HP und die Macht des Friedens
by Baerchen
Summary: Fortsetzung zu HP und der geheimnisvolle Fremde! Harry´s 7. Schuljahr. Viele Sachen ändern sich, es wird veruste geben, aber auch freude. Am besten ist, ihr lest es einfach! R
1. Chapter 1

_So da bin ich wieder und brieng euch ein Osterei, Ja ich weis noch etwas zu früh! Eigendlich sollte ich ja jetzt Noch etwas Korektur lesen, aber ich dachte bevor ich mich an eine 30 Seitiges Chap von SüB machen, lade ich den ertan Teil der Fortsetzung hoch._

_Als wie immer gehört mich nicht an der FF, die Storry wurde Von **Fragbecki** geschireben und das Original findet ihr bei HP-fans und die Figuren gehren, bis auf einige Ausnahmen **JKR**._

_Ihr sollte die FF HP und der geheimnisvolle Fremde gelesen haben, dann ist einige besser zu verstehen. Warum die dinge so sind, wie sie sind!_

_So viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

_Harry Potter und die Macht des Friedens!_

**_1. wieder im Lugisterweg Nummer 4 _**

**

* * *

**

Wieder bei den Dursleys angekommen, stellte Harry mit einem breiten grinsen, seinen Koffer und den Käfig von Hedwig erst mal in die Ecke. Er ging zum Fenster und machte es auf, draußen sah er die alte Mrs. Figg mit zwei vollbeladenen Beuteln, wahrscheinlich mit Katzenfutter nach Hause stiefeln. Dann schmiss er sich aufs Bett und rief sich das letzte Schuljahr noch mal in Erinnerung.

Joey war in seinem Leben getreten, die groß, große, groß, groß Enkelin seines Schulleiters. Sie hatte diese Macht, wovon in der Prophezeiung die Rede war, ja, sie hatte diese unglaubliche Macht. Auch er, Harry Potter, der Junge- der- lebt hatte diese Macht, Joey hat mit ihm trainiert und ihm alles wichtige beigebracht, doch trotzdem beherrschte er sie noch nicht richtig. Er hatte bei einem Training benahe alle seine Freunde getötet, weil er seine Gefühle erlaubt hatte ihn beinahe zu übermahnen, Joey ist dazwischen gegangen und wäre beinahe gestorben, als Bellatrix Lestrang den Todesfluch sprach. Bellatrix, ha, Bella, endlich ist sie tot und Sirius wurde gerächt, Dumbledore hatte sie im Kampf umgebracht. Bellatrix hatte Joey mit dem Crucio gefoltert und Albus Dumbledore hatte eingegriffen. Ja, Joey ist eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau. Sie hat gekämpft wie man nur Kämpfen kann, dachte er und grinste, doch als er an die Szene im Krankenflügel dachte, wurde ihm leicht Übel, sie, seine Freunde und er hatten Jocelyn benahe verloren. Sie war so stark verletzt, dass sie keine Kraft mehr hatte zum Leben und ausserdem hat sie Severus Snape seinen Zaubertankmeister das Leben gerettet und all ihr Lebensenergie dabei verbraucht. Erst da haben seine Freunde und er von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis erfahren.  
Sie hat Dumbledore gegenüber versprochen sogar geschworen, ihn, Harry und all die Menschen zu beschützen, die ihr am Herzen liegen und wenn sie es mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müsste. Und das hat sie fast, wenn Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Draco sie nicht geheilt und einen Teil ihrer Lebensenergie ihr zugefügt hätten, an dieser Stelle, rannen ihm stummen Tränen den Wangen hinunter, nicht auszudenken, wie es gewesen wäre noch einen weiteren wunderbaren Menschen wie Joey zu verlieren, ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Ja, Draco Malfoy, war der nächste Meilenstein in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr gewesen. Er ist auf die Seite des Guten gewechselt und einer von Harrys besten Freunden geworden, alles dank Joey. Sie sieht immer das beste im Menschen und gibt nie auf zu kämpfen an das was sie glaubt. An Liebe, Freundschaft, Frieden und Harmonie auf Erde.  
Dieses Schuljahr hatte Harry auch sein Herz verschenkt, an eine wunderhübsche, intelligente und gutaussehende junge Frau. An die Schwester seines besten Freundes. Ginny Weasley. Sie war die Frau, die Harrys Herz im Sturm erobert hat, bei dem Gedanken, stellte er sich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht vor. Und schon zauberte nur der Gedanke an seine Liebste ein lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Von dem Gedanken an Ginny beflügelt, stand er auf, ging zu seinem Koffer und holte seine dreckige Wäsche raus. Harry schmiss sie auf den Boden, kramte nach sauberen Sachen und fand auch noch einige. Er ging ins Badezimmer, wo er seinen Sachen in die Waschmaschine tat und sie anstellte. Dann sah Harry in den Spiegel und stellte fest, das seine Haare schon wieder betrechtlich gewachsen sind.  
„Ich müsste mal unbedingt zum Friseur" meinte er zu sich selbst und grinste sein Spiegelbild verschwörerisch zu.  
Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche und lies sich das warme Wasser über seinen Körper prasseln. Dann wickelte er sich ein Handtusch um die Hüpften und stiefelte zur Tür. Als Harry sie öffnete, stand seine Tante vor ihm und machte große Augen, als sie Harrys Oberkörper sah.  
„Wolltest du irgendwas von mir?" fragte er und grinste über ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich...ich wollte...m...mal auf die Toilette" stammelte sie und wurde etwas rot, sie versuchte krampfhaft ihre Augen von Harrys Oberkörper abzuwenden.  
„Das Bad ist jetzt frei. Ach, ich hab meine Klamotten in die Waschmaschine gehauen, würde es dir was ausmachen, sie anschließend in den Trockner zu machen?" fragte er höflich aber distanziert seiner Tante.  
„Äh, nein kein Problem Harry" sagte sie verdattert.  
Er ging zu seiner Zimmertür, machte sie auf und blieb im Türrahmen noch mal stehen und drehte sich zu Petunia um.  
„Ach, bevor ich es vergessen, ich geh gleich noch in die Stadt, ich muss unbedingt zum Friseur und brauch ein paar neue Klamotten. Soll ich dir irgentwas mitbringen, Tante Petunia?" fragte er an sie gewandt.  
„Nein, ich denke, ich hab alles. Aber danke das du fragst. Was willst du zum Abendbrot essen, irgentwas besonderes?" meinte sie mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns.  
„Nein, ich hab keinen Wunsch, aber ich denke, du wirst etwas leckeres Kochen" sagte er, grinsend und machte dann die Tür zu.  
Schnell zog er sich an und grinste immer noch über den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tante, dann schnappte er sich sein Geld und ging los zum nächsten Friseur, der ganz in der nähe war. Unterwegs stellte er fest, dass er immer noch bewacht wurde, in einer nahe gelegenen Ecke, konnte er Sam entdecken und sah ihm an, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel Harry nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Sam war auch jemand, der ständig auf tauchte und in Rätsel sprach, doch im ersten Kampf in Hogsmeade hatte er seine Deckung fallen gelassen und jedem von sich erzählt. Er war einer der besten Freunde seiner Eltern, er wurde von ihnen Tod geglaubt, weil er nicht den Mut hatte zurück zukommen und ihnen seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Im nachhinein erzählte er auch, dass Albus Dumbledore sein Adoptivdad ist, und jedes Mal wenn man ihn danach fragt, fangen seinen Augen an zu funkeln, man sieht das es das beste war, was ihm jemals passiert ist. Einen Vater zu haben, der ihn liebt und akzeptiert.

Nach zwei Stunden shoppen, kehrte er etwas erschöpft in den Ligusterweg zurück.  
„Ich bin wieder da" meinte Harry und steckte den Kopf durch die Küchentür.  
„Gut, grad rechtzeitig zum Essen" kam es von seiner etwas genervten Tanten.  
„Ich bring nur noch schnell meine Sachen nach oben" meinte Harry und sprintete die Treppen hoch. Warum ist Tante Petunia bloß so stink freundlich zu mir, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Doch als er seine Zimmertür öffneten, verwarf er den Gedanken schnell und stürmte auf Hedwig zu, die auf seinem Bett mit einem Brief am Fuss sass.  
„Hey mein Schöne" sagte Harry zu ihr, streichelte sie kurz und bandt ihr den Brief ab, der von Ron zu seinen schien.

Hi Harry,

Joey, Draco und ich holen dich in 2 Tagen ab, wie du sicherlich noch weißt. Uns ist schon ziemlich langweilig ohne dich. Meine Mine ist nach Hause zu ihren Eltern, sie kommt erst in 3 Wochen wieder und Ginny dreht nur Däumchen ohne dich.  
Draco und ich sitzen am Computer, sonderbares Teil sag ich dir, aber wenn MANN damit umgehen kann, macht es richtig Spass.  
Weißt du was, ich glaub Joey hat einen wunderbaren Einfluss auf Snape, du solltest ihn mal sehen. Er sieht völlig verändert aus. Jetzt hat er kurze Haare, die er nach oben gelt, seine schwarzen Klamotten muss er voll verbrannt haben und durch farbenfrohe ersetzt haben. Ich dacht auf der Party vor 4 Tagen, wäre es eine Ausnahme gewesen. Na ja, er will jedenfalls mit dir reden wenn du hier bist, hab keine Ahnung warum und Draco auch nicht. Ich soll dir das nur ausrichten. Ach und, ich soll dir von Ginny sagen, dass sie dich vermisst und sie dich ganz doll liebt.

Schreib mir was die Muggel sagen und mach nichts unüberlegtes, ja?

Tschau, Ron und Draco

„Also war ich nicht der einzige der eine Typ- Veränderung wollte, Snape auch, na auf das Bild bin ich mal gespannt" meinte er und ging zu seinem Schrank rüber.  
Harry öffnete ihn und hing zwei neue Jacken darin auf, dann fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel.  
Er hatte jetzt auch kurze Haare, die immer noch wie wild in alle Richtungen vom Kopf abstanden, sein Gesicht hatte markantere Züge angenommen und unter seinem grünen Pullover, konnte man deutlich seinen starken Oberkörper sehen.  
Er grinste und fragte sich, was wohl seine Freunde dazu sagen werden. Harry freute sich schon riesig wieder ins Hauptquartier zu kommen und Sam und vor allem Gin wieder zu sehen.

Unten in der Küche angekommen, setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und wartete noch auf den Rest der Familie.  
„Hm, das duftet lecker, Tante Petunia" sagte Harry und lächelte ihr zu. Schon machte sie sich daran jeden großzügig etwas auf den Teller zu laden, bis auf Dudley, der sich selber was aufmachen wollte.  
Dudley Dursley, er war nicht mehr der kleine dicke Junge, der er einst war, nein, er war immer noch etwas kräftig und stark, aber das passte zu ihm, er hatte gute Noten, man mag es kaum glauben und verprügelte keinen kleinen Kinder mehr. Sein Interesse galt nun dem weiblichen Geschlecht dieses Planeten und er hatte auch schon einige Bekanntschaften gemacht. Es schien ganz so, als wollte er endlich Erwaschen werden.  
„Onkel Vernon" meinte Harry.  
„Hm" kam es von ihm Gegenüber.  
„Ich werde in 2 Tagen abgeholt, bist du damit einverstanden?" fragte er.  
„Was schon, ich meine mir soll es recht sein, aber warum kommst du dann erst her?" grummelte er Harry an.  
„Weil der Schutz der über dieses Haus ist, erneuert werden muss, deswegen bin ich hier" meinte er gelangweilt und schob sich etwas Mischgemüse in den Mund.  
„Ach so" sagte sein Onkel und widmetet sich seinem Essen.  
„Wie läuft es in der Firma, Onkel Vernon" fragte Harry interessiert.  
„Warum willst du das wissen" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Weil es mich interessiert. Ich denke, wir sind alle Erwaschene Mensch und sollten dementsprechend auch miteinander reden. Und mich interessiert es nun mal, wie deine Firma so läuft" sagte Harry und schob sich noch etwas Ente in den Mund und sah seinen Onkel gespannt an.

Vernon Dursley völlig perplex über die Erklärung starrte seinen Neffen mit kleinen Schlitzaugen an. Nach kurzem überlegen, holte er tief Luft.  
„Also die Firma läuft ausgezeichnet" sagte er. Dann lies er sich die Worte seines Gegenüber noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und sah ein, dass das Sinn machte.  
„Das freut mich zu hören. Tante Petunia, die Ente ist einfach köstlich" meinte er, und nun zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag wurde seine Tante etwas rot auf den Wangen.  
Als das Essen beendet war, half Harry noch beim Abräumen und wollte grad nach oben gehen, als ihm seine Tante zurück rief.

„Deine Sachen liegen oben im Bad auf einem Stapel. Ich hab mir erlaubt noch eine Waschmaschine deiner Sachen anzustellen. Ach und dein neuer Haarschnitt, gefällt mir sehr gut" meinte sie mit vorbehaltener Hand, so das Vernon, der noch immer am Küchentisch sass nichts mitbekam.  
„Danke Tante Petunia".  
„Kein Problem, Harry" sagte sie mütterlich und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

Als Harry im Flur war, kam er gar nicht über das seltsame Verhalten seiner Tante hinweg. Warum benimmt sie sich so? Will sie Eindruck schinden? Tausend Fragen gingen ihm bezüglich des seltsamen Verhaltens seiner Tante durch den Kopf, doch bevor er sich versah, war er schon in seinem Zimmer angekommen.

Schnell zog er Feder, Tinte und Pergament aus seinem Koffer und schreib Ron, dass alles klar gehen würde. Dann packte er seine Schulsachen aus und schrieb die Aufsätze, die sie wieder mal für die Ferien erledigen sollten.  
Kurz nach Mitternacht legte er seine Feder weg und packte den Aufsatz zu den anderen vieren, die schon fertig geschrieben waren. Harry rieb sich die Augen und gab Hedwig noch einen Eulenkeks, bevor er ins Bett fiel und mit den Gedanken an seine Ginny einschlief.

Am nächste Morgen wachte er recht spät auf, sein erster Gedanke war seine Herzensdame und das zauberte gleich ein lächeln auf sein müdes Gesicht. Dann holte er seine Sachen aus dem Bad und legte sie schon in den Koffer, anschließend nahm er sich die Schulbücher und lass etwas darin. In dem Verteidigungsbuch fand er noch einige Zaubersprüche, die er überlesen haben musste und machte sich gleich dran sie zu üben. Kurz vor dem Mittagessen hatte er den dreh raus und beherrschte schon drei ausgesprochene nützliche Zauber. Am Nachmittag, ging er in den Garten und beschnitt die Rosen, zupfte Unkraut, grub einen Teil des Blumenbeetes um und mähte den Rasen. Petunia sah in draußen in der größten Mittaghitze arbeiten und brachte ihm etwas kühle Limonade.

„Danke" sagte Harry ehrlich und trank sein Glas mit einem Zug aus.  
„Hat Vernon dir gesagt, du sollst das machen?" fragte Petunia.  
„Nein, ich mach das von mir aus. Es hält mich Fit diese Gartenarbeit" meinte er lässig und stellte sein Glas wieder aufs Tablett.  
„Harry, kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte seine Tante und setzte sich auf die weiße Bank, an der die Farbe abblätterte.  
„Natürlich" kam es von ihm, er setzte sich auf den weichen Rasen und sah erwartungsvoll seine Tante an.  
„Harry, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, wie wir und vor allem ich dich behandelt habe. Das mit den Dementoren hat mir gezeigt, dass du in großer Gefahr sein musst. Ich hab mich aber nicht getraut schon damals was zu sagen. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich die ganzen Jahre nur rumgeschubst und ausgebeutet haben. Du musst wissen, dass ich deine Mutter nie gehasst haben. Nein, ich habe sie bewundert, für das was sie kann. Ich habe ihr das allerdings nie gesagt oder gezeigt. Ich war Eifersüchtig und Neidisch auf sie, dass sie solche wunderbaren Fähigkeiten hatte und ich nicht. Ich habe sie geliebt, wie man eine Schwester nur lieben kann, dass musst du mir glauben. Ich war völlig fertig als ich durch Dumbledore erfuhr, dass sie getötet worden ist und nur du überlebt hast, ich hätte so gern noch mal mit ihr gesprochen.  
Immer wenn du mich ansahst, dachte ich Lily steht vor mir, vielleicht hab ich dich deshalb so behandelt wie ich dich eben behandelt hab. Ich habe diese Augen gehasst, ich dachte immer, Lily sieht durch sie. Doch jetzt weiß ich es besser, ich hoffe das du mir irgendwann vergeben kannst, Harry, den ich liebe dich wie meinen eigenen Sohn, du bist mein Neffe, der Sohn meiner geliebten Schwester" sagte sie und dann brach ihrer Stimme, sie fing heftig an zu schluchzen und Tränen rannen ihren Wangen hinab.

Harry sah zu seiner Tante und war von ihrer Rede sehr berührt, auch wenn sie ihm sehr weh getan haben, wusste er, dass sie auch nur Menschen mit Gefühlen sind. Er fand es sehr Mutig von ihr, ihm die Wahrheit über die Gefühle zu seiner Mutter zu sprechen, er wusste wie schwer es war. Langsam stand er auf und setzte sich neben sie. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um seine Tante und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.  
Petunia fing immer doller an zu schluchzen, Harry zerrieß es fast das Herz, jemanden so leiden zu sehen. Er nahm sie in die Arme und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her.  
Nach einer Weile, beruhigte sie sich wieder und löste sich aus der starken Umarmung.  
„Geht's wieder?" fragte Harry einfühlsam.  
„Ja, danke Harry. Kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen?" fragte sie in und sah in das etwas verbitterten Gesicht einer 16 jährigen jungen Mannes mit rabenschwarzem Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen.  
„Ich denke, irgendwann schon. Mum hätte dich verstanden, ganz sicher, sie hätte dir keinen Vorwurf gemacht" sagte er.  
„Ich weiß Harry, aber ich war einfach zu Feige zu ihr zu gehen" meinte sie und erneute Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen runter. Wieder nahm er sie in die Arme und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

Er wusste, das Petunia Dursley die Wahrheit sagte, als er ihr in die Augen sah, konnte er in ihre Seele blicken. Seine Tante war die ganzen Jahre unglücklich gewesen ihrer Schwester, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut so etwas grausames angetan zu haben.  
Sie meinte es ehrlich mit ihrer Entschuldigung, dass wusste er ganz genau, doch waren die Wunde noch zu tief und zu frisch um ihr gleich verzeihen zu können.  
Irgendwann wird die Zeit kommen, ihr zu verzeihen und sie voller Liebe in die Arme zu schließen, dachte er und summte ein Melodie vor sich hin.

Am späten Nachmittag, sass Harry wieder an seine letzten beiden Aufsätze für Zaubertränke und Verwandlungen. Als unten ein häufiger Streit zwischen seiner Tante und seinem Onkel entfachte. Da er wusste wie sie waren und auch wusste, dass sie auf keinen Fall wollten, dass die Nachbarn davon was mitbekommen, legte er ein Schild das verhindert, seine streitenden Verwandten noch in London zu hören.  
Harry glaubte Geschirr fallen zu hören, so polterte es in der Küche, plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür. Völlig perplex sprang er auf und ging zur Tür, als er sie aufmachte stand Dudley davor.  
„Oh was für einen Ehe, den jungen Dudley hier zu haben. Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Harry wie ein Hauself.  
„Lass das dämliche gequatsche, kann ich rein kommen?" fragte er.  
Harry ging zur Seite um Dudley Eintritt zu gewähren.  
„Was gibt es den?" kam es von Harry, der die Tür wieder schloss und sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.  
„Sag mal, weißt du um was es geht" meinte Dudley Dursley.  
„Ähm, ich denke mal MICH" kam es vom Schreibtisch wo Harry sass.  
„Wieso hast du irgendwas angestellt?" fragte er.  
„Nein, aber dein Mutter hat heut mit mir geredet, als du mit deinem Vater unterwegs warst. Über meine Eltern und wie leid es ihr tut, wie sie mich die ganzen Jahre behandelt hat. Und ich denke das hat sie es grad Vernon erzählt."  
„Hat sie also endlich den Mut gehabt" meinte Dudley Gedanken versunken.  
„Hä, wie meinsten das jetzt?" sagte Harry verdattert und wendete sich nun seinem Cousin zu.  
„Sie hat öfters Mal mit mir drüber geredet, wenn Dad nicht da war. Sie hatte so einen Schiss gehabt mit dir zu reden, doch der Angriff dieser Monster, der Dehmtoren oder so, haben ihr die Augen geöffnet" brubbelte der blonde vor ihm.  
„Die heißen DEMENTOREN. Ja das hatte sie heute gesagt, ich denke ich sollte mal mit beiden reden" kam es abwesend von Harry.  
„Na dann viel Glück. Hör mal, ich hab mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt, dass du mich damals von diesen Viechern befreit hast, also DANKE, Potter" sagte er und schaute auf seinen Fingernägel, die ziemlich interessant wirkten.  
„Kein Problem, Dursley. Jetzt darf ich auch in den Ferien zaubern, also sollte ich keine Verwarnung mehr kriegen" kam es salomonisch von einen breit grinsende Harry.  
Dudleys Kinnlade flog gleich einige Zentimeter tiefe als es das hörte und sah sich ängstlich um.  
„Kein Angst, Dudley, ich tu dir nichts" kam es strahlend von ihm.  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein Wahnsinns Knall aus der Küche.  
„Hm, hört sich so an, als hätte Onkel Vernon, das Porzellan entdeckt" meinte Harry und ging nun zur Tür.  
„Viel Glück" kam noch von Dudley, bevor Harry auf der Treppe verschwand.

Als Harry die Küchentür auf machte, kam eine Blumenvase geflogen. Er konnte sich grade noch rechtzeitig ducken, sonst hätte es ihn voll erwischt.  
„POTTER, dass ist alles deine Schuld" brüllte ihn sein Onkel an.  
„Wenn du dich nicht sofort beruhigst, muss ich dich Schocken, also überlegt es dir" kam es ganz ruhig von Harry, der sich erst mal auf einen Stuhl niederließ.  
„Was fällt dir ein, mir Vorschriften zu machen. Du hast meine Frau verhext" schrei er ihn an.  
Jetzt war es an Harry seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Mit einer Handbewegung, lies er Onkel Vernon verstummen. Es sah ziemlich lustig aus, wie sein Onkel wild gestikulierte aber kein Ton kam, als er das bemerkte, wurde er so knallrot, das Harry sichtlich Angst bekam das er jeden Moment explodieren könnte.  
„Wenn du dich beruhigst Onkel Vernon, werde ich den Schweigezauber von dir nehmen. Ich will mit euch beiden reden, wie normale Mensch" sagte er mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, die selbst Onkel Vernon Angst einjagte. Beide setzten sich an den Tisch und warteten auf das kommende.

„Schon besser" meinte Harry mit einem grinsen und ließ den Schweigezauber verschwinden.  
„Also, Tante Petunia, habe ich nichts getan. Sie kam aus freien Stücken zu mir und wollte mit mir reden. Ihr hat es gut getan sich mal bei jemanden alles von der Seele reden zu können. Ich habe nichts gemacht, dass schwöre ich bei meinem Leben. Doch du Onkel Vernon, solltest mal darüber nachdenken. Du hast mich die ganzen Jahre über gedemütigt, verletzt und versucht mir die Zauberei auszutreiben, was ja nicht wirklich funktioniert hat. Deine Frau tat es aus einem anderen Grund, den sie mir heute erzählt hat und ich bin sehr Stolz auf sie, dass sie den Mut hatte mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie meine Mutter nie gehasst hatte, sondern sie wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten sogar bewundert hat."  
„Stimmt das Petunia? Stimmt das was DER sagt?" fragte er euphorisch sein Frau.  
„Ja Vernon, er sagt die Wahrheit. Ich habe Lily nie gehasst, ich habe sie bewundert, ich habe sie geliebt wie man nur einen Schwester lieben kann. Und ich liebe Harry wie meinen eigenen Sohn, doch habe ich das nie gezeigt, weil ich Angst hatte, du könntest mich verlassen" sagte sie und langsam rannen ihr einzelne Tränen übers Gesicht.  
„Petunia Schätzchen, ich hätte dich nie verlassen, ich liebe dich doch so sehr. Ich wusste nicht wie du empfindest, warum hast du nie mit mir darüber gesprochen was du fühlst. Für mich war es auch nicht einfach Harry immer so zu behandeln wie ich es getan hab, aber irgendwann, war das Routine" sagte sein Onkel und nahm seine Frau in den Arm.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten noch mal von vorne anfangen. Vielleicht haben ich irgendwann die Kraft euch das alles zu vergeben, was ihr mir über die Jahre alles angetan habt, doch jetzt noch nicht. Ich muss selber erst mal damit klar kommen, dass ihr euch mir Gegenüber anders verhaltet wie früher" meinte Harry ehrlich und sah seine Tante und seinen Onkel ganz genau an.  
„Aber ihr hättet doch die Küche nicht in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln müssen" kam es schmunzelt von ihrem Neffen. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, flog alles wieder zusammen und reparierte sich von selbst.  
„Du...du darfst doch gar nicht zaubern" stammelte Onkel Vernon und wurde blass das noch keine Eule hier war.  
„Doch, jetzt darf ich zaubern, schon seit letztem Jahr, wie hätte ich den in den Ferien üben können mich gegen Voldemort zu verteidigen. Und ausserdem bin ich fast Volljährig vor dem Gesetzt der Zauberer und dann hätte ich sowieso zaubern können" sagte er mit etwas Bitterkeit bei Voldemorts Namen.

„Voldemort, lebt der noch?" fragte seine Tante unter Tränen.  
„Ja, leider, ich hätte ihn vor anderthalb Wochen fast gehabt, wenn das Anti- Apparier- Feld nicht zusammengebrochen wäre" sagte er bitter.  
„Was? Du...ich meine...du hast dich ihm gestellt? Der deine Eltern ermordet hat" kam von Vernon perplex.  
„Ja, Onkel Vernon hast du mich grad meinen Zauberstab benutzen sehen" sagte Harry mit einem grinsen.  
„Nein".  
„Siehst du, ich kann noch viel mehr. Er hatte Schieß, als er sah welche Macht ich habe" sagte Harry und sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder.  
„Aber lasst uns von was anderem reden" kam es wieder locker von ihm.  
Sie saßen noch Stundelang in der Küche und erzählten über alles mögliche. Sie waren sehr an Harrys Welt interessier, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Neben bei machte Tante Petunia Abendbrot und erzählte mehr über Lily und James.  
Onkel Vernon unterhielt sich mit Harry angeregt über des Zaubereiministerium und erklärte ihm wie das alles so funktionierte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Verwandten jemals für solche Dinge Interesse zeigen könnten.  
Dudley stieß noch einer Weile hinzu und fragte Harry nach der Schule aus. Er erzählte, das er nun einen Freundin hatte und zeigte ihnen auch gleich ein paar Fotos von Ginny.  
Dudley klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und meinte, so eine hübsche junge Frau hätte er ihm nie zugetraut. Alles im allem wurde der Abend noch lustig und Harry präsentierte etwas von seiner Macht.

Am nächsten Tag um Punkt 10 Uhr, standen Joey, Draco und Ron im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel.  
Im Hauptquartier angekommen, machten die anderen skeptische Gesichter.  
„Sag mal Harry, was hast du mit den Muggeln gemacht?" fragte Ron als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Ach, dass ist einen lange Geschichte" kam es von ihm.  
„Sag schon, Potter" meldete sich Draco und grinste.  
„Ja, ja. Na kommt schon, lasst uns hoch gehen" meinte er und sprintete die Treppen hoch.  
Joey sah den Jungs hinter her und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie ging in die Küche, wo Sev Sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete.  
„Na, alles gut gegangen?" fragte er lächelnd, als Joey durch die Küchentür kam.  
„Alles okay" meinte sie und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
„Sucht euch ein Zimmer" brüllte Sam freudig und bekam ein beschworenes Kissen von Joey an den Kopf.

* * *

_Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch gut?_

_Ich wünsch euch noch ein schönes Wochenende _

_euer Bärchen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ihr!_

_Ich bring euch ein neues Chap!_

_Ich danke euch für die netten Review´ s die ihr mir Geschrieben habt! Ja die Dursley´s habe sich geändert, mußte such seine, auch wenn ich nicht überzeugt bin, das es wirklich geschied. _

_Wie immer gehrt mir nichts an der Geschichte. Nicht die FF sebst, die Gehrt Fragbecki und die Figuren auch nicht (schade) die gehöfen JKR, bis auf Joey und Sam, die aus der Feder von Becki stammen. _

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch wieder mal viel Saß beim lesen. _

* * *

**_Kapitel 2 _**

**_Erklärungen und andere Geschichten_**

* * *

Als Harry oben in seinem Zimmer war, saßen Draco und Ron auf seinem Bett und warteten Sehnsüchtig auf seine Erklärung. Als Harry die gespannten Gesichter sah, musste er sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Also, folgendes ist passiert" kam es von ihm wie von einem Märchenonkel.  
Als er geendet hatte, sah er in erfreute aber auch ehrfürtige Gesichter.  
„Du hast auf deinen Onkel den Schweigezauber gelegt?" fragte Ron.  
„Ja, du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er merkte das kein Ton mehr kam. Er ist knallrot angelaufen, ich hatte echt Schieß das er jeden Moment explodiert" sagte er grinsend.  
Draco, der sich dies grad bildlich vorstellte, pustete auf einmal los. Ron und Harry sahen ihn verdattert an und machten die Gesten, endlich was zu sagen.  
„Ich hab mir das grad bildlich vorgestellt" kam es von einem rot angelaufenen blonden jungen Mann, der sich nun an Ron festhielt um nicht vom Bett zu fallen.  
Als Ron es endlich geschalt hatte, stellte er sich auch grade das Bild von einem verrückten Muggel vor, der den Schweigezauber unterliegt und lachte herzhaft mit.

Nach einer Ewigkeit beruhigten sie sich wieder. Und sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an, in der Hoffnung das noch mehr kommen würde.  
„Was ist den?" fragte der schwarzhaarige.  
„War das schon alles" meinte Draco.  
„Ja, mit was hast du den gerechnet, dass ich sie verhexe?" kam es wieder von ihm.  
„Nein, aber ich dachte es geht noch weiter" sagte Draco pikiert.  
„Übrigens, deine neue Frisur, sieht echt stark aus" kam von Ron.  
„Ja, damit wirkst du älter als du überhaupt bist" brummte Draco und musste sich einen erneuten Lachanfall unterdrücken.  
„Was solln das heißen, Malfoy" meinte Harry gespielt ärgerlich und stützte die Hände in die Seiten und baute sich vor Draco zur voller Größe auf.  
„Nichts Potter" sagte Draco und stand nun auch auf.  
Beide sahen sich angriffslustig an und kommunizierten per Telepathie. Ron der das bemerkte, warf beiden ein großes Kissens an den Kopf. Sie drehten sich um und funkelten Ron böse an.  
„Oh Shit" kam es von ihm.  
„Auf ihn mit GEBRÜLL" schrie Draco und sprang auf Ron um ihn ordentlich durchzukitzeln.  
Harry stand da und verstand nur Bahnhof . Langsam registrierte er was Draco vorhatte und stürzte sich nun auch auf Ron.

Unten in der Küche, bereitete Molly mit der Hilfe von Joey das Mittagessen vor und Sam, Remus und Severus saßen am Tisch und redeten mal ganz vernünftig miteinander.  
„Sag mal Severus, gibt es was neues von Voldemort?" fragte Remus leise.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich, er ist immer noch schwer verletzt. Es geht ihm nicht gut, doch das ist Glück für uns, jetzt können wir erst mal wieder etwas aufatmen und uns schöneren Dingen widmen" kam es von ihm und sah Joey liebevoll an.  
„Lass dir eins gesagt sein Schniefelus, wenn du ihr weh tust oder sie nicht wie eine Göttin behandelst, dann Gnade dir Gott! Dann wirst du mich erst richtig kennen lernen" sagte Sam bedrohlich und seine Augen nahmen einen finsteren Ausdruck an.  
Joey, die hinter den Männern stand, hörte dies, ging auf Sam zu und verpasste ihm eine ordentliche Schelle auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Autsch" kam es von ihm.  
„Was sollte das den?" meinte er und rubbelte sich die Stelle am Kopf.  
„Das mein Freund, hab ich gehört. Ist echt nett von dir, das du dich um mich sorgst, aber glaubst du nicht, ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen, ich denke ich bin alt genug, meinst du nicht? Ich kann selber entscheiden, was das beste für mich ist!" sagte sie gehässig.  
„Doch schon, aber ich kenn Severus länger als du und ich weiß wie er ist" sagte er angriffslustig und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, bei aller Liebe, aber das muss nun wirklich nicht sein, dachte er und rieb immer noch seinen Hinterkopf.  
„Das mag vielleicht sein, trotzdem bin ich ALT genug um alleine ENTSCHEIDEN zu können, mit wem ich mein Leben teilen will und wem nicht. Hör bitte auf dich ständig in meine Sachen und mein Leben einzumischen und das sag ich dir als jetzt Freund, Sam" sagte sie und funkelte ihn an.  
„AUSZEIT" rief Remus mit einem schmunzeln.  
„Ist ja gut jetzt, vertragt euch wieder und seit lieb zueinander" sagte Sev und musste sich ein grinsen gewaltig verkneifen.  
Sam und Joey gifteten sich per Telephatie an und waren kurz davor aufeinander los zu gehen.  
Remus sprang auf, genau so wie Severus und stellten sich vor die beide.  
„Jetzt ist aber genug" sagte Sev mit seiner altbekannten Art, die jeden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Sam setzt dich und lass gefälligst Joey in Ruhe. Sie hat recht, sie ist alt genug um selber zu Entscheiden, werd langsam erwachsen" meinte Remus und bugsierte den schmollenden Samuel zu seinem Platz zurück.  
„Ich will aber nicht erwachsen werden" kam es spassig von ihm.  
„Ach, diese Arroganz und dieses kindische GEHABE, wie ich das vermisst hab" meinte Snape kalt und handelte sich einen bösen Blick von Joey, Remus und Sam ein.  
„Ist ja gut, ich geh ja schon. Hab noch was zu erledigen" sagte er kryptisch und verschwand aus der Küche.  
„Hey, warte mal" rief ihn Joey hinterher.  
„Was ist den?" kam von ihm.  
„Wolltest du nicht noch mit Harry reden?" fragte sie ihr Gegenüber.  
„Ich denke das hat bis Morgen Zeit" kam es nun wieder tausendmal freundlicher von ihm.  
Langsam näherte sich Sev seiner Liebsten, Joey schlang ihrer Arme um seinen Hals.  
„Sei vorsichtig und denk an mich" meinte sie und näherte sich seinen Lippen.  
„Ich bin immer vorsichtig und denken tu ich jeden Sekunde an dich" sagte er leise und genoss den Augenblick der Zweisamkeit.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sev" kam es kaum hörbar von ihr.  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft, er streichelte ihr Lippen mit seiner Zunge und wartete darauf, das sie ihn einließ, als das geschah wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und wilder.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es beiden vorkam, trennten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engelchen. Sei brav" sagte er und grinste.  
„Du sei mal liebers brav" kam von ihr.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen" sagte er und küsste sie noch mal und apparierte.

„Hach kann Liebe schön sein" kam es von Draco der auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz stand und die beiden beobachtet hatte.  
„Ja, dass kann sie" meinte Joey verträumt.  
„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?" fragte sie nun.  
„Die kommen gleich" kam es von ihm.  
Joey bemerkte, dass es Draco weh tat, sie beide so glücklich zu sehen. Er hatte sein Herz noch nicht verschenken können. Sie winkte Draco zu sich, der auch nun die letzten Treppen runter hopste. Beiden fielen sich um den Hals und Joey streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken.  
„Dir wird auch bald eine wunderschöne Frau über den Weg laufen, glaub mir. Hab Vertrauen!" sagte sie zu ihm liebevoll und drückte ihn fester an sich. Als sie sich lösten, lächelte Joey Draco aufmunternd zu, nahm seine Hand und schlenderte mit ihm Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen, lies er sich auf einen Stuhl Gegenüber von einem mies gelaunten Sam und einen verträumt dreinblickenden Remus nieder.  
„Wasn hier los?" fragte der blonde und sah die Erwachsenen aufmerksamer an.  
„Ach, Sam hatte einen kleinen Streit mit Jocelyn" meinte Remus und grinste.  
„Lass meinen Namen aus dem Spiel, Remus" meinte Joey ernst.  
„Pah" kam es von Sam, der sich schmollend weg drehte.  
Joey sah noch mal zu den dreien rüber und warf Sam einen giftigen Blick zu, der diesen erwiderte.  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein schmunzelnder Harry, Hand in Hand mit seiner Ginny und ein grinsender Ron betraten den Raum.  
Schon hatte Sam seine Wut und seinen Zorn gegenüber Joey vergessen und sprintete auf Harry zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und strahlte seinen Gegenüber an.  
„Na, wie geht es dir?" fragte Sam.  
„Wunderbar. Und dir?" kam es von Harry.  
„Jetzt wo du da bist, sehr gut" meinte dieser und umarte ihn stürmisch, Ginny lies Harrys Hand los und ging zu Joey und ihrer Mum um zu helfen und Ron setzte sich zu Draco und unterhielt sich mit ihm mit vorbehaltener Hand.

„Ich könnte Hilfe beim Tischdecken gebrauchen" rief Ginny den Jungs zu, die so taten als wenn sie sich nicht angesprochen fühlten.  
„Ey, wenn ihr was Essen wollt, müsst ihr auch was dafür tun" sagte Ginny autoritärer.  
Langsam bequemte sich Remus und Draco aufzustehen, beide gingen zu Ginny, Remus nahm die Teller und Draco das Besteck.  
Harry und Sam saßen mittlerweile am Tisch und erzählten miteinander, Ron schwelgte in Tagträumen, vermutlich an Hermine, nach seinem grinsen zu urteilen.  
Joey war noch immer Sauer auf Sam, sie kochte vor Wut, jedes Mal muss er sich ihn mein Leben einmischen, ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
Als der Tisch gedeckt war, und das Essen auf dem Tisch stand, hauten alle kräftig rein.  
Am Tisch wurde gedämpft miteinander geredet, Draco spürte, dass mit Joey etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Joey stocherte die ganze Zeit in ihren Essen rum und mal verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht, als würde sie Schmerzen haben. Draco rutsche zu ihr rüber und warf ihr einen sehr besorgten Blick zu.  
„Alles Okay mit dir?" fragte er und sah sie sehr abschätzend an.  
„Ja, alles Bestes." kam eine sarkastische Antwort.  
„Ach Joey, komm hör auf, ich seh doch das dich was bedrückt. Ist es wegen Sam? Und eigentlich solltest du noch im Bett liegen und dich ausruhen" meinte er.  
„Ich will nicht drüber reden, okay und außerdem geht es mir gut" sagte sie eindringlich um Draco zu signalisieren, dass sie ihm keine weitere Fragen beantworteten würde.  
„Ich will ein bisschen alleine sein" sagte sie leise, schob ihr Essen bei Seite und ging Richtung Trainingsraum. Die anderen starrten ihr besorgt hinterher, sagten jedoch nichts.

Im Raum angekommen, lies sie mit einer Handbewegung ihren guten, alten Boxsack erscheinen und mit der zweiten Handbewegung, hatte sie ihre Trainingssachen, sowie ihre Boxhandschuhe an.  
Dieser kleine Mistkerl, was bildet der sich überhaupt ein? Ständig mischt er sich in mein Privat Leben ein, mich kotzt es an, dachte sie und prügelte vor Wut auf den Sack ein, der hin und her schwang. Nach kurzer Zeit merkte sie, dass sie immer noch Schmerzen hatte, sie hielt sich krampfhaft den Bauch, auch war sie noch relativ schwach auf den Beinen.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr ganz schwarz vor Augen und sie sackte in die Knie. Sie atmete ziemlich schwach und spürte starke Schmerzen im Brustkorb.  
Hatte sie sich zu sehr verausgabt? Der Streit mit Sam hatte sie doch mehr Nerven gekostet als sie dachte, sie wusste das sie sich noch schonen sollten, aber sie war der Meinung, dass sie wieder FIT war. Wieder einmal merkte sie wie schwach sie überhaupt war, sie versuchte aufzustehen, trotz der drohenden Ohnmacht und schleppte sich über den Flur in dir Küche.  
Immer noch saßen alle am Tisch und unterhielten sich prächtig.

Harry, Ron und Draco warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, plötzlich fingen sie an zu spüren, dass irgendetwas faul ist, nur wussten sie nicht was.  
Dann hörten sie wie die Tür nahe der Vorratskammer aufging und Joey sich langsam in die Küche schleppte. Sie schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. Joey war völlig bleich im Gesicht und hielt sich krampfhaft an der Wand fest.  
Sam und Remus sprangen in einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf und rannte auf sie zu.  
„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Remus besorgt.  
Joey schüttelte den Kopf und brach zusammen, Sam konnte sie noch rechtzeitig auffangen bevor sie mit voller Wucht auf den Boden aufgeschlagen wäre.  
„Was hat sie?" fragte Ginny den Tränen nahe.  
„Keine Ahnung, sie atmet sehr flach und unregelmäßig" kam es von einem besorgten Sam.  
Harry, Ron und Draco waren nun an Sams und Remus Seite. Mit einer Handbewegung von Harry, erschein eine Decke, Joey fing heftig an zu zittern.  
„Lass mich mal kurz" sagte Harry bestimmt.  
Sam legte Joey sanft auf den Boden ab und deckte sie zu. Die anderen sahen gespannt und verängstig zugleich den Jungs und Männern zu. Ginny und Molly hatten angefangen heftig zu schluchzen.  
Nun leuchtete Harry Joeys Oberkörper ab und was er dort sah, lies ihn aufkeuchen.  
„Was ist?" meinte Remus ängstlich.  
„Eine...ihrer...ihrer Rippen, war noch nicht richtig verheilt, sie ist wieder gebrochen und hat sich in ihre Leber gebohrt, sie hat starke innere Blutungen, wir müssen sofort ins St. Mungos" sagte er bestimmt und sah die anderen der Reihe nach an.  
Sam sah ihn verängstig an, nickte langsam um ihm zu zeigen das er mitkommt, Draco legte ihm einen Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich komme auch mit" meinte der blonde besorgt.  
„Ich auch" kam es von Remus.  
„Ich denke, ich bleibe hier, ich würde euch nur im Weg stehen" sagte Ron und seine Augen wurden glasig.

Schnell hielten sich die vier an Joey fest und schon teleportierten sie direkt ins St. Mungos.  
Dort angekommen, kamen gleich zwei Heiler auf sie zu, Harry erklärte in Kurzfassung was passiert war, die Heiler nickten und machten sich mit Joey auf den Weg.  
„Jetzt heißt es warten" sagte Draco niedergeschlagen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände ab.  
Sam lehnte sich an die Wand, sackte nach einigen Minuten daran hinunter und vergrub sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen.  
Harry und Remus, die das sahen, gingen auf Sam zu, hockten sich zu ihm und nahmen ihm in die Arme, sie wusste das er sich die Schuld dafür gab.  
„Sam, bitte, gib dir nicht die Schuld" meinte Harry einfühlsam.  
„Doch, es ist alles meine Schuld, sie hatte ja recht, immer mische ich mich in ihr Leben ein, und mache ihr Vorschriften, ich bin so ein Idiot. Wenn sie das nicht überlebt, bin ich Schuld, an allem" kam es gedämpft von ihm, man konnte hören das er den Tränen nahe war.  
„Nun hör aber mal auf, ja. Samuel Boddin, Joey wird nicht sterben, dafür liebt sie uns zu doll. Sie ist eine Kämpferin, es war doch nicht deine Schuld, obwohl du recht hast, du solltest langsam aufhören dich in ihr Leben einzumischen" sagte Remus leise und streichelte seinem besten Freunde über den Rücken.  
„Joey wird leben, sie kann gar nicht anders. Hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben, einen Rippe war noch nicht richtig verheilt und ist wieder gebrochen, wir wussten doch nicht, dass sie sich in ihre Leber bohrt. Bitte Sam, gib dir nicht die Schuld, solange man Hoffnung in sich spürt, ist noch nichts verloren" meinte Harry ruhig und umarte den besten Freund seines Vaters.  
„Ach Harry, mach dir doch nichts vor. Ich hab ihre Verletzung gesehen, sie hatte so starke innere Blutungen, wenn sie das übersteh, ist das ein Wunder" sagte Sam und blickte mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf.  
Draco sah den dreien zu und ihm wurde ganz übel, auch er hatte die Verletzung gesehen und Sam hatte recht, wenn sie das übersteht, ist das ein Wunder.  
„Glaubt an sie, glaubt an das Wunder, die Liebe und das Glück. Nur so können wir ihr helfen" sagte Draco salomonisch und sein Blick verschleierte sich.  
„Wisst ihr noch was sie zu uns sagte, kurz bevor der Kampf los ging. Glaubt an EUCH und eure FÄHIGKEITEN!" sagte Draco und die anderen nickten.  
„Sie wird wieder gesund, solange wir an sie glauben. Wir sollen an uns glauben, ich glaube an Wunder, Liebe und Glück. Solange wir die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und Gedanklich bei ihr sind, ihr beistehen, wird sie es schaffen" meinte Harry und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
Sam stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, genau so wie die anderen, sie liefen den Warteraum auf und ab, stellten Theorien auf oder schwiegen.

Dann endlich kam ein Heiler zu ihnen mit erleichtertem Gesicht und lächelte sie leicht an.  
„Und wie geht es ihr?" kam es von den vieren.  
„Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechen gut. Sie hat einen starken Lebenswillen, das muss man ihr lassen, sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und hat schon nach ihnen gefragt. Ich wird sagen, sie gehen zu ihr, beruhigen sie etwas und wenn sie will, kann sie wieder mit nach Hause, aber sie sollte die nächsten 3- 4 Tage im Bett verbringen. Ich bitte sie, auf diese außergewöhnliche Frau aufzupassen, sie ist etwas, wie soll ich sagen" meinte er und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.  
„Starrsinnig" half Sam nach und schmunzelte erleichtert.  
„Genau" kam es vom Heiler.  
„Folgen sie mir bitte" sagte er und schritt voran.

In Joey Zimmer angekommen, umarten die vier sie erst mal und schallten sie aus, weil sie nichts von den Schmerzen erzählt hatte.  
„Ich habe die Schmerzen selber nicht bemerkt. Erst als ich auf meinem Boxsack eingeprügelt hab, merkte ich sie, also hört auf mir noch schlimmere Schuldgefühle zu machen, wie sie überhaupt schon sind" meinte sie und lächelte etwas.  
„Mach so was, bitte nie wieder" sagte Harry, den Tränen in den Augen glitzerten.  
Draco ging auf sie zu und umarte sie, er wollte sie für immer festhalten, er hatte solche Angst um sie gehabt. Sie ist mittlerweile wie ein große Schwester für ihn.  
„Bitte Joey, sei beim nächsten mal vorsichtiger. Wir können es nicht mehr ertragen, dich ständig so fertig und verletzt zu sehen. Sag nächstes mal gleich was los ist, und pass bitte auf dich auf. Joey, wir lieben dich so sehr, wir waren krank vor Sorge" meinte Draco leise als er sich aus der Umarmung löste.  
„Ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, dass ich besser auf mich, auf euch und auf meine Gesundheit achten werde" sagte sie und hielt die rechten Hand nach oben.  
„Jo, es tut mir so leid, dich schon wieder so angefahren zu haben, bitte verzeih mir nur noch dieses eine Mal. Ich verspreche, mich ab jetzt aus deinem Leben rauszuhalten, wird mir zwar schwer fallen aber ich versuche es" sagte Sam leise und sah beschämt zu Boden.  
„Du kannst so süß sein, wenn du dich schämst" sagte sie und schmunzelte ihn an.  
„Vergibst du mir?" fragte er nach und ging zu ihrem Bett.  
„Ja, aber nur noch einmal, verstanden. Du weißt ganz genau ich mag das nicht, wenn man sich in mein Leben einmischt" brummte sie Sam an.  
Er wusste jetzt nicht was er machen sollte, er stand einfach nur da und sah ihr in die stahlblauen Augen, die ihn schwach musterten.  
„Ach, komm schon her" sagte sie energisch und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Als sie sich lösten, gab Sam Joey einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Remus stand Abseits in einer Ecke und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Er freut sich, das Sam und Joey sich wieder vertragen haben und schmunzelte über die Bemerkungen.  
Jetzt trat er ans Krankenbett und strahlte die darin liegende an.  
„Pass auf dich auf, klar. Ich hab nicht immer Lust um dein Leben zu bangen. Wir haben dich so lieb, Jo, wir wollen dich nicht verlieren, hast du das Verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir" sagte sie grinsend und umarte auch Remus.  
„Also, wann kann ich hier raus" meinte sie und sah in die fragenden Gesichter.  
„Du bist doch noch gar nicht so lange hier" kam es amüsiert von Draco.  
„Ich hasse so was. Ich will nach Hause, ins Hauptquartier" das letztere sagte sie leise, weil sie kein Einzelzimmer hatte.  
„Der Heiler meinte, du kannst wieder mitkommen. Unter einer Bedingung, das du die nächsten 3- 4 Tage im Bett bleibst, und wenn ich Bett sage, meine ich auch Bett, verstanden?" sagte Sam drohend.  
„Ja Dad, also los" meinte sie strahlend.  
Sam, Harry und Ron teleportierten mit Joey wieder zurück zum Grimmauldplatz und Remus ging den Heilern Bescheid sagen, dass sie Joey mitgenommen haben.

„Joey, da bist du ja wieder, wie geht es dir?" kam gleich Molly auf sie zugeeilt und umarte sie stürmisch.  
„Molly, nicht so fest" presste Jo zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Also was ist nun?" meinte Molly und musterte sie aufmerksam.  
„Die nächsten 4 Tage Bettruhe. Und wenn ich dich einmal aufstehen sehen sollte, kette ich dich fest" sagte Sam und grinste.  
„Ja, ja ist ja schon gut. Ich geh ja schon" meinte sie und schlürfte nach oben.  
Molly wuselte sofort zurück in die Küche und machte ein paar Schnacks für Joey, sie hatte nichts zum Mittag gegessen, meinte ihre innere Stimme.  
Harry schloss Ginny in die Arme und tröstete sie. Ginny hat das alles sehr mitgenommen, auch sie hatte die starken Blutungen gesehen. Ron war ziemlich geschafft und sass im Sessel, er hatte Dumbledore und Snape benachrichtigen, sie wollten sofort kommen.  
Und mit zwei kleinen Plopps, standen die beiden besagten Personen auch schon im Zimmer.  
„Wo ist sie?" fragte Sev und funkelte jeden böse an.  
„Sie ist oben und ihr geht es gut. Und mach uns nicht dafür verantwortlich" sagte Remus genervt.  
„Ich mach keinen verantwortlich" sagte er pikiert.  
„Dann hättest du mal grad deinen Blick sehen sollen" meinte Albus amüsiert, aber doch sehr besorgt. Schnell gingen beiden hoch um nach Joey zu sehen.  
„Hey wartet mal, nimmt das Essen mit" rief ihnen Molly hinter her.  
„Ich denke Mum, Jo wird viel zu erschöpft sein um jetzt noch etwas zu essen" kam es von einem sehr geschafften Ron. Er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht die Frauen zu beruhigen, was gar nicht so einfach für ihn war.

Sie klopften an ihrer Tür, bekamen aber keine Antwort, Dumbledore spürte aber, dass es nichts ernstes war. Langsam machte Sev die Tür auf und lugte hinein. Joey lag in ihrem Bett und schlief.  
„Sie ist völlig erschöpft" sagte Albus leise und ging auf sie zu.  
„Ja, dass stimmt. Sie sieht so friedlich aus" meinte Sev und schmunzelte.  
Albus grinste bei dir Bemerkung, drückte Joey einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wartete auf Severus. Er ging auch zu seiner Herzensdame, streichelte ihre Wange, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Ich liebe dich, Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore" sagte er strahlend.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus Snape" kam es leise von Joey die ein breites grinsend auf den Lippen hatte.  
Albus und Severus sahen sich an und grinsten im Kreis, langsam und leise gingen sie wieder Richtung Zimmertür und schlossen sie hinter sich.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sich Joey immer noch ziemlich geschafft aber munter, Molly brachte ihr ein herrliches Frühstück ans Bett und verbot ihr ausdrücklich aufzustehen.  
Nach dem Essen klopfte es an ihrer Tür und ein strahlender Harry lugte durch die Tür.  
„Komm rein" sagte Joey, als sie Harrys Kopf sah.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er gleich.  
„Schon besser, noch schwach aber gut" meinte sie und deutete Harry an sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen.  
„Weißt du was Snape von mir will?" fragte er und sag sie genau an.  
„Ja schon, aber ich denke, du wirst es selber wissen" kam es salomonisch von ihr.  
„Ja glaub schon, denkst du das gleiche was ich denke?" meinte der schwarzhaarige.  
„Ja Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon werden" brubbelte Joey.  
„Ich versuch es, ich hab nur irgendwie etwas Schiss. Würdest du mir ein gefallen tun?" fragte er und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Ja, ich bin bei eurer kleinen Unterhaltung dabei" sagte sie und verdreht gespielt die Augen.  
„Woher wusstest du das?" fragte er pikiert.  
„Ich konnte es in deinen Augen lesen. Manchmal kann ich den Mensch in die Seele blicken und einen Teil ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle wahrnehmen" sagte sie liebevoll.  
„Echt, als ich mit meiner Tante geredet hab, konnte ich ihr auch in die Seele blicken, ich wusste das sie mir die Wahrheit sagte und das es ihr wirklich leid tut" sagte Harry bedrückt, sah sie aber dennoch an.  
„Das ist richtig. Das ist noch eine Fähigkeit unter vielen, die du dank der Macht besitzt" meinte sie und sah ihm direkt in den Augen.  
Harry machte große Augen, freute sich jedoch über die neu erworbene Fähigkeit. Noch lange sass Harry in Joeys Zimmer. Sie unterhielten sich über alles, was wichtig und auch unwichtig war. Später stießen noch Draco und Ron dazu. Nach dem Mittagessen kam Sam und Remus sie besuchen und ärgerten sie ein bisschen um sie abzulenken.

Am späten Abend dieses Tages war es dann soweit, Severus wartete in Joeys Zimmer auf Harry. Beide erzählte über den Tag und was er sich für Sorgen um sie gemacht hat.  
„Bitte, sei nicht so hart mit ihm und lass mal deine kühle Art zu Hause" meinte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Nase.  
„Mal sehen, wird bestimmt lustig mit Potter zu sprechen. Ein bisschen Ärgern ist doch nicht schlimm" meinte er und grinste hinterhältig.  
„Untersteh dich mein Lieber, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun" sagte sie gespielt ärgerlich und stupste ihn liebevolle an.  
„Wenn du nicht mehr mit Argumenten kannst, kommst du mir so" sagte er und stütze die Hände in die Seiten".  
„Ich zeig dir gleich von wegen keine Argumente, pah" kam es selbstsicher von ihr.  
„Ach, ich liebe dich so" meinte Sev, er wusste das sie das nicht ernst gemeint hat.  
„Ich dich auch" sagte Joey und beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bis es an der Tür klopfte.  
„Der kommt auch immer im unpassenden Moment" brummte Sev, grinste aber dabei.  
„Kommen Sie rein Potter" brummte Severus Snape und schon war seine kalte Maske wieder da.

Harry öffnete die Tür und tritt in den Raum. Er schenke Joey ein lächeln und seinem Professor nur ein flüchtiges Nicken. Auch wenn er sich so verändert hat, bleibt er immer noch der aufgeblasene, kaltherzige, Mistkerl Snape, dachte Harry und setzte sich auf einen bequemen Sessel, den Joey beschworen hat. Irgendwie sieht er komisch aus in dem neuen Look, aber nicht mehr so abschreckend. Bin schon gespannt wie die anderen Schüler darauf reagieren werden, dachte Harry und lachte sich in Gedanken ins Fäustchen.  
Ja, er sah wirklich anders aus. Severus Snape hatte nun kurze schwarze Haare, die er nach oben gelte. Sie schwarzen Klamotten hatte er wohl verbrannt, so wie es aus sah. Er trug nun grün, silberne Sachen, ein echter Slytherin eben, doch es stand ihm besser als die üblichen. Heute hatte er einen grünen Rollkragen Pullover an, und eine schwarze Hose, darüber trug er einen grünen Umhang, der feine silberne Fäden eingearbeitet hatte, die im Licht glänzten. Alles im allem sah er nicht schlecht aus, ungewohnt aber gut.

„Also Potter, ich wollte mit ihnen reden. Das hat ihnen Mister Weasley bestimmt mitgeteilt" meinte Snape und fixierte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Sicher, sonst wäre ich nicht hier" sagte Harry kalt und berechnet.  
Joey die diese Bemerkung nicht verborgen blieb, musst sich das Lachen gewaltig verkneifen. Severus sah sie an und zog die Augenbraue hoch. Sie winkte nur ab und deutete ihn an, fort zu fahren. Harry sah Joey flüchtig an und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als Snape sich ihm wieder zuwandte, verging ihm auch das.  
„So Potter folgendes, sie wissen, das ich sie nicht besonders Leiden kann und ich weiß das sie mich nicht besonders Leiden können."  
Bingo" entfuhr es Harry. Snape fixierte ihn mit seinen Adlerblick und holte tief Luft.  
„Ich denke, wir beide sind alt genug um das endlich mal regeln zu können. Ich hab mich mit Miss Dumbledore hier und dem Schulleiter lange genug darüber Unterhalten".  
„Sei mal nicht so förmlich, Sev. Wir sind hier unter uns und in den Ferien benutze bitte meinen Vornamen" flehte sie in an. Severus entlockte das ein lächeln.  
„Okay, Jocelyn" kam es von ihm.  
„Nicht den" meinte sie ärgerlich und warf ein Kissen nach ihm.  
Harry sass im Sessel und musste grinsen, er zwinkerte Snape plötzlich zu, warum wusste er nicht, doch das ungewöhnliche daran war, seine Zaubertranklehrer erwiderte es, was Harry sichtlich erschrak, da er kurz zusammen zuckte. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Also gut, Joey" meinte Snape mit einem Seitenblick auf seiner Liebsten, die ihm zu nickte.  
„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, auch wenn mir das nicht leicht fällt, ich weiß du bist nicht dein Vater und dein Pate schon gar nicht. Du siehst James nur so verdammt ähnlich. Du weißt sicherlich, das mir das hier, also diese Entschuldigung wirklich nicht grade leicht fällt. Aber nach dem was du in dem Denkarium in deinem fünften Jahr gesehen hast und die neuen Umstände denke ich, dass die Entschuldigung langsam überfällig ist. Ich hoffe du nimmst sie an? Es war und ist immer noch irgendwie eine Art von mir Leute so zu behandeln, aber ich gebe mein bestes das zu unterbinden. Du musst wissen, ich habe deinen Vater gehasst habe, genau so wie du den jungen Mister Malfoy gehasst hast. Es fiel mir wirklich nicht leicht dich zu Unterrichten, immer wieder hast du mich an deinen Vater erinnert und an das was er mir angetan hat. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Pot...Ha...Harry" als er all das sagte, ging er ständig auf und ab, beim letzten blieb er stehen und suchte den Blick zu ihm.  
Was sollte er machen? Die Entschuldigung annehmen und über all die Jahre hinweg sehen? Er wusste es nicht. Er hielt den Blick zu seinem Zaubertranklehrer stand und suchte nach einer Antwort.  
„Also, ich denke, dass das was alles zwischen ihnen und mir passiert ist, noch eine ganze Weil braucht um endlich Ruhe und Frieden zu finden. Ich kann ihnen nicht von heute auf Morgen verzeihen, aber die Entschuldigung nehme ich an. Ich sehe in ihren Augen das sie es ernst meinen, und ich mach es auch schon deswegen um Joey nicht zu enttäuschen und Albus genau so wenig" meinte Harry glucksen und sah, dass er mit seiner Aussage voll ins schwarze getroffen hatte.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du die Entschuldigung annimmst, dass bedeutet mir echt sehr viel.  
Im nach hinein, weiß ich das dein Vater wirklich nicht so Arrogant war, wie ich immer dachte, er hat sich immer für das Gute und die Gerechtigkeit eingesetzt und er hatte wirklich was drauf. Und in meinen tiefsten Inneren, habe ich immer gehofft ein bisschen wie er zu sein. Er hatte Freunde, die alles für ihn getan hätte, die hatte ich nie. Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen hab. Ich hatte keine Freunde, die mich davon hätten abhalten können. Für mich gab es nichts zu verlieren, später hab ich erkannt das es falsch war, und ich wurde zum Spion für die Gute Seite, dass hat mir selber etwas geholfen. Ich wusste das ich gebraucht werde" sagte er leise, aber vernehmlich.

Wie er dort stand und das erzählte, empfand Harry Mitleid mit ihm, ja, dass erst mal in seinem Leben empfand er Mitleid mit Snape. Er konnte sich ganz genau an die Szene im Denkarium erinnern, und wie Sauer er auf seinen Vater und Sirius war.  
In diesem Moment schämte er sich für seinen Vater und für seinen Patenonkel.  
„Es tut mir leid, was sie mit ihnen gemacht haben. Als ich das damals sah, habe ich mich das erstemal für meinen Vater und Sirius geschämt" sagte Harry und sah zu Boden.  
„Es brauch dir nicht leid zu tun, Harry. Du hast das einzig richtige gemacht, du warst immer Stolz auf deinen Vater, deine Mutter und deinen Patenonkel. Das von damals ist Geschichte, ich habe ausführlich mit Joey und dem Schulleiter darüber gesprochen" brummte er und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.  
„Ich denke wir sollten noch mal ein Neustart wagen" sagte Harry und sah wieder auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das Severus Snape direkt vor ihm stand.  
„Das würde ich gern" meinte Sev und lächelte ehrlich dabei.  
Harry wusste, er macht genau das richtige, er stand auf und musterte seinen Zaubertranklehrer eindringlich.  
„Ja, ich denke wir sollten es wagen" sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Hand.  
Severus Snape völlig verdutzt über diese schnelle Entscheidung, stand da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ganz langsam streckte er die Hand aus und umfasste Harrys.  
„Auf einen guten Neuanfang" meinte Joey und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.  
„Ja, auf einen guten Neuanfang" sagte Severus und schüttelte Harrys Hand energisch.  
Harry nickte nur und grinste übers ganze Gesicht, wer weiß was das kommende Schuljahr noch alles so bringen würde, dachte er.

„Hey, aber kein Wort zu niemanden über was wir gesprochen haben, nur das gröbste" meinte Snape und seine dunklen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Ja, Sir" meinte Harry gespielt langweilig, er wusste so ernst wie er es sagte meinte Snape das gar nicht.  
„Ach und wenn wir unter uns sind, darfst du mich duzten. Aber erzähl das nicht rum, sonst machen es die anderen auch" sagte Sev und verdreht die Augen.  
„Okay, ich heiß Harry"  
„Ich heiße Severus. Aber wie gesagt, nur wenn wir unter uns sind. Und jetzt mach dich auf die Socken, ich hab noch was zu erledigen" sagte er grinsend und deutete auf Joey, die völlig verdattert im Bett sass und nicht wusste, wovon er sprach.  
Harry grinste zurück, ging auf Joey zu, gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand.

Sev ging auf Joey zu und umarte sie ganz fest.  
„Ich danke dir, das du mich dazu ermutig hast. Ich fühl mich, als wenn man mir ein zehn Zentner Last von den Schultern genommen hätte" nuschelte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Joey wusste grinsen, nicht nur über das gesagte, sondern weil es ihr am Ohr kitzelte, als Sev das sagte.  
„Kein Problem, reden wirkt manchmal Wunder. Ich liebe dich und danke, dass du ihn in einem Stück gelassen hast" meinte sie.  
„Was soll das den heißen?" kam es von einem perplexen Sev.  
„Na das was ich gesagt hab".  
„Wenn du dich nicht mehr schonen müsstest, wird ich dich jetzt durchkitzeln" sagte er und grinste hinterlistig.  
„Untersteh dich, Freundchen" kam es von ihr.  
Stattdessen gab es nur einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, wobei Joey dahin schmelzen könnte.

Harry war wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, wo Draco, Ginny und Ron schon Sehnsüchtig auf ihn warten würden. Er würde es ihnen aber nur in groben Zügen erklären, er wollte Severus nicht enttäuschen. Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so ein schlechter Mensch wie ich immer dachte, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit einem schmunzeln machte er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und blickte in drei wartende Gesichter.  
Harry setzte sich und überlegte wo er am besten Anfangen sollte. Er rieb sich das Kinn und sah dann erst auf, er holte tief Luft und begann mit der Erzählung.  
„Der hat sich bei dir entschuldigt?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Er wusste nicht warum es ihn überhaupt so erschütterte, er war seit dem er was mit Joey am Laufen hatte wie ausgewechselt.  
„Ja, dass hat er und ich hab seine Entschuldigung auch angenommen. Er meinte es Ernst, ich hab es in seinen Augen gesehen, deshalb hab ich mich so entschieden" sagte er nachdenklich.  
Ginny rutsche näher an ihn ran und drückt ihn fest an sich.  
„Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich. Du hast das richtige gemacht, dein Dad und deine Mum und Sirius natürlich wären verdammt Stolz auf dich gewesen" meinte sie leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Er lächelte leicht und nahm sie in den Arm, genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht, einen Bestätigung das er das richtige getan hatte. Es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er die Gemeinheiten, die sie Tagtäglich hatten über sich ergehen lassen, vergessen sind, doch in diesen schweren Zeiten sollte man zusammenhalten.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er, ich meine Snape fähig wäre jemanden zu Lieben" sagte Draco in die Stille hinein. Das ging ihm schon tagelang durch den Kopf und er fragte sich, wie ein Mensch so verbittert und hart werden konnten. Selbst sein Vater war nie so wie Snape gewesen.  
„Er hatte es nicht immer leicht. Es sind viele Dinge in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen, die ihn so werden ließen, wie er heute ist. Und ich denke, er wusste selbst nicht, dass er im Stande ist für jemanden so was wie Liebe zu empfinden" sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich bei dir entschuldigt hat" meinte Ron leise.  
„Ich auch noch nicht wirklich, aber bitte, behaltet es für euch. Nur Hermine darf es noch erfahren" meinte Harry eindringlich und sah jeden tief in die Augen. Von jedem kam ein stummes Nicken.

Sie erzählten noch bis spät in die Nacht. Erst als Sam kam und sie ins Bett schickte, fanden sie auch etwas Ruhe. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, ließ sie nicht los, alle lagen noch lange Nachts wach und dachten über das Geschehende nach.

* * *

_So wie wir gesehen haben, waren die Dursley´s nicht die einzigen, die sich ändern. Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat und ihr euch schon auf das nächste freut. Wenn ich es schaffe bekommt ihr viel leicht noch ein Ostergeschen, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. _

_Ich wünsche euch jetzt einmal ein schöner Wochenende... euer Bärchen._

_P.S.: Bitte nicht vergessen, den kleinen lila Knopf unten zu drüchen und mir eure Meinung zu schreiben._


	3. Chapter 3

3. Hogwarts und andere Dinge

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug, sie erhielten ihre Ergebnisse ihrer Abschlussprüfungen. Alle hatten sie mit Bravur bestanden. Hermine traf zwei Tage später ein und erzählte ihnen von den kleinen Kurzurlaub den sie mit ihre Eltern nach Italien gemacht hatte.  
Die anderen erzählten ihr, was mit Joey passiert war, worauf sich Hermine die Hand erschrocken vor den Mund schlug. Als Harry dann noch mit der Geschichte von Snape kam, sah sie aus als würde sie gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen, doch im nachhinein bewunderte sie die beiden, dass sie sich zusammen gerissen haben und miteinander reden konnten, unter Aufsicht von Joey.

An diesem Nachmittag gingen sie in die Winkelgasse und besorgten ihre neuen Bücher und Umhänge, da sie schon wieder alle um ein Stück gewachsen waren.  
Joey blieb im Hauptquartier zusammen mit Remus. Sie fühlte sich immer noch etwas schwach und wollte liebers im Bett bleiben und beauftragte Molly ihre Sachen mitzubringen.  
Harry schien an diesem Tag schlechte Laune zu haben, doch alle wussten warum.  
Niemand hatte ihm zum Geburtstag gratuliert und keiner machte Anstalten das zu tun. Irgendwie kränkte das Harry sehr, doch er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Miesepetrig machte er sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um die neue Bücher zu besorgen.  
Remus und Joey blieben zurück in die Küche und grinsten sich an.   
„Irgendwie ist das voll gemein" sagte Joey bestürzt.  
„Ich weiß, aber es soll ja ne Überraschungsparty werden" meinte Remus und schon machten sie sich an die Arbeit den Salon herzurichten und alles mögliche vorzubereiten.  
Als sie den Salon fertig geschmückt hatten, machten sie sich daran eine große Geburtstagstorte zu backen, was für Remus nicht einfach war, doch unter der Anleitung von Joey, geling es ihm wunderbar.

Am später Nachmittag, traf Albus und Severus wieder im Hauptquartier ein und sahen sich begeistert um. Severus fiel es immer noch ziemlich schwer sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, jetzt zu Harry etwas netter zu sein. Harry erinnerte ihn immer noch stark an James. Mit Remus hatte er ausführlich mal darüber gesprochen und war beeindruckt, dass er soviel Verständnis dafür hatte. Auch Remus hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt und erzählte ihm, wie schlecht es Harry damals ging, als er in dem Denkarium sah, wie James und Sirius ihn angegriffen hatten. Davon wusste er natürlich nichts und war doch ziemlich erstaunt über Potters Reaktion, doch erkannte er nun, dass er nicht Arrogant ist, sondern im Grunde seines Herzens ein wunderbarer Mensch, der schon soviel Leid mitansehen musste und eine schwere Last auf seinen jungen Schultern trug. Severus gestand sich ein, dass er immer falsch über ihn gedacht hatte, doch das würde er nie offen zugeben. 

Langsam kamen die anderen nach Hause, Harry hatte immer noch so eine miese Stimmung, wie am Vormittag. Joey und Remus zerriss es fast das Herz ihn so zu sehen, doch das würde gleich vorbei gehen. Zusammen mit Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Draco gingen sie ihn ihre Zimmer, die Einkäufe wegbringen und unten machte sich jeder bereit.  
„Kommst du Harry?" fragte Ron und Draco wie aus einem Munde.  
„Ich komm gleich nach, geht schon mal vor" kam es von ihm.  
Die beiden nickten sich zu, trafen unterwegs auf die Mädchen und schleiften sie mit nach unten. Harry sass in seinem Zimmer, und hockte über seinen Koffer.  
Doch suchen tat er nichts, er hockte einfach nur da und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es tat wirklich unheimlich weh, dachte er. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte an seinen Geburtstag gedacht, dass ist noch nie passiert. An die Dursleys hatte er sich gewöhnt, doch seine Freunde. Es war, als würde jemand ihm eine Messer in den Rücken rammen, er wusste nicht warum es ihn so kränkte. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür, die offen stand. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Joey im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Willst du nicht runter kommen?" fragte sie in vorsichtig, sie spürte genau was in ihm vorging. Sie wusste, ein falsches Wort und er würde ausrasten.  
„Ja, ich komm schon" kam es niedergeschlagen von ihm.  
Joey die das so leid tat, ging auf ihn zu und nahm Harry in die Arme.   
„Hey Großer, das wird schon, nicht traurig sein" sagte sie ruhig und tätschelte seinen Rücken.  
„Wenn du meinst" sagte Harry über ihren Kopf hinweg. In diesen Sommer schien er einen gewaltigen Wachstumsschub gemacht zu haben. Er war sogar etwas größer als Ron.  
„Komm, ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen" meinte sie und mit einer Handbewegung, erschien ein Schal vor seinen Augen.  
„Was solln das jetzt" meinte er perplex.  
„Das mein Guter, wirst du gleich sehen" kam es salomonisch von ihr. 

Joey ergriff Harrys Hand und beiden gingen bis zur Treppe. Hier konzentrierte sich Joey und beiden schwebten die Treppe hinab. Unten angekommen, führte sie ihn durch die Küche Richtung Salon.   
„Sind wir noch nicht da?" fragte er hippelich.  
„Gleich, sei nicht so Ungeduldig" meinte sie und grinste über sein Gesicht.  
Joey atmete tief durch und machte die Tür zum Salon ruckartig auf, dahinter standen alle Freunde von Harry und auch Ordensmitglieder.   
„ÜBERRASCHUNG" brüllten alle auf einmal und mit der nächsten Handbewegung von Joey ertönte leise Musik und Harrys Augenbinde war verschwunden.  
Er stand in der Tür, neben ihn eine glucksende Joey, alle die er kannte und mochte waren da.  
„Mach den Mund wieder zu" meinte Draco, ging auf ihn zu und klappte seinen Unterkiefer wieder nach oben. Darauf hin fingen alle an zu Lachen und Harry wurde etwas rot auf den Wangen.  
„Ich...ich dachte...ihr...ihr hättet meinen Geburtstag vergessen" stotterte er völlig überrascht.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, wir vergessen deinen Geburtstag" meinte Sam, kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht, doch es hat keiner gratuliert" kam es leise von ihm, weil er kaum noch Luft bekam.  
Als er sich wieder aus der knochenbrecherischen Umarmung von Sam löste, kamen die anderen auf ihn zu und gratulierten und drückten ihn ganz fest an sich.  
Ein großes Büfett war angerichtet und dahinter stand ein riesiger Geschenkeberg.  
Joey hatte sich aus der Traube gelöst und war nach vorn zu den Geschenken gegangen und wartete dort auf Harry. Als er endlich neben ihr stand, blickten sie beide auf die Geschenke und mussten grinsen.   
„Na dann mal viel Spass beim auspacken" meinte sie und stupste ihn an.   
„Den werde ich haben" kam es strahlend von ihm.  
Joey drehte sich zu ihm um, Harry tat genau das selbe und wartete auf das kommende.  
„Harry, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch. Mögen alle deine Wünsche, Träume und Hoffnungen in Erfüllung gehen" sagte sie und umarmte ihn.  
„Danke, ich hab dich lieb, Jo" kam es glücklich von ihm.  
„Na und ich dich erst, kleiner Bruder" sagte sie und verstubbelte seinen kurze Haare noch mehr.

Dann machte sich Harry ans Geschenke auspacken. Er stürmte auf den Haufen zu und konnte grad noch so davor bremsen.  
Als erstes nahm er sich ein großes Geschenk, wickelte es aus und ein großes Buch viel heraus.  
„Danke Hermine" rief Harry über die Menge hinweg. Hermine strahlte von weiten zurück und widmete sich dann wieder Ron, der ihr was erklären wollte.  
Es war ein großes, dickes Buch mit dem Namen „Nützliche Schwerttaktiken und wie man sie einsetzt". Harry blätterte gleich drauf los und entdeckte, dass er sehr reich an Illustrationen war, die, die verschieden Taktiken wunderbar beschrieben.  
„Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch ein Schwert" meinte er zu sich selbst.  
„Dann solltest du, das große blaue Geschenk auspacken, dass ist von mir und Severus" meinte Joey, die neben ihr stand und ein Stück Kuchen aß.  
Harry schnappte sich das Geschenk und wickelte es aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschönes Langschwert, mit silbernen Klinge, und wunderbar verarbeiteten Griff. Es hatte sogar eine Gravur, er sah genauer hin und erblickte seinen Namen. Harry vollführte einige Übungen und merkte das es eine perfekte Balance hatte, es war nicht allzu schwer und ließ sich wunderbar führen. Snape trat nun an Joey heran und beobachtete Harry mit dem Schwert.  
„Er hat wirklich was drauf" sagte er und gab Joey einen Kuss.  
Harry sah sich das Schwert genauer an, es war so wunderschön, es reflektierte das Licht, demzufolge konnte es auch wunderbar Flüche reflektieren. Sein Blick viel wieder zum Geschenkpapier, dort sah er, dass noch was darin war. Er ging auf es zu und zog die passende Scheide zu dem Schwert raus. Auch die Scheide war silbern, er steckte das Schwert in die Scheide und merkte, dass es genau hinein passte.   
„Es ist wunderschön" meinte Harry geistesabwesend.  
„Schön das es dir gefällt" kam von Sev, der belustig drein sah.  
„Ich danke euch beiden" sagte Harry, ging auf Joey zu und nahm sie in die Arme.  
Dann drehte er sich zu Snape und überlegte was er machen sollte.   
Dann entschied er sich ihm die Hand zu schütteln und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, die Snape dankend entgegen nahm.

Er bekam von Remus und Tonks ein selbstgemaltes Bild wo seinen Eltern, Remus, Tonks und Sirius drauf waren, alle bewegten sich und winkten ihm freudestrahlend zu.  
Er erfuhr von Remus, dass es Joey bemalt hatte und bedankte sich auch bei ihr.  
Von Ron und den Zwillingen bekam er wie jedes Jahr, Süßigkeiten und eine großen Haufen von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen.  
Ginny hatte ihm ein Bild von ihr geschenkt, was in einem wunderschönen hellen Holzrahm steckte und Harry fröhlich zuwinkte.  
Von Draco bekam er einen neuen rot- orangen Kampfumhang, passend zum Hause Gryffindor. Mit dem Kampfumhang konnte man unter anderen Teleportieren, auch schützt er vor allen Flüchen und man konnte sich damit Tarnen, man musste sich nur auf das jeweilige Objekt konzentrieren und schon war man nicht mehr zu sehen.

Harry ging auf Draco zu und tippte ihn auf die Schulter.  
„Draco den kann ich nicht annehmen, der muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben" meinte Harry.  
„Wieso, gefällt er dir nicht?" fragte er beleidigt.  
„Doch, er ist der absolute Wahnsinn, aber der ist viel zu teuer" kam es von ihm.  
„Harry, es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk und du hast ihn dir verdient. Du hast schon soviel für mich getan, dass ist das mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann, dich besser für den Kampf ausstatten. Wenn du ihn nicht nimmst, bin ich wirklich Sauer auf dich, Harry James Potter. Ich weiß das du einen von deinen Vater hast, der ist aber auch nicht zu verachten und außerdem hab ich den selben, dann können wir Partnerlook machen und im Kampf könnte das ganz schön Verwirrung stiften." kam es aus ihm heraus gesprudelt.  
„Draco, ich danke dir, es ist einfach genial, danke Mann" sagte Harry und drückte ihn kurz an sich. Draco der den Glanz und das funkeln in seinen Augen sag, war überaus froh das richtige Geschenk gefunden zu haben.  
Von Dumbledore, Moody und Kingsley bekam er ein Schreiben vom Ministerium, darin stand, dass sie ihm einen Schnuppertag in der Aurorabteilung genehmigt haben.  
Harry wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, er war völlig hin und weg von den Geschenken.  
Er musste sich erst mal bei allen bedanken und ihnen sagen wie gut ihm die Geschenke gefielen. Harry war nun überglücklich, seine schlechte Laune war wie weggeblasen, sogar Freakes merkte das und setzte sich auf seine Schulter und sang eine fröhliche Melodie, die Harry immer glücklicher machte, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Dann machte er sich über das Büfett her und plauderte mit den Zwillingen ein wenig über den Scherzartikel Laden.  
Joey unterhielt sich mit Remus und Tonks, die beide mittlerweile zusammen waren. Wenn sich beide ansahen, sprach nur die Liebe aus ihren Augen und Joey war wirklich überglücklich, dass Remus sein Herz neu verschenken konnte.  
Etwas später am Abend kam Severus auf sie zu und zog sie zur Seite.   
„Hey mein Engel, ich muss noch mal weg" sagte er und sah sie aus traurigen Augen an.  
„Wieso das den, ich dachte wir verbringen mal wieder einen schönen Abend zusammen" kam es enttäuscht von ihr.  
Beide hatten in letzte Zeit sich nicht viel gesehen. Joey trainierte mit den anderen fleißig und härter den je. Selbst Sam, der nun am Training teilnahm, stöhnte jeden Abend aufs neue, dass Joey eine Sklaventreiberin ist.  
Severus, musste ständig Dinge für den Orden erledigen oder war in Hogwarts in seinem Labor und versuchte sich an neuen Zaubertränken.   
„Ich kann mich schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann wir das letzte mal Zeit für uns hatten" sagte sie und sah ihn flehend an.  
„Ich weiß Kleines, aber ich muss dringend weg" kam die Antwort.   
„Wo musst du den eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit noch hin?" fragte sie ihn und sah in direkt in die Augen.  
Als Antwort deutete er nur auf seinen linken Unterarm und sie wusste Bescheid. Joey nahm ihm kurz in die Arme, gab ihm einen Kuss und ermahnte ihn vorsichtig zu sein.  
Severus ging schnell auf Dumbledore zu, redete kurz mit ihm und dann verschwand er.  
Joey traurig und enttäuscht zugleich, machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, als sie ihren Onkel auf sich zukommen sah, sie wollte alleine sein.

Erst spät nach Mittagnacht tauchte sie wieder auf, sie war die ganze Zeit spazieren gegangen, die Party war aus und der Salon wieder aufgeräumt.  
Joey holte sich ein Butterbier aus der Vorratskammer und setzte sich vor dem Kamin in einen der beiden Sessel.  
Gedankenverloren blickte sie ins Feuer und dachte über ihre Beziehung mit Severus nach.  
Sie liebte ihn, dass wusste sie und er liebte sie über alles, aber irgendwie macht es doch keinen Sinn, eine Beziehung zu führen, wenn man keine Zeit füreinander hat, dachte sie und mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte sie diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln.   
Nein sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen, um keinen Preis der Welt. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass sie nicht mehr alleine im Raum war. Joey blickte auf und sah Remus in der Tür stehen.  
„Ach hier bist du. Wo warst du den? Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen um dich gemacht" sagte er ängstlich aber auch erleichtert, dass sie wieder da war.  
„Ich war spazieren gewesen. Ihr braucht euch nicht ständig um mich zu Sorgen, ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen, glaub mir" meinte sie genervt und blickte wieder ins Feuer.  
Remus merkte sofort das was nicht stimmte und ging auf sie zu und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber in den Sessel und sah sie aufmerksam an.   
„Was ist los?" fragte er und brach somit das Schweigen, dass den Raum erfüllte.  
„Nichts, alles bestens. Ich will nicht drüber reden, Remus. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin Hundemüde, ich will ins Bett" sagte sie, stand auf, rauschte an ihm vorbei und ging nach oben.  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, nahm sie sich ihre Wolldecke, murmelte sich darin ein und ging zum Fenster. Von drinnen sah sie in einen wunderschönen Sternenhimmel hinauf und versank völlig in ihren Gedanken.  
Irgendwann, es wurde schon hell, ging sie ins Bett und versuchte etwas zu schlafen.

Joey wachte erst spät am Nachmittag wieder auf und faste ein Entschluss. Sie musste dringend mit Severus reden, so kann es nicht weiter gehen, ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
Sie stieg aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad, wo sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich erst mal eine kühle Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht haute. Langsam kehrten ihre Lebensgeister wieder zurück und so zog sie sich an und ging in die Küche.  
„Morgen" murmelte sie den anderen zu.  
„Wo warst du gestern Abend? Ich wollte noch mit dir Tanzen" meinte Draco.  
„Ich war gestern spazieren, tut mir leid, aber ich wollte alleine sein" kam es von ihr.  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermine und Ginny warfen ihr besorgte Blicke zu, die ihr nicht vorborgen blieben. Joey drehte sie zu ihnen und sah jeden genau an.  
„Sorry Leute, tut mir echt leid, aber ich musste hier raus. Es tut mir auch leid Harry, dass ich deine Party ruiniert habe" sagte sie ehrlich.   
„Ach ist schon gut, Jo" meinte Harry und winkte ab.  
„Was ist mit dem Training heute?" fragte Ginny voller Tatendrang.  
„Das findet statt" meinte sie und lächelte leicht.  
Schon kam von der Seite ein leises gestöhne. Sam sass da und verdrehte die Augen, als er Joey blick merkte, sah er beschämt zu Boden.   
„Was den Sam, ist es dir zu anstrengend" meinte Joey belustig über seine Art.  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich freu mich schon" kam es sarkastisch von ihm.   
„Wunderbar, dann los" sagte Hermine und sprang auf. Die anderen folgten ihr in den Trainingsraum.  
„Joey, willst du nichts Essen?" fragte Molly gekränkt.  
„Nein danke, ich habe keine Hunger, aber zu einer Tasse Tee, sag ich nicht nein" kam es von ihr. Sofort ging Molly zur Arbeitsplatte der Küche und machten den Tee fertig.  
„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Remus und rutsche etwas dichter an sie ran.   
„Ja, mir geht es gut" kam es von ihr.  
Was eine Lüge war, sie fühlte sich immer noch ziemlich schwach und ausgelaugt, doch das lag sicherlich auch an dem Gespräch mit Severus gestern, dachte sie.  
„Hier dein Tee" sagte Molly strahlend und stellte die Tasse vor ihr ab.   
„Ich danke dir vielmals" meinte Joey und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. 

Als sie fertig war, stupste sie Sam an, um ihn an zudeuteten das es los ging. Er stand wiederwillig auf und schlürfte Richtung Trainingsraum davon, Joey ging weiter hinter ihm.  
Plötzlich ging die Küchentür auf und Severus kam rein. Als er Joeys bedrücktes Gesicht sah, ging er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.  
„Was ist los, du siehst so traurig aus" meinte er besorgt.  
„Ach wirklich, woran mag das wohl liegen" kam es angriffslustiger als sie vorhatte.  
„Jo es tut mir leid, aber ich musste gehen" sagte er flehend.  
„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Ich wird gerne mal mit dir reden, wenn du mich zwischen deinen ganzen Terminen noch unterbringen kannst" meinte sie mit einem Unterton ihn ihrer Stimme.  
„Hey, was soll den das werden?" fragte er.  
„Nichts, ich wird nur gern mit dir mal reden" sagte sie bestimmter.  
„Wie wäre es jetzt, ich hab Zeit" kam es von ihm.  
„Oh verdammt, jetzt kann ich nicht, dass Training, du weißt schon, wie wichtig es ist" sagte sie und funkelte ihn an.  
„Sag mal bist du Sauer auf mich" sagte er verdattert, als er ihren Blick sah.  
„So ähnlich. Ich muss los, bis demnächst" sagte sie und verschwand.  
Severus wollte hinter her, doch Remus hielt ihn auf.  
„Lass sie, sie reagiert sich schon wieder ab" meinte er leise aber hörbar.  
„Meinst du, na ich weiß nicht" kam es niedergeschlagen von ihr.   
„Verstehen tut ich sie aber schon" sagte Remus und bot Sev einen Platz an. Molly wuselte in der Küche rum und war voll beschäftig, so konnten sie in Ruhe etwas reden.

„Nachdem du gestern gegangen bist, ist Jo auch verschwunden, sie kam erst sehr spät nach Hause" sagte er besorgt.  
„Wo war sie den?" fragte Severus und fixierte ihn genau.  
„Sieh mich bitte nicht so an, ich kann das nicht leiden. Ich hab sie gestern hier vor dem Kamin gefunden, sie sah ziemlich fertig aus. Ich wollte mit ihr reden, doch sie meinte sie wäre Müde und wolle ins Bett. Sie wollte mir bloß aus dem Weg gehen. Was ist den bloß passiert?" fragte er ihn.  
„Garnichts ist passiert, wir haben bloß in der letzten Zeit kaum Zeit miteinander verbringen können und ich denke irgendwie nimmt sie mir das übel" sagte Severus und sah zu Boden.  
„Ah ich verstehe, nun ja, Joey ist da nun mal, wie so ich sagen Dickköpfig. Aber ich versteh sie gut, mir würde das auch stören" sagte er.  
Severus hielt sich die Hände vor seinem Gesicht und überlegte, nach kurzer Zeit sah er wieder Remus an.  
„Sag ihr bitte, ich komme heute Abend vorbei. Ich muss mit ihr dringend reden" meinte er, stand auf und verschwand aus der Küche.   
Remus völlig perplex über diese Reaktion, wusste nicht was er noch sagen sollte und nickte nur den Imaginären Severus zu.  
„Oh man, wenn das so weiter geht, trennen die zwei sich" meinte er zu sich selbst.  
„Was hast du gesagt mein Lieber" fragte Molly etwas genervt.  
„Nichts Molly, alles okay" meinte er und ging auch.

Nach fünf Stunden Training mit Joey, die ziemlich mies drauf war, wie Draco meinte, waren sie alle völlig fertig und erschöpft. Wieder haben sie ihr Schwerttraining perfektioniert, genau wie die stablose Magie, mit Bodenschießen haben sie auch schon angefangen und Joey war härter den je zu ihnen.  
Alle saßen beim Abendbrot und unterhielten sich gedämpft, Joey stocherte mehr oder weniger nur in ihrem Essen rum und dachte nach.   
„Ach Joey, bevor ich es vergesse, Severus kommt nachher und will mit dir reden" meinte Remus leise und sah sie an.  
„Danke" meinte sie nur, stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Die Jugendlichen warfen ihr besorgte Blicke zu und sahen Remus an, der mit den Schultern zuckte, keiner wusste bis auf Remus was mit Joey los war, doch sie sollten es bald erfahren.

Joey ging zu ihrem Fenster und machte es auf, sie schnappte sich wieder ihre Wolldecke, draußen wehte ein frischer Wind. Sie murmelte sich darin ein und sah in die unendliche Ferne. Sie musste es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, sie musste es tun. Was bringt es mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, für dem man keine Zeit hat. Sie liebte ihn über alles, doch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, die Beziehung war irgendwie eingefroren, und sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst verletzt zu werden. Das klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür nahm sie gar nicht war und wie Severus Snape ihr Zimmer betrat auch nicht. Sie sah immer noch in die bevorstehende Nacht hinaus. Sie merkte nicht, wie ein kleine Träne ihre Augen verlies und über ihre Wange kullerte und zu Boden tropfte. Severus stand hinter ihr, traute sich aber nichts zu sagen, er spürte was in ihr vorging. Für ihn brach eine Welt zusammen, dass konnte sie nicht tun, dachte er.  
„Jo, nein, tu das bitte nicht" sagte er leise, er spürte wie ihm ganz anderes wurde.  
„Ich muss es tun Severus, was bringt das den" meinte sie und drehte sich um. Sie sah in ein sehr blasses und ängstliches Gesicht.  
„Wir können doch über alles reden" kam es von ihm.  
„Ach wirklich, du hast zwar mit mir geredet als ich Bewusstlos ihm Krankenflügel lag, dass war es aber ich schon. Ich weiß nicht mal soviel über deine Vergangenheit" sagte sie und hielt ihren Zeigefinger und Daumen nur knapp übereinander.  
„Was soll das den jetzt. Ich dachte du liebst mich?" fragte er.  
„Oh, du tu ich auch, glaub mir. Jede Faser meines Körpers schreit nach dir, du gehst mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Aber ich denke es ist besser so" sagte sie und drehte sich weg, sie wollte ihm nicht ihre Tränen der Verzweiflung zeigen.  
„Aber warum?" fragte er sehr leise. Er spürte wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen, doch hielt er sie noch gekonnt zurück.   
„Es ist das beste für uns beide. Wir haben keine Zeit füreinander. Der Orden und unsere Tätigkeiten binden uns zu sehr dran, dass für keine Zeit mehr für unsere Beziehung haben.  
Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?".  
„Doch, aber das geht auch wieder vorbei, glaub mir doch. Jo ich will dich nicht verlieren, bitte lass uns noch mal von vorne anfangen" sagte er heiser.  
Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf.   
„Ach so ist das, wenn du denkst es gibt keine bessere Lösung, servierst du mich ab, einfach so" sagte er energisch. Langsam merkte er wie Wut und Zorn gegen sie und alle in ihm zu brodeln begann.  
„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich bin kein Mansch für solche Beziehungen, ich kann das nicht. Ich will was festes, woran ich mich festhalten kann" meinte sie und sah in an.  
Als er sah, dass ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt war, wollte er sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie blockte völlig ab.  
„Nein ich will das nicht. Es ist vorbei".  
„Du bist so Egoistisch, Arrogant, Selbstsüchtig und Dumm" schrie er.  
Joey stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie dachte nie das, dass so Enden würde.  
„Wie du meinst" brachte sie nur heraus.  
„Ich denke wirklich es ist besser so. Wie konnte ich mich nur in dich verlieben, sobald du Angst bekommst machst du einen Rückzieher" brüllte er, Severus war so was von wütend, am liebsten hätte er auf irgendwas eingeprügelt.  
„Ich mache überhaupt keinen Rückzieher. Und was blaffst du mich überhaupt so an" schrie sie ihn nun entgegen.  
„Ich blaffe wann ich will, verstanden" sagte er kalt und ausdruckslos zu ihr.  
„Schon hast du wieder deine kalte Maske aufgesetzt, doch das zieht bei mir nicht, du Idiot" schrie sie.  
„Du kannst mich mal" brüllte er und erhob seine Hand.  
„Wag es dir ja nicht, Freundchen" sagte sie kalt und berechnet.  
Als Severus sah, was er grade tun wollte, schien er über sich selber erschrocken. Er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.  
„Raus, verschwinde" sagte sie ruhig aber volle Zorn in der Stimme.   
Severus rührte sich kein Stückchen, er schämte sich so. Schon wieder hätte er Joey benahe verletzt, nein das hatte er schon. Wieso tu ich das immer, dachte er.  
„Ich hab gesagt verschwinde" sagte sie nun lauter.  
„Jo, bitte".  
„RAUS" schrie sie nun.  
Snape völlig erschrocken über die Reaktion, sah ihn ihre wunderschönen stahlblauen Augen, die jeglichen Glanz und dieses gewisse funkeln, was ihn so faszinierte hatte, erloschen war.  
Er drehte sich um und rauschte aus der Tür, die Tür knallte mit voller Wucht wieder ins Schloss, zurück blieb eine am Boden zerstörte Joey, die jetzt auf die Knie sackte und ihrer Hände vors Gesicht schlug.

Das ganze Haus hat diesen Streit und die Trennung mitbekommen, alle versuchten irgendwie mit Joey zu reden, doch sie zog sich immer mehr zurück. Nur beim Training war sie nun unerbittlich geworden und scheute sie schlimmer als jemals zuvor.  
Der Tag der Abreise nach Hogwarts rückte immer näher, die Sachen waren gepackt und alle warteten bis es endlich los ging.   
Wieder wurden sie von einem Teil der Ordensmitglieder begleitet. Remus und Tonks benahmen sich wie frisch verliebte Teeanger, was den anderen jedes Mal ein lächeln entlockte, bis auf eine nicht, Joey.  
Sie war sehr zurück gezogen, sprach kaum, aß auch nichts mehr, sie schien wie in eine anderen Welt zu sein. Sie selber trainierte hart und ging erst Morgens ins Bett, schlief ein paar Stunden und trainierte dann weiter. Oder sie sass in der Bibliothek und machte Hausaufgaben oder lass. Sie ließ keinen mehr an sich ran.

Am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen, suchten sie sich schnell ein paar Plätze und dann verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander.  
Remus und Tonks nahmen Joey etwas zur Seite.  
„Hi Kleines, wirklich alles okay?" fragte Remus und fixierte sie genau.   
„Ja mir geht's gut" sagte sie genervt.  
„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht" kam es von Tonks, die ihrer Hände in die Seiten machte.  
„Leute, hört auf euch Sorgen zu machen, mir geht's gut, wirklich" meinte sie.  
Die Schaffner gingen zu den Türen und verschlossen sie nach der Reihe nach.  
„Ich muss gehen. Ich wünsch euch alles gute, und passt auf euch auf ihr zwei beide" sagte Joey und quälte sich zu einem lächeln.   
Schnell, umarte sie die beiden, rannte zu den anderen, die sie schnell verabschiedete und rannte weiter zu Zug.

In ihrem Abteil angekommen, setzte sie sich hin und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen. Harry beschwor eine Decke und belegte sie mit einem Wärmezauber und deckte sie ordentlich zu.   
„Was meint ihr, wird Snape wieder der Alte sein?" fragte Ron und sah in die Runde.  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen" kam es von Draco.  
Ginny nickte nur und lehnte sie an Harrys Schulter, kurz danach schlief auch sie ein, diesmal beschwor Draco eine Decke und deckte mit Harrys Hilfe Ginny zu.  
„Ich denke, Snape wird sich noch was einfallen lassen um Joey das heim zu zahlen" kam es von einer nachdenklichen Hermine.  
„Das denke ich auch" meinte Draco und bot Ron an mit ihm Schach zu spielen.  
Die übrige Fahrt verlief ruhig, zwischendurch wachte Joey auf und ging etwas im Zug spazieren. Oder sie stand am Fenster und sah sich die schnell vorbeiziehende Landschaft an, als es dunkel wurde zogen sie sich um und kurz danach hielt der Zug in Hogsmeade an.

Oben im Schloss angekommen, wartete schon Professor McGonagall auf die Schüler.  
„Joey, du sollst sofort zum Direktor kommen" meinte sie leise zu ihr.   
Joey nickte, hatte jedoch keine Lust dorthin zu gehen. Sie signalisierte ihren Freunden schon in die Halle zu gehen und ihr einen Platz frei zu halten, währenddessen ging sie zum Büro des Schulleiters. Oben angekommen stand sie vor der großen schweren Eichentür und holte noch mal tief Luft, dann klopfte sie und wartete bis sie eingelassen wurde.  
„Komm rein" rief ihr Onkel ihr entgegen.  
Sie machte die Tür auf und wieder zu, erst jetzt sah sie, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht alleine war. Vor seinen Schreibtisch sass kein anderer als Severus Snape.  
„Was gibt es?" fragte sie ihren Onkel ohne Snape eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Setzt dich erst mal" meinte er über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.   
Joey wollte nicht sitzen, stattdessen ging sie zum Fenster und starrte auf die in der Dunkelheit liegende Ländereien.  
„Ich hab die ganze Zeit gesessen" kam es von ihr.  
„Also gut, es geht um folgendes. Voldemort ist immer noch schwer verletzt und hat Severus beauftragt, Heiltränke herzustellen" kam es ernst von ihm.  
„Das weiß ich" meinte sie Abwesend.  
„Vorher den, ich habe dir nichts gesagt" sagte Snape verdattert.  
„Schon vergessen, dass ich Voldies Gefühle und Gedanken wahrnehmen kann, wenn ich will oder aber manchmal auch unbewusst, dass hängt von meiner Stimmung ab."  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte sie ihr Onkel.  
Joey zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.  
„Was ist mit dir los?" fragte Albus besorgt.  
„Nichts alles bestes" meinte sie sarkastisch.  
„Tja Mädchen, dass kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen aber nicht mir, Kleines. Was ist den los mit dir?" wollte er wissen und fixierte sie genau.  
„Nichts" meinte sie niedergeschlagen.  
„Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Albus Joey, von der er keine Antwort bekam, nun fixierte er Severus.  
„Wir haben uns getrennt" kam es schlicht von ihm.  
„Ach daher weht der Wind" sagte er.  
„Nun gut. Voldemort ist verletzt und braucht deine Hilfe, brau ihm die Tränke, so kannst du ihm deine Gefolgschaft zeigen. Das gute daran ist, wir brauchen uns nicht allzu viele Sorgen um einen erneuten Angriff machen".  
„Das glaubst aber ich nur du. Denkst du etwas, er ist nicht stark genug ist seinen Leuten Befehle zu erteilen" sagte Joey leise.  
„Doch schon, doch Severus meinte, dass er nichts dergleichen getan hat. Er muss erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen und seine Armee wieder aufbauen" kam es von dem Schulleiter.  
„Tja gut, wenn du meins. Kann ich jetzt gehen" kam es von Joey, langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und sah ihren Onkel an.  
Als er in ihren Augen den Schmerz, die Entschlossenheit, die starke Liebe aber auch die Verzweiflung sah, brach ihm das fast das Herz.  
Diesen Ausdruck hatte ihre Augen noch nie angenommen, dachte er. Doch, ein einziges Mal, und zwar nach Brians Tod, ging es ihm noch durch den Kopf.  
„Ja, du kannst gehen" meinte ihr Onkel.  
„Joey" hielt sie Severus zurück.  
„Was" sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Können wir noch mal miteinander reden" meinte er niedergeschlagen.  
Er hatte viel Zeit zu Nachdenken gehabt. Sein Herz schreit nur nach einer Frau, Joey.  
Doch sie hat ihm den Laufpass gegeben. Sie haben sich als Partner verloren, doch was sollte er machen. Ihm tat es weh in ihrer nähe zu sein, sie so leiden zu sehen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es da noch etwas zu reden gibt" meinte sie und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Sie ging nicht in die große Halle, nein sie ging zum Astronomieturm.  
Als sie dort ankam, sah sie wieder in die Sterne und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, mittlerweile wusste sie ganz tief in sich drin, das sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatte, doch war sie zu Feige ihn sich einzugestehen.

Die anderen saßen unten in der Halle und lauschte bedächtlich der Willkommensrede des Schulleiters. Doch keiner der fünf hörte zu, sie machten sie Sorgen um Joey.  
Harry spürte jedoch, dass sie im Schloss war und es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.  
Severus saß am Lehrertisch und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen, doch Joey konnte er nirgends entdecken, aber er wusste wo sie war.  
Wie soll ich das Schuljahr überstehen, wenn ich jeden Tag in ihrer nähe bin, dachte er und sein Blick verschleierte sich etwas.


	4. Der Alltag beginnt

_Hey ihr!_

_Ja ich weis, tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte zu tun. Werde beim nächsten mal versuchen schneller zu sein._

_Wie immer gehrt mir nicht. Nicht die FF und auch nicht die Figuren, auch wenn ich es mir manchmal wünsche._

_So jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Kapitel 4_**

**_Der Alltag kehrt zurück_**

* * *

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug, die Lehrer belehrten sie, dass dieses Jahr sehr viel von ihnen verlangt werden wird, doch dies schüchterte unsere Freunde nicht ein.  
Joey nahm wie in einem Tagtraum am Unterricht teil, sie arbeitete fleißig, wusste auf jede Frage eine Antwort, doch zog sie sich immer mehr zurück. Die fünf hatten es aufgeben mit ihr zu reden, sie sagte immer das es ihr gut ginge, doch das stimmte nicht.  
Am Freitag diese Woche hatte sie zwei Stunden Zaubertränke hintereinander und die anderen machten sich um Joey schon Sorgen. Seid dem Snape nicht mehr mit Joey zusammen ist, hatte er auch wieder seine schwarzen Sachen rausgekramt und sah nun fuhrteintflößender aus als den je, auch seine kalte Art und Weise hatte er wieder ausgepackt.  
„Alle mal her hören. Wie Sie alle wissen, wird dieses Jahr sehr hart und schwer werden und ich bezweifle ganz stark, dass viele einen UTZ in diesem Fach schaffen werden" sagte Snape kalt und fixierte jeden nacheinander, bis sein Blick bei Joey hängen blieb.  
„Miss Dumbledore, wie viel Drachenblut braucht man für einen starken Schlaftrank?" fragte er berechnet.  
Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine zogen scharf die Luft ein und beobachteten Joey.  
„Fünf Tropfen würden genügen um die Wirkung eines normalen Schlaftrankes um das doppelte zu steigern, Professor" sagte sie und hielt den Blick stand.  
Sie wusste, dass er das mit Absicht machen würde. Sie war sich auch völlig klar, dass er die Sache nicht auf sich ruhen lassen würde, dafür kennt sie ihn zu gut.  
„Das ist leider richtig, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor" sagte er und rauschte zu seinem Pult.  
„Heute werden wir solch einen Schlaftrank brauen, die Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel, fangen sie an, sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit" sagte er kalt und schnipste mit seinen Zauberstab und das Rezept erschien an der Tafel.

Die vier sahen sie von der Seite her an und warfen ihr besorgte Blicke zu, die Joey nicht entgingen.  
„Leute mir geht es gut, fangt mit dem Trank an" sandte sie Telepathisch zu ihnen rüber.  
Sie nickten kaum merklich und fingen an, ihre Kessel aufzustellen und Feuer zu machen.  
Der Trank war nicht allzu schwer, doch Ron hatte einige Problem, doch Snape hielt sich erstaunlicher Weise zurück. Hielt er etwas das Versprechen was er Joey mal gegeben hatte ein? Kaum zu glauben, es passieren doch noch Wunder, dachte Draco und rührte fleißig sein Gebräu um.  
Joey hatte keinerlei Problem, doch spürte sie, dass sie beobachtete wurde.  
„Lassen sie das Professor" sandte Joey an ihn ohne aufzublicken. Snape der an seinem Pult stand erschrak, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Er rauschte zu ihr, beugte sich so weit rüber, dass nur noch einige Zentimeter fehlten, bevor sie sich berührten.  
„Unterlasse das bitte" zischte er kaum hörbar.  
„Das müssen SIE grade sagen" meinte sie genau so leise.  
Snape sah sie hasserfüllt an, sah in ihren Kessel, rümpfte die Nase und rauschte wieder mit wehenden Umhang davon. Joey warf einen Blick zur Seite, sie wurde nun von den anderen beobachtet, den sie einen böse Blick schenkte und schon fuhren sie wieder mit ihrem Trank weiter.  
„Der Trank sollte nun eine leicht rötliche Färbung angenommen haben und leicht Köcheln" sagte Snape und huschte durch die Bankreihen.  
„Bitte füllen sie mir ein Probefläschen zur Bewertung ab und bringen sie es nach vorne" rief er laut und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und fixierte Joey beim abfüllen.  
Wieder merkte sie das sie beobachtet wurde und warf Snape einen finsteren Blick zu, der sofort seinen Blick von ihr abwandte.  
Als es klingelte stürmten alle auf einmal raus, Joey wartete bis alle verschwunden waren und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand, war die Tür zu.

Sie ging langsam auf den Lehrertisch zu und wartete bis Snape mit seinen Unterlagen fertig war.  
„Oh Miss Dumbledore, was kann ich für Sie tun" fragte er kalt.  
„Professor ich möchte sie bitte, mich nicht ständig zu beobachten" sagte sie und unterdrückte ihre Wut und den Zorn, den sie unweigerlich verspürte.  
„Ach Joey nun hör doch bitte auf so einen Show abzuziehen" sagte er genervt.  
„Ich ziehe keine Show ab verdammt" sagte sie leise doch stink wütend.  
„Ich versteh ja, dass du Sauer auf mich bist. Es tut mir doch leid, ich hätte dich nie schlagen können" meinte er flehend.  
„Ach ja, dass sah aber anderes aus. Wie kann man einen Menschen, den man angeblich so lieb, nur so sehr weh tun. Ich versteh das nicht" sagte sie hart.  
„Du redest von verletzten, weißt du was du mir angetan hast. Ich hab mich wegen dir, um dir zu gefallen verändert, ich habe meine Prinzipchen vergessen, nur um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, verdammt noch mal. Und wie dankst du es mir, in dem du mir den Laufpass gibt's, werd langsam erwachsen." zischte er zornig und war nun auf den Beinen.  
„Wenn es zu schwer für dich wird, verziehst du dich einfach" setzte Severus noch hinzu und funkelte sie aus seinen dunklen Augen gefährlich an.  
„Ach meinst du wirklich. Wenn du keinen Ausweg mehr siehst, gehst du auf einen los wie eine Bestie" sagte sie, drehte sich kurzer Hand um und verschwand aus dem Kerker.  
Langsam sank er wieder in seinen Stuhl, schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und dachte nach.  
Irgendwie hat sie ja recht, wenn man mir wiederspricht oder etwas sagt, was mir nicht passt, reagiere ich immer etwas überheblich, aber mir ist es noch nie passiert, dass ich meine Hand erhoben hatte. Was macht die Frau aus mir? Ganz tief in meinen inneren weiß ich, dass ich sie Liebe so etwas habe ich noch nie gespürt. Wie soll ich mich bloß ihr Gegenüber verhalten? Diese Frage gingen ihm schon Tagelang durch den Kopf, ständig diese Ungewissheit, wenn er mal Nachts schlief, träumte er immer wieder von wunderschönen stahlblauen Augen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, auch dort wurden sie noch mal ausdrücklich belehrt, wie wichtig die UTZs sind.  
Der Tag verlief in ruhigen Bahnen und verging sehr rasch. Schon saßen alle beim Abendessen und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.  
„Joey, du musst etwas Essen" flehte Draco sie an.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger" kam es von ihr.  
„Bitte Kleines, esse wenigsten etwas von den Kartoffeln" sagte Harry und schob ihr die Schüssel zu. Wiederwillig nahm sie sich ein paar und begann zu Essen.  
„So ist es besser" sagte Ginny und lächelte sie an.  
„Ach Hermine, ich hab dir noch gar nicht gratuliert, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch das du Schulsprecherin geworden bist" sagte Joey und drückte sie an sich.  
„Danke Jo" meinte sie.  
Nachdem Joey die paar Kartoffeln aufgegessen hatte, stand sie auf und verschwand in die Eingangshalle, wo sie benahe mit Snape zusammen stieß.  
„Oh entschuldigung" meinte Joey ehrlich und sah ihren Gegenüber genauer an, da fiel ihr auf das sie vor Severus stand. Plötzlich verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht wieder.  
„Schon okay" kam es kalt zurück.  
Sie schenkte ihm ein aufgesetztes lächeln und verdrückte sich nach draußen.  
Langsam schritt Joey auf den Steg zu und setzte sich ans Ende. Sie starrte in den Sonnenuntergang und kleine Tränen glitzerte auf ihre Wangen.

Langsam näher sich jemand von hinten, Joey wischte schnell ihre Tränen weg und spürte das es ihr Onkel war.  
„Darf ich mich zu dir setzten" fragte Albus leise.  
„Mach was du willst" kam es von ihr.  
Er setzte sich neben sie und lies seinen Blicke über den See wandern.  
„Was ist passiert, dass ihr euch getrennt habt" fragte er leise und einfühlsam.  
„Wir hatte keine Zeit mehr für eine Beziehung, der Orden hat uns zu sehr eingebunden und wir haben uns nur noch sehr selten gesehen."  
„Ja, so etwas kann eine Beziehung kaputt machen" sagte er und sah sie von der Seite her an.  
„Er liebt dich, weißt du das. Er würde für dich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen, nur um dir zu sagen, wie viel du ihm bedeutest" meinte er und legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter.  
„Ich weiß, ich würde das selbe für ihn machen" sagte sie kaum hörbar, Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen und ließen ihren Blick unscharf werden.  
Albus zögerte keinen Moment und nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her.  
„Du liebst ihn immer noch, stimmts?" fragte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haupt.  
Sie konnte nur nicken, ein großer Kloß hatte sich in ihrer Kehle breit gemacht und verhinderte das sie auch nur ein Ton hinaus bekam.  
„Du solltest mit ihm reden" meinte er.  
„Nein" sagte sie sofort und löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
„Aber wieso nicht? Du liebst ihn, er liebt dich, wo ist das Problem".  
„Ich...ich...habe Angst und es sind Dinge vorgefallen, die ich ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen kann. Ich kenne ihn kaum, er erzählt nur sehr wenig über sich" kam es leise von ihr. Die Tränen tropften von ihrem Kinn und fielen ins Wasser.  
„Gib ihm Zeit, er weiß nicht was er mit seinen Gefühlen anfangen soll. Severus hatte noch nie wirklich Liebe in seinem Leben gespürt, er wusste nicht wie sich so was anfühlt, er ist ein anderer Mensch geworden. Ich sehe wie du und wie er sich quält. Severus kann das wunderbar verbergen, dass hat er perfekt gelernt. Du hingegen, kannst deine Gefühle auch wunderbar verbergen, doch bist du im Moment ziemlich schwach, du fühlst dich irgendwie missverstanden" meinte er und sah sie wieder an.  
„Ja so in der Art. Ich habe mir nun selbst eingestanden, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, doch ihn Gegenüber, wird ich das nie zugeben, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig." Kam es leise von ihr.  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber ich denke, du musst dich entscheiden, entweder für ihn oder gegen ihn" sagte er, stand auf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und überlies sie ihren wirren Gedanken.

Die nächste Woche verlief genau so ruhig wie die letzte, am Wochenende stand das Quidditchtraining auf dem Programm und die Griffindors trainierten hart, Draco war nun einer der Jäger, da Alicia ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. Und Draco war der weitaus beste Spieler, der sich zu den Auswahlspielen gemeldet hatte. Alle freuten sich riesig auf das Training, besonders Harry, er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr auf einen Besen gesessen. Er übte verschiedene Taktiken um den Gegnerischen Sucher in die Irre zu führen, was auch wunderbar klappte. Ron als Kapitän der Mannschaft ging voll in seinem Element auf. Selbst Joey ging es wieder etwas besser, sie hatte mit den anderen geredet und sich für ihr Verhalten der letzten Wochen entschuldigt, die fünf hatten sie in den Arm genommen und sie gebeten das nächste Mal mit ihnen zu reden.  
Jetzt sass sie mit Hermine auf der Tribüne und sah den Jungs beim Training zu. Sie beschwor einen Bleistift und einen Zeichenblock und leckte los.  
„Was machst du da?" fragte Mine interessiert.  
„Ich versuche ein Bild vom Training zu zeichnen" meinte sie und finge an.  
Nach nur 10 Minuten nahm das Bild langsam Gestalt an, Mine sah ihr über die Schulter und war fasziniert wie gut Joey doch Zeichen konnte.  
„Du hast wirklich Talent" kam es von ihr.  
„Danke" sagte Joey und schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges lächeln.  
„Es tut gut dich wieder Lachen zu sehen, Jo" meinte sie.  
Joey hingegen tat so, als wenn sie diese Bemerkung überhört hätte und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit.  
„Bist du über ihn hinweg?" fragte sie.  
„Nein, dass wird auch noch ne ganze Weile brauchen. Was soll ich den machen, mir die Augen nach ihm ausheulen, nein, dass ist eigentlich nicht meine Art" sagte sie und sah ihr in die Rehbraunen Augen.  
„Aber du liebst ihn immer noch" meinte Hermine und fixierte ihren Blick genau.  
„Ja, da hast du recht" kam es leise von ihr.  
Beide widmeten sich wieder dem Training, Joey war fast fertig mit dem Bild, nur die Schattierungen fehlten noch, da fiel ihr plötzlich was ein.  
„Sorry Hermine, ich muss zu Dumbledore. Kannst du das nehmen" sagte sie, warf ihr den Zeichenbloch zu und teleportierte direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Joey, hast du mich erschreckt" sagte ihr Onkel erschrocken.  
„Tut mir leid Albus, aber mir ist grade eingefallen das ich noch mit dir reden wollte" sagte sie und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Na dann schieß mal los" meinte er.  
„Ich muss heut noch nach London in die Winkelgasse. Ich hab gestern ein Schreiben von Gringrotts bekommen. Aber ich wollte erst um deine Erlaubnis fragen" meinte sie flehend zu ihm und sah tief in seine Augen um zu sehen, was er dachte.  
„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, jedenfalls nicht alleine" meinte er.  
„Wieso den nicht?" fragte sie pikiert.  
„Als Severus gestern Abend von einem der Todessertreffen zurück kam, hat er mir na ja, wie soll ich sagen schlechte Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt" sagte er ernst und traurig.  
„Was den für welche?" fragte sie hellhörig geworden.  
„Tja, wie soll ich es dir sagen. Voldemort hat vor dich umbringen, du stehst ganz oben auf seine Abschussliste, Harry ist ihm momentan völlig egal, was mich wirklich wundert. Er hat von deinen Fähigkeiten gehört, und sie auch gesehen. Nun weiß er das du ihm gefährlich werden kannst. Ich lass dich nicht alleine gehen" meinte er.  
„Das sieht Tom ähnlich, alle aus dem Weg räumen, die stärker sind als er. Aber er war doch schon immer hinter uns her" meinte sie verächtlich.  
„Ja das stimmt, er weiß das in uns Dumbledores mächtige Kräfte ruhen, und deine sind fast weitestgehend erwacht" meinte er gedankenversunken zu ihr.  
„Ich werde Harry helfen ihn endlich dahin zuschicken wo er hingehört, in die Hölle" sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Ich sage dir nachher Bescheid, Kleines. Bitte pass auf dich auf und tu nicht unüberlegtes" kam es noch von Albus, dann deutete er ihr an zu gehen.  
Langsam erhob sie sich und ging wieder nach draußen, aber nicht zum Quidditchfeld sondern zum See, sie setzte sich unter dem alten Baum und dachte über das grad gehörte nach.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, ging sie wieder rein, es würde bald Essen geben. In der Einganghalle unterhielten sich Snape und Dumbledore leise.  
Joey tat so, als würde sie die beide nicht sehen und stieg die Treppen rauf.  
„Oh Joey, gut das du kommst. Würdest du bitte mal her kommen" sagte ihr Onkel freundlich.  
Joey genervt drehte sich um und stieg die Treppen wieder runter.  
„Was gibt es Professor?" fragte Joey. Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Snape ihr traurige Blicke zu warf.  
„Ich hab Severus grade gefragt, ob er dich mitnimmt in die Winkelgasse."  
„Muss das sein" meinte sie.  
„Ja das muss sein" sagte er mit einer autoritären Stimme. Der sie wissen ließ, dass jeder Protest zwecklos ist.  
„Es geht um 4 Uhr los, Miss Dumbledore" sagte Snape mit seiner gewohnten Kälte in seiner Stimme.  
„Warum so früh, Professor?" fragte Joey neugierig.  
„Ich hab noch was für den Orden zu erledigen. Ich werde sie in der Winkelgasse absetzten und später auch wieder abholen" sagte er, drehte sich um und verschwand Richtung Kerker.  
„Ich danke dir vielmals" sagte Joey sarkastisch zu ihrem Onkel und ging in die große Halle da es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, nahm sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und stocherte darin rum, so Sauer war sie auf ihren Onkel, dass ist doch ein abgekartetes Spiel, dachte sie.  
Die fünf stießen nun auch dazu, alle waren bester Laune ausser Joey nicht.  
„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Draco.  
„Ach nichts" meinte sie und stopfte sich etwas Mischgemüse in den Mund.  
Von den anderen kam ein böser Blick, sie schluckte schnell runter und sah sie an.  
„Okay, okay, ich sag es euch. Ich muss unbedingt in die Winkelgasse zu Gringrotts, doch Albus wollte mich nicht alleine gehen lassen und jetzt ratet mal, wer mein Kindermädchen spielt?" fragte sie die fünf.  
„Snape" kam es von allem wie aus einem Munde.  
„Absolut richtig" kam es von ihr.  
„Warum gerade er?" fragte Harry.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, doch wie ich Albus kenne hat er da einen Hintergedanken" meinte sie Abwesend.  
„Wieso lässt er dich nicht alleine gehen?" fragte nun Mine nach.  
Joey grinste, sie wusste das, das Mine nicht verborgen bleiben würde.  
„Weil wie ich vor einige Stunden erfahren habe, dass ich momentan ganz oben auf Voldies Abschussliste stehe, deswegen" kam es gelangweilt von ihr.  
„Was?" meinte Ron erschrocken.  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört" meinte Joey.  
„Tja Harry, tut mir leid Kumpel, aber Joey hat dich von Platz 1 gedrängt" meinte Draco und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.  
Ihm war das grinsen völlig vergangen, er machte sich mehr Sorgen um Joeys Gesundheit als um seine. Er schwor sich in dem Moment, wenn Voldemort Joey auch nur anrühren sollte, ihn sofort zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten.  
„Alles okay mit dir, Jo?" fragte Harry als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.  
„Denkst du mich kann das erschüttert, er ist schon so lange hinter mir her. Er hat nun erkannt, dass ich mächtiger bin als er, deswegen will er mich aus dem Weg räumen, aber glaub mir, vorher bring ich ihn eigenhändig um. Ich werde ihn in seinen verdammten, knochigen Arsch treten" sagte sie und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Mach keine unüberlegten Sachen" kam es nun ängstlich von Ginny.  
„Ach Gin, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann mich wehren und außerdem hab ich ja noch ein Kindermädchen, dass auf mich aufpasst" meinte Joey sarkastisch, als sie Snape am Gryffindortisch lang gleiten sah.  
„Wohl war, das haben Sie, Miss Dumbledore" funkelte Snape zurück.  
„Ich hasse ihn" meinte Joey, als Snape wieder weg war.  
„Das tust du nicht" meinte Draco und Harry wie aus einem Munde.  
Joey grinste über die Bemerkung und lud sich noch was vom Kartoffelpüree auf den Teller.  
„Wie machst du dich eigentlich als neuer Jäger der Mannschaft?" fragte Joey interessiert.  
„Ganz gut glaube ich" kam es von Draco.  
„Sei mal nicht so bescheiden, du spielst wirklich Einwandfrei" sagte Ginny und grinste.

Nach dem Abendessen, ging sie wieder hoch zum Astronomieturm und sah wieder in die Sterne. Sie liebte den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel, er ist so unberührt und wunderschön.  
Schlafen wollte sie nicht, sie machte sich bloß mehr über ihren kleinen Ausflug Sorgen.  
Die anderen sandten ihr noch eine Nachricht, per Telepathie und meinten, sie solle sich zurück halten, sonst zieht ihnen Snape alle Hauspunkte ab, worauf sie grinsen musste.  
„Na das soll er sich mal wagen" meinte Joey zu sich selbst und starrte wieder in den wunderbaren Sternenhimmel hinauf.  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort auf dem Dach gelegen hat, sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, das es bereits viertel vor 4 Uhr Morgens war, sie war kein bisschen Müde und so machte sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Eingangshalle, dort angekommen setzte sie sich auf die Stufen der Treppe und wartete auf Snape.  
Lange musste sie nicht warten, den er kam pünktlich von den Kerkern hinauf gerauscht.  
„Schön das Sie pünktlich sind, dann können wir ja gleich los."  
„Lassen sie mich raten, wir gehen noch Hogsmeade und von da aus Apparieren wir zum Tropfenden Kessel" meinte sie besserwisserisch und grinste ihn frech an.  
„In der Tat, Miss Dumbledore" meinte er diesmal freundlich und deutet ihr an vor zu gehen.  
Joey stand auf und ging vor, über die Ländereien, Richtung Wald, wo ein kleiner Pfad nach Hogsmeade führte.

Beide gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Snape auffiel, das sie immer noch ihrer Schuluniform trug.  
„Willst du dir nichts anderes anziehen?" fragte er.  
Sie schaute an sich hinunter und mit einer Handbewegung, trug sie nun eine dunkle Jeans, einen roten Pullover und einen dunkle blauen Umhang.  
„So ist es besser" meinte er fröhlich.  
Darauf hin drehte sich Joey um und musterte in aufmerksam.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Professor?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Mensch, nun lass doch diesen Professor weg, wenn wir unter uns sind, darfst du DU sagen" sagte er und sah sie von der Seite her an.  
„Ach darf ich das" kam es murkelig von ihr.  
„Ja, dass darfst du" erwiderte er darauf und sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder.  
Man ist das schwer, einfach so zu tun als wenn nie was zwischen uns passiert wäre, dachte er.  
Plötzlich stolperte Joey über eine Wurzel seitlich weg und fiel Severus mitten in die Arme.  
„Hey, nicht so stürmisch" kam es von ihm.  
„Entschuldigung, verdammte Wurzel" meinte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf.  
„Alles okay?" fragte er.  
„Ja, es geht mir gut, danke fürs auffangen" kam von ihr. Irgendwie war das echt peinlich, dachte sie und wurde etwas rot auf den Wangen, was Snape Gott sei Dank nicht sehen konnte, da es immer noch ziemlich dunkel war.  
In Hogsmeade angekommen, apparierten beiden in den Tropfenden Kessel.  
„Ich hohl dich am späten Nachmittag wieder ab" sagte er, nickte ihr zu und verschwand wieder.  
Joey sah sich um, einige saßen schon an den Tischen und tranken Kaffee. Es war mittlerweile schon kurz nach 5 Uhr Morgens. Wir haben echt ne ganze Weile gebraucht durch den Wald, dachte sie, ging zur Theke und bestellte sich einen Tee, nahm die Zeitung die dort lag und blätterte darin rum. Als sie ihren Tee aus hatte, sah sie wieder auf die Uhr, es war nun 7 Uhr.  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte, wann machen hier die Geschäfte auf?" fragte sie den Wirt.  
„In einer Stunde" kam es freundlich von ihm zurück.  
„Oh, dann hab ich ja noch Zeit. Ich nehm dann noch einen Tee" sagte sie und schnappte sich die nächste Zeitung.  
Um kurz vor acht, stand sie auf, bezahlte die zwei Tassen Tee und machte sich auf den Weg in den Hinterhof. Dort angekommen, tippte sie die Steine in der richtigen Reihenfolge an und schon entstand vor ihr ein großer Durchlass in die Winkelgasse.

Sie machte sich als erste auf den Weg nach Gringrotts um dort einige finanzielle Dinge zu klären, in ihrem Schreiben stand drin, dass ihr Bruder ihr einiges Vererbt hat, nicht nur Geld. Sie sollte es erst mit 23 Jahren erfahren, doch war sie ja schon fast 24, also haben die Kobolde vergessen sie zu benachrichtigen.  
Sie ging auf einen Schalter zu und legte ihnen den Brief vor, der Kobold sah ihn sich kurz an und entschuldigte sich bei ihr, da sie, sie erst so spät benachrichtig haben.  
Joey war das alles ein bisschen peinlich, so wie er sich entschuldigte, alle schaute sie schon merkwürdig an.  
Dann bekam sie den Schlüssel und fuhr mit einem anderen Kobold zu ihrem neuen Verlies.  
Sie stellte fest das es ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis war.  
Als der Wagen hielt, gab sie den Kobold ihren Schlüssel, der das Verlies dann aufschloss und dann seinen Finger doch eine dafür vorgesehene Einkerbung fuhr.  
Als die schwere Eisentür des Verlieses, mit der Nummer 1325 aufging, stockte ihr der Atem, ein großer Haufen Gold lag darin, dass Gold hätten für 20 Leben gereicht, dachte sie. Woher hatte Brian bloß soviel Geld, dass müsste sie dringend mit ihrem Onkel besprechen, ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
Dann entdeckte sie einen Brief, mit ihren Namen drauf, sofort erkannte Joey die Handschrift ihres Bruders.  
Schnell machte sie den Brief auf und zog das Stück Papier was beschrieben war raus.

_Liebe Jo! _

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, werden ich nicht mehr am Leben sein. __  
__Nehme das was im Verlies Nummer 1325 liegt, als Geschenk __  
__oder als Andenken an mich, du musst __  
__wissen, dass ich dich über alles geliebt habe, du warst immer für __  
__mich da und hast mich trotz deinen jungen Jahren unterstützt wo es nur ging. Dafür __  
__möchte ich dir danke, Kleines. Das ganze Geld ist nur für dich, mach was du willst damit, sag bloß Mum und Dad nichts davon, du weißt wie sie sind. __  
__Du wirst dich sicherlich fragen wo ich das alles her hab, nun ja, __  
__du weißst von meinen Aufträgen, die ich machen musste als Auror, viele __  
__davon waren Geheimaufträge gewesen ich so auch gut bezahlt, wie man sieht. __  
__Ich möchte das du das Gold nimmst und damit machst was du willst, es ist ein __  
__Geschenk von mir für dich. Bitte behalte mich in Erinnerung und vergess mich nicht so schnell. Grüße auch an den Rest der Familienband und drück Onkel Albus ganz fest von mir. __  
__Ich liebe dich Jo, ich werde auf dich aufpassen und auf dich warten. __  
__Drück dich ganz fest in Gedanken an mich. _

_In liebe dein Bruder, __  
__Brian! _

_P.S.: Der Schüssel in dem Briefumschlag passt zu meiner Haustür, du weißt doch noch wo __  
__Ich wohne, oder? Ich hoffe das Minx und Knax das Haus sauber gehalten haben._

Als Joey diesen Brief lass, kullerten ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Natürlich weiß ich noch wo du gewohnt hast, Bry" meinte Joey zu sich.  
Sie sah wieder auf in das Verlies und musste schmunzeln, endlich ist sie nicht mehr von ihren Eltern abhängig, dass gab ihr das Gefühl endlich auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.  
Sie holte ihren Geldbeutel aus dem Umhang und machte ihn voll bis oben hin, sie dankte dem Kobold und setzte sich wieder in den Wagen. Den Brief von ihrem Bruder ganz fest in der Hand. Wieder oben angekommen, bedankte sie sich noch mal bei dem Kobold für seine Mühe und ging wieder in die Winkelgasse, die Sonne stand nun hoch am Himmel, ein Blick auf ihrer Uhr verriet ihr, das es schon fast Mittagszeit war, schnell ging sie zu Madam Malkiens und lies sich neue Umhänge machen. Anschließend besorgte sie noch ein paar Eulenkekse für Pünktchen und verschwand dann in die Apotheke um noch ein paar zusätzliche Zutaten für Zaubertränke zu kaufen. Dort fiel ihr ein Buch in die Hände „Fast vergessene Zaubertränke aus fast vergessenen Zeiten". Das wäre ein passendes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sev, dachte sie. Doch als sie an Severus dachte, versetzte ihr das ein Stich in ihr Herz. Ihr wurde immer wieder bewusst, dass sie ihn immer noch über alles liebte, dass ihm aber nie sagen würde.

Als sie aus der Apotheke rauskam und das Buch ihn ihrer Tasche tat, fiel ihr ein, das sie für den Rest auch gleich Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen könnte, ist zwar noch etwas früh, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich die nächste Zeit noch mal her komme, ging ihr dich den Kopf.  
Also machte sie sich auf Richtung „Quidditch für Qualität". Dort angekommen, suchte sie nach dem passenden Geschenk für Harry, Ron und Draco. Dort fielen ihr wunderschön gearbeitete Quidditchausrüstungen ins Auge, sie ging drauf zu und sah sie sich genauer an. Sie drehte und wendete sie und von jedem Augenblick gefielen sie ihr besser. Der Verkäufer trat neben sie und beobachtete sie wie sie die Ausrüstungen fixierte.  
„Kann ich ihnen Helfen Mam? Die Ausrüstungen sind grade heute erst reingekommen, es sind die besten die sie kriegen können" sagte der Verkäufer stolz.  
„Wenn sie das sagen. Ich hätte gern vier davon" meinte sie, wenn die Jungs eine kriegen, dann Ginny auch, dachte sie schmunzeln.  
„Wie sie wünschen" sagte der Verkäufer, schnappte sich vier und verpackte sie.  
Joey bezahlte, schrumpfte die Pakete und steckte sie in die Tasche. Als nächste wollte sie zu Florish& Blotts.  
Dort fand sie ein wunderbares Buch für Hermine. Das Buch war nicht grade klein und wahnsinnig schwer. Es trug den Namen „Die Geschichte von damals bis heut". Die wird sich freuen, dachte Joey und grinste. Sie ging zur Kasse und bezahlte, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg und schlenderte die Strasse entlang.

In einem Schaufenster entdeckte sie eine dunkel blaue Mütze, Schal und dazu passende Handschuh.  
„Ich denke, dass ist das richtige für Albus" meinte sie zu sich. Joey betrat den Laden, und kaufte das Set und ging dann ein Eis essen.  
Es war schon 4 Uhr Nachmittags und Joeys Beine taten mächtig weh. Die Sachen hatte sie alle geschrumpft und in ihren Umhang gesteckt.  
Als sie ihr Eis aufhatte, wurde sie Neugierig, sie war noch nie und der Nokturngasse gewesen, ihr Eltern haben ihr das immer verboten, doch nun war sie Erwaschen und ihr Kindermädchen war nirgends zu sehen.  
So machte sie sich auf, ging einige Schritt durch die Winkelgasse und fand auch die Seitenstrasse in die Nokturngasse, schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf nach links und rechts und verschwand.

Es sah nicht anderes aus wie in der Winkelgasse, dachte sie, nur das hier die Läden der dunklen Künste sind, was sie auf eine Art und Weise sehr faszinierte fand. Vor einen Buchladen blieb sie stehen und überlegte ob sie rein gehen sollte, nach kurzem überlegen, verschwand sie zusehends in dem Laden.  
„Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" fragte der Verkäufer, der ziemlich schmierig wirkte. Er hatte eine Glatze und seine Haut glänzte wie frisch eingecremt.  
Widerlich, ging es Joey nur durch den Kopf.  
„Nein danke, ich seh mich nur um" meinte sie und lächelte den Verkäufer zu, der wieder hinten ins Ladeninnere verschwand.  
Sie ging auf die Regale zu und stöberte ein bisschen, da fiel ihr ein Buch ins Auge mit dem Titel „Dunkle Künste schnell und einfach". Beim durchblättern sah Jo, das es reich an Zeichnungen war, die, die verschiedensten Bewegungen zeigte, die man mit dem Zauberstab vollführen musste.  
„Das Buch nehm ich" sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
Sie stöberte noch etwas weiter und zwei weitere Bücher fielen ihr in die Hände, die ihr gefielen und die sie sich auch kaufen wollte.

Joey wollte sich nicht der dunklen Seite anschließen, doch wenn Voldi auf sie scharf wäre, wäre es gut, dass sie ihm mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen könnte, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Schnell ging sie vorne zur Theke und haute dort auf eine Klingel, sofort kaum der schmierige Verkäufer angerannt und zeigte ihr sein zahnloses grinsen.  
„Sie haben sich entschieden" meinte er.  
„Ja das habe ich" kam es von ihr.  
„Was will eine junge hübsche Frau wie sie mit den dunklen Künsten?" fragte er bloß, doch wartete er auf keine Antwort.  
Schnell bezahlte Joey die drei Bücher und ging wieder aus dem Laden. Draußen wurde es schon dunkel, sie sah auf die Uhr und merkte erschrocken, dass sie mehr als 4 Stunden in dem Laden zugebracht hatte, es war schon fast viertel neun.

Sie zog sich ihre Kapuze über den Kopf und marschierte Richtung Winkelgasse. Doch schon nach 4 Metern versperrte man ihr den Weg, sie blickte auf und sah drei Kapuzenträger vor sich stehen.  
Na toll, dachte sie. Todesser, die kommen immer im falschen Moment.  
„Was gibt es Jungs?" fragte sie und grinste frech.  
„Oh, sieh mal einer an, Dumbledore du kleines Miststück" sagte Mucnair.  
„Du kommst uns grad gelegen" kam es von Grabbe.  
„Ach wirklich, tut mir leid Jungs, aber heute hab ich keine Zeit für euch" sagte Joey und machte Anstalten zu gehen.  
„Du bleibst schön hier" kam es nun von Rookwood.  
„Jungs, ich will euch nicht weg tun, lasst mich durch und euch passiert nichts" zischte sie gefährlich.  
„Uns machst du keine Angst mit deinen Drohungen" sagte Grabbe.  
„Ach meinst du wirklich, Grabbe die fetter Sack."  
„Woher weißt du das ich das bin?" fragte er.  
„Man, euch erkennt man an der Stimme ihr Idioten" brummte sie gefährlich.  
Plötzlich zogen alle drei ihre Kapuzen von den Köpfen, was Joey ihnen gleich tat.  
„So, dass wäre dann geklärt, ich muss los" meinte sie und teleportierte hinter den dreien.  
„Fasst sie!" brüllte Mucnair.  
Schon flogen Flüche hin und her, Joey hatte damit gerechnet und schon ein Schild herauf beschworen.  
Sie ging in Deckung hinter einer Häuserwand und schickte ihnen Flüche entgegen.  
Doch sie war unvorsichtig, plötzlich stand Grabbe hinter ihr und hielt ihre Arme fest auf den Rücken.

„Na, jetzt kannst du dich doch nicht mehr wehren, was?" feixte er und drückte immer fester zu.  
„Ha, das denkst du" meinte sie.  
Grabbe drückte ihre Arme immer weiter nach oben Richtung Kopf.  
Rookwood lag bewusstlos in einer Ecke und schlief und Mucnair stand vor Joey und grinste heimtückisch.  
„Der dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein dich zu sehen" meinte er.  
„Tja, sag ihm einfach, er kann mich mal" sagte sie verächtlich.  
Darauf hin schlug ihr Mucnair volle Wucht seine Faust in den Magen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte wäre sie zu Boden gesackt, doch Grabbe hielt sie fest.  
„Halt dein dämlichen Mund" schrei Mucnair sie an.  
„Nun mach mal nicht son Affen, verdammt" kam es schwach von ihr.  
Sie versuchte sich auf Grabbes Klammergriff zu befreien, doch hielt er sie fest.  
Plötzlich erschien eine weitere Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit und tritt neben Mucnair.  
„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte er  
„Nein, wir haben nur einen wirklich guten Fang gemacht, der dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein" meinte Grabbe und lockerte seinen Griff etwas.  
Das war Joeys Chance, Blitzschnell verpasste sie den vierten Todesser einen rechten Hacken, und belegte die anderen beiden mit der Ganzkörperklammer, die wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden gingen und so gekonnt auf den Boden aufschlugen, dass sie Ohnmächtig wurden.

Sie sah sich um, aber die Stimme von dem vierten kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie wusste nicht woher sie die Stimme kannte, langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, hockte sich hin und war kurz davor ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen. Plötzlich merkte sie ein unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in der rechten Seite, hinter ihr stand Rookwood mit einer Eisenstange gewaffnet und hatte ihr mit voller Wucht in die rechte Seite gehauen, als man ein Knacken hörte, wusste sie das einige Rippen gebrochen wurden, mal wieder.  
Ganz langsam stand sie wieder auf, ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten voller Wut und Zorn, drehte sie sich um, die drohende Ohnmacht die von den starken Schmerzen ausging, versuchte sie zu ignorieren.  
„Das war jetzt eindeutig zu fiel, du Idiot" schrie sie ihm an und machte eine drehende Handbewegungen Richtung Rookwood.  
„Fulgurius!" rief sie mit voller Wut.  
Der Blitz traf Rookwood mit voller Stärke, die Entladungen tanzten über dessen Körper, bis er mit leeren Ausdruck in den Augen nach hinten viel und dort regungslos liegen blieb, er war tot. Severus, der wieder bei Bewusstsein war und das sah, lief es Eiskalt über den Rücken.

Joey drehte sich langsam um, sie atmete schwer und sehr flach, doch ging es ihr gut, sie sah in die dunkelbraunen Augen des Todessers.  
„Diese Augen habe ich nur einmal bei einem Menschen gesehen" sagte sie leise, ging auf ihn zu und zog ihm nun die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
„Sev?" fragte sie ungläubig.  
„In voller Lebensgröße" kam es sarkastisch von ihm.  
„Was...was machst du den hier?" stotterte sie.  
„Das könnt ich dich auch fragen" meinte er.  
Sie machte eine falsche Bewegung und griff sich in die Seite.  
„Was ist, bist du verletzt?" fragte er besorgt und rappelte sich hoch.  
„Nicht so schlimm" meinte sie und keuchte erneut auf.  
„Bist du dir sicher" sagte er und musterte sie eindringlich.  
„Sieh mich bitte nicht so an, den Dackelblick kannst du stecken lassen" meinte sie drohend.  
„Ist ja gut. Was hast du hier verloren" meinte er.  
„Ich war Neugierig und bin hier in den Buchladen, als ich wieder rauskam war es dunkel und ich wollte gehen, tja, die Idioten haben mir den Weg versperrt und wir haben etwas geplaudert" kam es von ihr, als wenn sie nebenbei einen Tee trinken würde.  
„Sag, mal warum hast du so fest zugeschlagen, wusstest du das ich unter der Kapuze stecke oder was?" fragte er sie und rieb sich sein Kinn.  
„Tja, ich glaub mir macht es Spass dir eine runter zuhauen, verdienen tust du es alle mal. Nein, ich wusste nicht das du da drunter steckst, mir kam bloß deine Stimme sehr bekannt vor. Und ausserdem, so hat es den Verdacht nicht auf dir gelenkt" sagte sie und sah sich die anderen an.  
Sie ging zu Mucnair und Grabbe und zerbrach ihre Zauberstäbe.  
„Jetzt könnt ich einen Feuerwhiskey vertragen" meinte sie.  
„Ich auch" meinte er und rieb sich immer noch das Kinn.  
„Oh man, komm bloß her" meinte sie, ging auf ihn zu und mit einer Handbewegung über das schon sehr geschwollene Kinn, waren die Schmerzen wieder weg.  
„Ich danke dir vielmals".  
„Ja, ja schon gut, lass uns hier verschwinden" meinte sie und schlürfte vorsichtig zum Tropfenden Kessel.

In der zwischen Zeit im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum

„Was denkt ihr, was die beiden grade machen?" fragte Ginny in die Runde.  
„Keine Ahnung" kam es von Ron, der sich gemütlich an Hermine rangekuschelt hatte.  
„Ich denke die beiden Streithähne, werden versuche miteinander auszukommen" sagte Harry nachdenklich und gab Ginny einen Kuss.  
„Also ich weiß nicht so recht" kam es von Hermine.  
„Wisst ihr was Leute" meinte Draco und hatte plötzlich so ein Leuchten in den Augen.  
„Na was den" meinte Ron.  
„Ich denke wir sollten die beiden wieder zusammen bringen. Die zwei gehören nun mal zusammen, dass kann man nicht leugnen" kam es von ihm.  
„Das schon, aber wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte Ginny und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Wir werden ein Gedicht schreiben, eins bekommt Joey und eins Snape" sagte Draco und sprang auf.  
„Hey, mal nicht so schnell. Wie willst du das machen, ich meine, ihre Handschriften, dass fällt doch auf" sagte Hermine.  
„Ach weiß du Mine, in Handschriften Fälschen, war ich schon immer gut" sagte der Blonde und flitze in den Schlafsaal, holte Pergament und Feder und rannte wieder runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
„Ja ist ja schön, aber Snape hat so ne winzige Schrift" sagte Ginny.  
„Ja und Joey so ne ganz verschnörkelte" kam es von Ron, der nun grade auf der Coach sass.  
„Lasst mich nur machen" meinte Draco und dachte nach.  
„Jemand ne Idee für ein Gedicht?" fragte er in die Runde.  
„Mir fällt da eine Strophe von einem Gedicht ein" meinte Hermine und grübelte.  
„Na dann mal los" sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Draco.  
„Also gut, fertig" meinte sie und holte tief Luft.  
„Ja, schieß los" sagte Draco.

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist wie ein Gedicht. __  
__Ein Gedicht, vom Frühling __  
__geschrieben, vom Sommer diktiert, __  
__vom Herbst gelesen und vom Winter __  
__erträumt!_

„Das ist wunderschön" kam es von Ron, der ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.  
Ginnys Blick verschleierte sich etwas und sie fing an zu erzählen.

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist wie ein Tautropfen. __  
__Ein Tautropfen von der Luft __  
__bewegt, von der Sonne erwärmt, __  
__vom Blatt abperlend, von der __  
__Erde gierig getrunken!_

Harry stand auf, nahm Ginny in den Arm und nun fing er an auch eine  
Strophe dazu zu Dichten.

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist wie der Wind. __  
__Der Wind, der sanft deine Wange streicht, __  
__der heftig dir das Haar zerzaust, der deine __  
__feuchten Augen trocknet, der leise __  
__durch die Äste weht!_

Ginny gab Harry einen Kuss. Ron war nun aufgestanden und ging auf und ab, dabei  
vorzog er das Gesicht, was den anderen ein lächelt entlockte. Draco schrieb fleißig das  
gesagte auf und sah nun zu Ron, der nun Luft holte.

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist Angst. __  
__Angst verletzt zu werden. __  
__Die Angst alleine zu sein und __  
__dennoch eine Angst vermischt mit den __  
__Gefühlen des Glücks!_

„Wow" kam es von Ginny.  
Hermine stand auf, ging zu Ron und nahm ihm in den Arm.  
„Das war wunderschön. Seit wann bist du so Tiefsinnig?" fragte sie frei heraus.  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber das schwirrte mir grad in Kopf herum" meinte er und küsste  
Hermine leidenschaftlich.  
Draco sah auf das eine Pergament und überlegte stark. Irgendwas fehlt da noch, dachte er. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz und schnell tauchte er die Feder in das Tintenfass und schrieb drauf los.

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort. __  
__Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Gedanke. __  
__Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Gefühl. __  
__Liebe ist das, was ich für dich empfinde._

Die anderen hatte sich um Draco gestellt und die letzte Zeilen gelesen. Den fünf stiegen Tränen in die Augen, sie mussten was Draco damit meinte und er war froh das sie ihn nicht drauf ansprachen. Harry spürte was in den blonden Jungen vor ging, kurzerhand nahm er ihn in den Arm, die anderen taten es im gleich.  
Draco fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen, er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie viel ihm das bedeutete.  
„Danke Leute, dass habe ich gebracht" meinte er und wischte sich die Träne weg.  
„Und jetzt?" fragte Ginny um die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzubessern.  
„Jetzt, folgendes" meinte er.  
Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab auf das Pergament, murmelte ein paar Sprüche und schon kopierte sich der Text auf das andere Pergament. Nun kniff er die Augen zusammen und stellte sich Joeys Handschrift genau war, er murmelte wieder einen Zauberformel und schon nahm die Schrift Joeys an und auf dem anderen Pergament nahm die Schrift Snape seine an.  
„Wow" kam es von Ron.  
„Das war ja einfach" sagte Hermine verblüfft.  
„Keiner hat gesagt, dass es schwer wäre" kam er salomonisch von Draco.  
Ginny rollte die Pergamente zusammen, versiegelte sie mit ihren Zauberstab und lies die Namen der Personen darauf erscheinen.  
„Montag früh, werden die beiden Post bekomme" meinte Harry und grinste sich ins Fäustchen. Die anderen nickten nur und hofften das ihr Plan funktionieren würde.

Wieder im Tropfenden Kessel

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, bestellten beide ein Butterbier und zwei Feuerwhiskey.  
„Hast du alles regeln können?" fragte er und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.  
„Ja, dass hab ich" meinte sie.  
„Was hast du eigentlich den ganzen Tag gemacht?" fragte er nun interessiert.  
„Ich war den ganzen Vormittag in der Bank, danach war ich etwas Einkaufen und dann hab ich schon Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt" sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.  
„Weihnachtsgeschenke im September?" fragte er.  
„Ja, ich hab später keine Zeit, irgendwas zu besorgen, und wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dachte ich, kauf ich gleich welche, und erstaunlicher Weise, hab ich auch welche bekommen" meinte sie und trank den Rest Feuerwhiskey mit einem Mal aus, danach schüttelte sie den Kopf und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer komischen Grimasse, was Severus ein grinsen entlockte.  
„Hey, lach mich nicht aus" sagte sie und stupste ihn, was ein großer Fehler war, sofort spürte sie wieder diesen unsagbaren Schmerz und keuchte auf.  
„Was hast du den, bist du doch verletzt? Lass mich mal sehen" meinte er und setzte sich neben sie und tastete vorsichtig ihre Rippen ab.  
„Aua verdammt, dass tat weh" sagte sie und meckerte drauf los.  
„Es sind ungefähr sieben gebrochene Rippe" sagte er.  
„Ich weiß, ich hab schon einen Heilzauber gesprochen, doch leider bin ich noch nicht wieder ganz Fit, also wird die Heilung etwas 48 Stunden dauern" sagte sie und setzte sich wieder etwas auf.  
Severus überlegte kurz hin und her, plötzlich stand er auf und ging zum Tresen nach vorne.  
Es redete auf Tom dem Wirt ein und gestikulierte wild in der Luft rum.  
„Was macht der den da" sagte Joey zu sich und musste sich ein Lachen gewaltig verkneifen.  
Als er wieder zurück kam sah er sie heimtückisch an, doch als er vor dem Tisch stand, war ihm das auch wieder vergangen.  
„Also wir bleiben heute hier, mit den Rippen kannst du nicht Apparieren oder Teleportieren" sagte er und wusste, das sie gleich Protest einlegen würde.  
„Oh nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage" sagte sie eindringlich.  
„Oh doch, wir bleiben heute Nacht hier, du brauchst dringend Schlaf, das andere Problem ist, es ist nur noch ein Zimmer frei" sagte er.  
Joey hatte ihrer Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
„Komm schon, Jo. Und wenn ich dich Festketten muss, wir bleiben heute Nacht hier" meinte er kalt.  
„Ja, ja ist ja schon gut. Welches Zimmer?" fragte sie miesepetrig.  
„Zimmer 3, hier hast du den Schlüssel. Ich benachrichtige Dumbledore noch" sagte er.

Joey stand auf und ging vorsichtig die Treppen hoch, Zimmer 3 war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Es stand ein großes Bett im Raum, auf der anderen Seite der Wand stand eine gemütliche große Coach, neben dem Bett war ein Kamin in die Wand eingelassen, der fröhlich vor sich hin flackerte und neben der Coach war eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich zum Badezimmer führte.  
Sie ging zum Kamin und beschwor sich einen bequemen Sessel, in den sie sich auch gleich fallen ließ.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, Joey hatte damit nicht gerechnet und erschrak sichtlich, was wieder ein neuer Schub Schmerzen bedeutete.  
„Komm rein" rief sie gequält.  
Die Tür ging auf und Snape kam rein, sein Umhang hatte er ausgezogen und über seine Schulter gehängt.  
„Alles geklärt" kam es von ihm.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er gleich als er ihr blasses Gesicht sah.  
„Beschissen, beantwortet das deine Frage" sagte sie und lächelte gequält.  
„Ja, mehr oder weniger" meinte er.  
„Du schläfst im Bett und ich auf der Coach" kam es noch von ihm.  
„Wie du meinst" sagte sie, rappelte sich hoch und ging zum Bett, legte sich hin und sah zum Fenster.  
Severus legte sich auf die Coach und versuchte es sich bequem zu machen, er deckte sich mit seinem Umhang zu, als Joey das sah, beschwor sie eine schöne Wolldecke, direkt über Severus und ließ sie ohne Vorwarnung fallen, worauf hin er einen kleinen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Joey konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen, das blöde war nur, dass sie kaum Luft bekam, da ihre gebrochenen Rippen dies nicht erlaubten.  
„Du schreist ja wie ein Mädchen" meinte sie nach Luft ringend.  
„Na dich möchte ich mal sehen, wenn dir was schweres auf den Kopf fällt und du nicht damit gerechnet hast" kam es brummig von ihm.  
Joey verkniff sich gewaltig das Lachen, mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, war das Licht aus und nur der Kamin spendete nun Wärme und Licht.

„Danke das du heute dazu gekommen bist, ohne dich hätte Crabbe seinen Klammergriff nicht gelockert" meinte sie in die Stille hinein.  
„Kein Problem, Jo. Danke für deinen dritten rechten Hacken" meinte er brummig, doch wusste sie, dass er das nicht so meinte.  
„Keine Ursache, war mir ein Vergnügen" kam es belustig von ihr.  
Langsam stand sie auf und ging vorsichtig zum Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen?" fragte er sie und stand auch auf und trat hinter ihr.  
„Nein, mir gehen viele Dinge im Kopf herum, die mir keine Ruhe lassen" sagte sie.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst" grummelte er und stand nun neben ihr.  
„Manchmal lieg ich stundelang Nachts wach und frag mich, warum steht mein Kopf nicht still. Und manchmal spür ich diese Frage in meine Bauch! Warum werf ich nicht alles hin? Ich möchte einfach Leben, einfach Lieben, einfach mal so sein wie man sich fühlt. Einfach mal treiben lassen ohne jedes Ziel. Einfach nur mal die Sterne zählen! Ein Leben so wie damals, so wie als Kind. Ganz tief im Herzen, will doch jeder dort hin zurück" meinte sie und sah Severus von der Seite her an.  
„Nein, ich will nicht in meine Kindheit zurück, niemals." Sagte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck war verbittert.  
„Entschuldige, wenn ich was falsches gesagt habe" meinte sie und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.  
„Du hast nichts falsches gesagt, Jo" meinte er und drehte sie zu ihm.  
Doch sie blickte ihn nicht an, nein sie sah auf den Boden, langsam drückt er ihr Kinn hoch, so das sie geschwungen war ihn anzusehen, erst da bemerkte er ihre stummen Tränen und als er ihr in die Augen sah, sah er Liebe, nichts als wahre Liebe.  
Er konnte nicht anderes, Severus musste sie in die Arme nehmen, und diesmal ließ sie es gesehen. Sie werte sich nicht, sie fühlte sich befreit, als sie die starken Arme um ihren Körper spürte, sie musste nicht wieso, aber sie fühlte sich als könnte sie fliegen.  
Als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten, schwebten beide einige Zentimeter über den Boden, doch Severus bekam nichts davon mit, er war gefesselt von ihren Augen.  
Ganz langsam näherten sich ihren Lippen, Joey spürte seinen Atem, sofort bekam sie ein Gänsehaut. Severus zog ihren wunderschönen Geruch ein und spürte sein wachsendes Verlangen sie zu Küssen, er wusste, dass er niemals aufhören würde sie zu lieben.  
Doch kurz bevor sie sich trafen, drehte Joey den Kopf weg.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten das lassen" meinte sie.  
„Ja, du hast vielleicht recht" sagte er hart, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie sanft von Severus geweckt, der ihr ein kleines Frühstück gezaubert hatte.  
„Danke für deine Mühe, aber ich habe keinen Hunger" meinte sie, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Als sie wieder raus kam, stand Severus am Fenster.  
„Ich denke wir vergessen das von gestern" meinte sie.  
„Ich will es aber nicht vergessen, und ich werde es nicht vergessen" kam es von ihm.  
„Wir sollten los" meinte sie, ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und schon teleportierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, wo Dumbledore schon auf beide wartete.  
„Könntest du ihm das bitte erklären, ich muss an die frische Luft" sagte Joey an Sev gewandt und verschwand Richtung See.  
Severus sah ihr traurig hinterher, er wusste das sie ihn noch immer sehr liebte, doch war sie Feige es zu zugegen, doch was hatte sie zu verlieren, dachte er.  
Er drehte sich um und ging zusammen mit Dumbledore ihn das Büro des Schulleiters.

Joey unten am Steg angekommen, setzte sich wieder ans Ende und starrte in die Ferne, sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen.  
Warum hab ich das getan, es war alles was ich wollte, einen Kuss. Warum hab ich gekniffen, verdammt noch mal bist du Feige, hörte sie ihr Gewissen ihn ihrem Kopf.  
Sie liebte ihn immer noch, dass hat der gestrige Tag mal wieder bewiesen.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. _

_Bis bald euer Bärchen!_


	5. Quidditch

_Hey ihr!_

_Habe eine neus Chap für euch! Ich hoffe euch freut´s . Wie immer gehrt mir an dieser FF nicht, Die FF gehört Becki und sie Figuren JKR:_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

_Kaitel 5_

**_Quidditch_**

**

* * *

**Die anderen waren grad mit dem Training fertig und sahen Joey am See auf dem Steg sitzen.  
Langsam gingen sie auf sie zu. Die fünf wussten wie es in Joey aussah, dass spürten sie.  
„Hey Kleines. Warum seit ihr erst jetzt zurück gekommen?" fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
„Na ja, wie soll ich das sagen. Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit vier Todesser" meinte sie und drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine ängstlich.  
„Setzt euch erst mal, dann erzähl ich es euch" kam es von ihr.  
Die anderen taten was ihnen gesagt wurde und Joey fing an zu erzählen. Als sie an der Stelle ankam, dass Rookwood, auf sie mit einer Eisenstange eingeprügelt hat, schlug sich Hermine erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund, Ginny stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und der Gesichtsausdruck der Jungen hatte sich versteinert.  
„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Draco in die Stille hinein.  
„Tja, ich hab mich umgedreht und in nun ja, geröstet trifft es wohl" meinte sie und sah die anderen dabei aber nicht an.  
„Du...du hast ihn ge...getötet?" fragte Ginny leise aber hörbar.  
„Ja Gin, dass habe ich" kam es traurig von ihr.  
„Du hast das richtige getan" kam es von Ron.  
„Ach meinst du. Es gibt weit aus schlimmere Dinge als den Tod, Ron" meinte sie und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen haben sich verdunkelt, der Blick jagte allen eine kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Was passierte dann?" fragte Harry weiter.  
„Nun, dann hab ich die Maske von dem vierten Todesser herunter gezogen und darunter versteckte sich mein Kindermädchen" meinte sie lachend.  
„Was, du hast Snape schon wieder eine runter gehauen?" fragte Hermine amüsiert.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus" kam es von Draco.  
„Genau" sagte sie.  
„Tja, und weil meine Rippen mal wieder gebrochen waren, hat Snape drauf bestanden, dass wir im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben. Es war nur noch ein Zimmer frei, aber er meinte ich könnte nicht Apparieren und Teleportieren schon gar nicht, womit er auch recht hatte".  
„Aha, daher weht der Wind" grinste Harry.  
„Nein, es ist nichts passiert" meinte sie und schon hatte sie wieder einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Kopf hoch, Kleines" meinte Draco und nahm sie in den Arm. Die anderen waren grad mit dem Training fertig und sahen Joey am See auf dem Steg sitzen.Langsam gingen sie auf sie zu. Die fünf wussten wie es in Joey aussah, dass spürten sie.„Hey Kleines. Warum seit ihr erst jetzt zurück gekommen?" fragte Draco vorsichtig.„Na ja, wie soll ich das sagen. Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit vier Todesser" meinte sie und drehte sich zu ihnen um.„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine ängstlich.„Setzt euch erst mal, dann erzähl ich es euch" kam es von ihr.Die anderen taten was ihnen gesagt wurde und Joey fing an zu erzählen. Als sie an der Stelle ankam, dass Rookwood, auf sie mit einer Eisenstange eingeprügelt hat, schlug sich Hermine erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund, Ginny stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und der Gesichtsausdruck der Jungen hatte sich versteinert.„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Draco in die Stille hinein.„Tja, ich hab mich umgedreht und in nun ja, geröstet trifft es wohl" meinte sie und sah die anderen dabei aber nicht an.„Du...du hast ihn ge...getötet?" fragte Ginny leise aber hörbar.„Ja Gin, dass habe ich" kam es traurig von ihr.„Du hast das richtige getan" kam es von Ron.„Ach meinst du. Es gibt weit aus schlimmere Dinge als den Tod, Ron" meinte sie und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen haben sich verdunkelt, der Blick jagte allen eine kalten Schauer über den Rücken.„Was passierte dann?" fragte Harry weiter.„Nun, dann hab ich die Maske von dem vierten Todesser herunter gezogen und darunter versteckte sich mein Kindermädchen" meinte sie lachend.„Was, du hast Snape schon wieder eine runter gehauen?" fragte Hermine amüsiert.„Sieht ganz danach aus" kam es von Draco.„Genau" sagte sie.„Tja, und weil meine Rippen mal wieder gebrochen waren, hat Snape drauf bestanden, dass wir im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben. Es war nur noch ein Zimmer frei, aber er meinte ich könnte nicht Apparieren und Teleportieren schon gar nicht, womit er auch recht hatte".„Aha, daher weht der Wind" grinste Harry.„Nein, es ist nichts passiert" meinte sie und schon hatte sie wieder einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen.„Kopf hoch, Kleines" meinte Draco und nahm sie in den Arm. 

In Dumbledores Büro

„Also Severus was ist passiert?" fragte ihn Dumbledore besorgt über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.  
„Tja, ich hab sie in der Nokturngasse gefunden, sie ist Rookwood, Mucnair und Grabbe in die Arme gelaufen" meinte er nachdenklich.  
„In der Nokturngasse, was wollte sie da?" fragte er ärgerlich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Sie meinte sie wäre nur Neugierig geworden" kam es von ihm.  
„Hat sie dein Deckung fallen gelassen" sagte er.  
„Nein, sie hat mir eine reingehauen und Mucnair und Crabbe betäubt" sagte er.  
„Ach, du hast schon wieder alles abbekommen?" fragte er nun belustig.  
„Ja, leider. Sie hat einen verdammt rechten Hacken" brummelte Severus.  
„Wem sagst du das. Und ihr geht es aber wieder gut?" fragte er nun wieder besorgt.  
„Ja, sie hatte gestern gemeint, dass sie schon einen Heilzauber gesprochen hätte, doch wäre sie noch nicht wieder ganz Fit, deswegen würde er 48 Stunden brauchen um die Rippen wieder zu heilen" sagte er fachmännisch.  
„Und was ist mit Rookwood?"  
„Den hat sie dahin geschickt, wo er hingehört, in die Hölle" sagte Severus verbittert.  
„Ich verstehe. Ich bin bloß froh das nichts weiter ernstes passiert ist."  
„Das bin ich auch. Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würde, ich muss noch den Unterricht vorbereiten" sagte Snape und stand auf.  
„Aber natürlich Severus. Danke das du auf Joey aufgepasst hast" meinte er ehrlich.  
„Kein Problem, Sir"

Wieder unten am See

„Und was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Joey als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste.  
„Ach nichts weiter, Hausaufgaben, Quidditchtraining und ne Menge erzählt" kam es von einer strahlenden Hermine.  
„Wie war das Training?" fragte Joey in die Runde.  
„Wunderbar" kam es von Ginny.  
„Ja, Draco ist echt ein viel besserer Jäger als Sucher" sagte Harry.  
„Weiß du was, Jo? Draco hat ne Verehrerin" kam es glucksen von Ron.  
Ginny musste sich die Faust in den Mund stecken um nicht laut los zu Lachen und die anderen grinsten im Kreis.  
„Ach, dass musst du mir etwas genauer erklären" meinte sie strahlend.  
„Sie ist nicht meine Verehrerin" meinte er brummig.  
„Aber du magst sie?" fragte Harry.  
„Ja, dass schon"  
„Aber" meinte Joey.  
„Nichts aber. Ich weiß nicht was sie von mir hält" kam es von ihm.  
„Na ne ganze Menge wird ich sagen" meinte Hermine und grinste.  
„Wie heißt sie den?" fragte Joey.  
„Anna Mitchell. Sie ist auch in Gryffindor, total süß und in der 6. ten" kam es von einem verträumten Draco.  
„Ach die kleine Blonde, ja die ist hübsch, ist die nicht in deiner Klasse, Gin?" meinte Joey.  
„Ja ist sie und total nett. Hast du sie schon angesprochen?" fragte nun Ginny, die sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
„Na ja, sie kommt immer zu mir, wegen den Zaubertrankhausaufgaben" schmunzelte er.  
„Und?" meinte Ron.  
„Nichts und" kam es von ihm.

Joey drehte sich um und erkannte in der Ferne, fünf Mädchen, die sich nun unter den alten Baum nieder ließen, und Anna war dabei.  
„Hey Brüderchen, ich glaub deine Herzensdame schaut grad hier rüber" meinte Joey grinsend.  
„Wo?" sagte Draco und schaute in alle Himmelrichtungen.  
„Da unter dem Baum" sagte Harry.  
„Los sprich sie an und lad sie zum nächsten Hogsmeade Besuch ein" sagte Hermine und schubste ihn.  
„Hey, mal langsam. Meint ihr wirklich?" fragte er perplex.  
„JA" kam es von allen.  
Miesmutig, stand er auf und ging auf die Mädels zu. Er drehte sich noch mal um, guckte jedoch gleich wieder nach vorne.  
„Hoffendlich vermasselt er es nicht" kicherte Ginny.  
„Ach das glaub ich nicht. Wenn Draco erst mal auspackt, kann sich kein Mädchen mehr vor seinem Charme retten" kam es von Ron.  
Darauf hin pusteten alle los und hielten sich die Bäuche.  
„Das war aber nicht nett" kam es von Harry.  
„Du hast doch gelacht und ausserdem war es nicht böse gemeint."

„Hi Anna, kann ich kurz mit der reden?" fragte Draco das Mädchen seiner Träume.  
Sie nickte und sah noch mal zu den anderen Mädels die anfingen zu grinsen.  
Beide gingen einige Schritte um ungestört reden zu können.  
„Sag mal Anna, ...ähm...hast du Lust mit mir zum nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende was zu unternehmen?" fragte er und sah sie flehend an.  
„Du meinst ein Date?" fragte sie Draco und konnte nur schwer ihre Begeisterung unterdrücken.  
„Ja, dass meine ich, also was sagst du?" kam es gequält von ihm.  
„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen" sagte sie und strahlte ihn an.  
„Wirklich?" fragte er.  
„Ja" meinte sie und lächelte.  
„Oh danke, Ann" sagte Draco voller Freude und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er realisierte, was er grade getan hatte, wurde er knallrot.  
„Schuldigung" nuschelte er und sah betreten zu Boden.  
„Nicht so schlimm, ich fands gut" meinte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder zu den Mädels.  
Draco sah ihr verträumt hinterher und fuhr sich über die Wange, wo noch grade Annas Lippen waren, freudestrahlend hüpfte er förmlich zurück zu seinen Freunden.

„Du geht's aber ran?" meinte Harry als Draco dicht genug dran war.  
Er grinste nur noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.  
„Und?" fragte Ginny.  
„Wir haben ein Date" rief er aus und sprang in die Höhe.  
Joey musste aufpassen, dass sie vor Lachen nicht umfiel, sie freute sich, Draco mal wieder so glücklich zu sehen.  
„Ich freu mich für dich" sagte Hermine und umarte ihn kurzerhand.  
„Und ich mich erst, Mine" kam es von ihm.  
Joey drückte ihn auch ganz fest an sich und spürte sein Freude förmlich.  
„Sie ist wirklich ein nettes Mädchen" sagte Ginny und strahlte Draco an.  
„Da hast du recht" meinte Harry und handelte sich gleich einen bösen Blick von Gin ein.  
„So war das nicht gemein" kam es von Harry, der seine Ginny in die Arme schloss und ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.  
„Also Leute, ich geh jetzt mal ins Schloss, ich brauch unbedingt ein heißes Bad" meinte Joey und stand auf.  
„Wir kommen mit" rief Draco.  
„Kann mal jemand das gehüpfe abstellen, irgendwie ist das nervig" gluckste Ron und warf Draco einen belustigten Blick zu.  
„Schuldigung" meinte Draco und lies das Hüpfen bleiben, dafür grinste er nun jeden an.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, suchte Joey frische Sachen raus und ging dann ins Bad.  
Die anderen saßen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und besprachen noch mal den Plan mit dem Brief, die sie Morgen früh abschicken werden.  
Als Joey wieder runter in den Gemeinschaftraum ging, sah sie die fünf wie sie ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten und flüsterten.  
„Was gibt's den da zu tuscheln?" fragte Joey belustigt.  
„Nichts" sagte Hermine erschrocken. Die anderen hatten genau den selben erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Wollen wir runter Essen gehen?" fragte Ron um abzulenken.  
„Ja, ich hab einen Bärenhunger" kam es von Draco, der sich genüsslich seinen Bauch streichelte.  
In der großen Halle angekommen, setzten sich alle ans Ende des Tisches und nahmen sich reichlich vom Essen.  
Harry und Draco erzählten vom Quidditchtraining, Ron und Hermine turtelten miteinander rum, was Ginny belustigend fand.  
Joey blickte kurz zum Lehrertisch hinauf und sah Dumbledores Blick, er schien enttäuscht und traurig zu sein und Joey wusste ganz genau warum.  
Sie wollte noch heute mit ihm reden, dachte sie, beendete schnell ihr Essen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, dort angekommen, klopfte sie, doch es kam keine Antwort, ganz langsam machte sie die Tür auf und sah hinein, keiner war dort.  
Joey überlegte kurz und machte dann die Tür weiter auf um einzutreten.  
Sie ging direkt auf Fawkes zu, der auf seine Stange sass und schlief. Vorsichtig streichelte sie den Phönix über das wunderschöne Gefieder.

„Na alter Freund, wie geht's dir?" fragte sie den Phönix, doch bekam keine Antwort.  
Die Bürotür ging auf und Albus Dumbledore schritt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, als er Joey sah, lächelte er zwar, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache.  
„Was führt dich zu mir Jocelyn?" fragte er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Du bist Sauer stimmts?" fragte sie.  
„Nein, ich bin traurig und enttäuscht aber nicht Sauer, Kleines. Aber woher wusstest du das?" fragte er pikiert und musterte sie einständig.  
„Erstes, deine Augen sagen alles und zweites, du hast mich Jocelyn genannt, und das tust du nur um mich zu ärgern oder wenn du böse auf mich bist" sagte sie leise und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber.  
Er lächelte leicht „Du bist einen kluge Frau, mein Engel" sagte er und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid, Onkel Albus. Aber ich war so Neugierig und du weißt wie ich dann bin. Ach und schöne Grüße von Bry" das letztere sprach sie leise.  
Joey sah seinen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck und musste sich das grinsen verkneifen, stattdessen erzählte sie von dem Brief.  
„Ich wusste es, ich konnte es mir denken" sagte er und lächelte.  
„Du vermisst ihn" sagte er, als er ihren traurigen Blick sah.  
„Ja, sehr. Er fehlt mir so verdammt doll" meinte sie und ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen.  
„Ja, mir geht es genau so, aber er will nicht das wir trauern, wir sollen nach vorne gucken und unser bestes geben" meinte Albus und musterte sie.  
Joey wischte sich die Träne weg, die es geschafft hatte über ihre Wange zu kullern, dann sah sie auf und lächelte ihren Onkel aufmuntert zu.  
„Wie ich gehört haben, hast du Severus schon das dritte Mal eine geklebt?" fragte er belustig und musste sich mächtig das grinsen verkneifen.  
„Oh ja, das habe ich. Woher sollte ich den wissen, das er unter dieser Maske steckt" meinte sie und musste Lachen.  
Beide saßen noch lange da und unterhielten sich über wichtige Dinge und weniger wichtige Dinge. Erst spät nach Mittagnacht schickte Albus sie ins Bett, sonst hättet sie beide bis zum nächsten Morgen noch dort gesessen und erzählt.

Am nächsten Morgen, war Joey ziemlich zerknittert. Sie stand auf und zog sich an, danach ging sie sich die Zähne putzen.  
Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wartete schon Hermine auf sie mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Warum bist du so gut drauf?" fragte Joey immer noch ziemlich verschlafen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Komm lass uns gehen, die anderen sind schon unten" meinte sie und schleifte Joey hinter sich her.  
Unten in der Halle angekommen setzten sie sich zu den anderen, die auch alle ein breites grinsen im Gesicht hatten.  
„Okay, was ist los?" fragte Joey, die das ziemlich verdächtig vorkam.  
„Nichts, wir freuen uns nur, dass es dir wieder besser geht" meinte Ginny und trank einen Schluck ihres Kürbissaftes.  
Joey zog einen Augenbraue hoch, sie wusste das, dass nicht die ganze Wahrheit wahr, sie nahm sich etwas Müsli und begann zu Essen.  
„Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Ron in die Stille.  
„Zauberkunst" kam es von Draco, der immer wieder zu Anna blickte.  
Schon konnte man das Flügelschlagen hören, die Post kam. Joey blickte auf und erkannte Pünktchen in der Eulenschar, sie flog auf sie zu und landete gekonnt auf ihrer Schulter.  
Die nahm ihr den Brief ab und erkannte Severus Handschrift.  
Die anderen lugten vorsichtig zum Lehrertisch und sahen, das auch Snape den Brief erhalten hatte. Hermine bezahlte ihre Eule und vergrub sich mit Ron hinter der Zeitung.  
Joey machten den Brief langsam auf, ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, ihre Hände wurden feucht, in ihrem Bauch war ein ganzer Scharm Hummeln, so kam es ihr vor.  
Sie entrollte das Pergament und begann zu Lesen.

_Liebe Jo! _

_ich muss dir unbedingt was sagen, ich hoffe, dass das folgende Gedicht zeigt, was ich immer noch für dich Empfinde. _

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist wie ein Gedicht. __  
__Ein Gedicht, vom Frühling __  
__geschrieben, vom Sommer __  
__diktiert, vom Herbst gelesen __  
__und vom Winter erträumt! _

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist wie ein Tautropfen. __  
__Ein Tautropfen, von der Luft bewegt, __  
__von der Sonne erwärmt, vom Blatt abperlend, __  
__von der Erde gierig getrunken! _

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist wie der Wind. __  
__Der Wind, der sanft dein Wange streicht, __  
__der heftig dir das Haar zerzaust, __  
__der dir deine feuchten Augen trocknet, __  
__der leise durch die Äste weht! _

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist Angst. __  
__Angst verletzt zu werden, __  
__Angst enttäuscht zu werden., __  
__Liebe ist Angst alleine zu sein und __  
__dennoch eine Angst vermischt mit den __  
__Gefühlen das Glücks! _

_Weißt du was Liebe ist? __  
__Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort. __  
__Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Gedanke. __  
__Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Gefühl. __  
__Liebe ist das, was ich für dich empfinde! _

_Joey, ich liebe dich, bitte gib mir noch eine Chance! Du bist mein ein und alles, bitte komm wieder zurück zu mir. _

_In liebe Sev!_

Als Joey diesen Brief lass, wurde ihr mit jeder Zeile, mit jedem geschriebenen Wort klar, dass sie ihn brauchte, sie wusste das sie, einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.  
Joey drehte sich zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass Severus auch grade ihren Blick suchte.  
„Kommst du bitte mal mit raus, ich muss mit dir reden" sandte sie an ihn.  
Joey stand auf und ging aus der Halle Richtung See, Snape folgte ihr mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken.  
„Ich hoffe es klappt" kam es von Harry, der Ginny ganz fest umarte.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kleines" hauchte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Ich dich auch" sagte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.  
Alle drückten den beiden die Daumen, den als Joey den Brief lass, nahmen ihre Augen den Ausdruck der Einsicht an.

Unten am See beim Baum angekommen, wartete sie auf Snape, den Brief ganz fest in ihrer Hand umklammert.  
Severus Snape folgte ihr, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, der Brief hatte auch seine Gefühle ausgedrückt, die er für sie empfand.  
„Sev, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ausser, dass ich einen riesen Fehler gemacht habe, ich will dich zurück haben, ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Du hattest vollkommen recht, als du mir die Meinung gesagt hast, nach der einen Stunde, ich war zu Feige es mir selber einzugestehen" sagte sie, dann brach ihrer Stimme.  
„Das Gedicht war wunderschön, Jo. Ich will dich Lieben, dich auf Händen tragen, dich festhalten und dir mehr aus meiner Welt zeigen. Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance" flehte er und sah sie an.  
Sie lächelte nur, ihre Augen wurde etwas glasig, doch sie nickte stumm, beide fielen sich glücklich um den Hals und versanken in der Umarmung.  
Als sie sich lösten, wurde Joey stutzig. Hatte er gesagt, dass Gedicht war wunderschön?  
„Äh Sev, zeig mir mal bitte deinen Brief" sagte sie.  
Er völlig verdattert über diese Aufforderung, reichte ihr den Brief. Joey hielt seinen und ihren nebeneinander und stellte fest, dass in beiden das selbe drin stand.  
Severus sah ihr über die Schulter und stellte die gleich Prognose wie Jo.  
„Sag mal, denkst du auch was ich denke" meinte sie zu ihm und nahm ein psychopathisches grinsen an.  
„Ich denke schon. Die fünf haben da was gedreht, als wir in London waren" sagte er und grinste genauso hinterhältig wie sie.  
„Aber beschweren kannst du dich nicht, sonst wärst du immer noch nicht über deinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen und hättest mich weiter im unklaren gelassen" sagte er und drehte sie zu sich rum.  
„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch furchtbar leid. Ich war dumm, kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?" fragte sie ihn und sah in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen.  
„Klar, natürlich mein Engel. Hör mal, was da am Grimmauldplatz passiert ist, das tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht Schlagen ich war so ausser mir, bitte gib mir noch einen Chance" sagte er zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
„Natürlich, ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen" meinte sie strahlend.  
Beide standen da und sahen tief in die Augen des anderen, langsam näherten sich ihre Lippe und trafen aufeinander, sie begannen zu schweben, sie umhüllte ein strahlend goldenes Licht. Sie küssten sich voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, als sie sich ausser Atem lösten, strahlte sie sich beide an.  
„Aber nicht, dass du mir wieder in ein paar Wochen den Laufpass gibst" meinte er traurig.  
„Nein, dass werde ich nicht, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr" sagte sie und schlang ihre Armen um seinen Hals.  
Endlich, dachte sie. Endlich spüre ich wieder seine Küsse, es tut gut. Das habe ich so vermisst.

Am Schlossportal standen die fünf und sahen ihnen zu, als sie sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal küssten, stießen die Jungendlichen Freudenschreie aus, was ein fataler Fehler war.  
Sev und Joey lösten sich aus der Umarmung und sahen die anderen in der Eingangshalle stehen und jubeln.  
„Mit euch hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen" rief ihnen Joey entgegen.  
„Ach du Scheiß" entfuhr es Ron.  
„Sie hat es gemerkt" sagte Ginny und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Sie wäre nicht unsere Joey, wenn sie es nicht bemerken würde" kam es von einer strahlenden Hermine.  
„Sag mal Leute ist euch eins klar" sagte Harry geschockt.  
„Was den?" fragte Ron.  
„Wir haben heut noch zwei Stunden Zaubertränke" kam es von Draco, dem der Mund offen Stand.  
„Oh Shit" entfuhr es Ginny.  
Die Jugendlichen machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
Sev und Joey standen draußen unter dem Baum und küsste und umarmten sich.  
„Weißt du was, mein Engel" meinte er.  
„Was den?" fragte sie verträumt.  
„Ich hab euch heut in der 4 und 5 Stunde" meinte er hinterhältig.  
„Na das wird ein Spass" kam es von ihr.  
Beide grinsten und machten sich auf in den Unterricht, bevor Sev in den Kerkern verschwand, sah er sich noch mal um, als er keinen sah, gab er Joey noch einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
„Bis später, Kleines" sagte er und verschwand.  
Joey, schwebte förmlich zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer und setzte sich zu den anderen, den sie einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

In dieser Stunde wurden alle Zauber des letzten Schuljahres wiederholt, Professor Flitwick wollte sehen, wie viel sie noch konnten.  
Die Schüler, die keine weiteren Probleme damit hatten, sollten den anderen etwas zur Hand gehen. Was sie auch Taten, Joey sah, dass Draco einige Schwierigkeiten beim Desillusionierungszauber hatte.  
„Soll ich dir Helfen, Brüderchen?" fragte Joey mit einem komischen funkelnden in ihre stahlblauen Augen.  
„Wenn du so nett wärst" kam es beschämt von ihm.  
„Alles was du machen musst, ist deinen Kopf zu lehren, du musst dich ganz genau auf die Zauberformel konzentrieren. Versuch es mal" sagte sie.  
Draco machte ein Gesicht als wenn er grade gehört hätte, dass sein Geburtstag ausfallen würde.  
„Das versuch ich schon die ganze Zeit" meinte er gequält.  
„Nun pass mal auf" meinte sie, ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand.  
„Atme tief ein und aus, nun denk ganz fest an die Zauberformel, spreche sie und bewege deine Zauberstab" sagte sie leise.  
Draco versuchte das zu machen was Joey ihm sagte und wundersame Weise, fühlte er, dass sein Kopf wunderbar leer ist, keine Gedanken die ihn ablenkten. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch, bewegte seinen Zauberstab auf das Kissen vor ihm, nun sprach er die Zauberformel, machte die Augen auf und das Kissen war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
„Siehst du, gar nicht so schwer" kam es grinsend von ihr.  
„Jetzt versuch mich mal zu Desillusionieren" sagte sie und stellte sich vor ihm hin.  
Er wiederholte die selbe Prozedur noch einmal, und hielt nun den Zauberstab auf Joey gerichtet, er sprach die Zauberformel und Joey war verschwunden.  
„10 Punkte für Gryffindor" kam die piepsige Stimme von Flitwick. Er muss ihnen wohl zugesehen haben.  
„Na bitte, geht doch" sagte Joey.  
„Ich danke dir" kam es von dem Blonden.  
Es läutete und alle strömten aus dem Klassenzimmer zum Verwandlungsraum.

Professor McGonagall wartete schon auf ihre Schüler. Sie saß am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die schwatzende Schülerschar.  
„Guten Morgen" kam es streng von ihr.  
„Morgen" murmelten einige.  
„Heute werden wir die Zaubersprüche aus dem letzten Jahr wiederholen, wenn Sie letzte Woche aufgepasst haben, wo wir alles noch mal in der Theorie durchgegangen sind, werden Sie jetzt keine weiteren Probleme haben. Also fangen Sie an, Sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit" sagte sie und ging nun langsam durch die Tischreihen um gegebenenfalls Hilfestellung zu geben.  
Hier sollten wieder die Schüler, die keine großen Probleme haben, den anderen etwas zur Hand gehen. Doch keiner hatte wirklich große Schwierigkeiten bei dem praktischen Teil, was Professor McGonagall sichtlich freute, den sie entlies schon 20 Minuten vor Unterrichtsschluss, die schwatzenden Schüler, mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Schüler strömten alle Richtung große Halle zum Mittagessen. Die sechs setzten sich wie immer am hinteren Teil des Tisches.  
Joey unterhielt sich angeregt mit Neville über Kräuterkunde, Ginny und Harry schmusten miteinander und Draco, Hermine und Ron machten sich leicht Sorgen um die nächste Stunde, den sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke mit Snape.  
„Was meint ihr, wird sich Snape einfallen lassen?" fragte Draco so leise, dass nur Hermine und Ron was mitbekamen.  
„Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung" kam es von Hermine.  
Ron schien nachzudenken, den er legte mächtig die Stirn in Falten, um nach 5 Minuten den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Joey fertig mit dem Essen, stand auf und wollte grade gehen, da hielt sie Harry auf.  
„Wo willsten du hin?" fragte er sie interessiert.  
„Ich muss noch mal schnell in die Bibliothek was nachschlagen. Wieso, willst du mitkommen?" fragte sie ihn nun.  
„Nein, ich wollte nur wissen, wo du so schnell hin willst" kam es niedergeschlagen von ihm.  
Joey freute das sichtlich, den sie setzten wieder so ein psychopathisches grinsen auf.  
„Nur Mut" kam es noch von ihr, bevor sie aus der großen Halle verschwand.  
„Leute, ich hab da ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl" meinte Ginny.  
„Warum du eigentlich, du hast jetzt nicht Zaubertränke" kam es von Ron.  
„Nein, na Merlin sie Dank, aber trotzdem hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen" meinte sie.  
Die Mittagspause ging fiel zu schnell vorbei, den schon mussten sie los in die Kerker.

Joey sah perplex auf ihre Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es schon 8 Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn ist, schnell stopfte sie das Buch wieder ins Regal und rannte so schnell sie konnte Richtung Kerker. Madam Pierce rief ihr noch etwas unverständliches hinterher, doch Joey kümmerte sich nicht drum. Völlig ausser Atem, trotz ihrer guten Kondition kam sie vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer an.  
„Was ist den mit dir los?" fragte Ron verdattert.  
„Hab die Zeit vergessen...ist schon spät...bin gerannt" kam es stockend von ihr.  
Und schon sahen sie Snape, wie er in seinem schwarzen Umhang auf die Schüler zu rauschte.  
Schnell schloss er den Klassenraum auf und huschte hinein. Die Schüler gingen alle schnell und leise auf ihre Plätze, nun drehte er sich um und lies seinen Blick schweifen, bis er bei Draco, Harry, Ron und Hermine angekommen ist. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hinterhältigem grinsen.  
„So, ich denke heute werden wir mit einer mündlichen Kontrolle beginnen" kam es kalt von ihm. Alle Schüler schluckten schwer, doch keiner hatte so viel Schiss wie die vier, Joey kannte sich mit Mühe und Not einen Lachanfall verkneifen und setzte eine steinerne Miene auf.  
„Also wollen wir Anfangen, Mister Weasley, nennen sie mir die Eigenschaften der Kamillenblüte" sagte Snape und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.  
Ron schluckte hart, grübelte und holte tief Luft.  
„Also, die wichtigsten Eigenschaften der Kamillenblüte sind, das sie beruhigend wirkt, entzündungshemmend und antibakteriell. Die Kamillenblüte, wird zu allen Heiltränken dazugegeben um die Wirkung zu stärken und gegebenenfalls zu verdoppeln" sagte Ron und sah bedrückt noch vorne.  
„Das Mister Weasley ist leider richtig, ich würde sagen das wäre ein E" kam es von ihm.  
„Mister Malfoy, wie viel Gramm Ingwerwurzel braucht man für den Stärkungstrank?" fragte er berechnet und sah zu Draco.  
„Ähm... ungefähr 4- 5 Gramm, um eine minimale Wirkung zu erzielen" kam es von dem Blonden.  
„Das ist Falsch, man braucht mindesten 6- 7 Gramm um eine minimale Wirkung zu erzielen. Das macht dann ein A würde ich sagen" zischte er gefährlich.

Joey musste sich so zurückhalten um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, um den erneuten Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.  
„So Mister Potter, sagen sie mir was die Eigenschaft des Vielsafttrankes sind" meinte er lässig und rauschte zu Harry und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
„Der Vielsafttrank ermöglicht es, sich für eine gewisse Zeit, nämlich genau 60 Minuten in eine andere beliebige Person zu verwandeln."  
„Das ist korrekt. Was sind die wichtigsten Zutaten, Mister Potter" fragte er leise und berechnet nach.  
„Baumschlangenhaut, Flussgras gepflückt bei Vollmond und natürlich ein Stück von demjenigen in dem man sich verwandeln will" sagte er fachmännisch.  
„Richtig. Das macht dann ein E, Mister Potter" sagte Snape kalt und wendete sich nun Hermine zu.  
„Miss Granger, wieviel Schlangenblut gehört in den Stärkungstrank?" fragte er nun die letzte im Bunde.  
„Ähm... fünf Tropfen braucht man um einen starken Stärkungstrank herzustellen und mindestens zwei um einen normalen herzustellen, Sir" sagte Hermine freundlich.  
„Das ist richtig, das wäre auch ein E" meinte Snape und rauschte wieder nach vorne zu seinem Pult und sah die Schüler der Reihe nach an.

„Wenn sie nicht alle von so einem lumpigen mündlichen Text überrascht werden wollen, dann würde ich ihnen raten zu Lernen, meine Herrschaften" meinte Snape berechnet und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.  
Als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf ließ er sie gehen, da von den 90 Minuten, keine 5 Minuten mehr übriggeblieben sind.  
„Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy und Dumbledore, sie bleiben bitte noch hier" rief Snape über das Stuhlgescharre hinweg.  
Joey amüsierte sich köstlich über die Gesichter. Draco ließ mächtig die Schultern hängen und schlürfte zum Lehrertisch.  
Joey lehnte sich lässig an den ersten Tisch an und wartete auf das kommende.  
„Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, ich hätte zu mindestens gedacht, dass sie ihre Erklärungen weiter ausführen" sagte Snape wütend, weil noch zwei Schüler trödelten, doch als er anfing rumzuschreien, machten sie das sie weg kamen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder etwas, Joey gluckste vor sich hin und musste sich das grinsen verkneifen.  
„Wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal sone Idee kommt, seit ein bisschen Schlauer. Hab ihr allen ernstes gedacht, wir bekommen das nicht mit" sagte er scheinheilig.  
„Wessen Idee war das den?" fragte Jo in die Runde.  
Ganz langsam hob Draco seinen Arm und blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
„War keine schlechte Idee, doch nächstes Mal benutzt euren Verstand" meinte sie strahlend.  
„Das heißt du bist uns nicht böse" kam es von Hermine.  
„Nein, warum. Wer weiß, wie lange ich noch gebraucht hätte, mir endlich die Wahrheit einzugestehen. Wir wollten euch nur eins auswischen. Hab ihr euch das alleine ausgedacht?" fragte sie nun.  
„Ja, Draco hatte die Idee mit dem Gedicht und wir haben jeder eine Strophe dazu gedichtet" kam es von einem strahlenden Ron.  
„Es war wirklich gut" meinte Snape und grinste die Jugendlichen an.  
„Das heißt, das Sie uns nicht böse sind" meinte Harry.  
Snape fixierte ihn genau, Harry wurde ganz anderes bei dem Blick, doch er entspannte sich gleich wieder, als Snape seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem lächeln verzogen.  
„Nein, ich bin euch nicht böse, ich wusste gar nicht das ihr so begabt seit und so ein wunderschönes Gedicht zu stande bekommt. Und Jo hat recht, wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, würde sie immer noch fest davon überzeugt sein, mich nicht zu lieben" kam es von ihm.  
Er grinste Joey an, ging auf sie zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und sah in ihre Augen.  
Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen und trafen aufeinander, der Kuss wurde immer wilder und Leidenschaftlicher, bis sich die anderen bemerkbar machten.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und strahlten sich an.  
„chrm...chrm...chrm..." kam es von Draco der grinste.  
„Ihr seit ja immer noch hier, macht das ihr weg kommt" sagte Snape kalt und bestimmend, schnell suchten sie das Weite.  
Als die vier den Klassenraum verlassen hatten, widmeten sie sich wieder einander.

Die Woche verflog so schnell, dass sie gar nicht wussten, dass schon wieder Wochenende ist.  
Dieses Wochenende, fand das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison stand. Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Alle freuten sich riesig auf das Spiel, was am Samstag Vormittag um 11 Uhr stattfinden sollte.

Harry wachte früh am Morgen auf, irgendwie hatte er schlecht geträumt, konnte sich jedoch nicht mehr daran erinnern was es genau war. Als er auf seine Uhr blickte, sah er das es 07. 54 Uhr war. Er stand auf, schlürfte ins Bad und sprang unter die Dusche, danach zog er sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo er sich in einen Sessel vor dem immer noch glühenden Kamin setzte.  
Das Porträt sprang zur Seite und eine strahlende Joey kam ein den Gemeinschaftsraum gestiefelt. Als sie Harry sah, ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Harry völlig verdattert über diese Reaktion, wusste nicht was er machen sollte, doch schließlich, drückte er Joey ganz fest an sich. Als sie sich wieder lösten, sah Harry in ihren Augen, die Freude des Glücks.  
„Dir geht es wieder gut wie ich sehe" meinte er grinsend.  
„Oh Harry, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich euch danken soll. Ich bin endlich wieder glücklich und das nur weil ihr mir meine Augen geöffnet habt" sagte sie und starrte glücklich in die Glut des ausgehenden Feuers.  
„Es ist schön dich wieder Lachen zu sehen, Jo. Ich hab mir echt große Sorgen um dich gemacht" kam es von ihm.  
„Ach, mir ging es gut und es geht mir jetzt auch wunderbar. Keinen Grund in Panik zu geraten. Und schon nervös wegen dem Spiel?" fragte sie um ihn vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Ein bisschen, aber Hufflepuff stecken wir locker weg" meinte er und grinste.  
„Wartest du kurz, ich will mir schnell andere Klamotten anziehen, dann können wir runter in die große Halle" sagte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, flitze sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten und Joey war wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.  
„Wo warst du heut Nacht eigentlich?" fragte er, doch wusste er die Antwort schon.  
„Dreimal darfst du raten" kam es glucksend von ihr.  
„Bei Severus" meinte er.  
„Na was denkst du den" sagte sie.  
Beide gingen gemütlich runter in die Halle, einige Schüler saßen schon beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.  
Harry nahm sich einen Kaffee, irgendwie war er noch nicht richtig munter. Joey schenkte sich einen Tee ein und nippte vorsichtig daran.  
Als beide zu Essen anfingen, kamen immer mehr Schüler zum Frühstück und bald war die Mannschaft komplett.  
Als sie aufgegessen hatte, scheuchte Ron sie auch schon runter zum Feld, aber vorher holte er sich noch einen dicken Kuss bei Mine ab.  
Harry rannte schnell nach oben, seinen Feuerblitz zu holen. 10 Minuten später war er in der Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors und wartete auf die Rede vom Kapitän.  
Ron schritt auf und ab, er überlegte angestrengt, was er seine Mannschaft sagen könnte, bis er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt.  
„Leute, wir sind ein starkes Team, zeigen wir ihnen, wie man Quidditch spielt" rief er seinen Mannschaftskollegen zu, die anfingen zu jubeln.  
„Ist er immer so?" fragte Draco sichtlich erschrocken von Rons Gebrülle.  
„Manchmal" kam es belustig von Harry.  
„Also Potter, zeigs ihnen" meinte Draco und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Sie schulterten ihre Besen und begaben sich auf das Spielfeld, Ginny gab Harry noch schnell einen Kuss und wünschte ihm viel Glück.

Draußen auf dem Spielfeldrand wartete Anna auf Draco. Als sie ihn sah, strahlte sie ihn schon von weiten an, was Draco ein lächeln entlockte.  
„Hi, ich wünsch dir viel Glück" sagte sie.  
„Danke" meinte er und nahm unbewusst ihre Hand.  
Ron, Ginny und Harry zwinkerten ihm verstohlen zu und schritten nun auf das Quidditchfeld.  
Madam Hooch betratt den Rasen und die Menge fing an zu jubeln und zu toben.  
„Gebt euch die Hände" sagte sie zu den Kapitänen.  
„Ich muss gehen Ann, wir sehen uns nachher hoffentlich?" fragte Draco hoffungsvoll.  
„Klar" meinte sie grinsend und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Draco schwebte förmlich zu den anderen und stellte sich zu den beiden Jägern.  
„Viel Glück" sagte Ron zu Ernie dem Kapitän der Hufflepuffs.  
„Euch auch" grinste er zurück.  
„Besteigt die Besen" rief sie und blies kräftig in ihre Pfeife.  
Schon flogen die 14 Spieler in den Himmel, die Schüler jubelten und applaudierten so Laut, das Harry nicht mal die Kommentare von Lee verstand. Lee Jordan hatte zwar letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht und arbeitete nun bei Fred und George, doch lies er sich die Quidditchspiele zu kommentieren nicht entgehen.

„Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Weasley an Malfoy, der neu im Team ist, ja wunderbarer Pass zu Thomas, er wirft weiter zu Weasley, die wunderhübsche Jägerin unseres Sucher".  
„Jordan, kommentieren sie bitte das Spiel" keifte McGonagall gefährlich.  
„Okay Professor. Weasley vor den Torringen der Hufflepuffs und sie trifft, ja 10- 0 für Gryffindor" rief er ins Megaphone.  
Die Menge auf der Tribüne jubelte wie verrückt. Harry kreiste immer weiter um das Stadion und behielt den gegnerischen Sucher im Auge. Brian flog auf der andere Seite seine Kreise und behielt Harry im Auge.  
„Und der Quaffel ist wieder im Spiel, Finch- Fletchley an McMillan, saust an Thomas vorbei, weicht dem Klatscher aus, er ist vor den Torringen und wirft...Weasley hält den Quaffel und wirft zu Malfoy, der stürmt übers Feld, saust an Abbott vorbei und wirft...ja Treffer 20- 0 für Gryffindor" schrie Lee aufgeregt ins Megaphone und sprang auf.  
Harry blickt wieder zu Brian, der die andere Seite des Feldes nach dem Schnatz absuchte.  
Da kam Harry eine Idee, er setzte zum Sturzflug an, Brian hatte es geschluckt, er dachte Harry hätte den Schatz gesehen. Sie rasten mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf die Erde zu, doch Brian sah keinen Schnatz, deswegen zog er seinen Besen wieder nach oben. Harry sah das sein Plan nicht funktionierte, also zog auch er wieder seinen Besen gekonnt nach oben und drehte eine elegante Schraube.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen Klatscher heran rasen, doch dem wich er aus und flog wieder sein Kreis ums Stadion.  
Gryffindor führte bereits mit 60- 40. Doch langsam wurden die Hufflepuffs aggressiv. Sie arbeiteten gekonnt mit den Klatschern, die Greevey- Brüder hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Klatscher wieder in die gegnerische Hälfte zu befördern. Ginny, Dean und Draco spielten perfekt zusammen. Und Ron wurde von Spiel zu Spiel besser, er kam langsam an die Erfolge von Oliver Wood ran.  
„Mcmillan an Fletchley, der wirft zu Abott, sie weicht einem Klatscher aus und wirft, komm schon Weasley halt den verfluchten Quaffel" schrie Lee und ging in Deckung, McGonagall hatte nach ihm ausgeholt.  
„Weasley hält den Ball und wirft in schnell zu Malfoy, der einen Klatscher ausweicht und an Ginny Weasley abgibt, sie gibt weiter an Thomas und er wirft und triff, 70- 40 für Gryffindor" rief Lee durch das Stadion, was angefangen hatte zu beben.

Da sah Harry ihn, den kleinen geflügelten Ball direkt 20 Meter unter ihm fliegen. Schnell sah er rüber zu Brian, der war damit beschäftig auf den Torhüter einzureden und bekam davon nichts weiter mit.  
Schnell, schoss Harry in die Tief, er legte sich ganz flach auf den Besen um noch schneller zu sein. Der Wind rauschte ihn seinen Ohren, er bekam nichts mehr war. Der Schnatz musste ihn noch nicht bemerkt haben. Ein Klatscher raste auf in zu, gekonnt wich er ihm aus und steuert immer weiter auf den Schnatz zu.  
Brian sah erschrocken, dass Harry den Schnatz fast erreicht hatte, und flog trotzdem noch los.  
In der zwischen Zeit konnte Hufflepuff noch zwei Tore machen und Gryffindor hatte noch vier machen können, es stand nun 110- 60 für Gryffindor.

Harry streckte seinen Arm aus, umschloss den kleinen goldenen geflügelten Ball, zog schwer an seinem Besenstiel und schoss wieder mit einem Looping in die Höhe.  
„Gryffindor gewinnt mit 260 zu 60" schrie Madam Hooch und blies in ihre Pfeife  
Den linken Arm ausgestreckt, flog Harry eine Runde ums Stadion. Lee brüllte vor Freude ins Megaphone, McGonagall wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, Dumbledore klatschte, selbst Snape schlug die Hände mehr als dreimal zusammen und hatte ein leichtes grinsen auf den Lippen.

Harry landete, genau wie alle anderen aus dem Team und beglückwünschten ihm zu so einen tollen Fang. Joey kam angerannt und fiel Harry um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch auf die Wange, sie war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Hermine fiel Ron an und küsste ihn von oben bis unten ab, was Ron die röte ins Gesicht trieb. Anna ging auf Draco zu und beglückwünschte ihm für das sagenhafte Spiel. Sie sagte das er echt Talent hätte und küsste ihn unbeholfen auf den Mund. Was Draco etwas rosa werden lies, er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, streichelte Ann über die Wange und zog sie in eine Umarmung, dann sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und küssten sich. Für sie schien die Welt still zustehen, die anderen standen um sie rum und johlten was das Zeug hielt. Als sie sich lösten lächelten sie sich an und grinsten den anderen zu. Harry freute sich tierisch, dass Draco nun auch eine Freundin hatte, so war er nicht mehr das fünfte Rad am Wagen.  
„Party im Gemeinschaftsraum" brülle Ron und zog los.  
Langsam leerte sich das Quidditchfeld und alle machten sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das euch wieder einmal gefallen hat. Leider habe ich heute nicht so viel Zeit._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen_


	6. Neuerworbende Erkenntnis

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 6_

**_Neuerworbene Erkenntnisse_

* * *

Die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie den Sieg des ersten Quidditchspiel feierten, war für Joeys Geschmack etwas zu laut, so schlich sie noch durchs Schloss. Sie wollte unbedingt an die frische Lauf, irgendwie hatte sie starke Kopfschmerzen von der Lautstärke, die im Gryffindorturm herrschte.  
Vorsichtig und auf Zehenspitzen, schlich sie immer weiter Richtung Schlossportal, dort angekommen, machte sie die große schwere Eisentür auf, die leise knarrte. Schnell huschte sie durch den Spalt und trat ins Freie hinaus. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zum See und setzte sich unter die alten Eiche. Gedankenverloren starrte sie in die Dunkelheit hinaus, Joey zog ihre Beine an den Körper und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen.  
Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee, doch vorher musste sie erst mit Remus drüber reden, schnell sprang sie auf und teleportierte zu Grimmauldplatz.**

Joey erschien dort in der Eingangshalle des Hauses, schnell rannte sie in die Küche, wo Remus am Tisch sass und in die Luft starrte, doch als die Tür aufging schreckte er hoch und sah in die stahlblauen Augen einer wunderschönen jungen Frau, die im Moment eine machtvolle Aura umgab.  
„Jo, was machst du hier. Ist was passiert?" fragte er sofort und war auf den Beinen.  
„Nein, nein, setzt dich wieder hin. Es geht allen hervorragend, ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden. Oder besser gesagt wollt ich dich etwas Fragen, oder deine Meinung dazu hören" sagte sie hastig und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber an den Tisch.  
Remus hatte sich auch wieder gesetzt und starrte sie nun an, da sie so eine schnelle Erklärung abgegeben hatte.  
„Und um was geht es genau?" fragte er nun.  
„Tja, mir ist da grad sone Idee gekommen, folgendes..." sagte sie begeistert und fing an zu erzählen. Als Remus hörte was Joey vorhatte, nahmen seine Augen ein glitzern an, was Joey bestätigte, dass er die Idee gut fand.  
„Also, ich bin mit einverstanden, doch ich denke da haben wir noch etwas Arbeit vor uns" sagte er niedergeschlagen.  
„Kein Problem, ich helfe dir. Es soll ein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden, von uns beiden und vielleicht auch von Sev" meinte sie.  
Remus zog verdächtig die Augenbraue hoch und grinste.  
„Was, sag bloß ihr hab euch wieder vertragen" kam es von ihm.  
„Das haben wir und man mag es kaum glauben, ich hab endlich mal meine Fehler zugegeben und wir sind nun wieder zusammen" kam es glücklich von ihr.  
„Echt?" fragte er erfreut nach.  
Sie nickte nur freudestrahlend. Remus sprang auf, rannte um den Tisch, zog sie hoch und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
„Oh Jo, du glaubst nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst. Ich hab gehört das es dir ziemlich dreckig ging. Ich bin fast geplatzt vor Sorge, schön das ihr wieder zueinander gefunden hab, Kleines, dass freut mich echt" meinte er und drückte Joey an sich.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Mann, mit schwarze Umhang und dunklen kurzen schwarzen Haaren rauschte in die Küche.  
Als Severus Snape dieses Bild sah, wurde ihm ganz anders zu Mute. Seine Geschichtszüge verhärteten sich und seine Augen funkelten Böse.  
Als Joey Sev sein Gesicht sah, wusste sie, dass er kurz vor dem explodieren war, schnell löste sie sich von Remus und ging auf Severus zu. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so das seine Knöchel schon weiß wurden.  
„Entspann dich, ich hab Remus nur erzählt, dass wir wieder zusammen gekommen sind, und darauf hin hat er mich umarmt. Wir haben nichts miteinander, ich bin glücklich mit dir und er ist glücklich mit Tonks" sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt.  
„Und dass soll ich dir glauben" meinte er kalt.  
„Mach was du willst Severus. Sie sagt die Wahrheit" meinte nun Remus und nahm die Hände abwertend nach oben.  
„Sev, bitte vertrau mir einfach" sagte sie und stand nun direkt vor ihm.  
„Ich...es sah" stotterte er, als er ihn ihren Augen die Wahrheit sah.  
„Ist schon gut, ich liebe dich" sagte sie und küsste in flüchtig auf den Mund.  
Schon entspannte er sich wieder und nickte Remus kurz zu.  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte er nun und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich musste unbedingt mit Remus reden, wegen Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk" sagte sie knapp und lächelte ihn an.  
Sev konnte sein Neugierde nur schwer unter Kontrolle halte, darauf hin musst Remus sich ein Lachen verkneifen und Joey zog ihm zum Tisch und erzählte von ihrem Plan.

„Ich würde euch gerne dabei Helfen, wenn meine Zeit es zulässt" meinte er ehrlich und sah die beiden an.  
„Ich danke dir mein Schatz" sagte Joey und küsste ihn erneut.  
„Also, dass haben wir nun geklärt, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, es ist schon spät" kam es von einem müden Remus, der Severus zuzwinkerte und Joey einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, dann rauschte er aus die Küche und begab sich auf sein Zimmer.  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte Joey ihn.  
„Ich hab dich gesucht, und da kam mir die Idee, dass du vielleicht hier sein könntest, ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht" meinte er freundlich und zog sie ihn eine Umarmung, doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. Doch Joey sprach ihn nicht weiter darauf an.  
Sie lächelte und küsste ihn kurz aber sinnlich auf den Mund.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Joey gelangweilt.  
„Also, mir würde da schon was einfallen" meinte er mit einem hinterlistigen grinsen.  
Joey nahm Sevs an die Hand und teleportierte mit ihm nach Hogwarts in seine Gemächer, dort gaben sich beide ihrer Leidenschaft hin.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag und Joey und Sev, ließen sich erst beim Mittagessen blicken. Beide hatten keine Lust aufzustehen, so blieben sie noch etwas im Bett und widmeten sich angenehmeren Dingen.

„Wo warst du den so lange?" fragte Ron etwas schnippisch.  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Ron" meinte Joey und zog die Augenbraue hoch bei der Stimmung, die am Tisch herrschte.  
„Was ist den mit euch los?" fragte sie nun.  
„Tja, Ron geht es nicht gut, er hat die Nacht nicht fiel geschlafen, weil er gestern etwas zuviel getrunken hat" meinte Draco leise zu ihr.  
Joey nickte wissendlich und grinste in sich hinein, plötzlich verspürte sie so ein komisches Gefühl, sie dreht sich dem Schulleiter zu, der sie genau unter die Lupe nahm.  
„Was gibt es?" fragte Jo in Gedanken.  
„Mein Engel, ich muss nach dem Essen mit dir reden. Treffen wir uns unten am Steg?" fragte er zurück und zwinkerte ihr nun zu.  
„Natürlich" kam es von ihr.  
„Koste mal das Lammkotelett, die sind köstlich" sandte er mit einem grinsen an sie.  
Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu und nahm sich ein Stück Lammkotelett. Am Tisch war es so ruhig, wie noch nie, die Gryffindors, schienen heute alle etwas neben dir Spur zu sein.  
„Wie lange ging den die Party noch?" fragte Joey Harry.  
„Oh, ich glaub kurz vor 3 Uhr Morgens war es, als Professor McGonagall kam und uns ins Bett geschickt hat" meinte er lässig und nahm sich noch was vom Kartoffelpüree.  
Joey aß noch auf und begab sich dann runter zum See, sie sagte den anderen noch schnell was sie vorhatte, den als sie aufstand, warfen sie ihr verständnislose Blicke zu.

Unten am See angekommen, setzte sie sich ans Ende des Steges und wartete auf ihren Onkel, den sie auch schon auf sich zukommen sah.  
„Na Kleines, wieder alles in Ordnung mit euch zwei?" fragte er lächelnd.  
„Ja, alles bestens" meinte sie und strahlte ihn an.  
„Haben dir die fünf etwas unter die Arme gegriffen, ja?" fragte er weiter.  
„Ja, dass haben sie und wie du bestimmt schon gehört hast, haben wir ihnen auch schon eins ausgewischt" kam es lässig von ihr.  
„In der Tat, meine Liebe" meinte er Abwesend und setzte sich nun zu ihr.  
Sie sah ihren Onkel fragend an, sein Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert und seine Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Sie wusste ungefähr was er mit ihr besprechen wollte.  
„Es geht um Tom, oder?" fragte sie leise in die Stille hinein, die unweigerlich entstanden ist.  
„Ja, dass stimmt, du hast wirklich eine lobenswerte Auffassungsgabe" sagte er und zwang sich zu einem lächeln.  
„Was will er diesmal?" fragte sie verbittert.  
„Dich" kam es schlicht von ihm.  
„Tja, na das weiß ich ja schon" meinte sie und sah auf den See hinaus.  
„Severus kam gestern nach einem Treffen zu mir und hat mir erzählt, dass er vorhat mir einen Brief zu schreiben in dem er mich auffordert dich ihm zu opfern. Ich habe den Brief heute früh erhalten. Severus wollte es dir gestern schon erzählen, doch ich bat ihm darum es seien zu lassen" sagte er leise mit einem ungewohnten harten Unterton.  
„Deswegen war er gestern auch so komisch. Und was wirst du machen? Er hat dir doch sicherlich ein Ultimatum gestellt, so wie ich ihn kenne" meinte sie und sah ihn von der Seite her an. Seine Augen waren starr auf den See gerichtet, er wagte es nicht sie anzusehen.  
„Ich werde dich nicht opfern, mein Kind. Ich habe deine Eltern noch gestern benachrichtig, sie sind nun am Grimmauldplatz, ich denke wenn ich dich nicht rausrücke, wird er sie versuchen umzubringen, ich hielt es für das beste" sagte er.  
Joey nickte nur, sie wusste ihre Eltern sind erfahrene Auroren, trotzdem sind sie unweigerlich in große Gefahr, als sie daran dachte fiel ihr wieder Brian ein.  
„Wann läuft das Ultimatum ab?" fragte sie entschlossen.  
„Nächsten Freitagabend. Ich soll dich an einem kleinen Vorort bringen, den ich dir noch nicht verrate. Dort wird er mit seinen Gefolgsleuten auf dich warten" meinte er.  
„Und wie ich dich kenne, hast du den Orden schon informiert und ihr hab euch bereits einen Plan ausgedacht" brummte sie giftig.  
„Genau so ist es. Wir werden am vereinbarten Treffpunkt sein, doch ich werde dich ihm nicht ausliefern. Du wirst wohl mitkommen müssen aber opfern tu ich dich nicht, ich weiß auch, dass du gut mit ihm alleine klarkommen würdest, doch werden viele Ordensmitglieder unerkannt dabei sein" kam es leise von ihm.  
Endlich sah er sie an, Joey sah das erstemal, wie viele Falten dieser alte Mann besaß, ihr zerbrach es fast das Herz ihn so leiden zu sehen, ja er sah sogar verzweifelt aus. Plötzlich wurde ihr wieder schlagartig bewusst, wie alt er überhaupt wirklich war.  
„Daraus schließ ich, dass es Sev gelungen ist, ihn wieder aufzupäppeln" sagte sie bitter und sah wieder in die Ferne.  
„Ja, es ist ihm gelungen, doch ist er immer noch nicht ganz Genesen, dass ist wiederum Glück für uns. Ich mach mir bloß Sorgen um dich, Kleines" meinte er und drehte ihr Kinn zu sich um sie anzusehen.  
„Mach dir keinen Sorgen, ich habe ihm Laufe der Jahre gelernt mit solchen Dingen umzugehen, es stört mich kein bisschen ihn mal einige meiner Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, er hat schon lange keinen würdigen Gegner mehr gehabt, ausser dir natürlich" meinte sie und grinste schwach dabei.  
„Du schaffst es immer wieder Menschen zum Lachen zubringen, egal wie schwer die Zeiten sind" meinte er und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich bitte dich nur, dass du auf dich aufpasst, Kleines. Du dürfst dich auf keinen Fall von deinen Emotionen übermahnen lassen. Und du weißt auch, dass dann Severus bei den Todessern sein wird" meinte er und nahm sie genauer unter die Lupe.  
„Es wird mir eine Freude sein, ihm zum vierten Mal eine reinzuhauen" meinte sie spitzbübisch. Beiden sahen sich an und prusteten los, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, fragte Dumbledore genauer nach dem Verkupplungsversuch der fünf und Joey musste alles Haar klein erzählen, was ihm wieder ein schmunzeln entlockte.

Am Nachmittag diese Tages hockte Joey völlig in Gedankenversunken auf den Astronomieturm und starrte in die Ferne.  
Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, sie wird kämpfen für ihre Freunde, ihren toten Bruder, für ihre Eltern, für sich und an das was sie glaubt.  
Dieser kleine Möchtegern Lord, wird sich noch mal gewaltig umgucken, so einfach wird der mich nicht los, dachte sie und ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und schlug damit auf eine kleine Zinne, die sofort entzwei brach.  
Entsetzt über ihre eigene Kraft, reparierte sie das schnell und sah wieder über die Ländereien.  
Ihr Gesicht hatte sich versteinert, ihrer Augen fingen an in einen hellem Blau zu Leuchten, sie umgab plötzlich ein helles gelb goldenes Schild. Ihre Haare und der Umhang den sie trug flatterte als wenn es in diesem Schild mächtig windig wäre, der Dreck und Staub der dort oben lag, wurde in die Höhe gerissen, sie sah einfach nur fuhrteintlösend aus.  
Die Tür hinter ihr ging auf und Harry, Draco, Hermine, Ron und Ginny betraten den Turm, doch als sie Joey dort so sahen, standen sie wie geschockt da. Keiner brachte auch nur einen Ton raus, geschweige den, dass sie sich bewegten. Sie standen einfach nur da und starrten auf die junge Frau vor ihnen, die momentan solch eine starke Aura umgab, dass sie sich wegdrehen musste, weil sie so unheimlich grell hell war.

„Jo" sagte Draco leise aber hörbar, die Worte waren einfach über seine Lippen gekommen.  
Joey drehte sich um und sah die fünf geschockt dort stehen, sofort entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder, das Schild schwächte ab, der aufgewirbelte Staub und der Dreck schwebte wieder zu Boden und ihre Augen nahmen nun wieder den freundlich und herzensguten Ausdruck an.  
„Sorry wenn ich euch erschreckt habe" meinte sie und lächelte schwach.  
„Was ist den passiert?" fragte Ginny leise.  
„Nichts von Bedeutung" kam es von ihr, sie drehte sich wieder den Ländereien zu und sah Hagrid, der mit Fang aus dem Wald gestiefelt kam.  
„Wenn du so wütend warst, wie eben grade, muss doch was passiert sein" kam es nun von Ron. Langsam näherten sie sich Joey und stellten sich neben sie, die fünf spürten immer noch diese unglaubliche Macht, die von Joey ausging, sie war zum Greifen nahe. Joey sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie ihr fragenden Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Kommt mit, ich erzähl es euch, den vorher werdet ihr sicherlich keine Ruhe geben" meinte sie und grinste. Schnell schritt sie voran, die anderen hatte Probleme mitzuhalten.  
Vor dem Raum der Wünsche angekommen, ging Joey dreimal daran vorbei und schon erschien eine schwere schwarzen Eichentür in der Wand.  
Sie ging drauf zu, drehte den Türknopf und ging zielstrebig zur Coach. Der Raum war nicht groß, eine Coach und vier Sessel standen um einen lodernden Kamin, auf dem Tisch standen einige Snacks und Butterbier.  
"Setzt euch" sagte sie leise und deutete auf die Coach und die Sessel.  
Alle fünf gingen schweigend zur Coach und setzte sich hin, nun blickten alle Joey interessiert an und warteten auf die Erklärung.  
Joey hingegen, musterte alle einständig, dann holte sie tief Luft, sah zum Kamin, dann wieder zu ihren Freunde und begann zu erzählen.

Als sie geendet hatte, sahen sie ziemlich bleich und geschockt zu gleich aus. Ginny hatte sich an Harry rangekuschelt, der einen verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Hermine drückte sanft Rons Hand und Draco sah abwesend ins Feuer.  
„Warum bist du ihm so wichtig" fragte Ron in die Stille.  
„Weil ich stärker bin als er, Voldi will alles und jeden aus dem Weg haben, der stärker ist als er. Verstehst du, ich kann ihm gefährlich werden und ausserdem hat er schon immer versucht meine Familie auszulösen" meinte sie niedergeschlagen und trank einen Schluck.  
„Wieso versucht er deine Familie auszulösen?" fragte nun Ginny, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.  
„Weil wir Dumbledores eine bestimmte Macht besitzen, doch keiner hat jemals solch eine Macht besessen wie ich" sagte sie und sah Gin fest in die Augen.  
„Wann läuft das Ultimatum ab?" kam es von Harry, seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt.  
„Nächsten Freitag. Lasst euch auf keinen Fall dort Blicken, wenn ich euch dort sehen sollte, bring ich euch eigenhändig um, dass schwör ich. Ich bin dazu da euch zu schützen und das kann ich nur, wenn ich weiß das ihr in Sicherheit seit und nicht wieder was auf eigene Faust unternimmt" sagte sie eindringlich und mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, der jeden die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lies.  
„Ist ja gut, wir bleiben hier" sagte Harry brummig.  
„Harry, pass mal auf. Du wirst noch genug Gelegenheiten bekommen, Voldi in den Arsch zu treten und ich werde dir im Kampf zur Seite stehen, doch das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen mir und ihm. Bitte sei nicht enttäuscht, Brüderchen. Ich kann ihn sowieso nicht zur Hölle schicken, die Drecksarbeit überlassen ich dir" meinte sie mit einem schmunzelt.  
„Wie kannst du in diesen Situationen noch Witze reizen" kam es aufgebraucht von Draco.  
„Wie ich das kann, ganz einfach mein Freund. Was bringt es den wegen einem Menschen auf dieser Welt, der immer wieder mordet und unschuldige Leute quält, die Hände in den Schoss zu legen. Was sollen wir den deiner Meinung nach tun, in der Ecke sitzen und Heulen. Wir müssen stark sein und da sollte man nicht vergessen auch mal etwas Witz und Charme zu versprühen" kam es buttrig von ihr.  
Draco völlig geschockt über diese Reaktion, murmelte ein „schuldigung" und machte sich ganz klein auf seinen Sessel.  
„Draco, dass war jetzt nicht böse gemeint. Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, dass man in diesen dunklen Zeiten auch ein bisschen Spass brauch, verstehst du. Man sollte nicht vergessen zu Leben und das Leben in volle Zügen zu genießen"  
„Ja, ist schon klar und war nur irgendwie neben der Spur, es tut mir leid" meinte er.  
„Ist schon gut, ich werde dir verzeihen. Doch wenn du noch mal son Spruch los lässt, muss ich dich wohl mit einem Kitzelfluch belegen" meinte sie und grinste hinterhältig.

Den anderen war es ein Rätsel, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte die Mensch zum Lachen zu bringen, egal wie traurig oder niedergeschlagen sie auch grade sind. Und dafür bewunderten sie Joey sehr, sie wusste immer eine Antwort, musste überall ihren Senf dazu geben, Joey sieht ihm Menschen immer das Gute, egal ob man ihr sagt, sie solle sich von ihm fern halten oder nicht und sie hat ein wunderbares Talent die Menschen zu verzaubern.

Der Abend wurde noch recht lustig, sie rissen Witze und erzählte Geschichten aus Kindertagen, wobei alle Joeys Geschichten am spannendsten fanden. Gegen 23 Uhr, gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Joey jedoch machte sich auf in die Kerker um Sev noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Leise lief sie durchs Schloss, völlig in Gedanken versunken, rannte sie in eine Person hinein. Joey blickte auf und sah Severus vor sich stehen, der sie von oben herab breit anlächelte.  
„Was auch immer du denkst, schlag es dir aus dem Kopf" meinte sie brummig.  
„Ach schade" kam es von ihm.  
„Wo wolltest du hin?" fragte sie.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst und wollte grad gucken wo du steckst" kam es leise von Sev, der sich nun langsam vorbeugte und sie küsste. Joey könnte jedes Mal dahin schmelzen, wo hat dieser Mann bloß das Küssen gelernt, fragte sie sich in Gedanken und musste leicht schmunzeln.  
Als sie sich lösten, sah er ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Hat dein Onkel es dir erzählt" fragte er behutsam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.  
„Ja" meinte sie schlicht.  
„Und wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Gut" kam es von ihr.  
„Komm mal mit, Kleines" sagte er, nahm sie bei der Hand und brachte sie in sein Büro, wo der Kamin fröhlich vor sich hin loderte.  
„Setzt dich dort hin" murmelte Sev und deutete auf einen von zwei Sessels vor dem Kamin.  
Joey ließ sich eher in den Sessel plumpsen, irgendwie war sie völlig geschafft und wollte eigentlich nur ins Bett.  
„Tee?" fragte Severus und wuselte rum.  
„Ja bitte" meinte sie und starrte in die Flammen.

Severus machte den Tee fertig und gab Joey dann eine heiße Tasse, die andere nahm er sich und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber in den anderen Sessel und beobachtete sie.  
Joey nippte vorsichtig am dem heizen Tee und starrte unablässig ins Feuer, bis sie die Blicke von Severus spürte, er sah sie so sehnsüchtig an, als wenn er sie in Gedanken ausziehen würde.  
„Könntest du bitte aufhören mich so anzustarren" meinte sie genervt.  
„Oh Verzeihung" kam es von ihm. Er drehte den Kopf weg und trank einen Schluck.  
Joey sah in belustig an. Er benimmt sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, dachte sie und schmunzelt, was Severus nicht verborgen blieb.  
„Was ist?" meinte dieser perplex.  
„Nichts" kam es von ihr.  
Er zog in seiner gewohnten kalten Art seine Augenbraue hoch, worauf Joey nur noch mehr schmunzelte.  
„Sag mal bist du okay?" fragte er nach.  
„Ja, mir gehst hervorragend" meinte sie schlicht weg.  
„Ach ja, und warum grinste du hier so dumm rum" brummte er gefährlich.  
„Du kannst mir so keine Angst machen" meinte sie.  
„Ich weiß, schade eigentlich. Du bist die erste, die ich kenne, die sich von meinen Gewohnheiten nicht abschrecken lässt. Du hast keinerlei Angst und Respekt schon gar nicht" meinte er Vorwurfsvoll zu ihr.  
„Oh, Respekt hab ich schon, auch wenn ich es nicht zeige. Und die andere Sache ist die, ich kenne deine wirkliche Art, und außerdem mach ich mir immer gern selber ein Bild. Weiß du, wie oft mich die anderen vor dich gewarnt haben" sagte sie ernst, aber mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme, der ihn wiederum stutzig werden lies.  
„Warum?" fragte er nur.  
„Warum was?" fragte sie.  
„Warum haben dich die anderen gewarnt" kam es von ihm.  
„Sie meinten, dass du nur deine Schüler, also sprich den Slytherins Beachtung schenkst und die anderen ständig runtermachst. Das du einem auch zu verstehen gibst, dass du ihn nicht Leiden kannst, eben auf deiner ganz gewohnten kalten Art und Weise" sagte sie.  
„Tja das stimmt wohl, dass kann ich nicht leugnen. Aber warum zeigst du mir nicht die kalte Schulter, wie die anderen Schüler auch? Ich meine, du warst immer schon Schlagkräftig, aber die meinsten Schüler haben Angst vor mir, warum du nicht? Warum bist du so? Versteh mich nicht falsch, mich interessiert es eben" meinte er.  
„Ja, ich versteh was du meinst, keine Angst, ich hab das nicht falsch aufgefasst. Die eine Sache ist die, dass irgendwas an dir mich magisch angezogen hat. Das hatte ich dir schon mal gesagt. Und außerdem weiß ich wie du bist, du bist trotz deiner Maske leicht zu durchschauen. Und die andere Seite ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Tja nun ja, wollen wir es mal so sagen. Meine Eltern haben mich so erzogen, ich mache mir immer erst mein eigenes Bild, bevor ich irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehe. Meine Freunde beneiden mich um meine gute Menschenkenntnis. Als ich dir zum erstenmal begegnete, wusste ich sofort das, dass was du zeigst alles nur Fassade ist, dass du deine wahren Gefühle hinter einer Maske verbirgst. Erst hab ich mich gefragt wieso, dann hat mich mein Onkel diesbezüglich aufgeklärt und mir wurde einiges klar. Aber ich wusste auch, dass unter dieser harten Fassade ein verletzlicher und doch herzensguter Kern liegt. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, dass du so geworden bist, wie du heute bist, aber manchmal hilft es einfach darüber zu reden, den ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du einige Erlebnisse bis heute nicht überwunden hast" kam es liebevoll und mit einer Weißheit in der Stimme, die ihm zum nachdenken anregte.  
„Ja da hast du recht" meinte er Abwesend und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Die meisten die mich sehen, denken ich sei Arrogant, Kaltherzig, Unfair und liebe es Menschen das Leben schwer zu machen. Jahrelang war es auch genau so gewesen, bis du auf der Bildfläche erschienen bist. Ich habe dich oftmals beobachtet und ich wünschte mir dich näher kennen zulernen, warum wusste ich bis dahin noch nicht. Ich sah dich einfach nicht als Schülerin dieser Schule, schon alleine weil du älter warst und auch schon schreckliche Dinge erlebt hast, die dich geprägt haben, welche das sind weiß ich nicht. Unsere Gespräche im letzten Schuljahr waren für mich eine wundervolle Erfahrung. Du hast mir etwas aus deiner Welt gezeigt, ich hab Vertrauen zu dir aufbauen können, was mir immer ziemlich schwer fiel. Sehr oft habe ich mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen und ihn unauffällig über dich ausgefragt, so lernte ich dich von Tag zu Tag mehr schätzen, was ich natürlich nicht zugab, dazu war ich zu Stolz und auch Egoistisch. Du hast mir erst gezeigt, wofür es sich zu Leben und zu Kämpfen lohnt. Du hattest keine Angst vor mir, du hast mir nicht misstraut wie einige andere und das haben ich schätzen gelernt. Später wurde aus diesem Schätzen, Bewunderung für deine innere Stärke und dann habe das erstemal in meinen Leben ein Gefühl gehabt, was ich bis dahin noch nicht kannte, später wurde mir bewusst was es war,...Liebe. Du hast mich immer wieder aufs neue überrascht, wie zum Beispiel das mit Draco und auch ich habe seitdem, Pot...Harry mit Draco die Vergangenheit hat ruhen lassen und einen Neustart gewagt hatte, ihn mit ganz anderen Augen gesehen. Jo du hast wirklich ein gutes Gespür für so etwas" kam es leise von ihm, er suchte den Blick zu Joey, doch Joey sah ihn nicht an, sie sah in ihre Tasse. Als sie aufblickte sah er in ihre stahlblauen Augen, den Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, diesen Hass, Zorn und Wut aufblitzen und erschrak dabei.  
Als Joey das merkte, entspannte sich ihr Blick wieder. Sie sah Severus nun wieder mit einem liebevollen Blick an und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu.  
„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe" meinte sie mit einem Hauch Traurigkeit in der Stimme.  
Er nickte nur, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, dieser Blick, hatte ihn wirklich Angst gemacht. Was ist Jo bloß passiert, dass sie einen so ansehen kann? Fragte er sich.  
Sie sah, das es hinter seiner Stirn mächtig arbeitete und schmunzelte darüber.  
„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, das macht Falten" sagte sie lächelnd  
Wieder zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Joeys belustigtes Gesicht, da konnte er nicht anders als auch zu schmunzeln.  
„Was sollen das heißen, das ich ALT bin?" fragte er spöttisch nach.  
„Das hast du gesagt" kam es grinsend von ihr.  
Langsam stellte er die Tasse auf den Boden und fixierte Joey genau, plötzlich sprang er auf und stellte sich zornfunkelnd vor sie hin.  
„Oh Shit" meinte Joey und grinste ihm frech entgegen.  
„Miss Dumbledore, wenn sie so weiter machen, riskieren sie das ich ihnen Hauspunkte abziehe und ihnen Strafarbeiten verpasse" sagte er kalt.  
„Na dann mach doch, wenn du dich danach besser fühlst" meinte sie und konnte nur noch schwer einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.  
„Ich sag es ja, keinen Respekt" meinte er niedergeschlagen und setzte sich wieder mit hängenden Kopf zurück in den Sessel.

Joey lachte leise, stand auf, ging zu Severus rüber und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und grinste ihn immer noch frech an.  
„Pah" kam es nur von ihm, als er Joeys grinsendes Gesicht sah, doch auch er konnte sich ein lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Take it Easy, Schatz" meinte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihn gleich sichtlich besänftigte, da sich seine Verbissenheit etwas lockerte.  
„Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht" meinte er kurzer Hand.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie genauer.  
„Na, du lachst mich aus, wenn ich dir drohe" kam es von ihm.  
„Ich lache dich nicht aus, ich hab dir bloß schon mal gesagt, dass du mir so keine Angst machst, nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen" sagte sie und drehte sein Kopf zu sich, dass er geschwungen war sie anzusehen.  
„Hey, ich liebe dich. Mach dir nichts draus, ich mache nur Spass" meinte sie leise und näherte sich seinen Lippen.  
Er zog scharf die Luft ein und atmete wieder ihren wundervolle Duft. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, worauf sie gleich wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Ihre zarten Lippen, trafen auf seine warmen, sie berührten sich langsam und zaghaft. Joey knapperte vorsichtig an seinen Lippen, was ihm ein lächelnd entlockte.  
„Lass uns Schlafen gehen" meinte sie leise.

Ein plötzlicher Gedankenblitz ließ ihn aufspringen, Joey völlig überrumpelt von dieser plötzlichen Reaktion, fiel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Krampfhaft versuchte sich noch an ihm fest zu klammern, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang, mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug sie mit dem Rücken zuerst auf den Boden auf.  
„Autsch" kam es gequält von ihr.  
Severus sah geschockt nach unten und sah Joey mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem kalten Kerkerboden liegen.  
„Oh verzeih mir. Mir ist nur eingefallen, dass ich vergessen hab Professor Trelawney einen Schlaftrank in den Turm zu bringen" sagte er und half ihr hoch.  
„Ist ja nett, wenn du mich küsst, denkst du an diese alte Vogelscheue" meinte sie zerknittert.  
„So meinte ich das nicht und du weißt das auch" sagte er genervt.  
„Entschuldigung, man wird doch wohl noch nen Witz machen dürfen" kam es sarkastisch von ihr zurück.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Kleines. Aber ich muss noch schnell den Trank nach oben bringen" meinte er, gab ihr einen Kuss und rauschte schnell in seinen großen Vorratsraum.  
Joey ging langsam hinter ihm hinter her und versuchte die Schmerzen, die von ihrem Rücken ausgehen zu ignorieren.  
„Oh verdammt" fluchte sie und streckte sich, was ziemlich komisch aussah.  
„Tut es sehr weh" kam es gedämpft aus der Vorratskammer.  
„Ich bin schlimmeres gewöhnt" meinte sie kalt.  
„Es tut mir doch Leid" sagte er noch einmal und erschein wieder in seinem Büro.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Gib mir den Trank, ich bring ihr hoch und verschwinden dann in meinem Bett" meinte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht recht gelingen wollte.  
„Ich dachte du schläfst heut hier" sagte er traurig.  
„Nein, heut schlaf ich oben im Turm, in meinem Bett, alleine. Sei mir nicht böse, doch Morgen geht der Unterricht wieder los und ich will noch etwas schlafen" meinte sie grummelnd und nahm ihm die kleine Flasche mit der roten Flüssigkeit ab.  
„Was will sie eigentlich damit?" fragte sie.  
„Keine Ahnung, sie hat mich nur gebeten ihr heute einen Schlaftrank zu bringen" sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Gut, ich geh dann jetzt" sagte sie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie aus seinem Büro verschwand.  
Severus blickte ihr Sehnsüchtig hinterher, seufzte kurz auf, lies die Teetaschen mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden und ging dann zu Bett.

Joey lief leise durch das im halb dunklen liegendes Schloss und ging zielstrebig Richtung Nordturm. Unterwegs, verzerrte sie ihr Gesicht, ihr Rücken schmerzte immer noch wie verrückt. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, das es schon fast halb zwei Uhr Morgens war, schnell nahm sie ihre Beine in die Hand. Sie flitze wie der Blitz durchs Schloss, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, oben angekommen, sah sie hoch zur Falltür.  
Wie soll ich da jetzt hochkommen? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken.  
Prompt hörte sie, wie sich die Leiter langsam nach unten gleiten lies, bis sie auf den Boden aufsetzte und Joey schnell nach oben stieg.  
Joey stieß vorsichtig die Falltür auf und nahm sofort diesen parfümierten Duft das Zimmers wahr. Es war stickig und viele zu warm, sie wollte nur schnell den Trank abliefern und wieder raus, irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Professor Trelawney sass auf ihrem Sessel mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand und starrte sie mit ihren großen entsetzlichen Glubschaugen an.  
„Verzeihung Professor, dass ich sie noch so spät störe. Ich war grad bei Professor Snape und er hat mich gebeten ihn diesen Schlaftrank vorbei zubringen" sagte sie bestimmt aber freundlich und reichte ihr die Flasche.  
„Ich danke ihnen meine Liebe. Ich habe sie schon erwartet" kam es mit ihrer gewöhnlichen mystischen Stimme.  
Joey lächelte sie nur an und nickte ihr leicht zu, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie, sie verstanden hatte.  
„Ich will sie nicht weiter stören Professor, es ist schon spät und Morgen ist wieder Schule" sagte Joey und drehte sich um.  
„Gewiss mein Kind" sagte die Professorin.  
„Gute Nacht Professor" nuschelte Joey noch und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Falltür.  
Irgendwas behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, sie drehte sich noch mal um und sah, wie der Kopf der Professorin anfing zu Kreisen. Ihren Augen rollte hin und her, als wenn sie einem Epileptischen Anfall hätte.  
„Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte Joey besorgt.  
„Geht's ihnen nicht gut, Professor"  
Joey ging nun langsam wieder auf die Professoren zu, ihr Kopf kam zu ruhe und sackte mit dem Kinn nach vorne.  
„Professor?" sagte Joey lauter und ging auf sie zu, kniete sich vor ihr hin und versuchte festzustellen was sie hatte.  
Plötzlich schoss ihr Kopf wieder in die Höhe, ihre Augen, waren nun so groß, dass Joey beführtete das sie jeden Moment rausfallen könnten, dann fing sie an zu erzählen. Aber nicht mit ihrer gewohnten, ätherischen, mystischen Stimme, sondern in einem rauen, heiseren Ton, den Joey nur ein einiges Mal bei ihr gehört hatte.  
„Oh verdammter Mist, nicht noch eine Prophezeiung" sagte Joey leise.

_...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in einem Raum...eine mächtige Kriegerin mit der Macht, die keiner kennt, wird IHN auf seinen Weg beschützen...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen wird bestimmen über das Schicksal...die Kriegerin wird wissen...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in einem Raum..._

Professor Trelawney hustete stark, dann sah sie Joey verwirrt an.  
„Ist was mein Kind?" fragte sie nun wieder normal.  
Joey konnte nicht sprechen, in ihrem Hals hatte sich ein dicker Kloß gebildet, sie schüttelte den Kopf und verlies fluchtartig den Turm.

Sie rannte durch das Schloss, sie war unfähig auch nur ein klaren Gedanken zufassen, plötzlich war sie wieder hell wach. Schnell rannte sie die Treppen wieder runter, bog links ab, dann wieder rechts, dort lief sie einen langen Korridor entlang, ohne zu wissen wo sie überhaupt hin wollte, stand sie plötzlich vor dem steinernen Wasserspeicher, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Doch ein Passwort brauchte sie nicht, sie war grade zu stehen gekommen, da erwachte er schon zum Leben und eine Wendeltreppe drehte sich spiralförmig nach oben. Joey zog einen Augenbraue hoch, stieg auf die Treppe, die sie dann nach oben trug.

* * *

Hoffe das es euch wieder einma gefallen hat und ich heu wieder etwas zum überlegen gegeben habe, indem einige Fragen offengeblieben sind.

Bis bald euer Bärchen


	7. Kamp um Joey

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 7_

**_Kampf um Joey_

* * *

**

Vor der Bürotür des Schulleiters angekommen, atmete sie tief ein und wieder aus. Joey faste sich ans Herz und klopfte bedächtlich an die große schwere Eichentür.  
„Herein" hörte sie es gedämpft. Das ihr Onkel noch wach war wunderte sie nicht im geringsten, er brauchte nicht viel Schlaf.  
Sie machte die Tür auf, sah ihren Onkel besorgt an, machte die Tür wieder zu und ging nach vorne zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo sie bleich stehen blieb.  
„Joey was ist los?" fragte er aufmerksam.  
„Ich war grad oben bei Professor Trelawney, Severus meinte sie hätte nach einem Schlaftrank verlangt, ich war noch bei ihm. Ich wollte den Trank ihr bringen und anschließend ins Bett gehen, doch als ich dort oben war. Wurde sie schon wieder so komisch" sagte sie schnell.  
„Du meinst komischer als sonst?" fragte er belustigt.  
„Onkel Albus, sie hat grad eine Prophezeiung gemacht, als ich gehen wollte" sagte sie ärgerlich über das belustigte Gesicht ihres Onkels, zum Scherzen war ihr im Moment überhaupt nicht zu Mute.  
„Hast du sie zu Gänze gehört?" fragte er nun wieder ernst.  
Joey nickt, mit einer Handbewegung, erschien ihr Denkarium was sie letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Langsam stellte sie es auf dem Schreibtisch ab, nahm ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang, legte ihn an ihre Schläfe und dachte an das eben gehörte. Langsam zog sie einen silbernen, gazedünnen Gedankenfaden ab und legte ihn behutsam ins Denkarium, die silberne Flüssigkeit fing an sich rasend schnell zu drehen, kurz sah sie zu, wie ihre Gedanken im Denkarium wirbelten und herumströmten. Dann, mit einem Seufzen, hob sie den Zauberstab und stieß mit dessen Spitze gegen die silbrige Substanz.  
Eine Gestalt erhob sich daraus, in Schals gehüllt, die Augen hinter ihrer Brille gewaltig vergrößert, und mit den Füßen im Becken drehte sie sich langsam um sich selbst.  
Dann fing sie an, in ihrem rauen und heiserem Ton zu erzählen.

_...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in einem Raum...eine mächtige Kriegerin mit der Macht, die keiner kennt, wird IHN auf seinen Weg beschützen...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen wird bestimmen über das Schicksal...die Kriegerin wird wissen...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in einem Raum..._

Sich langsam drehend, sank Professor Trelawney in die silbrige Masse zurück und verschwand. Im Büro herrschte vollkommende Stille. Weder Dumbledore noch Jocelyn noch eins der Porträts gaben einen Laut von sich. Selbst Fawkes und Freakes, der nun wieder in Hogwarts war, waren verstummt.

Dumbledore, der immer noch auf das Denkarium starrte, schien völlig in Gedanken verloren.  
„Onkel Albus?" fragte Joey vorsichtig und leise.  
„Ja mein Kind" sagte er und blickte sie nun an.  
„Was um Himmels willen hat das zu bedeuten" meinte sie und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Es bedeutet", sagte Dumbledore, „das Harry Hilfe bekommen wird. Er soll einen Raum finden, in dem er irgendwas finden wird, was ihm bei den Kampf gegen Voldemort behilflich sein wird" kam es leise und niedergeschlagen von ihm zurück.  
„Das weiß ich auch, ich meinte damit, wer soll diese Kriegerin sein und was soll sie wissen?" fragte sie buttrig, was ihr im nächsten Moment auch wieder leid tat.  
„Da bin ich selber etwas überfragt, mein Kind" sagte Albus und blickte in ihre stahlblauen Augen, die ein unnatürlichen Glanz angenommen hatten.  
„Also, Harry soll einen Raum finden in dem er Hilfe bekommen wird, und diese Kriegerin wer immer das auch ist, wird ihn beschützen. Er wird über das Schicksal bestimmen. Sie meint sicherlich das Schicksal der Welt. Aber wer zum Henker ist die Kriegerin und wo soll dieser Raum sein" meinte sie gedankenverloren.  
„Diese Frage kann ich dir im Moment auch nicht beantworten" sagte der Schulleiter und klag dabei Müde und geschafft.  
„Ich denke, wir sollte Harry und den anderen erst mal nichts davon erzählen. Wir müssen eine Versammlung einberufen" meinte Jo müde.  
„Es findet bereits am Freitag um 19 Uhr am Grimmauldplatz eine statt, warum weißt du. Da können wir den anderen auch diese Neuigkeit gleich mitteilen" sagte Albus ruhig.  
Joey nickte und starrt zu den beiden wunderschönen Phönixen, die sahen das es ihr und ihrem Onkel nicht so gut ging. Schnell flogen sie zu ihnen herüber und sagen eine beruhigende Melodie, die beide besänftigte. Darauf hin beschwor Joey zwei große dicke Weintrauben und gab eine Fawkes und die andere Freakes, die sie dankend entgegen nahmen und wieder auf ihre Stange flogen.  
„Bitte sag es auch noch nicht Severus" sagte ihr Onkel in die Stille hinein.  
„Nein das werde ich nicht, wir sollten uns ein paar Gedanken machen, wie wir es den fünf schonend beibringen. Ich denke Harry wird es begrüßen Hilfe zu bekommen, doch kennen wir diese mysteriöse Kriegerin nicht" knurrte sie vor sich hin.  
„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat" kam es glucksen vom Schreibtisch.  
Sie sah ihren Onkel mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, dann musste sie unweigerlich über seine glucksenden Augen grinsen, sie stand auf, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und teleportierte direkt ihn ihrem Schlaffsaal und fiel erschlagen ins Bett.

Am nächste Morgen fiel Joey förmlich aus dem Bett, Hermine stand neben ihr und rüttelte sie.  
Bis Joey begriff was los war, plumpste sie aus dem Bett und sah Hermine ärgerlich an.  
„Was soll das den?" fragte sie giftig.  
„Sorry Jo, aber es ist schon spät, wenn du noch was zu essen haben willst, dann beeil dich."  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger" meinte Joey missmutig, rappelte sich auf und schlürfte schlaftrunken ins Bad, wo sie sich erst mal eine ausgiebige Dusche gönnte.  
Anschließend zog sie sich an, schnappte ihr Tasche hängte sie sich um und marschierte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Mine auf sie wartete.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe. Ich hab die Nacht nicht viel geschlafen" meinte sie und schenkte Mine ein ehrliches lächeln.  
„Ist schon gut. Frühstück?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger, aber zu einer Tasse Tee wird ich nicht nein sagen" kam von ihr.  
Unten in der Halle angekommen, murmelte Jo zu den anderen ein „Guten Morgen" ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und schenkte sich heißen Tee ein.  
„Hast du verschlafen?" fragte Ron.  
„Ja, so könnte man es nennen. Ich bin sprichwörtlich aus dem Bett gefallen" kam es grinsend von ihr.  
Mine sah etwas beschämt zu Boden, musste aber dennoch grinsen.  
„Was macht ihr heute Abend?" fragte Joey die anderen.  
„Hausaufgaben" kam es prompt von Hermine, die wieder aufsah.  
„Ausser das" meinte Joey und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Eigentlich nichts" meinte Harry und gab Ginny einen Kuss.  
„Wieso? Was hast du den vor?" fragte nun Draco.  
„Etwas Training" kam von ihr. Sie sah in die etwas gequälten Gesichter und musste sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen.  
„Keine Angst, wir fangen ganz langsam an" kam es von ihr.  
„Na dann ist ja gut" meinte Ron erleichtert.  
Die anderen sahen auch wieder glücklicher drein, jeder erinnerte sich an die Trainingstunden in den Ferien, wo Joey sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken so gescheucht hatte.  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen" kam es von Ginny, die auf ihre Uhr sah.  
Die anderen sprangen auf und eilten aus der Halle, Joey sass noch völlig ruhig da und trank ihren Tee aus, dann teleportierte sie direkt runter in die Kerker.

Diese Zaubertrankstunde verlief mal ohne irgendwelche gehässigen Bemerkungen, Snape hielt sich erstaunlicher Weise zurück und beobachtete die Klasse nur von seinem Schreibtisch aus.  
„Geht's dir gut? Du siehst so blass aus" fragte Severus an Joey in Gedanken.  
„Ich hab nicht viel geschlafen, dass ist alles" meinte sie und schenkte ihm ein unauffälliges lächeln, was ihn anscheinend besänftigte.  
„Wie sie vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, ist dieser Tank ziemlich schwierig herzustellen. Doch ich denke, dass mein UTZ- Kurs diesen Meistern wird. Er sollte nun einen grauen Rauch absondern und sehr dickflüssig sein" kam es dich die Nebelschwaden hindurch, die sich unwillkürlich im Klassenraum gebildet haben.  
„Bitte füllen sie ein Fläschen ab, Beschriften es gut lesbar und bringen es nach vorne zur Benotung" kam es kalt und bestimmend.  
Alle machten sich daran kleine Fläschen abzufüllen und brachten sie nach vorne.  
Draco fachsimpelte leise mit Joey und stellte sein Fläschen auf dem Pult ab.  
„Was gibt es da zu flüstern, Mister Malfoy" erklang die Stimme Snapes leise.  
„Entschuldigung Sir. Ich habe mich grade mit Joey unterhalten und sie gefragt, ob sich die Wirkung dieses Trankes nicht um das doppelte steigern würde, wenn man vorher eine paar Tropen Efeuessens dazu gibt und dann alles zum Kochen bringt" meinte er sachlich und blickte seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer in seinen unergründlichen dunklen Augen.  
"Und was hat Miss Dumbledore geantwortet?" fragte er höhnisch.  
Joey konnte nicht anderes und verdrehte genervt die Augen, was Harry ein schmunzeln entlockte, da er neben ihr stand.  
„Sie sagte, wenn man es als erstes ansetzt und bei einer konstanten Temperatur ziehen lässt und es dann zum Schluss in den Trank gibt, müsste sich die Wirkung um das vierfache steigern" sagte Draco und wurde nun langsam etwas unsicher, zeigte dies jedoch nicht.  
„Und woher weiß Miss Dumbledore das alles?" fragte er nun an Joey gewandt.  
„Ach wissen sie Sir, ich hatte einen ziemlich guten Lehrer, und da mir das lernen noch nie besonders schwergefallen ist, bilde ich mich nun mal gerne weiter" sagte sie und funkelte ihn aus ihren stahlblauen Augen an.  
„Ich muss ihnen leider recht geben Mister Malfoy. Das wären dann 5 Punkte Abzug wegen Geflüstere in meinem Unterricht und 10 Punkte für die ausführliche Erklärung" sagte er kalt.  
In dem Moment klingelte es zur Pause, Joey und die anderen stellt schnell ihre Fläschen auf den Tisch und gingen dann ihre Taschen holen. Bevor Joey aber nach draußen ging, warf sie Severus noch einen belustigten Blick zu, der das erwiderte.

Der Tag verlief weiterhin in ruhigen Bahnen, auch Professor McGonagall bat Joey nach dem Unterricht noch im Klassenzimmer zu bleiben, auch ihr ist aufgefallen, dass Joey heute ziemlich blass aussah. Sie sagte ihr das gleiche wie Severus und ging dann zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Auch zum Mittag aß Joey nicht viel, irgendwie hatte sie keinen wirklichen Hunger und ständig dachte sie an diese verfluchte Prophezeiung.  
Anschließend hatte sie Zauberkunst, wo Professor Flitwick sie anwies einen Zauber auszuführen, der seinen Gegner für mehrere Stunden in einem ruhig Schlaf versetzte. Joey fand das, dass eins ihrer leichtesten Übungen war, die sie auch auf Anhieb schaffte. Anschließend sollte sie die anderen Schüler dabei helfen. Am Ende der Stunde hatte Gryffindor weitere 20 Hauspunkte geholt, doch es gab Hausaufgaben, eine Rolle Pergament über den Einsatz solcher Zauber.  
Ron stöhnte auf und schüttelte missmutig den Kopf, doch machte er sich nach der Stunde, wie auch die anderen daran den Aufsatz zu schreiben. Den wenn sie heute noch Training hatten, würden sie keinen Zeit und Lust haben den Aufsatz danach zu schreiben.  
Also verschwanden alle in der Bibliothek.

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sie sich im Raum der Wünsche und Joey begann mit dem Training. Sie übten immer noch das Bogenschiessen, was keinem wirklich Probleme bereitete. Der Schwertkampf fiel auch keinen mehr schwer, anschließend perfektionierten sie ihre stablose Magie, wo Joey nun doch arge Probleme hatte die anderen fünf in Schacht zu halten. Doch das lenkte sie wenigstens etwas von dem gestrigen Geschehen ab. Nach zweieinhalb Stunden hartes Training, waren alle erschöpft und sanken pusten zu Boden, Joey beschwor sechs Butterbier und trank ihre Flasche mit einem Zug aus.  
„Leute ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch. Heute hatte ich wirklich Schwierigkeiten mich gegen euch durchzusetzen, ihr werden immer besser" kam es grinsend von ihr.  
„Man tut was man kann" sagte Ginny und wischte sich die schweißnasse Stirn ab.  
„Denkst du, dass wir die letzten Wochen untätig waren. Harry hat darauf bestanden das Training fortzusetzen" meinte Draco immer noch schwer atmend.  
„Ach wirklich" sagte Jo und grinste Harry frech an, doch sein Gesicht hatte sich verdunkelt.  
„Was sollte ich den machen" kam von ihm, „ich will euch auf keinen Fall verlieren, deswegen hielt ich es für besser, dass Training auch ohne dich fortzusetzen".  
„Und da hast du richtig gedacht" meinte Ron, der seiner Mine einen Kuss gab.  
„Genau so sehe ich das auch, Brüderchen" kam es von Joey, die zu Harry ging und sich vor ihn hinhockte.  
„Harry, sei nicht so griesgrämig, dass hilft auch nicht. Ich weiß was du fühlst und denkst, bitte mach nichts unüberlegtes. Und mach dir bitte keinen Sorgen um mich" sagte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf seinen Schulter.  
„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen um dich Jo, verdammt. Dieses Arschloch auf zwei beiden will dich vernichten, doch ich schwöre beim Barte des Merlin, wenn er dich nur anrühren sollte, bringen ich ihn eigenhändig um" giftete er und sah ihr direkt in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen. Joey grinste leicht und musste Harry für die Worte einfach umarmen.  
„Ich weiß Harry, aber bitte sei vorsichtig und lass dir nicht einfallen mir hinterher zu spionieren, den dann bring ich dich um" meinte sie, als sie sich lösten.  
„Schon klar" meinte er sarkastisch, worauf Jo ihn umschubste.  
Nach einigen Kapellein, gingen alle wieder hoch in den Gryffindorturm, auch Joey, sie wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Joeys Geschmack fiel zu schnell und ehe sie sich versah, war es Freitagnachmittag. Joey musste einfach raus und sass unten am See, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Draußen fielen schon die ersten Blätter, es wurden von Tag zu Tag kälter und die Sonne ließ sich auch nicht mehr so oft blicken, stattdessen fegte nun ein kräftiger Wind übers Land, der mit Joeys Haaren spielte.  
„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Sev, der hinter ihr stand und sie schon einen ganze Weile beobachtete.  
„Ja, mir geht's gut" meinte sie.  
Severus glaubte ihr nicht wirklich, langsam schritt er auf sie zu und umarmte sie von hinten und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.  
Als Joey die kräftigen Arme um ihren Körper spürte, fühlte sie sich wunderbar Geborgen, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Sev seinen an und schloss die Augen.  
„Hast du Angst" sagte Sev in die Stille.  
„Nein, wieso, vor old Voldi, hä" kam es belustigter von ihr, als sie eigentlich wollte.  
„Sicher?" fragte er nach.  
Nun drehte Joey sich um und sah in seinen dunklen unergründlichen Augen.  
„Ich habe keinen Angst vor einem Menschen, der nicht weiß was er will. Obwohl ich mir schon gar nicht mehr sicher bin, ob er überhaupt noch ein Mensch ist. Er versucht schon seit Jahrtausenden meine Familie auszulösen, er hat meinen Bruder gequält bis er starb und irgendwann werde ich mich dafür Rächen, aber nicht heute, heute werde ich ihm lediglich zeigen, wer der Stärkere von uns beiden sein wird" sagte sie gelassen und aufrichtig.  
„Dafür bewundere ich dich immer wieder, für dein starkes Selbstbewusstsein" meinte er.  
Joey lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie sahen sich an und wusste, dass sie sich beiden irgendwann ihm Kampf Gegenüber stehen werden, doch keiner von beiden konnte sagen, was der andere darüber dachte.  
„Ich liebe dich Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore" sagte er leise und schenkte ihr eins seiner zärtlichen lächeln.  
„Ich dich liebe dich auch, aber wenn du noch mal meinen vollständigen Namen aussprichst, muss ich dir leider weh tun" meinte sie und bohrte ihren Finger in seine Brust.  
Daraufhin fing er an zu Lachen und handelte sich einen bösen Blick seiner Liebsten ein.  
Sie machten einen langen Spaziergang um den See und sprachen über alles mögliche.  
Am späten Nachmittag kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück und gingen zum Abendessen, nach 20 Minuten erschienen auch die fünf und setzten sich zu Joey. Leise unterhielten sie sich über das kommende und wünschten Jo viel Glück.

Plötzlich spürte Sev einen unsagbaren Schmerz am linken Unterarm und sah zu Dumbledore, der ihm leicht zunickte, und im Stillen viel Glück wünschte. Schnell stand er auf und rauschte aus der großen Halle, warf Joey noch einen liebevollen Blick zu und dann war er verschwunden.  
„Er wurde gerufen" meinte Harry leise und nachdenklich zugleich.  
„Jo bitte pass auf dich auf und sei vorsichtig" sagte Draco und drückte ihre Hand.  
„Ich pass auf mich auf, keine Angst. Und ihr versprecht mir das ihr hier bleibt, Hermine du passt auf sie auf und verpasst ihnen wenn nötig einen Fluch" meinte sie und grinste hinterlistig. Hermine nickte stumm, auch Ginny wirkte blass und sah Jo mit großen Augen an.  
„Und du Gin, geht's Mine zur Hand, wenn sie die Jungs nicht bändigen kann" meinte sie lässig und warf den Jungs einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Also dich möchte ich nicht zum Feind haben" kam es ehrfürtig von Ron, der hart schluckte bei Joeys Blick.  
Darauf hin grinste Joey nur, umarte die anderen schnell, und ermahnte sie noch mal im Schloss zu bleiben und ging dann Richtung Büro des Schulleiters, wieder brauchte sie kein Passwort, der steinerne Wasserspier erwachte zum Leben, als sie davor stand und ließ sie ein.  
Sie stieg die Treppen rauf und klopfte an die Tür, doch keine Antwort kam, wieder ging sie rein und setzte sich auf die gemütliche Coach, die rechts neben dem Schreibtisch an der Wand stand, schnell kamen Fawkes und Freakes angeflogen und setzten sich jeder auf einen ihrer Oberschenkel.  
Joey streichelte beide Gedankenverloren und beschwor zwei dicke Weintrauben.

Die Bürotür ging auf und ihr Onkel schritt gefolgt von Minerva McGonagall zu seinem Schreibtisch und musterte Joey von oben bis unten. Mit einer Handbewegung hatten die drei Anwesenden ihre Kampfumhänge an.  
„Danke" kam es schlicht von Minerva, die er eins ihrer seltenen lächeln schenkte.  
Ihr Onkel zwinkerte ihr zu und rief Fawkes zu sich.  
„Bitte geben den anderen Ordensmitgliedern Bescheid" sagt er leise und streichelte dem Phönix noch kurz über sein rot- goldenen Gefieder, ehe er in einer Stichflamme verschwand.  
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen" meinte Joey und sah die anderen beiden entschlossen an. Sie nickten stumm, Jo ging auf sie zu, nahm sie beide an die Hand, konzentrierte sich auf den Grimmauldplatz und schon waren sie verschwunden und tauchten am genannten Ort auch wieder auf.  
„Hach, ich mag diese Reisen" kam es fröhlich von Albus, der ihr zuzwinkerte.  
„Es ist viel angenehmer als Apparieren" sagte Minerva und schenkte Jo einen bewundernden Blick.  
Joey grinst beide an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, die beiden Professoren folgten ihr.  
Dort angekommen, kam gleich Remus, Molly und Tonks auf sie zu und umarten Joey stürmisch, den Professoren gaben sie die Hand.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Remus gleich.  
„Mir geht es gut. Und wie geht's dir?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Auch ganz gut" meinte er.  
„Und warum siehst du so besorgt aus?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das fragst du noch" meinte er etwas ärgerlicher.  
„Remus, ich habe jetzt keine Lust mit dir zu Streiten. Mir geht es gut und mach dir bitte keinen Sorgen um mich" meinte sie streng, ging zu Tonks, die sie liebevoll in die Arme schloss.  
„Bring ihm mal bei, nicht gleich so schnell aus der Haut zu fahren" sagte Jo leise zu Tonks.  
Die Angesprochene zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu und meinte, dass er ein Hoffnungsloser Fall wäre.  
„Hey, dass hab ich gehört" kam es aufgebracht von ihm, doch auch er konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Wo ist Severus?" fragte Molly bestürzt.  
„Bei Voldemort" sagte Joey verbittert. Als sie den Namen aussprach, zuckte Molly wieder zusammen und warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Ach komm schon Molly, langsam solltest du dich daran gewöhnt haben seinen Namen zu hören und ich hoffe, dass ich es noch erleben werde, dass du endlich mal seinen Namen aussprichst" meinte sie sarkastisch und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten und der Rest des Ordens war da, langsam gingen sie alle in den großen Salon, der schon vorbereitet worden war.

Als erstes nahm sich Joey eine Tasse Tee, denn brauchte sie unbedingt. Auch viele andere folgten ihrem Beispiel.  
„Ich danke euch, dass ihr alle gekommen seit" sagte Albus ernst als sich alle gesetzt hatten.  
„Wie ihr wisst soll ich heute Joey Voldemort ausliefern, was ich natürlich nicht machen werde. Den Plan haben wir bereits besprochen, doch will ich ihn noch mal mit euch durchgehen."  
Mit seinem Zauberstab beschwor er eine Karte herauf und breitete sie auf dem großen langen Tisch aus.  
„Minerva, Remus, Arthur, Charlie, Tonks, Joey und ich sind hier" sagte er und deutete mit seinen langen Fingern auf eine Art Lichtung.  
„Moody, Kingsley, Dädalus, Mungundus, Elphias, Fred und George ihr seit hier" schon deutete er auf die rechte Seite der Lichtung, die von einem kleinen Waldstück umringt war.  
„Der Rest verteilt sich dort hin und da. Passt auf, dass euch keiner sieht und seit leise, ich denke Tom wird mich erst mal davon überzeugen wollen ihm Joey auszuhändigen. Wenn es zum Kampf kommt und zu dem wird es kommen, greift ihr ein und verteidigt euch mit allem was ihr habt und könnt. Ich hab Severus gesagt, das er sich etwas im Hintergrund halten soll um nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten" meinte er und sah auf. Das Funkeln aus seinen Augen, war nun Entschlossenheit, Kraft und Macht gewichen. Joey bewunderte ihn dafür, trotz seines Alters immer noch soviel viel Macht und Sicherheit auszustrahlen.  
Die anderen nickten den alten und weisen Zauberer zu, schlürften an ihren Tees oder sahen immer noch unvorgenommen zu ihm auf.  
„Ich habe leider noch eine schlechte Nachricht für euch" kam es nun von ihm.  
Joey Eingeweide zogen sich unwillkürlich zusammen, sie wurde kreide weiß im Gesicht und rutschte etwas tiefer in den Stuhl rein.

„Was ist es Albus" fragte Arthur Weasley mit besorgniserregender Stimme.  
„Es gibt eine neue Prophezeiung" sagte der Schulleiter leise.  
Das war das Wort, Joey hätte sich am liebsten auf der Stellen übergeben, sie hasste die Wahrsagerei und alles was damit zusammenhängt.  
„Was?" keuchte Remus.  
„Das kann nicht sein" polterte Moody.  
„Wer hat sie gemacht?" fragte Fred entrüstet.  
Albus hob seine Hände um wieder Ruhe zu schaffen. Der Geräuschpegel sank in wenigen Sekunden wieder auf Null. Er blickte alle der Reihe nach an und holte dann tief Luft um fortzufahren.  
„Sie wurde letzten Sonntag gemacht. Ihr alle kennt die anderen Prophezeiung, die Harry und Voldemort betrifft, nun ja, diese ist etwas anderes" sagte er und holte abermals tief Luft, sein Blick verhärtet sich und blieb an Joey hängen, die immer noch ziemlich blass in ihrem Stuhl sass und mit sich ringen musste, nicht gleich wieder ihren Tee hervorzuwürgen.  
„Joey wärst du bitte so freundlich" sagte er in einem liebevollen aber doch sehr bestimmten Unterton in der Stimme.  
Sie nickte nur, Joey hatte Angst den Mund aufzumachen, da sie für nichts garantieren konnte.  
Langsam ging sie nach vorne, beschwor ihr Denkarium herauf und stellte es auf den Tisch ab, dann blickte sie in die Runde. Joey schluckte ihren Kloß der ihr im Hals saß runter und holte ganz tief Luft, um den erneuten Brechanfall zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich war dabei, als die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde und glaubt mir, für mich war es kein Vergnügen" sagte sie, legte ihren Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und zog abermals einen langen, gazeförmigen und dünnen Gedankenfaden ab und legte ihn ins Denkarium, diese Prozedur wiederholte sie viermal, dann berührte sie die silbrige Flüssigkeit und schon erschien Professor Trelawney sich langsam drehend. Ihre Augen weit geöffnet, begann sie in diesem rauen und tiefen Ton zu erzählen.

_...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in einem Raum...eine mächtige Kriegerin mit der Macht, die keiner kennt, wird IHN auf seinen Weg beschützen...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen wird bestimmen über das Schicksal...die Kriegerin wird wissen...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in einem Raum..._

Als sie wieder langsam ins Becken zurück sank, schlugen sich Minerva und Molly die Hand vor dem Mund. Die anderen blickten voller Angst zum Denkarium, keiner sagte oder bewegte sich, alle starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf das Denkarium.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten" kam es leise von Remus, der seinen Blick immer noch nicht von diesem wunderbaren Kelch abwenden konnte.  
Daraufhin ließ Joey es mit einem Wink ihrer Hand verschwinden und blickte in besorgte und entsetzte Gesichter.  
„Es bedeutet so fiel, Harry wird Hilfe finden in diesem Raum, doch keiner hat eine Ahnung wo der Raum ist und was sich darin befindet. Diese Kriegerin, kennt ebenfalls noch keiner, sie wird ihn auf den Weg dorthin beschützen. Harry ist der einzige, der Voldemort zur Strecke bringen kann und nur er alleine, kann uns vor ihm RETTEN. Wir wissen nicht, wer diese Kriegerin ist, noch was sie wissen soll, noch wissen wir, wo sich dieser Raum befindet und was sich dahinter oder besser gesagt darin verbirgt" schloss sie fachmännisch.  
„Weiß er es?" kam es leise aus der Ecke, wo Molly Weasley angefangen hatte zu schluchzen und Arthur sie in den Arm nahm. Auch die Zwillinge, die nun im Orden sind waren mächtig blass im Gesicht.  
„Nein Molly noch nicht. Ich wollte es ihm erst erzählen, wenn das heute hier alles vorbei ist" sagte Joey leise und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.  
„Zerbrecht euch jetzt bitte nicht darüber den Kopf, der Kampf wird bald losgehen. Wir werden wenn das vorbei ist wieder eine Versammlung einberufen und weiterhin die Dinge versuchen zu klären. Auch ich bin mit meinen Nachforschungen, noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen" sagte er niedergeschlagen und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl.  
„Ich will dabei sein, wenn du es Harry erzählst" sagte Remus traurig an Joey gewandt.  
„Natürlich Remus. Ich werde dich dann abhole" meinte sie und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes lächeln.  
„Potter hat es wirklich nicht leicht" brummte Moody und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer komischen Grimasse.  
„In der Tat" sagte Dumbledore und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Tonks in die Runde.  
„21.34 Uhr" kam es leise von Charlie Weasley.  
„Wir sollten aufbrechen" meinte Joey und stand langsam auf und wandte sich an die Mitglieder des Phönixordens.  
„Seit vorsichtig und tut nichts unüberlegtes, es ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihm und vielleicht noch Albus. Haltet euch erst im Hintergrund und schreitet nur ein, wenn es zum Kampf kommt. Weiterhin werdet ihr die hier tragen" sagte Joey, machte eine komplizierte Handbewegung und schon lagen vor jedem rot- goldene Kampfumhänge mit einem aufgestickten Phönix auf der rechten Brusttasche, „Sie werden euch vor Flüchen schützen, ihr könnt auch damit Teleportieren. Seit vorsichtig und gibt acht auf euch, ich will euch nachher Gesund und Munter hier wieder sehen" schloss sie und ging in die Küche.

Immer noch war sie ziemlich blass, doch es ging ihr wieder gut. Nun teilte auch der Rest des Ordens ihr Geheimnis über die Prophezeiung, trotzdem könnte sie Trelawney dafür umbringen. Remus ging hinter ihr nach draußen, ihm laufen zog er sich den Kampfumhang an. Langsam schritt er hinter ihr her und beobachtete jedes Verhalten von ihr.  
„Geht's dir auch wirklich gut, du bist so blass" kam es nun von ihm.  
Joey drehte sich um und grinste über diese Bemerkung.  
„Na dann sieh mal ihn den Spiegel" sagte sie.  
„Ist ja gut" meinte er beleidigt.  
Joey schüttelte den Kopf, ging auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie sah ihn seinen dunklen Augen, die blutunterlaufen waren und schmunzelte ihn an.  
„Bocki, nicht böse sein. Pass auf dich auf, klar, ich hab keine Lust dich zusammen zuflicken" meinte sie und umarmte ihn.  
„Das sagt ja grad die richtig" kam es belustig von ihm.  
Die anderen folgten ihnen nun, alle mit den Kampfumhängen an, sahen sie aus, wie die Anhänger einer Sekte.  
„Wo geht es eigentlich genau hin?" fragte Joey nun ihren Onkel.  
„In der nähe von Surrey. Dort ist ein abgelegenes Waldstück mit einer Klippe" sagte er.  
Joey wusste wohin es ging, zu ihren Lieblingsplatz, den sie sehr gerne besuchte.  
„Na da hat er sich aber ein schönes Fleckchen Erde zum Kämpfen ausgesucht" meinte sie verbittert. Ihr Onkel nickte nur und wies alle an, nach draußen zu gehen, doch angekommen knipste er mit seinem Lichtausknipser alle Laterne der Straße aus und schon apparierten oder teleportierten sie alle zu dem beschriebenen Platz.

Jeder nahm sofort seine Stellungen ein, den Voldemort würde in Kürze auftauchen, Joey spürte, dass er sehr aufgerecht und wie immer Machthungrig war.  
Und schon hörte man überall leise Plopps, ungefähr 60 Todesser standen nun vor ihnen, an der Spitze der Schar stand Voldemort, seine roten Schlangenaugen zu Schlitzen geformt, beäugte er die ihm Gegenüberstehenden misstrauisch.  
Joey stand neben Albus, hinter ihnen war Remus, daneben Tonks und Minerva und ganz hinten standen Charlie und Arthur. Alle mit versteinerten Mienen, warteten auf das kommende. Joey blickte starr gerade aus, sie fixierte Voldemort genau und spürte, dass er, der große mächtige Tom Vorlost Riddle etwas Angst hatte, was ihr ein selbstsicheres schmunzeln entlockte. Auch Albus spürte es und musste sich ebenfalls ein schmunzeln verkneifen, hinzu kam noch, dass er immer noch ziemlich angeschlagen aussah.

„Hallo Tom" sagte Albus mit einer Härte in der Stimme, die Joey nur selten bei ihm hörte.  
„Wie ich sehen Dumbledore, willst du meinen Vorschlag annehmen" grinste er selbstsicher und ließ eins seiner erschaulichen Lachen hören.  
„Ganz und gar nicht Tom. Ich hab nicht vor meine Großenkelin zu opfern" kam es nun von ihm. Voldemort fixierte den alten Mann genau, den plötzlich eine sehr machtvolle Aura umgab, sie war so stark, das die Luft um sie rum anfing zu knistern.  
„Du bist so töricht alter Mann. Du begehst einen großen Fehler. Du weißt was mit den Leuten passiert, die sich mir wiedersetzten?" fragte er höhnisch und seine roten Schlangenaugen leuchteten gefährlich auf.  
„Das ist mir voll bewusst Tom, doch du vergisst, dass du nicht so einfach an mich rankommst" sagte Albus entschlossen.  
„Ach weißt du, auch ich habe gelernt aus meinen Fehlern und darüber zerbrich dir nicht deinen kleinen alten Kopf" meinte Voldemort und grinste breit.  
„Bevor du zu Albus willst, musst du erst an mir vorbei und du weißt, dass das kein Spaziergang werden wird, Tom" meinte nun Joey und tritt einige Schritt vor.  
„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, euch heute sterben zu sehen" kam es nun schon fast belustig.  
„Meinst du wirklich, denkst du wirklich, du könntest uns jemals besiegen, von was träumst du Nachts, Tom" brüllte Joey ihm entgegen.

Joey konnte sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten, der Typ macht mich echt wahnsinnig, dachte sie und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, um den Gedanken los zu werden.  
„Du wagst es so über mich zu sprechen" funkelte er drohend.  
„Wieso nicht, ist doch nichts dabei" meinte sie lächelnd.  
„CRUCIO!" brüllte Voldemort wutentbrannt.  
Joey grinsen wurde immer breiter, schnell beschwor sie ein Schild rauf, was den Fluch schluckte und dann wieder verschwand.  
„Du warst schon mal besser, soll das alles sein" meinte sie und stützte die Hände in den Seiten, um Voldemort noch wütender zu machen, was auch fabelhaft klappte.  
Voldemort sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren, seine Unterlippe, jedenfalls das, was so aussah, hatte angefangen drohend zu bebend.  
„Niemand macht sich über mich lustig" schrie er und es seinem Zauberstab sprühten roten Funken.  
„Mensch, immer mit der Ruhe. Wie sieht das den aus, vor deinen Leuten, die müssen ja was denken, also wirklich keine Selbstbeherrschung. MÄNNER" meinte Joey lässig.  
Hinter ihr konnte sich Albus des lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen, wie sie es immer schafft einen auch so zur Weißglut zu bringen, ist mich echt Schleierhaft, dachte er.  
Selbst Minervas Mundwinkeln zucken verdächtig noch oben, und auch von den anderen, war ein leises glucksen zu hören.

„Schweig, du dummes Weib" brüllte er zornig.  
„Von so was wie dir, lass ich mir doch nicht den Mund verbieten" meckerte sie und schickten einen Stupor auf ihn, der ihn auch unvorbereitet in der Brust traft.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, starr und nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen, lag er hilflos auf den Rücken, wie ein Schildkröten und glotzen mit seinen roten Augen in der Gegend rum.  
„Na, wie fühlt man sich, so hilflos, oder" meinte sie fies grinsend.  
„Ach Tom, du bist echt eine Lachnummer" setzte sich noch hinterher.  
Schon stand er auch wieder grade und schickte einen weiteren Crucio auf sie, den sie geschickt reflektierte, der Fluch raste nun zurück und traf einen der Todesser, da Voldemort aus dem Weg sprang.  
Der Todesser wand sich für Sekunden vor Schmerzen auf den Boden, bevor er wieder aufstand und sich blitzschnell wieder hinstellte, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.  
„Wird heut noch was, oder sollen wir das ganze hier verschieben?" fragte Joey, die sich sichtlich langweilte.  
„Du scheinst dir ja ziemlich sicher zu sein. Soll ich dir mal was zeigen, wovon ich weiß, dass du dann nicht mehr so kluge Sprüche klopfen wirst" sagte Tom und grinste hinterhältig.  
„Wenn du dich danach besser fühlst" kam es von Joey wie aus der Pistole geschossen, viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack.  
Sie wusste ganz genau was er meinte und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, erschien vor ihr eine weiße Leinwand, worauf nun Bilder erschienen.  
Erinnerungen, dass war ihr sofort klar, Erinnerungen, wie er ihren Bruder quälte bis er starb, nein sie wollte es sich nicht ansehen, doch wollte sie keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Joey, bitte halte durch, sei stark" sandte Albus flehend zu ihr.  
Joey konnte nichts sagen, sich nicht bewegen, ihre Gliedmaßen schienen wie festgefroren.  
Sie sah ihren Bruder, wie er sich wandte unter Schmerzen, er blutete schon stark aus dem Mund. Immer wieder rappelte er sich auf, und immer wieder wurde er durch den Crucios niedergestreckt. Wenn die Erinnerung einen Ton von sich geben würde, wusste sie, würde er um sein Leben schreien. Sie wollte das es aufhörte, sofort, doch konnte sie nichts sagen.

Voldemort hielt immer länger den Fluch auf ihn, irgendwann stand er nicht mehr auf, ihn hatte die Kraft und der große Lebenswillen, den er schon immer hatte vollends verlassen. Trotzdem sah man in seinen wunderschönen Haselnussbraunen Augen immer noch die Entschlossenheit von einst. Das Blut lief ihm aus Mund, Nase und Ohren, langsam schloss er die Augen und hatte einen seeligen Ausdruck auf dem noch jungen Gesicht. Doch er atmete noch, ganz langsam und flach. Doch auch die letzten Atemzüge wurde immer tiefer und langsamer, bis es aufhörte, sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen und ihn von seinen unendlichen Qualen erlöst. Endlich, dachte sie, endlich ist es vorbei.

„Na was sagst du Jocelyn" meinte Voldemort verächtlich.  
„Das war schon alles, haste nichts bessere zu bieten" meinte sie, als sie sich gefangen hatte und wieder zu Voldemort blickte.  
„Du bist wirklich frech und töricht. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, wir beide Duellieren uns, nur wir zwei" meinte er und zeigte auf sie und ihn.  
„Ich nehme den Vorschlag an" sagte Joey entschlossen.  
„Nein, nicht" schrie Albus besorgt.  
„Was den, hast du Angst du alter Narr" meinte Tom höhnisch.  
„Lass mich Albus" sagte sie und warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu.  
Albus völlig irritiert über diese Reaktion, stand da und starrte die zwei nur an. Remus löste sich nun endlich von seinem Platz und stand nun neben Albus.  
„Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr ernst" meinte er mit ziemlich ungewöhnliche hoher Stimme.  
„Ich fürchte wohl doch" kam es niedergeschlagen von ihm.

„Ihr schnappt euch die Todesser, wenn ich mit Tom beschäftig bin, so ist er abgelenkt und ihr langweilt euch nicht" sandte Joey an alle ohne den Blick von Tom zu wenden.  
Joey und Tom standen voreinander, hielten ihre Zauberstäbe vor ihren Gesichtern und verbeugten sich kaum merklich, dann gingen sie 6 Schritt auseinander und drehten sich einander zu. Joey grinste allwissend, was Tom mehr und mehr verunsicherte.

Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde immer breiter, was Voldemort sichtlich wütender machte. Seine roten Augen, waren nur noch kleine Schlitze, die sie genau beobachteten.  
„Crucio" rief Voldemort voller Zorn in der Stimme aus.  
„Protego!" brüllte Joey und der golden leuchtende Schildzauber wehrte den Cruciatus- Fluch ab. Beiden fixierten sich mit ihren Blicken. Er zeigt doch wirklich Angst, dachte Joey.  
Joey packte ihren Zauberstab in den Umhang, mit stablose Magie kam sie besser klar. Voldemort über diese Reaktion ihrerseits, in seinem Handeln gestärkt, schickte sofort und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wieder einen Crucio auf sie.

Joey wurde damit wirklich überrumpelt, keine Zeit mehr diesem Fluch auszuweichen, traf er ihr mitten in der Brust, sofort ging sie in die Knie und wand sich unten den Schmerzen, die Voldemort ihr zufügte, doch entfuhr kein einziger Laut ihren Lippen.  
„Noch immer die Kämpferin, wie ich sehe" sagte er und grinste wissendlich.  
Joey rappelte sich wieder auf, in ihren Knien schien Pudding zu sein.  
„Noch immer dieser Feige Arsch von einst, wie man sehen kann" brachte sie ihm entgegen, worauf seine Nasenflügel gefährlich anfingen zu flattern.  
Joey konzentrierte sich auf all ihre Macht, sie schloss die Augen und spürte die Energie durch ihre Adern fließen.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, ihr Puls fing an zu rasen, sie spürte wie die Energie um sie rum, sich vervierfacht hat. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete, umgab sie abermals ein goldenes Schild, ihre Haare und der Umhang wehten, als wenn es dort drin mächtig windig wäre.  
Ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich blau auf, ihr Blick war einfach nur noch furchteinflößend.  
Voldemorts Augen öffneten sich, sie wurden so schnell aufgerissen, dass Joey dachte, sie könnten jeden Moment die Augenhöhle verlassen.

„Angst, Tom?" fragte sie höhnisch.  
„Träum weiter, Dumbledore" sagte er barsch. Der Ton hätte McGonagall alle Ehre gemacht.  
Er richtete Blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab auf sie und brüllte etwas unverständliches.  
Joey sah, einen starken grellen dunkle blauen Fluch auf sich zurasen, sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Kanäle der Energie und ließ ihr freien Lauf.  
Die Erde um sie rum, schien vor Energie fast zu platzen, kleine Stücke vom Rasen, lösten sich und schwebten in die Höhe. Joey stand da und machte komplizierte Handbewegungen.  
„Was macht sie da, verdammt noch mal?" fragte Remus aufgebracht.

Der Fluch raste immer noch, mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, doch plötzlich wurde er langsamer, immer langsamer, bist er genau vor ihr halt machte und in der Luft verweilte.  
Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Joey mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung gegen den Fluch, der nun genau mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit auf Voldemort zurück schoss.  
„Wie kann das sein" kam es perplex von ihm.  
„Tja mein Guter, ich denke du hast schon so gut wie verloren" sagte sie siegessicher.  
Er antwortete darauf nicht, er wusste, dass er im Moment nichts, auch rein gar nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnte. Er konnte sich grade noch rechtzeitig ducken, sonst hätte ihn der Fluch mitten in der Luft zerfetzt.  
Plötzlich nahm er so ein psychopathisches grinsen an, Joey wusste ganz genau was das heißt.  
„Oh nein Freundchen, du wirst dich jetzt nicht verdrücken" meinte sie und mit einigen weiteren komplizierten Handbewegungen, erschuf sie einen Anti- Apparier- Schutz.

„Sag mal, was macht sie den da?" fragte Remus.  
„Keine Ahnung, sieht wie eine Beschwörung aus" kam es von Albus, der immer größere Augen machte.  
„Wann greift ihr endlich die Todesser an, muss ich heut alles alleine machen" sandte Joey etwas ärgerlich an alle weiter.  
Remus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, auch die anderen waren nun an Remus und Albus rangetreten.  
„Tötet die anderen, verdammt" fluchte Voldemort seinen Gefolgsleuten zu, die bis jetzt wie gebannt auf die beiden Duellanten gestarrt hatten.

Gesagt, getan. Schon flogen rote, grüne, blaue und gelbe Flüche hin und her. Joey hatte vorsorgliche ein großes silbernes Schild um sie und Voldemort gelegt, mit einem Anti- Apparier- Schutz verstärkt.  
Die Flüche, die missglückten, wurden vom Schild geschluckt. Voldemort sah fasziniert auf die Stellen, die getroffen wurden.  
„Sag mal, geht's dir gut?" fragte Joey und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Voldemort achtete gar nicht auf sie, er starrte immer noch fasziniert auf das Schild, sie standen voll unter Beschuss, doch kein einziger Fluch wurde durchgelassen.

„Warum verschwendest du deine Macht für diesen alten Kauz" kam es plötzlich von ihm.  
„Warum? Tja, erstens ist er mein Onkel und zweites, bin ich nicht so blöd, wie deine dämlichen Todesser. Deine Meinung nach, sind Reinblüter die wahren Zauberer, doch selber bist du ein Halbblut, sehe es endlich ein, Tom. Ich will dir nicht die Füße küssen, dafür bin ich mir zu schade" meinte sie verächtlich und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Lügen konntest du schon immer gut" kam es lachend von ihm.  
„Was soll das jetzt bitte heißen?" fragte sie ungeduldig.  
„Meine Männer haben mich unterrichtet, dass sie dich in der Nokturngasse gestellt haben und nach einigen Forschungen, habe ich herausgefunden das du dir in einem Buchladen, drei Bücher über dunkle Künste gekauft hast" kam es schon fast siegessicher von ihm.  
„Na und, das beweist gar nichts und außerdem habe ich einen von deinen ach so tollen Todesser geröstet, hat man dir das auch gesagt. Darf man nicht mal mehr Bücher kaufen gehen. Ja ich hab drei Bücher über dunkle Künste gekauft, aber nur um sie zu lernen um dich so besiegen" meinte sie fachmännisch und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du bist so erbärmlich" sagte er grimmig und schickte einen Fluch auf sie, der sie an der rechten Schulter traf und auch eine tiefe Wunde hinterlies.  
„Expelliarmus" schrie sie wütend und fing seinen Zauberstab gekonnt auf.  
Ihre Schulter blutete sehr stark, doch die Schmerzen nahm sie gar nicht war. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie schon einmal bedrohlich blau auf, das Schild, was sich nur um sie befand, wurde so verdammt grell, dass Voldemort sich die Hand vor den Augen halten musste. Die Luft knisterte vor Macht und Energie, Joeys Körper wurde plötzlich von so einer starken Aura umgeben, die dieses furchteinflößende Schauspiel noch tausendmal verstärkte. Wieder wurden kleinen Rasenstücken aus der Erde gerissen, aber diesmal schleuderte die Energie die Rasenstücke hoch in Luft in den Nachthimmel hinaus. Über ihren Körper tanzten kleine grell rote Blitze und schossen in die Höhe, die, die Nacht erhellten und die Aufmerksamkeit aller Kämpfenden auf sich zog.  
Was hier plötzlich geschah, war sehr mächtige Magie, Magie fast zum Greifen nahe, keiner hätte damit gerechnet, nichts hat darauf hingedeutet.

„Das kann nicht sein" sagte Severus, der einen Blick auf Joey und Voldemort warf. Er stand hinter einer großen Eichen und schickte einen Fluch nach den anderen Blindlings aufs Schlachtfeld hinaus.  
Auch Albus und Remus hatte kurz eine Verschnaufpause und sahen zu Joey und Voldemort.  
Als sie sahen, wie kleine Rasenstück vor Energie und Macht in die Luft geschleudert wurden und ihre Aura so leuchtend hell war, blieb ihnen sprichwörtlich die Spucke weg.  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, was sie da grade tut" kam es von einem schockierten Remus, der wie gebannt zu Joey blickte.  
Die Macht und Energie um sie herum nahm immer weiter zu, den Anwesenden standen die Haare zu Berge, man konnte das einfach nicht beschrieben, man muss es gesehen haben.  
Diese unglaubliche Szene, die sich ihnen bot war mehr als mächtiger als alles andere, was jemals geschehen ist. Die nahegelegenen Bäume, fingen plötzlich an sich unter diese Macht, die hier herrschte zu biegen, man hörte es von überall Knacken, die Erde fing an kleine Vibrierungen auszusenden, die immer stärker wurden.  
„Sie ist es, sie ist die Kriegerin mit der Macht die keiner kennt" sagte Albus plötzlich ziemlich pikiert, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, keiner hat damit gerechnet, über seine Augen huschte ein komischer Schatten, der Besorgnis, Ehrfürchtigkeit, Stolz, aber auch Entschlossenheit zeigte.  
Remus sah einen Fluch auf sie zurasen und drückte Albus runter, sonst würden sie jetzt schon lange Seelenruhig schlummern.

Plötzlich gab es ein leisen „Knacks" und Voldemorts Zauberstab war entzwei gebrochen.  
Seine Augen funkelten böse, doch Joey interessierte das nicht. Wieder griff sie nach ihrer Macht und schickte Voldemort einen Fluch an den Hals, der auch gezielt traf.  
Der Fluch ries ihn von den Füßen, mit voller Wucht knallte er auf den Boden und blieb dort auch liegen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so leergesaugt, es schien keine magische Kraft mehr in ihm zu sein, ja rein gar nichts an Magie fühlte er!  
Joey ging auf ihn zu und beugte sich über ihn, ein breites grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Na wie fühlt mich sich, seiner magischen Kräfte beraubt?" fragte sie verbittert.  
„Ich werde dich umbringen für deine Frechheit" kam es schwach von ihm  
„Ach meinst du wirklich, na da bin ich mal gespannt, mir schlottern jetzt schon die Knie. Sag mir Bescheid, dass ich mich dann darauf einstellen kann. Doch für heute denke ich, sind wir fertig, heute werde ich dich leider nicht umbringen, Tom. Das wird jemand anderes machen, der dein Schicksal sein wird und er wird dir mächtig in deinen knochigen Arsch treten. Lass es dir ein für alle mal gesagt sein, ich werde niemals auf deiner Seite stehen, nicht heute und auch nicht Morgen oder Übermorgen. Ich freu mich wenn wir uns wieder Gegenüber stehen und ich dich sterben sehe" sagte sie und ließ den kaputten Zauberstab auf ihn fallen.  
Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand, verschwand das Schild um sie und Voldemort und auch der Anti- Apparier- Schutz.  
„Bis zum nächsten mal, Tom und kuriere dich mal so richtig aus, den das was du heute gezeigt hast, war mehr als schwach. Auch ja bevor ich es vergesse, die Wirkung des Fluches werden ca. 8 Wochen anhalten, viel Spass. Dann wirst du endlich mal miterleben, wie sich Muggel fühlen" kam es vernichtend von ihr, ihre Augen leuchteten schon wieder gefährlich auf, Joey drehte sich um und ging auf das Schlachtfeld.

Tom sah seine Chance, er rappelte sich mühselig auf und sah sich auf dem großen Schlachtfeld genauer um.  
„Verschwindet" rief er aus.  
Severus rannte schnell auf den dunklen Lord zu, faste ihn an der Schulter und Apparierte mit ihm, als Joey das sah, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Merlin sei Danke, ihm geht es gut, dachte sie und lächelte.  
Als Voldemort seine Anhänger zurief, dass sie das Weite suchen sollten, waren auch sie wieder verschwunden, der Rest, wurde gefesselt und ins Ministerium gebracht und von dort aus nach Askaban.

Joey ging auf Albus, Remus, Charlie und Arthur zu, die alle auf den Boden über eine Person knieten, als Joey dichter kam, sah sie das es McGonagall war, die ziemlich bleich im Gesicht war. Schnell rannte sie auf die kleine Truppe zu und hockte sich hin.  
„Was fehlt ihr?" fragte sie sofort.  
„Ich weiß es nicht" meinte Albus besorgt.  
Joey schloss ihrer Augen, hielt ihre Hand über Minerva und schon leuchtete ein leicht bläuliches Schild über sie. Als Joey wieder die Augen aufmachte, sah sie in die Runde.  
„Und?" fragte Arthur.  
„Nichts ernstes. Kleinere Rippenbrüche, einige Schürfwunden und eine größere Verletzung. Sie ist völlig ausgepowert" sagte sie und ließ einen Heilzauber die Verletzungen behandeln, und im Nu hatte Minerva wieder die Augen aufgeschlagen und sah die besorgten Gesichter um sich rum.

„Was ist den passiert?" fragte sie schwach, aber in ihrer altbekannten Art.  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen, Minerva?" fragte Joey ernst und mit einem unmissverständlichen Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Um 9 Uhr, zum Frühstück" meinte sie beschämt.  
„Hör mir zu, ich bring dich zum Hauptquartier, dort bekommst du einen Stärkungstrank und alles ist wieder gut, die übrigen Verletzungen habe ich schon geheilt" sagte sie etwas netter, doch der Unterton blieb nach wie vor.  
„Danke vielmals, das wären den 50 Punkte für Gryffindor" meinte Minerva und zeigte eins ihrer seltenen lächeln.  
„Ich lass mich nicht bestechen" sagte Joey grinsend.

„Wie gehts den anderen?" fragte sie in die Runde.  
„Es geht allen gut, bis ein paar Kratzer" sagte Charlie und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Joey, wir müssen reden und zwar heute noch" meinte Albus ernst und mit seiner Autorität in der Stimme, die Joey wissen ließ, dass es überaus wichtig ist.  
„Okay, aber erst bring ich Minerva ins Hauptquartier und sag Molly Bescheid, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich treib noch was zu Essen auf" meinte sie in die Runde und half McGonagall hoch, Remus half ihr dabei.  
„Soll ich dich begleiten?" fragte er.  
„Das wäre wirklich nett, Moony" sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein lächeln.  
„Rückzug" brüllte Joey und alle wussten Bescheid.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch wieder einmla gefallen hat.

bis bald euer Bärchen


	8. Tatsachen

**_

* * *

_**

Kapitel 8

**_Tatsachen

* * *

_**

Joey teleportierte mit Remus und Minerva in die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12.  
Sofort kam Molly auf sie zugestürmt und bombardierte sie mit Fragen, doch Joey winkte ab und deutete Molly an sich zu setzten.  
„Es geht allen gut, Molly. Minerva ist nur etwas schwach. Kannst du bitte etwas zu Essen machen, ich denke es wird gleich noch eine Ordensversammlung stattfinden" sagte sie liebevoll und in einem beruhigenden Ton, der Molly wissen ließ, dass wirklich alles glatt gelaufen sein musste.  
„Wie geht es Severus?" fragte sie nach.  
„Also als ich ihn vorhin gesehen hab, hatte er noch alle Körperteile an der richtigen Stelle, also daraus schließe ich, dass er unverletzt ist" sagte sie und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes lächeln.  
„Ich geh schnell den Stärkungstrank holen" meinte sie und verschwand dann Richtung Trainingsraum.  
Molly redete noch kurz mit Remus und Minerva, bevor sie in die Küche ging und Sandwichs vorbereitet. Joey kam auch schon wieder, mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand, die sie Minerva gab.

„Alles austrinken, sonst gibt's Ärger" meinte Joey spaßig, was Remus ein lächeln entlockte.  
Als sie die Phiole leer hatte, gab sie, sie Joey zurück, die sie mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden ließ.  
„Was hast du so lange mit Voldemort beredet?" fragte Remus vorsichtig interessiert.  
„Ach dies und das" kam es nur von ihr.  
Joey hatte sich hingehockt um Minerva ausgiebig zu betraten, bevor sie wieder aufstand, nickte sie kurz.  
„Eine Mütze voll Schlaf und du fühlst du wie neu geboren" sagte sie grinsend.  
„Ich danke dir Joey, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wird ich immer noch da liegen" sagte sie in einem dankbaren Ton.  
„Gern geschehen, es hat mir schließlich 50 Punkte eingebracht" meinte sie hinterlistig.  
Daraufhin mussten die drei anfangen zu Lachen, was Molly mit einem bösen Blick quittierte.

„Ihr könntet mir mal Helfen, um so schneller sind wir fertig" sagte sie barsch.  
Joey schlürfte nach vorne, half ihr schnell und lies die Tabletts mit den Sandwichs in den Salon schweben, dort beschwor sie noch 5 Kanne Tee und ne Menge Butterbier Flaschen, wovon sie sich gleich eins genehmigte.  
Plötzlich läutete es an der Haustür und Molly und Remus gingen hin um die anderen Ordensmitglieder einzulassen. Minerva folgte Joey in den Salon, wo sie sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ.

Albus kam in den Salon gestürmt um sich nach Minervas befinden zu erkundigen. Als er sah, dass sie wieder wohlauf war, strahlten seine Augen plötzlich.  
Joey die das nicht verborgen blieb, musste sich unwahrscheinlich doll das Lachen verkneifen. Ihr Onkel merkte das selbstverständlich und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon alles vorbereitet" meinte er und deutete auf den vollbeladenen Tisch vor ihm.  
„Ich dachte, dass du sofort eine Ordensversammlung einberufen würdest" sagte Joey darauf hin und ließ sich auch auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und nahm sich ein leckeres Sandwich.  
„Schlaues Kind" sagte er darauf und bat die anderen nun sich im Salon niederzulassen.  
Alle die beim Kampf beteiligt waren, kamen nun in den Salon und setzten sich. Joey sah, das einige Wunden hatten, aus denen es stark blutete.  
„Könntest du kurz mal deine Kräfte walten lassen" sagte der Schulleiter freundlich zu seiner Enkelin und nickte zu den Verletzen rüber.  
Joey nickte stand auf und meinte noch, „Klar, bevor die alles Vollsauen und Molly wieder einen Anfall bekommt".  
Dieser Satz entlockte ihm ein lächeln, doch Molly schenkte ihr nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, der sich aber gleich zu einem grinsen wandte.  
Jo ging zu Fred, der eine mächtige Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte und ließ sie in Sekundenschnelle heilen, auch Moody war etwas verletzt, doch nichts ernstes, da bemerkte sie auch wieder ihre kleine Schulterverletzung, die immer noch blutete, doch mit einem kleinen gemurmelten Zauberspruch war auch das wieder vergessen. Schnell heilte sie auch noch Kingsley, Charlie und Dädalus, dann nahm sie wieder Platz und wartete bis es losging.

„Meine Lieben, ich danke euch für euren Einsatz des heutigen Abends. Es freu mich alle Gesund wieder zu sehen, bis auf kleine Verletzungen, die Jo schnell Heilen konnte. Wir konnten Voldemort vertreiben, nein Entschuldigung, Joey hat Voldemort vertreiben können und wir haben uns mit den Todessern duelliert, und konnten auch einige festnehmen, die dann sofort nach Askaban geschafft wurden" sagte er und trank einen Schluck Tee.  
„Aber deshalb wollte ich nicht noch eine Versammlung einberufen, den was ganz anderes ist mir und einigen anderen bei diesem Kampf klargeworden" meinte er und stellte die Tasse wieder hin.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, erschien wie auch schon vor Stunden bei Voldemort, eine große Leinwand, aber diesmal gab es einen Ton.  
Man sah Joey mit Voldemort unter dem Schild was sie beschworen hatte Kämpfen und man hörte sie auch reden.  
Doch dann sah Joey wie sich ihre Macht ausbreitete und was ringsum geschah, mit geweiteten Augen saß sie auf ihren Stuhl und betrachtete sich selbst.  
Die Rasenstücke flogen in die Luft, die Blitze die über ihren Körper tanzen, schossen in den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel hinauf und ließen das Schlachtfeld plötzlich unwirklich erscheinen. Joey konnte nicht fassen was sie dort sah, auch einigen anderen ging es so, die das nicht gesehen haben.

Mit dem nächsten Schlenker verschwand die Leinwand wieder, mit samt der Erinnerung von ihrem Onkel, der nun wissend in die Runde blickte.  
Joey starrte immer noch auf den Punkt, wo grad noch diese Wand stand und die Erinnerungen aus dem grade ausgegangenen Kampf zeigte.  
Sie wusste was das bedeutete, doch wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. War sie den wirklich diese Kriegerin, von der in der Prophezeiung erzählt wurde? Und was für eine Macht besitzt sie den? Und was zum Teufel soll sie wissen? Und wo verdammt noch mal, soll dieser besagte Raum sein? All diese Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf, bis die Tür des Salon geöffnet wurde und Severus mir seinen übliche kalten Blick hineingerauscht kam.  
Schnell ging er auf Albus Dumbledore zu und teilte ihm etwas flüsternd mit, dieser nickte und ein lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Gesicht aus.  
Severus sah sich nach Joey um, als er sie erblickte ging er schnell auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ließ er einen Stuhl aus seinem Zauberstab neben sie erscheinen, wo er sich auch gleich hinsetzte.

Alle, die nichts von der Beziehung zwischen den beiden gewusst hatten, wussten es spätestens jetzt. Joey nahm ihre schockierten und fragenden Gesichtsausdrücke gar nicht war, immer noch dachte sie über dieses Schauspiel nach, was sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf abspielte. Fred und George fingen an wie wild miteinander zu tuscheln, genau wie einige anderen des Ordens. Remus grinste sich ins Fäustchen und nickte Snape allwissend zu, der nur ein leichtes schmunzeln andeutete und Tonks die neben Remus sass, hatte sich die Faust in den Mund gesteckt um über die Reaktionen der Einzelnen nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Wenn ihr genau das gleich gesehen hab wie ich, dann wissen wir nun, wer diese Kriegerin ist, die Harry auf seinen Weg beschützen wird" kam die ruhige Stimme von ihrem Onkel.  
Endlich schreckte Joey aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah ziemlich bleich um die Nase aus.  
„Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Severus sie besorgt und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
Nun erst registrierte sie, dass er neben ihr saß.  
„Was machst du den hier?" fragte sie leise und zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich kann ja wieder gehen" meinte er leicht beleidigt.  
„Tut mir leid, hab dich bloß nicht kommen sehen" meinte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Sie meinen Jocelyn ist diese Kriegerin?" polterte Moodys Stimme durch den Raum.  
Erschrocken fuhr Joey rum und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Alastor verflucht, zum letzten mal, Joey nicht Jocelyn" meinte sie grimmig.  
„Entschuldigung" kam es sarkastisch von ihm.  
Albus schmunzelte, Remus grinste und Tonks musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu brüllen, über Moodys zertrümmertes Gesicht, was er zu einer komischen Grimasse verzog, war einfach der Highlight des Abends.  
Severus hingegen konnte das gut verbergen, obwohl ein kleines lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

„Ja, Alastor, dass glaube ich. Den sie hat heute Nacht eine Macht gezeigt, die keiner von uns kannte, nicht mal ich kannte diese Macht von ihr" sagte er allwissend und blickte in die Runde, bis sein Blick an Joey hängen blieb.  
„Wusstest du davon?" fragte er sie.  
„Von was?" kam sofort die Gegenfrage.  
„Von dieser Macht" sagte er.  
„Ja und nein, es war an diesem Tag, wo die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde, am späten Nachmittag, glaube ich. Es passierte genau das selbe, als ich auf den Nordturm war um meine Ruhe zu haben, da hab ich mich über Voldi aufgeregt, doch da war diese Macht noch nicht so stark und heute hab ich das nicht wirklich für voll genommen. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum Tom immer so dumm aus der Wäsche guckt" meinte sie verwirrt, worauf hin Gekicher den Salon erfüllte.

Albus schmunzelte über ihre Aussage und legte die Stirn in Falten, bevor er weiter sprach.  
„Du weißt was das bedeutet?" fragte er sie.  
„Du kennst mein Versprechen" sagte sie darauf und sah ihn mit versteinerten Blick und gehärteten Gesichtszügen an, was keiner von ihr kannte, nicht einmal Severus, der sichtlich etwas erschrak, sich aber gleich wieder fing.  
„Gut, ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen mein Engel. Auch was hast du überhaupt mit Tom angestellt?" fragte er nun belustig.  
„Nun ja, wir haben etwas geplaudert, was man ja vorhin sehen konnte und dann zum Schluss, bevor ich dieses Schild aufhob, hab ich einen Fluch auf in gejagt, der ihn seine Kräfte beraubt hat, er wird für die nächsten 6- 8 Wochen wie ein Muggel Leben müssen, danach kehren langsam seine Kräfte zurück, doch was ich ihm verschwiegen hab ist, dass er erst wieder in einem Jahr ganz auf der Höhe sein wird, jedenfalls was seine Kräfte angeht" schmunzelte sie nun in die Runde.  
„Du bist fies und hinterlistig" grinste Remus über den Tisch hinweg.  
„Tja, so bin ich nun mal. So wird es für Harry leichter" meinte sie.

„Wann wird er von der Prophezeiung erfahren?" fragte nun Molly und freute sich ebenfalls über Joey Sieg gegen Voldemort, doch als sie an Harry dachte, sah man wieder ihren angstvollen und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ich denke, Morgen werden ich, Albus und Remus mit ihm reden. Wann er es den anderen Vieren erzählt, bleibt ihm überlassen" sagte sie und nahm sich noch ein Sandwich und biss herzhaft hinein.  
Molly nickte und Remus sah Joey dankend an, was sie erwiderte. Langsam lies sie ihren Blick schweifen und sah alle aus dem Orden, dass sie nur Tee oder Butterbier tranken.  
„Sag mal wollt ihr nichts Essen, die sind wirklich lecker" meinte sie gespielt ärgerlich und ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich blau auf.  
Woraufhin sich alle ein Sandwich nahmen und sie genüsslich verspeisten. Über eine Stunde saßen sie noch da und erzählten, bewunderten Joey für ihre selbstverständigliche Art und grinsten über das neue Paar in ihren Reihen.  
Gegen 2 Uhr Morgens leerte sich der Salon am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und alle gingen zu Bett oder reisten mittels Flohpulver nach Hause.

Molly drückte Joey noch mal an sich und sagte ihr, das sie den anderen schöne Grüße ausrichten solle, auch Severus umarte sie kurz aber herzlich, was ihn völlig verwirrte.  
Fred und George konnten nicht mehr vor Lachen und pusteten los, worauf Severus ihnen einen seiner giftigsten Blicke zuwarf, was Joey amüsierte, sie zwinkerte den Zwillingen kurz zu und drückte ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie mit Severus Hand in Hand nach Hogwarts teleportierten, wo sie sich einfach schnell umzogen und mit einem letzten innigen Kuss ins Bett krochen.

Am nächsten Morgen, lugte die Herbstsonne unter den Wolken vor und schien Joey direkt ins Gesicht, schnell und mufflich zog sie sich die warme Bettdecke über den Kopf, was Severus zum schmunzeln brachte. Er war schon lange wach und hatte sie beobachtete.  
Langsam zog er die Bettdecke wieder runter und strich Joey kleine Haarsträhnen aus dem sehr verschlafenen Gesicht.  
Ganz vorsichtig machte sie die Augen auf und blickte in die dunklen ihr Gegenüber, was ein breites grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen ließ.  
„Morgen mein Engel" sagte Sev sanft und hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen seit ihr auch schon wieder da, hab ihr auch so gut geschlafen, na dann ist ja alles klar" sang sie auf einmal und streckte sich genüsslich.  
„Was warn das?" grinste Severus sie an.  
„Ein kleines Liedchen" meinte sie und schwang die Füße aus dem Bett.  
Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung, ging der Kamin an und Joey hüpfte schnell ins Bad, ihr schwarz rotes Nachthemd, flatterte bei jede Bewegung, was Severus so liebte.

Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Draco, Ann und Ron hatten noch bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und sich über den möglichen Verlauf des Kampfes unterhalten. Alle fühlten das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Doch konnten sie sich das nicht erklären.  
Harry sprang aus dem Bett und schlürfte ins Bad, nach 20 Minuten kam er wieder und zog sich leise an. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und gab Ginny einen zärtlichen Kuss, worauf sie gleich die Augen aufschlug und ihn anlächelte. Gin streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus und zog ihn zu sich ran, was Harry ein breites grinsen entlockte.  
„Morgen meine Schöne" kam es melodisch von ihm.  
„Guten Morgen mein Prinz" meinte sie und küsste ihn flüchtig.  
Danach stand sie auf und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry weckte noch Ron, der weckte sanft seine Mine. Dann nahm Ron sich ein Kissen und warf es Draco an den Kopf, worauf er gleich kerzengrade im Bett saß. Was darauf folgte war eine morgendliche Kissenschlacht bei den Jungen.

Joey kam frisch und munter wieder in Sevs Schlafzimmer und kroch noch mal unter die warme Decke und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.  
„Ich habe mir gestern große Sorgen um dich gemacht" meinte Severus leise.  
„Wieso?" fragte Jo.  
„Ich wusste schon von der Prophezeiung, Albus hat es mir verraten und irgendwie hatte ich so eine Vorahnung gehabt. Du hättest dich mal gestern sehen sollen, selbst der dunkle Lord hatte riesen Schieß" kam es bedrückt von ihm.  
„Ich weiß Sev. Ich war dabei, doch so wie der gute alte Voldie nun mal ist, überspielt er das gerne weißt du. Nun ja war ganz nett gestern Abend, hätte mir bloß gewünscht, ihn mal wirklich zu zeigen was ich kann" meinte sie beleidigt.  
„Wie kannst du nur so leichtfertig damit umgehen" kam es aufgebracht von ihm.  
„Wie ich das kann? Tja, ich habe meinem Onkel Gegenüber ein Versprechen einzuhalten, er hat mein Wort und kneifen ist nich. Es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Tod, Severus, dass solltest du eigentlich wissen, ich habe keine Angst davor, man muss das alles mal von der positiven Seite sehen" sagte sie eindringlich.  
Auf der einen Seite hatte sie vollkommen recht, doch auf der anderen Seite machte er sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um sie. Das erstemal in seinem Leben hatte er sich verliebt, dass erstemal hatte er so was wie Zuneigung, Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft und Liebe gespürt er wollte diese Gefühle einfach nicht verlieren, er wollte sie nicht verlieren.  
„Jo ich liebe dich" sagte er und legte seinen starken Arm und sie.  
„Ich weiß mein Schatz" kam es von ihr. Sie küsste ihn auf Wange, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu einer komischen Grimasse.  
„Was hast du?" fragte er.  
„Du solltest dich mal Rasieren, du pickst wie ein Stachelschwein" meinte sie, sprang wieder aus dem Bett und zog sich an, was Sev zum Lachen brachte.  
„Vergiss es" kam nur von ihr, als sie seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick merkte.

Als sie den Schlafsaal wieder etwas aufgeräumt haben, gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie nur noch auf die Mädels warten mussten.  
Als sie endlich kamen, gingen zu zum Frühstück. Rons Magen knurrte ununterbrochen, und bei jedem mal zog er sich so komisch zusammen, dass Harry einfach grinsen musste.  
Unten angekommen, hievte Ron sich erst mal ein große Portion Eier und Speck auf den Teller, doch was die anderen wunderte war, dass er mal wie ein zivilisierter Mensch aß.  
Harry machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Joey und die anderen, noch war sie in der Halle noch nicht zu sehen, auch Draco und Gin sahen genau so fertig aus. Hermine hatte auch nicht viel geschlafen, sie hatte dicke Augenringe und schlürfte Gedankenverloren ihren Kaffee.  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr wird es gut gehen" sagte Ann, die sich neben Draco setzte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, was Draco etwas Farbe ins Gesicht trieb.  
Sie hatte Ann gestern Abend alles erzählt, Harry hatte vorher lange mit ihr alleine geredet um festzustellen, was für ein Mensch sie war. In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie nichts anderes wollte als Helfen und für die Gute Seite kämpfen.  
„Ja das denke ich auch, sonst hätte uns wer gestern Abend noch Bescheid gesagt" sagte Ginny leise und drückt Harrys Hand.

„Sieh mich nicht so an" sagte Joey grinsend.  
„Aber wieso den nicht?" fragte Sev grinsend.  
„Weil ich das nicht mag" meinte sie.  
Er schob die Unterlippe vor und sprang selber aus dem Bett, schnell rauschte er ins Bad und machte sich frisch. Joey sass mittlerweile vorm Kamin, wirklich warm war es hier nicht.  
Die Tür ging wieder auf und ein frisch rasierter Sev kam mit einem kleinen lächeln wieder raus, schnell zog er sich an und ging auf Joey zu.  
„Wollen für Frühstücken gehen?" fragte er leise und küsste Joeys Hals.  
„Lass das, ich habe Hunger" sagte sie und drehte sich gekonnt unter ihm weg.  
„Spielverderber" kam es nun Lachen von ihm, worauf Joey ein Kissen nach ihm warf, was ihm mitten im Gesicht traf und das Lachen verstummte.  
„Das kriegst du wieder" meinte er kalt und seine Augen funkelte gefährlich.  
„Ich freu mich schon" meinte sie gelangweilt.  
„Ich kann machen was ich will, du hast einfach keine Angst vor mir" sagte er niedergeschlagen.  
„Warum sollte ich auch" kam es von ihr. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Plötzlich hatte er wieder dieses funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen, was sie so faszinierte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, Sev schlang die Arme um Joeys schmaler Taille und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Jo löste den Kuss und grinste ihn frech an.  
„Gehen wir in die große Hale, ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf" meinte sie nun eindringlicher.  
Sev nickte fröhlich, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich aus seinen Gemächer, Richtung Kerker davon, in der Einganghalle angekommen, gab er ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und ließ ihre Hand los. Joey grinste in sich hinein und schritt auf die Halle zu, am Ende des langen Gryffindortisches erblickte sie ihre Freunde samt Ann.

„Morgen meine Lieben" sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich neben Harry hin, der sie ungläubig anstarrte, selbst Ron hatte aufgehört sich etwas essbares in den Mund zu schaufeln.  
„Mir geht's gut" sagte sie auf den Blicken hin und grinste sie frech an.  
„Wann wart ihr wieder da?" fragte Ginny glücklich das es Joey gut ging.  
„Gegen 2.15 Uhr. Wir hatten gestern noch eine Ordensversammlung" meinte sie und trank einen Schluck kühlen Kürbissaft.  
„Wie war der Kampf?" fragte Draco leise und beugte sich weiter über den Tisch.  
„Lahm" meinte Joey genauso leise.  
„Wieso das den?" fragte Hermine nun pikiert.  
„Ach Voldi dachte er könnte mich Ärgern, nun ja, dass kann er jetzt ne ganze Weile nicht mehr" meinte sie salomonisch und grinste fies.  
„Erzähl schon" sagte Ron und schob sein Essen bei Seite.  
Joey beugte sich weiter über den Tisch und erzählte in Kurzfassung was passiert ist, als sie an der Stelle ankam, wo sie Voldemort seine Kraft geraubt hatte, mussten die anderen alle grinsen. Als sie endete sah sie ihn ehrfürchtige Gesichter.  
„Harry ich, Remus und Albus müssen heut noch mit dir reden" meinte sie an ihn gewandt.  
Harry nickte nur und aß nun etwas zum Frühstück. Etwas beruhigt gingen sie alle nach draußen und setzten sich unter dem alten Baum am See und diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, bis Joey sich an Harry wandte.  
„Komm, wir sollen zu Albus" meinte sie und ging schon mal vor.  
Harry nickte, verabschiedete sich mit einen Kuss von Ginny und rannte Jo hinter her.

Oben an der Tür des Schulleiters angekommen, klopfte sie und traten ein. Remus war schon da und sass auf einen Stuhl vor Albus seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Hallo ihr zwei, setzt euch bitte" sagte Albus.  
Remus stand auf und ging auf Harry zu, sie grinsten sich an und schlossen den jeweils anderen fest in die Arme.  
"Wie gehst dir Harry?" fragte Remus mit einem breiten grinsen, doch seinen Augen hatten sich auf komischer Art und Weise verhärtet.  
„Mir geht's gut. Und dir und Tonks?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Hervorragend" meinte er hinterlistig.  
Sanft drückte Remus Harry auf den Stuhl. Joey stand am Fenster und überlegte wo sie anfangen konnte, dann drehte sie sich um und blickte Harry fest in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Also Harry, wir haben dir etwas verschwiegen, was dir nicht gefallen wird, doch wollte wir erst mal genug Informationen sammeln, bevor wir es dir mitteilen. Letzten Sonntag Abend, ging ich hoch zu Trelawney um ihr einen Schlaftrank zu bringen, sie hatte eine Prophezeiung. Bevor du nun einen Wutausbruch bekommst, hör sie dir erst mal an" sagte Joey sanft und beschwor ihr Denkarium.  
Joey hatte die Wut und den Zorn in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, und sie wusste, dass es heute vielleicht noch drunter und drüber gehen könnte.  
Joey legte den Zauberstab an ihre Stirn und zog kleine dünne gazeförmigen Gedankenfäden aus ihrem Kopf und legte sie in das Denkarium ab. Leicht stupste sie nun dagegen und schon erhob sie Trelawney aus dem wunderschönen Kelch und begann zu erzählen.

...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in  
einem Raum...eine mächtige Kriegerin mit der Macht, die keiner kennt, wird  
IHN auf seinen Weg beschützen...Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord  
zu besiegen wird bestimmen über das Schicksal...die Kriegerin wird wissen...  
Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen...wird Hilfe finden in einem Raum...

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?" fragte Harry geschockt.  
„Doch ist es." Sagte Remus leise und leckte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, die er sofort weg drehte und aufstand.  
„Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf so was verdammt noch mal. Wer bitte schön soll den diese Kriegerin sein die mich beschützen soll? Und wo ist dieser Raum? Ich habe in diesem Kampf schon so viele Leute verloren, die mir echt was bedeutet haben und mein größter Wunsch ist es sie wieder zu sehen, doch das kann ich nicht. Ich will doch nur mal meine Ruhe haben, dass Leben genießen und nicht ständig in Angst Leben müssen, dass Voldemort vor der Tür steht und mich umbringen will. Wann hört diese Scheiße endlich mal auf" brüllt er wütend in die Stille des Büros hinein.  
„Harry ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen. Du hast eine große Last zu tragen. Aber vertrau uns einfach, wir stehen alle hinter dir und werden dich beschützen, und wenn wir es mit unserem eigenen Leben bezahlen müssen" sagte Remus ruhig und sah ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen an.  
„Das ist ja das Problem, ihr wollt mich beschützen, ihr riskiert tagtäglich euer Leben für mich, ich will das einfach nicht mehr" meinte er brummig.  
„Harry nun hör mal zu. Wir alle wollen nur eins, dass Voldemort endlich zur Strecke gebracht wird. Und das kannst nur du alleine tun, ich würde dir das liebend gerne abnehmen, aber er ist dein Schicksal, du kennst mein Versprechen Gegenüber Dumbledore, Harry. Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, und ich werde dich beschützen und unterstützen, wo es nur geht" sagte Joey etwas lauter und eindringlich.

Harry raste innerlich vor Wut und Zorn. Ein paar mal machte er den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Mit wütenden Blick starrte er Dumbledore an und wartete auf eine Erklärung des Ganzen.  
Albus hatte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und seine Hände ineinander gefalten, mit seinen strahlenden Augen beobachtete er Harry.  
„Also Harry, wir wissen schon folgendes, die Kriegerin, die in dieser Prophezeiung erwähnt wird ist Jocelyn" meinte er und machte sich auf einen Protest von Joeys Seite her bereit. Doch diesmal blieb der aus, stattdessen schenke sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick. Er drehte sich wieder Harry zu und holte tief Luft.  
„Sie hat gestern beim Kampf diese Macht gezeigt, die keiner von uns kannte und ich hab diese dumme Vermutung, dass das, was sie gestern präsentiert hat, noch nicht alles war, jedoch wissen wir nicht, wo sich dieser Raum befinden soll und was sich dahinter verbirgt, was dir im Kampf gegen Voldemort Helfen kann" sagte er ruhig.

Harry ganz perplex, über die Nachricht, dass Joey die Kriegerin ist starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Langsam schritt er wieder zum Stuhl und setzte sich hin.  
„Was sollst du wissen?" fragte er plötzlich.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung" kam es von Joey, die sich nun auf den Rand des Schreibtisches setzte und ihn mit ihren Augen fixierte.  
„Fest steht jedoch, dass ich dich auf deinen Weg begleite und alles tun werde um dein Leben zu schützen, gut ist das Tom nichts von der Prophezeiung weiß und wir ungestört suchen können" sagte sie in die Stille hinein.  
„Und du willst das wirklich machen?" fragte Harry mit ängstlicher Stimme.  
„Was bleibt mir den weiter übrig, ich bin diese Kriegerin, ob mir das nun gefällt oder nicht. Und außerdem hab ich Albus mein Wort gegeben und das weißt du auch. Es tut mir nur Leid, dass wir dir das schon nicht früher gesagt haben, aber ich wollte erst mal den Kampf abwarten" meinte sie und hockte sich vor ihm hin.

„Joey, du riskierst dein Leben für mich. Warum?" kam es mit belegter Stimme von ihm. Die Wut und der Zorn, den er noch vor wenigen Minuten in sich gespürt hatte, war nun wie weggeblasen, er machte sich nur noch Sorgen um Jo!  
„Warum ich das tuen? Tja, sehen wir es mal so. Ich habe eine bestimmte Macht, die gestern wirklich erschreckende Wirkung auf Tom hatte und ich weiß ich könnte ihn besiegen, doch liegt das nicht ihn meiner Hand, nur du kannst das. Harry ich liebe dich und das weißt du auch, ich habe vor langer Zeit meinen Bruder verloren und werde mich irgendwann bei Tom dafür Rächen und außerdem muss ich mein Versprechen einhalten" sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, die sie liebevoll drückte.  
„Ich hab Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich will keinen weiter verlieren, dass würde ich nicht überleben" sagte er traurig und wich Joeys Blicken aus.  
„Harry, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber glaub mir alles hat seinen Sinn. Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen. Hey und so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los, vergiss nicht, dass du Freunde hast, die alles für dich tun würden, sie lieben dich genau so wie ich und Remus sicherlich auch" meinte sie lächelnd und nickte Remus leicht zu.

Dieser drehte sich zu Harry und nahm seine Hand. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Harry auch ich habe Lily und James ein Versprechen gegeben, nämlich auf dich aufzupassen und auf dich acht zu geben. Ich werde dieses Versprechen nicht brechen und dich beschützen. Ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt, aber wir helfen dir es durchzustehen, ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich nicht alles versucht hätte dich zu schützen. Harry auch ich liebe dich, dass habe ich immer getan und werde es immer tun" sagte er und drückte sachte Harrys Kinn hoch um ihn anzusehen.  
Albus und Joey verdrückten sich etwas in den hinteren Teil des Büros um den beiden die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas ungestört miteinander zu reden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Remus. Deswegen fällt es mir ja so schwer, ich habe einfach Angst euch zu verlieren, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es den anderen beibringen soll. Irgendwann wird Voldemort für alles Büßen was er mir angetan hat, eines Tages ist es soweit und keiner wird mich davon abhalten können. Ich danke dir, dass du immer für mich da warst und mich unterstützt hast wo es nur geht. Remus versprich mir nur eins?" sagte er und sah nun endlich auf. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen, er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft sie zurück zuhalten und lies ihnen einfach freien Lauf.  
„Was immer du willst" kam es traurig von ihm.  
„Bitte pass auf dich auf und handeln nicht unüberlegt" meinte er schwach und umarte ihn stürmisch. Remus schloss Harry in die Arme und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken.

„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, versprochen" nuschelte er leise und drückte Harry fester an sich. Er war so froh, dass Harry aufgehört hatte rumzubrüllen und die neue Prophezeiung akzeptiert hatte.  
„Ich danke dir für alles, ich hab dich lieb" kam es leise von Remus Brust.  
„Ich dich auch" meinte dieser und wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus den Augen.  
Beide saßen da und umarten sich, beiden war anzusehen, dass sie einander brauchten. Harry hatte seine Eltern und seinen Patenonkel verloren und Remus seine besten Freunde. Immer noch trauerten beide um sie und wusste, dass sie sich Gegenseitig über den Verlost hinweg helfen konnten.

Joey und Albus standen am Fenster und betrachteten die Situation vor ihnen, beide schmunzelten leicht und drehten sich zum Fenster.  
„Willst du das wirklich in Kauf nehmen?" fragte ihr Onkel leise.  
„Ja, es ist mein Schicksal" sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Ich liebe dich mein Engel. Du bist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau geworden, die ihr Leben für jemanden aufs Spiel setzt, nur um ihm zu Helfen und den langersehnten Seelenfrieden zu finden" meinte er und hielt ihre Hand festumschlossen.  
Joey lächelte nur leicht, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, ja sie würde Harry helfen und wenn sie bei dem Versuch drauf gehen würde. Aber es scheint ihre Bestimmung zu sein und sie mochte diesen Jungen einfach.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Onkel Albus" sagte sie leise und umarte ihn stürmisch.  
Der Schulleiter lächelte nur und drückte seine Enkelin fest an sich. In diesem Moment spürte er ihre Macht, sie war so stark, dass er glaubte jeden Moment in die Höhe gerissen zu werden.  
Er wusste nun warum ihre Macht so stark war, wodurch sie fast unbesiegbar wurde. Diese Macht, kam durch die Freundschaft, die Liebe und den Frieden, den sie herbei sehnte.  
Es gab nur wenige Menschen auf dieser Erde, die diese Macht besaßen, doch seine Joey war eine davon, dachte er und schmunzelte.

Nach dieser Aussprache, verabschiedenden sich Harry und Joey und gingen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, Harry wollte unbedingt mit seinen Freunden reden, doch Joey wollte einfach nur in ihr Bett. Sie war immer noch ziemlich geschafft vom Kampf.  
Dort angekommen, zog sie sich schnell um und hüpfte unter die warme Bettdecke, und schlief auch sofort ein. Harry saß mit seinen Freunden am Kamin und erzählte ihnen von dem Gespräch und der neuen Prophezeiung die es gab.  
Ginny stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und versicherte ihr, dass ihm nicht passieren würde. Auch die anderen machten besorgte Gesichter, doch waren sie sich sicher, dass Jo auf Harry gut acht geben würde, und sie würden Harry beistehen, egal wie schwer es wäre.

Der November ging in den kalten Dezember über und brachte den ersten Schnee mit sich. Der Unterricht verlief soweit gut. Viele Lehrer ließen noch kleinere Test vor den Ferien schreiben, um die Schüler gut auf ihre UTZs vorzubereiten.  
Joey hatte sich an diesem Wochenende mit Remus im Hauptquartier verabredet, um sich nun endlich um Harrys Geschenk zu kümmern.  
Gegen 10 Uhr dieses Tages, teleportierte Joey direkt in die Küche und erschrak Molly beim Frühstück machen.  
„Tut mir leid Molly, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken" kam es von einer strahlenden Joey.  
Sie ging auf Molly zu, die ihr einen bösen Blick zu warf und half ihr schnell die runter geschmissenen Sachen wieder aufzuräumen. In dem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und ein strahlender Remus und eine überaus glückliche Tonks betraten den Raum.  
Joey lugte vorsichtig hinter der Anrichte hervor und freue sich wie ein Kleinkind, dass es den beiden gut ging.

Als Remus Jo bemerkte, ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie kurzerhand in den Arm, Joey spürte förmlich seine Freude und drückte ihn fest an sich. Dann ging sie zu Tonks und drückte sie auch freundschaftlich an sich.  
„Bist du bereit?" fragte Remus nach dem Frühstück.  
„Ich denke schon" meinte sie und atmete tief durch.  
„Lass uns los" meinte er, packte Joeys Hand und apparierte mit ihr nach Godrics Hollow.  
Sie kamen vor einer alten zerfallenen Ruine an. Nichts stand mehr, ausser das alte Tor, dass das Grundstück abschirmte. Joey betrachtete alles Neugierig, doch Remus wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht, viele alte Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch.  
Langsam ging er auf das Tor zu und machte es vorsichtig auf, ein kleiner Pfad mit Kieselsteinen führte sie weiter auf das Gründstück hinauf.  
„Das wird harte Arbeit" sagte er traurig und blickte sich genauer um.  
„Lass mich nur machen" sagte Jo leise und ergriff seine Hand, die sie liebevoll drückte.  
Sie wusste wie es in Remus aussah, es fällt ihm wahnsinnig schwer hier zu sein, dass konnte sie in seinen dunklen Augen lesen, die nun den Ausdruck des Schmerzes angenommen hatten.

„Komm mit, ich will dir mal was zeigen" kam es von ihm.  
Er zog Joey hinter sich hinterher, links an den überwachsenen Trümmern vorbei, dort war eine Art Garten, der ziemlich verwuchert war, zu einer Hecke, die dringend einen kleinen Schnitt vertragen könnte. Links an der Hecke vorbei, kam wieder ein kleiner Pfad, der sie neben einen kleinen Teich vorbei führte, zu einer kleinen Wiese. Unter einem großen alten Baum stand etwas, doch Joey konnte auf der Entfernung nicht erkennen was es war.  
Als sie dichter kamen, wusste sie was es war, das Grab von Lily und James, sie blickte zu Remus, dem eine kleine einzelne Träne über die Wange kullerte.  
Vor den Gräbern bleiben beide stehen, Remus beschwor zwei Lilien herauf und legte sie nieder, langsam ging er in die Knie.  
„Es waren Lilys Lieblingsblumen gewesen" kam es traurig von ihm.  
Joey hockte sich neben ihm und nahm ihm ohne etwas zu sagen in die Arme. Remus kullerten unaufhaltsam die Tränen, doch kein einzelner Laut kam über seine Lippen.  
„Ich vermisse sie so" sagte er ihn die Stille hinein.  
„Ich weiß. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte sie kennen gelernt" sagte Joey leise.  
„Sie hätten dich gemocht. Du hast viel Gemeinsamkeiten mit Lily" meinte er und ein lächeln huschte über sein trauriges Gesicht.  
Joey drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er schloss die Augen und bewegte seine Lippen, doch konnte sie nicht verstehen was er sagte.

Sie sah wieder auf das Grab vor ihr und nun sah sie warum Remus die Augen schloss, er sprach eine Beschwörung. Die fielen Blätter und das Moos was sich im laufe der Jahre dort angesammelt hatte, waren nun verschwunden und auch der Grabstein war nun wieder strahlend weiß und nicht mehr grau.  
Langsam löste sich Remus aus der Umarmung und lächelte Joey an.  
„Ich danke dir" sagte er liebevoll.  
„Wofür?" fragte sie verwirrt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was Remus zum grinsen brachte.  
„Das du immer für mich da bist. Das du mir damals den Laufpass gegeben hast und mir somit die Augen für das wirklich wichtige im Leben geöffnet hast. Joey ich liebe dich immer noch, doch auf eine andere Art und Weise, du bist eine bewundernswerte junge Frau, die es verdient hat, nur auf Händen getragen zu werden" meinte er und zog sie sanft hoch, er sah ihr tief in die Augen und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Danke für alles" sagte er strahlend und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Ich hab dich lieb" kam es von ihr.  
„Und ich euch auch" sagte eine hinterlistige Stimme hinter den beiden.

Erschrocken fuhren beide auseinander und sahen sich nach ihrem Besucher um. Ein junger Mann, mit blonden Haaren, wunderschönen blauen Augen und markanten Kinn stand einige Meter hinter den beiden und musterte sie grinsend.  
„Sam" rief Joey freudig aus und rannte auf ihn zu. Dieser strahlte und breitete seine starken Arme aus. Joey sprang regelrecht auf Sam zu. Sie hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, er musste geschäftlich für einige Zeit weg und nun war er endlich wieder da. Als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten, drückte Joey ihm prompt einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm noch breiter grinsen ließ.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst, Kleines" sagte er und hielt sie einen Meter von sich weg.  
„Du siehst gut aus" meinte er und wandte sich nun zu Remus.  
„Na Moony alter Freund, wie geht es dir?" fragte Sam ernst, auch für ihn, war dieser Ort mit vielen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen verbunden.  
Joey drehte sich langsam wieder um und ging wieder zum Haus. Dort angekommen, betrachtete sie die ganzen Trümmerteile. Schon schloss sie ihrer Augen, setzte sich auf den Boden und griff nach der Macht, sie griff nach dem Element Erde. Joey ließ ihrer Energie freien Lauf, um sie rum spürte man, dass ein großer Energieschub durch die Erde freigelassen wurde. Die Trümmerteile flogen wieder zusammen und richteten sich auf, der Boden unter ihr bebte kurz aber kräftig auf, dann war es vorbei.

Jo öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich das neue und auch alte Haus genauer an, alles stand wieder, die Fenster schimmerten, die Eingangstür stand und strahlte in einem unmerklichen Glanz. Das Haus und das ganze Anwesen war riesengroß, langsam machte Joey die Tür auf und betrat die Eingangshalle, die staubig und dreckig war. Von dort aus, führten zwei Treppen an den Wänden in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Joey durchschritt die große Eingangshalle und bog rechts ab, dort stand sie in einem großen Esszimmer, mit einem gigantischen Tisch, wo mindestens 20 Leute Platz hätten, von dort aus ging es weiter in die große Küche, die eine Amerikanischen Küche glich. Am Ende des Raumes, befand sich noch eine Tür, auf die Joey nun zusteuerte. Langsam drehte sie den silbernen Türknauf und stand mitten in einem riesigen Wohnzimmer. In der Mitte dieses Zimmers war ein großer Kamin in die Wand eingelassen, wo Hagrid fast drin stehen könnte, überall an den Wänden hingen Bilder, von James und Lily und eins, das größte Bild von allen, zeigte Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily und James, alle mit strahlenden Gesichtern, die ihr freundlich zuwinkten.

„Das wurde beim Weihnachtsball in der 7. ten aufgenommen" sagte Remus hinter ihr.  
Langsam ging sie drauf zu und sah sich die Personen genauer an. Alle wirkten so glücklich, lebensfroh und unbesorgt, dachte sie.  
„Lily war eine wunderhübsche Frau" meinte sie leise.  
„In der Tat, dass war sie. Lily hat unseren James seit der ersten Klasse den Kopf verdreht" meinte Sam feixend.  
„Doch zusammen gekommen sind sie erst in der siebten" mischte sie Remus freudig mit ein.  
„Ja, es war nicht leicht Lils zu überzeugen mit James auszugehen" sagte Sam und gluckste vor sich hin.  
„Was das weißt du noch" kam es von Remus.  
„Klar, wie könnte ich das vergessen" sagte Sam.  
Joey starrte immer noch auf große Bild vor ihr, Sirius zwinkerte ihr zu, Remus kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und Peter sah ziemlich Abwesend aus.  
„Sirius war der Frauenheld unter euch, was?" fragte sie spitzbübisch.  
„Oh ja. Er hat seine Freundinnen öfter gewechselt wie seine Unterwäsche" meinte Remus und setzte sich auf die Coach.

„Ja, er hat viele Mädchenherzen gebrochen, doch geliebt hat es nur eine Frau in seinem Leben" sagte Sam und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben Remus.  
„Wen den?" fragte Jo interessiert.  
„Die beste Freundin von Lily, Jodie" kam es verträumt von Remus.  
„Es schient mir so, als hätte nicht nur Sirius an ihr gefallen gefunden" sagte Jo und grinste über Remus Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was? Nein, wie kommst du darauf" kam es verwirrt von Remus.  
Sam und Joey sahen sich an und prusteten los. Remus konnte einfach nicht Lügen, dass konnte er noch nie, dachte Jo und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
„Was ist mit ihr passiert?" fragte sie leise, sie ahnte schlimmes.  
„Sie wurde in unserem siebten Jahr getötet, bei einem Angriff auf Hogsmeade" sagte Remus leise, seine Augen nahmen wieder diese härte an, sie Joey zusammen zucken ließ.  
„Das hat Sirius das Herz gebrochen, nie wieder hat er eine andere Frau lieben können" kam es traurig von Sam, der sich grade das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines besten Freundes vorstellte. Jo sah den beiden an, dass dieses Haus mit vielen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen gefüllt war, doch wusste sie, dass die zweit hier alles besser verarbeiten konnten.

„Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft?" fragte Remus um abzulenken.  
„Was geschafft" meinte sie.  
„Na das hier, dass das Haus wieder steht" brummte Sam und musterte sie einständig.  
„Berufsgeheimnis" meinte sie nur und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich wieder.  
„Lasst uns anfangen" sagte Remus, er wusste aus Joey war nichts hinaus zukriegen, wenn sie es einem nicht von selbst erzählte.  
Also machten sich alle drei auf und verteilten sich im Haus um mit den Aufräumarbeiten zu beginnen. Nach drei Stunden waren sie schon ziemlich geschafft. Sie saßen in der Küche und aßen etwas.  
„Also, wenn wir so weiter machen, sind wir in einer Woche fertig" sagte Sam und grinste die anderen an.  
„Ja, wenn Jo noch mehr von ihrer Macht präsentiert, bestimmt" kam es von Remus.  
„Mal sehen" meinte Joey nur und rühmte ihr Geschirr ab und verzauberte die Spüle, damit sie den Abwasch machte.  
Sam und Remus warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, doch sagten sie nichts. Joey hat mehr als nur ein Geheimnis, spuckte es durch Sams Kopf.

Oben waren sie schon fertig, doch nun ging es unten weiter. Jo verließ die Küche und steuerte das Esszimmer an, Remus und Sam folgten ihr.  
„So ich würde sagen, ihr macht hier drinnen weiter und ich gehe nach draußen" meinte Joey und drehte sich zu den Männern um, die nur mit den Schulter zuckten und dann wieder an die Arbeit gingen.  
Joey ging nach draußen und sah sich den Vorgarten genauer an, sie schloss die Augen und stellte ihn sich bildlich aus früheren Zeiten vor. Wieder griff Joey nach dem Element Erde und diesmal auch nach Luft. Jo machte die Augen wieder auf, und mit gezielten Handbewegungen verschwand das Unkraut, die Büsche und Pflanzen wurde beschnitten, die Luft fegte den überschüssigen Dreck weg. Das Element Erde ließ neue Blumen wachen und gab den alten mehr Kraft zum wachen und gedeihen, schon standen wieder Rosenbüschen und Sträucher, die den Weg bis zum Haus säumten. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ging sie weiter hinaus auf das Grundstück, diesmal musste die Hecke dran klauben, mit einer Handbewegung erschien eine Heckenschere in der Luft und machte sich an dem grünen Gewächs zuschaffen. Joey ließ wieder ihre Macht spielen und räumte den Weg auf. Ließ neue Pflanzen wachen, oder kümmerte sich um die alten. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden war auch das erledigt, die Hecke sah wieder wie eine Hecke aus, und der Vorgarten strahlte wieder im alten Licht. Der kleine Teich mit dem kleinen Flüsschen war wie neu, doch machte sie sich nun auf die Suche, wo der kleine Fluss hinführte.

Summend ging sie im nach, tausend Dinge spuckten durch ihren Kopf, bis sie an einem kleinen See ankam. Eine wunderschöne Wiese, mit Wildblumen unterstrich dieses wunderbare Bild, dachte sie. Der See war nicht groß, aber groß genug um sich im Sommer abzukühlen und zu schwimmen. Auch dort legte sie sich noch mal ins Zeug und mähte den Rasen, beschnitte die kleinen Sträucher und reparierte den Steg in Minuten.  
Als das getan war, wischte sie sich mit dem rechten Ärmel die Stirn und setzte sich unter einem Baum und sah auf den See hinaus, der völlig ruhig da lag.  
Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, Joey drehte sich um und erblickte Sam hinter ihr stehen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Wie hast du das alles alleine geschafft? Wir hätten Monate dafür gebraucht, selbst mit Zauberei" fragt er sie interessiert, doch wusste er, dass er keine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen würde.  
„Ach Sam, ich will nicht darüber reden, manchmal bin ich mir selber nicht über meine volle Macht bewusst, also frag nicht weiter, okay?" kam es traurig von ihr.  
„Alles okay mit dir?" meinte er und musterte sie von der Seite her.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut" sagte sie eindringlich, um die nächste Frage schon im Keim zu ersticken.

„Jo verdammt, was ist mit dir? Du bist so zurückgezogen" kam es besorgt von ihm.  
„Ich will nicht drüber reden, Sam" sagte sie bitter und sah ihn aus kalten Augen an.  
„So kannst du mir keine Angst machen" meinte er.  
„Ach wirklich, na dann sieh mal in den Spiegel" kam es buttrig.  
„Schwesterchen, ich mach mir doch bloß Sorgen um dich. Ist es wegen der neue Prophezeiung?" fragte er sie.  
„Albus hat es dir also gesagt" kam es zurück.  
„Sieht wohl so aus. Jo rede mit mir, oder jemand anderen, aber fresse nicht alles in dich rein, du geht's dran kaputt" meinte er eindringlich und mit leicht säuerliche Stimme.  
„Es geht nicht um diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Ich hab auch noch andere Dinge im Kopf, Dinge über die ich nicht bereit bin zu reden, okay" sagte sie und sah ihn an.  
Sam erschrak über Joeys Blick, so hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen, er wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr was er machen sollte.  
„Jo ich will dir doch nur helfen" kam es leise aber hörbar von ihm.  
„Ich weiß, aber ich brauch keine Hilfe" sagte sie liebevoll.  
„Es ist etwas, mit das ich alleine klar kommen muss" setzte sich noch hinterher und lächelte ihn leicht an.  
„Bist du dir da sicher?" kam die nächste Frage.  
„Ist die Fragerunde noch nicht vorbei" meinte sie sarkastisch.  
„Nein" kam es buttrig zurück.  
„Man Sam, lass mich doch einfach mal in Ruhe. Ich bin Erwachsen geworden und kann selber mit meinen Problemen umgehen" sagte sie.  
„Wenn es so wäre, du bist zwar Erwachen, doch mit deinen Problemen, scheinst du nicht umgehen zu können, sonst würdest du mit jemanden reden, verdammt" sagte er flehend.  
„Samuel glaub mir, mir geht es gut" sagte sie grinsend über sein Gesicht.  
„Ist es Schniefelus?" fragte er verbittert.  
„Nein"  
„Was dann?"  
„Ist doch egal"  
„Nein ist es nicht"  
„Doch"  
„Seit ihr bald fertig" kam Remus Stimme.  
„Nein" sagten beide und drehten sich um.  
Remus grinste die zwei Streithähne an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Wie sieht es drin aus?" fragte Jo.  
„So gut wie neu" meinte Remus und setzte sich zu den beiden.  
„Was muss noch gemacht werden?" fragte Sam.  
„Also der kleine Garten noch, dass Quidditchfeld und die Gräber" meinte Remus leise.  
„Quidditchfeld?" kam es von Joey.  
„Ja, James hat eins selber gebaut, ich bin sicher, Harry und den anderen wird es gefallen" sagte Sam bedrückt.  
„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?" fragte Joey.  
„Nur zu" kam es von Remus.  
„Lasst uns für heute Schluss machen. Ich sehe euch an, wie schwer es euch fällt hier zu sein, aber glaubt mir, so könnt ihr es besser verarbeiten. Aber das war es eigentlich nicht was ich sagen wollte. Ich dachte wir könnten eine kleine Gedenktafel für Sirius machen und sie neben den beiden Gräber von Lily und James aufstellen" meinte sie leise und blickte die beiden abwechseln an.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee" meinte Sam mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ich stimm dir zu" sagte Remus und grinste.  
Joey nahm die Hände von beiden und teleportierte zum Grimmauldplatz, dort verabschiedete sie sich gleich wieder und teleportierte weiter nach Hogwarts, sie hatte noch einige Hausaufgaben zu machen. So schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und verschwand in die Bibliothek.

Draußen war es schon stock finster und Joey brütete grad über den letzten Aufsatz in Verwandlung, als die Tür aufging. Langsam drehte Joey sich um und sah Sev auf sich zukommen.  
„Na Engel, wie lange brauchst du noch" meinte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
„Bin gleich fertig" meinte sie und schrieb noch schnell den Satz zu Ende, dann legte sie ihre Feder weg und drehte sich zu Sev.  
„Was hast du heut gemacht?" fragte Joey und grinste.  
„Ach dies und das" sagte er salomonisch.  
„Aha, alles klar" meinte sie lachend und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
„Wie kommt ihr voran?" fragte er.  
„Wir sind fast fertig" sagte sie und nahm ihr Tasche.  
„Was schon, ihr habt doch heute erst angefangen und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wurde doch alles zerstört" sagte er und machte große Augen.  
„Ja das stimmt. Aber ich hab meine Kräfte walten lassen und so ging es schneller" sagte sie, stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
Severus völlig überrumpelt, saß immer noch am Tisch und blickte ihr entsetzt hinter her.  
„Was ist, kommst du mit oder willst du hier Schlafen?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
„Komm ja schon" sagte der angesprochene und sprintete los.

In den Kerkern angekommen, zauberte Sev Joey ein leckeres Mahl, da sie nicht beim Abendbrot war. Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, setzten sie sich vor dem Kamin und erzählten noch ein bisschen, bis Joey in Sevs Armen einschlief. Langsam hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, er entledigte sie ihres Umhangs, der Hose und des Pullovers. Danach zog er sich schnell um und huschte ebenfalls ins Bett. Vorsichtig zog er Joey an sich ran und nahm sie in den Arm, schnell war auch er eingeschlafen.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das es euch wieder gefallen hat. Ich danke euch für die nettn Reviews die ich bekommen habe und hoffe das ich diesma auch wieder welche bekomme._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen_


	9. Weihnachten

_Halo ihr!_

_Das ist mein Betrag zu WM... lach_

_Die FF gehört wie immer, nicht mir. Sie gehört Fragbecki und die Figuren gehren JKR._

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

_**Kapitel 9**_

**_Weihnachten_

* * *

**

Am nächsten Tag trafen Severus und Joey wieder ins Hauptquartier ein, um Sam und Remus abzuholen und weitere Vorkehrungen für Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk zu treffen.  
In Godrics Hollow angekommen, machten sie sich auch gleich an dir Arbeit.  
Sam hatte aus dem nahegelegenen Wand einen wunderschönen Weihnachtsbaum geholt und begann nun mit Hilfe von Remus und Joey ihn zu schmücken.  
Severus war unterwegs um Hauselfen zu besorgen.  
„Das Haus muss schließlich von jemanden sauber gehalten werden, wenn er nicht da ist, oder?" meinte er und verschwand.  
Joey hatte noch den Garten und das Quidditchfeld aufgeräumt und einige Schutzzauber über das große Anwesen gelegt, wenn sie heute fertig wären, würde sie auch noch ein Anti- Apparier- Schutz schaffen. Um die Gräber und das kleine Denkmal kümmerten sich Remus und Sam, Joey meinte es wäre besser so. Der Baum war fast fertig, da tauchten Sev und zwei kleinen Hauselfen an seiner Seite auf, Joey drehte sich um und erblickte Winky und Dobby.

„Guten Tag, Miss Dumbledore" piepste Dobby und verbeugte sich.  
„Hallo ihr zwei. Ihr seit also die neuen Hauselfen des Potteranwesends" meinte Joey und ging auf die zwei zu.  
„Ja Miss" sagte Winky und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.  
„Hört mir mal zu. Keine Verbeugungen und keine Miss oder Sir, ist das klar?" sagte Joey mit ärgerliche Stimme.  
Die beiden nickten nur, mit dieser Reaktion hatten sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Also folgendes, das hier wird Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk und ihr arbeitet jetzt für ihn. Ihr werdet jeden Woche von MIR jeweils eine Galeone kriegen und 30 Tage Urlaub im Jahr. Wann? Das macht ihr unter euch aus. Seit ihr damit einverstanden?" fragte sie die beiden und hockte sich hin.  
„Sie sind so gütig" kam es piepsig von Winky.  
„Das ist mehr als wir eigentlich verdienen" sagte Dobby.  
„Ihr zwei habt es alle mal verdient und keine Wiederrede. Und kein Wort zu Harry oder jemand anderes, es soll eine Überraschung werden. Kommt mit, ich zeig euch eure Zimmer" sagte Joey und winkte den beiden zu.  
Schnell wuselten sie hinterher und beäugten das Haus mit großen Augen.  
Am zweiten Stock waren viele Zimmer, dass Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern haben sie in eine kleine Bibliothek umgewandelt, Sam hielt es für besser.  
Doch Harrys Zimmer haben sie gelassen, nur anderes eingerichtet. Es gab insgesamt, 8 Gästezimmer und noch einen geräumigen Dachboden, dort haben sie ein kleines gemütliches Zimmer für die Hauselfen erschaffen.  
Dobby und Winky waren entzückt und bedankten sich tausendmal bei Joey, bevor sie an die Arbeit gingen.

Severus, Sam und Remus waren unten geblieben um das Haus weiter weihnachtlich zu schmücken, schließlich war nur noch einen Woche Zeit.  
Als Joey wieder runter kam, lagen sich Sam und Severus in den Haaren und fauchten sich an.  
„Was ist den hier los?" fragte Joey etwas ärgerlich, als sie die Treppe runterkam.  
„Er muss immer alles besser wissen" sagte Sam zornig.  
„Ach halt doch die Klappe" kam es kalt von Sev.  
Remus hatte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe fallen lassen und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Ihr benehmt euch wie zwei kleine Kinder. Kann man euch nicht mal für 10 Minuten alleine lassen, ohne das ihr gleich aufeinander los geht" kam es wütend von Joey.  
„Er hat angefangen" sagte Sam und zeigte mit den Finger auf Severus, der kurz vorm explodieren war.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit, Boddin" kam es giftig von Severus, seine Augen funkelten Zornig.  
„Schluss jetzt" sagte Remus bestimmt und stand nun auf.  
„Werdet doch mal Erwachen. Könnt ihr nicht mal eine Sache in Ruhe fertig bringen, ohne euch voll zu motzen" kam es aufgebraucht von ihm.  
„Ich lass mir auch nicht alles gefallen" zischte Severus kalt, seine Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt, fixierte er Sam genau.  
„Um was ging es überhaupt?" fragte Joey genervt.  
„Um dich" kam es von beiden. Remus schlug sich die Hand vor die Augen und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Aha, hast du dich wieder mal in mein Leben eingemischt und Sev gedroht" meinte sie kalt an Sam gewandt.  
„So was in der Art" kam es beschämt von ihm.  
„Lass es einfach sein, Samuel" kam es bitter von ihr.

Nun arbeiteten alle Vier weiter, Sam und Severus sagte keinen Ton, stattdessen warfen sie sich vernichtende Blicke zu, Remus und Joey unterhielten sich leise.  
Als das dann auch erledigt war, apparierte Sam wieder ins Hauptquartier, er meinte, dass er noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hatte.  
Doch Joey war klar, dass er nur weg wollte, sonst würden noch mehr Streiterein unter den beiden ausbrechen, im Stillen dankte sie Sam dafür.  
Als er weg war, entspannten sich auch wieder Severus Gesichtsmuskeln, er ging auf Joey zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Remus redete noch kurz mit Dobby und dann verließen sie das Haus. Jo drehte sich noch mal um und beschwor ein Anti- Apparier- Schutz und modifizierte es so, dass es die Magie aus der Umwelt benutze, so musste es nicht ständig erneuert werden.  
Als das auch getan war, apparierten die drei zum Grimmauldplatz, wo sie sich erst mal einen warmen Tee gönnten.

Am späten Nachmittag dieses Tages, lernte Joey noch etwas, da am nächsten Tag noch einige kleinere Tests anstanden, bis Hermine in die Bibliothek kam.  
„Hi" sagte sie leise.  
„Hey" kam es von Joey, die nun aufblickte.  
„Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftraum, wir wollen mit dir reden" sagte sie.  
„Klar, hab sowieso keine Lust mehr zum lernen" meinte Jo und räumte mit einem lächeln ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie wusste was die anderen von ihr wollten, doch würde sie kein Sterbens Wörtchen erzählen.  
Im Gryffindorturm angekommen, setzte sich Joey neben Draco und nahm sich ein Butterbier, das auf dem Tisch stand.  
„Also was gibt's?" fragte sie in die Runde und nahm einen großen Schluck.  
„Wir wollten fragen, wo du die letzten zwei Tage warst" kam es ohne umschweife von Ron.  
„Ich hatte zu tun" sagte sie schlicht.  
Irgendwie war sie jetzt nicht auf eine Frage- Antwort Runde scharf. Der Streit von heute Mittag ging ihr doch mehr an die Nieren, als sie dachte. Warum musste er sich auch ständig in ihr Leben einmischen! Vielleicht passieren doch noch Wunder und irgendwann würde auch er Anfangen Severus zu Vertrauen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, doch wurde sie gleich wieder von der nächsten Frage die kam unterbrochen.

„Darf man fragen was?" kam es von Draco.  
„Man darf, aber ob du eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommst, ist die andere Frage".  
„Also sagst du es uns nicht" meinte Ginny, die sich an Harrys Schulter gekuschelt hatte.  
„Nein".  
„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry und sah besorgt aus.  
„Weil ihr es spätestens in einer Woche sowieso erfahrt" brummte sie nun gefährlich.  
Die anderen wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte weiter zu fragen. Wenn Joey nichts sagen wollte, tat sie es auch nicht, trotzdem waren sie immer noch etwas beunruhigt.  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ging nicht um den Orden" sagte Jo leise.  
Man konnte ihnen förmlich ansehen, dass sich die Besorgnis, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten hatten, nun wie verpufft war.  
„Na dann ist ja gut" sagte Ann und schenkte ihr ein lächeln.  
„Leute, entschuldigt mich. Ich brauch jetzt ein heißes Bad" kam es von der Blonden, die sich nun auf in die Mädchenschlafsäle machte.

Die Woche ging viel zu schnell vorbei, die kleinen Test verliefen wirklich gut, die sieben hatten ein recht gutes Gefühl dabei.  
Am Tag der Abreise, ließen sie sich Zeit, den Joey wollte mit ihnen Teleportieren, so brauchten sie sich nicht beeilen und konnte in Ruhe ihre Koffer packen.  
Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, standen die Koffer und Käfige der Haustiere ihrer Freunde, Draco verabschiedete sich noch von Ann und setzte sich dann neben Joey.  
„Alles klar? Du bist so blass" fragte er sie.  
„Ja, mir geht's gut, hab die Nacht bloß nicht gut geschlafen" sagte sie und gähnte herzhaft.  
Schon kamen die anderen und es konnte endlich losgehen. Am Grimmauldplatz angekommen, verstauten sie erst mal ihre Sachen in den Zimmern und gingen anschließend in die Küche um „Hallo" zu sagen. Doch Joey schmiss sich genüsslich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen, im nu war sie eingeschlafen.

Am späten Nachmittag wurde sie sanft mit einem Kuss geweckt. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und erblickte Severus auf ihrem Bett sitzen.  
„Na, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er lächelnd.  
„Ja das hab ich" meinte sie und setzte sich auf.  
Sev zog sie an sich ran und umarte sie mit seinen starken Armen. Genüsslich kuschelte Joey sich an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete sie, langsam blickte sie wieder auf und sah in seine fast schwarzen Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich" hauchte er und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Joey grinste nur in sich hinein, als sie sich wieder lösten, verschwand sie schnell im Bad und machte sich frisch. Anschließend zog sie sich bequemere Klamotten über, machte ein Feuer im Kamin uns setzte sich davor.  
Severus stand auf, und ging zu ihr, er hockte sich hin und umarmte sie von hinten, langsam legte er sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und beobachtete die Flammen.  
„Was machen wir heute noch?" fragte sie gut gelaunt.  
„Keine Ahnung. Was immer du willst" kam es verträumt von ihm.  
„Oh, ich hätte da schon einige Ideen" sagte sie grinsend und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Hast du die nächsten paar Tage was vor?" fragte er leise in die Stille hinein.  
„Nein, nur das ich Morgen mit Harry nach Godrics Hollow will. Wieso?" fragte sie.  
„Ach nur so" kam es grinsend.  
Joey drehte sich um und löste die Umarmung. Sie fixierten Sev mit ihren blauen Augen und bohrte ihm einen Finger in die Brust.  
„Sag mir was du vorhast" meinte sie gespielt ärgerlich.  
„Nein. Es soll eine Überraschung werden" kam es nur von ihm.  
„Ich hasse Überraschungen" sagte sie und grinste fies.

Nach einigen Kappelein, gingen beide runter. Joey half Molly beim Abendessen machen und Sev setzte sich zu Remus und fing ein Gespräch an.  
Seitdem sie sich etwas ausgesprochen hatten, verstanden sie sich besser. Doch immer noch war es Severus anzumerken, dass er die Ereignisse noch nicht ganz überwunden hatten. Remus gab sich aller größte Mühe mit ihm klar zukommen, auch ihm fiel es nicht wirklich leicht, doch verstanden sich beide auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sehr gut.  
Als das Abendessen auf dem Tisch stand, wurde fröhlich erzählt, gelacht und gescherzt. Die Jungendlichen verzogen sich danach wieder schnell in ihre Zimmer und nur die Erwachsenen blieben noch unten. Molly machte noch Tee und heiße Schokolade, Joey war sofort Feuer und Flamme, sie liebte dieses Getränk einfach.  
„Musst du heute noch mal weg?" fragte Jo leise an Sev gewandt, der verträumt in die Luft starrte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Nein mein Engel, ich bleib heute hier" meinte dieser und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Als sie ihre heiße Schokolade aus hatte, verschwand sie mit Sev nach oben. Remus und Tonks machten es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich und die anderen gingen alle zu Bett.

Noch bis spät in die Nacht, saßen Severus und Joey vor dem Kamin und erzählten über die letzten Ereignisse. Joey hatte das Gefühl, dass Sev sich ihr mehr öffnete und immer ein Stückchen mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit Preis gab. Im Stille dankte sie im für das Vertrauen und die Offenheit, doch sagte sie nichts zu ihm.  
Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen beide irgendwann ein, draußen vor dem Fenster rieselten große Schneeflocken und bedeckten die Erde.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte beide recht früh auf. Entschlossen stampfte Joey ins Bad und ließ die Badewanne voll laufen.  
„Kommst du mit in die Wanne?" fragte sie und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür.  
„Liebend gerne" kam es grinsend.  
Fertig mit den Baden und mit roten Gesichtern, zogen sie sich an und verschwanden nach unten in die Küche.  
Dort stand nun ein großer Weihnachtsbaum mit etlichen Geschenken drunter.  
„Ich dachte, dieses Jahr machen wir es mal auf Muggelart" meinte Arthur Weasley und strahlte in die Runde.  
Sev schüttelte nur langsam mit dem Kopf, was Joey sichtlich amüsierte, den sie hatte die Hand vor dem Mund um nicht laut los zu lachen.  
Als die Jugendlichen endlich in die Küche kamen und Ron lautstark anfing sich zu Beschweren, da keine Weihnachtsgeschenke auf den Betten gelegen haben, konnte das große Auspacken nun endlich losgehen.

Joey bekam von Sev nur einen Umschlag, den sie aber noch nicht öffnen durfte.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte sie zu Sev, der auch gleich auf sie zu ging.  
„Das ist ein Teil der Überraschung" meinte er leise und grinste breit.  
„Ach so, ich dachte schon du willst mich verarschen" sagte sie lachend und gab ihm sein Geschenk, was er auch gleich auspackte.  
Seine Augen strahlten, als er das Buch in den Händen hielt, was sie schon im September in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte.  
„Dieses Buch habe ich schon so lange gesucht, doch nie irgendwo gefunden. Danke mein Engel" sagte er glücklich und küsste sie stürmisch, was bei anderen ein breites grinsen hervorrief.  
Als er das Papier zusammen knüllen wollte, merkte er, das noch etwas drinnen war. Langsam breitete er es wieder aus und zog einen kleinen Bilderrahmen mit einem wunderschönes Foto, nur mit den funkelnden, stahlblauen Augen von Joey raus.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll" kam es leise von ihm. Seine Augen hatten angefangen zu Leuchten, sein Blick bleib auf das Bild geheftet.  
„Ein kleines Dankeschön, würde schon reichen" meinte Joey leise.  
Sev ging auf sie zu und hob sie hoch, seine Augen funkelten sie fröhlich an. So glücklich hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.  
„Ich danke dir. Du bist wirklich was ganz besonderes" sagte er leise und küsste sie, Joey schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab sich voll und ganz diesem Kuss hin.  
Nach einer Weile, lösten sie sich und sahen in die Runde, alle Augen waren auf sie beide gerichtet. Doch es waren keine empörten Blicke, nein, glückliche und frohe Augen strahlten beide an.

Als Joey sich wieder setzte, beobachtete sie die Jugendlichen beim Geschenke auspacken. Ginny, Draco, Harry und Ron hatten nun alle das Geschenk von Joey am Wickel, doch der Verkäufer muss es wirklich sehr gut eingepackt haben, den Ron und Draco waren schon laut stark beim Fluchen.  
Als sie es nun endlich auf hatten, blieb ihnen sprichwörtlich die Spucke weg. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie die funkelnden Quidditchausrüstungen und sahen zu Joey und wieder zurück. Keiner brachte einen Ton raus.  
„Was den, gefallen sie euch nicht? Hab ihr überhaupt ne Ahnung wie lange ich danach gesucht habe?" kam es gespielt beleidigt von ihr.  
„Sie ...sie sind einfach...Klasse" meinte Draco und bewunderte immer noch sein Geschenk.  
„Mega cool" meinte Ginny und probierte sich auch gleich an.  
„Krass" kam es nur von Ron.  
Harry sass da und drehte die Ausrüstung und untersuchte sie mit fixierenden Augen, dann sah er Joey mit großen leuchtenden smaragdgrünen Augen an.  
„Danke Jo, die ist wirklich wunderbar. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, es ist einfach...Danke!" meinte er, stand auf und fiel ihr um den Hals.  
Joey gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und zwinkerte ihm zu, plötzlich sprang ihr jemand mit dicken dunkelblonden Haaren an, als sie genauer hinsah erkannte sie Hermine.  
„Das Buch ist sensationell, Jo. Danke!" meinte sie mit funkelnden Augen.  
„Kein Problem, Mine" sagte Joey uns strahlte.

Das Auspacken der Geschenke brauchte fast den ganzen Vormittag, alle waren zufrieden und glücklich, mit strahlenden Gesichtern setzten sich alle an den Tisch zum Mittagessen.  
Joey zog den schulternhängenden Harry etwas zur Seite und sah ihn amüsiert an.  
„Also Bruderherz, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, hast du von Sam, Remus, meiner Wenigkeit und Sev noch kein Geschenk bekommen. Nach dem Essen gehst los, den dieses Geschenk, war etwas schwer einzupacken" meinte sie und grinste über Harry verdutzte Miene.  
„Aber von dir hatte ich doch schon ein Geschenk" meinte Harry verwirrt.  
„Das schon, aber es war nur ein Teil dessen" sagte sie kryptisch und grinste.  
„Lass dich einfach überraschen" sagte Sam leise hinter ihm.  
Harry nickte perplex und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, doch Sam blieb etwas unruhig vor Joey stehen und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere.  
„Wenn du aufs Klo musst, dann geh einfach" kam es amüsiert von ihr.  
„Ich muss nicht aufs Klo" meinte Sam empört.  
„Was hast du den?" fragte Jo lächelnd.  
„Es tut mir leid wegen neulich, ich werde dir nun hoch und heilig versprechen, mich aus deinem Leben rauszuhalten und mit Severus besser klar zukommen" sagte er und sah in ihre blauen Augen.  
„Dir sei verziehen" meinte sie theatralisch, was ihm zum Lachen brauchte.  
Beide umarten sich und gingen dann zum Tisch um endlich etwas zu Essen. Minutenlang hörten man nur das Besteck auf den Teller kratzten, dann schwoll der Geräuschpegel an.  
Die Tür zur Küche ging auf und Albus Dumbledore erschien im Türrahmen mit einem breiten lächeln im Gesicht, eingepackt in der blauen Mütze, den blauen Schal und den blauen Handschuhe, die Joey ihm geschenkt hatte.

„Ich wünsch euch ein frohes Fest meine Lieben" sagte er fröhlich.  
Die anderen mussten sich gewaltig das Lachen verkneifen, als sie ihn da so sahen.  
Joey sprang auf und fiel ihrem Onkel lächelnd um den Hals, Albus drückte sie ganz fest an sich und strahlte in die Runde.  
„Danke für dein Geschenk, Onkel Albus. Die Kette ist wunderschön" meinte sie und zog das besagte Schmuckstück unter ihrem Pullover vor.  
„Es hat magische Kräfte, Kleines. Im Notfall wird es dich beschützen und dir neue Kraft schenken" meinte er lächelnd.  
„Ich danke dir. Ich hab dich lieb" sagte sie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich danke dir auch für dein Geschenk, es ist wirklich sensationell, woher wusstest du, dass ich meine Mütze und meine Handschuhe verloren hab" meinte er interessiert.  
„Ich wusste es nicht, ich hab das nur gesehen und dachte, dass ist es. Wie ich sehe, gefällt das Set dir" meinte sie und deutete auf die eben genannten Dinge.  
„Sie sind wunderbar" kam es grinsend von ihm.  
Molly hatte in der zwischen Zeit noch ein Gedeck geholt und Albus tüchtig den Teller beladen. Langsam schritten beide auf den Tisch zu und setzten sich hin.  
Albus gab Severus die Hand, umarte seinen Adoptivsohn, lächelte den anderen Anwesenden zu und machte sich dann über seinen Teller her. Nach etwa einer Stunde waren alle gesättigt und rieben sich die Bäuche.  
„Ich geh mit Harry erst mal alleine, in ner halben Stunde kommt ihr nach" sagte Joey leise zu Remus, Sam und Sev gewandt, die ihr alle still zunickten.  
Joey deutete mit einem Kopfnicken, Harry an, zu ihr zu kommen, was er auch tat.

„Also, wir zwei teleportierten jetzt dort hin. Sam, Remus und Sev kommen nachher nach, okay?" fragte sie mit einem lächeln.  
„Alles klar" meinte er darauf und nahm ihre Hand. Er spürte dieses schwebende Gefühl, ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch machte sich breit, doch schon hatte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.  
Harry machte die Augen wieder auf und starrte wie gebannt auf das Haus vor ihm.  
„Ist das...ist das" stotterte er.  
„Ja Harry, wir sind in Godrics Hollow" meinte sie leise und einfühlsam.  
Harry lies ihre Hand los und legte die andere Hand auf das Tor, was ohne weiteres aufsprang. Langsam ging er auf die Haustür zu, die einen wunderschönen weihnachtlichen Türkranz trug.  
„Hier warst du also, die letzte Zeit" meinte er mit traurigem Blick.  
„Ja genau. Ich, Remus, Sam und Severus haben versucht, diese wunderschöne Haus wieder herzurichten und es ist das Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich" sagte sie liebevoll.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll" kam es mit belegter Stimme von ihm.  
„Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen" meinte Joey und nahm ihn Kurzerhand in den Arm.  
„Frohe Weihnachten. Ich hab dich lieb Harry, ich hoffe es gefällt dir" meinte sie und löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
Als sie Harry anblickte, kullerten zwei kleine glänzende Tränen seinen Wangen hinunter, die er schell wegwischte.  
„Ich danke dir" kam es leise von ihm.  
Joey schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes lächeln und deutete auf die Eingangstür vor ihm, die Harry daraufhin auch vorsichtig öffnete.

„Wow" meinte er nur, als er den großen Weihnachtsbaum sah. Er war so wunderschön geschmückt wurden, kleine Feen umkreisten ihn. Schneeflocken fielen von die Decke aber berührten nicht den Boden. Es sah einfach wundervoll aus.  
Langsam schritt er weiter ins Häuserinnere, sah sich das Esszimmer und die Küche genauer an, dann drückte er die Tür zum großen Wohnzimmer auf. Sofort fielen ihm die ganzen Bilder ins Auge. Schnell rannte er drauf zu und betrachtete eins nach dem anderen aufmerksam, immer mehr Tränen der Rührung bannten sich seinen Weg.  
Als er an dem Bild ankam, wo alle Rumtreiber plus Lily zu sehen waren, musste er grinsen. Die Ähnlichkeit, die ihn und James verband, wurde ihm hier deutlich bewusst, nur die Augen hatte er von seiner Mam, die im fröhlich zu winkte. Langsam streichelte er ihr über die Wange und flüsterte ein Ich liebe dich, was Joey zu tiefst rührte.

Langsam drehte Harry sich zu Joey um und lächelte unter seinem tränenverschleierten Blick, ohne Vorwarnung rannte er auf sie zu und sprang ihr in die Arme.  
„Joey ich danke dir vielmals. Es ist das wunderbarste Geschenk, was ich je bekommen habe. Endlich bin ich an den Ort, wo meinen Eltern gelebt und für mich auch ihr Leben geopfert haben. Ich danke dir, für dein Hilfe und danke für alles was du bis jetzt für mich getan hast. Endlich kann ich sie jeden Tag bei mir haben" sagte er traurig und wischte sich verzweifelt die Tränen aus den Augen, doch darauf folgten nur weitere, die seinen Blick verschleierten.  
Joey löste vorsichtig die Umarmung, Harry hatte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie geklammert, sie wusste wie schwer es ihm fällt, doch wusste sie auch, dass er hier seinen Seelenfrieden finden könnte.  
Langsam bugsierte sie in zur großen Coach, die im Raum stand, mit einer gezielten Handbewegung, erwachte der Kamine zum Leben und schenkte den beiden Wärme.  
Joey sah Harry fest in die verheulten Augen und sah den ganzen Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, Wut und Hass auf Voldemort in ihnen aufblitzen.  
„Harry, du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch und ich werde alles daran setzten, dass du nicht alleine im Kampf sein wirst. Ich hoffe dieses Geschenk gefällt dir etwas, es war harte Arbeit, doch weiß ich, dass du diesen Ort brauchst, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Du bist hier immer Willkommen, den es gehört dir. In diesem Haus sind viele Dinge passiert, doch hier sind nicht nur schlechte sondern auch gute Erinnerung gefangen. Deine Eltern und auch Sirius, sind immer bei dir, hier vielleicht noch viel mehr als irgendwo anders, sie werden dich nie alleine lassen, sie sind immer da, genau hier" als sie das sagte, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust und deutete auf sein Herz.

„Ich weiß wie schwer es ist, ich habe auch einen geliebten Menschen verloren, der mir sehr viel bedeutet hat, doch weiß ich, dass er immer da sein wird. Er beschützt mich auch noch nach seinem Tode hinaus und genau das tuen deine Eltern und Sirius auch" meinte sie mit einem leichten lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Joey du bist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau, die ihr Leben für mich draufgängerischen Idioten aufs Spiel setzt und mir die tröstensten Worte sagen kann, die ich grade brauche. Du weißt gar nicht, wieviel du mir bedeutest. Ich hab dich wirklich ganz doll lieb, und ich will dich nicht verlieren, Jo. Das würde ich einfach nicht ertragen, ich danke dir für dieses wahnsinnige Geschenk" sagte er unter erneuten Tränen und umarte sie wieder.  
Joey wusste, dass es das richtige gewesen war, sie hatte Harry damit geholfen, endlich ein richtiges Zuhause zu haben. Er ist an den Ort zurück gekehrt, der viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen bei ihm hervorruft, doch wusste sie, dass er hier damit abschließen könnte und ein Neuanfang starten wird. Er ist ein starker junger Mann von 17 Jahren, der viel erlebt hatte und Freude besaß, die alles auch wirklich alles für ihn tun würden und das rührte Joey so sehr, dass ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange kullerte, die sie jedoch gleich weg wischte.

Als sich Harry beruhig hatte, zeigte Joey im den Rest vom Haus, sein Zimmer gefiel ihm am besten, es war zwar nicht so groß, wie das am Grimmauldplatz, aber dennoch sehr geräumig und gemütlich. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Plopp neben sich und Joey erschrak, sie hatte doch ein Anti- Apparier- Schutz über das Anwesen gelegt, dachte sie. Doch als sie Dobby und Winky erblickte, musste sie über sich selber grinsen.  
„Dobby Winky, was macht ihr den hier?" fragte Harry erstaunt, aber voller Freude in der Stimme.  
„Wir Arbeiten nun für sie, Harry Potter, Sir" kam es unterwürfig von Dobby.  
Harry warf im einen bösen Blick zu, genauso wie Joey.  
„Dobby nenne mich bitte Harry, und lass den Potter und den Sir weg. Bei allen anderen auch, es sei den sie bestehen drauf und das ist ein Befehl" meinte er gespielt ärgerlich.  
„Wie sie wünschen Harry" piepste der Hauself und verbeugte sich.  
„Dobby, was hab ich dir gesagt. Keine Verbeugungen und keine Titel oder Miss oder Sir" mischte sich Joey nun ein.  
„Und für dich gilt das gleiche, Winky" setzte sie noch hinzu.  
„Entschuldigung Jocelyn" kam es beschämt von Winky.  
Joey zuckte bei dem Namen unweigerlich zusammen und richtete sich nun zur voller Größe auf.  
„Nennt mich bitte nicht so, sagt einfach Joey, nichts weiter" meinte sie belustig über die Reaktion der Elfen und musste grinsen.  
„Natürlich" meinte Winky.  
„Wünschen sie etwas, einen Tee oder Kuchen?" fragte Dobby voller Tatendrang.  
„Zu einem Tee wird ich nicht nein sagen" kam es lächelnd von Harry.  
„Ich auch nicht" sagte Joey und die beiden Hauselfen verschwanden wieder.

„Hast du sie eingestellt?" fragte Harry grinsend.  
„Ja, aber die Idee hatte Severus, er meinte wenn du nicht hier wärst, müsste das Haus sauber gehalten werden" sagte sie grinsend und deutete ihn an weiter zu gehen.  
Sie zeigte ihm noch die kleine aber gemütliche Bibliothek, dann die Gästezimmer und anschließend den großen Balkon den sie erst vor zwei Tagen erschaffen hatte. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah auf das Anwesen hinab.  
„Du kannst dir den Rest nachher ansehen, wenn die anderen kommen" meinte sie grinsend über sein verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck.  
Langsam gingen sie wieder runter Richtung Küche, unterwegs flagsten beide um die Wette und hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen.  
„Bekommen Dobby und Winky Geld?" fragte Harry unter Lachtränen.  
„Ja, eine Galeone pro Woche und 30 Tage Urlaub im Jahr" meinte sie und sah ihn von der Seite her an.  
„Du dachtest an Hermine, stimmts" kam es belustig von ihm.  
„Sie würde mir sonst den Kopf abreißen" kam es amüsiert zurück, worauf beiden wieder anfingen laut loszupusten.  
An der Treppe angekommen, nahm Joey die linke und Harry die rechte Seite, mit einem nicken der beiden, sprangen sie aufs Geländer und rutschten mit vollem Tempo runter.

Unten grad noch so zum stehen gekommen, grinsten sich beide an, bis die Türklingel plötzlich Merry X- mas spielte und beide zusammen zucken ließ.  
Harry ging fröhlich zur Tür und machte sie auf. Er blickte in die Gesichter von Remus, Sam und Severus.  
„Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er höflich.  
„Harry lass uns rein, es ist Sau kalt hier draußen" meinte Sam fröstelnd.  
„Ich kaufe nichts" sagte er immer noch ruhig aber höflich und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Lass den Mist" kam es zischend von Snape.  
Joey trat an seine Seite, mit einen vernichtenden Blick und sah sich die drei genauer an.  
„Was wollen sie hier? Betteln und Hausieren ist hier verboten, gehen sie zum Nachbarhaus weiter, vielleicht können die ihnen weiter helfen" meinte Joey kalt und mit böse funkelnden Augen.  
Nun war es um Harrys Selbstbeherrschung geschehen, er pustete ohne Vorwarnung los und hielt sich den Bauch, Joey sah zu ihm und grinste ihn an, langsam machte sie die Tür weiter auf um die drei verdutzen Personen hinein zu lassen.  
„Mensch, wenn du dich noch hättest beherrschen können, wäre es heute noch lustig geworden" feixte Joey und grinste Sam, Remus und Severus zu.  
Joey deutete auf die Küche und ging vor, Harry beruhigte sich wieder langsam und wischte sie eine Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
„So komisch war es nun auch wieder nicht" kam es beleidigt von Sam.  
„Du sahst aber aus, als wenn du gleich angefangen hättest zu heulen" kam es ausgerechnet von Sev, der ein breites schmunzeln im Gesicht hatte.

„Ich warne euch, wenn ihr euch heute streitet, bekommt ihr mit mir zu tun" sagte Joey bestimmt und schon war Ruhe.  
Dobby und Winky holten noch drei Tassen und stellte leckeren Kuchen auf den Tisch, und ließen sie dann wieder alleine.  
„Und Harry, wie gefällt es dir?" fragte Remus lächelnd, doch aus seine Augen sprach der Schmerz und die Trauer, die Harry nie bei ihm gesehen hatten.  
„Es ist das wunderbarste Weihnachtsgeschenk, was ich je bekommen haben, und dafür danke ich euch. Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz hier zu sein und ich weiß, dass ich hier meinen Seelenfrieden finden kann. Ich danke euch für eure Mühe. Ihr Vier seit einfach einmalig, es ist toll hier zu sein, doch auf eine andere Art und Weise, hilft es mir, die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten" sagte er und schenkte allen ein lächeln, Joey war Stolz auf diesen jungen Mann, mit seinen verstrubelten Haaren und den smaragdgrünen Augen. Er war noch so jung, doch war er schon so Erwachsen, anders als Sam, dachte sie und beobachtete ihn, wie er auf den Löffel den er in der Hand hatte, seine Tee schöpfte und nun anfing ihn geräuschvoll zu schlürfen.  
„Einige Dinge werden sich nie ändern" meinte sie leise und sah Sam belustig an.  
Er zuckte nur grinsend mit seinen Schultern und schlürfte Seelenruhig weiter.

Severus hatte einen verträumten Blick angenommen. Es schien, als wenn er ganz weit weg wäre. Genau die Worte, die Harry grade gesagt hatte, hatten ihn in seinem Vorhaben, seinem Entschluss gestärkt. Es wird Zeit mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen, sagte er in Gedanken zu sich und trank einen Schluck Tee.  
Harry war nun aufgestanden, um sich bei den Vieren zu bedanken. Remus nahm ihm liebevoll in den Arm und flüstert ihm noch was ins Ohr, was ihm ein hinterhältiges grinsen entlockte. Auch Sam konnte nicht anderes und nahm den Sohn seiner besten Freunde in den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Vor Joey blieb Harry stehen und sah in ihre wunderschönen und geheimnisvollen blauen Augen. Ihren Augen sagen mehr als tausend Worte, dachte er und umarte sie ganz fest und flüsterte ein leises Danke .  
Bei Severus war er sich nicht so sicher, was er machen sollte und beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er sich räusperte und die Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sich lenkte.  
„Auch dir danke ich Se...Sev...Severus, man ist das schwer" sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, er holte tief Luft und sprach weiter, „Danke das du versuchst mich zu akzeptieren und zu respektieren, ich weis ich bin nicht immer einfach und du auch nicht. Trotzdem möchte ich dir Danken, dass du geholfen hast dieses wunderbare Haus wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Und die Idee mit den Hauselfen ist super" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und hielt den Blick zu seinem Zaubertranklehrer stand.  
„Ach weißt du Potter, oh Entschuldigung, alte Angewohnheit, ich meine natürlich Harry. Mir hat es wirklich Freude bereitet dabei mitzuhelfen und ich freue mich ehrlich darüber das es dir gefällt. Ich denke den Neuanfang haben wir geschafft" sagte er und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem wirklich ehrlichen lächeln.  
Harry reichte ihm seine Hand, doch Severus zog ihn in eine kurze aber herzliche Umarmung. Harry war so erschrocken darüber, dass er gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschieht, dann war es auch schon vorbei. Es sah seinem Zaubertranklehrer tief in seine dunklen Augen und sah dort nichts als Ehrlichkeit, Vertrauen, Zuversicht und einen Hauch von Freundschaft aufblitzten.  
„Danke Professor" sagte Harry leise und setzte sich wieder.  
Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Harry wusste was er damit meinte.  
„Schuldigung, aber es ist noch zu ungewohnt für mich" meinte er verlegen.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst" sagte dieser und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

Als Joey die beiden so beobachtete, schwoll eine riesige Blase gefüllt mit Stolz in ihrer Brust heran. Endlich haben sie den Neuanfang gewagt, dachte sie. Unendliche Dankbarkeit durchfuhr sie, als die sah, dass Sev Harry kurzerhand in den Arm nahm. Sie war so gerührt von der Szene, sie konnte nicht anderes als leise zu seufzen, den anderen ging es nicht anderes. Sie wussten warum es Severus so schwer fiel Harry zu akzeptieren und keiner der beiden verübelte es ihm. Doch freuten sie sich genauso wie Joey, als er endlich über seinen Schatten sprang und ihn kurz aber herzlich umarmte.  
Plötzlich klingelte es erneut an der Haustür und alle schreckten hoch.  
„Wer hat sich dieses dämliche Lied ausgesucht?" fragte Harry in die Runde.  
Langsam und in die Teetasse blickend hob Sam seinen Arm, die anderen konnten nicht anders und grinsten nur darüber.  
„Wer auch sonst" kam es sarkastisch von Severus, was Joey mit einem finsteren Blick quittierte.

„Ich warne euch zum letzten Mal" meinte sie wütend und ihrer Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.  
Beide sahen sich an und musste drüber Lachen, was Joey sichtlich verwirrte, langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, ging auf Sev zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, worauf Sam einen Pfiff nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Harry schlürfte langsam zur Haustür und öffnete sie, davor standen alle Weasleys, Hermine, Draco, Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody und Kingsley.  
Strahlend machte Harry die Tür auf und bat alle einzutreten. Alle sahen sich Neugierig um und bewunderten den wunderschönen Weihnachtsbaum in der Mitte der Eingangshalle.  
Sam kam fröhlich aus der Küche und sah verlegen zu Boden.  
„Ach Harry, bevor ich es vergesse, ich sollte dir sagen, dass die anderen auch noch kommen" meinte er und kratzte sich im Kinn.  
Harry sah ihn entgeistert an und fing plötzlich an über den Gesichtsausdruck zu Lachen.  
Dumbledore ging auf seinen Adoptivsohn zu und schlug ihm väterlich auf die Schulter.  
„Tja, es war noch nie deine Stärke, dir irgendwelche Dinge zu merken, mein Sohn" meinte er glucksen. Daraufhin stimmten alle in das Gelächter mit ein und wischten sich Gelegentlich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das es euch wieder einmal gefallen hat._

_bis bald euer Bärchen_


	10. Überraschung mit Hindernis

**_

* * *

_**

Kapitel10

**_Überraschung mit Hindernissen

* * *

_**

Nach einiger Zeit, nahm Remus und Sam Harry beiseite, um ihm den Rest des Anwesens zu zeigen. Harry sah zu Joey, die ihm ein aufmunterndes lächeln schenkte und ihm andeutete mitzugehen.  
Joey unterhielt sich weiter mit Tonks, Ginny und Hermine. Severus diskutierte wie wild mit Moody, Arthur und Dumbledore.  
„Willst du noch einen Tee?" fragte Molly glücklich an Joey gewandt.  
„Nein danke Molly" kam es von ihr.  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, abrupt drehte sie sich um und sah in die dunklen Augen von Sev, der sie anstrahlte.  
„Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang, bevor es los geht?" fragte er liebevoll und küsste ihren Nacken.  
„Gerne" meinte sie grinsend und erhob sich.  
In der Eingangshalle, nahmen sie ihre dicken Umhängen von der Garderobe und gingen an die frische Luft.

Kleine Flocken rieselten vom Himmel und bedeckten die Erde. Joey schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
„Wollen wir?" fragte Sev gut gelaunt und bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
Wo sie sich auch prompt einhackte und los ging es. Joey zeigte Sev das Anwesen, den kleinen Garten, den zugefrorenen Teich. Langsam schlenderten sie zum See runter, von weiten hörten sie Freudenschreie und Joey grinste in sich hinein.  
„Sieht so aus, als hätte Harry das Quidditchfeld entdeckt" meinte sie amüsiert.  
Severus lächelte etwas, doch merkte Joey, dass er etwas verkrampft war.  
„Geht's dir gut?" fragte sie einfühlsam.  
„Ja, alles bestens" meinte dieser.  
Sie wusste das es nicht die Wahrheit war, trotzdem fragte sie nicht weiter und zog ihn zum See, wo sie am Ufer stehen blieben und in die Ferne sahen.  
Die Flocken wurden immer größer und dichter, Joey blickte zum anderen Ufer rüber und beobachtete die Schnellflocken, wie sie leise und sanft zu Erde schwebten.  
„Es ist wie im Märchen" meinte sie leise und strahlte wie ein kleines Kind.  
„Du liebst Schnee, oder?" fragte Severus freundlich und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.  
„Oh ja, Weihnachten ohne Schnee, ist wie Schwimmen ohne Wasser" sagte Joey und grinste.  
„Hast du mal versucht die Schneeflocken zu fangen?" fragte Jo und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Nein, wieso?" kam es verdutzt.  
„Dann hast du echt was verpasst".  
Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und sah in den Schneebedeckten Himmel hinauf, langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und versuchte die dicke Schneeflocke zu fangen, die genau auf sie zukam. Sie drehte sich und rutschte immer wieder aus, doch gab sie nicht auf. Severus war wie gelähmt, er beobachtete sie eingehend wie sie immer wieder versuchte die Schneeflocken zu fangen. Es sah so wunderschön aus, dachte er. Sie ist so glücklich und unbesorgt, sie lächelt unbeschwert, doch sieht man in ihren Augen, dass sie einige schmerzhafte Dinge erlebt haben muss, die sie nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Nach einer Weile gab Joey es auf, völlig außer Puste, setzte sie sich in den weichen Schnee und formte einen Schneeball, den sie ohne Vorwarnung Sev an die Brust warf.  
Dieser war immer noch wie erstarrt, der Schneeball traf ihm hart an der Brust, langsam sah er zu Joey und nahm ein hinterlistiges Grinsen an.  
„Na warte" meinte er und formte selber schnell einen Schneeball und warf ihn auf Joey, doch sie war zu schnell für ihn.  
Kurzerhand, beschwor sie drei Schnellbälle, die nun blitzschnell auf Sev zurasten, er konnte grad noch hinter einen nahestehenden Baum hechten und die Bälle gingen ins leere.  
Von weiten sah sie Remus, Sam und Harry mit geröteten Wange auf sich zu kommen, die ebenfalls ne Menge Schnellbälle heraufbeschworen hatten und sie nun alle auf sie schossen, schnell suchte Joey das Weite.  
Nach kurzer Zeit, kamen die anderen raus und beteiligten sich an der Schneeballschlacht, die nun im vollen Gange war. Selbst Dumbledore und Minerva, die zum Tee eingetroffen ist, waren für ihr ALTER noch ziemlich flink und schlugen sich nicht schlecht.  
Erst als es dunkel wurde, begaben sie auf und begaben sich wieder auf den Weg ins warme, alle waren in ausgelassener Stimmung und sangen lauthals Weihnachtslieder.

Joey ging auf Harry zu und lächelte ihn von der Seite her an, bis er stehen blieb und sie musterte.  
„Was gibts?" fragte er gut gelaunt.  
„Wir wollen dir noch was zeigen" kam es von ihr und ihre Gesichtsmuskeln versteiften sich etwas. Harry drehte sich zu Sam, Remus und Severus um und sah auch bei ihnen, dass sie gehärtete Gesichtszüge hatten.  
Joey nahm Harrys Hand in ihre und führte ihn zu dem großen alten Baum, von weiten sahen sie schon die beiden Gräber und die nicht grade kleine Gedenktafel an Sirius.  
Harry begann hart zu Schlucken, er wusste was nun folgen würde. Joey nickte Remus und Sam zu, beide legten sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und führten ihn weiter.  
Joey und Sev liefen ihnen langsamer hinterher und blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen.  
Severus legte liebevoll einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie dichter zu sich ran.  
Harry stand wie angewurzelt vor den Gräbern, kleine Tränen der Trauer rannen ihm die Wangen hinab, plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er drehte sich mit verschleierten Blich zu Sam und Remus um.  
„Ich danke euch! Ich habt keinen Ahnung, wie viel mir das alles bedeutet" flüsterte er leise und nahm beide in den Arm.  
Als er sich wieder löste, beschwor er drei dunkel rote Rosen herauf und legte sie nieder.  
Lange standen sie da und sahen den dreien zu, bis sie sich umdrehten und wieder auf Joey und Severus zugingen.  
„Auch euch beide danke ich" sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme, jedoch zierte ein lächeln sein Gesicht. Joey konnte nicht anderes, sie musste den jungen Mann mit den verstubbelte rabenschwarzen Haaren einfach in ihre Arme schließen.  
Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, was Harry auf irgendeiner Art und Weise Kraft schenkte.  
Langsam begaben sie sich wieder zum Haus hin, draußen war es mittlerweile schon dunkel und sehr kalt geworden.

Dann zog Sev sie zur Seite und nahm sie fest in den Arm, als sie sich lösten, hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte sie an.  
„Pack ein paar Sachen zusammen" meinte er und grinste.  
„Aber wieso?" fragte sie verdattert.  
„Deine Überraschung" sagte er nur kryptisch und verschwand in der Küche.  
Joey zog eine Augenbraue hoch, hing ihren Umhang in die Garderobe und ging in ihr Zimmer, um einige Sachen zusammen zusuchen.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde, war sie wieder unten angekommen, Sev wartete schon auf sie und grinste immer noch.  
„Ich hab allen Bescheid gesagt. Können wir los?" fragte er und nahm ihr die Tasche ab.  
„Klar. Brauchst du keine Klamotten?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Die sind schon da" meinte er und winkte ab.  
Er holte Joeys Umhang und hielt ihr ihn hin, so das sie gleich hinein schlüpfen konnte, dann bot er ihr seinen Arm an und marschierte mit Joey nach draußen, vor den Toren des Anwesens.  
„Ich appariere jetzt mit dir, ich will nicht, dass du woanders landest" meinte er und nahm ihre Hand und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Sie kamen vor einem riesen großes Haus an. Es sah aus wie ein kleineres Schloss, was beeindruckend aussah und anmutig in der Dunkelheit in den Himmel ragte.  
Joey stand mit offenem Mund da und beäugte jeden Winkel dieses Anwesens, bis sie sich verdutzt zu Sev drehte.  
„Es ist mein Elternhaus. Ich dachte, wir verbringen hier ein paar nette Tage" meinte er lässig, doch seine Augen haben sich verdunkelt.  
Joey glaubte einen dunklen Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen, sie drückte Severus Hand liebevoll und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, ging das großes dunkle Tor auf und gab den Weg frei.  
Ein kleiner Kieselweg führte zum Haus, der aber mittlerweile unter eine dicke Schneedecke begraben lag. Nach 20 Meter kam eine kleine Biegung, von hier aus wuschen an den Seiten kleine Büsche, die den Weg bis zum Haus säumten.  
An der Eingangtür angekommen, murmelte Severus wieder einen Zauberspruch, den Joey nicht verstehen konnte. Galant, doch mit düsteren Blicken öffnete er die Eingangstür weiter und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Drinnen war alles mit kleinen Lichtlein beleuchtet, sie spürte förmlich die Wärme, die in ihr aufstieg. Aber sie spürte, dass hier auch viele düstere Erinnerung verborgen lagen.  
Sie standen in einer kleinen aber edlen Eingangshalle, von der Decke ragte ein prunkvoller Kronleuchter, der wunderschön golden glänzte.  
Sev zeigte ihr das Haus und brachte die Sachen in sein altes Zimmer, was im ersten Stock lag. Ein großes Bett stand in der Mitte, grade rüber war ein großer Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni.  
Überall an den Wänden waren Regale mit unzähligen Büchern, nie nur darauf warteten gelesen zu werden. Mit einem Schlenker ging der aus Marmor gefertigte Kamin, der rechts neben Joey war an und schon erhellte sich der Raum etwas.  
„Es ist wunderschön hier" meinte sie und lächelte.  
„Es freut mich wenn es dir gefällt mein Engel" kam es von ihm. Langsam schritt er auf sie zu und nahm sie fest in seinen Arm.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du immer für mich da bist. Du bist was ganz besonderes und ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren" kam es kam hörbar von ihm.  
„Es fällt dir nicht leicht hier zu sein, oder?" fragte sie behutsam und blickte auf.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich weiß das du da bist und das gibt mir die nötige Kraft die ich brauche" sagte er und küsste sie innig.  
Joey schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und knabberte vorsichtig an seiner Lippe. Sev legte seine Arme um ihre schmale Taille und spielte nun mit ihrer Zunge Fangen.  
Als sie sich nach einer Ewigkeit lösten, sahen sich beide tief in die Augen.  
„Ich bin so froh das es dich gibt" meinte er.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sev" kam es von ihr.  
Wieder trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, der Kuss wurde immer wilder. Joey musste sich zusammenreißen und sich von ihm lösen.

„Gibt es einen Grund, dass wir ausgerechnet hier sind?" fragte sie liebevoll.  
„Ja und Nein. Ich dachte, hier können wir mal etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen, ohne das jemand an die Tür klopft und uns stört. Und auf der anderen Seite habe ich gehofft, endlich mit meiner Vergangenheit, oder mit einem kleinen Teil davon abzuschließen" sagte er und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
„Ich weiß wie schwer es dir fallen muss. Doch ich denke, du hast das richtige getan, mir gefällt jedenfalls mein Weihnachtsgeschenk" grinste sie ihn an.  
„Das freu mich Kleines" meinte er und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.  
Da war es schon wieder, dachte er. Dieser Schmerz in ihren Augen, die Verzweiflung, die Trauer, was zum Teufel ist dem Mädchen bloß passiert.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte er. Er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, was nicht so recht gelingen wollte.  
„Ja schon" meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Komm mit" sagte er, sprang auf und zog sie wieder runter in die Küche.  
Dort angekommen, durchstöberte er die Vorratskammer und holte einige Sachen raus.  
„Gado" rief er plötzlich laut durchs Haus, worauf Joey erschrak und ihn böse ansah.  
„Tut mir leid, Schatz. Aber dieser verdammte Hauself ist nie da wenn man ihn braucht" sagte er grimmig.  
„Ist doch egal, wir können uns das auch alleine machen" sagte sie und begann einige leckere Sandwichs vorzubereiten, während Sev sich um den Tee kümmerte.  
Als sie damit fertig waren, packte Sev alles aufs Tablett und ließ es ins Wohnzimmer schweben, dort setzten sie sich vor dem Kamin und begannen schweigend zu Essen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie besorgt und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Ganz gut, du bist doch bei mir" meinte er und setzte sich neben sie.  
Als sie fertig waren mit dem Essen, kuschelten sie sich vor dem Kamin aneinander und starrten ins Feuer.  
„Willst du einen Wein trinken?" fragte er verträumt und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.  
„Gerne" meinte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Schnell stand er auf und ging in den Keller, dort suchte er eine alte Flasche Wein aus. Er entkorkte sie mittels Zauberstab und goss jeden ein halbes Glas voll.  
Er reichte Joey ihrs, vorsichtig nippte sie dran und fing plötzlich an zu lächeln.  
„Der ist wirklich gut" sagte sie und trank einen großzügigen Schluck.  
Beide setzten sich wieder vor den Kamin, nach einiger Zeit, legte Sev seinen Kopf in Joeys Schoß und beobachtete sie, wie sie in die Flammen starrte.

„Du vermisst deinen Bruder sehr, oder"? fragte er leise und streichelte ihre Hand.  
Langsam drehte sie ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte leicht, sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn an.  
„Er war nicht nur mein Bruder, Sev. Wir waren wie Pech und Schwefel, er war das Eis und ich das Sahnehäuptchen. Brian, war wie ein Freund, Vater, Bruder und Spielgefährte für mich. Wir haben uns Gegenseitig unterstützt wo es nur ging, auch wenn ich 8 Jahre jünger war als er. Ich war 17 Jahre als er starb. Nach seinem Tod, wurde ich schlagartig Erwachsen. Ich muss ständig an ihn denken, doch ich weiß, dass er mich nie wirklich verlassen hat, er wird immer bei mir bleiben. Früher war ich oft an seinem Grab, es hat mir geholfen damit zurecht zukommen, doch nun habe ich keine Zeit mehr dafür und das, tut mir unheimlich in der Seele weh. Es war wirklich unheimlich schwer für mich, als Tommy, diese Leinwand vor mir erschienen ließ und ich dort die Erinnerung von ihm sah, wie er meinen Bruder zu Tode gequält hat" sagte Joey und sah Sev dabei fest in die Augen. Als sie Voldemort wieder mal einen neuen Spitznamen gab, musste Sev sich das Lachen wirklich verkneifen.  
„Du hast es noch nie wirklich leicht gehabt in deinem Leben, oder?" fragte er behutsam und drückte fest ihre Hand.  
„Nein, doch als eine Dumbledore, muss man damit Leben. Ich habe in den Jahren gelernt damit umzugehen. Ich glaube da haben wir einiges GEMEIN" sagte sie Abwesend.  
„Ja das stimmt" sagte er. Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner was, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und starrten ins Leere.

„Als der dunkle Lord, die Leinwand beschwor, dachte ich es ist vorbei" sagte er leise in die Stille hinein und starrte an die Decke.  
„Ich habe das vermutet, ich sah es ihm an, was er vorhatte, aber wie gesagt es war wirklich nicht leicht. Doch nun weiß ich wenigstens, wie er starb. Und als es endlich vorbei war, hatte er ein zufriedenes lächeln im Gesicht" meinte sie trocken und sah wieder ins Feuer.  
Ihr fiel es wirklich unheimlich schwer darüber zu reden, doch sie wusste, dass REDEN hilft, egal um was es sich handelt. Irgendwann, würden sich auch ihre Wunden schließen, das wusste sie. Severus sah wieder in ihr junges makelloses Gesicht und sah die tiefe Trauer in ihren Augen aufblitzen. Eine große kalte Hand schloss sich um sein Herz, er fühlte sich so verdammt Hilflos.  
„Jo, du bist eine bewundernswerte junge Frau, die schon viel erlebt hat. Du hast für jeden ein offenes Ohr und hilfst wo du kannst. Erst durch dich weiß ich, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnt, du hast mir gezeigt, dass die Welt auch wunderschöne Seiten hat. Du hast in mir Gefühle geweckt, wo ich immer geglaubt habe, dass ich so etwas wie Liebe, Zuneigung, Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht nie im stande wäre es zu fühlen. Seit ich denken kann, habe ich versucht solche Gefühle von mir fern zu halten. Mein Leben war grausam, und ich war Schuld daran, den ich hatte es zugelassen. Erst du hast mich zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht, du hast mich verzaubert seit der ersten Sekunde an habe ich dich bewundert, ich wusste nicht wieso. Später erst merkte ich, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Es war wirklich Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, du hast meinem Leben erst wieder einen Sinn gegeben und dafür Danke ich dir vielmals, Jo! Du bist Klug, Starrsinnig, unheimlich Attraktiv, Intelligent und trägst eine schwere Last mit dir, doch du gibt's nie auf an Freundschaft, Liebe und Frieden zu glauben, dass ist das, was ich immer wieder bei dir bewundere uns so schätze" sagte er und setzte sich auf.

„Ach weißt du, irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an alles" kam es von ihr.  
Ihre Gesichtszüge waren verhärtet, dass Funkeln und Leuchten, was man sonst immer in ihren Augen sehen konnte, war so schein es erloschen zu sein. Vorsichtig streckte Sev seine Hand aus und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände, langsam näherte er sich ihr und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Seine Augen sahen die ihren und er wusste, dass sie etwas starkes verband.  
„Erzählst du mir mehr?" fragte er leise.  
Und auf wundersame Weise, spürte Joey, wie er versuchte ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sie holte tief Luft und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die nichts als reine Liebe zeigten.  
„Wo soll ich da bloß Anfangen" kam es von ihr, Sev drehte Joey um und zog sie ganz fest an seinen Körper, seine Hände umschlossen ihren Bauch und sein Kinn legte er behutsam auf ihre Schulter. Joey starrte ins wärmende Kaminfeuer, ihr Blick schien abzuschweifen. Langezeit schwieg sie, doch dann fing sie an leise zu erzählen.  
„Manchmal steh ich stundenlang am Fenster und sehe zum Himmel. Ich sehe die Sterne am Himmel funkeln, ich sehe zum Mond mit seinem wunderschönen Schimmer und frage ihn um Rat. Ständig frage ich mich, warum der liebe Gott, mir den Menschen genommen hat, der mir sehr viel bedeutet hat! Doch eine Antwort habe ich nie bekommen. Aber dann wird mir wieder klar, dass es der Lauf der Dinge ist und alles seinen Sinn hat. Trotzdem schmerzt es mich sehr. Immer muss ich die Starke spielen und darf nie eine Schwäche zeigen. Manchmal habe ich es so satt, dass ich am liebsten alles hinschmeißen würde. Aber dann, wird mir wieder bewusst, dass ich die Starke sein muss, es ist mein Schicksal, meine Bestimmung. Wie gerne würde ich die Zeit zurück drehen und dann würde ich vieles anders machen" sagte sie traurig, ihr Blick war immer noch starr aufs Kaminfeuer gerichtet.

„Du bist nicht alleine. Wir alle stehen hinter dir" sagte er liebevoll, eine kleine Träne hatte sich aus seinen Augen gestohlen und ran seine Wange hinab, wo sie am Kinn hängen blieb und auf den Teppich tropfte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht allein bin, doch mit gewissen Sachen muss ich allein klar kommen" sagte sie hart und mit einer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, die Sev bei ihr noch nie gehört hatte.  
„Joey ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, lass uns das zusammen durchstehen. Ich möchte dir noch so viele Dinge zeigen in meiner kleinen Welt, ich möchte mein Leben mit dir Teilen und dir meine Liebe schenken und das jeden Tag. Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich sagen kann, dieses Gefühl ist einfach unbeschreiblich wunderschön und auch Neu für mich wie du weißt. Ich will dich an meinem Leben teilhaben lassen, Jo. Ich möchte den Himmel berühren, dich in meinen Armen halten. Ich möchte dich glücklich machen, dich zum Lachen bringen. Du bist alles für was es sich zu Leben lohnt. Ich möchte dir zeigen, warum ich so geworden bin, wie ich heute bin" sagte er und nahm sie noch fester in den Arm. Joey lächelte und kuschelte sich an Severus Schulter genüsslich ein.  
„Du kannst ja richtig Romantisch sein, dass wusste ich gar nicht" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Du weißt vieles noch nicht" konterte er.  
„Das weiß ich Sev" meinte sie liebevoll und nahm seine Hände ihn ihre.

Still lag im Raum, wie bleichende Schwere, doch dann fasste Severus sich an Herz und holte tief Luft.  
„Darf ich dich was Fragen?" kam es von ihm.  
„Klar kannst du, ich versuche auch darauf zu Antworten" meinte sie.  
„Was...ha...hast du in der Nokturngasse gesucht?" sagte er, irgendwie fiel ihm das wirklich schwer, er wollte nicht, dass seine Vermutungen bestätigt wurden.  
„Von allen Fragen, die du stellen könntest, stellst du ausgerechnet DIE. Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ich war Neugierig, weil meine Eltern, Albus und mein Bruder mir immer verboten haben dort hinein zu gehen. Ich war in einem Buchladen und hab mich etwas umgesehen" sagte sie traurig. Sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde.  
„Der dunkle Lord hat berichtet, dass du dir drei Bücher über die dunklen Künste besorgt hast. Stimmt das, Jo?" kam die nächste Frage.  
„Wird das jetzt ein Verhör" kam es etwas ärgerlich von ihr.  
„Nein, ich will doch nur mehr über dich erfahren" sagte er einfühlsam.  
Joey atmete tief durch, dass sie so ärgerlich reagiert hatte, tat ihr Leid.  
„Ja, ich hab mir drei Bücher über Die Dunklen Künste gekauft" sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie wollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen, sehen was er dachte, doch er wich ihren Blicken gekonnt aus.

„Beherrscht du sie?" fragte er und sah auf seine Hände.  
„Wieso willst du das alles wissen?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Weil ich denke, dass es für dich zu gefährlich ist" sagte er ruhig.  
„Ach glaubst du wirklich, dass denke ich nicht. Ja ich beherrsche die dunklen Künste recht gut, doch habe ich sie nicht gelernt, um andere Menschen zu quälen, dass kann man auch anderes. Ich würde sie nur im Notfall einsetzten und auch nur um Voldemort endlich zu besiegen. Das ist alles" meinte sie und drückte sein Kinn sanft hoch, so das er sie ansehen musste.  
„Wie gut beherrscht du sie?" fragte er weiter und sah in ihre Augen.  
„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort" kam es traurig von ihr.  
Er nickte nur, Sev ahnte schlimmes. Er sah ihr an, dass es ihr recht schwer fiel seinen Blick stand zu halten, doch gab sie sich große Mühe.  
„Okay, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Du hättest keine Chance gegen mich, keiner hätte eine wirkliche Chance gegen mich. Ausser einer. Der Einzige der mir da vielleicht überlegen sein kann, ist Tom selber" sagte sie verbittert.  
„Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt" brummte er sie an.  
„Keiner weiß es, dass ich sie beherrsche. Nicht mal Albus oder meine Eltern, was denkst du, warum ich so wertvoll für Tom bin. Wenn er mich auf seine Seite hätte, würde er auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Meine Kräfte sind so geheimnisvoll und jeden Tag entdecke ich, dass sie immer noch nicht voll erwacht sind" zischte sie.

„Jo bitte sei vorsichtig mit dem Wissen, es ist gefährlich" meinte er und umarte sie.  
„Bitte pass auf dich auf und behalte es für dich" sagte sie leise.  
Er nickte und musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht zurecht zustutzen. Er fand es ganz und gar nicht gut, dass sie die dunklen Künste beherrschte, doch nun wurde ihm einiges klar.  
„Warum hast du sie überhaupt gelernt und seit wann kannst du das?" fragte er nun verdutzt.  
„Nach dem mein Bruder starb, zeigte ich wahnsinnige Kräfte, doch keinem erzählte ich davon. Ich trainierte hart und vertiefte mich in die dunklen Künste, die wirklich sehr interessant sind, doch wie gesagt würde ich sie nur im äußersten Notfall anwenden. Albus bekam es drei Jahre später mit, dass doch noch meine Magie zum Leben erwachte und so ließ er mich an der Hogwartsschule alle Klasse nachholen. Du kannst es nicht leugnen, dass sie interessant sind" kam es nun von ihr. Jetzt wollte sie den Spieß mal umdrehen, dachte sie und tat es auch.  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, das sie nicht interessant wären" meinte er und setzte wieder seine kalte Maske auf.  
„Warum denkst du, es sei gefährlich für mich?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Weil ich sie ebenfalls gut beherrsche und weil ich denke, dass es nicht das richtige ist" sagte er hart und sah sie ernst an.  
„Und warum nicht?" fragte sie verbittert.  
Langsam wurde ihr klar, warum er das nicht für gut hieß. Doch dachte sie, sie würde sich Irren.

Severus wich ihren Blicken aus, er konnte sie nicht ansehen, irgendwie hatte er Angst davor.  
„Antworte auf mein Frage, Severus" zischte sie gefährlich.  
Immer noch sah er sie nicht an, er überlegte sich grade die richtigen Worte, als sie plötzlich aufsprang und ihn zornfunkelnd ansah.  
„Geh ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du es nicht für gut heißt, weil ich eine Frau bin. Geht ich weiter richtig in der Annahme, dass du denkst es sei gefährlich für mich, weil Voldemort mich doch noch auf seine Seite ziehen könnte und geh ich weiterhin richtige in der Annahme, dass du denkst, dass ICH DIR überlegen sein kann" sagte sie giftig und funkelte ihn an.  
„Ja, so was in der Art" kam es kalt von ihm.  
Langsam stand er auf und sah auf sie hinab, ihre Augen fixierten seine dunklen.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" spuckte sie ihm entgegen.  
„Ja verdammt noch mal, es ist mein Ernst. Jo du hast keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich die dunklen Künste überhaupt sind. Wenn man sie erst mal richtig beherrscht, will man immer mehr, man wird Machthungriger und verliert sich darin. Ich weiß wie das ist, ich will dich nicht verlieren" schrie er ihr entgegen.  
Im nächsten Moment tat es ihm leid, er streckte seine Hand aus und wollte sie auf Joeys Schulter legen, doch sie drehte sie weg.

„Ich dachte nie, dass du so denken würdest. Verdammt ich habe meinen Bruder in diesem Kampf verloren, ich bilde Harry und die anderen zu einer Art Kampfmaschine aus und du denkst ich werde mich Voldemort anschließend!" brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Ja das denke ich. Jo du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist" meinte er etwas ruhiger, doch schrie er immer noch.  
„Du hast doch bloß Angst, dass ich dir überlegen bin. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, dass bin ich schon" als sie das sagte, flammte die Enttäuschung, die Wut, der Zorn und Verletzlichkeit in ihren Augen auf.  
Kurzerhand drehte sie sich um, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und verschwand Richtung Eingangshalle.  
Wutentbrannt, fiel die Tür etwas lauter ins Schloss, als sie überhaupt vorhatte. Zornig stampfte sie durch den hohen Schnee um das Haus, sie hatte schon vorhin gesehen, dass hinter dem Haus ein riesiger Park lag.  
Langsam und völlig in Gedankenversunken schlenderte sie den Weg lang, sie wusste nicht, wo ihre Beine sie hin trugen.  
Abrupt stoppte sie, der Weg führte nicht weiter, langsam blickte sie auf und sah vor ihr einen riesigen See, der fast zugefroren war.

In der Dunkelheit sah sie sich etwas genauer um und erblickte, 10 Meter von ihr entfernt, einen Baum, dort setzte sie sich hin und sah in die tief schwarze Nacht hinaus.  
Sie weiß nicht wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, irgendwann hörte sie schwach dieses Geräusch, als wenn jemand auf Watte läuft. Sofort war ihr klar, dass Severus nach ihr suchte.  
Sie starrte immer weiter grade aus, sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen, sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was er über sie dachte. Mit seiner Haltung hatte er sie schlicht und einfach Verletzt und Enttäuschst. Sie wusste nicht warum sich Menschen, die sich Lieben manchmal so weh tun können, von ihm hätte sie Verständnis erwartet, stattdessen unterstellte er ihr Dinge, die sie nie tun würde. Wieder machte sich in ihr das schlechte Gewissen breit, sie wollte jetzt nicht reden, Jo wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben.

Langsam schritt er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben ihr in den weichen Schnee. In seinem Blick lag etwas, was man nicht wirklich definieren konnte.  
Lange saßen sie da und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Sev neben ihr Luft holte.  
„Jo, es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt haben. So meinte ich das gar nicht" kam es leise.  
„Ach und wie meintest du es dann" sagte sie buttrig. Immer noch war sie wütend auf ihn.  
„Ich habe nun mal Angst um dich und ich denke immer noch, dass du nicht weißt auf was du dich da eingelassen hast. Die dunklen Künste sind sehr gefährlich" meinte er und sah sie an.  
„Das weiß ich, ich bin alt genug um auf mich alleine Aufzupassen, ich brauch kein Kindermädchen, was mir ständig vorschreibt, was ich machen kann und was nicht. Ich beherrsche sie vollständig seit fast 4 Jahren und komme damit klar, mach dir nicht ständig Sorgen um mich" sagte sie mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der ihn erschaudern ließ.

„Jo mein frühere Aufgabe bei den Todessern war sie in den dunklen Künsten auszubilden, sie für den Kampf auszurüsten. Ich war damals sehr Stolz darauf, doch bald merkte ich, welche Kräfte sie haben und ich wollte es einfach nicht mehr. Anfangs fiel es mir sehr schwer, Leute umzubringen oder zu quälen, doch nach einiger Zeit, machte ich das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Bis ich merkte, dass ich immer mehr wollte und Machthungriger wurde. Ich war damals einer der jüngsten und treusten Todesser, doch irgendwann erkannte ich, dass es falsch war, ich ging zu Albus Dumbledore, erzählte es ihm und bot ihm an, für den Orden zu spionieren, so konnte ich einen Teil meiner Schuld begleichen" sagte er leise, sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, wieder holte er tief Luft und begann weiter zu erzählen.  
„Meine Kindheit war die reinste Hölle, seit ich drei war, unterrichtete mich mein Vater in den dunklen Künste, sehr oft habe ich sie zu spüren bekommen, wenn ich nicht gleich einen Fluch beim ersten mal konnte. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war ich der einzigste Erstklässer, der mehr Flüche beherrschte wie die Siebtklässer zusammen. Ich war sehr Stolz drauf, doch brauchte es mir keine Freunde, als ich das aber merkte, war es zu spät. Immer wenn ich Potter und seine ach so tollen Freunde in den Gängen sah, überkam mich immer der Drang mich auf ihn zu stürzten, nach einiger Zeit merkte ich auch warum. Er hatte Freude, wahre Freunde, die alles für ihn getan hätten, ich war Eifersüchtig auf ihn, immer wollte ich ein bisschen wie er sein. Zuhause wurde mir immer vorgehalten, dass ich es allen zeigen soll. Mein Vater hat mir immer eingehämmert, dass nur die Reinblütigen die wahren Zauberer wäre, die anderen Abschaum, dass hat mich geprägt, so schloss ich mich als ich grade mal 16 war dem dunklen Lord an. Er erkannte meine Fähigkeiten und bot mir an, seine Armee auszubilden, was ich mit stolzgeschwelter Brust auch tat. Ich habe meine Fehler eingesehen und aus ihnen gelernt, doch kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Jedes Mal wenn ein Mensch durch einen Todesser stirbt, ist es irgendwie auch meine Schuld, da ich sie zu Mördern ausgebildet habe" schloss er traurig.

Joey hatte ihn die ganze Zeit stillschweigend zugehört, sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie schwer das alles für ihn war. Sie wusste nicht was seine Aufgabe bei den Todessern war, doch jetzt verstand sie ihm, warum er es nicht für gut hielt, dass sie die dunklen Künste beherrschte.  
„Bitte verzieh mir Jo. Ich weiß das du eine starke Frau bist, du bist außergewöhnlich in meinen Augen. Du weißt wie gefährlich das ist, doch weiß ich jetzt, dass du damit besser umgehen kannst als ich. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich nur an so was gedacht habe" sagte er leise und drehte sich ihr zu.  
Joey konnte es in seinen Augen glitzern sehen. Trotzdem es dunkel war, sah sie in seinen Augen, die Wahrheit abblitzen.  
Langsam streckte sie den Arm aus und nahm ihn Tonlos in die Arme, sie küsste sanft seinen Nacken und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken.  
Er löste sich wieder und sah in ihre Augen, er wusste das er sie mit seiner abwärtigen Haltung in ihre Ehre gekränkt hatte und das tat ihm wahnsinnig Leid.  
„Es tut mir so Leid, Jo, bitte verzeih mir noch mal" hauchte er ihr entgegen.  
Stumm nickte sie ihm zu, ein Kloß saß ihr im Hals und verhinderte das Sprechen.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah wieder in die Nacht hinaus, ihr Blick verschleierte sich etwas.  
Sie verzieh ihm, doch hatte er sie doch irgendwie Verletzt mit seiner Meinung.

„Ich hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass du so etwas auch nur in Erwägung ziehst, ich werde niemals auf Voldemorts Seite stehen eher würde ich sterben, als diesem Halbblut die Füße zu küssen, ich würde niemals mein Kräfte einsetzten um Menschen zu quälen, auch wenn ich eine Frau bin, weiß ich wie ich damit umgehen muss. Ich dachte du könntest mich ein bisschen verstehen" meinte sie traurig, kleine Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab und blieben ihr am Kinn hängen.  
„Du hast mich damit sehr verletzt Severus. Ich weiß zwar das du um mich Angst hat, aber das du so denkst hätte ich nie erwartet" setzte sie noch hinzu, stand auf und ging auf den gefrorenen See zu.  
Sev wusste nicht was er machen sollte, er hatte sie Verletzt, ja er hat diese Frau, die vor ihm stand Enttäuscht und sie Gekränkt. Er fühlte sich so Mies, so Hilflos und Dumm.  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu, umarte sie von hinten und legte sein Kinn vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, so beschissen fühlte er sich.  
Nach einer Weile, küsste er sanft ihren Nacken und atmete tief durch.

„Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, hätte ich dir was anderes gesagt, nämlich was ich wirklich denke, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich damit verletzt haben, ich war wütend und habe einfach drauf los geredet, so wie immer. Bitte verzieh mir!" kam es liebevoll von ihm.  
Langsam dreht sie sich um und nahm seine Hände in die ihre und sah in an. Sev erschrak, als er ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah.  
„Und was denkst du nun wirklich über mich?" fragte sie leise mit erstickender Stimme.  
„Ich denke, dass du eine wunderbare Frau bist, mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, die niemals ihre Kräfte mutwillig gegen einen Menschen nur so zum Spass einsetzen würde. Ja, du beherrscht die dunklen Künste, und nach deiner Aussage besser als ich, dass bewundere ich, den sie sind sehr schwer zu lernen, ich habe Jahre dafür gebraucht. Ich möchte nur eins, dass du vorsichtig damit umgehst und nichts unüberlegtes tust, ich habe einen Teil deiner Kräfte erst gesehen und mir standen sprichwörtlich die Haare zu Berge. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist, mit deinen Fehlern und alles drum und dran. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, dass du auf die Seite des dunkeln Lords stehst. Jeden Tag zeigst du mir, was wirklich wichtig ist im Leben, nämlich Freundschaft und Liebe, und ich danke Gott jeden Tag dafür, dass ich dich kennen und lieben gelernt habe. Du bedeutest mir mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann. Du hast damals das richtige getan, dich für den Kampf zu waffnen und Harry und den anderen beizustehen und zu helfen, dafür schätze ich dich sehr, Jo" sagte er aufrichtet und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen.

Ein lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, sie wusste, dass er es diesmal ehrlich meinte und für seine Offenheit in diesem Moment bewunderte sie ihn sehr.  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte er behutsam.  
„Natürlich. Wenn du mir einst versprichst?" kam es.  
„Alles was du willst!" meinte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das du es erst mal für dich behältst, ich will es selber meinem Onkel sagen. Und bitte, mach dir nicht allzu große Sorgen um mich" meinte sie grinsend.  
„Ich verspreche es dir, doch bei dem zweiten bin ich mir nicht so sicher" sagte er lächelnd und wischte mit seinem Daumen ihre Tränen weg.

„Warum bist du so verbittert geworden, Severus?" fragte sie leise.  
„Hast du dich noch nicht gefragt, warum keine Gemälde in diesem Haus hängen?" fragte er nun in die Stille hinein.  
„Doch schon, ich fand es aber nicht für wichtig, sonst hätte ich nach gefragt" meinte sie traurig und sah in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel hinauf.  
„Das hat viele Gründe. Als ich 14 war, fing mein Vater an zu Trinken. Er war einer der treusten Todesser gewesen und hat mir immer eingeprügelt, dass er mich auch an seiner Seite sehen will. Als ich später dann auch ein Todesser wurde, habe ich mein Vater sehr stolz gemacht. Doch als ich erkannte, was der dunkle Lord für eine Macht hat, wollte ich nicht mehr, als mein Vater das mitbekam, haben wir uns gestritten. Ich erkannte, was der dunkle Lord aus alle macht, er bringt uns dazu unsere Freunde und Familien zu verraten und sogar sie zu töten, dass war zu viel. Ich ging zu Dumbledore und bot ihm an, als Spion zu Arbeiten. Das half mir ein wenig, doch als mein Vater das rausfand, drohte er mich umzubringen, wir haben uns auf heftigste gestritten und duelliert, als er den Todesfluch sprach war ich wie erstarrt, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, nichts tun. Meine Mutter stellte sich zwischen mir und ihm, der Fluch traf meine Mutter, sie starb und rettete mir das Leben. Sie war die einzige gewesen, die mir immer geholfen und mich geliebt hat, meine Vater hatte nie so was wie Zuneigung für mich empfunden. Er fing an mehr zu Trinken und gab mir die Schuld an den Tod meiner Mutter, und ich tat es auch, ich redete es mir selber ein. Mein Vater hatte alle Bilder von ihr abgenommen und verbrannt, als ich wieder her kam um das Haus etwas aufzuräumen, hatte ich wieder eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Porträt meines Vaters, nun steht er im Keller. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen ihn zu sehen" sagte er hart zu sich.

„Was ist aus ihm geworden?" fragte Joey weiter.  
„Er wurde vom dunklen Lord gerufen, er war schon ziemlich angetrunken und starb im Kampf. Es geschieht ihm recht, wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht ihn umzubringen, ihn winselt vor mir liegend gesehen. Er hat es nicht anders verdient, er hat meine Mutter umgebracht und mich gequält. Der Tod ist noch viel zu gut für ihn" sagte Severus und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, so das seine Knöcheln weiß wurden.  
„Dich trifft keine Schuld an dem Tod deiner Mutter. Sie hat sich für dich geopfert, aus Liebe. Um dir zu zeigen, was du ihr bedeutest hat sie sich zwischen dich und den Fluch gestellt. Behalte sie in Erinnerung so wie sie war, Sev" meinte sie traurig und wieder mit so einer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, die selbst Joey erschreckte.  
„Jo, kannst du mir noch mal eine Chance geben? Fragte er liebevoll und legte behutsam einen Arm um sie.  
Sie nickte stumm und sah ihn aus ihren blauen Augen strahlend an.

„Ich liebe dich!" hauchte er und küsste sie, bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte.  
Der Kuss war wie eine Explosion, tausende Schmetterlinge feierten plötzlich eine wilde Party in ihrem Bauch, seine Zunge spielte mit der ihren.  
Sev drückte Joey fester an sich, er zog ihren Duft ein und genoss den Augenblick der Zweisamkeit. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie küsste, musste er sich zusammenreißen, ihr nicht die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, seine Knie wurden weich und in seinem Bauch machte sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln breit.  
Plötzlich fielen wieder vom Himmel dicke Schneeflocken, die sich auf den beiden leckten und sie wie zwei liebende Schneemänner aussehen ließen.

Als sie sich lösten, sahen sich beide tief in die Augen, plötzlich sah sich Sev verdutzt um, sie standen wieder direkt vor der Eingangstür.  
Joey lächelte ihn an und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und drehte den Türknauf.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Berufsgeheimnis" kam es salomonisch von ihr.  
Severus grinste über ihr Gesicht, er hob sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sie sanft aufs Bett und begann sie zu küssen.  
Nach einiger Zeit, lagen sie beide aneinander gekuschelt und sahen sich tief in die Augen, Sev gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm sie noch fester in den Arm. Joey fühlte die Wärme, die Geborgenheit, die Zuneigung und die starke Liebe. Nach langer Zeit in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich wieder glücklich, geborgen, sicher und beschützt. Irgendwann sind beide eng aneinander gekuschelt und im Schein des Feuers eingeschlafen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe das es euch wieder einmal gefallen hat? _

_Bis bald euer Bärchen_


	11. Noch mehr Geständnisse

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 11_

**_Noch mehr Geständnisse_

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war es schon später Nachmittag, als Joey neben Severus erwachte. Als sie ihn noch schlafend neben sich sah, zog sie verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. Sonst ist er doch immer ein Frühaufsteher, dachte sie und schmunzelte. Sie griff auf dem Nachtisch, nahm sich seinen Zauberstab und fuchtelte wild mit ihm rum, doch nichts geschah. Was ist das den fürn Scheiß, dachte sie, bis sie merkte das sie ihn falsch rum hielt, in Gedanken grinste sie sich ins Fäustchen. Nun bewegte sie seinen Zauberstab gekonnt auf den Kamin und murmelte leise Incendio und schon loderte es fröhlich vor sich hin. Auf stablose Magie verzichtete sie am frühen Morgen da, wenn sie noch nicht richtig wach ist, es auch schon passiert ist, dass einige Zauber daneben gegangen sind. Schon kuschelte sie sich noch mal genüsslich an ihn ran und Severus verzog sein Gesicht zu einem breiten schmunzeln, legten einen Arm um sie und drehte sich ihr zu. Vorsichtig machte er die Augen auf und sah in ihre blauen, was sein schmunzeln immer breiter werden ließ.  
„Morgen mein Engel" sagte er leise und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Morgen Großer" kam es grinsend von ihr.  
Noch völlig verschlafen kuschelte sie sich seitlich an seine Brust und hörte seinem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag zu, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.**

Nach einer Stunde wurde sie sanft mit einem Kuss geweckt, langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und sah Severus ihr gegenüber nur mit einer giftgrünen Boxershorts bekleidet am Bettrand sitzen.  
„Sag mal, ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte sie mufflig.  
„Nö" kam es schlicht von ihm.  
Als sie empört den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog, musste er laut auflachen. Langsam nahm er die Bettdecke wieder runter und grinste sie frech an.  
„Hey Kleines, Frühstück!" meinte er sanft.  
Joey blinzelte wieder und schon erschien ein kleines Tablett, mit Tee, Toast und Marmelade darauf. Schnell setzte sie sich auf und grinste Sev frech an.  
„Was den, hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte sie spitz.  
„Nein wieso den. Ich wollt dir doch nur mal was gutes tun" meinte er fröhlich und küsste sie prompt. Joey zog verdächtig eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts weiter, sie nahm sich einen Toast und biss herzhaft hinein.  
„Willst du nichts drauf tun?" fragte Severus, der nun sein Toast mit Butter bestrich.  
„Nein danke, ich esse das lieber so" sagte sie und biss noch mal ab.  
Nach einem fröhlichen Frühstück zu zweit im Bett, standen beide auf machten sich im Bad frisch und zogen sich an.

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte Joey voller Tatendrang.  
„Keine Ahnung, wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?" fragte er sie ratlos.  
„Gerne" meinte Joey nur und holten ihren und seinen Wintermantel und schon ging es los.  
Beide stapften wieder durch den hohen Schnee zum zugefrorenen See, dort angekommen standen sie fest umschlungen da und sahen sich einfach nur tief in die Augen. Joey beschwor hinter seinem Rücken einen großen Schneeball, ohne die Augen von Severus ab zu wenden, mit ihrer Hand, die sich auf Sevs Rücken befand, dirigierte sie den Schneeball in seine Richtung. Als er ihn am Hinterkopf traf, drehte er sich blitzschnell um und zog seinen Zauberstab, seine Augen hatten einen kalten Ausdruck angenommen. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Joey konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen, sie hielt sich den Bauch und wischte schon die ersten Lachtränen aus den Augen, als Sev sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit kalten Augen fixierte, hörte sie schlagartig auf.  
„Du warst das" kam es kalt von ihm.  
„Ja, warum nicht" meinte sie frech.  
Seine Augen wurden plötzlich so kalt und gefühllos, Joey konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal jemanden so angeblickt haben. Irgendwie war ihr mulmig zu mute, plötzlich blitzte in ihnen der Schalg auf. Blitzschnell nahm er eine große handvoll Schnee und rieb es ihr ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht.  
Prustend zuckte Joey zusammen, damit hatte sie weiß Gott nicht gerechnet, mit geröteten Wangen und Augen, wischte sie sich den eiskalten Schnee aus dem Gesicht. Ihren Augen nahmen so ein psychopathischen Schein an, Sev ahnte schlimmes.

Und bevor er sich versehen hatte, griff Joey nach dem Element Luft. Sie lies den lockeren Schnee aufwirbeln und auf Sev zurasen, nun stand er da, von oben bis unten mit Schnee bedeckt. Man könnte fast sagen, das er einem Schneemann wirklich Konkurrenz machen kann, nur seine fast schwarzen Augen lugten unter der ganzen Schneedecke hervor.  
„Tja mein Lieber, ich denke du hast verloren" meinte sie lächelnd.  
Von ihm kam nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, einige Schneeflocken wurden durch das Schnauben in die Luft gepustet und ließen es idiotischer Aussehen, als es überhaupt ist.  
„Wo hast du den Möhren und Kohlen? Dann mach ich dich noch ein bisschen Schick" meinte sie belustigt. Seine Augen sahen böse in die ihre, mit einem Wink ihrer Hand wurde Sev wieder befreit.  
„Das wirst du büßen" sagte er ärgerlich und stützte sich auf sie, doch Joey hatte damit gerechnet und war ihm gekonnt ausgewichen, worauf er der Länge nach in den weichen Schnee landete.  
Nun war es um Joeys Selbstbeherrschung völlig geschehen, sie lag lachend im Schnee und zeigte mit dem Zeigerfinger auf ihn.  
Langsam und stink sauer rappelte sich Severus wieder auf, sah sie heimtückisch an und sprang auf sie drauf.

„So, nun bist du dran" meinte er salomonisch.  
Plötzlich war das Lachen verstummt und das Entsetzen machte sich in Joeys Gesicht breit.  
„Nein Sev, bitte nicht. Sei lieb!" flehte sie ihn an und setzten ihren Dackelblick auf.  
„Sieh mich nicht so an" meinte er strafend und stützten die Hände in die Seiten.  
„Wieso nicht?" fragte sie frech.  
„Weil ich dir dann nicht wiederstehen kann" meinte er und nahm eine große Handvoll Schnee.  
„Sev nein, bitte hab erbarmen." Sagte Joey eindringlicher.  
Severus grinste fies, beugte sich vor und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich, als er den Kuss löste, drückte er den kalten Schnee Joey volle Wucht ins Gesicht und sprang auf.  
„Du bist so gemein" rief sie laut aus.

Severus hatte sich sicherheitshalber hinter dem Baum versteckt und wartete auf das kommende. Joey die das gesehen hatte, nahm nun eine handvoll Schnee und teleportierte zu Sev, dort klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter und wischte ihm somit eins aus.  
Nach langen hin und her, lagen beide im Schnee und rollten sich von eine auf die andere Seite. Joey saß nun auf Sev, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn innig, sie liebte dieses wunderbare Gefühl des Schwebens. Als sie sich dann wieder lösten, sah sie ihn liebevoll an und streichelte sanft seine Wange.  
„Darf ich dich was fragen?" kam es behutsam von ihr.  
„Aber natürlich" meinte er strahlend.  
„Würde es dir was ausmachen, zwei Tage in dem Haus meines Bruders zu verbringen. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort und nun gehört es mir" sagte sie und wartete auf eine Zustimmung oder Ablehnung.  
„Ich würde dich gerne begleiten" sagte er leise, und zog sie wieder nach unten, wo er wieder anfing sie zu Küssen.  
Nachdem die beiden so richtig durchgefroren waren, gingen sie wieder rein, suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und räumten alles auf. Joey nahm Sevs Hand und teleportierte mit ihm nach Wales, außerhalb eines kleinen Vorortes, wo das riesige Haus ihres verstorbenen Bruders stand.

Als sie beide davor standen, blieb ihnen sprichwörtlich die Spucke weg. Es sieht immer noch so aus, wie am ersten Tag, dachte Joey und ein breites grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Sev beäugte alles mit großen Augen. Langsam machte Joey das große alte, doch noch wunderschön aussehende Tor auf und schritt auf das riesige Anwesen zu.  
Auch hier sah es wie im Märchen aus, die Bäume und Sträucher waren voller Schnee und hingen dementsprechend auch durch. Die Marmor Figuren die vereinzelt auf dem großen Rasenstück (was nun nicht mehr als Rasenstück zu erkennen war) standen, waren auch über und über mit Schnee bedeckt und ließen alles wie verzaubert aussehen. Es war einfach wunderschön wieder hier zu sein, ging es ihr dich den Kopf. Sev nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie liebevoll an sich, was Joey die Sicherheit gab, die sie im Moment brauchte.  
An der Haustür angekommen, zog Joey den Schlüssel des Hauses aus dem Umhang und steckte ihn in das Schloss, sofort ging die Tür auf und der Schlüssel verschwand. Sevs Augen wurden so groß, dass Joey befürchtete das sie rausfallen könnten.  
„Er hat auf die ganzen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bestanden, dass Anwesen ist genau so sicher, wie Hogwarts" meinte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin.  
„Wieso?" fragte er skeptisch.  
„Nun du musst wissen, mein Bruder war zwar noch jung, trotzdem war er sehr geschätzt und hat auch ständig die gefährlichsten Aufträge bekommen, die es damals gab. Er wusste nie, ob er wieder kommen wird. Die Vorkehrungen waren wichtig, den ständig hat er irgendwelche Drohbriefe bekommen" sagte sie traurig zu ihm.  
Severus lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und nahm sie Tonlos in seine starken Arme, als sie sich lösten küsste sie ihn kurz auf den Mund und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie standen in einer riesigen Eingangshalle, die Decke war genauso verzaubert wie in Hogwarts, eine große breite Treppe führte in den ersten Stock.  
Unten gingen zwei Flure lag, einer rechts der andere links. Joey stellte ihr Tasche ab und nahm den linken, dort kam sie in ein kleines Wohnzimmer, der Kamin brannte schon fröhlich und spendete Wärme, der nächste Raum war eine große gemütlich eingerichtete Küche in einem Amerikanischen Still. Ihr Bruder war mal in Amerika und fand die Küchen dort so fantastisch, dass er seine auch so haben wollte. Als Joey sich daran erinnerte, musste sie unweigerlich grinsen. Das nächste Zimmer was eine kleinere Bibliothek, doch größer wie die in Hogwarts.  
„Wow. Madam Pince würde dafür alles geben" meinte Sev mit großen Augen und ging die Regalreihen ab. Schon hatte er ein Buch über Zaubertränke in den Händen und blätterte es fasziniert durch.  
Joey grinste immer breiter und schritt weiter voran, im nächsten Raum angekommen, machte sie erst mal Feuer, dann drehte sie sich um und sah in das zweite Wohnzimmer, was dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ziemlich ähnlich sah.  
Nur an den Wänden hingen eine Menge Porträts der Familie und Joeys Lieblingsbild. Auf diesem Bild war sie mit ihrem Bruder zu sehen. Brian mit seinen blonden Haaren, die ihm ständig ins Gesicht fielen, sein markantes Kinn, was sie immer so geliebt hatte und seine geheimnisvollen meerblauen Augen. Joey selber mit blonden lockigen schulterlangen Haaren, die sanft ihr Gesicht umspielten, ihre stahlblauen Augen, die strahlten wie Sterne am Nachthimmel und ihr verschmitztes Grinsen, fiel ihr sofort ins Auge. Als sie das Bild so betrachtete, liefen ihr unaufhaltsam die Tränen den Wangen hinunter, es war wirklich schwer für sie, doch sie musste es schaffen endlich damit abzuschließen dachte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Ist er das?" fragte Sev leise und behutsam.  
„Ja, dass ist Brian" meinte sie mit belegter Stimme.  
Sev ging langsam auf sie zu, drehte sie um und nahm sie in die Arme, Joey wehrte sich nicht, sie wollte nicht, sie wollte einfach nur festgehalten werden.  
„Du schaffst das mein Engel, du bist eine starke Frau" meinte er einfühlsam und küsste ihr Haupt. Joey löste sich und sah ihn an, immer noch liefen ihr die Tränen des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung die Wangen hinab. Severus wischte sie mit einem lächeln weg und küsste sie innig, was Joey wiederum beruhigte.  
„Das Haus scheint ja riesig zu sein" meinte er als sie sich wieder lösten.  
„Das ist noch nicht alles, du hast den Rest des Anwesens noch nicht gesehen" kam es wieder strahlend von ihr.  
Das nächste Zimmer war eine Art Ballsaal und Esszimmer in einem, Joey wirbelte einmal über die Tanzfläche und schmunzelte vor sich hin.  
„Hier hat mir Brian das Tanzen beigebracht" meinte sie grinsend und erinnerte sich daran, wie oft sie ihm auf die Füße getreten ist, jeden Abend hat es gesessen und sich die Füße gekühlt, weil sie immer wahnsinnig angeschwollen waren.  
Als sie durch die nächste Tür gingen und den dahinter liegenden Flur durchquert hatten, waren sie wieder in der großen Eingangshalle, Sev sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, was Joey wiederum zum Lachen brachte.  
„Das Haus ist etwas rundlich gebaut worden" sagte sie nur und zog ihn die Treppe nach oben.

Sev schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Gepäck gekonnt nach oben Schweben. Im ersten Stock angekommen, zeigte sie ihm die zweite Bibliothek des Hauses, dann die großen Gästezimmer und ihr eigenes Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen, schmiss sie sich erst mal aufs Bett, sie deutete Sev an, sich neben ihr zu legen, was er auch strahlend tat.  
„Es ist wunderschön hier" kam es leise von ihm.  
„Das ist war. Ich war schon seit rund 3 Jahren nicht mehr hier, doch die Hauselfen haben wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Ich war hier mehr, als zuhause bei meinen Eltern" sagte sie grinsend und richtete sich auf und ließ ihren Blick durch ihr großes Zimmer schweifen.  
Eine rot orange Coach stand unter den Fenstern mit einem kleinen Tisch davor, daneben war ein großer aus Marmor bestehender Kamin mit vielen kleinen Verzierungen in der Wand eingelassen, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein Schreibtisch aus feinster Buche und weiter hinten im Zimmer stand ihr großes Himmelbett mit einem wunderschönen Sternenhimmel. Das angrenzende Bad glich dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler in der Schule, Brian war schon immer verrückt nach Hogwarts gewesen, dachte sie und grinste.

„Magst du was Essen?" fragte sie und drehte sich wieder Sev zu und stützte sich nun liegend auf ihren Ellenbogen ab.  
„Aber natürlich" kam es verträumt von ihm.  
„Minx, Knax" rief Joey laut aus und schon standen mit einem leisen Plopp die zwei Hauselfen neben sie und strahlten sie an.  
„Oh Miss Jocelyn ist wieder da" sagte Minx völlig aus dem Häuschen und sprang auf und ab.  
Knax machte nur große Augen und fing an zu strahlend, als er Joey erkannte.  
„Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr hier, Miss" sagte der kleine Hauself glücklich.  
„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid. Ich hatte fiel zu tun, doch jetzt habe ich Zeit. Könnt ihr uns etwas leckeres zu Essen machen?" fragte sie höflich und kniete sich vor den beiden hin.  
„Aber natürlich Miss" sagte Minx fröhlich.  
„Für den edlen Herrn auch?" fragte Knax und deutete auf Severus, der sich nun aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Ja, das wäre wirklich lieb von euch" meinte sie und umarmte die beiden kleinen Hauselfen stürmisch, sie war überaus glücklich wieder hier zu sein.  
Minx und Knax, verbeugten sich vor ihr und mit zwei weiteren Plopps waren sie verschwunden.

Severus stand auf, nahm sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis, als er anhielt strahlte sie wieder so eine machtvolle Aura aus, das Severus das Gefühl hatte jeden Moment in die Luft gerissen zu werden.  
„Ich bin so froh das ich dich habe" meinte er leise und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
Als sie sich lösten, sah sie ihn mit ihren stahlblauen Augen an.  
„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich die anderen Morgen für ein paar Tage zu uns Einlade?" fragte sie liebevoll und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Nein ganz und gar nicht, wenn du damit aufhörst" meinte er grinsend.  
„Nö" kam es schlicht.  
Severus küsste sie wieder, woraus sich ein regelrechter Kampf entstand, als sie sich nach Stunden, so kam es ihnen vor wieder lösten, rief Joey nach Freakes ihrem Phönix.  
Sie sagte ihm, dass er zum Grimmauldplatz fliegen soll und dort die anderen Bescheid zu geben, dass sie Morgen gegen Mittag hier im Fellowanwesen erwartet werden.  
Freakes sang ihr noch eine fröhliche Melodie und verschwand dann in einer riesigen Stichflamme.  
„Meinst du er hat dich verstanden?" fragte Sev skeptisch.  
„Natürlich hat er mich verstanden" meinte sie gespielt beleidigt.  
„Gut, aber was ist mit den anderen, wie soll er ihnen das sagen" kam es altklug von ihm.  
„Ach weißt du, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermine und Ginny verstehen ihn schon. Zerbreche dir mal darüber nicht deinen Kopf. So nun geh ich Essen" sagte sie und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Severus flitzte ihr hinterher, dass Haus war nämlich so groß, dass man sich darin verlaufen könnte. Unten in der Küche angekommen setzte er sich neben Joey. Auf dem Tisch standen viele leckere Sachen wie Kartoffelbrei, Mischgemüse, Ente, Lamm, leckere Soßen, Pudding, Kuchen, Butterbier und noch viele anderen Sachen.  
„Minx Knax" rief Joey noch mal, worauf die beiden Hauselfen neben ihr erschienen.  
„Das Essen ist hervorragend, danke euch beiden. Könnt ihr bitte die Gästezimmer fertig machen, wir bekommen Morgen Besuch und denkt euch was schönes zum Mittag morgen aus" meinte sie kryptisch und die beiden fingen an zu grinsen und teleportierten.  
„Warum hast du so gegrinst?" fragte Sev und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.  
„Weil die beiden ziemlich wie soll ich sagen, voller Tatendrang sind und sie versuchen immer ihr bestes zu geben" meinte sie nur kurz angebunden und aß weiter.  
Nach dem bezaubernden Mal, gingen sie nach draußen etwas Spazieren um sich die Beine zu vertreten, doch Joey miet gekonnt eine Ecke das Geländes, Sev konnte sich denken warum, sprach sie jedoch nicht drauf an.  
Nach einem kleinen Abendessen, standen beide auf dem Balkon, der im zweiten Stock, neben den ganzen Gästezimmern lag.

Der Mond schien vereinzelt durch die Wolken durch und ließ die verschneite Landschaft wie verzaubert aussehen, überall glitzerte und funkelte es.  
„Jo?" fragte Severus in die Stille.  
„Hm" kam es von ihr.  
„Darf ich dir noch eine Frage zum gestrigen Thema stellen?" meinte er kam hörbar von ihrer linken Seite und sah weiterhin auf das Grundstück vor ihnen hinab.  
„Nur zu" sagte Joey ebenfalls leise und kannte die Frage schon, doch hatte sie gestern schon damit gerechnet.  
„Beherrscht du auch die Nekromantik?" kam es aus ihm rausgesprudelt, es schien so, als wenn ihm die Frage schon seit Wochen auf der Seele brannte.  
„Ja ich beherrsche sie" sagte sie traurig und sah weiterhin stur gerade aus.  
„Aber das ist mehr als nur schwarze Magie, sie ist mehr als sehr mächtig und dunkel" meinte er geschockt und fixierte sie mit großen Augen.  
„Ja ich weiß Sev! Doch du weißt warum ich das alles gelernt habe" meinte sie hart und sehr verbittert, nun drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah seine entsetzten Augen.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich hatte mal ein Buch in der Hand, dass einige Techniken beschrieb, es ist wirklich die schwärzeste Magie überhaupt. Ich spürte sofort, wie das Böse in mir wuchs" sagte er stockend und schüttelte sich in Gedanken daran.

„Ich weiß und wie du siehst, bin ich nicht böser als sonst. Du brauchst einen starken Willen und ne Menge Kampfgeist um in ein Buch zu sehen, was solch schwarze Magie beschreibt. Nur so konnte ich es lernen! Nekromantik ist genauso wenig vornherein schwarze Magie, wie Zaubern mit Zauberstäben. Es gibt auch bei der Nekromantik schwarze Zauber und weiße Zauber. Doch ich musste sie lernen und ich beherrsche beides bis zur Perfektion" das letzte war schon fast ein flüstern. In ihren Augen sah man wieder den Schmerz aufblitzen.  
„Hast du es schon mal angewandt?" fragte er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme und nahm ihre kalten Hände in seine warmen.  
„Einige Male, wenn mich irgendwelche Todesser überrascht haben und mich zu Tom bringen sollten. Aber auch nur im Notfall" sagte sie Ernst.  
Severus konnte nichts sagen, er drückte nur liebevoll ihre Hand und hauchte er ein Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es nie mutwillig angewendet hättest" meinte er und versuchte ein lächeln, was ihm kläglich misslang.  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?" fragte sie und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, Jo!" meinte er nur und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung.  
„Was kannst du eigentlich nicht" meinte er nach einiger Zeit.  
Sie löste sich von ihm und ein breites grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.  
„Ach so einiges, Göttermagie, Blutmagie, Chaosmagie um nur mal ein paar zu nennen" meinte sie und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
„Lass uns reingehen, es ist kalt hier draußen" kam die Stimme von dem Mann vor ihr, der sie nun mit sich zog.  
Im Joeys Zimmer angekommen, spielte leise Musik, überall brannten Kerzen und der Kamin loderte fröhlich vor sich hin.

Beide zogen ihre dicken Winterumhänge aus und legten sie über die hohe Sessellehne. Ein leises romantisches Lied erklang aus den Boxen und zauberte ein lächeln auf Sevs Gesicht.  
Plötzlich hielt er Joey seine Hand hin, mit der Handfläche nach oben und schmunzelte ihr freundlich zu.  
Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand in seine, sofort wirbelte er sie zweimal um sich selbst, dann drückte er sich fest an ihren Körper und begann sie zu führen.  
Sie sah in seine funkelnden, geheimnisvollen dunklen Augen und versank völlig darin.  
Langsam kamen sich ihre Lippen näher und trafen sanft aufeinander. Das Feuer im Kamin schien gleich wärmer und größer zu werden. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrer schmalen Taille, Joey hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und genoss einfach den Augenblick.  
Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und gebot ihm Einlass, ihre Zungen spielte Fangen, dann streichelten sie sich wieder. Sev knabberte vorsichtig an Joeys Unterlippe und zog ihren außergewöhnlichen Duft ein.  
Joeys Knie schienen gleich nachgeben zu wollen, ihr drehte sich alles, jedes Mal wenn er sie küsste, könnte sie dahin schmelzen.  
In Severus seinem Bauch kribbelte es angenehm, er liebte dieses wunderbare Gefühl einfach. Er liebte sie, langsam fuhren seine Hände unter ihren Pullover und streichelten sanft ihren festen Bauch.

Ihre Hände gleiteten seine muskulöse Brust hinab, vorsichtig knöpfte sie seine dunkelgrüne Weste auf und ließ sie sanft über seine starken Schultern auf den Boden rutschen.  
Seine Hände ergriffen den unteren Rand ihres blass blauen Pullovers, langsam zog er ihn ihr über den Kopf. Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich nun tief in die Augen.  
Sein typisches sehnsüchtiges Funkeln, lag in seinen dunklen wunderschönen fast schwarzen Augen, was Joey schmunzeln ließ. Ihre Hände glitten zu seinem Hosenknopf, den sie öffnete, Severus spürte wie seine Leidenschaft in ihm wuchs. Langsam hob er sie hoch und trug Jo zum Bett und legte sie sanft nieder.  
Er entledigte sie noch ihrer restlichen Sachen, was ihn mehr zum strahlen brachte, Joey zog ihn zu sich ran und gab ihn einen wilden Kuss. Als sie sich außer Atem lösten, richtete sie sich behutsam auf, sanft griff Jo nach seinem unteren Pulloverrand und zog das besagte Stück ihn über den Kopf, anschließend folgte die dunkle Hose und der Rest, der seinen Körper nun noch bedeckte.  
Severus betrachtete ihren wunderschönen Körper im Kerzenschein, dass Kaminfeuer ließ ihre Haut noch weicher und ebener aussehen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zog Joey nun zu sich runter, sie lächelte ihn an und küsste sanft seine weichen Lippen. Vorsichtig streichelte er über ihren Bauch, seine Finger glitten immer weiter nach oben, liebevoll liebkoste er langsam ihre vollen Brüste, sofort bekam sie eine Gänsehaut und schüttelte sich leicht, was Sev ein hinterlistiges Grinsen entlockte.  
Langsam glitt er nun zwischen ihre Beine, wobei ihr ein leichtes Stöhnen entfuhr. Sev schmiegte sich eng an ihren Körper und küsste sie innig. Beide verschmolzen miteinander und gaben sich voll und ganz ihrer Liebe hin.

Das Feuer schien plötzlich im Kamin zu wachsen, die Temperatur das Zimmer erhöhte sich schnell, die Flammen knisterten immer Lauter, die Kerzen waren schon bis zur hälfte runtergebrannt.  
Joey krallte sich an Sevs Rücken und genoss dieses wahnsinnige Kribbeln, was wie eine riesige Explosion durch ihren Körper fuhr. Gleichzeitig, drückte er Joey fest an sich und ließ seine Manneskraft freien Lauf. Mit einem seeligen lächeln küsste er sie und strahlte sie mit großen Augen an.  
Joey sah die Freude, das Glück und die Liebe in seinem Gesicht vereint, sie wusste nun, dass er der Mann ist, den sie liebte und für den sie ihr Leben geben würde.  
Langsam lösten sich beide voneinander und kuschelten sich ganz dicht an den jeweils anderen.  
Severus schloss seine Augen und hatte ein friedliches lächeln auf den Lippen, sein rechter Arm umschloss Joey und drückte sie fest an sich, der andere Arm ruhte auf ihrer Hand, die er liebevoll streichelte.  
Joeys Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Das erstemal in ihrem Leben, fühlte sie einen starke Verbundenheit mit ihrem Partner. Sie liebte ihn, dass war ihr schon seit langer Zeit bewusst, doch was diese plötzliche Verbundenheit anging, wusste sie im Moment keine wirklich gute Antwort drauf.

Am nächsten Tag wachten sie gegen 10 Uhr auf, die Sonne schien draußen und tauchte die Landschaft vor dem Fenster in einem herrlich goldenen Licht.  
Sev war wie so oft schon wach und beobachtete ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, sie sah so friedlich aus, dachte er und stand vorsichtig auf.  
Er legte neue Holzschneide in den Kamin und mittels Zauberstab entzündete er diesen, anschließend verschwand er im Bad, wo er sich frisch machte und dann wieder ins Bett kroch.  
Langsam schlug Joey die Augen auf und schmunzelte vor sich hin, als sie sich an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte, schnell kuschelte Joey sich an Sevs Seite und schloss wieder die Augen. Er ist so schön warm, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, sie merkte wie die Müdigkeit sie wieder übermahnte.  
Eine halbe Stunde später, saß sie uhrplötzlich kerzengrade im Bett und starrte in den Kamin.  
„Was ist? Hast du schlecht geträumt?" fragte Severus besorgt und setzte sich schnell auf.

„Nein, doch die anderen kommen doch heute" meinte sie hellwach und sprang auf.  
„Ja das schon, aber doch erst in anderthalb Stunden" meinte er belustig.  
„Ich hab aber noch einiges zu erledigen" kam es brummig aus dem Bad.  
Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich rasch warme Sachen an.  
Anschließend sprintete sie nach unten Richtung Eingangshalle und rutschte volle Kanne das Geländer runter. Von der Decke rieselten kleine Schneeflocken, der Himmel hatte sich wieder zugezogen und sah nun grau aus. Feen flogen durchs Haus und überall war es festlich geschmückt. Joey zog verwirrt die Augenbraue hoch und ging ins große Wohnzimmer, wo ein großer Weihnachtsbaum stand und darunter lagen noch einige Geschenke.  
„Was ist das den?" fragte sie sich.  
Zur Antwort teleportierten Minx und Knax an ihre Seite und strahlten sie an.  
„Miss, wir wissen das Weihnachten schon so gut wie vorbei ist, doch da sie heute Besuch erwahrten, dachten wir, dass wir ihnen eine kleine Freude machen, da wir wissen wie verrückt sie nach Weihnachten sind, Miss" sagte Knax und verbeugte sich.  
„Ihr zwei seit so lieb. Lasst bitte die Miss weg und sagt einfach Joey zu mir. Habt ihr das den schon wieder vergessen?" fragte sie zu den zweien gespielt ärgerlich.  
„Nein Joey" meinte Minx ehrlich und machte große Augen.  
„Ich danke euch zwei" sagte sie nun strahlend und fiel ihnen um den Hals. Severus trat hinter ihr und zwinkerte den Hauselfen heimlich zu. Es war seine Idee gewesen, als Joey noch schlief ging er in die Küche und fand die Hauselfen beim Frühstück machen vor. Dort erzählte er ihnen was er vorhatte und bat um die Hilfe der Elfen. Die zwei stimmten sofort mit zu und fingen an das Haus zu schmücken. Severus selber ging in den nahegelegenen Wald und holten einen Weihnachtsbaum und begann diesen anschließend zu schmücken. Die Geschenke sind noch von den anderen, Freakes hatte die Nachricht überbracht und Sev war selber noch in die Winkelgasse gereist um noch Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen.

Als er Joeys strahlendes Gesicht sah, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. So glücklich war sie schon lange nicht mehr, grinste er und küsste sie in den Nacken. Die Hauselfen zwinkerten Sev zu und verschwanden in die Küche. Joey schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen wahnsinnig himmlischen Kuss. Als sie sich lösten, gingen sie mit einem breiten grinsen in die Küche und begannen zu Frühstücken. Eine Stunde später klingelte es an der Haustür.  
„Aha wenn haben wir den da" meinte Joey forsch und blickte sich nach ihrem Besuch um. Alle standen vor der Tür und grinsten sie an, von weitem sah sie das schmunzeln ihres Onkels, worauf sie diesmal alle ohne ein Schauspiel einließ.  
„Na Kinings wie geht's euch?" fragte Joey glücklich sie wieder zusehen.  
„Gut" kam es von Ron, Harry, Draco, Ann, Hermine und Ginny.  
„Das freut mich zu hören" meinte sie fröhlich. Sam und Remus kamen auf sie zu und umarten sie stürmisch. Ihr Onkel gab ihr einen Kuss und zwinkerte ihr verstohlen zu. Die anderen bestaunten die Decke und die Feen die im Raum rumschwebten.  
„Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen" meinte Joey und führte sie durch Haus.  
„Wo ist den Schniefelus?" fragte Sam freudig.  
„Gute Frage. Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wieso nennt ihr ihn eigentlich immer Schniefelus?" fragte sie und sah die beiden interessiert an.  
„Das sollte er dir liebers erklären, aber erwähne ja nicht den Namen wenn er dabei ist, er mag ihn nicht besonders" meinte Remus und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
Die Frage wurde beantwortet, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen und Severus auf der großen Coach saß und auf alle wartete.

„Ach da bist du!" sagte Joey, ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm ein leichtes lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.  
„Chrm...chrm" kam es von ihm, was alle an Umbridge erinnerte.  
Auf den Gesichter der Anwesenden war leichtes Entsetzen zu erkennen, was bei Jo ein schmunzeln hervor rief.  
„Also wie ihr schon gesehen hab, liegen hier noch kleine Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Ich wird sagen, viel Spass beim auspacken" sagte Severus in einer komischer Art, doch mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme, den keiner der Anwesenden definieren konnte.  
Alle wusste ja Bescheid, bis auf Joey nicht, die auch einen ziemlich verwirrten Eindruck machte.  
Ron ging langsam zum kleinen Geschenkeberg, sah auf ein Päckchen und grinste breit in die Runde.  
„Das ist Joeys" meinte er nun und schmiss es ihr gekonnt zu. Joey völlig perplex, fing es auf und sah auf einen kleinen Zettel ihren Namen.  
Sie ging zur Coach, setzte sich und fing an es auszupacken. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie nur von ihrem Onkel und von Severus ein Geschenk bekommen hatte, die anderen sind wohl völlig untergegangen bei der ganzen Aufregung, dachte sie.

Vorsichtig entfernte sie die sorgsam gebundene Schleife und öffnete das Papier, heraus fiel ein kleinen Bild von ihr und ihrem Bruder.  
Sie lächelte sich selber zu und ihr Bruder grinste sie frech an und zwinkerte ihr verstohlen zu. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah in die Runde, Harry brachte ihr das nächste Geschenk, wieder band sie vorsichtig die Schleife ab und öffnete das Papier. Es war ein liebevoll gemachtes Fotoalbum ihrer Freunde, sie blätterte es durch und ihre Augen fingen an zu strahlen, eine kleine Träne huschte ihr die Wange hinab als sie aufsah.  
Das nächste war es ein Buch, von Hermine mit dem Namen „Wirksame Lichtzauber gegen die dunklen Künste". Interessiert blätterte sie es durch, viele Illustrationen waren dort zu sehen, natürlich bewegten sich die Bilder und zeigten genau die Schritte an, die man bei jeder Zauberformel beachten musste. Das nächste nahm sie von Remus entgegen, er schenkte ihr einen wunderschönen alten Plattenspieler mit einer schon sehr alten LP. Er wusste wie verrückt sie nach Musik war, und es freute ihm ihr wunderschönes lächeln zu sehen.  
Nun war Sam an der Reihe, er ging unschlüssig auf sie zu und hockte sich vor ihr hin.

„Kleines, das ist von mir" meinte er und überreichte ihr ein kleines quadratisches Päckchen, „ich hoffe dir gefällt es, ich wusste nicht so recht was man dir schenken soll. Doch ich denke über eine Sache wirst du dich freuen", sagte er nun strahlend, stand auf und stellte sich Severus gegenüber, der völlig verdutzt Sam anstarrte.  
„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir ständig wegen Joey gedroht habe, sie ist nun mal wie eine Schwester für mich und ich will nicht das man ihr weh tun. Doch habe ich nun langsam begriffen, dass sie alt genug ist und auf sich allein aufpassen kann und mit dir wird sie auch noch fertig. Nun ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass ich versuchen werde dich zu akzeptieren und dir zu vertrauen. Versuchen wirs?" meinte er hoffnungsvoll und reichte ihm die Hand.  
Joey genau wie der Rest hielt den Atem an. Severus fixierte ihn mit seinen dunklen Adlerblick, seine Augen waren nur noch kleine Schlitze, doch plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, er nahm Sams Hand und schüttelte sie.  
„Ich versuche mein bestes zu geben und du hälst dich ab jetzt aus den Sachen anderer raus" sagte Sev bestimmt, verzog aber trotzdem seine Mundwinkeln zu einem lächeln.

Plötzlich prang Joey auf und umarte Sam stürmisch, dass er nun versuchen würde Sev zu vertrauen, bedeutete ihr wirklich sehr viel. Kleine Tränen der Rührung bahnten sich ihren Weg, plötzlich spürte sie wieder diese Verbundenheit Sev gegenüber, doch diesmal war sie stärker, sie wusste nicht woher es kam, doch wusste sie, dass es irgendetwas mächtiges sein muss. Sie drückte Sam fest an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, in diesem Moment fühlte sie reines Glück und Zufriedenheit durch ihren Körper strömen und ihre Aura wurde plötzlich wieder so stark, dass die anderen dachte sie würden jeden Moment vom Boden abheben.

Endlich hat Sam den ersten Schritt getan, endlich hatten sie sich die Hände gereicht und würden nun versuchen miteinander auszukommen. Albus Dumbledore stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die drei. Er war so Stolz auf seinen Sohn, auf Severus und auf Joey. Wie sie diesen Mann, der vorher ein kalter Eisbrocken war, zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte, war ihm echt Schleierhaft, doch wusste er was Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrauen zueinander für Kraft und Magie haben kann. Ein leichtes schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, er zwinkert Minerva seitlich zu, was ihr die röte ins Gesicht trieb.  
Langsam ging er auf den Plattenspieler zu, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und murmelte etwas, schon erklang Musik im Zimmer. Alle drehte sich um und beobachtete Albus, wie er strahlte, schnell ging er auf seine Großenkelin zu und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf.


	12. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 12 _

**_Schlechte Neuigkeiten_

* * *

Der Nachmittag wurde noch ganz lustig, es wurde getanzt, gelacht und gescherzt was das Zeug hielt. Am späteren Tage trafen die Zwillinge ein und bestaunten das Haus und ließen prompt ein kleines Feuerwerk starrten, nun zierten bunte Drachen, dunkelrote Feuerräder, Sterne, Monde und Sonnen die Flure und Zimmer des Anwesens.  
Am späteren Nachmittag schnappte sich Joey ihren dicken Mantel und ging raus, sie wollte zu dem Grab ihres Bruders. Sie hatte damals drauf bestanden, dass er hier an dem Ort wo sie soviel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnte seine letzte Ruhe fand.  
Gedankenverloren stampfte sie durch den hohen Schnee, sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und sah sich die Landschaft genauer an.  
Als sie am weißen Grabstein ankam, musste sie unweigerlich lächeln, damals hatte sie ein kleines Foto in der Mitte des Steins angebracht und ihr Bruder winkte ihr fröhlich zu.  
Doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich unbehaglich, ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, ihre Augen wurden glasig.  
Langsam sank sie auf die Knie, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, sie fühlte sich plötzlich so elend. Sie vermisste ihren Bruder, es war Weihnachten und ihr Bruder war nicht an ihrer Seite um mit ihr zu Lachen oder zu Weinen.  
„Brian, du fehlst mir so" sagte sie leise und nahm die Hände runter.  
Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten, ihr fiel es immer noch sehr schwer hier zu sein, an dem Ort wo sie soviel zusammen unternommen hatten. Es schmerzte sie, zu sehen das er nicht mehr hier auf sie wartete und sie in die Arme schloss.**

Sie konnte jetzt einfach nicht mehr die Starke spielen, ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, ihr Leben hatte eine völlig andere Wendung genommen.  
Früher hatte ihr Bruder immer gesagt, dass sie was ganz besonderes wäre, dass ihre Magie noch zum Leben erwachen würde. Sie hatte es ihm nie geglaubt, doch kurz nach seinem Tod zeigte sie wirklich magische Kräfte, doch sagte sie keinem was davon. Sie hatte irgendwie Angst, dann nach einiger Zeit, vergrub sie sich hier in dem Haus ihres Bruders und fing an zu lernen. Sie lernte von Morgens bis Abends, sie trainierte hart und entdeckte jeden Tag neue Seiten an sich. Sie vertriefte sich in die dunklen Künste, Jo dachte das es gut wäre seinen Feind zu kennen, sie hatte es gehasst sie anzuwenden und vermied es eigentlich weites gehend auch, doch manchmal sah sie eben keinen Ausweg mehr, allerdings hatte sie damals auch noch nicht solche Fähigkeiten wie jetzt.  
Manchmal musste man eben über seinen Schatten springen, dachte sie. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie irgendwann mal Menschen töten müsse um selber zu überleben. Nie hatte sie die Ereignisse vergessen wo sie soweit gehen musste, doch keinem zeigte sie ihren Schmerz, keinem erzählte sie von ihrer Trauer und ihrer Verzweiflung. Manchmal wachte sie Nachts schweißgebadet auf sah auf ihre Hände hinab, diese Hände haben Menschen getötet, an diesen Händen klebt Blut. Doch irgendwann verdrängt man die schlechten Erinnerungen soweit, dass sie einem eines Tages wieder mit voller Wucht einholen.  
Immer mehr Tränen der Trauer flossen ihre Wangen hinab, ein kleines Schluchzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle.  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, abrupt drehte sie sich um und sah in das traurige Gesicht von Samuel Boddin.

„Hi Kleines, hier hin hast du dich verkrochen" meinte er sanft, kniete sich nieder und nahm ihre Hand, die er liebevoll drückte.  
Beide knieten sie vor dem Grab, auch Sam kannte ihren Bruder sehr gut, sie waren die besten Freunde gewesen, es war ein tiefer Schlag für ihn, als er erfuhr das er umgebracht wurde. Zum Glück war er nicht beim Kampf dabei, er hätte niemals geschafft zuzusehen wie Voldemort Brian umgebracht hatte, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Nun hielt Joey ihre rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben, schloss kurz die Augen und machte sie dann wieder auf.  
Die Blüte einer dunkel rote Rose entstand auf ihrer Hand, langsam hob sie sich immer weiter und zum Schluss kam der dunkel grüne Stiel mit seinen unzähligen Dornen zum Vorschein, wo dran sie sich auch gleich verletzte, doch das interessierte sie nicht.  
Sam sass neben ihr und riss die Augen auf, als er sah, wie die Rose langsam aus ihre Hand fuhr, musste er heftig Schlucken.  
Vorsichtig legte Joey die Rose nieder und zwinkerte dem Bild ihres Bruders zu und formte die Worte Ich liebe dich! .  
Brian sah sie liebevoll an und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes lächeln.

„Du bist wirklich sehr mächtig, Jo" meinte Sam leise, als er seine Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Das ist wohl war" sagte sie ebenfalls leise und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch brachte es nicht viel, immer mehr bahnten sich nun den Weg und liefen ihr unwillkürlich übers Gesicht und tropften auf den weißen Schnee vor ihr.  
Sam nahm sie ohne etwas zu sagen in die Arme und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. Auch ihm fiel es sehr schwer hier zu sein, so viele Erinnerungen waren hier gefangen, die ihm fast das Herz zerrissen, doch mehr schmerzte es ihm Joey so Leiden zu sehen.  
Diese Frau hat eine große Last zu tragen, dachte er. Joey hatte schon immer eine starke Persönlichkeit gehabt, doch nach dem Tod ihres Bruders hatte sie sich verändert, schlagartig wurde sie Erwachsen und musste immer die Starke sein, nie zeigte sie ein Schwäche, doch hier wurde es alles zu viel für sie, der ganze Druck war einfach zu fiel, keiner würde das durchhalten. Er fühlte sich so unendlich Hilflos, langsam küsste er Joeys wundervollen Haare und zog ihren Duft ein, der von ihnen ausging.

Als ich zurück kam, nach England um mein Versprechen gegenüber James und Lily einzulösen, habe ich auch sie beobachtete, wie sie trainierte und als sie ihre Macht heraufbeschwor wurde mir ganz anders, es war richtig gruselig. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich Jo einen Teil dieser Last abnehmen könnte, doch leider kann ich es nicht.  
Brian warum hast du uns so früh verlassen? Warum hast du uns hier alleine zurück gelassen? Warum musstest du gehen? Warum musste der Wind meine Träume verwehn? Es gesehen soviel Dinge um mich herum, ich hör tausende von Fragen, doch die Antwort bleibt stumm.  
Ich hätte sie damals fast nicht wieder erkannt. Ich habe mich ständig gefragt, was aus dem kleinen begabten Mädchen geworden ist. Als ich sie sah und ihre Fähigkeiten noch dazu, dachte ich wieder an Brian, der immer schon wusste das sie was ganz besonderes ist, und das ist sie in der Tat.  
Sein Blick verschleierte sich, langsam streichelte er Joey über den Rücken und wiegte sie weiter hin und her. Sie hatte sich an ihm geklammert und weinte stumme Tränen, doch kein einziger Laut entfuhr ihren Lippen.  
Auch Sam hatte nicht mehr die Kraft seine Tränen zurück zuhalten und lies ihnen einfach freien Lauf.

Als sich beide wieder etwas gefangen hatten, machten sie noch einen Spaziergang und redeten über alte Zeiten, beide wollten endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und einen Neustart in die Zukunft wagen, auch wenn es ihnen schwer fallen würde.  
Als sie auf den Rückweg waren, nahm Sam den kalten Schnee in die Hand und drückte ihn Joey ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht. Doch Sam hatte nicht mit dem gerechnet was dann kam.  
Joey nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen, konzentrierte sich stark auf das Element Luft und ließ ihr freien Lauf.  
Im nu hatte sich der Himmel zugezogen, draußen wurde es langsam dunklen und beide waren immer noch in einer heißen Schneeballschlacht vertieft, den nun kämpften beide mit ihren Kräften, wobei Joey sich sehr zurückhielt.  
Als sie dann doch langsam anfingen zu frieren machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Haus, unterwegs fingen sie an zu scherzen und zu lachen, ja sie konnten sogar über die alte Zeiten lachen, was beiden sichtlich gut tat.

„Ach was ich dir noch sagen sollte. Severus musste vorhin weg, Voldemort hat seine Todesser zu sich beordert. Er lässt dich Grüßen" meinte er liebevoll und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
„Danke für die Information" sagte sie lächelnd und legte ihren Arm um seine schmale Taille.  
Im Haus angekommen, stand auch schon das Abendessen auf den Tisch und Joey setzte sich mit geröteten Wangen auf einen Stuhl zwischen Ann, Ginny, Hermine und Tonks.  
„Na Mädels wie sieht es aus? Könnt ihr euch für einen Tag mal von euren Männern trennen?" fragte sie belustig und grinste die Vier an.  
„Klar" kam es von ihnen, woraufhin sie anfingen mussten zu lachen.  
„Gut, dann wird ich sagen, da in vier Tagen Wochenende ist und die Feiertage vorbei sind, könnten wir mal einen Frauenabend machen. Irgendwo hin gehen und mal so richtig die Sau raus lassen" meinte sie augenzwinkernd.  
„Ich bin dabei" kam es von Hermine.  
„Ich auch" meinte Ann.  
„Na und wir natürlich auch" sagte Ginny und grinste Tonks verschmitzt an, die ihr zulächelte.  
„Gut, dann wäre das abgemacht" sagte sie und tat sich nun was zu Essen auf.

Nach dem Essen blieben noch alle unten sitzen und erzählten angeregt, doch Joey wollte nur alleine sein, langsam stieg sie die Treppen hoch und ging Richtung Balkon, dort traf sie auf Harry, der Gedankenversunken in die Ferne starrte.  
Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und stellte sich dazu, nach einiger Zeit blickte Harry sie forschend an.  
„Es fällt dir nicht leicht hier zu sein, stimmts?" kam die Frage.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu Harry, lächelte ihn an und sah in seine smaragdgrünen Augen.  
„Nein Harry, es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber ich weiß das ich es schaffen kann" meinte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte behutsam zu.  
„Es ist wunderschön hier" meinte er wieder und sah auf das Anwesen hinunter.  
„Ja das stimmt, früher hab ich hier viel Zeit mit meinem Bruder verbracht" sagte Joey leise.  
„Wie war er so?" fragte Harry.  
„Wie Brian war, nun ich würde sagen er hatte von Sirius, Remus, Sam und James was" meinte sie schmunzelnd.  
„Tolle Mischung" meinte er zu ihr und grinste sie verstohlen von der Seite her an.  
„Das stimmt. Brian war einfach großartig, er war immer da wenn ich ihn brauchte, wir haben uns unterstützt von es nur ging. Als ich keine magischen Kräfte aufwies, war er da und hat mich getröstet. Meine Eltern waren enttäuscht haben das aber nie richtig gezeigt, doch ich wusste es, ich hab es in ihren Augen lesen können. Doch Brian machten mir immer wieder Mut und meinte ich sei was ganz besonderes und ich solle die Zeit abwarten. Nie hab ich mir nur im Traum gedacht, dass ich Jahre später doch noch magische Kräfte zeigen würde" meinte sie und erinnerte sich noch gut dran wie es passierte.

Rückblick

Es war an einem wunderschönen sonnigen Tag gewesen, genau ein halbes Jahr nach Brians Tod. Sie war hier in dem Haus ihres Bruders, nach seinem Tod war sie fast immer hier. Joey ging draußen spazieren, doch ihre Beine trugen sie dort hin, wo sie eigentlich nicht hinwollte, zu dem Grab, wo die Blumen in einem frohen Licht strahlten.  
Dort brach sie schluchzend zusammen und weinte stundenlang. Bis sie einen Entschluss faste, Brians Tod zu rächen, egal wie.  
Sie stand auf und sah in das freundliche Gesicht ihres Bruders auf dem Grabstein, dass gab ihr die nötige Kraft und den Mut den sie brauchte.  
Plötzlich spürte sie Wut, Verzweiflung, Rache und Zorn in sich aufkeimen. Eine unsagbare Macht floss durch ihre Adern. Voldemort hat ihren Bruder kaltblütig ermordet. Er hat ihn solange gequält bis er starb, kein Todesfluch, nein, immer wieder sprach er den Folterungsfluch auf ihn. Als Joey daran dachte floss diese starke unglaubliche Macht immer schneller durch ihren Körper, sie war so stark, dass der nahe gelegene Baum sich unter der plötzlich freigesetzten Magie bog, es knackte von überall her.  
Die Macht die durch ihren zarten Körper floss nahm ungeahnte Kräfte an, ihre Aura pulsierte in einem so starken goldenen Licht, dass sie kleine Druckwellen absonderte um der Energie Luft zu machen. Das Blut was durch ihre Adern floss wurde immer heißer, plötzlich schrie sie schmerzlich auf, damit hatte sie weiß Gott nicht gerechnet. Ihr Körper schmerzte unheimlich doll, doch ihr war es egal, nun wusste sie das Brian recht hatte.

Die Erde vibrierte stark unter ihren Füßen, sie erzitterte als wenn es ein Erdbeben geben würde, doch sie wusste was es war, ihre Macht von der ihr Bruder schon immer gesprochen hatte war nun endlich erwacht.  
Ihre Augen leuchtete gefährlich blau auf, ein goldenes Schild umgab sie, ihre langen blonden leicht gelockten Haare flatterten wie wild, genau wie ihr Umhang. Die Vögel die noch vor wenigen Minuten fröhlich ihr Lied zwitscherten waren verstummt, ein starker Wind kam auf und spielte mit den Blättern der Bäume. Kleine Rasenstücke wurden aus der Erde gerissen und weit in die Luft geschleudert, ein erneuter Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Dieses Bild was sich dort bot, war einfach nur furchteinflößend.  
Doch dann verschwand das Schild, der Baum richtete sich wieder auf, die Erde beruhigte sich, der Wind flaute wieder ab, die Vögel begannen wieder zu Singen und Joey bracht zusammen, diese Kraftanstrengung war zu fiel für sie.  
Sie sah auf, ein Träne kullerte ihre Wangen hinunter, ein fieses lächeln aufspielte ihre weichen Gesichtszüge.  
„Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich was besonderes bin, Bry. Darauf kannst du sich verlassen" sagte sie entschlossen am Grab ihres Bruders. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und verschwand im Haus. Von da an trainierte sie hart, alles was sie in die Finger bekam verschlang sie wie nichts, zu keinem sagte sie auch nur ein Wort. Nach außen hin war sie das fröhliche junge Mädchen von einst, doch in ihrem inneren brodelte es, wie in einem Vulkan. Das war das letzte mal als sie am Grab ihres Bruders stand.

Rückblick Ende

Harry hatte ihr stillschweigend zugehört, er wusste das diese junge Frau schon viel erlebt hatte, er wusste, dass sie was besonderes war und er wusste, dass sie ihm im Kampf zur Seite stehen würde, egal was kommen mag.  
„Ich hätte ihn zu gerne kennen gelernt" sagte Harry leise, nahm Joeys Hand und drückte sie liebevoll.  
„Er hätte dich gemocht, da bin ich mir sicher" kam es genau so leise von ihr.  
Sie drehte sich wieder ihm zu, ihre Gesichtszüge zeigten nichts als Entschlossenheit und ihre Augen strahlten wieder so eine machtvolle Aura aus, dass Harry hart Schlucken musste.  
„Ich bin froh, dich kennen gelernt zu haben" sagte Harry.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du mich an deine Seite kämpfen lässt" meinte sie darauf hin.  
„Dürfte ich dich was fragen, Harry?" kam es nun von ihr.  
„Klar, immer zu" meinte dieser.  
„Erzählst du mir vom Kampf in der Mysteriumabteilung?"  
„Ja, dass werde ich" meinte er leise.  
Beide gingen in die Bibliothek und machten es sich dort vor dem Kamin bequem.

Harry fing an zu erzählen, leise und langsam. Es fiel im schwer alles noch einmal berichten zu müssen, doch Joey musste es erfahren.  
Als er an der Stelle ankam, wo Sirius durch den Schleier fiel, stockte er kurz, wischte sich eine Träne weg und holte tief Luft. Als er Joeys Hand auf seine Schulter spürte, füllte er sich geborgen und beschützt, leise fuhr er fort.  
Noch lange an diesem Abend saßen sie da und erzählten darüber, Joey wollte alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen.  
Bei einer kleinen Sachen stutzte sie jedoch, den Raum den Harry erwähnte, den sie nicht aufbekamen, wo Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte, er wäre immer verschlossen und dahinter würde sich eine Macht befinden, die Harry selber besaß, lies sie einfach nicht in Ruhe.  
Joey musste Nachforschungen anstellen, doch erst wollte sie mit ihrem Onkel darüber reden, was sie am nächsten Morgen auch tuen wollte.  
Viel geschlafen hatte sie nicht, irgendwie hatte sie ein ganz ungutes Gefühl gehabt, ständig wurde sie wach und dieses Gefühl ließ sie einfach nicht mehr in Ruhe.

Schon früh stand sie auf und schlürfte schlaftrunken in die Küche, wo nur Remus sass und einen Tee trank.  
Als sie eintrat, sah er sie besorgt an, doch Joey hob abwertend die Hände um ihm zu signalisieren das es ihr gut ginge.  
„Ist Albus hier oder in Hogwarts?" fragte sie Remus als sie sich einen Tee gemacht hatte und nun ihm gegenüber saß.  
„Er schläft in eins der Gästezimmer" meinte er immer noch besorgt und fixierte sie genau, was Joey nicht verborgen blieb.  
„Alles Okay mit dir, du siehst so...so...so"  
„Beschissen aus" beendete sie den Satz für ihn.  
„Genau" meinte er.  
„Ich hab gestern lange mit Harry geredet. Die Nacht habe ich auch total schlecht geschlafen. Ich hab schon seit gestern Abend so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, irgendetwas muss passiert sein" sagte sie leise und nahm einen Schluck Tee.  
„Meinst du mit Severus?" fragte er nun.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, irgendetwas stimmt nicht, ich weiß bloß nicht was" kam es von ihr.

Beide redeten noch über verschiedene Sachen, bis sie sich aufmachte und etwas zum Frühstück zauberte, Remus half ihr dabei, als die anderen aufstanden, war der Tisch schon fertig gedeckt und alle ließen es sich schmecken.  
Sam redete leise mit Joey und vertaute ihr an, dass auch er so ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, sich aber auch nicht erklären könne, warum. Auch er hatte die Nacht nicht wirklich viel geschlafen, er fühlte sich so schlecht, wie Joey aussah.  
Joey wurde es immer unheimlicher, dieses ungute Gefühl nahm immer weiter zu, dazu sah sie heute wirklich nicht gut aus.  
Sie hatte dicke Augenringe, blutunterlaufene Augen, sie war sehr blass um die Nase und recht was Essen konnte sie auch nicht.  
Ihr Onkel beobachtete sie besorgt und trat nun auf sie zu.  
„Kleines stimmt irgendwas nicht?" fragte er liebevoll und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Ich muss mal unbedingt mit dir reden, Onkel Albus. Es ist wichtig" meinte sie ernst.  
Ihr Schulleiter nickte nur und führte sie in die Bibliothek, wo sie am Vorabend auch schon mit Harry gesessen hatte.

„Also was hast du auf dem Herzen, mein Engel?" fragte er sie, nachdem er sich gesetzt und Feuer gemacht hatte.  
„Ich hab mich gestern Abend lange mit Harry unterhalten. Ich habe ihn gebeten mir von dem Kampf in der Mysteriumabteilung zu erzählen. Er erwähnte einen Raum, der verschlossen war, den er auch nicht mit Sirius magischen Messer öffnen konnte und er sagte, als er dir davon erzählte, hättest du gemein, dass dahinter eine Macht ist, die Harry auch besitzen soll" schloss sie und sah ihrem Onkel fest in seine blauen Augen.  
„Aha" meinte dieser und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Du meinst dieser Raum wird Harry helfen?" fragte er sie und sah sie durchdringlich durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, doch meinte Harry, als er vor der Tür stand, war er für einen Moment wie verzaubert. Ich habe auch schon von diesem Raum gehört und gestern Abend auch noch gleich die Bibliothek durchkämmt doch nichts gefunden. Weißt du mehr darüber?" fragte sie nun und sah ins Feuer.  
„Da muss ich dich enttäuschend. Ich weiß nur soviel, dass der Raum alle Zeit verschlossen ist. Ein starkes Licht dringt durch die Türschlitze nach draußen und lässt jeden wie erstarrt davor stehen, doch keiner hat bis her geschafft ihn zu öffnen" sagte er ruhig.

„Denkst du, das könnte der Raum sein, der in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wird?" fragte er nochmals nach.  
Joey drehte sich langsam ihren Onkel zu und ließ sich das gehörte von gestern Abend noch einmal genau durch den Kopf gehen.  
„Ich denke schon" meinte sie forsch.  
„Gut, ich werde Nachforschungen anstellen lassen und sehen was ich heraus finden kann."  
Joey nickte nur und drehte sich wieder den tanzenden Flammen zu, die sie nun beobachtete.  
„Geht es dir gut?" fragte ihr Onkel sie nun besorgt und musterte sie.  
„Ja, ich hab die Nacht nicht viel geschlafen" meinte sie und sah ihn an.  
„Onkel Albus?" meinte sie dann.  
„Ja mein Kind" kam es von ihm.  
„Hast du schon was von Severus gehört?" fragte sie leise aber hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein mein Engel, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wieso fragst du? Du machst dir doch sonst nicht so große Sorgen um ihn, wenn er weg muss" sagte er nun erstaunt, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich weiß, ich hab da nur so ein ungutes Gefühl, seit gestern und ich weiß nicht warum" kam es von ihr.  
„Denkst du ihm ist was passiert?" fragte er weiter.  
„Nein, dass nicht. Doch denke ich das irgendetwas faul ist" sagte sie und es hörte sich schon fast wie ein flüstern an.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgerissen und Remus stürmte hinein.  
„Albus, Sam und Kingsley mussten dringend weg, irgendwas ist passiert. Doch wusste sie nicht was, ihnen wurde nur mitgeteilt, dass sie sich unverzüglich im Ministerium melden sollen" sagte er außer Atem und blickte Joey von der Seite her an.  
Albus Dumbledore sprang sofort auf und teleportierte noch im gehen ins Zaubereiministerium.  
„Denkst du Severus geht es gut?" fragte Remus in die Stille.  
Joey sass wie angefroren auf ihren Sessel und starrte ihrem Onkel hinter her, von Remus nahm sie keinerlei Notiz.  
Remus völlig in Sorge um Joey, hockte sich vor ihr hin und schüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter.

„Jo...Joey...Joey Elaine Dumbledore, wach auf" schrie er schon fast völlig blass im Gesicht.  
Joey schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen und flüsterte nur zwei Namen Mum , Dad !  
Remus lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, als Joeys Augen anfingen gefährlich blau zu Leuchten.  
„Ich muss zu ihnen" meinte sie perplex, sprang auf, warf dabei Remus um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
Remus rappelte sich Blitzschnell wieder auf und rannte Joey hinterher, in dieser Verfassung ließ er sie nirgendwo hingehen, dachte er und sprintete wie ein Besessener die Gänge entlang um Joey aufhalten zu können.  
Unten in der Einganshalle, holte er sie ein und richtete sich vor ihr zur voller Größe auf.  
„Du bliebst hier" meinte er hart und sine Gesichtszüge hatten sich verfinstert.  
„Pah, dass kannst du vergessen" meinte sie gefährlich zischend.  
„Oh doch Jocelyn, du bleibst schön hier" sagte er bestimmt und in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf.

„Nein, ich bleibe nicht hier und sitz hier untätig rum. Meine Eltern sind in großer Gefahr, da werde ich wohl kaum die Hände in den Schoss legen" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Vergiss es junge Dame, und wenn ich dich Festketten muss, du bleibst schön hier" sagte er immer darauf bedacht, Haltung zu bewahren.  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Remus. Ich will dir nicht weh tuen" sagte sie kalt.  
„Nein das werde ich nicht tun, Jocelyn"  
„Remus zwing mich bitte nicht dazu" meinte sie bestimmt und ihrer Aura wurde plötzlich sehr hell, doch Remus lies sich davon nicht einschüchtern, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er im Notfall sowieso nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnte.  
Nun streckte Molly ihren Kopf auf dem Esszimmer und meinte leise, das Tonks auch gerufen wurde, auch Arthur musste gehen.

Remus packte Joey schraubstockartig am Arm und schleifte sie mit in die Küche, wiederstrebend folgte sie ihm.  
Langsam bugsierte er sie zu einem Stuhl und drückte sie sanft hinein, die anderen machten besorgte Gesichter.  
Joey warf Remus einen vernichtenden Blick zu und starrte dann aus dem großen Fenster auf der linken Seite.  
Remus ging vorsichtig auf Molly zu und redete leise mit ihr, die Jugendlichen saßen am Tisch und hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt, doch Joey interessierte das nicht.  
Nun wusste sie woher dieses ungute Gefühl kam, ihre Eltern sind in großer Gefahr, Voldemort hatte noch nicht seine Kräfte zurück, dann muss er seine Anhänger geschickt haben um sie zu ihm zu bringen, dass wäre die einzige Möglichkeit.  
Wieder hockte sich Remus vor Joey hin und beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge, die ihm regelrecht Angst machten, doch gehen lassen wollte er sie nicht.

„Joey bitte, sei stark, halte durch, alles wird gut gehen" sagte er leise und wollte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, die sie jedoch weg drehte.  
„Ich soll stark sein, verdammt, ich muss immer die Starke spielen. Meine Eltern sind in Gefahr und du sagst ich soll durchhalten" zischte sie gefährlich.  
„Jo bitte beruhige dich. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst" sagte er ruhig und versuchte nicht seinen Zorn die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.  
„Ich bin total ruhig" schrie sie und sprang wütend auf, alle sagen sie entgeistert an, doch das interessierte sie nicht die Bohne.  
„Du hast nicht mal annähernd eine Ahnung, wie es in mir aussieht, Remus. Keiner weiß wie es in mir aussieht, verdammt noch mal. Meine Eltern werden entführt und du sagst mir ich soll ruhig bleiben" brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
Die anderen erschraken, als sie sahen, dass sich ein goldenes Schild um Joey befand, ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich blau auf, ihre Haare bewegten sich langsam auf und ab.  
„Shit" entfuhr es Draco und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Joey, bitte beruhig dich wieder, lass dich nicht durch deine Gefühle beherrschen, sei stark" sagte Harry leise in die Stille hinein.  
„Jo bitte, lass es bleiben" meinte Draco aufrichtig und liebevoll zugleich.  
Die Worte, die leise über die Lippen des großen blonden jungen Mannes kamen, beruhigten sie auf eine bestimmte Art uns Weise, dass Schild um sie herum verblasste, der Energiepegel des Raumes sank wieder rapide ab.  
Joey sah, was beinahe geschehen ist, beschämt sah sie von einem zum anderen.  
„Es...es tut mir Leid" meinte sie leise und ging aus die Küche.  
Remus wollte ihr hinter her, doch Harry fasste nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass sie, sie will jetzt alleine sein" meinte er behutsam.  
Doch Remus dachte gar nicht dran, er wollte jetzt sofort mit Joey reden.  
„Moony" sagte Harry nun liebevoll und zog ihn langsam zum Tisch rüber.  
Remus setzte sich hin und starrte auf Harry, der widerrum setzte sich ihm Gegenüber.  
„Lass ihr Zeit, sie wird sich wieder beruhigen" kam es von ihm.  
Remus nickte langsam, sein Blick verschleierte sich, er machte sich Sorgen um Joey, um Tonks, um Severus, um Sam und Kingsley und um Joeys Eltern. Als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, spürte er das starke Band zwischen ihnen und ihrer Tochter, er konnte Joey verstehen warum sie so reagierte.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, nahm sich ihre Decke, kuschelte sich darin ein und setzte sich vors Fenster. Ihre Blicke schweiften in die Ferne.  
Warum sie? Fragte sie sich, warum mussten es ausgerechnet ihre Eltern sein. Doch ihr wurde schlagartig bewusste, dass Tom ihr damit nur eins auswischen wollte.  
Eines Tages werden sie sich gegenüber stehen und dann wird er für alles bezahlen, was er ihr jemals angetan hat. Erst brachte er ihrem Bruder kaltblütig um und jetzt sind ihre Eltern entführt worden und sie wusste ganz tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sie, sie nie wieder sehen würden. Eines Tages, dachte sie, eines Tages Tom wirst du für all das bezahlen.

Der Tag verging ziemlich rasch, draußen wurde es dunkel und Joey hockte immer noch auf ihrem Zimmer, keiner traute sich nachsehen zu gehen, alle saßen sie in der Küche und warteten auf Neuigkeiten.  
Langsam rappelte sich Joey wieder auf, sie musste unbedingt was Trinken, ihr Mund war unheimlich trocken geworden. Doch sie dachte nicht im geringsten daran, ihre Kräfte einzusetzen, dafür war sie jetzt einfach nicht in der Lage.  
Sie nahm ihre Decke, schmiss sie wütend aufs Bett und schritt langsam den Flur entlang, unterwegs traf sie auf Ginny, Hermine und Ann, doch beachtete sie, sie nicht.  
Völlig in Gedankenversunken ging sie die Treppe runter, in die Küche und holte sich ein Glas Wasser, dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch.  
Lange starrte sie ins Glas und trank einen Schluck nach dem anderem.  
„Möchtest du was Essen?" fragte Molly behutsam.  
Perplex hob Joey den Kopf und sah in das rundliche Gesicht von Molly, sie zwang sich zu einem lächeln, was kläglich misslang.  
„Nein danke, Molly. Ich habe keinen Hunger" meinte sie leise.

Die anderen die noch in der Küche saßen, warfen ihr besorgte Blicke zu, doch die ignorierte sie einfach. Sie warf nun einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie nun schon 7 Stunden weg waren.  
„Haben sie sich mal gemeldet?" fragte sie in die Runde.  
Alle schüttelten betrübt den Kopf und vermieden es Joey ins Gesicht zu sehen, auch sie vermuteten das Schlimmste.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde, klingelte es an der Haustür, Joey sprang abrupt auf, wodurch ihr Stuhl nach hinten fiel und klappernd zu Boden ging.  
Schnell stürmte sie aus die Küche, rannte in die Eingangshalle, stoppte plötzlich an der Tür und atmete noch mal tief ein und aus.  
Dann legte sie die Hand auf den Türknauf und drehte ihn langsam nach links, die anderen waren ihr gefolgt und hielten den Atem an, als Joey die Tür öffnete.

Davor standen Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Samuel Boddin, Kingsley Shaklebock, Arthur Weasley und Nymphadora Tonks.  
Alle sahen ziemlich fertig aus, doch Sam, Severus und Albus fixierten Joey und machten traurige Gesichter.  
Eine eiskalte Hand schloss sich um Joeys Herz, nein das kann nicht sein, nein sie wollte es nicht hören, sie wollte nicht hören, dass sie ihre Eltern umgebracht haben.  
„Es tut mir so leid" meinte Albus leise und trat als erster ein, Joey stand wie erstarrt an der Eingangstür.  
Sev, Sam, Tonks, Arthur und Kingsley folgte leise. Tonks ging auf Remus zu und schmiss sich schluchzend in seine Arme. Auch Molly kullerten langsam die Tränen, Arthur nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme und versuchte seine Frau zu trösten.  
„Joey, wir konnten nichts mehr tun" flüsterte Severus und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Nein, das darf nicht sein. Sag das es nicht war ist?" kam es mit belegter Stimme von ihr.  
Langsam riss sie sich von Severus los und ging rückwärts, sie wollte es nicht hören, nein sie wollte es nicht Wahr haben.  
„Jo, sie haben dich geliebt" sagte Sam traurig und trat auf sie zu.

Severus war wie am Boden zerstört, er musste mitansehen, wie man ihre Eltern umbrachte.  
Er konnte nichts tun, immer wieder haben die anderen Todesser sie mit dem Crucios belegt, sie hatte rege Freude dran, Menschen zu quälen. Immer wieder hatte er sich gefragt, warum Menschen so grausam sein können. Ihre Eltern waren die erfahrensten Auroren, die im Ministerium arbeiteten, auch sie besaßen ein besondere Macht, doch waren sie nicht so stark wie ihre Tochter. Dem dunklen Lord hat es ausgesprochen gut gefallen, Joey eins auszuwischen, immer noch war er wie ein Muggel. Er wollte Joey an einer empfindlichen Stelle treffen, was er auch getan hatte. Er hatte ihre Eltern entführen lassen und sie quälen lassen, bis sie starben, genau wie damals ihr Bruder.  
Severus sah kurz zu Dumbledore, dem kleine Tränen über den Wangen rannen, er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, es tat ihm so weh, Joey so zu sehen.

Joey ging immer noch rückwärts, immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, das darf doch wohl alles nicht Wahr sein, dachte sie.  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ihr Gesicht sah schmerzverzerrt aus.  
„Nein, nein...NNNNNEEEEEIIIIINNNNNN" schrie sie in die Stille hinein und brach zusammen, ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen, Joey hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.  
Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte sich ihren ganzen Kummer, ihrer Trauer, ihre Verzweiflung und den Schmerz von der Seele. All die Jahre hatte sie vermieden, jemanden an sich ran zu lassen, aus reinem Selbstschutz, doch nun war der Damm gebrochen.  
Sam rannte auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme, er sagte nichts, keinen Ton, den ihm selber liefen die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinab.  
„Warum? Warum hat er mir das angetan? Wieso?" sagte sie mit brechender Stimme, immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg.  
Die anderen Anwesenden, konnten das Bild der Verzweiflung kaum ertragen, sie konnten es nicht mit ansehen, wie Joey litt, nun hatte Voldemort ihr auch noch die letzten Menschen genommen, die ihr viel bedeutet haben.


	13. Weiberabend

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 13_

_**Weiberabend?**_

**

* * *

**Lange hatte Joey um ihre Eltern geweint. Der ganze Frust, die Trauer der ganze Schmerz belastete sie schon seit Jahren, doch jetzt war er unerträglich geworden.  
Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen, dicke Augenringe zierten ihr noch junges Gesicht. Die Beine an den Körper gezogen und mit den Armen fest umschlungen saß sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte unentwegt aus dem großen Fenster links von ihr. Ihr schien alles plötzlich so nutzlos, so unwirklich. Ja, sie hatte schon fast aufgegeben zu Leben, ihr Kampfgeist war fast völlig erloschen, sie lies keinen mehr an sich ran. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben, vielleicht war es ja nur ein böser Traum? Doch wusste sie das es keiner war, doch sie hätte alles drum gegeben. Nun waren auch noch die letzten Menschen, die, die ihr alles bedeutet hatten verloren. Keiner war mehr da oder vielleicht doch? Sie hatte noch ihre Freunde, ja ihre Freunde, die alles für sie tun würden. Doch wollte sie kein Mitleid, sie wollte einfach nur mal verstanden werden, nicht die Starke sein, einfach nur mal in den Tag hinein Leben. Jedes Mal wenn man nach sie sah, meinte sie immer ihr ginge es gut und zu allem überfloss setzte sie noch ein falsches lächeln auf. 

Albus Dumbledore kümmerte sich um die Bestattung, die noch in diesem Jahr stattfinden sollte. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Großenkelin, sie litt schrecklich an dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Auch er war in Trauer versunken, was man von ihm nicht kannte, immer hatte er ein paar tröstende Worte, doch diesmal brauchte er sie. Albus hatte ihre Eltern geliebt und nun wurden sie ihm genommen, doch er wusste, dass Tom dafür bezahlen würde. Er spürte förmlich was Joey für einen innerlichen Kampf mit sich ausfocht. Alle sind ihr genommen worden, sie war unfreiwillig zur Waise geworden.  
Harry Potter nahm das ganze ziemlich mit, er wusste wie sich Joey fühlte, den nun Verband ihre Freundschaft noch eine Gemeinsamkeit, beide waren Waisen, doch hatten sie Freunde, die immer für sie da waren.  
Leise klopfte er an ihre Zimmertür und hörte ein schwaches Herein, worauf er die Tür öffnete, eintrat, die Tür wieder schloss und sich ans Bettende zu Joey setzte.  
Aus traurigen blauen Augen sah sie ihn an und schenkte ihm ein wirklich ehrliches lächeln.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er in die Stille.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend" meinte sie schlicht und fixierte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Wer hat dich geschickt?" fragte sie nun.  
„Keiner, ich wollte mit dir reden" sagte er behutsam.  
„Aha, na dann schieß mal los" kam es von ihr.

„Joey, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, auch ich habe meine Eltern und meinen Paten verloren. Uns verbindet dieses Ereignis, keiner von uns wollte das es passiert" sagte er ruhig.  
„Ich weiß Harry, doch hast du deine Eltern schon früher als ich verloren, ich hatte das Glück sie richtig kennen zu lernen und behütet aufzuwachsen" meinte sie ebenfalls ruhig.  
„Das weiß ich. Jo was ich damit sagen will ist, vergrab dich nicht in deiner Trauer, schau nach vorne und lebe dein Leben, zeig allen was in dir steckt und mach uns glücklich. Du hast keine Ahnung wie schwer die letzten zwei Tage für uns waren, dich so zu sehen. Ich weiß wie es dir weh tun muss, ich kann ein Lied drüber Singen. Aber vergesse nie, dass du uns noch hast, wir stehen zu dir, wir werden immer für dich da sein" kam es traurig von ihm, er hatte plötzlich nicht mehr die Kraft in ihre stahlblauen Augen zu sehen.  
„Harry, sieh mich an" sagte sie leise und drückte sein Kinn hoch, „ich weiß was du sagen willst und glaube mir, irgendwann werden wir zwei Tom gegenüber stehen und ihm alles heimzahlen können, was er uns angetan hat" sagte sie und versuchte ein lächeln.  
„Jo, du bist nicht alleine, du hast Freunde, die dich brauchen und die dir helfen wollen. Gebe dich bitte nicht auf" sagte er aufrichtig und sah ihr wieder in die Augen.  
Doch was er dort sah ließ ihn hart schlucken.

„Du hast dich schon aufgegeben, stimmts?" fragte er mit erstickender Stimme.  
Joey antwortete nicht auf diese Frage, sie stand auf ging zum Fenster und sah einem Moment auf das Anwesen hinab, bevor sie tief Luft holte und sich wieder Harry zudrehte.  
„Für mich, hat das alles im Moment keinen Sinn mehr, Harry" kam es kaum hörbar von ihr.  
„Aber wieso?" würgte Harry mühselig hervor.  
„Weil...weil ich im Moment einfach nicht mehr will, verstehst du, ich will jetzt im Moment einfach nicht mehr Kämpfen. Und glaub mir ich versteh dich nun besser als jemand anderer Harry. Ich weiß das es schwer ist, doch gib mir noch Zeit, okay! Ich muss erst mal damit zurecht kommen und dann können wir uns wieder in den Kampf stürzen" meinte sie mit einer Lässigkeit und versuchte zu grinsen.  
„Wo ist dein Kampfgeist geblieben?" fragte er traurig und enttäuscht zugleich.  
„Den habe ich in den Urlaub geschickt" sagte hart und ging einige Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Jo, lass mich nicht alleine, ich brauche dich als Freundin" sagte er und die ersten Tränen der Verzweiflung kullerten seine Wangen hinab.  
„Harry du hast auch noch andere Freunde als mich" kam es kalt zurück.  
„Jo tut mir das nicht an, bitte. Was ist den mit,...ich werde dir im Kampf beiseite stehen und dir helfen Voldemort zur Hölle zu schicken?..." schrie er empört.

„Harry du verstehst das nicht. Ich werde dir helfen ihn zu besiegen, ich hab noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen, glaub mir, da hast du mein Wort, genau so wie Albus. Ich kneife nicht, dass ist nicht meine Art, doch brauche ich jetzt erst mal Zeit für mich. Ich werde jetzt nicht aufgeben, dass wäre nur eine weitere Genugtuung für Tom, doch brauche ich noch etwas Zeit" kam es zurück.  
„Joey, warum lügst du mich an, verdammt" brüllte er ihr entgegen und war nun auf den Beinen, seine grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
Doch Joey stand ganz ruhig da und lies sich nicht einschüchtern, nein, sie ging auf den jungen dunkelhaarigen Mann vor ihr zu und sah auf.  
„Harry ich lüge dich nicht an, ich sage die Wahrheit. Versteh mich bitte, ich habe vor zwei Tagen meine Eltern verloren, ich brauche Zeit um damit fertig zu werden. Ich habe schon keine Träne mehr die ich Weinen könnten um dir zu zeigen, dass es mein Ernst ist, bitte vertrau mir, glaube mir einfach" meinte sie traurig und enttäuscht zugleich.

Harry sah in ihrer blauen Augen und wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er wusste nicht warum er dachte, dass sie ihn anlügen würde. Ihre Mimik hatte es ausgedrückt, doch nun wusste er, dass sie für ihn sterben würde.  
„Es...es tut mir...leid, Jo" flüsterte er unter Tränen.  
Joey nickte nur und nahm ihn in die Arme, lange saßen beide zusammen und redeten über ihre geheimen Ängste und Befürchtungen. Weit nach Mittagnacht gingen beide zu Bett und es war die erste Nacht, in der Joey durchschlief.  
Harry hatte sich erschrocken als er Joey fest in die Augen sah, als er sich verabschiedete, den das was er sah, ließ ihn einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen.  
Die Verzweiflung, der Schmerz und die Trauer sprang ihm förmlich ins Gesicht und da merkte Harry, dass Joey auch nur ein Mensch war, der Trost brauchte, sonst würde sie dran kaputt gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie mit einem sanften Kuss von Severus geweckt. Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf und strahlte ihn aus freundlichen blauen Augen an.  
„Es tut so gut, dich wieder Lachen zu sehen" kam es leise von ihm.  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und sah in seine dunklen Augen, plötzlich sah sie Bilder, Bilder die nicht ihre waren. Es waren Erinnerungen an dem Tag als ihre Eltern starben. Als es aufhörte, sah sie das kleine Tränen das Gesicht von Severus zierten.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen nahm sie ihn in seine Arme und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken.  
„Joey es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte nichts tun, ich stand wie angewurzelt da und musste mitansehen, wie deine Eltern starben. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich nicht Helfen konnte" sagte er leise mit belegter Stimme.  
„Sev, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich habe deine Erinnerung gesehen und ich weiß das dich keine Schuld trifft. Sie werden immer bei mir sein und auf mich aufpassen, nur hätte ich sie gerne noch einmal gesehen. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte ihnen noch mal sagen können, wie sehr ich sie liebe" hauchte sie leise, jedes einzelne Wort fiel ihr verdammt schwer.  
„Woher..." meinte er zu ihr und richtete sich auf.  
„Wenn ich jemanden lange genug in die Augen sehe, kann ich seine Gedanken und Gefühle wahrnehmen. Das tue ich aber unbewusst, ich wollte es nicht" sagte sie zu ihm.  
„Ist schon gut, ich bin dir nicht böse. Hattest du das damals nicht auch schon getan, wo du meintest, dir wird schlecht oder so" meinte er und nahm sie in seine starken Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an seinen Körper.  
„Ja, so was in der Art" kam es von ihr. Als sie sich daran erinnerte, musste sie grinsen.  
Er war irgendwie sehr erleichtert, dass Joey seine Erinnerung sehen konnte, so musste er es ihr nicht selber erzählen.

Doch eins ließ ihn wieder hochfahren, seine Augenbrauen dicht zusammengezogen sah er sie nun aus seinen dunklen Augen an.  
„Aber warum konntest du in meinen Geist eindringen?" fragte er plötzlich.  
„Du warst in diesem Moment schwach, dann hilft auch keine Okklumentik mehr. Ich beherrsche zwar die Legilimentik und auch Okklumentik, doch brauche ich beides nicht wirklich, es sei den, ich bin geschwächt" sagte sie ruhig.  
„Joey kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte er und konnte ihr einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen, er schämte sich so.  
Joey lächelte ihn an und drehte sein Kinn zu sich rum.  
„Sieh mich bitte an", sagte sie ruhig, „Sev ich liebe dich. Dich trifft keine Schuld, glaub mir. Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen, da du nichts unrechtes getan hast"  
Severus dachte sich verhört zu haben, er dachte Joey wäre sauer oder zu mindestes enttäuscht von ihm. Aber nein das war sie nicht, nein sie sagte genau das was er grade brauchte und dafür bewunderte er sie noch mehr.  
Ein lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Gesicht aus, er streckte die Hand aus und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine warme Hand und streichelte sanft mit seinen Daumen drüber.  
„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist ein wunderbare Frau mit einer starken Persönlichkeit und ich will dich nicht verlieren" machte er seinen Standpunkt klar, was Joey zum schmunzeln brauchte.  
Ihre Gesichter näherten sich, Joey konnte seinem Atem spüren, es war so angenehm Warm, die Verbundenheit machte sich wieder in ihr breit. Ihre Lippen trafen sanft aufeinander, sie berührten sich zaghaft doch der Kuss wurde bald leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einem längeren Gespräch an diesem Morgen, zog sie sich an und beide gingen Hand in Hand runter zum Frühstück.

Als alle saßen, stand Joey auf und rüsperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
„Ich möchte mich bei euch entschuldigen, es tut mir leid wie ich mich die letzten paar Tage aufgeführt haben. Remus es tut mir leid, das ich dich so angegiftet hab, aber ich war stink wütend. Danke an diejenigen, die Albus geholfen haben die Beerdigung vorzubereiten" sagte sie leise und setzte sich wieder hin.  
Von allen Seite kamen aufmunternde Blicke, viele umarmten sie und lächelte ihr zu. Molly meinte zu ihr Das es nicht so schlimm wäre, jeder hätte so reagiert! . Remus ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm, er flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr, wobei sie einfach lächeln musste, ihr Onkel zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und dann ging das große Essen los.

Am frühen Nachmittag, fand die Beerdigung statt, auch ihre Eltern sollten neben dem Grab ihres Bruders die letzte Ruhe finden.  
Viele Kollegen waren gekommen, reichten Joey die Hand und sprachen ihr, ihr aufrichtiges Beileid aus. Albus Dumbledore übernahm die Zeremonie und sagte ein paar tröstende Worte, die Joey über den Verlust hinweg halfen.  
Als jeder ein bisschen Erde auf die Särge geschmissen hatte und sie sich wieder wie von Geisterhand schlossen, hockte sich Joey hin.  
Eine Hand legte sie auf die gefrorene Erde, die vom Grabschaufeln noch freigelegt war.  
Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief ein, die Blicke der Anwesenden waren nun auf sie geheftet. Sie spürte die geballte Kraft der Erde, die Energie floss immer schneller durch ihre Adern, dann konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Kanäle und schon wuchsen die verschiedensten Blumen auf den Gräbern.  
Als sie wieder aufstand, blieb sie kurz stehen und sah sich das Resultat genauer an.  
„Mum, Dad ich liebe euch...lebt wohl!" flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Haus. Severus rannte ihr hinterher und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.  
Die anderen verabschiedeten sich gleich wieder, da sie wieder zu Arbeit mussten.

In der Küche des Hauses angekommen, hatten Minx und Knax schon Tee gemacht und Kuchen auf den Tisch gestellt. Joey setzte sich und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Sev behutsam, gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Ganz gut" meinte sie ehrlich und schenkte ihm ein lächeln.  
„Du bist was ganz besonderes, weißt du das" sagte er liebevoll.  
„Wenn du das noch ein paar mal sagst, glaub ich es dir vielleicht" meinte sie grinsend zu ihm.  
Sev schmunzelte sie an, zog sie in eine innige Umarmung und gab ihr einen liebevolle Kuss.  
Leise rüsperte sich mehrer Personen, die in der Küche standen und die beiden nun schmunzelnd an sahen.  
„Wir wollten euch nicht stören" grinste Sam, und setzte sich freudestrahlend an den Tisch.  
Joey grinste in sich hinein, Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, worauf ihn Joey einen Seitenhieb gab.  
„Aua was soll den das?" fragte er sie gespielt empört.  
„Reiß dich zusammen" meinte sie nur und nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen.  
Severus rollte mit den Augen, was Remus und Albus nicht verborgen blieb, die ihm beide zu lächelten.  
Alle saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich gedämpft, am späteren Nachmittag half Joey Molly beim Abendessen machen.  
„Du Molly, Minx und Knax machen das auch" meinte sie zu ihr.  
„Nein lass mal, wenn ich nicht irgendwas zu tun haben, fühl ich mich so nutzlos" meinte sie grinsend zu Joey, die sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Hermine und Ginny gingen auf beide zu und blieben vor Joey fragend stehen.  
„Was gibts Mädels?" fragte Joey gut gelaunt.  
„Wir wollten dich was fragen, wissen aber nicht wie" druckste Ginny rum.  
„Schieß los, so schwer kann das nicht sein" meinte Joey und lächelte beiden aufmunternd zu.

„Also nun, wir wollten fragen, ob du immer noch vorhast..." sagte Hermine.  
„Ja" meinte Joey, sie amüsierte sich köstlich.  
„Mit uns einen Frauenabend zu machen" beendete Ginny den Satz von Hermine.  
„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage" meinte Molly empört.  
„Joey hat grad erst ihre Eltern verloren und ihr zwei fragt nach einem Frauenabend".  
„Molly lass gut sein" sagte sie zu ihr, dann wandte sie sich den beiden Mädels zu, „klar bleibt es dabei, Morgen Abend gehts los" meinte Joey fröhlich und warf Molly noch einen beruhigenden Blick zu.  
„Molly ist schon gut, so komm ich auf andere Gedanken. Ach willst du vielleicht mitkommen?" fragte sie interessiert.  
„Ach nein, ich glaub nicht" sagte sie verlegen.  
„Warum den nicht Mum. Das wird bestimmt lustig" kam es enttäuscht von ihrer Tochter.  
„Ach kommen schon Molly, gibt dir nen Ruck" sagte nun Hermine.  
„Siehst du, also was sagst du" meinte Joey nun wieder an Molly gewandt.  
„Nun ja, wenn ihr meint, klar warum nicht" sagte sie freudestrahlend.  
„Wunderbar" strahlte Joey und stellte das Essen auf den Tisch.

„Hast du Morgen etwas vor?" fragte Severus leise von der Seite beim Essen.  
„Zufällig ja" meinte sie und sah ihn an.  
„Schade" kam es zurück.  
„Wieso?" fragte Joey.  
„Ich wollte mal wieder mit dir einen schönen Abend verbringen" sagte er enttäuscht.  
„Das können wir doch Übermorgen machen" meinte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine.  
„Was machst du eigentlich?" fragte er nun interessiert.  
„Ich machen mit den Mädels einen Frauenabend" meinte sie nur und grinste.  
„Ha" feigste Severus laut, wobei ihm nun alle angucken.  
Remus beugte sich über den Tisch rüber und grinste Severus verstohlen zu.  
„Hat sie dir auch grade erzählt, dass sie Morgen einen Frauenabend machen" meinte Remus und verdrehte gespielt die Augen, worauf ihm Tonks einen Seitenhieb verpasste.  
„Ja. Aber ich frag mich warum" sagte er und lächelte leicht.  
Tonks und Joey sahen sich an und murmelten nur Männer . Die zwei sahen sie empört an.  
„Hey, das hab ich gehört" sagten Severus und Remus im Chor.  
Alle Vier sahen sich an und prusteten los, der Abend wurde noch recht lustig. Remus, Tonks, Joey, Sam und Sev verdrückten sich in die Bibliothek, saßen am Feuer und erzählten sich gemeinsam Geschichten. Sam gab sich wirklich aller größte Mühe mit Severus auszukommen, was ihm nicht leicht fiel, doch für Joey tat er alles.

Das mit dem Frauenabend, hatte sich erstaunlich schnell rumgesprochen, den am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, saßen die Mädels und die Jungs weit getrennt voneinander.  
„Was ist den hier los?" fragte Joey als sie sich zu Hermine setzte, die etwas säuerlich dreinblickte.  
„Ach weißt du, wir haben den Jungs erzählt was wir heute Abend vorhaben und rate mal was die gemacht haben" kam es kühl von Hermine.  
„Keine Ahnung" sagte Joey und nippte am Tee.  
„Die haben uns ausgelacht" sagte Ann empört und warf Draco einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Auch lass die mal, die verstehen das nicht. Dazu sind die hier oben noch nicht weit genug entwickelt" meinte Joey und deutete auf den Kopf, worauf die anderen in ihr Essen prusteten.  
Sev, Sam und Remus, die sich angesprochen gefühlt hatten, warfen ihr böse Blicke zu, anscheinend fühlten sie sich dadurch gekränkt. Unschuldig zuckte Joey mit den Schultern und setzte ein süßliches lächeln auf.

Die Mädels verdrückten sich für den Rest des Tages bei Joey auf dem Zimmer. Sie saßen um den Kamin und erzählten über ihre Erfahrungen, Befürchtungen und Hobbies.  
Joey starrte unentwegt ins Feuer und lauschte den anderen Aufmerksam, doch holten sie die Ereignisse der letzten Tage schnell wieder ein.  
„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte Hermine leise und besorgt.  
Joey blickte auf, schenkte ihr ein lächeln und nickte ihr zu. Doch Hermine gab so schnell nicht auf, ging zu ihr rüber und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Jo, willst du darüber reden?" fragte sie und musterte Joey aufmerksam.  
„Nein Hermine. Es ist wirklich alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen" kam es von ihr zurück.  
„Hey Joey, ich weiß wie schwer es dir fällt, aber glaub mir, der Schmerz wird bald nachlassen. Deine Eltern werden immer bei dir sein und dich beschützen" sagte Ann aufrichtig und setzte sich ebenfalls neben sie.  
„Ich weiß, Ann. Ich weiß das sie immer bei mir sind, grade in diesem Moment zum Beispiel, könnt ich mir genau vorstellen wenn mein Dad uns hier sehen würde, was sein Kommentar wäre" sagte sie und schmunzelte die anderen an.  
„Und was?" fragte Hermine verdutzt.  
„Weiber" sagte sie und grinste nun breit übers Gesicht.  
Die anderen konnten nicht mehr, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sie sahen sich an und prusteten los, Joey tat diese Ableckung wirklich sehr gut.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, Joey stand auf, ging zu Tür und machte sie auf. Davor stand kein anderer als Severus Snape.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er liebevoll.  
„Nein" kam es schmunzelt von ihr.  
Sein lächeln war wie weggewischt als sie das sagte. Joey wusste die Antwort würde ihm nicht reichen, sie holte tief Luft und sah in seine dunklen Augen.  
„Wir sind beschäftigt" meinte sie knapp und deutete um die Ecke.  
Sev, so neugierig wie er war, machte zwei Schritt und lugte um die Ecke. Er schien plötzlich immer blasser zu werden. Hermine, Ginny und Ann saßen am Kamin und winkten ihm fröhlich zu. Langsam zog er den Kopf wieder zurück, sah Joey an, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss und verschwand wieder.  
Als Joey die Tür wieder schloss und auf die Mädels zuging, konnte sie nur grinsen.  
Sie setzte sich und sah die anderen an, dann prusteten sie los.  
„Sein Gesicht war wirklich der Hammer" meinte Ann.  
„So enttäuscht hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen" sagte Ginny lachend und hielt sich den Bauch.  
„Hey das ist nicht lustig" entrüstete sich Hermine plötzlich und zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Auch komm Mine, es sah wirklich lustig aus" sagte nun Joey.  
„Das stimmt schon, aber er ist dein Freund und unserer Lehrer" meinte sie schroff.  
„Ja das schon, aber warum nicht etwas Spass haben" sagte Ginny und schmunzelte sie immer noch provokant an.  
„Hermine, wenn du heute vorhast, uns ständig zurecht zustutzen, dann bleibst du hier. Ich will Feiern und nicht das mir ständig jemand kommt mit, dafür sind wir noch zu jung oder das können wir nicht machen" meinte Joey nun und machte Hermine gekonnt nach.  
„Ist ja gut" sagte sie beleidigt, musste aber über die Vorstellung von Joey grinsen.

Nach dem Abendbrot machten sich die Mädels fertig. Joey stand lange vor ihrem Schrank und rätselte was sie wohl anziehen sollte.  
Sie entschied sich für eine helle ausgewaschene Jeans mit Schlag, dazu trug sie ein weißes sehr enganliegendes T-Shirt ohne Ärmel, was bis kurz vor ihren Bauchnabel aufhörte. Ihre Haare hatte sie hoch gesteckt, nur einzelne Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, etwas Make-up, dachte sie noch, dann schnappte sie sich ihre kleine Handtasche und verschwand nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten.  
„Wow" sagte Ginny und musterte Joey von oben bis unten.  
„Du siehst gut aus" sagte Ann, die einen Rock trug, der ihr bis kurz vor die Knie ging, dazu trug sie eine dunkelrote Bluse, ihre Haare hatte sie offen gelassen.  
„Danke, aber ihr Mädels seht auch fabelhaft aus. Wo ist Molly?" fragte sie.  
„Noch nicht fertig" kam es gelangweilt von Ginny.  
Die Tür ging auf und die männlichen Geschöpfe betraten das Wohnzimmer. Als sie sich die Mädels anguckten, folgten laute Pfiffe.  
„Du willst doch so nicht los?" fragte Sev etwas ärgerlich, als er an Joey heran getreten war.  
„Doch, hast du was dagegen" meinte sie schlicht. Sie wusste ganz genau das es ihm nicht gefiel, doch das war ihr egal.  
„Und ob ich was dagegen habe" zischte er gefährlich.  
„Lass sie einfach" meinte Remus und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Joey zwinkerte ihm zu und dankte ihm im Stillen, dass er einen Streit zwischen den beiden verhindern wollte.

Als Molly dann endlich kam, ging es los. Joey nahm alle bei der Hand und teleportierte mit ihnen in eine kleine Seitenstrasse nach London.  
„Also Mädels, auf geht's. Heute lassen wir die Sau raus und Hermine, ich will nichts von dir hören. Ach und Molly du siehst bezaubernd aus" meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Danke" sagte sie verlegen.  
Molly trug ein hellblaues Kleid, was bis unter die Knie ging. Ihre schulterlangen roten Haare trug sie offen. Sie fielen ihr mit so einer Eleganz ins Gesicht, die sie 10 Jahre jünger aussehen lies.  
„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" fragte Ann.  
„In einen Club, gleich um die Ecke. Dort war ich früher sehr oft" meinte sie grinsend und marschierte los, die anderen folgten.  
Sie mussten einen Block laufen, Hermine, Ginny und Ann unterhielten sich angereckt miteinander. Tonks musste heute leider kurzfristig Arbeiten. Nach diesem Vorfall mit Joeys Eltern waren die Auroren wieder Nachts unterwegs und hielten Ausschau nach etwas ungewöhnlichen. Molly und Joey liefen weiter vorne und kicherten wie kleine Schulmädchen, bis Joey stoppte.  
„Ach noch was, der Club ist erst ab 21, ich hab euch Ausweise besorgt, Mine spar dir dein Kommentar" sagte Joey schlicht.  
Hermine hatte schon wieder Luft geholt um zu widersprechen, doch als Joey sie eindringlich ansah, schluckte sie es hinunter und nahm den Ausweis entgegen.

Von weiten konnten sie schon dumpfe Musik hören, von überall kamen Stimmen, die Party schien im vollen Gange zu sein.  
Als sie um die Ecke kamen, sahen sie eine lange Schlange, doch Joey hielt nach einem der Türsteher Ausschau.  
„Jo?" meinte der große Rechte mit dunklen Haaren.  
„Andrew" kam es von ihr.  
Beide grinsten sich an und gingen aufeinander zu.  
„Was machst du den hier?" fragte er.  
„Ich wollt mal mit ein paar Freundinnen auf den Putz hauen" kam es schmunzelt von ihr.  
„Hallo Ladys" meinte er lässig und zwinkerte sie an.  
„Vergiss es, die sind schon alle vergeben" sagte sie grinsend, sofort ließ er die Schultern hängen.  
„Schade" kam es von ihm.  
„Kannst du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?" fragte sie liebevoll und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Klar für dich doch immer" sagte er, nahm die Kette, die vor dem Eingang gespannt war ab und bat die Frauen durchzugehen.  
„Ich dank dir, du bist ein Schatz" sagte Joey, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Drinnen angekommen, suchten sie sich als erstes einen Tisch, den sie auch gleich fanden und sich setzten.  
„So, was wollt ihr Trinken?" fragte Jo und musterte alle.  
Stillschweigen, keiner sagte ein Wort, alle sahen sich erst mal genau um.  
„Hallo, was wollt ihr Trinken" versuchte sie es noch mal.  
„Irgendwas" sagte Molly.  
Joey nickte, ging zur Bar und bestellte 5 Drinks. Als der Barkeeper die Gläser auf ein Tablett stellte, musterte Joey ihn aufmerksam.  
Irgendwie kommt mir das Gesicht bekannt vor, dachte sie.  
„Mike?" sagte sie skeptisch, worauf der Barkeeper den Kopf hob.  
„Joey bist du das?" fragte er langsam.  
Sie nickte nur, beide umarmten sich über die Theke.  
„Was treibt dich den her?" fragte er interessiert und ignorierte völlig die anderen Kunden.  
„Ach mal ein bisschen Feiern" sagte sie schlicht.  
„Du siehst gut aus" setzte sie noch mit einem leicht verträumten Blick hinzu.  
Es war ihr Exfreund, dem sie gegenüber stand. Lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und nun tauchten er plötzlich wieder auf der Bildfläche auf. Immer noch hatte sie Herzflattern, wenn sie ihm in seine leuchtenden grünen Augen sah.  
„Danke du auch. Und wie geht's dir so?" kam die Frage.

„Ganz okay" meinte sie, ihre Augen nahmen plötzlich wieder den Ausdruck des Schmerzes an. Mike sah das sofort und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Was ist passiert, Kleines?" fragte er einfühlsam.  
„Mum und Dad sind...sie sind Tod" sagte sie leise.  
Mike völlig erstarrt über diese Nachricht, plumpste förmlich auf den Stuhl der hinter der Theke stand. Mit großen traurigen Augen sah er sie an.  
„Oh Joey, dass tut mir so leid" meinte er ehrlich.  
„Schon okay" sagte sie.  
Irgendwie wollte sie hier wieder weg, alles erinnerte sie daran. Mike erinnerte sie einfach an ein anderes Leben, was sie schon lange nicht mehr führte.  
„Geht's dir gut?" fragte er besorgt.  
„Ja, alles bestens, ehrlich" meinte sie und lächelte etwas.  
„Hey Kleines, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, sag es mir" meinte er, stand auf, ging um die Theke rum und nahm sie kurzerhand in den Arm.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Engel" meinte er leise.  
Als Joey seine starken Arme um ihren Körper spürte, wurde ihr plötzlich heiß und kalt zugleich. Was ist das den? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Mike ist Geschichte, du hast ein anderen, mischte sich nun auch ihr Gewissen mit ein.  
„Ich muss wieder" sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Gib Bescheid wenn du irgendwas brauchst, ja" meinte er.  
Joey nickte leicht, Mike gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, als seine Lippen sie berührten, bekam sie binnen Sekunden eine Gänsehaut.  
Langsam lief sie wieder zurück zum Tisch, stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich zu den anderen, die schon wild miteinander erzählten.

„Alles okay?" fragte Molly nach einiger Zeit.  
„Ja, ja, alles bestens" meinte Joey als sie aus ihren Träumerein erwachte.  
„So, jetzt wird gefeiert" sagte Joey und grinste in die Runde.  
Alle hoben ihr Glas, stießen an und tranken einen großzügigen Schluck.  
„Wow" sagte Ann, „Der haut ja voll rein" meinte sie.  
„Lasst uns Tanzen" sagte Molly hippelich.  
Joey und Molly quetschten sich durch die Menschenmassen auf die Tanzfläche.  
Schon bald wurden beide von zwei hübschen Männern Mitte 20 angegraben, Molly ließ den jungen Mann eiskalt abblitzen, doch Joey packte die Chance beim Schopf und tanzte wie wild mit ihrem Gegenüber.  
„Molly, hab einfach Spass und lass Arthur mal bei Seite" sandte sie telepatisch zu ihr.  
Irgendwie war Molly das gar nicht recht, aber Joey hatte recht, einfach mal Spass haben, dass hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.  
Beide tanzten mit den jungen Männern und ließen ihre Männer mal weg.  
Molly schien richtig aufzublühen, sie hatte jeden Anstand vergessen und hüpfte förmlich über die Tanzfläche.  
Nach einigen Liedern, entschuldigte Joey sich bei Alex, ihrem Tanzpartner und ging wieder zu den Mädels.

Ginny, Ann und Hermine flirteten heftig mit zwei jungen Männern die nun bei ihnen saßen.  
Die Drinks waren schon leer, Joey trank ihren auch aus und hob die Hand, Mike an der Bar verstand und machte 5 neue Drinks fertig, die eine hübsche rothaarige Bedienung ihnen brachte.  
8 Drinks später, saßen die Mädels mit ihren Fang am Tisch und lachten was das Zeug hielt.  
Viele waren schon gegangen, den es war Bereichs ziemlich spät. Molly benahm sich wie ein kleines vierzehnjähriges Schulmädchen und drückte ihrem Tanzpartner zum Abschied einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.  
Langsam stolperten sie nach draußen, Joey verabschiedete sich ebenfalls mit einem Kuss von Andrew dem Türsteher und dann zogen sie laut singend davon.  
Der Abend tat allem mal gut, Molly die seit Jahren keinen Frauenabend mehr hatte, war ganz aus dem Häuschen und meinte sie müssten das bald wiederholen.  
Als Joey bei einer Gehwegplatte seitlich wegstolperte, pusteten alle los. Joey konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr aufrecht halten und setzte sich einfach auf den dreckigen Boden.  
„Also Leute" versuchte sie es, „ich denke das mit dem Teleportieren sollte ich lassen, den ich weiß nicht wo wir auftauchen werden" lallte sie bei ihrem Lachanfall.  
„Und was heißt das jetzt" würgte Molly hervor und stützte sich an einer Häuserwand ab, ihr fing sich an alles zu drehen.

„Das heißt, wir brauchen ein Port...Port...Portschüssel" sagte Joey darauf hin.  
„Na dann mal los" meinte Ginny und rappelte sich wieder auf. Schnurstracks versuchte sie irgendein Gegenstand zu finden, den sie verwandeln könnten.  
Als sie eine alte Zeitung fand, schwangte sie gefährlich wieder zu den anderen zurück und hielt Joey die Zeitung unter die Nase.  
„Was soll das den? Ich will jetzt nicht Lesen" kam es schlicht von ihr.  
„Das sollst du auch nicht, sondern ein Portschlüssel draus machen" lallte Ann und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg.  
Joey schloss die Augen und versuchte das Schwindelgefühl zu übergehen, sie hob ihre Hand, legte sie auf die Zeitung und murmelte Portus. Die Zeitung leuchtete für wenige Sekunden blau auf und zitterte kurz, bis sie wieder ganz ruhig auf dem Gehweg liegen bleib.  
„Also zack jetzt" sagte Molly, nahm Schwung und stieß sich von der Häuserwand ab, doch das war ein Fehler, den sie kippte seitlich auf die andere Seite und plumpste wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden.  
Die anderen Vier sahen sich um und pusteten los, Molly saß auf der nassen Straße und stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.  
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, berührte jeder die Zeitung an einer Ecke und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Sie kamen in dem kleinen Vorort an, wo das Fellowanwesend stand, doch mussten sie noch eine weite Strecke laufen, was keinem etwas ausmachte, den mit einem Schnippser von Joey, erschienen noch zwei Feuerwhiskeyflasche in ihrem Hand.  
„Wegverpflegung" meinte sie teuflisch grinsend und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck.  
„Ich will auch" meinte Ginny ärgerlich und schnappte Joey die Flasche aus der Hand.  
Als die Flaschen alle waren, waren sie auch schon fast am Haus angekommen.  
Langsam torkelnd und schwankend gingen die Fünf, die sich bei jedem eingehackt hatten den langen Weg zum Haus entlang.  
An der Haustür angekommen, legte Joey den Finger an die Lippen um den anderen zu signalisieren, dass sie ruhig sein sollen.  
Als Joey auf der falschen Seite nach dem Türgriff fasste und somit, weil sie zuviel Schwung drauf hatte nun auf der Erde saß, war es um die Selbstbeherrschung, die heute sowieso nicht mehr ganz klappte völlig geschehen.  
Ginny presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, Mine und Ann taten es ihr gleich, Molly gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin und Joey versuchte angestrengt nicht zu lachen.  
In der Eingangshalle angekommen, schaute sie das erstemal auf die Uhr, es war mittlerweile schon 4.47 Uhr in der früh.

Langsam und mit größter Vorsicht versuchten die Mädels die Treppen hinter sich zu bringen, doch die Koordination von ihrem Beinen funktionierte überhaupt nicht mehr.  
Oben angekommen atmete Ginny erst mal genüsslich auf, worauf sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und plötzlich panisch mit ihrem Händen in der Luft ruderte, doch Hermine und Ann packten schnell zu und zogen Ginny nun mit sich.  
Molly verabschiedete sich auch von Joey und stiefelte fröhlich zum Gästezimmer, immer darauf bedacht Arthur nicht zu wecken.  
Jo stand vor ihre Zimmertür, schloss kurz die Augen, riss sie aber gleich wieder auf, plötzlich drehte sich alles, ihre Hand fuhr zum Türgriff, wieder fasste sie ins Leere.  
Sie beugte sich runter, nahm den Türgriff genau unter die Lupe und riss mit einem Ruck die Tür auf.  
Severus lag im Bett und schlief tief und fest, Jo presste wieder den Finger auf die Lippen und versuchte auf Zehenspitzen weiter zu gehen. Was ihr aber nicht glückte, den schon ihm nächsten Moment verhedderte sie sich in den Umhang von Sev, der auf den Boden lag und fiel in voller Länge nach vorne, in der Luft vollführte sie noch eine geschickte Drehung, so das sie nicht mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Langsam befreite sie sich wieder aus dem Umhang und robbte weiter bis zum Kamin, sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Handtasche und richtete ihn auf den Kamin, doch fiel ihr nicht der Zauberspruch ein.  
Eine ganze Weile hockte sie da und grübelte, immer wieder probierte sie einige Zauber aus, bis plötzlich ein gigantisches Feuer im Kamin brannte und Joey noch grade rechtzeitig reagieren konnte um nicht geröstet zu werden, was in ihrem Zustand wirklich ein Rekord war.

Strahlend auf das geschaffte rollte sie sich vor dem Kamin ein und schloss die Augen. Schon noch kurzer Zeit schlug sie, sie wieder auf, alles drehte sich, dass war nun ganz und gar nicht gut, dachte sie.  
„Ich hätte den letzten Cocktail nicht trinken sollen" lallte Joey und grinste teuflisch.  
Langsam atmete sie einige Atemzüge ruhig ein und aus, dann schloss sie nochmals die Augen, mit einem zufriedenen lächeln war sie binnen Sekunden vor dem lodernden Kamin eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ich hoffe das ich euch mit den drei Kapietel eine Freude machen konnte, denn ich habe gedacht ich tue euch mal etwas gutes, weil ich so langsam bin.

bis bald euer Bärchen.


	14. Wieder nach Hogwarts

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 14 _

_**Wieder zurück nach Hogwarts**_

**

* * *

**Am nächsten Morgen wurde Joey durch einen sanften Kuss geweckt, sofort schlug sie die Augen auf, was sie jedoch gleich wieder bereute. Die Wintersonne schien durch ihre großen Fenster direkt in ihr Gesicht.  
„Hi Engel, wann seit ihr den nach Hause gekommen?" fragte Sev und beobachtete belustig Joeys Reaktion.  
Joey blinzelte leicht und sah in Sevs dunkle Augen, langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit die im Raum herrschte.  
„Irgendwann heute Morgen, gegen fünf, glaub ich" meinte sie und setzte sich langsam auf.  
„So spät erst" kam es von ihm.  
„Du meinst so früh" sagte Joey gequält und hielt sich den Kopf.  
Es fühlte sich an, als wenn in ihrem Gehirn Hunderte kleine Voldemorts sitzen würden und immer wieder auf irgendeiner Gehirnzelle rumtrommelten.  
Severus grinste nur und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Viel getrunken, oder?" fragte er schmunzelnd.  
„Etwas zu viel wird ich sagen" kam es von ihr.  
Als Joey sich ruckartig zu ihm drehte, wurde ihr plötzlich Speiübel, schnell sprang sie auf und rannte so gut sie konnte ins Bad.  
Severus hörte nur noch wie sie sich herzhaft über der Kloschlüssel erbrach. Mit einem breiten schmunzeln setzte er sich wieder aufs Bett und zog sich langsam an. 

Als sie wieder raus kam, sah sie sehr blass aus, sie hatte dicke Augenringe und blutunterlaufende Augen.  
„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie leise und hielt sich wieder den Kopf.  
„11. 34 Uhr" sagte er darauf hin.  
Joey ließ sich mehr schlecht als recht aufs Bett plumpsen, was wieder ein großen Schub an Kopfschmerzen bedeutete.  
„Kommst du mit runter?" fragte Sev nun.  
Jo nickte, suchte sich dicke Sachen aus ihrem Schrank, zog sich an und ging ganz langsam runter in die Küche.  
Hermine, Ginny, Ann und Molly sahen genauso schlecht aus, wie Joey sich fühlte, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnten sie sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Na spät geworden gestern Abend, was?" meinte Sam beiläufig und schlug Joey freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Nicht so laut" kam es leise von Joey zurück, vorsichtig massierte sie sich die Schläfen.  
Remus grinste sie an. Tonks sass neben ihm und hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt.  
„Schade das ich nicht mitkonnte, die anderen haben mir schon alles erzählt" meinte sie grinsend und zwinkerte ihr verstohlen zu.  
„Es war wirklich recht lustig gestern Abend und recht amüsant. Nicht war Molly?" sagte nun Joey und lächelte leicht.  
„Sei bloß still" kam es von ihr, doch konnte sie sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Was war den gestern so interessant?" fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Severus brannte es auf der Seele, er dachte sich, dass die weiblichen Geschöpfe sich bestimmt nicht zurückhalten konnten.

Molly sah ihn verwirrt an, schluckte schwer und überlegte Fieberhaft was sie sagen konnte.  
„Nichts mein Lieber" antwortet sie dann rasch.  
„Du kannst zwar alles Essen aber nicht alles wissen" meinte Joey vergnügt trotz Brummschädel.  
„Ach und warum nicht?" kam es zischend zurück.  
„Weil du nicht alles wissen musst" sagte Joey knapp und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
Remus, Sam und Tonks schauten sich an, Neugierde brannte in ihnen.  
„Ach nun erzählt schon" rief Sam und Remus wie aus einem Munde.  
„Oh Leute, nicht so laut" kam es von Joey, die ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzvollen Grimasse verzog, was alle zum Lachen brachte.  
Die Mädels hielten sich krampfhaft die Ohren zu, das Gelächter brummte unaufhörlich in ihren Ohren.  
Langsam setzte Joey sich neben die Mädels und zauberte allen einen starken Kamillen Tee, dann beschwor sie noch eine kleine Ampulle mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit, wo sie jeden drei Tropfen in den Tee gab.  
„Prost" meinte Jo und hob die Tasse, vorsichtig nippte sie an den Tee.  
Sofort spürte sie die Wirkung des Trankes, ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwanden, der Schwindel und der neue Brechreiz war wie verschwunden.  
„Ich liebe dieses Zeug" meinte Ginny strahlend.  
„Ginny Weasley, eins sei dir gesagt, gestern war eine Ausnahme mit dem Alkohol. Ist das klar?" brauste Molly nun auf.  
„Wieso?" fragte Ginny provokant.  
„Ginny" schnaubte sie.  
„Ist ja gut Mum, war nur ein Witz" meinte sie lächelnd.

Nach dem herzhaften Mittagessen begab Joey sich in die Bibliothek das Fellowanwesens.  
Sie wollte ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen, bevor die Schule wieder los ging.  
Am späten Nachmittag klopfte es an der Tür, Jo schreckte auf und ging auf die Tür zu, vorsichtig steckte ihr Onkel den Kopf rein und schmunzelte sie an.  
„Darf ich?" fragte er und zwinkerte.  
„Aber natürlich" meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Euer Abend war wohl voll der Erfolg wie ich gehört habe" meinte er.  
„Oh ja" kam es nur von einer grinsenden Joey.  
„Aber um was geht es?" fragte sie nun und wurde Ernst.  
„Also ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt, im Bezug auf den Raum in der Mysteriumabteilung von dem du glaubst, dass Harry dort Hilfe finden würde" meinte er lässig und setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin.  
Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand verschwanden die fertigen Hausaufgaben vom Tisch und zwei Tassen Tee, eine große Teekanne und eine Schachtel Zitronenbrausebonbons standen nun auf dem Tisch.  
„Oh" meinte Albus glücklich und nahm sich gleich ein Bonbon, dann bot er Joey auch einen an, die aber lächelnd ablehnte.  
„Was hast du rausgefunden" meinte sie interessiert und plötzlich wieder hellwach.  
„Nicht fiel" meinte er und legte die Stirn in Falten, „Wie ich schon mal sagte, der Raum ist alle Zeit verschlossen, und niemand weiß was dahinter stecken soll. Aber ich habe herausgefunden, dass nur eine Person sie öffnen kann, eine Einzige" sagte er überlegend.  
„Und wer soll das sein?" fragte Jo.  
„Ich wird sagen DU, mein Engel" kam es von Albus zurück.  
„Wieso grade ich?"  
„Weil diese Person, die in der Lage ist diesen Raum zu öffnen, eine bestimmte Macht besitzt. Und du mein Schatz besitzt diese Macht, ich kenne keinen wo diese Macht stärker ist als bei dir und außerdem bist du die Kriegerin" kam es glucksend von ihm.

„Na is ja toll. Und das heißt?" fragte Joey verwirrt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Es ist eine Macht, die tief in deinem Herzen verborgen lieg, wenn du dich besonders doll freust oder besonders doll traurig bist, spürt man sie am stärksten. Aber was es für einen Macht ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, da musst du alleine drauf kommen" meinte er und nippte an seinem heißen Tee.  
„Danke Onkel Albus, soweit wäre ich auch ohne deine Hilfe gekommen" meinte sie sarkastisch und grinste ihm teuflisch zu.  
„Jocelyn, du weißt es doch bereits, oder etwa nicht?" kam es nun fröhlich.  
„Sag mal, geht's dir gut?" fragte sie perplex, als ihr Onkel plötzlich so hippelich wurde und sich aufführte wie ein Schuljunge von 15 Jahren.  
„Alles bestens mein Engel" meinte er, trank den restlichen Tee und ging zur Tür.  
„Glaube an dich und deine Fähigkeiten sagtest du einmal. Vielleicht hilft dir das weiter" sagte er noch, zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand.  
„Also ich glaub, ich muss mal mit Minerva ein erstes Wörtchen reden" meinte sie zu sich selber und grinste breit.  
Seit dem die zwei mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen und angeblich nur erzählen und den anderen nun besser kennen wie kein anderer, benehmen die sich einfach KINDISCH.  
Joey sass da und starrte immer noch ihrem Onkel hinter her. Was meint er damit? Du besitzt schon diese Macht, sie steckt tief in deinem Herzen! Sie sass einfach nur da und grübelte über das gesagte nach, doch eine wirklich plausible Lösung wollte ihr nicht einfallen.

Am späten Abend stieß Draco zu ihr und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber.  
„Na was gibts?" fragte Joey ohne aufzusehen.  
„Ach ich wollt nur mal schauen was du so machst?" fragte er und lugte auf ihre Unterlagen.  
„Hausaufgaben" meinte sie schlicht und sah nun auf.  
Draco grinste sie an, doch bedrückte ihm etwas, sie sah es in seinen grauen Augen.  
„Was hast du, Großer Blondschopf?" fragte sie grinsend.  
Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einer komischen Grimasse als Joey Blondschopf sagte, er hasste es einfach.  
„Nichts, wirklich nicht ich wollt nur nach dir sehen" meinte er kurz Angebunden.  
„Ach wirklich und warum siehst du dann so bedrückt aus?" fragte sie scheinheilig.  
„Ich seh doch nicht bedrückt aus"  
„Oh doch, mein Lieber" sagte sie darauf.  
„Also es ist..." meinte er.  
„Ja" kam es wieder grinsend zurück.  
„Ann, sie ist so komisch seit gestern" meinte er.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte nun Joey verdutzt.  
„Nun ja, sie hängt nur mit Hermine und Ginny rum und ständig tuscheln die drei" schnaubte er genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ach das" sagte Joey und grinste wieder.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, die müssen erst mal die Ereignisse von gestern auswerten, dass ist alles kein Grund zur Sorge" meinte sie noch und blickte wieder auf ihren Verwandlungsaufsatz.  
„Denkst du wirklich?" fragte er nun nochmals nach.  
„Draco, sie ist ein Mädchen, nun ja und Mädchen müssen nun mal alles bis ins kleinste Detail auswerten. Sie liebt dich, Draco und nur dich" kam es von ihr.  
„Ja du hast recht, warum mach ich mir nur so viele Sorgen" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
„Viel du Angst hast sie zu verlieren" kam die Antwort.  
„Ja das stimmt aber warum ist das so?" fragte er interessiert.  
„Nun ja" meinte Joey und kratzte sich am Kinn, „ich vermute mal es ist so, wenn man einen Menschen liebt, nicht nur oberflächlich, sondern mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, geschieht mit einem was sonderbares. Man spürt Angst, wenn sich die Person dem anderen Geschlecht zu doll nähert, daraus entsteht Eifersucht, was ich zu tiefst Hasse. Man muss ihm Vertrauen, nicht nur der Person die man liebt, sondern auch sich selber. Nur wenn man mit sich selber im Reinen ist, kann man einen anderen wirklich aus tiefsten Herzen Lieben. Es ist normal wenn man um jemanden Angst hat, man hat Angst ihn zu verlieren und warum ist das so? Weil man nicht weiß, was man ohne die Person machen würde, man hat Angst, dass die Gefühle die man hat, von der anderen Person nicht mehr erwidert werden, es würde einem das Herz zerreißen. Sie liebt dich Draco, man kann es in ihren Augen lesen, genau wie man in deinen Augen die Liebe zu ihr sieht und das freut mich sehr" schloss sie lächelnd und sass nun auf der Sessellehne neben Draco und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Vertrau ihr einfach und zeige ihr, dass sie alles für dich ist" sagte sie leise und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm.  
„Danke Jo, aber warum ist das alles so kompliziert" kam es nun von ihm.  
„Tja, weil wir Menschen es nun mal kompliziert machen" sagte sie und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel zurück.  
„Der Mensch ist nicht dafür geschaffen alleine zu sein, Draco. Er braucht seines Gleichen, er braucht Anerkennung, Zuneigung, Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Liebe, sonst kann er nicht Leben. Wenn man weiß was man selber 'Wert' ist, dann kann man darauf Vertrauen, dass der andere einem nicht 'verloren' geht, denn man ist es Wert geliebt zu werden. Doch wenn man sich selber nicht 'traut', dann wird man auch niemand trauen. Das weiß man im Inneren und hat Angst, dass dies diese Person bemerkt, und sie wird es bemerken, in der Sprache die keiner Worte bedarf" meinte sie Weise und lächelte leicht.  
Draco nickte nur, die Worte gaben ihm zu denken, mit gerunzelter Stirn stand er auf, drückte Joey einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder.

Am nächsten Tag war das große zusammen packen der Sachen angesagt, den am nächsten Tag hieß es wieder, Hogwarts wir kommen.  
Sie liefen von oben nach unten und von unten nach oben um ihre Sachen zusammen zusuchen. Alle brauchten den ganzen Nachmittag dafür, Ann reiste Abends mit Flohpulver nach Hause und Hermine und Ginny verdrückten sich auf ihre Zimmer, die Jungs saßen in der Bibliothek und spielten Zauberschach. Auch freuten sie sich schon wahnsinnig auf das nächste Quidditchspiel, was am kommenden Wochenende stattfinden sollte, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw.  
Severus, Albus und Minerva sind schon am Vormittag abgereist, da sie noch den Unterricht für die kommenden Wochen vorbereiten müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen, saßen alle am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
„Teleportieren wir wieder!" fragte Harry.  
„Ja, geht schneller. Wir sollen in Hogsmeade auf den Zug warten und mit den anderen dann zusammen hoch zum Schloss. Anweisung von Dumbledore" sagte Joey schlicht und unterhielt sich weiter mit Tonks und Sam. Remus musste schon früh gehen, irgendwas für den Orden erledigen.  
Bis zum späten Nachmittag wurde noch gescherzt, gelacht und nur Blödsinn gemacht. Joey tat es gut, wieder mal was mit allen zusammen zu machen. Den immer noch musste sie viel an ihre Eltern denken, doch die Fünf gaben ihr Bestes um ihr zu helfen.

Am späten Nachmittag trafen sie sich unten in der großen Eingangshalle vom Fellowanwesen.  
„Macht's gut und passt auf euch auf" sagte Molly mütterlich und umarmte jeden.  
„Wir werdens versuchen" meinte Draco scheinheilig was Molly mit einen finsteren Blick quittierte, dass aber gleich in ein lächeln überging.  
„Schreibt mal" kam es nun von Sam der sich von jeden herzlich verabschiedete.  
„Machen wir" sagte Harry grinsend und umarmte Samuel Boddin stürmisch.  
Auch Remus trat nun vor und nahm jeden streng unter die Lupe.  
„Ich will keine Klagen hören" sagte er und fixierte jeden genau.  
„Ja wohl Sir!" rief Ginny laut und salutierte, was alle zum lachen brachte.  
„Das sagt ja grad der Richtige" kam es ganz leise von Ron.  
Harry der neben ihm stand musste sich schwer das Lachen verkneifen, Remus als der letzte Rumtreiber, gibt Anweisungen, die Regeln zu beachten. Wenn Sirius das hören würde, dachte er und grinste immer breiter.  
„Wo ist Joey eigentlich?" fragte Mine verdutzt als sie merkte, dass Joey fehlte.  
„Bei den Gräbern" kam es traurig von Sam.  
„Sie wollte sich von ihnen verabschieden" sagte Tonks ruhig und schritt auf sie zu und lächelte leicht in die Runde.  
„Passt auf sie auf" sagte Arthur freundlich, reichte jedem die Hand, ging dann zu seiner Frau, die er einen sanften Kuss gab.  
„Werden wir" murmelte Draco nachdenklich.

Joey stand vor den Gräbern und lächelte die Bilder ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders an.  
Sie beschwor drei rote Rosen aus ihrer Hand und legte sie nieder.  
Jo merkte nicht, dass es eine Träne schaffte sich aus ihren Augen zu stellen und nun ihre Wangen hinab ran.  
„Passt auf euch auf und vergesst mich nicht so schnell, irgendwann werden wir uns wiedersehn. Ich liebe euch!" sagte sie leise, jedes einzelne Wort fiel ihr sehr schwer, die Trauer lastete immer noch schwer auf sie, doch wusste Jo, dass sie es schaffen würde.  
Joey hatte Freunde die ihr zur Seite standen und sie liebten, dass gab ihr die nötige Kraft weiter zu machen. Eine leichte Brise wehte über das große Anwesen, der Wind spielte mit ihren blonden leicht gelockten Haaren.  
Die Träne trocknete langsam auf ihrer Haut, sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
In der Ferne hörte sie Vögel zwitschern, was ihr ein leichtes lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.  
„Ich werde wiederkommen" sagte Jo immer noch mit dem lächeln auf dem Gesicht, leise stand sie auf, und zwinkerte den Bilder zu, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

Im Haus angekommen, sah sie sich noch mal um und verabschiedete sich dann von allen.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Kleines" meinte Remus lächelnd und umarmte sie fest aber herzlich.  
„Lass von dir hören, Jo" sagte nun Sam und nahm sie in seine starken Arme.  
„Mach ich, und du sei lieb und mach keinen Blödsinn" meinte Joey grinsend.  
„Ich doch nicht, wo denkst du hin" kam es scheinheilig zurück.  
Die Anwesenden grinsten breit und schüttelten die Köpfe, diese Aussage, triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
Tonks umarmte Joey herzlich und ermahnte sie vorsichtig zu sein, auch Molly und Arthur ermahnten sie eindringlich, was Joey mit einem Augenrollen quittierte, was wiederum alle zum lachen brachte.  
„So, ich wird sagen, wir können" sagte Harry hippelich.  
„Ihr wisst wo es hingeht, also worauf wartet ihr noch" meinte Joey belustigt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
Die Jugendlichen sahen sich grinsend an, schnappten sich ihr Gepäck und verschwanden.  
Joey winkte noch mal zum Abschied und teleportierte ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade zum Bahnhof.

Oben in der Schule angekommen setzten sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und warteten bis alle da waren.  
Der Geräuschpegel in der Halle stieg immer weiter an, bis sich der Schulleiter erhob, sofort verstummten die Gespräche und alle Augen wanderten zum Lehrertisch, wo ein lächelnder Albus Dumbledore stand und auf alle strahlend hinab blickte.  
„Liebe Schüler, herzlich Willkommen zurück" sagte der Schulleiter freundlich und breitete seine Arme zum Gruße aus, dann fuhr er fort.  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt ein paar wunderschöne und besinnliche Tage im Kreise der Familie verbringen können! Ich freue mich alle Gesund und Munter wiederzusehen, aber ich will euch nicht weiter Nerven mit den Worten eines alten Mannes: Haut rein!" sagte er strahlend und mit einem fröhlichen glucksen in der Stimme, die Joey schmunzeln ließ.

Nachdem Essen, wollte Jo sich noch etwas die Beine vertreten und trat in die kalte, klare Winterluft hinaus und schritt auf den See zu.  
Langsam zog sie ihren Umhang enger an ihrem Körper, ihr wurde etwas kalt.  
Sie hob sachte den Kopf und starrte auf den Sternenbedeckten Himmel über ihr.  
„Wunderschön nich" sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr.  
Doch brauchte sie sich nicht mal umzudrehen, um zu sehen wer es war.  
„Hallo Hagrid!" kam es schmunzelnd von ihr.  
„Du liebst den Sternenhimmel, oder?" fragte der Große mit seiner brummigen aber freundlichen Stimme.  
„Oh ja, er scheint so nah und doch ist er so fern" meinte sie verträumt.  
„Hör ma Jo, es tut mir leid wegen deinen Eltern" sagte er aufrichtig und sah sie aus seinen braunen Käferaugen an.  
„Danke Großer" kam es ehrlich zurück.  
Joey nahm den Kopf runter und sah Hagrid durchdringend an, dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem grinsen.  
„Tut mir leid das ich nicht bei der Beerdigung dabei sein konnte, ber ich hatte zu tun" meinte er peinlich berührte und kratzte sich verlegen am Bart, was Joey noch breiter grinsen ließ.  
„Schon okay, ich bin dir nicht böse" sagte sie, ging auf ihn zu, winkte ihn mit einem Finger runter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, flüsterte eine Gute Nacht und verschwand zum Schloss.

Am nächsten Morgen ging der Unterricht wieder los, die ersten zwei Stunden hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Flitwick. Als erstes bekamen alle ihre Tests zurück, wie vermutet hatten unsere Freunde ein Ohnegleichen oder ein Erwartung übertroffen eingeheimst.  
Diese Stunde, wurde bei alle das Apparieren geprüft, was letztes Jahr eigentlich schon gemacht werden sollte, doch die Zeit es nicht zuließ.  
Drei Ministeriumsbeauftragte riefen jeden einzelnen auf, sie folgten in einem kleineren Nebenraum wo die Prüfung stattfinden sollte.  
Es war ein großer weißer Kreis auf dem Boden aufgemalt, dort sollten sie sich reinstellen, sechs Meter entfernt befand sich ein Grüner Kreis, wenn sie es schafften dort hinein zu Apparieren hatten sie die Prüfung bestanden.  
Wenn sie jedoch den blauen Kreis, der um den grünen Kreis gezeichnet war trafen, lag es an den Prüfern zu entscheiden ob Bestanden oder Durchgefallen.  
Wenn sie aber den roten Kreis trafen, der um den grünen und blauen Kreis gezeichnet war, hieß es schlicht und einfach DURCHGEFALLEN. Jeder hatte insgesamt drei Versuche.  
Die Sechs schafften diese Aufgabe mit Bravur, Professor Flitwick war so aus dem Häuschen, das er jeden 5 Punkte gab.

Dann kam eine Stunde Verwandlung, wo sie nun endlich anfingen über Animagie zu sprechen und McGonagall erzählte der Klasse, wie man sich in ein Animagus verwandelte und was die Vorraussetzungen waren. Die Klasse hörte stillschweigend zu und hing an den Lippen der Professorin, die vorne am Pult stand und jeden Schüler durchdringend ansah.  
„Kann sich bereits jemand von Ihnen in ein Animagus verwandeln?" fragte sie streng und musterte die Klasse.  
Joey betrachtete ihre Mitschüler, doch keiner hob die Hand. Nach einem kurzen Seufzer, bewegte Joey langsam den Arm nach oben.  
„Miss Dumbledore, sie können sich verwandeln. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwarte" sagte sie mit bewundernde Stimme.  
Joey hasste es, sie hasste es einfach im Rampenlicht zu stehen, so wusste wie sehr es Harry verabscheute und sie verstand ihn voll und ganz.  
„Würden sie es uns zeigen?" fragte die Professoren forsch.  
„Gerne Professor" meinte sie gequält lächelnd.  
Ihre Freunde sahen sie mit großen Augen an, sie musste nichts davon. Es war eins von Joeys vielen Geheimnissen.  
Langsam erhob sich Joey, ging nach vorne und bat McGonagall einige Schritte zurück zutreten, was sie auch tat.

Joey schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich, sie fühlte die Macht durch ihren Körper fließen, sie stellte sich das Bild ihres Tieres genau vor, dann befahl sie ihrem Körper sich zu verwandeln. Natürlich ging das alles in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
Von den Schülern kam ein aufkeuchen, sie rissen die Augen auf und starrte das Tier was sich nun mitten im Klassenzimmer befand sprachlos an.  
Joey hatte sich in ein wunderschönen großen Phönix verwandelt, aber nicht in so einen wie Fawkes oder Freakes, nein, Joeys Animagus war ein außergewöhnliches Tier.  
McGonagall riss die Augen auf, ihr wurde leicht schwindlig, sie stützte sich leicht an ihren Pult ab und atmete tief durch. Als Joey dies bemerkte verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück und schritt ohne viel Aufsehens zurück zu ihrem Platz.  
„Das...das war wirklich sehr beeindruckend, Miss Dumbledore. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor" sagte sie als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Kann mir jemand sagen was es für ein Tier war?" fragte sie die Klasse.  
Wie so oft meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.  
„Ja, Miss Granger"  
„Es war ein Phönix, aber nicht irgendein Phönix, sondern die Königin unter den Phönixrassen. Man erkennt sie an ihren sehr langen gold, gelb, roten Schweif und wenn Joey eine Runde geflogen wäre, hätte sie gold, gelbe Funken versprüht, die aber nicht gefährlich sind, sondern Hoffnung und Liebe zeigen. Ihre Größe unterscheidet sie von den anderen Rassen, ihre Flügelspannweite ist ca. 2 Meter, ihre Krallen sind Messerscharfe Waffen, genau so wie der Schnabel dieses Tieres. Wie auch bei anderen Phönixen besitzt dieses Tier auch viele Magische Kräfte. Ihre Tränen haben beeindruckende Heilkräfte, sie können schwere Lasten tragen und sind sehr intelligent" schloss Hermine fachmännisch und drehte sich wieder Joey zu.

In den Blicken ihrer Freunde lag Enttäuschung, Joey traute sich nicht sie anzusehen, zufiel schmerzliche Erinnerungen waren damit verbunden, aber sie wusste auch, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ein weiteres Geheimnis preis zugeben, auch wenn es ihr schwer fällt.  
„Vollkommen richtig, Miss Granger. Weitere 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Nächste Stunde werden wir uns ausführlich mit dem Verwandeln beschäftigen und erst mal feststellen ob sich jeder unter Ihnen in ein Animagus verwandeln kann. Bitte schreiben sie mir 4 Rollen Pergament über die Verwandlung in ein Animagus und was beachtet werden muss, bis zur nächsten Stunde. Sie dürfen gehen" sagte McGonagall scharf.  
Doch die ganze Klasse rührte sich nicht, alle starrte wie gebahnt auf Joey. Ihre Freunde konnten es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie ihnen nichts gesagt hatte.  
Joey saß da und versuchte die Blicke zu ignorieren, langsam schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und packte sie ein.  
„Miss Dumbledore auf ein Wort bitte" kam es vom Lehrertisch rüber.  
Nun endlich fing sich die Klasse, packte ihre Sachen und verschwand zusehends aus dem Klassenraum.  
Joey stiefelte langsam nach vorne, die Hände unter dem Umhang vergraben und leicht die Schultern hängend, blieb sie vor dem Pult stehen.  
„Das war wirklich eine beeindruckende Leistung, Joey. Wann hast du das gelernt?" fragte Minerva nun wieder zehnmal freundlicher aber bestimmt.  
„Mein Bruder brachte es mir damals bei" sagte sie schlicht und sah nun auf.  
Minerva nickte nur und schenkte ihr einen aufmunternden Blick.  
„Du hast Talent und Fähigkeiten, die dich manchmal selber erschrecken. Aber du bist eine starke junge Frau, und solltest es so richtig auskosten" meinte Minerva nun und zeigte eins ihrer seltenen lächeln.

Joey jedoch ließ weiterhin die Schultern hängen und sah zu den Käfigen, die im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer standen. Ein kleiner frecher Waschbär streckte ihr doch tatsächlich die Zunge raus.  
„Albus weiß es noch nicht?" fragte sie nun besorgt.  
„Nein, er weiß vieles noch nicht. Doch ich denke ich sollte mit ihm reden, den er wird es sowie so heute erfahren, du weißt doch wie das an den Schulen ist. So was verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer" sagt sie schmunzelnd über den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Professorin.  
„In der Tat, Joey. Er wird dich verstehen. Nur Mut" sagte sie freundlich und deutete an, dass das Gespräch beendet war.  
Joey nickte ihr zu, setzte ein fieses grinsen auf und streckte nun den Waschbären die Zunge raus und verschwand Richtung große Halle.  
Als sie sich an den Tisch setzte, sahen ihre Freunde sie Verständnislos an. Joey wusste das sie ihnen nun Rede und Antwort stehen musste.  
„Wir reden nach dem Essen, draußen am See" meinte sie knapp, schnappte sich einen knallroten Apfel und verschwand.

Als Severus sie wieder so schnell verschwinden sah, wusste er das irgendwas nicht stimmte, doch konnte er nicht sagen was. Langsam drehte er sich zum Schulleiter um, der genauso besorgt aussah wie er.  
Albus drehte sich zu Severus und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern um ihn zu signalisieren das er auch keine Ahnung hatte.  
Minerva betrat Gedankenversunken die große Halle und steuerte zum Lehrertisch, wo ein wartender Albus Dumbledore sie hoffnungsvoll ansah.  
„Weißt du was mit Joey ist?" fragte er ohne Umschweife seine Kollegin und gute alte Freundin.  
„Sie wird es dir schon sagen, Albus. Hab etwas Geduld, es ist nichts schlimmes" meinte sie nur und legte ihre Hand auf die seine.  
Ein kleines lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Schulleiters, Minerva erwiderte es, zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm sich dann was vom herrlichen Mittagessen.

Unten am See angekommen, beschwor Joey eine Decke und belegte sie mit einem Wärmezauber, den draußen war es doch noch ziemlich kalt.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich drauf fallen und biss in den roten Apfel. Sie starrte in die Ferne und überlegte schon mal, wie sie es ihren Freunden erklären konnte, warum sie es ihnen nicht schon früher gesagt hatte.  
Hermine und Ron erzählten Ginny und Ann alles schnell in Kurzfassung, als sie fertig waren, stürmten sie wie vom Blitz getroffen aus die große Halle und machten sich nun auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Am See angekommen blieben sie hinter Joey stehen und warteten erst mal ab.  
„Setzt euch" kam es leise von ihr.  
Joey drehte sich langsam um und sah in die enttäuschten Gesichter der Sechs vor ihr.  
„Ich versteh es, wenn ihr alle Böse auf mich seit. Es tut mir leid das ich nichts davon erzählt hab, doch die Wahrheit ist, ich habe es verdrängt. Mein Bruder brachte mir es damals bei und wir haben uns beide oft in unseren Animagusgestalten verwandelt und aus freundschaftlich gerauft. Nach seinem Tod habe ich es so gut wie möglich verdrängt, weil es mich ständig an ihn erinnert hatte. Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie schmerzvoll diese Verwandlung doch sein kann" meinte sie schmunzelnd und blickte in erschrockene Gesichter.  
„Keine Angst, es tut nur bei den ersten Verwandlungen höllisch weh, um so öfters man sich verwandelt um so weniger hat man Schmerzen. Doch wenn man sich über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg nicht mehr verwandelt und es dann doch wieder macht, werden die Schmerzen wieder doller und intensiver. Ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen kann, ich weiß ich hab euch damit verletzt und enttäuscht, ich weiß das ich euch damit sehr wehgetan habe" schloss sie traurig und sah ihre Freunde an.

„Wir dachte du bist ehrlicher zu uns" meinte Ron forsch.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie und zog verdutzt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Du hast uns angelogen" sagte er bitter.  
„Oh nein Ron, ich hab keinen von euch angelogen. Warum auch, hab ich einen Grund zu? Ihr habt nie gefragt ob ich ein Animagus bin, von Hermine weiß ich, dass sie in eurem dritten Jahr diese Liste vom Ministerium bekam, doch auch sie wusste nichts, weil ich mich nicht hab eintragen lassen und ich hab es auch nicht vor" meinte sie nun etwas ärgerlich.  
„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?" fragte Harry enttäuscht.  
„Das habe ich euch doch schon erzählt. Ich habe es verdrängt, es hängen zu viel Erinnerungen damit zusammen. Keiner wusste es nicht mal Albus, mit dem ich nachher auch noch reden muss. Das einzige was ich machen kann ist, euch um Verzeihung zu bitten" sagte sie nun aufrichtig und wartete auf das nächste.  
Die Gesichtsausdrücke ihrer Freunde waren unergründlich, sie wusste nicht was sie dachten, sie hatte aber auch keine Lust in ihren Gedanken rumzuwühlen.  
„Ich bin dir nicht Sauer. Ich versteh dich auf einer gewissen Art und Weise, aber irgendwie hast du mich enttäuscht Jo, ich dachte gute Freunde erzählen sich alles" meinte Hermine traurig.  
„Das stimmt schon, wie gesagt es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe das ihr mir irgendwann dafür Verzeihen könnt. Es war auch nicht immer leicht für mich, mit meinen ganzen Geheimnissen rumzulaufen, aber irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an alles."  
„Jo versprich mir was" kam es von Harry.  
„Und was?" fragte sie.  
„Das du aufhörst uns Dinge zu verschweigen, sonst sterben wir irgendwann noch mal an einen Herzinfarkt" meinte er belustig und grinste.

Joey musste sich das schmunzeln verkneifen, die anderen sahen sie an und grinsten fies drauf los, was Joey sichtlich verwirrte.  
Plötzlich sprangen sie alle auf und rannten auf sie zu. Alle schmissen sich ihr in die Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
Nein sie waren ihr nicht mehr Böse, sie dachten nur, dass Joey damit hätte ruhig rausrücken können. Sie hatte sie enttäuscht, doch verziehen sie ihr, den auf Joey konnte man einfach nicht lange Böse sein.  
„Leute, ich krieg keine Luft mehr" hechelte Joey unter den ganze Armen und Körpern, die sie versuchte wegzuschieben.  
Als sie sich wieder aus dem Knäuel lösten, strahlten sie Joey an.  
„Wenn wir uns auch alle verwandeln können, müssen wir mal was machen, irgendwas" meinte Ron und grinste schief.  
„Gerne" kam es von Joey.  
„Danke Leute, ihr seit echt nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen" meinte sie glücklich.  
Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und keuchte erschrocken auf.  
„Leute, wir haben noch 4 Minuten" meinte sie schrill und sprang auf.  
Die anderen folgten ihr nach einigen Sekunden, den sie waren von Ginnys Aufbruchstimmung regelrecht zusammen gezuckt.

Unten in den Kerkern angekommen, setzten sie sich schnell auf ihre Plätze und atmeten erst mal tief durch.  
Grade noch rechtzeitig, dachte Harry. Obwohl mich hätte es interessiert, was Severus getan hätte, wenn wir zu spät gekommen wären, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch ein grinsen verkniff er sich liebers, Severus schien nicht wirklich gute Laune zu haben.  
Snape lies den Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, schnaubte verächtlich und schnipste mit seinen Fingern, schon erschein ein Rezept eines Trankes an der Tafel.  
„Fangen sie an, sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit" sagte er kalt.  
Er rauschte unheilverkündet durch die Bankreihen und blieb vor Joey stehen, sein Blick sprach Bände, dachte sie.  
„Du bliebst bitte nach dem Unterricht hier, ich muss mit dir reden" zischte er so leise durch zusammengepressten Zähnen, dass Joey sich wirklich anstrengen musste ihn zu verstehen.  
Als sie ihm zunickte, verschwand er wieder noch vorne und setzte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl und ließ sein Blick schweifen, immer wieder blieb er bei Joey hängen, was ihn sichtlich noch wütender machte.  
Die anderen versuchten sich angestrengt auf den Trank zu konzentrieren, doch Snapes wutgeschnaube, half ihnen nicht besonders dabei.  
„Der Trank müsste nun giftgrün und sehr dickflüssig sein" schallte es durch den Kerker.  
„Füllen Sie bitte ein Probefläschen ab, Beschriften Sie es gut lesbar und bringen Sie es nach vorne zur Benotung."  
Alle taten was ihnen gesagte wurde, anschließend räumten sie noch ihren Platz auf und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.  
Als es klingelte rauschte alle schnell nach draußen, die Vier warfen ihr noch aufmunternde Blicke zu, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwanden.

Langsam nahm Joey ihre Tasche in die Hand und schlürfte nach vorne, sie spürte was in Severus vorging und machte sich auf einen Wutausbruch gefasst.  
„Warum, sagst du mir so was nicht" kam es durch zusammengepressten Lippen.  
Joey sagte nichts dazu, immer noch ging sie auf ihn zu und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen.  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich es verdrängt habe" sagte sie ruhig und fixierte seine dunklen Augen, die voller Wut und Zorn waren.  
„Und wieso? Bin ich nicht gut genug das du mir so was nicht anvertrauen kannst. Oder ist es dir einfach so entfallen" brummte er gefährlich.  
Joey wusste, gleich wäre es soweit, gleich würde er explodieren.  
„Severus, ich habe es damals von meinem Bruder gelernt, er spürte Magische Fähigkeiten in mir, auch als ich keine aufwies wusste er das in mir eine starke Macht schlummerte.  
Er konnte genau so Auren spüren wie ich, er spürte das ich die Veranlagung dazu hatte, also brachte er es mir bei, wie man sich in einem Animagus verwandelte. Und nach zwei Monaten konnte ich es Perfekt. Als er jedoch starb hatte ich die Tatsache mich zu verwandeln verdrängt, alles was mit Brian zutun hatte habe ich verdrängt. Du fragst du sicherlich warum? Es war reiner Selbstschutz, ich wollte nicht mehr an ihn erinnert werden, es hat mir einfach zu sehr weg getan. Doch als wir heute drüber sprachen, kamen die Erinnerungen wieder, ich sollte mich verwandeln, was ich auch tat. Ich spüre immer noch die vielen Blicke auf mir und ich sag dir, es war nicht grade angenehm"

„Warum hast du es mir nie erzählt?" fragte er nun wieder etwas freundlicher, trotzdem konnte er den verletzten Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe vergessen, dass ich es kann" meinte sie schlicht und sah nun weg.  
„Jo, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich vorhin so angegiftet hab, doch ich war Sauer darüber, weil ich es zufällig von einigen Schülern erfahren habe und nicht von dir" meinte er liebevoll, ging um sein Pult rum und blieb vor Joey stehen.  
„Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?" fragte sie ehrlich und sah auf.  
„Natürlich mein Engel" sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Joey spürte die Wärme und die Liebe, die er für sie empfand. Sie kuschelte sich genüsslichen in seinen Armen und zog den wunderbaren Duft der von ihm ausging tief ein.  
„Ich liebe dich Joey" sagte er leise und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Es tut mir leid das ich es dir nicht schon früher erzählt habe" sagte sie und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die plötzlich Verständnis ausdrückten.  
„Schon gut" kam es nur von ihm und bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte, versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit den seinen.  
Joey dachte im siebten Himmel zu sein, damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet, doch als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, schlang sie ihre Arme um den Nacken ihres Freundes und genoss es einfach.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, was sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Joey konnte sich das nicht erklären, auch die Verbundenheit, die sie schon seit Wochen zwischen Severus und ihr spüren konnte, war nun stärker den je.  
Doch hatte sie noch nichts darüber rausfinden können, dass Kribbeln war so unendlich angenehm, der Kuss schien nie Enden zu wollen.  
Doch was beide nicht wussten war, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Diese Person, man konnte nicht mal sagen ob es ein Mensch war, stand verborgen hinter einem Feiler und grinste in sich hinein als er das Bild vor sich sah.  
„Ich wusste es, Kleines, du bist was ganz besonderes" sagte die Person und verschwand wieder ins Nichts.


	15. Wahrheiten und Quidditch

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 15_

_**Wahrheiten und Quidditch**_

**

* * *

**Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle ging es wieder ziemlich laut zu, doch Joey mochte nichts Essen, sie hatte keinen Hunger. Wenn sie an das bevorstehende Gespräch mit ihrem Onkel dachte, wurde ihr ganz übel.  
Die anderen warfen ihr besorgte Blickte zu, die sie einfach versuchte zu übergehen.  
Jo trank etwas Kürbissaft und aß ein paar trockne Kartoffeln, wenn Sev es von einigen Schülern gehört hatte, wusste es Albus sicherlich auch.  
Alle Schüler schienen beeindruckt von ihrer Leistung in Verwandlung zu sein, den sie wurde beim verlassen der Halle mit bewundernden und beigeisterten Blicke angesehen.  
Oben vor dem Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, klopfte sie leise an.  
„Komm rein" kam es gedämpft.  
Vorsichtig machte sie die Tür auf und schritt zum Schreibtisch, dahinter saß ihr Onkel und beobachtete sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.  
In seinen Augen spiegelten sich die Enttäuschung und die Verletzlichkeit wieder, und schon hatte Joey ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

„Du hast es sicher schon gehört" meinte sie und sah verlegen auf.  
„In der Tat mein Kind" kam es ruhig zurück.  
„Bist du mir Böse?" fragte sie.  
„Nein, aber enttäuscht und verletzt, dass du mir das nicht schon viel früher gesagt hast, doch ich muss sagen ich verstehe dich. Severus kam nach eurem Gespräch zu mir und erklärte mir die Situation. Ich weiß wie eng das Band zwischen dir und Brian war und ich denke ich hätte es genau so verdrängt wie du. Und daher weiß ich wie du dich fühlst, aber trotzdem hatte ich gehofft, das ich es von dir erfahre und nicht von einem Haufen schwatzender Schüler" schloss er seine Erklärung und schmunzelte leicht, was Joey sichtlich verwirrte.

Sie sah ihren Onkel mit einen undefinierbaren Blick an und zog einen Augenbraue hoch, was sein schmunzeln immer breiter werden ließ.  
„Komm schon her" meinte er und breitete seine Arme aus.  
Joey immer noch verdattert, stand auf und ging zu ihren Onkel und blieb vor ihm stehen, auch er stellte sich nun vor ihr hin und überragte sie um mehr als einen Kopf.  
„Kleines, ich verzeihe dir. Ich weiß wie schwer es dir gefallen sein muss, und es ist erstaunlich, dass Brian dir das alles beibringen konnte, obwohl du keine Magischen Fähigkeiten aufgewiesen hast" sagte er fachmännisch und umarte seine Enkelin.

Joey war wieder mehr als glücklich, dass ihr Onkel ihr verziehen hatte, doch nun kam der schwierigere Teil, dachte sie und atmete tief ein.  
Als sie sich lösten, grinsten Joey ihren Onkel an und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm etwas die röte ins Gesicht trieb, doch dies ließ Joeys schmunzeln immer breit werden.  
„Setzt dich mal Onkel Albus, den ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dir alles zu sagen" meinte sie aufrichtig und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Schreibtischrand und fixierte ihn genau.  
„Also erstens, Brian konnte mir es nur beibringen, weil er eine bestimmte Macht in mir spürte. Er war der einzige, der meine Macht, die damals schon in mir schlummerte wahrzunehmen, nicht mal du hast sie gespürt, doch Brian wusste es. Deshalb habe ich es auch schon nach zwei Monaten Perfekt beherrscht. Brian sagte immer schon das ich was ganz besonderes wäre. Er tröstete mich, als ich kein Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, er war immer für mich da, doch um so älter ich wurde um so mehr nahm meine Macht in mir zu. Nach Brians Tod, genau ein halbes Jahr danach erwachte sie in mir. Ich habe keinem davon erzählt, ab dem Zeitpunkt habe ich trainiert und gelernt wie eine Besessene. Du hattest es selbst erst anderthalb Jahre später mitbekommen" sagte sie und holte erneut tief Luft.

Sie fuhr fort mit ihrer Erklärung, angefangen mit dem Tag, wo sich ihre Macht offenbarte, bis hin zu den dunklen Künsten. Wenn sie schon einmal hier war, dachte sie, könnte sie auch gleich alles erzählen, bevor ihr Onkel es wieder von jemand anderen erfährt.  
Als sie an der Stelle ankam, wo sie auch schon die dunklen Künste angewandt hatte, musste Albus tatsächlich nach Luft schnappen, doch Joey ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sie erzählte immer weiter.  
„Das war wirklich sehr Aufschlussreich, Jocelyn" kam es etwas erschlagen vom Schulleiter.  
„Bitte lass doch meinen Namen aus dem Spiel" flehte sie ihn an.  
Ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht, er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir früher nicht schon erzählt habe. Doch ich konnte mir deine Reaktion vorstellen und du hättest es mir Verboten" meinte sie aufrichtig und versuchte auszumachen was ihr Onkel dachte.  
„Das hätte ich in der Tat, mein Kind. Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, dass du es solange vor mir geheimgehalten konntest, Respekt. Ich habe wirklich nichts dunkles um mich rum gespürt, anscheinend kannst du deine Aura sehr gut Tarnen. Ich verstehe auch warum du sie gelernt hast und deine Überlegungen waren wirklich nicht schlecht, doch du weißt das ich so was nicht für gut heißen kann. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du damit nie mutwillig Menschen quälen würdest und daher vertraue ich dir, dass du vorsichtig damit umgehst. Bitte versprich mir nur eins" sagte er und blickte sie bestimmend an.  
„Und das wäre?" fragte sie vorsichtig, obwohl sie wusste was er meinte.  
„Bitte Kleines, sei vorsichtig damit, dieses Wissen ist sehr gefährlich" sagte er eindringlich und versuchte grad bei ihr Legilimentik anzuwenden um zu sehen, ob sie es Ernst meinte als sie es Bejahte.

Und um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihr voller Ernst war, niemals mutwillig Mensch zu foltern oder sonstiges mit ihnen zu machen, baute sie ein Teil ihrer Sperre ab und zeigte ihm, dass sie nichts als die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Wie konntest du eigentlich die Nekromantik lernen ohne dem Bösen zu zerfallen?" fragte er nun Neugierig geworden.  
„Man braucht einen starken Willen und sehr großen Kampfgeist um diese schwarze Magie zu lernen, Onkel Albus. Doch wie du siehst, bin ich immer noch die Alte, es sei den, man zwingt mich dazu sie anzuwenden, dann werde ich unberechenbar. Und ich denke das ich einige Sachen im Kampf auch anwenden werde, aber auch nur, wenn ich mit meinen Kräften nichts mehr bewirken kann" sagte sie bitter und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich vertraue dir da voll und ganz, mein Engel. Hast du mich in deinen Geist eindringen lassen?" fragte er nun belustig.

„Ja das habe ich, nicht mal du Onkel Albus könntest meine Mauer durchbrechen" sagte sie schmunzelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Sie fühlte sich als wenn man ihr eine sehr schwere Last abgenommen hätte, irgendwie war sie froh nun endlich mit ihrem Onkel geredet zu haben, auch wenn er immer noch leicht misstrauisch war, doch vertraute er ihr und das war was, was sie an ihm schon immer so sehr schätzte.  
„Weiß es Severus schon?" fragte er nun wieder Ernst.  
„Allerdings, doch bei ihm war es nicht so leicht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich damit umgehen kann" sagte sie enttäuscht.  
„Ja das kann ich mir denken. Er weiß selber wie gefährlich die dunklen Künste sind und er macht sich Sorgen um dich, Engelchen. Nimm ihm das nicht übel" sagte er und drückte seine Enkelin noch mal fest an sich.

Joey war so glücklich und so dankbar, dass ihr Onkel sie verstand und ihr nicht wirklich Böse war. Als sie sich verabschiedete, rannte sie in die Kerker um Severus noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie sah ihn schon von weiten auf sich zu kommen, anscheinend wollte er nach ihr sehen. Ein lächeln von ihm verriet ihr, dass der kleine Streit von heute Mittag wieder vergessen war.  
Lachend sprang sie ihm in die Arme, die Beine fest um seinen Körper geschlungen und ihn anstrahlend stand er nun da.  
„Und wie wars?" fragte er, doch kannte er die Antwort.  
„Ich hab ihm alles gesagt und er war mir nicht Böse, nein er hat es eigentlich ziemlich gelassen genommen, was mich doch sehr gewundert hatte. Danke, dass du ihm die Sache mit dem Animagus erklärt hast" meinte sie und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund.  
„Kein Problem, ich wusste das du noch mit ihm reden wolltest" sagte er und gab ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss.  
Als sie sich wieder lösten, konnte Joey nicht anderes und drückte ihn fest an sich, sie war wieder so Glücklich und Zufrieden, am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Welt auf einmal umarmt.  
„Lass uns schlafen gehen" sagte Sev leise.  
Joey nickte nur, also drehte Severus mit Joey auf seinen Hüften wieder um, trabte zu seinen Gemächern und legte sie sanft aufs Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Joey rechtzeitig auf, sie drehte sich um und sah sich den Schlafenden etwas näher an.  
Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es erst kurz vor sieben war, leise sprang Joey aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad.  
Dort hüfte sie erst mal unter die Dusche um langsam wach zu werden. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf ihr Haut, langsam spürte sie wie ihre Lebensgeister erwachten. Als sie fertig war, wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch um und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer, mit einem Wink ihrer Hand war der Kamin an und frische Sachen lagen vor ihr.  
Schnell zog sie sich an und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der beiden Sessel vor dem lodernden Kamin.

Langsam schlug Harry die Augen auf und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht was durch die Fenster mitten in sein Gesicht fiel. Mufflich drehte er sich um und legte einen Arm um Ginny.  
„Morgen mein Schatz" hauchte er leise und küsste ihren Nacken.  
„Hör auf damit" kam es verschlafen.  
„Wieso?"  
„Weil ich davon Gänsehaut kriege" meinte sie und drehte sich um.  
Harry grinste sie frech an und küsste ihre Stirn.  
„Vergiss es, Freundchen" meinte Ginny und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger.  
„Warum?" kam es gleich wieder.  
„Darum"  
„Schade" sagte der große Schwarzhaarige und schwang sich aus dem Bett, schnell ging er ins Bad und machte sich frisch, als er wieder raus kam hatte Ginny schon den gesamten Schlafsaal geweckt und war in ihren eigenen verschwunden.

In der großen Halle ging es wie immer ziemlich laut zu, was keinem jedoch störte. Mit einem breiten grinsen schritt Joey auf ihre Freunde zu und setzte sich neben Draco und Ron.  
„Morgen meine Lieben" sagte sie gut gelaunt und nahm sich etwas Kürbissaft.  
„Was isn mit dir los?" fragte Ron skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Nichts, alles wunderbar" meinte sie nur und nahm sich ein Toast.  
Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf und meinte nur, „Wie kann man am frühen Morgen schon so gut drauf sein!" und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Cornflakes.

Im Unterricht passierte heute nicht allzu viel, das übliche eben, Zauber probieren, Hausaufgaben abgeben und die anderen wieder bekommen, natürlich Punkte kassieren und zur nächsten Stunde.  
Am späten Nachmittag dieses Tages war noch mal Quidditchtraining angesetzt, da Morgen das große Spiel gegen Ravenclaw stattfinden sollte.  
Ron scheuchte sie schlimmer den je übers Feld, doch machte dies keinem was aus. Jeder wollte den Pokal haben, schließlich war es ihr letztes Jahr an dieser Schule.  
Erst nach 3 Stunden hartem Training entließ Ron sie, aber auch nur weil er langsam Hunger bekam, so zogen sie sich erst mal schnell um und flitzen dann in die große Halle zum Abendessen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry ungewöhnlich früh auf, so früh, es war noch dunkel. Er drehte sich zu seiner schlafenden Ginny um und beobachtete ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge.  
Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er mal so eine wunderschöne Frau abbekommen würde.  
Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte sanft über ihre geschmeidigen Wangen, dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ein weiches lächeln umspielte seine Gesichtszüge.  
Dann dreht er sich wieder um und sah auf seinen Wecker, es vor kurz vor 5 Uhr Morgens, einschlafen würde er jetzt sowie so nicht mehr, so schwang er sich leise und vorsichtig aus dem Bett, immer darauf bedacht Ginny und die anderen nicht zu wecken.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging er ins Badezimmer und drehte die Dusche auf, schnell sprang er drunter und ließ das warme Wasser auf seinen Körper nieder prasseln.  
Als er fertig war, wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und schlich wieder in den Schlafsaal, dort suchte er so leise wie möglich saubere Unterwäsche aus seinem großen Koffer und zog sie an. Dann schnappte er sich seine Quidditchsachen und streifte sie ebenfalls über, schnell griff er nach seinem Feuerblitz und hielt bei einem Blick auf Ginny noch mal inne. Langsam schritt er auf sie zu, kniete sich auf ihre Bettseite hin und hauchte ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich, Kleines" flüsterte er.  
Mit einem letzten lächeln, verschwand er Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry ging auf ein Fenster zu, machte es auf und starrte nach draußen. Der Himmel war verhangen mit schweren dunkelgrauen Wolken, ein leichter Sturm kam auf.  
Na toll, dachte er. In ein paar Stunden würde er draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld sein und gegen dieses Unwetter, was sich zweifelsohne anbahnte ankämpfen müssen.  
Leise schloss er wieder das Fenster und setzte sich vor dem noch glühenden Kamin. Völlig in Gedankenversunken starrte er in die Glut und hörte nicht wie das Portraitloch zur Seite schwang und Joey den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
„Na Großer, kannst du nicht mehr Schlafen?" fragte sie leise um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

„Tja, irgendwie bin ich ein bisschen nervös" kam die Antwort.  
Joey ging zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne, sie legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu.  
„Du schaffst das schon" meinte sie lächelnd, drückte ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und ging Richtung Schlafsaal davon.  
Draußen konnte man ein gewaltiges Donnergrollen hören, gefolgt von einem mächtigen Blitz der auf die Erde zuraste. Auch das Heulen des Windes hatte zugenommen, und hier im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte es sich noch gefährlicher an, als irgend woanders im Schloss.  
Harry machte sich keine Illusionen. Sie würden das Spiel nicht absagen. Wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten wie Gewitterstürmen wurde die Quidditch- Partien nicht verschoben.  
Endlich war es Zeit fürs Frühstück und Harry kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Über eine große Schüssel Haferschleim erwachten seine Lebensgeister und als er mit dem Toast anfing, tauchte auch der Rest das Team auf.  
„Morgen" kam es von jedem.  
Ginny setzte sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Na mein Engel, wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte er grinsend.  
„Ganz gut. Aber du warst nicht da, als ich aufgewacht bin" meinte sie leicht beleidigt.  
„Sorry, aber ich konnte nicht mehr Schlafen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte er nun und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.  
Als Joey das sah musste sie sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen, sie hatte ja schon viele Gesichten von den Rumtreibern gehört und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass James auch immer so geguckt hatte.  
„Grade noch so" kam es von Ginny.  
Harry strahlte sie an und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, was auch gleich mit einem großen Jubeln begleitet wurde.  
„Das wird ein beinhartes Ding" sagte Ron plötzlich der etwas weiß um die Nase war.  
„Ach hör auf, Ron. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir schaffen das schon" meinte Draco ganz optimistisch und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
„Das bisschen Regen macht doch nichts" sagte Dean.

Doch es war deutlich mehr als nur ein bisschen Regen. Quidditch war so beliebt, dass wie immer die ganze Schule auf den Beinen war, um das Spiel zu sehen, allerdings mussten sie mit eingezogenen Köpfen und gegen den Wind ankämpfend über den Rasen hinunter zum Spielfeld rennen, und der Sturm riss ihnen die Schirme und Mützen von den Köpfen und aus den Händen. Kurz bevor Harry den Umkleideraum betrat und an sich hinunter sah, sah er aus, als wenn er grade aus der Badewanne gestiegen wäre.  
Als sie sich alle tropfnass auf die Bänke setzten um Rons übliche Aufmunterungsrede zu lauschen, die für gewöhnlich auch vor dem Spiel kam, blieb diese aus.

Mehrmals setzte er zum Sprechen an, brachte aber nur ein merkwürdig würgendes Geräusch hervor, schüttelte dann hoffnungslos den Kopf und winkte sie hinaus.  
Er sah jetzt blasser aus, wie beim Frühstück dachte Harry als er Ron beobachtete.  
Schnell gab er Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange und ermahnte sie vorsichtig zu sein. Auch Hermine und Joey warteten draußen auf sie.  
Eingehüllt in dicke Mäntel mit Regenkapuzen standen sie da.  
„Viel Glück" sagte Joey etwas lauter um das Tosen des Windes zu übertönen.  
„Pass auf Ron" sagte Hermine besorgt und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund, bevor die zwei schnell auf die Tribünen verschwanden.  
Die Mannschaft schritt immer weiter auf den Rasen vor, bis sie endlich vor der anderen Mannschaft standen.  
Die Menge mochte johlen und kreischen, sie konnten es durch die immer neuen Wellen des Donners nicht hören. Wie zum Teufel sollte Harry den bei diesem Mistwetter den Schnatz erkennen?

Die Kapitäne traten aufeinander zu und schüttelten sich die Hände, Morres der Hüter der Ravenclaws lächelte Ron an, doch Ron sah jetzt aus, als hätte er Kiefersperre, und nickte nur. Harry sah, wie Madam Hoochs Mund die Worte „Besteigt die Besen" formte, er zog den rechten Fuß mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch aus dem Schlamm und schwang sich auf seinen Feuerblitz. Madam Hooch setzte die Pfeife an die Lippen und blies, der schrille Pfiff schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen, und los ging es.  
Schnell stieg er in die Höhe, doch sein Feuerblitz schlingerte ein wenig im Wind. Er hielt ihn mit aller Kraft gerade, spähte durch den Regen und machte dann eine Kehrtwende.

Seine Mitspieler konnte er kaum erkennen, geschweige dann den winzigen Schnatz. Er flog das Spielfeld auf und ab, vorbei an verschwommenen roten und blauen Gestalten, ohne einen blassen Schimmer, was in diesem Spiel eigentlich so vor sich ging.  
Er wischte mit seine Hand über seine Brillengläser, in die Hoffnung dann mehr sehen zu können, doch statt mehr sehen zu können, sah er nun schlechter als vorher.  
Dann fiel ihm ein Zauberspruch ein, den Hermine damals bei einem Spiel benutzte, er nahm seine Brille ab, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und murmelte die Zauberformel.  
Harry war immer noch benommen vor Kälte und patschnass, doch er konnte etwas sehen.  
Voll frischer Zuversicht peitscht er mit dem Besen durch die Böen und spähte in alle Himmelsrichtungen nach dem Schnatz, wobei er hier einem Klatscher auswich und dort unter dem gegnerischen Sucher hindurchtauchte.

Sein Blick fiel nun erstmals zur großen Anzeigetafel, die rechts von ihm war. Durch das Heulen des Windes, konnte er Lees Kommentare nicht verstehen.  
Es stand 60- 50 für Gryffindor, man die haben sich aber gesteigert, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Und in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, traf ihm ein Klatscher mitten in die linke Seite. Er hatte große Schwierigkeiten sich auf den nun schlenkernden Besen zu halten, Colin kam ihm zu Hilfe, er schlug mit voller Wucht gegen den Klatscher und haute Mitchell einen der gegnerischen Jäger vom Besen. Dann hielt er Harrys Besen ruhig, so das er sich wieder richtig hinsetzen konnte, mit einem lächeln bedankte er sich und Colin flog wieder eilends davon. Nun flog er wieder los und hielt nach dem Schnatz Ausschau, er müsste ihn fangen, um das Spiel endgültig zu gewinnen.

Er drehte sich noch mal zur Anzeigetafel und stellte fest, das Gryffindor nun mit 30 Punkten vorne lag.  
Er sah sich um, und behielt den neuen Sucher der Ravenclaws im Augen, Matthew Spinet.  
Er war der Cousin von Alicia, die letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, doch letztes Jahr hatten sie noch einen Sucher, so wurde er nicht gebraucht, dieses Jahr hatte er es geschafft für seine Hausmannschaft zu spielen.  
Nun suchte Harry wieder aufmerksam das Spielfeld ab, und da sah er ihn, der kleine goldene Schnatz kreiste um die mittlere Torstange der Gryffindors.  
Er überlegte erst gar nicht lange und sauste mit einem Affenzahn davon, auch Matthew hatte den Schnatz gesehen und jagte nun Harry hinterher.

„Mach schon" knurrte er seinen Feuerblitz an, während ihm der Regen ins Gesicht peitschte, „schneller!"  
Er legte sich ganz flach auf seinen Besen um noch weniger Luftwiderstand zu haben, Spinet machte es ihm gleich.  
Beide rasten mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit auf die Erde zu, doch Harry interessierte das nicht, Sturzflüge waren seine Spezialität.  
Nun waren beide gleich auf, der Wind rauschte ihnen in den Ohren, der Regen tat schon richtig weh im Gesicht, doch beiden schien nur eins wichtig zu sein, zu gewinnen, koste es was es wolle.  
Sie streckten beide gleichzeitig die Hand aus, doch sahen sie nicht, dass ein Klatscher nun Kurs auf sie genommen hatte.

Harry streckte sich so gut es ging und hatte den Schnatz fast umklammert, doch Spinet tat es ihm gleich.  
Da blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, er holte im liegen Schwung und sprang, umfasste den Schnatz und fiel Richtung Boden. Er sah nun den Klatscher auf sich zurasen, Spinet hatte im letzten Moment den Besen nach oben gezogen, sonst wäre er mit Harry zusammen gestoßen.  
WUMM  
Der Klatscher hatte Harry in die rechte Seite getroffen, ein lauter Schmerzensschrei erfloh seiner Kehle.  
PLATSCH  
Er lag auf den Boden, zum Glück war er so durchweicht, dachte er noch, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Harry konnte Geflüster hören, doch er verstand überhaupt nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war oder wie er hierher gekommen war oder was er davor getan hatte. Alles was er wusste, war, dass ihm sämtliche Knochen wehtaten, als wäre er verprügelt worden.  
Dann machte er langsam seine Augen auf. Er lag ihm Krankenflügel. Das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors, von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bespritz, war um sein Bett versammelt.  
„Wie geht es dir, Harry?" fragte Joey besorgt und musterte ihn genau.  
„Ich hab mich schon mal besser gefühlt" meinte er sarkastisch und versuchte zu grinsen.  
Madam Pomfrey hatte seine vier gebrochenen Rippen schon geheilt, sie war noch mal davon gewuselt um einen Stärkungstrank zu holen.  
„Man, du hast uns einen wahnsinnigen Schrecken eingejagt" sagte Dennis und sah sehr blass aus. Collin nickte nur bestätigend und sah genau so kreidebleich aus.

Ginny sah Harry mit großen Augen an, kleine Tränen glitzerten darin.  
„Kleines, mir geht es gut" sagte er, setzte sich auf und umarmte sie. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte beruhigende Worte.  
„Merlin sei Dank waren es nur 5 Meter die du gefallen bist" sagte nun Draco und trat an seine Seite. Der große Blonde legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und gab ihm ein wenig seiner Lebensenergie ab.  
„Danke" murmelte Harry und lächelte.  
Schon kam Madam Pomfrey angewuselt und gab Harry einen kleinen Becker, der bis oben hin voll mit einem roten Gesöff war.  
„Es ist nur ein Stärkungstrank" sagte Joey auf Harrys verdutzte Miene hin und grinste.  
Er schnüffelte dran und schlürfte dann den Trank mit einem Zug hinunter.  
„Wunderbar" sagte Poppy und nahm ihm den Becker wieder ab.  
„Du kannst wieder gehen, aber nur wenn du dich die nächsten beiden Tage noch etwas ausruhst" sagte sie streng und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Adlerblick.  
„Ja Madam" sagte Harry ehrlich und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Er nahm seine Ginny an seine linke Seite, legte behutsam einem Arm um sie und verschwand.  
Die anderen waren froh das es ihrem Sucher wieder gut ging und konnten auch schon wieder etwas lächeln.  
„Party im Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Ron nun wieder gut gelaunt.  
„Jep" kam es von Dean.  
„Los geht's" sagte Draco und spazierte davon.  
Alle waren schon verschwunden, Poppy zückte ihren Zauberstab und machte das Bett in dem Harry gelegen hatte wieder ordentlich.

Joey war immer noch da und starrte auf das leere Bett vor ihr, sie wirkte ziemlich blass, sie hatte blutunterlaufende Augen, kleinere Augenringe und ihre Lippen waren etwas blau angelaufen.  
„Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Poppy liebevoll.  
„Es geht schon, hab nicht viel geschlafen und durchgefroren bin ich auch" meinte Joey und mühte sich ein lächeln ab.  
„Bist du dir sicher?" hackte sie nach.  
„Vollkommen Poppy. Ich verspreche dir, wenn es mir Morgen nicht besser geht, sofort zu dir zu kommen, einverstanden" schlug sie vor, in der Hoffnung das Poppy nun endlich Ruhe geben würde.  
„Okay" sagte sie wieder streng und scheuchte sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

Doch die Wahrheit war, Joey ging es gar nicht gut. Sie wusste auch nicht warum, seit Tagen aß sie nur sehr wenig, trank auch nicht fiel. Sie fühlte sich wie ausgekotzt und immer noch zu groß. Leichte Übelkeit plagte sie und das eine oder andere Mal hatte sie sich auch schon übergeben müssen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an und wollten sie nicht mehr so recht tragen.  
Schlafen konnte sie auch nicht mehr, ständig wurde sie wach oder Alpträume ließen sie wieder erschrocken auffahren, ihre blutunterlaufenden Augen brannte wie die Hölle. Joey würde jetzt ein heißes Bad nehmen und danach ins Bett gehen, in der Hoffnung noch ein paar Stunden zu Schlafen.


	16. Dorfbesuch mit schrecklichen Folgen

**

* * *

**

**_Kapitel 16_**

**_Dorfbesuch mit schrecklichen Folgen_**

**

* * *

**

Am Sonntag blieb Joey ausschließlich im Bett, auch zu den Mahlzeiten ging sie nicht in die große Halle. Hermine und Ginny erzählte sie, dass sie eine Magenverstimmung hätte und liebers im Bett bleiben möchte.  
Beide sahen sie Mitleidig an, wünschten ihr einen gute Besserung und verschwanden wieder, Joey drehte sich um und war sofort wieder eingeschlafen.  
Am späten Nachmittag sahen die Sechs nochmals nach ihr, doch Joey schlief so friedlich, da wollten sie Jo nicht wecken.  
Hermine machte sich große Sorgen um sie, lange an diesem Abend hatte sie noch an ihrem Bett gesessen und ihr fürsorglich über ihr langes leicht gelocktes blondes Haar gestreichelt, bevor sie selber ins Bett ging.

Mitten in der Nacht saß Joey jedoch kerzengrade im Bett und keuchte, als wenn sie Meilenweit gerannt wäre. Mit ihrer linken Hand wischte sie über ihre schweißnasse Stirn, wieder hatte ein Alptraum sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, wieder hatte sie von ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder träumen müssen.  
Sie atmete tief ein und aus, setzte sich seitlich auf den Bettrand und nahm sich aus der kleinen Karaffe die auf ihren Nachttisch stand ein Schluck Wasser. Ihr rotes Nachthemd klebte an ihren Körper, sie war völlig durchgeschwitzt.  
Leise und behutsam stand sie auf, ein leichter Schwindel drohte sie zu übermahnen doch riss sie sich zusammen. Darauf bedacht die restlichen Mädels nicht zu wecken huschte sie ins Bad, dort sprang sie unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser auf ihre Haut prasseln. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie da und genoss es einfach, es tat ihr so unheimlich gut, es schien beruhigend auf Joey zu wirken, den langsam entspannte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. Nach der Dusche trocknete sie sich ab, zog sich ein neues Nachthemd an und verschwand wieder im Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich schon wieder besser, die Übelkeit ließ nach, doch das Schwindelgefühl blieb.  
Müde zog sie sich an, schnappte ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die große Halle zum Frühstück.  
„Morgen" murmelte sie verschlafen.  
„Geht es dir wieder besser" fragte Draco liebevoll und beäugte sie skeptisch.  
„Es geht mir schon wieder ganz gut" sagte sie und lächelte leicht.  
Als erstes nahm sie sich einen heißen Kamillentee und fing an ihn geräuschvoll zu Schlürfen.  
„Du musst etwas Essen" sagte Hermine und hielt ihr ein trockenes Toast unter die Nase.  
Am liebsten hätte Joey Mine direkt ins Gesicht gekotzt, doch sie beherrschte sich.

„Ja ist ja gut" meinte sie, verdrehte die Augen und nahm ihr den Toast wiederwillig ab.  
„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen" sagte Ginny besorgt.  
„Das mach ich vielleicht heute noch" murmelte sie und biss ein Stück Toast ab.  
Doch Harry wusste das sie es nicht machen würde, ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
Die Sechs warfen ihr immer noch besorgte Blicke zu, doch sagten sie nichts weiter, sie wussten wenn Joey nicht reden wollte, würde sie es auch nicht tun.  
Joey merkte die Blicke ihrer Freunde, doch wollte sie ihnen nicht unnötig Sorgen machen, sie kämpfte schon lange gegen die Alpträume an, seit dem ihre Bruder damals starb, doch sie waren schon lange nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen, dachte sie und nippte Gedankenverloren an ihren Tee.

Auch von den Lehrern wurde sie beobachtete, Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape warfen ihr immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu.  
Severus hatte sich schon Sorgen um sie gemacht, da sie für gewöhnlich Sonntag Nachmittag immer bei ihm war. Doch gestern kam sie nicht! Er hatte von Granger gehört das es ihr nicht gut ginge und sie liebers im Bett bleiben möchte.  
Severus sah sie sich genauer an, er wusste das was nicht stimmte, doch was es war, konnte er nicht sagen, er würde es heraus finden.  
Auch Albus Dumbledore beobachtete seine Nickte einständig. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr so schlecht ausgesehen, dachte er. Doch hatte er ein leise Vermutung was sie so runter ziehen könnte.  
Er würde mal mit ihr reden müssen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und ignorierte Minerva neben ihm, die etwas mit ihm besprechen wollte.  
Die Sieben standen langsam auf und schritten Richtung Kerker davon.

Auch in dieser Stunde bat Severus Joey nach dem Unterricht da zu bleiben. Von den anderen Vieren kamen immer wieder besorgte Blicke, die sie einfach zu ignorieren versuchte.  
Als es klingelte, ließ sie sich extra viel Zeit beim aufräumen und wartete auf eine Standpauke ihres Freundes, die diesmal aber ausblieb.  
„Jo, was ist los mit dir?" fragte er behutsam und beobachtete sie mit seinem Adlerblick.  
„Mir geht es gut, Sev. Ich fühl mich bloß etwas Schwach auf den Beinen und die Nacht habe ich auch nicht gut geschlafen, dass ist alles" meinte sie gelangweilt und brachte die Zutaten wieder zurück zum Schrank, den sie anschließend mit einem Wink ihrer Hand verriegelte.  
Sie nahm dann ihre Tasche, schwang sie sich über die Schultern und trat nach vorne.  
„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, ich werde nachher zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und mir einen Stärkungstrank holen" kam es lächeln von ihr zurück.

„Versprichst du es?" hackte er nach.  
„Ja" meinte sie darauf hin und rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen.  
Dann nahm er sie in seine starken Arme und drückte ihren kleinen zierlichen Körper ganz fest an seinen. Genüsslich zog er ihren Duft ein und kuschelte seinen Kopf an ihrem Haar. Er versuchte diesen Duft in seinen Gedanken einzufangen. Trotz alle dem machte er sich noch große Sorgen um sie, er spürte das es nicht ganz die Wahrheit war.  
„Ich liebe dich" hauchte sie, was ihm ein schmunzeln entlockte.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und Sev sah in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, dann probierte er etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr getan hatte, er wandte Legilimentik an.  
Joey spürte sofort was er vor hatte und wendete ihre Blick ab, ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet, ihren Augen sahen ihn vernichtend an, dass Lächeln war wie weg gewischt.  
„Lass es gut sein" knurrte sie kalt und verschwand schnell aus dem Klassenraum.

Die Tage vergingen und Joey schien es immer besser zu gehen, ihre dunklen Augenringe waren verschwunden, sie aß wieder einigermaßen vernünftig bei den Malzeiten und ihre gute Laune kehrte auch wieder zurück.  
Jedoch ging sie Severus so gut es ging aus dem Weg, sie wusste, sollte er jemals ihre Mauer durchbrechen, würde er eine Menge finden was ihm nicht gefallen würde.  
Immer wenn sie ihm begegnete, redete sie sich damit raus, noch ne Menge Hausaufgaben erledigen zu müssen.

Immer noch trug Joey viele Geheimnisse mit sich rum, doch ihr Onkel hatte ihr ausdrücklich Verboten, darüber zu sprechen.  
Wenn das Wissen in falsche Hände geraten würde, würde Voldemort sofort versuchen sie zu entführen und sie umzubringen. Doch kannte der gute alte Tom einige ihrer Geheimnisse und das was wirklich nicht zu ihrem Vorteil.  
Auch wenn er immer noch fast wie ein Muggel war, seine Kräfte mussten langsam aber sicher wieder zurückkehren.

Joey nahm nun wieder voller Freude am Unterricht teil, in Verwandlung sollte sie den Schülern helfen ihre Animagusformen zu finden.  
Harry würde sich in ein großes magisches Tier verwandeln (genauso wie Joey) in einen prächtigen goldenen Greifen. Einen großen starken Löwen mit zotteliger Mähne und wunderschönen weiß silbern schimmernden Flügeln auf dem Rücken.  
Hermine wäre ein niedlicher Otter, Ron ein großer ausgewachsener Bär, Ginny wäre eine kleine getigerte Katze und Dracos Animagusform wäre eine nicht allzu kleine Schlange.  
Die Verwandlungsstunden liefen nun folgendermaßen ab, jeder sollte sich über sein Tier schlau machen, dass heißt alles über seine Eigenschaften herausfinden und Zeichnungen, die ihnen helfen würden sich in sie zu verwandeln.  
Harry hatte es schon geschafft seine Hände zu ausgewachsenen Pranken zu verwandeln, und die Schmerzen wurden immer weniger, je öfter er sie verwandelte.

Zauberkunst spezialisierte sich nun mehr auf Tarnen von Gegenständen oder aber auch auf Zauber, die den Gegner Schwächen, oder aber, sie zwingen ihre schlimmsten Erlebnisse in ihrem Kopf noch einmal durchleben zu müssen. Ähnlich wie bei den Dementoren!  
Für Harry und Joey war dies jedoch ziemlich schwierig, zwar beherrschte beide perfekt die Okklumentik, doch brauchten sie diese hierbei nicht.  
Man müsste sich auf einen einzelnen glücklichen Gedanken konzentrieren und an diesem festhalten um die ganzen schlechten Erinnerungen aus seinem Gedächtnis wieder zurück drängen zu können.

Doch dies stellte sich als schwieriger raus, als es sich anhörte. Nach jeder Stunde verließen beide den Klassenraum ziemlich blass und zerknirscht, sie versuchten weites gehend die schlechten Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf zu jagen, was jedoch nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte.  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hingegen war ein Klacks, dachte Harry, kein einziger Zauber machte ihm hier Probleme.  
Sie übten Schildzauber und Heilzauber, der kleinere Verletzungen heilt oder aber auch notdürftig versorgt. Dumbledore war ein sehr geduldiger Lehrer, auch wenn er damals Verwandlung unterrichtete, wusste er wirklich eine ganze Menge, er war ja schließlich nicht um sonst, der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeit, dachte Harry und musste grinsen.

Die Woche verging mal wieder wie im Flug, dieses Wochenende sollte es wieder mal nach Hogsmeade gehen. Draco würde mit Ann hingehen, Hermine mit Ron so wie Harry mit Ginny. Joey hatte keine Verabredung, auch Severus würde sie nicht begleiten, er war schon Freitagabend von Voldemort gerufen worden, Sorgen machte sie sich jedoch keine, den sie wusste das er vorsichtig sein würde.  
Doch irgendwie hatte sie diese Nacht unruhig geschlafen. Wieder machte sich so ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren breit, und wieder konnte sie sich dies nicht erklären, doch versuchte sie es einfach zu übergehen und sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was Tom schon wieder mal aus Langeweile anstellte.

Am Morgen dieses Samstages stand Joey fröhlich auf, es war schon die dritte Nacht hintereinander, die sie ohne Alpträume überstanden hatte, auch wenn sie unruhig geschlafen hatte, hatte sie wirklich ausgesprochene gute Laune.  
Doch Hermine musterte sie immer wieder, erst gestern Abend hatte sie gehört wie Joey sich herzhaft nach dem Abendessen übergeben hatte.  
Joey meinte zwar, dass ihre kleine Magenverstimmung noch nicht ganz weg war, aber Hermine wollte ihr das nicht einfach so abnehmen, dafür kannte sie diese Frau einfach schon zu gut, auch wenn sie ihre Gefühle so gut wie Snape hinter einer Maske verstecken konnte.  
Gut sie aß wieder anständig und Trank auch wieder ausreichend, ihre Augenringe waren nun vollends verschwunden und sie sah nicht mehr so schwach und ausgelaugt aus, trotzdem verschwieg sie ihnen irgendetwas.  
Als Joey wieder putzmunter aus dem Bad gehüft kam, musste jedoch selbst Hermine einfach grinsen, so ausgelassen hatte sie Jo schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Beim Frühstück dieses Morgens aß Joey recht fiel, sie hatte einen Mordshunger, die anderen waren nur am grinsen und meinten, dass sie Ron langsam Konkurrenz machen würde, worauf hin sie ihnen einfach die Zunge rausstreckte.  
„Werdet mal nicht frech, sonst gibts Saures" meinte sie gespielt empört und schaufelte fleißig Haferbrei in den Mund.  
„Ja, ja. Irgendwann können wir dich rollen" jabste Ann und hielt sich den Bauch.  
„Dann macht ihr endlich mal was vernünftiges" knurrte Joey zurück und grinste fies.  
„Ey, nun wird mal nicht ausfallend, ja!" empörte sich Ron und stützte gespielt seine Händen in die Hüften.  
„Jetzt siehst du Mum verdammt ähnlich" rief Ginny laut aus und hielt sich an Harry fest um nicht von der Bank zu fallen.

Ron lief vor Wut rot an und öffnete seinen Mund um zu erwidern, doch schnell hatte Draco im ein Brötchen in den Mund gestopft, worauf die anderen wieder laut hals in ihr Essen prusteten.  
„Tja mein Guter. Wer den Schaden hat, brauch für den Spott nicht zu sorgen" nuschelte Hermine und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht.  
Ron hatte sich nun wieder befreit und sah seine Freunde mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.  
„Hi Ronnyspatz, nicht böse sein" jaulte nun Ginny und wich gekonnt dem Brötchen aus, was Ron nach ihr geworfen hatte.  
„Oh, jetzt haben wir ihn gekränkt" murmelte Harry hinterlistig und verkniff sich den erneuten Lachanfall, der ihn packte.  
„Ja, ja. Ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt" maulte Ron und verschränkte beleidigt die Hände vor der Brust und schob gespielt die Unterlippe vor.

Albus kam an den Gryffindortisch vorbei und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, so ausgelassen war die Stimmung schon lange nicht mehr. Hinter Joey blieb ihr stehen und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, sein schmunzeln wurde breiter, als er Joeys Augen wieder so strahlend vor sich sah.  
„Kleines, hättest du nach dem Frühstück kurz Zeit für deinen alten Onkel? Ich müsste dich bloß kurz sprechen, danach kannst du nach Hogsmeade gehen" fragte er und zwinkerte den anderen verstohlen zu.  
„Klar, mach ich" meinte sie freudestrahlend.  
Die Sieben Freunde scherzten noch eine ganze Weile am Tisch, bevor sie sich endlich erhoben und sich in die Reihe einreihten, die nach Hogsmeade gingen.  
Joey winkte ihnen kurz zu und verschwand auf der großen Marmortreppen, schritt hüpfend die Gänge entlang und kam vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen, der ohne das Jo was sagte, zur Seite sprang und die Wendeltreppe dahinter preis gab.

Nachdem sie geklopft hatte, hörte sie ein Herein , sie öffnete die Tür und schritt strahlend auf den Schreibtisch ihres Onkels zu.  
„Also, was ist den so wichtig?" fragte sie lächelnd und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber in den weichen bequemen Sessel.  
„Ich wollte dich bitten, heute in Hogsmeade ein wachsames Auge auf die Schüler zu werfen" sagte er besorgt.  
„Meinst du, es werden Todesser angreifen?" fragte sie ernst.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, doch Severus meinte gestern noch, dass sie langsam unruhig werden" kam es niedergeschlagen.

„Ja, das glaub ich gerne. Natürlich werde ich auf die anderen Schüler ein Auge werfen" brummte sie und sah ihren Onkel fest in die blauen Augen.  
„Geht es dir wieder gut?" fragte er um auf ihre Gesundheit zu sprechen zu kommen.  
„Ja, ich glaub ich hab letzte Woche irgendwas schlechtes gegessen und deswegen hab ich etwas durchgehangen, doch es geht schon wieder" grinste sie.  
„Na dann ist ja gut, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht und Severus auch" meinte ihr Onkel und lehnte sich in seinen großen Schreibtischstuhl zurück.  
„Ja das weiß ich" schnarrte sie zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was ist den passiert?" fragte er interessiert.

„Letzte Woche nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht bat er mich noch da zu bleiben. Er fragte ob alles in Ordnung wäre, und ich meinte, dass ich nicht viel geschlafen hätte und irgendwas falsches gegessen haben muss. Um zu wissen ob ich die Wahrheit sagen, wandte er Legilimentik an, wobei er weiß, dass ich das nicht mag" sagte sie hart.  
„Tja, so ist er nun mal unsere Severus" meinte der Schulleiter vergnügt.  
„Onkel Albus, du weißt ganz genau was passiert wäre, wenn er einen Teil meiner Mauer durchbrochen hätte, oder?" fragte sie scheinheilig.  
„Ja, das weiß ich mein Kind. Er wird sich dabei aber nichts gedacht haben" sagte er aufrichtig und musterte seine Nichte über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.

„Tja, nun gut. Bitte werf ein Blick auf die anderen Schüler, wenn was ist benachrichtige mich bitte sofort" sagte er ernst und nickte ihr zu.  
„Ich muss noch was los werden" sagte sie ernst.  
„Und was mein Kind" erwiderte der Schulleiter genauso ernst wie sie.  
„1. Ich hab schon wieder so ein ungutes Gefühl. Weiß aber nicht warum und mit Severus hat es auch nichts zutun. 2. Warum brauch ich kein Passwort sagen um zu dir zu kommen?" fragte sie nachdenklich.  
„Das mit deinem unguten Gefühl kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich denke das Tom etwas plant und du das irgendwie wahrnimmst. Das mit dem Passwort ist so: Erstens bist du eine Dumbledore und du besitzt eine gewisse Macht" lachte er glucksend.

„Na klar! Warum ist mir das nicht gleich eingefallen" meinte sie sarkastisch, grinste aber.  
„Bitte sei vorsichtig und benachrichtige mich sofort" antwortete Albus und blickte sie durchdringend durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern an.  
Joey wusste das, dass Gespräch nun vorbei wäre, sie stand auf, ging auf ihn zu gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand schwebend aus seinem Büro.  
Joey schlürfte leise und Gedankenverloren durchs Schloss, dachte ihr Onkel etwa das Todesser Hogsmeade angreifen werden? Warum musste Severus den schon gestern Abend gehen? Tom wag es dir ja nicht, dachte Joey mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.  
Sie betrat die Länderein und sah Hagrid grade aus den Wald kommen, er hob die Hand zum Gruße, doch Joey nickte nur und zwang sich zu einem lächeln.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, schlenderte sie die Hauptstraße Richtung Markplatz hinüber. Unterweg traf sie auf Draco und Ann, die beide engumschlungen Spazieren gingen und sie überhaupt nicht wahrnahmen. Sind die zwei süß, dachte Joey und lächelte verträumt.  
Überall wimmelte es nur so von Hogwarts Schüler, so beschloss sie zu Zonkos zu gehen um sich wieder ein paar Scherzartikel zu kaufen.  
Dort traf sie auf Harry und Ginny, die sich beide auch grade mit Scherzartikel eindeckten.  
„Na meine Lieben, was machen wir den da?" fragte Joey streng und richtete sich hinter den beiden zur vollen Größe auf.  
Ginny fuhr erschrocken herum und ließ alles fallen was sie schon an Knallern und ähnlichen in den Armen hatte. Joey amüsierte sich köstlich über die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden, bis sie realisierten, dass es bloß Joey war.

„Man hast du uns erschreckt" sagte Ginny und griff sich ans Herz.  
Harry sah genau so bleich aus, doch zierte ein breites grinsen sein Gesicht, als er Joey sah.  
„Na alles geklärt mit dem Direktor?" fragte er scheinheilig.  
„Ja, alle Unklarheiten beseitigt" meinte sie in geschäftsmäßigen Ton und grinste.  
„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Harry leise.  
„Nein" sagte Joey knapp und sah ihn von der Seite her an.  
„Wirklich, alles bestens" schmunzelte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Joey schnappte sich verschiedene Scherzartikel, ging zur Theke und bezahlte.  
„Wir sehen uns ihr zwei" rief sie noch über die Schulter hinweg und schritt weiter Richtung Drei Besen!

Mit ihr stimmt was nicht, dachte Harry und sah ihr mit kritischen Blick hinterher. Sie verschweigt uns was! Doch was? Fragen über Fragen, auf die ER sowie so keine Antworten bekommen würde.  
Ich glaub ich muss mal ein erstens Wörtchen mit meiner kleinen Schwester reden, schoss es im durch den Kopf.  
Er machte sie wirklich große Sorgen um sie. Er wusste das Joey Weltmeisterin war im Gefühle verstecken, da stand sie Severus um nichts nach. Doch wusste er genau das etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung war. Er hatte einen sechsten Sinn für so was.

In den Drei Besen angekommen bestellte sie sich bei Madam Rosmertha ein leckeres Butterbier und setzte sich an einem freien Tisch ganz hinten im Pub.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen und musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Neville, Dean und Seamus saßen ihr Gegenüber und plünderten grade ihren Einkauf vom Honigtopf. Draco und Ann saßen etwas weiter vorne und erzählten aufgeregt miteinander und hielten Händchen. Sie sind wirklich ein wunderschönes Paar, schoss es ihr wieder durch den Kopf. Joey lächelte vor sich hin und merkte nicht einmal, wie ihr Butterbier gebracht wurde.  
Madam Rosmertha kam an ihren Tisch und brachte ihr das Butterbier was sie bestellt hatte, mit einem fröhlichen Bitte , verschwand sie wieder nach vorne zur Theke.

Joey nippte Gedankenverloren an ihrem Butterbier und bemerkte wiederum nicht, dass sie angesprochen wurde. Ron und Hermine standen vor ihr und versuchten mit ihr zu reden.  
„Joey?" fragte Ron.  
Keine Reaktion, sie starrte immer noch stur gerade aus.  
„Jo?" versuchte es nun Hermine.  
„HHHHHHAAAAAALLLLLLOOOOOOO" brüllte Ron schon fast und wedelte mit der Hand vor Joey Gesicht rum.  
Joey schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah sich erschrocken um.  
„Was den?" fragte sie zerknirscht.  
„Dürfen wir uns setzten?" fragte er nun noch mal.  
„Natürlich" grummelte Joey nur.  
„Alles klar?" fragte Hermine und zog besorgt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ja, ja, ich war grad nicht bei der Sache" grinste Joey verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Ja, das haben wir bemerkt" kam es von Ron.

Schon kam Madam Rosmertha wieder angewuselt und stellte die zwei weiteren Butterbier auf den Tisch.  
Ron und Hermine genehmigten sich einen großzügigen Schluck des Getränkes.  
„Wo wart ihr überall?" fragte Joey nun interessiert.  
„Ach, bei Zonkos, im Honigtopf, Hermine hat sich noch eine neue Feder besorgt, tja und nun sind wir hier" sagte Ron und lächelte sie an.  
„Was machen wir heute Abend noch" kam es von Hermine.  
„Kein Ahnung" sagte Joey und schnappte sich einen Zitronenbrausebonbon den ihr Ron lachend unter die Nase hielt.  
Nach weiteren drei Runden Butterbier, stießen Harry und Ginny dazu, auch sie bestellten was zu Trinken und setzten sich zu den dreien.

Draußen wurde es zunehmen schon langsam dunkel, der Himmel war etwas Wolkenverhangen, doch ab und zu blitze mal der Sternenklare Himmel durch.  
Um halb sechs scheuchte Joey alle Schüler die noch anwesend waren aus dem Pub zur Schule. Sie ging zur Theke und bezahlte für ihre Freunde gleich mit, anschließend schickte sie auch die Sechs zurück zum Schloss.  
Joey wollte noch eine kleine Abschlussrunde ums Dorf drehen um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch wirklich kein Schüler mehr da wahr, den ihr ungutes Gefühl nahm immer mehr zu.  
Um kurz nach 18 Uhr wollte sie sich auch endlich Richtung Schloss begeben, als sie ein verdächtiges Geräusch aus einer kleinen dunklen Seitenstraße hörte.

Bei Joey schrillten sofort alle Alarmglocken, mit einem Wink ihrer Hand hatte sie ihren Kampfumhang an und ihr Gehör verschärfte sich auf jedes kleine Geräusch.  
Langsam trat sie in die stock dunkle Gasse, spüren konnte sie allerdings nichts, mit einem kleinen gemurmelten Lumos erschien in ihrer Handfläche ein gelb oranges Feuer und erhellte die Straße ein wenig.  
Joey drehte sich nach links und rechts, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, plötzlich ging ein Blumentopf zu Bruch und eine Mülltonne kippte um, eine kleine dunkelgraue Katze schoss an sie vorbei.  
Joey schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um, doch was sie nun vor sich sah, ließ ihr Herz für einige Sekunden stillstehen, bevor es wieder mit voller Kraft in ihren Brustkorb zu schlagen anfing.  
Ein ganzes Dutzend in dunkle Kutten gehüllte Todesser standen direkt vor ihr und sahen sie durch ihre Kapuzenumhänge an.

Joey atmete erst mal tief durch. Das kann nicht wahr sein, dachte sie und setzte ihre kalte Maske auf. Daher dieses ungute Gefühl, mein Gott ich raff es echt nicht!  
„Leute, nichts für ungut, doch ihr kommt immer im falschen Moment" schnarrte sie mit einer Spur Langeweilig.  
Einer der Todesser trat auf sie zu und zog sich seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Ein fieses grinsen umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. Sein ausgemergelt und vernarbtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.  
„Hallo Joey, schön dich zu sehen" knurrte Nott.  
„Tja, mein Guter, auf dein Gesellschaft kann ich auch gut verzichten" zischte sie schlicht.

Joey wollte Anstalten machen zu gehen, doch die Todesser rückten immer näher.  
Wahnsinn, wunderbar, jetzt rücken die einem euch noch auf die Pelle, schoss es ihr in Sekunden schnelle durch den Kopf.  
Doch bevor sie sich versah, flogen ein Dutzend roter Schockzauber mit rasender Geschwindigkeit genau auf sie zu.  
Joey riss erschrocken die Augen auf, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, es war zu spät um was zu unternehmen. Die Schockzauber trafen sie hart in der Brust.  
Sie sackte in die Knie, Schafft sie weg, hörte sie noch, dann wurde alles Schwarz um sie.

Boh, warum tut mein Kopf so weh! Dachte sie und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Ihr Rücken schmerzte fürchterlich, alles tat ihr weh, doch wollte ihr nicht einfallen warum.  
Langsam schlug sie ihre stahlblauen Augen auf und sah sich um. Blitzschnell saß sie kerzengrade auf dem kalten harten Boden, und blickte zur Tür. In der Mitte war ein Gitter, doch konnte man nichts vom dahinterliegenden Raum erkennen. Langsam lies sie ihren Blick schweifen!  
Sie war in einer Art Zelle, nirgends war ein Fenster zu sehen. Na wunderbar, endlich Urlaub, dachte sie sarkastisch! Doch dann klickten endlich ihre Gehirnwindungen. Nein das kann nicht sein, dachte sie. Voldemort ich bring dich eigenhändig um.  
Weiter kam sie nicht, den schon ging die Kerkertür auf und drei Todesser kamen hinein.

„Na ausgeschlafen?" fragte Mucnair spöttisch und schritt auf sie zu.  
„Schnauze halten" knurrte Joey.  
Mucnair blieb vor ihr stehen, grinste dreckig und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
„So redest du nicht mit mir" schnaubte er aufgebracht.  
„Ich rede mit dir wie mir es passt, kapiert!" brummte Joey vernichtend.  
Langsam fuhr sie sich mit der rechten Hand über ihren Mund, Blut blieb dran kleben, ihre Lippen musste aufgeplatzt sein.  
„Das wird Tom aber nicht gefallen" sagte sie siegessicher und grinste frech.

Joey wusste was Tom mit solchen Kerlen wie Mucnair machte, wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln hielten, gabs Ärger und Voldemort kannte leider ein Teil ihrer Geheimnisse.  
Die anderen beiden Todesser, banden ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen, so das sie auch keine stablose Magie mehr anwenden konnte.  
Scheiße, dachte Joey, ohne ihre Hände war sie vollkommen aufgeschmissen. Über die Augen hatte sie noch nie versucht zu Zaubern.  
Die beiden Todesser schnürten das Seil so doll zu, das Joey dachte, jeden Moment müssten ihre Hände zu Boden fallen. Sie merkte wie sie ihr in die Handgelenke schnitten, doch verzog sie keine Miene dabei!

Mucnair packte sie hart am Arm und zog sie hoch, Joey stand nur wiederwillig auf.  
„Los vorwärts" sagte er und ging vor, die anderen blieben hinter Joey mit gezückten Zauberstäben.  
Sie gingen auf den Korridor raus, erst links einen schmalen Gang hinunter, dann wieder rechts, die Todesser hinter hier, bohrten Joey bedrohlich ihre Zauberstäbe in den Rücken.  
Alle Vier stiegen nun einen lange Steintreppen empor, dann wieder durch einen langen Gang. Ihre Schritte hallten an den Steinwänden wieder und unterstrichen das Ganze noch.

An einer großen Tür angekommen, machte Mucnair kurz halt, drehte sich um, nickte den anderen zu und machte bedächtig die Tür auf. Sie schritten langsam durch diesen Raum, in dem ein riesen großer Tisch aus Mahagoni stand, drum herum standen rund 40 Stühle. Ein grüner Teppich lang auf den Boden, Bücherregale säumten die kalten Wände und an der Decke hing ein prunkvoller goldener Kronleuchter. An den Wänden zwischen den Regalen loderten kleiner Fackeln, die diesem Raum einen Hauch von Wärme gaben. Am Ende diesen ziemlich großen Zimmers befand sich eine riesige Flügeltüre, aus schwarzem Holz.

Dort klopfte Mucnair behutsam an, holte tief Luft und machte die Flügeltür mit einen gekonnten Schwung auf, die anderen beiden Todesser rammten Joey wieder schmerzhaft ihre Zauberstäbe in den Rücken, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie weiter gehen sollte.  
Mucnair schritt nach vorne und verbeugte sie erniedrigend vor einer großen Gestalt die auf einen großen Thron saß und alles genaustes beäugte.  
„Hier ist sie Meister" sagte Mucnair leise dem Boden zugewandt.  
Mucnair verbeugte sich vor keinem anderen als Voldemort höchst persönlich. Auf seinem ausgemergeltem Gesicht breitete sich ein unverfrorenes grinsen aus.  
„Hallo Joey, lange nicht gesehen" sagte Tom und grinste immer breiter.  
Wie gerne hätte sie ihm ordentlich eine rein gehauen, so damit ihm sein dreckiges Grinsen verging. Doch leider waren immer noch ihre Hände gefesselt und sie war sich sicher, dass es vorläufig auch so bleiben wird.  
„Tja, nicht lang genug wenn du mich fragst! Wie fühlst man sich als Muggel, Tom? So wehrlos, oder" kam es lächelnd von ihr, sie wusste das sie ihn damit zur Weißglut brachte.

„Schweig" brüllte Tom aufgebracht. Seine Nasenflügel fingen an zu beben!  
„PPPFFF" machte Joey nur und sah sich erst mal um.  
„Seit wann hörst du auf das, was ich sage" herrschte er sie an.  
Joey wandte ihren Blick von den kalten Wänden ab und sah in Voldemorts schlangenartiges Gesicht, was sie fragend ansah.  
„Seit wann kann man so dämlich aus der Wäsche gucken wie du es jetzt tust?" kam die prompte Gegenfrage.  
Tom sah sie zornfunkelnd an, seine roten Schlangenaugen bohrten sich in die ihren. Joey hatte nicht vor Kleinbei zu geben, nein, sie würde ihm schon zeigen was es heißt einen Dumbledore in Gefangenschaft zu halten!

Tom würde sie am liebsten auf der Stelle umbringen, doch war sie fiel zu wertvoll dafür!  
„Warum blutet sie?" zischte Voldemort nun gefährlich und wandte seinen Blick von Joey ab.  
„Wer von euch Hornochsen hat sie angerührt?" schrie er drauf los.  
„Mein Befehl lautete, ihr kein Haar zu krümmen" herrschte er seine Männer an.  
Mucnair fing darauf hin unweigerlich an zu zittert, er wusste genau was darauf nun folgte.  
Voldemort drehte sich zu ihm um, seine roten Schlangenaugen zu Schlitzen geformt, blickte er auf einen seiner Untertanen nieder.  
„Tztztz, dummer Junge, Mucnair" schnarrte Voldemort, nahm sein Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die am Boden kauernde Gestalt.  
„Crucio" brüllte er durch den Raum.

Mucnair wandt sich unter scheinbar starken Schmerzen. Seine Haut fühlte sich an, als wenn sie ihm bei lebendigen Leibe vom Köper geschält würde. Seine Knochen schienen gleichzeitig zu wachsen und zu schrumpfen. Ein kleiner Schmerzensschrei entfuhr seiner Kehle, immer noch lag er auf dem Boden und drehte und wendete sich.  
Joey wusste das Voldemort als erstes die Kräfte zurückgewann, die er brauchte, sonst hätte er ihn nicht Foltern können. Trotzdem fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen, dass er es schon wieder zu gut konnte, hätte sie nicht für möglich gehalten. Doch blitzschnell hatte sie wieder ihre kalte Maske aufgesetzt, ihr Gesicht wirkte nun Emotionslos.  
Tom hielt den Fluch ganze 3 Minuten auf Mucnair, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und der Fluch vorbei war, sackte Mucnair bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

„Schafft ihn weg" sagte er angewidert und drehte sich wieder Joey zu.  
„Nun Joey, du wirst dich sicherlich Fragen warum du hier bis!. Nun ich will es dir erklären. Ich möchte ein paar deiner Fähigkeiten sehen, deine Geheimnisse lüften, verstehst du was ich meine?" kam es höhnisch von ihm.  
„Darauf, lieber Tom, kannst du lange warten" sagte sie verächtlich.  
„Crucio" brüllte Tom ärgerlich.  
Und nun sackte Joey zu Boden. Wie vor ihr Mucnair wandte sie sich unter den Schmerzen, die ihr durch den Cruciosfluch zugefügt wurden. Wie oft in ihrem Leben hatte sie diesen Fluch schon gespürt, eigentlich dachte sie müsste sie ja schon fast Immun gegen ihn sein, doch da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt.  
Ihre Knochen brannten, ihre Haut schien gleich zu reißen, sie drehte und wendete sich, doch der Fluch wurde immer intensiver, aber kein einziger Laut kam über ihre Lippen.  
Dann war es endlich vorbei, langsam atmete sie tief durch, rappelte sich wieder auf und stellte sich erneut aufrecht vor Tom hin, als wenn nichts passiert wäre.

„War das schon alles?" fragte sie gelangweilt.  
Sie spürte deutlich Severus Anwesenheit, er war hier und musste das mitansehen, sie schickte schnell ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Sie hoffte das Severus sich zusammenreißen konnte um nicht seine Deckung zu verlieren, den dann waren sie beide Tod, das wusste sie.  
Voldemort sah in ihre stahlblauen Augen, er versuchte Legilimentik anzuwenden, doch er konnte ihre Mauer einfach nicht durchbrechen.  
„Vergiss es Tom, du wirst es nie schaffen in meinen Geist einzudringen" sagte sie und ein breites grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.  
Er stand schnell auf, hob seine Hand und schlug zu. Die Wucht dieses Schlages, riss Joey von den Füßen, hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf, sie merkte wie warmes Blut ihren Stirn hinab sickerte, doch ließ sie sich dadurch nicht einschüchtern.

„Du kannst mich so oft Schlagen wie du willst Tom. Foltere mich, Töte mich, doch nie werde ich dir mit meinen Fähigkeiten helfen" sagte sie schwach und setzte sich auf.  
Sie spürte das Severus sich nur schwer zusammenreißen konnte, doch hoffte sie immer noch inständig, dass er es schaffte.  
Schlagartig wurde ihr auch erst jetzt bewusst, warum Voldemort seine Todesser schon gestern um sich gescharrt hatte! Sie wollten den Plan noch mal in Ruhe durchgehen.

Über dieses Haus sind tausende Schutzzauber gelegt, mit Telepathie kam sie hier nicht weit, es würde ihr zuviel Kraft kosten, die ganzen Zauber zu umgehen.  
Severus konnte sie auch nicht vorher warnen, diese Zauber wären zu stark für ihn sie zu umgehen oder sie auszutricksen. Ihm waren sprichwörtlich die Hände gebunden.  
So lange ihre Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren, konnte sie nichts machen, auch ein Anti- Apparier- Schutz lag über dieses Haus, zum Teleportieren war sie allerdings zu ziemlich schwach, ausprobieren wollte sie es allerdings auch nicht. Wer weiß wo sie dann landete!  
Verdammter Mist, sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich und atmete tief durch.

Severus starrte auf Joey hinab, er konnte es nicht fassen, als die anderen von ihrer Mission zurück kamen, warfen sie Joey einfach in eins der Verließe.  
Er selber hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen können. Sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Warum muss sie auch immer so eine große Klappe haben? Doch wusste er, dass Joey es liebte den dunklen Lord zu Weißglut zu bringen.  
Der dunkle Lord würde sie auf jeden Fall Töten, wenn sie sich weiter so benehmen würde, dass war sicher.  
Er konnte es kaum mitansehen, wie er sie folterte und schlug, beinahe wäre er eingeschritten und hätte sich vor ihr gestellt, doch wusste er, dass es sein eigenes Todesurteil sein würde und wenn er Tod wäre, könnte er Joey hier nicht mehr raus helfen.  
Wenn er entlassen wäre, würde er sofort zurück nach Hogwarts und Albus bescheid geben, sie müssen sie hier rausholen, sonst wird sie sterben.

„Das glaube ich nicht" sagte Voldemort laut.  
„Ach denkst du wirklich, dass der große Tom Verlost Riddle meinen Willen brechen kann? PPPFFF, dass kannst du vergessen" meinte sie höhnisch und grinste.  
Voldemort fackelte nicht lange und brüllte erneut Crucio , der Fluch traf sie seitlich an der Brust, wieder sank sie auf den Boden, der Schmerz breitete sich diesmal viel schneller in jede Ecke ihres Körpers aus, viel fehlte nicht mehr und Joey würde wieder Ohnmächtig werden.

Als er den Fluch von ihr nahm, atmete sie schwer, ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief ihr aus dem Mund, Tom grinste ihr hämisch ins Gesicht.  
„Schafft sie weg" brüllte er seinen Leuten zu.  
„Sie soll sich überlegen, was sie falsch gemacht hat" sagte er brummend.  
„Leck mich, Tom" sagte sie und spuckte ihm das Blut was sie in ihrem Mund gesammelt hatte, direkt vor seine Füße.  
Voldemort stand auf, grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht und schlug wieder zu, die Ohrfeige hat gesessen, dacht Joey und dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Als das Todessertreffen endlich beendet war, apparierte Severus sofort zurück nach Hogsmeade, schnellen Schrittes ging er Richtung Schloss davon.  
Wie zum Teufel sollten sie Joey dort rausholen? Das schien fast unmöglich ohne enttarnt zu werden. Doch das schien ihm egal zu sein, er will seine Joey wieder haben, koste es was es wollte und sollte er selber bei dem Versuch draufgehen.  
Entschlossen schritt er durch den dunklen Wald, den kleinen Pfad entlang. Hoffentlich hält sie durch, dachte er und verzog besorgt sein Gesicht.

Albus Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, Joey war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Draco und Ann berichtete dem Schulleiter, das Joey sie alle gegen halb sechs zum Schloss gescheucht hatte und danach noch eine Runde um Hogsmeade machen wollte.  
Doch es war mittlerweile kurz vor 8 Uhr, von Severus hatte er auch noch keine Nachricht bekommen. Er hatte versucht Telepathisch mit Joey Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch er war gescheitert, das hieß nur eins. Voldemort hat sie!

Niedergeschlagen und völlig fertig ließ er sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Verdammt, dachte er, wie konnte er nur so dumm sein.  
Plötzlich klopfte es energisch an der Tür, schein Herz setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus. Albus sah erschöpft auf und rief traurig Herein!  
Wen er dort sah, ließ sein Herz wieder in vollem Tempo weiterschlagen.  
„Und was gibt es?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und stand auf.  
„Der dunkle Lord hat Joey, Albus" sagte Severus und ließ sich ausgelaugt in den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen.  
„Ich habe es mir beinahe gedacht, als sie aus Hogsmeade nicht wieder zurück kam" sagte er völlig fertig, ließ die Schultern hängen und setzte sich wieder.  
„Es geht ihr gar nicht gut, sie wird gefoltert und geschlagen. Der dunkle Lord faselt ständig irgentwas von Geheimnissen und Fähigkeiten. Weißt du was er meint?" fragte er den Schulleiter und seinen alten Freund.

„Ich glaub es ist an der Zeit, dir Joey s Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Sei nicht böse auf sie, ich habe ihr Verboten darüber zu sprechen, den wenn das Wissen in falsche Hände gerät, wäre das für uns fatal. Voldemort hatte immer schon vermutet das Joey diese Kräfte besaß, doch sie hat sie so gut wie nie angewandt, doch Tom ist nicht dumm" sagte er niedergeschlagen, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich seine Nase, dann sah er zu Severus, der wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm saß und auf seine Erklärung wartet.  
„Er wird ihr nichts tun. Den Willen dieser Frau zu brechen ist unmöglich. Glaub mir Severus, schon viele Male hat er es versucht" erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Du hast sie nicht gesehen, du hast nicht gesehen was er mit ihr gemacht hatte. Sie lag auf dem Boden, Blut floss aus ihrem Mund. Immer wieder hat er sie geschlagen. Er hat sie mit dem Crucio gefoltert. Er schlug sie bis sie Ohnmächtig wurde. Ich stand da und habe sie strampeln lassen. Ich habe ihr nicht einmal geholfen" berichtete Severus nun.  
Er hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah Dumbledore an. Sein Blick reichte aus, er brauchte die Frage, die er sich schon die ganze Zeit stellte, nicht auszusprechen.  
„Er wird sie nicht töten" antwortete Dumbledore leise und setzte die Brille wieder auf seine krumme Adlernase.  
„Aber wieso? Wieso will der dunkle Lord sie?" wisperte er den Tränen nahe.  
Dumbledore sah seinen alten Freund über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser fest in seine fast schwarzen Augen. Wenn Joey stirbt, werde ich mir das nie verzeihen können, dachte Albus und holte tief Luft.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum sie in deine Gedanken eindringen kann wenn sie dir lange genau in die Augen sieht ohne Legilimentik einzusetzen? Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum sie nach eurem letzten Gespräch so verbittert war? Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie Schwach sie in letzter Zeit war?" fragte er ruhig.  
„Doch schon. Aber sie meinte es wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch warum sie mich so angefahren hat nachdem ich versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen wusste ich nicht. Sie ging mir seit dem an aus dem Weg" sagte er niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn man ihr lange genug in die Augen sieht, kann sie unsere Gedanken und Gefühle wahrnehmen, sie kann einige Dinge sehen, die in der Vergangenheit passiert sind und manchmal auch Dinge die in der Zukunft passieren werden. Sie ist zwar keine Seherin, doch hat sie manchmal auch Visionen, dass ist auch einer ihre Fähigkeiten. Von Mutternatur wurde sie gegen alles mögliche gewappnet. Niemand kann in sie eindringen. Es ist unmöglichen ihren Willen zu brechen, da man nicht an sie herankommt. Sie ist die Meisterin der Okklumentik. Und sie kann noch viel mehr, einen Teil ihrer Kräfte kennst du ja bereits. Mit dieser Waffen ist Voldemort uns eindeutig überlegen. Sicher sie braucht ihm nicht helfen, und sie wird es auch nicht tun, eher würde sie sterben, doch ihre Gegenwart schütz ihn.  
Dass heißt nicht das sie unsterblich ist, willkürlich verletzt, kann sie sterben. Wir müssen sie befreien, in den Händen Voldemorts wird sie zerbrechen. Doch wir können sicher sein, das er sie nicht tötet, dass wäre ein großer Fehler" Dumbledore lehnte sich erschlagen in seinen Sessel zurück.

Severus saß mit offenen Mund ihm Gegenüber und sah seinen alten Freund ungläubig an. Niemals im Leben hatte er Gedacht das Joey, seine Freundin, die Frau die er sein Herz geschenkt hatte solche Fähigkeiten besaß. Deswegen ist sie dem dunklen Lord auch so wichtig, deswegen darf ihr keiner ein Haar krümmen.  
„Es ist unmöglich sie daraus zu holen, mindestens ein Todesser bewacht sie" sagte er nun perplex, als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.  
„Seit ihr immer noch im Riddle Haus?" fragte Albus nach.  
„Ja" meinte er verdutzt.  
Severus dachte angestrengt nach und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung. Er wollte die Frau seiner Träume wieder haben und zwar in einem Stück.

„Aber warum war sie in letzter Zeit so Schwach?" fragte er Geistesabwesend und blickte auf seine Hände.  
„Ich nehme an, dass sie Alpträume hatte, von Brian und ihren Eltern. Und sie ist noch nicht wieder richtig Fit, ich bete zu Gott das Joey durchhält, dass sie nicht aufgibt, den dann wäre sie verloren" sagte Albus traurig, eine kleine Träne glänzte auf seinen Wangen und versickerte langsam in seinem weißen langen Bart.  
„Warum war sie so Sauer auf mich als ich versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen?" fragte Severus seinen alten Freund, der ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser nun aufmerksam musterte.

„Kommst du nicht alleine drauf?" schmunzelte Albus nun.  
„Nein" Severus schüttelte verdattert den Kopf.  
„Wenn du ihre Mauer durchbrochen hättest, hättest du viele Dinge gesehen die dir nicht gefallen hätten. Sie hätte ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen nochmals durchleben müssen und sie hätte dir Dinge gezeigt von denen sie angenommen hätte sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu wissen. Dir hätte es nicht gefallen was du gesehen hättest, glaub mir. Deswegen war sie etwas gekränkt, du weißt genau das sie das nicht mag" meinte der Schulleiter nun sanft lächelnd.

Severus sah beschämt zu Boden, er hatte mal wieder vollkommen recht, dachte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und fuhr dann nachdenklich durch seine mittlerweile schon wieder gewachsenes Haar. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich Alt, so richtig ALT. Seine kurzen Haare hatten an Glanz verloren, dicke Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht. Er machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um Joey. Jedes Mal wenn sie gefoltert wurde lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, am liebsten würde er statt ihrer gefoltert werden.

Doch was sollte er tun? Einschreiten und riskieren das beide sterben? Oder abwarten und ihr mehr oder weniger zu Seite stehen? Er wusste es beim besten Willen nicht. Das einzigste was er wusste war, dass er seine Joey wieder haben wollte und zwar schnell.  
Er blickte hoffungsvoll in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er ihn besorgt und beängstigt zugleich an. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er auch bloß ein Mensch war und keine Maschine die sofort die richtige Antwort anspuckte.

„Ich weiß Albus, doch ich habe mir Sorgen um sie gemacht. Ich musste nicht ob sie mir die Wahrheit sagt, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich es getan hab. Ich bin auch manchmal dämlich" fauchte er sich selber an und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Severus ich kenn dich nun schon so lange und ich weiß das du nicht ähm, wie sagtest du... dämlich bist. Doch manchmal bist du wirklich etwas schwer von Begriff aber nun ja. Joey hat aus dir einen anderen Menschen gemacht, sie hat dir gezeigt was wichtig ist im Leben. Sie ist wirklich was ganz besonderes" schloss er und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
„Ja das stimmt" meinte er gedankenverloren und nahm die Hände wieder runter.  
„Ich lass mir bis Morgen was einfallen, bitte versuch auf sie zu achten" meinte er und zwang sich zu einem lächelnd und signalisierte ihm das, dass Gespräch vorbei war.

Severus nickte ihm zu, schritt langsam zu den Kerkern, machte Feuer und starrte unablässig in die Flammen. Ständig musste er an Joey denken, wie es ihr wohl gehen würde, ob sie immer noch Bewusstlos war? Oder ob man sie schon wieder quälte!  
Um so mehr er nachdachte, um so mehr Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihm die Wangen hinab, doch es war ihm Scheiß egal, hier würde ihn keiner sehen, hier war er sich selbst überlassen, hier konnte er soviel Heulen wie er wollte.  
Er hatte Angst um Joey, sie nie wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können, sie nie wieder Küssen zu können, nie wieder ihren wunderbaren Duft einzuatmen.  
Noch lange an diesem Abend saß er am Feuer und machte sich Gedanken, doch irgendwann musste er im Schein des Feuers eingeschlafen sein.


	17. Erinnerungen und Qualen

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 17_

_Erinnerungen und Qualen_

* * *

In Joeys Zelle befand sich nun ein großes Bett, sogar Licht hatte sie hier, überall standen Kerzen und vor der Kerkertür stand immer ein Todesser, der sie bewachte.  
Joey war nun wieder bei Bewusstsein, ihr Kopf tat höllisch weg, doch interessierte sie das nicht. Auch bemerkte sie nicht, dass ihre Platzwunde an der Stirn immer noch blutete.  
Ihr großes dunkelgrünes Himmelbett hatte dunkle schwarze fast durchsichtige Vorhänge, die sie nichts als anwiderten.  
Die Beine an den Körper gezogen und fest mit den Armen umschlungen, saß sie auf ihrem Bett und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Immer noch waren ihre Hände so gefesselt, dass sie, sie nicht gebrauchen könnte zum Zaubern, auch daraus befreien ging nicht. Um so mehr sie dran rüttelte und zog, um so fester zogen sie sich.

Nein, sie weinte nicht, diese Blöße würde sie sich niemals geben, nicht vor Voldemort.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck konnte einem richtig Angst machen, ihre Augen sahen so hasserfühlt aus, so zornig, immer wieder schnallste sie mit der Zunge und versuchte sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, der sie hier raus bringen könnte.  
Doch wie sie es drehte und wendete, alle Pläne verliefen sich ins Nichts. Nun hoffte sie inständig, dass ihr Onkel etwas ausgeklügelt hatte.  
Als die Kerkertür wieder aufging, wurde ihr das Frühstück gebracht. Toast mit Marmelade, Kaffee und Tee, doch nichts rührte sie an, weder den Tee noch den Toast.  
Um die Mittagszeit schaute Voldemort persönlich rein um sich nach seiner Gefangenen zu erkundigen.

Er schritt immer weiter auf sie zu, setzte sich seitlich ans Bett und beobachtete sie.  
„Was willst du?" fragte Joey ruhig und leblos.  
„Hast du deine Meinung bereits geändert? Bleibst du immer noch davon überzeugt deinem dämlichen Onkel zu helfen?" kam es höhnisch von ihm.  
Sie spürte das Severus diesmal auch im Zimmer war, Voldemort wurde noch von drei weiteren Todessern begleitet.  
Severus war drauf und dran auf Tom los zu gehen, doch Joey schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf, aber so das Tom denken würde es galt ihm.

„Ich sagte schon einmal, dass ich niemals für dich Kämpfen werde, Tom. Du kannst mich umbringen, mich foltern oder töten, aber nie würde ich dir Helfen, eher würde ich liebers qualvoll sterben und das weißt du genau" sagte sie, doch ihr Blick blieb weiterhin auf ihre Arme gerichtet.  
„Das lässt sich einrichten" zischte Voldemort aufgebracht und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, aber so leise es ging, sonst wäre er gleich enttarnt gewesen.  
Joey blickte nun endlich in die roten schlangenartigen Augen ihres Gegenübers und sah ihn an. Selbst Tom schauerte als er ihre hasserfühlten stahlblauen Augen sah.  
„Das würdest du nicht tun, Tom" sagte sie gelangweilt und hielt den Blick stand.  
Seine Nasenflügel fingen an zu Beben, seine große weiße Hand umschloss noch kräftiger den Griff seines Zauberstabes.

„Du wagst es, mit mir so zu sprechen" brüllte er ihr ins Gesicht.  
„Du sprichst doch genau so mit deinen Untertanen, oder etwa nicht?" fragte Joey kalt.  
Severus betete, er wusste wenn sie so weiter machen würde, würde er sie umbringen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, da kann Albus sagen was er wollte.  
„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, Tom. Du kannst es nicht vor mir verheimlichen" sprach Joey ruhig weiter, sich vollkommen bewusst bestraft zu werden.  
„Crucio" brüllte er auch schon.  
Wieder wandte sich ihr Körper unter Schmerzen, doch Schreien wollte sie nicht, diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben.  
Als Tom den Fluch von sie nahm, atmete er flach und unregelmäßig, als wenn er gerannt wäre, seine Augen blickte weiterhin in das Gesicht der jungen Frau vor ihm.  
„Irgendwann werde ich dich umbringen, irgendwann wirst du für alles Büßen was du mir je angetan hast" sagte sie zornig und richtete sich im Bett wieder auf.

Um Severus wäre es beinahe geschehen, er hatte ganz leise NEIN geflüstert, als er sah das Tom sie schon wieder folterte, einer der beiden Todesser drehte sich um, doch Severus warf ihm unter seiner Kapuze nur einen seiner berüchtigten vernichtenden Blick zu und schon drehte sich der jenige wieder um.  
Severus hatte das Gefühl, die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Wie konnte sie überhaupt so leichtsinnig sein, Voldemort so entgegen zu kommen. Wieder spürte er dieses Gefühl in sich, es vor Angst, pure Angst den Menschen zu verlieren den er liebte.

„Das ich nicht lache" kam es verächtlich über die Lippen dieser dreckigen Kreatur.  
„Angst Tom?" fragte Joey belustigt.  
BATSCH  
Die nächste Ohrfeige hatte sie weg, die Wucht war so stark, dass sie eigentlich aus dem Bett gefallen sein müsste, doch sie hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.  
„Du stinkst war Angst" lachte sie auf einmal hysterisch drauf los.  
Worauf Voldemort wutentbrand an seinen Gefolgsleute vorbei rannte, sich im Türrahmen noch mal umdrehte, sein Zauberstab auf Crabbe richtete und ihn folterte, irgendwo musste er seine Wut schließlich ablassen.

Joey lag auf dem Bett und lachte sich fast Tod. Severus dachte schon, jetzt wäre es um sie geschehen, sie hätte den Verstand verloren, doch als Voldemort endlich weg war, hörte sie schlagartig auf. Die Todesser verließen den Kerker wieder, doch Joey versuchte erstmals Kontakt zu Severus aufzunehmen und sandte ein Ich liebe dich zu ihm.  
Severus Gesicht umspielte ein glückliches lächeln, als er ihre wohltuende Stimme in seinem Kopf hört, das gab ihm wieder die nötige Kraft das hier alles durchzustehen.  
Doch Joey kosteten diese drei Worte eine Menge Kraft, sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die drohenden Ohnmacht zu verhindern.

Harry und die anderen saßen bei Dumbledore im Büro und lauschten seiner Erklärung, alle waren ziemlich erschüttert als sie hörten das Joey in Voldemorts Fängen war und warum.  
„Was? Das ist nicht möglich" keuchte Draco.  
„Doch Mister Malfoy, sie wurde gestern bei ihre letzten Runde um Hogsmeade überrascht und entführt" sagte der Schulleiter ruhig.  
„Wir müssen sie da raus holen" sagte Harry wild entschlossen als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und sprang auf. Wut und Besorgnis lagen in seinen grünen Augen!  
„Das werden wir auch. Setzt dich wieder hin" murmelte Severus beängstigend ruhig.  
Auch er war diesen Abend bei dem Gespräch Anwesend und berichtete was diesen Tag vorgefallen war, alle lauschten bedächtig und keuchten immer wieder auf als er erzählte, dass Voldemort sie erneut folterte und schlug.

Hermine, Ann und Ginny liefen unaufhaltsam die Tränen der Verzweiflung den Wangen hinunter den Jungen stand das bloße Entsetzen in den Gesichtern geschrieben.  
Morgen Abend wollten sie die Rettungsaktion starten. Der Orden wusste über alles bescheid, sie würden gegen 19 Uhr mit Portschlüsseln zum Riddleanwesen kommen und dort versuchen Joey rauszuholen.  
Severus hatte die Aufgabe die anderen abzulenken, egal wie. Er fühlte sich gestärkt, durch Joeys drei Wort die sie ihm heute mitteilen konnte, wie fast beflügelt überstand er den Tag.  
Doch die Jugendlichen ließen sich nicht so einfach beruhigen. Sie wollten ihr unbedingt helfen, doch ließen das Albus und auch Severus nicht zu.

Joey saß Abends in ihrem Verließ und ließ ihre Gedanken zu ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zurück schweifen.  
Ein kleines lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie daran zurück denken musste, damals hätte sie Severus am liebsten umgebracht.  
Als ihr Essen kam, nahm sie sich den Tee und nippte vorsichtig dran, vergifte war er nicht, dachte sie. Gedankenverloren starrte sie an die andere kalte und feuchte Wand ihr Gegenüber, bis sie sich plötzlich in Gedanken am Grimmauldplatz befand, unten im Kerker zu ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde ihres Lebens. Nein das war nicht ganz richtig, sie hatte früher öfters mit ihrem Bruder zusammen irgendwelche Zaubertränke gebraut, aber das war was anderes, dachte sie und ihr lächeln wurde immer breiter.

Rückblick

Es war das alte Zaubertranklabor von Sirius Vater, in dem sie den Unterricht abhielten. Es war kein großer Raum, doch reichte dieser für den Unterricht aus. Ein großer Schreibtisch zierte die Front und vier kleinere Tische standen davor, wie in einem kleineren Klassenzimmer eben. An den Wänden hingen kleine Regale mit Glasgefäßen, darin befanden sich eingelegte Tiere und Organe, also musste Snape sich hier sichtlich wohl fühlen. Auch ein großer reichlich gefüllter Zutatenschrank war an der gegenüberliegenden Seite angebracht worden. Unter anderen standen auf einen der Tische verschiedene Gerätschaften, Joey erinnerten diese an einen Chemiebaukasten, den sie selber als Kind besessen hatte. An einer Wand rechts von ihr hatte sie Tage vorher so eine Art kleinen „erste Hilfe Kasten" angebracht, da sie aus Erfahrung wusste, dass auch mal was daneben gehen konnte.

„Also Miss Dumbledore, da wären wir. Haben Sie schon irgendwelche Kenntnisse in Zaubertränke?" schnarrte Snape und fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Allerdings Sir, ich habe Theoretische Kenntnisse, als auch Praktische" sagte sie kühl.  
„Praktische Kenntnisse! Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn Sie mir das etwas näher erklären würden" sagte er spitz.  
„Mein Bruder hat mir viele Dinge beigebracht, Sir" sagte sie darauf hin und ihr Blick versteinerte sich als sie von ihrem Bruder sprach.  
„Na dann wollen wir mal. Ich erwarte von Ihnen vollen Einsatz und Bestleistungen, wenn Sie nicht gewillt sind bei mir was zu lernen, können wir das Ganze auch gleich abblasen. Haben Sie das verstanden?" zischte er bedrohlich.  
„Ja Sir!" erwiderte sie kalt und berechnet.  
Mein Gott, na das kann ja heiter werden, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Was ist ein Bezoar?" knurrte Snape und sah sie vernichtend an.  
„Das ist ein Magenstein einer Ziege, er schützt vor den meinsten Giften. Doch ist es schwierig an ihn heran zu kommen, den nicht jede Ziege besitzt einen Magenstein" sagte sie berechnet und gelangweilt zugleich.  
„Was ist der Vielsafttrank?" brummte er gefährlich.  
Das kann sie nicht wissen, dachte er und freute sich schon auf eine ratlose Miene.  
„Der Vielsafttrank ermöglicht es einem, sich genau für 60 Minuten in eine andere beliebige Person zu verwandeln" sagte sie siegessicher und grinste ihn frech an.  
So ein herzensguter Kerl, dacht sie verächtlich und entwickelte eine Antipartie gegen ihn, wie eine Allergie auf Hausstaub. Sie hatte noch nie eine so abweisende Person getroffen, doch ihr Onkel hielt sehr viel von ihm, er vertraute ihm Blindlings, also versuchte sie ihr Bestes um mit diesem griesgrämigen Kerl klarzukommen.

Er bekam große Augen, als auch diese Antwort kam, woher wusste sie das alles, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen und sah sie verächtlich an.  
Snape dachte kurz nach und ging dann zur Tafel, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit die Tafel an. Es erschienen ein paar Zeilen mit den Zutaten und was man damit tun sollte.  
„So hier haben wir ein paar Zutaten. Sie erklären mir was es ist, wie es wirkt und versuchen dann den Trank selber herzustellen. In der Theorie scheinen Sie ja einiges zu wissen" sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um, sein Blick war mehr als verachtend. Warum um Gottes Willen, soll ich meine kostbare Freizeit opfern um dieser Frau die Zauberbraukunst beizubringen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Joey machte sich an die Aufgabe und laut vor!  
„Efeublätterextrakt, Kamillenblüten, Zucker, Drachenblut, Schlangenhaut, Hefe, Saft aus einer Papyruspflanze..., ah ja, das sind die Zutaten für ein Veritaserum, ein Wahrheitselixier. Dieses hier hat aber den Vorteil, dass es eine klare und geruchlose Flüssigkeit ist, die man nicht von Wasser unterscheiden kann. Die Efeublätter und Kamillenblüten versetzen in einem Rauschzustand und durch den Alkohol verbunden mit dem Papyrus hat man für eine bestimmte Zeit keinen freien Willen mehr, so dass man wirklich auch jede Frage wahrheitsgetreu beantwortet. Der Trank muss nach seiner kompletten und richtigen Zusammenstellung noch einen ganzen Mondzyklus lang in einem dunklen Raum reifen, bevor er verwendet werden kann." kam es fachmännisch von ihr.  
„Auch das ist leider richtig, also fangen Sie an" sagte er bestimmend.  
Wenn sie den Trank brauen kann, fress ich einen Besen. Den zeig ich grade mal meinen  
besten Schülern, dachte er und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich alle Zutaten zusammen suchte und anfing Feuer zu machen, ihren Kessel aufstellte und die Zutaten anfing zu zerkleinern.

Man, der ist doch wirklich nicht schwer, ging es Joey durch den Kopf. Onkel Albus hatte ja schon erwähnt, dass er ziemlich hartnäckig ist und es nicht gerne hat, wenn man was besser kann als er, na dann freu ich mich doch schon auf die nächsten Stunden bei ihm, unweigerlich huschte ein kleines Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.  
„Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Miss Dumbledore?" fragte er höhnisch.  
„Nichts Professor, alles Bestens" sagte sie nun wieder kühl und machte weiter.  
Nach kurzer Zeit half Snape ihr dabei, er wollte nicht das sie den Trank versaute, wie er es ihr gegenüber erwähnte. Bei dieser Aussage musste Joey sich echt zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulassen. Ich glaub Onkeln Albus hatte bei der Beschreibung dieses Mannes noch weit untertrieben, dachte sie und beobachtete ihn.

Langsam zerkleinerte sie die Efeublätter und sah ab und zu mal zu Snape, der am Kessel rumwuselte und hier und da mal eine Zutat dazu gab.  
Als Snape, den Zucker, der sich in einem kleinen Einmachglas befand in den Trank geben wollte, musste er plötzlich Niesen und ließ gleich den ganzen Zucker in den Kessel fallen. Joey die wusste was jetzt passieren würde, handelte schnell.  
Sie sprang um den Tisch herum und schubste Snape aus dem Weg, der völlig verdattert sein Gleichgewicht verlor und der Länge nach auf dem Boden fiel, schon erfolgte eine nicht minder laute Explosion.  
Das was im Kessel war, wurde in die Luft geschleudert und fiel, wie soll es auch anders sein direkt auf Snape seinen linken Arm. Auch Joey war gestolpert und saß nun auf dem Boden, Snape rappelte sich aber schnell wieder auf und sah auf seinen Arm hinab.

Joey wusste was zu tun war, wenn das Zeug noch nicht fertig war, hatte es eine ätzende Wirkung, schnell schnappte sie sich Snapes Hand, zog ihn zum Waschbecken links hinten an der Wand und zerrieß seinen schwarzen Ärmel. Das noch nicht fertige Wahrheitselixier hatte sich bereits bis auf die Haut durchgefressen und hatte schon schlimme, schmerzvolle Blasen und Hautrötungen hinterlassen.  
Sofort drehte Joey den Wasserhahn auf und ließ über die verätzte Haut das Wasser laufen.  
„Oh, das sieht nicht gut aus" meinte sie behutsam, ihre kühle Art hatte sie plötzlich vergessen.  
„Ich bin schlimmeres gewöhnt" knirschte er durch zusammen gepressten Zähnen.  
Joey sah ihn skeptisch an, sagte jedoch nicht, sie drehte seinen Arm weiter, um zu gucken ob am Unterarm auch Verbrennungen wären.  
Doch dort war die Haut völlig okay. Sie drehte den Arm immer weiter um, bis sie plötzlich inne hielt. Was war das? Sie sah genauer hin.

Da erkannte sie es. Auf seinem Unterarm. Eine Tätowierung, einen Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorkam. Sie wusste, was dieses Zeichen bedeutete. Es war das Zeichen der Todesser. Ihr Herz setzte für einige Sekunden aus, bis es dann wieder mit voller Wucht in ihrem Brustkorb anfing zu hämmern.  
Snape hatte es noch nicht bemerkt, er starrte zwischen Joey und dem Kessel hin und her, warum auch immer. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung schwebte sein Zauberstab in ihre Hand, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm.  
„Können Sie mir das erklären?" fragte sie erstaunlich ruhig.  
Er schaute auch auf seinen Arm und erkannte, was sie gesehen hatte. Er deckte es im ersten Moment reflexartig mit seiner rechten Hand ab, nahm dann aber die Hand wieder weg.  
„Nun" kam es etwas energischer von ihr.  
Seinen Zauberstab hatte sie in ihrem Umhang gesteckt und starrte Snape nun zornfunkelnd an.

Severus Snape sah zischen Joey und dem dunklen Mal hin und her, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit oder sollte er es liebers etwas verdrehen? Nein, er entschied sich für die Wahrheit.  
„Setzten Sie sich" forderte er sie bestimmend auf.  
„Das werde ich nicht tun" sagte sie hart, drehte den Wasserhahn zu, schritt auf den kleinen Kasten der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing zu, öffnete ihn, nahm eine Binde und eine Salbe heraus und ging wieder zu Snape.  
„Das ist das Zeichen der Todesser" sie deutete auf seinen Arm.  
„Hören Sie zu, ich kann das alles erklären" kam es etwas panisch von ihm.  
„Setzten Sie sich" meinte sie kühl und starrte ihn aus hasserfühlten Augen an.  
Snape sah sie verdutzt an, doch dann nickte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der hinter ihm stand, Joey setzte sich auf dem Rand des Tisches und besah sich seine Verbrennung genauer.

„Also Professor ich höre" sagte sie.  
„Was ich Ihnen jetzt sagen werde, bleibt unter uns" gab Snape nach und schaute sie herablassend an.  
„Professor, ich warne Sie nur einmal, sollten Sie mich anlügen werde ich sofort den Schulleiter und den Schulrat informieren" meinte Joey gelangweilt und sah nun in seine fast schwarzen Augen hinauf.  
„Und glauben Sie mir, ich sehe es, wenn man mich belügt, ich brauche keine Legilimentik anzuwenden, so wie Sie es grade tun" sagte sie knapp und wendete den Blick wieder auf seinen verletzten Arm, den sie nun mit Salbe bestrich. Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein!

Er nickte zum Zeichen des Verständnisses und begann zu erzählen, warum er es tat und warum er nun für die Gute Seite arbeitete. Doch schweifte er nicht aus, sondern erklärte er es ihr nur sagen wir, Bröckchenhaft.  
„Der Schulleiter weiß übrigens darüber Bescheid" schloss er seine Erklärung.  
Joey hatte derweilen sein Arm mit der Salbe eingerieben und war nun dabei ihn zu bandagieren.  
„Das hoffe ich für Sie" kam es von ihr.

„Wie haben Sie gemerkt das ich Legilimentik bei Ihnen angewandt habe?" fragte er nun doch sichtlich verdattert und zurückhaltend.  
„Ich habe gespürt das Sie meine Mauer die ich um mich geschaffen habe, versucht haben zum einstürzen zu bringen, doch das hätten Sie nie im Leben geschafft" schnaubte sie verächtlich.  
„Darf ich Sie was Fragen?" kam es nun von ihm.  
„Tut Sie was Sie nicht lassen können" meinte sie schmunzelnd.  
Snape sah sie erst ziemlich skeptisch an, schwang sich aber dann wieder seine übliche emotionslose Stimme zur erlangen.  
„Sind Sie mit dem Schulleiter irgendwie verwandt?" schoss es aus ihm heraus.  
„So leid es mir tut, das kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten, fragen Sie ihn selbst, aber ich denke Sie werden es sowie so bald erfahren" meinte sie kryptisch und befestigte die Binde um Arm.

„So, ich glaub das wäre dann alles, aber Sie sollten zur Sicherheit doch noch mal bei Madam Pomfrey vorbei schauen" meinte sie, stand wieder auf, ging zum kleinen Kasten legte die Salbe weg und verriegelte ihn mit einem Wink ihrer Hand, sie drehte sich um und sah einen geschockten Severus Snape auf dem Stuhl sitzen.  
„Was ist mit Ihnen, Professor?" fragte Joey etwas besorgt.  
Sein Mund stand vor erstaunen weit offen, seine dunklen Augen waren so groß das Joey beführtete das sie jeden Moment rausfallen könnten.

Snape deutete nur verständnislos auf den kleinen Schrank hinter ihr, denn sie grade ohne Zauberstab verriegelt hatte.  
„Ach das" meinte sie grinsend, „das war stablose Magie, Professor. Was ist, machen wir weiter mit dem Trank oder ist es das heute gewesen?" fragte sie und schlug freudig die Hände zusammen.  
Snape beruhigte sich langsam wieder und fuhr über seinen bandagierten Arm, dann sah er in Joeys lächelndes Gesicht.  
„Ich denke wir belassen es dabei. Übermorgen fangen wir noch mal an" sagte er in seiner alt bekannten Art und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Suchen Sie den hier?" fragte Joey belustigt und holte seinen Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang.  
Snape drehte sich zornfunkelnd um und fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen, sich meinen Zauberstab zu nehmen" zischte er gefährlich und schritt auf sie zu.  
„Es war reiner Selbstschutz, Professor. Was hätte ich den machen sollen, wenn Sie mich angegriffen hätten? Nachdem ich ihr Mal entdeckt hatte, hä? Gut ich hätte auch so mit Ihnen fertig werden können, aber na gut, dass lassen wir jetzt mal außen vor" grinste sie ihm frech ins Gesicht.  
„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich" brüllte er sie an.  
„Es gibt keinen Grund zu schreien, Professor" sagte sie ruhig.

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht" brummte er wieder leiser aber eindringlich.  
„Wer hier übertreibt sind eindeutig Sie" meinte sie lässig, drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Brust und verschwand Richtung Küche.  
Diese kleine Ausgeburt der Hölle, dachte Snape, nachdem die Tür knallend ins Schloss gefallen war. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, war der Kessel sauber und auch alle anderen Dinge standen wieder an ihren Platz.  
Dieses kleine Miststück. Meint wohl, nur weil sie Privatunterricht bekommt, könnte sie ihren Mund so weit aufreißen. Kindisches Ding, die hat doch keine Ahnung vom Leben. Unbewusst stieg er schon die Treppen zur Küche hinauf, dort angekommen sah er Lupin und Dumbledore am Tisch sitzen und sich leise unterhalten.

„Bis Übermorgen schreiben Sie mir bitte einen fünf Rollen Pergament Aufsatz über das Wahrheitselixier" giftete Snape und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen.  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Professor" erwiderte Joey und sah ihn hasserfühlt an, der Blick jagte selbst Remus einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
Mit einem leichten Nicken für Lupin und einem verächtlichen Schnauben für Joey war er verschwunden. Und schon brach einen wüste Beschimpfung über Snape herein, das Remus Joey mit großen Augen anstarrte, nicht mal die Hälfte dieser Wörter kannte er.

Nach kurzer Zeit beruhigte er sich und fing an übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.  
„Was?" fauchte sie aufgebracht.  
„Das war keine gute Stunde, oder?" fragte er behutsam nach.  
„PPPPFFFF" schnaubte sie nur.  
„Dieser Mann ist einfach..." Joey fand nicht die richtigen Worte dafür.  
„Beruhige dich erst mal" sagte Remus belustigt und legte seine Hand auf ihre.  
Nach längeren auffordern erzählte sie Remus die ganze Geschichte. Remus wiederum versicherte ihr, das Snape wirklich auf der Guten Seite arbeitete.  
Noch lange an diesem Tag wurde erzählt, Remus erzählte ein bisschen über seine Schulzeit und Joey fing immer mehr an ihn zu mögen, selbst diesen aufgeblasenen, hirnrissigen miesepetrigen Hornochsen vergas sie völlig.

Rückblick Ende

Ja, als Joey sich daran zurück erinnerte huschte ein breites grinsen über ihr Gesicht, wie gerne hätte sie Severus damals eine geklebt als er sie so angefahren hatte.  
Doch bedankt hatte er sich nie bei ihr, fiel ihr grade ein, doch das war ihr egal, die Erinnerung daran belustigte sie immer wieder aufs Neue.  
Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie irgendwann mal mit ihm zusammen kommen würde, nie hatte sie gedacht ihn zu lieben. Er war ihr von Anfang an unsympathisch, doch ihr Onkel zwang beide miteinander auszukommen.

Doch das Beste war sein Gesicht gewesen, als Albus Dumbledore bei einer wichtigen Ordensversammlung verriet, dass sie seine Nichte wäre und sie schon 23 Jahre ist und warum sie eigentlich den Stoff von 6 Schuljahren nachholen sollte. Da ist Severus doch tatsächlich vom Stuhl gefallen und hat sie wie ein verrückgewordener Goldfisch angestarrt.  
Das Gesicht würde sie niemals vergessen, dass war einfach ein Bild für Götter gewesen, schade das sie davon kein Bild geschossen hat, dachte sie und grinste breit.  
Alle Lehrer sind gleich auf sie zugestürmt und boten ihre das DU an, nur einer nicht, Severus Snape. Er war so geschockt gewesen, dass er sich erst mal ein Schnaps genehmigte, die restliche Zeit starrte er immer zwischen Joey und Albus hin und her.

Als sie dann Offiziell im Orden aufgenommen war, haben sich beide manchmal stundenlang in den Haaren gelegen, weil Snape wieder mal alles besser wissen musste. Albus hatte nur belustigt auf seinen Stuhl gesessen und die beiden beim Streiten zugesehen.  
Endlich mal jemand der es mit ihm aufnehmen könnte, dachte er sich und schmunzelte immer breiter. Auch Remus setzte sich immer mehr für sie ein und stritt sich genauso laut stark mit Severus. Sie wusste zwar damals schon, das die zwei zusammen auf der Schule waren, doch das der Hass zwischen ihnen immer noch so stark war, hätte sie nicht gedacht.  
Nur ganz selten ist Albus eingeschritten, nur dann wenn er dachte das die beide gleich aufeinander los gehen würden.  
Wenn ich hier raus bin, muss ich ihn mal drauf ansprechen dachte sie schläfrig und schloss erschöpft die Augen, keine 2 Minuten später, war sie auch schon durch die ganzen Strapazen der letzten Tage einschlafen und träumte seelenruhig.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages wurde sie wieder mal von Voldemort höchst persönlich geweckt, doch diesmal grinste sie ihn sogar an, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das Gefühl hier bald rauszukommen. Langsam und unter leichten Schmerzen setzten sie sich auf und lächelte milde in das fahle Gesicht von Tom Verlost Riddle.  
„Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte Joey gut gelaunt.  
„Nein, du hast mir die ganze Nacht Kopfzerbrechen bereitet" kam es mürrisch zurück.  
„Ach Tommylein, sei mal nicht so griesgrämig" sagte sie spitz.

„Deine Zunge wird dich eines Tages noch mal umbringen" zischte er gefährlich und zückte erneut seinen Zauberstab und umklammerte ihn.  
„Nun, damit kann ich Leben" fauchte sie zurück.  
Voldemort starrte sie aus roten Schlangenaugen an. Er atmete immer noch unregelmäßig und schwach, immer noch war er nicht ganz bei Kräften, selbst Severus guten Zaubertränke zeigten noch wenig Wirkung! Doch auch irgendwann ist seine Geduld am Ende. Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem fahlen Gesicht aus.

„Crucio" schrie er ihr wieder entgegen.  
Doch Joey hatte sich schon fast an diesen schrecklichen Schmerz gewöhnt, auch wenn er heute besonders schlimm war. Schreien wollte sie immer noch nicht, nein, sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, machte sie wieder auf und heftete ihren Blick auf Tom.  
Als er den Fluch wieder aufhob, hechelte er unter der Anstrengung, mit seinem rechten Arm, wischte er sich die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Alles in Ordnung, Meister" sagte eine tiefe Stimme, die Joey als die von Severus erkannte, sich jedoch nichts anmerken lies.  
„Ja, verdammt" schrie er wutentbrannt.  
„Tom, du solltest ins Bett und dich ausruhen" kam es schwach von Joey zurück.  
Tom funkelte sie an, wischte noch mal seine Stirn und befahl Mucnair, Nott und eine Frau die Joey nicht kannte sie in ein anderen Raum zu bringen.  
Tom und Severus verschwanden wieder durch den Korridor nach oben ins Häuserinnere.

Die drei Todesser schleppten Joey in ein anderes Verließ, sie wusste was Voldemort ihnen zu geflüstert hatte bevor er sich umgedreht hatte und verschwand.  
Sie ketteten sie mit die Arme nach oben gerichtet an eine Wand fest, dann nahm Mucnair sich die Peitsche, die an der anderen Wand hing und schlug auf Joey ein.  
Sie unterdrückte mit großem Willen einen Hilfeschrei, sie dachte sie würde sterben, jeder Knochen schmerzte, jeder Peitschenhieb brannte auf ihrer Haut. Die drei hatten sichtlich großen Spass dran.

Joey verspürte das erstemal in ihrem Leben den Wunsch zu sterben, dass erstemal wollte sie nicht mehr Leben. Voldemort hatte sie fast besiegt, doch noch hatte sie nicht vor aufzugeben.  
„Na Dumbledore, immer noch davon überzeugt nicht auf unsere Seite zu wechseln" sagte die Frauenstimme verächtlich.  
„Niemals" zischte Joey.  
„Du wirst es bereuen" knurrte Nott kalt und ein Grinsen machte sich breit.  
„Ach meinst du wirklich? Das denke ich nicht. Wieso sollte ich mich euch anschließen und mich jeden Tag aufs Neue demütigen lassen?" fragte sie verächtlich in die Runde.  
„Schweig" brüllte Mucnair wutentbrannt und schlug sie mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Sie erhoben wieder die Peitsche und schlugen auf sie ein. Die Peitschenhiebe hinterließen mächtige und schmerzvolle Striemen auf ihrem Körper, doch Joey war dies egal.  
Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder haben für sie ihr Leben geopfert, um sie zu schützen, da würde sie nicht Kleinbei geben, oh nein!  
Jetzt legten sie die Peitsche bei Seite und nahmen sich ihren Zauberstab, doch benutzten sie nicht nur den Crucio um ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen, nein, diesmal gingen sie noch einige Schritte weiter.

Sie benutzten die dunkelsten aller Flüche, die einem große tiefe Schnittwunden zufügten, oder einen Fluch, der einem schwang sich selbst weh zu tun, doch das war bei weitem nicht so schlimm. Nott hatte rege Freude dran bei Joey einen besonderen Fluch auszuprobieren und zwar diesem, der einem dazu zwang, in Gedanken nochmals seine schlimmsten Erlebnisse erleben zu müssen. Er war ähnlich wie der, den sie vor kurzem bei Professor Flitwick gelernt haben, doch dieser verursacht dazu auch noch starke Kopfschmerzen. Joey wäre liebend gerne gestorben, als sich das anzutun, doch hielt sie durch und ließ sich nichts anmerken, nein, so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben.

Dann zückte Nott plötzlich ein Messer, stellte sich vor Joey und grinste sie dreckig an.  
„Letzte Chance, Dumbledore" meinte er belustigt und drehte das Messer in seiner Hand beliebig hin und her.  
„Vergiss es, lieber sterbe ich" zischte sie im ins Gesicht.  
„Meinst du wirklich, dass du das willst. Ich meine du bist doch nicht so blöd, oder doch?" kam es spöttisch von ihm.  
„Du kannst mich mal" fauchte sie tapfer zurück.  
Nott grinste nur noch breiter, fuhr mit dem Messer an ihre rechten Wange hinunter, über ihren Hals, bis er an ihre Schulter an kam, sein dreckiges Grinsen wurde nun zum Lachen und Joey wusste was jetzt kaum.

Ein unsagbarer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper! Nott hatte ihr das Messer direkt in ihre Schulter gerammt, doch damit nicht genug, nein, als er zustach, zog er es kräftig nach rechts, bis zu ihrem Knochen, dann zog er es wieder hinaus.  
„Du dreckiges Schwein" zischte Joey ihn an und spuckte ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.  
Dies ließ sich Nott nicht gefallen, er schlug auf sie ein, immer wieder schlug er ihr in den Magen, oder tritt sie.  
Plötzlich spürte Joey eine wundersame Macht, die ihren Köper durchströmte, die Kette die Albus ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, fing an zu leuchten und gab ihr wieder Kraft, auch das Kribbeln im Bauch nahm zu, ein wohlstuendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus.

Doch als die Frau sah, was das Amulett was daran befestigt war tat, schritt sie auf sie zu und riss es ihr vom Hals, mit der flachen Hand schlug sie ihr ins Gesicht, aber Joeys Kampfgeist war wieder da und nun folgten Beschimpfungen bis aufs Letzte.  
Nun gebrauchte die drei Todesser wieder die Flüche, immer wieder wandte sie sich unter dem Crucio, Blut floss ihr aus dem Mund und aus der Nase. Sie fühlte das einige Rippen gebrochen sein mussten, ihre Wunde an der Schulter schmerzte so doll, dass sie glaubte das ihr Arm jeden Moment abfallen würde. Ihr Umhang hatte sich mit Blut vollgesaugt und hing nun schwer um ihre Schultern.

Die Schnittwunden die ihren Körper reichlich zierten, bluteten stark, auch ihre gewaltige Platzwunde vom Tag davor sprang unter den Qualen wieder auf.  
Joey wusste nicht, womit sie sich davon ablenken sollte, sie war so verzweifelt. Sie dachte an ihre Freunde, ihren toten Bruder und an ihre toten Eltern.  
Nein, sagte sie entschlossen in Gedanken, sie haben ihr Leben für mich geopfert, da werde ich nicht aufgeben, ich bin es ihnen schuldig.  
Wieso müssen Menschen so grausam sein, dachte sie. Warum tun sie das? Doch eine Antwort fand sie nicht. Sie hustet etwas und merkte, dass dadurch nun noch mehr Blut aus ihrem Mund floss.

Irgendwann nahm sie die Peitschenhiebe die nun wieder folgten nicht mehr war. Sie war wie in einer Art Trance, oder doch kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit? Sie wusste es nicht, ihr Kopf hing schreck auf ihrer Schulter, ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, Blut tropfte unaufhörlich zu Boden. Ihr Kampfumhang war mehr als mit Blut durchtränkt, völlig in Fetzen gerissen hing sie an der Wand. Sie hoffte auf die Erlösung, den lange durchhalten würde sie nicht mehr, dass musste sie sich schmerzlich eingestehen. Ihr Kampfgeist war nun wieder fast völlig erloschen und der Wunsch zu sterben brannte sich wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie ließ weiterhin ihren Kopf hängen und die Schmerzen die nun von den zahllosen Wunden ausgingen ignorierte sie einfach, sie versuchte an was schönes zu denken.

In Hogwarts...

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Ann saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und überlegte was sie machen könnten.  
Alle spürte das Joey mit ihren Kräften bald am Ende angekommen war.  
„Ich bring ihn um" brüllte Harry plötzlich auf und einige Schüler erschreckten sich von seinem Gebrülle so doll, dass sie von den Stühlen oder Sessel fielen.  
„Harry beruhige dich. So können wir ihr auch nicht helfen" sagte Ron ruhig und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Wir müssen stark sein und an sie Glauben" murmelte Draco niedergeschlagen.  
Alle sahen ihn verdattert an. Draco hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und sah zu seinen Freunden.  
„Wisst ihr den nicht mehr, für was Joey sich immer eingesetzt hat" wisperte er und versuchte angestrengt nicht seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Glaube an das was du zu sein versuchst. Gib niemals auf an Liebe, Freundschaft und an den Frieden zu glauben" flüsterte Mine und Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihren Wangen hinab.  
„Sie braucht uns, jetzt mehr den je" nuschelte Harry und versuchte nicht seinen Schmerz den er in diesem Moment empfand in die Welt hinaus zu schreien.  
„Ich hab da eine Idee" grummelte Ginny und sprang auf.  
„Und was?" fragte Ann und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Kommt mit" sagte sie und flitze Richtung Portraitloch.  
„Gin warte" rief ihr Harry hinterher, doch Ginny dachte ja gar nicht dran, hier zählt jede Sekunde, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Beim Raum der Wünsche angekommen, ging sie dreimal dran vorbei, machte dann die Tür auf und schritt energisch hinein.  
Der Raum war nicht große, sechs Sitzkissen lagen auf den Boden, der Kamin brannte und spendete Wärme.  
„Setzte euch" meinte sie rasch.  
Alle taten was ihnen gesagt wurde, dann begann Ginny von ihrer Idee zu erzählen.  
„Meinst du das klappt?" fragte Ann.  
„Klar" sagte sie schnippisch.  
„Es wird klappen" sagte Harry wild entschlossen Joey zu helfen.  
„So lange wir an sie Glauben" sagte Ron nachdenklich.

Alle sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und schlossen die Augen. Sie meditierten und versuchten sich auf Joeys Geist einzustellen, sie könnten es schaffen, so lange sie Joey noch nicht aufgegeben haben.  
Der Energiepegel des Raumes stieg rapide an, Harry begann einen alten Sing Sang, die anderen stimmten nach einer Weile mit ein, plötzlich tauchten Fawkes und Freakes in einer großen Stickflamme auf und setzten sich in die Mitte das Kreises, auch sie fingen an eine kräftespendende Melodie zu Singen.  
Nun fassten sich alle an den Händen und der Sing Sang wurde lauter und intensiver, alle gaben sich größte Mühe ihr Bestes zu geben.

Sie konzentrierten sich nun stark auf Joeys Geist, jeder konnte ihn nun spüren, sie sahen ihre Verletzungen, wenn sie nicht bald was unternehmen, würde sie sterben das war sicher.  
Jeder einzelne der Sechs Freunde wurde nun von einem silbernen Licht umgeben, der einen leichten grün Schimmer hatte. Alle schwebten einen halben Meter über den Boden.  
Die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen, die Phönixe stiegen nun in die Lüfte und umkreisten die anderen, ihr Sing Sang wurde immer deutlicher.  
Nun war es soweit, sie mussten versuchen in Joey einzudringen, es reichte wenn einer es schaffte, alle versuchten es angestrengt, doch keinem schien es zu gelingen, sie müssten Telepathisch mit ihr in Verbindung treten können.  
„Ich bin drin" flüsterte Draco leise und versuchte Joey aus ihrem Trancezustand zu er wecken.

Im Riddleanwesen...

„Joey...Joey hörst du mich" drang eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
Irgendwie kam ihr die Stimme doch reichlich bekannt vor. Wer war das? Was hatte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu suchen? War sie jetzt völlig durchgedreht? War sie Tod? Ist das der Himmel? Nein das kann nicht sein, im Himmel hat man keine Schmerzen, dachte sie.  
„Joey...Jo, bitte Antworte mir" sagte die Stimme liebevoll.  
„Draco?" sagte sie in Gedanken.  
„Jo, wir können dir helfen. Hör mir jetzt genau zu, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es durchhalte, aber es ist jetzt sehr wichtig" meinte er eindringlich.  
„Okay, schieß los" sagte sie fest entschlossen und versuchte die erneuten Peitschenhiebe die immer mehr Wunde hinterließen zu übergehen.

„Also, wir alle haben unsere Energie gesammelt und wollen sie dir jetzt schicken. Du musst an was schönes Denken und dich darauf konzentrieren, sonst geht es nicht. Du musst an dich selber glauben, an dich und deine Fähigkeiten. Und das wichtigste ist, du musst uns und mir vertrauen" sagte er traurig aber entschlossen.  
„Ich würde euch mein Leben anvertrauen" sagte sie leise in Gedanken und mit dem Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme.  
„Okay, konzentriere dich jetzt, und denk an das was ich dir gesagt habe" kam es von Draco.  
Joey hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen, sie atmete tief ein, und versuchte die Schmerzen, die wie große Schockwellen auf ihren Körper einströmten völlig auszuklinken.  
Ein glücklicher Gedanke, hm, was nehm ich da, fachsimpelte sie mit sich selber.  
„Joey Beeilung, die Verbindung wird schwächer" jammerte Draco.  
„Fang an" sagte sie einfach, obwohl sie noch keinen glücklichen Gedanken gefasst hatte.

Schnell grübelte sie nach und fand doch einen, als sie sich mit Severus wieder vertragen hatte, wo sie beide am See standen und sich umarmten und küssten, den Gedanken nahm sie sich und versuchte sich das glückliche Gefühl was sie dort gehabt hatte, sich noch einmal in Erinnerung zu rufen, dann spürte sie Draco Geist in ihren Kopf und plötzlich durchflutete sie wieder eine Macht, doch diese Macht war stärker als sie je gedacht hatte.  
Sie riss überrascht die Augen auf und keuchte, ihr ganzer Körper leuchtete hell grün auf, doch die Schmerzen blieben. Ihr Level an Lebensenergie schoss wieder etwas in die Höhe, dann nahm es wieder ab und sie wusste es war vorbei.

„Ich danke euch" sandte sie noch an Draco, bevor sie die Verbindung zu ihm verlor.  
Doch schon hatte die Todesser wieder angefangen Flüche auf sie zu feuern, alle drei auf einmal, sie konnte sich nicht weg drehten, oder irgendwas anderes machen, nein, die drei Crucios Flüche trafen sie mitten in der Brust und diesmal war es geschehen.  
Ein Schmerzensschrei, nicht von dieser Welt entfuhr ihren blutigen Lippen. Es war geschehen, sie konnte nicht mehr, dieser Schmerz fraß sie innerlich auf. Es war passiert, Voldemort hatte schon fast gewonnen.  
Es war so ein krasser Schmerz den man nicht beschrieben konnte, sie spürte noch wie ihre Wunde an der Schulter weiter aufriss und das Blut daraus hervor spritze. Ganz langsam ließen die Schmerzen nach, sie sah in entsetzte Augen und dann wurde alles schwarz um sie.

In Hogwarts...

Draco fiel aus dem Trance ähnlichen Zustand zu Boden, er keuchte schwer als wenn er Meilenweit gerannt wäre.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und atmete ruckartig, er hatte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in der Brust.  
„Hast du ihr die Macht senden können?" fragte Ron erschüttert, als er sah wie blass Draco geworden war.  
„Ja, sie hat sie empfangen können" meinte er und setzte sich auf.  
„Und?" fragte Hermine sofort.  
„Ich denke nicht das es ausgereicht hat" sagte er traurig, eine kleine Tränen verließ seine graublauen Augen und kullerte seine blassen Wange hinab.  
Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, stand auf und ging zum Fenster, machte es auf und nahm ein paar kräftige Atemzüge, draußen war es mittlerweile Dunkel geworden.

„Ich spürte zwar das ihr Level schnell in die Höhe schoss, es aber auch schnell wieder vorbei war, dann drängte sie mich zurück, ich wusste erst nicht wieso, doch dann spürte ich einen Schmerz in der Brust" meinte er und fuhr Gedankenversunken drüber.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Ginny ängstlich.  
„Drei Todesser waren mit ihr in diesem Raum, ich konnte sie spüren, sie haben sie gefoltert bis aufs Schlimmste. Sie sprachen alle drei den Crucios, deshalb drückte sie mich zurück, ich war mit ihr verbunden, ich hätte den gleichen Schmerz empfunden wie sie, dass wollte sich nicht" meinte er niedergeschlagen und suchte bei Ann Trost, die ihn behutsam in die Arme schloss und einen sanften Kuss auf den blonden Haarschopf hauchte.  
Harry starrte mit hasserfüllt Augen in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Wie konnte man so etwas einem Menschen nur antun? Fragte er sich immer wieder, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht.  
Voldemort wird dafür bezahlen, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor Ginny in von hinten umarmte, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.


	18. Die Rettung Naht

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 18_

**_Die Rettung naht_

* * *

**

Sie lag wieder auf ihrem Bett, die Hände wieder erneut hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt. Schmerz, sie spürte überall Schmerzen, unsagbare Schmerzen. Ihre Schulter blutete immer noch stark, ihr Kopf dröhnte, alle Knochen taten ihr weg.  
Sie wollte sich anders hinlegen, das sie ihre rechte Schulter etwas entlastete, doch es stellte sich als fataler Fehler heraus. Sie keuchte auf, ihre Rippen schienen alle gebrochen zu sein, ein großer Schub von Schmerzen durchfuhr ihren Körper wie eine Welle.  
Sie versuchte an etwas schönes zu denken und ihre Schmerzen weites gehend zu vergessen, irgendwann muss sie dann wohl eingenickt sein.

_Joey lag auf einer großen Weise, auf einer herrlichen grünen saftigen Wiese, überall standen wilde Blumen und schimmerten im strahlenden Sonnenlicht, ein breites Lächeln zierte ihr junges Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so unbesorgt und frei! __  
__Sie stand auf und begann einige Blumen zu pflücken, sie trug ein grünes Sommerkleid was ihr bis kurz vor den Knien ging, es wippte auf und ab bei jedem Schritt den sie machte. Vögel zwitscherten überall und flogen wie wild über ihren Kopf hinweg. Abrupt stoppte Joey, sie schloss ihre wunderschönen stahlblauen Augen und atmete die wunderbare klare Luft ein. Es fühlte sich so wunderbar warm an. Ihre Lungen gierte förmlich nach Sauerstoff und so nahm sie noch ein paar kräftige Atemzüge, doch plötzlich fühlte sie sich beobachtet. _

_Als sie die Augen dann öffnete, schien sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Sie schluckte hart als sie die Person sah, die vor ihr stand. Was machte er hier? Träumte sie, oder war es alles nur Einbildung? Joey wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, ihr kam es so wirklich so real vor. __  
__Ein großer junger Mann, mit blonden Haaren, breiten Schultern, verschmitzen Grinsen, markanten Kinn und beeindruckenden meerblauen Augen stand vor ihr. _

_„Brian?" flüsterte sie. __  
__„Bist du das wirklich?" leise kam diese Frage immer ihre Lippen. __  
__Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus als der junge Mann vor ihr kräftig nickte. __  
__„Na Kleines, alles okay?" fragte er und nahm ihre linke Hand in seine, die er liebevoll küsste. __  
__„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie verdutzt, doch genoss sie seinen Atem auf ihre Haut zu spüren. Wieder schloss sie die Augen, um diesen Moment in ihrem Gedächtnis einzufangen. __  
__„Auf dich aufpassen, was den sonst" meinte er lächelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. __  
__Joey lächelte ihren großen Bruder an, und schmiss sich in seinen starken langen Arme, wie lange hatte sie sich gewünscht ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. _

_Brian hielt sie ganz fest an seinen Körper gedrückt, wie oft dachte er daran zurück, er schloss seine blauen Augen und zog den Duft ihrer langen leicht gelockten blonden Haare ein. __  
__Joey löste die Umarmung und strahlte ihn an. __  
__„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Umgebung. __  
__„An einem Ort, wo dir keiner etwas antuen kann" meinte er und setzte sich in das weiche Gras und roch an den Blumen. __  
__„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie. __  
__„Wir sind beide in deinem Gedächtnis, ich versuche dir zu helfen Schwesterchen. Ich habe dir versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und das tue ich auch noch nach meinem Tod" flüsterte er leise und dreht seinen Kopf, so das er sie ansehen konnte. _

_Langsam ließ Joey sich auf die Wiese sinken und starrte ihn aus großen blauen Augen an. __  
__„Meinst du, ich bin Tod?" __  
__„Nein mein Engel, du lebst, doch wirst du sterben, wenn du weiter bei Bewusstsein bleibst, ich versuche dich von deinen Schmerzen abzulenken und dir so neue Kraft zu geben" kam es aufmunternd von ihm. __  
__„Keine Angst, sie werden dich da raus holen, sehr bald, mach dir keine Sorgen" __  
__„Ich glaub ich Träume" kam es perplex von ihr. __  
__„Das tust du auch" lachte er nun hell auf und streichelte ihr liebevoll über die Wange. _

_Sie starrte ihn perplex an, als wenn er nun völlig durchgedreht wäre, aber nach längeren Überlegungen, fing sie plötzlich an zu grinsen. __  
__Ihr starkes Band, was die beiden auf eine ganz spezielle Weise verband machte dies möglich. __  
__„Aber nun zu angenehmeren Dingen" meinte er schelmisch, „seit wann bist du mit Schniefelus zusammen?" __  
__„Woher weißt du das? Und warum nennst du ihn Schniefelus? Sam und Remus machen das auch, doch weiß ich nicht warum" meinte sie verdattert und wurde leicht rosa auf den Wangen. Er grinste nur geheimnisvoll und kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn. __  
__„Tja nun weißt du, ich habe dich und ihn beobachtet, im Kerker, wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Und warum wir ihn Schniefelus nennen, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Frag ihn selber, ich weiß auch nicht mehr wie James und Sirius damals drauf gekommen sind, jedenfalls hasst er den Namen" meinte er grinsend und sah sie an. _

_„Du hast mich und ihn beobachtet? Wie das?" sie riss ungläubig die Augen auf. __  
__„Mensch jetzt siehst du Mum verdammt ähnlich, weißt du das" grinste er und setzte sich auf. __  
__„Lenk nicht ab" meinte sie und boxte ihn gegen seinen linken Oberarm, „Und ausserdem seh ich nicht aus wie Mum" setzte sie hinten dran und grinste schief. __  
__„Ja das stimmt, du bist viel hübscher als sie, aber sag ihr das nicht" eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor er weiter sprach, „Ich war als Geist dort. Manchmal dürfen wir diese Welt verlassen und für ein paar Tage auf die Erde zurück kehren, aber allerdings ist dies beschränkt." __  
__„Wie meinst du das BESCHRÄNKT?" Sie verstand nur Bahnhof. __  
__„Ach Kleines, dass würdest du nicht verstehen. Nur eins ist klar, ich werde weiterhin auf dich acht geben müssen, ständig bringst du dich in Gefahr" seufzte er und fuhr sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare. _

_Joey grinste breit, dass konnte er noch nie lassen. Meistens tat er es, wenn irgendwelche Frauen in der Nähe waren, die ihm gefallen haben. __  
__„Was heißt hier, ich bring mich in Gefahr" sagte sie gespielt beleidigt. __  
__„Na irgendwie hast du ein Talent dich immer in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen" __  
__„Das hier war doch nicht meine Schuld" maulte sie beleidigt und verschränkte ihre Arme. __  
__„Das hab ich nicht gesagt" säuselte er und grinste spitzbübisch. __  
__„Doch hast du" konterte sie. __  
__„Nein hab ich nicht" sagte er wild entschlossen. __  
__„Hast du wohl" antwortete sie stur und schob nun die Unterlippe vor. __  
__„Ist ja gut" kicherte er plötzlich und stupste sie leicht in die Seite. __  
__Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile und starrte in die Ferne, Joey genoss das Gefühl. Ihr Bruder war da, er beschützt sie immer noch, auch nach seinem Tod. _

_„Brian?" fragte Joey liebevoll und brach somit das Schweigen. __  
__„Hm" kam es verträumt von ihm zurück. __  
__„Ich hab dich so vermisst" sagte sie und kleine Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. __  
__„Ich weiß mein Kleines, ich hab gesehen das ihr bei mir zu Hause war. Du hast mit Sam an meinem Grab geweint. Ich wusste schon immer, das du was ganz besonderes bist" sagte er aufrichtig, drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie an. __  
__„Ich habe nie daran geglaubt das du damit recht hattest, ich meine was meine Kräfte angeht" sagte sie und schmunzelte. __  
__„Das weiß ich, doch ich spürte es tief in dir drin. Kleines, ich werde immer bei dir sein, dass weißt du und Mum und Dad auch" flüsterte er, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. __  
__Kurz sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und Joey erkannte die Liebe die aus ihnen sprach! _

_„Ich liebe dich" murmelte Joey und fiel ihm um den Hals, eine kleine Träne benetzten seinen dunkelroten Umhang den er trug. __  
__Beide saßen auf der Weise, eng aneinander gedrückt. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und genossen die Zweisamkeit. __  
__Joey spürte die unendlich Wärme die von ihm ausging, sie zog seinen Duft ein und kuschelte sich genüsslich an seine Brust, doch hörte sie keinen Herzschlag. __  
__Brian streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken, er hielt seine Joey wieder in den Armen, wie lange hatte er sich das gewünscht. Er kuschelte seine Wange an ihren Kopf und lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atem, der beruhigend auf ihn wirkte. Er hatte Angst um sie, furchtbare Angst, doch wusste er das Rettung nahte. _

_Langsam drückte er ihren zarten Körper wieder von sich, ihr Gesicht nahm er behutsam in seine Hände und streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. __  
__„Du bist eine sehr hübsche Frau geworden, Jo. Severus liebt dich von ganzem Herzen, er würde sein Leben geben, um deins zu retten" flüsterte er und küsste ihre kleine Nase. __  
__„Ich liebe dich, Brian. Bitte pass auf mich auf und gib Mum und Dad einen Kuss von mir" sagte sie verzweifelt, den sie wusste nicht wie lange sie die Qualen noch aushalten würde. __  
__„Das werde ich. Es wird Zeit zu gehen, Kleines, wir sehen uns wieder, drück die anderen von mir und sag Sam das ich ihn nie vergessen werde" sagte er und grinste. _

_Joey lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, sie spürte etwas feuchtes. __  
__Er weinte, ihr Bruder weinte. __  
__Sie wusste nicht was sie machten sollte, sie sah tief in seine meerblauen Augen, doch versuchte Brian ihren Blicken auszuweichen. Sanft umfasste sie sein Kinn und drehte es zu ihr und lächelte in liebevoll an. __  
__„Nicht Weinen Bry, ich bin immer da" wisperte sie und strich die Tränen weg. __  
__Brian nickte niedergeschlagen, doch mühte er sich ein Lächeln zu zeigen. __  
__„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich genau?" fragte sie um abzulenken. __  
__„Im Paradies mein Engel, im Paradies" flüsterte Brian und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf ihre zarten Wangen._

Das Bild verblasste, Brian stand auf der Wiese und winkte seiner kleinen Schwester zu, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine weichen Lippen.  
Joey hatte so ein wohltunendes Gefühl. Wärme durchflutete ihren Köper, sie spürte Brians Lippen immer noch auf ihrer Wange.  
Sie roch seinen wunderbaren Duft, der ihr fast die Sinne raubte. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst, wie gerne würde sie stundenlang in seinen Armen liegen.  
Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, sie wollte ihre Wange berühren, wo sie immer noch den zarten Kuss spüren konnte. Doch konnte sie ihre Hand nicht bewegen, sie lag auf ihrem Rücken. Warum lag sie dort? Wo war sie nun?  
Schlagartig machte sie die Augen auf und starrte in das dunkle Verließ, dass Grinsen erstarb.

„Es war nur ein Traum" sagte sie leise und setzte sich unter großen Schmerzen auf.  
Gedankenverloren blickte sie auf die gegenüberliegende feuchte Kerkerwand, die in einem hässliche grün leuchtete.  
Was war das für ein Traum? Es war so real. Brian, die Wiese, der Wind der durch ihre Haare fuhr. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Dachte sie angestrengt nach.  
„Ein sehr schöner Traum" flüsterte sie und grinste verstohlen.  
„Da hast du recht Schwesterherz" klang die Stimme ihres Bruders in ihrem Kopf.  
Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, nicht mal Tom konnte ihr nun die gute Laune verderben. Wie jeden Tag stand er in der Tür, gefolgt von drei weiteren Todessern, Severus war diesmal nicht dabei.

„Na Joey, immer noch beim selben Entschluss?" fragte er höhnisch, ein fieses grinsend zeichnete sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen ab.  
„Allerdings Tom, immer noch der selbe wie Gestern und Vorgestern" meinte sie ruhig.  
„Wann wirst du endlich nachgeben?" fragte er gelangweilt.  
„Ähm, lass mich überlegen...NIE" sagte sie kalt und sah in seine roten Schlangenaugen.  
„Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle töten" fauchte er mit zornfunkelnden Augen.  
„Dann tu es doch endlich, verdammt" meinte sie gleichgültig und mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die selbst ihn leicht frösteln ließ.  
Seine Nasenflügel bebten, seine Augen wurden kleiner, sein schmales Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schaurigen Grimasse.  
„Meine Männer werden dich schon weich kriegen" meinte er lässig und nickte ihnen zu.  
„Das mein Guter, glaubst aber auch nur du" sagte sie verächtlich und schnaubte.

Voldemort rauschte wieder davon, die anderen drei schnappten sich Joey und zogen sie wieder in dem Raum wo sie Joey schon gestern gefoltert und gequält hatten.  
Wieder ketteten sie Joey mit den Armen nach oben an die Wand. Joeys Schulter schmerzte von neuem, doch das war ihr egal. Sie wusste das sie hier rauskommen würde, sie konnte es förmlich spüren. Und das kleine Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder, auch wenn sie es nur geträumt hatte, gab ihr die nötige Kraft dies alles hier durchzustehen.  
Sie wusste das er immer bei ihr war und auf sie aufpassen würde, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, und es blieb auch noch als die ersten Peitschenhiebe auf sie trafen, dass lächelnde Gesicht von Brian würde sie nie im Leben vergessen.

In Hogwarts...

Es war bereits Mittagszeit, alle stürmten aus dem Unterricht in die große Halle zum Essen.  
Doch unsere Freunde bekamen kein Essen hinunter, nicht mal Ron, er starrte nur angewidert auf das Essen hinab und sah zu seinen Freunden.  
Alle waren ziemlich blass um die Nase und versuchten das best möglichste aus der Situation zu machen.  
„Sie werden sie heute da raus holen" sagte Ron entschlossen.  
„Ich würde nur zu gern Helfen" nuschelte Harry traurig und ließ mächtig den Kopf hängen.  
Ginny legte eine Hand auf die ihres Freundes und drückte sachte zu.  
Harry spürte sofort, wie ein Gefühl der Zuversicht durch seinen Körper strömte, er drehte sich Gin zu, beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft.

Die anderen beobachteten die beiden und grinsten sich ins Fäustchen. Sie sind einfach so ein süßes Paar, dachte Draco und legte beschützend einen Arm um Ann, die sich sofort an seine Brust kuschelte und seine Wärme genoss.  
„Gehen wir raus?" fragte Hermine fordernd und stand auf.  
Die anderen sahen sich erst verdattert an, folgten ihr dann aber aus der Halle.  
Sie schritten zum See rüber, beschworen eine Decke, belegten sie mit einem Wärmezauber und setzten sich.  
„Wie lange ist Joey schon nicht mehr da?" fragte Ron traurig.  
„Heute ist es der dritte Tag" antwortete Draco niedergeschlagen.  
„Sie ist drei Tage bei Voldemort und gibt nicht auf zu kämpfen" kam es von Ginny, die anderen nickten ihr nur zu.

Auch sie haben es gespürt, Joey hatte neuen Mut gefasst. Ihr Willen zu überleben und wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren hatte wieder unglaubliche Höhen erreicht, auch wenn sie spürten, dass sie ziemlich schlimm verletzt war, wusste sie das Joey durchhalten würde.  
„Ich fühl mich so dreckig" jammerte Ron und senkte seinen Kopf.  
„Aber wieso?" fragte Hermine und nahm Ron in den Arm.  
„Wisst ihr noch wie doll ich sie angepflaumt hab wegen dem Animagus. Es tut mir so Leid. Was ist wenn sie nicht mehr zurück kommt? Dann kann ich mich nicht mal bei ihr entschuldigen" sagte er und seufzte laut.  
„Sie wird zurück kommen. Glaubt mir, der Willen dieser Frau zu brechen ist unmöglich. Selbst Dumbledore hatte das gesagt. Sie wird es schaffen und dann kannst du dich so oft wie du willst bei ihr entschuldigen" erwiderte Harry und lächelt leicht.

Ron schien das etwas Mut zu machen, den er zeigte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Du hast recht. Lasst uns eine Minuten ganz fest an sie denken, bevor wir zum Unterricht gehen, vielleicht wird das ihr Helfen" sagte Ann und setzte sich grade hin.  
Alle taten was Ann gesagt hatte, sie setzten sich grade hin, schlossen die Augen und dachte an Joey. Wie sie ihnen immer Mut machte, ihre Späße, ihr Lachen, ihre bissigen Bemerkungen, einfach an alles. Sie gaben ihr Kraft durchzuhalten und nicht aufzugeben, den die Sechs glaubten an sie, sie glaubten an sie und ihre Fähigkeiten, sie wollte sie ich einem Stück wieder zurück haben.  
Als sie sich aus der Trance lösten, eilten sie zum Nachmittagsunterricht, doch in Gedanken waren sie alle bei Joey.

Was aber keiner der Sechs wusste war, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Oben auf dem Astronomieturm stand Severus und sah in die Ferne, seine Gedanken waren bei der Frau die er über alles liebte. Er hatte die Sechs beobachtete und gesehen wie sie meditiert haben, den sie schweben einige Zentimeter über den Boden. Er hatte nur eine wage Vorstellung von diesen Kräften, doch wusste er, dass sie Joey helfen werden. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er das sah, immer wieder bewunderte er sie für ihr Stärke, für ihre Loyalität, ihre Freundschaft. Langsam fing Severus an, jeden einzelnen von den Sechs immer mehr zu schätzen, für ihre selbstlose Liebe zueinander, denn nicht jeder würde das für einen anderen Menschen tun. Als die Sechs verschwanden, richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Horizont und flüsterte die Worte Ich liebe dich , in der Hoffnung das es Joey irgendwas bringen würde, dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand wieder im Schloss.

Im Riddleanwesen...

Joey hing immer noch an der Wand und wurde geschlagen, ihr Kampfumhang war mehr als ein einziger Fetzen. Die Striemen auf ihrer Haut brannten wie Feuer, der Schmerz an ihre Schulter war schon so groß, dass sie ihn schon nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Ihre Knochen schienen zertrümmert zu sein, alles tat ihr weh, immer wieder wechselten sie zwischen Peitsche, Flüche, Messerstichen und herkömmlicher Prügel.  
Joey hatte die Gedanken und Gefühle ihrer Freunde wahrnehmen können, sie waren zwar schwach aber sie hatte sie gespürt, dass gab ihr wieder neue Kraft und neuen Mut ihren Peinigern ins Gesicht zu sehen und die Schmerzen zu vergessen.

Aber Joey konnte noch etwas anderes wahrnehmen, sie spürte ein wundersame Kraft.  
Severus Worte hatte sie schwach wahrgenommen und als sie das hörte, huschte ein breites Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, was ihr zwar wieder einen starken Crucios einbrachte, doch das schien für sie in diesem Moment nicht relevant zu sein.  
Nach Stunden zu kam es ihr vor, nahmen sie Joey von der Wand und ließen sie zu Boden sinken, völlig Kraftlos sank sie in sich zusammen, doch war sie noch bei Bewusstsein.

Sie rappelte sich mühselig hoch. Gefährlich schwankend schritt sie den langen Korridor entlang, flankiert von den drei Todessern die ihr immer wieder drohend die Zauberstäbe in den Rücken stachen. In ihre Zelle angekommen warfen sie Joey aufs Bett und verschwanden.  
Joey zog ihre Beine hinter sich hinterher und ließ sich dann in die weichen Kissen fallen, am Fenster hatte sie gesehen, dass es langsam wieder dunkel wurde, den dritten Tag hatte sie dann auch überstanden.

Die Schmerzen blendete sie nun schon völlig aus, ein helles Licht strömte auf sie ein.  
Was ist das? Das Licht kam immer näher. Bin ich Tod? Komme ich jetzt in den Himmel? Fragte sie sich immer wieder. Nein mit Sicherheit nicht, dachte sie sarkastisch, die Erlösung würde mir Tom niemals erlauben.  
Sie drehte sich wieder unter einem neuen Schub von Schmerzen um und schloss erschöpft die Augen, dann war sie eingeschlafen.

Hauptquartier...

Die Anspannung stand jedem ins Gesicht geschrieben. Severus wurde schon von Voldemort gerufen. Alle sahen sehr blass aus, doch ihre Augen waren Wachsam auf den Gründer des Ordens gerichtet.  
„Meine Lieben es ist soweit, heute werde wir Joey da raus holen, ihr kennt den Plan. Sam, Remus, Tonks und Charlie, ihr kämpft euch bis zu den Raum vor, in dem Jo gefangen gehalten wird. Sam du gibst uns Telepathisch bescheid ob alles geklappt hat" sagte er eindringlich und musterte seinen Adoptivsohn.  
„Mach ich" kam es entschlossen von ihm.  
„So der Rest verteilt sich um das Anwesen, wenn Sam sein Okay gibt stürmen wir den Raum wo das Todessertreffen abgehalten wird" sagte er scharf und sah in die Runde.  
„Wir schaffen das schon" warf Fred Weasley stürmisch ein und blickte aufmunternd in die Gesichter ringsum.  
Dumbledore schmunzelte ihm zu, dass liebte er an den Zwillingen, sie schaffen es immer wieder den anderen Mut zu machen.

„Ich hab Severus gebeten sich etwas aus der Schusslinie zu halten, ich will nicht das ihm irgendwas passiert. Und bitte kümmert euch um Joeys Verletzungen bevor ihr sie mittels Portschlüssel wegschafft" beharrte der Schulleiter.  
„Albus mach dir keine Sorgen, wir holen Jo da raus, vertrau uns" grummelte Remus und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, wobei er aber kläglich versagte.  
Die anderen Ordensmitglieder nickten sich zu und standen auf, es sollte nun los gehen.  
„Ach bevor ich es vergessen, zieht die bitte an. Joey würde es wollen" murmelte Albus und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen wieder die dunkelroten Kampfumhänge.  
Jeder nahm sich einen, zog ihn an und ging nun zu den Gegenständen die im Raum lagen. Die erste Gruppe stellte sich um einen alten Blumentopf und berührte ihn. Die zweite Gruppe hatte eine alte Zeitung, die dritte einen Kessel und die vierte nahm sich einen alten Kochtopf.

Am Riddleanwesen angekommen, gaben sie sich nur noch kleine Zeichen, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken.  
Ich hoffe Severus hat die anderen abgelenkt, dachte Remus und schritt leise und behutsam voran. Dieser Portschüssel landete Mitten in der großen Empfangshalle, Severus hatte ihn beschworen, da er nur wusste wie es dort aussah.  
Charlie und Sam gingen zu letzt, Tonks war in der Mitte vor Remus und Remus selber führte sie durch die Halle, einen Korridor nach links, dann wieder rechts und dann eine lange Steintreppen hinab. Unten ihm Kerker angekommen, blieben sie stehen, Tonks verzog angestrengt ihr Gesicht und schon stand ein Todesser vor ihnen.  
Sie ging um die Ecke auf die Wache ganz hinten im Gang zu, stellte sich vor ihm und unterhielt sich mit ihm, dann ohne Vorwarnung schlug sie ihn nieder, zerbrach seinen Zauberstab und winkte die anderen zu sich.

„Seit leise" murmelte Charlie, der den bewusstlosen Todesser wegschafft und ihn fesselte.  
„Los" flüsterte Remus und lugte durch die Gitterstäbe in den Raum dahinter, doch konnte er nichts erkennen, es war stock Dunkel da drin.  
„Alohomora" zischte Sam und schon klickte die Tür sachte auf.  
Remus gefolgt von Tonks, Sam und Charlie betraten leise und aufs äußerste gespannt den feuchten und vermoderten Kerker.  
„Lumos" flüsterte alle Vier gleichzeitig und an ihrer Zauberstabspitze erschien ein kleines Licht was den Raum in ein schummriges Dämmerlicht tauchte.  
Langsam schritten sie auf das große Bett in der hinteren Ecke zu, doch das was sie dort sahen, ließ ihr Herz für einige Sekunden aussetzten, bevor es mit voller Wucht wieder anfing drauf los zu hämmern.

Joey lag völlig zusammen gekrümmt darin, Blut floss aus der Wunde an der Schulter, ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und darunter konnte man deutlich die blutigen Striemen der Peitsche sehen, die Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte sich entzündet, ihre Lippe war angeschwollen und blau. Ihr linkes Knie stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel ab, die tiefen Schnittwunden die sie ihr zugefügt hatten bluteten. Joey hatte ihre wunderschönen Augen geschlossen, sie atmete flach und unregelmäßig.  
„Mein Gott" sagte Remus ängstlich und schritt zum Bett.  
„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht" flüsterte Sam, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.  
Charlie stand Wache an der Zelletür, auch er sah geschockt auf den scheinbar leblosen Körper in dem ziemlich großen Bett.  
Tonks schob die Männer sachte zu Seite und setzte sich behutsam auf Bett.  
„Joey" wisperte sie leise und streichelte ihr behutsam über die Wange.

Sie reagierte nicht, sie bewegte leicht den Kopf, doch ihre Augen waren geschlossen.  
„Jo" flüsterte Sam, eine Träne ran seinen Wangen hinab. Er konnte es kaum ertragen sie so verletzt zu sehen, er konnte förmlich ihre Schmerzen spüren.  
Langsam blinzelte Joey, doch das Licht der Zauberstäbe tat ihr in den Augen weh, so das sie, sie gleich wieder schloss.  
„Haltet die Zauberstäbe woanders hin" meinte sie schwach.  
Gesagt, Getan, nun warteten sie, bis sie irgendwas machte. In Joeys Inneren breitete sich ein wohltuendes Gefühl aus, sie war gerettet, dachte sie und grinste leicht.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Remus und setzte sich hinter Tonks aufs Bett.  
„Ich hab mich schon mal besser gefühlt" kam es sarkastisch zurück.  
Langsam rappelte sie sich auf, ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzvollen Grimasse. Sie musste Husten und ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut floss aus ihren Mund.

Sie keuchte leise auf und lehnte ihrer Kopf an die kühle Wand.  
„Warum habt ihr solange gebraucht?" fragte sie leise.  
„Es ging nicht schneller, Kleines" sagte Sam und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich müsste hier drin verrotten" maulte sie gespielt ärgerlich.  
„Deinen Sarkasmus kannst du stecken lassen" konterte Tonks besorgt.  
Joey rollte genervt mit den Augen und murmelte etwas unverständliches vor zu hin.  
„Tu mir bitte einen gefallen und mach die Fesseln von meinen Händen ab" sagte sie an Sam gewandt und drehte sich leicht zur Seite.

Sam tat was ihm gesagt wurde, vorsichtig entfernte er mittels Zauberstab die Fesseln, sie waren so fest um ihre Hände gewickelt worden, dass sie ihr ins Fleisch schnitten und nun Blut absonderten.  
„Schon fiel besser" nickte sie dankbar und rieb sich die blutenden Handgelenke.  
„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Joey gleich.  
„Die warten auf unser Okay" sagte Tonks und musterte sie.  
„Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Remus und legte eine Hand auf ihre.  
„Ich denk schon. Wisst ihr wo der Versammlungsraum ist?" murmelte Joey und schwang ihre  
Beine vorsichtig aus dem Bett.

„Ja, Severus hat uns alles erklärt" nuschelte Charlie leise von der Tür her.  
„Gut, dann lasst uns gehen" sagte Jo entschlossen und stand auf, jedoch schwankte sie leicht.  
„Vergiss es, ich schaff dich erst mal hier raus" sagte Sam hart und richtete sich vor ihr zur vollen Größe auf.  
„Darauf kannst du lange warten, Sam. Ich hab noch ein Hühnchen mit Tommy zu rupfen, dass lass ich mir nicht entgehen und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten. Kannst du mir bitte etwas von deiner Lebensenergie abgeben?" fragte sie und schwankte wieder leicht nach links und rechts.  
„Könnte ich, doch Severus hat mir einen seiner stärksten Stärkungstrank mitgeben" meinte er und gab ihn ihr.  
Joey nahm die kleine Ampulle und trank sie in einem Zug aus, die Wirkung trat sofort ein, zwar waren ihre Verletzungen immer noch so schlimm, doch hatte sie nun wieder mehr Kraft als vorher.

Mit einer Handbewegung hatte sie eine Todesserkutte an und zog sich die Kapuze tief übers Gesicht. Sie wollte noch mal tief durchatmen, doch ihre inneren Verletzungen ließen dies nicht zu, so würgte sie nur ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hervor.  
„Alles okay?" fragte Remus beunruhigt.  
„Ja, geht schon. Also los" meinte sie, froh ihre Hände wieder bewegen zu können.  
Sie hielt die linke Hand über ihr rechtes Handgelenk und ließ die blutenden Striemen verheilen, auf der Linken tat sie das selbe.  
Joey schritt voran, ihr Bein schmerzte tierisch, doch das überging sie einfach, sie versuchte ihre letzten Kräfte zu sammeln, was auch erstaunlich gut klappte.

„Sam gebe den anderen Bescheid. Ich werde mich jetzt unter die anderen mischen. Ihr bekommt eine telepathisch gesandte Nachricht von mir, wenn ihr eingreifen könnt. Ihr stellt euch vor dem Raum auf" meinte sie und schritt leise den Gang entlang, dann die Treppe hoch und hier stoppte sie noch mal.  
Zwei Todesser liefen ganz hinten und verschwanden dann links zum Versammlungsraum.  
„Joey bitte, tu das nicht" sagte Remus und flehte sie an.  
„Ich muss es tun und du weißt es ganz genau, keine Angst, jetzt kann ich mich wehren" meinte sie liebvoll und drückt ihn schnell an sich.  
„Sam los, sieh mich nicht so an, ich schaff das schon" kam es eilig von ihr und schon drückte sie ihn auch kurz, dann noch Charlie und Tonks.  
„Danke für eure Hilfe, los jetzt, ich bin spät dran und Voldie mag das nicht" sagte sie fies grinsend und rannte wackelig und bedächtig den langen Gang entlang und verschwand dann nach links.

Die Vier drehten sich um und gingen wieder in die Eingangshalle, Sam sandte schnell eine Nachricht an seinen Vater, dass sie jetzt raus kommen.  
Sie blieben vor der Eingangstür stehen und Sam lies seinen Kräften freien Lauf, er schaffte einen schmalen Durchgang um so Voldemorts Sicherheitssystem zu umgehen.  
„Wo ist sie?" rief Albus und rannte auf seinen Sohn zu.  
„Sie ist zu Voldemort, sie wollte noch unbedingt was klären" sagte Tonks, wohl darauf bedacht das Albus gleich explodieren würde.  
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst? Ihr habt sie doch nicht etwa gehen lassen?" meinte er mit gefährlich klingende Stimme, die keiner von ihm kannte.

„Doch Dad haben wir und du hättest es auch getan wenn du ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hättest, sie wird aufpassen, vertrau ihr, sie schafft es. Jo gibt uns ein Zeichen wenn wir eingreifen sollen" brummte Sam hart und stellte sich vor seinen Vater zur vollen Größe auf.  
„Sie ist noch viel zu schwach. Was ist mit ihren Verletzungen?" fragte er in einem eisigen Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
„Sie sagt, das sie es schaffen würde" meldete sich Remus zu Wort.  
„Tja, das sieht ihr ähnlich" knurrte Moody der dazu kam.  
„Ich hoffe das ihr Recht habt" sagte Albus nun ziemlich niedergeschlagen und schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.  
„Kopf hoch Albus, wir sollten uns beeilen" sagte Charlie und schritt wieder zurück zum Haus.  
Die anderen folgten, sie hatten das Gespräch der Vier mitbekommen und waren genauso entsetzt als sie hörten das Joey sich in den Versammlungsraum schmuggeln wollte.

An der großen dunklen Flügeltür angekommen, atmete Joey noch mal tief durch und überging den erneuten Schub von Schmerzen.  
Dann machte sie die Tür fast geräuschlos auf und huschte hinein, in der dritt vorletzten Reihe war noch ein Platz frei, schnell wirbelte sie durch die Reihen und stellte sich neben einem großen Todesser, der ihr irgendwie von der Statur her bekannt vorkam aufrecht hin.  
Voldemort saß vorne auf seinen Thron und drei Gestalten knieten vor seinen Füßen und zitterten wie Espenlaub.  
„Ihr wisst was ich mit denen mache, die meinen Befehlen nicht gerecht werden?" fragte Tom höhnisch und zückten seinen Zauberstab.  
„Meister, Meister sie ist wirklich hartnäckig. Sie will immer noch nicht auf eure Seite kämpfen, egal was wir mit ihr tun, sie gibt nicht nach" heulte Mucnair schon fast.

Joey konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, zum Glück sah das keiner unter der dunklen Kapuze.  
„Das weiß ich verdammt" brüllte Tom wutentbrannt los, „Ihr Idioten solltet sie dazu bringen auf meinen Seite zu wechseln." schrie er sie an.  
„Meister bitte, sie ist eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, wir können ihren Willen nicht brechen" sagte einen Frauenstimme die Joey nicht kannte.  
„Da habt ihr recht, trotzdem muss es doch irgentwas geben, was sie zum reden bringt" meinte er nachdenklich.  
Als diese Frau sagte Sie ist eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, zuckte es verdächtig neben ihr.  
Nun wusste sie wer unter dieser Kapuze steckte. Es war Severus der unweigerlich Probleme hatte sich zurück zuhalten.

Joey grinste noch ein bisschen breiter. Darum war ihr die Statur so bekannt vorgekommen.  
„Bleib ganz locker" sandte sie belustig in Gedanken an ihn.  
„Joey bist du das?" fragte er verblüfft zurück.  
„Wer den sonst" meinte sie, ihr Blick jedoch war starr auf Voldemort geheftet.  
„Wie geht's dir mein Engel?"  
„Es geht so. Danke für den Stärkungstrank, der war wirklich einsame Spitze. Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie nun etwas besorgter als sie vorhatte.  
„Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du da raus bist, fühl ich mich wieder wohler. Aber warte mal, was machst du hier?" kam es ärgerlich in Gedanken rüber.

„Hä, ein kleines Pläuschen mit Tommy halten. Wer bin ich eigentlich? Ich meine wer steht sonst hier?" fragte sie nun interessiert nach, doch hoffte sie das Severus bald antwortete, sie war einfach zu schwach um weiter mit ihm über ihre Telepathischen Fähigkeiten zu Kommunizieren.  
„Nott steht sonst immer da, er ist einer der treusten Anhänger und der dunkle Lord vertraut ihm voll und ganz" kam es beunruhigt zurück.  
„Alles klar, ich danke dir. Ich liebe dich. Und bitte, versuch dich zusammenzureißen, ich will dich nämlich noch eine Weile als Freund behalten" sagte sie barsch und schloss ihre Kanäle.  
Severus schmunzelte breit unter seiner Todesserkapuze, endlich ist Joey wieder frei, er hatte sie wieder, auch wenn sie sich mal wieder unnötig in Gefahr begab, doch sie war wieder bei ihm und das war alles was zählte.

„Nott" brüllte Voldemort voller Zorn.  
Joey erschrak sich regelrecht, wusste aber das sie gemeint war, schnell schritt sie nach vorne und verbeugte sich vor ihm.  
Mein Gott, nie hätte ich das für möglich gehalten, mich vor diesem Scheusal zu verbeugen, aber Rache ist Süß, Tommylein, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Meister, ihr habt gerufen" meinte sie mit verstellt dumpfer Stimme, die Nott wirklich Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, dann stand sie wieder langsam auf.  
„Was macht das kleine Miststück, ist sie immer noch Bewusstlos?" fragte er voller Abscheu in der Stimme.  
„Ja Meister, sie liegt zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett" kam es kalt doch unterwürfig von Joey alias Nott zurück.

„Sehr gut. Wie lange denkst du wird sie noch durchhalten, Theodor?" fragte Voldemort und ein höhnisches Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.  
„Oh ich weiß nicht Meister. Sie ist Schwach, doch hat sie einen starken Willen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich sie Foltern bis sie stirb" schnarrte sie kalt.  
Beim Barte des Merlin, hab ich das grad wirklich gesagt? Man hat die Nekromanik doch ein bisschen Einfluss auf mich.  
„Ja, da hast du recht, doch ich will sie Leiden sehen. Zu oft hat sie meine Vorhaben durchkreuzt und mir alles zu nichte gemacht, zudem passt sie auf Potter und seine Freunde auf, als wenn sie seine Mutter wäre. Ich hasse sie, sie soll Leiden" zischte Voldemort gefährlich und seine roten Schlangenaugen leuchteten auf.  
„Das wird sie, Meister, das wird sie" schnarrte Joey als Nott gefühlskalt.  
„Sev, geh in Deckung" sandte Joey, dann schickte sie eine Nachricht an die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens und schon ging es los.

Mit einem Schwung schmiss Joey die Robe ab und stand mehr schlecht als recht vor Tom, doch das war ihr Schnurz egal.  
Toms Augen weiteten sich panisch, ihre Hände waren nicht mehr gefesselt, dass könnte mein Ende bedeuten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Mit einem gigantischen Knall ging die große Eichentür auf, die Türen schlugen gegen die Wand und hinterließen dicke Beulen und Einkerbungen.

„Na Tom, so sieht man sich wieder. Wie du siehst gehts mir ganz gut, gut genug um dir einen Teil heimzuzahlen und zwar mit allen Mitteln" giftete sie, ihre Augen hatten ein strahlendes Blau angenommen, das goldene Schild beschützte sie nun. Ihre Haare und der zerfetzte Umhang flatterten wie wild hoch und runter.  
Die Mitglieder des Ordens lieferten sich schon wilde Kämpfe mit den Todessern, wobei Sam sich mit Severus anlegte und ihn Richtung Korridor drängte um ihn aus der Schusslinie zu holen.

Sam hatte ein schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und lies Sev nicht mal zum Luft holen kommen. Als sie dann in der Eingangshalle angekommen sind, schmunzelte er ihn an, nickte ihm anerkennend zu und warf ihm eine goldene Feder zu. Schon war er verschwunden, es war ein Portschlüssel der ihn noch Hogwarts brachte.  
Albus legte sich gleich mit vier Todesser an, Remus half Tonks mit drei dieser Sorte. Die anderen hatten sich Schutz gesucht und kämpften verbissen.  
Von überall flogen Flüche auf Tom und Joey zu, doch Joey ließ sie mit einem Wink ihrer Hand einfach so verpuffen.  
„Also Tom, willst du es auf die harte oder auf die sanfte Tour lernen. Du hast die Wahl, überlege aber nicht zu lange" meinte sie kühl und fixierte ihn mit ihren leuchtenden Augen.

Tom schluckte schwer, nie hätte er für möglich gehalten das sie trotz der Verletzungen noch so fiel Kraft haben würde und was meinte sie mit sanfter und harter Tour?  
„Ich warte immer noch, sonst entschiede ich" zischte sie gefährlich.  
„Warum verplemperst du deine Talente für diesen alten Knacker?" fragte Tom scharf und deutete auf Albus, der alle vier Todesser mit einem Fluch ausgeschalten hat.  
„Weil er was drauf hat wie du unschwer erkennen kannst und weil er mein Onkel ist. Sieh ihn dir an, er ist stärker wie du, viel Mächtiger. Aber lenk mal nicht vom Thema ab, dass haben wir mehr als einmal durchgekaut" meinte sie fies grinsend.  
„Wenn du es nicht anders willst, ich würde mich eher auf die harte Tour freuen, die ist so schmerzvoll. Du hast mir meinen Bruder und meine Eltern genommen, dafür wirst du bezahlen" sagte sie mit einer gefährlichen brummende Stimme die Tom nicht von ihr kannte.

Joey murmelte eine Beschwörung in einer für ihn fremden, aber doch irgendwie bekannter Sprache. Nun machte sie komplizierte Handbewegungen und es bildete sich eine kleine Energiekugel die giftgrün leuchtete auf ihrer rechten Hand.  
Sie grinste Tom ins Gesicht, der plötzlich große Augen bekam. Das kann nicht sein, dass geht nicht, dachte er, doch es war zu spät, Joey hatte die Kugel auf Tom abgefeuert die ihn auch unvorbereitet und der Brust traf.  
Ein grauenhafter Schmerzensschrei erfüllte den Raum, es war ein Schrei, an dem nichts Menschliches mehr war.  
Der große Tom Verlost Riddle wandte sich unter starken Schmerzen auf seinem Thronsessel, nie in seinem Leben hatte ER solch starke und intensiven Schmerzen gespürt.

Er versuchte fieberhaft es zu ignorieren, so wie er es sonst auch immer tat, doch es half nichts.  
Immer noch wandte er sich, rutschte immer tiefer in den Thronsessel hinein. Die Schmerzen waren kaum noch auszuhalten, er konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie sie, Joey zu so etwas fähig war. Doch dann fiel endlich der Groschen. Sie hatte dunkle Magie angewandt. Er wusste das sie einen Teil beherrschte, doch das sie so stark war, hatte er sich nie Träumen lassen. Es waren nicht irgendwelche Schmerzen die er spürte, nein, es waren die Schmerzen seiner Opfer, die er gefoltert und gequält hatte bis sie starben. Das hieß nur eins, dachte er, Joey beherrscht die Nekromantik bis zur Perfektion.

Tom musste sich stark zusammen reißen um nicht wieder laut aufzuschreien, die Schmerzen nahmen nun unsagbare Dimensionen an.  
Doch dann nach einer Weile, ließ es endlich nach und Voldemort atmete schwer. Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß, selbst sein sonst so schlangenartiges grünen Gesicht war weiß geworden. „Das Tom war nur eine Kostprobe davon was ich kann. Die Zeit wird kommen und du wirst für alles bezahlen" sagte sie verächtlich, sie hatte sich sehr weit vorgebeugt, nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter.

Der Raum glich einem Trümmerfeld, die Säulen die den Raum zierte waren größtenteils beschädigt, überall lagen große Teile Gesteinsbrocken rum.  
Bewusstlose Todesser zierten den Boden, Blut klebte an den Wänden und auf dem Boden, es war ein grauenhafter Anblick der sich Joey bot als sie sich umdrehte.  
Die Mitglieder des Ordens standen hinter ihr und sahen sie mit entsetzten Gesichtern an.  
Joey reagierte nicht drauf, sie ging an ihnen vorbei und schritt humpelnd Richtung Ausgang.  
Voldemort rappelte sich unter Schmerzen auf, ließ den Anti- Apparier- Schutz fallen und verschwand. Die Todesser die wieder bei Bewusstsein waren taten es ihm gleich.  
„Joey warte" riefen Remus und Sam, die auf sie zu liefen.  
Joey hielt an und drehte sich um, ihre Augen konnten einen richtig Angst machen.

So viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.  
„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte Sam behutsam und legte ihr einen Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ja, es geht schon" meinte sie und winkte ab.  
„Wirklich?" kam es von Remus der sie aufmerksam unter die Lupe nahm.  
„Ich würde gerne hier raus, ich war schon viel zu lange hier drin" sagte sie.  
Beide nickte und folgten ihr, der Rest lief in einem gebührenden Abstand hinter ihnen.  
Albus Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verhärtet, seine Augen waren starr auf Joey gerichtet. Er war froh sie hier rausgeholt zu haben, doch hatte sie Leichtsinnig gehandelt und war einfach zu dem Treffen gegangen. Als sie die Energiekugel beschwor lief es ihm Eiskalt den Rücken runter, sie hatte dunkle Magie angewandt und er konnte das Entsetzten auf Toms Gesicht nachvollziehen.

Draußen angekommen sah sie sich um und schnappte erst mal frische Luft, sie drehte sich den beiden Männern zu und lächelte sie an.  
„Danke" flüsterte sie.  
Sie nickten nur und sahen in das traurige Gesicht vor ihnen. Sie hat es einfach nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden schoss es Sam durch den Kopf. Was musste sie alles durchmachen, dachte Remus und umarmte sie fest.  
„Wo ist Severus?" fragte sie ganz schwach und klammerte sich an Remus fest um nicht hinzufallen.  
„Ich hab ihn hier weg geschafft, er wartet in Hogwarts auf dich. Ich musste schwören das ich dich in einem Stück dort abliefere" schmunzelte Sam und kratzte sich um Kinn.

Auch Joey zauberte das ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, dafür kannte sie ihn viel zu gut, er machte sich bloß Sorgen um sie.  
„Lasst uns gehen" sagte Albus der auf die Drei zu schritt. Seine Augen sprachen Bände und Joey wusste das er nicht damit einverstanden war, was sie eben getan hatte.  
„Es musste sein, er hat mir einfach schon zuviel angetan, ich konnte nicht anders" sagte sie hart zu ihren Onkel und sah in seine ausdruckslosen Augen.  
Er nickte ihr zu, suchte dann Gegenstände die er zu Portschlüsseln verwandeln konnte um alle hier wieder weg zuschaffen.  
„Auf drei...eins...zwei...drei" sagte Albus und schon berührten sie einen großen Gesteinsbrocken, der Joey, Sam, Remus, Minerva, Albus, Charlie und Arthur nach Hogwarts brachte. Die anderen nahmen die anderen Portschüssel und verschwanden ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit.


	19. Unvorhergesehene Sache

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 19_

**_Unvorhergesehene Sache_

* * *

**

Vor den Toren von Hogwarts tauchten sie wieder auf, Joey konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an Sams Arm fest.  
„Moony, hilf mir mal" sagte Sam und versuchte Joey zu stützen.  
Ihr wurde plötzlich so schwarz vor Augen, die Anstrengungen waren heute einfach zu viel.  
Remus nahm den linken Arm und Sam den rechten, wobei er aufpasste ihre Wunde an der Schulter nicht weiter zu strapazieren.  
„Danke, ihr seit die Besten" meinte Joey leise und atmete flach, ihre gebrochenen Rippen machten sich wieder bemerkbar und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut floss aus ihrem Mund.  
Langsam schleppte sie sich mit der Hilfe der beiden die steinerne Treppe hoch.

Albus, Minerva und Arthur schritten voran und machen den Nachfolgenden das große Eingangsportal auf.  
Charlie bleib hinter den dreien um im Notfall eingreifen zu können, falls Joey wirklich noch das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Severus wartete dahinter, ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er Joey sah. Er lief auf sie zu und blieb lächelnd vor ihr stehen.  
Sam und Remus ließen sie los, Joey schlang die Arme um den Nacken ihres Freundes und drückte ihn behutsam an sich.  
Mein Gott wie lange musste ich darauf warten ihn endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst" nuschelte sie schwach an seine Brust.  
„Ich weiß Kleines, ich liebe dich" flüsterte er leise und küsste ihren Blondschopf.

Die anderen hatten ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sie sind so ein schönes Paar, dachte Minerva und drückte die Hand von Albus behutsam, was ihm ein schmunzeln entlockte.  
„Sei ihr nicht böse" meinte Minerva ganz leise.  
„Ich bin ihr nicht böse" lächelte Albus zurück.  
„Warum siehst du sie so streng an?" fragte sie ihn verdattert.  
„Sie ist ohne zu Überlegen einfach zu diesem Treffen gegangen. Sie hätten sie töten können" sagte er leise aber mit einer Bestimmtheit die Minerva schaudern ließ.

So hatte sie den Schulleiter sehr selten erlebt. Ja Joey hatte vielleicht unüberlegt gehandelt, doch war alles noch mal gut gegangen.  
„Albus, sieh es nicht so schwer, es ist doch nichts passiert. Ja es hätte was passieren können, aber versetzt dich mal in die Lage von Joey" sagte sie forsch.  
„Du hast ja recht, Minerva" meinte er milde lächelnd und drückte wieder ihre Hand, was Minerva etwas die röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Severus löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung und musterte sie, Joey grinste ihn nur frech ins Gesicht, was er mit einem strengen Blick quittierte.  
Er faste unter ihre Kniekehlen, den anderen Arm legte er liebevoll um ihren Rücken, mit einem Ruck nahm er sie hoch. Behutsam, wie ein Vater, der versuchte seine schlafende Tochter nicht zu wecken trug er sie die Marmortreppe hinauf Richtung Krankenflügel.

Joey kuschelte sich an seine warme Brust und lauschte bedächtlich seinem Herzschlag, ihre rechte Hand klammerte sich an seinen Umhang, sie wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, zu lange konnten sie sich nicht in die Arme schließen und die Wärme des anderen spüren.  
Als Severus sah wie Joey sich bei ihm festklammerte, realisierte er erst, dass er sie endlich wieder hatte. Er hatte sie so vermisst, er hatte solche Angst um sie gehabt, doch das war nun endgültig vorbei.

Charlie und Arthur verabschiedeten sich mit einem breiten Lächeln und nahmen den Portschüssel, verwandelten ihn und waren verschwunden.  
Minerva ging die Sechs Gryffindors unterrichten, dass alles gut gegangen war, den sie werden sicherlich auf eine Nachricht warten, war so ihr Gedanke und schon verschwand sie.  
Albus schritt mit Sam und Remus Severus hinterher, er wollte unbedingt wissen ob Poppy Joey wieder zusammen flicken könnte.  
Minerva hatte vollkommen recht, er hätte genau so gehandelt. Trotzdem hätte sie ihnen die Arbeit überlassen sollen, doch wusste Albus wie hartnäckig Joey sein konnte.

Mit einem Wink von Joeys Hand ging die Flügeltür zum Krankenflügel auf, Poppy kam sofort aus dem Büro gerannt und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen als sie Joey erblickte und ihre zahlreichen Verletzungen sah.  
„Beim Barte des Merlin, was haben sie ihr nur angetan" war alles was sie sagen konnte.  
Severus legte sie sanft auf einem Bett nieder und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Sofort bekam sie ein Schlaftrunk von Poppy verabreicht, damit ihre Verletzungen schneller wieder Heilen könnten, sagte sie.  
Sam bot Madam Pomfrey seine Hilfe an, die sie auch dankend annahm, den Rest scheuchte sie aus dem Krankenflügel und bat darum, dass draußen gewartet wird.

Sam hatte bereits Joeys zerfetzten Kampfumhang entfernt und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Brustkorb und sah sich ihre inneren Verletzungen an. Er keuchte leicht auf, als er sah, dass ihre Milz gerissen war, viele Rippen gebrochen waren, selbst die Leber hatte was ab bekommen. Sein Gesicht wirkte konzentriert, er wollte sie unbedingt wieder Lachen hören. „Was sie dir auch immer angetan haben Jo, du wirst wieder Gesund, das verspreche ich dir" sandte er telepathisch zu ihr.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Joeys Gesicht aus. Sie hatte ihn gehört und war dankbar für seine tröstenden Worte. Die unzähligen gebrochenen Rippen ließ er in Sekundenschnelle Heilen, dann widmete er sich ihren inneren Blutungen, die doch schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten waren.

Poppy kam nun mit einem Tablett voller Kräuter und Tränke angewuselt und flößte Joey auch gleich mehrere ein.  
Die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts konnte es gar nicht fassen was die Todesser alles mit ihr angestellt hatten. Die zahllosen Messerstiche die sich am ganzen Körper verteilten bluteten sehr stark, auch ihre Schulter gab keine Ruhe.  
Nun arbeiteten beide Hand in Hand und versorgten ihren offenen Wunden. Sam kümmerte sich grade um ihre entzündete Platzwunde am Kopf als Poppy zufällig den Unterleib von Joey mit ihrem Zauberstab durchleuchtete.

Sie musste ein Aufkeuchen deutlich unterdrücken, so kam nur ein unverständlicher Laut über ihre Lippen. Sam bekam davon allerdings nichts mit, er war voll auf damit beschäftig ihre Platzwunde zu heilen.  
Sie untersuchte sie noch mal ganz genau und fing dann plötzlich an zu strahlen. Gott sei Dank das nichts weiter passiert ist, dachte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz.  
Sie hat wirklich eine Menge Glück gehabt und einen großen Willen, sonst wäre sie verloren gewesen. Und ohne es zu merken, liefen der Krankenschwester einige kleine Tränen der Rührung über den Wangen. Ja, Joey war was ganz besonderes.  
Deswegen war sie in letzter Zeit so schwach und so unnatürlich blass, fiel es Poppy wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Allerdings beschloss die Krankenschwester, dass sie es erstmal für sich behalten würde.  
Dies müsste sie Joey allerdings ganz behutsam und in aller Ruhe beibringen müssen. Aber das es Joey nicht aufgefallen ist wunderte sie schon sehr. Sie sieht blass um die Nase aus, dachte Poppy und flößte ihr sogleich noch einen weiteren Stärkungstrank ein.  
Nun machte sie sich daran ihre Striemen und Schnittwunden mit warmen Wasser zu säubern, schnell hatte das Wasser in der Schüssel ein Dunkelrot angenommen.  
Poppy desinfizierte die Wunden, legte einige Kräuter drauf und trug eine Salbe auf, die Wunden schlossen sich in Sekundenschnelle und ließen kleine verblasste Narben zurück, die Morgen aber weg sein würden. So würden sie eine Sorge weniger haben.

Anschließend widmete sie sich Joeys Knie, erstmal wieder in die richtige Position bringen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Mister Boddin halten Sie Joey jetzt bitte gut fest, dass wird jetzt ziemlich Schmerzhaft werden" sagte sie ernst und deutete auf ihr Knie.  
Sam verdrehte kurz die Augen bei seinem vollständigen Namen, dann allerdings nickte er und umfasste mit seinen starken Händen Joeys Schultern.  
Poppy drehte ihr Knie einmal kräftig nach links, ein lauter Schmerzensschrei entfuhr Joeys Kehle auch hatte sie sich ruckartig unter Sams starken Griff weggedreht, so das sie fast aus dem Bett gefallen wäre.

„Merlin sei Dank schläft sie" murmelte Sam traurig.  
„Ja, da haben Sie recht" murmelte Poppy Anwesend.  
„Poppy, jetzt ist aber genug. Wir waren schon mal beim DU" maulte Sam nun.  
„Ja, entschuldige bitte, dass ist mir total entfallen" schmunzelte sie trotz der Anstrengung etwas verlegen.  
Sam schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und drehte sich wieder Joey zu. Ein kleiner Seufzer kam über seine Lippen. Er war so froh sie wieder zu haben.  
Dann kümmerte er sich um die große Schnittwunde an der Schulter die immer noch Blut absonderte. Es ist ein Wunder das sie noch lebt nach diesem Blutverlust. Er legte ihr ein Verband an und gab ihr einen starken Blutbindungstrank.

Dumbledore bat alle in sein Büro, die Sechs Gryffindors, Severus, Remus und Minerva folgten dem Schulleiter.  
Als sie Joeys Schrei im Korridor hörten, wollte Severus sofort umdrehen, wurde jedoch von zwei starken Hände zurückgehalten.  
Harry und Remus fassten beide gleichzeitig nach Sevs Schulter, sie hätten am liebsten selber kehrt gemacht und die beiden ordentlich zusammengestaucht.  
„Sie schafft es Severus" sagte Harry gequält und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
„Sei unbesorgt, Poppy und Sam kümmern sich um sie" flüsterte Remus ihm zu.  
Severus nickte beklommen und folgte den anderen, doch Remus und Harry ließen ihn nicht los, erst als sie in Dumbledores Büro ankamen und ihn in einen Sessel verfrachtet hatten nahmen beide ihre Hände wieder weg.

„Setzt euch meine Lieben" sagte Albus ruhig und deutete auf das dunkelrote Sofa in der Ecke des Raumes. Alle ließen sich darin sinken, ängstliche und besorgte Gesichter sahen ihn an.  
„Joey wird es schaffen, macht euch da keine Sorgen, sie ist stark. Doch muss ich euch Sechs noch um etwas bitten" kam es nun.  
„Und um was?" fragte Ginny leise, doch wusste sie die Antwort schon.  
„Bitte bombardiert sie nicht gleich mit Fragen, es war wirklich schwer für sie, wenn sie es euch erzählen will tut sie es auch" sagte der Schulleiter eindringlich und musterte jeden durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser.  
Die Sechs nickten dem Direktor zu, sie wusste was er meinte, sie hatten ihre Verletzungen und Qualen teilweise spüren können.  
Sie sahen sich an und wussten das Joey es schaffen würde, sie spürten wie ihr Energiepegel langsam in die Höhe schoss. Harry legte behutsam einen Arm um Ginny und zog sie dichter an sich ran.

Remus lächelte ihnen zu, er hat wirklich eine Menge von James, dachte er amüsiert. Oh wie er seinen besten Freund vermisste. Er wünschte sich das Lily und James Harry hätte aufwachsen sehen können. Er wusste sie wären mehr als Stolz auf ihn gewesen. Er hatte eine wunderschöne Freundin und Freunde die alles für ihn tun würden.  
Sein Blick schweifte von den Jugendlichen zu Severus, der einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck trug. Ja, er hatte sich verändert. Dieser Mann war nicht mehr der schleimige und besserwisserische Vollidiot von damals, nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
Er hatte endlich entdeckt, was die Liebe aus einen machen kann und dafür war Remus Joey unendlich dankbar.

Nun fiel der Blick von Albus auf Severus, der wie ein Häufchen Elend im Sessel saß und auf den Boden blickte. Er wusste was in ihm vorging, auch für ihn war es nicht leicht gewesen.  
„Severus dir Danke ich, dass du dich wieder mal in großer Gefahr begeben hast, ohne dich hätte wir es nie geschafft Joey dort rauszuholen" sagte er leise aber mit stolzer Stimme.  
„Nicht der Rede wert, Albus. Ich hätte es auch ohne euch nicht geschafft Jo da raus zuholen, es war die wirklich schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens gewesen, mitanzusehen wie sie gequält wurde" sagte er traurig und senkte seinen Blick wieder.  
Remus und Harry schritten nun auf ihn zu und legten eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückten behutsam zu um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm beistanden. Sie wussten beide warum er sich so dreckig fühlte.

Harry hatte seinem Zaubertranklehrer mittlerweile gänzlich verziehen, den er wusste er würde sein Leben für Joey opfern und das hat große Hochachtung bei ihm gefunden. Auch Remus bewunderte ihn einmal mehr für seine innere Stärke die er zweifelsohne hatte. Schade das sie sich die Hälfte ihres Lebens nur gestritten und gehasst hatte, dachte er, es ist damals wirklich zu viel falsch gelaufen.  
Severus sah dankend auf und zeigte ein kleines aber ehrliches Lächeln.  
„Ich danke euch. Danke das ihr Joey geholfen habt, Remus das werde ich nie vergessen" sagte er, stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin, die Remus ohne zu zögern nahm.  
„Auch euch Sechs Danke ich, ich hab euch beobachtete und ihr habt Joey mit eure Kraft geholfen" sagte er aufrichtig doch etwas steif, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, er bedankte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, dann nickte er dem Schulleiter zu und verschwand wieder Richtung Krankenflügel.

Albus Dumbledore wusste das Severus mit Remus geredet hatte. Beide schien es gut getan zu haben. Sie haben in ihrer Schulzeit immer nur versucht die Schuld den jeweils anderen in die Schuhe zu schieben, keiner der Rumtreiber und auch nicht Severus haben damals die Augen geöffnet, sonst hätten sie Freunde werden können und Severus hätte sie zu ihrer Zeit dringend nötig gehabt.  
Nach so vielen Jahren sind sie nun doch endlich über ihren Schatten gesprungen und haben sich die Hände gereicht. Ein Gefühl des Wohlwollens machte sich in seinem Körper breit.  
Wunder gesehen also doch noch, dachte er schmunzelnd und zwinkerte Remus verstohlen zu, der dies grinsend erwiderte.

Sam und Poppy waren grade fertig geworden und hatten sie zugedeckt als es an der Tür klopfte. Poppy schritt auf die Tür zu, Sam stand an dem Bett und beobachtete Joeys gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, als Severus hinter ihm trat. Er streichelte Joey Gedankenversunken über den Kopf, als er merkte das jemand hinter ihm stand.  
„Ich werde dich dann mal alleine lassen" murmelte Sam als er sich umdrehte und schon zum verschwinden angesetzt hatte, hielt ihn Severus zurück.

„Danke das du mir Joey zurückgebracht hast" sagte er leise, mit Samuel Boddin darüber zu sprechen fiel ihm bedeutend schwerer.  
„Kein Problem. Hey, bist gar nicht schlecht mit dem Zauberstab" grinste er nun frech.  
„Danke, du aber auch nicht" lächelte Severus und reichte ihm die Hand.  
Sam sah ihn verwirrt an, doch dann nahm er die Hand und lächelte Severus leicht an.  
Das hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten, dass Snape sich mal so krass verändern könnte.  
Als Sam den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, zog Sev sich einen Stuhl näher ans Bett und  
nahm Joeys Hand in die seine.

Wie oft in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich das gewünscht, Joey wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, er war so froh sie wieder zuhaben.  
Seine Augen funkelten vor Glück den Menschen zurück bekommen zu haben den er über alles liebte, langsam beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, als er sich löste breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Joeys Gesicht aus.  
Ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe schimmerte im Schein des Mondes der seitlich durch die hohen Fenster fiel. Und während er so drüber nachdachte, hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt und streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange.

Sie waren so wunderschön warm und zart, ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, er beobachtete ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und freute sich einfach das sie wieder bei ihm war. Im Stille dankte er Gott dafür, sie wieder bekommen zu haben.  
Eine kleine Freudenträne kullerte seine Wange hinab, endlich war die Welt wieder in Ordnung, er hatte die Frau wieder, die er liebte.  
Poppy beobachtete ihn vom Büro aus, sie grinste in sich hinein. Wie Joey es geschafft hatte aus diesem Mann einen ganz anderen zu machen blieb ihre ein Rätsel, doch er würde einen wunderbaren Vater abgeben, dachte sie und verzog sich wieder ins Büroinnere.

Am Morgen dieses Tages, kitzelte Joey die Wintersonne mitten im Gesicht. Ihr Kopf brummte, ihr Knie tat höllisch weh, ihre Schulter fühlte sich an, als wenn sie fast abgerissen worden wäre aber die restlichen Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Was ist passiert? Sie grübelte wobei sie angestrengt das Gesicht verzog. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schnuppen von den Augen: Sam, Remus, Tonks und Charlie hatten sie gerettet, sie hatte mit Voldemort ein kleines Pläuschchen gehalten und dann waren sie zur Schule gereist.  
Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf und sah an die Hohe Decke des Krankenflügels, irgentwas schweres lag auf ihren Bett. Joey hob den Kopf und erkannte Severus. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen um ihn nicht zu wecken, was natürlich nicht klappte, bei der kleinsten Bewegung schreckte er hoch und sah sie mit großen verschlafenden dunklen Augen an.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollt dich nicht wecken" meinte sie peinlich berührt.  
„Ist schon gut" sagte er nur und nahm wieder ihre Hand in seine.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie liebevoll und streckte ihre andere Hand aus um sein Gesicht zu berühren, wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte, dachte sie.  
„Seitdem ich dich wieder habe, geht's mir wieder gut" sagte er und strahlte sie aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

Joey lächelte und umarmte ihn vorsichtig mit einem Arm, sie war so glücklich ihn wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr" hauchte Sev und löste sich behutsam.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er besorgt und musterte sie.  
„Schon viel besser" lächelte sie zurück.  
Madam Pomfrey hatte die beiden beobachtete und wuselte nun mit einem Tablett wo Joeys Frühstück drauf stand zu ihnen hinüber.

Joey sah sie schon von weiten kommen und verzog das Gesicht zu einer komisch aussehenden Grimasse was Severus Grinsen ließ.  
„Ich komm nachher noch mal wieder. Sei lieb!" sagte er, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und rauschte aus dem Krankenflügel.  
„Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte Poppy streng aber liebevoll.  
„Wie ein Baby" sagte Joey und grinste.  
Wie recht du da hast, dachte die Krankenschwester und musst sich wahrlich ein breites schmunzeln verkneifen.  
„Hier, esse das, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst" meinte sie und stellte das Tablett auf Joeys Oberschenkel und fing an sie eingehend zu untersuchen.

Joey ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, sie hatte seit drei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und verschlang den Haferschleim wie nichts. Anschließend aß sie noch die zwei Scheiben Toast und widmete sich dann dem Tee.  
„Also, ich wird sagen, du wirst alles überstehen. Nur bei deiner Schulter wird es noch etwas dauern. Ich hol noch schnell drei Tränke die du nimmst und heute Abend kannst du wieder raus, aber du bleibst die restliche Woche noch im Bett und wehe ich seh dich auf den Gängen" sagte sie forsch, lächelte aber sanft und rauschte zum Büro.

Joey sah erstaunt hinter ihr hinterher. Hatte sie sich da grade verhört? Sie hätte sich nicht Träumen lassen so schnell hier wieder rauszukommen.  
Schon kam Poppy mit einem weiteren Tablett voller Tränke angerauscht und gab Joey einem nachdem anderen.  
„So und jetzt schlaf noch ein bisschen" meinte sie leicht lächelnd.  
„Danke" flüsterte Joey und schenkte ihr ein warmherziges Lächeln, langsam schloss sie die Augen und schlief auch gleich ein.

Severus kam eine Stunde später noch mal wieder, er hatte gefrühstückt und jetzt eine Freistunde. Als er ans Bett trat und Joeys Gesicht sah, wie entspannt und glücklich es aussah, machte sein Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer Richtung Hals. Er zog sich den Stuhl wieder etwas dichter an ihr Bett, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie liebevoll.  
Leise ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Harry und Draco steckten den Kopf rein, sie wollten unbedingt vor dem Unterricht nach Joey sehen.  
Vorsichtig schritten beide voran und schauten hinter dem Vorhang, der um ihr Bett gestellt wurden war.  
Severus hatte die beide noch nicht bemerkt, wie sie hinter ihm standen und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ansahen.  
Draco räusperte sich verlegen und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers.

Severus drehte sich erschrocken um, musste aber leicht Lächeln als er die zwei entdeckte.  
„Setzt euch" sagte er leise und deutete auf zwei Stühle die auf der anderen Bettseite standen.  
„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Draco besorgt.  
„Schon wieder viel besser, sie ist nur noch Müde" meinte er leise und sah die beiden jungen Männer forschend an.  
„Und wie gehts Ihnen?" fragte Harry behutsam.  
„Es geht mir gut Harry" meinte Severus unwirsch und winkte ab.  
Draco und Harry sahen sich verdattert an und grinsten sich ins Fäustchen.  
Dieses Es geht mir gut, hörte sich so an, als wenn Hauptsache ihr geht es gut, der Rest ist nebensächlich! . Er hatte sich total verändert, seine miese Laune zeigte er nur noch selten.

Das Kriegsbeil ließ er auch begraben, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Er bewunderte seinen Lehrer sehr, er wusste es mitansehen wie Joey gequält und gefolterte wurde und nun hat er sie endlich wieder.  
Joey war ein Kapitel für sich. Auch sie bewunderte er mehr den je für ihre innere Stärke. Er hatte ihre Verletzungen spüren können, die Schmerzen die sie aushalten musste. Er schätze sie sehr, kein Mensch hätte das auf sich genommen. Ja er hatte auch schon genug leiden müssen, doch das was Voldemort mit ihr angestellt hatte, übertrumpfte das Ganze überheblich.  
„Ihr solltest zum Unterricht, sonst kommt ihr zu spät" kam es zischend von Severus.  
Beide Jungs schreckten aus ihren Gedanken auf und sahen auf die Uhr. Verdattert stellten sie fest, dass sie fast zu spät waren, beide hatten jetzt Verwandlung und Professor McGonagall würde das nicht gefallen.

Beide bedankten sich mit einem Lächeln und verschwanden rennend aus dem Krankenflügel.  
„Ich liebe dich" hauchte Severus und küsste Joey sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Ich dich auch" kam es leise von ihr zurück.  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem richtig breiten Grinsen, was er seit Tagen schon nicht mehr konnte. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen schlugen auf und musterten ihn.  
„Wenn ich hier raus bin, muss ich mit dir reden" sagte sie leise und lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
„Ich weiß es schon, Albus hat mich über deine kleinen Geheimnisse aufgeklärt und ich bin dir nicht böse" meinte er verständnisvoll.

Joey sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch sie hätte es sich denken können, dass Albus in so einer Situation mit der Sprache rausrückte.  
„Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht" murmelte Joey mit einem komischen Unterton in der Stimme und schluckte hart.  
„Keine Angst. Jo, ich liebe dich trotzdem" flüsterte er behutsam, er hatte ihren Unterton vernehmen können.  
„Es tut mir leid das ich dir das nicht früher erzählt hab" sagte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Severus sah Joey entsetzt an, er konnte es nicht leiden wenn sie weinte.  
„Hey Kleines, ist schon gut, ich bin immer für dich da" hauchte er und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Ich weiß, es ist nur so...es...ich" weiter kam sie nicht, die Ereignisse der letzten Tagen waren einfach zu viel für sie.

„Mir tut es so Leid das ich nichts machen konnte. Mir hat es fast das Herz zerrissen dich so zu sehen mein Engel. Aber warum musstest du auch so frech sein?" fragte er spitz und grinste.  
„Tja, weil Tommy das nicht Leiden kann, wie du Haut nah miterleben konntest" feixte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
„Ja wohl war" sagte er traurig. Joey zog ihn vorsichtig in eine Umarmung und flüsterte Es ist alles vorbei, keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los! . Über diese Aussage musste er einfach Lachen. Wie sie es immer wieder schaffte jemanden Mut zu machen, war ihm Schleierhaft.

„Aber es geht eigentlich um was anderes. Und wehe du redest um den heißen Brei rum" meinte sie und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger, den sie ihm in die Brust bohrte.  
„Ist ja gut" lächelte er und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.  
Joey schlang ihren Arm um den Nacken ihres Freundes und genoss die Wärme und wieder diese Verbundenheit die sie spürte.  
Immer noch konnte sie sich diese nicht erklären, doch schien dies im Moment einfach nur nicht ganz relevant zu sein.  
„Ich muss gehen, Kleines" sagte er sanft und löste wiederwillig die Umarmung.

„Wir sehen uns heut Abend" sagte sie leise, „Ich darf schon raus" meinte sie lächelnd.  
Severus machte große Augen, fing sich aber gleich wieder, mit einem letzten zwinkern war er verschwunden.  
Joey schloss erschöpft die Augen und sank wieder in die Traumwelt zurück.  
Ein angenehmes Gefühl umhüllte sie, es war so unsagbar Warm, sie fühlte sich so unendlich schwerelos. Die Schmerzen und Qualen der letzten Tage waren wie weggeblasen und schienen nicht mehr wichtig zu sein.  
Ein sanftes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und umhüllte sie zusätzlich wie ein Kokon. Was ist das? Dachte sie und versuchte der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Es ist so schön, so angenehm. Aber warum hab ich dieses Gefühl? Warum diese Verbundenheit zwischen Severus und Mir? Schoss es ihr wieder mal durch den Kopf.  
Doch ließ man sie wieder mal nicht zu ende denken!

Ein lautes Klappern ließ sie wieder hochschrecken, Poppy stand mit einem Tablett vor ihrem Bett wo sich ihr Abendessen drauf befand.  
Joey setzte sich auf und begann zu Essen, doch wirklich viel bekam sie nicht runter, dafür schlürfte sie ihre Tee.  
„Joey bevor du geht's muss ich noch mit dir reden. Hier liegen deine Sachen" meinte sie freundlich und deutete auf einen kleinen Haufen auf dem Nachbarbett.  
„Danke Poppy" sagte Joey und trank weiter ihren Tee.  
Sie stellte sie Teetasse wieder aufs Tablett zurück, warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand vorsichtig auf, ihr Knie schmerzte noch ein bisschen, doch war es nicht mehr so unangenehm wie heute Morgen, schnell und immer darauf bedacht behutsam mit ihrer Schulter zu sein, schlüpfte sie in ihre Sachen. Sie war schon beim Schuhe anziehen als Poppy mit einem Becher zu ihr kam.

Joey bandt sich die Schuhe zu, nahm Poppy den Trank ab, roch kurz dran und trank mit einem Zug den Becher mit dem Stärkungstrank restlos Leer.  
Poppy nahm ihn ihr wieder ab und band ihr eine Schlaufe um ihren Nacken und legte vorsichtig ihren rechten Arm rein.  
„Setzt dich, Joey" sagte sie nun und deutete aufs Bett.  
„Nein lass mal, ich hab die ganze Zeit gelegen. Also was gibts?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
„Gut also. Joey als ich dich gestern Abend untersucht habe, habe ich was festgestellt. Es ist ein Glück das alles gutgegangen ist, nicht auszudenken was passieren hätte können" sagte Poppy und wischte sich einen Träne ab als sie daran dachte.  
„Was ist den? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein" meinte sie aufmunternd und lächelte immer noch die Schulkrankenschwester an.

Was hat sie den auf einmal? Sie wusste zwar das Madam Pomfrey manchmal ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut hatte, doch konnte sie sich das nicht erklären.  
„Nein schlimm ist es nicht, aber ich wollte es dir erst sagen, wenn du wieder Gesund bist. Ich überlasse es dir den anderen davon zu erzählen" eine Pause entstand wo sie noch mal durch atmete, „Joey...du bist Schwanger"  
WAMM  
Das hatte eindeutig gesessen. Das Lächeln verblasste, Joey starrte ungläubig auf die Frau vor ihr, die ihr Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog.

Joey war sich sicher, sich verhört zu haben. Das kann nicht sein? Nein sicher nicht, Poppy wollte sie bestimmt nur verarschen. Oder doch nicht?  
Nein, wieso sollte sie Schwanger sein? Doch nicht jetzt? Das geht einfach nicht, dachte Joey.  
„Guter Witz, Poppy. Fast hätte ich es dir das abgenommen" meinte Joey sarkastisch.  
„Es ist mein Ernst, Jo. Du bist in der achte Woche Schwanger!"  
„Es ist dein Ernst?" fragte sie entsetzt nach.  
Poppy nickte nur und grinste immer noch, Joey musste sich erstmal setzten, damit hatte sie weiß Gott nicht gerechnet. Deswegen diese Übelkeit und das ständig Erbrechen, dachte Joey.

„Dem Kind geht es gut, es ist Kerngesund" sagte Poppy. Ihre Stimme war nicht streng oder forsch, nein sondern freundlich und mütterlich zugleich.  
„Hm" machte Joey nur und starrte grade aus, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.  
Sie war Schwanger. Jetzt? Einen besseren Zeitpunkt hätte ich mir nicht aussuchen können. Mein Gott das darf doch wohl nicht war sein, dachte sie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Wie sollte sie das Severus beibringen? Wollte er den überhaupt ein Kind? Was sollte sie jetzt machen? War sie bereit Mutter zu werden? Joey wusste auf all diese Fragen keine Antworten.  
„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn" entfloh es ihrer Kehle, „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" flüsterte Joey und lugte zwischen ihre Finger zu der lächelnden Heilerin hinüber.  
„Joey glaub es, du bekommst ein Kind" meinte sie ruhig.  
„Leg dich mal hin" sagte sie wirsch und stand auf.

„Was?" kam es verdutzt von ihr.  
„Leg dich hin" wiederholte die Heilerin freundlich.  
Joey tat was man ihr sagte und sie legte sich wieder ins Bett, Poppy wuselte um sie rum und blieb dann mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen stehen. Immer noch lächelte sie, Joey hätte ihr am liebsten eine reingehauen.  
Dann nahm sie Joeys Hand, zog ihren Pullover und das T- shirt beiseite und legte Joeys Hand auf ihren Bauch.  
„Atme tief durch und versuche an nichts zu denken, dann kannst du es spüren und vielleicht durch deine Fähigkeiten auch sehen" meinte sie geheimnisvoll.  
Joey schloss wiederwillig die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf ihren Bauch, alle Gedanken ließ sie nun außen vor, was ihr aber nicht wirklich leicht fiel. Immer noch schwirrten tausende von Fragen in ihrem Kopf, doch atmete sie nun tief durch und verschloss ihren Geist nun noch mehr.

Da war es wieder, dieses wundersame warme Gefühl, die Verbundenheit die sie seit Weihnachten zu Severus spürte. Ihre Hand wurde plötzlich ganz warm. Was war das? Sie hörte etwas, ein gleichmäßiges Schlagen, wie ein Herzschlag, doch für ihren eigenen war es zu langsam. Doch dann machte es Klick bei ihr. Es war der Herzschlag ihres Kindes, sie konzentrierte sich noch mehr, dann konnte sie es sehen. Die kleinen Ärmchen, die lange noch nicht ausgereifte Wirbelsäule, die Augen, die noch mit so einer komischen Haut überzogen waren. War das wirklich ihr Kind was dort in sie heranwusch! Sie konnte es fast nicht glauben. Dann dachte sie an Severus und die Verbundenheit wurde immer größer und stärker.  
Poppy keuchte leise auf, Joeys Bauch fing an zu leuchten in einem schimmernden grün, es strahlte soviel Wärme, Liebe und Glück aus dieses Licht, schoss es der Heilerin durch den Kopf.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Joeys Gesicht, ein breites Lächeln war darauf zu sehen, eine kleine Freudenträne stahl sich aus ihrem Auge und kullerte die Wange hinab.  
Sie bekam wirklich ein Baby, ihr Kind, Severus Kind. Bei dem Gedanken verkrafte sie sich und löste ihre Hand wieder, langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und sah in das strahlende Gesicht der Krankenschwester vor ihr.  
„Poppy, tut mir bitte ein Gefallen und behalt es erstmal für dich. Ich will es selbst erzählen. Okay? Kein Wort zu niemanden" kam es forsch von Joey.  
„Natürlich Joey. Versprich zu mir zu kommen wenn irgentwas seinen sollte und wehe nicht" meinte die Krankenschwester streng.  
„Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig" meinte Joey hob eine Hand zum Schwur und zog den Pullover wieder runter, dann richtete sie sich auf.  
„Danke Poppy" flüsterte sie und verschwand aus dem Krankenflügel.

Doch ihre Beine trugen sie nicht in die große Halle zu ihren Freunden, sondern zum Astronomieturm. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Als sie dort oben ankam und den Wind um ihre Nase spürte fühlte sie sich plötzlich wieder so frei, so unendlich Lebendig.  
Sie bekam tatsächlich ein Kind. Sie hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, seinen Herzschlag gespürt und gehört. Deswegen wahr ihr nicht gut. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, auch erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Periode ausgeblieben war.  
„Oh man, wie doof kann man eigentlich sein?" fragte Joey sich selber und schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn.  
Aber wie verdammt nochmal bring ich das Severus bei? Fragte sie sich immer wieder und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, entschied sie sich es erstmal für sich zu behalten.

Nun müsste sie vorsichtiger sein, mehr auf sich aufpassen, nun hatte sie eine noch größere Verantwortung zu tragen, nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für das ungeborene Kind. Gedankenverloren legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte sanft drüber, es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl.  
Ihr fielen wieder die Tage in Voldemorts Fängen ein. Mein Gott, dachte sie, wie oft haben sie mir in den Bauch geschlagen? Wie oft habe ich den Crucio gespürt? Und es ist nichts passiert? Es geschehen wohl doch noch Wunder, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den kalten Wind durch ihre Kleidung fahren, es war so wunderschön, als würde sie Fliegen.  
Langsam ging die Tür zum Turm auf, Severus blieb stehen und betrachtete die Frau die er liebte. Ihre Haare flatterten wie wild umher, der Wind spielte mit ihrer Kleidung, aber warum hielt sie sich den Bauch. War er schlecht? Ging es ihr nicht gut?

Langsam schritt er auf sie zu und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte liebevoll zu, er hatte keine Lust wieder eine Ohrfeige zu bekommen.  
Joey grinste in sich hinein, sie spürte Severus Gedanken. Er dachte einfach zu laut! Langsam drehte sie sich um und lächelte ihn an.  
„Keine Angst, ich hau dich nicht und nein, mir ist nicht schlecht, es geht mir wirklich gut" sagte sie leise und lächelte dabei.  
„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" fragte er verblüfft.  
„Du hast etwas zu laut Gedacht" meinte sie nur.  
„Hä?" seine ratlose Miene war einfach Göttlich, am liebsten hätte sie ein Bild gemacht und es dann verscherbelt, es hätte ihr mindestens 50 Galeonen gebracht.  
„Laute Gedanken kann ich manchmal verstehen, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere"  
„Was sind laute Gedanken?" fragte er perplex.

„Gedanken, die du am liebsten laut aussprechen würdest, dein Taktgefühl es dir aber verbietet" sagte sie leise und lächelte dabei, sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und umschlang ihn mit ihrem Arm.  
Sev grinste diebisch und drückte sie leicht und behutsam an sich.  
„Was wolltest du den von mir wissen?" fragte er nun Neugierig auf ihre Frage.  
„Ach ist schon gut, hab jetzt keine Lust drüber zu reden" nuschelte sie an seine Brust.  
„Wollen wir ins Bett?" fragte er, er spürte das Joey ein Gähnen unterdrückte.  
„Au ja" kam es von ihr und schon teleportierte sie mit Severus in den Armen in seine Gemächer, wo sie sich schnell ihr Schlafzeug anzogen und ins Bett krochen. Beide schliefen die Nacht sehr gut, endlich durften sie wieder zusammen sein, endlich konnten sie wieder die Wärme des anderen spüren. Joey lächelte in sich hinein als sie einschlief, sie erwartet ein Kind und Severus ist der Vater.


	20. Gespräche

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 20_

_**Gespräche**_

**

* * *

**_Joey hörte ein Lachen, ein grauenerfülltes Lachen. Wer war das? Wo bin ich? Joey drehte sich im Kreis, doch nichts als Dunkelheit lag über sie. __  
__Sie kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, aber immer noch lang ein dunkler Schleier über sie. Plötzlich spürte sie Angst, pure Angst die an ihren Körper langsam nach oben kroch und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. __  
__Wieso? Weshalb hatte sie solche Angst? Diese Angst wurde immer schlimmer, immer stärker! __  
__Da vorne, da vorne ist etwas, dort liegt etwas auf den Boden. Was kann das sein? _

_Schnell setzte sie sich in Bewegung und lief so schnell sie konnte darauf zu, wieder hörte sie dieses Lachen. Doch konnte sie nicht sagen, woher es kam. __  
__Plötzlich stoppte sie abrupt, was sie nun vor Augen hatte, ließ ihr Herz für einige Sekunden aussetzen, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, ihr Herz fing mit voller Wucht wieder an zu schlagen. Heiße Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg ins Freie. __  
__Schluchzend brach sie über die leblosen Körper am Boden zusammen, dass Lachen wurde immer deutlicher. _

_Sie hob den Kopf und sah in die ausdruckslosen Gesichter vor ihr. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. __  
__Die Angst wurde immer schlimmer und drohte sie zu übermahnen. Sie zitterte heftig, laute Schluchzer entfuhren ihrer Kehle. __  
__Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder lagen vor ihr, mit blutverschmierten Gesichtern und leeren Augen. __  
__Das Schluchzen wurde immer heftiger, immer mehr Tränen bannten sich einen Weg über ihre geröteten Wangen. _

_Sie waren angenehm warm und befreiend, doch wollte sich nicht mehr Weinen. __  
__Joey sah sich verzweifelt um, doch immer noch war nichts zu erkennen, dann sah sie auf ihre Hände hinab, sie waren plötzlich so warm geworden. __  
__BLUT! An ihren Händen klebte Blut. Das kann nicht sein, dachte sie. Sie hatte sie nicht umgebracht. Nein, das hätte sie niemals tun können. __  
__Immer mehr Blut floss aus den Wunden der Opfer vor ihr, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. __  
__„NNNNNEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" schrie sie unter Tränen laut auf._

Sie saß kerzengrade im Bett. Joey atmete flach, mit beiden Händen stütze sie ihren Körper, sie fühlte sich so schwach, so hilflos.  
„Nur ein Traum" murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
„Nur ein böser Alptraum" wisperte sie. Eine Träne trat aus ihren Augen, die sie jedoch gleich wieder weg wischte. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr Weinen, zuviel Tränen hatte sie vergossen.  
Langsam wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und drehte sich zu Severus um.  
„Er schläft noch, Gott sei Dank" nuschelte sie, warf die Bettdecke leicht zur Seite und stand langsam auf.  
Ihre Beine waren noch recht wacklig, doch schaffte sie es irgendwie immer wieder eins vors andere zu setzten.

Im Bad angekommen, zog sie sich ihr nassgeschwitztes Nachthemd aus und humpelte langsam unter die Dusche.  
Den Verband von ihre Schulter machte sie noch schnell ab und besah sich die Wunde näher.  
„Sieht doch schon wieder gut aus" murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.  
Das warme Wasser hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie, immer noch schwirrten die Bilder des Traums in ihrem Kopf, doch wurden sie immer blasser.  
Schnell sah sie auf ihre Hände. Joey war überaus erleichtert, dass kein Blut dran klebte.  
Sie wusch sich noch die Haare bevor sie anschließend aus der Dusche kletterte und sich ein Handtuch umwickelte.

Leise und immer darauf bedacht Severus nicht zu wecken, wuselte sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer wo sie sich ihre Sachen anzog und sich vor den Kamin setzte. Mit einem gezielten Schnippser ihrer Hand fingen auch die schon vorbereiteten Holzschneide an zu brennen und spendeten nun Wärme und Licht.  
Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es halb sechs in der Früh war, vorsichtig kuschelte Joey sich in den Sessel ein und schloss die Augen.  
Doch schlafen wollte sie nicht mehr, sie hatte Angst wieder solch schlimmen Alptraum ertragen zu müssen, so düste sie nur vor sich hin.

„Jo" murmelte ein verschlafender Severus nun.  
Er drehte sich langsam um und wollte Joey in seine Arme ziehen, doch war dort keiner  
mehr zum umarmen.  
Schnell schlug er die Augen richtig auf und sah sich um, keiner war mehr da.  
Severus saß kerzengrade im Bett und ließ seinen Blick durch sein Gemach schweifen, als er Joey zusammengerollt im Sessel sah, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Langsam stand er auf und kniete sich dann vor ihr hin. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Er würde sie nie mehr gehen lassen. Die letzten Tage waren eine Qual gewesen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich zu einer Person so stark hingezogen gefühlt.

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Sie war so wunderbar weich und warm, einfach herrlich, dachte er.  
Joey spürte eine Berührung. Was war das? Wer war das? War sie wieder eingeschlafen? Sie wollte nicht schlafen. Abrupt saß sie wieder grade und blickte in die dunkle Augen ihres Gegenüber. Langsam atmete sie tief ein und aus.  
„Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken" sagte er behutsam. Was war bloß mit ihr? Dachte er besorgt und musterte sie genau!  
„Schon gut" murmelte sie leise und berührte seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihre Wange lag.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er nach.

„Nichts von Bedeutung. Mir geht es gut" sagte sie schnell, doch etwas zu schnell für Severus Geschmack.  
„Jocelyn" meinte er mahnend.  
„Lass das" knurrte sie zurück.  
„Nein. Sag mir was mit dir los ist" meinte er besorgt.  
„Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt" meinte sie schlicht und wich nun seinen Blicken aus.  
Severus nickte beklommen und nahm sie ohne etwas zu sagen in den Arm. Er wusste von WEM sie geträumt hatte, ihre Augen hatten es ihm verraten.  
„Alles wird wieder gut" flüsterte er beruhigend auf sie ein.  
„Ja vielleicht" kam es niedergeschlagen zurück.  
Plötzlich löste er sich aus der Umarmung und starrte sie mit einem nicht zu definierenden Blick an.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihre. Nein, er wandte keine Legilimentik an, er wollte nur sehen was er in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Doch das was er dort fand, beunruhigte ihn sehr.  
Soviel Schmerz hatte er noch bei keinem Menschen gesehen. Die Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders schienen sie zu erdrücken.  
Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Was sollte er tun? Wie konnte er ihr helfen? Wollte sie überhaupt das man ihr hilft? Severus sah ihr immer noch fest in die blauen Augen.  
„Wieso sagst du das?" fragte er traurig.  
„Auch du kannst nicht versprechen das alles irgendwann ein Ende hat." sagte sie barsch.  
Sie wusste nicht warum sie so reagierte, doch kotzte es ihr tierisch an immer gesagt zubekommen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Wer garantierte ihr das?

„Joey was ist los mit dir?" fragte er leise in die Stille hinein und nahm ihre Hand.  
„Nichts...es...es tut mir Leid. Es war bloß alles etwas fiel für mich, verstehst du. Ich...ich" sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, ein dicker Kloß saß ihr im Hals und wollte einfach nicht wieder weg gehen.  
„Jo, ich bin immer für dich da. Ich liebe dich doch" hauchte er und zog sie wieder in eine starke Umarmung.  
„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich so angegiftet habe" nuschelte sie an seiner Brust.  
Er nickte nur und hielt sie einfach fest umschlungen, als sie sich lösten, sah sie in seinen Augen die Besorgnis aufblitzen. Als sie ihn aber küsste und glücklich anlächelte, schien auch dies wieder vergessen zu sein.

Als Severus zum Frühstück ging, ging Joey in die Küche etwas Essen, sie hatte keine Lust jetzt schon auf die Fragen zu antworten, die mit Sicherheit kommen werden.  
Nach dem kleinen Mahl verschwand sie schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wenn Poppy sie hier sehen würde, würde sie die restliche Woche ans Krankenbett gekettet werden, dachte sie sich und schmunzelte.  
Schnell huschte sie in den Schlafsaal hoch, dort fand sie eine Nachricht auf ihren Bett liegend.  
Hermine hatte für sie die ganze Zeit mitgeschrieben und die Pergament Rollen fein säuberlich auf ihren Bett gelegt.  
Ein breites Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, wenn sie Mine nicht hätte, würde sie dumm sterben müssen.

Sie schnappte sich die Rollen, nahm sich noch einige Schulbücher mit und verschwand wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort machte sie es sich auf der Coach vor dem Kamin bequem, zauberte eine Decke, legte sich hin und begann die Aufzeichnungen sorgsam durchzulesen.  
Ab und zu, kamen Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum, verschwanden aber auch gleich wieder, schließlich hatten sie ja Unterricht.  
Joey war so vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, dass jemand vor ihr stand und sie von oben herab anlächelte. Erst als er sich räusperte blickte sie in ein strahlendes Gesicht mit funkelnden stahlblauen Augen.

Ein wohltuendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Albus Dumbledores Gesicht aus als er seine Nichte Wohl auf dort auf der Coach liegen sah.  
Er hatte Tagelang um ihr Leben bangen müssen, doch die Hoffnung hatte er nie aufgegeben sie dort rauszuholen und wenn sie Severus nicht hätten, wer weiß was Tom ihr noch angetan hätte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Joey ihn letztes Jahr nicht davon abgehalten hätte Severus zu entlassen, dann wären sie verloren gewesen, dachte er betrübt, schüttelte den Kopf und strahlte Joey an.

In seinen Augen war sie eine starke junge Frau mit mächtigen Fähigkeiten, die sie zu etwas ganz besonderen machten und das war sie auch.  
„Na, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er behutsam und zog sich einen Sessel dichter zu ihr ran.  
„Ganz gut" meinte sie milde lächelnd.  
„Severus war so nett mich zu unterrichten und sagte mir, dass du einen Alptraum hattest" sagte er ruhig und nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
„Diese olle Petze" sagte Joey etwas lauter, sah den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Onkels und musste laut auflachen.

Joey sah ihren Onkel an und versuchte sich krampfhaft einen erneuten Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.  
„Das warn Witz" würgte sie hervor.  
Albus nickte nur verständlich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Von wem hast du geträumt?" fragte er bestimmt aber auch väterlich zu ihr.  
„Von Mum, Dad und Brian" flüsterte sie und wich nun seinen Blicken aus.  
„Ich habe es mir beinahe gedacht" gab er leise wieder.  
Kurz schwiegen beide, dann drehte Albus sich wieder seiner Nichte zu und musterte sie genau.

Joeys Blick war starr gerade aus gerichtet, ihr ging wieder dieser fürchterliche Traum durch den Kopf. Wird das den nie aufhören? Dachte sie und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu schreien.  
„Erzählst du mir davon?" fragte Albus milde.  
Joey drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen, die plötzlich sehr Ernst waren, doch konnte sie in ihnen auch die Liebe zu ihr erkennen, was ihr den nötigen Mut gab, es noch einmal durchzustehen.  
Als Antwort bekam er ein langsames nicken von ihr und gab ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte. Joey holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und begann zu erzählen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben ist es ihr so schwer gefallen von den Menschen zu erzählen, die man ihr genommen hatte.

Albus hörte ihr ruhig zu und unterbrach sie auch nicht, er konnte ihren Schmerz fühlen, er wusste nicht wie er ihr helfen konnte um besser über diesen Verlust hinweg zukommen.  
Als sie endete, liefen ihr dicke Tränen über die Wangen, doch schämte sie sich nicht dafür, sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sie zurück zuhalten.  
„Sie werden dich ewig lieben. Alle drei sind immer bei dir, sie werden dich nie alleine lassen. Auch mir fällt es schwer, glaub mir, doch wir beide können es schaffen" sagte er kaum vernehmlich und drückte ihre Hand, die er immer noch hielt etwas doller, um ihr zu zeigen das er immer für sie da sein wird.

Der Tränenschleier wurde immer dichter, immer mehr bannten sich ihren Weg. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah selbst durch diesen verschwommenen Blick, dass auch Albus Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.  
Joey setzte sich auf und sah ihren Onkel an, sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr Weinen sehen. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Auch er hat Gefühle.  
Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, biss stark die Zähne zusammen, ihre Schulter schmerzte mal wieder, doch das war jetzt nebensächlich.  
„Ich vermiss sie so" nuschelte Joey leise.  
„Ich weiß mein Kind. Sie fehlen mir genau so wie dir" sagte der Schulleiter und weinte an der Schulter seiner Nichte.

Er hatte solche Angst gehabt auch sie nun endgültig verloren zu haben. Nie hatte er gedacht das er Tom mal so richtig Verfluchen würde. Er hatte ihm fast alles genommen was ihm wichtig war. Albus Dumbledore machte es sich zur Aufgabe, sich besser um seine Nichte zu kümmern und mehr Zeit für sie zu haben.  
Wenn er früher gewusst hätte, was aus Tom mal werden würde, hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit damals umgebrachte, auch wenn es gegen seine Prinzipchen war.  
Beide hatten schwere Verluste erlitten, doch war sie noch Jung und hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, doch hatte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihr gemeint.

Aber beide spürten tief in sich drin, dass sie über den Verlust hinweg kommen werden, beide müssten sich Gegenseitig helfen um dieses unheimlich große Loch im Inneren, was durch den Verlust ihrer Liebsten entstanden war mit vereinten Kräften wieder zu schließen.  
Albus und Joey Dumbledore saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und weinten sich den ganzen Frust, die Trauer den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung von der Seele, und sie merkten wie wunderbar befreiend es doch war.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich beide voneinander und wischten sich die Tränen weg.  
„Ich liebe dich, Onkel Albus" flüsterte Joey mit belegter Stimme.  
„Ich dich auch, mein Engel. Bitte pass auf dich auf und mach nicht mehr so einen Blödsinn wie neulich, dass du einfach zum Todessertreffen geht's und die große Heldin spielen musstest" sagte er belustig und wischte sich die restlichen Tränen weg.  
„Du weißt warum ich das tun musste. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du in meiner Lage gewesen wärst, hättest du genauso gehandelt" sagte sie aufrichtig und sah ihren Onkeln mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an.  
„Vermutlich" sagte er daraufhin.

„Danke das du immer für mich da warst" meinte Joey und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Er lächelte nur verlegen und winkte ab.  
„Würdest du mir erzählen, was Tom mit dir gemacht hat?" fragte er leise.  
„Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wissen, Onkel Albus. Nicht mal ich habe große Lust daran zu denken, doch weiß ich das du nicht eher Ruhe geben wirst bis du es weißt" grinste sie nun frech und deckte sich wieder zu.  
„Wie recht du hast, Engelchen" kam es vergnügt zurück, doch seine Gesichtsmuskulatur verhärtete sich gleich wieder als er Joeys Blick merkte.  
Er war so angsteinflößend und vernichtend zu gleich. Er wusste das Tom nicht kleinlich mit ihr umgegangen ist, zumal sie immer eine große Klappe riskieren musste.

Joey begann zu erzählen, sie ließ nichts aus und machte nichts schlimmer als es ohnehin schon war, nein, ihr fiel es sehr schwer. Ihr Blick war nun starr aufs Kaminfeuer gerichtet.  
Immer mehr Schüler betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch machten sie einen großen Bogen um die beiden, sie wussten das es was vertrauliches sein musste, sonst wäre der Schulleiter nicht höchstpersönlich hier.  
Albus keuchte leise auf, als sie erzählte das Nott ihr ein Messer in die Schulter gerammt hatte.  
Auch erzählte sie ihm von den Sechs, dass sie ihr ihre Energie geschickt haben, auch das sie seine Kette nicht mehr trug. Seine Augen wurden immer größer als sie an der Stelle kamen, wo die Todesser ihr beliebig Schnittwunden zufügten.

Doch auch bei dieser Erzählung unterbrach er sie nicht und Joey war ihm dafür überaus Dankbar. Als sie zu dem Gespräch mit Brian kam musste selbst er schmunzeln, er wusste das er versuchen würde ihr zu helfen.  
Er wusste das es für die Toten einen Weg gab um für einige Zeit in Erscheinung treten zu können und damit hatte Brian ihr das Leben gerettet.  
Als sie endete suchte sie den Blick ihres Onkels, darin sah sie die ganze Liebe und großes Verständnis. Doch sagte er nichts mehr zu dem Vorfall beim Todessertreffen, Albus wusste was das für ein Zauber war, auch er hatte ihn schon einige Male angewannt und ihm graute heute noch davor.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit dort und erzählten leise miteinander, als er sich mit einem Kuss und einer kurzen aber herzlichen Umarmung verabschiedete, kamen die anderen Sechs grad in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sahen verdutzt zum Schulleiter der sie anlächelte und ein kurzes Augenzwinkern andeutete, was unsere Freunde noch mehr verunsicherte.  
Als sie jedoch Joey auf der Coach sitzen sahen, konnten sie nicht anders und grinsten breit übers ganze Gesicht.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen" sagte Ann und umarte Joey vorsichtig.  
„Wir haben uns solche Sogen gemacht" kam gleich Ginny auf sie zugestürmt und schmiss sich ihr um den Hals. Joey konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, wie sehr hatte sie ihre Freunde vermisst, auch wenn diese Umarmungen weitere Schmerzen bedeuteten.  
„Ich freu mich so" stammelte Hermine und drückte sie fest an sich.  
Die drei Jungs ließen es sich nicht nehmen und umarmten Joey auch ganz fest mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Es tut auch gut euch wieder zu sehen, glaubt mir. Ich hab euch so vermisst" sagte sie leise.  
„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Draco behutsam und drückte ihre Hand.  
„Schon wieder viel besser" sagte sie.  
„Jo bevor ich es vergessen. Es tut mir leid das ich dich so angepflaumt hab, als du uns nicht erzählt hast, dass du ein Animagus bist" murmelte Ron verlegen, sah ihr jedoch fest in die wunderschönen blauen Augen.  
Die anderen mussten sich ein Lachen mächtig verkneifen, wie sehr hatte ihm das gewurmt.  
„Ist schon gut, ich bin doch selber dran Schuld. Ich bin dir nicht böse, Ron" meinte sie liebevoll und boxte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Arm.

Joey sah in die Runde, sie wusste das Albus ihnen Verboten hatte, Fragen zu stellen.  
„Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe. Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt hätte ich das nicht mehr lange aushalten können. Ihr seid die besten Freunde die ich jemals hatte" flüsterte sie und sah in bedrückende Gesichter.  
„Ihr konntet meine Schmerzen spüren, hab ich recht?"  
„Ja, das konnten wir" murmelte Ann verlegen und suchte Dracos Blick.  
„Es war so grausam. Ich dachte ich müsste sterben als ich einen Teil der drei Crucios Flüche abbekommen habe" sagte Draco und starrte zu Boden.  
„Deswegen habe ich die Verbindung mit Absicht zugemacht. Ich wollte nicht das du das spürst, ich weiß auch das du einen Teil durch meine Augen sehen konntest" meinte Joey ernst und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke das ihr mir neue Kraft gegeben habt, das werd ich euch nie vergessen" kam es nun mit belegter Stimme von ihr.  
Alle nickten ihr zu, bis auf einen. Harry saß einfach nur da, den Blick auf seine Finger gerichtet und mit hängenden Schultern.  
„Was ist los, Kleiner Bruder?" fragte Joey liebevoll und sah über Draco hinweg.  
„Ich hatte Angst um dich" flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch alle hatten es verstanden.  
„Ich weiß, auch das konnte ich spüren" murmelte sie und fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen.  
Harry nickte, sah jedoch nicht auf. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solch große Angst um einen Menschen gehabt.

„Harry ich weiß was in dir vorgeht. Doch ich habe es durchgestanden, ich lebe und bin immer für dich und für euch da. Ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben, was ich auch halten werde. Ihr werdet mich jetzt nicht mehr so schnell los, Unkraut vergeht nicht" sagte sie lächelnd und einfühlend zugleich.  
Mine, Ginny und Ann liefen schon die ersten Tränen und die Jungs mussten sich zusammenreißen um es ihnen nicht gleich zutun.  
Doch Harry sah immer noch auf seine Hände und spielt nervös mit seinen Daumen.  
Joey stand auf, ging um Draco rum, setzte sich auf den Tisch vor Harry und drückte sein Kinn sanft hoch.  
„Sieh mich an, Kleiner" sagte sie liebevoll.

Doch Harry wollte ihrer Aufforderung per tu nicht nachkommen.  
„Harry James Potter, sieh mich bitte an" flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
Ganz langsam suchten seine wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen ihren Blick, Tränen glitzerten darin. Immer mehr stiegen ihm in die Augen und ließen sein Blick unscharf werden.  
„Harry, ich bin immer für dich da. Ich werde dich und den Rest nicht verlassen, ich werde nicht sterben, dass werde ich dir Versprechen. Weißt du was mich am Leben gehalten hat?" fragte sie und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht auch wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Harry schüttelte sachte mit dem Kopf und versuchte verzweifelt sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, doch brachte es kein bisschen was. Joey hielt ihm die Hände fest und hielt seinen Blick stand.

Sie lächelte milde und sah noch mal zu den anderen, dort war auch kein Auge mehr trocken.  
„Ihr habt mich am Leben gehalten. Der Glaube an die Freundschaft, die Liebe zu euch haben mir die nötige Kraft gegeben diese Qualen dort durchzustehen, glaub mir, dass was ich dort erlebt habe, wünsche ich keinem" sagte sie mit Tränen erstickender Stimme.  
„Eure grenzenlose Liebe hat mich am Leben gehalten. Ich liebe euch mehr als mein Leben" setzte sie noch hinten dran, sprang auf und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Joey musste raus, wenn sie jetzt nicht gegangen wäre, hätte sie womöglich alles zusammen geschrieen vor seelischen Schmerzen.

Die traurigen Gesichter ihre Freunde gaben ihr den Rest. Nie fiel es ihr so schwer über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, auch wenn sie sie gerne hinter einer Maske versteckte.  
Sie wischte sich anstrengend die Tränen aus den Augen und marschierte schnurstracks zum Astronomieturm.  
Joey konnte die seelischen Schmerzen kaum noch ertragen, ihr Herz war so schwer, eine eisige Hand legte sich drum und drückte langsam zu.

Riddle, du wirst für all das bezahlen, dachte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde hart und verbittert.  
Kein einziger Mann hatte es bisher geschafft, ihr solche Schmerzen zuzufügen, nicht seelisch oder körperlich, doch Tom dieser Bastard.  
Sie rannte nun die Gänge entlang, rempelte Schüler an, doch das war ihr egal. Schnell flitze sie die Treppen hoch, die stechenden Schmerzen überging sie einfach.  
Oben angekommen, riss sie die Tür auf, schlug sie mit voller Wucht zu, so das sie aus den Angel brach.

Mit einer Handbewegung war die Tür wieder heil und war wieder an ihrem vorgesehenen Platz, zwischen Wand und der großen Öffnung.  
Langsam schritt sie auf die Brüstung zu, stellte sich davor und dachte rasend schnell nach.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah über die Länderein in die immer näher rückende Dunkelheit.  
Immer noch liefen ihr Tränen des Schmerzes über die geröteten Wangen.  
Plötzlich schrie sie markerschütternd auf. Ein Schrei der nicht von dieser Welt schien durchschallte die ruhige Landschaft.  
Aufgeschreckte Vögel die auf den Baumwipfeln am verbotenen Wald saßen, flogen erschrocken davon.

Doch Joey stand auf dem Turm und lächelte ruhig, dass war es was sie jetzt brauchte.  
„Das hat gut getan" sagte sie erleichtert zu sich und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Dieser Schrei war so befreiend für sie gewesen, früher hatte sie auf irgentwas eingeprügelt, doch dachte sie gar nicht erst da dran. Nein Schreien war besser, dachte sie, ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn, ihr Schild umgab sie, leise surrte es vor sich hin, die Tränen trockneten langsam wieder.  
Ihre Haare flatterten wie wild, der Umhang klebte an ihrem Köper.  
„Tom du kleines Arschloch auf zwei Beinen, Harry und ich werden dich fertig machen" schrie sie in die Welt hinaus.  
Nur ganz langsam beruhigte sich wieder alles und Joey lächelte zufrieden!

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Ann sahen sich erschrocken an, als Joey plötzlich aufsprang und verschwand.  
„Es war alles zu viel für sie" wisperte Hermine, die sich als erste wieder fing.  
Die anderen nickten ihr nur zu und machten traurige Gesichter. Entschlossen sprang Harry auf, wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah seine Freunde an.  
„Wir müssen zu ihr, sie braucht uns jetzt" sagte er leise und marschierte los.  
Auch die anderen sahen sich kurz an, wischten die Tränen weg und folgten Harry.  
„Wo denkst du ist sie?" fragte Ron der Harry nun einholte.  
„Dreimal darfst du raten" gab er zurück.  
„Astronomieturm" sagte Draco.  
„Jep" kam es von Ann die nun auf gleicher Höhe war.

Die Sechs rannten schon fast durch das riesige Schloss Richtung Turm, wichen gekonnt den Schülern aus und schritten so schnell es ging voran. Alle konnten die aufgewühlten Gefühle von Joey spürten.  
Plötzlich hörten sie einen markerschütternden Schrei, der durchs halbe Schloss hallte.  
Sie blieben abrupt stehen und sahen sich verängstig an.  
„Oh Shit" entfuhr es Mine, schnell rannte sie los, die andern folgten ihr.  
Die letzten Stufen waren eine Qual, sie schienen einfach nicht Enden zu wollen.  
Sie rissen die Tür mit so einem gewaltigen Schwung auf, dass sie an die Wang knallte und dort einige kleinere Steinchen hinaus fielen.

„Joey" riefen alle auf einmal.  
„Was den?" meinte sie erschrocken und drehte sich um.  
Sie sah in Sechs ausdruckslose Gesichter die sie nun mit großen Augen anstarrten.  
„Keine Angst, der Schrei musste einfach mal sein" lachte sie nun drauf los.  
Langsam atmeten sie wieder durch, peinlich berührte Gesichter sahen sich an. Nun mussten auch sie sich das Lachen verkneifen. Wie konnten sie auf die Idee kommen, dass Jo sich etwas antun würde.  
Langsam schritten sie auf Joey zu und umarmten sie, immer mehr Hände umschlangen ihren schlanken Körper und nahmen ihr die Sicht.  
Auch wenn sie das starke Gefühl hatte, nie wieder Luft zubekommen, fühlte sie sich frei, beschützt und geborgen.

Als sich der Knäuel wieder langsam lösten, grinsten alle um die Wette.  
„Habt ihr allen ernstes Gedacht, ich springe?" fragte sie perplex in die Runde.  
Ein Nicken aufs andere folgte, Joey schüttelte beleidigt den Kopf.  
„Also wirklich" kam es von ihr, „Traut ihr mir so etwas zu?" fragte sie weiter.  
„Eigentlich nicht" meinte Ann.  
„Doch dein Schrei hat uns sehr verunsichert" murmelte Ron nun.  
„Aha" meinte sie nur und grinste breiter.  
„Wer begleitet mich in den Krankenflügel, ich muss noch mal meine Schulter untersuchen lassen" sagte sie und rollte gespielt genervt mit den Augen.  
„Komm" grinste Harry, nahm sie an der Hand, gab Ginny einen Kuss und schleifte Joey runter in die Krankenstation.  
„Wir sehen uns beim Essen" flötete Joey hinterlistig.

Unterwegs redeten beide noch ausführlich miteinander. Harry entschuldigte sich für seine Reaktion und Joey beteuerte einfach davon gerannt zu sein.  
Doch bevor sie nun die Flügeltüren des Krankenflügels aufstießen, umarmten sie sich noch mal herzlich, wie Bruder und Schwester.  
„Ich hab dich lieb" meinte Harry und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich dich auch, Harry. Vergiss nicht, ich bin immer für dich da, klar?" schmunzelte Joey.  
„Jawohl Mam" sagte er ernst.  
„Gut, also dann, auf in den Kampf" sagte Joey, drehte sich um und spazierte zu Poppy, die auch gleich ihre Schulter verarztete und sie Anwies wieder ins Bett zu gehen.  
„Mach ich, danke" lächelte Jo verschmitz, drückte ihr prompt einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder raus.

Schnell schloss sie die Tür, nahm Harrys Hand und zerrte ihn zur großen Halle.  
„Warum hasten es so eilig?" fragte er verdutzt.  
„Wenn mich Poppy hier sieht, kettet die mich ans Bett" antwortete sie lachend und schritt weiter den Gang entlang.  
Harry grinste nur vor sich hin und stiefelte hinter Joey hinter her. In der großen Halle angekommen, setzten sie sich zu den anderen und lächelten sie verstohlen an.  
Joeys Arm steckte nun wieder in einer Schlaufe und war völlig Bewegungsunfähig.  
„Na toll, wie soll ich den jetzt was Essen" sagte sie mürrisch und starrte auf das köstlich aussehende Essen.  
Die anderen glucksten vor sich hin, sie hatten sich weggedreht um Joeys komische Grimasse nicht weiter sehen zu müssen, sonst hätten sie lautstark angefangen ins Essen zu prusten.

Langsam befreite Joey ihren Arm aus der Schlaufe und tat sich nun etwas zu essen auf.  
„Schon besser" grinste sie fröhlich und genoss es nun einfach.  
Am Lehrertisch wurden schmunzelnde Blicke getauscht. Albus freute sich Joey wieder beim Essen zu sehen, auch Minerva musste Lächeln, was bei ihr komisch aussah, da sie ein Lächeln zu selten zeigte.  
Severus hingegen hatte Mühe sich zusammen zureißen, manchmal verstand er diese Frau wirklich nicht. Sie schafft es immer wieder aus den dämlichsten Situationen etwas lächerliches zu zaubern. Irgendwer hatte doch auch so ein Talent dazu, dachte er flüchtig, bis es ihm einfiel...Klar, Potter mit seiner Bande...! Doch die Zeiten sind vorbei, sagte er zu sich selbst in Gedanken.  
Wenn er seinen Sohn jetzt hier sehen würde, würde er vor Stolz platzen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und erschrak selber bei dem Gedanken.

„Oh man" nuschelte er kaum vernehmlich und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir Severus?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.  
„Ja, alles bestens, mir ist bloß was eingefallen" murmelte er leicht schmunzelnd zurück.  
„Die Rumtreiber" sagte er darauf hin.  
„Genau Sir" sagte er, nahm die Hände runter, sah zu Joey die ihn lächelnd ansah und ihm verstohlen zu zwinkerte, er hasste es wenn sie das tat. Warum? Weil es ihm irgendwie unangenehm war, die gesamte Schule wusste das die zwei zusammen sind, doch ist es immer noch komisch für ihn. Trotzdem liebte er sie über alles, nie in seinem gesamten Leben hatte er solch starke Gefühle für jemanden gehabt.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Joey mit den anderen zusammen auf und ging mit ihnen gutgelaunt Frühstücken.  
„Was machst du heute?" fragte Harry grinsend zu Joey.  
„Ähm keine Ahnung. In den Unterricht darf ich noch nicht, Hausaufgaben hab ich gestern erledigt. Tja, wirklich ich weiß nicht was ich mache" meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Lern noch ein bisschen" sagte Mine ehrlich.  
„Mine, besteht dein Leben nur aus Lernen?" fragte Draco schmunzelnd.  
„Nein nicht ganz, aber fast" sagte sie forsch.  
„Ach Mine, Danke fürs mitschreiben" mampfte Joey und grinste schief.  
„Keine Ursache, Jo" meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Mine, was machen wir heute Abend?" fragte Ron gespielt interessiert und drehte sich seiner liebreizenden Freundin zu.

Hermine sah ziemlich skeptisch zu ihm rüber, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte:  
„Wieso? Was hast du vor?"  
Ron beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was ihr leicht die röte ins Gesicht trieb und sie leise kichern ließ.  
Ann und Ginny sahen sich an und grinsten breit, jeder konnte sich denken was Ron meinte.  
„Mal sehen" sagte Mine nur schmunzelnd und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.  
„Hey wie war eigentlich der Unterricht? Ich war ne Weile nicht da, ist irgendetwas aufregendes passiert?" fragte Joey nun und schnappte sich etwas Kürbissaft.  
„Nö nicht wirklich. Außer das dein Freund ziemlich übelste schlechte Laune hatte, jeden Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hat" sagte Ann und stocherte im Essen rum.

Joey sah ziemlich entsetzt aus und verschluckte sich fast am Saft.  
„Weswegen den das?" fragte sie pikiert.  
„Zu lautes Atmen, zu glückliches Aussehen. Keine Ahnung such dir was aus" sagte Ginny grinsend und gab Harry einen Kuss.  
„Hab ihr was davon abbekommen?" grummelte sie und sah fragend in die Runde.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht" murmelte Ron.  
„Was heißt eigentlich?" fragte Joey nun etwas lauter.  
„Draco muss einen Aufsatz schreiben, Ginny muss eine Strafarbeit verrichten und ich muss Nachsitzen" meinte Ann lächelnd.  
„Das könnt ihr gleich wieder abhacken. Nimmt ihm das nicht übel, ich rede mit ihm" sagte Joey fies grinsend.

„Wie willsten das anstellen?" fragte Draco.  
„Lass mich nur machen" kam es glucksend zurück.  
„Danke Jo" sagten Draco, Ginny und Ann.  
„Ach kein Problem" winkte sie ab.  
Ginny schmiegte sich näher an Harry und atmete sein Duft ein. Harrys Grinsen wurde immer breiter als er das sah. Er liebte sie einfach abgöttisch. Er legte ihr eine Hand um die Taille und zog sie noch dichter zu sich ran, was Ginny ein zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte.  
Die anderen die das beobachteten mussten darüber einfach schmunzeln. Harry und Ginny haben sich beide verdient, Harry hatte es noch nie leicht gehabt und hat nun jemanden gefunden, die alles für ihn tun würde.

Joey grinste bei dem Gedanken, was wohl seine Eltern und Sirius dazu sagen würden?  
Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr lies sie noch breiter schmunzeln.  
„Ähm Leute, ihr solltet los, sonst hagelt es noch mehr Strafarbeit" grinste sie schelmisch.  
„Oh Shit" sagte Draco perplex, sprang auf, gab Joey und Ann einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprintete los.  
Die anderen folgten ihm im Eiltempo. Joey saß jedoch noch ganz in Ruhe im Gryffindortisch und beobachtete die Schüler wie sie mehr oder weiniger übellaunig in den Unterricht schlürften.

Sie sah zum Lehrertisch hoch und sah Severus der sie beobachtete. Sie zwinkerte ihm verstohlen zu und formte die Worte Ich liebe dich, was ihn leicht schmunzeln ließ, dann verschwand er durch eine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch in die Kerker.  
Albus und Minerva schritten auf sie zu und blieben vor ihr stehen.  
„Wie geht's dir Joey?" fragte Minerva forsch aber auch irgendwie mütterlich.  
Sie sah ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin etwas irritiert an, grinste dann in sich hinein und dachte sich, dass sie mal mit ihrem Onkel reden müsste.  
„Gut. Danke der Nachfrage und selbst! antwortete sie lächelnd.  
„Wunderbar, ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg" sagte sie und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen nicken und einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln.

Joey grinste immer breiter bei dem Gedanken und sah zu ihrem Onkel auf, der sie schelmisch angrinste.  
„Sag mal, was hast du mit Minerva gemacht?" fragte sie frei heraus.  
„Nichts" gluckste er.  
„Ach komm schon, Albus. Sag es mir" meinte sie leicht beleidigt.  
„Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?" fragte er stattdessen nach und bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
Joey nickte freudig, stand auf, hackte sich bei ihrem Onkel ein und schritt mit ihm raus auf die Länderein. Von weiten konnten sie Hagrid mit einer Klasse in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes sehen. Vermutlich nahmen sie grad Einhörner durch, da sich die Jungs weiter zurück hielten, dachten Joey.

„Also Kleines, was gibts?" fragte Albus und sah sie von der Seite her lächelnd an.  
„Was läuft da zwischen euch zwei?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Ach wir sind nur gute Freunde, mein Kind" sagte er etwas verlegen, hielt ihren Blick dennoch stand.  
„Freunde? Aha, dass glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, oder doch?" grinste sie frech zurück.  
„Ach Joey, du weißt doch das ich meine Liebe schon längst verloren habe. Ich werde nie wieder einen Frau finden die so ist, wie sie es war" meinte er trübselig.  
„Das glaub ich dir gern. Aber meinst du nicht, dass sie es gewollt hätte. Albus, sie ist eine nette Frau und ihr würdet beide wunderbar zusammen passen. Sie mag dich sehr, genau wie du sie magst" meinte sie ernst und sah auf die Länderein hinaus.  
Am See angekommen, beschwor Albus einen Decke und beide setzten sich drauf.

„Ja da hast du wohl vollkommen Recht. Aber du weißt wie ich darüber denke. Sie ist bewerkenswert, keine Frage. Doch hab ich sie all die ganzen Jahre als gute Freundin gesehen"  
„Und wie siehst du sie jetzt?" fragte sie nach und blickte ihm seitlich ins Gesicht.  
Sie wusste das er noch immer viel an seine verstorbene Frau dachte. Auch sie wurde im Kampf gegen Voldemort getötet. Genauer gesagt, hat sie Albus das Leben gerettet. Seine Frau, ihre Tante, Olivia hatte sich zwischen ihm und den Todesfluch gestellt und hatte dabei ihr Leben verloren. Joey konnte sich nur entfernt an die Zeit danach erinnern. Ihr Onkel war damals sehr verzweifelt gewesen, für ihn ist eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Egal was man versucht hatte, nichts konnte ihn aufheitern. Nie wieder hatte er sich auch nur annähern auf eine Frau eingelassen. Der große Verlust seiner Frau nagte immer noch an ihm.

Joey konnte sich kaum noch an sie erinnern, doch wusste sie immer noch wie schön und makellos ihr Gesicht war. Wenn sie lachte, strahlte dieses Lachen eine wohltuende Wärme aus, ja sie konnte die Menschen mit nur einem Lächeln verzaubern. Sie war ihn ihren Augen eine großartige Frau gewesen, die ihr Leben für ihren Mann opferte. Es war ein schwerer Schlag, nicht nur für Albus, nein, auch für die restliche Familie, auch wenn sie noch so klein war, wusste sie noch genau, wie oft ihre Mutter geweint hatte. Auch haben sie ihr immer erzähl, dass sie ihr gutmütiges Wesen geerbt hatte, ihre wunderschöne Stimme und ihre stahlblauen Augen in denen man sich verlieren konnte. Ja wenn sie sich an ihre Tante erinnerte, zauberte das ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie war eine bemerkenswerte Frau gewesen und sie würde sie nie vergessen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich fühle. Ich denke das da mehr ist, als ich mir selber eingestehen will. Doch weiß ich nicht ob ich so etwas noch einmal durchstehen werde" sagte er ernst und sah sie nun an. Sein Blick lag ruhig auf sie, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich dabei unwohl.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Joey sah all den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung über den Verlust seiner Frau darin aufblitzen.  
„Onkel Albus, ich bin mir sicher, sie hätte es so gewollt. Du kannst noch lange nach einer Frau suchen, die wie sie war, doch wirst du kein Glück haben. Sie war einzigartig und was besonderes. Glaub mir, sie hätte es gewollt. Ich kann dich gut verstehen, aber glaub mir, bei jeder Beziehung ist das Risiko da, verletzt zu werden. Sei ehrlich mit dir selbst, gesteh dir deine Gefühle für Minerva ein, auch wenn es nicht leicht sein wird" sagte sie weise.  
„Da könntest du Recht haben" sagte er nachdenklich.  
„Ich weiß" grinste sie.

„Rede mit ihr, sag was du empfindest, glaub mir, sie wird dich nicht zurückweisen. Du sagtest mir mal, ich solle mich entscheiden und das hab ich auch. Hör auf dein Herz und nicht auf deinen Verstand. Verschenke es, sie wird drauf aufpassen, du wirst es sonst irgendwann bereuen" flüsterte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss und Teleportierte.  
Albus Dumbledore saß noch eine ganze Weile unter dem Baum am See und grübelte darüber nach was Joey ihm geraten hatte. Und nach längerer Zeit musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie vollkommen Recht hatte. Er hatte sich bisher immer vor diesen Gefühlen versteckt, aus Angst. Aus Angst verletzt zu werden, aus Angst wieder den Menschen zu verlieren, den er liebte. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht stand er auf und schritt zum Schloss, er wusste er müsse mit Minerva drüber reden, aber noch nicht Heute oder Morgen, aber er würde es irgendwann und irgendwie tun.


	21. Meinungsverschiedenheiten

_Hey ihr!_

_Weiter geht´s. Ich habe gedacht weil ich hiute mal wieder mehr Zeit habe, wollte ich euch etwas gutes Tun und euch eine Chap´s schenken, aber leider geht das heute nicht so wie ich will. Ich weis nicht, ob es an meinem Rechner leigt oder an der verbindung oder dem Programm. Aber ich habe nicht mehr als zwei Chap´s hochladen können und dann war Ende._

_Ich hoffe aber das ich auch an denen gefallen habt!_

_Discmailer:... s.Profil_

_So jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH_

**Kapitel21 **

**Meinungsverschiedenheiten**

_OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH_

Joey teleportierte zum Fellowanwesen, sie wollte die Gräber besuchen und ihnen etwas nun ja, wichtiges mitteilen.  
Sie wusste das es absurd klang, doch wollte sie ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder in ihr neues kleines Geheimnis einweihen.  
Immer noch wusste sie nicht, ob sie bereit dafür war Mutter zu werden, geschweige dann eine Familie zu gründen. Im Grunde fühlte sie sich noch fiel zu jung dafür. Sie war 24 Jahre alt und erwartete ein Kind. Ihre größte Angst jedoch war, es Severus zu sagen. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie, oder ob sie es überhaupt machen sollte.

Timing ist die halbe Miete, hatte mal jemand zu ihr gesagt.  
Eins wusste sie, dass sie noch etwas warten wollte, bevor sie es den anderen erzählte, erstmal musste sie selber damit klar kommen. Immer noch litt sie an leichter Übelkeit, doch Übergeben hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr.  
WUMM  
Da fiel ihr schlagartig wieder etwas ein. Ihr Weiberabend. Mein Gott habe ich da fiel getrunken. Ab jetzt ist Schluss damit, dachte sie und schritt zielstrebig auf die Gräber zu, die in einem wunderschönen Licht strahlten. Die Blumen die Joey zu der Beerdigung hatte erscheinen lassen, blühten immer noch wie wild und spendeten ihr Kraft und Wärme.

Vor den Grabsteinen blieb sie stehen, ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verändert, ihre Augen sahen hart in die winkenden Bilder, soviel Schmerz sprach aus ihnen.  
Langsam kniete sie nieder und lächelte sanft. Die Blumen schienen sie zu beruhigen, die aufsteigenden Tränen konnte sie nur mit Gewalt zurück halten.  
„Hallo" brachte sie heraus.  
Immer noch war ihr Blick starr auf die Bilder gerichtet, sie merkte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Doch dann wandte sie sich ihrem Bruder zu.  
„Bry, danke noch mal für deine Hilfe, du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es noch ausgehalten hätte" ihre zarte Stimme brach.  
Kleine Tränen kullerten nun ihre Wangen hinab und benetzten die Blüte einer wunderschönen roten Blume, die gleich anfing heller zu strahlen.

„Jo, ich werde dich solange beschützen und mein Bestes geben, bis ich dich wieder hab. Severus wird auf dich aufpassen, nun noch mehr den je. Auch Sam und Remus haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht dich im Auge zubehalten. Grüß sie ganz lieb von mir" hallte die Stimme ihres Bruders durch ihren Kopf.  
„Das werde ich. Danke für die schönen Zeiten mit dir. Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Danke das du schon immer an mich geglaubt hast und mir immer wieder Mut machtest, du bist der beste Bruder den man sich vorstellen kann" schluchzte sie nun und wischte sich verzweifelt die Tränen weg.  
Das Bild ihres Bruders lächelte sie liebevoll an und schenkte ihr einen Handkuss, den sie auffing und sich in den Umhang steckte.

Nun wandte sie sich den Gräbern ihrer Eltern zu und versuchte unter Tränen zu lächeln.  
„Mam, Dad, ihr habt eurer Leben für mich gegeben. Ihr wolltet mich vor Tom beschützen und habt es mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssen. Ich werde ihm alles heimzahlen, was er mir und uns jemals angetan hat. Ich liebe euch so sehr, es zerbricht mir fast das Herz euch alle drei nicht mehr in die Arme nehmen zu können. Ich konnte mich nicht mal richtig von euch verabschieden" flüstert sie mit belegter Stimme.  
„Schatz, nicht Weinen. Wir werden immer bei dir sein und ein Auge auf dich haben. Wir vermissen dich genau so wie du uns, mein Spatz. Wir lieben dich und das wird sich nie ändern, nie!" sagte ihr Vater liebevoll.

„Ja wir haben uns für dich geopfert, weil wir dich, wie dein Vater schon sagte, lieben. Du weißt das Voldemort schon lange versucht uns Dumbledores auszulösen, doch das wird er nie schaffen, den du bist die jenige, die Harry im Kampf helfen wird, du bist die Kriegerin mit der Macht. Nur du alleine kannst Harry helfen die Welt zu retten. Joey wir lieben dich so sehr" sagte ihre Mutter, auch das Bild von ihr hatte angefangen zu weinen. Brian und ihr Vater gingen zu ihrer Mutter und nahmen sie liebevoll in den Arm.  
Auch hörte sie keine Stimmen mehr in ihrem Kopf, nein, sondern die Bilder sprachen zu ihr.  
„Wir werden immer bei dir sein, vergess das nicht. In der Stunde der Not werden wir dir Helfen. Glaube an dich und deine Fähigkeiten. Glaube an die Dinge, für die du schon immer gekämpft hast und du wirst eine besondere Macht in deinem Inneren spüren, die dich unbesiegbar machen wird, Kleines" sagte ihr Bruder sanft und lächelte leicht.

Joey sah auf, versuchte krampfhaft etwas durch ihren dicken Tränenschleier zu erkennen, sie wischte sich über ihr Gesicht und kämpfte erneut gegen die neu aufsteigenden Tränen an.  
„Warum müsst ihr alle in Rätseln sprechen?" fragte sie verdutzt.  
„Onkel Albus macht das auch dauern" setzte sie hinter her.  
Brian und ihre Eltern konnten sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja und wer ist Albus?" fragte ihr Vater.  
„Häh?" kam es von Joey.  
„Er ist ein Dumbledore" meinte ihr Bruder grinsend.  
„Ja das stimmt, doch komischerweise rede ich nicht in Rätseln, also bin ich das Kuckuckskind oder was?" meinte sie leicht beleidigt und schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Nein Jo. Du bist was ganz besonderes. Du bist die Kriegerin über die man schon Jahrzehnte erzählt. Eine Legende besagt, dass eines Tages eine Kriegerin mit einer unsagbaren Macht kommen wird um den Einen mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen beschützen und helfen wird. Du wirst es wissen, Jo, den nur du hast die Macht die Tür zu öffnen. Du besitzt die Macht die Tom Verlost Riddle nicht kennt und zutiefst verachtet" sagte ihr Vater, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu.  
„Danke Dad, soviel weiß ich auch schon" sagte sie sarkastisch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ihre Tränen schienen langsam wieder zu trocknen.  
„Warum fragst du dann?" kam es von Brian.  
„Freundchen, werd mal nich frech" meinte sie und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Ach und was bitte willst du machen!" kam es provozierend zurück.  
„Das mein Guter wirst du schon sehen" meinte sie besserwisserisch und grinste.  
„Ich liebe dich, Jo" sagte Brian nun wieder versöhnlich und grinste diebisch.  
„Ich dich auch" lächelte Joey.  
Ihre Eltern sahen sie warm an und bekamen plötzlich große Augen.  
„Spüre ich da etwa was? Ist es das was ich denke?" fragte ihre Mutter.  
„Ich denke schon" sagte Joey.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollten, vor Freude in die Luft springen, oder die Welt zusammen schreien! Immer noch fühlte sie sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Mutter zu werden.

„Du hast Zweifel mein Kind" sagte Elaine Dumbledore.  
„Ja Mum, ich bin mir nicht sicher, verstehst du?" kam es niedergeschlagen.  
„Ja ich verstehe dich. Doch glaube mir, es ist ein Geschenk des Himmels" sagte sie glücklich.  
„Was?" fragte Brian und Harold Dumbledore auf einmal.  
Joey und ihre Mutter tauschten rasch einen Blick und mussten breit Grinsen.  
Warum Männer immer auf der langen Leitung stehen, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.  
„Männer!" murmelten beide und mussten lachen.  
„Brian, Dad, Mum...ich bin Schwanger" sagte sie und wartete auf etwas.

Ihr Bruder und ihr Vater sahen sie mit großen Augen an, dann fingen sie an zu strahlen.  
„Wirklich" stammelte ihr Bruder vor Freude.  
„Oh meine Tochter wird langsam erwachsen" sagte ihr Vater und grinste.  
„Dad" sagte sie mahnend.  
Doch musste sie trotzdem darüber Grinsen. Nie hätte sie gedacht das ihre Eltern und ihr großer Bruder darauf so positiv reagieren würden.  
„Freut ihr euch?" fragte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Aber natürlich" sagten alle drei auf Kommando.  
„Aber ihr könnt das Kind gar nicht aufwachsen sehen" meinte sie erschlagen und senkte betrübt ihren Kopf.

„Irrtum Kleine, wie werden immer hier sein. Oder warum dachtest du haben Mum und Dad bei meiner Beerdigung darauf bestanden ein Bild von mir auf dem Grabstein anzubringen? Wir können immer mit dir reden und wir können auch in die Welt der Sterblichen kommen, für einige Zeit, wie ich dir erst bei unserem letzten Gespräch mitgeteilt habe."  
„Ihr würdet das für mich tuen?" fragte Joey mit erneuten Tränen in den Augen.  
„Aber natürlich mein Kind" meinte ihre Mutter und lächelte versonnen.  
„Ich will doch mein Enkelkind sehen und ausserdem will ich meinen Schwiegersohn kennen lernen" sagte Harold fachmännisch und grinste Joey an.

WWWWUUUUMMMMMM  
Das war wie ein erneuter Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Severus weiß noch gar nichts davon.  
Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig von Freude zu Verzweiflung.  
„Was hast du?" fragte Brian.  
Er konnte sich das plötzliche Verhalten seiner Schwester nicht erklären.  
„Nun es ist so" stammelte Joey und blickte auf, „Er weiß es noch nicht und nun ja, ich glaube nicht das ihr mit ihm einverstanden wärt und wir sind nicht verheiratet" meinte sie etwas ärgerlich und mit etwas Angst in der Stimme. Heiraten, oh nein, dafür fühlte sie sich nun wirklich noch viel zu JUNG!

„Wir wissen das es Severus ist" sagte Elaine ruhig.  
Joey wendete ihren Blick zu ihrem Bruder, der sich verlegen am Kinn kratzte und möglichst ihren stechenden Blick auswich.  
„Du olle kleine Petze. Na warte wenn du wieder hier bist, mach ich dich fertig" sagte sie gespielt entrüstet und boxte dem Bild mit ihrem Finger freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Wir wissen das er damals einen Fehler gemacht hat. Albus würde für ihn die Hand ins Feuer legen und ich weiß wie du bist, Jo. Du kannst die Menschen einfach verzaubern" sagte ihr Vater liebevoll.  
„Ja das stimmt, deine Tante konnte das auch" meinte ihre Mutter seelig lächelnd, als sie sich an ihre um Jahre ältere Schwägerin erinnerte.

„Jedenfalls freuen wir uns das du ein Kind bekommst. Ich kann deine Aufgewühltheit spüren, aber glaub mir das legt sich auch wieder. Was denkst du, wie oft ich gezweifelt habt, als ich mit Brian Schwanger war" sagte ihre Mutter nun mit festen Blick und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Auch ja?" meinte Brian und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ja hab ich, ihr Männer habt keine Ahnung wie es ist Schwanger zu sein. Immer Dicker zu werden, alles mögliche an Essbaren in sich reinzustopfen..." begann Elaine.  
„Die Übelkeit, der Brechreiz..." setzte Joey noch hinzu.  
„Und die Geburt an sich, ist auch nicht zu verachten. Die Schmerzen und alles zusammen, du denkst dein ganzer Unterleib würde auseinander platzen" schloss sie und sah ihren Mann und ihren Sohn genau an.

Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrer Tochter, die ziemlich schockiert aussah.  
„Keine Angst Kleines, die Schmerzen sind nichts im Vergleich zu den Qualen die dir Tom zugefügt hat" meinte sie beruhigend.  
„PPPPPFFFFF, Mum ich dachte du würdest mir Mut machen. Doch warum den auch? Liebers erzähl ich meiner Tochter, die sowie so schon riesen Schiss hat den Vater zu informieren, wie doll die Schmerzen sind" schnaubte sie verächtlich und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht, Poppy wird dir helfen" meinte ihr Dad.  
„Du warst noch nie Schwanger oder?" fragte Joey etwas ärgerlich.  
„Äh...nein" kam es verlegen zurück.

„Und dann willst du mir weiß machen, dass die Schmerzen nicht so schlimm sind" mischte sich Elaine wieder ein.  
„STOPP" brüllte Joey nun.  
Brian grinste immer breiter, er liebte es, wenn seine Mum seinen Dad immer wegen irgentwas zurecht zustutzen versucht. Elaine und Harold sahen verwirrt zu ihrer Tochter hoch.  
„Ich wollt euch eigentlich noch was sagen und wenn ihr so weiter macht, verschwinde ich wieder" meinte sie nun wieder ernst.  
„Schieß los, mein Herz" sagte ihr Vater.  
„Ich liebe euch alle drei und ihr glaubt nicht wie befreiend es ist, hier mit euch zu reden. Ich möchte euch um einen Gefallen bitten. Onkel Albus geht es nicht so gut, könnt ihr da irgentwas einrichten um mit ihm zu reden?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Alle drei überlegten angestrengt und verzogen dabei komisch ihre Gesichter.  
„Ich denke schon" sagte Brian.  
„Natürlich" meinte ihr Vater.  
„Dann werd ich also mein Brüderchen mal etwas ins Gewissen reden müssen" grinste ihre Mutter sie diebisch an.  
Joey lächelte und sah ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder nun durchdringend an. Eigentlich hatte sie auch noch vorgehabt sich bei ihnen zu bedanken, für alles was sie je für sie getan hatten, doch schnürte ein dicker Kloß ihr plötzlich die Stimme ab. Trotzdem schluckte Jo einmal hart, Tränen bannten sich wieder ihren Weg aus ihren Augen, sie holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

_„Mum... du hast das größte mir gegeben: __  
__Mein Dasein, dass verdank ich dir. __  
__Du Mum, schenktest mir das Leben, __  
__den du hast Ja gesagt zu mir. __  
__Du gabst den Dingen ihren Namen, __  
__halfst erste Worte zu verstehn. __  
__Du gabst der Welt einst ihren Farben, __  
__und ließest mich ihre Schönheit sehn. _

_Dad... du wusstest Märchen und Geschichten __  
__und sangst mich in den Traum der Nacht, __  
__erzähltest mir von Gott, dem Vater, __  
__hast mir das Beten beigebracht. __  
__Ich machte meine ersten Schritte __  
__an deiner lieben, guten Hand. __  
__Du zeigtest mir die ersten Wunder __  
__in einem unbekannten Land. _

_Bry...du hast mir meine Angst genommen, __  
__denn wenn ich rief, dann warst du da. __  
__Du gabst Vertrauen mir ins Leben, __  
__weil ich steht's spürte, du bist nah. __  
__Wenn du mich ansahst, __  
__sah ich Freude und wusste mich von dir geliebt. __  
__So lernte ich mein erstes Lächeln, __  
__die schönste Sprache, die es gibt. _

_Was ihr tatet, kann ich nie vergelten, __  
__zu klein ist meine Kraft dafür. __  
__Drum kann ich nur das eine sagen: __  
__Habt Dank und Gott vergelt es euch (dir)._

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr immer für mich da wart. Selbst nach eurem Tode habt ihr einen Weg gefunden um bei mir zu sein und mich zu unterstützen und das werde ich euch nie vergessen" dann brach ihre Stimme, sie konnte nicht mehr. Tränen, unaufhaltsam flossen ihre Wangen hinab. Die Trauer, die Verzweiflung, der große Verlust und die Zweifel über ihre Schwangerschaft wurden mit jeder einzelnen Tränen hinweg geschwemmt.  
„Kleines, nicht Weinen. Wir lieben dich und würden dich nie alleine lassen, dass haben wir dir geschworen" sagte ihr Vater nun auch mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Joey nickte und sah wieder die Bilder vor ihr an. Brian, ihre Mutter und ihrem Vater liefen genau so die Tränen den Wangen hinab.  
„Danke für alles" flüsterte sie und lächelte leicht.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, sie drehte sich um und sah in das traurige Gesicht von Sam.  
„Hi Engel, alles klar mit dir?" fragte er behutsam und kniete sich neben sie.  
„Ja, geht schon wieder" sagte sie und wischte sich eilig die Tränen weg.  
„Sie werden immer bei dir sein und auf dich aufpassen, genau wie ich" sagte Sam leise und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Ich weiß" kam es grinsend von Joey.  
Die Gesichter auf den Bildern warn zum Schießen. Brian sah ziemlich zerknirscht aus, da sein alter Freund ihn nicht begrüßte, auch ihre Eltern zogen lange Schnuten über das Benehmen von Samuel Boddin.

Ihr Bruder schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, sah zu Sam und holte tief Luft.  
„Boddin du Idiot, ist meine kleine Schwester schon wichtiger als dein bester Freund" sagte er gespielt aufgebracht.  
Sam schreckte hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Da war es um Joeys Selbstbeherrschung vollkommen geschehen, sie lag lachend auf den Boden und hielt sich kringelnd den Bauch.  
Sam sah in allen Richtungen, doch konnte er niemanden erkennen.  
„Hier unten du Depp" sagte Brian säuerlich.  
Sam sah auf den Grabstein von Joeys Mutter und sah in dem kleinen Bild alle drei vereint.  
„Sag mal...ich...es...ich glaub ich Träume" sagte er perplex und deutet Joey an sich mal den Grabstein genauer anzusehen.

Joey bereute keinen Fotoapparat mitgenommen zu haben, dass Gesicht von Sam war einfach unbeschreiblich dämlich.  
„Ja sie sind alle da drin und können reden" würgte sie hervor und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
„Wirklich?" meinte er und sah von Joey zum Bild und wieder zurück.  
„Allerdings" meinte Harold Dumbledore.  
„Es tut so gut dich hier zu sehen" meinte Elaine und warf ihm einen Handkuss zu.  
„Ich glaub ich spinne" sagte Sam leise.  
„Nein Sam, diesmal bist du vollkommen gesund. Sie sind es wirklich" sagte Joey und kniete sich wieder neben ihn hin.

Eine ganze Weile redeten sie noch miteinander und lachten über alte Zeiten. Joey und Sam tat es gut, es war wie Salbe auf ihre trauernden Seelen, auch wenn es nur die Bilder der Menschen waren die sie liebten, doch waren hier ihre Seelen gefangen, hier auf dieses wunderschöne Fleckchen Erde waren sie zu Hause.  
„Weißt du schon das Neueste" sagte Brian stolz mit geschwelter Brust, „ich werd Onkel!"  
Joey sah geschockt zu ihrem Bruder und knallte sich ihre rechte Hand vors Gesicht.  
Sam drehte den Kopf zur Seite und grinste Joey schelmisch an.  
„Sag bloß Schniefelus die alte Fledermaus hat ein Kind zu stande gebracht" kam es breit grinsend von ihm.  
„Brian Harold Dumbledore, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege..." zischte Joey sauer.

„Oh Verzeihung, woher sollte ich das den wissen" meinte er pikiert und wurde leicht rot.  
„Oh, ein Brian Dumbledore der ROT wird" sagte sein Vater und grinste sich ins Fäustchen.  
„So was passiert auch nur bei meiner kleinen Schwester, kapiert" schwärzte er seinen Vater an und die Röte stieg nun ins unermessliche. Nie wurde er rot, es sei den, er hatte Mist gebaut und Joey herrschte ihn deswegen an.  
„Sam bitte, behalt es für dich, ja? Keiner weiß es, außer du, meine Eltern und mein dämlicher Bruder" flehte sie ihn an und warf ihren Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Wirklich, du bekommst ein Kind?" fragte er freudig nach.  
„Ja" sagte sie zögernd und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Das ist doch wundervoll" meinte er und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
„Sam...ich...krieg...keine...Luft mehr" stotterte Joey nach Atem ringend.

„Oh entschuldige, Kleines. Weiß Severus es schon?" fragte er nach.  
„Nein und es soll vorerst auch noch so bleiben" meinte sie barsch.  
„Okay, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab" sagte er lächelnd.  
„Das solltest du auch, wenn dir was an deiner Gesundheit liegt" meinte sie gespielt hart.  
Joeys Eltern und Brian mussten Lachen bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den Sam nun drauf hatte.  
„Ich werd es keinem sagen, versprochen. Du hast Angst davor, Angst vor seiner Reaktion, oder?" fragte er weiter.  
„Ja und wie" meinte sie beklommen, lächelte aber.  
„Das versteh ich, Joey ich werde niemanden etwas sagen, nicht mal meinem Dad" schwor er.

„Gut der hat nämlich andere Sorgen" murmelte sie nun.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt.  
„Nun ja, es sieht so aus, als hätte er sich in Minerva verguckt" sagte sie grinsend.  
„Mein Gott na endlich" sagte Sam und Brian wie aus einem Munde.  
„Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass er über Olivias Tod hinweg kommt" sagte Harold fixend.  
„Sie ist das Beste was ihm passieren kann, ich meine sie ist eine herzensgute Frau" mischte sich nun Elaine mit ein.  
„Was wolltest du eigentlich hier?" fragte Joey nun und drehte sich Sam zu, der sich angeregt mit Brian unterhielt.

„Oh, Severus hat mich gefragt ob ich weiß wo du bist. Ich dachte mir schon das du hier sein könntest. Er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Remus und ich sind nach Hogwarts gekommen um Albus einen Bericht abzugeben. Wir werden die nächsten paar Wochen auch da bleiben.  
Albus will nach dem Vorfall mit dir nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen, einige Ordensmitglieder werden nun bis zu den Osterferien erstmal in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade bleiben. Und außerdem sollten wir gehen, sonst reißt mir Schniefelus den Kopf ab" meinte er grinsend, stand auf und zog sie lächelnd hoch.

Beide verabschiedeten sich herzlichst und teleportierten zurück nach Hogwarts. Joey warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest das der Nachmittagsunterricht schon fast vorbei war, doch hatte sie keine Lust reinzugehen und bat Sam noch mit ihr ein bisschen draußen zu bleiben, was sie auch taten.  
Joey sandte eine Nachricht an Severus das sie draußen mit Sam am See sitzen würde und auf ihn wartete. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er auch angestürmt und nahm sie erstmal glücklich in den Arm.  
„Jo wo warst du bloß, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht" sagte er forsch.  
„Ich weiß, ich war beim Fellowanwesen" meinte sie grinsend.  
„Aha und was hast du da gemacht?" fragte er weiter.  
„Mich etwas mit meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder unterhalten" meinte sie glucksend.

Sein Blick sagte alles. Er hielt sie nun für völlig übergeschnappt.  
„Ich...ähm...Kleines, deine Eltern und dein Bruder sind Tod" sagte er behutsam und nahm ihre Hand.  
Sam der das beobachtete, musste sich angestrengt ein Lachen verkneifen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach Gold wert. Man wenn James und Sirius das sehen könnten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er drehte sich liebers etwas weg, so das beide sein breites Grinsen nicht sehen konnten.  
„Ich weiß Sev, pass mal auf..." und so erzählte Joey ihm die Geschichte. Severus sah sie erstaunt an und meinte, dass er so was schon mal gehört hatte, dass Verstorbene immer noch Kontakt zu den Lebenden haben könnten, doch noch nie hatte er es gesehen.  
Er war erleichtert, dass ihr nichts passiert ist, den er hatte sich wirklich große Sorgen um sie gemacht. Nie würde er die Zeit vergessen, als sie in den Fängen vom dunklen Lord war.

Schon konnten die drei Fußgestrampel vernehmen, als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Draco Hand in Hand mit Ann, Ginny die sich wie immer an Harry geschmiegt hatte und Ron und Hermine, die Arm in Arm auf sie zu kamen.  
„Wir wollten etwas Quidditch trainieren gehen, kommst du mit?" fragte Draco und grüßte die anderen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
Joey verzog angestrengt das Gesicht, als würde sie darüber nachdenken, doch eigentlich hatte sie sich schon längst entschieden, doch wollte sie ihre Freunde etwas hinhalten.  
„Bitte Jo" flehte Ron.  
Joey musste plötzlich Grinsen, klar würde sie ihre Freunde begleiten.  
„Ich bin dabei" meinte sie und wandte sich an Severus und Sam.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte" sagte sie, gab Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange und Severus einen Kuss auf den Mund, dann sprang sie auf, ging zu den anderen und war grade dabei mit ihnen Richtung Quidditchfeld zu verschwinden, als Remus Lupin durch das Schlossportal auf die Länderein trat.  
„Moony" strahlte Joey ihn an und schmiss sich in seine Arme.  
„Hi Kleines, schön dich Gesund und Munter wieder zu sehen" meinte er glücklich und drückte sie liebevoll an sich.  
Für ihn war es auch eine schwere Zeit gewesen, er liebte sie immer noch, doch auf eine anderen Art und Weise!  
„Es tut auch gut dich wiederzusehen" sagte Joey.

„Was hat der was ich nicht habe" flüsterte Severus sarkastisch bei dem Blick auf die beiden.  
„Eifersüchtig?" fragte Sam grinsend.  
„Schnauze Boddin" zischte Sev zurück.  
„Keine Angst, sie liebt dich und nur dich" sagte er.  
Sam musste sich zusammenreißen um Severus für die Bemerkung nicht eine reinzuhauen.  
„Ja ich weiß" sagte er und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Es ...es war ...nicht so ...gemeint" stotterte er und hatte wieder seinen kalten und emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.  
Sam starrte in unverwandt in seine kalten dunklen Augen, doch dann fing er an zu grinsen.

„Es fällt dir immer noch schwer, dich bei jemanden zu entschuldigen, was? Mach dir nichts draus, sei froh das ich dir nicht für die Bemerkung eine reingehauen hab" meinte er grinsend.  
Severus nickte nur herablassend, Samuel Boddin und mir eine reinhauen, dachte er, na das will ich sehen.  
„Hey seit lieb ihr beiden" rief Joey bevor sie mit den anderen verschwand.  
Remus ging auf die zwei zu und besprach noch den folgenden Ablaufplan, den Albus ihm grade gegeben hatte.  
Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass wieder jemand entführt wurde. Es gab nun Wachdienste und verschärfte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloss.  
Doch wie sagt man so schön, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht!

Alle sieben schritten schwatzend aufs Spielfeld und setzten sich unten auf die Spielerbänke.  
„Also, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hermine und sah Ginny, Ann und Joey fragend an.  
„Ihr wollt jetzt Quidditch spielen, oder?" fragte Joey an den Jungs gewandt.  
„Eigentlich schon, wieso?" meinte Harry.  
„Nur so. Dann spielt Quidditch und ich und die Mädels vertreiben uns die Zeit mit was anderem" sagte sie grinsend.  
Die Jungs sahen sich an, stiegen auf die Besen und sausten davon.

„Und was machen wir?" fragte Ginny.  
„Ich bring euch das Fliegen bei" sagte Joey schlicht und stand auf.  
Hermines Gesicht war einfach zu komisch. Wer Hermine näher kannte, wusste das sie davor Angst hatte, doch Joey war das egal.  
„Du auch Hermine" meinte sie lächelnd. Ann und Ginny waren auch schon aufgestanden.  
„Aber...aber...ich hab Angst vorm Fliegen" stotterte sie ängstlich und kaute auf ihre Unterlippe rum.  
„Ich weiß, aber glaub mir das ist was ganz anderes" meinte sie, nahm Mines Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Joey, Ann, Mine und Ginny schritten übers Feld in eine kleinere abgelegene Ecke, dort lies Joey Hermines Hand los und deutete ihnen an, stehen zu bleiben.  
„Also, da ihr alle schon Schweben könnt und die Jungs mit etwas anderem beschäftig sind, dachte ich, dass wir das ruhig mal versuchen könnten" meinte sie.  
Hermine sah sie immer noch aus ängstlichen Augen an.  
„Keine Angst, es ist viel besser als auf einen Besen zu reiten. Vertrau mir einfach!" setzte Joey hinter her.  
Hermine sah sie mehr als skeptisch an, doch wusste sie, dass Joey noch nie zuviel versprochen hatte.

„Ihr müsst euch aufs Fliegen konzentrieren, ihr müsst den Wind spüren, wie er mit eurem Haaren spielt, um eure Nase weht. Schließ die Augen und versucht es mal" sagte sie leise.  
Die Mädels sahen etwas pikiert drein, machten aber was Joey ihnen gesagt hatte.  
Alle hatten nun die Augen geschlossen und versuchten sich nun auf den Wind und das schwebende Gefühl zu konzentrieren.  
Die Jungs sausten mit einem Affenzahn an ihnen vorbei und machten es nicht grade leicht.  
Joey hingegen grinste nur, mit einer lässigen Handbewegung, erschein ein Quaffel und ein Schnatz, schon waren sie wieder voll ihn ihrem Element.

„Seit ganz unbesorgt, ihr müsst euch selber Vertrauen, sonst klappt es nicht. Versucht den Wind in euren Gedanken einzufangen, ihn zu fühlen, wie er an eurem Umhang zerrt" flüsterte sie mystisch und ging um die drei Mädels langsam rum.  
Sie spürte die Macht von Mine, Ginny und Ann. Sie sind wirklich sehr stark geworden, dachte sie und grinste dabei.  
„Atmet tief ein und lasst euch einfach fallen" erklang ihre Stimme wieder.  
Langsam spürte Ginny das was mit ihrem Körper passierte. Sie hob sachte vom Boden ab, einige Zentimeter schwebte sie in die Höhe und sackte dann wieder leicht zu Boden. Die anderen zwei folgten einige Minuten später.

„Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Doch ich sagte Fliegen, nicht Schweben" meinte Joey und schüttelte belustig den Kopf.  
„Okay, noch ein Versuch. Schließ wieder die Augen und atmet langsam ein und aus. Lasst den Wind durch eure Gemüter wehen" sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und sah auf die entspannten Gesichter vor ihr.  
„Ihr steht auf einer wunderschönen grünen Wiese die überall mit Blumen aller Farben bewachsen ist. Etwas weiter vorne befindet sich ein Felsvorsprung, ihr geht langsam drauf zu, doch seht ihr nicht in die Tiefe" wieder legte sie eine Pause ein.  
Ginny und Anns Gesicht waren völlig entspannt, ein kleines Lächeln huschte drüber, doch bei Hermine sah es anders aus.

Joey ging langsam auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und spendete ihr somit Ruhe.  
„Ich sagte du sollst nicht in den Abgrund sehen" meinte Jo ruhig, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und befand sich mit Hermine auf der Wiese. Mine stand direkt vor dem Abgrund, kleine Steinchen lösten sich und fielen ins Nichts.  
„Vertraue Mine" flüsterte Joey ihr zu.  
Hermine nickte nun entschlossen. Joey öffnete wieder die Augen, ließ Hermine los und schritt weiter um die drei rum.  
„Geht einige Schritt zurück. Atmet noch mal ein und aus, spürt den Wind wie er nach euch greift. Hab keine Angst, es wird nichts passieren" leise kamen die Worte über Joeys Lippen.

„Nehmt all euren Mut zusammen, rennt auf den Abgrund zu und spring, fühlt den Wind unter euch und denkt ans Fliegen, entwickelt ein Gefühl dafür" schloss sie nun ruhig und wartete darauf das was passiert.  
Die Jungs waren immer noch beschäftig. Ron machte den Hüter und Draco war der Jäger und warf immer wieder auf die drei Torringe. Harry half Draco, ab und zu fing er mal den Schnatz, ließ ihn wieder los, warf ein paar Tore und fing wieder den Schnatz.  
Joey stand immer noch unten und spürte die Aufregung der drei, sie wusste sie hatten Schiss zu springen.

Plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung, schoss Ginny in die Lüfte. Sie ries erschrocken die Augen auf und sah, dass sie mit einem Wahnsinns Tempo in die Höhe schoss. Sie flog, sie flog wie ein Vogel sanft dahin. Joey hatte recht, es ist anderes als mit einem Besen, viel sanfter und befreiender. Plötzlich schoss auch Ann mit einem lauten Freudenschrei in die Höhe. Sie jauchzte vor Freude und folgte Ginny, mitten in der Luft stoppten sie, sie flogen wieder langsam runter und beobachteten Hermine, die sichtlich Angst hatte zu springen.  
Es war viel einfacher zu steuern, dachte Ann und freute sich wie ein Kleinkind.

Sie zwinkerte Ginny verstohlen zu und schon jagten beide zu den Jungs rüber und verwirrten sie ein bisschen.  
„Was...ich...was...ich glaub ich spinn" sagte Ron mit offenen Mund.  
„Könnt...nein...oder...ihr könnt Fliegen?" stotterte nun Draco.  
„Jep, das können wir" meinte Ann und drehte ein Looping um Draco und gab ihm unverholfen einen Kuss. Immer noch starrte er verdattert auf Ginny und Ann.  
Harry hingegen hatte ein seeliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, er hatte vorhin gespürt was Joey mit ihnen vorhatte.  
Ginny flog noch etwas langsam und unsicher auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Draco und Ron konnten es immer noch nicht fassen und starrten die beiden unverwegt an.

Hermine hingegen stand immer noch auf der Wiese und schien innerlich mit sich selber zu ringen, doch Joey wollte nicht noch einmal eingreifen, dass müsste sie nun selber schaffen, dachte sie, stellte sich vor ihr hin und dachte stark an Freakes, der auch gleich in einer gewaltigen Stichflamme erschien und sich auf ihre Schultern niederließ.  
Joey streichelte dem Phönix über sein goldenes Gefieder und sah eindringlich zu Hermine, Freakes verstand sofort und begann eine beruhigende Melodie zu Singen.  
Was war das? Fragte sich Hermine, machte jedoch nicht die Augen auf. Warum sprang sie nicht? Hatte sie so große Angst!  
Man reiß dich zusammen, meinte sie selber zu sich und hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen.

Die Melodie war so wunderschön, so beruhigend. Wenn die anderen es können, kann ich das auch. Hä wäre doch gelacht, dachte sie. Immer mehr lauschte sie der Melodie und ging nun einige Schritte zurück, sie starrte nur noch grade aus. Ein letzter kräftiger Atemzug, dann fasste sie sich ans Herz und rannte los, sie sprang ab und rauschte in die Tiefe.  
Oh Scheiße, dachte sie.  
Doch spürte sie den Wind, der sie langsam wieder hinauf trug. Was war das?  
_Vertraue!_  
Wer sagte das? Wer war das? Warum höre ich Stimmen? Fragte sie sich wieder einmal.  
_Vertraue!_  
Hörte sie es wieder. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte wie der Wind durch ihre Kleidung fuhr, mit ihren Haaren spielte, dieses Gefühl, dieses Freisein, war unglaublich.

So spürte sie, wie sie langsam vom Boden abhob, immer ein bisschen weiter. Ja du schaffst es Hermine, dachte Joey und lächelte leicht.  
Hermine fühlte sich gestärkt und ries sich zusammen. Wie ein Vogel, dachte die und genoss den Wind um ihre Nase zu spüren. Immer schneller hob sie von der Erde ab und schoss nun auch mit einem Affenzahn in die Höhe.  
Langsam machte sie die Augen auf, ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihre Brust. Sie sah nach unten, wo eine Jubelnde Joey stand und ein aufgeregter Freakes um sie herum flatterte.  
Sie hatte es geschafft, sie hatte ihre Angst vors Fliegen überwunden. Nun erst ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen, über die Länderein wehte ein laues Lüftchen.

Sie konzentrierte sich und flog auf die anderen hinzu, sollte sie es wagen, schon immer mal wollte sie einen Looping ausprobieren. Doch war sie schon so sicher?  
Egal, dachte sie, biss die Zähne zusammen und machte was ihr Gefühl sagte. Und prompt machte sie einen großen Looping.  
Wow, ist das ein wunderschönes Gefühl, dachte sie und grinste breit übers Gesicht.  
Ein lauter Jubelschrei folgte dem nächsten und schon flogen alle auf sie zu und Beglückwünschten auch sie zu ihrer Leistung.  
Voller Freude flogen die Mädels das Spielfeld auf und ab und trauten sich immer mehr. Harry, Ron und Draco steuerten die Erde an und sahen etwas säuerlich drein.

Joey grinste über die Gesichter und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, wobei ihr einzelne Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen.  
„Ihr wolltet doch Quidditch spielen" meinte sie schelmisch.  
„Können wir es auch versuchen?" fragte Ron.  
„Na klar" meinte sie lässig.  
Und schon ging die gleich Prozedur noch mal los. Doch die Jungs waren schneller als die Mädels, im Nu waren auch sie ohne Hilfsmittel in der Luft und spielten Fangen.  
Auch Joey stieß nun zu ihnen und freute sie wie ein Kleinkind an Weihnachten.

„Danke für deine Hilfe Jo" sagte Hermine mit leicht geröteten Wangen.  
„Kein Problem, Mine. Ich wusste das du es kannst, aber musstest du erstmal selber mit deinen eigenen Konflikten zurecht kommen" sagte sie lächelnd und umarmte Mine stürmisch in der Luft. Ja sie war wahnsinnig Stolz auf ihre Freunde!  
Und schon ging das Fangespielen weiter, von weiten konnte Joey sehen, dass Remus, Sam und Severus immer noch unter dem Baum saßen und wild miteinander diskutierten.  
„Eins wird sich wohl nie ändern" meinte sie leise und grinste.  
Das Fangespielen wurden immer rasanter. Den nun spielten alle mit ihre Macht und da war es äußerst schwierig jemanden zu kriegen. Immer wenn einer kurz davor war, teleportierte der jenige weg, und grinste sich ins Fäustchen wenn er wieder woanders auftauchte.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende und unsere Freunde waren nun mehr als geschafft. Alle flogen lachend zu Boden und schlenderten ruhigen Schrittes aus dem Stadion.  
Laut schwatzend liefen sie nebeneinander her und feixten immer wieder über Rons kläglichen Versuche jemanden zu fangen.  
Ron schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Doch selbst bei den Erzählungen konnte er sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
Joey grinste am breitesten von allen, den sie hatte ihren Freunden das Fliegen ohne Besen beigebracht. Sie war so stolz auf sie und freute sich tierisch, dass sie es schon nach so kurzer Zeit schon so gut beherrschten.

Von weiten konnten sie nun aufgeregte Stimmen hören. Joey hob den Kopf und sah das Remus, Severus und Sam sich mal wieder ordentlich in den Haaren lagen.  
„Mein Gott, können die nicht einmal so miteinander auskommen" murmelte Harry und lächelte leicht. Doch als er Joeys Gesicht sah, verging ihm dies.  
„Eines Tages, bring ich alle drei eigenhändig um" zischte sie gefährlich und schritt nun auf die drei Streithähne zu.  
Die anderen hielten sich vernünftiger Weise im Hintergrund, sie kannten Joey zu genüge wenn sie wirklich richtig wütend war.

Schon im gehen steigerte sich Joeys Wut ins unermessliche. Warum Streiten die den diesmal? Ging ihr die Frage durch den Kopf. Wenn es wieder mit mir zu tun hat, platzt mir diesmal aber der Arsch, langsam hab ich die Schnauze gestrichen voll.  
Das Geschrei der drei wurde immer lauter, ja näher sie kam. Remus stand da und versuchte etwas zu erklären. Sam gestikulierte wild mit den Armen in der Luft und maulte vor sich hin und Severus stand mal wieder so selbstgefällig wie immer davor und funkelte die beiden an.  
Joey rannte schon fast, ihr wollte es einfach nicht in den Schädel gehen, warum die sich ständig wie ein paar alte Waschweiber aufführen mussten.

„Um was geht es diesmal?" fragte sie außer sich und stellte sich zwischen Sam und Severus auf. Ihre Augen huschten von einem zum anderen.  
„Mister-ich-weiß-alles-und-ihr-nicht, kriegt es nicht in seinen Schädel wieso du auch zum Wachdienst eingeteilt bist" fauchte Sam wütend.  
„Aha" meinte Joey und wendete sich zu Severus um.  
„Das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit, Severus" meinte sie barsch und starrte nun Remus an.  
„Und was haben wir dazu zu sagen?" fragte sie nun an ihn gerichtet.  
„Ich hab nur versucht es ihm klar zu machen" grummelte er giftig. So kannte sie ihn absolut nicht. Seine Miene war vor Wut verzerrte, in seinem Blick lag mehr als Zorn und Wut. Der abgrundtiefe Hass war wieder in seinen Augen zu lesen und das beunruhigte Joey sehr.

„Und warum in Merlins Namen müsst ihr gleich wieder ganz Hogwarts zusammen schreien" brauste sie nun auf.  
„Halt dich da raus, ja?" zischte Severus gefährlich und funkelte sie an.  
„PPPPPFFFF, sicher nicht. Und was fauchst du mich eigentlich so an, verdammt" konterte sie und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Ganz einfach, weil es dich nichts angeht" schnarrte er, ohne sie anzusehen.  
„Meinst du vielleicht. Sicher geht es mich was an, wenn ihr euch wieder mal um mich streitet" feuerte sie ihm entgegen.  
„Am Besten, wir beruhigen uns erstmal wieder und atmen tief durch" mischte sich Remus nun wieder ein. Langsam war er mit seinem Latein auch am Ende.

Severus, Sam und Joey starrte ihn wütend an. Remus hob nur abwertend die Hände, setzte sich erstmal hin und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Hast es jetzt kapiert du Depp" knurrte Sam.  
„Halt die Klappe, Boddin" zischte Severus zurück.  
„Wann um Himmel willen, hat das mal ein Ende" fauchte Joey wütend.  
„Nie" sagte beide zornig.  
Beide trennten nur wenige Meter voneinander und Joey wusste, nur ein falsches Wort und sie würden aufeinander losgehen und alle Zauberei vergessen.  
„Severus" Sam sprach seinen Namen so verächtlich und gedehnt aus, dass Severus sich zusammen reißen musste, sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen, „Wann wirst du es endlich verstehen du Trottel" schnarrte er.

„Halt dein vorlautes Mundwerk" zischte er ihm entgegen. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten gefährlich seinen Gegenüber an.  
„Sonst was?" fragte Sam provokant nach.  
„Das, wirst du dann schon sehen" meinte Severus kalt, seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hinterlistigen Grinsen.  
„Mein Gott, warum müsst ihr immer so einen Aufstand machen. Das ist doch Koboldkacke hoch DREI. Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder" brachte Joey zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen mühselig hervor.  
Unsere Freunde standen am Schlosstor und sahen sich das ganze Spektakel liebers von weiten an. Auch sie hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung um was es dort genau ging, doch wusste sie auch, das Sam und Severus bald aufeinander los gehen würden.

„Dann sag das mal deinem lieben Freund. Er muss sich ja ständig aufspielen und so tun als wenn er alles wüsste und alles kann" brüllte Sam außer sich vor Wut Joey ins Gesicht.  
„Ihr, alle beide" sagte Joey und zeigte abwechselnd auf Severus und Sam, „ sollte mal an einer Therapierunde teilnehmen. Ihr seid doch nicht mehr ganz dicht" das letztere schrie sie schon fast. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch regten die zwei sie tierisch auf.  
Remus saß etwas abseits und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Joey hatte vollkommen recht, sie sollten endlich versuchen miteinander auszukommen.

„Joey ist ja gut, beruhige dich wieder" sagte Sam einfühlsam als er sah, dass sich wieder ihr goldenes Schild um sie bildete, auch Remus sprang nun wieder auf, stellte sich neben Joey und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich und mich beruhigen! Wenn ihr Vollidioten euch ständig wegen solcher Kinderkacke an die Kehle geht" fauchte sie wütend.  
„Jo bitte, du weißt das K...!" weiter kam er nicht, erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und starrte verlegen auf den See hinaus, beinahe hatte er sich verplappert.

Joey atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beherrschen, sonst wäre sie schon längst auf Sam drauf gesprungen und hätte ihm ordentlich eine geknallt.  
„Halt deine große Klappe, Boddin" keuchte Joey.  
„Um was geht's hier eigentlich?" fragte Severus mit funkelnden Augen und fixierte Joey.  
„Nichts, alles Bestens" knurrte sie ihn an.  
Boddin, ich glaub ich vergess mich gleich. Wenn du noch einmal deine Klappe so weit aufreißt, dann wird ich mir schon mal einen ordentlichen Grabstein bestellen, dachte sie laut. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Sam das hören konnte.

„Was genau verschweigst du mir" brauste er auf und drehte sich ihr gänzlich zu.  
„Das geht dich nichts an verdammt noch mal. Kümmere dich um dein eigenen Scheiß, verstanden" brüllte sie zornig.  
Am liebsten würde sie Sam dafür erwürgen. Toll, wunderbar Boddin. Warum sagst du es ihm nicht gleich du Vollidiot, dachte sie nochmals in Gedanken und hielt jedoch Severus bohrenden Blick stand.  
Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte, langsam ging er ein Schritt auf Joey zu, allerdings stellte sich nun Remus ihm in den Weg.

„Geh aus dem Weg Lupin" sagte er barsch.  
„Vergiss es Snape" grummelte er zurück. Seine Miene war unergründlich, seine Augen starr auf Severus gerichtet.  
„Rühr sie nicht an Schniefelus, du alte Fledermaus" giftete Sam, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und nun auf Severus zuschritt.  
„Schnauze" brauste Severus nun auf und wendete seinen Kopf zu Sam um und zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab.  
Sam hatte schon tief Luft geholt um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann besann er sich des besseren.

„Okay, jetzt reichts mir aber" rief Joey und schob Remus mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite.  
„Irgendeiner von euch, sagte mir jetzt gefällst, warum sie dich Schniefelus nennen" warf Joey nun genervt ein.  
„Das geht dich nichts an" sagte Severus nun wieder ruhig.  
„Ach und wieso nicht?" fragte sie zurück.  
„Weil es keine Bedeutung hat" murmelte er.  
„Tatsächlich! Und warum siehst du dann sie immer so wütend an und willst Sam jetzt einen Fluch anhexen?" meinte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Unsere Freunde standen immer noch stocksteif da. Alle lauschten nun gespannt, den keiner kannte das Geheimnis dieses Namens, bis auf einem.  
Harry trat nervös von einem aufs andere Bein, er wusste den Grund, zumindestens annähern.  
„Ich höre" sagte Joey nun eindringlich.  
„Ich glaub wir sollten uns alle setzten" sagte Remus irgendwie erschlagen.  
Sam und Joey nickten ihm zu, doch Severus stand da und sah die anderen stur an.

Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust darüber zu reden, doch wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass Joey vorher keine Ruhe geben würde, bis sie nicht den wahren Grund wusste. Langsam, ließ er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Umhang gleiten und starrte immer noch auf die drei Personen, die mittlerweile auf den Boden saßen.  
„Du auch" sagte Joey und zog an seiner Hand.  
Nur widerwillig setzte er sich, jedoch ließ er die Hand von Joey nicht los, was ihr wiederum ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.  
„Also folgendes" begann Remus und hoffte das irgendein anderer ihm das Wort abnahm, doch keiner erklärte sich dazu bereit, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig.

„James und Sirius hatten ihm damals den Namen verpasst. Und du kennst einige kleinere Geschichte davon. Nun ja es war so, James und Severus waren von dem Zeitpunkt an verfeindet, als sie sich das erstemal begegneten. Oft haben sich beide gestritten und sich Gegenseitig verhext und sich Streiche gespielt, doch irgendwann artete dies soweit aus, dass es bald nicht mehr bei harmlosen Hexerein blieb" sprach Remus ruhig und sah abwechselnd auch zu Severus, der aber nicht Anwesend zu seien schien.

„Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr genau dran erinnern, ich verließ die Schule früher als ihr, doch kann ich mich noch dran erinnern, dass ihr euch später fast die Köpfe eingeschlagen habt" fuhr Sam fort.  
„Viele Sachen sind damals passiert, auf die ich nicht stolz bin" murmelte Remus leise.  
„Du hast doch nur zugesehen, ich meine du hast doch nie was gemacht" warf Sam nun ein.  
„Falsch, manchmal hab ich mich an den Späßen auch noch beteiligt, doch später erkannte ich, dass es absolut Schwachsinnig ist und dann habe ich versucht Sirius und James davon abzuhalten, doch nun ja, gebracht hat es nicht viel" säuselte er und lächelte kurz.

Severus sah mit einem undefinierten Blick in die Runde, dann wandte er sich an Joey. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, er nahm ihre Hand fester in seine und küsste sie sanft. Joey sah ihn aufmuntert und einfühlsam zugleich an, was ihm die nötige Kraft gab weiter zu erzählen.  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er die Szene aus seinem Gedächtnis, wo Potter und Black ihm vor tausende von Schüleraugen seine leicht angegraute Boxershorts ausgezogen haben.

„Ich wird sagen, dass ich genauso dran Schuld war. Ich war bis über beide Ohren in den dunklen Künsten versunken, hab mich immer zurückgezogen und versuchte einfach mein Ding durchzuziehen. Ich habe zu spät bemerkt, dass ich die falschen Freunde hatte und so fing ich an, James und Sirius zu beneiden für ihre Freundschaft. Nun und dann kam eines zum anderen, wir beleidigten uns, prügelten uns oder probierte die neuesten Zauber aus. Oft mussten wir den Krankenflügel besuchen. Diese Feindschaft ist aus falschen Motiven entstanden. Ich dachte immer, dass die Rumtreiber alle verzogene Bengel wären und ihr dachtet, dass ich ein kleiner Schleimer wäre. Tja und so haben mir James und Sirius eines Tages diesen Namen verpasst" schloss er und sah mutig in die Gesichter der anderen.

Joey wusste das, dass noch nicht alles zu sein schien, doch wollte sie auch nicht weiter nach bohren, den sie fühlte wie schwer es ihm doch fiel, darüber zu reden.  
„Nur Lily hat es geschafft James ruhig zustellen, wie sie das allerdings angestellt hat, weiß ich nicht" grinste Remus plötzlich und kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn.  
„Tja, unsere Lily war schon was besonderes" meinte Sam und grinste genau so wie Remus.  
„Da mögt ihr zwei recht haben. Mir tut es unheimlich leid, dass ich sie früher beschimpft habe. Doch ging es mir gewaltig gegen den Stich von einem Mädchen beschützt zu werden" sagte Severus verlegen und rollte mit den Augen.

„Stimmt, wenn Lily versuchte James dran zuhindern, ließ er dich meistens in Ruhe, doch wie hast du es ihr gedankt. Mit Hohn und Beleidigungen!" mischte sich Remus wieder ein.  
„Darauf bin ich keineswegs STOLZ. Ja auch ich habe viele Fehler gemacht. Schon früher hätte ich Hilfe annehmen sollen, als du sie mir damals angeboten hast" murmelte Severus und sah zu Remus.  
„Ach weißt du, ich war auch kein Engel. Kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern, als James deinen Besen verhext hat?" fragte er schmunzelnd.  
„Ja, sehr gut sogar" nickte er.  
„Tja, ich war es, nicht James. Doch ich war Vertrauensschüler und so nahm James die ganze Schuld auf sich. Er hatte in der Hinsicht, sowieso keine weiße Weste mehr" brachte Remus unter einem verdächtigen Würgen heraus.

„Du warst das?" fragte Severus verdattert und starrte ihn an.  
„Jep. Es tut mir leid. Dein Hintern hat sich doch wohl davon erholt, oder?" jabste er nach Luft, er musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen.  
Selbst Joey und Sam konnten sich ein Lächeln nur noch sehr schwer verkneifen als sie Severus ratlose Miene sahen.  
„Meinem Hintern geht's eigentlich ganz gut. Aber dann musste James ja um sonst nachsitzen" schlussfolgerte er nun und ein kleines schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Geschadet hat es ihm nicht" meldete sich nun Sam zu Wort.  
„Das stimmt allerdings, doch gelernt hat er auch nicht draus" meinte Remus wieder, als er sich langsam beruhigt hatte.

„Sorry, für vorhin" sagte Sam und reichte Severus die Hand.  
Joey saß da und starrte von einem zum anderen.  
„Schon gut, ich war ja selber dran Schuld" murmelte Severus und nahm die Hand entgegen.  
„Mir tut es auch leid was ich zu dir gesagt hab. Ich schätze mal, bei mir sind einige Sicherungen durchgebrannt" wisperte Remus kaum verständlich.  
„Tja weißt du, ich war ja auch nicht ganz nett. Aber wenn man meine Familie erwähnt, krieg ich immer einen Raster. Das ist wie ein rotes Tuch für mich" sprach Severus aufrichtig und reichte nun Remus die Hand.  
„Ich hoffe das ihr euch nächstes Mal vorher überlegt was ihr sagt, bevor ihr euch die Köpfe einrennt" warf Joey zufrieden ein.

„Wir werde es versuchen" kam es grinsend von Sam.  
„Ich hoffe es für dich" sagte Joey mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, die den Anwesenden einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Jo. Ich wollte das nicht, bitte sei mir nicht böse" jammerte Sam flehend.  
„Ich bin dir nicht Böse, ich bin stink Sauer" schnarrte sie gefährlich.  
Sam, Remus und Severus bekamen eine Gänsehaut, als Joey Augen so grell blau aufleuchteten, dass sie vor Schreck einige Zentimeter zurück wichen.  
Plötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen über die Gesichter vor ihr, doch dann pustete sie drauf los.  
„Ihr solltet euch mal sehen" jabste sie nur Luft.

„Haha, sehr witzig" brummte Severus beleidigt.  
Joey sah ihn aus ihren strahlend blauen Augen an. Sie setzte sich auf und musste krampfhaft versuchen sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.  
„Nicht so ernst, S-C-H-I-E-F-E-L-U-S" sagte Joey gedehnt und machte sich auf einen laut starken Protest gefasst, doch stand dessen grinste Severus breit.  
Sam und Remus zogen scharf die Luft ein und waren bereit einzuschreiten, doch zu ihren erstaunen, grinste Severus bloß.  
„Wenn du das sagst, hört sich das richtig gut an" meinte er verlegen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Joey saß ziemlich verdattert da und suchte den Blick von Remus und Sam. Auch die beiden konnten nicht fassen was er grade sagte.

„Sagt mal, gehts dir gut?" fragte Sam und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Ja wieso?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Du hast nicht zufällig irgendwelche giftigen Dämpfe eingeatmet?" fragte nun Remus.  
„Ähm nein" antwortete er sichtlich verdutzt, da er absolut keine Ahnung hatte auf was sie anspielen wollte.  
„Also bist du auch nicht reine zufällig die Treppe runtergefallen oder bist mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gelaufen?" flüsterte Joey nun.  
„Nein wieso verflucht noch mal" brauste er nun auf und starrte die drei zornfunkelnd an.  
Die Drei grinsten sich eins und sahen den immer röter werdenden Severus genau an.

„Uns hättest du auf den Mond geschossen, hätten wir das so zu dir gesagt" meldet sie jetzt Sam zu Wort.  
„Oder du hättest uns zum Gespött der gesamten Schule gemacht, so wie damals" schmunzelte Remus jetzt.  
„Als ich das letzte Mal so eine ähnliche Bemerkung von mir gab, hattest du mich fast vom Astronomieturm geschmissen" flötete Joey.  
„Was?" riefen Remus und Sam empört.  
„Ist schon gut, ist ne lange Geschichte und ich hab keine Lust aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern" antwortete sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Severus verstand nun langsam und fing an zu grinsen. Ja da könnten sie recht haben, dachte er und grinste immer breiter.  
„Es ist wirklich lange her, ich hab auch keine Lust drüber zu reden. Keine Angst, es ist damals nichts weiter passiert, außer das wir danach ein sagen wir, interessantes Thema zu diskutieren hatten. Was meinst du Schatz?" fragte Severus mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue und wandte sich an Joey.  
„Da stimme ich dir zu" grinste sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Ihr könnt den Mund wieder zumachen" trillerte Severus vergnügt und stand auf, Joey hielt er seine Hände hin, an denen sie sich festhielt und Sev sie dann hoch zog.

Die Blicke und Gesichter von Remus und Sam waren sprichwörtlich Goldwert. Severus und Joey schlenderte engumschlungen Richtung Schloss davon und ließen zwei verdutzte Männer zurück. Unsere Freunde mussten sich zusammenreißen nicht laut los zu lachen, als sie die Unterhalten mit ein paar Langziehohren von Fred und George belauschten.  
Doch als Severus und Joey auf den Weg zu ihnen waren, stopften sie die Ohren schnell in die Tasche und taten so, als wenn sie sich grade über irgendwas interessiert unterhielten. Doch sah das Gespräch so steif aus, das beide einfach schmunzeln musste.  
„Losers" flüsterte Severus im vorbeigehen und grinste hinterlistig.  
Unsere Freunde sahen sich mit großen Augen an, bevor sie dann lächelnd im Schloss verschwanden.


	22. Nachforschung

_OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH_

**_Kapitel 22_**

**_Nachforschungen_**

_OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH_

Am Abend dieses Tages, saßen Sam, Remus, Severus, Joey, Harry mit Ginny, Ron mit Hermine und Draco mit Ann im Raum der Wünsche vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.  
Die Jugend konnte nicht lange still sitzen, so zauberten sie eine kleine Anlage, die jetzt flotte Musik spielte. Und schon waren sie auf einer kleineren Tanzfläche verschwunden.  
Joey beobachtete die Pärchen mit verträumten Blicken. Als sie Harry und Ginny so engumschlungen Tanzen sah, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  
Sie sehen so süß aus, dachte sie und seufzte resigniert.  
Sie konnte die Liebe der beiden förmlich greifen so stark war sie und sie wusste das die Liebe den beiden noch mal das Leben retten könnte.

„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte Severus liebevoll, umarmte sie von hinten und zog sie zu sich ran. Joey lächelte ihn über ihre Schulter an und nickte unbesorgt. Sie genoss es einfach in seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Wärme zu spüren, es war so wunderschön.  
Remus und Sam beobachteten die beiden mit einem breiten schmunzeln. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass eine einzige Frau diesen Mann ändern könnte. Nie dachten sie, dass Severus Snape mal seine eiskalte Maske abnehmen und mal Gefühle zeigen könnte. Ja nie hätten sie gedacht, dass er zu einem richtigen, ehrlichen Lächeln fähig wäre, doch Joey hatte diesem Eisklotz von einem Mann zum schmelzen gebracht und beide liebten sich aus tiefsten Herzen.

„Hey ihr zwei, was ist mit euch? Ihr seht so komisch aus" stellte Joey irritiert fest.  
„Ach wir waren nur in Gedanken versunken" sagte Sam leise und grinste sie an.  
„Okay, dann will ich es gar nicht wissen" warf Severus ein und hob abwertend die Hände.  
Joey grinste breit und haute ihm spielerisch auf den Kopf, soweit das in seiner festen doch liebevollen Umarmung möglich war.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht an was du immer so denkst, aber ich für meinen Teil dachte jedenfalls an was anders!" erwiderte Sam provokant.  
„Ach und was" mischte sich Remus mit ein.  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache" meinte er und drehte sie gekonnt um.

„Hey Bocki, sag es uns. Büdde" schmollte Joey und versuchte ihn mit ihren Füßen anzustupsen.  
„Lass das" maulte Sam gespielt ärgerlich.  
„Komm schon Boddin, spucks aus" sagte Severus leicht Neugierig.  
„Was den, du alte Fledermaus, NEUGIERIG?" fragte Sam über seine Schulter.  
„Treibs ja nicht zu weit" knurrte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Da wären wir dann wieder bei dem Thema: Alte Waschweiber!" schlussfolgerte Joey und rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
Remus saß da und schaute von einem zum anderen. Die Gesichter waren der Hammer, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem mit leichten Fältchen durchzogenen Gesicht aus

Sam schnaubte und überlegte ob er sagen sollte an was er gedacht hatte. Er rang innerlich mit sich, doch wusste er, dass beide ihn nicht vorher in Ruhe lassen würden.  
„Ich hab euch zwei beobachtet und hab mich gefragt wie Joey zu dir alten Einfallspinsel durchdringen konnte" antwortete Sam und dreht sich wieder um.  
„Keine Ahnung" meinte Joey und zuckte mit den Schulter.  
Sie suchte den Blick von Severus und als sich ihrer Augen trafen, sahen sie die Zuneigung  
des anderen in ihnen.  
„Man musste auf alles gefasst sein, sich nicht unterkriegen lassen und sich ihm genau so gegenüber Verhalten wie er es tut" murmelte sie und sah immer noch in die dunklen Augen vor ihr.

Severus lächelte über diese Aussage, den sie hatte fast recht. Oh ja, wie er es gehasst hatte. Ihre spitzen und bissigen Bemerkungen, oh, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Doch trotz der komischen Vorstellung musste er unweigerlich Grinsen.  
„Tja ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht immer ganz leicht bin. Doch du warst die Erste, die sich nicht von meinem Äußeren hat einschüchtern lassen, und das hatte irgendwie meine Neugierde entfacht" schmunzelte er und riss sich von ihren wunderschönen Augen los.  
Remus und Sam nickten still, sie wussten was er meinte. Ja Joey hatte ein Talent zu so was.

Die Jugend war immer noch putz munter und wirbelte über die Tanzfläche. Morgen war Samstag und sie hatten sich vorgenommen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und Nachforschungen zu dem Raum anzustellen, doch heute wollten sie Feiern. Feiern das Joey wieder gesund und munter unter ihnen weilte.  
Draco sah die Erwachsenen vor dem Kamin sitzen und fackelte nicht lange, er entschuldigte sich bei Ann, flüsterte ihr noch was ins Ohr, worauf sie grinste, dann ging er auf Joey zu und lächelte sie aus graublauen Augen an.  
„Darf ich bitten?" fragte er charmant und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.  
„Gerne" schmunzelte sie und befreite sich aus Severus Umarmung.

Draco führte sie galant zur Tanzfläche, wirbelte sie einmal um Kreis, zog sie dann an sich ran und begann mit ihr einen flotten Tanz zur Musik.  
„Wow, woher hat er so Tanzen gelernt?" fragte Severus verblüfft, als er Draco so perfekt Tanzen sah.  
„Das hat er von mir gelernt" sagte Sam mit stolzgeschwelter Brust und zeigte unerbrachter Weise auf seine Wenigkeit, was Remus mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte.  
Schon kam Hermine auf Remus zu und forderte ihn zum Tanzen auf, was er dann auch mit einem breiten Lächeln bejahte.  
Ann schnappte sich Sam, der breit grinsend mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche schritt und Severus noch provokant die Zunge zeigte. Nun begann die Rumgewirbelei von neuem.

Ginny schritt entschlossen auf Severus zu, blieb unsicher vor ihm stehen und räusperte sich.  
Doch Severus starrte immer noch zu Draco und Joey. Sie harmonierten perfekt miteinander. Das hätte er nicht gedacht, er wusste zwar das Joey ein Ass im Tanzen war, aber Draco! Tja, der Junge ist immer für ne Überraschung gut, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand vor ihm, seinen Augen rissen sich von seiner Liebsten und sahen nun nach oben, wo eine nervöse Ginny Weasley stand und ihn aus großen blauen Augen entschlossen ansah.  
„Möchten sie Tanzen, Professor?" fragte Ginny mit einem bewusst standhaften Lächeln.  
Severus Blick huschte schnell zu Harry, der ihm entschlossen zunickte. Gut, wenn er nichts dagegen hatte, warum eigentlich nicht, dachte er, sah wieder auf und lächelte zufrieden.  
„Sehr gern, Miss Weasley" antwortet Severus mit freundlicher Stimme.

Er bot Ginny seine Hand an, die sie dankend entgegen nahm. Mein Gott, dass darf man niemanden erzählen. Die halten mich doch alle für total bekloppt, dachte sie. Auch wenn er sich geändert hatte, war es immer noch Snape.  
Severus drehte sie gekonnt zweimal im Kreis, bevor sie sich nun ganz der Musik widmeten.  
Harry grinste Severus von weiten an. Er und Ron hatten sich nun vor dem Kamin gesetzt und beobachteten interessiert die Tanzenden.  
Severus sah wieder zu Harry und zwinkerte ihm verstohlen zu, was Harry sichtlich doch etwas verunsicherte.  
„So Miss Weasley, nun zeigen wir den anderen mal was es heißt zu tanzen!" warf er ein und schon ging es los.  
„Oh man, dass hat er früher schon nich lassen können" meinte Sam und verdrehte genervt die Augen, was Ann zum Lachen brachte.

„Zeigen wir es ihm?" fragte er und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Ann.  
„Sicher" meinte sie entschlossen.  
Auch Remus musste sich eingestehen, dass Severus nichts verlernt hatte, doch der eingebildete, idiotische Snape kam nun wieder mal zum Vorschein.  
„Auf in den Kampf" entschied Hermine.  
Remus musste darüber Grinsen, den genau das selbe hatte er grade gedacht. Er nickte Hermine zu und schon ging es los.  
„Guck dir die mal an" schmunzelte Draco über Joeys Schulter hinweg.  
„Oh man ich glaubs einfach nicht" maulte sie dramatisch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Macht er das immer?" fragte Draco nun.  
„Wenn er imponieren will, schon" sagte sie hoffnungslos und grinste.

Die zwei ließen sich nicht stören und tanzten in Ruhe weiter, wobei Harry und Ron schon auf den Boden lagen vor Lachen und sich kringelnd den Bauch hielten. Unsere Tänzer zeigten nun wie wild was sie konnten und ließen nichts aus. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde harten Kämpfens, setzten sich alle pustend auf den Boden und tranken mit einem seeligen Grinsen ihr Butterbier.  
Joey schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf als sie sich setzte. Draco gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich strahlend zu Ann und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Das ihr Männer immer so angeben müsst versteh ich einfach nicht" sagte Joey milde lächelnd und sah in die Runde.  
„Tja, so ist das nun mal" sagte Remus mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Alle sahen sich an und musste lauthals Lachen, den nach dem Grinsen folgte ein langer Seufzer, der echt zum Schießen war.  
Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile in einer gemütlichen Runde zusammen und erzählten. Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete sich die Jugend und ging zu Bett. Auch Severus und Joey sagten Gute Nacht, alleine hatten die zwei übriggebliebenen auch keine Lust mehr, also schlossen sie sich den anderen an.

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Wintersonne auf die Länderein von Hogwarts hinab. Ein leichter kühler Wind fegte übers Land und spielte mit den Ästen der kahlen Bäume.  
Es roch schon ein bisschen nach Frühling, die Vögel zwitscherten ein fröhliches Lied und sogar am Rande des verbotenen Waldes konnte man ein Eichhörnchen von Baum zu Baum hüpfen sehen. Alles in allem war es ein idealer Tag zum spazieren gehen.  
Joey war schon früh aufgestanden, da sie nicht mehr Schlafen konnte. Wieder hatte sie einen Alptraum gehabt, doch wurden sie allmählig weniger. Die Hoffnung gab sie nicht auf, dass sie irgendwann ganz verschwinden werden.

Auch Harry konnte nicht mehr Schlafen, schon seit einiger Zeit plagten ihn Schlafstörungen, Kopfschmerzen und leichter Schwindel. Er stand leise auf, zog sich an, gab Ginny einen Kuss, die danach ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte und schlenderte anschließend durch den Gemeinschafsraum Richtung Astronomieturm.  
Dort angekommen, ging er langsam auf die Brüstung zu, legte seine Hände drauf und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein.  
Ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte über die Länderein und ließ ihn leicht frösteln. Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne ab, seine Augen hatten sich auf komischer Art und Weise verhärtet.  
Er spürte, dass es bald zum Kampf kommen wird. Wieviele werden diesmal ihr Leben lassen müssen? Konnte er es verhindern? Doch wusste er, dass das Schicksal dieser Welt noch nicht besiegelt war.

Sein Blick fiel nun auf eine junge Frau, die einsam und verlassen am See stand. Ihre leicht gelockten Haare wehte sanft ihm Wind, ihr Umhang flatterte sachte um ihren Körper.  
Er spürte das sie Ruhe suchte, Ruhe vor den Alpträumen, die sie schon seit Jahren plagten.  
Er wusste nicht wie er Joey helfen konnte. Ihm tat es so in der Seele weh, sie so verletzt zu sehen. Wie können Menschen nur so grausam sein? Ihm wollte es nicht einfallen. Doch wusste er eins, dass er auf Joey immer zählen konnte, dass sie immer für ihn da war. Doch nun wollte er für sie da sein, aber er wusste nicht wie. Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich um und rannte durch das Schloss. Harry wollte mit Joey reden, ihr zur Seite stehen.

Er trat auf die Länderein und schritt langsam auf sie zu. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und sah starr gerade aus.  
„Hallo Harry" flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Alles okay?" fragte er liebevoll und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
Joey nickte, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. Viele verschiedene Dinge schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch Antworten fand sie wie immer keine.  
„Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?" fragte sie dann.  
„Jep. Du auch nicht, stimmts?" kam sofort die Gegenfrage.  
„Nein" meinte sie und senkte nun ihren Kopf und blickte auf ihren Bauch.

„Was ist los?" fragte er nun.  
„Nichts, es geht mir gut. Ich brauchte nur etwas frische Luft und wollte meine Ruhe haben" sagte sie galant.  
„Soll ich gehen?".  
„Nein, bitte bleib hier" flehte sie ihn an. Sie wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein.  
Harry nickte nur und heftete seinen Blick auf den Horizont. Er schloss die Augen und spürte den Wind durch seine Kleidung fahren. Ein befreiendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Vögel zwitscherte, die Sonne schien ihm fröhlich es Gesicht als wollte sie ihn kitzeln.  
„Was denkst du?" durchbrach Joey die Stille.  
„Ich dachte grade wie befreiend es sein kann, sich einfach mal gehen zu lassen" wisperte er.  
Joey drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Harry tat es ihr gleich, als sich ihre Blick trafen konnten beide die Liebe, die Geborgenheit und die Zuneigung des anderen sehen.

Ein Lächeln huschte beiden übers Gesicht. Harry streckte seine Arme aus und zog Joey zu sich ran. Langsam lehnte sie ihren Kopf an Harrys starker Schulter und zog seinen wunderbaren Duft ein.  
Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in Joeys duftenden Haar. Tränen schossen ihn in die Augen, Tränen die er einfach nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und auch nicht wollte. Er hatte Angst, große Angst sogar. Zu groß war die Last die auf seinen jungen Schultern lastete.  
„Ich hab Angst" nuschelte er beklommen.  
„Ich weiß Harry. Doch eins vergess bitte nie. Wir lieben dich und sind für dich da. Du wirst nicht alleine sein im Kampf" sprach sie leise und hob ihren Kopf.  
Harry allerdings wollte sie nicht ansehen, den er wusste das das nur noch mehr Tränen erzeugen würde.

Joey lächelte leicht, auch ihr standen Tränen in den Augen, sanft drückte sie sein Kinn hoch und sah in seine geheimnisvollen smaragdgrünen Augen.  
„Glaube an dich, Harry. Glaube an das Unmögliche und du wirst sehen was anderen verborgen bleibt" flüsterte Joey und lächelte.  
Eine kleine glitzernde Träne schaffte es aber dann doch über ihre Wangen zu kullern.  
Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung was sie überhaupt damit sagen wollte, nickte aber.  
Joey wischte seine Tränen mit ihrem Daumen davon, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand Richtung Schloss.  
Harry sah ihr noch lange hinter her, auch als sie schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Was meinte sie damit?" fragte er sich selbst.

Langsam drehte er sich wieder zum See um und beobachtete wie der Wind drüber fegte und kleinere Wellen entstanden.  
Wie sollte er es schaffen den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu besiegen? Er hatte wie immer keine Ahnung. Warum musste auch immer alles an ihm hängen blieben? Wieso kann nicht mal jemand anderes die Welt vor dem Untergang retten? Wieso immer er? Was konnte er den schon groß ausrichten? Er, ein junger Mann von 17 Jahren. Gut er war ganz passabel in der Schule, hatte einige Trick mit dem Zauberstab drauf. Ja er beherrschte sogar die stablose Magie. Aber sollte dies ausreichen um ihn, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, ihn endlich in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken? Er wusste es nicht, doch je mehr er drüber nachdachte, um so sinnloser wurde es. Also drehte er sich um und ging langsamen Schrittes zum Schloss zurück.

Später beim Frühstück, war nichts mehr von der trüben Stimmung, die noch vor wenigen Stunden herrschte zu spüren. Joey konnte sich wieder einmal einen endlosen Vortag von Severus anhören, weil sie ihn nicht wach gemacht hatte als ihr wieder ein Alptraum den Schlaf raubte. Schmollend saß sie in einem der Sessel vor seinem Kamin und stellte ihre Ohren gekonnt auf Durchzug. Nach einer Weile gab er es auf und bat sie mit ihm darüber zu reden. Joey versprach ihr bestes zu tun, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zum Essen. Ginny hatte sich auch bei Harry beschwert, wieder alleine aufgewacht zu sein, doch mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss war auch das dann wieder vergessen.

„Also heut suchen wir in der Bibliothek, ja?" fragte Ron und biss von seinem Toast ab.  
„Jep" kam es schlicht von Draco.  
„Eine Ahnung wo wir anfangen zu suchen?" fragte Hermine.  
„Ich denk, ich werde erstmal in der verbotenen Abteilung suchen, ihr dürft dort nicht rein, nur mit Zustimmung eines Lehrers" meinte sie grinsend „Und ihr schaut euch in der restlichen Bibliothek um".  
„Einverstanden" lächelte Ann und gab Draco einen Kuss.  
„Harry alles okay?" fragte nun Hermine.  
„Ja, ja. Geht schon, hab nicht son Hunger" sagte er knapp.

Joey betratete ihn sich genauer und stellte mit erschrecken fest, dass er total bleich um die Nase war, auch hatte er blutunterlaufene Augen, dass war ihr vorhin nicht aufgefallen.  
„Was hast du?" fragte sie alarmierend.  
„Ich weiß nicht, mir ist plötzlich so schlecht" sagte er.  
Joey stand auf, rutschte schnell unter dem Tisch durch und fühlte seinen Puls, der auch ziemlich schwach war.  
„Komm" sagte sie, zog ihn hoch, griff seinen Arm, legte ihn um ihre Schulter und ging mit ihm Richtung Krankenflügel.  
Poppy bugsierte ihn sofort zu einem Bett, wo er sich hinlegen sollte. Harry viel zu schwach um zu protestieren ließ es mit sich machen.  
Poppy untersuchte ihn schnell, verabreichte ihm einen Stärkungstrank und verordnete Bettruhe.

Joey sah ihn sich nun genau an, Harry versuchte den stechenden Blicken seiner guten Freundin auszuweichen. Jo war äußerst besorgt über seinen Gesundheitszustand, warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Warum war es ihr nicht aufgefallen? Schallte sie sich in Gedanken und atmete noch mal tief ein bevor sie sich nun voll und ganz Harry widmete.  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte sie ihn flüsternd.  
„Es gab wichtigere Dinge" sagte er schlicht.  
„Ach und welche?" erwiderte sie spitz.  
„Dich aus Voldemorts Fängen zu holen" meinte er prompt.  
„Harry, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Du kannst uns einfach nicht verschweigen, dass du Schlafstörungen hast, Kopfschmerzen, dass dich schon etwas länger ein Schwindelgefühl plagt. Du hattest einen schönen Kreislaufzusammenbruch" brauste sie auf.  
Harry wusste das sie sich nur Sorgen machte und es gut meinte, doch war er etwas wütend.

„Was hätte ich den tun sollen? Ich zerbrech mir Tag und Nacht den Kopf über diesen verfluchten Kampf. Wer wird diesmal sterben? Wer garantiert mir das alles gut gehen wird? Joey ich kann einfach nicht mehr, du hast doch keine Ahnung wie ich mich gefühlt hab, als Voldemort dich hatte" sprach er zornig.  
„Harry ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, glaub mir, mir geht es nicht anders. Auch ich mach mir meine Gedanken. Niemand kann dir garantieren ob alles gut geht, nicht mal ich. Auch habe ich deine Angst gespürt, wie ich dir letztes erst sagte. Für mich war es auch nicht leicht, schon vergessen? Ich muss mir jeden Tag einen Vortrag von Severus anhören, weil ich nicht mit ihm über meine Alpträume spreche, denkst du mir fehlt es leicht! Dann diese verdammte Kriegerin- Sache, alle sagen ich soll wissen was ich zu tun habe, doch ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es einfach nicht" entgegnete sie ihm stur und funkelte ihn an.

Harry sah sie mit traurigen smaragdgrünen Augen an. Jetzt wurde ihm schlagartig wieder bewusst, dass Joey auch nur ein Mensch war, dass sie genau so unter dem leidete wie er.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich habe daran nicht gedacht" murmelte er nervös und blickte beschämt auf seine strahlend weiße Bettdecke.  
Joey atmete tief durch, nickte sich selber zu und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett.  
„Ist schon gut, ich wollt dich nicht so anfahren. Ich denke uns beiden fehlt ne Mütze voll Schlaf" meinte sie milde lächelnd.  
„Schuldige das ich so egoistisch war" flüsterte er und sah nun auf.  
„Kein Problem, ich war doch auch nicht besser, oder?" grinste sie ihn frech ins Gesicht.  
Nun mussten beide Lachen. Joey umarte Harry liebevoll und hauchte ihm behutsam einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du nimmst jetzt einen Schlaftrunk und schläfst dich erstmal aus. Heut Abend holen wir dich wieder ab" sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
„Oh nein, ich werde euch helfen" mischte er sich gleich wieder ein.  
„Vergiss es" flötete sie über ihre Schulter hinweg.  
Sie war aufgestanden und ging zu Poppy und holte den besagten Trank von ihr.  
„Hier" sagte sie nun mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, die Albus alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
„Schlaf gut" flüsterte sie, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schon war er friedlich, doch mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen eingeschlafen.  
Joey betratete ihn noch einen Moment, bis sie sich umdrehte und zu den großen malerisch verzierten Flügeltüren schritt.

Dahinter warteten Hermine, Ron, Draco, Ann und Ginny auf sie, die sie nun mit erwartungsvollen Augen ansahen.  
„Keine Angst, alles wird wieder gut. Er schläft jetzt!" sagte sie gequält lächelnd.  
„Was war den mit ihm los?" fragte Ron vorsichtig nach.  
„Er hatte einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch" sagte sie besorgt.  
„Ginny, du solltest darauf achten, dass er ausreichend schläft und sich nicht ständig den Kopf über Voldie zerbricht, das ist meine Aufgabe" das letztere murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, bevor sie zur Bibliothek schritt.  
Beim laufen drehte sie sich noch mal um und sah ihre Freunde auffordernd an.  
„Was ist, kommt ihr oder nicht? Wir holen ihn heut Abend wieder ab" rief sie ihnen zu.  
Nur wiederwillig folgten sie ihr, doch wussten sie genau, dass sie jetzt sowie so nichts für ihn tun konnten.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, sagte sie Madam Pince bescheid, dass sie in die verbotene Abteilung müsste um etwas nachzuschlagen. Da Joey die Nichte des Schulleiters war und auch schon lange Volljährig, hatte sie eine Art Sonderstellung.  
Madam Pince nickte nur wiederwillig und deutete Joey an zu gehen. Joey nickte noch den anderen zu, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Buch machte.  
Sie schritt die Regale ab, ein Finger an die Buchrücken fuhr sie nun den langen Gang entlang.  
Immer wieder zog sie ein Buch hervor, blätterte es durch, knirschte mit den Zähnen wenn nichts brauchbares drin stand und stellte es wieder zurück.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, immer noch hatte sie kein Buch gefunden. Sie schritt auf das Fenster zu und legte die Stirn in Falten. Wo konnte sie nun weiter suchen?

Ihre Blicke schweiften über die Länderein, leichter Wind wehte und ließ die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes hin und her schwanken. Hagrid kam mit Fang grade aus dem Wald und jagte den Rüden über die Wiese. Joey zauberte das ein breites Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Doch dann kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder zu den Büchern zurück. Was sollte sie nun machen? Welches Buch noch durchstöbern? Ihr wollte es einfach nicht einfallen. Resigniert schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen, vielleicht half das wieder etwas Kraft zu schöpfen. Doch der Gedanke an Harry ließ sie wieder ihre Augen öffnen. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei Gedacht? Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, unheimlichen Sorgen. Er war wie ihr kleiner Bruder, sie liebte ihn sehr. Schnell versuchte sie den Gedanken wieder bei Seite zu schieben, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr, dachte sie und atmete geräuschvoll ein.

Den anderen erging es nicht besser. Sie hatten schon die halbe Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt und immer noch nichts gefunden. Ron war schon so verzweifelt, das er sich das nächst beste Buch schnappte und sich immer wieder an den Kopf knallte.  
„Hör auf" sagte Hermine grinsend.  
„Das bringt auch nichts" schmunzelte sie und legte liebevoll eine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
„Ob Joey schon was gefunden hat?" fragte Ann erschöpft.  
„Ich glaub nicht, sonst hätte sie uns schon bescheid gesagt" mischte sich Draco ein und legte das zwanzigste Buch zu Seite.  
Ginny saß mehr oder weniger teilnahmslos am Tisch und starrte vor sich hin.  
„Es wird schon wieder Schwesterherz" meinte Ron einfühlsam und legte eine Hand auf ihre.  
Ginny blickte hoch und schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln. Er hat recht, dachte sie. Harry lässt sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen.

Doch machte sie sich Sorgen um ihren Freund. Sie könnte sich Ohrfeigen. Warum hatte sie nichts bemerkt? Sie hatte doch die dunklen Augenringe gesehen, auch hatte sie manchmal des Nachts gespürt, dass er sich unruhig von Seite zu Seite wälzte. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gefragt? Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Er wollte vermutlich nicht, dass ich mir unnötige Sorgen mache, dachte sie und seufzte resigniert. Sie schnappte sich ein Buch um sich abzulenken, doch nichts brauchbares stand drin, wunderbar. Schnaubend klappte sie das Buch wieder zu und nahm sich das nächste, doch auch hier ließ sich nichts finden. Überall Bücher, doch das was man brauchte ist nie dabei, dachte sie wütend.

Sie sah in die Runde, die anderen hatte sich nun auch wieder in den Büchern vergraben und lasen mit gerunzelten Stirnen, doch auch sie fanden scheinbar nichts. Nun starrten sie verträumt in die Luft und warteten auf Joey, die hoffentlich etwas fand, sonst wäre sie ganz schön aufgeschmissen. Draco nahm geistesabwesend Ginnys Hand und drückte sie behutsam. Ginny war Dankbar für diese freundliche Geste, Ann nahm sie kurz in den Arm und drückte sie, auch sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren nun besten Freund. Ron und Hermine ließ das ein Lächeln über Gesicht huschen. Sie waren schon eine sonderbare Truppe, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, doch sie liebte ihre Freunde und würde für sie durch die Hölle gehen. Ron gab ihr einen Kuss und teilte ihre Gedanken, nun würde er besser auf Harry aufpassen, er war sein bester Freund, den er nicht verlieren wollte.

Joey stand immer noch am Fenster und sah auf die Länderein hinab. Sie hatte ihre Hände nun an die Schläfen gepresst und überlegte Fieberhaft wo sie noch suchen könnte, doch leider fiel ihr nichts ein. Langsam drehte sie sich um und atmete tief durch.  
„Auf ein neues" sagte sie zu sich und begann zu schweben. Bei den oberen Regalen war sie noch nicht gewesen.  
Auch dort fuhr sie die Buchrücken auf und ob, doch auch hier fand sie nichts. Joey wollte schon aufgeben, als ein Buch sie in den Band zog.  
Es sah alt und schäbig aus, einen Namen trug es auch nicht. Es war große und schwarz. Langsam zog sie es aus der Reihe und klappte es auf, schnell huschten ihre Augen über die innen Schrift, doch verstand sie überhaupt kein Wort.

Es musste in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben stehen, dachte sie und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. Immer noch starrte sie wie hypnotisiert auf die Buchstaben vor ihr und plötzlich fingen sie an sich zu bewegen.  
Schnell huschten sie durcheinander und stellten sich wieder neu auf. Nun sah sie, da es in Englisch geschrieben stand und nicht mehr in einer wild fremden Sprache.  
Verwirrt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich erschrocken um. Niemand war da, vorsichtig schwebte sie wieder zurück und widmete sich nun voll und ganz dem Buch.  
Sie blätterte und blätterte und auch hier fand sie nichts. Doch dann blätterte sie wieder zurück, zu einer Zeichnung.  
Darauf war eine junge Frau zu erkennen, die unheimlich fiel Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hatte, darunter stand ein kleiner Ansatz geschrieben.

_„Eine Legende besagt, dass eines Tages eine Kriegerin kommen wird, die dem Einen mit der Macht den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu besiegen helfen wird. Es wird erzählt, dass sie eine ganz bestimmte Macht besitzen wird, Eine die so stark ist, die sie unsterblichen machen wird. Sie wird die Macht besitzen, die in einem geheimnisvollen Raum verborgen liegt, Sie muss den Einen mit der Macht dort hingeleiten, nur so wird Er den Lord besiegen können"_

„Na toll, das weiß ich doch schon" sagte sie ärgerlich.  
Doch schon verspürte sie wieder so einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, sie konnte es sich nicht erklären warum, doch las sie einfach weiter.  
Das was jetzt kam, verschlug ihr sprichwörtlich die Sprache. Joey schluckte hart und las es sich nochmals durch. Die stahlblauen Augen huschten von einer Seite zur anderen, immer wieder las sie ein und dem selben Abschnitt.

_„In diesem Raum wird der Auserwählte die Macht in Empfang nehmen, die Kriegerin ist die Einzige die den Raum öffnen kann. Dahinter verbirgt sich so eine starke Macht, die den Einen in die Knie zwingen wird. Er wird in ein Komaähnlichen Zustand fallen und nur eins kann ihm das Leben retten, nur eine einzige außergewöhnliche und dazu noch sehr starke Macht, wird sein Schicksal besiegeln. __  
__Die Aufgabe der Kriegerin ist es, den Auserwählten zu beschützen und ihm den richtigen Weg zu zeigen, den nur Sie besitzt die Macht, die Sie unsterblich machen wird."_

Joey keuchte überrascht auf, wieder las sie die paar Zeilen durch in der Hoffung sich verlesen zu haben, doch so war es nicht. Das kann doch nicht sein, dachte sie. Harry kann dabei sterben, verfluchte Scheiße!  
Wie, nur eine Macht kann ihn retten, sag mal, haben die alle nen Knall. Selbst dieses beschissene Buch sprich in Rätseln, fluchte sie in Gedanken und klappte das Buch wütend zu.  
Nun manifestierte sich der Name „Das Buch der ewigen Erkenntnis" stand es in goldenen Lettern geschrieben.  
„Wunderbar" schnaubte Joey verächtlich, schwebte wieder zu den höheren Regalen, schob das Buch wieder in die Reihe, schwebte wieder zu Boden und ging schnellen Schnittes zu den anderen.

Bei den anderen angekommen, schmiss sie sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl, kreuzte die Arme und legte ihren Kopf drauf.  
„Joey alles in Ordnung?" fragte Draco besorgt und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Ja alles Bestens" kam es gedämpft zurück.  
„Hast du was gefunden?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll und legte sein Buch zur Seite.  
„Mehr oder weniger" nuschelte sie.  
„Wie meinst du das jetzt schon wieder" grummelte Hermine nervös.  
Joey hob mühselig den Kopf und blickte in erwartungsvolle Gesichter, leise atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.  
„Ich wird sagen, das klären wir nachher, wenn wir Harry abgeholt haben. Im Raum der Wünsche, ich möchte nicht, dass irgend jemand davon Wind bekommt" sagte sie schroff, sprang auf und lief aus dem Raum.

Eine plötzliche Übelkeit und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam sie. Schnell lief sie auf eins der Mädchenklos, wo sie sich erstmal herzhaft über der Kloschüssel erbrach.  
Zusammengekauert saß sie eine halbe Ewigkeit dort, kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, sie fröstelte leicht, doch nichts war so schlimm wie die Erkenntnis, dass Harry dies vielleicht nicht überleben wird.  
Immer wieder gingen ihr diese Zeilen durch den Kopf, immer wieder sah sie das Bild vor Augen, auf dem sie abgebildet war. Sie stand auf einer Lichtung, mit ihrem Schwert um den Hüften gebunden, ihr Haar flatterte wie wild um den Kopf und auch ihr Umhang. Sie sah der Frau verdammt ähnlich.

Warum immer ich? Dachte sie und musste den Drang unterdrücken laut los zu schreien, wie lange sie das durchhalten würde, wusste sie nicht, doch wusste sie eins, dass sie bald nicht mehr konnte. Ihr Körper würde bald appellieren, wieder hatte sie sich Übergeben müssen und sie musste auch ständig an das ungeborene Kind denken. Warum musste alles auf einmal kommen? Und wer weiß, vielleicht irrte sich ja dieses dumme Buch, doch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte genau das Gegenteil, sie versuchte sie voll und ganz zu ignorieren, aber die Stimme wurde nur noch lauter!  
Nein, sie würde nicht zulassen das Harry irgendwas zustoßen würde. Doch was sollte sie gegen diese Macht tun? In dem Buch stand, dass sie sie schon besaß, doch was war es?  
Joey erinnerte sich an die Worte die ihr Vater gesagt hatte.

**Es ist eine Macht, die Voldemort zutiefst hasst und verachtet.**

Doch es gab nur ein klitze kleines Problem, Tommy hasst ne ganze Menge, schoss es ihr unweigerlich durch den Kopf.  
Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit, rappelte sie sich hoch, schloss die Tür auf und schritt zum Waschbecken. Erst da fiel ihr auf, dass sie genau so blass aussah wie Harry. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und haute sich erstmal eine kühle Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor sie wieder runter in den Krankenflügel ging, um Harry abzuholen.  
Dort angekommen, wurde sie freudestrahlend von dem Rest der Bande begrüßt. Harry sah wieder vollkommen Gesund aus und riss auch schon wieder Witze.

Nach dem Abendbrot machten sich die Sieben auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünschen. Dort angekommen, ging Draco dreimal dran vorbei und schon erschien einen wunderschöne Eichenholztür in der Wand.  
Ohne zu zögern machte er sie auf und schritt zum Kamin, davor standen sieben Sessel und ein Tisch mit Getränken. Alle setzten sich hin und warfen erwartungsvolle Blicke zu Joey.  
Joey sah ihre Freunde durchdringend an. Sie hatten noch keine Ahnung was sie heute rausgefunden hatte. Sollte sie ihnen wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? Oder sollte sie liebers den schrecklichen Teil auslassen? Nein, sie entschied sich ihnen alles zu sagen.

„Also, was ich euch jetzt sage, behandelt bitte vertraulich. Mir fällt es nicht grade leicht darüber zu sprechen, also möchte ich euch bitten, mich nicht zu unterbrechen" sagte sie erschlagen und ließ sich nun in den letzten freien Sessel fallen.  
Von allen kam ein zustimmendes nicken, doch Harry ahnte schon was jetzt kommen würde, sonst würde Joey nicht so bedrückt wirken, schoss es ihm der den Kopf. Unweigerlich nahm er sich Ginnys Hand und drückte sie fest, er brauchte jetzt einfach das Gefühl, das jemand bei ihm ist, der ihn liebte.  
Joey beobachtete die Geste mit einem milden Lächeln. Ja die zwei sind was ganz besonderes, dachte sie.

Ihre Hände begannen unweigerlich zu zittern, schnell ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, um das zittern zu unterbinden. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben ist es ihr so schwer gefallen. Gut sie hatte auch noch nie jemanden direkt sagen müssen, dass er das ganze höchst wahrscheinlich nicht überlebte. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen.  
Ihre Stimme klang fest, doch schwebte darin ein leichter Hauch der Besorgnis mit. Ihre Augen waren stur auf die gegenüberliegenden Wand gerichtet, sie konnte ihren Freunden nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Doch als sie an der Stelle ankam, wo Harry in so eine Art Koma fallen würde und ihn nur eine Macht wieder retten könnte, suchten ihre Augen die seinen.  
Seine smaragdgrünen Augen sahen sie aufmuntern an, auch als sie weiter sprach und sagte, dass er das ganze vielleicht nicht überleben würde.

Der Druck, der nun von Ginnys Hand ausging, tat schon richtig weh, doch ließ sich Harry nichts anmerken. Nein er hatte so was ähnliches erwartet. Denn Joey war beim Abendessen ziemlich ruhig und wirklich Gesund sah sie auch nicht aus, doch das führte er auf die heutige Erkenntnis drauf zurück.  
Als Joey endete, war es Mucksmäuschen Still im Raum. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Jeder kämpfte mit seinen eigenen Konflikten.  
Hermine, Ginny und Ann liefen stumme Tränen den Wangen hinunter und auch Ron und Draco war anzusehen, dass das grade gesagte seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.  
Doch Harry fixierte Joey mit einem durchdringenden Blick, den sie auch nicht auswich.

„Hast du eine Ahnung welche Macht mich retten könnte" brachte er grad so hervor.  
„Nein Harry, es tut mir leid, doch ich weiß es selber nicht" entgegnete sie ihm traurig.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Draco leise und sah in die Runde.  
„Wir werden weiter machen wie bisher. Ich werde zum Raum gehen und Joey wird mich begleiten" erwiderte Harry und suchte Joeys Blick.  
Joey nickte ihm zu, ja sie würde ihm begleiten. Sie würde ihren kleinen Bruder nicht einfach so allein lassen und außerdem war es ihre Pflicht.  
Anschließend wendete Harry seinen Blick auf Ginny, die in stillschweigend an sah und immer mehr Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg, doch sie nickte Harry aufmunternd zu.

Ginny würde ihn ziehen lassen, auch wenn sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde, doch konnte sie sich ihn nicht einfach in den Weg stellen.  
„Du tust das richtige Harry. Ich werde immer bei dir sein und dich immer lieben" schniefte sie und schmiss sich ihm in die Arme.  
„Harry, ich würde dich gerne begleiten" sagte Draco und sah seinen nun mittlerweile besten Freund tief in die Augen.  
„Ich würde mir wünschen das du mitkommen würdest, doch muss ich diesen Weg alleine gehen. Joey ist bei mir und ich möchte nicht das euch was passiert" sagte er ruhig.  
Draco nickte zum Zeichen des Verständnisses, auch Ron und Hermine nickten ihm zu. Auch sie verstanden was Harry damit meinte.

Noch lange an diesem Abend saßen sie beisammen und fachsimpelte was dieses Buch meinte, doch auch sie kamen zu keiner wirklichen plausiblen Erklärung.  
Es schien so als wenn sie alle im Stillen übereingekommen wären. Harry und Joey müssten es tun, ja sie mussten es riskieren. Seine Freunde würden in Hogwarts bleiben, in Sicherheit, doch auch wenn sie ihm nicht begleiten würden, wären sie immer bei ihm.  
Dieses Band was unseren Sieben Freunde verband, war was ganz außergewöhnliches. Für sie zählten nicht nur die Eigenschaften des anderen, nein sondern auch ihre Taten.

Dieses starke Band der Freundschaft, der Liebe und des Vertrauens lag zwischen ihnen und stärkte sie von Innen heraus. Selten hatte man so was schon gesehen, Freunde die sich blind vertrauten, die alles für den anderen tun würden, nur um ihnen zu helfen oder ihnen einfach seelisch beizustehen. Eine Freundschaft währt ein Leben lang, doch auch sie kann zerbrechen und die Scherben sind nur schwer wieder zusammen zu fügen. Doch eins war vollkommen klar, diese Sieben, so unterschiedlich sie auch in ihren Persönlichkeiten sein mögen, werden immer einen ständigen Begleiter haben, sie werden daran festhalten können, sich gegenseitig Kraft und Mut geben und sie werden jeden weiteren Tag auf Erden daran wachsen.

Als Joey so am Fenster stand und die anderen bei ihren leisen Gesprächen beobachtete wurde ihr eins schlagartig klar.  
Sie, Joey, die Kriegerin würde für jeden von ihnen ihr Leben lassen. Denn für sie würde es sich lohnen zu sterben. Alle sechs hatten besondere Persönlichkeiten, die sie zu etwas einzigartigen machten, und Joey schätze jeden von ihnen.  
Sie bemerkte nicht das Harry leise an ihre Seite trat und sie musterte. Joey schien völlig in Gedankenversunken zu sein. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte behutsam zu.  
Joey spürte den leichten Druck den er ausübte und ein wohltuendes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Ihr war längst klar, dass sie Harry als einen Bruder sah, ihn über alles liebte und alles geben würde nur um ihm zu helfen.

„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte er liebevoll und schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln.  
„Ja, mir geht's gut. Aber wie geht es dir?" fragte die ihn und sah ihn sich genau an.  
„Ich habe mit so was schon gerechnet, Jo. Du war heut sehr still und deine Augen haben es mir verraten" sagte er lächelnd und drehte sich zum Fenster um.  
Joey tat es ihm gleich, auch sie starrte nun aus dem Fenster, durch die Dunkelheit die sich langsam wie eine Welle über die Länderein ergoss.  
Unbewusst nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie liebevoll. Sie würde Harry nicht einfach so sterben lassen, nein auf keinen Fall.  
„Harry du wirst nicht sterben, dafür werde ich Sorgen" hauchte sie kaum vernehmlich.  
Harry lächelte nur, ja er wusste das Joey nichts unversucht lassen würde um ihm das Leben zu retten und dafür war er sehr dankbar, denn er würde das selbe für sie tun.

„Harry?" murmelte Joey geistesabwesend.  
„Hm" kam es von ihm verträumt zurück.  
„Von allen Freunden die ich jemals in meinem Leben traf, bist du einer derjenigen den ich nie vergessen werde. Und falls ich sterbe, bevor du stirbst, werde ich zum Himmel fliegen und auf dich warten. Ich gebe den Engel ihre Flügel zurück, und riskiere sie zu verlieren, nur um dir zu beweisen, das meine Freundschaft zu dir, keine Grenzen kennt" das letztere ging mehr oder weniger in einem Flüstern unter, doch Harry hatte sie verstanden.  
Tränen der Rührung traten ihm in die Augen, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Auch Joey hatte Tränen in den Augen, Tränen der Freude Harry kennen und lieben gelernt zuhaben.

Harry löste seine Hand aus der ihren, drehte sie zu sich um und nahm sie wortlos in die Arme. Den beiden bedarf es keine Worte, nein diese Umarmung sagte alles was man wissen musste.  
Die anderen verfielen in Schweigen und beobachteten Harry und Joey. Auch ihnen stiegen die Tränen in den Augen bei dem Anblick. Sie wusste das sich die zwei liebten, doch nur rein Freundschaftlich, doch diese Liebe der beiden konnte Berge versetzen und das Unmögliche Möglich machen. Denn als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten und anlächelten, sahen sie die Freude, das Glück und die unendlich starke Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Diese starke Magie verband die zwei auf eine besondere Art und Weise.

_OHOHOHHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO_

_So ich hoffe ihr Hatte wieder euern Spaß. Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen, aber bei uns hier obern, fängt Montag die Schule wieder an und Ich denke das mich meine Kinder die ersten Wochen wieder sehr einnahmen werden, aber ich werde mein bestes geben._

_Bis dann eure Pupp_


	23. Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 23**

** Erkenntnisse**

Gegen Mitternacht schickte Joey alle in den Gemeinschaftraum, da sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten. Ann war schon in Dracos Armen eingeschlafen, was alle breit Grinsen ließ. Doch sie selber machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, da sie noch einen Rundgang machen musste. Tausende Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, die bedrückenden und sorgenvollen Gesichter ihre Freunde sah sie immer noch vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie hatten es aber besser aufgenommen als sie dachte, aber an Harry nagte diese Erkenntnis sehr, sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Doch würde er dies niemals freiwillig und ohne etwas Wahrheitsserum zugeben, doch Joey wusste, das sie ab heute noch mehr auf ihn acht geben musste.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken schritt sie die Gänge dieses großen Schlosses entlang, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und mit hängenden Schultern starrte sie unentwegt auf den Boden. Sie hatte Angst, Angst um Harry, Angst um ihr ungeborenes Kind, von dem keiner was wusste, Angst um die Zukunft und Severus, um den ganzen Orden und natürlich ihre Freunde. Sie hatte niemals gedacht das ihr Leben so kompliziert wird, die ganze Kriegerin- Sache ging ihr gewaltig gegen den Stich, doch was sollte sie machen. Am liebsten würde Joey sich in ein Mauseloch verkriechen und erst wieder rauskommen wenn die Gefahr gebangt war, doch nein, wieder blieb mal alles an ihr und Harry kleben, wunderbar, dachte sie sarkastisch und setzte ein freudloses Lächeln auf.

Doch wusste sie, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Ihre Freunde hatten an Kraft zugenommen, sie trainierten alleine weiter, nur mit Harry machte sie eine Art spezial Training. Die unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrschte er schon, doch gab es auf diesem Gebiet noch ein bisschen mehr, was ihm im Kampf behilflich sein konnte. Mit Albus war das natürlich abgesprochen auch wenn ihr es nicht sonderbar gefiel das Harry dies lernte, doch er brauchte es. Selbst die anderen mussten nun die Unverzeihlichen lernen und sie waren nicht begeistert von der Sache, doch sie taten es, was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig. Schulterhängend schritt sie in den nächsten Gang und hatte schon die Marmortreppe im Blick, jetzt bloß nichts falsch machen, dachte sie. Remus und seine Fragerei immer!

Endlich in der großen Halle angekommen, wartete schon Remus auf sie und lächelte sie schon vom weiten her an.  
Doch sah er ihr an, das was nicht stimmt, ihre ganze Haltung verriet es ihm, nein nicht mal die Augen, aber der Rest deuteten darauf hin, doch sofort nachbohren wollte er nicht, er würde sowieso keine plausible Antwort bekommen. Gedulde dich, sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst und lächelte Joey freundlich an.  
„Na Kleines, alles okay? Du siehst so blass aus" fragte er besorgt.  
„Ja, bin bloß etwas Müde, sonst nichts" meinte sie schmunzelnd. Ich hab es doch gewusst, verdammt, schoss es durch ihren Kopf. Aber ein schmunzeln konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
„Wollen wir?" sagte Remus dann, doch wusste er sofort das es nicht ganz die Wahrheit war, was Joey zu ihm sagte, dafür kannte er sie nun schon zu gut.

Jo nickte, hackte sich bei ihm ein und schon schlenderten sie die Gänge entlang. Immer wieder musterte Remus Joey von der Seite und überlegte was sie wohl haben könnte.  
„Mir geht es wirklich gut" sagte sie auf einmal.  
„Sicher?" kam gleich wieder die Frage.  
„Ja, mach dir bitte nicht immer so viele Sorgen um mich" antwortete sie schmunzelnd.  
„Is ja gut" schmollte er etwas.  
Joeys schmunzeln wurde immer breiter bei dieser Reaktion, doch versuchte sie angestrengt nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Wie läuft es mit Tonks?" fragte sie nun um vom vorherigen Thema abzulenken.  
„Oh, wunderbar" strahlte er und sah sie an.  
„Das freut mich für euch zwei. Ihr passt einfach hervorragend zusammen" grinste sie.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ach nur so" kam es von ihr zurück.  
„Sprich dich ruhig aus" meinte er vergnügt.  
„Nein" sagte sie entschlossen.  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Darum nicht"  
„Darum ist keine Antwort" trillerte er plötzlich.

„Sag mal alles okay?" fragte sie skeptisch, was ihr gleich einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.  
„Ist ja gut, man wird ja wohl noch einen Spass machen dürfen" maulte er nun.  
Remus grinste nun breit und bleib stehen, was Joey veranlasste auch stehen zu bleiben.  
„Was?" meinte sie nur.  
„Nichts Bocki" grinste er.  
„Ich bin nicht Bockig" konterte sie.  
„Bist du wohl" neckte er sie.  
„Bin ich nicht"  
„Oh doch"  
„Nein"

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, nach ca. 10 Minuten war Joey wirklich etwas eingeschnappt und lief nun schnurstracks den Gang entlang in den nächsten und ließ einen breit grinsenden Remus einfach so stehen.  
„Hey warte auf mich" rief er ihr hinterher und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Im Nu hatte er sie wieder eingeholt und hielt sie am Arm fest, sie drehte sich um und grinste ihn fies ins Gesicht.  
„Jo, das war doch nur ein Spass" sagte er betreten.  
„Weiß ich doch" sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Warum bist du dann weggerannt?" fragte Remus wieder grinsend.  
„Weil ich dir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte" giggelte sie.

„Hast du aber nicht" antwortete Remus.  
„Oh doch" kam es zurück.  
„Nein"  
„Jawohl"  
„Wenn du meinst" langsam wurde es ihm doch zu bunt.  
„Was denn? Verstehst du kein Spass mehr?" bemerkte sie beiläufig und setzte sich nun wieder in Bewegung um den Rundgang fortzusetzen.  
Remus sah ihr mit offenen Mund hinterher. Seit wann ließ sie ihn einfach so stehen und das schon zum zweiten mal in nur gut, er sah auf die Uhr, 10 Minuten, irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Was is, brauchst du noch ne Extraeinladung?" säuselte Joey grinsend und wandte ihren Kopf nach hinten und sah den ziemlich irritierten Remus strahlend an.  
Er murmelte nur etwas unverständliches -doch Joey hätte schwören können ein „Weiber" heraus gehört zu haben- und setzte sich nun auch in Bewegung um sie einzuholen. Langsam schritten sie nun nebeneinander her und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Was macht deine Schulter?" fragte er plötzlich und sah sie an.  
„Geht schon wieder ganz gut" erwiderte sie und grinste unverhohlen.  
„Alles okay mit dir?" murrte sie nun, als sie bemerkte, dass Remus sie nun schon wieder aufmerksam musterte.

„Häh?" kam es nur von ihm.  
„Hab ich Kacke an der Backe, oder was? Du musterst mich schon die ganze Zeit. Remus, mir geht es gut, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, ich komm gut alleine zu recht" meinte sie nun schon fast flehend.  
„Joey es tut mir ja leid. Aber ich mach mir nun mal Sorgen um dich. Ich habe gesehen, wie du aussahst als wir dich bei Voldemort rausgeholt haben. Ich will mir gar nicht genauer vorstellen was er dir alles angetan hat, Jo. Aber ich machen mir trotzdem unheimliche Sorgen, nicht um dein körperliches Wohlergehen, sondern um dein seelisches Wohl" entgegnete er liebevoll und strich ihr gedankenverloren eine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Joey atmete hörbar tief ein und aus, bevor sie zum sprechen ansetzte.  
„Hör mir mal gut zu. Ja es war nicht unbedingt leicht für mich, ja er hat mich gequält und gefoltert, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch, aber ich komm damit klar, wäre ja nicht das erstemal, das ich solch Spott und solche Demütigungen über mich ergehen lassen muss. Und ich bin dir und den anderen überaus Dankbar das ihr mich da rausgeholt habt, denn lange hätte ich nicht mehr durchgehalten, er...er hätte mich...fast...fast gebrochen...er hätte es beinahe geschafft, Moony" schluckte sie.  
Kleine Tränen glitzerten in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, die so hilfesuchend den Mann vor ihr ansahen.

Remus sah auf sie herab, konnte sich kaum die Schmerzen die Joey durchmachen musste vorstellen, geschweige den nachempfinden wie sie sich jetzt fühlen mag. Doch eins war ihm klar, sie brauchte ihn, jetzt, auf der Stelle, sofort.  
Er hörte aufmerksam zu, ihre Worte waren sorgsam gewählt, er wusste, sie würde nicht all zuviel über ihre kurze aber doch irgendwie lange Zeit Preis geben. Er schluckte merklich, als ihre Stimme leicht zu zittern begann, Tränen ihr in die Augen schossen, er konnte sich kaum noch zusammen reißen um sie nicht an sich zu ziehen, sie beschützend im Arm zu halten, doch nun war es um ihn geschehen, langsam streckte er eine Hand aus, legte sie um ihre schmale Taille und zog sie behutsam an sich.

Er umarte sie Freundschaftlich, ihre Schultern zitterten leicht, er hielt sie fest, es bedarf keinerlei Worte. Er wollte sie einfach nur festhalten, ihr zeigen das er immer für sie da sein würde, dass er ihr immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Sie war ein starke junge Frau, mit wunderschönen geheimnisvoll blauen Augen, die eine Menge durchgemacht hatte und die jemanden brauchte, dem sie vertraute, den sie mochte und der sie verstand.  
Liebevoll streichelte er ihr über den Rücken, murmelte leise tröstende Worte, küsste ihr Haupt und zog ihren betäubenden Duft ein.  
Kein einziger Laut kam über ihre Lippen, nein kein einziger Schluchzer, aber Tränen, Tränen des Schmerzes bannten sich ihren Weg und das war auch gut so.

Remus drückte sie näher an sich, hielte sie fest umschlungen. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, ihre Hände krallten sich an seiner Umhang fest, als wenn sie Angst hätte ihn zu verlieren, ihn wieder loslassen zu müssen. Er betete zu Gott, dass Severus jetzt nicht hier lang kommen würde, es musste ein äußerst bizarres Bild abgeben, wie sie hier um diese Uhrzeit engumschlungen auf dem recht dunklen Gang beieinander standen. Doch hoffte er inständig, dass Sam ihm genug auf die Nerven fallen würde um nicht grade hier lang zu kommen.  
Er spürte wie sich Joey wieder langsam beruhigte, das zittern ihrer Schultern wurde weniger und ihr Atem ging gleichmäßiger, doch von loslassen war nicht die Rede und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, wollte er es auch nicht.

Joey versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zufassen, sie fühlte sich so beschützt, so geborgen in seinem Armen. Ja sie liebte Severus, doch bei Remus war das war anderes. Ja sie liebte auch ihn, doch eher auf rein platonische Weise. Die Umarmung, die beruhigenden Worte kamen von Herzen und sie wusste, das er immer für sie da sein würde, sie niemals alleine lassen würde, wenn sie ihn am meisten brauchte. Sie konnte nicht über alles mit Severus reden und wollte es auch nicht, den er würde es nicht verkraften. Auch mit jemand anderen kannte sie nicht reden, nein, mit einigen Dingen musste sie alleine fertig werden, und stören tat es auch nicht. Oft genug musste sie mit ihren Kummer selber fertig werden, damit klar kommen, den es würde sie sowieso keiner verstehen.

Ihre Hände krallten sich nun fester in den Umhang den Remus trug, sie atmete tief durch und zog seinen wunderbaren männlichen Duft ein. Oh Gott, wie sie es vermisst hatte. Ja sie brauchte ihn, als Freund, jemand der ihr einfach nur zuhörte ohne großartig Fragen zu stellen, jemand der sie ohne zu fragen mal in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte, Es ist gut so! .  
Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und schaute in seine braunen Augen, sie sahen so sorgenvoll aber auch liebeswürdig drein. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange, die die Tränen wegwischten. Immer noch sah sie ihn durchdringend an, seine Augen erwiderten den Blick, er lächelte!

„Ich bin immer für dich da, mein Engel" hauchte er ihr entgegen und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.  
„Danke für alles" brachte sie mit belegter Stimme grade so raus.  
„Joey, egal was es ist, sag es mir, ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen. Es tut mir so weh, dich so sehr leiden zu sehen" bemerkte er flüchtig und versuchte krampfhaft die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln.  
Joey lächelte ihn an und nickte behutsam, sie sah das sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich an ihn, sie wollte das er aufhörte sich so sehr um sie zu sorgen.

„Ich hab dich lieb" flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und streichelte seinen Nacken.  
„Ich dich auch, Kleines" murmelte er zurück und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.  
Wiederwillig lösten sich beide aus der Umarmung, Joey hackte sich wieder bei ihm ein und so schlenderten sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die nächsten Gänge entlang.  
„Bist du Glücklich mit ihm?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile.  
„Ja, sehr sogar" grinste sie nun.  
„Und du?" fragte sie.  
„Tonks ist eine wundervolle Frau, sehr eigenartig und auch merkwürdig, doch ich liebe sie" säuselte er, seine Augen bekamen einen glasigen Ausdruck.

„Ja das kann ich irgendwie verstehen" gab Joey Antwort und verkniff sich ein Lachen, was ihr ein Ellenbogenhieb einbrachte.  
„Es freut mich das du Glücklich bist, ehrlich" meinte Joey nun ernst.  
„Ja, das bin ich. Weiß du, ich hätte nie gedacht das du Severus so dermaßen ändern könntest, aber ich wusste schon immer, dass du die Menschen einfach so verzaubern kannst" strahlte er und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.  
„Hey, mal keine Annährungsversuche" neckte sie ihn nun.  
„Wieso, was dagegen?" kam die Gegenfrage, mittlerweile hatte er wieder sein typisches schelmischen Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
„Zufälliger weise, ja!" kam die prompte Antwort.

„Nun gut, wenn du meinst" sagte er und ließ gespielt die Schultern hängen, was ihm nun ein Ellenbogenhieb einbrachte.  
„Treibs mal nicht so weit" sagte sie drohend, konnte sich ein Lachen jedoch nicht wirklich verkneifen.  
Nun verfielen beide wieder dem Schweigen, Joey sah seitlich aus dem großen Fenstern in die Nacht hinaus und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Remus neben ihr hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegte und sah verträumt auf seine Füße.  
„Sag mal wann läuten bei dir und Schniefelus eigentlich die Hochzeitsglocken?" fragte er aus heiterem Himmel, drehte sich zu ihr und schmunzelte über ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?" fragte sie pikiert.  
„Nun ja, ihr seit schon ziemlich lang zusammen und wenn ich ihn zu beobachte, wie er dich ansieht, kann er es kaum noch abwarten" sagte er.  
„Hast du zufällig was getrunken? Wie kommst du auf so eine Schnapsidee?" fragte sie weiter. Heiraten, oh nein, bestimmt nicht.  
„Nein ich habe nichts getrunken, es war auch nicht böse gemeint. Jo er liebt dich wirklich sehr und wenn du ihn gesehen hättest, wie er gelitten hat als Voldemort dich hatte, würdest du das verstehen. Seine Blicke sagen alles, er will dich nie wieder gehen lassen" meinte er, nahm ihr Hand und lächelte sie an.

„Ach weißt du, ich will noch nicht Heiraten, ich weiß noch nicht mal ob ich überhaupt jemand heiraten werden. Ich fühle mich einfach zu jung dazu und will nichts überstützen. Und einen Antrag hat er mir Merlin sei Dank noch nicht gemacht und ich hoffe es wird auch so bleiben" das letztere war mehr ein murmeln.  
„Was wirst du sagen, wenn er dir einen Antrag macht?" fragte er und ging langsam weiter und zog Jo hinterher.  
„Ich werde ihm die Wahrheit sagen, auch wenn ich ihn damit vielleicht verletzten werden, doch ich kann es einfach nicht" meinte sie leise und sah auf ihre Füße, die wie von alleine den Weg durch das riesige Schloss suchten und auch fanden.

Remus nickte verständlich, ja er hatte Severus beobachtet und seine Augen sprachen manchmal Bände, dachte er und lief weiter mit Joey die Gänge ab.  
„Wenn wir schon mal beim Thema sind, wann läuten bei euch die Hochzeitsglocken?" fragte sie nun Remus und sah ihn von der Seite her an.  
„Vorerst noch nicht, wir wollen uns damit Zeit lassen und nichts überstützen" sagte er aufrichtig und sah sie nun an.  
„Gute Entscheidung" erwiderte sie nüchtern.  
„Sag mal, geht's dir wirklich gut? Ich meine du bis heute so komisch drauf, als wenn was passiert wäre" schlussfolgert er nun als er ihre dicken Augenringe sah.

„Nun ja, so könnte man es auch nennen" sagte sie schlicht und wich seinen Blicken aus.  
Sie standen grad auf eine Treppe, die nun ihre Richtung wechselte und so ihren Rundgang wiederum verlängerte.  
„Willst du darüber reden?" fragte er liebevolle und drückte ihre Hand behutsam.  
„Am besten wir gehen zu Albus, da wollte ich sowieso noch hin und es ihm erzählen und so hätte wir das in einem Abwasch gemacht" fuhr sie fort.  
„Okay" meinte er leise und sah wieder nach vorne.  
Nun liefen sie noch den Rest des Schlosses ab und machten sich anschließend auf den Weg in das Büro das Schulleiters.

Unterweg sagte nun keiner mehr ein Wort, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Remus machte ein besorgte Miene, was Joey nicht verborgen bleib. Mutig drückte sie seine Hand etwas doller um ihm zu signalisieren, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, doch wusste sie das selber nicht so genau. Am steinernen Wasserspeier angekommen, sprang dieser auch gleich zur Seite und gab die Wendeltreppe dahinter frei.  
„Was...wieso...hä?" kam es verwirrt von Moony.  
„Keine Sorge, das ist normal, ich bin eine Dumbledore" meinte sie grinsend.  
„Aha, alles klar" sagte er perplex und stieg nach ihr die Wendeltreppe hinauf.  
Oben angekommen, klopfte sie und wartete darauf, das sie eintreten durften, was auch keine Minute dauerte.

Als Joey die Tür öffnete und sich kurz im Büro umblickte, erkannte sie das Albus nicht alleine war, Sam und Severus saßen vor seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sich bis eben noch angeregt unterhalten.  
„Oh Kaffeekränzchen?" schmunzelte Remus.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht" erwiderte Sam spitz.  
„Ihr lebt ja noch? Wie ist das den passiert?" fragte Joey aufrichtig interessiert, was Severus ein wütendes Schnauben entlockte.  
Joey grinste nur und streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen, was Albus wieder schmunzeln ließ.  
„Habt ihr was auffälliges gesehen?" fragte Severus gleich nach.  
„Nein, alles ruhig" antwortete Remus und ließ zwei Stühle aus seinem Zauberstab erscheinen, doch Joey setzte sich auf den Rand des Schreibtisches und sah niedergeschlagen in die Runde.

„Wenn was aufregendes passiert wäre, hätte sie uns schon bescheid gesagt" meldete sich nun wieder Sam provokant zu Wort.  
„Kannst du nicht einmal den Mund halten?" fragte Severus genervt.  
„Nein, wieso denn?" kam es prompt zurück.  
„Weil es keinem interessiert was DU zu sagen hast" konterte Severus maulig.  
„Wenn du meinst Schniefi" säuselte Sam und ging sofort in Deckung, da Severus nach ihm ausgeholt hatte.  
„Mein Gott, wie Zickig kann man sein" mischte sich Joey kichernd mit ein.  
„Ich bin nicht Zickig?" brausten nun beide gleichzeitig auf.

„Bist du wohl" spottete Severus und warf Sam einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Wird das den nie aufhören" murmelte Remus grinsend und zwinkerte Albus verstohlen zu, der die Diskussion mit einem breiten Grinsen verfolgte.  
„Wenn ich Zickig bin, was bist du dann? Aufgeblasen, Eingebildet, Egoistisch, Grimmig, Idiotisch, Unentspannt...ich könnte ewig so weiter machen" entgegnete Sam und zählte an seinen Fingern weiter.  
„Irgendwann Boddin, irgendwann wirst du nur noch so klein sein" schnaubte Severus und hielt den Zeigefinger und Daumen nur ein paar Millimeter auseinander.  
„PFFFF, hättest du wohl gerne, Mister- ich- weiß- alles- und- ihr- nicht" raunzte Sam als Antwort und lehnte sich nun über die Sessellehne, um Severus Reaktion von nahem zu betrachten.

„Boddin du kleine Nervensäge hoch DREI" zischte Severus gefährlich, lehnte sich nun ebenfalls über seine Sessellehne, jeder andere hätte schon längst das Weite gesucht, doch Sam grinste ihn höhnisch ins Gesicht, was Severus die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb „Wenn du nur ein Funken Verstand hättest, würdest du jetzt endlich die Klappe halten".  
„Was auch immer euch gefällt, Meister" sagte Sam spöttisch, verzog das Gesicht zu einer dämlichen Grimasse und deutete eine verbeugende Bewegungen an.  
Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengte, seine Hände vor Wut zu Fäusten geballt.

„Okay, das reicht. Reißt euch endlich mal zusammen und werdet Erwachsen" sagte Remus beschwichtigend.  
„TZTZTZT" kam es gespielt von Sam zurück.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, riss sich zusammen um Sam nicht eine reinzuhauen und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf Joey, die immer noch auf den Rand das Schreibtisches saß und breit grinste.  
„PFFFF" kam es von Severus als er das sah. Auf welcher Seite steht sie eigentlich? Frage er sich selbst in Gedanken. Beleidigt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte sein Atem wieder regulieren zu können, was bei der lustigen Grimasse seiner reizenden Freundin nicht grade einfach war.

„Seit ihr nun fertig oder war das erst der Anfang?" fragte Joey mit einem schiefen Lächeln und sah von Sam zu Severus und wieder zurück.  
Sam drehte sich zu Severus und musterte ihn ausgiebig. Severus merkte die bohrenden Blicke seines Sitznachbarn und sah nun auch in seine Richtung.  
Tief schwarze Augen trafen nun auf stahlblaue Augen, sie funkelten sich unheilverkündend an, doch plötzlich grinsten sich beide diebisch an und reichten sich die Hände.  
„Mein Gott, was soll aus euch bloß mal werden" neckte Remus die beiden Streithähne.  
Albus konnte sich nur schwer ein glucksen verkneifen, doch als er Joey aus den Augenwinkel sah, wurde er wieder ernst.

Alle sahen nun besorgt zu der besagten Person, ihre Augen sahen so leer aus, dass Funkeln war erloschen und Trauer machte sich darin breit.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte ihr Onkel in ruhigem Ton.  
„Wir haben heute Nachforschungen bezüglich des Raumes angestellt und ich bin auf etwas gestoßen, was mir wirklich nicht gefällt" druckste sie rum und holte ganz tief Luft.  
„Wie wir schon wissen, bin ich die Kriegerin und somit die Einzige die den Raum im Ministerium öffnen kann. Wie wir weiterhin wissen, verbirgt sich dahinter eine Macht die Harry im Kampf gehen Voldemort helfen soll, doch wird er, sobald er die Macht empfangen hat, in einem Komaähnlichen Zustand fallen und nur eine einzige Macht kann ihn retten" schloss sie ihren kurzen Vortag.

Alle sahen sie mit großen Augen an, selbst ihr Onkel, dem sonst nichts so schnell aus der Bahn werfen kann, schluckte nun hart.  
„Wie ich sehe, wusstet ihr nichts davon" kam es sarkastisch über ihre Lippen.  
„Welche Macht soll ihn retten?" fragte Sam sofort.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen" kam es schroff zurück.  
„Und welche Macht verbirgt sich hinter der Tür" fragte Remus weiter.  
„Keine Ahnung, nächste Frage" erwiderte sie.  
„Hast du noch genau im Kopf was dieses Buch ausgesagt hat?" fragte Albus ruhig.  
Joey nickte langsam und sackte etwas in sich zusammen, sie fühlte sich schwach, doch setzte sie sich gleich wieder aufrecht hin.

_„Eine Legende besagt, dass eines Tages eine Kriegerin kommen wird, die dem Einen mit der Macht den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu besiegen helfen wird. Es wird erzählt, dass sie eine ganz bestimmte Macht besitzen wird, Eine die so stark ist, die Sie unsterblichen machen wird. Sie wird die Macht besitzen, die in einem geheimnisvollen Raum verborgen liegt, Sie muss den Einen mit der Macht dort hingeleiten, nur so wird Er den Lord besiegen können. __  
__In diesem Raum wird der Auserwählte die Macht in Empfang nehmen, die Kriegerin ist die Einzige die den Raum öffnen kann. Dahinter verbirgt sich so eine starke Macht, die den Einen in die Knie zwingen wird. Er wird in ein Komaähnlichen Zustand fallen und nur eins kann ihm das Leben retten, nur eine einzige außergewöhnliche und dazu noch sehr starke Macht, wird sein Schicksal besiegeln. __  
__Die Aufgabe der Kriegerin ist es, den Auserwählten zu beschützen und ihm den richtigen Weg zu zeigen, den nur sie besitzt die Macht, die sie unsterblich machen wird."_

„Hast du eine leiseste Ahnung welche Macht in dir steckt die dich unbesiegbar machen soll?" fragte Severus mit rauer samten Stimme.  
„Alle sagen mir, dass ich die Macht besitzen soll und in der größten Stunde der Not werde ich sie spüren. Doch keiner sagt mir klipp und klar was das bedeuten soll" antwortete sie ihm erschlagen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Hey" meinte Sev lächelnd und nahm ihre Hände runter, „Das wird schon, nicht verzweifeln" säuselte er und zog sie vom Schreibtisch auf seinen Schoß.  
„Wissen es die anderen schon?" fragte Remus leise, die ganze Zeit hatte er nichts gesagt.  
„Ja, sie wissen es und Harry hat es besser aufgenommen als ich erwartet hatte, doch sprechen seine Augen eine vollkommen andere Sprache" nuschelte sie an Severus Brust.

„Das heißt, dass Harry sterben wird, wenn wir nicht rausfinden was ihm helfen kann?" kam es leise von Sam, der seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.  
„Vollkommen richtig mein Sohn" antwortete der Schulleiter, nahm seine Brille ab, rieb sich die Nasenknöchel und setzte seine Brille wieder auf.  
„Joey du weißt noch was ich dir gesagt habe, im Fellowanwesen, nach eurem sogenannten Weiberabend?" fragte Albus mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
Joey blickte auf, sah zu ihrem Onkel und nickte langsam, natürlich wie konnte sie eins dieser sagenumwogenden Rätsel den nur vergessen.  
„Wie kann ich das vergessen, alle reden in Rätsel, du, Mum, Dad, Brian, selbst dieses beschissene Buch" sagte sie mürrisch, was die anderen ein schmunzeln entlockte.

„Wie hieß den das Buch?" fragte Severus und sah in Joeys stahlblauen Augen.  
„Das Buch der ewigen Erkenntnis, das sagt doch schon alles" schnaubte sie sarkastisch.  
Plötzlich ging Sam ein Licht auf und ein Strahlen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.  
„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Remus seinen alten Freund.  
„Mir ist da grad ein Licht aufgegangen" grinste Sam und sah seinen Vater durchdringend an.  
Albus Dumbledore erwiderte den Blick seines Sohnes und schmunzelte ihn an.  
„Is nich wahr" spottete Severus, doch Sam ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen.  
„Könntest ihr uns vielleicht mal aufklären?" meinte Joey genervt.  
„Also, da wäre die Blume und die Biene..." fing Sam grinsend an und gestikulierte wild mit seinen langen Armen, wohl bedacht, das das Joey zur Weißglut bringt.

Joey rollte genervt mit den Augen und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Lass den Mist, Sam" knurrte sie, was Severus breit Grinsen lies.  
„Jo, da musst du alleine drauf kommen, dass können wir dir nicht sagen. Hör ganz tief in dich hinein, lausche und die Erkenntnis wird dich treffen. Joey es ist eine Macht die du tief in dir trägst und Voldemort zutiefst verachtet" sprach nun Remus der es nun auch geschnallt hatte.  
Bei der Nennung dieses Namens zuckte Severus kurz zusammen, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken, sein Blick huschte interessiert zwischen Joey und Remus hin und her.  
„Danke für deine Hilfe, Moony" schnarrte sie zurück.  
„Jo wir können es dir nicht sagen" meinte nun Sam flehend.

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett, mein Kopf brummt" sagte sie und kämpfte sich nun aus Severus Schoß frei.  
Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und sah die anderen immer noch ratlos an, doch sie schmunzelte die beiden bloß vielsagend an.  
Joey rollte mit den Augen, wünschte ihnen einen Gute Nacht und verschwand mit Severus aus dem Büro des Schulleiters.  
„Meint ihr sie wird drauf kommen?" fragte Sam besorgt und blickte den beiden hinterher.  
„Aber sicher wird sie das. Sie denkt nur zu kompliziert" lächelte Remus.  
Albus nickte zufrieden und redete noch kurz mit den beiden Männern, bevor sie sich dann auch ins Bett begaben.

Severus und Joey lagen im Bett und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, keiner sagte ein Wort.  
„Denkst du er wird es schaffen?" fragte Severus leise in die Stille die im Raum herrschte.  
„Ja das wird er, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und wenn ich bei dem Versuch drauf gehe, er wird es schaffen und nicht sterben. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, und ich würde alles für ihn tun, es ist meine Aufgabe das zu tun" wisperte sie an seine Brust.  
„Jo, ich habe Angst...Angst um euch beide" flüsterte er kaum vernehmlich.  
Joey hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit festen Blick an, in seinen dunklen Augen konnte sie es sehen, die Wahrheit. Ja selbst er, der früher Harry bis aufs Blut gehasst hatte, hat ihn nun akzeptiert und andersrum war es genau so, doch würden es beide ohne etwas Wahrheitsserum nie zugeben, da war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher.

„Keine Angst, wir schaffen das beide, solange wir uns haben, an das Gute glauben, Freunde haben und für das Kämpfen an was wir glauben, dann haben wir schon so gut wie gewonnen" meinte sie mit einem seeligen Lächeln.  
„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte er sie verwirrt.  
„Keine Ahnung, doch ich weiß das es so ist. Die Freundschaft, die Hoffnung, der Glaube an den langersehnten Frieden und die Liebe hält uns zusammen, diese Dinge sind immer da, auch wenn wir sie nicht sehen können, wir spüren sie aber. Kämpfe für das an das was du glaubst und dich wird die Erkenntnis treffen. Diese fünf Mächte erhalten aus am Leben, sie sind...so...sie..." plötzlich stoppte sie und sah Severus mit großen Augen an.

„Was hast du?" fragte er pikiert.  
„Ich...es...verdammt...es ist so einfach" strahlte sie und sie spürte in sich wirklich eine ungeheure starke Macht aufsteigen, die so unglaublich stark war, das sie glaubte jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
„Was ist so einfach?" fragte er nach und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Alles" erwiderte sie nur knapp.  
Severus sah sie durchdringend an, doch konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum sie so plötzlich ihre Erklärungen unterbrochen hatte.  
Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, mit einem seeliges Lächeln auf ihre wunderschönen Lippen sah sie ihn an. Er verstand immer noch nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Plötzlich keuchte er erschrocken auf. Ihre Adern fingen an zu pulsieren, sie stachen so kräftig hervor, dass er Angst hatte, sie würden jeden Moment explodieren. Ihre Augen waren so dunkel blau und angsteinflössend, dass er einige Zentimeter schockiert zurück wich. Dieses Leuchten der Augen wurden immer stärker, das nun das dunkle Zimmer erhellt wurde. Ein schrecklicher Schmerzensschreie erfüllte den Raum und hallte von den Kerkerwänden wider. Joey schwebte über dem Bett, ein leuchtend goldenes Schild umgab ihren Körper, ihre Haare flatterten wie wild im ihren Kopf, ihre Augen hatte sie nun geschlossen, das Nachthemd was sie trug, klebte an ihrem Körper.

Severus saß immer noch geschockt in seinem Bett und sah erschrocken zu Joey, wieder entfuhr ihr ein Schmerzensschrei. Was sollte er tun? Hatte sie Schmerzen? Er wollte nicht, das sie Schmerzen hatte. Er schluckte hart, er wollte zu ihr, sie aufhalten, doch konnte er sich nicht bewegen, seine Gliedmaßen schienen völlig erstarrt zu sein.  
Der Energiepegel des Raumes stieg ihn Sekundenschnelle an und ließ Sachen, die nicht niet und nagelfest waren in die Höhe schießen.  
Joey Adern stachen nun dunkelblau hervor, auch das Leuchten ihrer geschlossenen Augen wurde immer kräftiger, intensiver.  
„Sie...hat die...Macht...in...ihr...entfacht" stotterte Severus mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Langsam beruhigte sich wieder alles, Joey schwebte wieder zurück aufs Bett, das Leuchten und pulsieren ihrer Augen und Adern verschwand wieder, auch die anderen Sachen, die sie mit in die Höhe gerissen hatte, schwebten langsam zu Boden.  
Nun lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen neben Severus und atmete schwer und unregelmäßig.  
„Jo, alles okay? Sag was, bitte" sagte Severus besorgt und schüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter.  
Joey grinste nur, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen, sie wollte dieses Gefühl nie wieder missen, es war so einzigartig, so stark und auch unberechenbar, doch wusste sie nun endlich, um welche Macht es sich handelte.

Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf, die nun wieder normal waren, etwas glasig aber normal.  
„Was war das verflucht noch mal? Warum hast du geschrieen? Wieso das Ganze?" sprudelte es aus Severus Mund.  
Joey lächelte, legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund, hob sachte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn einfach. Severus ziemlich verwirrt von dieser Aktion, wusste nicht was er machen sollte, als er ihre Lippen auf den seinen spürte, wusste er, dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte, auch das alles gut werden würde, denn nun durchflutete ihn auch eine wundersame Macht, die aber von Joey ausging. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, wodurch sie ausgelöst wurde, doch das war ihm im Moment so ziemlich egal.

„Wir werden es schaffen" flüsterte Joey zwischen den Küssen.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Du hast nun die Macht entdeckt und wir werden gewinnen" strahlte er und gab ihr wieder einen Kuss.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die restlichen Sachen, die ihre Körper bedeckten lagen am Boden. Sanfte Berührungen und heiße Küsse wurden getauscht, die eine heiße Spur der Erregung auf der Haut des anderen hinterließ.  
Doch was beide nicht wussten war, das sie die ganze Zeit von einem satten grünen Schild umgeben waren. Beide spürten diesmal diese Verbundenheit, doch konnte Severus es sich nicht erklären, doch Joey wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte.  
Es war das Symbol ewigen Lebens und der Hoffnung, und die beiden verband dies auf eine wundersame Weise, da in Joey ein Geschenk des Lebens heran wusch und jetzt schon starke magische Kräfte besaß.


	24. Trübe Gedanken

**Kapitel 24**

** Trübe Gedanken**

Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, die Lehrer ließen nun keinen Tag mehr aus und schärften den Schülern ein, dass die Abschlussprüfungen nicht einfach wären. Die Siebenklässler wurden praktisch jeden Tag daran erinnert, dass ihre Zeit an dieser Schule nun bald vorbei wäre und dann der Ernst des Lebens begann. Doch unsere Freunde störte das nicht all zu sehr, sie hatten anderen Sorgen, nämlich sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie sie Harry und Joey zur Seite stehen konnten. Die Ungewissheit wann Voldemort endlich angreifen werde und ob sie eine reale Chance hätten, nagte an den Nerven aller Beteiligten. Die Auroren waren Tag und Nacht damit beschäftigt die Schüler und das Schloss zu sichern.

Komischer Weise war es auch um die Fronten von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern ziemlich ruhig geworden, Todessertreffen hatten schon lange nicht mehr stattgefunden, doch schien es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu sein. Die Stimmung war mehr als angespannt, doch versuchte man irgendwie das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen, sie mussten das es zum Kampf kommen würde, doch wann, wie und wo, wussten sie nicht!  
Auch hatte der Frühling langsam Einzug ins Land genommen und ließ wieder alles zum Leben erwachen, es gab einem die nötige mentale Kraft. Blumen blühten, die Knospen brachen auf und ließen das Schulgelände wie verzaubert aussehen.

An diesem Freitagnachmittag sah man unsere Freunde am See sitzen und miteinander reden.  
Joey hatte ihnen schon vor längerer Zeit gesagt, das sie nun annähern wusste wie man die Tür die sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung befand öffnen ließe. Dies war wie ein kleiner Hoffungsschimmer am Horizont und das wusste sie. Harry hatte viel Zeit alleine verbracht um Ruhe zu haben und nachzudenken, er hatte auch lange Gespräche mit Sam und Remus geführt. Joey verstand das nur all zu gut, doch trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn, er war ziemlich zurückgezogen und klinkte sich ziemlich schnell aus Gesprächen jeglicher Art aus. Ginny versuchte immer wieder Harry ins Gewissen zu reden, doch war sie mit ihrem Latein langsam am Ende und bat Joey um Hilfe, sie wiederum versprach mit Harry zu reden.

Am späteren Nachmittag verabschiedete sich Joey von den Jugendlichen und schritt langsam zum Quidditchfeld, nun brauchte sie etwas Ruhe und wollte Nachdenken.  
Langsam umrundete sie das gesamte Spielfeld einmal und stieg anschließend die Tribünen hoch. Oben angekommen ging sie bis nach vorne und sah in die Ferne, die Vögel zwitscherten um sie rum und flogen wie die Wilden den Himmel auf und ab, eine leichte Frühlingsbriese spielte mit ihrem Haar, was ihr ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen zauberte.  
Sie liebte solche Orte, sie waren so friedlich und wunderschön. Sie schloss die Augen, breitete ihre Arme aus und ließ den Wind durch ihre Kleidung fahren, es war wunderbar befreiend. Joey atmete tief ein, hielt einen Moment die Luft an, bevor sie wieder geräuschvoll ausatmete.

Dann ließ sie wieder ihre Arme sinken und umschlang ihren eigenen Körper, rubbelte Reflexartig über ihre Oberarme, als wenn sie frieren würde und schon spürte sie, wie ihr jemand einen Umhang über die Schultern legte.  
Sie brauchte sich nicht erst umzudrehen um zu sehen wer es war, sie spürte die starke Aura die diesen Jemand umgab und der Duft der von dem Umhang ausging war betörend.  
Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, sie senkte leicht den Kopf, lächelte etwas, schüttelte dann ihre blonde Mähne und sah wieder auf.  
Keiner sagte ein Wort, die Verbindung die zwischen ihnen bestand, bedarf einfach keinerlei Worte, keinen einzigen Laut. Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach der anderen aus, umfasste sie und drückte sanft zu, was diesem wiederum ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte sie leise in die Stille hinein.  
„Es geht" erwiderte Harry und sah wieder grade aus.  
„Sicher?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife.  
„Ja, sicher" lächelte er nun und sah sie an.  
„Danke für den Umhang, aber mit ist nicht kalt" bemerkte sie und nahm ihn ab, legte ihn dann über seinen breiten Schultern.  
„Wenn du meinst" gab er knapp zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Harry was ist los, ich sehe das dich was bedrückt, also rück raus mit der Sprache" murmelte sie zurück und sah ihn aufmunternd an.

Harry überlegte eine ganze Weile, er war sich nicht sicher was er nun sagen sollte, doch Lügen hatte bei Joey keinen Zweck. Immer wenn sie ihn ansah, dachte er das sie bis tief in seine Seele blicken konnte, genau wie ihr Onkel auch. So holte er nur tief Luft und sah sie wieder von der Seite her an.  
„Ich habe Angst um dich, um Ginny, um euch alle. Diese Erkenntnis nagt an mich, verstehst du? Was ist, wenn ich das nicht überlege? Wer kümmert sich um Gin und die anderen? Ich habe einfach nur Angst etwas falsches zu machen" wisperte er.  
„Oh Harry, denkst du nicht mir geht es genau so, oder den anderen? Auch sie haben Angst das wir dir nicht mehr rechtzeitig helfen können, doch sie sind immer für dich da, sie unterstützen dich wo es nur geht. Sei nicht so zu deinen Mitmenschen, du tust ihnen weh damit" sagte sie leise und drückte seine Hand doller.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist, doch, ich kann nicht mehr, mir ist das alles zu viel. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" fragte er etwas wütend und entzog seine Hand der ihren. Plötzlich brodelte die Wut und der Zorn in ihm, doch warum wusste er nicht, was macht der Krieg bloß aus ihm. Quatsch, was macht der Krieg aus allen!  
„Ich versteh dich nur zu gut Harry, aber denkst du nicht, dass du uns mit deinem Verhalten mehr weh tust" schloss sie als sie diese Information verarbeitet hatte.  
„Joey versteh mich bitte, du weißt nicht wie das ist, ständig den Retter der Welt zu spielen. Alle die mich mit großen Augen an sehen, sobald sie meinem Namen hören, nur weil ich Voldemort damals, als ich ein Baby war besiegt habe. Verdammt, ich habe Menschen in dieser Krieg verloren, Menschen die ich geliebt habe" konterte er bissig.

„Oh Harry bist du naiv, ehrlich mal. Glaubst du nicht, das mir das nicht entgangen ist. Ich weiß genau wie das ist. Auch ich habe Menschen in diesem Krieg verloren, Harry. Hast du das schon vergessen? Voldemort hat auch mir meine Eltern und meinen Bruder genommen. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, aus einer Reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie zustammen und mit 11 keine magischen Kräfte aufzuweisen. Und dann noch werde ich als Kriegerin bezeichnet, die dir helfen soll. Ich soll immer alles wissen und alles können. Harry ich weiß genau wie du dich fühlst, aber du tust uns, mir, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Ann und Draco weh mit deinem Verhalten uns gegenüber. Ginny und den anderen fällt es nicht leicht dich ziehen zu lassen, doch sie tun es, auch wenn sie wissen, dass du dieses verdammte Unterfangen vielleicht nicht überleben wirst. Und weiß du warum? Hast du nur die leiseste Ahnung!" sagte sie erstaunlich ruhig, doch innerlich brodelte es in ihr.

„Weil sie meine Freunde sind, mich nicht verlieren möchten und mich...und weil sie mich lieben" flüsterte er in die Stille hinein. Seine Stimme zitterte, aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er es noch gar nicht betrachten und erst jetzt wurde ihm auch wieder bewusst, wie er sich den anderen gegenüber in den letzten paar Wochen Verhalten hatte. Abweisend und von oben herab! Am liebsten würde er sich nun selber Ohrfeigen, als er dies registrierte. Er sah mit diesem Blick zu Joey und quälte sich dann zu einem Lächeln.  
„Genau Harry, wir alle lieben dich und werden versuchen dir zu helfen. Wenn ich mit dir tauschen könnte, würde ich es sofort tun, doch mehr als dir helfen und dir beizustehen kann ich nicht. Ich werde dich nicht einfach so sterben lassen, da hast du mein Wort. Aber bitte Harry gebe dich nicht selber auf. Kämpfe für das an was du glaubst und was du so liebst" erwiderte sie sehr leise, doch Harry konnte sie verstehen.

Sie lächelte ihn noch mal aufmunternd zu, drehte sich dann langsam um und ging wieder Richtung Spielfeld davon. Als sie die Treppen hinunter stieg, stiegen ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen, doch sie wusste, solange er sich nicht selbst aufgibt, wird er der Stärkere sein!  
Langsam schritt sie nun aus dem Stadion, Richtung verbotenen Wald und ließ einen verwirrten und gleichzeitig traurigen Harry zurück. Doch sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe, sie wollte einfach alleine sein. Ihr fiel dies auch nicht grade leicht, keiner wusste von ihnen wie es in ihr aussah, es waren nun schon einige Wochen vergangen und sie war erst vor zwei Tagen bei Poppy gewesen um sich ordentlich durchchecken zu lassen. Mittlerweile war sie schon Ende dritten Monat schwanger und fühlte sich immer noch ziemlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken. Dem Kind geht es gut und ihr körperlich auch, doch seelisch sah das schon anders aus.

Immer noch völlig in Gedanken versunken ging sie ein Stückchen in den Wald hinein. Hagrid hatte ihr letzte Woche gezeigt, dass eine Einhornstute Nachwuchs bekommen hatte und so ging sie die zwei ziemlich häufig besuchen, wenn sie in Ruhe nachdenken wollte.  
Sie stieg vorsichtig über umgestürzte Bäume und zog mal hier mal da den Kopf ein, bis sie endlich zu der kleinen Lichtung kam, wo die stolze Mutter und ihr kleiner Sohn grasten.  
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf den weichen Waldboden nieder und beobachtete die beiden dabei, als der Kleine anfing um seine Mutter rumzuspringen musste sie unweigerlich leise auflachen, es sah so niedlich und unbefangen aus. Sie war jedes Mal von diesem Anblick wie erstarrt, es waren so wunderschöne reine Tiere.

Harry stand immer noch oben auf der Tribüne und sah Joey mit tränenden Augen hinterher. Sie hatte mal wieder mit allem recht. Ihr war es auch nicht besser ergangen und warum regte er sich darüber in letzter Zeit so auf, es war doch schon immer so gewesen, schon das erste Mal als er die magische Welt betrat, langsam sollte er sich doch daran gewöhnt haben.  
Ja er hatte mit Sicherheit die Menschen mit seinem Verhalten verletzt die ihn liebten, und er war nun Sauer auf sich selbst.  
„Verdammt" entfuhr es ihm. Er wischte die Tränen ab und zog nun sein Umhang an. Schnell stieg er die Treppen runter, rannte aufs Spielfeld, aus dem Stadion, Richtung See wo die anderen immer noch sitzen mögen.

Hoffentlich können sie mir verzeihen, ging es ihm durch denn Kopf. Wenn nicht? Was tat er dann? Egal, das überleg ich mir wenn es soweit ist. Einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzte rannte er wie ein Verrückter auf seine Freunde zu, kurz vor ihnen bremste er hart ab und atmete erstmal tief durch, bevor er sich versuchte zu sammeln. Erwartungsvolle Gesichter sahen zu ihm auf, was bei ihm nur die Wirkung hatte, das seine Kehle plötzlich wie zugeschnürt war. Er schluckte einmal hart, holte erneut tief Luft und versuchte dann krampfhaft was zu sagen, doch kam kein Ton über seine Lippen. Er versuchte es noch ein-, zweimal bevor er resigniert die Hände hob und sich vors Gesicht schlug.

Die anderen konnten sich nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, Draco lag vor stummen Lachens schon auf den Rücken und kringelte sich über die kläglichen Versuche seines besten Freundes etwas zu sagen. Ron hatte sich seine Faust in den Mund gesteckt um zu verhindern laut aufzulachen. Hermine und Ann hielten sich gegenseitig fest um Draco nicht Gesellschaft auf den Boden zu leisten. Doch Ginny faste sich nach einer Weile ans Herz, ging auf ihn zu und hockte sich nun vor dem knienden Harry hin. Sie strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und küsste behutsam seine Stirn. Langsam nahm er seine Hände runter und sah sie aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen durchdringend an. Ginny erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte ihn aufmuntern zu.

„Es tut mir so unheimlich leid" brachte er mit belegter Stimme heraus.  
„Ist schon gut" flüsterte Ginny, doch Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich war ein Idiot. Ich hab nur an mich gedacht und hab euch mit meinen abweisenden Verhalten weh getan. Bitte verzeiht mir. Ich brauche euch doch, ihr seit alles was ich habe und was mir wichtig ist" schluchzte er und vergrub wiederum seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.  
Ginny standen Tränen in den Augen, sie liebte ihn so sehr, das es ihr schmerzte zu sehen wie fertig ihr Freund war. Auch die anderen hatten sich beruhigt und sahen die zwei mit großen Augen an. Ja Harry hatte ihnen weh getan, doch er wollte dies nicht und er brauchte sie als Freunde, zum Beistand.

Langsam standen sie auf, schritten zu ihm und umarmten ihn einfach. Viele Arme schlossen sich um den zitternden Körper und hielten ihn einfach nur fest. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Tränen flossen, Schluchzer entfuhren ihren Kehlen, doch keinem störte dies. Sie wollte ihm zeigen das sie ihm verziehen und das sie ihn lieben, so wie er war. Diese einfache und doch lieb gemeinte Geste, gab allen Kraft, Kraft zu Kämpfen und den Willen zu überleben.  
Harry konnte die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, er war dazu zu schwach. Er zitterte, von heftigen Schluchzern gepackt, sein Körper appellierte nun. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter, was ist wenn sie ihn nun mit Füßen- und Händeschlagend davon trieben? Wenn sie ihn nicht mehr haben wollten? Was würde er tun? Er wusste es nicht, er fühlte sich so verlassen, so einsam.

Dann spürte er wie zig Hände ihn umarten und ihn drückten. Ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Zuneigung gaben. Nun wusste er was er die letzte Zeit so sehr vermisst hatte, seine Freunde. Sie liebten ihn, das wusste er nun und sie würde nur um ihn ihre Loyalität zu beweisen, ihr Leben für ihn geben. Es war als wenn sie ihm einen tonnenschwere Last von den Schultern nehmen würde. Seine Freunde haben ihm verziehen und wollten ihn immer noch haben, ja sie liebten ihn immer noch und ja sie wollten noch immer seine Freundschaft. Das war mehr als er sich wünschen konnte und erwartet hätte. Er konnte nicht mehr, laute Schluchzer entfuhren seiner Kehle und ließen ihn heftig zittert, doch das war egal, er hatte seine Freunde nicht verloren, nein sie hielten immer noch zu ihm und würde es immer tun, das wusste er nun.

Langsam ließen die vielen Hände von ihm ab und gaben ihm wieder Luft zum Atmen, die anderen hatten alle Tränen vergossen.  
Harry hob langsam den Kopf und sah die anderen an, schnell wischte er sich über die Augen, um die Sicht etwas klarer werden zu lassen. Ginny saß vor ihm und hielt nun seine Hände fest, langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.  
„Danke" flüsterte er nach einer Weile stillen Schweigens.  
„Bitte verzeigt mir" schniefte er herzergreifend.  
„Jederzeit" gab Ron von sich und wischte über seine leicht geröteten Augen.  
„Harry wir lieben dich" sagte Mine und drückte in flüchtig aber liebevoll an sich.  
„Du hast uns gefehlt" murmelte Draco und drückte sanft seine Schulter.

Harry sah in die Runde und strahlte, seine Freunden würden ihm nie im Stich lassen. Wie konnte er auf diese hirnrissige Idee kommen. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf um diese dummen Gedanken abzuschütteln und strahlte immer noch.  
Auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen bildete sich nun ein breites Lächeln aus. Oh wie sie Harry vermisst hatten. Sie konnten sich nur annähern erklären warum er so zurück gezogen war. Sie liebten ihn über alles und würden alles tun, sie werden immer bei ihm sein und ihn unterstützten. Sie brauchten ihn, genau so wie er sie brauchte. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatten, machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg ins Schloss und konnten sogar schon wieder Witze reißen.

Joey saß immer noch auf dem weichen Waldboden und beobachtete die Einhörner. Die Sonne ließ sich etwas durch die noch kahlen Äste blicken und ihre Strahlen trafen die wunderschönen Tiere vor ihr. Sie wurden in so ein beruhigendes Licht getaucht, das es ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Die Stute strahlte so eine innerliche Ruh und Gelassenheit aus, dass sie einfach ansteckend wirkte. Doch der Kleine sprang immer noch fröhlich im seine Mama rum, frass mal etwas vom frischen saftigen Gras, sah wieder auf und die Hoppellei begann von Neuem. Joey lehnte sich an einen großen Baum an und legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch. Spüren konnte sie noch nichts, auch sah man Merlin sei Dank noch nichts. Doch bald würde das auch vorbei sein und was machte sie dann? Sie konnte es sich nicht beantworten.

Langsam schritt der kleine Hengst auf sie zu und sah sie mit großen strahlenden Augen an.  
Er spürte ihre Zweifel und wollte sie beruhigen. Ja diese Tiere hatten ein feines Gespür für solche Sachen. Joey schien ihn nicht zu sehen, obwohl sie, so sah es aus, direkt in seine Augen blicken musste, doch sie nahm ihr Umfeld gar nicht mehr war. Der Kleine schritt immer noch bedächtig und ganz vorsichtig auf sie zu, ein Blick auf seine Mama sagte ihm, das er ihr Vertrauen konnte und so sah er wieder nach vorn. Ungefähr 30 Zentimeter vor Joey blieb er stehen und legte leicht den Kopf schief, sein goldenes Fell erstrahlte im hellen Sonnenlicht als es wieder durch die hohen Baumwipfel fiel. Plötzlich zuckte Joey erschrocken zusammen, was dem Kleinen natürlich nicht entging und er erschüttert zwei Schritte zurück machte.

Joey atmete tief durch und sah sich nun den Kleinen genauer an. Ängstlich stand er nun vor ihr und wusste nicht so recht was er machen sollte.  
Diese Miene zauberte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf Joeys Gesicht. Sie hob etwas ihren Kopf um ihn genau in die Augen blicken zu können.  
„Komm her, Kleiner" sagte sie leise und behutsam.  
Das kleine Fohlen sah erneut zu seiner Mama, die wie es schien ihm aufmuntern zu nickte, dann sah er wieder zu Joey und schnaubte fröhlich.  
Nun schritt er abermals auf sie zu und blickte ihr die ganze Zeit ganz tief in die Augen.  
Joeys Herz schien still zu stehen, diese Augen waren wie der tiefe Ozean. Solch klare und ausdrucksstarke Augen hatte sie bei noch keinem Tier gesehen, egal ob nun magisch oder nicht magisch. Er schritt immer näher und Joeys Atem ging etwas schneller und auch flacher.

Wie in Trance streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus, was ihm abrupt bremsen ließ aus Angst, sie könnte ihm nun doch noch weh tun.  
„Ich tu dir nichts, vertrau mir!" flüsterte sie ihm entgegen und lächelte leicht.  
Als wenn er sie verstehen könnte, kam er nun auf die letzten Zentimeter näher, doch blinzelte er nicht ein einziges Mal. Joey streckte ihre Finger nach dem kleinen Einhornfohlen aus und berührte ganz vorsichtig seine Nüstern. Sie waren so verdammt weicht, zart und so warm. Es fühlte sich wie reine Seide an. Das Lächeln wurde immer breiter und ihre Hand wanderte nun etwas höher, sie wollte ihn nicht wieder erschrecken oder verunsichern. Sie spürte ein wunderbares Glücksgefühl durch ihren Köper sickern und sie war sich sicher, dass der Kleine etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Das Einhornfohlen streckte begierig weiter den Kopf der streichelnden Hand entgegen und nun schloss es sogar genießerisch die strahlenden Augen. Nun musste Joey doch hell auflachen, das hätte sie jetzt nicht erwartet.  
„Das scheint dir zu gefallen, was?" sagte sie fröhlich.  
Zur Bestätigung ihrer Frage bekam sie ein freundliches Schnauben zurück, was sie wieder auflachen ließ. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken und betrachtete dieses wunderschöne Tier ausgiebig. Es machte die Augen wieder auf und es lag ein trauriger Ausdruck darin, Joey grinste und streichelte nun seinen Hals und wieder schloss er die Augen.  
Der Wind frischte nun langsam auf und Joey fing an zu frieren, ihre Hand streichelte immer noch das samtige Fell des kleinen Einhorns.

„Ich muss wieder gehen, kleiner Prinz" sagte sie leise mit etwas Traurigkeit in der Stimme.  
Wieder öffnete er die Augen und sah sie aufmunternd an, ein freundliches Schnauben und ein liebevolles Anstupsen sollte ihr signalisieren, dass er ihr nicht böse war.  
Joey hatte den Kleinen jetzt schon in ihr Herz geschlossen und um ihm das zu zeigen, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn zwischen die Augen.  
„Ich komme wieder" hauchte sie, drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um und schritt nun wieder durchs Unterholt zurück an den Waldrand. Das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als sie schon auf den Weg zum Schloss war, sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, das es schon langsam dämmerte. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich, als sie dann noch auf die Uhr blickte.

Sie beeilte sich, das sie auch noch was vom Abendessen abbekam, bevor Ron ihr alles wegfutterte. Schnell stieg sie die Eingangsstufen hinauf und ging direkt in die große Halle.  
Sie sah, das ihre Freunde auch noch am Gryffindortisch saßen und setzte sich schnell neben Hermine und Ginny. Auch war die Halle noch ungewöhnlich voll, das hieß nur eins, Ankündigung. Was hatte sich Albus nun schon wieder ausgedacht!  
„Wo warst du denn so lange?" fragte nun Draco und riss Joey aus den Gedanken.  
„Spazieren" kam die knappe Antwort, bevor sie sich alle Schüsseln in ihrer Reichweite an sich ran zog und sich den Teller voll lud.  
„Oh du hast mal Hunger" grinste Harry verschmitzt über den Tisch hinweg.  
„Ja so ziemlich" antwortete sie und grinste verstohlen zurück.

Sein Blick sagte ihr, das er mit den anderen geredet hatte und Joey war mehr als froh darüber. Sie sah Harry durchdringend an und er nickte ihr milde lächelnd zu, nun konnte sie auch wieder Lächeln, froh über seine positive Antwort.  
„Bald sind Ferien, kommst du wieder mit zum Grimmauldplatz?" fragte Ginny und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
Joey schluckte schnell ihren Bissen hinunter und blickte abschätzend in die Runde.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht genau, da sein werde ich, doch schlafen werde ich wohl im Fellowanwesen" entschied sie mal so auf die Schnelle.  
Langsam sah sie das Haus ihres Bruders wieder als ihr zu Hause an und nicht als einen Ort mit so vielen Erinnerungen, die sie schmerzten.

Ja sie würde die meiste Zeit ihrer Ferien dort verbringen, sich in die Bibliothek setzen, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden was Harry helfen konnte. Die zwei sind miteinander überein gekommen, das sie auch in den Osterferien ins Ministerium wollten. Joey war voll dagegen, doch Harry hatte gute Argumente und so hatte sie eingewilligt, doch vorher wollte er seinen Gutschein einlösen, sonst kam er nicht mehr dazu, wenn er es nicht überleben würde, hatte er scherzhaft gemeint, doch in seinen Augen lag die Traurigkeit, die Joey fast den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hätte. Gut sie machte auch manchmal solche Witze, doch sprach der Schmerz, der Harry bestimmte aus diesen Worten. Sie hatte nicht lange gezögert und ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen und ihn getröstet. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab und sie konnte seine Schmerz und die Verzweiflung spüren, doch hatte es ihm gut getan, seinen seelischen Schmerz einen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

So wie es nun aussah, veranstalteten Joey und Ron ein Wettessen. Jo hatte sich schon zum dritten Mal was aufgemacht und Ron versuchte mitzuhalten.  
Die anderen saßen mit offnen Mündern da und sahen sie nur perplex an. Rons und Joeys Blicke trafen sich und dann prusteten sie los. Die Gesichter der fünf waren sprichwörtlich Göttlich. Ron tat sich dann noch einmal was auf, doch Joey hob abwertend die Hände, sie hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment auseinander zu platzen und so ließ sie es besser bleiben. Sie wollte ja nicht den Hauselfen noch mehr Arbeit machen wie so schon, und Mine hätte das sicherlich nicht für „Gut" befunden.  
„Macht den Mund wieder zu" giggelte Joey immer noch und trank einen Schluck Saft.  
„Wo esst ihr das bloß alles hin?" fragte Ann und schüttelte ungläubig mit den Kopf.  
„Khenme Amung!" erwiderte Ron mit über vollen Mund.

„Was?" wollte Draco wissen und hielt sein Ohr in Rons Richtung.  
„Er sagte: Keine Ahnung!" übersetzte Harry lachend.  
Ein Kopfschütteln folgte dem nächsten, doch Joey konnte sich kaum noch ein Lachen verkneifen. So trank sie schnell einen Schluck und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Am Lehrertisch hielt sie inne. Sie erblickte Sam, Remus, Minerva, Albus, Kingsley und Severus. Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht, er sah so widerwärtig griesgrämig aus. Na wunderbar, dachte sie und fixierte ihn mit ihren stahlblauen Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Joey wusste das er mit ihr Reden wollte und das dieses Gespräch nicht grade angenehm werden würde. Er macht sich nur Sorgen, versuchte sie sich einzureden, doch helfen tat es nicht.

Plötzlich räusperte sich eine Stimme, die ihr wohl bekannt vorkam und sie blickte in die Mitte des besagten Tisches und erblickte ihren Onkeln, der im Begriff war nun aufzustehen und wohl irgendwas wichtiges den Schülern mitzuteilen.  
„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich weiß ihr wollt nicht mit den Reden eines alten Mannes genervt werden, aber ich habe was wichtiges mitzuteilen, was eure Aufmerksamkeit sicherlich erregen wird" lächelte er allwissend in die Runde.  
„Die gesamte Lehrerschaft und auch ich haben uns für einen Frühlingsball entschieden, der am kommenden Wochenende am Samstag um 19 Uhr stattfinden wird. Ihr werdet am Freitag nach dem Mittagessen frei bekommen um ins Dorf zugehen und euch passend Einzukleidung" wieder legte er eine Pause ein um die Neuigkeit erstmal sacken zu lassen.

„Ich hätte nur eine einzige Bedingung anzubringen" strahlte er.  
„Welche?" rief ein Fünftklässler aus Rawenclaw durch die Halle und schon konnte man überall Gelächter vernehmen.  
„Ein Begleitung, Mr. Faye, eine Begleitung" grinste nun der Schulleiter und setzte sich.  
Nun stieg der Lärmpegel wieder so rapide an, dass es schon fast unerträglich laut wurde, es wurde diskutiert, wer mit wem zum Ball geht, was man anzieht, na ja das übliche eben.  
Unsere Freunde sahen begeistert aus und taten ihre Meinung kund, natürlich war es klar, das die Jungs ihre Mädels einladen würden und das taten sie nun auch.  
Dann war es Onkel Albus mal wieder zu langweilig, dachte Joey und grinste in breit an, was er mit einem freundlichen zwinkern quittierte.

Joey drehte sich wieder den anderen zu und konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen, Ron machte sich mal wieder voll zum Deppen, weil er Mine unbedingt als Prinz imponieren wollte und eine Verbeugung andeutete und dabei seinen Saftkrug umstieß.  
Auch die anderen kicherten nun hinter vorbehaltender Hand und sahen auffällig woanders hin, um Ron nicht völlig bloßzustellen. Doch für Hermine wurde das zur harten Prüfung, für welches es kein Lehrbuch gab. Sie saß grinsend auf ihrem Stuhl, rutschte ungeduldig hin und her, aber nicht vor Nervosität, sondern vor Lachen.  
Ron versuchte hektisch die Schweinerei wieder zu beseitigen, doch wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, stattdessen stieß es nun auch noch die Schüssel mit dem Püree um, die schallend auf dem Hallenboden landete.

Jetzt war es um die Selbstbeherrschung der anderen völlig geschehen. Völlig unerwartet grölten sie los, und lagen sich in den Armen. Amüsierte Blicke wurden ihnen zugeworfen, was Rons Gesichtfarbe zu einem satten rot anspornte.  
Mine riss sich mit einem unterdrückten glucksen zusammen und wollte Ron erlösen, schwang ihren Zauberstab, murmelte eine kleine Formel und schon war alles wieder vergessen.  
„Danke" flüsterte er mit hochrotem Kopf und sah beschämt auf die Tischplatte.  
Letztendlich schaffte es Ron nun doch noch Mine zum Bal einzuladen, ohne irgendwas runterzuschmeißen oder umzukippen, doch die anderen lachten immer noch herzhaft, was Ron überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
„Sehr witzig" war das einzige Kommentar was er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor quetschte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Joey grinste immer noch herzhaft über Ron und flüsterte mit Ginny, Mine und Ann, was die Mädels nur noch mehr kichern ließ, wie so schon.  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine große Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sich erschrocken rum.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen" kam die dunkle brummige Stimme von Severus.  
„Sicher" sagte sie emotionslos. Lust hatte sie überhaupt nicht dazu und ihre Beziehung schien im Moment auch nicht unter einem guten Stern zu stehen. Ständig stritten sie sich über irgendwelche Sache, was Joey aufregte, doch Severus wollte es mal wieder nicht einsehen.  
„Ich komm nachher nach" sagte sie zu den anderen und folgte ihrem Freund runter in die Kerker. Das Lächeln war nun vollkommen verblasst und ihre Gesichtszüge waren undurchdringlich wie so häufig in letzter Zeit.

Ihre Schritte hallten an den dunklen Kerkerwänden wieder, das Joey anfing leicht zu frösteln. Wie sie es hasste hier runter zu müssen, sie verstand Severus einfach nicht, wie er hier leben kann, doch hatte er es sein ganzes Leben lang getan.  
An seinen Privaten Räumen angekommen, murmelte er schnell das Passwort, so das Joey es nicht verstand, doch kannte sie es.  
Er machte die Tür auf und mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung deutete er ihr an, vorzugehen, was sie auch mit einem leichten Schulterzucken tat.  
Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch, schritt hinter ihr durch die Tür und schloss sie auch wieder leise. Mit einem Schnippser seiner Finger ging das Feuer im Kamin an und Kerzen entzündeten sich geräuschlos.

„Setz dich" sagte er nun schon etwas ruhiger als vorher in der Halle.  
Joey nickte nur und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Gespräch, den sie wusste es würde sich mal wieder um das alte schon fast abgegessene Thema drehen.  
„Tee?" fragte er und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
„Gerne" sagte sie dankbar in der Hoffnung, das ihr wieder warm wurde.  
Er drehte sich wieder um, schritt zu seiner Bar, stellte zwei Tassen auf ein Tablett, machte einen einladenden Schlenker und schon erschien eine gefüllte Teekanne, auch diese stellte er aufs Tablett, nahm es in die Hand und stellte es auf einen kleinen Tisch, der zwischen den Sessel am Kamin stand.

Langsam goss er Joey ihre Tasse voll, anschließend machte er es bei seiner, bevor er die Kanne wieder zurück stellte und sich langsam in den Sessel ihr Gegenüber sinken ließ.  
„Danke" flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn leicht an, was er allerdings nicht erwiderte.  
Severus besah sich seine Freundin genauer, sie war in letzter Zeit so zurückgezogen und wich ihm aus, er wusste warum, sie hatte Angst das er wieder mit ihr über ihre nun aber schon weniger gewordenen Alpträume zu sprechen kam, doch sah er, das dieser Schmerz sie innerlich auffraß und wenn sie nicht bald mit jemanden reden würde, würde sie dran kaputt gehen. So sah er das jedenfalls. Joeys Augen lagen ruhig auf Severuss Gestalt. Langsam trank er einen Schluck des heißen Getränks und erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick.  
Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, keiner Sprach auch nur ein Wort, doch die Stille lastete schwer auf Joey, sie frass an ihr, ja sie nagte regelrecht.

„Was willst du von mir hören?" kam sie gleich auf den Punkt.  
„Du weißt um was es geht" sprach er leise, doch Joey hatte ihn verstanden.  
„Severus ich denke wir haben dieses Thema mehr als einmal durchgekaut."  
„Warum erzählst du mir nichts davon? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen" sagte er einfühlsam, er wusste das er sonst nicht weiterkommen würde.  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden, du würdest damit nicht klarkommen und helfen kannst du mir auch nicht. Damit muss ich alleine fertig werden, ich hab es immer alleine machen müssen, also werde ich es jetzt auch schaffen" sagte sie etwas schroff, aber auch entschlossen.  
Langsam trank Severus noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor er die Tasse wieder zurück stellte und Joey wieder aufmerksam musterte.

„Warum vertraust du mir nicht?" fragte er etwas gekränkt.  
„Ich vertraue dir und das weißt du auch" grummelte sie und hielt seinen bohrenden Blick stand. Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte sich neu zusammeln bevor er weitersprach. Joey bemerkte diese unscheinbare Geste und verkrampfte sich etwas.  
„Jo, ich will dir nur helfen, ich mache mir um deinen seelischen Zustand sorgen. Alle halten es für selbstverständlich dich um Hilfe zu bitten und du verlangst kein bisschen dafür, doch nun biete ich dir meine Hilfe an und du lehnst sie ab" antwortete er mit einer leichte Spur von Zorn in seiner tiefen Stimme.  
„Ich denke dieses Thema lutscht sich langsam aus, findest du nicht? Ich möchte mit dir, darüber nicht reden, versteh mich doch. Ich weiß das du dir Sorgen um mich machst, doch du vergisst eins!" konterte sie unverhohlen.

„Ach und was wenn ich fragen darf?" kam es sarkastisch von ihm.  
Joey atmete tief durch, sah wieder in die dunklen Augen ihres Gegenübers und legte sich die Worte zurecht, sie wollte ihn nicht kränken oder verletzten.  
„Severus bitte, es fällt mir sehr schwer darüber zu reden, verstehst du das den nicht! Ich bin Erwachsen verdammt nochmal und kein kleines Kind mehr. Es geht hier um meine Familie, die ich über alles liebe, sie haben sogar einen Weg gefunden bei mir zu sein und sie wissen von dir. Die Alpträume werden immer weniger und irgendwann sind sie ganz vorbei, ich kann damit umgehen, im Gegensatz zu dir" meinte sie und verschränkte nun ihre Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust.  
„Du bist so was von Naiv" sagte er trocken, seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, was Joey innerlich zur Weißglut brachte.

„Bitte" sagte sie wütend und funkelte ihn an.  
„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Du läufst vor deinen Problemen davon, vor deiner Vergangenheit" schmunzelte er immer noch.  
„Das sagt ja grad der Richtige. Ich laufe nicht davon, ich setzte mich damit auseinander. Du bist der jenige der davon läuft und sich fast in die Hosen macht" erwiderte sie provokant mit einer Spur von Zorn in der Stimme, was die erwünschte Wirkung bei ihren Gegenüber erbrachte, damit hatte sie ihm nämlich aus der Fassung gebracht.  
„Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um dich" schnarrte er kalt zurück in der Hoffnung sich nicht weiter mit diesem Thema seiner Vergangenheit auseinander zusetzen.  
„Ach, immer geht es nur um mich, warum nicht zur Abwechslung mal um dich? Ich bin es leid mit dir über ein und das selbe diskutieren zu müssen, akzeptiere doch einmal meine Meinung oder zählt das auch schon nicht mehr" keifte sie ihm entgegen.

Die Wut die sich immer weiter in ihr aufgestaut hatte, bahnte sich nun einen Weg an die Luft und Severus diente nun mal als Zielscheibe, er wollte es ja nicht anders haben, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Severus saß wie starr auf seinen Sessel, vor ihm saß seine Freundin, die ihm vernichtende Blicke sandte, plötzlich schien sein Vorhaben, Joey endlich zum reden zu bringen nicht mehr relevant zu sein.  
„Was den, hast es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder was?" knurrte Joey.  
„Warum ist es dir so wichtig, das ich mit dir drüber rede?" murrte sie jetzt, sie wusste sie hatte ihn etwas in die Enge getrieben, doch von Aufgegeben war nicht die Rede.  
„Weißt du was?" mischte er sich nun wieder ein, „Du bist so jämmerlich. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. In der Hoffnung das du mich verletzten kannst, kommst du jetzt darauf zu sprechen" giftete Severus zurück und besah sich das Gesicht der jungen Frau genauer.

Nach diesem Kommentar musste Joey wirklich schlucken. Warum sagte er das? Wieso tat er das? Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, was bei ihm ein hämischen Grinsen hervor rief, doch ihre Wut, ihr Zorn und die Traurigkeit, die sie schon seit Tagen belasteten traten nun wieder ans Tageslicht und dem lies sie nun freien Lauf.  
„Ich bin jämmerlich" presste sich zwischen den Zähne hervor.  
„Was bist du dann? Was den, ist es dir etwa nicht recht, wenn wir nun plötzlich auf dich zusprechen kommen? Du hackst doch so gerne auf mir rum, nun lass mich mal diese Rolle übernehmen, ich bin sicher du hast nichts dagegen. Das hat nämlich nichts mit jämmerlich zu tun, Severus. Du hast Angst, Angst vor der Wahrheit. Du bist der jenige der Angst hat, das ihm seine Vergangenheit wieder einholt. Ich bin nur diejenige die Alpträume hat" entgegnet sie ihm gefährlich.

„Oh Jocelyn, glaubst du wirklich mir geht es darum? Ich will doch nur das du mit mir darüber redest, das du mir dir helfen lässt. Joey ich liebe dich und das weißt du auch" sagte er berechnet. Ja was sie gesagt hatte, hatte ihn getroffen und sie hatte vollkommen recht, wie so oft, doch gab er das mal wieder nicht zu und versuchte es zu überspielen.  
„Ppppffffff, war ja klar das du jetzt wieder auf die Tour kommst, vergiss es Severus. Ich werde mit dir nicht darüber reden" brauste sie auf, sah tief in seine zornfunkelnden Augen und stand langsam auf.  
„Du bleibst, ich will mit dir reden" sagte er hart und verschränkte jetzt so selbstgefällig wie immer die Hände vor der Brust.  
„Sicherlich nicht" meinte sie und schritt zur Tür, drückte die Klinke runter, doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Wütend drehte sie sich wieder um, sie starrte ihn aus kalten stahlblauen Augen an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären beide schon längst umgefallen.

Severus war jetzt ebenfalls auf den Beinen und schickte nun seinerseits auch vernichtende Blick seiner Freundin, was ihm noch zu amüsieren schien, den ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
„Nimm den Zauber von der Tür, oder ich spreng sie raus" brüllte sie ihn an.  
„Nein" sagte er schlicht und verzog seinen Mund immer weiter.  
„Treib es nicht so weit" herrschte sie ihn wieder an und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Willst du mir Angst machen?" fragte er spöttisch.  
„Nein, wie kommst du darauf. Das wird ich mir nie wagen" erwiderte sie sarkastisch.  
„Hätte ich auch nicht von dir erwartet" knurrte er so kalt, wie Joey ihn kennen gelernt hatte.  
Severus sah sie immer noch zornfunkelnd an, innerlich brodelte er, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, hatte er wirklich Schiss, sein Puls beschleunigte sich, sein Herz schlug schneller, doch seine kalte unberechenbare Maske saß perfekt.  
„Lass mich hier raus" versuchte es Joey nochmal ruhig, was ihr nicht wirklich gelingen wollte, ihre Stimme war vor Zorn verzerrt, so das sie sich zusammen reißen musste.  
„Nein" wiederholte er knapp.  
„Kapier es endlich, ich werde mit dir darüber nicht reden, es geht dich einfach nichts an. Ich möchte es nicht, doch du solltest mal darüber nachdenken, worum es dir hier wirklich geht. Du versteckst dich vor deiner Vergangenheit und das weißt du auch. Lass es zu das sie dich einholt, nur so kannst du darüber hinwegkommen, wieder neu Kraft und neuen Mut schöpfen, werde endlich Erwachsen" herrschte sie ihn an.

„Joey lass dieses Gelaber. Ich werde dich nicht eher gehen lassen, bevor wir nicht geredet haben" brauste er auf, sein Gesicht war von Zornesröte überzogen.  
„Nein, akzeptiere meine Meinung und respektiere mich als Mensch, so wie ich dich respektieren, mit deinen Fehlern und alles drum und dran. Und jetzt lass mich hier RAUS" schrie sie ihm entgegen.  
„Nein verdammt nochmal! Du weißt doch gar nicht was du mir antust mit diesem Spielchen. Hast du daran schon mal gedacht, Miss Oberschlau. Sobald du deinen Mund aufmachst kommt nur Unsinn raus, Dinge die nicht stimmen und mit denen du andere verletzt" brüllte er sie an, die Arme aus der Verschränkung genommen, stand er jetzt kampflustig vor ihr.  
„Ich glaub ich spinne, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst" spottete sie über ihn.

„Joey ich warn dich, du bleibst hier und wir REDEN" befahl er.  
„Du kannst mir mal gepflegt die Füße kraulen" rief sie und wollte sich umdrehen.  
Doch sie konnte nicht, sie hatte Severus zu lange in die Augen geschaut, sie durchbrach seine Mauer, Gedanken und Gefühle die nicht die ihren waren, strömten auf sie ein.  
Nein, nein, bitte tu mir das nicht an, dachte sie. Nein, mach das es aufhört, ich will nicht.  
„Denk an was anderes verdammt" schrie sie aus Leibeskräften und hielt sich den Kopf, ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt.  
Severus wusste was hier grade passierte und es schien eine Genugtuung für ihn zu sein. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung wie es ist, immer der Außenseiter zu sein, von allen und jeden gehasst zu werden, sie hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung was er alles durchmachen musste.

Joey krümmte sich immer noch, so viele Gedanken, alte Erinnerungen zogen blitzschnell vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei. Sie wollte das dies aufhört, sie konnte nicht mehr, sie konnte diesen Gedankenfluss aber auch nicht abbrechen, bevor Severus sich nicht beruhigte, würde die Verbindung zwischen den beiden nicht abreißen.  
Ja, er schickte ihr seine für ihn schlimmsten Erinnerungen. Sie wusste nicht das sie ihm mit dem gesagte verletzt hatte, er wollte ihr zeigen was es heißt Schmerz zu empfinden.  
Warum tust du das? Fragte eine laute Stimme in seinen Kopf. Sie hat keine Ahnung, sie sagt Dinge die sie liebers für sich behalten hätte, entgegnete er seinem Gewissen.  
Ja, doch sie hat recht und du weißt es! Ach sei doch endlich still, schrie er jetzt schon sein eignes Gewissen an.

Plötzlich fiel Joey auf die Knie, soviel Schmerzen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Wo kam diese Schmerz plötzlich her, ihr ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, das hieß nur eins. Der Crucios, dachte sie unter starken Schmerzen und wandt sich auf den Boden.  
Jetzt konnte sie auch Bilder sehen, Bilder aus einer Erinnerung. Nein, schrie sie in Gedanken, sie wollte dies nicht sehen, bitte. Nein.  
„Gnade" flüsterte sie und verspürte immer noch diese stechenden Schmerzen am ganzen Körper. Wieso Severus, wieso grade das? Fragte sie sich selbst, doch bekam sie keinerlei Antwort. Sie sah ihren Bruder, vor Voldemort kniend auf dem Boden. Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Körper, Schmerzen die nicht von dieser Welt schienen.  
Nein, sie wollte das diese Erinnerung aufhörte, doch stand dessen wurden die Schmerzen immer schlimmer.

Severus kam nun langsam wieder zu sich und sah wie durch einen Nebel, Joey am Boden sich unter Schmerzen windend. Wieso? Was hat sie den? Fragte er sich und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Er wollte ihr helfen, doch wie. Was sollte er tun? Er wurde ungeduldig, versuchte krampfhaft an was schönes zu denken, doch wollte es nicht so recht gelingen.  
Joey drehte sich auf den Boden hin und her, ihr Kopf schien gleich zu platzen, ihr Herz schien gleich aus ihrer Brust zuspringen. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf wurden immer schlimmer. Brian lag auf den Boden, genau wie sie. Überall Blut, sein Körper zuckte noch, seine Augen standen offen, soviel Schmerz und Traurigkeit lag darin. Sie sah das Voldemort wieder den Stab auf den nun schon reglosen Körper richtete und einen Fluch sprach, doch welchen konnte sie nicht sagen.

Doch nun konnte sie ihn am eigenen Leib spüren. Sie hatte ihn erst vor Wochen erlebt und sie war überhaupt nicht scharf drauf. Doch es war passiert, der Fluch traf ihren Bruder, Joey fühlte den Schmerz wie eine erneute Welle über sie herein brechen und dann war es passiert. Sie schrie, sie schrie um ihr Leben. Ihr Körper, ihre Organe brannten, sie spürte Schnitte, die ihr zugefügt wurden, Schmerz, überall Schmerzen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Wann hört das endlich auf? Und wie auf Befehl ließ der Schmerz augenblicklich noch. Am Boden lag eine keuchende Joey, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, aufgeschlitzter Kleidung. Tränen traten aus ihren Augen, Angsttränen. Wieso machte er das? Wollte er ihr weh tun? Sie leiden sehen? Doch nun spürte sie eine unglaubliche Leere in ihrem Kopf, sie wusste was die hieß. Erinnerungen, für sie schmerzhafte Erinnerungen würde nun Severus sehen. Nein sie wollte es nicht, doch dagegen ankämpfen war in ihrem Zustand nicht mehr gewährleistet.

Severus starrte immer noch auf Joey, die nun angefangen hatte zu wimmern. Seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Er wollte zu ihr, doch er konnte nicht, seine Beine machten nicht das was sein Gehirn sagte. Er wollte ihr Helfen, aber wie? Er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, versuchte sich trotzdem zu sammeln und einen positiven Gedanken zu finden, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt nochmal! Schallte er sich selber. Erneut versuchte er es und er fand einen positiven Gedanken. Er glaubte ganz fest dran, klammerte sich an diesen Hoffnungsschimmer, und hoffte der Frau die er liebte zu helfen.  
Doch was dann plötzlich passierte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auf einmal liefen viele verschwommene Bilder vor seinem geistigen Augen entlang.

Bilder aus Joeys Erinnerung, Bilder die so schmerzlich für sie waren, das war ihm sofort klar. Er sah Joey auf einer Bank auf einem Schulhof sitzen und in einem Buch lesend. Sie muss ungefähr 13 oder 14 sein. Hinter ihr standen einige Jungs, die lachend auf sie zeigten und etwas in ihren Händen hielten, doch was konnte er im Moment nicht sagen. Plötzlich flogen Gegenstände auf Joey, erst nach genaueren hinsehen, erkannte er, das es sich um Tomaten und Eier handelte. Was müssen das für Idioten gewesen sein, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Überall wurde gelacht und er konnte es hören. Dieses grellen und schadenfrohen Geräusche, es war einfach nur schrecklich. Wieder begann ein neuer Wirbel aus Farben, bis sich das Bild wieder festigte. Sein Kopf schien gleich auseinander zuplatzen.

Nun sah er Joey in einem Kreis liegend, um sie standen mindesten 8 verkleidete Personen. Er wusste sofort wer diese waren, Todesser. Sie quälten Joey mit allerlei Flüchen, sie drohten ihr, traten sie und schlugen sie auf brutaler Weise zusammen. Da muss sie ungefähr 16 gewesen sein. Und wieder begann es in seinem Kopf zuwirbeln, ihm wurde schlecht. Nun saß Joey in einem Klassenraum und wurde aufgefordert nach vorne zu kommen. Sie hatte einen Block in der Hand und las etwas vor, als sie endete sah sie in belustigte Gesichter. Die gesamte Klasse mit dem Lehrer inklusive lachten sie aus. Warum tun sie das? Er verstand es nicht. Nun zogen wieder tausende von Bilder vor seinem Kopf vorbei, er stützte sich an seinem Schreibtisch ab.

Jetzt sah er ihre Eltern, fröhlich lachend mit Joey bei einem Spaziergang. Sie hatte so ein schönes Lachen, was ihm immer eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. Doch schon änderte sich das Bild. Nun sah er ihren Bruder und ihre Eltern mit ausdruckslosen Augen und blutverschmiert vor ihm liegen. Das sind ihre Alpträume, dachte er. Und schon änderte sich dieses Bild wieder. Das nächste was er sah, war den dunklen Lord persönlich, wie er über die besagten Personen stand und sie folterte und quälte. Und als ihre Herzen schon aufgehört hatten zu schlagen, schlitze er sie mit einem Schlenker seinen Zauberstabes auf. Das war nun zu viel, dachte er und versuchte krampfhaft diese Verbindung zu lösen. Er konzentrierte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und es klappte. Immer noch lehnte er gegen seinen Schreibtisch und atmete schwer. Sie hatte recht, er würde damit nicht klarkommen und so war es auch.

Er sah sich um, Joey lag immer noch sich windend auf den kalten Kerkerboden, Tränen liefen aus ihren geschlossenen Augen. Er konnte sich ihre Schmerzen in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen. Er musste ihr helfen und zwar sofort. Wieder hörte er einen Schmerzensschrei, der ihm die Eingeweide gefrieren ließ, er erzitterte, er hatte Angst um sie. Warum hatte er das getan? Er strengte sich an um diesen einen glücklichen Gedanken zu finden und er fand ihn auch wieder. Joey atmete heftig und schrie immer wieder leise auf, doch hielt er immer noch an diesem Gedanken fest. Nein nicht ablenken, sagte er zu sich selbst. Plötzlich war es vorbei, er fühlte es, langsam machte er die Augen auf und sah besorgt zu Joey hinab.

Joey atmete ruckartig, flach und sehr unregelmäßig. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn auch zitterte sie heftig. Sie musste hier raus, sonst würde sie sich vergessen, dachte sie und rappelte sich mühevoll auf. Die Leere in ihrem Kopf war wieder vorbei, doch nun spürte sie wieder überall an ihrem Körper unsägliche Schmerzen, die ihr fast den Verstand raubten. Nebenwirkungen des Crucios wie sie wusste. Sie traute sich nicht in Severus Augen zu blicken, sie hielt den Blick gesenkt und versuchte ihrer Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mehr schlecht als recht stand sie nun da und atmete geräuschvoll. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, bereute es, weil sich alles drehte, so machte sie sie wieder auf und blickte nun doch in die Augen des Tränkemeisters.

„Warum tust du mir das an" wisperte sie, Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Sie drehte sich abrupt um, sprengte die Tür aus den Angel und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
„Joey" war das einzige was der berüchtigte Zaubertrankmeister über die Lippen brachte.  
Es war nur ein geflüstertes Wort, sehr leise ausgesprochen, ja fast gehaucht. Doch hallte es an den Kerkerwänden wieder und hörte sich bis ins unendliche verzerrt an.  
Dieser Namen klang wieder und wieder, zu oft für Severus Geschmack. Geschockt und ja sogar total geängstigt stand er da, sah immer noch zur Tür, in der Hoffnung Joey würde wieder kommen und Buh rufen, doch es kam niemand.  
„Jo" wisperte er erneut, aber diesmal erklang kein Echo seiner verzweifelten Stimme.


	25. Gebrochen?

**Kapitel 25**

** Gebrochen?**

Dies wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Er wollte doch nur mit ihr reden, in der Hoffnung ihr irgendwie helfen zu können. Doch nun verstand er sie, sie hatte recht, damit musste sie alleine fertig werden. Er sollte sie unterstützen und nicht so einen Mist machen. Mit sorgenvoller Miene stand er allein gelassen in seinem Büro. Er spürte wie ihm Tränen der Verzweiflung, -die Frau die er liebte verloren zu haben-, in die Augen stiegen. Severus versuchte angestrengt die aufsteigenden Tränen weg zu blinzeln, doch es half nichts. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, war die Tür wieder an ihre vorgesehenen Stelle. Ein Schluchzer entfuhr seiner Kehle, er musste sich setzten. Immer noch war ihm Übel von den Erinnerungen, die er erst grade ungewollt gesehen hatte. Was sollte er denn nun machen?

Langsam ließ er sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und starrte mit feuchten Augen ins Feuer. Die Flammen tanzten wie wild um das trockene Holz und ein fröhliches Knistern erfüllte den Raum. Doch er wollte sich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen und nie wieder rauskommen. Severus wusste, das dies nicht zu entschuldigen war. Er hatte Joey nun gänzlich verloren, da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Er spürte wie sein Herz schwer wurde, er hatte den einzigsten Menschen, den er je wirklich geliebt hatte –neben seiner Mutter natürlich- verloren. Wie kann man auch nur so stur sein, schallte er sich selbst. Er konnte nicht mehr, nun hatten es die Tränen geschafft und suchten sich nun ihren Weg.

Verzweifelt und völlig in sich zusammen gesunken schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und schluchzte herzergreifend. Immer mehr Tränen kullerten seine Wangen hinab, seine Hände waren schon völlig nass, doch das interessierte ihm nicht im geringsten.  
Er wollte nicht mehr, nein, sein Körper appellierte, seine Schultern zuckten, bei dem Gedanken an Joey. Ihren Blick wird er nie wieder vergessen können. Soviel Leid und Schmerz hatte aus ihren Augen gesprochen. Ja sogar Hass konnte er erkennen. Severus hatte Angst ihr je wieder in die Augen zu sehen. So was kann man nicht verzeihen, soviel war sicher. Wie ein kleines Kind saß er da und weinte, weinte sich den ganzen Schmerz von der Seele und es schien ihm gut zu tun.

Joey lief, weg, weit weg von den Kerkern. Wieso hatte er das getan? Warum musste er ihr grad diese Erinnerung in den Kopf pflanzen? Hatte er gefallen daran, sie vor Schmerz auf den Boden windend zu sehen? Sicher nicht, dachte sie, doch warum dann? Schnell stieg sie die Treppen, die aus den Kerkern führten hoch, in die großen Eingangshalle, die Marmortreppe hinauf. Wo sollte sie nun hin? Im Gemeinschaftsraum müsste sie Fragen beantworten, auf die sie nicht mal passende Antworten hatte. Weg, sie wollte nur noch weg von hier. Doch wo hin? Ich muss an die frische Luft, dachte sie und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen die fielen Gänge entlang Richtung Astronomieturm.

Joey konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, die Schmerzen wollte nicht nachlassen, doch sie spürte sie kaum noch –sie versuchte einfach nicht dran zu denken-, es war ihr egal.  
Schnell die Wendeltreppe hoch, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen rannte sie, immer weiter weg von den Kerkern. Plötzlich stolperte sie, konnte sich aber grade noch so halten.  
„Schnell weiter" wisperte Joey mit brüchiger Stimme.  
Ihr Atem ging sehr flach und mehr als unregelmäßig und sie fing an zu frieren.  
„Scheiß egal" meinte sie und rannte immer weiter.  
Endlich vor der großen aus dunkler Eiche bestehenden Tür angekommen, blieb sie erstmal einen Moment stehen und verschnaufte kurz.

Ganz langsam machte sie die Tür auf, knallte sie wieder zu und lehnte sich erschlagen dagegen. Ruhe, dachte sie. Doch ihre Tränen gaben keine Ruhe. Sie konnte kaum noch was erkennen, so verschleiert war ihr Blick. Ihr Herz schien in tausende von Stücken zersprungen zu sein. Sie war so enttäuscht, verletzt und traurig über den Verlauf dieses Gespräches. Nie im Leben hätte sie sich Träumen lassen, das ein Mann ihr so viele Schmerzen auf einmal zufügen könnte. Nicht mal Tom hatte dies geschafft, wieso grade er? Sie fand immer noch keine Antworten auf die vielen Fragen in ihrem Kopf.  
Joey stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging um den Turm rum, bis die Absperrung, die ihr bis zur Hüfte ging, aufhörte. Erst dann blieb sie stehen und blickte auf.

Vor ihr lagen die Berge, die Highlands die Hogwarts umgaben. Nur selten betrachtete sie dieses Bild, obwohl es mehr Ruhe ausstrahlte. Es war eine klare und sehr kalte Nacht. Wind wehte und der Mond schien mit seiner leuchtenden Kraft auf sie hinab. Auf den hohen Bergwipfeln konnte sie noch die letzten Spuren des Schnees entdecken, der wie lieblicher Zuckerguss in der Dunkelheit strahlte.  
Joey zog ihren zerfetzten Umhang näher an ihren Körper, sie fröstelte und begann langsam an, stark zu zittern. Tränen rollten unaufhaltsam ihren Wangen hinab, doch kein Schluchzer kam an die Oberfläche. Nun schlang sie ihre langen, aber doch dünnen Arme um ihren Körper, dass Zittern wurde immer heftiger.  
Severus, warum hast du mir das angetan? Wieso musst du mich so quälen, mir so weh tun? Langsam schritt sie zurück, bis sie die kalte Wand des Turmes an ihrem Rücken merkte.

Verzweifelt lehnte sie sich dagegen und versuchte ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zubringen. Es wollte ihr nicht gelingen, stattdessen waren nun kleine schmerzliche Schluchzer zu hören. Langsam sank Jo an der Wand hinunter und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. Ihr war nun alles egal geworden. Ihr war Severus egal, ihr ungeborenes Kind. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wollte nicht mehr, nicht mehr Leben. Ihr Körper schrie unaufhaltsam nach Erlösung, doch sie wollte einfach nicht kommen.  
Die Beine an den zitternden Körper gezogen und den Kopf an die Wand neben sich gelehnt, weinte sie. Die Schmerzen die sie beinahe auffrassen, klangen langsam ab, doch dies registrierte sie schon nicht mehr.

Schluchzer, Tränen und leise hilfesuchende gemurmelte Wörter konnte man vernehmen. Den innerlichen Schmerz kaum noch aushaltend, bat Joey um die wohltuende Erlösung von den Qualen, doch keiner hatte erbarmen mit ihr. Sie litt, Joey hatte Erinnerungen gesehen, von der sie nicht einmal mehr wusste, dass sie noch da waren. Ihre Schulzeit war hart und ungerecht. Sie musste Muggelschulen besuchen, als sie mit 11 keine magischen Fähigkeiten aufwies. Auch wenn es die besten Schulen des Landes waren, hatte sie sich dort nie wohl gefühlt und die anderen Schüler hatte es gespürt. Gespürt das sie was _„Besonderes"_ war, anders als sie und das hatte sie verunsichert und so wurde sie jeden Tag aufs neue schikaniert, gedemütigt und verspottet. Wie sie das ausgehalten hatte wusste sie nicht mehr, die Erinnerung hatte sie verdrängt und zwar erfolgreich, bis vor wenigen Stunden.

Ganz langsam versiegten die Tränen, doch das heftige Zittern blieb. Joey spürte ihr Beine nicht mehr, alles schien taub zu sein. Und sie selber schien in einer anderen Welt abgedriftet zu sein. Ihre sonst so klaren Augen waren leer, kein Funkeln war mehr in ihnen zu erkennen. Völlig Paralysiert, würde jetzt ein Psychologe sagen. Ihr Kopf schien auch wie völlig leer zu sein, kein einziger Gedanken herrschte da drin. Doch sie spürte eine Kälte in sich, die sich immer mehr in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ihr Herz war mehr als gebrochen, völlig auseinander gefallen und nicht mehr zu retten. Ein Mann, ihr Freund, den sie trotz alle dem immer noch liebte hatte sie gebrochen. Gebrochen mit Schmerzen, mit dem was er zu ihr gesagt und ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte sich völlig aufgegeben, wie eine Irre starrte sie grade aus, keinerlei Emotionen lagen in ihrem trüben Blick.

Unsere Freunde saßen um den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben, die sie am nächsten Tag wieder abgeben mussten.  
Ginny, Hermine und Ann saßen zusammen und kicherten hinter vorbehaltender Hand. Sie unterhielten sich flüsternd über den bevorstehenden Ball und auch über Rons kläglichen Versuchen beim Abendessen.  
Ron und Draco blieb dies natürlich nicht verborgen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schüttelten sie genervt dem Kopf, verdrehten die Augen und widmeten sich wieder dem Zauberkunstaufsatz, den sie unbedingt fertig stellen mussten.

Harry hingegen starrte schon eine ganze Weile mit trüben Blick in das muntere Feuer und beobachtete die Flammen, wie sie voller Eifer das Holz verschlangen.  
In seinem Kopf wirbelten Gedanken umher und ließen alte Erinnerungen vor seinem geistigen Augen vorbeiziehen. In seinem vierten Jahr war Sirius in diesem Kamin aufgetaucht um mit Harry über das Trimagische Turnier zu reden. Damals hatte jemand versucht ihn umzubringen. Später stellte sich heraus, das es der Sohn des damaligen Chef für internationale Zusammenarbeit war. In seinem fünften Jahr hatte Sirius oft mit ihnen über den Kamin gesprochen, bis die dumme Kuh von Umbrigde ihn beinahe gefangen hatte.

Danach hatte er kaum noch etwas von ihm gehört. Dann passierte es, zum Ende des fünften Schuljahres, starb Sirius. Warum musste er auch durch diesen dämlichen Schleier fallen? Und warum hatte Remus ihn aufgehalten zu ihm zu rennen? Er wollte Sirius doch nur helfen, er hätte es doch auch für ihn getan.  
Mit Nachdruck riss er sich von diesem Anblick der tanzenden Flammen los und schritt zum Fenster hinüber. Draußen war es bereits Dunkel geworden und ein fahriger Wind zog über die Länderein von Hogwarts hinweg. Die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes schwankten bedächtig hin und her, und auch der Rauch aus Hagrids Kamin wurde sofort hinweg getragen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine wärmende Hand auf seiner Schulter, die sanft zu drückte. Diese simple und doch behutsame Geste tat ihm ausgesprochen gut. So viele trübe Gedanken hatten ihn in letzter Zeit heimgesucht und ihm den Verstand vernebelt, damit ist nun Schluss, sagte er entschlossen zu sich selber, bevor er sich zu der Peron umdrehte, die immer noch ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte.  
Harry blickte in zwei ausdrucksstarke graublaue Augen, die ihn aufmunternd ansahen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, langsam schritt er näher, neben seinem Freund blieb er stehen und sah nun auch aus dem geschlossenen Fenster.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry leise, doch Draco hatte ihn verstanden.  
„Es geht mir eigentlich ganz gut. Ich mach mir eher Sorgen um dich" erwiderte der Blonde und drehte sich zu Harry, um zu sehen was seine Mimik ausdrückte.  
„Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich weiß ich hab mich in letzter Zeit wie ein Vollidiot benommen und euch weh getan. Es tut mir leid, das ich in Selbstmitleid versunken bin und die Welt um mich herum vergessen habe" antwortete Harry und hielt den durchdringenden Blick dieser graublauen Augen stand.  
„Ist schon okay, ich denke jeder braucht mal Zeit für sich und seinen Kummer. Ich würde dir so gerne Helfen, doch ich weiß auch das du da alleine durch musst. Bitte lass mich aber wissen, sobald ich etwas für dich tun kann" flehte Draco.

Harry konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hatte den Blonden Jungen, sein damaliger Erzfeind so lieb gewonnen. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum sie damals so verfeindet waren. Er wusste aber von Draco das es ihn sehr gekränkt hatte, als er, Harry im Zug hier her nach Hogwarts seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte und deswegen war er eigentlich immer so abweisend und höhnisch ihm und seinen Freunden gegenüber gewesen. Doch nun, vor einer Ewigkeit wie es Harry vorkam, hatte er Draco die Freundschaft angeboten. Der Blonde hatte erst gezögert, weil er nicht wusste ob der Schwarzhaarige dies auch Ernst meinte, doch dann hatten sich beide mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht die Hände gereicht.

„Ich werde dich sofort wissen lassen, wenn du etwas für mich tun kannst" lächelte Harry glücklich, sich nicht in Draco getäuscht zu haben, und natürlich bewunderte er mal wieder Joeys gutes Gespürt für solche Dinge. Apropo Joey, wo ist sie den? Immer noch in den Kerkern bei Severus? Das machte ihn doch leicht stutzig, solange war sie noch nie weg gewesen, wenn sie ihnen gesagt hatte, das sie noch vorbeikommen würde. Draco muss seinen Blick wohl bemerkt haben, den auch er machte sich langsam Sorgen um sie.  
Harry blickte fragend zu Draco rüber, der seinen Blick aber nur erwidern konnte.  
„Ich hab auch keine Ahnung wo sie solange bleibt" meinte er resigniert und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Beide drehte sich um und ließen ihren Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen. Nur noch wenige Schüler waren anwesend und die Mädels saßen immer noch kichernd vor dem Kamin und schrieben gelegentlich mal an ihren Aufsätzen. Ron war so vertieft über seinen Aufsatz, das er gar nicht merkte, wie seine Nase immer mitschrieb und sie schon voller dunkler Tinte war. Als Harry und Draco dieses Bild sahen, musste sie leise Lachen, sie wollte doch Ron bei der Arbeit nicht stören.  
Dann schweiften ihre Blick wieder zu den Mädels, die völlig in ihrem Element zu seien schienen, nämlich Tratschen! Die Junges sahen sich an, tauschten nochmals ein fieses Grinsen, bevor sie mit lautem Gebrüll auf sie zusprinteten.

Beim Rennen schnappten sie sich einige Kissen und warfen sie nach den Mädels, die nicht wussten wie ihnen geschied. Ron hingegen hatten sich so dermaßen von dem Gebrüll erschocken, dass er das gesamte Tintenfass über seinen mit viel Mühe und nun schon fertigen geschriebenen Aufsatz leerte.  
Mit wütenden Blick sah er zu den Jungs, die den Mädels nun gepfeffert die Kissen um den Ohren schlugen. Ron schnaubte wie ein wilder Stier, nahm seinen Zauberstab, machte einen eleganten Schlenker und schon war alles wieder in Ordnung, trotzdem könnte er den beiden den Hals umdrehen. Warum mussten sie ihn auch so erschrecken! Nun nahm auch er ein fieses Grinsen an, schnappte sich die nächsten beiden Kissen und stützte sich nun auf Harry und Draco.

Nach einer Weile Gerangel, schnauften sie wie der Hogwarts- Express persönlich.  
„Sag mal auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich" fragte Draco entrüstet.  
„Ihr habt mir meinen Aufsatz ruiniert" entgegnete er trocken und zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Wir haben was?" kam es nun von einem atemlosen Harry.  
„Meinen Aufsatz. Ich hab mich über euer Gebrüll so dermaßen erschrocken, das mir das ganze Tintenfass drüber gekippt ist" maulte er nun und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.  
Daraufhin fingen die anderen an lauthals zu lachen, was Ron nur noch wütender werden ließ, doch noch kurzer Zeit konnte er nicht mehr und ließ sich einfach mitreißen.  
„Nicht dein Tag heute, oder?" quetschte Ann unter Lachtränen hervor.  
Hermine hingegen, versuchte nicht all zu laut zu lachen, krabbelte zu Ron und küsste ihn.  
„Du weißt aber schon das du Tinte auf der Nase hast, oder?" fragte sie liebevoll und schon brach das Lachen wieder aus.

Severus saß immer noch wie festgefroren in seinen Sessel, seine Tränen waren langsam getrocknet, doch der Schmerz blieb. Seine Schultern zitterten immer noch, doch schien er es nicht zu registrieren. Er hatte plötzlich nur noch einen Gedanken: JOEY! Er wollte zu ihr, ihr alles erklären, sich entschuldigen, für seine bodenlose Dummheit. Für sein ganzes Verhalten was er in letzter Zeit an den Tag gelegt hatte. Ihm war es egal, was sie sagen würde, doch er musste dies los werden. Er wusste, verzeihen würde sie ihm nicht, und er würde das auch verstehen. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal selber verziehen! Langsam nahm er seine Hände von seinem Gesicht und starrte ins Feuer. Er fühlte sich so leer und ausgebrannt. Severus wusste was ihm fehlte, nie hatte er sie so sehr gebraucht wie jetzt. Nie wieder würde er sie ihm Arm halten können, aber er musste sie finden und es ihr unbedingt sagen, was ihm auf der Seele brannte.

Schnell stand er auf, versuchte seine Schultern zustraffen, wobei er kläglich versagte. Egal, dachte er. Schnell zog er seine Kleidung glatt und setzte wieder seine undurchdringliche Maske auf, doch konnte ein Außenstehender sofort erkennen, das er leidete.  
Er ging langsamen Schrittes zur Tür, machte sie auf und mit einem letzten Nicken zu sich selbst ging er los. Die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss und verriegelte sich gleich auf magische Weise. Sein Umhang bauschte sich im gehen so sehr auf, das er glatt als überdimensionale Fledermaus durchgegangen wäre. Wenn die Situation nicht so wäre wie sie nun mal war, hätte er vielleicht drüber Lachen können. Halt, nein nicht er. Nicht der griesgrämiger Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts.

Schnell stieg auch er die Treppen zur Einganghalle hoch und blieb dann abpupt stehen. Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Wo sollte er suchen? Vielleicht sollte er erst auf den Länderein suchen? Doch plötzlich fiel ihm ein guter Zauberspruch ein, er holte sein Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, legte ihn flach auf seiner Hand und murmelte eine komplizierte Beschwörung, schon richtete er sich zur Marmortreppe.  
„Astronomiesturm! Wo auch sonst" meinte er leise, steckte den Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg dort hin. Tausende Gedanke schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, zu viel, das er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf um sie loszuwerden, was auch noch klappte.

Unterwegs traf er noch auf ein paar Schüler, denen er Grundlos einige Punkte abzog, obwohl noch nicht einmal Speerstunde war. Und als ein Junge aus Hufflepuff ihm das mitteilen wollte, fauchte er irgendwas von eine Woche Strafarbeit und rauschte weiter.  
Er bog in den nächsten Gang ein und wäre beinahe mit Sam und Remus zusammengestoßen, die grade vom Direktor kamen.  
„Oh Severus, heute so alleine" sagte Sam provokant.  
„Halt einfach mal deine Klappe und geh mir aus dem Weg" fauchte er zurück und warf einen vernichtenden Blick in seine Richtung.  
Remus besah sich Severus etwas näher und wusste was los war.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten, hab ich recht?" fragte er und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet" knurrte er genervt, ging einen Schritt zur Seite, doch Sam hielt ihn zurück.  
„Was ist den passiert?" fragte er jetzt einfühlsamer als er überhaupt vorhatte.  
„Boddin, kümmere dich doch mal um deinen eigenen Scheiß und misch dich nicht immer ein. Es geht nur Joey und mich was an, kapiert" zischte Severus ihm entgegen.  
„Vielleicht können wir dir irgendwie helfen" versuchte Remus Sam zu verteidigen.  
„Ihr könnt mir helfen, indem ihr mich endlich in Ruhe lasst" bemerkte er trocken und schoss einen seiner vernichtenden Blicke ab.

Doch die zwei ließen sich nicht einschüchtern und starrten ihn gespannt an, was Severus mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.  
„Ja wir haben uns gestritten und ich such sie nun. Seit ihr nun zufrieden!" sagte er resigniert.  
„So schlimm?" fragte Remus besorgt, Severus sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus.  
Severus hingegen nickte nur und versuchte ihnen nicht in die Augen zu sehen, er wusste er zeigte nun eine Schwäche, doch was sollte er machen. Wenn er weiter in die mitleidenden Gesichter geschaut hätte, hätte er wieder angefangen zu heulen und das noch vor Boddin, nie im Leben. Also wich er ihren Blicken nun gekonnt aus.  
„Das wird schon wieder" meinte nun Sam aufmunternd und legte eine Hand behutsam auf Severuss Schultern.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen und sah nun doch in diese strahlenden Augen, die soviel Mitgefühl zeigten, das es fast um ihm geschehen wäre.  
Doch stattdessen nickte er nur dankbar und hoffte das die zwei ihn nun endlich in Ruhe lassen würden, doch sie schienen keine Anstalten zu machen zu gehen.  
„Joey ist ein harter Brocken, doch sie hat ein gutes Herz" erwiderte nun Remus. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas beruhigendes, etwas Kraft spendendes zu sagen.  
Severus wollte was erwidern, doch seine Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt zu sein. Sam hätte nie gedacht Severus seinem Erzfeind jemals so niedergeschmettert zu sehen. Er sah fast so schlimm aus als Joey noch in Voldemorts Fängen war, also muss der Streit ja heftig gewesen sein, und irgendwie tat ihm Severus unheimlich leid.

„Sie wird dir verzeihen, egal um was es bei eurem Streit ging. Auch wenn du sie verletzt hat, sieht sie immer das Gute im Menschen und ich bin mir sicher das du es nicht so gemeint hast. Gib ihr Zeit, sie wird es verstehen" sagte Sam ruhig und lächelte aufmunternd, er drückte sanft seine Schulter und lies ihn dann los.  
Severus nickte noch einmal zum Gruße, drehte sich dann um und ging weiter.  
„Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Er sieht mir zu besorgt aus" meldete sich Sam zu Wort.  
„Da hast du recht, doch du kennst Joey. Wenn streiten, dann richtig" erwiderte Remus mit einer Denkfalten zwischen den Augen und deutete Sam an weiter zu gehen.  
Severus verfluchte die beide in Gedanken und wünschte ihnen das schlimmste. Immer müssen die auftauchen, wenn es grade wirklich sehr unpassend ist.

Aber das Gesagte der beiden schien ihm irgendwie zu beruhigen, vielleicht hatte er doch noch eine Chance. Und er klammerte sich an diesen letzten Strohhalm wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Rettensring. Ich hoffe sie haben Recht, dachte er in Gedankenversunken. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine großen Sorgenfalte breit gemacht, wenn er das vorhin richtig realisiert hatte, hatte Joey die Schmerzen, dieser Erinnerung von ihm spüren können. Auch hatte der Fluch bei ihr das bewirkt was er sonst in der Realität auch tat und das war nun wirklich besorgniserregend. Wieso tun Erinnerungen nun so plötzlich weh? Wieso hatte der Fluch ihr tiefe Wunden zugefügt? Er fand wie immer keine Antworten auf seine Fragen.  
Schon bog er in den nächsten Gang und stand plötzlich Minerva McGonagall gegenüber, die ihn fragend anblickte, doch nichts sagte.

„Nicht jetzt" war sein einziges Kommentar und schon ging er weiter.  
„Was ist dem den über die Leber gelaufen" flüsterte die erschrockene Professorin und ging weiter zum Büro des Schulleiters.  
Sag mal haben die sich alle irgendwie abgesprochen oder was, fluchte er erneut und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszuschreien.  
Nun stieg er die nächsten Treppen hinauf, einen davon wechselte zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Richtung und verlängerte somit seinen Weg.  
Nein nicht das auch noch! Klagte er nun und schüttelte erschlagen den Kopf.  
„Was für ein beschissener Tag" maulte er brummig und nahm nun mit dem längeren Weg vorlieb, es blieb ihm ja nichts anders übrig.

Wie konnte an einem einzigen Tag nur soviel falsch laufen? Er hatte nie beabsichtig Joey dies zu zeigen. Er wollte ihr doch nicht weh tun. Alles was er wollte war, dass sie mit ihm redete, doch warum hat er sich wieder mal von seinen Gefühlen übermahnen lassen und ihr grade diese Erinnerung zeigen müssen? Weil du sie in diesem Moment treffen wolltest, du wolltest ihr weh tun, weil sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, fauchte sein Gewissen. Und Severus musste ihm auch noch stillschweigend recht geben, denn genau so war es.  
Er hatte sich mal wieder hinreißen lassen. Warum hatte er das getan? Weil er Angst hatte sie zu verlieren und was hatte er nun davon? Doch die Frage konnte er sich alleine beantworten. Er hatte nichts davon! Er hatte sie verletzt, ihr absichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war, hatte er Angst in ihre Augen zu sehen.

Severus rannte nun schon fast die nächsten Gänge entlang, bog erneut um die Ecke und wäre beinahe mit Filch zusammengestoßen, der laut aufschrie und zur Seite sprang. Misses Norris hatte sich so sehr erschrocken, das sie sich umdrehte und davon rannte, was Severus ein breites höhnisches Grinsen entlockte. Er warf Filch noch im vorbeigehen einen düsteren Blick zu und bog erneut um die Ecke. Er hatte es fast geschafft. Der nächste der mir über den Weg rennt, kann was erleben, sagte er in Gedanken und rannte nun die lange Wendeltreppe zum Turm hinauf. Noch eine Stufe und noch eine Stufe und noch eine und noch eine. Er hörte irgendwann auf zu zählen, nie war ihm der Weg so endlos lang vorgekommen. Dann endlich erblickte er die großen schwere Tür. Nun hoffte er inständig das Joey auch noch hier war.

Langsam machte er sie auf und schritt dann festen Schrittes durch die Tür, machte sie wieder zu und drehte sich dann um. Keiner war zu sehen. Verdammt nochmal, ging die Flucherei von neuem los. Wo sollte er nun suchen? Erschöpft schritt er auf die Brüstung zu, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf einer Zinne ab und senkten betrübt seinen Kopf. Erneute Tränen stiegen in seinen dunklen Augen und er fühlte sich so verdammt Mies. Ein Schluchzen erfuhr seiner Kehle und ließ ihn selber erzittern. Nein reiß dich zusammen. Was bist du, ein Mann oder eine Memme? Schrie ihm sein Gewissen an.  
Ein gebrochener Mann, beantwortete er sich die Frage von allein. Er musste sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und wollte aus seiner Brust hinaus hüpfen.

Severus atmete durch, hielt den Atem an und stieß ihn geräuschvoll wieder aus. Genau, so wird das was, meinte er kraftlos und richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Blicke gingen zum Sternenübersäten Himmel. Joey liebte den Sternehimmel, er ist so wunderschön und unberührt, hatte sie ihm mal mit einem herzerweichenden Lächeln gestanden. Wenn er an dieses wunderschöne Lächeln dachte, wurde sein Herz so schwer, das ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. Es sogar schon unheimlich weh tat. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln. Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht über das passierte nachzudenken.  
Seine Augen senkten sich wieder und blickten nun über die Länderein, der Wind war kalt, dachte er und zog einen Umhang demonstrativ enger um seine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Seine Tränen trockneten wieder im Wind, doch der innere Schmerz, der ihn auffraß blieb.

Plötzlich hörte er ein tiefes Schluchzen und erstarrte. War sie doch hier? Stand sie hinter ihm? Was für ein Ausdruck würde wohl in ihren Augen liegen? Er wusste es nicht, er würde es herausfinden müssen. Severus hielt die Luft an und drehte sich dann in Zeitlupentempo um. Doch er wurde wieder einmal enttäuscht, keiner stand hinter ihm und blickte ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Er sollte eigentlich froh darüber sein, doch war er es nicht. Abermals zersprang sein Herz in tausend kleine Stücke. Vielleicht hatte er es sich auch nur eingebildet, doch da war es schon wieder, ein Gemurmel. Fantasierte er schon? Quatsch, sagte er in Gedanken und schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf.  
Plötzlich schien er wie Hypnotisiert zu sein, seine Beine machten einfach das was sie nicht sollten, ganz langsam schritten sie um den Turm herum und eine Blase voller Hoffnung bildete sich in seiner Brust.

Angespannt und völlig Fahrig setzte er immer ein Bein vors andere, obwohl er sich nun sicher war, dass seine Beine nun ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatten.  
Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, sein Herz schlug schon schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und hofften bald das Objekt seiner Begierde zu finden. Er hatte den Turm fast vollkommen umrundet, Severus hielt sich schon für Geisteskrank, er sollte dringend mal zu Poppy und sich untersuchen lassen, ging ihm der Gedanken durch den Kopf. Doch ungewollt zog er scharf die Luft ein und hielt sie dann auch an. Seine Hände hatten angefangen zu schwitzen und er traute sich nicht den letzten Schritt zu machen um nun völlige Sicherheit zu haben.

Er faste sich an sein wild klopfendes Herz, die Luft immer noch anhaltend nahm er die letzte Hürde und ging nun vollkommen um den Turm rum. Sein Herz wollte beinahe aus seiner Brust hüpfen, als er sie erkannte. Er hatte sie gefunden, hatte er sich doch nicht verhört. Häh, ich bin doch nicht Geisteskrank, dachte er schadenfroh, und schallte sich gleich wieder danach aus. Wie konnte er jetzt noch daran denken. Severus merkte nicht wie unheimlich trocken seine Kehle nun geworden ist. Warum grade jetzt? Er musst mit ihr reden, er musste ihr sagen was er dachte und fühlte, doch er brachte keinen einzigen Ton über seine Lippen. Nun fiel ihm auch erst auf, das sie heftig zitterte und ihre Augen total blutunterlaufen waren.

Ganz langsam schritt er näher und sah wie sich ihr Brustkorb zu schnell senkte und wieder hob. Das ist nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht, dachte er. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen und rollten über ihr Wange hinweg. Was hatte er ihr nur angetan? Was hatte er aus diesem zierlichen Geschöpf bloß gemacht? Er hatte sie...! Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.  
Seine Augen wurden gefährlich glasig und man konnte Tränen erkennen. Severus wollte zu ihr, sie in seinen Arm halten, ihr sagen wie leid es ihm tat, egal wie sie drauf reagieren würde, er würde sich nicht davon stoßen lassen.  
Er besah sie sich genauer und entdeckte nun auch Blutspuren auf ihrer Kleidung. Das war der Fluch, dachte er. Überall waren Schlitze in ihrer Kleidung, die sich schon mit dem notwendigen Lebenselixier vollgesaugt hatte.

Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Und warum bei Merlin konnte sie dieses Fluch überhaupt spüren und dann auch noch so heftig. Und warum hatte sie Schmerzen gehabt? Es war doch bloß eine seiner Erinnerungen gewesen. Er wollte zu ihr gehen und sie in den Arm nehmen, doch er rührte sich nicht.  
Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch aus seinem Mund drangen nur unverständlichen Laute, die er selbst nicht einmal einordnen konnte.  
Severus holte tief Luft, schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen runter und formten seine Lippen zu einem Wort, doch es kam nur als geflüstert und ziemlich unverständlich rüber.  
So wird das nie was, reiß dich zusammen. Du musst stark sein. Für sie, für dich, für euch beiden! Sagte ihm sein Gewissen.

Und man mag es kaum glauben, er nickte. Er nickte sich selber zu und versuchte es von neuem. Seine Gedanken rasten, sein Herz schlug so schnell, das er Angst hatte in seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter einen Herzinfakt zu bekommen. Doch er hatte nochmal Glück, der Infakt blieb aus und sein Herz schlug weiter hart gegen seine Brust, so hart das es schon wieder weh tat. Nun startet er einen zweiten Versuch. Nur ein einziges Wort, dachte er und hoffte inständig das es sich nicht ganz so kläglich anhören würden.  
„Joey" sagte er fast wie atemlos, und es hörte sich verdammt kläglich an.  
Den Namen der Frau, die er sein Herz geschenkt hatte, war nun endlich über seine Lippen gekommen. Auf sein Herz hatte sie immer acht gegeben und was hatte er aus ihrem gemacht? Er hatte es mit Füßen getreten!

Joey hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl vergessen. Denken wollte sie nicht, dann spürte sie bloß wieder Schmerzen, also ließ sie es bleiben. Immer wieder erkämpften sich die Tränen ihren Weg und durchnässten ihren Umhang, der wie in Fetzen an ihr hing. Sie spürte das Zittern gar nicht mehr, auch nicht die Kälte, was kein gutes Zeichen war, das wusste sie, doch dachte sie nicht im geringsten dran etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
Sie merkte auch nicht, das immer mehr Blut aus ihren Wunden trat und ihre Kleidung durchtränkte. Sie war wie in einem Trance- Zustand und sie fühlte sich darin sogar wohl.  
Immer wieder sah sie die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, die Severus in ihr wachgerufen hatte.  
Sie hatte zu dieser Zeit nur ihren Bruder der sie Verstand und ohne viel zu fragen sie einfach in den Arm nahm.

Stumme Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam ihre kalten Wangen hinab und versuchten sie vergebens zu wärmen. Joey spürte das sie allmählig müder wurde und eine leichte Schwerelosigkeit sie zu übermahnen versuchte. Noch kämpfte sie dagegen an, doch wusste sie nicht wie lange sie dieses Verlangen sich endlich fallen zu lassen unterdrücken konnte.  
Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seine überaus starke Arme, die sie umfingen und sie fest hielten. Sie wollte doch nur geliebt werden, ist das den zu viel verlangt? Ihre Augen taten weh vom Weinen, sie fühlten sich so geschwollen an, doch warum eigentlich? Wollte sie den noch Weinen? Ja sie wollte, sie wollte ihrem Schmerz einen Ausdruck verleihen. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen flüsterte, doch ihren Kopf zu bewegen kostete zu viel Kraft.

Severus konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, so machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, kniete nieder und umfing sie mit seinen Armen. Die Tränen wischte er sich verzweifelt aus den Augen, doch es brachte absolut nichts, er hatte nur wieder Platz gemacht für Neue.  
Nun spürte er ein sonderbares Gefühl in sich. Was war das bloß? Es war ihm im Moment so ziemlich alles egal, außer seine Joey. Wenn sie den noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollte!  
Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er spürte wie sehr sie zitterte. Kein einziger Laut kam über ihre schon blau angelaufenen Lippen.  
Er wollte ihr Kraft geben, Kraft zum Überleben, den eine Stimme in ihm sagte, dass sie schon fast aufgegeben hatte zu kämpfen.

Nun spürte sie starke Arme um ihren Körper, Arme die sie drückten und umfingen hielten, als wenn es keinen Morgen mehr geben würde. Sie zog seinen betörenden Duft ein und wusste wer die Person war. Er war es, den sie liebte, sie hatte ihm ihr Herz geschenkt und nun war er gekommen um ihr zuhelfen, sie von ihren Qualen zu befreien.  
Sie fühlte sich wieder so geborgen, so gebraucht und sie fühlte das es ihm unheimlich leid tat was er getan hatte. Woher sollte er auch wissen, das sie grade bei diesen Erinnerungen die Schmerzen der Opfer fühlen könnte. Joey wusste das sie ihn brauchte und sie wusste auch, dass er sie brauchte. Doch was beide jetzt brauchten, war Zeit. Zeit um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und diese Dinge die der andere, nun gewollt oder ungewollt gesehen hatte zu verarbeiten.

Sie schluchzte, immer heftiger wurde das Zittern, Tränen die sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte suchten sich ihren Weg. Fester drückte Severus sie an sich, hielt sie ganz fest umschlossen und ließ seinen Tränen nun auch freien Lauf.  
„Joey es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich war ein totaler Idiot. Ich verstehe es wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, aber ich musste unbedingt mit dir reden. Es tut mir leid, Kleines, so unendlich leid" wisperte seine tiefe Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Und sie merkte nun selber das sie zitterte und zwar heftig. Er musste Weinen, sie wollte in seinen Augen sehen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft sich aus dieser liebevollen Umarmung zu befreien.  
Langsam schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihn an sich, ganz fest, als wenn sie Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren, ihn wieder loslassen zu müssen.

Severus musste nicht ob sie ihn verstanden hatte, doch das zählte jetzt erstmal nicht. Er musste es nur gesagt haben. Eine Rechenschaft ablegen, sonst wäre er verrückt geworden. Er liebte sie so abgöttisch, das es fast weh tat. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nur nach einer Frau, jede Faser seiner Körpers wollte sie spüren und nie wieder missen. Als er dann ihre Arme in seinen Nacken spürte wusste er, das sie die Entschuldigung annehmen würde und das war mehr als er wartete hatte, mehr als er sich erhofft und gewünscht hatte.  
Langsam löste er sich von ihr, sie zitterte immer noch heftig und ließ nur wiederwillig von ihm ab, was ihn unter Tränen Lächeln ließ.  
„Ich liebe dich mein Engel. Es tut mir so sehr leid" flüsterte er und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre heiße Stirn.

Heiß? Verdammt sie hat Fieber, kam ihm gleich der erste Gedanken. Joey saß vor ihm, ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen Umhang gekrallt, ihr Kopf war gesenkt.  
„Joey" sagte er, in seiner Stimme schwang so viel Sorge mit, dass er sich selbst erschrak.  
Ganz langsam und mit bedacht hob sie ihren Kopf und richtete ihre Augen auf seine Dunklen.  
Severus stand nun sprichwörtlich das Entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er ihren Blick sah. Er sah zwar keinen Hass mehr, nein sondern Schmerz, Leid, Angst, Verzweiflung und Trauer, abgrundtiefe Trauer und was noch schlimmer war, Enttäuschung.  
Er schluckte hart und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Diesen Blick könnte er nie wieder in seinem ganzen Leben vergessen.  
„Tut dir irgendwas weh?" fragte er leise, doch vernehmlich.  
Sie nickte nur vorsichtig und sah immer noch in seinen dunklen Augen und konnte die Verzweiflung über das was er tat darin sehen.

„Was?" fragte er fast atemlos und drängte sie, endlich was zu sagen.  
„Mein Herz tut mir weh,...mein Herz" erwiderte sie flüsternd, schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln und sackte dann in sich zusammen.  
Sie hatte den Kampf mit der Schwerelosigkeit verloren. Joey hatte keine Kraft mehr, ihre Lebensgeister waren irgendwo, nur nicht bei ihr und so musste sie sich einfach fallen lassen.  
Fallen lassen ins Nichts, doch fühlte es sich so unsagbar gut und behütet an.  
Schmerzen spürte sie auch nicht mehr und eine angenehme Wärme umfing sie und hüllte sie ein wie in einem Kokon, der sie Schützen wollte. Doch wo vor Schützen? Vor Erinnerung, vor Alpträume, vor Menschen die ihr Schmerzen zufügen wollten, Menschen die sie hassten und dies auch offen aussprachen? Sie konnte sich dies einfach nicht erklären, sie wollte doch nur Schlafen, sich ergeben, ergeben gegen den Schmerz, der tief in ihrer Brust saß.

Severus sah sie geschockt an, weite dunkle Augen musterte die bewusstlose Frau vor ihm, ein schmerzlicher Verdacht machte sich in ihm breit.  
„Nein, bitte. Nicht Joey, hör mir zu. Es tut mir leid, ich liebe dich so sehr, das ich mein elendes Leben geben würde um deins zu retten" schluchzte er markerschütternd und zog den schlaffen Körper wieder in seine Arme.  
Er wiegte ihren bewusstlosen Körper wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. Tränen tropften zu Boden oder benetzten seinen Umhang. Tiefe schmerzliches Schluchzer suchte sich ihren Weg durch seine Kehle und klangen so verzweifelt und voller Sorge.  
Wie sollte er dies bloß wieder gut machen? Konnte er das überhaupt? Würde sie es zulassen? Severus versuchte den Eiskalten Körper in seinen Armen zu wärmen. Die Tränen brannten heiß auf seiner Haut, doch langsam ließen sie nach.

Was sollte er nun tun? Sie braucht sofort Hilfe? Professionelle Hilfe? Poppy, schrie sein Gewissen, so laut das Severus befürchtete, das ganz Hogwarts wach würde.  
Severus hatte sie doch grad erst gefunden, er drückte sie immer fester an sich und weinte wie ein kleines Kind und wiegte ihren Körper hin und her.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fing er sich wieder, hielt den leblosen Körper auf Abstand und suchte ihren Puls. Er fand ihn, er war schwach und kaum noch spürbar.  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen stand er auf, nahm Joey mühelos auf den Arm und rannte los. Ihr Kopf hing über sein Arm hinweg und legte nun freie Sicht auf ihre Wunden, die ihren Oberkörper reichlich zierten.

Als er das sah, musste er stark schlucken. Wieso verdammt noch mal, konnte sie diesen Fluch spüren? Warum beim Barte des Merlin hatte er ihr Wunden zugefügt? Und warum hatte sie solch starke Schmerzen gehabt? Erst jetzt sah Severus den großen Blutverlust den Joey erlitt. Ihre Arme baumelten sichtlich neben ihn. Es muss ein sehr bizarres Bild abgeben, dachte er sich. Hoffentlich laufen mir nicht schon wieder alle über den Weg. Severus wusste aber jetzt schon, dass er diesmal für nichts garantieren könnte. Es geht hier um Leben und Tod! Es geht hier um Joey, um seine Joey. Es geht hier um die Frau die er liebte, die er mehr liebte als sein eigenes beschissenes Leben und für sie würde er sich opfern, das war sicher.  
Er rannte wie ein Beessener durch dieses riesige Schloss, er wollte sie nicht verlieren, wenn er das nicht schon längst hatte.


	26. Warten

_Hey ihr!_

_Ich bin wieder da! Nein ich habe euch nicht vergessen! Lieder ließen sich die Kapitel nicht laden, ich weis nicht ob es an meinem rechner lag oder an dem Programm hier? Aber jetzt geht es weiter und weil ic so lange gebraucht habe, bekommt ich auch gleich frei Stück an der Zahl. _

_Wie immer gehört mir nicht an dieser FF, die Figuren, bis auf einige gehören JKR und der rest gehört Fragbecki!_

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 26_

**_Warten_

* * *

**

Trotz seiner guten Kondition hatte er Probleme Luft zubekommen. Ihm kam der Weg zum Krankenflügel so unendlich lang vor. Seine innere Aufruhe hatte sich kein bisschen gelegt, nein im Gegenteil, sie war noch schlimmer geworden. Er sah wieder auf den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen hinab und wäre dabei beinahe gestolpert. Ihr Brustkorb senkte und hob sich viel zu schnell. Warum muss der Weg auch so unendlich lang sein? Schnell verschwand er hinter einem Vorhang, lief die Treppe hinunter in den nächsten Gang, bog um die Ecke, rannte weiter. Er spürte das es knapp werden würde, das Leben sickerte langsam aus Joey hinaus. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, lieber würde er sterben. Wieder bog er um die Ecke, die Personen in den Gemälden sahen ihm besorgt hinterher, was seine momentane Stimmung auch nicht aufbesserte.

Beim Barte des Merlin, hilf ihr! Sie muss Leben, sie, sie muss mich anhören. Wenn sie stirbt ist es meine Schuld. Wieder sah er hinab, das Blut hatte sich nun an ihrem Arm entlang geschlichen und sonderte nun feine Tropfen ab, die auf den Boden fielen. Verdammt! Fluchte er im Stillen und rannte noch schneller. Halte durch Kleines, kämpfe, kämpfe für das an was du glaubst und so liebst! Dachte er in Gedanken und schickte ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel. Noch nie hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt in seinem Leben. Er hatte eine Frau gefunden, die ihn liebte und er liebte sie mehr als alles andere und nun war er schuld dran wenn sie sterben würde. Nein das lass ich nicht zu, schrie er in Gedanken. Endlich bog er in den Gang ein, wo auch der Krankenflügel lag. Endlich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Schnell rannte er zur Tür, murmelte irgendwelche Zauberformeln und schon sprang die Tür wie von Geisterhand auf. Zum Glück brauchte er dafür keinen Zauberstab.

Die Flügeltüren wurden mit solcher Wucht geöffnet, das sie an die Wände schlugen und dort kleine Einkerbungen hinterließen. Halte durch, Kleines. Wir schaffen das, dachte er erneut.  
„Poppy!" brüllte er in die Stille und rannte in den Raum hinein.  
An den Betten vorbei, bis ganz noch vorne, in der Nähe vom Büro der Heilerin blieb er stehen und bettete Joey auf dem weißen Krankenbett.  
„Poppy!" rief er erneut und schon ging die Tür auf und einen verschlafene Krankenschwester steckte den Kopf raus. Doch als sie Joey sah und dazu noch ihren körperlichen Zustand war sie plötzlich wieder hellwach.  
Schnell rauschte sie wieder ins Büro und kam mit einem Tablett voller Tränke und Kräuter zurück. Am Bett angekommen stellte sie das Tablett ab und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte sie eilig, nahm ihre Augen jedoch nicht von der jungen Frau.

Severus verschnaufte kurz -indem er die Hände auf die Knie presste und tief die Luft in seine leeren Lungen zog- und sah die Heilerin vor ihm abschätzend an. Er wusste er könnte ihr Vertrauen. Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon das Leben gerettet, wenn er von einem Todessertreffen zurück kam oder von anderen halsbrecherischen Missionen, die er für den dunklen Lord erledigen musste um seine Loyalität zu beweisen.  
Das sie ihn immer so gekonnt wieder zusammengeflickt hatte bei seinen, für ihn gewöhnlichen Verletzungen, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Severus wusste, das Joey nur eine Chance hätte, wenn er der Krankenschwester die Wahrheit sagte, zumindestens annähernd. Hier konnte er voll und ganz auf ihre genialen Fähigkeiten Vertrauen, doch würde er ihr das nie sagen.

Doch in diesem Moment empfand er tiefe Dankbarkeit für diese in die Jahre gekommene Frau, sonst wäre er schon mindesten an die 1000 x krepiert!  
„Sie hat Erinnerungen gesehen, von mir. Sie sah, wie der dunkle Lord ihren Bruder folterte und quälte. Die Verletzungen stammen von seinem Lieblingsfluch. Doch ich weiß nicht wieso sie solch starken Schmerzen hatte und wieso sie den Fluch in diesem Ausmaße spüren konnte" hechelte er mehr oder weniger.  
Poppy hatte ihren Blick von Joey auf den Zaubertränkelehrer gelegt und musterte ihn genau. Sie kannte ihn schon so lange und viel zu gut, das sie sofort spürte wenn er nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählte.

„Gut" murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder der bewusstlosen Person auf dem sterilen Bett vor ihr zu, sie würde eh nicht mehr aus ihn heraus kriegen. Schon richtete sie den Zauberstab auf Joey und murmelte kaum verständlich Worte und suchte ihren Körper nach inneren Verletzungen ab.  
„Wird sie durchkommen?" hauchte Severus kaum hörbar in die Stille.  
Poppy sah auf, sah genau in die sorgenvollen Augen ihres Gegenübers und schluckte hart.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus" flüsterte sie und sah ihn mitleidig an.  
Das war nun zu viel für ihn, er schluckte hart und erwiderte den Blick der Heilerin. Sie weiß nicht ob sie durchkommt, schallte es immer wieder in seinem Kopf.  
„Severus, bitte warte draußen, ich werde dich sofort benachrichtigen, wenn ich fertig bin." Sagte die Medihexe leise und versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihr aber kläglich misslang.

Ganz langsam schienen die Worte in sein Gehirn zu dringen und zu übersetzen. Er sollte gehen? Er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte bei Joey bleiben, bei seiner Joey. Doch wusste er, dass er nur ihm Weg stehen würde. Severus konnte nur noch schwer seine aufsteigenden Tränen zurück halten, nickte Poppy leicht zu und begab sich langsam zu den großen Flügeltüren, die fast geschlossen waren, also musste die Wucht beim aufmachen enorm gewesen sein, aber dies schien Severus nicht ihm geringsten zu interessieren. Als er an den Türen angekommen war, drehte er sich nochmal um und sah, wie Poppy um Joey herum wirbelte und ihr einen Trank einflösste, dann wieder einige Kräuter in eine Schüssel voll Wasser legte, dann einen Lappen in die Flüssigkeit eintaucht und anschließen über Joeys Wunden fuhr. Als er das sah, zerbrach sein Herz von neuem. Was hatte er ihr bloß angetan, das nicht mal Poppy weiß ob sie es schaffen wird.

Was war er doch für ein egoistisches Schwein? Nun rollten Tränen über seine Wangen und ließen seinen Blick unscharf werden. Nur mühevoll konnte er sich von diesem Anblick abwenden und ging wieder auf den Gang hinaus und schloss die Türen hinter sich. Er schritt auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen und rutschte langsam hinunter. Was habe ich nur getan? Hallte es durch seinen Kopf. Tränen, immer mehr Tränen flossen seine Wangen hinab, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, die Beine fest mit den Armen umschlungen saß er auf diesen fast dunklen Gang, nur wenige Fackel beleuchteten das Schloss um diese Uhrzeit.  
Er wollte nicht mehr denken, er wollte nicht. So viele Gedanken auf einmal durchfluteten seinen Kopf und ließen ihn schmerzen.

Poppy hatte Joey erstmal notdürftig versorgt, und ihre Wunden geheilt, ihr zwei unheimlich starke Stärkungstränke eingeflösst mit einigen Kräutern, dass sich ihr Körper wieder entspannte. Sie wusste welche Flüche sie gespürt hatte und sie wusste auch warum. Auch hatte sie das ungeborene Kind gründlich untersucht aber beim Barte des Merlin, war das Kind kerngesund und wohl auf. Ein riesiger Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Auch wusste sie das Joey es noch keinem erzählt hatte und sie würde niemanden etwas sagen. Erstens unterliegt sie der Schweigepflicht, zweitens war Joey schon lange Volljährig und so hatte sie sich da nicht mehr einzumischen und drittes hatte sie ein Versprechen gegenüber Joey einzuhalten.  
Schnell schritt sie nun zum Kamin rüber, machte ihn mit gezielten Zauberstabbewegungen an, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief laut und deutlich „Albus Dumbledores Büro!".

Schon war der Kopf des Besagten ihm Kamin zu sehen. Noch kein bisschen verschlafen, was der Heilerin nicht einmal wunderte. Sie wusste das Albus sehr spät schlafen ging und auch nur wenig Schlaf brauchte, also kam sie gleich zur Sache.  
„Albus, es tut mir leid dich um so später, bzw. früher Stunde zu belästigen. Severus hat grad Joey hergebracht, mit schweren Verletzungen. Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Er sagte, es wären Erinnerungen gewesen, Erinnerungen von Brian. Es war der Cruciosfluch und dieser, dieser...du weißt schon, der willkürlich tiefe Wunden am Körper hinterlässt" sagte sie fahrig, sie hasste diesen Fluch so sehr, das ihr nicht einmal der Name über die Lippen kam, wie oft kam Severus mit solchen Wunden an, sie wollte gar nicht dran denken.  
Sie sah, dass diese Nachricht den Direktor leicht erschütterte, seinen Augen hatten sich vor Schreck geweitet.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte der Direktor mit belegter Stimme.  
„Ich...ich weiß nicht, ob sie es schaffen wird, Albus. Sie hat zu viel Blut verloren und ist nicht ansprechbar. Es ist als wenn sie in einer anderen Welt wäre, weit weg" es schnürte Poppy die Kehle ab. Sie mochte diese jungen Frau so sehr, das ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie kannte Joey schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war und nun lag sie hier, in ihren Krankenflügel und kämpfte um Leben oder Tod.  
„Wo ist Severus jetzt?" fragte der Schulleiter mit trauriger Stimme.  
„Ich nehme an, er sitzt vor der Tür und wartet" schluchzte sie.  
„Das wird schon meine Liebe" meinte der Schulleiter aufrichtig, doch glaubt er selber nicht an seine Worte. Mit einem letzten Nicken zog er seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und das Feuer ging wieder aus.

Langsam stand Poppy wieder auf, schlürfte bedächtig langsam zum Bett zurück, als wenn sie Angst hatte vor dem Anblick. Als sie neben dem Krankenbett stand, bot sich ihr ein schauriges Bild. Joeys Gesichtszüge hatten sich zwar entspannt, doch war sie fast so weiß wie die Bettwäsche, ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen. Sie sah aus wie eine Leiche. Poppy fühlte die Stirn der jungen Frau und stellte fest das sie glühte, doch warum war sie so blass, sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Schnell wuselte sie los in ihr Büro, holte noch zwei Tränke, ein fiebersengendes Mittel und noch einen Stärkungstrank in der Hoffnung das der dritte doch nun langsam eine Wirkung zeigen musste. Die Krankenschwester flößte Joey die Tränke ein und wartete auf eine minimale Wirkung und auch nach einigen Minuten stillen Schweigens, trat auch eine ein. Etwas mehr Farbe hatte Joeys Gesicht nun angenommen und Poppy atmete erleichtert auf. Na endlich, dachte sie, zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich.

Jetzt hieß es warten, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja noch was vergessen hatte. Schnell stand sie wieder auf, ging ans Bett, nahm den Zauberstab und fuhr ihren Körper nochmals auf und ob, nein keine inneren Verletzungen. Aber sie hatte immer noch starke Muskelkrämpfe. Liese murmelte sie Formeln, Formeln in einer anderen Sprache und sie war sich nicht einmal bewusst das sie das tat. Nach einer Weile schloss sie dann endgültig mit ihren Gemurmel und setzte sich wieder hin. Ja sie hat eindeutig mehr Farbe im Gesicht, lächelte Poppy. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, dachte sie. Joey wird Kämpfen, das wusste sie. Sie war schon immer eine Kämpfernatur und so schnell ließ sich Joey nicht unterkriegen. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war. Was der Anlass dafür war. Wenn sich die Heilerin mal nicht gewaltig täuschte das alles wieder gut würde.

Nachdem Albus Dumbledore den Kopf aus dem Kamin gezogen hatte und er die Nachricht erst so richtig realisiert hatte, stiegen ihm Tränen der Angst um seine Nichte in die Augen.  
Er musste sich erstmal setzten, dachte er und ging um seinen Schreibtisch rum und ließ sich schweren Herzens in den Stuhl fallen. Die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und das Gesicht hinter den Händen vergraben saß er nun da und weinte, fast lautlos hörte man es schluchzen. So hatte noch keiner den Schulleiter erlebt, keiner, nicht mal die Porträts, die ihn mitleidig ansahen und es nicht wagten irgendetwas von sich zu geben.  
Tränen, soviel Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinab und benetzten den wunderschönen Mahagoni Schreibtisch, doch das war ihm egal. Ihm schoss nur eine Frage durch den Kopf. Wie konnte das passieren?

Seine leisen Schluchzer wurden nun so leise, das man sie kaum noch hören konnte, doch die Tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen. Immer noch saß er da und weinte sich den ganzen Leid von der Seele, die ihn schon seit Jahren belastete. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Was hatte Severus gemacht? Sie konnten sich doch nur gestritten haben, war sein Gedanken. Er hatte gemerkt das Severus in der letzten Zeit immer ungeduldiger wurde, doch das es so weit kommen würde, wäre selbst ihm nicht ihm Traum eingefallen.  
Jetzt müsste er Stark sein, Stark für sich, Stark für Severus, der wie ein Sohn für ihn war und natürlich Stark für Joey.  
„Bitte" flüsterte er, „wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann lass sie nicht sterben. Das würde ich nicht ertragen" wisperte er in die Stille, nicht mal Fawkes oder Freakes gaben einen Laut von sich.

Immer noch saß er mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht an seinem Schreibtisch, aber die Tränen versiegten langsam und er holte tief Luft. Doch merkte er nicht, was sich nun in seinem Büro abspielte! Plötzlich war ein schwaches Leuchten in der Mitte dieses großen Raumes auszumachen, doch woher kam es? Dieses Leuchten wurde immer stärker und kräftiger, auch verbreitete es eine unsagbare Ruhe und Zufriedenheit. Das Leuchten, was nun immer heftiger wurde, wurde auch immer größer, so groß das es auch der Schulleiter nun wahrnahm und folgedessen ließ er langsam seine Hände sinken und starrte wie gebannt auf dieses Leuchten, was nun sogar angefangen hatte zu pulsieren. Langsam konnte er umrissen erkennen, doch konnte er sie beim besten Willen nicht einordnen. Dieses Leuchten, dachte er, war so angenehm, er strahlte Wärme aus, Zufriedenheit, Geborgenheit. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten, schoss es durch seinen Kopf.

Langsam wurden die Umrissen immer klarer und nahmen immer mehr Gestalt an, aber richtig erkennen konnte er nichts. Aber nun wusste er, was hier in seinem Büro, vor seinen Augen passiert. Es öffnete sich ein Tor zur anderen Welt, eine Welt die er nicht kannte. Drei Gestalten traten nun aus diesem weißen hellen und angenehmen Licht und schritten zielstrebig und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf den Schulleiter zu, der nun wie versteinert hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie musterte. Immer noch konnte er schwer glauben was hier grade passierte. Nun erkannte er die Personen, nein es waren keine Personen, aber er kannte sie und wusste, das von ihnen keine Bedrohung ausging.  
Das Lächeln der drei Gestalten wurde immer breiter, als sie das Gesicht des sonst immer so gefassten Professors sahen.

„Du erlaubst?" fragte ihm eine bekanntes Stimme, die einem jungen Mann mit blonden kurzen Haaren, markantem Gesicht und meerblauen Augen gehörte.  
Albus schluckte und konnte nur noch Nicken, das war eindeutig zu viel für einen Abend, doch der junge Mann ließ sich davon nicht stören und nahm auf einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch Platz und strahlte nun den alten Mann dahinter unentwegt an.  
„Was denn, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte der nächste Mann um Bunde, doch war er um einiges älter als der andere.  
Auch dieser setzte sich nun in einen anderen Sessel und lächelte ebenso breit wie sein Sohn.  
Die einzige Frau unter ihnen, blieb stehen und musterte den Schulleiter lange, doch das Lächeln verblasste nicht auf ihrem netten und makellosen Gesicht.

„Hallo Albus. Schön dich zu sehen" sagte sie mit lieblicher Stimme und schenkte ihm einen Handkuss. Nun, ganz langsam registrierte er, wer diese Gestalten waren und war mehr als froh und auch überrascht sie zu sehen. Sonst hatte er es immer nur gehört, doch nun endlich widerfährt ihm dieses unglaubliche Schauspiel.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich freu mich so euch zu sehen" sagte Albus nun mit leicht zittriger Stimme und langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Oh, es spricht" sagte der blonde junge Mann und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
„Brian" warnte sein Vater, doch auch er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Dad" kam es provokant zurück.

„Oh man, ihr seit schlimmer als kleine Kinder" mischte sich nun wieder die Frau ein, die nun mittlerweile auch Platz genommen hatte.  
„Elaine, Harold, Brian euch schickt der Himmel" schoss es aus Albus Mund, „Ich brauch jetzt unbedingt jemanden, der mich aufheitert" schloss er und lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Brian und seine Vater grinsten sich an und sahen wieder zu Albus rüber.  
„Wie geht's Joey?" fragte Elaine leise und besorgt.  
„Poppy weiß nicht ob sie durchkommen wird, sie hat viel Blut verloren. Aber woher wisst ihr das den schon wieder?" fragte er perplex.  
„Oh Onkel Albus, wir wissen alles. Severus hat mal wieder Mist gebaut, doch das soll er dir selber erklären" antwortete Brian, doch sein Gesicht hatte sich nun merkwürdig verhärtet.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Harold und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Nun ja, sonst ganz gut, doch Joey bereitet mir etwas Kopfzerbrechen" erwiderte er auf die Frage und sah sich nun seine um Jahre jüngere Schwester genau an.  
„Du siehst gut aus, meine Liebe" sagte er und lächelte sie an, was sie etwas verlegen machte.  
„Danke, du auch. Albus, sie wird es schaffen, sie ist stark und da sie jetzt die Macht entfacht hat, ist sie fast unsterblich macht, wird sie diese Hürde auch überwinden können" meinte Elaine und lächelte ihrem Bruder aufmuntern zu.  
„Was meinst du mit fast?" fragte er gleich, hellhörig geworden.  
„Oh so Neugierig, so kenn ich dich gar nicht" kam gleich wieder das Kommentar von Brian.  
„Du hast dir eindeutig zuviel von Sam abgeguckt" sagte sein Vater und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, was sein Sohn mit einer schief hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Auszeit, könnt ihr nicht mal 5 Minuten still sein" neckte sie Albus und gluckste fröhlich.  
„Äh...nein" kam es von beiden, was Elaine nur den Kopf schütteln ließ.  
„Was ich mit fast meinte Bruderherz, wirst du schon früh genug sehen. Sie zweifelt zu viel und zu dem ist sie nun schwer verletzt worden, wenn sie wieder bei Kräften ist, wird sie es begreifen und alles daran setzten, Harry zu retten und beizustehen" gab Elaine bereitwillig Antwort und hob abwertend die Hände nach links und rechts, um das neue Wortgefecht ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes schon im Keim zu ersticken.  
Albus ließ dies nur noch breiter Grinsen, er liebte die drei so abgöttisch, das er gleichzeitig schon wieder tief Traurig war, dass sie ja eigentlich schon nicht mehr am Leben sind.

Noch wurde eine Weile geredet, über alles was ihnen grade so in den Sinn kam und die Provokationen nahmen kein Ende. Doch dies hatte der Schulleiter so sehr vermisst, das er richtig froh über den Besuch der drei war, so wurde er wenigstens von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt. Auch gaben sie ihm Rat, zwecks Minerva und redeten ihm gut zu, das er doch endlich über seinen Schatten springen sollte und die Vergangenheit mal Vergangenheit lassen solle. Oh er konnte sich denken wer die drei geschickt hatte, irgendwie hatte er es vermutet, doch schon nicht mehr mit einem Besuch gerechnet, um so überraschter war er auch gewesen, was ihm buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Bald verabschiedeten sie sich mit den Worten: „Alles wird gut gehen, er solle nur noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben und nun zu Severus gehen und ihm beistehen", was er auch sofort machte.

Schnell schritt er die Gänge entlang, Richtung Krankenflügel. Oh dieser Besuch hatte ihm so gut getan. Solche Gespräche hatten ihm gefehlt und im Stillen dankte er Joey dafür, er wusste das sie die drei drum gebeten hatte, mal nach ihm zu sehen. Mit einem Lächeln schritt er die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts entlang und so wie Elaine es gesagt hatte: Gib die Hoffung niemals auf, an das Unmögliche zu glauben, den du wirst sehen, Glaube kann Unmögliches Möglich machen. Ja sie hatte ihm wieder Hoffnung gegeben, Hoffnung das Joey dies überstehen würde, sie würde Kämpfen, egal was es kosten würde.  
Doch auch er hatte keine Ahnung wie der momentane Gesundheitszustand seiner Nichte war. Ja er hatte sich etwas gebessert, die Stärkungstränke zeigten langsam Wirkung, doch ob sie wirklich Leben wollte, das musste sie alleine entscheiden.

Er bog um die nächste Ecke und konnte im Halbdunkeln eine Gestalt ausmachen, die an der Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden kauerte und wartete, dass es was Neues geben würde.  
Es brach ihm fast das Herz diesen Mann, der vorher so unnahbar war, niemals Gefühle zeigte, oder nur sehr selten und dann auch noch Personen, die er vollends vertraute, so zu sehen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er da und starrte an die Tür des Krankenflügels.  
Nun musste er für Severus da sein, seinen schon längst adoptierten Sohn, im weitesteten Sinne und ihm Kraft und Mut spenden.  
Langsam schritt er auf ihn zu und hockte sich vor ihm hin, seine dunklen glasigen Augen verrieten ihm, das er bis vor kurzem noch geweint hatte, doch nun waren seine Tränen versiegt und unheimlich Leere und Schuld machte sich in seinem Ausdruck breit.

Vorsichtig und behutsam streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie liebevoll Severus auf die Schulter, leicht zuckte dieser zusammen und sah nun dem Direktor in die stahlblauen Augen, die ihn so sehr an Joey erinnerten, das erneute Tränen in die dunklen Augen stiegen.  
„Es ist alles meine Schuld" wisperte der Zaubertranklehrer mit dunkler Stimme.  
„Nein Severus, es ist jetzt nicht wichtig wer daran Schuld hat und wer nicht! Nun ist es wichtig, das Joey wieder gesund wird und du musst sie unterstützen" schloss er ruhig und übte einen leichten Druck auf die Schulter des Mannes vor ihm aus.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob sie mich noch haben will" wimmerte er wehmütig, doch hielt er diesem durchdringenden Blick stand.

„Egal was passiert ist, sie wird es dir verzeihen, vielleicht noch nicht heute oder morgen, aber sie wird es. Sie liebt dich und nur dich und sie würde sterben, nur um dich glücklich zu sehen, glaub mir. Sie braucht dich nun, mehr den je" lächelte er zurück und sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Albus, ich habe einen riesen Fehler begangen, ich habe..." und so erzählte er dem Schulleiter und guten Freund, was er seiner Joey angetan hatte. Albus unterbrach ihn nicht, nein er hörte nur aufmerksam zu und versuchte ihm zu zeigen, das alles wieder gut werden würde.

Doch so mehr er auf den Zaubertrankmeister einredete und ihm Mut zusprach, wurde dieser immer zynischer, bis letztendlich er total in einem Tobsuchtsanfall ausbrach und halb Hogwarts wieder wach schrie. Doch auch damit ließ sich Albus nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, nein er schritt langsam auf den völlig aufgelösten Mann zu und versperrte ihm den Weg, das er endlich aufhörte den Gang hoch und runter zu schreiten und ihn zu beschimpfen. Nein er nahm es Severus nicht übel, keines Wegs, doch wusste er das er sich nun langsam wieder abreagieren hatte.

Severus blieb vor dem alten Zauberer stehen, er strahlte soviel Ruhe aus, das er sich fragte, woher er sie nahm. Er schritt hier den Gang entlang und fluchte auf alles und jeden und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, das sein Verhalten falsch war, Albus hatte recht, wie so oft in seinem Leben, hatte dieser Zauberer und der mächtigste den er kannte, wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Er müsste jetzt Stark sein, für sich und Joey. Egal was Joey ihm sagen würde wenn sie aufwachte, er musste sie nun unterstützen und ihr alles in Ruhe erklären. Auch hatte Albus etwas über Joeys Erinnerungen Preis gegeben, was ihm nicht behagte, er musste schon, das es die schlimmsten Erinnerungen sein mussten, aber dies hatte er nicht erwartet. Immer noch liefen ihm Tränen des Schmerzes über die Wangen, doch war es ihm egal, er wusste das Albus ihm verzeihen würde und auch das er ihn nicht auslachen würde.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte Severus bedrückt und versuchte zu lächeln, was nicht wirklich klappte, stattdessen flossen nur noch mehr Tränen und er hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, Albus, sein Vorgesetzter, sein Freund, ja, sein Vater, fast Vater verbesserte er sich schnell in Gedanken, nahm ihn in den Arm und flüsterte beruhigende Worte. Und das erstaunliche daran war, das es ihm gut tat, das es half. Diese Geste, diese freundliche und doch überaus liebevolle Geste, gab ihm Kraft, Kraft durchzuatmen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und löste sich aus der Umarmung, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, es hatte so unsagbar gut getan und Albus war nicht böse, sauer oder enttäuscht über das was passiert war. Nun gab er es zu, auch nur in Gedanken, aber er liebte diesen Mann und hatte unglaublichen Respekt vor ihm.

„Danke" murmelte er sehr verlegen und drehte sich etwas weg von ihm.  
Albus wusste das ihm dies etwas unangenehm war und beließ es einfach dabei. Severus fällt es immer noch schwer über seine Gefühle zu reden und das wird er nie ablegen können, schoss es dem Direktor durch den Kopf, was ihn sogar etwas schmunzeln ließ.  
„Warum dauert das so lange, verdammt" sagte Severus nun schon mit festerer Stimme als vor noch 5 Minuten. Albus zuckte mit den Schultern und schritt nun selber den Gang auf und ab. Severus lehnte sich wieder an die Wand, blieb diesmal aber stehen und seine Gedanken waren schwup bei Joey. Bitte lieber Gott, lass sie leben, nehme sie mir nicht weg, ich liebe sie aus tiefsten Herzen, dachte er und atmete tief durch um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Derweilen im Schlafsaal der jungen Gryffindors, wälzte sich Harry Potter von einer Seite zur anderen. Er hatte einen wahrhaft unruhigen Schlaf. Joey war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, auch nicht als sie ins Bett gingen und dies sind sie erst ziemlich spät. Harry war völlig in seiner Bettdecke eingedreht und sein Gesicht war unheimlich verzerrt. Man wusste nicht ob er Schmerzen hatte oder einfach nur einen fürchterlichen Alptraum. Nun fing er auch an um sich zu schlagen, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und immer wieder wälzte er sich von links nach recht, bis er endlich mit einem leisen Schrei aufwachte und kerzengrade im Bett saß.  
Er atmete schwer und wischte sich mit der linken Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn. Was war das für ein beschissener Alptraum? Dachte er sich, doch er wusste, das es kein Alptraum war.

Dieser kleine Schrei hatte auch Ron und Draco wach gemacht, die nun auch aufrecht im Bett saßen und Harry beobachteten, doch sich nicht trauten etwas zu sagen.  
Draco sah besorgt zu seinem Freund rüber und wusste nicht was passiert war, doch konnte er an seinem Atmung sehen, das er schlecht geträumt hatte. Doch als sein Blick den von Harry streifte war ihm vollkommen klar, das dies kein gewöhnlicher Traum war. In dem Blick lag soviel Sorge, Verzweiflung und Schmerz, seelischer Schmerz. Dracos Blick streifte rüber zu Ron und auch er sah nicht besser aus, als Harry und vermutlich er selber. In Sekundenbruchteilen schoss ihm nur eine Name durch den Kopf und er wusste es war Ernst, viel zu ernst für seinen Geschmack.

Noch einmal sah er zu den anderen beiden und sah nun die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung aus ihren Augen aufblitzen, verdammt!  
„Joey" flüsterten alle drei leise in die Stille des Schlafsaales.  
Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Fragten sich alle drei im Stillen, doch noch kannten sie die Antwort nicht. Plötzlich hellwach, standen die drei jungen Männer auf, zogen ihre Hogwartsumhänge über ihren Pyjamas und schlichen sich leise aus dem Schlafraum.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es so still, das man eine Feder im freien Flug hätte hören können. Kein Wunder um diese Uhrzeit. Dachte Ron und warf den anderen beiden einen besorgten Blick zu. Schnell durchschritten sie den langen Raum und schlüpften durch das Porträtloch.  
Die Fette Dame murmelte nur etwas unverständliches, doch ließ sie sie passieren!

Die drei Gryffindors, wagten es nicht zu sprechen. Sie spürten die Verletzungen ihrer Freundin und das sie, sie brauchte, jetzt, ganz dringend. Doch Harry war der Einzige der auch spüren konnte, dass Joey ihren Lebenswillen so gut wie verloren hat. Er musste ihr irgendwie helfen, doch wie? Schnell schritten sie durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses und rannten die Treppen ja beinahe runter, sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zur Krankenstation.  
„Was ist bloß passiert?" flüsterte Ron in die Stille hinein, die unsagbar schwer über sie lag.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung" flüsterte Draco besorgt zurück, wagte es jedoch nicht, die anderen beiden anzuschauen, aus Angst was er finden würde.  
„Snape" kam es nur über Harrys Lippen.  
Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, das er irgendwas damit zu tun hatte und nun ja, irgendwie hatte er ja auch recht.

Auch Sam und Remus hatten sich nun unterwegs getroffen, auch sie hatten gespürt das was nicht in Ordnung war. Remus konnte sich dies nicht erklären und erst als er dann auch noch auf einen etwas verschlafenen Sam mit versteinerten und sorgenvollen Augen traf wusste er, das es sich nur um Joey handeln musste.  
„Ich bring ihn um" giftete Sam immer wieder und nahm immer größer werdende Schritte.  
„Wen?" fragte Remus, der immer noch ziemlich verschlafen wirkte.  
„Na wenn wohl, Schniefelus" fauchte er zurück.  
„Du weißt doch nicht, was passiert ist" meldete Moony sich wieder zu Wort.  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, ich weiß das er dran Schuld ist und Joey geht es nicht gut. Sie hat...sie hat kaum noch Kraft, ich weiß nicht ob sie das...überleben wird" wisperte Sam mit so viel Traurigkeit in der Stimme, das Remus eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Wovon redest du, verdammt noch mal?" nun wurde es doch dem großen, mittelblonden Mann zu bunt. Fragend sah er zu seinem Freund rüber, der einmal tief durchatmete und dann genau bei einer Weggabelung stehen blieb.  
„Hör mir zu Remus, ich kann Joeys Gesundheitszustand spüren, wenn es ihr nicht wirklich gut geht. Nämlich dann kann sie ihre Mauer die sie um sich aufgebaut hat, nicht mehr so gut aufrechterhalten. Und sie...sie...es sieht einfach nur schlecht aus" sagte er mühevoll und versuchte angestrengt eine Träne wegzublinzeln.  
Remus Augen hatten sich immer mehr geweitet bei dieser Erklärung, davon hatte er nun wirklich nichts gewusst. Oh wenn Severus wirklich dran Schuld wäre, würde er mal mit ihm Klartext reden müssen, doch nun lenkten ihn drei Jugendliche ab, die nun auf sie zu kamen.

Sam drehte sich nun auch um, als er den Blick seines Freundes bemerkte und sah in sorgenvolle Gesichter.  
„Was macht ihr den hier, um diese Uhrzeit?" fragte Remus perplex.  
„Joey" war das einzigste was Draco über die Lippen brachte.  
Sam und Remus nickten betreten und schlossen sich nun den jungen Männern an, nahmen die nächste Treppe runter, gingen in den nächsten Gang, bogen dann um die Ecke und sahen weitere zwei Männer. Der eine mit langen weißen Haaren und einen so langen Bart, das er ihn in seinen Gürtel steckte und der anderen, weitaus jünger, lehnte an eine Wand und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sam, Remus, Ron, Harry und Draco atmeten nochmal tief durch und nähert sich dann den anderen beiden.

Als Albus sie sah, musste er Lächeln, klar, das er daran nicht gedacht hatte. Sie haben es gespürt dachte er und ging ihnen entgegen, bevor sie sich Severus schnappten, denn er konnte in den Augen der Männer sehen, das sie Vermutungen hatten und die leider auch richtig waren. Der Schulleiter schritt auf sie zu und blieb dann vor ihnen stehen, sein durchdringender Blick wanderte zu jedem Gesicht und musterte sie inständig, dann fing er an, in Kurzfassung zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war und was er in ihren Gesichtern, vor allem in Harrys lesen konnte, beunruhigte ihn sehr.  
„Ich will zu ihr" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und sah den Schulleiter mit so einem vielsagenden Blick an, das jeder Widerspruch zwecklos war, so nickte er nur.  
Harry ging zur Flügeltür, klopfte leise an und schritt hinein, doch bevor er sie wieder schloss, musterte er seinen Zaubertranklehrer, der nun die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Er sah, dass in seinem Blick Reue, Verzweiflung, Schmerz und abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit lagen, doch konnte er nicht glauben, was er grade eben vom Schulleiter erfahren hatte.  
Harry sah ihn an und er dachte schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden, bis ihr den alten Hass und Zorn auf Severus in sich hochbrodeln merkte, also schloss er schnell die Tür, bevor er sich selber vergas und Dinge tun würde, die ihm später leid tun würden.  
Harry atmete tief durch bevor er sich umdrehte, den er wusste nicht was für ein Bild ihn erwarten würde, wenn er so unvorbereitet zu ihr ging.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und sah Madam Pomfrey auf sich zukommen, sie lächelte nicht, nein, sie sah sehr besorgt aus.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Harry leise, als die Krankenschwester vor ihm stoppte.  
„Nicht so gut fürchte ich. Ihre seelischen Verletzungen sind sehr stark und ihr Wille ist so gut wie gebrochen" schluchzte sie.  
„Wird sie es schaffen?" diese Frage brannte ihn auf der Seele und er musste es einfach wissen, ob er die Wahrheit nun hören wollte oder nicht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ihre seelischen Verletzungen sind so stark, dass ich nicht weiß, ob sie eine Chance hat, den Kampf, den sie mit sich alleine führen muss, auch überleben wird" wisperte die Krankenschwester und wischte sich eine dicke Träne von der Wange, die es geschafft hatte, aus ihren Augen zu fliehen.  
Harry wusste nicht was er noch sagen, oder tun sollte. Im war auf einmal so Übel geworden.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte dann nur traurig, lächelte Poppy geschwungen an, schritt an ihr vorbei auf das Bett am Ende des Krankenflügels zu. Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer um so dichter er kam, er hatte Angst, riesen Angst vor diesem Bild, doch er musste einfach zu ihr, ihre Hand halten, sie trösten, ihr Kraft geben, Kraft um zu leben.  
Harry schloss kurz die Augen, zählte seine Atmungsversuche und blies die Luft hörbar wieder aus, bis er ans Bett trat und langsam die Augen öffnete.  
Er war erstaut was er vor sich fand, er hatte mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer jungen Frau im Bett, die so freilich und entspannt da liegen würde, doch war er unendlich erleichtert darüber. Schnell setzte er sich aufs Bett, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie liebevoll zu, ja sogar ein kleines Lächeln brachte er zustande.

„Joey, Kleines, werd wieder Gesund, ich brauche dich, Sam braucht dich, Ron, wir alle brauchen dich. Kämpfe, Kleines, Kämpfe wie du noch nie in deinem Leben gekämpft hast" flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und merkte nicht einmal, das ihm unzählige Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte sich um, hinter ihm standen Draco, Ron, Sam und Remus. Albus und Severus standen weiter hinten und betrachteten die Szene vor ihnen.  
„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Remus behutsam.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie muss wohl wieder soviel Kraft gesammelt haben, das sie ihre Mauer wieder fast vollständig aufbauen konnte. Ich komm nicht zu ihr durch" antwortete Harry unter dicken Tränen.

Ron und Draco gingen auf die anderen Seite des Bettes und legten ihre Hände auf Joeys Schulter, Harry wusste was sie vor hatten und so drückte er ihre Hand noch etwas fester und schloss dann auch die Augen. Die drei konzentrierten sich auf die Frau vor ihnen, die kaum noch Lebensgeister in sich hatte und ihr Wille beinahe gebrochen war. Sie hatte keine inneren Verletzungen, doch Harry konnte ihren seelischen Schmerz spüren, er war so doll und intensiv, das er aufkeuchte und sich zusammenreißen musste um die Verbindung nicht zu verlieren. Nun spürte er Sams Hand auf seiner Schulter, er ließ seine Kraft auf Harry fließen und Harry gab sie weiter an Joey. Draco und Ron machten das selbe. Doch wussten die vier, das dies niemals ausreichen würde, um das zu schließen was Severus angerichtet hatte.

Langsam öffneten sie die Augen und sahen Joey an, doch keine Wirkung war zu verzeichnen. Was sollte sie bloß tun, um ihr zu helfen? Harry merkte die Wut, wie sie in ihm hoch keimte und versuchte ihn zu übermahnen, doch er gab ihr keine Chance, noch nicht.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte der Schulleiter sachlich und nährte sich Harry.  
Harry antwortete nicht sofort, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Joey lassen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, nichts deutete auf den inneren Kampf hin, den sie ausfocht.  
„Sie...sie hat starke seelische Schmerzen und versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, aber...aber ich weiß nicht ob sie...ob...sie es schaffen wird. Solche Schmerzen habe ich bei noch keinem Menschen gesehen, es ist wirklich schlimm" hauchte er in die Stille, die eingetreten war, weil jeder hören wollte was er zu sagen hatte.

Harry löste sich langsam wieder von Joey, hielt den Kopf gesengt und schritt zu den Fenstern hinüber, Draco und Ron folgten ihm. Sie wollten den Erwachsenen auch eine Chance geben, Joey irgendwie zu unterstützen.  
Severus stand am Bettende, Sam saß auf dem Bett und hielt nun Joeys Hand fest, sein Daumen fuhr sanft über ihren Handrücken.  
Remus und Albus standen etwas abseits der anderen und flüsterten leise miteinander. Severus sah aus, wie ein Häufchen Elend, doch versuchte er stark zu sein, stark zu sein für Joey, um ihr irgendwie helfen zu können. Er wusste das es dafür keinen Zaubertrank gab, nur warten war angesagt und warten konnte er nicht, er hatte noch nie Geduld gehabt, doch musste er es versuchen, um jeden Preis.

Sam saß da, und streichelte unablässlich die blasse Hand der jungen Frau im Krankenbett. Immer wieder flüsterte er beruhigende Worte, in der Hoffnung das sie die Augen aufmachen würde, doch musste er tief im Inneren, das Joey damit alleine fertig werden muss.  
Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, drückte seine Hand so stark, das er befürchtete, das Joey ihm seine Hand brechen wollte. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich schmerzverzerrt, sie kniff die Augen zusammen, und drückte die Hand von Sam immer doller.  
„Joey" keuchte er, „meine Hand, du sollst sie nicht brechen" keuchte Sam und streichelte ihre Hand in der Hoffnung das sie aufhören würde ihm die Hand zu zerquetschen, doch hatte er eigentlich keine Chance gegen den starken Griff dieser Frau. Nun drehte sie sich unablässlich um sich, schlug mit der freien Hand, Sam musste sich ducken um keine gescheuert zu kriegen.

„Joey, komm schon wach auf. Du hast einen Alptraum. Jo...Jo, alles wird wieder gut, lass meine Hand los" sagte Sam nun mit Nachdruck und war aufgestanden und rüttelte nun sanft an ihrer Schulter.  
„Jo wach auf" flüsterte er verzweifelt, seine Hand fing schon an blau anzulaufen.  
Sam setzte sich ans Kopfende, rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, bis er merkte das sie den Druck auf seine Hand verringerte. Dankeschön, dachte er sarkastisch in Gedanken und zog sofort seine Hand wieder ein.  
„Jo, hey alles wird wieder gut. Entspann dich, Kleines" sagte er liebevoll und zog sie in seine Arme. Severus stand hilflos am Bettende, sah seine Liebste um sich schlagen, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, doch bewegen konnte er sich nicht. Boddin dieser Vollidiot hat es auch noch geschafft sie zu beruhigen, das ist meine Aufgabe, doch ich trau mich nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Langsam beruhigte sich Joey wieder, schlang ihre Arme um Sams Hals und fing an zu weinen. Sie registrierte erst langsam wo sie sich befand, schnell war ihr klar das sie ihm Krankenflügel lag und es ihr körperlich gut geht. Wieder hatte sie einen brutalen Alptraum gehabt, sie wollte das es endlich aufhörte, sie konnte nicht mehr. Ständig schwirrten Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit durch den Kopf, dank Severus, setzte sie sarkastisch in Gedanken hinterher. Severus, wo war der eigentlich? Langsam hob sie den Kopf von Sams Schulter und blickte sich um, der Rest stand vor dem Bett. Severus hatte es nun schon bis neben Sam geschafft und strich ihr liebevoll über ihre Haare. Joey suchte immer noch nach ihm, als sie ihn sah, dachte sie das gibt's nicht. So aufgelöst und völlig fertig hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Doch nun schossen ihr wieder Bilder in den Sinn, Bilder ihres Gespräches, Bilder ihrer Vergangenheit und sie wendete sich wieder ab.

Harry hatte dies wohl registriert, sein Hass und seine Wut auf seinen Professor nahm stetig zu.  
„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht" durchschnitt seine Stimme die Stille des Raumes.  
„Harry, regt dich wieder ab" sagt Remus und wollte ihn an der Schulter fest halten, doch zu spät, Harry war auf Severus am Bett zugeschritten und hatte sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufgebaut. Wie in Trance nahm Severus den jungen Mann vor ihm war, er wusste das Joey Angst hatte ihn anzusehen und er konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln.  
„Was hast du mit Joey gemacht" fauchte Harry kalt Severus an.  
„Harry es...du hast ja recht, es ist alles meine Schuld...ich ...es" er konnte nicht, er konnte dem jungen Mann einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen.  
Schnell wich er seinen stechenden Blick aus, schritt an ihm vorbei und blieb dann wieder stehen, nachdem er eingeatmet hatte, drehte er sich um.

„Harry, das was ich Joey angetan habe, werde ich nie wieder gut machen können, es tut mir leid" war das einzigste was er sagen konnte. Seine Schultern waren nicht gestrafft wie sonst immer, nein sie hingen einfach nur schlaff an ihm herunter.  
„Was hast du ihr angetan, verdammt. Du hast nicht gesehen wie es in ihr aussieht, sie hat Schmerzen, starke Schmerzen, gegen das es keine Mittel gibt. Du bist ein feiges Arschloch, warum musstest du das tun? Was hat sie dir getan, verdammt noch mal. Ich dachte du liebst sie" schrie er hysterisch drauf los.  
„Harry, is gut jetzt" meinte Ron und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Doch Harry dachte ja gar nicht dran, beleidigen war nicht mehr genug. Er riss sich los, ging auf seinen Professor zu, holte aus und schlug zu.

Severus hatte damit nun nicht gerechnet, doch verdient hatte er es alle male. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal dagegen, nein Harry hatte recht damit was er sagte und auch tat, die Schmerzen waren nichts ihm vergleich was er fühlte wenn er Joey ansah. Beim ersten Schlag ging er zu Boden. Er spürte wie etwas knackte und wusste, das seine Nase gebrochen sein musste. Die Schmerzen die nun von den wiederholten Schlägen ausgingen, nahm er gar nicht mehr war. Harry hatte so recht, mit dem was er sagte. Er war ein feiges Arschloch und er hatte es verdient. Die Schläge, waren nun keine mutwilligen, verletzenden mehr, sondern eher verzweifelt. Harry saß nun auf Severus, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und immer wieder murmelte er „Warum nur?". So verzweifelt, hatte er den jungen Mann noch nie gesehen. Was hatte er bloß getan? Er hatte nicht nur Joey verletzt, nein auch andere, ihre Freunde und auch Menschen, an denen ihm was lag.

„Hört auf" kam eine schwache Stimme vom Bett her. Langsam entzog sich Joey aus Sams Armen und rappelte sich wieder auf. Schwankend war sie um den Vorhang gehumpelt und sah sich nun das Schauspiel an, was sich ihr bot.  
„Hört auf damit ihr, Vollidioten" sagte sie nun schon etwas lauter und der Redeschwall und die Schläge hörte nun gänzlich auf. Sie spürte einen starken Arm um ihre Taille und wusste das Sam sie stützte, was auch besser war, sie hatte kaum Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten.  
„Schlagen bringt auch nichts, hört auf mit diesem Mist. Ich lebe ja noch, also macht nicht immer so ein Wind drum, ich kann das langsam nicht mehr ertragen. Wenn ihr mir wirklich helfen wollt, dann lasst Severus in Ruhe" sagte sie leise, doch mit einer Bestimmtheit die selbst Minerva McGonagall in den Schatten gestellt hätte.

Harry kam nun langsam wieder zu sich. Seine Augen gingen von der schwachen Joey zu Severus, auf dem er ja saß und wieder zurück. Nur ganz langsam registrierte er was er grade getan hatte. Er hatte grade seinen Lehrer, seinen Professor für Zaubertränke geschlagen. Seine Nase blutete und wurde auch schon langsam blau, ebenso sein linkes Auge begann langsam anzuschwellen. Oh Shit, dachte der junge Mann und versuchte sich wieder so schnell wie möglich aufzurichten.  
Sein Blick war gesenkt, er schämte sich so für seinen Wutausbruch. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach Snape aus, um ihn aufzuhelfen.  
Nun merkte er auch das sein Blick ganz unscharf war, schnell wischte er sich die immer noch laufenden Tränen weg und sah nun langsam zu seinen Professor.

Severus sah zu Harry hinauf, blickte in dessen smaragdgrünen Augen und wusste, das er es nicht so gemeint hatte. Dankend nahm er die starke Hand des Jüngeren an.  
„Schuldigung" nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und drehte sich weg.  
Albus hatte Remus zurück gehalten, er wusste, das der Jüngere es nicht ernst meinte, oder besser gesagt, es nicht so schlimm aussieht wie es ist. Remus wollte dazwischen, doch das mussten die beide unter sich ausmachen. Draco und Ron standen mit offenen Mund da und starrten nur zu Harry und Snape rüber.  
„Geht doch" nuschelte Joey, hielt sich krampfhaft an Sam s Arm fest und sah nochmal zu den beiden Streithähnen rüber, bevor sie sich wieder zum Bett vorkämpfte.  
Nun hatten sich wieder alle ums Bett versammelt und sahen Joey erwartungsvoll an.

„Was is?" fragte sie genervt.  
Sam wollte grad etwas sagen, doch Joey hatte ihm mit einer wirren Handbewegung das Wort abgeschnitten.  
„Mir geht's beschissen und ich will nicht drüber reden" sagte sie knapp und wich gekonnt den Blicken aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, das Severus Nase stark blutete und auch sein Auge leicht anschwoll.  
„Ich wird das untersuchen lassen" meinte sie und deutete auf Severus ohne ihn anzusehen.  
In Harrys Richtung meinte sie „Sauberer Schlag", doch dann verkrampfte sie sich wieder. Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciosfluches hielten immer noch an. Schnell stürmte Remus aus dem Raum um Poppy zu holen, Harry, Ron und Draco redeten leise mit Joey und Albus hatte sich Severus geschnappt und zu einem anderen Bett gezerrt.

„Was soll ich bloß tun, Albus?" fragte Severus verzweifelt. Es war nicht zu übersehen, das Joey ihn keines Blickes würdigte und ihn auch nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte.  
„Gib ihr Zeit, Severus. Ihr beide braucht nun Zeit. Sie ist zwar wieder bei Bewusstsein, doch ich befürchte, das war noch nicht alles" sagte er traurig, doch lächelte er seinen Freund aufmunternd an und drückte liebevoll seine Schulter.  
Poppy hatte Joey einen starken Schlaftrank gemischt, mit einem starken Heiltrank versehen und einen Schuss Stärkungstrank. Danach ging sie zu Severus, stoppte seine Blutung und heilte seine Nase. Harry hatte so präzise getroffen, das sie zweimal gebrochen war. Anschließend trug sie noch eine Salbe auf, die die Schwellung an seinem Auge heilte und scheuchte dann alle aus dem Schlafsaal, alle bis auf einen.  
Derjenige, zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und nahm die Hand der jungen Frau, die nun wieder mit völlig entspannten Gesichtszügen im Bett lag.

* * *


	27. Kampf um Leben und Tod

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 27_

**_ Kampf um Leben oder Tod_

* * *

**

Dieser Jemand saß die restliche Nacht an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand fest umschlossen. Sanft streichelte er drüber, küsste sie auch ab und zu, doch die meiste Zeit beobachtete er sie.  
Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, ja sogar friedlich, nichts wies auf den starken, schmerzlichen inneren Kampf den die junge Frau in dem Krankenbett ausfocht hin. Wieder war sie so weiß geworden wie der Bettbezug, allerdings glühte ihre Stirn und auch ihre Hände gaben stark Wärme ab. Alle Stunde bekam Joey fiebersenkende Mittel und Heiltränke verabreicht, damit die Muskelkrämpfe aufhörten, doch nichts schien wirklich anzuschlagen.  
„Wenn sie Leben will, wird sie Leben" flüsterte Poppy und legte Severus liebevoll die Hand auf die Schulter, als sie das letzte Mal in dieser Nacht nach ihr sah.  
Langsam wurde auch klar, das sie Joey nicht wirklich helfen konnten, wenn sie den Kampf verlor, würde sie sterben, mit jeder Minute wurde diese Erkenntnis klarer.

Irgendwann fielen auch Severus die Augen zu, mit verschränkten Armen und den Kopf darauf schlief er endlich ein. Er hatte Träume, wirre Träume, die ihn fesselten. Mal sah er Joey Lachen und dieses Lachen ging ihm durch und durch. Mal sah er sie mit Tränen in den Augen, mal wie sie ihn küsste und mal wie sie ihn nur beobachtete. Selbst ihm Schlaf ließ er ihre Hand nicht los, nein im Gegenteil, er wollte ihr zeigen das er für sie da war und alles tun würde, nur das sie wieder gesund werde. Aber diese Träume, waren anders als die Träume die er sonst hatte, sie waren so real, zum Greifen nahe. Es hatte irgendwie etwas beruhigendes an sich und es schien ihm gut zu tun. Selbst ihm Schlaf fühlte er sich elend, er wollte das sie lebte, nicht aufgab zu kämpfen. Er würde alles daran setzten, nur um ihr fröhliches Lachen wieder zu hören, was ihn jedensmal eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. Er wusste nur zu gut das er Mist gebaut hatte, doch würde er nichts unversucht lassen, um ihr zuhelfen.

Joey fiel wieder ins Nichts, überall war es schwarz um sie herum, nichts ließ sich erkennen, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie wollte nur schlafen, schlafen und den Schmerz vergessen. Doch konnte sie das so einfach? Vergessen, oh wie schön wäre es, wenn sie vergessen könnte.  
Eine angenehme Wärme umfing sie und hielt sie fest. Es tat so verdammt gut, keine Gedanken, keine schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, nichts. Doch irgendetwas war faul, war so ihr Gedanke. Doch was war es? Diese Wärme hatte sie schon mehrere Male gespürt, doch konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen wobei? Und warum überhaupt? Doch eins wusste sie, es war nichts Gutes. Aber wozu dagegen ankämpfen? Wozu der Sache auf den Grund gehen? Sie spürte ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Ein Gefühl was sonderbar war und gleichzeitig so befreiend, das sie am liebsten gelacht hätte.

Doch war ihr nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Denn plötzlich kehrten mit diesem doch unglaublich guten Gefühl auch die Erinnerung zurück. Erinnerungen an Gefängnis und Folterung, den körperlosen Schmerz und die Angst, die das Leben meint. Sie sah Bilder, Bilder von Menschen, die sie nicht kannte. Und in den Augen der Menschen, sah sie Angst, verzweifelte Angst, ja es wohnte regelrecht die Bestürzung in ihnen. Sie wusste was nun zu tun war, um ihnen zu helfen, um ihnen wieder ein friedvolle Leben bieten zu können. Sie musste Kämpfen, endlich mit den Schmerz klar kommen. Und nun wusste sie auch woher die angenehme Wärme kam. Es war der blanke Tod, der sie lockte. Sie hatte ihn schon einige Male gespürt, ihn sich sogar schon herbei gewünscht, doch nun stand sie an der Schwelle und wusste auch was zu tun war, doch die Verlockung war einfach zu groß.  
_Kämpfe!_ Flüsterte ihre innere Stimme ganz leise in ihrem Kopf. Doch wollte sie denn noch Kämpfen?

Langsam wachte Severus wieder auf. Sein Nacken tat höllisch weh, auch fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Was für wirre Träume, dachte er und streckte sich erst einmal. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die junge Frau vor ihm, immer noch was sie Leichenblass und Fieber hatte sie immer noch. Ihr Lippen waren so rosig, das er das Verlangen hatte sie zu berühren, sie zu küssen, sie einfach nur auf den seinen zu spüren. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und ließ vorsichtig seinen Daumen über ihr Gesicht streicheln. Ganz langsam und sanft fuhr er ihre weichen Konturen nach, über die Nase, den Wangen und schließen auch ihre Lippen.  
Warme zarte Haut lag unter seinen Fingern, es war so ein angenehmes beruhigendes Gefühl.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, lass mich nicht allein" wisperte er in die Stille, zog seine Hand zurück und betrachtete sie sich näher.  
Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen traten durch die großen Fenster und schienen Joey ins Gesicht. Es sah einfach nicht danach aus, als würde sie um ihr Leben kämpfen, sondern einfach nur friedlich schlafen.  
Es war so ein wundervoller Anblick, das Severus völlig die Zeit vergas. Die Sonne stand nun schon höher am Himmel und seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf Joey.

Leise ging die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und Harry steckte seinen Kopf rein. Leider konnte er nichts weiter erkennen, immer noch stand der Vorhang um ihr Bett.  
Auf leisen Sohlen huschte er hinein und schlich weiter auf das Bett in dem Joey lag zu. Die Nacht hatte er nicht mehr schlafen können, geplagt von Schuldgefühlen und Angst, Joey, seine kleine Schwester zu verlieren ließen ihn einfach nicht los.  
Endlich vor dem Vorhang angekommen, holte er tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es wusste das Severus hinter dem Vorhang saß und über sie wachte. Nach der Aktion von gestern hatte er Schiss ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete wieder seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die nun Entschlossenheit zeigten und schritt langsam um den Vorhang rum. Wie er richtig vermutet hatte, nein er hatte es gespürt, saß sein Zaubertranklehrer auf einen Stuhl vor dem Bett und beobachtete Joey.  
Leise ging er um das Bett rum und stellte sich neben dem Krankenbett hin, seine Augen wanderten von Joey zu Severus und wieder zurück.  
„Sie sollten sich hinlegen Professor" durchbrach Harry die Stille und fixierte nun den Braumeister mit wachsamen Augen.  
Erschrocken blickte er auf und starrte in die klaren Augen seines Gegenübers. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, so vertieft war er gewesen. Als er die Bedeutung seiner Worte registriert hatte, winkte er bloß ab und deutete ihm an sich zu setzten.

Harry kam der Aufforderung gerne nach, zog sich einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes ran und setzte sich. Seine Augen glitten wachsam über den Körper der jungen Frau. Er konnte spüren was für einen innerlichen Kampf sie mit sich ausfocht. Ihre Atemzüge waren gleichmäßig, doch ihre Augenlider flackerten leicht.  
Harry atmete tief ein und sah dann seinen Zaubertranklehrer durchdringend an. Ebenfalls konnte er bei diesem die Aufgewühltheit seiner Gefühle spüren, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. War er doch immer einer von den Menschen, die stehts versuchten alles unter Kontrolle zu haben und nur selten irgendwelche Gefühle zu zeigen, doch dies hatte sich ja grundlegend mit der Beziehung zu Joey geändert. Ja irgendwie waren sie schon ein seltsames Paar, doch hatten sie mehr Gemeinsamkeiten als sie zugeben mochten. Wenn Harry so drüber nachdachte, stellte er fest, das selbst ihn und Severus eine Menge verband.

Ein leichtes Rüspern holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Langsam blickte er in das abgezerrte Gesicht von Severus und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
„Professor...Severus, ich muss mich bei dir wegen gestern entschuldigen. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist, das ich so ausgerastet bin, aber ich sehe Joey als meine kleine Schwester und als ich dann noch ihre seelischen Schmerzen spüren konnte, war es einfach um mich geschehen. Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid" platzte es nun aus ihm heraus und als Severus auch noch wie üblich seine Augenbraue hochzog und ihn aus dunklen undurchdringbaren Augen ansah, konnte er seinen Blick nicht weiter standhalten und betrachtete nun eingehen die weiße Decke die Joeys Körper einhüllte.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, Harry. Aber wie ich schon gestern sagte, hattest du vollkommen recht" antwortete Severus nun.  
Harry sah etwas irritiert wieder auf, doch konnte er die Ehrlichkeit dieser Worte in seinen Augen erkennen. Er und sich entschuldigen? Na das is ja ein dolles Ding, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Angestrengt versuchte er das schmunzeln zu unterdrücken und holte wieder tief Luft. Allerdings wählte er sorgsam seine Worte, er wollte Severus nicht irgendwie verärgern.  
„Severus, ich weiß das Sie alles für Joey tun würden, um ihr das Leben zu retten. Doch versteh ich nicht, wie Sie ihr solch Schmerzen zufügen konnten!" warf er nun ein.  
Severus überrumpelt von dieser Aussage, musste erstmal tief durchatmen, er hatte sich ja schon gefragt wann dies mal zur Sprache kam.

Doch entschied er, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen, schließlich war er immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen und wie er schon sagte, würde er für Joey sein Leben lassen. Ja dieser junge Mann vor ihm hatte sich geändert. Nein, eigentlich war er schon immer so, doch Severus war selber zu stur und naiv um das zu erkennen. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, irgendwie mochte er ihn. Er war definitiv nicht wie sein Vater, nein, sein Wesen hatte er von seiner Mutter geerbt. Ob er sich dessen wohl bewusst ist? Fragte sich Severus, doch erstmal tat er diesen Gedankengang mal beiseite, dies gehörte hier nun wirklich nicht her.  
„Tja Harry, das ist schwierig zu erklären und bitte entscheide dich mal, ob nun Du oder Sie. Das verwirrt mich ein bisschen" sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, was Harry leicht schmunzeln ließ, doch wurde er sofort wieder ernst, als er den harten Gesichtsausdruck seines Professors bemerkte.

„Gestern wollte ich mit Joey reden, wegen ihren Alpträumen. Sie sind schon weniger geworden, doch hat sie immer noch welche. Na jedenfalls, nachdem wir bei mir angekommen sind, ging es auch schon los. Sie wusste um was es ging und ich merkte wie unbehaglich sie sich fühlte. Wir fingen an uns zu streiten, sie hielt mir vor, das ich Angst hätte über meine Vergangenheit zu sprechen, wo ich ihr insgeheim recht geben muss. Ich wiederum ließ sie als Lügnerin dastehen und schrie sie an. Nun ja, dann wollte sie gehen, doch ich hatte mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes die Tür verriegelt, was sie noch wütender machten und dann, passierte es einfach. Ich weiß nicht ob du es weißt, aber wenn sie jemanden zu lange und zu intensiv in die Augen sieht, was bei ihr unbewusst passiert, kann sie die Gefühle- und die Gedankenwelt des jeweils anderen wahrnehmen und so auch bei mir" er holte tief Luft und blickte Harry nun fest in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Ich wusste was passierte und weil sie mich gekränkt hatte, hab ich ihr eine bestimmte Erinnerung in den Kopf gepflanzt. Und zwar diese, wo ihr Bruder getötet wurde, doch konnte sie die Schmerzen und alles drum und dran spüren. Dies wusste ich allerdings nicht. Ich habe ihr mit Absicht Schmerzen zugefügt, den allein durch dieses Bild in ihren Kopf, wurden ihre seelischen Wunden, die nun schon dabei waren zu heilen, wieder neu aufgetan. Als es dann vorbei war, spürte ich plötzlich einen Wirbel aus Gedanken in meinen Kopf, doch waren es nicht meine, sondern Jos. Sie hatte vollkommen recht gehabt, als sie mir sagte, ich würde es nicht wissen wollen und auch nicht damit klar kommen. Ich sah Bilder aus ihre Kinder- und Jugendzeit. Sie hat tagtäglich leiden müssen und ich kann die aufgeregten Schreie und das gemeine Lachen immer noch hören. Es war einfach nur schrecklich, Harry. Und ich weiß nicht ob sie mir je wieder vergeben kann" schloss er nun leise.

Kein einziges Mal hatte er den Blick abgewandt. Harry hatte stillschweigend zugehört und kein Ton gesagt. Als er so seinen Professor erzählen hörte und wie es eigentlich zu diesen gravierenden Verletzungen kam, stieg unweigerlich die Wut in ihm auf, doch wusste er, das er schon wieder falsch reagierte.  
„Weiß du, ich will ganz ehrlich sein. Solche Schmerzen, die Joey zur Zeit durchmacht, habe ich bei noch keinem Menschen gesehen. Sie leidet und zwar sehr, doch weiß ich, das sie dich braucht, mehr als sonst jemanden. Ja du hast Mist gebaut, doch weiß ich auch, dass Joey ein großes Herz hat und dir verzeihen wird, vielleicht nicht sofort, aber sie wird es tun. Nehmt euch alle Zeit der Welt über diese Dinge, die der andere jeweils gesehen hat, nachzudenken, sie zu verarbeiten. Keinem von euch wird es leicht fallen. Ja Joey kann verdammt Stur sein, vor allen wenn es sich um ihre Familie handelt, da haben wir wohl was gemein. Aber gib ihr Zeit und dränge sie nicht" entgegnet Harry.

„Sag mal Potter, sind wir jetzt unter die Weisen gegangen?" fragte er neckisch.  
„Tja Professor wissen Sie, ich hab eine gute Freundin, die mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht und ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester. Rede mit ihr, sie wird dich hören" erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
„Chrm...chrm..." kam es nun aus Severus Richtung, was Harry unverwandt eine Augenbraue hochziehen ließ und Severus damit selbst Konkurrenz machen könnte.  
„Danke Harry. Und das mit der Augenbraue, müssen wir noch etwas üben!" sagte dieser schließlich leicht lächelnd, sah ihn aber nicht an.  
„Tja, nobody is Perfect und gern geschehen" antwortete dieser und grinste immer breiter.  
Langsam erhob Harry sich, lehnt sich über das Bett und gab Joey einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er wieder von ihr abließ, sah er sie an und murmelte Werde schnell wieder gesund, Kleines! . Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nun nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ach übriges, was macht deine Nase?" fragte nun Harry.  
„Oh, der geht's wieder gut. Hast einen verdammt harten Schlag, Potter" gab er zu und fixierte ihn nun mit seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Tja, keiner legt sich mit mir an" ulkte Harry weiter, was beide kichern ließ.  
Langsam schritt Harry um das Bett, legte Severus beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte noch bevor er verschwand, „Sie liebt dich, sehr sogar. Rede mit ihr, zeige ihr das du da bist und gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf."  
Severus nickte, sah ihn jedoch nicht an, er hatte keine Ahnung was Joey grade in diesem Moment durchmachte, konnte sich die Schmerzen gar nicht vorstellen, doch versuchte er den Rat zu befolgen. Ja er sah ihn mittlerweile als einen guten Freund an. Natürlich würde er dies niemals offen darlegen, wer war er denn!

Joey stand immer noch auf der Schwelle, zwischen dieser angenehmen Wärme und den unsagbar großen Schmerzen. Welchen Weg sollte sie nun wählen? Den Leichten? Oder eher doch den anderen? Sie konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden, doch wusste sie, das sie sich irgendwann entscheiden musste. Um so schneller um so besser, hatte mal jemand zu ihr gesagt, doch wer, wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen, sie konnte nicht sagen, wem diese Stimmen gehörten, sie wusste nur, das sie ihr verdammt bekannt vorkamen. Und zu allem übel kamen diese Stimmen auch noch von dieser schmerzhaften Seite her. Na wunderbar! Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ich hoffe irgend jemanden da oben, macht das Spass. Mir jedenfalls überhaupt nicht, giftete sie in Gedanken und versuchte angestrengt zu verstehn was diese Stimmen von sich gaben. Das einzigste was sie wahrnahm, war ihr Name, also kannten die Personen sie.

Nun wusste sie was zu tun war, sie wandte sich um, drehte der „Warmen" Seite den Rücken zu und schritt langsam in die andere Richtung. Und schon konnte sie Schmerzen spüren, höllische Schmerzen. Mein Gott, warum immer ich! Schrie sie in Gedanken auf. Doch ihre Neugier hatte eindeutig gesiegt, sie wollte wissen um was es in diesem Gespräch nun genauer ging. Ihr Körper war mit Schmerzen übersäht, auch sah sie Bilder, Bilder von Menschen, von geliebten Menschen, die ihr irgendetwas sagten, sie dies aber nicht hören konnte, weil die Schmerzen die sie spürte, ihr fast den Verstand raubten. Doch nun machte sich ein anderes Gefühl in sie breit. Es strahlte förmlich Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus. Was war das bloß? Immer wieder setzte sie einen Fuß vor dem anderen. Ihr kamen Gedanken auf, dass die Hölle im Gegensatz zu diesem hier wohl das reinste Paradies sein muss. Die Schmerzen ließen nicht nach, doch schienen sie langsam erträglicher zu werden.

Als Harry vor den Flügeltüren das Krankenflügels angekommen war, sah er schon von weiten seine Freunde auf sich zuschreiten.  
„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Draco sofort als sie Harry erreicht hatten.  
„Ihr Zustand ist weiterhin unverändert. Wir können nichts tun, da muss Joey alleine durch, wir können nur warten und hoffen" nuschelte er und sah in bedrückte Gesichter.  
Als sie aufgestanden waren, hatten sie den Mädels von dem Vorfall berichtet, die sie mit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt haben und dies für einen schlechten Scherz hielten. Zum Beweis, ließ Harry zu, das sie in seine Erinnerung eindringen konnten und so Joey und ihren Zustand wahrnahmen.  
„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen" flüstert Mine in die Stille.  
„Ja und die wäre" kam es von Ann.

„Glaube" antwortete Draco stand Mine, diese nickte ihm Dankbar zu. Schon wieder kämpfte sie gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.  
„Sie wird es schaffen" murmelte Ron und nahm Mine liebevoll in den Arm.  
Harry ging auf Ginny zu, er brauchte nun jemanden, an den er sich anlehnen konnte. Ginny breitete ihre Arme aus und umfing ihn. Sanft drückte sie ihn an sich und murmelte beruhigende Worte, die Harry wieder etwas Kraft gaben.  
Draco sah noch blasser aus als sonst, sein Herz schmerzte wenn er an Joey dachte und dazu kam noch, das er mit ansehen musste, wie scheiße es seinem Freund ging. Er legte einen Arm um Ann und drückte sie an sich.  
„Sie wird es schaffen" wisperte er entschlossen.  
Ann sah ihm in seine graublauen Augen und wusste, das er bereits fest an Joey glaubte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, sie wird es schaffen" entgegnet sie leise und küsste ihn, was ihm wiederum einen Seufzer entlockte. Ron sah ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Harry löste sich aus Ginnys Armen und murmelte ein Danke Schatz! . Als Antwort bekam er ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
„Lasst uns Essen gehen" sagte Ron, nahm Mine bei der Hand und stolzierte los.  
„Fresssack" gaben Harry und Draco von sich.  
Ginny und Ann sahen sich an und lachten los. Harry und Draco sahen etwas irritiert aus, bevor sie ins Lachen miteinstimmten.  
Langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder und gingen den beiden gemächlich hinter her. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein, schickte ein leises Stossgebet zum Himmel, machte die Augen wieder auf und schritt mit den anderen zum Gryffindortisch hinüber.

Poppy kam aus ihrem Büro, langsam war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Als sie Severus immer noch am Bett sitzen sah, kochte die Wut in ihr auf.  
„Professor, Sie sind Joey keine besondere Hilfe, wenn Sie nicht Essen und auch nicht Schlafen. Sie gehen jetzt erstmal Duschen, danach Essen Sie eine Kleinigkeit und dann können Sie wieder herkommen und zwar flott" sagte die Krankenschwester barsch als sie am Krankenbett angekommen war und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Flügeltür.  
Severus riss erschrocken die Augen auf, was war bloß mit dieser Frau passiert? Noch nie hat sie mich so angefahren und seit wann sind wir wieder beim SIE? Doch musste er zugeben, dass sie wieder recht hatte, verdammt nochmal! Schallte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

„Is ja schon gut" meinte er und hob abwertend die Hände.  
„Ich geh ja schon" jammerte er nun, stand auf, gab Joey einen leichten Kuss und rauschte davon, aber nicht bevor er Poppy noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu geworfen hatte.  
Nun nahm Poppy auch wieder die Arme aus der Verschränkung, sie hatte dies gar nicht mitbekommen und schüttelte nun ihren Kopf. Der benimmt sich, wie ein liebeskranker Teenager, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nun flog ihr Blick wieder zu Joey, die immer noch kalkweiß war. Langsam schritt sie auf sie zu, zückte ihren Zauberstab und untersuchte sie nochmals gründlich.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Kein bisschen, nicht einmal eine minimale Besserung war zu verzeichnen. Immer noch hatte sie hohes Fieber, auch schienen ihre Muskelkrämpfe immer schlimmer stand besser zu werden. Ihre Atmung ging nun viel schneller, auch raste ihr Puls und das Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust.  
Als Poppy den Zauberstab sinken ließ, schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf. Sie hatte kaum noch Hoffnung für sie, doch wusste sie auch, das Joey sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen ließ.  
Sie ging wieder zurück in ihrem Büro, mischte schnell zwei Zaubertränke zusammen und wuselte schnell zurück.

Eine Hand unter dem Kopf der jungen Frau und die anderen hielt die Phiole, flößte sie ihr den hoffentlich helfenden Zaubertrank ein.  
Nur mühselig schluckte Joey dies ekelerregende Zeug runter. Selbst im Koma verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht. Poppy konnte nicht anderes und lächelte schelmisch, na wenn das kein gutes Zeichen ist, dachte sie und flößte ihr gleich den zweiten ein. Anschließend bettete die Medihexe wieder den Kopf sanft auf das Kopfkissen und wartete auf eine Wirkung, die auch nach 25 Minuten langsam eintritt. Das ist das erste Mal das sie darauf reagiert, vielleicht ist doch noch nicht alles verloren, dachte sie im Stillen.  
Wieder setzte sie sich auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete Joey eingehen. Immer wieder überprüfte sie den Puls, fühlte ihre Stirn, das Fieber schien etwas zurückgegangen zu sein.  
„Du schaffst das Kleines" murmelte sie leise, stand auf, streichelt ihr nochmals mütterlich über die Wange, und schritt dann wieder zu ihrem Büro, wo sie dann auch verschwand.

Immer wieder schien Joey irgendwelche Berührungen wahrzunehmen und auch hörte sie ständig, das man irgendwas flüsterte, auch wenn sie den Sinn nie wirklich verstand.  
Die Schmerzen und die Bilder waren immer noch da, doch waren sie nicht mehr so relevant. Immer wieder sah sie Erinnerungen, die sie sonst immer in die Knie zwangen, doch jetzt hatte es nicht mehr solch eine Wirkung auf sie wie sonst. Was sie wirklich erstaunte!  
War sie endlich dabei, zu vergessen? Über den Schmerz der mitgebrachten Dinge, zu verarbeiten? Sie wusste es nicht, doch durchdrang sie ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Eins wusste sie, sie musste Kämpfen und sie würde es schaffen. Es galt Menschen zu helfen, Menschen die ihr am Herzen lagen und endlich zu vergessen und auch zu verzeihen. Da kam ihr plötzlich ein anderer Gedanken. Severus! Langsam kehrten auch die Erinnerungen an den Streit zurück.

Was würde sie jetzt darum geben, wenn er sie in den Arm nehmen würde. Sie wusste das er es bereute, sie wusste das er es eigentlich mit Absicht getan hatte, doch hatte er doch auch keine Ahnung was grade diese Erinnerung bei ihr hervorrufen würde. Joey wusste aber auch, das die beiden noch Zeit brauchen würden, Zeit um mit dieser neuen Situation klar zukommen. Ja sie hatte ihm verziehen, das wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, sonst hätte sie nicht kämpfen können und wäre auch noch nicht zu weit. Auch spürte sie langsam wieder Wärme um sich herum, doch war es anderes. Diese Wärme kam von Herzen und ließ ihre Schmerzen immer weiter abklingen. Sie hatte es fast geschafft, irgendwie war sie erschöpft, doch aufgegeben hatte sie noch nie, dies würde sie auch jetzt nicht tun.  
Ihr Körper schmerzte von den Flüchen, jeder Knochen tat ihr weh, aber auch das würde mit der Zeit vorbei gehen.

Glaube an das Unmögliche und du wirst sehen was anderen vorborgen bleibt! Dies hatte sie Harry mal vor einer Ewigkeit wie es ihr vorkam gesagt, nun hielt sie sich dran. Nur mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie gewinnen. Und sie spürte instinktiv, das sie sich auf das Weg der Besserung befand. Ja sie würde es schaffen. Sie hatte Versprechen einzulösen und kneifen war noch nie ihr Ding gewesen. Aber vorher musste sie sich einer anderen Hürde stellen, einer Hürde die schwer war zu bewältigen und zwar ein Gespräch mit Severus. Und diesmal würde sie nicht davon rennen, das schwor sie sich in dem Moment, wo immer mehr die Wärme von ihr Besitz ergriff.  
Joey spürte nun ihre eigene Aufgewühltheit und zwang sich zur Ruhe, das war es was sie jetzt brauchte. Severus ich brauche dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich! War das einzigste an was sie dachte, als endlich dem Koma ein erlösender Schlaf wich.

Leise betraten Sam und Remus den Krankenflügel und schritten langsam zum Bett in dem Joey lag. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Ton, sie wollten die wohltuende Stille nicht stören, zu mal Poppy dann wieder wie eine Furie auf sie losgegangen wäre. Endlich am Bett angekommen, musterte sie die junge Frau darin.  
„Irgendwie sieht sie besser aus als gestern, oder?" fragte Remus und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Das finde ich auch. Doch ist sie immer noch so blass und nicht ansprechbar" meinte Sam traurig. Ihm tat es so weh sie so zu sehen, sein Herz schrie förmlich und schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Er wollte sie wieder Lachen hören und sich mit ihr streiten können.  
„Sie wird wieder, vertraue ihr!" murmelte Remus und legte behutsam eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Sam drehte den Kopf und sah in die schokoladenbraunen Augen von Remus Lupin.  
„Sag mal, wo nimmst du deine Zuversicht bloß her?" fragte er.  
„Keine Ahnung, doch ich weiß es einfach" murrte er zurück und knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
„Hey, werd mal nicht Zickig" schimpfte Sam gespielt.  
„Ich und Zickig, na hör mir aber einer auf" meinte Remus theatralisch.  
„Wie, doch nicht" juxte Sam weiter.  
„Sagt mal ihr zwei Waschweiber, benutzt ihr überhaupt einen Teil eures Gehirns" schnarrte da eine kalte aber doch amüsierte Stimme.

„Gehirn?" fragte Sam.  
Remus stand daneben und schmunzelte über die beiden. Sie werden es nie kapieren, nie werden sie mal die bissigen Kommentare sein lassen können. Doch gab es immer was zu lachen, wenn die zwei aufeinander stießen, sonst würde es schnell langweilig werden!  
„Was ist das?" scherzte Sam weiter.  
„Ja das frag ich mich, grade bei dir auch immer" konterte Severus halb belustig, halb versucht ernst zu bleiben, was eine ziemlich komische Mischung war.  
„Wie geht's dir?" fragte nun Remus.  
„Ach, geht schon wieder" winkte er ab und trat nun wieder ans Krankenbett.

Sam und Remus betrachteten ihn ausgiebig. Er litt mehr darunter wie er zugeben mochte, doch so war er nun mal. Das konnte keiner ihm nehmen.  
„Severus, egal was passiert ist, sie wird dir verzeihen, hör auf zu zweifeln und sei für sie da" lächelte Sam leicht und schlug ihm sachte auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich umdrehten und wieder davon gingen. Im gehen, kabbelten die beide sich noch, wie zwei kleine Kinder, immer wieder wurde dem anderen in die Seite geknufft oder halt einfach nur dumme Grimmassen geschnitten. Es war ihnen anzusehen, das ihre Freundschaft unter den Jahren, keineswegs gelitten hatte. Dann endlich an den Flügeltüren angekommen, ging diese auch schon auf und Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum. Mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern für sie beide, ließ er sie auch schon stehen und schritt nun auf Severus zu.

Er blieb hinter ihm stehen und beobachtete ihn, bevor sein Blick auf Joey fiel und er musste leicht schmunzeln. Er hatte die leichte Veränderung an ihr registriert, sie war endlich über den Berg, sie hatte entschieden zu kämpfen. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie eine ganz besondere Gabe hatte, nämlich aus Verlusten und Versagt gebliebenden, eine bestimmte Kraft zu schöpfen, auch wenn es mit Schmerzen zu tun hatte. Aber sie hatte nun mal das Kämpferherz eines Dumbledores, schmunzelte er über seine eigenen Gedanken. Aber das wichtigste war, das das Koma einem erholsamen Schlaf gewichen ist. Ein riesen großer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, das er Angst hatte, Severus würde vor Schreck davon laufen, doch dieser schien nichts zu merken. Albus Dumbledore machte kein Mucks, er traute sich nicht mal mehr zu atmen. Als er seinen Zaubertranklehrer und guten Freund so ansah, blieb ihm sprichwörtlich die Spucke weg.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er vermocht hinter dieser unnahbaren Maske, die Severus immer trug blicken zu dürfen und das auch, als er sich verliebt hatte. Doch damals wurde seine Liebe nicht erwidert, nein seine Liebe nahm sich seinen Erzfeind und heiratete ihn auch später. Nie ist er wirklich darüber hinweg gekommen. Er konnte nur immer Ansatzweise spüren was wohl in seinem Inneren vorgehen mag, doch dieser Blick zeigte ihm mehr als er wissen wollte. Er wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und auf leisen Sohlen verschwinden, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Severus gemacht.  
„Warum so eilig?" fragte er grade heraus.  
Albus drehte sich wieder um, schritt um das Bett, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah seinen Gegenüber aufmerksam an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören" lächelte der Schulleiter milde.  
„Ach, seit wann ist es dir wichtig, ob du mich störst oder nicht?" meinte Severus und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen bei diesen vor Freude funkelnden Augen.  
„Es ist nicht mehr mein Aufgabe auf dich acht zu geben, dies hat meine reizende Nichte mir abgenommen und ich muss sagen, sie kann es besser als ich" schmunzelte er.  
Ein belustigtest Schnauben war von der anderen Seite zuhören, was auch glatt als ein Lachen durchgegangen wäre und Albus ein Glucksen entlockte.  
„Albus, ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll..." doch der Schulleiter ließ ihn gar nicht erst weiter zu Wort kommen.  
„Hör mir zu Severus, ich habe dies gerne getan, weil ich dich nicht nur als Angestellten oder guten Freund sehe. Du bist für mich wie ein Sohn, den ich niemals hatte, außer Sam natürlich" dort wurde Albus von einem ja schon fast amüsierten Glucksen unterbrochen.

Albus lächelte nur allwissend und fuhr dann fort, „ Ich weiß das du es nicht ernst gemeint hast gestern Abend". Severus musste darauf hin bestätigend Nicken, ja er war ausgeflippt, doch nichts was er sagte, hatte er so gemeint.  
„Ich bin froh das du jemanden gefunden hast, den du liebst und fiel wichtiger ist, das diese Liebe erwidert wird. Ich glaube ich brauche dich nicht an deine Schulzeit zu erinnern. Dies was euch zwei verbindet, macht euch Stark. Sie wird es verstehen und dich noch mehr lieben als vorher" schloss der alte Mann mit dem langen Bart.  
„Ich weiß, doch diese Warterei, macht mich wahnsinnig" murmelte er ungehalten. Er versuchte grade seine Gerührtheit von diesen Worten zu überspielen, was dem Direktor aber nicht vorborgen blieb.

„Severus habe Geduld, sie wird noch früher aufwachen als dir lieb ist" meinte er schmunzelnd, erhob sich, schritt auf ihn zu und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Darf ein alter Mann dir einen Rat geben?" fragte er mit einem milden Lächeln.  
„Sicher" brachte er pikiert heraus.  
„Ich sagte mal zu Joey: Stark sein bedeutet nicht, nie hinzufallen- Stark sein bedeutet, immer wieder aufzustehn!" sagte er Weise und ging wieder so leise wie er gekommen war.  
Severus ließ sich dies nochmal durch den Kopf gehen und je mehr er darüber nachdachte machte es Sinn. Ja, Joey war sehr oft in ihrem Leben gestolpert und hingefallen, doch nie hatte sie aufgegeben, nicht mal jetzt. Er schwor sich in dem Moment, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, sie mehr zu unterstützen, sie nicht zu drängen und ihr mehr aus seiner Welt preiszugeben.

Joey lief durch ihren Schmerz, nahm ihn schon nicht mehr wahr. Sie lief und dachte nur an den Mann, den sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Vergeben hatte sie und auch Verstanden. Sie beide hatten Fehler gemacht, beide waren Schuld, beiden hatten sich Schmerzen zugefügt, doch bei ihr war das Fass übergelaufen. Immer wieder vernahm sie vertraute Stimmen und sie wusste, alles wird wieder gut. Sie hatte es überstanden, den Kampf ums Überleben, sie wollte wieder Leben. Für ihre Freunde da sein, für ihr ungeborenes Kind, für Severus, für alle. Eine Wärme legte sich um sie und wiegte sie immer tiefer in den Schlaf, ihre Wunden schienen zu heilen. Das Loch was tief in ihre Brust klaffte, was die Verluste ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders dort hinein gebrannt hatten, schlossen sich ganz langsam wieder, sie konnte nun vergessen und an die schönen Dinge im Leben denken.

Sie würde niemals aufgeben zu Kämpfen, sie wollten ihrem Kind eine Zukunft schaffen, indem es aufwachsen kann, ohne das sie ständig in Angst leben muss.  
Es war an der Zeit des Loslassens und sie würde es schaffen. Viele Bilder sah sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge, bis es plötzlich halt machte und ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder vor ihr standen und sie warmherzig anlächelten. Jetzt wusste sie, sie könnte sich ein für alle mal gehen lassen. Joey konnte sie doch so oft sie wollte besuchen gehen und dies würde sie auch machen. Sie lächelte liebevoll zurück und schon rasten neue Bilder vorbei.

Sie atmete tief durch und wusste nun, es war endgültig vorbei und sie würde Leben.  
Was muss immer alles passieren, bis einem die Erkenntnis trifft? Dachte sie und musste über ihre eigene Dummheit und ihre Sturheit sogar schmunzeln. Oh man, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ich glaub ich muss mich entschuldigen. Und dies würde sie auch machen, sobald sie aufwachte und ihre Liebe vor ihr sah. Die angenehme Wärme nahm immer mehr zu und betete sie wie auf tausend weiche Federn.

Der Tag wich langsam dem Abend, die Sonne war am Untergehen und ließ den Himmel in einem herrlichen rot erstrahlen. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die großen Fenster und tauchten den Krankenflügel in angenehmes warmes Licht. Severus saß wie immer an Joeys Bett, hielt ihre Hand und beobachtete ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte ihre Stirn. Er musste sich einen lauten Jubelschrei stark unterdrücken, als er spürte, das sie kein Fieber mehr hatte. Auch jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, das ihre Wangen mit einen zarten Rosahauch überzogen waren, und war sie auch nicht mehr blass, sondern hatte nun wieder einen angenehmen Teint vorzuweisen.  
Seine Hand stricht sanft über ihre Wange, zu ihrem Hals wieder zu ihrer Hand, die ihre nun zart streichelte. Plötzlich konnte er spüren, das ein leichter Druck von ihr ausging, schnell huschten seine Augen wieder zu ihrem Gesicht.

Ihre Augen flaggerten, als würde sie gleich aufwachen. Sein Herz fing an schneller in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich leicht in seine Richtung und ganz langsam wurden die Augenlider geöffnet. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang er auf, setzte sich aufs Bett und saß sie freudestrahlend an. Joey völlig benommen, blinzelte erstmal, um ihre Augen an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Sie spürte Berührungen an ihrem Körper, die ihr wollige Schauer über den Rücken jagten, ja sie würde Kämpfen, dachte sie noch.  
Langsam fand sie die Orientierung, ihre Augen sahen sich blitzschnell um, ihr Kopf ruckte etwas in die Höhe, doch als ihre müden, jedoch strahlenden Augen, die dunklen Augen ihres Gegenüber trafen, viel ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und versuchte diesen Anblick in ihren Gedanken einzufangen.

Severus Herz, schlug so schnell in seiner Brust, als würde es jeden Moment hinaus brechen wollen. Als ihre Augen ihn direkt anblickten, wusste er, sie hatte ihm vergeben und dies war nun mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte. Sein Daumen streichelte unablässig ihren Handrücken und seine Augen ließen sie einfach nicht los. Ganz langsam bewegte sie wieder ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte immer noch glücklich, das er hier ist.  
„Es tut mir leid!" sagten nun beiden gleichzeitig und grinsten sich an.  
Langsam setzte Joey sich auf, Severus griff ihr sofort unter die Arme, dazu war sie noch etwas zu schwach. Als sie saß und Severus wieder ihre Hand genommen hatte, sahen sie sich lange in die Augen, bis sie sich beide gleichzeitig nach vorne beugten und sich innig küssten.  
Weiche, zarte Lippen trafen auf warme und es war wie ein Feuerwerk. Es gab soviel zu bereden, doch dieser Kuss sagte einfach alles.

Die Funken flogen und die Luft knisterte um sie herum und auch war wieder dieses hellgrüne Schild um sie, um sie zu schützen oder nur um zu zeigen, das noch jemand da war. Aber dies bekamen die beiden nicht mit, sie waren völlig ineinander verkeilt. Die Arme fest um den jeweils anderen geschlungen saßen sie da und küssten einander, nicht mal mehr Luft holen war drin, aber auch das interessierte sie nicht.  
Aber nach einer Weile lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander und sahen sich wieder an.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir soviel Sorgen bereitet hab, es war nicht meine Absicht. Es tut mir leid, das ich dich verletzt habe, dies wollte ich nicht. Ich habe kein recht einfach so über dich und deine Vergangenheit zu urteilen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann dafür verzeihen" sprudelte es auch schon aus Joey raus.  
Severus lächelte nur und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Schon gut mein Engel, dir sei verziehen. Ich glaub wir haben uns beide wie Vollidioten aufgeführt und hatte keine Ahnung von den Konsequenzen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, das ich dir mit Absicht diese Erinnerung in deinen Kopf gepflanzt habe und du solch starke Schmerzen aushalten musstest..." weiter kam er nicht, den Joey fiel im ins Wort.  
„Du hattest keine Ahnung, das grade diese Erinnerung mir solche Schmerzen zufügt" widersprach sie ihm gleich.  
„Jo es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür..."  
„Aber..."  
„Nein kein ABER. Hör mir zu und unterbrich mich nicht ständig, sonst muss ich Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abziehen und dir Strafarbeiten geben" neckte er sie liebevoll.  
„Na dann mach doch, wenn du dich danach besser fühlst, immer zu" meinte sie trotzig.

„Dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen, mein Engel" lächelte er glücklich.  
„Ich wollte dich in dem Moment treffen, dich verletzen, dich leiden sehen, aber nicht so. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich habe nicht nur dir damit weh getan, sondern auch mir und ich werde dir nun hoch und heilig versprechen, das ich aufhören werde dich in irgendeiner Weise zu drängen. Ich liebe dich so sehr und habe dich kämpfen gesehen. Ich habe gesehen wie du um Leben oder Tod gekämpft hast und nur das wegen mir. Wenn du mich noch haben willst, dann..." hier brach er ab und sah nun ja schon fast unterwürfig zu Joey, die sich fest in seiner Umarmung geschmiegt hatte.  
„Weißt du warum ich es geschafft habe?" fragte sie leise und konnte ein definitives Kopfschütteln von Severus vernehmen.  
„Weil ich dir vergeben hab, meine Liebe zu dir hat mich wieder hier hergebracht, sonst wäre ich dem Tod gefolgt, da mir schon alles egal war" nuschelte sie.

„Ich werde versuchen, mit dir über alles zu reden, aber bitte, nie wieder so was wie neulich, sonst gibt's Ärger" meinte sie schon wieder lächelnd.  
„Es tut mir leid, das du wegen mir, durch die Hölle gehen musstest" flüsterte er und küsste sie wieder. Die Hölle ist angenehmer, dachte sie im Stillen und gab sich voll und ganz dem Kuss hin. Zwischen den Küsschen, konnte man leise gemurmelte Liebesbekundungen vernehmen, immer wieder mussten sie sich trennen um Luft zuholen, sonst wäre sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit dran erstickt, aber auch das wäre ihnen egal gewesen, Hauptsache sie waren zusammen.  
Leise ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Sam und Remus steckten die Köpfe rein, den Vorhang hatte Poppy vorhin beseitigt und so hatten sie freie Sicht auf das küssende Paar.  
Langsam und vorsichtig schlichen die beiden sich an sie ran und mussten immer wieder Grinsen.

Sam holte tief Luft um was zu sagen, doch Remus haute ihm etwas doller in die Seite, das Sam sich ein aufkeuchen verdrücken musste. Stattdessen warf er Moony nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was dieser erwiderte, doch mussten nun beide wieder Lächeln.  
„Nehmen Sie die Zunge aus der Frau" brüllte Sam nun doch noch und duckte sich, da Remus wieder mal nach ihm ausgeholt hatte.  
Stöhnend und Augen verdrehend lösten sich Joey und Severus voneinander, doch mussten beide breit Grinsen.  
„Boddin, wo hast du dein Taktgefühl gelassen?" fragte Severus giftig und sah ihn an.  
„Rache ist zuckersüß" war das einzigste was Joey zu sagen hatte, bevor sie sich wieder an Severus schmiegte und seine Lippen mit den ihren verziegelte.

„Ähm... gut, ich glaub mir schauen später nochmal rein" murmelte Remus etwas verlegen und zog Sam am Arm wieder weg.  
„Aber die..." setzte er an.  
„Nichts da" meinte Remus schmunzelnd und hielt Sam stetig fest.  
„Es is...!" fuhr er fort.  
„Klappe halten" grinste Moony nun und schon schloss sich die Tür.  
Joey und Severus konnten nicht anderes, lösten sich und prusteten los, prompt ging die Tür wieder auf und ein miesepetriger Sam steckte seinen Kopf rein.  
„Das ist nicht witzig!" meinte er, bevor wieder Remus Hand auftauchte und ihn endgültig weg zog. Das Lachen der beiden wurde nur noch lauter, was ein Anlass für Poppy war, aus ihrem Büro zu kommen und nachzusehen.

Als sie Joey sah, seufzte sie hörbar auf und lächelte die beiden herzergreifend an.  
„Schön das du wieder wach bist, Joey" sagte sie mütterlich.  
„Ich freu mich wieder hier zu sein" meinte Joey ironisch und deutete an, das sie den Krankenflügel meinte, was die anderen beiden schmunzeln ließ.  
Poppy untersuchte Joey noch schnell, stellte nichts weiter fest, doch musste sie die nächsten zwei Tage noch hier bleiben und sich ausruhen, doch dies nahm sie ohne zu murren in kauf.  
Severus huschte in die Küche und holte das Abendessen. In die Halle würde er heute nicht mehr gehen, stattdessen würde er mit Jo zusammen essen und so konnten sie auch beide noch etwas plaudern.

Als er wieder zurück kam, war der Krankenflügel äußerst voll, doch dies störte ihm nicht. Alle waren gekommen um nach Joey zu sehen. Albus, Remus, Sam, Harry, Draco, Ron, Mine, Ginny und Ann standen um das Krankenbett und erzählten leise mit Joey.  
„Achtung, heiße Suppe" rief Severus etwas lauter als beabsichtig. Doch Sam hatte sich so sehr erschrocken, das er Remus auf den Fuss tritt, was bei ihm ein kurzen spitzen Schrei verursachte. Alls fingen an zu lachen, doch Sam erbarmte sich und entschuldigte sich bei ihm, dafür warf er Severus einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Boddin, ich wusste nicht, das wir so schreckhaft sind" meinte Sev provokant.  
„Du halt doch mal die Klappe" meinte dieser eingeschnappt, durch die Reihe ging ein breites schmunzeln.

„Du schreist ja wie ein Mädchen" jabste Harry und sah Moony breit grinsend an.  
„Ha, ha, was würdest du den machen?" konterte er etwas bissig.  
Von Severus kam ein Schnauben, Sam setzte zu einer gepfefferten Antwort an, doch Joey hob abwertend die Hand.  
„Sam halt den Mund, Remus sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt und du" sagte sie und sah Severus an", danke für das Essen, doch an deiner Stelle würde ich mal ganz ruhig sein."  
„Wieso?" meinte der Angesprochene verwirrt.  
„Oh ich erinnere mich noch, als wir in dir Winkelgasse waren, und du drauf bestanden hast, das wir im tropfenden Kessel bleiben, da ich ein paar angeknackste Rippen hatte und ich dir da ne Decke zauberte, konnte man auch eine Oktave höhere Stimme vernehmen" schäkerte Joey und grinste.

„Vielleicht müssen wir das noch etwas üben, was meinst du dazu?" kicherte Sam hinter vorbehaltender Hand und fixierte Severus.  
„Halt doch bloß mal die Klappe, oder benutz zur Abwechslung mal dein Gehirn, falls du so was überhaupt besitzt" konterte Severus kühl und wandte sich wieder Joey zu, die immer nich breit grinste, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.  
Die anderen hatten sich auch dazu entschieden einfach im Krankenflügel zu essen und Albus beauftrage vier Hauselfen, jedem sein Lieblingsessen zu bringen. Es wurde gescherzt, gelacht und die kleinen Stichelein, zwischen Sam und Severus durften natürlich nicht fehlen. Auch wenn sie sich damit total zum Deppen machten, schien es ihnen Spass zu machen, wie es aussah, den beiden konnten zum Schluss nur noch Grinsen. Was natürlich auf unsere Freunde eine erschreckende Wirkung hatte, das Severus überhaupt zu so was im Stande war.

Nachdem leckeren Essen, verabschiedeten sich alle, nur Severus blieb zurück. Er wollte Joey nicht alleine lassen, auch wenn er die letzten zwei Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte, aber das war egal, er wollte bei ihr sein und mit ihr reden, sie küssen oder einfach nur beobachten.  
„Kleines, darf ich dich was fragen?" kam es von Severus, der sich nun neben sie ins Bett gelegt hatte.  
„Sicher" meinte sie und wartete auf die Frage, doch kannte sie sie eigentlich schon.  
„Warum konntest du die Schmerzen spüren und warum, hatte dieser Fluch die selbe Wirkung auf dich, wie sonst auch?" platzte es aus ihm hinaus.  
Joey hätte nun mindesten den Hauptgewinn in der Lotterie gewonnen, hätte sie gewettet.  
„Oh, das ist aber eine ziemlich lange Frage" meinte sie belustig, doch Severus ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich abbringen.

„Ich habe dir doch schon mal von meinem Bruder erzählt. Und es ist so, weil wir ein besonderes Geschwisterverhältnis hatten und wir mehr als das waren, ist ein starkes Band zwischen uns entstanden, was immer noch besteht. Deswegen war ich im Stande diese Schmerzen zu spüren und auch die Auswirkungen des Fluches haben mich mit voller Wucht getroffen, sogar noch schlimmer als normal" sprach sie mit leiser Stimme.  
„Das erklärt natürlich so einiges. Aber warum hattest du keine Schmerzen, als der dunkle Lord dir dies zeigte? Du weißt schon, als das Ultimatum ablief" grummelte Severus und zog sie noch dichter zu sich ran und umschlang sie noch fester mit seinen Armen.  
„Weil ich es nicht zugelassen habe. Doch bei dir war ich darauf nicht gefasst und ich konnte die Verbindung auch nicht brechen, bevor du dich nicht beruhigt hattest" schloss sie und lächelte etwas. Severus nickte nur und verfiel dem Schweigen.

„Deine Schulzeit war nicht die schönste, oder?" dies musste einfach mal gesagt werden.  
„Nein das war sie ganz und gar nicht, doch ich hab sie überstanden und bin daran noch gewachsen. Ich würde sagen, wir haben da eine Menge gemein" schmunzelte sie nun und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Jo?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile.  
„Hm" kam es nur zurück, sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt und spürte seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag.  
„Lass uns im Sommer Urlaub machen. Wir zwei zusammen, irgendwo hin. Einfach nur ausspannen und den anderen besser kennen lernen" sagte er entschlossen.  
„Jep, das hört sie gut an" meinte sie, hob den Kopf und näherte sich seinen Lippen.

Der Kuss war so unendlich zart und ja sogar zaghaft, doch das liebte sie an ihn so sehr. Er schien immer zu spüren, was sie grade brauchte und dies tat verdammt gut.  
Wollige Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken, Joeys Zunge spielte mit seiner, er knabberte sanft an ihre Unterlippe. Der Kuss war schnell Leidenschaftlicher geworden, als die beiden vorhatten, doch nun unterbrach ein stechender Schmerz die Zweisamkeit.  
Severus linker Unterarm fing an zu brennen, das hieß nur eins, der dunkle Lord sammelt seine Leute wieder um sich. Verdammt, das grade jetzt! Dachte er mürrisch und löste sich langsam von ihr. Joey sah ihm in die Augen und wusste sofort was los war.  
„Geh und sei vorsichtig. Ich sag Albus bescheid" sagte sie leise und küsste ihn nochmal innig, bevor er aufstand und mit wehendem Umhang verschwand.

Joey sandte eine Telepatische Nachricht an ihren lieben Onkel, der auch gleich mit Sam und Remus im Schlepptau nach 5 Minuten bei ihr war.  
„Hat er noch irgendwas gesagt?" fragte ihr Onkel leicht besorgt.  
„Nein, aber irgendwas ist faul" sagte sie nachdenklich.  
Seine Augen hatten einen so düsteren Glanz angenommen, den er nur noch selten zeigte und dies war ein Zeichen für Gefahr.  
„Er wird es schon schaffen, ganz bestimmt" versuchte Sam die Stille zu durchbrechen, doch seine Worte klagen nicht überzeugt.

Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, Joey dachte immer wieder an diesen Glanz in den dunklen Augen, die wie der tiefe Ozean waren. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein schrecklicher Gedanke, begleitet mit einem leichten Ziehen im Unterleib.  
Jetzt wusste sie was es hieß, doch wirklich wahrhaben wollte sie es nicht. Sie sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu den anderen, die alle den Kopf gesenkt hatten, selbst Albus.  
Doch auch er sah abrupt auf. Seine Augen trafen ihre und sie wusste, er hatte so was ähnliches auch gespürt. Nein, verdammt, nein! Das kann einfach nicht sein. Wenn er ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmt, bring ich ihn um und das ist mein voller Ernst, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Er weiß es" war alles war sie durch zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor brachte.

* * *


	28. Kampf mit Folgen

**

* * *

**

_Kapitel 28_

**_Kampf mit Folgen?_

* * *

**

Durch Albus Körper fuhr ein kurzer, aber heftiger Schmerz. Er wusste woher dies herrührte. Es war ein Stich mitten durch sein Herz. Dies bedeutete nur eins: Severus! Voldemort wusste es, Severus war als Spion enttarnt und dies war Lebensgefährlich.  
Er hob seinen Kopf und sofort sah er in die blauen Augen seiner Nichte, die dies ausdrückten, was er schon wusste. Auch sie wusste es, den sie hatte es auch gespürt. Ihre Augen sahen so komisch aus, sie hatten solch merkwürdigen Glanz angenommen.  
„Er weiß es" war alles was sie durch zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch bekam.  
Und der letzte Hoffungsschimmer in Albus starb. Sie mussten ihn da raus holen und zwar sofort. Er nickte ihr zu, stand auf und verschwand so schnell es ging aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Wie meinst du das, er weiß es?" fragte Sam mit einem sehr verdächtigem Unterton in der Stimme, der Joey wissen ließ, das er es schon längst wusste.  
„Voldemort weiß bescheid. Severus ist enttarnt" flüsterte sie und sah ihn traurig an.  
Remus Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage, auch er hatte sich so was gedacht. Doch warum grade heute? Warum grade jetzt? Die beiden hatten grad erst wieder zueinander gefunden und dann kommt Voldemort daher und wollte sie wieder auseinander reißen. Oh nein! Er würde alles daran setzten ihn wieder in einem Stück zu Joey zurück zubringen.  
Sam erhielt nun seine Bestätigung auf seinen Verdacht und ihm lief unweigerlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste was Voldemort mit Verräter machte. Er würde jetzt nicht in Schiefelus Haut stecken wollen.

Wieder sah er zu Joey, ihre Augen hatten sich verdunkelt, was kein gutes Anzeichen war.  
„Vergiss es gleich wieder. Du bleibst hier, Jocelyn!" sagte er ausdrücklich.  
Joey setzte zum sprechen an, schluckte jedoch ihr Kommentar wieder runter. Er hatte ja recht! Sie war noch viel zu schwach um Voldie einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Doch warten wollte sie auch nicht. Sie wollte nicht untätig rumsitzen und nichts tun, doch dann viel ihr plötzlich was ein. Sie könnte ihn unterstützen, mit ihren Telepatischen Fähigkeiten. Allerdings bräuchte sie vorher noch einen Stärkungstrank, sonst würde sie dies nicht lange aushalten. Sam sah diesen Blick und hatte nur annähernd eine Ahnung was sie vorhatte.  
„Ich bleib ja hier!" meinte sie schnippisch als sie Sams Blick bemerkte.  
Sam hingegen nickte leicht, sah zu Remus und beide standen auf und schritten zu ihr ans Bett.

„Kleines, wir werden alles versuchen um ihn wieder heil hier her zu bringen. Ich weiß was du vorhast und ich hoffe es wird klappen, denn er wird jede Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen kann. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück" murmelte Sam leise, nahm sie in den Arm und verschwand.  
„Wir holen ihn da raus, mach dir keine Sorgen. Und was immer du vorhast, viel Glück dabei" sagte Remus, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und rauschte davon.  
Doch bevor er die Flügeltüren erreichte, hörte er Joeys geflüsterten Worte.  
„Seit vorsichtig, Tom ist unberechenbar wenn es um die Bestrafung eines Verräters geht! Ich will euch in einem Stück wieder haben, und zwar alle!"  
Der dunkelblonde Mann drehte sich um und lächelte sie gutmütig an. Solch Worte können auch nur von ihr kommen.

Albus Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile schon Fawkes und Freakes los geschickt um Verstärkung zu holen. Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Charlie und die Zwillinge waren informiert und erklärten sich bereit zu helfen. Molly sollte am Grimmauldplatz bleiben und auf weitere Anweisungen warten. Kingsley war los und verständigte die Auroren, nun mussten sie nur noch warten, bis sich alle versammelt haben, dann konnte es losgehen. Albus schrieb noch eine Nachricht an Minerva, die ein Hauself ihr überbringen sollte. Dann ging er wieder zum Krankenflügel zurück. Vielleicht hatte Joey schon ausmachen können, wo Severus sich befand. Unterwegs traf er auf Remus und Sam, die ihm wortlos folgten. Ihre Gesichter waren unbeschreiblich, als sie wieder in den Krankenflügel gingen, was selbst Albus in dieser verzwickten Situation, schmunzeln ließ.

Joey zog automatisch eine Augenbraue hoch, als die Drei wieder den Krankenflügel betraten, doch dann wurde ihr klar wieso. Sie konnte nicht anders und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr ausgelaugtes Gesicht.  
„Sie sind in einem alten verlassenen Schloss, was Severus schon öfters mal erwähnt hatte. Ein Anti- Apparier- Schutz, schützt das Gelände. Und ich würde sagen, dass Tom Wachen aufgestellt hat. Sonst weiter nichts auffälliges" sagte sie rasch und schon drehten die Drei wieder um und verschwanden, aber nicht bevor ihr Onkel, ihr nochmal einen aufmunterndes Lächeln geschenkt hatte. Auch er hatte in Joeys Augen lesen können was sie vorhatte. Er hoffte nur, das ihre Kraft dafür schon ausreichte und wünschte ihr im Stille viel Glück.

Joey rief nach Madam Pomfrey und fragte nach einem Stärkungstrank der ganz besonderen Art. Es musste ein ziemlich starker sein, doch musste er seine Kräfte erst nach und nach abgeben und nicht alles auf einmal. Poppy zog verwirrt die Augenbraue hoch, kam der Aufforderung aber nach. Schnell schluckte Joey das dunkelrote nicht schmeckende Gebräu runter, gab Poppy das Glas wieder und setzte sich nun wieder aufrecht hin. Die Augen waren geschlossen und Joey versuchte sich auf Severus zu konzentrieren. Poppy erkannte die Absichten der jungen Frau sofort und ließ sie alleine, da sie nun Ruhe für die Vorgehensweise benötigte. Joey konnte die immer stärker werdende Aura ihres Freundes spüren, doch hatte sie ihn noch lange nicht erreicht.

Severus rannte schon fast die Gänge durch Hogwarts, er musste seine Todesserkluft holen und dann schnellst möglichst Apparieren. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und im Stillen wusste er, das er dieses Schloss vielleicht zum letzten Mal sah. Instinktiv sah er sich nochmal genau um, prägte sich alles ein. Schnell murmelte er das Passwort zu seinen Privaten Gemächern. Er lief durch sein kleines Büro zur Tür uns Wohnzimmer, öffnete den Schrank, schnappte sich die Klamotten, steckte sie ein und rauschte auch schon wieder davon. Im gehen ging er alle Möglichkeiten durch, die ihm irgendwie eine Fluch versprachen, den sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich immer mehr. In der Eingangshalle angekommen, schritt er mit wehendem Umhang an ein paar Drittklässler vorbei, die schnell zur Seite sprangen um nicht mit ihm zusammen zu prallen, was ihnen ein Haufen Punkte kosten würde.

Doch der Tränkemeister war mit etwas anderem beschäftig, als Punkte abzuziehen, den hier ging es ums blanke Überleben. Er wusste es war aus, seine Tätigkeit als Spion war enttarnt und der Dunkle Lord würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen. Nein, viel schlimmer! Seine Möglichkeiten verrannten sich ins Nichts und er gab die Hoffnung schon bald auf. Das Hogwartsgelände am verlassen, zog er seinen Todesserumhang und die dazugehörige silberne Kapuze aus dem Umhang und zog es an oder drüber.  
Die Grenze des Schulgeländes erreicht, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Sein Blick streifte das Schloss und er zog alles was in unmittelbarer Nähe war in sich auf und versuchte es in seinen Gedanken einzufangen. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er apparierte war, „Lebwohl Kleines, ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun!". Dann hörte man nur ein leises Plopp und der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts war verschwunden.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte er in der Nähe eines alten, runtergekommenen, verlassenden Schlosses wieder auf. Also sind wir wieder zum alten Standort gewechselt, dachte er sarkastisch und rollte instinktiv mit den Augen. Doch nun versuchte er so schnell es ging, ins Schloss zu kommen. Schon alleine wenn man zu spät kam, bedeutete dies Schmerzen. Nur ganz wenige Fackeln beleuchteten das Innere, doch Severus kannte sich hier gut aus.

Zielstrebig bog er mal links und mal rechts ab, dann wieder eine lange dunkel Treppe runter.  
Überall roch es nach Moder, es war feucht und einfach nur widerlich. Keine Ahnung, wie ein Mensch sich hier aufhalten konnte, doch für ihn war längst klar, das der Dunkle Lord schon lange kein Mensch mehr war, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sinne. Diese Kreatur war nichts weiter als die Ausgeburt der Hölle, schlimmer noch, der Teufel persönlich. Halt. Stopp. Nein, der Teufel wäre definitiv nicht so erbarmungslos.

Vor einer großen, aus sehr dunkler Eiche bestehenden Tür angekommen, atmete Severus nochmals tief durch, schirmte seine Gedanken ab und setzte wie üblich seine Maske auf. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch geirrt, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch schon als er die Tür leise aufmachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diesen Raum nie wieder lebendig verlassen würde. Nur der innere Kreis war vertreten. Dies hieß, nicht mehr als 20 Todesser, doch der Lord war noch nicht anwesend. Aber trotzdem konnte er die Blicke, trotz den Kapuzen spüren. Schnell reite er sich ein. Merlin sei Dank, war er nicht der Letzte, nach ihm kamen noch, Nott, Mucnair, Dolohow und Noel. Irgendwas stinkte hier gewaltig. Es roch deutig nach Rache oder auch Tod. Egal wie man es interpretierte, es passte Severus nicht im geringsten.

Schnell reiten auch sie sich ein und warteten auf den Meister. Der auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Als eine kleine fast unscheinbare Tür, links neben Severus geöffnet wurde, fielen sofort alle anwesenden Todesser auf die Knie und verbeugten sich unterwürfig.  
Wie Severus es hasste, hier vor dieser wahnwitzigen Kreatur heuchelnd auf dem Boden kriechen zu müssen. Und wieder verfluchte er innerlich den Tag, als er sich für die Todesser entschlossen hatte, statt für die andere Seite, die Gute, die Seite des Lichts.

Wie dumm war er damals gewesen? Warum hatte er es nochmal getan? Ach ja, um Potter und Black eins auszuwischen, aber das hatte sich ja mittlerweile erledigt. Wo war bloß sein Verstand an diesem Tag hin? Er wusste es nicht mehr und je mehr er sich im Stillen damit auseinander setzte, um so sinnloser wurde es.  
Immer noch kniete er auf dem Boden, den Kopf demütig gesenkt. Oh man, wenn Doofheit quietschen würde, würdest du Tag und Nacht mit einer Ölkanne in der Hand rumlaufen.

Doch seine sarkastischen und zynischen Gedanken wurden durch die zischende Stimme des Dunklen Lords unterbrochen. Merlin sei Dank! Wer weiß, was ihm sonst noch so in den Sinn gekommen wäre.  
„Erhebt euch, meine treuen Gefolgsleute" schnarrte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts durch den dunklen, kalten und feuchten Kerkerraum.

Schnell standen alle wieder auf und blickten auf ihren Meister, der sich langsam auf seinen Thronsessel setzte und die Menge abschätzend beobachtete.  
„Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, warum ich euch heute gerufen habe. Tja, das ist ganz einfach, ich hatte schon seit längerem das Gefühl, das es einen Spion unter uns gibt. Da ich fast Tag und Nacht an meinen neuen Plänen gearbeitet habe, und ich mir noch einige Situationen durch den Kopf gehen ließ, fiel mir das erst auf" herrschte er seine Todesser an.

Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, das er mit der Gesamtsituation ziemlich unzufrieden war. Und seine dunkelroten Schlangenaugen leuchtet heute besonders stark, dies war wirklich kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Immer wieder stieß ich auf Dinge, die mich haben stutzen lassen. Doch erst dachte ich, das wäre nur Zufall, doch ihr wisst, das ich nicht viel von Zufällen halte" murmelte Tom Riddle mehr zu sich selber aus zu seinen Untertanen.

Ein zustimmendes Murmeln ging durch die vollen Reihen und auch gelegentliches Kopfnicken war zu sehen.  
„Ruhe" bellte seine aufgebrachte tiefe Stimme und hallte an den Wänden wieder. Sofort war es wieder still im Saal und jeder sah seinen Meister abwartend an.  
Severus bekam langsam Schweißhände, sein Atem hatte sich etwas verschnellert und auch sein Herz schlug härter in seiner Brust. War er wirklich so nachlässig geworden?

„Jedenfalls habe ich einen meiner treuesten Untertanen gebeten, diesen Jemand zu überwachen und Nachforschungen anzustellen. Und er kamen mit einem ernüchternden und schockierenden Ergebnis zurück. Ich habe wirklich gehofft mich zu täuschen" zischte sein Stimme und langsam erhob er sich wieder und schritt die Reihen auf und ab.  
Als er bei Severus ankam, fixierten seine ekelerregenden Augen seine Dunklen. Severus hielt den Blick natürlich gekonnt stand und hatte seinen Geist perfekt geschlossen.  
Schon nach kurzen schritt der Lord weiter und Severus atmete erleichtert aber geräuschlos aus, ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, seinen Atem angehalten zu haben.  
Tom war mittlerweile wieder vorn angekommen und sah wieder in die Menge. Seine Blicke schweiften jeden nochmals, dann erhob er seine Stimme.

„Severus, tritt vor" donnerte Voldemorts schneidende Stimme durch den Raum.  
Severus darauf wirklich nun nicht gefasst gewesen, zuckte innerlich heftig zusammen, beeilte sich aber schnell, seine Anweisung folge zu leisten.  
Severus fiel vor ihm sofort auf die Knie, robbte langsam an den Saum seines Umhangs und küsste ihn sacht. Sofort durchfuhr ihm ein starker Brechreiz, den er versuchte wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Dann zog er sich wieder zurück und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, doch immer darauf bedacht, unterwürfig da zustehen.  
„Severus, wie schön dich heute Abend hier zu sehen. Ich freu mich außerordentlich, das du meiner Einladung so bereitwillig gefolgt bist, sonst hätte wir wirklich Schwierigkeiten bekommen" zischte er gefährlich kalt und seine Augen blitzten einen Moment dunkel auf.

Severus schluckte hart, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Nun war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Der Dunkle Lord wusste über sein wahre Tätigkeit bescheid. „Oh man, das kann ja heiter werden" hörte er plötzlich eine anderen ihm wohl bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Da Severus sich zu den nicht ausgesprochenen Anschuldigungen äußerte, nahm das ausgemerkeltes und dunkle Gesicht dieses Bastards ein hämisches Grinsen an.  
„Was den Sevi, hat SIE dich etwa weich gekriegt?" fragte er spöttisch und zog seine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue hoch.  
„Sag ihm, er soll seine Klappe halten!" Hörte er wieder Joeys Stimme in seinem Kopf und musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Unter der Kapuze hätte es sowieso keiner gesehen, aber trotzdem.

„Das du dich ausgerechnet, mit diesem...diesem Abschaum einlässt ist mir ein Rätsel" sprach er weiter und ging nun vor ihm auf und ab.  
„Boah, der soll sich mal andere Sprüche einfallen lassen, das lutsch sich doch aus." Maulte Joeys Stimme wieder und nun musste Severus wirklich Grinsen, was ein sehr fataler Fehler war, denn Tom hatte dies bemerkt, zückte Blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und schrie „Crucio".  
Sofort lag Severus am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, doch schreien tat er nicht, diese Genugtuung vor diesem Scheusal würde er sich nicht geben.  
Voldemort hielt den Fluch lange auf ihn, auf seinem Gesicht wurde das hämischen Grinsen immer breiter. Als er den Zauberstab hob, atmete Severus schwach, doch stand er sofort wieder auf.

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Immer wieder folgten Schmerzflüche, oder auch sein Lieblingsfluch, der Riaga Rifinimento, er fügt schmerzende Wunde zu und Severus blutete schon aus allen Ecken und Kanten seines Körpers. Irgendwann hatte der Dunkle Lord dann die Nase voll, setzte sich und sah sich Severus genau an. Dann fing er an zu erzählen, was ihn veranlasste, ihn überwachen zu lassen. Angefangen von Kämpfen, wo Severus sich immer ihm Hintergrund hielt, grade wenn der Orden anwesend war, dass er auch immer schnell aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht wurde und letztendlich wieder die Beziehung zu Joey. Joey hingegen tat alles um Severus die Schmerzen zu nehmen, indem sie die Verbindung modifizierte und so auch einen Teil der Schmerzen spürte. Ständig murmelte sie ihm liebevoll gemeinte Aufmunterungen zu und meinte, das die anderen bald auftauchen müssten.

Joey konzentrierte sich immer weiter auf Severus, sie hatte ihn ja schon mittlerweile gefunden, doch konnte sie in seinen Geist nicht eindringen. Selbstverständlich, er war ja auch grad bei Tommy. Immer wieder versuchte sie ein kleines Schlupfloch zu finden, doch blieb ihr dies versagt. Sie murmelte die ganze Zeit irgendwelcher Wörter, und das auch noch in einer vollkommenden anderen Sprache.

Ihr Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzerrt und ihr Atem ging wieder mal viel zu schnell, doch dies störte sie erstmal nicht. Sie schickte stattdessen Sam noch eine telepatische Nachricht und verlangte von ihnen, das sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollten.  
Und wieder konzentrierte sie sich auf Severus starker aber doch leicht dunkle Aura, wieder hatte sie ihn gefunden, doch auch wieder konnte sie nicht in seinen Geist eindringen. Verdammt nochmal! Fluchte sie in Gedanken.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine hatten beschlossen, Joey einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie würde sich bestimmt langweilen so alleine. Doch alleine würde sie bestimmt nicht sein, Severus war mit Sicherheit bei ihr um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und wie die Vier sich irrten, doch davon wussten sie ja nichts. Draco und Ann waren nach draußen gegangen, sie wollten etwas alleine sein. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit nicht viel miteinander machen können und so gönnten sie sich mal eine oder auch zwei Stunden. Joey würde es ihnen schon nicht übel nehmen, das wussten sie und schon verabschiedeten sie sich von dem Rest und gingen Richtung Eingangshalle. Die restlichen Vier machten sich nun auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Ihnen war es anzusehen, das es allen nun wieder besser ging, den Joey hatte den Kampf gewonnen und so könnten sie auch langsam wieder aufatmen.

Vor den großen Flügeltüren angekommen, spürten sie schon, das ein Menge an Energie frei gesetzt wurde. Harry zog alarmierend die Augenbrauen hoch, griff nach Ginnys Hand und öffnete die Tür. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf Joey, die im Bett aufrecht saß und von einem goldenen, pulsierenden Schild umgeben war. Was war passiert? Dachte er und schritt langsam voran. Die anderen folgten ihm auf leisen Sohlen, sie wollten erstens die Ruhe nicht stören und Joey nicht unterbrechen, bei dem was sie da auch immer grade tat.

Bei ihr angekommen, beobachteten die vier Joey ausgiebig und nun erst fiel es ihnen auf, das Severus nicht bei ihr war. War er in seinen Räumen, oder war eine Ordensversammlung einberufen worden? Oder noch viel schlimmer, hatte Voldemort nach ihm gerufen? Keiner hatte eine Antwort auf die vielen Fragen in ihrem Köpfen, doch sie sollten sie beantwortet bekommen. Das Schild nahm an Stärke ab und Joeys Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weich.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie in verdutzte und besorgte Gesichter. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schnipste sie einmal und schon standen vier bequem aussehende Sessel um ihr Bett. Dies scheint wohl ein längeres Gespräch zu werden, dachte Ginny, setzte sich, ließ die Hand von Harry aber nicht los. Joey betratete jeden Einzelnen von ihnen ausgiebig, bevor sie zu sprechen anfing. Keiner wagte es auch nur sie zu unterbrechen. Sie erzählte ganz in Ruhe, was vorgefallen war, auch das sie versuchte zu Severus vorzudringen, es ihr aber noch nicht geglückt war. Als sie mit ihrem kleinen Vortrag schloss, sah sie wieder zu ihren Freunden, die mit offenen Mündern da saßen und keinen Ton von sich gaben.  
„Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Ron, der sich als Erster wieder fasste.  
„Ja das könnt ihr definitiv" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und wartete auf ein Nicken.

Alle nickten ihr bereitwillig zu und spitzten die Ohren. Joey atmete tief durch, bat Harry ihr noch einen Stärkungstrank von Poppy zu holen, was er auch sofort machte. Die anderen bat sie darum, sie seelisch zu unterstützen. Sie sollten sich in Trance versetzen und ihre Energie auf Joey übertragen. So hatten sie vielleicht die Möglichkeit zu Severus durchzukommen.  
Harry drückte ihr ein kleines Glas mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

Joey verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, doch sie prostete den anderen zu und trank es mit einem Zug leer. Das Gesicht vor Ekel verzogen, konnten sich die anderen das Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Hey, das schmeckt wirklich widerlich" verteidigte sie sich und erntete wieder ein Grinsen von allen. Nun bat sie alle sich zu konzentrieren und an nichts zu denken. Joey selber schloss nun auch wieder die Augen und stellte sich auf Severus Aura ein.

Als sie sie fand, bat sie die anderen telepatisch ihr nur einen Teil ihre Energie zu geben, was sie auch sofort taten. Nun konnte ein Außenstehender genau sehen, das Joeys Schild plötzlich noch kräftiger, noch mächtiger wurde. Nun konzentrierte sie sich genau auf Severus, suchte eine Lücke zu finden und wie es der Zufall wollte, fand sie auch eine. Schon hörte sie die tiefe und angsteinflössende Stimme Voldemorts und seine altklugen Sprüche. Da konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen und musste unbedingt ein Kommentar abgeben. Nun wusste Severus auch, das Joey anwesend war, zwar nicht körperlich, doch in seinen Kopf. Voldemort hielt mal wieder eine seiner typischen Reden, was Joey persönlich langweilte und Severus vermutlich auch, doch schon merkte sie einen Schmerz durch ihren Körper fahren und nun wusste sie, das Severus gequält wurde.

Auch die anderen konnten den Schmerz vernehmen, doch sie spürten nur ein leichtes Ziehen in der Magengegend, ähnlich wie bei einem Portschlüssel. Doch Joey hatte stärkere Schmerzen, doch kannte sie sich damit aus und versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Immer wieder wurde Severus von dem Crucio getroffen, auch vor anderen Flüchen machte Voldemort kein Halt. Joeys Aufgabe bestand nun darin, ihm einen Teil seiner Schmerzen zu nehmen, es erträglicher für ihn zu machen und ihm beruhigende Worte zu zuflüstern.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust ließ langsam nach und sie wusste, Severus erholte sich etwas davon, schnell schaltete Joey und schickte ihm etwas Energie von sich und den anderen Vieren. Nun kam einer der schwierigsten Aufgaben auf sie zu, den sie wollte es ein einzige Mal ausprobieren, doch dazu muss die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Severus wirklich fest sein und eine ganz bestimmte Macht musste sie verbinden.

Severus lag schwer atmend auf dem kalten und stinkigen Kerkerboden, doch die lieblichen Stimme Joeys half ihm wieder, sein Atem zu kontrollieren und sein Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Er spürte, wie die Schmerzen etwas weniger wurden und er neue Kraft sich in ihm breit machte. Das konnte doch nur von Joey kommen, dachte er und sofort hatte er wieder etwas Hoffnung, was nicht mal das dämliche Gesicht des Lords zerstören konnte.

„Also Severus, wie wollen wir weiter verfahren?" kam die kalten Stimme Voldemorts.  
Severus sagte nichts dazu, stattdessen rappelte er sich wieder auf und stellte sich so gut wie es sein momentaner Zustand zuließ vor ihm auf. Aus seinem Mund trat ein feiner Rinnsal Blut und ließ darauf schließen, das er schon innere Verletzungen hatte.  
„Ah, immer noch die Kämpfernatur von einst. Ich glaub das sollte sich bald ändern" donnerte seine dunkle Stimme durch den Raum und verursachte bei einigen sogar Gänsehaut.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das du mich mal so Enttäuschen würdest. Du bist halt ein Slytherin durch und durch. Was kann dir der alte Knacker bieten, was ich nicht könnte!" es war keine Frage, nein es hörte sich mehr wie ein Befehl an, darauf zu Antworten.  
„Dieser alter Knacker, wie du so schön sagst, hat mir die Augen geöffnet und mir gezeigt, wie erbärmlich du doch wirklich bist. Wenn du so schlau wärst, wie du immer tust, hättest du schon längst mitkriegen müssen, wie ich DICH hintergangen habe. Und weißt du was, was ich mir wirklich wünsche, das Harry Potter dir endlich in deinen knochigen Arsch tritt" spuckte Severus ihm förmlich vor die Füße. Ihm war nun alles egal geworden. Hier würde er sowieso nicht mehr in einem Stück rauskommen, also warum ihm nicht endlich mal die Meinung sagen.

„Das ist ja süß! Was hat das kleines Miststück bloß aus dir gemacht. Sag bloß du LIEBST sie" sprach er angeekelt und verzog sein Gesicht zu so einer schaurigen Grimasse, das Severus unweigerlich etwas schlecht wurde.  
„Ja ich liebe sie. Ich bin wenigstens noch fähig solche Gefühle zu spüren. Dich beherrscht doch nur der Hass, Grauen und Gewalt. Du würdest elendig zu Grunde gehen, wenn du ein wenig Liebe spüren könntest, du herzloses Scheusal" konterte Severus kalt und eisig zugleich.  
Durch den Reihen der Todesser ging ein Schaudern. Liebe, was war den Liebe schon. Es war Nichts, nichts von Bedeutung.  
„Da magst du recht haben, mein lieber Severus. Liebe, pah. Liebe, was hat Liebe gutes an sich. Es bedeutet nichts als Schmerz, darauf kann ich gut verzichten" entgegnete diese Abgrund hässliche Kreatur, die sich langsam wieder erhob und sich vor Severus aufbaute.

Die dunklenroten Augen fingen an regelrecht Funken zu sprühen, seine Nase, was mehr die Nüstern einer Schlange glich fingen an zu zittern. Ein Zeichen, das er bald mit seiner Geduld am Ende war. Blitzschnell zog der Dunkle Lord Severus die silberne Kapuze vom Kopf und betrachtete eingehen sein Gesicht.  
Severus hingegen hatte damit gerechnet. Seine Augen und sein Geist waren verschlossen, nicht einmal mehr Joey war Anwesend. Keine Gefühlsregung zeichnete sich auf diesem verschlossnen Gesicht ab, doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein wilder Sturm der Gefühle.  
„Nott!" brüllte der Dunkle Lord und sofort löste sich der Angesprochene aus den Reihen, schritt zielstrebig auf Tom zu, verbeugte sich, küsste den Saum seines Umhangs und richtet sich wieder auf.

„Was machen wir mit diesem Abschaum eines Verräters?" fragte er bellend seinen treusten Anhänger. Nott drehte den Kopf und ließ seinen zimtfarbenen Augen über den Zaubertrankmeister schweifen, bis sie bei seinen Dunklen angekommen waren. Daraus blitze es gefährlich auf, doch was sollte Severus schon unternehmen? Hier waren an die 20 Todesser und der Dunkle Lord persönlich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Wenn ihr erlaubt Meister, würde ich ihm einige Fragen stellen" säuselte Nott unterwürfig und sah wieder zu seinem Meister auf.  
„Nur zu Nott" meinte dieser gelangweilt und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Thronsessel und beobachtet die Szene vor ihm genau. Nott schritt zu Severus hinüber, umrundete ihn ein paar mal, bis er genau vor ihm zu stehen kam.

„Was willst du Nott" zischte Severus in seiner altbekannten Art.  
„Was macht den die kleine Sabberhexe?" fragte Nott und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an sie, das es Severus ein hämischen Grinsen ins Gesicht trieb.  
„Joey geht es hervorragend, nehme ich an. Sie hat, deine kläglichen Versuche, sie zum reden zu bringen gut überstanden und wartet darauf, dir endlich in den Arsch treten zu können" spottete Severus, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich grade das angewiderte Gesicht seines Gegenübers vor.  
„Ach wirklich. Du kannst ihr mitteilen, das ich mich schon sehr freue sie winselnd vor meinen Füßen zu sehen" giftete Nott, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.  
„Sicher, warum nicht" erwiderte Severus voller Hohn.

Nott schein kurz vor dem Explodieren zu sein. Diese kleine Mistkröte von Dumbledore, ich werde es ihr schon zeigen, was es heißt Schmerzen zu haben.  
„Was den Nott, hat es dir die Sprach verschlagen" bemerkte Severus trocken.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, das Joey deiner Einladung, mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht folgen würde" schnarrte Severus und bemerkte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie sein Gegenüber langsam aber sicher die Fassung verlor. Das wollte er ihm schon lange einmal sagen. Er der große, treue Anhänger, dieser Vogelscheue. Er hasste ihn wie die Pest zu ihren guten Zeiten und verabscheute ihn wie Fußpilz. Doch was jetzt kam, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Ein gezischte Crucio flog durch die Luft und riss Severus von den Füßen.

Doch Nott hatten den Unverzeihlichen Fluch nicht ausgesprochen, sondern Voldemort. Er hatte interessiert das kleine Gespräch mit angehört, doch weil er Nott nicht die Erlaubnis Severus einen oder auch mehrere Denkzettel zu verpassen gegeben hat, übernahm er das selber. Nott hingegen, nahm das als die gerechte Bestrafung für Severus lautes Mundwerk hin und beobachtete den sich unter Schmerzen windenden Körper mit einem breiten und zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Du kannst gerne übernehmen" murrte Tom hinter ihm.  
„Sicher Meister. Mit dem größten Vergnügen" bemerkte Nott freudig, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die verschiedensten Flüche auf das leidende Opfer prassen.

Die verständigten Mitglieder des Ordens nahmen Anweisungen des Gründers entgegen. Sam, Remus, Tonks und Albus stand die pure Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. Selbst den Zwillingen fiel nichts aufmunterndes ein. Jeder lauschte dem gesagten und ließ sich nochmals alles durch den Kopf gehen. Fred und George Weasley kam dann plötzlich eine wahnwitzige Idee, die sogar klappen könnte, wenn sie irgendwelche Probleme hatten. Schnell verließen sie den Salon und das Haus am Grimmauldplatz und apparierten in die Winkelgasse.  
In ihrem Geschäft angekommen, stopften sie sich die Taschen mit den neusten Scherzartikel zu. „Willst du Verwirrung stiften? Dann greif zu!" stand auf einem Zettel unter dem Karton.  
Das war es jetzt was sie unbedingt bräuchten. Damit konnten sie genug Verwirrung stiften.  
Beide grinsten sich an, schritten zu einem anderen Regal und griffen dort auch großzügig rein.

Als sie dann endlich genug beisammen hatten, apparierten sie wieder zurück und waren schwups in der Tür zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 verschwunden.  
„Falls wir Problem kriegen, könnte uns das helfen" grinste Fred in die Runde und packte ein paar Feuerwerkskörper auf den Tisch.  
Molly holte schon tief Luft um den beiden eine gepfefferte Antwort um die Ohren zu hauen, doch Albus ließ es gar nicht soweit kommen.  
„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee" schmunzelte er und in seinen Augen kehrte das altbekannte Funkeln wieder zurück.  
„Wir haben genug mitgebracht" mischte George sich nun ein und verteilte einige der Scherzartikel an die anderen Mitglieder und erklärte kurz wie sie verfahren mussten.

Molly hielt es immer noch für eine Schnapsidee. Arthur legte ihr beruhigend seine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter und lächelte sie herzig an.  
Und wenn Molly genau drüber nachdachte, war das eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Schnell wurde alles nochmal durchgesprochen, den Tom hatte sicherlich für einige Wachen gesorgt, das Debakel was er erlebt hatte, hätte er sicher noch nicht vergessen. Albus musste schmunzeln als er an das verwirrte und geschockte Gesicht, seines Feindes dachte, als der Orden plötzlich in seinem Haus stand um Joey rauszuholen. Ja sicher hatte Tom dies bedacht und für Wachen gesorgt. Also müssten sie vorsichtig sein und da kam ihm die Idee der Zwillinge nur recht. Selbstverständlich würde er sie auch kräftig entschädigen, doch dafür war später noch genügend Zeit.

Fred drückte ihm nun einige Scherzartikel in die Hand und holte ihn somit in die Realität zurück. Schnell erklärte der rothaarige Mann dem Schulleiter, wie die Dinger eigentlich funktionierten. Man konnte Albus förmlich ansehen, das langsam aber sicher das Kind in ihm durchkam. Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt und strahlten in die Runde als er zum Aufbruch aufstand, seinen Mitgliedern viel Glück wünschte und sie bat vorsichtig zu sein.  
Der Gründer des Ordens erschuf noch schnell einige Portschlüssel mit denen sie reisen sollten. Albus hatte Kingsley erklärt, wo sich dieses mysteriöse Schloss befand. Schnell war er mit Tonks im Schlepptau, die sich von Remus mit einem zärtlichen Kuss und einer liebevollen Umarmung verabschiedet hatte los und benachrichtigte die anderen Auroren.

Sam ging auf Remus zu, legte freundschaftliche eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte leicht und vorsichtig zu.  
„Sie hat genug Erfahrung, macht dir keine Sorgen" murmelte er leise.  
Remus drehte sich um und sah in die blauen Augen seines alten Freundes. Ja wie er Sam all die Jahre vermisst hatte. Er war so froh an seine Seite kämpfen zu dürfen.  
„Ich weiß Sam. Ich lieb sie und will sie nicht verlieren" antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und lächelte seinen Gegenüber herzlich an.  
Molly erhielt letzte Anweisungen von Albus. Am liebsten würde Albus Madam Pomfrey herholen, doch brauchte Joey dringender ihre Hilfe.

Mit einem letzten gemurmelten „Viel Glück" schritten nun kleine Gruppen von 5 Personen auf die liegenden Portschlüssel zu. Sam hatte wieder sein Schwert dabei, wer weiß für was es nützlich sein wird. Als sie die Portschlüssel berührten, spürten sie ein unangenehmes ziehen unterm Bauchnabel und schon waren sie verschwunden. Sie tauchten in der Nähe des Schlosses auf und sammelten sich erstmal. Es wurde nur das nötigste besprochen, sie wollten nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Als alles gesagt wurde, gingen sie immer in drei bis vierer Gruppen langsam und möglichst leise dichter ans Schloss. Von weiten konnten sie schon vier Wachen entdecken, die sich ebenfalls leise murmelnd unterhielten.

Auf Sams Gesicht machte sich ein breites Grinsen breit und Remus ahnte was er vorhatte.  
„Fertig?" fragte Sam spitzbübisch.  
„Auf in den Kampf" gab Remus zurück und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.  
Nun ging alles sehr schnell. Sam pfiff einmal, so wussten die anderen Bescheid, das sie Wachen entdeckt hatten. Doch auch die Wachen worden nun aufmerksam, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen langsam auf den Bereich zu, den sie vermuteten, das dort Jemand wäre. Sam hingegen teleportierte zu den anderen zwei Wachen, die am Schloss geblieben sind und schickte sie Schlafen, schnell hatte er sie gefesselt und sah sich nun zu den anderen um.  
Remus hatten sich die anderen beiden vorgenommen und lieferte sich mit ihnen einen Kampf, den er schnell gewann.

Mit einem geflüsterte Pertrificus Totalus schickte er sie zu Boden und fesselte sie ebenfalls in Windeseile. Diese Aktion hatte nicht länger als 2 Minuten gedauert. Die anderen Gruppen näherten sich langsam und Albus konnte nur leicht schmunzeln. Es schien als hätte Sam nichts verlernt. Diese Taktik hatte er ihm einst gelehrt und er beherrschte sie perfekt. Doch nun ging es weiter voran, das Schloss lag düster und todbringend in der Dunkelheit, was selbst den erfahrenen Schulleiter eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ.  
Sam und Remus schritten den anderen voran und sahen ob die Luft rein war. Langsam kämpften sie sich durchs Schloss. Immer wieder galt es Wachen auszuweichen oder selbst sich mit ihnen zu duellieren. Selbst Fred und Georges Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein kamen zum Einsatz. Auch von diesen hatten sie ein paar mitgenommen.

Einem Todesser verabreichten sie die Nasenblutnougat, gaben ihm aber nicht die anderen dazu. Das hieß, er würde elendig Verbluten. Kein schöner Tod, doch wie viele Leben hatten sie schon ausgelöscht und hatten das mit Freude getan. Den Zwillingen wurde ganz anderes als sie daran dachte und schüttelten leicht den Kopf um die aufsteigende Übelkeit wieder zurück zudrängen.

Albus hatte dies beobachtet, war zwar nicht ganz einverstanden damit, also legte er noch zusätzlich einen Schlafzauber über diesem, so würde er es überleben. Remus und Sam arbeiteten perfekt zusammen. Sie guckten vorsichtig um die Ecken und prüften ob sie weiter konnten. Es war ein mühseliges Vorrankommen, doch es half ja nichts. Albus meinte zu ihnen, das er vermutete das der Versammlungsraum im Kerker lag und wie recht er damit hatte.

Joey hingegen hatte alles von diesem Gespräch mitbekommen, so auch wie die Vier. Alle befanden sich immer noch in einem Trance- Zustand und Poppy wuselte um sie rum, fühlte mal hier und da den Puls und beobachtete einfach nur still.  
Nun nahm Joey ihre Chance war und versuchte sich völlig von irgendwelchen Gefühlen frei zu machen. Sie würde nur eine einzige Chance dazu erhalten und dies wollte sie nicht einfach an sich vorbei ziehen lassen. Ihr Gesicht war hoch konzentriert, die Stirn in leichte Falten gelegt, doch der Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Wenn man nicht genau hinsehen würde, würde man denken, das sie sogar das Atmen vergessen hätte.  
Den Anderen stand auch die Anspannung dieser kräfteraubenden Arbeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Aufgeben wollten sie nicht.

Immer wieder ließen sie kleinere Menge an Energie auf Joey fließen und strengten sich noch mehr an um ihr irgendwie dabei zu helfen. Joeys Schild, wurde immer heller, ein Zeichen dafür, das sie die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen hatte. Es pulsierte bei jedem Atemzug den sie tat und auch die frei gesetzte Energie ließ Gegenstände in die Luft fliegen. Ihre Adern traten auf ihren Armen hervor und schimmerten in einem satten dunkelgrün.

Woher sie die enorme Kraft nahm, wusste nur der liebe Gott. Ihre Haare begannen wie wild um ihr Gesicht zu flattern und selbst Poppy merkte, wie sie drohte vom Boden abzuheben. Ein leises Aufkeuchen von der Krankenschwester war zu vernehmen, die sich nun an dem Krankenbett festhielt und sah, das selbst Joeys Bauch anfing in einem leichten grün Schimmer zu leuchten. Also hatte das Kind jetzt schon magische Kräfte. Tja, es kommt wohl ganz nach den Eltern, dachte sie und musste Schmunzeln.

Severus lag immer noch am Boden. Seine Haut fühlte sich an, als wenn sie in Flammen stehen würde. Sein Umhang war mehr als zerfetzt. Das Atmen tat unheimlich weh, seine Muskel verkraften sich. Seine Knochen schienen gleichzeitig zu wachsen und zu schrumpfen. Nun hatte schon jeder anwesende Todesser ihn foltern und quälen dürfen. Voldemort hatte rege Freude dran, Severus fast gebrochen am Boden keuchend zu sehen.

„Was würde nur dein alter Herr dazu sagen" murmelte er und blickte Severus aus hasserfüllten rot schimmernden Augen an.  
„Er würde nichts sagen, denn ich hätte ihn schon längst umgebracht, wenn er nicht bei einer halsbrecherischen Aktion deinerseits, den Tod gefunden hätte" jabste Severus verzweifelt nach Luft. Es wurde immer schwieriger einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Immer wieder prasselten Schmerzflüche auf ihn ein. Er konnte sich nun annähernd vorstellen, was Joey alles erleiden hatte müssen. Doch Aufgeben wollte er nicht, noch nicht. Dieses Scheusal würde ihn nicht brechen, nein auf gar keinen Fall. Doch er wusste, das er nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, wenn nicht bald Hilfe kam. Wenn sie überhaupt kam. Warum dauert das eigentlich auch so lange? Ihm kam es wie Tage vor, die er hier schon zubrachte.  
Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Früher hätte er dazu nicht „Nein" gesagt, den da hatte sein elendes Leben auch keine Bedeutung für ihn gehabt. Doch seit dem er Joey kannte, seit dem er mit ihr zusammen war und sie ihm die Augen für die schönen Seiten geöffnet hatte, hing er an seinem Leben, wie eine Biene an der Blüte.

Man weiß erst wie wertvoll das Leben doch sein kann, wenn man jemanden hat mit dem man es teilen kann. Dies hatte mal ein guter, ja sehr guter Freund zu ihm gesagt. Immer hatte er darüber wutentbrannt den Kopf geschüttelt und sich nach dem Geisteszustand von Albus erkundigt, der daraufhin nur geschmunzelt hatte. Doch später wurde ihm durch Joey gezeigt, wie recht er doch damit hatte und dafür war er mehr als dankbar! Doch langsam versuchte sich sein Verstand zu verabschieden, er musste gegen die drohende Ohnmacht ankämpfen. Er hatte schon keine Kraft mehr, sich irgendwie am Leben zu halten. Warum hilft mir den keiner, war sein letzter Gedanke, bis was ganz entscheidendes passiert.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das es wieder einmal gefallen hat und ihr mir nicht mehr böse seit, weil ic so lange gebraucht habe. Wenn ich es schaffe und mein Rechner nicht versagt, werde ich versuchen zum Wochenende hin weiter zu machen, damit ich die Geschichte fertig stellen hann._

_Bis bald euer Bärchen_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey ihr, ich bin wieder da und es geht hier auch ein stück weiter. Ja ich weiß das ich mich lange nicht gemeldet haben, aber leider hatte ich nicht genug Zeit und ich muß auch gestehen, das ich im Moment auch etwas an lustmangel leide. Es hat aber nicht mit der Gescihcte zu tun, sondern eher mit der Seite, denn es geht irgendwie alles nicht so wie es soll und wenn ich denn bei jeden ´Chap drei anläufe nehmen muß bevor ich es hochgelden habe, den kann einem aber auch die lust vergehen. _

_Aber egal jetzt, jetzt geht es weiter,_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 29_**

**_ Die Wahrheit schmerzt

* * *

_**

Joey hatte es fast geschafft. Sie hatte solch eine Energie in sich aufgestaut, das es einfach klappen musste. Doch war sie Neuling auf diesem Gebiet, es konnte eine Menge schief gehen, doch sie hatte es im Gefühl, das alles genau so klappen würde, wie sie es schon so oft gelesen und gehört hatte. Wichtig war, das nur die Verbindung zu einem geliebten Menschen bestehen musste und das war kein anderer als Severus Snape.

Die Stimmen hörte sie immer deutlicher und sie legte sich im Stillen auch schon ein paar gepfefferte Antworten zurecht. Doch nun hieß es erstmal sich zu konzentrieren und zu glauben. Sie merkte wie ihre Seele ihren Körper verließ und in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu Severus Aura flog. Nun war sie dort angekommen und langsam musste sie die aufgestaute Energie freisetzten um ihren Körper zu manifestieren.

Doch sie hielt nochmal inne, wollte noch einmal tief durchatmen, bevor sie sich zu solch halsbrecherischen Aktionen, wie man es auch immer bezeichnen mag, hinreißen ließ.  
Irgendwie hatte sie Angst, das es schief gehen könnte, doch war es für Severus vielleicht die letzte Chance. Er hatte schon solange leiden müssen, so viele Qualen durchstehen müssen, da wollte sie nun nicht kneifen.

Und wenn sie genau drüber nachdachte, konnte eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen, denn sie liebten sich, das spürte sie tief in ihrem Herzen. Warum zweifelte sie dann bloß? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie versuchte sich immer mehr auf seine starke Aura zu konzentrieren, die schon ziemlich angeschlagen schien. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, was er schon an Flüchen aushalten musste.

Ihre Gedanken waren bei ihm, bei ihrer Liebe, die sie unbedingt brauchte. Dieser Gedanke an ihn, dessen Wärme tief in ihr das Leben nährt, wie Sonnenstrahlen. Ein Gedanke an ihn, der sanft ihre Haut streicht, wie die Wellen des Meeres. Ein Gedanke, der rasende Leidenschaft entfacht, die sich mühelos mit träumerischer Zärtlichkeit verbindet, umschlossen von fürsorglicher Liebe.

Immer mehr solcher Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf und legten sich wie ein warmer Kokon um sie. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Ob er es auch spüren konnte? Sie wusste es nicht, doch ganz tief in ihrem Inneren, kannte sie die Antwort auf ihre vielen Fragen. Sie musste nun Stark sein und ihm helfen. Joey sammelt sich nochmal und versuchte langsam die Energie frei zu setzten.

Severus spürte eine ihm bekannte Aura, auch der leichte Anstieg der Energie im Raum hatte er registriert. Doch das konnte nicht sein? Oder vielleicht doch? Er wusste es nicht, sein Körper schrie immer noch förmlich, so viele Schmerzen spürte er, das es ihm beinahe den Verstand raubte. Nun spürte er, wie die Energie immer mehr zunahm, ihm neue Kraft gab, Kraft zu Atmen, Kraft diese Schmerzen zurück zudrängen, einfach nur Kraft zum Leben.  
Sie war es, die ihm diese Kraft gab. Mit ihren Gedanken an ihre Liebe zu Severus und ihrem ungeborenen Kind, von dem er nicht einmal was wusste. Trotzdem alleine dieser Gedanke an die Frau, die er sein Herz nun voll und ganz geschenkt hatte, ließen die Schmerzen langsam abklingen.

Das Atmen fiel ihm wieder leichter, doch die Schmerzen und die Muskelkräfte blieben, sie wurden nur etwas erträglicher. Naja, besser als gar nichts. Severus spürte in sich etwas wachsen, etwas gedeihen. War sie wirklich hier? Konnte dies sein? Warum spürte er wie sich die Wärme in ihm ausbreitete und sich fest um sein Herz legte? Es konnte nur die Liebe zu ihr sein, die solch starke Macht besaß, aber auch der Frieden, an den sie so doll glaubte.

Nun wusste er, das er eine Chance hatte, nur eine minimale. Wenn sie ihn heute nicht töten, werden sie es irgendwann tun, doch das hatte dann ja noch Zeit. Severus wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Joeys liebliche und aufbauende Stimme zu hören. Sie zu fühlen, sie zu riechen. Seine Gedanken rasten und blieben bei ihr hängen, immer noch lag er am Boden und versuchte sein Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch ein Gedanke erfüllte ihn. Dieser eine Gedanke füllte das aus, was vormals immer leer geblieben war.

Keiner der anderen anwesenden Todesser, geschweige den der Lord persönlich hatten den leichten Anstieg der Energie im Raum zur Kenntnis genommen. Doch eine eigenartige Macht erfüllte nun den Raum und ließ Tom alarmierend aufschauen. Seine roten Augen huschten von einer Ecke zur nächsten. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das hier etwas faul war, doch was wusste er noch nicht. Er sah sich um, sah wieder zu seinen Gefolgsleuten, die Severus immer noch gelegentlich einen Fluch aufhetzten.

Langsam wurde das Spiel aber langweilig, dachte er. Da war es schon wieder. Ein Schub, wahrer Macht, schoss durch den Raum. Seine Augen richteten sich einen halben Meter neben Severus. Dort war ein leichtes Flackern zu sehen. Oder hatte er zu wenig Schlaf? Mit Sicherheit, doch sein Gefühl ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Als er es dann doch schon für eine Einbildung hielt, manifestierte sich etwas, genau auf diesen Punkt, den er die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.

Langsam manifestierte sich Joeys Körper einen Meter über den Boden. Sie sah in einen dunklen nach Tod riechenden Kerkerraum. Als sie ihren Kopf leicht drehte sah sie Severus und spürte seine Schmerzen, sofort nahm sie ihm wieder einen Teil davon und schickte ihm neue Kraft. Ihre Augen glitten wieder nach vorne und sahen in das verblüffte Gesicht von Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sie konnte nicht anderes als hinterlistig zu Grinsen. Sein Gesicht war wirklich das Beste was sie von ihm je gesehen hatte. Oh ja, dies gefiel ihr sogar sehr gut.  
„Überraschung" grinste sie ihn an.  
Ein lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser. Notts Kinnlade viel sprichwörtlich fast zu Boden als er den leichten silbernen und von einem goldenen Schild umgebenen Körper von Joey Dumbledore erkannte.

Als Severus dieses Wort aus ihrem Mund hörte, musste er selber unter Schmerzen schmunzeln. Joeys Angewohnheiten werden sich wohl nie ändern. Immer einen passenden Spruch parat. Langsam ließen die Schmerzen nach, sie wurden mehr und mehr erträglicher. Merlin sei Dank! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Na old Voldie, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder warum guckst du so dämlich aus der Wäsche" also das konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht verkneifen.

Sein Gesicht lud ja förmlich dazu ein, ihn, den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu verspotten.  
Immer noch kam keine Reaktion von ihm. Er saß wie versteinert auf seinen Thronsessel und sah Joey aus dumpfen roten Schlangenaugen an.  
„Hat dein Basilisk dich versteinert oder haste deine Stimme verloren?" fragte Joey gelangweilt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich dies etwas anders vorgestellt.

Severus hatte sich wieder gefasst und rappelte sich endlich hoch. Er keuchte, sein Körper schrie nach Erlösung. Ihm tat jeder Muskel weh, selbst an solchen Stellen, wo er niemals welche vermutet hätte. Sein Blick glitt nun zu Joeys Abbild und ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Joey spürte seinen Blick und wandte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihm das Lächeln zurückzuschenken.  
„Wie geht's?" fragte sie leise.  
„Oh, hab mich schon mal besser gefühlt" meinte Severus leise.  
„Kann ich gut verstehen" sagte sie belustig und sah nun wieder zu Voldemort.  
Langsam kam aber Regung in seinen Körper und er setzte sich nun aufrechter hin. Seine Leute starrten immer noch wie gebannt auf das Geschehen.

„Also old Voldie, my best Friend" begann Joey, „Wir werden alt, oder? Ich meine weißt du wie lange dein Giftmischer aus Hogwarts dir schon den Rücken zugedreht hat?" fuhr sie fort und registrierte seine hasserfüllten Augen mit Wohlwollen.  
„Dumbledore du kleines Miststück, was fällt dir ein, hier einfach so aufzutauchen" zischte er kalt und versuchte die Möglichkeiten durchzugehen, wie sie hier überhaupt reingekommen ist.  
„Oh, daher weht der Wind. Na, ich bin Nott seiner Einladung gefolgt und schwups, hier bin ich" meinte sie theatralisch und breitete ihre Arme zu einem Willkommensgruß aus.  
„Dein Onkel hätte es nicht besser machen können" murrte Severus über die Geste.  
„Ich weiß mein Lieber, sag ihm das aber ja nicht. Das hört er nicht gern" meinte sie grinsend.

„Bist du fertig mit deinen klugen Sprüchen, Tom?" fragte Joey nun wieder eisig kalt und selbst Severus bekam dabei eine Gänsehaut.  
„Was soll dieser Auftritt hier eigentlich? Du willst doch nicht etwa IHM helfen!" herrschte Voldemort und deutete angewidert auf Severus.  
„Genau so ist es, Darling. Da ich euch nicht körperlich einen Besuch abstatten kann, muss ich das nun mal so machen" meinte Joey fahrig und machte eine wegwerfende Geste.  
„Und was soll dir das bitteschön bringen? Ich hätte dich umbringen sollen, genau so wie deinen elenden Bruder und deine nichtsnutzigen Eltern" fauchte Tom aufgebracht.  
Als Severus das hörte, zog er hörbar die Luft ein, doch zu seiner Verwunderung, blieb Joey ganz ruhig und lächelte ihn sogar an.

„Meinst du nicht, das sich das langsam auslutscht. Mehr Gehässigkeiten fallen deinem so genialen Hirn wohl nicht ein. Man ist das Lahm" konterte Joey lässig und sah sich abschätzig in dem Kerker um.  
„Ach Lahm hältst du das, nun ja, das können wir auch ändern" schnarrte Tom kalt zurück.  
„Nur zu, ich bin schon ganz heiß drauf" bemerkte Joey trocken und verschränkte die Arme selbstgefällig vor ihrer Brust. Ich verbring eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Severus, grinste sie!  
„Crucio" brüllte Tom und aus seinem Zauberstab raste der Fluch mit einer sagenhaften Geschwindigkeit auf Joey zu. Doch Joey war ja nicht blöd, schnell flog sie etwas tiefer, Nott stand hinter ihr. Der Fluch ging durch sie durch und traf genau ihr ausgewähltes Opfer. Sofort ging Nott auf die Knie und hielt sich den Bauch. Er wandt sich unter Schmerzen, die unerträglich waren. Ja ein Fluch des Unnennbaren hatte wirklich Wirkung.

Sofort hob Tom den Stab, als er sah, das einer seiner treusten Diener in abbekam. Joey verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.  
„Ach Tommy, bei mir wirkt das nicht wie du siehst" grinste sie hämisch und machte Severus damit alle Ehre.  
„Was willst du wirklich, Dumbledore" giftete Tom. Er hatte eingesehen, das Flüche keinerlei Wirkung auf sie hatten, also musste er das anders angehen.  
„Deinen Tod. Um nur einen Fakt zu nennen" antwortete sie ihm bereitwillig.  
„Darauf kannst du lange warten, das wird nie passieren"  
„Ja klar, sind wir schon so eingebildet und halten uns für unsterblich? Von was träumst du eigentlich Nachts?" Joey sah ihn fragend an, erwartete aber keine Antwort.

Severus war jedensmal aufs Neue erstaunt. Wie konnte sie nur so mit IHM reden? Sie nahm wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund und er wünschte er könnte dies auch.  
„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, old Voldie, fehlt dir dazu eine wichtige und entschiedene Eigenschaft" feuerte Joey ihm entgegen, schwebte zu Boden und setzte mit den Füßen auf. Es war ein sonderliches Gefühl, ohne seinen Körper an einem anderen Ort zu sein.  
„Ich denke nicht, das du weißt wie sich das anfühlt. Es ist etwas was du zutiefst verachtest und hasst. Du würdest nie die Fähigkeiten haben, so was zu fühlen. Doch würde ich es dir wünschen, vom ganzen Herzen sogar. Doch bin ich mir nicht einmal mehr sicher ob du ein Herz besitzt" schloss sie erstmal und beobachtete seine Reaktion.

Voldemort saß völlig unberührt auf seinen Thronsessel und beobachtete Joeys Seele, wie sie vor ihm auf und ab lief. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von was sie da redete und in Wirklichkeit interessierte es ihn auch kein bisschen.  
„Du hast viel erlebt in deiner Jugend, das mag keiner bezweifelt, Tom. Doch warum bist du so geworden, wie du jetzt bist? Ich will es dir sagen. Du bist nie drüber hinweg gekommen, das dein Vater, dich und deine Mutter allein gelassen hat. Als deine Mutter bei deiner Geburt starb, war sie Glücklich und wünschte dir das Beste. Du kamst in ein Waisenhaus und hast es gehasst. Keiner wollte mit dir reden, keiner wollte in deiner Nähe sein, keiner wollte auch nur das geringsten mit dir zutun haben. Warum ist das so?" meinte Joey und sah wieder auf.

„Was soll das ganze Geschwafel?" fragte Tom eisig, seine Geduld war mehr als überstrapaziert und wenn sie so weiter machte, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.  
„Ich will das du es verstehst" erwiderte Joey und studierte ihn eingehend.  
Plötzlich spürte sie die Anwesenheit vieler Auren gleichzeitig und wusste, das der Orden nun langsam eintrudelte. Sie verdrehte die Augen, verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und wartete das etwas passierte. Auch Severus dachte er hätte was gehört. Er saß mittlerweile auf den Boden und versuchte Joeys gesagte sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zulassen.

Nun wurde die große dunkle Tür aufgestoßen und ein ziemlich verdatterte Remus und ein ebenfalls dümmlich aussehender Sam standen im Türrahmen, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und sahen auf das komische Bild hinab.  
„Wasn hier los?" murmelte Sam leise zu Remus.  
Dieser konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Für ihn war das... . Ja was war es eigentlich!?  
Langsam kommen die anderen Ordensmitglieder an und sahen genauso dümmlich aus der Wäsche, der einzigste den das amüsierte, war Albus Dumbledore.

„Aha, auch schon da?" fragte Joey provokant.  
„Wir hatten etwas länger durch dieses verdammte Schloss gebraucht" hauchte Fred und sah ziemlich ungläubig aus.  
Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lord standen wie angewurzelt da, wartete auf einen Befehl, der aber ausblieb. Voldemort sah sich um, erkannte wen er nun vor sich hatte und seufzte resigniert auf.  
„Seit wann habe ich ein Hotel für Dumpfbacken" schnarrte seinen kalte Stimme.  
„Nana Tom. Wir wollen ja nicht lange bleiben" sagte Albus Dumbledore und grinste verstohlen in die Runde.  
„Wunderbar, kann ich jetzt weiter erzählen" sagte Joey genervt.

Tom sah sie an, schoss einen fast tödlichen Blick ab, nickte aber. Er würde sie sowieso nicht eher los werden, also musste er sich dieses Gelaber antun.  
„Du wirst Schlampig. Die konnten hier rein spazieren, ohne das du das mitbekommen hast. Naja, nicht mein Problem. Wo war ich, ach ja! Keiner konnte dich leiden, oder wollte in deine Nähe sein, weil du es nicht zugelassen hast. Du hattest Angst wieder allein gelassen zu werden, Angst das man dir weh tun können. Du hast keinem an deinem Leben teilhaben lassen, weder im Waisenhaus, noch in der Schule. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, das du soviel seelischen Schmerz erfahren musstest, doch es gab Menschen, die dir liebend gerne geholfen hätten Tom.

Keiner kann das wieder gut machen, was du erlebt hast, keiner kann dir den Schmerz nehmen. Ich weiß das du deine Mutter vermisst, ich weiß das du deinen Vater nur umgebracht hast, aus Hass, nein aus Rache. Und als du es getan hattest, bist du über seinen leblosen Körper weinend zusammen gebrochen, weil du dir das Letzte genommen hast, was dir geblieben ist. In der Schule warst du ein eingefleißter Slytherin. Du wolltest unbedingt, Salazars Wert vollenden und bist gescheitert. Ein unschuldiger musste damals die Schule verlassen.

Später versuchtest du, durch jemand anderen dieses Werk zu vollenden und bist wieder dran gescheiter. Harry hat dir deinen lieben Basilisken genommen und deine Erinnerung zerstört. Immer wieder hat er deine Vorhaben durchkreuzt, doch nichts hast du daraus gelernt. Niemand kann dir verübeln, dass du so geworden bist wie du heute bist. Deine Suche nach Anerkennung schlug immer fehl, selbst als du Anhänger um dich gescharrt hast.

Ja sie mögen vielleicht deiner Ansichten teilen, doch sind sie dir untergeben, weil sie sich fürchten, das du ihren Familien was antun könntest. Du hattest nie eine Familie, wusste nicht wie solche aussah. Kanntest nicht diese Geborgenheit, die Zuneigung. Du warst in dieser Hinsicht immer nur ein halber Mensch, Tom. Dich beherrscht nur der Abgrund tiefe Hass, die Rache, die Vergeltung, für etwas was man dir nie geben konnte.

Was du nie gespürt hast, was du nie mehr erleben wirst, was du nie zugelassen hast zu spüren. Du bist ein armer alter Mann, Tom. Den so was kann Berge versetzten, hält jeden Sturm stand, kann tiefe seelische Wunden heilen und wirkt Wunder, wenn man es zulässt. Was tust du mit den Menschen, die genau das haben was du dir immer gewünscht hast?

Du bringst sie eiskalt um, oder lässt sie umbringen um dir dieses Bild nicht vor Augen halten zu müssen, was dich jede Nacht im Traum einholt. Wie du siehst Tom weiß ich über dich genau bescheid. Und ich weiß wie es in dir aussieht. Harry ist der einzige der dir den langersehnten Seelenfrieden bringen kann. Du musst es aber wollen, und zulassen, sonst wird diese Sache auch wieder scheitern und das weißt du genau.

Doch du hast keine Ahnung, was dies alles bewirken kann. Glaube daran Tom, nichts ist falsch. Es ist wie ein Wirbelsturm in dessen Zentrum eine tiefe Ruhe herrscht. Ein reißender Strudel, der die Gelassenheit des Ozeans in sich trägt. Als wollten die Gegensätze der Natur, die Leidenschaft und die tiefe Zuneigung in einem wilden Tanz verschmelzen" das letzte flüsterte Joey nur noch.

Im Raum war es Mucksmäuschen Still geworden. Jeder hatte ihr gelauscht, das gesagte förmlich in sich aufgesogen. Alle hatten versucht es sich zu verinnerlichen was sie überhaupt damit meinte. Selbst die Todesser gaben keinen einzigen Laut von sich.  
Severus saß immer noch auf den Boden, Sam und Remus hatten sich zu ihm gesellt. Sam hatte zwischendurch seine körperlichen Wunden so gut es ging geheilt.

Doch Tom saß auf seinen Thronsessel und sah gar nicht mehr so majestätisch aus wie sonst. Joey konnte seinen wilden Sturm im Inneren deutlich spüren. Er sah seine gesamte Kindheit und auch seine Jugend vor seinem geistigen Augen vorbei ziehen.  
Albus verstand was Joey damit bezwecken wollte und bewunderte sie immer mehr für ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit.

Der Dunkle Lord, saß da und starrte auf Joeys Abbild hinab. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, was sie vorgehabt hatte. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken, nein kein bisschen, oder doch? Eine kleine Stimme in ihm flüsterte das sie recht hatte, und das hatte sie auch. In seinem Kopf bildete sich ein Strudel voller Bilder, die er nun sah. Es waren keinen schönen Bilder, keine schönen Erinnerungen, doch er konnte sich dieses Gefühl, was sie die ganze Zeit beschrieb gut vorstellen. Er merkte wie sich plötzlich eine große Leere in ihm befand, die eigentlich schon immer da war, er ihr aber keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Und instinktiv wusste er was dort rein gehörte, doch wollte er es nicht wahr haben. Was sollten den seine Anhänger von ihm denken? Er würde doch an Ansehen verlieren, nein er hatte keine Herz, nicht mal ernähern so etwas, was darauf hinweisen könnte.

Aber trotzdem lag ihm eine Frage auf der Seele, doch wagte er sich nicht sie laut zu stellen. Immer noch sah er wie benommen auf Joey hinab, die seinen Blick erwiderte.  
Nie im Leben hätte er sich denken können, das Jemand ihm so ins Gewissen reden könnte, nie hatte er auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Solange er denken konnte, war er nur auf eins aus, Rache. Und das hatte ihn zu das werden lassen, was er heute war, ein Monstrum. Tiefe Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit, doch eine Stimme in ihm sagte, das er nicht nachgeben sollte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht, nein er wollte sich nicht länger dagegen wehren. Joey Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach, immer wieder und immer wieder hörte er das, was er eigentlich nicht hören wollte.

Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Es erstaunte ihn, das er so was wie Gefühle besaß. Naja, Hass war ja auch ein Gefühl, doch diese waren völlig neu und sie machten ihm Angst. Ja panische Angst, wie sollte er damit umgehen? Konnte er es überhaupt? Wollte er es den? Seine Augen nahmen nun den Ausdruck des Verstehens an. Und da er das nun zugelassen hatte, stieg etwas warmes, etwas befreiendes in ihm auf.  
„Was ist es?" brachte er über seine Lippen.  
Joey hatte den innerlichen Kampf gespürt und gehofft das er sich für die Erkenntnis entscheiden würde. Wenn sie wirklich ehrlich mit sich selbst war, tat er ihr wirklich unheimlich leid. Er hatte wirklich etwas mit Severus gemeinsam, doch Tom war von Grund auf Böse. Er wollte Menschen quälen, sie leiden sehen, sie töten.

Als sie aber diese Frage von ihm vernahm, traf es sie wie der Schlag. Hatte sie doch etwas bezweckt damit? Konnte es sein. Die Worte suchten sich langsam einen Weg bis zu ihrem Gehirn und analysierten sie. Als sie die Bedeutung realisierte, konnte sie nicht anders als milde zu lächeln.  
„Die Liebe, Tom. Ich rede von der bedingungslosen Liebe" kam es über ihre Lippen.  
Tom nickte nur, er hatte es schon gewusst, es gespürt. Doch hatte er gehofft sich getäuscht zu haben. Er hatte wirklich nie in seinem Leben, so etwas wie Liebe gespürt, er wusste nicht mal wie dieses Wort geschrieben wurde. Aber er wusste, das es eine ganz besondere Macht besaß.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, das eine einzelne Frau, ihn dermaßen mit solch ein Gelabert berühren konnte. Und das hatte sie, diese Worte hatten tief in ihm etwas bewegt, sie hatten sein Herz erreicht und es berührt.

Joey wandte sich ab, ging zu Severus und sah ihn an. Von Tom ging momentan keine Gefahr mehr aus. Er war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu sehr beschäftig.  
Severus Gesicht war immer noch schmerzverzerrt und er brauchte nun endlich Ruhe.  
„Bringt ihn zurück nach Hogwarts" sagte sie leise zu Remus und Sam, die beide still nickten.  
Joey drehte sich um und sah zu ihrem Onkel, der sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen wischte und sie glücklich an lächelte.

Sie sah nochmals zu Tom und was sie dort sah, ließ sie die Luft geräuschlos einziehen und ebenso wieder geräuschlos ausatmen. Sie sah Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Seine Augen waren auch nicht mehr so Schlangenrot. Sie nahmen eine normale Farbe an, ganz langsam, doch er hatte wirklich wunderschöne giftgrüne Augen. Eben voll der Slytherin, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Danke" flüsterte er ihr zu und sah sie das erstemal in ihren Leben ehrlich an.  
Joey nickte und lächelte ihm zu, dann löste sich langsam die Verbindung zu Severus. Ihre Umrissen wurden immer blasser, bis sie völlig verschwanden und nichts mehr zu sehen war. Ihre Seele rauschte wieder mit einer wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit zurück und erreichten ihren Körper, der immer noch völlig reglos auf dem Bett im Krankenflügel saß.

Sam und Remus packten Severus vorsichtig unter dem Arm, gingen langsam mit ihm zum Ausgang und schleppten ihn durch die Gänge ins Freie. Die Todesser machten keine Anstalten sie aufzuhalten, nicht mal Voldemort rührte sich ein Stück. Albus hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben, das auch nur ein letztes Stückchen „Gutes" in dem Mann war. Leise schloss er als letzter die Tür und schritt mit leuchtenden Augen die Gänge entlang, den anderen hinterher.

„Du hast Mauern gebaut, um den Schmerz zu entfliehen. Oder vorzubeugen? Du willst diese Mauern nicht durchbrechen, weil du glaubst das sie dich schützen. Wie willst du jemals glücklich werden, wenn du nicht begreifst, das du dich selbst belügst!" flüsterte Albus Dumbledore vor sich hin. Diese Worte hatte er mal Tom gesagt, als er noch Schüler auf Hogwarts war. Und er sagte es ihm wieder, vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren, den Joey hatte wirklich etwas in ihm berührt, diese Worte hatten selbst sein Herz berührt und er konnte es nur zu gut nach empfinden, was sie meinte. Und ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, war dies der letzte Anstoß, endlich mit Minerva zu reden. Er wollte es nicht länger hinaus zögern, sie sollte endlich erfahren was in ihm vorging.

Joey ließ sich endlich wieder in ihrem Körper fallen. Die Energie nahm langsam ab, die Gegenstände flogen zu Boden, Madam Pomfrey konnte wieder aufatmen und das Bett nun los lassen. Ihre Ader beruhigten sich wieder, und auch das goldene Schild verschwand. Langsam öffneten die anderen die Augen, sie hatten Joeys Gegenwart erneut gespürt. Ihr Gesicht sah glücklich aus, abgezerrt, aber zufrieden mit dem was sie erreicht hatte.  
Joey atmete tief ein, spürte ihren Herzschlag und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie hatte gemerkt, das selbst ihr ungeborenes Kind ihr Kraft gegeben hatte. Danke Kleines, sagte sie in Gedanken und lächelte glücklich. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah nun in erwartungsvolle Gesichter. Sie konnte nicht anders und musste demonstrativ Schmunzeln.

„Und was is nu?" fragte Ron ungeduldig.  
„Alles ist gut gegangen, ihr habt es sicherlich mitbekommen, oder etwa nicht?" sagte sie und grinste spitzbübisch.  
„Sicher, doch wie geht es Severus?" fragte Harry.  
„Ach, der wird es überleben" grinste sie die anderen an und streckte sich erstmal ausgiebig.

„Das freut mich zu hören" sagte Poppy und legte eine Hand auf Joey Schulter.  
„Oh, es wäre besser, wen du schon mal diverse Heil-, Stärkungs- und Schlaftränke bereit stellen würdest. Den ich denke, die kann Severus jetzt ganz dringend gebrauchen" bemerkte Joey und zwinkerte der alten Krankenschwester zu.  
„Selbstverständlich" meldete sich Poppy wieder und wuselte davon.

„Wie war das möglich, das deine Seele deinen Körper verlassen konnte, ohne das du dabei gestorben bist?" fragte nun Mine.  
Auf diese Frage hatte Joey schon lange gewartet. War ja aber klar, das es wieder von Hermine kommen wusste, dieser verfluchte Wissensdrang.  
„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Diese Personen, die dies betrifft, müssen sich von ganzem Herzen lieben" kam die schlichte Antwort.  
Hermine hatte gedacht einen wunderbar langen Vortrag über dieses Phänomen zu hören, die Enttäuschung stand ihr natürlich mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Ich werde dir Lektüre zukommen lassen" grinste Joey nun.  
„Danke" flüsterte Mine peinlich berührt und senkte ihren Blick.

Ron rollte mit den Augen, was ihm einen Seitenhieb von Harry einbrachte, er sich aber das Grinsen nicht verkeifen konnte.  
„Und wie geht's dir?" fragte nun Ginny.  
„Ich fühl mich etwas schwach und ausgelaugt" meldete sich Joey wieder zu Wort.  
„Verständlich, aber das war schon ne starke Leistung" sagte Ron.  
„Danke Ron, doch wird es nicht fiel gebracht haben" gab Joey etwas enttäuscht zu.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ginny.  
„Tom ist von Grund auf Böse. Da kann man nichts mehr machen. Auch wenn ich mir wünsche, das es anders für ihn gelaufen wäre. Er besteht zu sehr aus Hass und Verachtung. Sein Herz schlägt schon lange für etwas anderes in seiner Brust" antwortete sie bereitwillig.

„Ja und für was?" kam es wieder von Ron.  
„Der Weltherrschaft" sagte Harry statt Joey, die sich nun schon erleichtert in die Kissen hatte fallen lassen.  
Und schon ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und ein strahlender Draco und eine noch mehr begeisterte Ann betraten den Raum.  
„Na ihr, konntet mal wieder eure Finger nicht voneinander lassen, was?" meinte Joey belustigt und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Draco perplex und wurde über und über rot. Ann hatte peinlich berührt den Blick gesengt und betratete interessiert den Fußboden.  
„Ich hatte...ja...ja...kein Ahnung, das ich da...mit recht...hätte" stotterte nun Joey.  
Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, das sie mit dieser zweideutigen Aussage auch noch voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Harry lenkte sofort vom Thema ab und erzählte den anderen beiden, was in der zwischen Zeit, wo die zwei mit was anderem beschäftigt waren vorgefallen war.  
Ihnen stand der Mund offen, als sie das hörten. Und der Versuch von Joey, verblüffte sie nur noch mehr, ihre Gesichter sprachen von Abgrund tiefen Respekt für ihre Leistung, doch Joey winkte bloß ab. Als das auch geklärt war, zogen Ginny und Hermine stattdessen Ann am Arm etwas weg von den Jungs und fragten sie aus.

Die Jungs taten nichts anderes bei Draco, der rot bis an die Haarspitzen wurde, doch Harry und Ron schien das nicht zu stören. Joey hielte sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu und summte eine Melodie vor sich hin. Sie brauchte nun wirklich keine Auswertung von Dracos Liebensleben. Er war schließlich alt genug, selber zu entscheiden.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel wurde nun abermals aufgerissen und Sam und Remus kamen herein und haben Severus stützend in die Mitte genommen.  
„Poppy" rief Joey sofort und setzte sich wieder auf.  
Sam und Remus steuerten das Bett neben Joey an und setzten Severus drauf. Er sah ziemlich blass aus, doch schien es ihm soweit gut zu gehen.  
„Alles okay?" fragte Joey an Severus gewandt.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich" sagte er schwach.  
Langsam rappelte er sich auf, ging auf sie zu und ließ sich mehr auf das Bett plumpsen als sich zu setzten.

Joey musste darüber schmunzeln, dann streckte sie ihre Arme aus und umfiel Severus liebevoll. Von ihm war nur ein Seufzer zu hören, er schmiegte sich in die Umarmung und beide vergasen, das noch mehr Personen anwesend waren.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst" murmelte Severus in ihre Haare.  
„Ich war doch die ganze Zeit bei dir" meinte sie verwirrt.  
„Ich weiß, meine Engel. Ich danke dir, das du das für mich getan hast. Ich habe dich vermisst, weil ich dich nicht in den Arm nehmen konnte" flüsterte er mit einer samtig weichen Stimme, die Joey leise schnurren ließ.  
Severus löste sich aus der Umarmung, strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Leise räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen und sie fuhren auseinander. Alle standen schmunzelnd da, nur Poppy verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht.  
Severus küsste Joey nochmals sanft auf die Lippen, schenkte ihr noch eine Lächeln, bevor er sich erhob und zu seinen Bett rüber humpelte.  
„Is ja schon gut" knurrte er und legte sich auf das weiche einladend aussehende Krankenbett.  
Poppy verkniff sich ihr Lächeln, stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch, zog den Vorhang um sein Bett zu und fing an ihn zu untersuchen.  
Die anderen gesellten sich nun an Joeys Bett und erzählten noch etwas mit ihr. Joey sprach ihren Dank allen aus. Sie hatten geholfen Severus zurück zu ihr zubringen, oder haben ihr einfach seelisch beigestanden.

Sie bekam nur ein selbstverständliches Nicken von allen. Doch für sie war dies nicht Selbstverständlich.  
„Joey, wie oft hast du uns schon geholfen?" fragte Ron.  
„Wie oft stehst du uns mit Rat und Tat zur Seite?" fragte Harry.  
„Wie oft hast du mir das Leben gerettet" kam es von Severus der hinter dem Vorhang lang.  
„Wie oft hast du uns wieder Mut gemacht" sagte Mine.  
„Wie oft hast du uns neue Hoffnung gegeben" lächelte Ginny.  
„Wie oft hast du uns zugehört?" fragte Remus.  
„Wie oft hast du uns deine Liebe bewiesen?" meinte Ann.

„Wie oft haben wir uns gefragt wie du das machst? Wie oft haben wir uns an dich orientiert? Wie oft haben wir alles auf dich abgewälzt? Du hast es verdient Joey. Du warst immer für uns da, standest uns zur Seite, gabst uns Hoffnung, gabst uns Mut. Wie oft hast du uns zum Kämpfen ermutigt und wie oft hast du gesagt, das wir an das Glauben sollen, für was wir stehen?" sagte nun Albus.  
„Und wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, das ihr diese gequirlte Nadelkacke sein lassen sollt?" fragte Joey mit einem breitem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Daraufhin fingen alle an zu lachen. Und es war ein schönes helles ausgelassenes Lachen. Minerva kam durch die noch geöffneten Flügeltüren in den Krankenflügel gestürmt und zog die Augenbraue hoch als sie dieses Bild sah.

„Ah Minerva meine Liebe. Hätten Sie etwas Zeit für mich?" fragte Albus mit einem breitem Schmunzeln um die Lippen.  
„Sicher" meinte die Professoren pikiert über diese förmliche Anrede.  
Joey blickte zu ihrem Onkeln, spürte instinktiv was er vorhatte, ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Joey zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu, was er bloß erwidern konnte.  
Albus und Minerva verschwanden leise murmelnd wieder aus dem Krankenflügel und Sam sah belustig zu Joey rüber.  
„Sag bloß er hat es endlich kapiert?" fragte dieser grinsend.  
„Sieht wohl ganz danach aus, Darling" erwiderte sie darauf.

Poppy war nun langsam fertig mit den Untersuchungen, stellten den Vorhang wieder beiseite, so das Severus nun ein gutes Bild auf die anderen hatte.  
Harry und die anderen verabschiedeten sich leise und wünschten eine Gute Nacht, draußen war es schon lange dunkel geworden. Remus und Sam wollten den Jugendlichen grad folgen, als Severus sie zurück hielt. Poppy verabreichte Joey noch einen Stärkungstrank und rauschte davon, sie wollte bei diesem Gespräch nicht stören.

„Hört mal ihr zwei, ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken. Sam danke das du meine Wunden gleich geheilt hast und mir einen Teil der Schmerzen nehmen konntest. Und Remus, dir danke ich, das du einfach nur da warst" murmelte Severus ziemlich leise. Doch konnten es die Angesprochenen hören und auch kaum fassen. Ungläubig sahen sie zu Joey, die milde lächelte und ihnen zu nickte.

„Kein Problem" kam es dann von Sam, der seine Stimme aber noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Jeder Zeit wieder" sagte Remus erfreut und zog einen immer noch ziemlich verdatterten Sam am Arm aus dem Krankenflügel.  
Joey sah sich um, Poppy war nicht mehr da, sondern in ihrem Büro. Auf Severus Nachttisch brannte eine Kerze und immer noch sah er peinlich berührt auf seine schneeweiße Bettdecke.  
Joey grinste breit vor sich hin, sie konnte es gar nicht fassen, er hatte sich bei den beiden bedankt und er meinte es auch so wie er es sagte. Pure Ehrlichkeit hatte aus diesen Wörtern gesprochen und es schein als wenn das Eis zwischen ihnen endlich gebrochen war.  
„Komm schon her und hör auf so doof zu grinsen" meckerte Severus.

Dies ließ sich Joey nicht zweimal sagen, schnell schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück, schlüpfte aus ihrem Bett, huschte zu Severus hinüber, der schon gerückt war und die Bettdecke für sie schon hoch hielt. Schnell war sie drunter verschwunden und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Severus lag auf der Seite und betrachtete liebevoll ihr Gesicht.  
„Warum hast du das für mich getan?" fragte er in die Stille hinein.

„Das allerdings, frag ich mich jetzt auch" grinste sie spitzbübisch und kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn ran.  
„Und wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?" fragte er entrüstet und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Interpretiere es wie du willst" gluckste sie und küsste seine Brust.  
„Im Ernst Joey. Wieso?" fragte er liebevoll und streichelte ihr den Rücken, wovon sie eine angenehme Gänsehaut bekam.

„Weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte. Ich wollte nicht, das Tom mir noch einen Menschen nimmt den ich über alles Liebe. Weißt du, man bekommt nicht oft die Chance zu lieben, oder geliebt zu werden. Für so was ist das Leben einfach verdammt kurz und ich wollte dich da unbedingt raus holen. Severus ich liebe dich mehr, wie ich in Worte fassen kann. Tom wollte mich verletzten, mich treffen, er wollte dich leiden sehen, dich brechen und das konnte ich nicht einfach so zulassen. Liebe heißt schenken und heißt geben. Und sei es auch das eigene Leben. Liebe heißt, ohne viel zu fragen füreinander jedes Kreuz zutagen. Liebe heißt verstehen und verzeihen. Und täglich neu sein Herz verleihen" dort stockte sie und sah fest in seine dunklen Augen, die nichts als wahre, tief innere Liebe zeigten.

„Dieses eine Wort auf dieser Welt, zählt mehr als Reichtum und als Geld. Solange ich dich habe Severus, bin ich dir glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Ich habe es getan, weil ich dich liebe, weil ich dich wieder bei mir haben wollte, weil ich dich in den Arm nehmen wollte, dich Küssen wollte, dich Riechen wollte, dich einfach wieder spüren wollte" flüstert sie und eine kleine Träne stahl sich aus ihren Augen.  
„Reicht das als Erklärung?" fragte sie leise und lächelte ihn an.

„Vollkommen" sagte er ebenfalls leise und küsste sie sanft.  
„Hast du das ernst gemeint, was du zu Tom sagtest?" fragte nun Joey und erinnerte sich an seine Worte.  
„Ich hab alles ernst gemeint was ich zu ihm oder Nott sagte. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und ich danke dir, das du mir meine Augen geöffnet hast" strahlte er sie an und umfing sie mit beiden Armen.

Lange in dieser Nacht lagen die zwei dort und tauschten gelegentliche Worte aus, doch das brauchten sie eigentlich nicht. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen und dies sagte mehr als tausende Worte. Joey liebte ihn und hätte heute ihr Leben für ihn gelassen, sie wollte das er glücklich ist und sie wollte das er lebte. Noch hatte sie es ihm nicht gesagt, das sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete, doch die Zeit würde bald reif sein, sie spürte es instinktiv, er würden einen wundervollen Vater abgeben. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen den jeweils anderen und die Welt schien für sie einfach nur noch still zu stehen.  
Sie küssten sich sanft und zaghaft, Joey knabberte an Severus Unterlippe, die angefangen hat zu beben. Es wurde schnell mehr, doch beide waren so erschöpft und fertig von diesem Tag, das sie dies wohl verschieben mussten.

Joey murmelte eine Gute Nacht, küsste seine Brust und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, was ihm ganz weiche Knie bekommen ließ. Warum hatte sie bloß ihn gewählt? Dachte Severus immer wieder. Er war doch nicht der Mann, den sich eine junge Frau wünschte. Aber sie liebte ihn, das konnte er in ihren geheimnisvollen Augen lesen und dafür dankte er dem lieben Gott, das er auch mal ein bisschen Glück in seinem Leben hatte. Er wünschte Joey angenehme Träume, küsste ihr Haupt, legte sein Kinn sanft auf ihrem Kopf und schlief fast ein.

„Lege mich wie ein Siegel auf dein Herz, wie ein Siegel auf deinem Arm. Denn Liebe ist stark wie der Tod und Leidenschaft unwiderstehlich wie das Totenreich. Ihre Glut ist feurig und ein Flamme des Herrn ist so stark, so dass auch viel Wasser die Liebe nicht auslöscht und Ströme sie nicht ertränken können" flüsterte Joey und schwebte in das Reich der Träume. Severus hatte sie genau verstanden, ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, mit dem er letztendlich auch einschlief.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

_**

* * *

**_

Kapitel **30**

**_ schleichende Freude

* * *

_**

Die Tage vergingen und Severus und Joey ging es jeden Tag besser, so das sie auch schnell wieder den Krankenflügel verlassen konnten. Den Zaubertrankunterricht hatte Albus Dumbledore persönlich die wenigen Tage übernommen. Denn Schülern war es nur recht, was man ihnen auch ansehen konnte. Joey und Severus hatte nochmals ausführlich miteinander geredet, auch kam es wieder zu kleineren Auseinandersetzungen, doch haben sie beide eingesehen, dass dies nicht so weiter gehen konnte. Sie versprachen miteinander zu reden, wenn einem etwas bedrückte und dies war eine Regelung mit der beide Seiten gut zurecht kamen. Tja, manchmal konnte man ihre Sturheit einfach nicht verstehen.

Doch nun stand was ganz anderes an. Der Frühlingsball! Hermine als Schulsprecherin und ein Junge aus Rawenclaw, Namens Steven Firth, hatten alle Hände voll zutun mit den Vorbereitungen. Natürlich halfen Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny und Ann gerne mit. Die Mädels kümmerten sich um die Dekoration der Halle und die Jungs suchten die passende Musik aus. Harry und Ron schlichen sich mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs noch einmal nach Hogsmeade um einige Butterbierflaschen und ein paar Süßigkeiten zu besorgen.

Am nächsten Tag war sowieso der Ausflug geplant, doch den wollten sich alle nur zum Shoppen nehmen. Albus hatte den Unterricht am nächsten Tag völlig abgesagt, die Schüler konnten sich heute nur noch schwer konzentrieren, da sie mit ihren Gedanken schon ganz wo anders waren. Mine, Ginny und Ann machten sich grade um ein großes Spruchband her, als Joey in die große Halle kam.  
„Na Mädels, alles klar?" fragte sie und grinste breit.

„Sicher. Und wie geht's dir?" fragte Ginny und lächelte sie an.  
„Wunderbar. Könntet ihr noch Hilfe gebrauchen?" strahlte sie.  
„Hast du denn schon die Hausaufgaben erledigt?" kam es nun von Hermine.  
„Man Mine, es gibt auch noch was anderes als Hausaufgaben. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, JA!" meinte sie und zog eine Schutte.  
„War ja nur ne Frage" sagte Hermine etwas beleidigt.

„Also was is nun, könnt ihr Hilfe gebrauchen oder nicht?" fragte Joey noch einmal und griff sich schon ein paar Luftschlangen.  
„Ja allerdings. Schnapp dir einfach irgendwas und mach was damit" meinte Ann etwas fahrig und versuchte grad das Spruchband an einer Seite quer durch die Halle aufzuhängen.  
„Alles klar" meinte Joey, schnappte sich die Luftschlangen, verteilte sie erst einmal auf dem Fußboden, was ihr ein paar verwirrte Blicke einbrachte, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Dazu nahm sie noch etwas Konfetti und verteilte dies ebenfalls, dann als sie dachte, das es so bleiben könnte, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab - solche Arbeiten machte sie dann doch mit diesem wichtigen Zaubererutensil - sprach ein ziemlich lange Zauberformel und schon hin alles 3 Meter in der Luft.

„Entsprich das ungefähr euren Vorstellungen?" fragte sie und grinste breit über die verblüfften Gesichter.  
„Äh, ja, das kannst du so lassen. Doch ein Problem sehe ich da, und zwar, das Fest fängt doch erst Morgenabend an. Ich meine, dann brauch das noch nicht zu sehen sein und das Konfetti brauch auch noch nicht weiter runterrieseln" meinte Ginny erstaunt über diesen Zauber und sah nun fragend zu Joey.

„Sicher Majestät" meinte Joey, deutete eine Verbeugung an, schwang ihren Zauberstab, murmelte eine Zauberformel und schon war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Und wie machen wir es wieder so, das alles wieder zu sehen ist und so?" sprach Ann.  
„Ein einfacher Finite Incantatem reicht völlig aus" kam es nun von Mine.  
Joey nickte ihr anerkennend zu und schon ging es weiter mit der Dekoration.

„Sag mal, wollte dein Onkel nicht eine Band organisieren?" fragte nun Draco, der mit den Musiktiteln nicht wirklich was anfangen konnte und sich leise angeschlichen hatte.  
„Doch, hat er auch, doch können die Schicksalsschwestern erst gegen 21 Uhr kommen und solange müssen wir eben auf normale Musik zurück greifen" erwiderte Joey und lächelte Draco herzlich an.  
„Schön das du wieder Gesund bist, Jo" lächelte nun er und umarmte sie liebevoll.

„Du kannst uns helfen, bei der Deko" sagte nun Ann als sich die beiden wieder gelöst hatten.  
„Ähm, nee, ich kann noch nicht, bin noch nicht fertig, also noch nicht ganz fertig mit der ähm... mit der..." stotterte Draco.  
„Musikauswahl" half ihm Ginny weiter.  
„Ja genau, der Musikauswahl. Sorry, aber ich muss wieder" nuschelte er, gab Ann einen Kuss und verschwand auch wieder.

„Typisch Männer. Ist was zu tun, sind sie weg" schnaubte Mine.  
Die anderen Mädels, grinsten nur breit und machten weiter mit ihrer Arbeit. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry und Ron tauchten wieder auf. Ihre Augen funkelten sehr verdächtig und sie hatte ganz gerötete Wangen.

„Lasst mich raten, ihr kommt grad aus Hogsmeade?" fragte Joey und musterte die Jungs von oben bis unten.  
„Woher weißt du das?" kam es verwirrt von Ron.  
„Deine Augen sprechen Bände, Rotschopf" gab Joey trocken von sich.  
„Meine was?" man konnte förmlich das große rote Fragezeichen über seinen Kopf sehen.  
„Deine Augen glitzern verräterisch" meinte Harry und grinste.

„Oh" machte Ron, anscheinend stand er wie immer auf der langen Leitung, was wieder zur Belustigung der anderen beitrug, denn sie krümmten sich schon vor stummen Lachens.  
„Steht da nicht so dumm rum, sondern helft mit" fauchte Hermine, die schon völlig fertig war.  
„Wo ist Steven eigentlich hin, der kann mich doch hier nicht einfach so sitzen lassen" grummelte sie nun und drückte Harry und Ron einige Sachen in die Hände.

„Ähm, Steven wird gleich kommen, der wollte nur schnell auf die, auf die Toilette" stammelte Harry nun. Doch Steven war nicht auf die Toilette, sondern hatte ein kleines Intermezzo mit einer Hausgenossin, die sie Unterwegs auf den Weg zur großen Halle getroffen haben.  
„Der soll sich gefälligst beeilen, ich kann schon nicht mehr" schnaufte Mine und drehte sich wieder um. Das gibt ein Donnerwetter, dachte Harry und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer fast schmerzhaften Grimasse.

Joey warf den beiden einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schon wusste sie Bescheid. Steven war nicht auf Klo, alles klar, mehr will ich gar nicht wissen, dachte sie und zwinkerte den beiden zu. Alles im allem machten unsere Freunde weiter mit der Dekoration. Auch Albus ließ sich mal kurz blicken und besah sich mal alles.

Seine Augen funkelten verdächtig als er einen ganze Haufen von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sah. Er liebte die Scherzartikel einfach zu sehr, was bei den anderen wiederum ein Lächeln hervorrief.  
„Werde erwachsen" flüsterte eine belustigte Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
Der Schulleiter fuhr erschrocken herum. Seine geschockten blauen Augen trafen auf die blitzenden seiner Nichte.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?" meinte er vorwurfsvoll und fasste sich demonstrativ ans Herz. Ron und Harry die dies beobachteten, mussten ein Lachen verkneifen, stattdessen, steckten sie sich die Faust in den Mund um einen Lachanfall abzuwürgen.  
„Jep, das muss ich. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, das du dich sozusagen zurückentwickelst. Was würde wohl meine Mum dazu sagen?" sprach sie theatralisch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie würde sicher mitmachen" grinste nun Sam, der dazu gekommen war.  
„Da hättest du vermutlich recht" lächelte Joey ihn an.  
Albus schmunzelte nur und stoppte sich eine kleine unscheinbare Kapsel in den Mund. Doch wollte er eigentlich einen Zitronenbrausebonbon haben, doch stattdessen hatte er die Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein erwischt.

Sofort wurde ihm Speiübel und er musste sich zusammenreißen sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Dies forderte alle Selbstdisziplin die er überhaupt aufbringen konnte.  
„Was ist los?" fragte Sam besorgt, als er den grünen Gesichtsausdruckes seines Vaters sah.  
Ginny grinste als sie bemerkte, das er die Kotzpastillen genommen hatte statt seiner Bonbons.

„Hier Professor, damit müsste es gleich wieder vorbei sein" sagte sie ruhig und reichte ihm die anderen rote Kapsel, die gleich daneben lag.  
Der Schulleiter nickte dankend und hielt sich schon eine Hand vor dem Mund, stoppte sich schnell die Kapsel rein, kaute sie und schluckte. Schon nahm seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder einen normalen Teint an.

„Verräterin" kam es vorwurfsvoll von Joey, die gespielt eingeschnappt die Unterlippe vorschob. Albus warf ihr einen gespielt empörten Blick zu, musste aber Schmunzeln.  
Harry und Ron lagen vor stummen Lachens auf dem Boden und hielten sich krampfhaft die Bäuche fest. Man konnte schon nasse Spuren auf ihren Wangen entdecken. Immer wieder jabsten sie leise nach Luft.

„Ich danke ihnen vielmals, Miss Weasley. Das macht dann 20 Punkte für Gryffindor, würde ich sagen" lächelte Albus glücklich.  
„Schleimer" kam es wieder von Joey.  
„Ich muss doch meiner Retterin danken" verteidigte sich der Direktor gespielt vor seiner Nichte.  
Joey hingegen stand mit einem siegessicherem Lächeln vor ihm und hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ach wirklich. Wenn du nicht ständig das Kind in dir zum Vorschein kommen lassen würdest, müsstest du nicht auf fremde Hilfe bei solchen Sachen angewiesen sein. Wenn Minerva das wüsste!" holte Joey tief Luft.  
„Das wagst du nicht" flehte der Schulleiter förmlich, doch konnte man das belustigte Glucksen seiner Stimme hören.  
„Oh doch, das mach ich, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt" kicherte Joey nun.  
„Ich danke dir mein Engel" strahlte Albus nun und küsste sie sachte auf die Wange.

„Sagt mal hab ich was verpasst" kam es grummelt von Sam, der die beiden die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.  
„Nee" erwiderte Joey und schnappte sich noch ein paar Luftschlangen.  
Albus zwinkerte seinem Adoptivsohn zweideutig zu, schnappte sich noch ein paar Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein und verschwand wieder.  
Auf Sams Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, hatte er es endlich gewagt und auch gewonnen. Das freut mich für dich Dad, dachte er und wandte sich nun an Joey.  
„Kleines, wo ist Schniefelus?" fragte er nun.

„Der wollte noch einen Trank brauen. Schau in seinem Labor nach" meinte Joey über die Schulter hinweg und lächelte ihm zum Abschied an, bevor auch Sam verschwand.  
Harry und Ron rappelten sich wieder auf und gingen zu Joey rüber. Immer noch hielten sie sich die Bäuche fest.  
„Ich wusste ja das dein Onkel verrückt danach ist, doch das er dich so bittend ansehen kann hätte ich nicht gedacht" kicherte Ron.  
„Ja, den Dackelblick beherrscht er perfekt" lachte nun Joey und schüttete etwas Konfetti über die Jungs. Dies ließen sie sich nicht gefallen und machten dies auch bei ihr und schon war eine wilde Konfettischlacht im Gange.

Als Hermine dies mitbekam, brüllte sie alle so verdammt zusammen, das sie alle nur mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihr standen und sich die Standpauke kommentarlos anhörten. Selbst Joey war nicht mehr fähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Ginny und Ann kicherten die ganze Zeit hinter vorbehaltener Hand. Harry, Draco und Ron knufften sich gegenseitig um den anderen vom Lachen abzuhalten und Joey musste sich bemühen in keinen Lachanfall auszubrechen. Das Chaos wurde perfekt als Steven nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden aufkreuzte. Hermine kam nun erst so richtig in Fahrt.

Mit „Was denkst du dir eigentlich" und „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier alleine lassen" und „Ich bin doch nicht dein Dienstbote" und ähnlichen Dingen, schrumpfte Steven regelrecht unter den Beschimpfungen zusammen, bis nur noch ein winzig, kleiner, fast unscheinbarer Haufen seinerseits übergeblieben ist.  
In der zwischen Zeit hatten sich unsere Freunde, inklusive Joey aus der großen Halle gestohlen, ihnen kam es ganz recht, das Steven nun als weitere Zielscheibe diente und nicht mehr sie. Immer wieder fing einer an zu kichern und alle stimmten mit ein.  
„Er tut mir so leid" jabste Ann verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Ach, der kann es gebrauchen" scherzte Draco weiter.  
„Ob Hermine ihn am Leben lassen wird?" fragte Ron, ehrlich besorgt.  
„Das ist eine gute Frage" gab Harry zu bedenken.  
Joey sah die beiden ziemlich ungläubig an und spielte ihr Spielchen aber gerne mit.  
„Also, vielleicht sollten wir schon mal eine Eule an seine Eltern schicken um sie zu warnen oder besser gleich sein Grab schaufeln gehen" drang Joeys Stimme durch das Gekickter.  
„Sein oder nicht sein, das ist hier die Frage" brachte Ginny glucksen hervor.  
„Woher kennst du das?" fragte Joey.  
„Hab ich mal irgendwo gehört" gab sie unter erneutem Lachen zu.

„Wir sollten für Steven Unmengen an Schokolade besorgen" sagte Ann und versuchte ernst dabei zu bleiben, doch ein Grinsen verriet sie.  
„Wofür das denn?" fragte Draco verwirrt.  
„Nervennahrung" kam es von Harry.  
„Das ist keine schlechte Idee" warf nun Ron ein.  
Und so wurde weiter gescherzt und gelacht bis sie endlich am Portraitloch ankamen. Sie nannten das Passwort und schlüpften hindurch, gingen lachend zu Coach und setzten sich.  
Dort wurden weitere Prophezeiungen erstellt, doch nach ein zwei Sachen konnten sie einfach nicht mehr und ließen es bleiben.

Immer wieder brachen sie in lautes Lachen aus, was einige Gryffindors mit bösen Blicken straften, da sie noch ein Haufen Hausaufgaben machten und so beschlossen sie es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Als Hermine nach einer ganzen Ewigkeit durch das Portraitloch stieg, ging sie schnurstracks Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal davon, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie schien wirklich ziemlich sauer auf sie zu sein, doch würde sich dies bis Morgen wieder gelegt haben.

Harry lag in seinem Bett und konnte absolut nicht einschlafen. Er hörte Rons gegrunzte, Nevilles geschnarche und Dean und Seamus gleichmäßigen aber lauten Atemzüge. Von Draco kam gar nichts, doch wusste Harry das er da war.  
Ständig drehte er sich von eine auf die andere Seite und jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er wie er mit Joey an der Seite in der Mysteriumsabteilung stand. In dem runden Raum mit den vielen Türen. Joey hatte ihm vor einer Ewigkeit gesagt, das sie rausgefunden hätte welche Macht sie benötigte den Raum zu öffnen.

Und er? Tja, er war immer noch nicht weiter in seinen Überlegungen. Harry fühlte das die Antwort direkt vor ihm lag, doch jedes Mal wenn er die Hand ausstreckte um sie zu fassen, verschwand sie plötzlich. Jetzt drehte er sich von links nach rechts. Ginny wollte heute Nacht in ihrem Schlafsaal schlafen. Was Harry sehr entgegen kam. Doch hätte er dies offen ausgesprochen, wäre Ginny wieder sauer abgezogen. In den letzten paar Tagen benahm sie sich ziemlich komisch und er wusste nun nicht woran es lag.

Na ja, war ja auch erstmal völlig egal, dachte er und drehte sich nun auf den Rücken. Irgendwie schien er heute auf keiner Seite liegen zu können, alles tat ihm weh, obwohl er heute nichts getan hatte. Seine Hände fanden den Weg zu seinen Schläfen, er hatte leichten Druck auf den Kopf. Drohende Kopfschmerzen, wie er wusste. Also schnell was unternehmen, bevor sie noch schlimmer wurden. Und abermals schloss Harry die Augen und schwups war er wieder in diesem verdammten Raum mit den viel zu vielen Türen. Und wieder schien die Antwort direkt vor seiner Nase zu liegen.

Ihm fiel mit einem Mal wieder die Prophezeiung ein, die besagte das die Macht in diesem Raum ihn, den Einen mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen in die Knie zwingen wird. Und dieser Gedanke ließ eine schaurige Gänsehaut entstehen. Sie breitete sich von seinem Rücken angefangen über seinen Körper bis in den letzten Winkel aus. Es war einfach zum Mäuse melken, dachte Harry und setzte sich nun auf, sein Rücken schmerzte. Wieso immer ich? Kann nicht mal zur Abwechslung jemand anderer z.B.: Ron oder Draco seinen Job übernehmen?

Es half nichts, liegen konnte er nicht und das Glück schlafen zu können wird ihn wohl diese Nacht nicht heimsuchen. Was solls, dacht er, schwang die Füße aus dem Bett, schnappte seine Sachen und zog sich in Windeseile an. Er wollte eine runde Spazieren gehen, vielleicht würde das helfen und er konnte über einige Dinge klarer nachdenken. Schnell noch in die Turnschuhe, Zauberstab sicherheitshalber einstecken und schon ging es los. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zur Tür, machte sie auf, doch nicht zu weit, sonst würde ihn ein verräterische Knarren sofort verraten.

Durch die Tür und dann die Treppen runter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann noch durch das Porträtloch.  
„Geschafft" murmelte er selber und schlich weiter die Flure und Korridore entlang.  
Bloß nicht Filch oder Mrs. Norris über den Weg laufen, dachte er sich und huschte unerkannt um die Ecke, wich er Rüstung aus, die bedrohlich schwankte, doch stehen blieb. Leise und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vergraben ging er fast lautlos weiter.

Immer noch waren Auroren in Hogwarts, der Schulleiter wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Auch waren noch vor den Toren Hogwarts Wachen aufgestellt worden, so konnte er nicht auf die Länderein, also entschied er sich für den Astronomieturm im Westen des Schlosses. Er stieg grad die Treppe hinauf als diese ihre Richtung änderte und ihn genau in die Arme von Sam spielte.  
„Wunderbar" entwich es ihm leise.  
„Was machst du den hier noch so spät?" fragte Sam grinsend.

„Konnte nicht schlafen!" murmelte Harry betreten und sah zu Boden.  
„Du siehst aus, als wenn du auf deine Hinrichtung wartest" lächelte Sam Harry warm an.  
„Du wirst mich doch nicht verpfeifen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und hätte sich dann auf die Zunge beißen können. Sam war jemand, der Harry als letzter verpetzen würde. Wie konnte er nur darauf kommen. Oh man, vielleicht fehlt dir doch Schlaf, meinte er in Gedanken und traute sich nicht einmal Sam anzusehen.

„Sicher Mister Potter, ich glaube wir werden sofort Ihre Hauslehrerin informieren, oder besser noch gleich zum Direktor gehen. Mal sehen was er von dem Ganzen hält, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie deswegen von der Schule fliegen und das grade kurz vor Ihrem Abschluss" sagte Sam herrschend.  
So kannte ihn Harry absolut nicht und er dachte Sam würde wirklich mit ihm los spazieren, doch das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm nahm ein wahrhaftiges amüsiertes Grinsen an.

„Na super, wenn du willst, das ich gleich den Löffel abgeben, dann nur weiter so" meinte Harry gespielt entrüstet und hielt sich demonstrativ die Brust.  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, das ich dich verpfeife, du Pfeife" stichelte Sam.  
„Es hatte sich verdammt so angehört" grinste nun Harry.  
„Na nun gut, wo geht's hin?" fragte Sam wissbegierig und ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen, was Harry für nichts Gutes hielt.

„Ich wollte einen Abstecher auf den Astronomieturm machen und etwas frische Luft schnappen" meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Nur zu, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten" lächelte Sam, zwinkerte ihm zu und bog um die Ecke. Er musste noch zu seinem Adoptivpapa um Bericht zu erstatten. Seine Schicht als Wache war grade zu ende gegangen.

Harry ging weiter, doch nun lauschte er ganz genau, ob er irgendwas hören konnte. Er wollte so einen Zusammenstoß wie mit Sam vermeiden.  
Warum wusste er nicht, doch wollte er unentdeckt bleiben. Seltsam aber wahr! Er hätte sich mal einen Umhang mitnehmen sollen, ihm wurde langsam kalt. Nach diesem Gedanken klatschte er sich die Hand vor die Stirn, was an den Wänden sofort wiederhallte. War er nun ein Zauberer oder nicht? Sicher war er. Und warum verdammt nochmal zauberte er sich nicht einen Umhang. Oh man war er blöd.

Also, schnipste Harry einmal mit der rechten Hand, seiner Zauberstab Hand und schon hielt er seinen Umhang in den Händen, den er sich mit einem Grinsen schnell anzog.  
Nun kam endlich die lange Wendeltreppe in Sicht. Wurde ja auch Zeit, dachte Harry. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er schon Ewig hier unterwegs sein. Schnell erklomm er die Stufen, bei 173 hörte er auf zu zählen und ging einfach weiter. Dann nach einer unendlichen Weile, stand er vor der großen, schweren Tür.

Hörbar atmete er aus. Diese Treppen bringen ihn irgendwann noch mal ins Grab. Wenn Voldi dies nicht schaffte, dann wenigstens die. Sein Tag schien gerettet. Wo nahm er nur in letzter Zeit diesen Sarkasmus her? Hatte er sich da zu viel von Severus abgeguckt? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Ahnung wo das herkommt. Scheiß was drauf! Ihm ging es gut, na ja fast. Er konnte nicht schlafen, verdammter Mist. Harry grinste über sich selbst und öffnete die Tür.

Der Turm war verlassen. Eine kalte Brise wehte hier oben und er bereute es nicht seinen Umhang herbeigezaubert zu haben. Langsam schritt er auf die Brüstung zu und blieb dann stehen. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen beider Arme darauf ab und seine Beine glitten einige Zentimeter zurück. Wenn man ihn nun von der Seite her sah, sah es aus als würde er beinahe liegen. Sein Blick war gesenkt, er schien nachdenklich zu sein. Ach echt, natürlich war er das, er wollte doch extra frische Luft schnappen.

Und wieder war er bei dieser sagenumwogenden Macht in diesem verdammten Raum angelangt und zerbrach sich mal wieder den Kopf darüber. Fangen wir mal ganz von vorne an, dachte er. Joey sagte, es ist etwas, was tief in mir drin steckt. Tom dies nicht mehr fühlen kann, weil er dann daran elendig zu Grunde gehen würde. Es ist etwas, was er zutiefst verachtet und hasst wie die Pest. Hm, gut soweit alles klar. Doch was ist es nun? Verdammt ich war noch nie gut in Rätsel raten. Hermine kann so was besser.

Was verachtet Tom am meisten? Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Ein Außenstehender könnte sich nun ein Stuhl mit ner Coke und ner Tüte Popcorn nehmen und sich neben ihn hinsetzte. Sein Gesicht war so verzerrt vor Anstrengung, seinen Mienenspiel war absolute klasse.  
„Ich habs! MICH!" sagte er triumphierend.  
Man war er blöd. Natürlich hasste in Voldemort, doch würde Harry nicht wetten wollen, das er hinter dieser mysteriösen Tür stand und auf sich selber wartete.

Ihm fehlte wohl doch ne Mütze voll Schlaf. Er kam einfach nicht drauf. Harry richtete den Blick in die Ferne. Es war bewölkt und nur ab und zu rissen die Wolken mal auf und zeigten ein Stück Sternenklaren Himmel. Die Wipfel der Bäume am verbotenen Wald, bogen sich gefährlich. Eine Eule schrie in der Nacht und eine weiter entfernte antwortete drauf. Irgendwie hatte dieses Atmosphäre etwas reizvolles an sich, dachte Harry und fuhr mit seiner linken Hand durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar.

Warum musste er immer derjenige sein? Hatte er den nicht schon genug in seinem Leben gelitten? Hatte er nicht seine Eltern im Alter von etwas über einem Jahr verloren? Hatte er nicht vor fast zwei Jahren seinen geliebten Paten verloren? Durch seine eigene Dummheit. Harry wusste nicht warum grade wieder diese alten Dinge in ihm aufstiegen und ihm die Kehle zu schnürten, er wusste nur, das er seinen Job am liebsten kündigen würde.

Und noch eine Person stand auf dem Astronomieturm und sah in die weite dunkle Ferne hinaus. Auch sie konnte nicht Schlafen. Heute war sie die Unruhe selbst und sie konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Zu Severus wollte sie heut auch nicht gehen. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit zu viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, das Joey nun etwas Freiraum brauchte und sich diesen auch einfach nahm. Auch wusste sie, das Severus sich wieder auf den Unterricht vorbereitete.

Er hatte einige Tage nicht Unterrichten können. Er lag mit ihr zusammen auf der Krankenstation und wurde von Poppy, gesund gepflegt. Joey brauchte etwas Luft und wollte alleine sein. Der Tag heute war lustig gewesen, ohne Frage, doch schwirrten ihr so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, das ihr davon leicht schwindlig wurde. Auf die Länderein wollte sie nicht, dort wäre sie bloß Sam und Tonks begegnet, die die nächste Woche auch hier war. Natürlich zum Schutze der Schüler und der Schule.

Joey lehnte an der kalten Wand, hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Die kalte Luft klärte ihre Gedanken etwas auf. Nur ein bisschen, doch besser als gar nichts, dachte sie und atmete tief durch. Es war viel passiert in den letzten Wochen. Sie hatte mit Severus ihren wohlmöglich größten Streit gehabt, war anschließend Lebensgefährlich verletzt. Als sie sich erholt hatte und den Kampf gegen ihre eigenen Erinnerungen gewonnen hatte, wurde Severus enttarnt.

Jep auch das hatten beide überstanden und in dieser gemeinsamen Zeit im Krankenflügel ausführlich geredet. Doch wie gesagt, ihr wurde es etwas zu viel und sie brauchte frische Luft.  
Sie wurde sich wieder bewusst, das die Ferien immer näher rückten, es war nur noch eine gute Woche bis dahin. Harry würde seinen Schnuppertag in der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums machen und Joey sich mental auf die Kriegerinsache konzentrieren.

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst wahr, wusste sie das sie riesen Schiss hatte. Ja fast regelrechte Panik, doch sie musste es tun. Sie hatte Verpflichtungen und Versprechen einzuhalten. Warum hatte sie auf einmal solche Angst? Das hatte sie doch sonst nicht gestört. Sie fand es eher als willkommene Abwechslung, doch wusste sie woran es lag. Als die Zeiten noch anders waren, sie noch nicht so einen komplizierten Freund hatte und auch noch nicht Schwanger von ihm war, hatte alles seinen Reiz, doch nun?

Nun war sie mit einem mal Erwachsen geworden und hatte Verantwortung zu tragen. Klar machte sie ihre Späßchen, doch trug sie nun neues Leben in sich. Auch dafür trug sie die Verantwortung. Poppy hatte sie heute nochmals gründlich untersucht und festgestellt, das das Kleine wohl auf war. Sie war nun schon Mitte vierten Monat und Poppy meinte sie könnte schon sagen was es werden würde, doch dies wollte sie nicht wissen. Hauptsache es wäre gesund, mehr war nicht wichtig.

Immer weiter schweiften ihre Gedanken, bis sie eine ihr bekannte Aura wahr nahm, die eben die Plattform des Turms betreten hatte. Auch wusste sie sofort um wenn es sich handelte. Auch er brauchte Ruhe und musste Nachdenken. Und auch er suchte nach der Ruhe hier oben und ging nicht auf die Länderein, schon alleine um nicht zu riskieren einen Haufen Hauspunkte zu verlieren. Joey musste darüber Schmunzeln. Langsam stieß sie sich ab und schritt etwas um die Biegung und schon konnte sie Harry sehen. Wie er so halb liegend, halb stehen auf der Brüstung sich abstützte und seine Gedanken kreisen ließ.

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete sie ihn und machte sich so ihre Gedanken um ihn. Er war immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen. Doch er würde es. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, hatte ihre Mutter ihr immer gesagt wenn sie nicht weiter wusste. Und wieder einmal hatte sie Recht behalten, wie so oft in ihrem Leben. Plötzlich hob Harry den Kopf und meinte „Ich habs! MICH". Es hörte sich ziemlich überzeugt an und über Joeys Kopf schwebten grade zu die vielen roten Fragezeichen.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, doch blieb sie hinter ihm stehen. Nun schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und blickte in die unendliche Ferne hinaus. Sie konnte seinen angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck fast bildlich vor sich sehen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und wurde immer mehr zu einem Glucksen. Sie versuchte sich zusammen zureißen, straffte ihre Schultern und holte tief Luft.  
„Verzieh nicht so doll das Gesicht, das gibt Falten" feixte Joey.  
Und schon wirbelte ein erschrockener Harry herum und starrte sie aus ja fast geschockten smaragdgrünen Augen vorwurfsvoll an.

„Verdammt Jo, willst du mich umbringen" giftete Harry erschrocken und versuchte seinem Atem wieder möglichst schnell unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Nö eigentlich nicht. Woher soll ich denn wissen, das der große Harry Potter so schreckhaft ist" stichelte Jo weiter und ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und stellte sich links neben ihn. Harry hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und sah nun zu Joey, die ihren Blick über die Länderein schweifen ließ.

„Du weißt immer noch nicht wovon ich rede, oder?" fragte sie leise.  
Doch der Wind, trug die paar Wörter zu Harry rüber und er wusste, das er bei der Sache keine Hilfe von ihr bekommen würde.  
„Nein" war seine einfache Antwort.  
„Es ist gar nicht so schwer. Auch ich habe lange gebracht, das mag keiner bezweifeln, doch ist die Antwort sehr einfach. Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen, die Antwort liegt tief in dir verborgen" lächelte Joey gutmütig und sah Harry in seine funkelnden Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht helfen kannst. Ich habe das Gefühl, als liege die Antwort direkt vor mir, doch wenn ich meine Hand ausstrecke, rückt sie immer weiter weg" murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu ihr.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst" kommentierte Joey nur.  
„Ist es schlimm wenn ich die Antwort nicht weiß? Ich meine könnte es schlimmere Folgen haben?" fragte Harry nun vorsichtig.

„Harry was glaubst du, ist schlimmer als der Tod?" kam es nun von Joeys Seite.  
„Keine Ahnung" gab er prompt zurück.  
„Einsamkeit" war die schlichte Antwort.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.  
„Aus meiner Sicht ist es schlimm, einsam zu sein. Keine Freunde zu haben, keiner der für einen da ist, keiner der sich Sorgen macht, keiner der dich auffängt wenn du mal fällst. Einsamkeit, verführt Menschen dazu, verbittert und ungerecht zu werden. Der Mensch ist nicht dafür geschaffen einsam zu sein" antwortete Joey.

„Meinst du damit, ich sollte lieber einsam sein als sterben?" kam es von Harry.  
Oh man, das wird ja immer schöner. Rätsel lösen, Gott wie ich es hasse. Mädel sag doch einfach klipp und klar was du willst oder auch nicht, dann lässt du es eben bleiben. Harry Gedanken wirbelte nur so in seinen Kopf und verursachte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Immer müssen sie in Rätseln sprechen, giftete Harry in Gedanken.  
„Nein Harry so hab ich es nicht gesagt und auch nicht gemeint" meinte Joey, leicht verzweifelt darüber das Harry nicht begriff, noch einfacher konnte sie es ihm nicht machen.

„Harry du hast Freunde, Menschen die dich lieben, die dir in den Tod folgen würden, sind jeden Tag um dich rum. Du müsstest Lügen um zu sagen, das du dich einsam fühlst. Einsamkeit ist auch, wenn man Menschen um sich rum hat, die nur Freundschaft oder Gefolgschaft heucheln, doch einem nur untergeben sind, weil sie Angst haben. Harry du trägst so viel Liebe in dir, du verschenkst sie jeden Tag neu und bekommst sie auch jeden Tag wieder zurück. Menschen die Einsam sind, haben vergessen zu leben, sie haben vergessen zu lieben" so mehr würde sie nicht sagen, nun hatte sie ja schon zu viel verraten.

Joey sah in Harrys Gesicht. Er schien immer noch nicht wirklich zu kapieren was sie von ihm wollte. Sag mal, hat er und Ron die Körper getauscht, da kann ich doch gleich mit ner Wand reden. Potter noch deutlicher kann ich dich mit der Nase nicht ran stupsen, das geht nicht, den Rest musst du alleine machen.  
„Ich denke, ich werde noch einmal genau drüber nachdenken" kam nun von Harry, der versuchte das Gesagte zu verarbeiten.  
„Oh ja, das denke ich allerdings auch" gab Joey zu.

Beiden sahen sich an und grinsten über beide Ohren. Harry legte freundschaftlich den Arm um ihre Schulter und so schlenderten sie gemeinsam die Treppe zum Turm wieder runter.  
Joey würde heute Nacht im Gryffindorturm schlafen, das hatte sie so mit Severus ausgemacht.  
Unterwegs stießen sie noch auf Ms. Norris, die Joey so gekonnt anfauchte, das sie das Weite suchte. Harry krümmte sich vor stummen Lachens, er wusste nicht, das Joey eigentlich mal eine Katze sein wollte, was ihm einen kräftigen Stoss in die Rippen einbrauchte. Sofort verstummte er wieder, was nun Joey zum Lachen veranlasste.

Heute Nacht brauchte sie lange, bis sie im Turm angekommen waren. Unterwegs hörten sie noch Filch leise fluchen und so machten sie sich einen Spass draus, ihn durchs ganze Schloss zu jagen. Immer wieder gaben sie Geräusche von sich und Filch folgte ihnen, doch wenn er ankam standen sie um die nächste Ecke oder in einem Geheimgang und lagen sich in den Armen. Nach gute zwei Stunden verloren sie aber die Lust dran und auf ihren weiteren Weg begegneten sie noch Peeves, den sie beauftragten weiter zu machen. Dieser salutierte in der Luft und rauschte davon, kurz danach konnten sie schon ein weiteres Fluchen hören.

Nun sahen sie aber zu, das sie wirklich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, dort ließen sie sich erstmal in die Sessel plumpsen um tief durchzuatmen.  
„Das war ein Spass" kommentierte Harry.  
„Jep, sollte wir öfter machen" grinste Joey.  
„Ob heute ist Peeves mein bester Freund" gab Harry von sich, worauf Joey in schallendes Gelächter ausbracht und sich nur schwer beruhigte.

Nach weiteren 30 Minuten beschlossen aber nun beide ins Bett zu gehen und wünschten sich um Fuß der Treppe eine Gute Nacht.  
Harry schlüpfte schnell aus den Klamotten und in seinen Pyjama. Er hatte das Gefühl nun doch Schlafen zu können. Und kaum das er lag, schlief er schon mit einem breitem Lächeln ein. Joey erging es nicht anderes, sie starrte noch eine Weile an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes, bis ihr schließlich, mit einem ebenso breitem Lächeln die Augen zu fielen.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

_**

* * *

**_

Kapitel **31**

**_ Frühlingsball und andere Katastrophen?

* * *

_**

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages trafen sich unsere Freunde samt Joey, die es erstaunlicher Weise mal Früh aus dem Bett geschafft hat, in der großen Halle zum Frühstück.  
Munteres Geschnatter herrschte dort, doch Hermine wirkte immer noch etwas zurückgezogen, vielleicht war sie noch sauer wegen gestern. Doch hatten sie doch nur Spass gemacht. In solchen Zeiten des Krieges, sollte man nicht vergessen zu lachen und einfach nur abschalten zu können.

„Mine" begann Harry vorsichtig, „bist du uns noch böse wegen gestern?"  
Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit in ihrem Essen rumgestochert, als wenn sie nicht wirklich Appetit hätte und schreckte ziemlich zusammen, als Harry sie ansprach. Was ist bloß los mit ihr, fragte sich Joey, als sie Mine mal voll unter die Lupe nahm.  
„Nein, quatsch, alles bestens. Ich war nur in Gedanken" grummelte sie etwas zerknirscht.  
„Wirklich? Du wirkst so abwesend?" fragte Ron nun besorgt und nahm ihre Hand in seine und streichelte sanft ihren Handrücken.

Die anderen hatten Augen so groß wie Tennisbälle. Ron und etwas mal bemerken? Wie geht das denn? Na gut, Mine war seine Freundin, aber das? Sollte er doch langsam Erwachsen werden? Solche und ähnliche Fragen schossen durch die Köpfen der Anwesenden.  
„Ja Ron, mir geht's wirklich gut" erwiderte Mine und lächelte ihn an.  
Ron erwiderte dieses Lächeln in vollen Zügen und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Hör mal Mine, wegen gestern, tut uns wirklich leid. Aber du weißt wie wir sind, wenn kleine Kinder spielen sind sie gesund" sagte nun Joey und schmunzelte breit.

„Schon gut, ehrlich ich bin euch nicht mehr böse. War alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit und da ging mir gestern einfach der Hut hoch" grinste sie nun verlegen.  
„Kein Problem, wir sind für alles offen" meldete sich nun Draco, der die ganze Zeit das Essen förmlich in sich reingeschaufelt hatte.  
Man könnte meinen, er hätte doch glatt Rons Aufgabe übernommen.  
Und da er nicht zu merken schien, dass das halbe Essen noch in seinem Gesicht Spuren hinterlassen hatte, prusteten die anderen laut stark los.

Nach etlichen Versuchen sich wieder zu beruhigen, ergriff nun Ginny das Wort um Draco nicht noch gereizter zu machen.  
„Also, wie sieht es aus. Wer kommt mit heute noch Hogsmeade?" stellte sie die alles entscheidende Frage.  
„Ich nicht, kann nicht. Hab noch ein Gespräch mit meinem Onkel" sagte Joey und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft.  
„Ich auch nicht, hab schon etwas anderes vor" warf Hermine ein.

„Heute wird nicht gelernt" meckerte Ron gleich drauf los.  
„Ich will auch nicht lernen" gab Hermine leicht empört von sich.  
Sie wusste ja das sie den Ruf der Besserwisserin weg hatte, doch lernen wollte sie heute wirklich nicht. Müssen die immer darauf rumhacken?!  
„Ach und was hast du vor?" fragte Harry mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen.  
„Das meine Lieben, geht euch gar nichts an" tat sie altklug und biss von ihrem Toast ab.  
Ginny starrte sie an wie ein Fisch, Ann enthielt sich heute, sie schien noch voll in der Aufwachphase zu sein und Joey grinste nur vor sich hin.

Immer wieder fragte Ron, was Mine heute so dringendes zu erledigen hatte, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Joey und Hermine von den anderen. Ann hackte sich bei Draco ein und Harry, Ginny und Ron schlürften flüsternd hinter her.  
Als sie aus dem Eichenportal des Schlosses traten, atmete Hermine erleichtert aus, was ihr einen fragenden Blick von Joey einbrachte, doch sie winkte nur ab.  
An einer der Treppen trennten sich nun auch der Weg der beiden und Joey schritt den Gang zum Schulleiterbüro hinauf und Hermine ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Komm rein, Joey" kam die freundliche Stimme des Direktors gedämpft durch die dicke dunkle Tür zu seinem Büro.  
Joey öffnete die Tür leise und sah schon auf dem ersten Blick, das Remus, Tonks, Sam, Severus und natürlich ihr Onkel auf sie warteten.  
„Na Schlafmütze" kam es breit grinsend von Sam.  
„Klappe" grinste sie ebenfalls und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Morgen Kleines" kam es gedämpfter von Severus, auf den sie gleich zusteuerte und ihm einen Kuss gab.

Als sich Joey von ihm löste und sich langsam umsah, bemerkte sie, dass das Gespräch etwas länger werden würde als sie geplant hatte.  
„Okay, bringen wir es hinter uns. Ich hab nur eine wage Vorstellung um was es geht, aber bitte erweitert meinen Horizont und lasst mich nicht dumm sterben" meinte sie sarkastisch und ließ sich in einen der bequemen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch plumpsen.  
„Wie hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen?" fragte Albus und man sah in seinen Augen, das dies keine rhetorische Frage war.

„So gut wie gar nicht" erwiderte sie irgendwie distanziert.  
Alle machten ein bedrücktes Gesicht, doch Joey wusste längst um was es geht.  
„Du spürst es" es war nicht wirklich eine Frage die Severus stellte, sondern eher ein Feststellung.  
„Ja, das Ende naht. Schneller als mir lieb ist. Eigentlich dachte ich etwas mehr erreicht zu haben, doch wusste ich schon, das ich mir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen brauch" knurrte Joey und sah nun wieder zu ihrem Onkel, der die Stirn mächtig in Falten gelegt hatte.

„Wann wolltest du dich mit Harry aufmachen um in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen?" meldete sich nun Tonks zu Wort, die ihre Hand auf Remus seine gelegt hatte.  
„In den Ferien. Er wollte vorher noch seinen Schnuppertag in der Aurorenabteilung einlösen, weil er dachte, er hätte später keine Zeit mehr dazu" das Letztere war kaum mehr ein Flüstern.  
Ihr tat es einfach so sehr weh, diesen Jungen das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit aufzubürden, sie würde am liebsten mit ihm tauschen und ihm diese verdammt schwierige Aufgabe abnehmen.

Tonks nickte beklommen, sie hatte verstanden. Auch ihr stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben, nicht anders wie bei Remus und Sam. Severus versteckte dies mal wieder gekonnte, doch selbst in den Augen ihres Onkels konnte sie den Schmerz darüber erkennen.  
„Ich werde alles veranlassen" murmelte Tonks.  
Die anderen nickten und jeder hing einen Moment seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Severus sie mit seiner dunklen, samtigen Stimme wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" fragte er und sah sie durchdringend an.  
Joey atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sich schon mehr als einen Plan zurecht gelegt. Doch wusste sie nicht, ob auch der Rest damit einverstanden war.  
„Remus, Sam ich hätte euch gerne dabei. Ihr bleibt in dem Raum mit den vielen Türen. Albus, Severus, Tonks, Kingsley und Moody hätte ich gerne in der großen Empfangshalle. Die Zwillinge und Charlie gerne in dem Gang zur Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Und ich werde eure Hilfe brauchen, wenn Harry die Macht empfängt, ihr kennt die Prophezeiung" erklärte sie einen ihrer vielen Pläne und erhielt von jedem ein Nicken.

„Wirst du es schaffen?" fragte Remus betrübt.  
„Ey, ich bin die Kriegerin" meinte Joey theatralisch.  
„Joey verdammt, nimm das nicht auf die leichte Schulter" maulte Sam und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. Severus nicht auf diese Reaktion gefasst, zuckte etwas im Sessel neben Joey zusammen, was diese leicht Schmunzeln ließ.  
„Ich nehme das auf keinen Fall auf die leichte Schulter, Samuel" sagte Joey ganz gelassen.  
„Pff, das ich nicht lache. Verdammt Joey, ich habe Angst um dich und um Harry auch" fauchte er zurück.

„Ach wirklich" schnappte sie.  
„Hört auf ihr zwei" kam es von Remus, der zwar verstand was Sam meinte, aber auch wusste, das Joey alles tun würde um Harry zu schützen.  
„Warum reagierst du dann so" keifte Sam.  
„Sag mal, was ist dein Problem? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Denkst du ich habe darum gebeten die Auserwählte zu sein? Denkst du Harry hat darum gebeten der Eine zu sein, um Voldi endlich dahin zu schicken wo her hingehört? Verfluch Sam, ich nehme die Sache verdammt nochmal Ernst" kam es kühl von ihr.

Ihr Ton war so schneidend, das selbst Severus nicht wusste, ob er Joey eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter legen sollte, oder sie einfach in Ruhe lassen. Er entschied sich für Antwort C, einfach erstmal abzuwarten.  
Sam schnappte kräftig nach Luft, Remus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, Tonks legte sanft ihre freie Hand auf sein Kopf und Albus, der saß einfach nur da, leicht schmunzelnd und sich einen leckeren gelben Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund schiebend.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, das sich irgendwer von euch es sich ausgesucht hat..." Sam wurde wirsch von Joey unterbrochen, die nun auch langsam aufgestanden war und sich nun kampfeslustig vor Sam aufbaute.  
„Ach tatsächlich, dann lass deine zweideutigen Aussagen. Ja ich nehme diese Sache verdammt Ernst. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich weiß, das Tom irgendwas plant, Harry kennt die Löschung immer noch nicht und ich habe verdammt Schiss, das Harry diesen Mist nicht überlebt" schrie sie nun, ihren eigenen Gefühlen nicht mehr Herr.

Sam schrumpften bei jedem Wort sichtlich ein Stück zusammen, selbst Tonks und Remus hielten sich die Ohren zu, Severus hatte sich nun entschieden, doch aufzustehen und Joey zu beruhigen. Doch Joey schüttelte seine Hand, die er auf ihre Schulter legen wollte ab, schnaufte einmal und setzte sich wieder hin, immer wieder Pfeile auf Sam werfend. Den Einzigsten den dies wohl amüsierte, saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und stopfte sich prompt noch ein klebriges Bonbon in den Mund.

Es herrschte doch nun eine angespannte Stimmung. Severus hatte sich wieder neben Joey platziert und legte eine Hand auf Joeys und drückte leicht zu und diesmal erwiderte sie diese kleinen Geste auch.  
Von Sam kam ein gemurmeltes „Schuldigung", was Joey mit einem „Schon gut" quittierte.  
Albus schlug erfreulich in die Hände, was alle zusammen zucken ließ. Anscheinend hatten sie vergessen, das er auch noch Anwesend war.

„Okay, da das nun geklärt wäre" schmunzelte er und blickte von Sam zu Joey und wieder zurück, „ nun zu angenehmeren Dinge, Zitronenbrausebonbon".  
Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch die Reihe gefolgt von einem Schmunzeln, was man sich bei  
dem plötzlich gar nicht mehr so alt wirkenden Gesicht des Schulleiters nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Die Beziehung mit Minerva tut ihm anscheinend nicht gut, oder zu gut, dachte Joey.  
Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach, ist er ja bekanntlich nicht weit und schon öffnete sich die Tür und Besagte betrat den Raum.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile beratschlagten über den bevorstehenden Besuch im Ministerium. Doch man kam überein, das man den Plan erstmal so stehen lassen könnte, spontane Entscheidungen waren immer gern gesehen und so lösten sie die Runde nach geschlagenen 2 Stunden auf. Tonks und Sam mussten erstmal zurück ins Ministerium, doch zum Ball würden sie kommen. Severus verabschiedete sich von Joey mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Er wollte noch das Veritaserum heute fertig stellen. Remus blieb noch ein bisschen bei Albus und Minerva, doch Joey brauchte nun etwas frische Luft.

Auf den Länderein angekommen, setzte sie sich erstmal unter dem alten Baum, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Stamm und schloss ihre Augen.  
Der Wind, der frisch aber nicht kalt war, spielte mit ihren Haaren, das Joey sie immer wieder wirsch hinter ihren Ohren machte, dies doch nichts zu bringen schien. Genervt machte sie die Augen wieder auf und legte ihre Haare nun so, das sie ihn Windrichtung lagen.  
Ihr Blick heftete sich auf das Wasser des Sees, der kleinere Wellen schlug und das Schilf sanft in der Brise hin und her wog.

Auch die Bäume das Waldes schwankten sanft hin und her, Vögel flogen über ihr hinweg und vereinzelt kamen noch Eulen von ihrem Beuteflug zurück.  
Gedanken versunken zupfte sie mal hier und da einen Grashalm nach dem anderen raus, spielte kurz mit diesem und schmiss ihn wieder weg.  
Dann setzte sie sich in den Schneidersitz, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich von jedem Gedanken zu lösen.

Nachdenken wollte sie nach diesem Gespräch nun nicht mehr, Sam hatte irgendwie Recht gehabt, doch nahm sie dies nun wirklich verdammt Ernst. Es stand schließlich ein Menschenleben auf dem Spiel, das ihres besten Freundes, ihres kleinen Bruders.  
Immer noch die Augen geschlossen und die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, sah sie aus, als wenn sie Schlafen würde. Doch eigentlich wollte sie nur Meditieren um mal an nichts Denken zu müssen. Doch irgendwie schien dies heut wohl nicht ganz zu klappen und außerdem tat ihr der Rücken mächtig weh, ob das wohl an der Schwangerschaft lag?

Nach längeren Grübelein beschloss sie noch etwas Spazieren zu gehen, rappelte sich auf und schlenderte langsam Richtung Quidditchfeld. Leicht ihren Bauch streichelnd, der nun schon eine kleinere Wölbung hatte, man das aber nicht als Schwanger interpretieren würde, und den Kopf gesenkt, vernahm sie plötzlich Geräusche. Ihr Kopf schoss in die Höhe und sah in weiter Entfernung jemanden auf den Besen reitend über das Quidditchfeld fegen.  
Wer um Himmels Willen ist das denn? Die Schüler sind doch alle in Hogsmeade? Aber mal ehrlich, Fliegen kann Derjenige verdammt gut.

Und dann sah sie auch noch was goldenes am Himmel vorbei flitzen. Der Schnatz? Häh, na nun schnall ich nichts mehr, dachte sie und ging weiter auf das Besagte Feld zu, immer weiter grübelnd, wer wohl hier trainieren könnte. An einem Tag wo die Schüler mal, sprichwörtlich Ausgang hatten. Doch auch als Joey näher kam, konnte sie immer noch nicht erkennen wer der und die überaus begabte Flieger/in war.  
Sie huschte unerkannt an den Tribünen vorbei und stellte sich in einer versteckte Ecke und linste nun in den Himmel, in der Hoffnung etwas zu erkennen.

Der Besenreiter verfolgte grade den Schnatz, drehte eine Schraube, legte sich noch flacher auf den Besen um schneller zu werden. Doch der Schnatz tauchte plötzlich weg, nach unten und der Besenreiter reagierte sofort, drehte ein kleinen Looping und war dem Schnatz wieder auf den Fersen. Respekt, dachte Joey, selbst die konnte nicht mal so gut Fliegen, wie dieser. Dann sprang der Besenreiter plötzlich vom Besen, fing um Flug den Schnatz, griff wieder in Sekunden schnell den Besen und saß wieder drauf.

Nun waren Joey Augen so groß wie Tennisbälle, nicht nur wegen diesem atemberaubenden Fang, sondern auch weil sie nun erkannt hatte wer dieser begabte Flieger war.  
Sie brauchte einige Zeit um das zu realisieren. Doch dann breitete sich ein allwissendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war zu sehen, dann machte sich Joey wieder leise und unerkannt auf die Socken. Das hätte sie nun bei weitem nicht erwartet. Aber sie wusste zugeben, das Harry grün vor Neid werden würde, sollte er diesen Besenreiter mal sehen.

Am späten Nachmittag trudelten auch wieder unsere Freunde ein und fanden Joey im Gemeinschaftsraum lesend vor. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Schrift das sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie sich alle in den Sesseln setzten und sie breit angrinsten.  
Joey nahm nur eine leichte Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln war und zuckte etwas zusammen als sie alle dort breit grinsend sitzen sah. Ihre Augen strahlten förmlich als Joey sie bemerkte und sie selber konnte nicht anders als zurück zu grinsen.

„Na Leute, habt ihr Spass gehabt?" fragte Joey überflüssigerweise.  
„Jep" meinte Ron und strahlte.  
„War ganz lustig" sagte Draco und lehnte sich genüsslich im Sessel zurück.  
„Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?" fragte nun Harry.  
„Wie gesagt, ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Albus, was ziemlich lange gedauert hatte. Danach war ich eine Weile Spazieren und dann hab ich mich hier niedergelassen" antwortete sie und zog eine Grimasse, worauf die anderen Lachen mussten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine" kam es nun von Ginny die sich die ganze Zeit leise mit Ann unterhalten hatte.  
„Oh sie kam vorhin hier rein, hat sich geduscht und ist dann in die Bibliothek verschwunden" feixte Joey, ihre Augen funkelten so komisch.  
„Du weißt etwas was wir nicht wissen, stimmts" jammerte Ron und zog eine Augenbraue gekonnt in die Höhe.  
„Hach ja" gab sie nur von sich und grinste fies.

„Du wirst es uns nicht verraten?" fragte Draco, dem das Ganze ziemlich zu amüsieren schien.  
„Nö" kam es prompt von ihr.  
„Spaßbremse" meckerte Harry und streckte ihr gespielt beleidig die Zunge raus.  
„Na und" gab sie zu und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich geh mal zu ihr" murmelte Ron und stand auf.  
„Du wirst nichts aus sie rauskriegen. Und wenn dir was an deinem Leben liegt, würde ich es nicht vor ihr erwähnen, da ich denke, das ihr das nicht gefallen wird" tat Joey altklug und legte nun das Buch weg.

„Und wo wart ihr überall?" fragte Joey interessiert und um vom Thema abzulenken. Da nahm sie sich mit Ron nicht fiel, dachte Harry und grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht.  
So saßen sie noch eine Weile und lachten und scherzten. Joey hörte aufmerksam zu bei den Ausführungen von Draco, Harry schaltete sich immer wieder begeistert ein und Ginny und Ann waren die ganze Zeit nur am Kichern. Zwei Stunden vor dem Ball, verschwanden die Mädels und auch die Jungs gingen Augen rollend in ihren Schlafsäle. Hermine und Ron waren noch nicht aufgetaucht, doch keiner machte sich weiter Sorgen.

Joey schlüpfte grade in ihr Kleid als Ginny im Bad verschwand. Ann war noch damit beschäftig alles rauszusuchen und betrachtete Joey nun aufmerksam von der Seite.  
Diesmal hatte sie ein bodenlanges Kleid mit der Farbe des Himmel um Mitternacht an. Es hatte keine Träger und legte einen Großteil ihres Dekolletè frei. Ihre Lockenpracht hatte sie hochgesteckt und nur einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr keck ins Gesicht. Um den Hals trug sie eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger, der einem Phönix glich. Auch hatte sie es sich diesmal nicht nehmen lassen und etwas Make up aufgetragen, was ihre großen blauen Augen noch mehr zur Geltung brachte.

„Weißt du, meiner Meinung weiß Professor Snape nicht wirklich was er an dir hat" flüstert Ann in die Stille hinein. Joey stand immer noch vor dem Spiegel und prüfte ob sie wirklich so gehen konnte. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, da sie ganz vergessen hatte das Ann auch noch da war. Nun drehte sie sich langsam um und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.  
„Weißt du, manchmal magst du vielleicht damit recht haben, doch wer ihn wirklich kennt, der lernt einen anderen Menschen kennen" sagte sie lächelnd.  
Ann nickte, auch sie hatte mitbekommen, das Severus nicht so ist wie er sich immer gab.

Sie freute sich wirklich das die beiden zusammen sind und jede Krise bis jetzt überwinden konnten. Das Kleid war bis zur Hüfte ziemlich eng anliegend und so wurde ihre leichte Wölbung am Bauch wunderbar kaschiert.  
„Du siehst wirklich hinreißend aus" sagte Ann dann strahlend.  
„Danke" meinte Joey und verabschiedete sich dann.  
Sie wollte noch zu Severus runter, bevor der Ball anfing. Und so machte sie sich auf den Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und den langen Gängen, hinunter in die Kerker.

Vor seiner Tür angekommen, klopfte sie diesmal leise an und wartete das man sie einließ, was etwas dauerte. Doch als die Tür aufgemacht wurde, sah Severus für einen Moment ziemlich verdutzt aus, bis er merkte das Joey vor ihm stand.  
„Du siehst einfach wundervoll aus" hauchte er völlig überwältig von diesem Anblick.  
„Danke" erwiderte sie etwas verlegen.  
„Komm erstmal rein" entschied nun Severus und machte die Tür weiter auf.  
Joey nickte lächelnd und schritt durch die Tür in seine Gemächer. Umgezogen hatte er sich noch nicht, doch es war ja auch noch etwas Zeit.

Bevor sie sich versah, fand sie sich in einer liebevollen Umarmung wieder. Behutsam legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss einfach die Wärme die er abgab.  
„Ich liebe dich, Kleines" flüsterte er wieder und küsste sanft ihr Haupt.  
„Gleichfalls" meinte sie und lachte leise.  
Severus löste die Umarmung und nahm sie nun genau unter die Lupe. Joey fühlte sich etwas unwohl bei diesem stechenden Blick und legte deswegen ihren Kopf etwas schief.  
„Oh verzeih mir, doch du siehst einfach umwerfend aus" schmunzelte er und zog sie vorsichtig an sich ran.

Langsam näherte sich ihre Lippen den anderen und als sie sich berührten konnte Joey nicht anderes als leise zu seufzen. Sanft knabberte sie an seiner Unterlippe, was er ihr mit seiner Zunge, die nun behutsam über ihre streichelte dankte. Immer wieder brach eine kleiner Machtkampf unter ihnen aus, einen wirklichen Gewinner gab es jedoch nicht, da sie sich wegen Sauerstoffmangel lösen mussten.  
Beide grinsten sich an und als Joey sah, das ihr Lippenstift ein paar kleinere Spuren hinterlassen hatte, konnte sie nicht anders und lachte drauf los.

„Komm mal her" jabste sie nach Luft und strich sanft über seine Lippen.  
Auch jetzt schien er erst zu merken was los war und lächelte sie warm an. Doch dies hielt ihn nicht davon zurück Joey immer wieder zu küssen, was sie nur Schmunzeln ließ.  
„Du solltest dich langsam fertig machen, bevor Albus vor der Tür steht und dich mit Gewalt nach oben zehrt" kicherte Joey und hielte etwas Abstand zu ihm.  
„Spaßbremse" konterte er verbissen.  
„Habt ihr euch abgesprochen?" fragte sie lachend.

„Bitte?" Severus schien nicht zu verstehen was sie meinte.  
„Ach schon gut" grinste sie nun und winkte ab.  
„Ich geht schnell mich umziehen, fühl dich wie zuhause" gab er von sich, doch bevor er verschwand, musste er sich noch einmal an sich heran ziehen und sie Küssen.  
Joey setzte sich grinsend in einen der Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen und schloss kurz die Augen. Solche unbeschwerten Zeiten hatte sie vermisst, sehr sogar. Schon lange waren sie nicht mehr so offen miteinander umgegangen und es tat verdammt gut, nicht vergessen zu haben wie es ist.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Severus wieder ins Wohnzimmer und betrachtete Joey einen Moment wie sie so entspannt und mit geschlossenen Augen im Sessel saß.  
„Darf ich bitten?" fragte er galant und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.  
Etwas erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und musterte Severus erstmal ausgiebig, bevor sie ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ihre Hand reichte.  
„Du siehst blendend aus" gab sie zu und strich seine Festrobe nochmals glatt.  
„Danke, Kleines" erwiderte er darauf und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Er hatte seinen besten Anzug rausgesucht, natürlich in Schwarz, darunter trug er ein dunkle blaues Seidenhemd, mit großen Kragen, den er über den Jackettkragen gelegt hatte. Doch darüber trug er ebenfalls einen dunklen Festumhang, wo kleine goldene Fäden eingearbeitet waren und wenn das Licht richtig fiel, glitzerten diese wie Diamanten, die ihn noch geheimnisvoller aussehen ließen wie überhaupt schon. Joey stand vor ihm und konnte nur lächelnd, er sah wirklich gut aus.

Unsere Freunde hatten sich nun schon im Gemeinschaftsraum eingefunden, wo die Jungs nun natürlich auf die Mädels warten mussten, weil diese mal wieder nicht fertig wurden.  
Harry und Draco saßen in ihren schicken Festumhängen auf der Coach und spielte Zauberschar, doch Ron saß im Sessel und guckte jede zwei Minuten auf die Uhr. Er war schon ziemlich spät mit Hermine hergekommen und nun saß er hier und wartete wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

„Man wie lange brauchen die denn?" meckerte der Rotschopf und schielte zum Spiel rüber.  
„Ah, du bist mal wieder mal verlieren" gab Ron von sich und sah zu Harry.  
„Ja allerdings" knurrte dieser zurück und machte nun den nächsten Zug.  
„Schach" kam es nur von Draco, der nun einen Läufer vorbewegt hatte.  
„Na toll" brummte Harry und versuchte krampfhaft aus diesem Schlamassel wieder rauszukommen, was Ron sichtlich amüsierte. Dieser saß feixend im Sessel und hatte ganz vergessen wegen den Mädels rumzufluchen.

Als diese dann endlich die Treppe runterkamen, sprang Ron als erster hoch und ging auf Hermine zu, die ein dunkle rotes Kleid trug, was bis zur Hüfte enganliegend war und dann weiter aufbauschend wurde.  
„Du siehst toll aus" bekam er grade so mit offen stehenden Mund raus.  
„Danke, du auch" erwiderte Hermine lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Schach und matt" hörte man es grade und Harry grummelte einige unverständliche Worte, bevor er zu Ginny ging, sie am Rücken faste und nach hinter bog und ihr dann noch einen stürmischen Kuss gab.

„Woah, wofür war das denn?" fragte sie etwas verlegen weil die anderen um sie rumstanden und große Augen machten.  
„Weil du immer noch bei mir bist und noch nicht verzweifelt bist" grinste Harry und zog sie wieder hoch in seine Arme.  
„Kannst du nicht, wa?" schmunzelte Harry frech in Dracos Richtung.

„Pah" kam es nur von diesem, der Ann einen sanften Kuss gab, worauf sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.  
„Langweilig" kommentierte Ron, der sich ein Glucksen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.  
„Wenn ihr mit eurem Matschogehabe nun fertig seit? Können wir dann?" fragte Hermine gespielt ernst, doch ihre Augen verrieten sie.

Die Jungs nickten nun und boten ihren Auserwählten den Arm an, wo sie sich auch gleich einharkten und es los gehen konnte. Unterwegs zur großen Halle, begegneten sie noch Neville, der ein nettes doch ziemlich schüchternes Mädchen aus der vierten im Arm hatte.  
Unten in der Eingangshalle war das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen. Überall standen Schüler verteilt, die ihre Partner aus den anderen Häusern suchten. Harry konnte nicht anderes und grinste sich in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er die Szene beobachtete.

„Ist ja Wahnsinn" kommentierte Ron, der große Augen bekam.  
„Allerdings" meinte Hermine nicht minder beeindruckt, dieses Chaoses.  
„Naja, es hat was" meinte Draco.  
Die anderen warfen ihm nur verständnislose Blicke zu, die dieser aber königlich ignorierte.  
„Ist doch wahr" sagte er nun etwas geknickt, worauf in Ron beruhigend auf die Schulter schlug und er von Harry einen aufmunternden Blick auffing.  
„Wollen wir?" fragte Ginny und sah in die Runde.  
Alle waren sich einige und gingen nun die Marmortreppe hinunter und stützten sich somit in den Kampf.

Als sie grade unten angekommen sind, sahen sie Joey in Begleitung von Severus, der sie kurz bei Seite nahm, ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gab und dann in der Halle verschwand.  
Joey grinste nur und ging nun auf die anderen drauf zu, Harry bekam große Augen als er sie sah, Draco grinste allwissend und Ron, ja Ron schien nichts mehr zu merken.  
„Na Kinings" rief Joey fröhlich.  
„Wow" sagte Harry, wobei Ginny ihm gespielt böse auf den Arm boxte.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus" sagte Ron.  
„Dankeschön, ihr aber auch" sagte sie und grinste.  
„Wo ist den dein Mann hin verschwunden?" kam es nun lächelnd von Hermine.  
„Er wollte noch in die Halle, sollte noch Albus helfen oder so. Und zum letzten mal Mine, er ist nicht mein MANN" presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Ist ja gut" grinste sie und hob abwertend die Hände.  
Joey unterdessen warf ihr einen allwissenden Blick zu, den Hermine wohl registrierte und hart schlucken musste.

Doch bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte, gingen die großen Flügeltüren zur Halle auf und die ersten Schüler traten nun ein.  
Das Konfetti fiel von der Decke, die Luftschlangen hingen überall, ein großes Spruchband von Ann zierte den Kopf der Halle. Kleine Feen flogen und hinterließen überall Glitzer. Dort wo der Lehrertisch sonst immer stand, war nun eine großes Büfett angerichtet worden. Überall standen kleinere Tischen und unsere Freunde ergatterten einen in der Mitte der Halle.

An der einen großen Wand hing ein Vorhang, hinter den nachher die Schicksalsschwester auf einer riesigen Bühne spielen würden, doch werden sie erst später eintreffen und so musste erstmal der alte Plattenspieler herhalten. Joey war schon ziemlich gespannt auf die Musik, die Draco gestern ausgesucht hatte. Langsam aber sicher füllte sich die Halle und Albus Dumbledore trat langsam auf die Tanzfläche und Ruhe kehrte ein. Alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet und er strahlte förmlich, dort wo ihr stand.

„Willkommen, liebe Schüler" sagte er begeistert und breitete seine Hände zu einem Gruße aus. „Ich will nicht lange drum rum reden, also, mein ganz persönlicher Dank geht an die diesjährigen Schulsprecher, Hermine Granger und Steven Firth, die die Dekoration übernommen haben und auch an einige anderen Schüler die es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollten und ihnen etwas unter die Arme gegriffen haben, Danke" strahlte er und Hermine und Steven wirkten leicht verlegen.

„Doch nun, habt viel Spass. Lasst das Fest beginnen" und schon setzte leise Musik ein, die nun von überall her zu kommen schien. Einige Wagemutige trauten sich schon auf die Tanzfläche und gaben ihr Können zum Besten. Wieder einige anderen, darunter auch Ron und Draco stürmten gleich zum Büfett, was Schmunzeln bei alle Beteiligten auslöste, doch von Mine kam nur ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln. Joey sah sich in der Halle aufmerksam um und erkannte nun auch Tonks und Remus, die in einer Ecke standen und miteinander flüsterten.

Sam stand mit ihrem Onkeln zusammen und unterhielten sich. Minerva und Sprout schlenderten langsam ebenfalls zum Büfett.  
Severus hingegen stand in einer dunklen Ecke und ließ seinen wachsamen Blick über die schwatzende Schülerschar schweifen. Joey konnte nicht anderes und rollte mit den Augen, was den anderen nicht verborgen blieb und sie daraufhin vor sich hin giggelten.  
Joey stand langsam auf und schritt auf ihn zu. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, was ziemlich merkwürdig war, er war ja sonst nicht so.

„Kannst du nicht einmal die armer Schüler in Ruhe lassen?" fragte sie sanft und blieb nun  
vor ihm stehen.  
„Nein" gab er knapp zurück.  
„Vertraue ihnen doch mal" meinte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Pff" kam es nur von ihm, doch als er spürte wie sie seine Hand suchte, reichte er sie ihr und sofort verflochten sich ihre Finger miteinander.  
„Komm schon, genieße mal den Abend" meinte sie sanft und trat ein Stück näher.  
„Hm" brummte er und beugte sich leicht vor um sie zu küssen, doch bevor dies passierte...

„Na ihr zwei Hübschen" trillerte Sam.  
„Mhff" stöhnte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na Sam, alles klar" lachte Joey und umarmte ihn liebevoll.  
„Sicher" kam es strahlend von ihm, „Was ist los Schniefelus, geht's dir nicht gut?" provozierte Sam ihn immer wieder gerne.  
„Nein Boddin, mir geht's blendend" erwiderte er bockig.  
„Schön" meinte dieser.  
„Kann ich mir mal deine reizende Freundin ausborgen?" fragte Sam und fixierte Severus.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an" presste er durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Keine Angst, du kriegst sie in einem Stück wieder zurück!" grinste Sam schelmisch.  
Joey schien dies ziemlich zu amüsieren, denn sie hielt sich schon eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut los zu lachen, Severus Gesicht war das Beste an allem, dachte sie und reichte nun Sam ihre schlanke Hand. Dieser schlürfte sie sprichwörtlich zur Tanzfläche, weil Joey nun vor sich hin kicherte wie eine 14 Jährige, doch schien das Sam nicht zu interessieren, stattdessen spürte er die bohrenden Blicke in seinem Rücken.

„Sag mal hab ich euch bei irgendetwas unterbrochen?" fragte er gespielt ratlos.  
„Ach nein, nicht wirklich" würgte Joey hervor und schon nahmen sie die Tanzhaltung ein.  
„Wirklich nicht, mir scheint so, als wäre Severus nun etwas stinkig" diagnostizierte er und sah zu der Besagten Person hinüber, die giftige Pfeile nach ihm abschoss.  
„Sam nun hör auf mit dem Quatsch" lächelte Jo.  
„Schuldigung" murmelte er grinsend und führte sie geschickt über die Tanzfläche.  
Joey war die ganze Zeit am Feixen, Sam konnte sich so verdammt gut dämlich stellen.

Nachdem sie mit Sam getanzt hatte, wollte Albus mit ihr das Tanzbein schwingen, doch blieb es nicht bloß bei einem Tanz, sondern es wurden gleich 4 draus. Dann kam noch Harry und Draco und zu guter letzt Remus, danach verdrückte sie sich schnell zu Severus, der sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.  
„Bitte rette mich" flüsterte sie außer Atem.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr, die sind alle völlig Tanzbesessen" hauchte sie und sah nun in ein spöttisch grinsendes Gesicht.  
„Wag es ja nicht" meinte sie und hob drohend den Finger, den sie immer weiter in seine Brust drehte.

„Ach nun komm schon her" meinte er wieder lächelnd und zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
„Mistkerl" nuschelte sie an seine Brust.  
„Spaßbremse!" erwiderte er darauf und grinste.  
Joey gab nur ein Schnauben von sich, sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mir diesen nächsten Tanz schenken" fragte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Gerne" flüsterte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche geleiten.

Harry und Ginny konnten sich nicht voneinander lösen, ob nun ein schnelles oder ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde, war ihnen so ziemlich egal. Sie tanzten wie zwei Liebende nur Tanzen konnten. Harry hatte Ginny dicht an sich rangezogen und inhalierte nun den Duft ihres glänzenden roten Haares. Ginny hatte ihren Kopf schützend in seiner Halsbeuge gelegte und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus ihnen beiden, einen jungen Mann und einer jungen Frau die zusammenpassten, als wären sie von einem Meister der Bildhauerei geformt, zwei Hälfte eines Ganzen.

Beide genossen es sichtlich sehr, den jeweils anderen einfach nur fest zuhalten, Worte brauchten sie nicht, den ihre Nähe gab ein Versprechen, wie Worte es nie gekonnt hätten. Immer wieder pflanzte Harry sanfte Küsse auf ihre seidigen Haare und Ginny knabberte mal dann und wann zärtlich an seinem Hals.  
Die zwei waren mit die Letzten, die die Halle Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Draco, Ann, Hermine und Ron waren schon vorher gegangen, doch was sie da so genau machten, tut hier im Moment nichts zur Sache.

Harry schickte Ginny schon vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er wollte noch auf Joey warten, die sich von Severus der in einer dunklen Ecke stand verabschiedete.  
Harry stand da und wartete geduldig, indem er Däumchen drehte und die Minuten zählte.  
Als Joey sich endlich von Severus lösen konnte, kam sie mit einem lieben Lächeln zu ihm rüber und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Benimm dich, Harry" brummte Severus noch bevor er in die Kerker verschwand.  
„Geht klar" grinste Harry zurück und nickte ihm zu.

„Na hast du dich gut amüsiert?" fragte Joey und betrachtete ihn lachend.  
„Ja, könnte man so sagen" erwiderte er erfreut.  
„Du wirkst recht blass, konntest du noch Schlafen?" besorgt sah Joey ihn an.  
Harry verkrampfte sich etwas, sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich schlagartig, sein Augen wendete er nun in den Korridor, der halb Dunkel vor ihnen lag.  
„Ich spüre es, Joey. Ich spüre wie Voldemort immer mehr Macht bekommt. Meine Narbe brennt schon seit Tagen etwas und wenn ich schlafe falle ich in die Mysteriumsabteilung und steh wie blöd vor dem Raum" meinte er verbittert und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Joey suchte Harrys Hand und nahm sie in ihre. Leicht drückte sie zu um ihm zu zeigen, das sie da war und ihm nicht im Stich lassen würde.  
„Vertraue dir selbst" flüsterte sie in die Stille und stieg nun die Stufen der Treppe hinauf.  
„Das ist gar nicht so einfach" murmelte er zurück.  
„Ich weiß Harry. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, doch bist du nicht alleine. Menschen die dich Lieben sind um dich herum und geben dir Kraft zu kämpfen und Tom, tja Tom wird auch irgendwann seinen Seelenfrieden finden" gab sie von sich und sah ihn nun von der Seite her an.

„Weißt du Jo, ich bewundere dich für deine Stärke die du immer wieder an den Tag legst. Mir scheint es, als wenn du unverwüstlich wärst. Deine Sperenzien bei Tom jedes Mal, selbst Severus kann das nicht, nicht mal dein Onkel traut sich so mit Tom zu reden, immer wieder frage ich mich wie du das machst" drang seine Stimme langsam in Joeys Ohr.  
„Auch weißt du Harry, ich mag vielleicht eine große Klappe haben und immer einen Spruch parat, doch habe ich immer riesen Schiss wenn ich vor Tom stehe. Er ist unberechenbar und den Feind sollte man nicht unterschätzen" bemerkte sie trocken.

„Ja da hast du recht. Jo ich kenn die Antwort immer noch nicht und das macht mir doch leicht Angst. Jedes mal zerbrech ich mir den Kopf und denke was passiert mit euch, wenn ich bei dem Versuch drauf gehe? Was wird Ginny machen und die anderen? Wirst du immer noch für mich kämpfen wollen? Was ist wenn ich dieses Schloss zum letzte Mal sehen, die paar Tage bis zu den Ferien? Ich ertappe mich selber dabei, wie ich jede Einzelheit in mich aufsauge und sie mir sehr gut einpräge. Joey ich hab Angst" wisperte er in die Stille und blieb dann stehen, so das Joey nun auch stehen blieb.

Joey sah in die verdächtig glänzenden Augen des jungen Mannes vor ihr, der unter der Last die er auf seinen Schultern trug, drohte einzubrechen.  
Ohne lange zu zögern nahm sie ihn in den Arm, Harry ließ es zu, er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Er konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr der Jenige sein, von dem alles abhing. Wie gerne würde er nur ein normaler 17 jähriger Junge sein, mit ganz normalen Problemen, doch der liebe Gott hatte ihm soviel Steine in den Weg gelegt, dass das vorankommen immer schwieriger wurde.

Joey streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken. Keinen Laut vernahm man von Harry. Er weinte stumme Tränen an Joeys Brust, er drohte an dem Kummer zu ersticken. Ohne das Joey es bemerkte, stiegen selbst ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie litt mit ihm, im Stillen litt sie sehr darunter, ihren kleinen Bruder keine größere Hilfe sein zu können. Harry klammerte sich immer fester an Jo, es war schon fast schmerzhaft für beide, doch keiner sagte auch nur ein Ton, Worte brauchte sie nicht um sich zu verstehen, das hatte sie nie getan.

Harry spürte wie das Brennen an seiner Narbe immer schlimmer, kräftiger und ziehender wurde. Sein Kopf dröhnte und nun wurde er zusätzlich noch von heftigen Schluchzern gepackt. Nein, bitte hat das den nie ein Ende, schrie er in Gedanken und drückte Joey so fest er konnte an sich. Heiße Tränen rollte über seine Wangen und durchnässten Joeys Kleid. Seine Arme fingen an zu zittern und das Brennen verstärkte sich zusehens, ein  
Zeichen dafür, das Tom immer mehr Macht bekam und sich sichtlich drüber freute. Harry löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung, sein Blick blieb in Joey s Gesicht hängen, der immer mehr Tränen die Wangen runterrollten.

„Es tut so weh" flüsterte er in die Stille, die die Beiden die ganze Zeit umgeben hatte.  
„Was Harry? Was tut so weh?" sprach Joey alarmierend, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krätzen, doch hielt sie seinen Blick stand.  
„Mein Herz..." dann brach seine Stimme und mit ihm seine Beine.  
Harry brach in Joey Armen zusammen, schon die ganze Zeit hatte er die drohende Ohnmacht niedergekämpft, doch er war zu schwach, so verletzlich gewesen. Joey zog Harrys reglosen Körper an sich und spürte seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.

Als sie ihn von sich weg drückte um zu sehen, ob es ihm auch gut ging, erschrak sie heftig und ging zu Boden. Darauf war sie nicht gefasst gewesen, wie gebannt starrte sie auf seine Stirn. Seine Narbe war feuerrot und eine feines Rinnsal Blut sickerte hervor, an seine Schläfen entlang über seine Wangen und tropfte auf seinen Festumhang.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 32

** die Aurorenabteilung

* * *

**

Joey hatte Harry schnellsten in den Krankenflügel gebracht und Poppy gebeten ihn mal so richtig durchzuchecken, in der Zeit war sie zu Albus gegangen und hatte ihm die Situation erklärt. In seine Augen stand nichts anderes als Bestürzen und Schmerz. Albus sah in Harry nicht den Jungen der überlebte, sondern so eine Art Enkel und es tat verdammt weh als Joey im die Situation schilderte. Severus konnten sie nun nicht mehr zu Voldemort schicken um zu sehen was passiert ist, so blieb die Ungewissheit erhalten.

Anschließend wurde noch Minerva Bescheid gegeben und Joey machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschafsraum um die anderen zu unterrichten.  
Ginny brach in Tränen aus und suchte bei Ron Zuflucht, auch Hermine und Ann waren den Tränen nahe und die Jungs hielten sich tapfer. In ihren Augen lag Schmerz, darüber das sie Harry nicht helfen konnten, er da alleine durch musste, mehr als Beistehen konnten sie nicht und alleine dieses hilflose Gefühl zog sie runter. Joey blieb noch eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Danach bat sie Hermine und Ann Ginny ins Bett zu bringen und noch bei ihr zu bleiben, die Jungs blieben mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und starrten ins prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Sagen konnten sie nichts, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Rons Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, bis er irgendwann schwungvoll aufstand und sich auf in den Schlafsaal machte. Joey warf Draco einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und er verstand, schnell ging er hinterher, aber nicht bevor er Joey nochmals fest umarmt hatte.

Dann machte sich Joey wieder auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, in der Hoffnung Poppy hätte ihn schon gründlich untersucht. Unterwegs traf sie noch Severus, den Albus Bescheid gegeben hatte. Als er sie von weitem erkannte, ging er weiter auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen, aus ihren Augen konnte er nichts lesen, doch wusste er, das sie innerlich starke Schmerzen litt. Ohne einen Ton nahm er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie so fest er konnte. Joey klammerte sich fest an seine Brust und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen niederzukämpfen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit löste sie sich wieder von ihm und sah in seine dunklen warmen Augen, die sie mitfühlend ansahen.  
„Ich hab Angst" flüsterte sie in die Stille und Severus nickte.  
Wieder zog er sie in die Arme, umschlang sie und versuchte ihr dadurch zu zeigen, das sie auf ihn zählen konnte, er sie niemals, egal wie schwer es werden würde nicht allein ließ.  
Das gab ihr wieder die nötige Kraft um durchzuatmen und alles von der positiven Seite zu sehen.

Da Harry zusammengebrochen war, konnten sie daraus schließen, das Voldemorts Macht immer mehr zunahm und er sich einen guten Plan zurecht legen würde. Und sie wusste, wenn er sich hundertprozentig seiner Sache sicher war und auch von seinen Gefolgsleute zahlenmäßig überlegen, würde er angreifen und versuchen Hogwarts den Erdboden gleich zu machen, doch dem würde sie entgegenwirken.  
Langsam löste sie sich wieder aus seinen Armen, die nun locker auf ihrer Taille lagen und sie so immer noch festhielten.

„Ich liebe dich" wisperte sie leise und sah ihn aus warmen blauen Augen an.  
„Ich dich auch mein Engel. Egal wie schwer es wird, wir werden gewinnen, wir werden es schaffen. Es wird alles wieder gut, vertraue auf dich, auf Gott, auf alle" antwortete er leise und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Joey nickte lächelnd, eigentlich war sie Diejenige die Jeden immer Mut machte, doch das was Severus gesagt hatte, hatte sie nun wirklich gebraucht, jemand der an sie glaubte und an das ganze Unternehmen.

Langsam gingen beiden zum Krankenflügel, auch wenn Severus es immer noch nicht gerne zu gab, er mochte den Jungen einfach. Er hatte solch ein großes Herz, war Fair, hatte Mut, den er sich auch gern wünschte. Er hatte seinen Ohren nicht trauen wollen, als Albus nach ihm rief und ihm offenbarte, das Harry zusammengebrochen war.  
Es tut ihm unheimlich leid um ihn. Er hatte noch nie viel Glück gehabt in seinem Leben und nun wurde ihm eine solche Last aufgebürdet, an der er beinahe zu zerbrechen drohte. Es war einfach nicht fair!

Einen Arm um Joeys Schulter geschlungen schlenderten sie die dunklen Gänge entlang und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, doch Joey würde heute eh nicht mehr schlafen können, nicht mehr jetzt nach dieser Sache. Sie musste nun stark sein, ihm Mut machen, bei ihm sein und einfach nur da sein. Er war auch immer bei ihr gewesen, sie hatte seine Anwesenheit immer gespürt und dies hatte ihr geholfen immer wieder dem Tod zu entkommen. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe und sie würde warten, bis er wieder aufwachte, das stand jetzt schon fest.

Harry fiel in tiefe Dunkelheit hinein. Alles um ihn war Schwarz. Schwarz wie die Nacht, der Schmerz, die Trauer, das Grauen. Warum? Fragte er sich schon zum wiederholten male. Warum wieder er? Auch wirklich nichts war zu erkennen. Er hatte einfach keinen blassen Schimmer wo er war. Und warum? Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins hörte er Stimmen, die sich leise unterhielten, doch den Sinn der Worte konnte er nicht verstehen.  
Eine unglaubliche Wärme strömte auf ihn ein und er wusste, er brauchte keine Angst zu haben.

Er war Sicher hier, da wo auch immer er grade war. Ein leichter Schmerz durchfuhr ihm. Seine Stirn brannte wie Feuer. Und dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß wieder ein. Jetzt wusste er warum es überall Dunkel war. Lord Voldemort sammelt seine Macht. Der entschiedene Schlag würde bald kommen und Harry musste gerüstet sein. Er musste kämpfen wie er noch nie in seinem bisherigem Leben gekämpft hatte. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, das er alles was ihm wichtig war, mit seinem Leben verteidigen würde.

Plötzlich tauchte ein helles Licht auf. Wärme kam ihm entgegen und das Licht, er musste schützend die Hände vor den Augen halten. Es blendete ungemein. Was war das schon wieder? Fragte er sich und versuchte durch zwei Finger hindurch zu linsen, doch erkennen konnte er nichts. Immer weiter ging er auf dieses Licht zu und als er endlich angekommen war, wurde er sofort darin eingehüllt. Das Licht legte sich um ihn wie eine zweite Haut und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Harry sah an sich herunter. Er leuchtete, von einer hellen Schicht umgeben, strahlte er unglaubliche Macht aus, das sie ihm selbst etwas erschreckte. Was hatte das schon wieder zu bedeuten? War er nun Tod? Ist das der Himmel? Wurde er grade an der Himmelpforte empfangen? Wo war er verdammt nochmal? Leicht wütend drehte er sich immer wieder im Kreis, doch nichts als dieses helle Licht ließ sich erkennen. Sauer stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf und senkte seinen Blick.

Doch plötzlich spürte er ein unsagbares gutes Gefühl in sich, was vorher schon immer da war, doch nun mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche kam. Es war so überwältigend, das er vor Überraschung weite Augen bekam. Seine Knie wurden weich und er sackte langsam zu boden, setzte sich auf dieses weiche Licht und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Emotionen, von ungeahnter Macht herrschten in seinem Inneren, doch eins hatte mit weitem Abstand die Oberhand.

Harry keuchte überrascht auf und vergrub seine Finger in den Boden. Oh mein Gott, schrie er in Gedanken. Was passiert hier mit mir? Was ist das? Es ist so mächtig, so stark. Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken als hätte er starke Schmerzen, doch auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Wieder senkte er den Kopf, hielte die Augen fest geschlossen. Konnte es sein, hatte er das Rätsel gelöst? Weiter kam er nicht, da plötzlich ein Hand in seinem Gesichtsfeld auftauchte.

Severus und Joey kamen grade in den Krankenflügel an. Als Joey auf Harrys Bett zuging, konnte sie ihren Onkel davor erkennen. Er stand am Bettende und beobachtete still wie Harry schlief. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Eine Weile standen alle Drei so da und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert" hörte Joey Severus Stimme.  
„Er ist zusammengebrochen. Er war den plötzlichen Emotionen die Tom aussendete nicht gewachsen" endete Albus.

„Er geht an der Last kaputt die auf seinen jungen Schultern lastet" sagte Joey traurig.  
Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, den alle Anwesenden wussten, das sie damit Recht hatte. Albus Dumbledore senkte den Kopf und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter zu kämpfen. Harry war wie ein Enkel für ihn. Er hatte verdammt große Angst ihn zu verlieren. Er hatte sowie Sirius und Remus, Lily und James geschworen auf ihn ein wachsames Augen zu haben. Seit der ersten Klasse, verband sie eine starke Verbundenheit. Kein normales Direktor- Schüler- Verhältnis.

Severus merkte das sein Vorgesetzter, Freund und Vater zu kämpfen hatte und legte ihm tröstend ein Hand auf die Schulter. Ja er wollte ihm beistehen, genau wie er Joey und Harry beistehen wollte. Auch ihm tat es weh, Harry da so liegen zu sehen. Er verstärkte den Druck auf die Schulter des Direktors und führte ihn langsam raus. Er merkte auch das Joey alleine mit Harry sein wollte und er würde sie nicht davon überzeugen können, ins Bett zu gehen. Stattdessen würde er sich nun um Albus kümmern, so wie er sich sonst immer um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Joey hingegen war froh, das sie nun alleine mit ihrem kleinen Bruder war. Immer noch stand sie da und konnte ihre eigene Zerrissenheit nicht verstehen.  
Ihr Blick glitt wieder über den bewusstlosen Körper vor ihr. Harry war blass, sehr sogar, wenn man die leichten Atemzüge nicht sehen könnte, würde man ihn glatt als Tod erklären. Doch sie wusste, das er stark war, doch auch wäre seine Kraft irgendwann aufgebraucht und dann würde es schlecht um ihn stehen.

Langsam ging sie um das Bett rum, zog sich einen Stuhl rum und setzte sich hin. Mit einem Schnippser ihrer Finger hatte sie wieder bequeme Kleidung an. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus und umfasste sie sanft. Sie würde keine Sekunde von seiner Seite weichen, soviel stand fest.  
„Halte durch, Kleiner. Kämpfe kleiner Bruder, kämpfe wie du noch nie gekämpft hast" wisperte sie und ohne es zu merken, rollte eine Träne der Hilflosigkeit über ihre Wange und benetzte ihren Umhang.

Ihr war es egal. Zurück halten konnte Joey sie nicht mehr. Nach der ersten folgte die zweite und dann die dritte, irgendwann entwickelte sich daraus ein wahrer Sturzbach. Der nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Ihr Blick verschwamm und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Lasst ihn nicht sterben, bitte. Ihr könnt ihn mir nicht einfach nehmen. Ein weiteres leises Stoßgebet in den Himmel schickend, beruhigte sie sich wieder und wischte die nassen Spuren aus ihrem Gesicht und beobachtete ihn weiterhin.

Nach einer Weile kam Severus wieder leise in das Krankenzimmer und legte behutsam eine Hand auf Joey Schulter. Er wollte nicht das sie sich erschreckte.  
„Wie geht's ihm?" fragte er leise.  
„Er kämpft" flüsterte sie zurück.  
Severus drückte ihre Schulter sanft. Joey legte nun ihrerseits eine Hand auf Severus seine und drückte diese nun.  
„Bleibst du hier?" kam es wieder nach einer Ewigkeit die keiner von beiden sprach.

„Ja, ich kann jetzt nicht einfach gehen" sagte Joey und stand langsam auf um Severus ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Das versteh ich" antwortete er, ließ ihre Hand die er immer noch hielt nicht los.  
„Danke" flüsterte sie und brachte es sogar zu einem zaghaften Lächeln.  
Langsam zog er sie in seine langen starken Arme und hielt sie so fest wie er konnte. In ihrem Gesicht konnte er nicht lesen wie sie sich wirklich fühlte, doch hatte er ein wage Vorstellung davon.

Severus löste sich wieder von ihr und sah in die blauen Augen, die immer noch leicht gerötet waren und lächelte sie liebevoll an.  
„Er wird es schaffen. Harry ist tapfer, sehr sogar" drang seine samtige Stimme in ihr Ohr.  
Daraufhin musste Joey einfach Lächeln. Früher hatte sie sich bis aufs Blut gehasst und nun hatte sich beide doch soweit Vertrauen und Respektieren können. Joey war erstaunt als sie die Sorge in Severus Augen erkannte. Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand.

Joey setzte sich nun wieder auf ihren Stuhl und nahm wieder Harrys Hand in ihre, streichelte liebevolle über seinen Handrücken und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja, da hat er Recht, Harry. Du bist der mutigste und tapferste 17 jährigen, den ich kenne".  
Lange wachte sie über ihn, streichelte immer wieder seine Hand, sie wusste, er konnte dies spüren und sie auch hören. Doch irgendwann war sie dann doch eingeschlafen, mit den Armen gekreuzt auf seinem Bett.

Langsam richtete Harry die Augen auf die ihm hingehaltene Hand vor ihm. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder? Langsam hatte er aber die Nase gestrichen voll, dachte er. Sein Blick folgte der Hand, den Arm hinauf über den Hals zu dem Gesicht des Unbekannten und was er nun sah, ließ ihn einige Meter vor Schrecken, krabbelnd auf den Boden zurückweichen, auch entfuhr ihm ein kleiner aber spitzer Schrei. Nun ist aber wirklich genug, wer hasst mich nun so sehr um mir diesen nicht mal lustigen Streich zu spielen, giftete er in Gedanken, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

Sein Gegenüber rieb sich demonstrativ die Ohren und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.  
„Bei Merlins Bart, hast du einen Schrei drauf" bemerkte er mit einem Grinsen.  
Harry sah ihn immer noch entgeistert an, bewegen konnte er sich nicht.  
„Eigentlich hatte ich mir unser Zusammentreffen etwas anders vorgestellt" meinte sein Gegenüber und kratzte sich am Kinn.  
„Hm" machte Harry, er war nicht fähig irgendetwas Vernünftiges zu sagen.  
„Och, im Ansatz sprechen kannst du auch" witzelte der Mann vor ihm, seine Augen blitzen amüsiert auf.

„Pff" kam es von Harry, doch bewegen tat er sich immer noch nicht.  
Langsam ließ Harry seinen Blick über den gesamten Körper der Gestalt schweifen und ganz langsam realisierte er erst wer da nun vor ihm stand und ihn lächelnd ansah.  
Er schluckte hart als sein Blick wieder zu dem lächelnden Gesicht kam. Seine Haselnuss braunen Augen leuchteten hinter der runden Brille hervor. Sein markantes Kinn wies ein Grüben auf und seine verstrubbelten Haare hingen ihm keck ins Gesicht, das er immer wieder einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht pustete, ohne viel Erfolg.

Der große Mann seufzte theatralisch, ging auf den jungen Mann, der immer noch auf den Boden saß zu und bot ihm nochmals seine Hand an.  
Harry legte den Kopf weiter in den Nacken um in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Nach kurzer Zeit entschloss sich Harry ihm seine Hand zu reichen, was in Zeitlupentempo passierte. Als er sie umfasste, durchzuckte ihn ein angenehmes Gefühl der Vertrautheit und nun war er sich hundertprozentig sicher wer hier vor ihm stand.

Erst hatte er geglaubt, seine Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen, doch dem war nicht so. Harry schluckte nochmals, bevor sein Blick Freunde und Trauer zugleich zeigte. Sein Gegenüber lächelte warmherzig und nickte, er hatte die stumme Frage in seinen glänzenden Smaragden lesen können.  
„Dad" schluckte Harry.  
Sein Gegenüber lächelte immer noch und hielt seine Hand festumschlungen. Nun konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und schmiss sich ihm in die Arme.  
„Mein Sohn" nuschelte James Potter und drückte den jungen Mann eng an sich.

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, doch es war ihm egal. Die aufsteigenden Tränen rollten unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen. Immer wieder schluchzte er an die Brust seines Vater. Das er etwas kleiner war, schien Harry nicht zu stören. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, an der Brust seines Vaters zu liegen. Ein Traum schien in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein. James hielt seinen Sprössling so fest er konnte, wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick warten müssen. 16 Jahre? Mein Gott wie die Zeit vergeht, dachte er und löste sich nur widerwillig von seinem Sohn.

„Dad...ich...was" stotterte Harry und versuchte sich nun die Tränen verzweifelt aus den Augen zu wischen.  
„Schon gut, Kleiner" sagte er sanft und zog ihn wieder an sich.  
„Warum?" fragte Harry an seiner Brust.  
„Weil du Hilfe brauchtest" antwortete sein Vater und hielt ihn nun wieder auf Abstand.  
„Harry, ich und deine Mom würden dich nie im Stich lassen. Wir waren immer bei dir und haben dich beobachtet. In den Momenten wo du alleine warst, haben wir dir Gesellschaft geleistet...in deinem Herzen" lächelte James ruhig und legte seine Hand auf Harrys wild klopfendes Herz, was drohte aus seiner Brust zu springen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt, Dad" gestand Harry nachdem er die Information verarbeitet hatte.  
„Du mir auch, mein Sohn" erwiderte sein Vater und strich ihm durch das verstrubbelte Haar.  
Doch nun trat eine andere Person hinter die Zwei und lächelte zufrieden als sie sie so dort stehen sah. Oh ja, auch sie hatte lange auf diesen Moment gewartet.  
Harry bemerkte nun eine Bewegung aus seinen Augenwinkeln und lugte über die breite Schulter seines Vaters. Als er sah wer dort mit einem breitem Lächeln und Tränen in den Augen auf ihn wartete, schob er James unwirsch zur Seite.

Dieser folgte Harrys Blick und sah nun in die grünen Augen von Lily Potter, seiner Frau.  
„War ja wieder typisch. Kaum ist sie da, hört mein Sohnemann mir nicht mehr zu, pff" kam es leicht beleidigt von James, der nun seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und eine schmollende Schnute zog.  
Doch Harry und auch Lily gingen auf dieses Kommentar gar nicht erst ein, obwohl Harry sich gewaltig das Grinsen verkneifen musste.  
„Mom" kam es nun aus Harrys Mund.

Lily nickte freudig und die ersten Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Dann breitete sie ihre Arme aus, was sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen ließ und schon stürzte er sich in die Arme seiner Mutter. Lily hielt ihren Sohn so fest sie nur konnte. Lange hatten sie ihn beobachtet, gesehen wie er aufwuchs, wie er den Brief bekam, mehr oder weniger. Und wie er seit dem ersten Schuljahr an, gegen Lord Voldemort kämpfte. Sie freute sich einfach ihn endlich wieder, nach so vielen Jahren in die Armen nehmen zu können und seinen schnellen Herzschlag zu spüren.

„Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt, mein Baby" flüsterte Lily an Harrys Brust und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Mom" sagte Harry nun leicht genervt.  
„Ich konnte dies die ganze Zeit nicht tun, nun lass mir doch die Freude" bemerkte sie und knuffte ihn in die Seite, was Harry Lächeln ließ.  
James stand immer noch einige Meter von den beiden entfernt und tat immer noch einen auf eingeschnappt.  
„Ich will auch Kuscheln" rief nun jemand hinter Harry und Lily, die sich immer noch fest umarmten.

Schon wurden sie von einem freudig lächelnden Sirius Black fast zu Boden gerissen. Sirius hielt nun beide fest umschlungen und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Pff" kam es nur von James.  
„Ach komm schon, Krone. Du willst doch auch Kuscheln" strahlte Sirius seinen besten Freund an und winkte ihn zu sich.  
Den strahlenden Augen konnte James nun nicht wiederstehen und stürmte nun auf sie zu und kuschelte einfach mit.

„Nicht...so fest,...Dad. Ich...krieg keine...Luft mehr" jabste Harry unter den vielen Armen.  
„Oh schuldigung" kam es bedrückt von James.  
Langsam lösten sie das Knäuel wieder auf. Harry drehte sich langsam zu Sirius um und sah in seine funkelnden Augen.  
„Sirius...ich...es" Harrys Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.  
„Ach komm schon her, Kleiner" grinste der Dunkelhaarige und zog Harry in eine Umarmung die sich gewaschen hatte.

Nach dieser erdrückenden Begrüßung standen sie nun da und strahlten um die Wette, bis Harry das Wort ergriff.  
„Was mach ich überhaupt hier und wie komme ich hier her?" fragte er nun und sah von James zu Lily und zu Sirius, der sich mit James zu kabbeln schien.  
„Du träumst Harry. Du liegst um Krankenflügel und bist auf Reisen gegangen. Du hast das Rätsel nun gelöst bekommen" sagte Lily sanft und lächelte ihn warm an.  
„Aber wie?" fragte er nur.

„Als du zusammengebrochen bist, hattest du es schon gewusst. Du hast es die ganze Zeit schon gewusst, mein Sohn. Es war tief in dir drin, doch du hast es nicht wirklich für voll genommen" antwortete nun James hastig, der Sirius grade in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte und gar nicht einsah ihn wieder los zu lassen.  
„Krone lass mich los" sagte Sirius aufgebracht.  
„Darauf kannst du lange warten" erwiderte James grinsend.  
„Na warte" meinte dieser und piekste James in die Seite, was diesen veranlasste Sirius los zu lassen.

„Nun kannst du was erleben" rief Sirius aus und stürmte James hinterher, der schon reiß aus genommen hatte.  
Harry sah die zwei völlig bedeppert nach. Dann warf er einen Blick zu seiner Mutter, die lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und Harrys Blick auffing.  
„Frag bloß nicht" meinte sie und hob abwertend die Hände.  
„Würdet ihr zwei die Freundlichkeit besitzen und wenigstens 5 Minuten still sein" herrschte Lily nun und deutete auf Harry.

James und Sirius hielten einen Moment inne. Sirius hatte in der Zwischenzeit James fangen können und saß nun auf ihn drauf und kitzelte ihn ordentlich durch.  
„Du deine Frau hat grade was gesagt" meinte Sirius und ließ einen Moment von ihm ab.  
„Ach echt" kam es grinsend von James.  
„Könntet ihr Zwei mal euren Hinter her schieben" verdrehte Lily die Augen, doch Harry schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.  
„Häuptling rote Feder hat gesprochen, Krone" ereiferte sich Sirius.

„Ich glaub, dann sollten wir wohl hören" meinte James und schmiss Sirius mit einer Leichtigkeit von sich runter, die Harry ihm nicht zugetraut hätte.  
„Kommen schon Lils" strahlte James, schritt auf sein Frau zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, was Lily nur die Augen rollen ließ.  
„Ja, sind schon unterwegs" hörten sie nun Sirius, der sich auf der anderen Seite von Lily stellte und ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und sich dann grinsend zu Harry drehte.

„Aber nicht das das zur Gewohnheit wird, Tatze" meckerte James und warf den Angesprochenen einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Mal sehen" erwiderte er nur darauf.  
„Du wirst es bereuen" kam es Besserwisserisch von James, der nun Fusel von seinem Pullover sammelte und ganz desinteressiert wirkte.  
„Ach wirklich" tat Sirius altklug.  
James hatte schon zu einer gepfefferten Antwort angesetzt, bis Lily die Hand hob und sie beide damit zum Schweigen brachte, Harry kicherte nur hinter vorbehaltener Hand.

„Spielverderberin" maulte nun Sirius und zog eine Schnute.  
„Könntet ihr eure Spielchen mal kurz sein lassen" beschwerte sich Lily.  
„Ach komm schon" meinte James bettelnd.  
„Halloho" machte sich Harry unter Grinsen wieder bemerkbar.  
James sah nun zu Harry und musste breit Lächeln als er ihn so Grinsen sah.  
„Das ist mein Sohn" gab er auf dieses Grinsen zurück.

„Ach und meiner nicht" sprach Lily gespielt empört.  
„Doch deiner auch mein Schatz. Er hat deine Augen, und dein Temperament" bemerkte James trocken und musterte Harry von oben bis unten.  
„Ja" schaltete Sirius sich wieder ein, „Und deinen Drang, Regeln zu brechen".  
„Ach echt" erwiderte James leicht böse klingelnd.  
„Lass dich bloß nicht erwischen" setzte er noch eins drauf und duckte sich, da Lily nach ihm ausgeholt hatte.

„Na ist doch war" sagte Sirius und grinste spitzbübisch.  
„Könnten wir langsam zum Thema zurück kehren" ereiferte sich Harry nun leicht lächelnd.  
„Okay Lils, er ist dein Sohn" bemerkte James trocken und verzog keine Miene.  
„Ach, nun auf einmal" sagte Lily und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Jep, denn er hat deinen Verstand" kicherte Sirius.  
„Leute, ich merke wie die Zeit knapp wird" Harry wurde doch langsam unruhig und trat von ein Bein aufs andere.  
„Tatze würdest du bitte meinem Sohn weiterhelfen" grinste James nun wieder, der Angesprochene nickte und holte tief Luft.

„Harry du weißt warum deine Mom gestorben ist?" fragte Sirius nun wieder Todernst, was Harry das leichte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
„Weil sie mich schützen wollte" antwortete der junge Mann vor ihm.  
„Richtig" erwiderte James ruhig, „Und warum konnte dich Voldemort bis zu deinem vierten Schuljahr nicht berühren?" fragte er weiter.  
„Weil Mom sich aus...Liebe geopfert hatte" endete Harry und nun ging ihm vollends ein Licht auf.

Lily sah lächelnd zu ihrem Sohn und nickte. Langsam nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie leicht mit der ihren.  
„Du hattest die Liebe immer in dir Harry und nichts ist stärker als sie" sagte Lily.  
„Liebe ist stärker als Hass" meinte James und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.  
„Liebe ist stärker als der Tod" sprach Sirius und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, wie er es noch nie getan hatte.

„Die Liebe wird mich in die Knie zwingen?" fragte Harry ungläubig.  
„Aber warum?"  
„Weil sie stark ist, mein Sohn. Doch du musst Kämpfen, kämpfe wie du noch nie in deinem Leben um irgendeine Sache gekämpft hast. Fühle sie ganz tief in dir drin und hör auf dein Herz" flüsterte James und lächelte wehmütig.  
Harry nickte, langsam schien ihm alles einzuleuchten, deswegen das ganze Gelaber von Joey um die Freundschaft und Liebe. Jetzt verstand er sie, ja er hatte es endlich begriffen.

Doch nun spürte er wie langsam die Verbundenheit verblasste. Er sich langsam von ihr löste. Nein? Er wollte nicht von hier weg. Nicht von seinen Eltern, nicht von Sirius. Er wollte bei ihnen bleiben. Warum konnte er es nicht? Regelrechte Panik brach in ihm aus, als er die Schmerzen an seiner Stirn wieder wahrnahm. Er sah zu seinen Eltern und seinem Paten wie sie ihn freudig anlächelten und ihm noch winkten. Harry entfernte sich von ihnen. Oh bitte lieber Gott, lass mich doch bei ihnen, flehte Harry in Gedanken.

„Keine Angst, mein Sohn. Wir sind immer bei dir" sagte sein Vater.  
„Vertraue Harry. Vertraue dir und deinen Freunden" kam es von Sirius der ihm zu zwinkerte.  
„Wir lieben dich" hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter sagen.  
„Ach und Harry, trete Voldemort von uns ordentlich in den Hintern" zwinkerte James ihm zu.  
Harry packte ein Entschlossenheit, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Genau das würde er tun. Voldemort in den Hintern treten und zwar ordentlich.

„Kleiner, Grüße Remus und Sam von uns" hörte er noch Sirius sagen, bevor es wieder völlig Dunkel um ihn wurde.  
Wow, dachte Harry. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so durcheinander. Er merkte wie die neue und dazu starke Macht in seinen Adern floss, er hatte endlich das Rätsel gelöst. Wurde aber auch Zeit, sagte er zu sich selber. Da hatte er sich Tag und Nacht den Kopf zerbrochen und die Antwort war so einfach, doch erst seine Eltern und sein Pate zeigte sie ihm, weil sie die Macht dazu hatten.

Es war nun schon früher Vormittag als Joey erwachte. Ihr Nacken tat höllisch weh, langsam richtete sie sich aus ihrer ungesunden Schlafposition auf und streckte sich. Oh verfluchter Mist, grummelte sie und faste sich an den schmerzenden Nacken.  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und ihr erster Blick galt Harry. Er war nicht mehr so blass und waren seine Atemzüge gleichmäßiger, weicher. Er schafft es, dachte sie und konnte wieder Lächeln. Das tut gut, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Schon gingen die großen Flügeltüren auf und Draco, Ann, Hermine und Ron angeführt von Ginny, die ein sehr besorgtes Gesicht machte kamen in den Krankenflügel. Alle hatten dunkle Augenringe und gerötete Augen, ein Zeichen dafür, das sie die Nacht so gut wie nicht geschlafen hatten. Langsam stand Joey auf und drehte sich zu den Besuchern um. Ihre Miene zeigte nichts, keine Gefühlsregung lag darin. Ginny spürte wieder Tränen in den Augen, ebenso wie Hermine und Ann. Ron und Draco schluckten hart, obwohl ihre Augen auch verdächtig glasig wurden.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Er kommt durch" entschärfte Joey die Situation und lächelte sie nun leicht an.  
Ein lautes Aufatmen ging nun durch die Reihe und Ginny lächelte sogar unter Tränen zurück.  
„Ihm geht es wirklich schon viel besser, doch ist er noch nicht aufgewacht" sagte Joey und trat nun zur Seite.  
Ginny stürmte sofort zum Bett, setzte sich auf den Stuhl wo Joey vor Minuten noch geschlafen hatte.

„Du warst die ganze Nacht hier, hab ich Recht?" fragte Draco leicht besorgt um ihre Gesundheit und trat nun zu ihr ans Bettende.  
„Ja, ich konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen" erwiderte sie.  
Draco nickte verstehend, er musste auch die Versuchung aufgeben, noch in der Nacht hergekommen zu sein. Poppy hätte ihn sowieso rausgeschmissen und Joey sicher auch, er kannte sie in solchen Sachen zu gut.

Die anderen traten nun auch dichter und setzten sich neben Harry auf den Stühlen nieder und begannen leise miteinander zu flüstern. Auch Draco ließ nun Joey wieder alleine. Ihr Blick klebte förmlich an dem jungen Mann fest, der vor ihr im Bett lag.  
Wieso musste er es immer so schwer haben? Sie schüttelte leicht mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf. Eine Antwort würde sie eh nicht darauf bekommen. Wieder legte sie ihren Blick auf Harry und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

Er sieht von Minute zu Minute gesünder aus, dachte sie. Sie versuchte sich etwas auf seine Aura zu konzentrieren und was sie dann spürte ließ sie die Kehle zu schnüren.  
Er wusste es, er hatte es endlich rausgefunden. Woher? Fragte sie sich, doch spürte sie die Anwesenheit dieser Personen deutlicher als vorher. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, sie hatte es immer gewusste, das sie ihn niemals hängen lassen würden. Na dann steht unserem Besuch in der Mysteriumsabteilung wohl nichts mehr im Wege, dachte sie.

„Warum lächelst du so?" fragte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Er weiß es endlich" krächzte Joey und rüsperte sich.  
„Er hat des Rätsels Lösung gefunden...tief in seinem Herzen" lächelte sie in die Runde.  
Die anderen bekamen große Augen, doch wussten sie was sie meinte. Das hieße nur eins, Harry würde bald aufwachen. Joey ging mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu den Fenstern rüber und ließ die Jugendlichen einen Moment alleine.

Sie wollte sie nun nicht stören, wenn Harry jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Dieser Moment sollte nur ihnen gehören, dachte sie. Sie spürte gar nicht wie die Freudentränen sich ihren Weg suchten, noch nie hatte sie solche Angst um Harry gehabt. Sie wäre beinahe gestorben vor Sorge. Wie er in ihren Armen zusammengebrochen war, seine Worte hatte sie schier entzwei gerissen. Doch er hatte auch das überstanden. Er war tapfer, ohne Frage. Sie nickte dem Fenster zu und wischte ihre Tränen weg.

Harry hörte von Weit her, leises Stimmengewirr. Och, was is das denn schon wider? Fragte er sich und schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Er brauchte etwas Zeit um die Stimmen richtig zu deuten, erst dann erkannte er, dass es sich um seine Freunde handeln musste.  
Oh Gott tat das gut sie wieder zu hören. Na gut, solch ein Trip machte man ja auch nicht alle Tage, sagte er sich selbst. Immer besser verstand er die Stimmen, die leise flüsterten. Er schien langsam aufzuwachen.

„Hey Leute, seit doch mal still" zischte Ginny leise.  
Draco sah sie erstaunt an, diesen Ton kannte er nun gar nicht von ihr, doch erst dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der sich langsam regte und stieß Ron in die Rippen.  
„Sag mal, hast du noch alle Taschen im Schrak?" fauchte nun der Rotschopf aufgebracht.  
„Schnauze Wieselby, Potty wacht auf" gab Draco kühn zurück.  
„Ach echt" kam es von Hermine, die sich gleich Harry zuwandte.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Totaler Fehler! Die Sonne schien ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Ach darum war mir so warm. Na hoffentlich krieg ich keinen Sonnenbrand, er lachte in Gedanken. Wo die nur auf einmal alle herkamen, war ihm echt schleierhaft.  
Diesmal öffnete er langsam die Augen, kniff sie noch etwas zusammen um etwas zu erkennen, doch ohne seine Brille konnte er nun auch nicht mehr sehen, schnell reichte Mine sie ihm rüber.

„Danke" krächzte er, als er sie sich auf die Nase gesetzt hatte.  
„Harry wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Ginny gleich besorgt und drückte seine Hand, die sie immer noch fest mit der ihren umschlossen hatte.  
„Mir ist leicht Schwindlig, doch sonst alles klar, denke ich" antwortete er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ginny konnte nicht anders als aufzuspringen und ihn vorsichtig zu umarmen.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht" flüsterte sie in seine Haare.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Kleines" sagte er ebenso leise und küsste sie zaghaft.  
„Und wie steht's mit euch?" fragte Harry als er sich von Ginny gelöst hatte.  
„Jetzt wo du außer Lebensgefahr bist, wieder ganz gut" erwiderte Draco und drückte leicht seine andere Hand. Harry lächelte, diese kleine Geste tat wirklich sau gut.  
„Nächstes Mal sag's du uns Bescheid, wenn dir nicht gut ist, okay?" kam es traurig von Mine, die ganz glasige Augen hatte.

„Ich hätte euch gerne was gesagt, doch ich hab ja vorher nichts gemerkt. Nur meine Narbe hat leicht geziept und das hab ich nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Als ich diese Schmerzen spürte, war ich mit Joey unterwegs" gab er leise zurück.  
„Keine Angst Kumpel, wir nehmen dir das nicht übel" griff nun Ron das Wort auf, „Doch solltest du uns noch einmal solch einen riesen Schrecken einjagen, musst du leider mit den Konsequenzen rechnen" endete Ron und zog gespielt langsam seinen Zauberstab.  
„Ich werd mich hüten" feixte Harry.

Es tat so verdammt gut wieder hier zu sein, dachte er. Ja er war wieder gesund, konnte sogar mit seinen Freunden schon wieder Blödsinn machen, Lachen und Witze reißen. Ginny ist nun zu Harry ins Bett gekrabbelt und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Ihre Wärme an seinem Körper zu spüren, ließ Stromstöße durch seinen Körper zucken, es war so unendlich schön. Soviel Liebe die sie ihm gab, die Zuneigung und die Geborgenheit war der Hammer. Er wüsste nicht was er ohne sie machen würde. Doch als er kurz inne hielt, fiel ihm auf, das eine besondere Person hier fehlte.

Joey stand immer noch am Fenster und lauschte leise den Gesprächen. Es tut gut Harrys Stimme wieder zu hören und sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen zu brauchen. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Es beruhigte sie ungemein seine Stimme zu hören und als sie merkte, das er wieder mit den anderen Scherzen konnte, ging es ihm schon wieder blendend.  
Langsam löste sie sich von dem Anblick der Länderein und wandte sich zum Vorhang, der um sein Bett gezogen wurde. Vorsichtig schritt sie auf ihn zu und musste Lächeln als sie den Gesprächen zu hörte. Die werden nie Erwachsen werden, dachte sie.

Harry sah sich bestätigend um, doch Joey war nirgendwo zu entdecken. Doch hier war sie, sie war die ganze Zeit hier gewesen. Er hatte deutlich ihre Aura spüren können und ihre Sorgen hatten ihn auch erreicht. Langsam löste er sich von Ginny und setzte sich sachte auf. Die anderen wussten wenn er suchte und verstummten plötzlich als die Besagte Person hinter dem Vorhang trat und Harry aufmunternd anlächelte. Dieses Lächeln sagt mehr als Worte es ja könnten, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf und spürte ihre besondere Verbindung zueinander.

„Na Bruderherz, wieder alles klar" meinte Joey scherzend, doch ihre Augen hatten sich schon wieder mit Tränen gefüllt.  
„Du warst ja hier, also ging es mir Bestens" entgegnete er aufrichtig.  
Auch in seine Augen traten Tränen. Er sah es in ihren Augen, das sie wusste, das er das Rätsel endlich lösen konnte.  
„Sie haben mir gehoffen" flüsterte er in die Stille in der sie sich nur ansahen.  
„Ich weiß" flüsterte sie zurück und lächelte unter Tränen, „Ich hab sie drum gebeten!"

Harry nickte verstehend. Langsam schaffte eine Träne es aus seinen Augen zu treten und seine Wangen hinab zu kullern. Die anderen gaben kein Laut von sich, sie beobachteten nur still. Auch Ginny sagte nichts dazu, sie hatte in der Zeit, die sie mit Harry teilte verstanden warum sie sich zu verbunden fühlten. Und sie brauchte nicht Eifersüchtig zu sein, das wusste sie seit letztes Jahr. Sie vertraute, ihnen beiden und diese stille Kommunikation zu beobachten, berührte sie ganz tief in ihrem Herzen.

„Du hast mir Angst gemacht" sprach Joey wieder nach einer Ewigkeit.  
„Ich hab mir selber Angst gemacht" erwiderte er mit tränenerstickender Stimme.  
„Weißt du Harry, ich liebe dich wie man jemanden als Bruder nur lieben kann. Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose als du zusammengebrochen bist. Deine Worten haben mich so aufgewühlt, das ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Es tat weh, so hilflos zu sein" das Letzte war so sehr gehaucht, das es nur Harry verstehen konnte.

Langsam streckte er einen Arm nach ihr aus. Joey ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihm in eine Umarmung ziehen. Nun rannen die Tränen unaufhaltsam in Sturzbäche an den Wangen der beiden nur so herunter. Doch kein Ton kam ihnen über die Lippen, sie weinten stumme Tränen des Wiedersehens, der Freude, das alles nochmals gut gegangen war.  
Als sie sich lösten, lächelten sie sich an und Harry wischte Joey die Tränen weg, was Joey leicht Grinsen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich Joey und ich würde mir keinen anderen vorstellen können, der mich bei diesem ganzen Schlammassel so sehr wieder aufbaut wie du" grinste er spitzbübisch.  
„Na hör mal" kam es gleich von Draco.  
„Also wirklich" tat Ron empört und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wie kannst du nur" sprach Hermine gespielt enttäuscht.  
„Langweilig" kicherte Ginny, die es sich einfach nicht verkneifen konnte.

Die anderen sahen sich an und prusteten los. Die Gesichter waren einfach zum Schießen und das Lachen war einfach wundervoll als es an den Wänden widerhallte.  
Von dem Gelache und Gekicher aufgeschreckt, schoss Poppy aus ihrem Büro und wollte schon zu einer Strafpredigt ansetzen, als sie unseren Freunde dort so sah, konnte sie nur Lächeln und verschwand wieder. Schnell war sie am Kamin in ihrem Zimmer und berichtete Albus, das alles wieder im Grünen Bereich war.

Die letzten anderthalb Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und bevor sich unsere Freunde versahen, waren sie schon vier Tage am Grimmauldplatz. Die Osterferien hatten endlich begonnen und Morgen wollte Harry mit Tonks und Sam in die Aurorenabteilung seinen Schnuppertag einlösen. Er war schon ganz hippelig und machte jeden verrückt, bis Draco in packte und in Harrys Zimmer schleppte.

Die anderen sahen Draco mit einem dankbaren Lächeln hinterher. Harry konnte man wirklich nicht ertragen wenn er aufgeregt war.  
„Ich sollte ihm einen Beruhigungstrank geben" murmelte Severus.  
„Dann steht er die nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr auf" sagte Remus dem das keinesfalls entgangen war.  
„Na immer noch besser als wenn er wie ein Vollidiot durch die Gegend rennt" schnarrte er zurück.

„Nun lass ihn doch auch mal" mischte sich Sam ein, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte und sich nun mit einer Tasse Tee ihnen Gegenüber setzte.  
„Wer hat dich denn gefragt" zischte Severus in altbekannter Manier.  
„Auszeit" meinte Joey grinsend und setzte sich neben Sam.  
„Pfff" kam es nur von Severus, der aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Remus grinste nur vor sich hin und sah mit Absicht in eine anderen Richtung, sonst würde er für nichts garantieren können.

„Nimm ihn nicht so hart ran. Ich brauch ihn noch" gab Joey Sam zu bedenken, der nun die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.  
„Ich werde mich bemühen, doch ich garantiere für nichts" meinte er ernst, worauf ihn Joey  
freundschaftlich auf die Schulter boxte.  
Damit erhob sie sich und half Molly beim Abendessen machen. Hermine und Ginny fingen schon an den Tisch zu decken und Sam verzog sich zum Kamin wo Ron saß und in einem Quidditchbuch las.

Severus und Remus unterhielten sich beide leise und fachsimpelten über irgendetwas.  
Tonks holte die Butterbier aus der Vorratskammer und stolperte prompt über ein Tischbein und lag nun in Severus Armen, der sie aus Reflex aufgefangen hatte, bevor sie mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallte. Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen, Molly verdrehte die Augen. Hermine und Ginny hatten sich beide weggedreht und bewunderten nun still die Vorhänge des Fensters und Joey schob sich die Faust in den Mund um nicht laut loszuprusten bei dem Gesichtsausdruck Severus.

„Danke fürs auffangen" keuchte Tonks überrascht und wurde leicht rot.  
„Kein Problem" knurrte Severus als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
Schnell richtete Tonks sich auf und strich ihre Kleidung glatt.  
Wie durch ein Wunder sind die Flaschen alle heil geblieben, die sie nun auf den Tisch stellte und zu Molly ging um ihr zu helfen.  
„Oh danke Tonks, aber die Mädchen und Joey helfen schon. Du weißt ja, viele Köche verderben den Brei" meinte Molly beschwichtigend und schob sie wieder Richtung Tisch.

Tonks zog eine Schnute und setzte sich neben Remus, der immer noch grinste, doch nun einen Arm um sie legte und an sich ranzog.  
Severus stand nun auf und ging auf Joey zu, die sich immer noch krampfhaft an der Theke mitten in der Küche festhielt und versuchte nicht zu lachen.  
„Ich muss nochmal weg, nach den Tränken schauen" sagte er und zog ein Augenbraue in unbekannte Höhen.  
Joey nickte nur und gluckste leise vor sich hin. Stark vermied sie es ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen und bewunderte nun den Fußboden.

„Stört es dich wenn ich heute Abend zu dir kommen?" fragte er leise.  
Joey schüttelte den Kopf und grinste den Boden unverhalten an.  
„Könntest du auch mit mir reden?" fragte Severus leicht sauer.  
„Nein, stört mich nicht, wenn du kommst" sprach sie zum Fußboden.  
Von Severus kam nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, Joey fing schon an zu zittern, weil sie vor stummen Lachens nicht mehr konnte.

„Ich bin aber im Fellow Anwesen" jabste sie noch Luft.  
„Ich weiß" kommentierte er kalt und stand immer noch vor ihr.  
„Gut" erwiderte sie etwas schrill.  
„Ich gehe dann jetzt" meinte Severus und wollte ihr eigentlich noch einen Kuss geben, doch den Schritt den er nach vorne machte, machte Joey einen Schritt zurück.  
Nun hatte Severus aber die Nase gestrichen voll, mit einer einzigen flicken Bewegung hatte er den letzten Abstand überbrückt und zog sie in seine Arme.

Joey hob den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Immer wieder gluckste Joey leise auf, was sie leicht erzittern ließ.  
„Mensch Jo, nun reiß dich mal zusammen" meckerte Severus beleidig.  
„Ich kann nicht" sagte sie atemlos und hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
Sie spürte wie Severus das Gesicht verzog und öffnete nun doch ihre blauen Augen, was ein fataler Fehler war. Schon spielte sich die Szene mit Tonks wieder vor ihren Augen ab und nun fing sie an hemmungslos zu lachen.

Die anderen die wussten, wenn Joey erstmal so richtig in Fahrt kam, konnte sie so schnell nicht mehr aufhören. Severus wurde dies langsam zu blöd, er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und rauschte mit einem gezischte „Bis später" davon. Da Joey nun so plötzlich losgelassen wurde, hielt sie sich krampfhaft in der Theke fest um nicht umzufallen.  
Remus und Tonks beobachteten sie und Hermine und Ginny kicherten selber leise mit. Molly konnte sich auch eine Grinsen nicht verkeifen, doch zeigte sie dies nicht so offen.

Nachdem Joey sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte sie sich an den Tisch und die anderen kamen auch langsam, der Hunger trieb sie.  
Harry saß nun neben Joey und fing schon wieder an rumzuzappeln, was Joey sichtlich den letzten Nerv raubte.  
„Harry verdammt, sitz stille" maulte sie nun.  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich bin doch schon so aufgeregt wegen Morgen..." meinte er und rutschte immer wieder von einer zur anderen Seite.

„Sag bloß keinem wie ALT du bist" sagte sie leicht genervt.  
„Mit 17 sollte man wenigstens soviel Selbstbeherrschung haben" meckerte Joey und löffelte weiter ihre Suppe.  
„Das sagt ja grad die Richtige" bemerkte Sam trocken und handelte sich einen eisigen Blick von Joey ein.  
„Wenn du das gesehen hättest, hättest du am Boden gelegen" sprach sie leicht amüsiert über die Miene von Tonks, der das sichtlich etwas peinlich war.

„Sicher, doch trotzdem. Mir tut der arme Severus leid, wie er sich von dir verabschieden wollte und du nur den Boden angestarrt hast" konterte er nun und regte sein Kinn in die Höhe.  
„Ach, seit wann tut dir Severus leid" erwiderte nun Remus.  
„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen" heulte Sam gespielt drauflos, was die anderen so sehr belustigte, das sie ohne Vorwarnung ins Essen pusteten. Selbst Molly sprang über ihren Schatten und lachte herzhaft mit. Nach endlosen Diskussionen wurde die Tafel aufgehoben und die Hauselfen erledigten den Rest. Die Jugend verzog sich in ihre Zimmer und Joey verabschiedet sich nun auch.

Harry hatte die Nacht erstaunlich gut geschlafen, war dafür aber schon um 7 Uhr wach geworden. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett und huschte ins Bad. Anschließend schlüpfte er in seine Klamotten und ging leise zu Tür. Ron schnarchte noch und Ginny war die Nacht mit zu Hermine gegangen. Mit flinken Füßen huschte er die Treppe runter in die Küche und musste erstaunt feststellen, das Sam, Tonks, Molly, Remus und Arthur schon auf waren.

„Morgen" rief er fröhlich und setzte sich an den langen Tisch.  
„Morgen" kam es aber nur halb so gut gelaunt zurück.  
Molly stellte ihm grade einen großen Teller mit Pfandkuchen vor die Nase, den Duft inhalierend griff er noch zu Sirup und kippte etwas drüber.  
„Guten Appetit" meinte Harry lächelnd und begann zu essen.  
Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und schlürfte so laut wie es ging seinen Kaffee. Arthur blätterte in der Zeitung und Remus und Tonks unterhielten sich leise.

Der Rest der Jugend ließ sich erst blicken, als die anderen schon alle im Aufbruch waren und Harry schon fertig an der Tür stand und nur darauf wartete das es los ging.  
„Hier" meinte Sam und warf ihm einen roten Umhang zu.  
„Ein Aurorenumhang?" fragte Harry völlig hin und weg.  
„Sicher, den wirst du brauchen" meinte Tonks und grinste schief.  
Harry nickte und zog ihn auch sogleich über, Ginny verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss bei ihm. Auch Ron und Draco klopften ihm auf die Schulter und von Hermine kam nur „Viel Spass".

Sie sah noch ziemlich müde aus, scheint so als hätte Ginny sie aus dem Bett geschmissen.  
„Fertig?" fragte Tonks und grinste.  
„Fertig" meinte Harry und grinste zurück.  
„Na dann, auf geht's" schmunzelte Sam und nahm seine Hand.  
In die andere Hand nahm er Tonks und schon waren sie verschwunden.  
„Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, das er seinen besten Tag heute erleben wird" bemerkte Ron etwas bissig.

„Na ja, ist doch nicht so wild. Wir werden uns auch die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich machen" sagte Draco daraufhin und griff nach die Kanne Kaffee.  
„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen" war Hermines Kommentar, worauf die anderen nur anfingen zu stöhnen.  
„Vergiss es, Mine" antwortet Ron mit einem Lächeln.  
„Heute wird definitiv nicht gelernt" meinte Ginny und pflichtete ihren Bruder bei.  
„Und was dann?" fragte sie.  
„Raus an die frische Luft" meinte Draco nur und grinste.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und begann nun zu essen. Die anderen fingen nun auch an, die Diskutiererei mit Hermine ständig machte hungrig. Und so verdrückten sie ihr Frühstück und die gute Laune kehrte allmählig wieder zurück. Wie gesagt gingen sie nach dem Frühstück raus in den Garten und legten sich in die Frühlingssonne und machte mal ausnahmsweise NICHTS. Auch wenn Hermine ein bisschen das schlechte Gewissen plagte, konnte sie nicht sagen, das ihr mal ein Tag, wo sie NICHTS tat, auch ganz gut tun würde.

_Hier würde ein perfekter Cliffhänger passen, oder? Nein ich bin ja nicht so! psychopatischesgrinsenimgesichthab_

Als Harry mit Sam und Tonks im Ministerium ankam, gingen sie erstmal zur Zauberstabkontrolle. Wie vor zwei Jahren wurde Harry Zauberstab geprüft, anschließend bekam er ihn wieder zurück. Sie schritten durch die große Halle und wieder war Harry beeindruckt von dem Brunnen der Geschwister, der nach dem Kampf in seinem 5. Jahr wieder hergestellt worden war. Sam grinste nur als er Harrys verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah, Tonks war schon bei den Fahrstühlen angekommen.

Zusammen fuhren sie die Abteile mit dem kleinen überfüllten Fahrstuhl nach oben, bis die monotone Frauenstimme ihnen mitteilte, das sie bei der Aurorenabteilung angekommen sind. Dort stiegen sie aus und an Harry, Sam und Tonks flitzten Auroren unterschiedlichen Alters und Größen vorbei. Alle hatten sie die dunkelroten Umhänge an und Harry bereute es nicht den von Sam entgegen genommen zu haben, sonst würde er sich wohl vollkommen Fehl am Platze vorkommen.

„Potter" polterte schon Moody Stimme und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Moody" sagte Harry leicht erschrocken und schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand.  
„Also dann folg mir mal, ich stell dich ein paar Auroren vor und zeig dir mal den Laden" knurrte er und humpelte mit seinem Holzbein voran.  
Von Sam kam ein aufmunternder Blick und Tonks war voll kurz zu ihrem Schreibtisch gegangen und schaute schnell die Papiere durch.

„Also" drang wieder die dunkle knurrige Stimme von Mad Eye Moody in Harry Ohr, „das sind Sean Porther, Adrian McFadden, Jamie Oswood, Natalie Morgan und Ashley Mitchell" stellte Moody ihn einigen jüngeren Auroren vor, die alle nacheinander seine Hand schüttelten.  
„Freut mich sehr" sagte Ashley freundlich.  
„Mich auch" erwiderte Harry leicht errötend über diese Freundlichkeit empfangen zu werden.  
Sam grinste sich ins Fäustchen und setzte sich links neben Harry, da an seinem Schreibtisch grade zwei Memo geflogen kamen.

Schnell ging er zu Tonks drückte ihr dies in die Hand und diese wuselte auch gleich davon. Harry sah sich mit großen Augen um. Er stand in einem riesigen Raum, der voll mit Schreibtischen, unzähligen Karten und flatternden Memo war.  
„Also Harry, ich darf doch Harry sagen, oder?" fragte Sean lächelnd.  
„Sicher, bitte nicht Siezen, dann komm ich mir so ALT vor" entgegnete Harry grinsend.  
„Sehr schön" meinte Jamie und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und begann ihn rumzuführen.

Die anderen gingen langsam hinterher. Jamie hielt Harry immer noch an der Schulter fest und führte ihn zu einem Teil der abgetrennt von dem Raum lag, eine Glaswand so schien es, schützte den Raum und dahinter lag auch eine Art Büroraum.  
„Hier siehst du das Herz unserer Abteilung. Eigentlich den wichtigsten Raum überhaupt" verkündete Adrian strahlend und machte die Tür aufschwinglich auf.  
„Das nenne wir unsere Zentrale" meinte Natalie.  
„Wieso?" fragte Harry und besah sich den Raum etwas näher.

An der Wand war eine gigantische Karte gehext worden, wo ganz Großbritannien aufgezeigt war. Immer wieder blinkten verschiedene Staaten leicht bläulich auf, was Harry verdutzt aus der Wäsche gucken ließ.

Ashley grinste und fing an ihm zu erklären wozu diese Karte diente, „Also wie du schon mitbekommen hast, siehst du hier ganz Britannien. Dieses leichte Aufblinken kommt daher, weil es uns anzeigt welche Art von Zauber gesprochen wird. Werden verbotene oder gar Schmerzflüche eingesetzt leuchtet es rot, das blau deutet auf normale Umstände hin."  
„Aber vorher wollt ihr das wissen?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Also," schaltete sich nun Natalie ein, „Todesser zum Beispiel, wenden sie einen schwarzen Fluch an, leuchtet dieses rot auf, doch bei dieser haben wir mehr Gewissheit" sie drehte sich nun dem mordsmäßig großen Tisch zu, auf dem ebenfalls eine Karte war, die durch eine Lampe unter der Tischfläche erleuchtet wird.  
„Dies" erklärte Jamie weiter „ist ebenfalls eine Karte, doch anders als die Erste. Wenn du einen Staatenabschnitt besser sehen willst, berühre ihn einfach mit dem Finger" meinte er und drückte nun auf Wales, dieses vergrößerte sich nun und Harry konnte alle kleine Städte namentlich sehen.

„Um es noch deutlicher zu haben" fuhr Adrian nun fort, „drücke nochmal".  
Harry drückte nochmal und sah nun einige Städte genau vor seinen Augen, wieder drückte er und nun konnte er die Leute auf der Straße genau beobachten. Um ihnen schimmerte eine leichte Subtanz, bei einigen war sie grün, bei anderen rot oder blau, schwarz oder sogar  
grell weiß.  
„Das" meinte Jamie, der den Gesichtsausdrucks Harry beobachtet hatte, „gibt uns den Aufschluss was die Menschen sind, Muggel, Magier, Todesser, oder Spuibs".

„Grün heißt Zauberer oder Hexe, rot sind Spuibs, schwarz Todesser, blau Muggel und weiß mächtige Zauberer oder Hexen" schaltete nun sich wieder Sam ein, der lässig im Türrahmen stand und die Schar vor ihm mit seinem typischen Lächeln fixierte.  
„Klugscheißer" meldete sich Ashley neckisch zu Wort.  
Sam streckte ihr lachend die Zunge raus und kam nun auf Harry zu, der sich mal hier und mal da einige Städte anschaute. Sam drückte nun einen Schalten an der Seite des Tisches und Harry sah nun fremde und bekannte Gesichter vor sich.

„Das ist unsere kleine Liste von Zauberer und Hexe" sagte Adrian.  
„Die blauen sind schon vorbestraft, bei den roten wurde die Anklage fallen gelassen" erzählte Jamie nun weiter.  
Plötzlich sah Harry sein eigenes Gesicht vor sich. Verblüfft starrte er auf sein Abbild und versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum er in diese Akte hier war. Ratlos sah er zu Sam auf, der sich eine Lachen schon nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.  
„Weißt du nicht mehr, vor deinem 5. Jahr. Unerlaubtes Zaubern" half er Harry wieder auf die Sprünge.

„Oh, ich hab erfolgreich verdrängt" knirschte Harry nun mit den Zähnen, vorauf alle anfingen zu lachen.  
„Nimm es nicht so schwer, immerhin warst du unschuldig und wie du siehst steht dies auch da und deine Akte leuchtet rot, also Take it Easy" grinste Sean und schlug ihm abermals freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und Harry stimmte nach kurzer Zeit in das Lachen mit ein.  
„Ja hier haben wir so ziemlich jeden drin, der schon mal was angestellt hat und die Leute die in Askaban sitzen, leuchten orange" meinte Natalie grinsend.

Harry nickte um zu signalisieren, das er verstanden hatte und sah viele ihm bekannte Todesser vor seinen Augen kurzzeitig auftauchen und wieder verschwinden, bis Sam den Schalter wieder umlegte und wieder die Karte erschien, wo Harry sie das letzte mal geöffnet hatte, direkt in London.  
Lachend und Schwatzend zogen sie Harry nun wieder in einen anderen angrenzenden Raum. So wie Harry sah wurde dieser als Trainingsraum genutzt.

Überall standen Trainingsgeräte, wie die in Joey Trainingsraum, doch hier gab es Dummys, die Joey nur erschienen ließ wenn sie sich mal abreagieren musste oder wenn keiner da war wenn sie trainierte.  
„Nun Harry, kleines Duell?" fragte Sam und zog schon seinen Zauberstab und fuchtelte damit herausfordern vor Harry Nase rum.  
Harry gähnte einmal, zog blitzschnell seinen eigenen und entwaffnete Sam kurzer Hand, worauf dieser voll gegen die gepolsterte Wand klatschte und sein Zauberstab in Harry Hand flog.

„Da musst du voll etwas früher ausstehen um mich zu kriegen" meinte Harry lässig und verschränkte selbstgefällig die Hände vor der Brust.  
„Menno das war voll gemein, weißt du das" beschwerte sich nun Sam und rappelte sich leicht bockig wieder auf.  
„Todesser lieber Sam sind auch unberechenbar, da musst du auf alles gefasst sein. Ich frag mich echt warum du noch lebst, wenn du so zu deinen Einsätzen gehst" grinste Harry und warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu.

Die anderen verkniffen sich ein Lachen bei Sam bedepperter Miene, weil Harry ihn belehrte, was Moody sich sonst nur traute, da Sam ziemlich schnell aus der Haut fahren konnte, wenn jemand an seinem Kampfstil etwas auszusetzen hat.  
„Aha, ich sehe, Joey hat ganze Arbeit geleistet" brummte Sam leicht beleidigt und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg.  
„Sicher hat sie das" meinte Harry gespielt entrüstet.

Die anderen Fünf hatten sich die Faust in den Mund gesteckt um nicht los zu prusten. Es war einfach genial den beiden zu zuhören.  
„Sicher hat sie das" äffte Sam wie ein kleines bockiges Kind nach, was Harry Grinsen ließ.  
„Sind wir etwa Neidisch?" fragte Harry und grinste überlegen.  
„Nein", rief Sam und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust, „Beim Barte des Merlin. Joey ist eine Sklaventreiberin, doch hat sie eine Menge drauf, na ja, sie ist gut weißt du, verdammt gut" grinste nun Sam und schleuderte prompt ein Beinklammerfluch nach Harry.

Der grinste nur und hob die Hand, sofort erschien ein Schutzwall um ihn und schluckte den Fluch. Sam grinste wieder und schleuderte noch etliche Flüche, die Harry einfach so verpuffen ließ, doch auch Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen und schickte ein paar Flüche nach Sam, der letzte traf sogar und nette Furunkeln breiteten sich nun in seinem markantem Gesicht aus. Die anderen lagen mittlerweile am Boden und kringelte sich nun über das bestürzte Gesicht Sam.

Harry konnte nicht mehr, er ging in die Knie und hielt sich den Bauch, da dieser vor lauter Lachen anfing zu schmerzen. Sam sah erst ziemlich böse drin, fuhr immer wieder über sein, wie er meinte entstelltes Gesicht, doch nach einiger Zeit die er auf die anderen immer wieder giftige Pfeile schoss, musste auch er einfach Lachen, die Bilder der anderen luden ja grade dazu ein. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit beruhigten sie sich wieder und Sam ließ die Furunkeln wieder mit seinen Kräften heilen und reichte Harry stolz die Hand, dieser nahm sie und schüttelte sie kräftig.

Plötzlich humpelte Moody herein und machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht. Sam ging zu ihm und fragte was los sein. Moody erklärte schnell und ruhig was vorgefallen war und ging dann wieder, Sam kam zu den anderen und was Harry in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen.  
„Ein Angriff auf eine Muggelsiedlung am hellerlichten Tag. In Manchester griffen Todesser an, wir sollen zur Verstärkung auch raus" meinte Sam zu seinen Kollegen und drehte sich nun zu Harry.

„Hör zu Harry, das wir dich nicht mitnehmen können ist dir klar?" fragte Sam in Eile.  
„Sicher, aber was soll ich machen?" fragte Harry nun, er wollte helfen und nicht rumsitzen und warten, so was mochte er weiß Gott nicht.  
„Du bekommst eine wichtige Aufgabe, komm mit" sagte Sam und seine Augen funkelten stolz, als er Harry bei der Schulter griff und ihn wieder zurück schlürfte, die anderen folgten.  
Sam ging aus dem Trainingraum raus, durch die kleinen Büros Richtung Zentrale wie sie es nannten.

„Also hör zu Harry, du wirst uns von hier aus beobachten und uns warnen sollten noch mehr von den Todesser auftauchen. Geh die Akten durch und such alle bekannten Todesser raus, so geht das Identifizieren nachher schneller, sollten wir welche festnehmen" erklärte Sam schnell und stellte ihm die Karte auf Manchester ein.  
Die Karte an der Wand blinkte die ganze Zeit rot auf, ein Zeichen für verbotene Flüche. Ab und zu blickte sie auch mal blau auf, das müssen die Autoren sein, dachte sich Harry.

„Wirst du klar kommen?" fragte Ashley und lächelte gequält.  
„Sicher komm ich klar und ihr seht zu, das ihr denen in den Arsch tretet und zwar mächtig. Ich meine ...ach ihr wisst schon was ich meine und kommt mir in einem Stück wieder" meinte Harry und lächelte aufmunternd in die Gesichter. Er mochte dieses Leute, sehr sogar. Auch wenn es ihm in den Fingern juckte mit zu gehen, wusste er das Sam dies niemals durchgehen lassen würde. Und wenn er an Joey dachte, sah er sie vor sich, wie sie ihm zurecht stutzte wenn er diese Aktion starten würde.

„Kleiner, du packst das" sagte Sean, klopfte auf seine Schulter und verschwand.  
„Wir zählen auf dich" meinte Adrian und folgte Sean.  
„Ja nun macht schon das ihr weg kommt" grummelte Harry und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. Sam grinste, ging nochmal auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Sei vorsichtig" nuschelte Harry.  
„Und du sei brav und lass alles schön heile, ja?" grinste Sam, erhielt ein Nicken und war verschwunden.

Sofort machte Harry sich an der Karte zu schaffen. Na toll, der Idiot hatte sie ihm zwar auf Manchester eingestellt, aber nicht genau auf die Strasse und alles. Wunderbar, musste er alles wieder alleine machen. Er rollte mit den Augen und starrte nun auf die Karte, doch wie man diese weiter einstellte wusste es nun wirklich nicht. Gebrauchsanweisung kennen die hier nicht, hä? Dachte er und sah wieder zu der Karte an der Wand, die blinkte immer noch unaufhörlich rot und blau.

Ob sie die gleiche Funktion hatte wie diese hier? Er würde es rausfinden müssen. Also stand er schnell auf, schritt zu der Karte und drückte nun auf Manchester und sofort vergrößerte sich diese. Er sah sofort wo der Kampf stattfinden musste und drückte abermals auf die Stelle und schon konnte er Straßennamen erkennen. Schnell flitzte er wieder zurück und drückte abermals auf die Karte am Tisch rum, diese besaß sogar eine Suchfunktion, stellte Harry nun fest und rollte wieder mit den Augen.

Wunderbar, hätte ich mir also den Aufwand sparen können, klasse, dachte er sarkastisch. Schnell hatte er die Namen der Straße eingegeben und schon erkannte er die Kämpfenden als wenn er dabei wäre. Wow, dachte er, sein Mund stand vor erstaunen offen.  
„Mittendrin statt nur dabei" kicherte er, besann sich aber wieder und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit.  
Einige Todesser lagen schon bewusstlos und gefesselt am Boden, der Rest kämpfte gegen die Auroren, auch einige Mitglieder des Ordens waren dabei und halfen.

Er sah Sam und Remus gehen Todesser kämpften. Die Flüche unterschiedlichster Farbe schossen hin und her. Sam war schon verletzt, eine Platzwunde zierte seine Stirn und Blut floss über sein Gesicht. Remus schien auch angeschlagen zu sein, er stand leicht gekrümmt da. Doch waren sie noch lange nicht müde, Sam schleuderte einen Fluch, Remus setzte einen nach und schon gingen die beiden Todesser zu Boden und blieben regungslos liegen. Im Inneren jubelte Harry grade, als ein grüner Fluch auf Sam zu raste, wich ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Duck dich" schrie er in Gedanken und dachte an Sam.  
Und Sam tat was er grade verlang hatte. Er duckte sich und sah über sich den Fluch hinweg zischen und einen anderen Todesser treffend, der darauf mit ausdruckslosen Augen zu boden ging und auch nicht mehr aufstehen würde.  
Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Das war ja noch spannender wie in einem Krimi, grinste der Schwarzhaarige und richtete seine Augen wieder auf die Karte.

„Danke Kumpel" sandte Sam an ihn zurück, was Harry schmunzelnd ließ.  
„Kein Problem" antwortete er.  
Schnell checkte Harry die Umgebung ab, indem er etliche Male auf die Karte drückte und unterschiedliche Gegnen die um den Kampfplatz lagen durchsah. Alles war ruhig, zu ruhig dachte er. Das sind nicht alle Todesser. Tom hatte mehr, viel mehr, schoss es durch Harry Kopf, als auch schon die Nächsten auftauchten.

„Sam hör mal, ihr bekommt Besuch. Aus östlicher und nördlicher Richtung, ungefähr 18 Todesser. Sehen mordlustig aus!" schickte Harry wieder zu Sam zurück.  
„Verstanden" kam zurück.  
Man sah wie Sam zu einigen der Auroren und Ordensmitglieder lief, ihnen die Information weitergab und sie sich nun auf einen erneuten Angriff vorbereiteten.

Und dann schlugen die Todesser zu. Flüche waren überall zu sehen, Staub wirbelte auf und man erkannte nichts mehr vom Schlachtfeld. Scheiße, fluchte Harry in Gedanken, er konnte nichts mehr sehen als Staub und bunte Flüche, die ziellos umherschossen.  
Oh man, wenn das mal gut geht. Er sah wie Sean aus der Staubwolke kam, auch er war verletzt, auf den Armen trug er Ashley, die kreide weiß im Gesicht war und offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Verdammter Mist, dachte Harry, sah sich weiter auf der Karte um. Da entdeckte er Joey und Tonks, die Seite an Seite kämpften und versuchten durch die Wolke zu sehen. Doch anscheinend wollte es ihnen ebenso wenige gelingen wie Harry. Als Joey ihre Hände hob, die Augen schloss und ihre Kleidung anfing im Wind zu wehen, dachte Harry das gibt's nicht. Er wusste was sie dort grade tat, sie rief nach dem Element Luft und befahl ihr, die Staubwolke weh zu pusten, was sie auch tat.

Ein Bild zeigte sich, wobei Harry hart schlucken musste. Er hatte schon viele Abendteuer zusammen mit seinen Freunden durchstehen müssen. Auch Leichen hatte er schon gesehen, nicht nur im wirklichen Leben, sondern auch im Schlafe, aber was sich ihm hier nun zeigte, verschlug im den Atem. Überall lagen Menschen, bewusstlos am Boden. Einige atmeten noch, dies konnte er sehen, wieder anderen lagen mit blutüberströmten Gesichtern da und bei anderen hatte ihr Herz aufgehört zu schlagen.

Man konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Es war grauenhaft, mehr als grauenhaft. Harry wendete seine Augen für einen Moment ab. Er konnte dieses Bild nicht ertragen, es war grauenvoll, dies mitanzusehen. Heiße Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch zulassen das sie endgültig über seine Wangen rollten. Niemals! Er blickte wieder auf die Karte und sah, das Sam, Remus, Tonks, Joey, Adrian, Natalie, Charlie, Fred

Dies beruhigte ihn ungemein. Zu sehen, das es ihnen noch gut ging, sie zwar verletzt waren, aber sie noch kämpfen konnten. Harry versank immer mehr in seinen Grübelein, bis er merkte das Jemand versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen. Er riss die Augen wieder auf, sah sich um, sah aber niemanden, hatte er es sich eingebildet?  
„Harry du Depp, antworte mir gefällst" grummelte Sam in seinem Kopf.  
Er sah wieder auf die Karte und sah, das Sam am Boden saß und schwer atmete.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry auch gleich zurück.

„Der Kampf ist vorbei, wir konnten teilweise alle Muggel retten, doch auch einige mussten ihr Leben lassen. Wir werden in ca. 15 Minuten wieder da sein. Ich werd noch ins St. Mungos, nach Ashley schauen. Sei vernünftig und bleib da" schnaufte Sam und grinste, was Harry dank der Karte sehen konnte.  
„Ja Mama" erwiderte er lächelnd.  
„Wünsch Ashley gute Besserung, von mir" grinste Harry noch, bevor er wieder anfing die Umgebung des Kampffeldes nach irgendwelchen Störenfrieden abzusuchen.

Als er keine weiteren fand, ließ er die Karte auf Manchester, drehte sich zur Karte an der Wand und sah mit Genugtuung, das sie nur noch blau blinkte. Merlin sei Dank, sagte er in Gedanken und begann nun damit die Akten aller bekannten Todesser raus zu suchen.  
Er vergas die Zeit und sah sich zwischen durch mal die und mal die Akte an, selbst Severus hatte eine Akte hier. Doch auch er wurde Frei gesprochen, in allen Anklagepunkten für Unschuldig erklärt. Und Harry wusste, das Albus hier die Finger im Spiel hatte.

Als Harry grade die letzte in der Hand hatte, die er finden konnte, kamen die ersten wieder zurück. Sam sah ziemlich angeschlagen aus, auch Tonks hatte einiges abbekommen. Natalie war nicht mit dabei und Sean auch nicht. Vermutlich sind beide gleich im Krankenhaus geblieben, dachte Harry und drehte sich nun zu den Neuankömmlingen um.  
„Wie geht's euch?" fragte Harry gleich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Sam hob abwertend die Hand und sah ihn lange an, bis sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl und er nicht anders konnte, als Harry einfach in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Uns geht's ganz gut. Ashley kommt auch wieder auf die Beine! Natalie und Sean sind bei ihr, schöne Grüße soll ich dir bestellen" sagte Sam in einem Atemzug und löste sich wieder von Harry, der ihn nun angrinste.  
„Danke für die Grüße" meinte Harry und grinste breit.  
„Was is?" fragte Sam und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Nichts weiter" schmunzelte Harry und feixte sich eins. Immer wenn man Ashley in Sam Gegenwart erwähnt, hatte er ein komisches Leuchten in den Augen.

„Komm sag mir" bettelte Sam und sprang rauf und runter.  
Die anderen amüsierten sich köstlich, auch Harry konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen.  
„Büdde" flehte Sam und war sich der Belustigung der anderen voll bewusst.  
„Ashley" brachte Harry nur hervor.  
„Okay ich will es doch nicht mehr wissen" kam es verlegen von Sam, der sich wegdrehte und davon ging, zu seinem Schreibtisch und einige Memos beantwortete.

„Nimms nicht so schwer" meinte Adrian und schlug Sam auf die Schulter.  
„Aua, verfluchte Scheiße!" brüllte Sam los.  
„Sorry" murmelte Adrian verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Was hast du?" fragte Tonks leicht besorgt.  
„Ach nichts weiter. Mich hat vorhin nur ein Fluch gestreift" meinte Sam beiläufig.  
„Lass mal sehen" gab Harry von sich und sah sich die Wunde durch den zerfetzten Umhang genauer an.

„Sicher das dich der Fluch nur gestreift hat?" fragte Harry scheinheilig nach.  
„Ähm, nun ja, kann auch sein das er mich voll erwischt hat" murrte Sam der Harry Blick nicht widerstehen konnte.  
„Aha" warf Jamie ein und gluckste vor sich hin.  
Tonks schüttelte den Kopf über die beiden und Adrian ging ebenfalls zu seinem Schreibtisch rüber. Schnell heilte Harry die Wunde und knuffte Sam spielerisch in die Seite als er fertig war.

„Scheißer, hör auf damit" knurrte Sam, dem das Kommentar von Harry vorhin nicht aus dem Kopf ging.  
„Ach haben wir etwa schlechte Laune" neckte ihn Harry.  
Sam rollte mit den Augen, widmete sich wieder seinen Pergamentrollen. Doch Harry gab immer noch keine Ruhe. Er setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und stichelte immer weiter.  
„Potter" polterte Moody plötzlich in den Raum hinein.  
Harry erschrak so sehr, das er doch glatt mit einem dumpfen „Woah" vom Schreibtisch fiel.

„Ja, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall" bemerkte Sam trocken, doch ein warmes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.  
„Klappe Boddin" zischte Harry und rappelte sich wieder auf, Tonks grinste.  
Sam knirschte überaus laut mit dem Zähne bei der Nennung seines Namens, doch wusste er, Harry machte nur Spass.  
„Potter! Ich muss sagen, aus dir kann mal ein sehr fähiger Auror werden. Sehr gute Arbeit bei den Karten" knurrte Moody und verzog sein vernarbtes Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, was eher einer schaurigen Grimasse glich.

Nachdem sie den Angriff ausgewertet hatte, verabschiedete Harry sich von den Leute und versprach auf jeden Fall wieder zukommen. Da kann kommen was da wollte, er würde Voldemort erledigen. Ihm hatte der Tag hier heute mehr als nur Spass gemacht. Er fand es klasse, als der Angriff in Manchester war, hier bleiben zu dürfen, ohne Schutz wohl bemerkt. Man hatte ihn nicht nach Hause gebracht, nein man vertraute ihm und das erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

Als sie wieder am Grimmauldplatz ankamen, waren die anderen sofort bei Harry und fragten ihn aus. Sie wussten schon von Remus und Joey das Harry an der Karte gesessen hatte als der Angriff war und ihnen somit auch helfen konnte. Sofort wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert und bekam keine Luft mehr. Ginny hatte sich ihm um den Hals geschmissen, als er zur Tür rein ist. Man sah ihr an, das sie geweint hatte. Harry hatte sie umarmt und sie einfach nur festgehalten, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie hatte durchmachen müssen.

Joey und Remus standen hinter den Jugendlichen und beobachteten das Bunte treiben. Ihnen stand der Stolz auf den Gesichtern geschrieben. Als Ginny sich von Harry losriss, ging der Schwarzhaarige erstmal auf Remus zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Gut gekämpft" sagte er, „Besser hätte ich es auch nicht machen können" grinste Harry.  
„Oh da bin ich mir sicher" erwiderte Remus darauf und wurde danach von Tonks umarmt.  
„Und mit dir muss ich ein ernstes Wörtchen reden" sagte er zu Joey, die großen Augen machte.

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, das du die Elemente beherrscht" schimpfte Harry gespielt böse mit ihr.  
„Ähm, kann es sein, das du heute einmal zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen bist" bemerkte Joey und grinste ihn frech an. Harry machte ein verdutztes Gesicht.  
„Wir haben ausführlich im Training über die Elemente geredet. Und man mag es kaum glauben, du beherrscht sie ebenfalls. Auch wenn noch nicht so gut, aber immerhin" entgegnete Joey und boxte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Huch" gab er nur von sich und sah beschämt zu boden.  
„Sorry" nuschelte er und blinzelte sie an.  
Joey grinste nur und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm, was gar nicht so leicht war, da Harry mittlerweile, fünf Zentimeter größer war als sie, also musste sie sich in den Arm nehmen lassen. Anschließend wurde zu Abend gegessen und Harry musste jede Einzelheit noch einmal erzählen. In den richtigen Stellen setzten mal Tonks, Remus, Sam und Joey ein, der Rest hörte aufmerksam zu.

* * *

So das war es mal wieder und ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Ich werde vesuchen so bald wie möglich weiter zu machen, aber ich werde euch nicht versprechen, weil ich nicht weis wie das Programmreagiert.

bis dann eurer Bärchen.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Ja ich mach mich ja schon klein und verstecke mich hinter meinem Schreibtisch!! Es tut mir wirklich leid das ihr so lange warten mußtet, aber leider ging es nicht anderes. Es hatteich Probleme mit dioer Sch... Telefongesellschaft und dann hat meine liebe netter Rechmer gemeit er muß Urlaub machen! Er hat einfach meine Datei mit den FF´s komplett gelöscht, die Datein die ich nicht so häufig bracuhe und auch nicht so oft, hat er größtenteil ganz gelassen.! Als entschädigung bekommt ihr heute die letzten VIER Kapitel!! _**

****

**_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim lesen.!!!!_**

* * *

****

**_33. Mysteriumabteilung_**

Die nächsten drei Tagen zogen nur so an die Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12 vorbei. Harry schwelgte immer nach in Tagträumen an die Aurorenabteilung und Sam bestellte ihm jeden Tag schöne Grüße von Sean, Ashley – die wieder vollkommen gesund war-, Natalie, Adrian und Jamie. Draco sah man nur noch in Begleitung von Ann, die nun auch da war, wobei Hermine und Ginny etwas Zeit miteinander verbrachten und Harry und Ron die ganze Zeit draußen Quidditch spielten.

Joey hingegen vergrub sich viel in der Bibliothek. Wie sie gesagt hatte, war sie tagsüber immer am Grimmauldplatz und teleportierte nur Abends nach Hause. Doch was sie in den Büchern suchte, wusste sie selber nicht genau. Sie hoffte immer noch irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden, wie man Harry retten könnte. Es war definitiv klar, das er in einen komatösen Zustand fallen wird, doch ob er wieder aufwachte, das konnte keiner sagen.  
Auch trainierten sie nicht mehr. Harry machte alleine weiter, Joey hatte ihm alles gelehrt was sie wusste und Harry beherrschte es perfekt.

Doch von Tag zu Tag, von Stunde zu Stunde stieg die Anspannung, jeder war irgendwie gereizt, der Einzige der dies gelassen nahm, war Harry selber, doch der Schein trügte! Am Abend sollte noch einmal eine Ordensversammlung stattfinden um nochmals den genauen Ablauf zu klären. Selbst Albus Dumbledore, dem nichts so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen könnte, rannte ununterbrochen in seinem Büro in Hogwarts auf und ab. Minerva saß verzweifelt auf der großen gemütlichen Coach die in der Ecke stand.

Resigniert die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen saß sie da und verfolgte immer wieder die Rute die ihr Vorgesetzter und ja was war er nun eigentlich für sie? Ein Freund, oder sogar der Freund? Konnte man es den noch in dem Alter als Freund bezeichnen? Oder doch eher Lebensgefährte? Das hört sich eindeutig besser an, dachte sie und nickte sich selber zu. Doch nun erschien auf ihrem Gesicht plötzlich ein sehr seltenes Lächeln. Wie Albus zu ihr kam und mit ihr reden wollte, das würde sie nie vergessen. Er war so aufgeregt und nervös.

Für den sonst immer so wortgewandten, starken und nach ihren Meinung mächtigsten Zauberer mehr als nur ungewöhnlich. Wie ein Teenanger von 15 Jahren hatte er ihr gegenüber gesessen und irgendwas in seinen langen weißen Bart gemurmelt. Er erzählte so schnell und nuschelte unheimlich doll, das sie absolut nichts verstand. Als er fertig war, hatte er sie mit seinen blauen Augen groß angesehen und gewartet das sie was sagte. Doch was sollte sie sagen, sie hatte ja nichts verstanden.

Sie hatte sich auf ihre Intuition verlassen und seine Hand in die ihre genommen und einfach sanft zu gedrückt. Und somit hatte sie dann wohl auch die stumme Frage, die sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte beantwortet.  
Ja diesen Augenblick hatte sie ganz für sich in ihren Gedanken eingezogen und immer noch lächelte sie, doch die Unruhe die nun ihr Auserwählter an den Tag legte, machte sie sprichwörtliche fertig.

„Albus nun setzt dich doch mal hin. Du nimmst mir eindeutig die Ruhe" sagte sie nun bestimmt, was veranlasste das der Besagte stehen blieb und sie ansah.  
„Ich kann nicht" war das Einzige was er sagte und begann weiter hin und her zu laufen.  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und zauberte sich einen heißen Tee, an dem sie langsam zu schlürfen anfing. Albus hingegen stand nun wieder vor seinem Schreibtisch und mopste sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon aus einer großen Schüssel.

Genüsslich stopfte er sich diesen in den Mund und lutschte darauf rum. Er liebte diese Muggelsüßigkeit über alles. Ja dafür würde er sogar seinen letzten Umhang geben. Aber nicht den mit dem Monden und Sternen, sagte er in Gedanken und begann zu kichern, der ist so schön flauschig!  
„Was ist?" fragte Minerva und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ach nichts!" gab er zurück und winkte ab.  
„Du bist unmöglich" bemerkte sie trocken und widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee.

„Ja ich weiß" meinte er und ging nun zu ihr und setzte sich zu ihrer Linken.  
„Aber du magst mich doch trotzdem?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Minerva sah ihn pikiert an, wie war das vorhin nochmal mit Lebensgefährte, fragte sie sich im Stillen und sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore du bist manchmal schlimmer als ein Teenanger" gab sie nun lächelnd von sich.

Albus seufzte theatralisch und zauberte sich selber einen heißen Tee. Die Stirn in mächtige Falten gelegt und auf den dunklen Tisch vor ihm starrend trank er nun.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen" es war keine Frage, nein eher eine Feststellung.  
„Oh ja" antwortete er.  
„Weißt du Albus, ich hätte nie gedacht das wir so weit kommen. Erst als Joey kam, wusste ich, das wir vielleicht eine Chance gegen Du- weißt- schon- wenn hätten. Sie hat allen Mut gemacht, den Beteiligten Hoffnung gegeben. Sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes" klang Minervas Stimme durch den Raum.

„Wie wahr, Minerva. Wie wahr. Ich bewundere sie jeden Tag mehr für ihr Ausdauer, für ihren Mut, ihre List und Tücke. Und ihr Wissen ist beträchtlich. Ich hatte wirklich nicht mehr daran geglaubt das sie noch irgendwann mal magische Kräfte aufweisen würde. Ich hab sie aufgegeben, Minerva. Einfach so! Der Einzige der immer an sie geglaubt hatte, war Brian. Immer wieder hat er ihr Mut gemacht, sie aufgefangen wenn sie gefallen war. Und ich als ihr Onkel, gab sie auf" gab er traurig von sich.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld" sagte Minerva.  
„Aber ich fühle mich schuldig, sehr sogar. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können. Doch das erstaunlich daran ist, sie hat mir verziehen, mir vergeben, obwohl ich sie damals aufgab, nicht mehr an sie glaubte. Um so mehr überraschte es mich, als ich mitbekam, welche Macht sie umgab, aber auch nur, weil sie an dem Tag sehr mies drauf war. Sie ist eine Meisterin im Aura verbergen musst du wissen.

Ihre Kräfte zeigten sich erst nach dem Tod ihres Bruders. Und was machte sie? Sie trainierte. Von Tag zu Tag. Immer härter, immer mehr. Sie wollte ihn rächen. Und das mit allen Mitteln. Der Hut hatte wirklich arge Probleme sie in ein Haus zu stecken" hier machte er eine Pause und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Aber wieso?" Minervas Neugierde war mehr als nur geweckt.  
„Sie besitzt Fähigkeiten all der Häuser" kam die schlichte Antwort.

„Joey beherrscht die Dunkle Magie sogar vielleicht besser als Tom. Sie hat alles gelernt was sie finden konnte, hat alles wie ein Schwamm in sich aufgezogen. Sie hat ein großes Wissen, egal auf welchen Fachgebiet, sie bleibt sich Treu, kämpft für das an was sie glaubt und für was sie steht...Gerechtigkeit, Glaube, Liebe und Frieden. Tom war ihr immer schon ein Dorn im Auge und andersrum war es genauso.

Du kannst dich an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen auf der Lichtung erinnern? Sie springt immer so mit ihm um. Nicht mal ich trau mir das zu, von Severus ganz zu schweigen. Sie weiß was auf dem Spiel steht. Ich weiß das sie Harry mit allem was sie hat und weiß beschützen wird, sie würde ihr Leben für ihn geben. Sie sieht ihn als Bruder, sie ist ihm eine Stütze, so wie Brian es immer für sie war. Joey hat durch Harry eine zweite Chance bekommen und die wird sie nutzen" schloss er nun mit leiser Stimme.

Minerva saß mit großen Augen da. Sie hatte immer geglaubt Joey zu kennen, doch das was sie eben gehört hatte zeigte ganz andere Perspektiven auf. Nun verstand sie auch, warum Joey versucht hatte, die Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy zu erhalten. Sie hatte erkannt das er nicht so war, wie er jeden glauben machen wollte. Und Severus? Da war es genauso gewesen. Sie haben so viele Gemeinsamkeiten, mehr als sie auch nur erahnen. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer glimmte nun am Horizont auf und ließ das Ganze schon nicht mehr ganz so hoffnungslos aussehen.

Harry schlenderte grade durch den angrenzenden Park und ließ sich die Frühlingssonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vergraben schlenderte er den schmalen Kieselweg Richtung Teich entlang. Die Büsche die den Weg säumten gaben einen Duft von sich, was Harry denken ließen, er würde schwebte (Keiner Macht den Drogen! War mir nicht so lach). Der Duft war berauschend und lächelnd stampfte er den Weg weiter voran.

Bald ist es soweit, dachte er und senkte seinen Kopf. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie es ausgehen würde, doch er würde alles geben, nur um das Überleben seiner Freunde zu sichern.  
In der letzten Zeit hatte er hart trainiert und für Ginny wenig Zeit gehabt, doch sie verstand es, hatte ihm Zeit gegeben. Sie weiß wie wichtig dies für Harry ist und er war froh dabei solch Unterstützung seiner Freunde und vor allem Joey zu haben.  
Auch dieses lästige Rätsel hatte er gelöst, mit Hilfe seiner Eltern und seinem Paten, wenigstens etwas auf was man sich verlassen kann, dachte er und hopste über einen Busch weg.

Der Endkampf rückte immer Näher, dies spürte er, tief in sich drin. Narbenschmerzen hatte er zwar nicht mehr seit seinem Zusammenbruch, doch sein inneres Gefühl sagte es ihm.  
Wie viele Menschen werden wohl diesmal sterben? Konnte er es schaffen? Würde er Sieger oder Verlierer sein? Hatte er überhaupt die Macht dazu? Fragen auf die er keine Antworten hatte. Fragen die ihm seit seinem 5. Schuljahr durch den Kopf jagten. Fragen die ihm Nachts manchmal nicht schlafen ließen. Fragen die ihm zur Verzweiflung brachten.

Abrupt stoppten seine Beine, er war am Teich angekommen. Doch auf der Bank saß schon Jemand, Jemand, den er glaubte erst heute Abend zu sehen.  
Langsam ging er auf diesen Jemand zu und setzte sich leise neben ihn, starrte auf das plätschernde Wasser hinaus. Genoss die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wie sein Nebenmann.  
Minuten vergingen, nicht schnell, sie schlichen dahin. Und das Schweigen lag um sie beide, doch war es nicht unangenehm.

„Hast du Angst?" kam die tiefe Stimme seines Sitznachbarn.  
Harry nickte langsam, konnte seine Gefühle in seinem Inneren im Moment nicht in Worte fassen. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftig ruhig zu bleiben und nicht auf der Stelle los zu schreien. Immer wieder hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen gefragt, warum Gott solch schwere Aufgabe für ihn gewählt hatte. Eine Antwort hatte er nicht gefunden.  
Sein Nebenmann nickte. Er verstand ihn, sehr sogar, auch in ihm sah es keineswegs anders aus.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?" kam es leise von Harry, den Blick immer noch grade aus starrend.  
„Nur zu" brummte er und wartete darauf was nun kommen würde.  
„Wirst du mir helfen?" flüsterte der Grünäugige.  
Nun sah Severus ihn leicht pikiert an. Seine Augen sahen fragend auf den jungen Mann neben ihm und seine Augenbraue erklomm neue Höhen.  
„Wobei?" fragte er jedoch ruhig.

„Beim Kampf. Wirst du da sein um mir zu helfen?" fragte Harry und suchte nun den Blick seines Zaubertranklehrers.  
„Willst du das wirklich?" fragte Severus in einer sanften Tonlage, die Harry mehr als nur verblüffte.  
„Ja das will ich. Mehr als alles andere. Weißt du, ich bin Joey mehr als zu Dank verpflichtet. Das was sie für mich getan hat, kann ich nie vergelten. Zu klein ist meine Kraft dafür. Sie hat unseren Streit, unseren Hass versucht zu schlichten, doch nicht aufdränglich, sondern im Stillen.

Alleine hätte ich das nie gekonnt. Ich fand den Mut nicht, auch wenn ich ein Gryffindor bin, nie hatte ich den Mut auf dich zuzugehen. Mit dir zu reden und seinen wir ehrlich, du hättest mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen" schmunzelte Harry nun, doch sein Gesicht wurde gleich wieder ernst als er weiter erzählte.  
„Sie hat mir gezeigt was wirklich wichtig im Leben ist. Sie hat mir soviel beigebracht, sie war da wenn ich gefallen bin und half mir jedes Mal wieder auf. Mit ihr konnte ich über alles reden, egal was es war und wie schlimm es war. Sie hat mich nie dafür verurteilt.

Sie hat versucht mich zu verstehen, sie gab mir Hoffnung und Mut. Erklärte mir, das meine Schwächen gleichzeitig meine Stärken wären. Sie ließ mich dich, mit ganz anderen Augen sehen. Sie zeigte mir, das alles nur Fassade ist, eine Mauer, die dich schützt. Das deine bissigen, höhnischen und spöttischen Bemerkungen, gar nicht so gemeint sind wie du es sagst. Sie hat mir die Augen geöffnet und mir den wahren Severus Snape gezeigt. Ich gebe zu das ich geschockt war, was ich in dem Denkarium sah. Jeder hatte mir nur Gutes von meinem Vater erzählt.

Und als meine Mutter auch noch stink wütend gegangen ist, fragte ich mich, wie sie je auf die Idee kam, meinen Dad zu heiraten. Es tut mir leid, was mein Dad mit dir angestellt hat und ich habe verstehen gelernt, warum du mich so gehasst hast. Ich schämte mich dafür. Du weißt das ich in Umbrigde Büro einbrach um Sirius und Remus zur Rede zu stellen.  
Ich will dich dabei haben, weil du mir wichtig bist, Severus. Weil ich weiß das du nicht so bist wie du jedem glauben machen willst. Ich will dich dabei haben, weil ich dich mittlerweile wie eine Art Freund sehe" wisperte er und senkte nun seinen Kopf.

Severus hatte ihm die ganze Zeit still zu gehört. Er wusste nicht, das Harry so dachte. Ja sie hatten sich unterhalten, als Joey im Krankenflügel lag, er war da, als er vor wenigen Wochen zusammenbrach. Aber das war nun mehr als er erwartet hatte. Er, Severus Snape war Harry Potter, dem Jungen- der- überlebte wichtig. Er wollte ihn dabei haben, weil er ihn als eine Art Freund sah. Dies hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Nicht jetzt, nicht Morgen.  
Der Junge war wirklich erstaunlich. Er vergab ihm einfach so, dass er ihn jahrelang gequält hatte.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte Severus unsicher.  
„So sicher wie noch nie" antwortete er leise.  
„Harry ich, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll" sagte er nun geschafft und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen kurzen Haare.  
Harry schmunzelte neben ihn und sah ihn von der Seite her an. Sein Blick haftete auf seinen Füßen, eine Haltung die er nicht von ihm kannte. Doch dies ließ ihn so verdammt...menschlich wirken.

„Weißt du" begann Severus nun mit leiser doch kräftiger Stimme, „ es hat lange gedauert bis ich wirklich begriffen hatte, dass ich dich nicht verabscheue. Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich dich eigentlich nie gehasst, sondern eher bewundert. Ja es ist Bewunderung die ich spüre. Bewunderung für etwas Großes, für etwas Mächtiges in dir. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hat es mir über die Jahre sogar vergnügen bereitet dich heranwachsen zu sehen. Ja du bist vom Aussehen deinem Vater, James verdammt ähnlich. Doch in deinem Wesen machst du deiner Mutter alle Ehre.

Wie ich dir schon vor einer Ewigkeit sagte, tut es mir leid, wie ich damals gehandelt habe, doch ich habe einfach rot gesehen, als ich dich im Denkarium fand. Was ich damals tat, ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Und ja, ich habe manchmal selber die Auseinandersetzungen mit deinem Vater und seinem Anhang provoziert. Ich habe viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht und dies ist eine Sache worauf ich nicht stolz bin, glaub mir, es tut mir unendlich leid. Genauso das ich dir nie zeigen konnte, was wirklich in mir vorgeht wenn ich über dich nachgedacht habe.

Ich konnte es nicht, ich war ein Spion. Hätte einer der Slytherinschüler, deren Eltern Todesser sind dies bemerkt, würde ich nicht mehr hier sitzen. Ich wollte dies nicht tun und ganz ehrlich" meinte er nun und sah Harry direkt in die grünen Augen, „ es hat mich selber geschmerzt dies tun zu müssen, doch mit der Zeit, war es eine Art Routine geworden. Harry, ich habe dich nie gehasst, tu es jetzt nicht und werde es auch nie tun, weil du es nicht verdienst. Du verdienst die Last nicht die auf deinen jungen Schultern lastest, doch ich kann sie dir nicht abnehmen, keiner kann das.

Doch ich möchte, ja ich will dich unterstützen, in allem. Du hättest nicht Fragen brauchen, ich hätte es aus freien Stücken getan, nicht nur weil du der- Junge- bist- der- überlebte, nein, weil du etwas Besonderes bist. Du hast außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten, bist clever, gutmütig, stolz, gerecht, kämpfst für eine Sache um die du nie gebeten hast zu kämpfen, nicht jeder würde dies einfach so hinnehmen. Und das Wichtigste ist, du hast Freunde, die dich lieben und so akzeptieren wie du bist.

Sie würden sogar mit dir in den Tod ziehen, wenn du sie nur darum bitten würdest, solch Loyalität habe ich noch nie gesehen, außer vielleicht bei deinem Dad und seinen Freunden. Ergreife die Chance Harry und lass jeden wissen, was du in dir hast, du hast es verdient. Du bist nicht der- Junge- der- überlebte, sondern nur Harry Potter, ein ganz normaler junger Mann, mit fast ganz normalen Problemen. Und lass dir von keinem etwas anderen einreden, Harry. Du bist Einzigartig in deiner Persönlichkeit, dich gibt es kein zweites Mal und es wäre mir eine Ehre auf deiner Seite kämpfen zu dürfen, Harry. Ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht" endete Severus nun und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Er hatte nie gedacht, jemals mit Harry Potter so tiefgründige Gespräche zu führen. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, mal einfach nur neben diesem Jungen zu sitzen, dessen Vater sein Erzfeind war und er mal nicht den Drang verspürte ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Ja es war schwer für ihn dies zu sagen, doch er wollte ehrlich sein, genauso ehrlich wie Harry zu ihm war. Und ganz tief in seinem Inneren, empfand er stolz gegenüber diesem jungen Mann neben sich auf der Bank. Wie er sich jedes Mal furchtlos in den Kampf stürzte und es immer wieder geschafft hatte, dort halbwegs heile wieder rauszukommen.

Harry sah ihn an, er war völlig sprachlos. Sein Mund stand offen, seinen Augen waren hinter den Brillengläsern so groß wie Tennisbälle. Er konnte kaum glauben was er da grade gehört hatte, von Hogwarts meinst gehasstem Lehrer, ehemaliger Anhänger Voldemorts und Spion Dumbledores. Harry versuchte krampfhaft den Mund zu schließen, so wirklich wollte es ihm aber nicht gelingen. Er schluckte hart und sah immer noch zu diesem Mann vor ihm, der immer noch den Boden anstarrte. Doch langsam kam Bewegung in dessen Körper. Severus hob den Kopf und suchte den Blick Harrys. Er war überrascht das zu sehen was in seinen Augen lag.

„Du hast mich bewundert? Wofür?" rang sich Harry die Frage ab.  
Severus konnte nicht anderes als zu schmunzeln. Harrys Gesicht war einfach nur Klasse, dachte er sich und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.  
„Du hast mich jeden Tag aufs Neue verblüfft, Harry Potter. Du hattest den Mut, den Anstand, Draco eine Chance zu geben, du hast das geschafft, was ich und James nie geschafft haben,...Freundschaft" antwortete er schlicht.

„Ja aber, Joey hat das doch gemacht, ich meine sie hat angefangen mit Draco zu reden und so weiter" erwiderte er nur darauf.  
„Ja das mag sein, Joey hatte schon immer ein Händchen für solche Sachen. Sie hatte nur den Anfang gemacht, ihr zwei den Rest. Ihr seit nun die besten Freunde. Draco hat sich seiner Familie abgewandt, er hat das geschafft, was ich mein ganzes Leben lang versucht habe, doch nie den Mut dazu gefunden hab. Das unterscheidet die Gryffindors von uns Slytherins!" grummelte Severus nun vor sich hin.

Harry senkte nun wieder seinen Blick, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah dann wieder zum Teich hinüber. Er war froh darüber etwas geschafft zu haben, was sein Vater nie auf die Reihe bekommen hatte. Frieden mit Severus Snape!  
„Danke" flüsterte Harry nach einer Weile in der sie geschwiegen hatten.  
„Wofür?" fragte Severus und sah ihn an.  
„Dafür das du zugehört hast, ich mit dir mal reden konnte, ohne das du gleich mit Punkteabzüge, Strafarbeit oder Nachsitzen drohst. Einfach Danke, das du da warst und immer noch da bist" sagte er ehrlich.

Severus nickte nur mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ja der Junge war schon erstaunlich, dachte er und ließ seinen Blick wieder schweifen. Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Jahren gesagt, er würde mit dem Sohn seines Erzfeindes ein Gespräch in aller Ruhe führen und dies auch noch genießen, hätte er ihm ohne zu zögern den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt. Severus schüttelte ihm Stillen den Kopf, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er mochte den jungen Mann neben sich, sehr sogar.

Joey stand am Fenster der Bibliothek und sah in die unendlich, scheinende Ferne hinaus. Finden konnte sie nichts weiter. Weder einen brauchbaren Zauberspruch oder irgendeinen anderen wichtigen Hinweis. Sie war mehr als mit ihrem Latein am Ende und das stimmte sie mehr als nur Traurig. Resigniert ließ sie die Schultern hängen, ihr Kopf war leicht gesenkt und die Augen nun geschlossen.

Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sie zitterten leicht, ihr Gesicht war zu einer fast schmerzhaften Grimasse verzogen. Sie hatte Angst. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie so wirklich Schiss. Um ihre Freunde und um Harry, besonders um Harry. Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihm nicht helfen konnte? Wenn sie keinen Weg finden würde? Die Tür zum Raum sich nicht öffnen ließe? Harry stirbt? Sie wusste es nicht, sie fand einfach keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen in ihrem Kopf.

Sie war schwach. Soviel stand fest. Immer hatte sie versucht ihren Freunden nicht zu zeigen das sie Angst hatte. Wirkliche Angst hatte. Immer hatte es irgendwie funktioniert, ihre Maskerade saß perfekt. Und nun? War sie mächtig verrutscht und Joey wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie fühlte sich elend, alleine und einfach nur schwach. Was sollte sie tun? Hallte es immer wieder durch ihren Kopf.

Joey atmete tief durch, hob den Kopf und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie glänzten verdächtig, Tränen lagen in ihnen. Joey fühlte sich so verdammt hilflos, doch sie musste es tun. Sie musste ihr Versprechen einlösen, alles geben, durfte nicht aufgeben, niemals!  
Joey musste Kämpfen, für so vieles hatte sie schon gekämpft, doch wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt, hatte ihr Bruder immer gesagt. Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Eine Träne schaffte es über ihre Wange zu kullern und tropfte vom Kinn auf ihre zur Faust geballte Hand. Nein Aufgeben war nicht drin, war es noch nie. Wer nicht Kämpft kann nicht Gewinnen, sondern nur Verlieren, dies hatte sie früh lernen müssen. Unbewusst rollte eine zweite Träne über ihre Wange und benetzte ihre Hand, dessen Finger sich tief in ihr Fleiß gruben und Blut daraus hervortrat. Sie hasste es so hilflos zu sein, sich so hilflos zu fühlen.

Leise ging die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und einige Sekunden später wurde sie von zwei starken Armen umarmt. Sie schloss dankbar die Augen, atmete tief den Geruch Desjenigen ein. Unverwechselbar, dachte sie und lächelte leicht. Ihre Hände entspannten sich, sanft schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an die Halsbeuge Desjenigen der hinter ihr stand und sie einfach nur festhielt, ihr zeigte das es ihm genauso ging. Er auch nicht wusste wie es Enden würde. Und das gab beiden Trost.

„Ich hab Angst!" vernahm sie die raue Stimme des jungen Mannes hinter ihr.  
„Ich weiß" gab Joey leise zurück.  
Er nickte, hatte er doch gewusste was in ihr vorging und sie, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Wir schaffen das, wir werden es schaffen, egal wie schwer es werden wird" sagte sie zuversichtlich und öffnete wieder ihre Augen.  
„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher" kam die leise Stimme des blonden Mannes.

Langsam drehte sich Joey in den Armen zu ihm um und sah in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Ein sanftes aufmunterndes Lächeln lag um seinen Lippen, doch seine Augen sprachen eine anderen Sprache. Auch er hatte Angst, große sogar. Wenn er nur daran dachte stellten sich seine Nackenhärchen zu berge. Doch er wollte nicht Aufgeben, an das Gute zu glauben, daran festhalten und nicht mehr loslassen.

„Versprichst du mir was?" fragte Draco sanft.  
„Alles" erwiderte Joey ebenso sanft.  
„Pass auf dich auf, na ja und auf Potty auch, ein bisschen" schelmisch lächelte er sie an, er musste es tun, sonst würde er in Tränen ausbrechen, das wusste er.  
„Das werde ich und wenn ich mein Leben dafür geben müsste" flüsterte sie.  
Ihre rechte Hand hob sich langsam und legte sich an Draco Wange. Sanft streichelte sie drüber.

Feine Bartstoppeln ließen sie erzittern, ein Lächeln erreichte ihre Lippen und gaben ein Versprechen wie es Worte niemals gekonnt hätten.  
„Wir werden wieder kommen" wisperte sie in die Stille.  
Draco nickte, glaubte ihr, schmiegte sich an ihre warme Hand die immer noch an seiner Wange lag und küsste ihre Handinnenfläche.  
„Und wehe nicht" erwiderte er lächelnd.

Joey konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Draco zog sie noch dichter an sich heran und umarmte sie. Wollte ihr dadurch Kraft geben, ihr Beistehen, wusste er doch, wie sehr sie unter alle dem litt. Auch ihm fiel es nicht leicht Harry gehen zu lassen, doch das war seine Aufgabe als Freund. Langsam lösten sie sich und gingen Arm in Arm Richtung Küche aus dem Raum.

Harry kam grade mit Severus durch die große Balkontür die zum Park hinausführte, als Draco und Joey durch die Küchentür kamen. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens standen noch in der Küche, andere saßen schon im Salon und warteten auf den Rest. Severus ging sofort auf Albus zu, der mit Minerva und Remus in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Sam lehnte etwas steif im Türrahmen zum Salon und beobachtete Harry und Joey.

Harry grünen Augen trafen auf die stahlblauen von Joey. Beiden schein es, als würde die Zeit für wenige Sekunden, sogar Minuten stehen bleiben. Die anderen waren verstummt, ihre Augen lagen auf den Beiden. Sie konnten soviel in den Augen des anderen lesen, dass es einem Außenstehenden schon fast Unwirklich vorkommen musste. Langsam gingen sie aufeinander zu und blieben wenigen Zentimeter vor dem anderen stehen.

Joey musste ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Sie sah, dass er Angst hatte, große sogar, so wie sie. Doch sah sie auch Entschlossenheit, wieder zu kehren und der Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu setzen. Auf Harry Gesicht schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln, vorsichtig streckte er einen Arm nach Joey aus, den er um ihre Taille schlang und sie an sich ran zog um sie zu umarmen.

Joey atmete tief den Duft ein, der Harry umgab und versuchte ihn in ihren Gedanken einzufangen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung des jungen Mannes. Sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen, nein, eine zweite Chance bekam nicht jeder. Langsam lösten sie sich, Joey lächelte zuversichtlich und gab Harry somit die Kraft die er im Moment brauchte.  
Draco, Ann, Hermine, Ginny und Ron hatten diese stille Kommunikation beobachtete. Es trieb ihnen Tränen in den Augen. Es war schwer zu wissen, der Harry in einem komatösen Zustand wiederkehren wird. Doch sie hatten sich alle geschworen stark zu sein, für Joey, für den Orden und für Harry. Draco legte einen Arm um Ann und zog sie an sich ran. Ron tat dies bei Hermine und Ginny, sanft küsste er den Beiden auf die Stirn und drückte sie sachte an sich.

Harry ging nun zu Albus und Minerva hinüber. Severus und Remus waren schon in den Salon gegangen, wollten sie die Beiden nicht stören. Sam lehnte immer noch im Türrahmen und lächelte jetzt Joey entgegen, die langsam auf ihn zukam.  
Beiden sahen sich an und wussten, was der andere dachte. Sam nahm sie bei der Hand und ging dann in den Salon, wo sie sich setzten. Harry redete leise mit dem Direktor und seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Meine Lieben" vernahm man nun die kraftvolle Stimme des Gründers, „wie ihr alle wisst, werden wir heute ins Ministerium aufbrechen. Ich habe alles veranlasst, der Minister hat nach langen Diskussionen meinem Antrag zugestimmt".  
Langsames Kopfnicken war zu sehen, man konnte die Anspannung um Raum förmlich spüren, wie sie über einige der Mitglieder schwebte.

Albus sah nun in Joey Richtung, die den Blick auf den Tisch vor ihr gerichtet hatte und in Gedanken schwelgte. Erst als eine warme Hand ihre Schulter berührte, schrak sie auf und sah in die funkelnden Augen ihres Onkels.  
Ihr war klar, dass sie nun die Vorgehensweise noch einmal durchsprechen musste und dann wird es ernst, dachte sie und erhob sich langsam.

Der Blick von allen Anwesenden lag nun auf sie. Wie sie es hasste im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, doch es geht nun mal nicht anders. Albus setzte sich leise neben Minerva und nahm unter dem Tisch ihre Hand um sie leicht zu drücken. Sam bekam dies natürlich mit und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen, was Remus nicht verborgen blieb. Im Stillen schüttelte er den Kopf und richtete nun seinen Blick auf Joey. Auch er hielt die Hand von Tonks, die leicht nervös wirkte.

„Ihr kennt die Prophezeiung und wisst was passiert" begann Joey ruhig und sah nun in die kleine Runde, nicht alle Ordensmitglieder wurden heute gebraucht, „ Remus, Sam, ihr begleitet mich und Harry" sie sah die beiden an, von ihnen kam ein stummes Nicken als Antwort.  
„Albus, Severus, Tonks, Kingsley und Moody ihr haltet in der Eingangshalle Wache. Ich denke nicht das wir Besuch kriegen werden, doch wenn doch, dann...tja, dann bringt euch in Sicherheit, ich will nicht das irgendwer verletzt wird" sagte sie hart.

Sie wartete bis sie von den genannten Personen ein Nicken bekommen hatte. Sie hoffte das sie ihr stilles Versprechen halten werden.  
„Fred, George und Charlie ihr bleibt im Gang zur Mysteriumsabteilung. Solltet ihr eine verdächtige Person bemerken, schaltet sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus. Übergebt sie dann Tonks, sie wird sich drum kümmern. Schickt sie einfach Schlafen, ich will nicht das dies irgendwie bekannt wird" entschied sie.

Joey atmete tief durch und sah nochmal in jedes Gesicht. Überall sah man die Anspannung, ob nun in der Haltung oder in den Augen.  
„Molly und Minerva, euch zwei bitte ich, auf unsere Rumtreiber zu achten. Haltet sie davon ab, uns zu folgen. Beruhigt sie, sie sind jetzt schon mit den Nerven am Ende. Ich weiß das ihr das könnt, ich verlass mich da auf euch" meinte Joey zuversichtlich und bekam ebenfalls ein Nicken.

„Poppy ist informiert?" stellte sie nun die alles entscheidende Frage an ihren Onkel.  
Als Antwort bekam sie ein schlichtes „Ja" zu hören und nickte dann langsam. Nun richtete sich ihr Blick auf Harry, der sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen anstarrte. Er schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein, ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, dachte sie!  
„Fertig Harry?" fragte sie leise in die Stille, die nun den Raum erfüllte.  
Aller Augenmerk lag nun auf die Beiden. Harry schien wieder in die Realität zurück zukehren.

„Nein" sagte er ehrlich.  
„Na dann...the Show must go on" schmunzelte Joey.  
Harry konnte nicht anders als leicht zu grinsen. Er spürte wie seine Beine aus Pudding zu bestehen scheinen. Jetzt wird es ernst, dachte er und kämpfte sich aus dem Stuhl hoch, nur langsam kam er voran und ging zielstrebig auf Joey zu.  
„Zeig mir deine wirklich Aura" wisperte sie leise als Harry zum Stehen kam.

Harry nickte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch, öffnete seine Augen wieder und sprengte die innere Sperre. Er hob für einige Zentimeter vom Boden ab, ein gleißend, helles Licht tauchte den Raum für wenige Sekunden in eine Art Zufluchtsstätte. Joey kannte dieses Gefühl was verströmt wurde, es war unglaublich. Und was noch mehr unglaublicher war, war die Stärke die Harry jetzt schon besaß. Als sie ihn kennen lernte, war es nicht mal halb soviel.

„Nicht schlecht Herr Specht" gab sie von sich und lächelte leicht.  
Harry grinste breit, vor allem als er die Gesichter der anderen sah. Große Augen, offen stehende Münder, ein wahnsinns Bild, dachte er sich und nickte Joey zu. Sie drehte sich etwas und als sie sah was er meinte, konnte sie ebenfalls nur Grinsen.  
„Seit ihr bereit?" fragte sie nun wieder ernst.  
Ein einstimmiges Nicken folgte und sie schritt zusammen mit Harry aus dem Raum, gefolgt von Sam und Remus, danach Albus, Severus, Tonks, Kingsley und Minerva!

In der Küche angekommen, blieben sie stehen und sahen auf ihre Freunde hinab die am Tisch saßen und sie nun aus traurigen Augen ansahen.  
„Viel Glück" krächzte Ron als Erster, stand auf und umarmte beide.  
Hermine und Ann waren die nächsten die sich von ihnen verabschiedeten. Draco stand nun Joey gegenüber und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Schlussendlich nahm er sie in den Arm und flüsterte nur „Passt auf euch auf".

Als er bei Harry war, fehlten ihm die Worte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schien er wirklich sprachlos zu sein. Harry hingegen, sah sich den Blonden genau an. Sein Freund, sein bester Freund, neben Ron, hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren. Harry kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in ihm aufstiegen, nie hätte er dies für möglich gehalten. Schnell überbrückte er den Abstand und nahm ihn in die Arme, er musste es einfach tun, musste ihm zeigen wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Ginny verabschiedete sich grade von Joey und flüsterte Jo was ins Ohr, vorauf sie ernst nickte und Ginny somit ein Versprechen gab.

Draco löste sich aus der Umarmung und schritt nun bei Seite um Ginny Platz zu machen. Joey verdrückte sich nun zu Severus, Sam und Remus, die still wie die anderen beobachteten. Severus nahm Joey einfach in den Arm und drückte sie. Er wusste das es schwer für sie war, ebenso wie für ihn. Harry und Ginny sahen sich lange in die Augen. Er sah, das Tränen in den ihren glitzerten, doch er hoffte sie würde nicht Weinen, um ihm dies zu erschweren. Er spürte selber, wie nach er den Tränen war.

„Glaube an dich, Harry und alles wird Gut" wisperte Ginny und die erste Träne kullerte.  
Harry schluckte hart und zog sie in seine Arme. Ja das würde er tun, es ist hart, doch er würde es schaffen. Tief zog er den Duft ihres Haares ein, küsste ihre Halsbeuge und drückte sie fest an sich. Ginny schluchzte leise, was Harry fast das Herz bracht als sie sich an ihn festklammerte.  
„Ich liebe dich, vergesse dies bitte niemals" flüsterte Harry in ihr Haar.

Ginny nickte unter Tränen und löste sich von ihm. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Harry´ Gesicht aus, sanft wischte er die Tränen hinfort und gab Ginny einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre zitternden Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Kleines. Egal was auch passiert, meine Gefühle für dich werden sich nie ändern" immer noch lächelte er.

Abrupt drehte er sich dann weg, nickte Joey zu, die auf ihn wieder zukam und verschwand mit ihm durch die Tür in die Vorhalle. Wäre er jetzt nicht gegangen, wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen. Dies wollte er Ginny nicht antuen und vor allem wollte er nicht zeigen, dass er schwach war. Ginny´ Tränen waren noch lange nicht versiegt, Hermine kam auf sie zu und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Molly und Minerva setzten sich mit den Jugendlichen auf eine gemütliche Coach die Draco hervorzauberte und versuchten alles erstmal zu verarbeiten.

Nachdem alle die Portschlüssel die Albus beschworen hatte, berührten, tauchten sie Sekunden später in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums wieder auf. Harry strauchelte leicht, fing sich jedoch an Sam ab, der mit den Knie einknickte und fast zu Boden ging.  
„Hey immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden" grinste Remus amüsiert und handelte sich einen mehr als wütenden Blick von Sam ein.  
Harry hingegen, senkte leicht beschämt, halb belustig den Kopf und grinste in sich hinein.

Joey hingegen, ließ ihre wachsamen Augen durch die Eingangshalle schweifen. Es schien keiner da zu sein, spüren konnte sie, bis auf die anwesenden Personen nichts.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu den anderen um, die nun mit angespannten Gesichtern vor ihr standen und warteten.  
„Also, ich wisst was ihr zu tun habt. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen, um so schneller um so besser" sagte sie hart.

Alle nickten still. Charlie, die Zwillinge, Sam und Remus stellten sich etwas abseits auf, der Rest bliebt stehen und wünschten ihnen viel Glück.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Kleines" flüsterte Severus und nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm.  
„Das werde ich" antwortete Joey und küsste ihn sanft.  
Harry ging auf Albus Dumbledore zu und blieb vor dem immer noch größeren Magier stehen.  
„Versuche keine Angst zu haben und vertraue dir selbst. Hör auf dein Herz" drang die sanfte Stimme des Direktors in Harry Ohr.

„Ich gebe mir mühe" erwiderte Harry und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.  
Albus sah auf sie hinab und dann wieder zu Harry. Er konnte einfach nicht anders und zog den jungen Mann einfach in eine Umarmung. Schnell ließen sie wieder voneinander ab, denn beide hätte sich sonst vergessen. Harry schritt weiter auf Severus zu, der noch mit Joey flüsterte und diskret wartete, bis die Beiden fertig waren.  
„Harry, ich vertraue dir, tue du das selbe" sagte Severus schlicht und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Harry sah in seine schwarzen Augen und konnte plötzlich soviel darin lesen. Er schluckte hart, nickte ihm zu und drehte sich dann zu den anderen Wartenden um.  
Schnell war er bei ihnen angekommen und zusammen mit Joey ging er voran. Lange brauchten sie nicht, die Mysteriumabteilung war nicht schwer zu finden als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstiegen. Sie gingen durch einen dunklen Korridor, der nur durch einige Fackeln beleuchtet war und ihnen eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

Joey blieb dann stehen und drehte sich zu den Zwillingen und Charlie um. Alle drei sahen sie Entschlossen aber auch mit einem traurigen Ausdruck an.  
„Seit vorsichtig" ermahnte sie Harry nun.  
„Du ebenfalls, Kleiner" erwiderte Fred.  
Harry nickte, drehte sich um und ging weiter, der Rest folgte ihm um die nächste Ecke und den nächsten Korridor entlang.

Von weiten konnte er schon die Tür sehen, die ihm in seinem 5. Schuljahr viele Alpträume beschert hatte. Erinnerungen tauchte in seinem Gedächtnis wieder auf. Arthur wie er von der Schlange angegriffen und schwer verletzt wurde. Wie er selber mit seinen Freunden hier war um Sirius zu retten. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf um diese Erinnerungen wieder ganz nach hinten in seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Daran wollte er nun wirklich nicht denken. Abrupt stoppte er vor der Tür und sah sie an.

Sein Mut verließ ihn, seine Beine wurden weich und ihm wurde Schwindlig. Was ist das den jetzt schon wieder? Dachte er verzweifelt. Sie waren noch nicht einmal angekommen und schon machte er schlapp. Reiß dich zusammen, Harry, schalte er sich selber in Gedanken. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Joey Hand.  
„Es ist ganz normal, ich spüre es auch" flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
„Es ruft nach uns, wir werden bereits erwartet" fügte sie hinzu und drückte leicht zu.

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und drückte anschließend die Klinke runter. Leise und mit einem Knarren sprang die Tür auf. Langsam schritt Harry hindurch und stand nun wieder in dem Raum mit den viel zu vielen Türen. Schnell waren sie in der Mitte angekommen und die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu. Sofort begann sich der Raum zu drehen und Harry wurde schon vom hinsehen ganz schlecht.

Sam und Remus erging es genauso. Obwohl beide schon etliche Male hier waren. Doch Joey hatte sich nun verändert. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr Blond, nein sie waren tief schwarz, mit einem leichten Blaustich darin. Sie flatterten leicht nach hinten, ebenso wie ihr Umhang, ihr Schwert manifestierte sich an ihrer linke Hüfte und ihre Augen verfärbten sich in ein dunkles, leuchtendes Blau, das es schon fast schwarz wirkte.

Langsam kamen die Türen wieder zu stehen und mit einem leichtem Ruck war alles wieder an seinem Platz. Harry hatte schon längst die Orientierung verloren und der Brechreiz in seiner Speiseröhre machte es ihm nicht leichter einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als er dann noch zu Joey blickte und ihr derzeitiges Erscheinungsbild sah, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Sie sah so verdammt furchteinflößend aus, dass der Pudding in seine Knie zurückkehrte und das Stehen ihm deutlich erschwerte.

„Weißt du welche Tür es ist?" fragte Sam leise.  
Er hatte Angst, wenn er weiter den Mund aufmachen müsse, dass sich dann sein Abendessen verabschiedet und auf einen Sprung „Hallo" sagte.  
Auch Remus war leicht blass um die Nase herum, doch Joey schien dies nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Ein grünes, pulsierendes Schild lag nun um sie und gab bei jedem Pulsschlag ihrerseits Energie ab, das es im Raum sprichwörtlich zu knistern anfing.

„Sicher" sagte sie schlicht, doch auch ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert.  
Sie war dunkle, angsteinflößender geworden. Harry spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam und langsam bekam er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Wer war die Person neben ihm? Joey war es nicht mehr, nein auf keinen Fall.  
Auch Remus und Sam sahen sich an und schluckten hart. Sie ist die Kriegerin, die leibhaftige Kriegerin, die den Einen beschützen wird.

Langsam ging Joey ein Stück vor, blieb zwischen zwei Türen die ungefähr 4 Meter vor ihr lagen stehen und schloss die Augen, die nun angefangen hatten ein leichtes Beben abzusenden, das sie in den Augenhöhlen erzitterten.  
Ihr Armen lagen dicht an ihren Körper, das Pulsieren des Schildes wurde immer stärker, es verwandelte sich von einem sattem Grün in ein grelles, leuchtendes Gold.  
Joey fühlte wie das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte, ihr Puls stetig in die Höhe schoss, ihr Adrenalinspiegel ungeahnte Höhen erreichte.

Langsam steckte sie die Arme nach vorne, so das sie nun parallel zum Boden waren und versuchte ihre Atmung so gleichmäßig wie möglich zu halten. Was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, bei der Energie und Macht die durch ihre Adern floss. Das Schild wurde nun langsam undurchsichtig und Harry, Remus und Sam konnten nichts mehr erkennen. Nur das starke pulsieren dieses Kokons blieb.

„Was tut sie da?" fragte Remus erschüttert.  
„Denn Raum öffnen" antwortet Sam mit offenem Mund.  
Harry konnte nichts sagen, seine Knie waren immer noch aus Pudding, sein Mund trocken und er hörte Stimmen, die aus dem Raum zu kommen scheinen. Doch was sie sagten, verstand er nicht. Die Angst, die seinen Körper noch bis vor wenigen Minuten beherrschte, legte sich wieder und machte einer Entschlossenhit platz, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Joey erhob nun die Arme über ihren Kopf und begann Bannsprüche und uralte Zauberrituale aufzusagen, machte verschiedene Gesten mit den Händen über ihrem Kopf. Ihre Stimme war tief, wie die eines Mannes, ihre Haare waren nun platinblond, wie die von Draco, doch ihre Augen besaßen immer noch die Farbe wie der Himmel im Mitternacht.  
In Harry Ohr drang nun eine andere Stimme, eine die er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie sprach in einer Sprache, die er nicht kannte, doch fühlte er was diese Stimme bezwecken wollte.

Plötzlich erhob sich der Energiespiegel so schnell, das Remus, Sam und Harry mit einem mal in der Luft hingen. Ein spitzer Aufschrei kam es Sam´ erschrockenem Mund. Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, würde Remus jetzt in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, doch selbst ihm war nun nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Harry spürte es nun deutlicher als jemals zu vor. Seine Adern fingen nun ebenfalls an zu kochen, ihm wurde heiß, tierisch heiß. Es begann zu schmerzen und er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht laut los zu schreien.

Blitze zuckten nun durch den Raum und tauchten in ein mystisches Licht, was alles Unwirklich erscheinen ließe. Die Blitze sammelten sich nun um Joey Körper der immer noch in diesem goldenen Kokon eingehüllt war. Immer noch murmelte sie Bannzauber in einer fremden Sprache, doch dann öffnete sie die Augen, die nun völlig schwarz waren, schwarz wie die Nacht. Joey sammelte die Energie um sich rum und zog den anderen drei Personen auch etwas ab, sie brauchte sie.

Langsam richtete sie nun ihre Hände auf die rechte Tür und begann mit einer neuen Zauberformel. Wieder machte sie Gesten, doch diese schienen komplizierter als die anderen zu sein. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und ihre Adern traten nun dunkle rot hervor. Man konnte förmlich sehen in welcher Geschwindigkeit das Blut durch ihren Körper schoss. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und eine riesige Energiekugel raste auf die Tür zu, knallte dagegen und hüllte diese ein.

Die anderen hingen immer noch in der Luft, Blitze tanzten ebenfalls um ihre Körper. Sam spürte das Joey ihnen Energie abzog, er dreht den Kopf zu Remus, dieser hing blass und mit trüben Blick gerade aus in der Luft. Harry hingegen schien sich in der Luft zu winden. Es schien als hätte er starke Schmerzen. Sam wollte ihm sagen, das alles wieder gut werden würde, doch aus seinem Mund kam kein einziger Laut, die Energie war einfach zu groß.

Harry dachte er müsste sterben. Seine Adern brannten wie Feuer unter seiner Haut. Das Blut schoss in einer Geschwindigkeit hindurch, das im Kotzübel wurde und sein Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Seine inneren Organe zogen sich immer wieder zusammen und streckten sich wieder. Die Schmerzen waren schlimmer wie bei einem Crucios. Doch er würde nicht aufgeben, er musste es schaffen. Tapfer biss er die Zähne zusammen, Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, Muskelkräfte straften ihn bei jedem Atemzug den er tat.

Doch plötzlich war es vorbei. Die Energie sank, Harry, Remus und Sam schwebten langsam zu Boden. Sam und Remus brachen sofort zusammen und blieben keuchend liegen, damit hätte sich nicht gerechnet. Harry hingegen, stand mit beiden Beinen auf den Boden. Er schwankte und hoffte inständig sich nicht sofort Übergeben zu müssen. Der Brechreiz war kaum noch auszuhalten. Doch dann verließen ihm seine Kräfte, er fiel auf die Knie, jabste angestrengt nach Luft. Er schien es wenn jemand mit Gewalt ihm die Luft aus den Lungen drängen würde.

Das Kokon was um die Tür lag, lichtete sich etwas, ebenso wie der Kokon um Joey. Ihre Haare waren nun wieder schwarz, doch ihre Augen leuchteten wieder hellblau. Doch das goldene Schild schien noch stärker, kräftiger zu werden. Langsam wurde ein Durchlass an der Wand sichtbar. Umhüllt von einem goldenen Schein, der soviel Macht präsentierte, das man sie am eigenem Leib spüren konnte. Langsam ließ Joey ihre Arme wieder sinken und wischte sich über die Stirn. Es war anstrengend, doch es war noch nicht geschafft.

Harry kämpfte sich langsam wieder hoch. Der Brechreiz verschwand, so wie das Gefühl gleich sterben zu müssen. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich wieder, sowie seine inneren Organe. Wacklig stand er nun auf seinen Beinen und versuchte ein Bein vors andere zu setzen um zu Joey zu gelangen. Er spürte, das er nun an der Reihe war. Doch ob er es durchhalten würde, wusste er nicht, er fühlte sich jetzt schon völlig ausgepowert.

„Der Anfang ist getan" sprach Joey kraftvoll.  
Ihre Stimme war nun wieder ihre Eigene. Doch ihre Adern stachen immer noch unter ihrem Umhang hervor. Was Harry schon fast unmöglich vorkam. Als er an sich hinunter sah, merkte auch er, das ebenfalls seine Adern gut zu sehen waren, was ihm einen leichten Schrecken einjagte. Joey grinste leicht und drehte ihren Kopf kurz zu ihm um.  
„Der Raum ist nun für dich bereit, Harry! Beuge dich deinem Schicksal" mystisch drang Joey Stimme durch den Raum.

Harry sah sie verdutzt an. Was der Raum ist schon offen? Wie das denn? Als er nach vorne sah, bemerkte er das dieser goldene Kokon nun silbern glänzte und einen Durchlass geformt hatte. Doch was dahinter lag, konnte er nicht sehen. Joey schritt voran in den Raum, blieb kurz dahinter stehen und sah sich nach ihm um.  
Harry wusste, das es nun soweit war. Er musste seiner Bestimmung folgen und sich seinem Schicksal als Ausgewählter stellen.

Seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst in den Raum hinein. Das Erste was er spürte, war Macht. Starke, mächtige Macht. Überall um sich rum. Er schloss die Augen und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sich der silberne Kokon hinter ihm schloss und die Sicht nach innen und außen versperrte. Seine Adern pulsierten, die Muskelkrämpfe setzten wieder ein, sein Körper stand wieder in Flammen. Sofort spürte er abermals den Todeswunsch in sich aufsteigen, doch diesmal war es anders.

Joey stand hinter ihm und beobachtet sein Mienenspiel mit wachsendem Interesse. Sie wusste das er erst noch einmal geprüft wird, bevor er die Macht in Empfang nehmen kann. Wie lange dies allerdings dauern wird, konnte sie nicht sagen.  
Auch sie spürte die Schmerzen an ihrem Körper, doch nicht so stark wie Harry. Auch sie hatte Muskelkrämpfe und kämpfte mit sich selber, nicht in die Knie zu gehen vor Schmerzen, die ihrem Körper umgaben.

„Jetzt sind sie da drin" kam die leise schwache Stimme von Sam.  
Remus richtete sich wieder etwas auf. Immer noch spürte er die Auswirkungen von der Energieabnahme durch Joey. Er fühlte sich als hätte er einen stundenlangen Marathon hinter sich und so fühlten sich seine Beine auch an.  
„Wie lange wird das dauern?" fragte Remus nun.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung" schüttelte Sam nun den Kopf und setzte sich neben Remus auf den kalten, steinernen Boden.

Charlie und die Zwillinge hatten es sich auf der Treppe bequem gemacht und lauschten nach jedem Geräusch. Etwas Verdächtiges war nicht zu sehen, noch zu hören.  
„Wie lang sind sie schon weg?" fragte Fred sorgenvoll.  
„Eine Stunde" antwortete George und sah auf die Uhr.  
„Ob sie es schaffen?" fragte nun Charlie.  
„Sicher" antwortete Fred zuversichtlich und lehnte sich an dich Wand hinter ihm.

Severus tigerte seit dem sie gegangen waren in der Eingangshalle auf und ab. Mit einer großen Denkfalte auf der Stirn, lief er immer wieder von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Albus war genauso nervös und angespannt, doch er stand einfach nur da und grübelte vor sich hin. Tonks und Kingsley unterhielten sich leise miteinander und Moody ließ sein magisches Augen kreisen um etwas Verdächtiges aufzuspüren.

Am Grimmauldplatz sah es anders aus. Ann war in den Armen von Draco eingeschlafen. Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich leise mit Minerva und Molly. Und Ginny sah die ganze Zeit ins prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Ihre Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, doch reden wollte sie nicht. Das Einzige was sie wollte war, das Harry bald wiederkam und sie in den Arm nehmen würde. Doch wusste sie das dies nicht gehen wird. Sie hatte Angst, sogar regelrechte Panik das ihr Freund das nicht überleben wird.

Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich nun in ihr breit, doch Aufgeben an Joey und Harry zu glauben wollte sie nicht. Joey hatte ihr ein Versprechen gegeben und sie wusste das sie dies halten würde. Vorsichtig kämpfte sich Draco von Ann frei, legte ihr eine Decke über die Schultern und ging zu Ginny hinüber, die anderen beobachtete ihn, doch sagten sie nichts.  
„Alles okay?" fragte Draco leise nach.  
Ginny sah zu ihm auf, sah in die sturmgrauen Augen und konnte nicht anders als milde zu Lächeln.

„Nein, nicht wirklich" antwortete sie und senkte wieder ihren Kopf.  
Draco setzte sich ihr gegenüber und wartete ab. Wenn sie reden wollte, würde sie dies tun, wenn sie bereit dazu ist.  
„Ich habe Angst" vernahm er dann nach kurzer Zeit die zitternde Stimme Ginny.  
„Ich ebenfalls" gab er offen zu.  
Ginny sah auf und konnte nichts anders als pure Wahrheit in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Warum hat er es immer so schwer?" fragte sie voller Hass auf alles und die Welt.  
„Weil man ihn dazu auserkoren hat" erwiderte Draco schlicht.  
„Ja aber warum?" fragte sie aber etwas ruhiger.  
„Weil Harry etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Seine Vorfahren waren großartige und mächtige Zauberer und Hexen. Auch wenn seine Mom eine Muggelgeborene war. Der liebe Gott hat für uns alle etwas vorgesehen. Jeder muss sein Schicksal bestreiten, jeder ist selbst dafür verantwortlich, was er aus seinem Leben macht.

Harry wurde dies schon mit in die Wiege gelegt. Er hat es nicht anders kennen gelernt. Glaub mir Ginny, er wird es schaffen, er wird überleben und uns schon bald wieder nerven können. Solange wird an ihn Glauben und ihm Beistehen, ihm Helfen wo wir nur können" flüsterte Draco leise und starrte ebenfalls ins Kaminfeuer.  
Ginny hatte ihm die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und war erstaunt über Draco Worte, doch hatte er recht. Jeder muss sein Schicksal bestreiten und Harry war stark und tapfer.

Harry spürte wie im wieder Schwindlig wurde, der Brechreiz war wieder da und machte es ihm schwer zu atmen. Schmerzen zogen durch seinem Körper, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er konnte jedes einzelne Organ spüren, das Brennen wurde immer schlimmer und sein Herz hämmerte so schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, das er es kaum noch aushielt. Er merkte wie seine Kraft immer mehr zu schwinden drohte und er in die Schwerelosigkeit immer mehr abdriftete, doch ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in ihm breit, als er Joey´ Anwesenheit spürte.

Joey´ Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen, ihre Beine zitterten heftig, lange würde sie die Kraft nicht mehr besitzen aufrecht zu stehen. Wie lange dauert das denn noch? Schrie sie in Gedanken und versuchte bei jedem Atemzug mehr Luft in ihre Lungen zu pumpen, doch gelingen wollte es ihr nicht.  
Als sie krampfhaft die Augen aufriss um nach Harry zu sehen, merkte sie, dass er wieder anfing zu schweben. Langsam hob er ab und schwebte einen halben Meter waagerecht über dem Boden.

Der Raum wurde heller, die Macht kraftvoller und der Druck auf ihre Lungen immer schwerer. Harry sowie Joey jabsten beide so angestrengt nach Luft, das es weh tat.  
„Es tut so verdammt weh" wimmerte Harry und eine Träne rollte aus seinen geschlossen Augen seine Schläfe entlang.  
Joey wollte ihm Antworten, hatte die Kraft aber nicht dazu, ihre Beine gaben nach und sie saß keuchend am Boden. Ihre Adern lagen nun so dicht unter der Haut, das sie Angst hatte, sie würden jeden Moment hervorbrechen.

Nun spürte Harry etwas Mächtiges immer näher kommen, was es war wusste er nicht. Die Kraft die Augen zu öffnen hatte er nicht mehr. Ihm war nun alles egal. Der Todeswunsch verstärkte sich, doch noch kämpfte er dagegen an. Er wollte nicht einfach so aufgeben. Die Schmerzen verstärkten sich und seine Atmung setzte für einen Moment aus. Eine riesige Energiekugel flog auf ihn zu und blieb über seinem Bauch schweben. Der Test war noch nicht beendet.

„Mein Gott, wie lange dauert das noch?" Remus hatte seine Kraft wiedergefunden und war nun wieder auf den Beinen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht verdammt" meckerte Sam und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dieses Kokon was vor der Tür war und ihnen die Sicht versperrte wurde heller, so hell, das sie sich die Hände schützend vor die Augen hielten. Sie spürten die Macht die es ausstrahlte. Wieder entstanden Blitze in dem Raum und tanzten wie wild im die Körper der Männer.

Harry war fast am Ende mit seinen Kräften. Seine Atmung hatte wieder eingesetzt, doch der Schmerz den er nun empfand war tausend mal schlimmer als vorher. Wenn das nicht bald vorbei ist, krepiere ich auf der Stelle! Schrei er in Gedanken und eine Entschlossenheit packte ihn gegen diese Übelkeit, den Schwindel, die Muskelkrämpfe und das innere Feuer anzukämpfen. Und das war das worauf die riesige Energiekugel gewartet hatte.

„Na endlich Harry Potter" hörte man nun eine tief genervte Stimme im Raum.  
Harry dachte er Phantasierte schon und hörte irgendwelche Stimmen die mit ihm sprachen.  
„Du träumst nicht, ich kann wirklich reden" amüsierte sich die Stimme der Energiekugel.  
Wollt ihr mich verarschen! Meinte Harry sarkastisch in Gedanken und verzog vor Wut sein Gesicht.  
„Wenn du nicht immer so sturköpfig wärst, wären wir schon längst fertig" erwiderte die Stimme.

„Auch tatsächlich" quetschte Harry durch die Schmerzen hervor.  
„Tatsächlich"  
„Wer bist du?"  
„Wer soll ich sein?"  
„Das frag ich dich ja"  
„Wer denkst du denn wer ich bin?" fragte die Stimme wieder belustigt.

„Sag mal macht es dir Spass, mich zu quälen?" fragte Harry wütend und die Schmerzen wurden darauf immer schlimmer.  
„Nicht aufregen" sagte die mysteriöse Stimme nun.  
„Ach" antwortet Harry sarkastisch.  
„Wer bist du?" fragte Harry noch einmal.  
„Die Macht, die schon seit Jahrtausenden auf dich wartet. Ich wurde geschaffen um dem Auserwählten die Macht der Erkenntnis zu überbringen, doch sollte dies nicht einfach so möglich sein. Er müsse sich erst als Würdig erweisen" sprach die Stimme.

„Aha und wie willst du das machen? Willst du mir Fragen stellen oder wie?" schnaubte nun Harry, die Schmerzen vollkommen vergessen.  
„Nein, die Prüfung hast du schon bestanden" kam es schlicht.  
„Die da wäre?"  
„Du hast gelernt die Schmerzen, die ich dir sandte auszuhalten, Geduld zu haben und nicht gleich aufzugeben. Du lerntest nicht gleich auf Wünsche die du hast einzugehen und kämpftest für die Sache.

Man hat mir nicht zu fiel von dir versprochen, Harry Potter. Deine Eltern können wirklich stolz auf dich sein. Deine Mutter opferte sich zu recht um dich zu schützen, gab dir einen uralten Zauber mit, der bis heute in deinen Adern fließt und dich vor manche Dummheit bewart hatte. Doch nun reicht dieser nicht mehr aus und ich weiß das du das Rätsel gelöst hast, nur damit erkennst du den Schlüssel der dich zur Erkenntnis und Weisheit führt" sagte die Stimme.

„Und?" fragte Harry wieder, er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Gesagten.  
„Wie ist des Rätsels Lösung?" fragte die Stimme.  
„Es ist..." die Schmerzen setzten wieder voll ein und Harry bekam kaum noch Luft, er spürte wie Rippen brachen und etwas in ihm zerriss, die Augen weit aufgerissen sah er nun die Energiekugel vor sich und erschrak dabei so heftig, das sein Brechreiz ihn fast übermannte.  
„Wie ist die Lösung?" wollte die Stimme nun energisch wissen.

„Es ist..." Harry versuchte sich zusammen zureißen, „ es ist...die" er schluckte den dicken Kloß runter, versuchte einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, „ Liebe" flüsterte er nun.  
Die Energiekugel pulsierte heftig, Blitze schossen aus ihr hinaus und verhallten im Raum wie Donnerschläge. Harry spürte wie die Kugel die letzten Zentimeter überbrückte und ihn berührte. Da war es um ihn geschehen. Schmerzen die nicht von dieser Welt schienen, strömten auf den schwebenden Körper ein.

Harry schrie, als würde er am lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Weitere Rippen brachen, Luft drang nur noch sperrlich in seinen lechzenden Lungen. Nur noch das Schreien hatte eine wichtigen Aspekt. Er konnte seinen Schmerzen einen Ausdruck verleihen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund hing er in der Luft und schrie um sein Leben. Die Energiekugel war in seinem Köper verschwunden. Seine Adern lagen dicht unter seiner Haut, verfärbten sich in Sekundenbruchteilen, seine Augen wurden dunkle grün, Blitze zuckten um seinen Körper.

Remus und Sam schraken draußen auf, als sie Harry´ Schreie vernahmen. Das blanke Entsetzten stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Ich geh jetzt da rein" sagte Remus entschlossen und wollte los.  
Doch Sam packte ihn hart an der Schulter und schleifte ihn zurück.  
„Nein das dürfen wir nicht. Joey ist dort, sie wird aufpassen" sagte er energisch.  
Auch er hatte Angst, er kannte solche Schreie, sie verfolgen ihn sehr oft in der Nacht. Es waren Schmerzenschreie, die einem die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen ließen.

Joey kniete immer nach am Boden und beobachtete Harry bei seinem Gespräch mit der Energiekugel und je mehr Joey darüber nachdachte, wusste sie auch woher sie kam und wer sie war. Auf Harry´ Fragen antwortete sie nicht konkret, ließ immer Neue entstehen und ging nicht darauf ein. Also hatte Harry seine Prüfungen bestanden, ich wusste es. Doch nun kam das Schwierige, dachte Joey und versuchte ihre eigenen Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Als Harry begann zu schreiben, merkte sie wie in ihrem Inneren etwas zerbracht. Es tut verdammt weh so hilflos zu sein und mitanzusehen wie ihr kleiner Bruder Schmerzen erlitt.

Doch dann war alles vorbei. Das Lichterspiel um Harry erlosch langsam, auch die Blitze verschwanden, der Energiepegel sankt wieder und Joey bekam wieder genug Sauerstoff um die Schwerelosigkeit in ihrem Kopf abzuschütteln. Sie spürte das Harry´ Kräfte fast aufgebraucht waren, doch Aufgeben würde er nicht. Sie hoffte es zu mindestens. Harry Schreie waren nun verstummt und mit ihm auch die Gewissheit das er doch in diesen komatösen Zustand gefallen war. Langsam schwebte sein lebloser Körper zu Boden und blieb dann auf den harten Boden liegen.

Joey verlor keine Minute und rappelte sich hoch, nur um neben Harry wieder auf die Knie zu gehen, sie sah das aus seinen geschlossenen Augen Tränen hervortraten und an seinen Schläfen entlang rollten. Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust. Alles hatte sich wieder normalisiert, schnell überprüfte sie Harry´ Puls, er war da, zwar schwach, aber da. Langsam nahm sie seinen Körper in ihre Hände und drückte ihn an sich. Das Kokon vor der Tür gab nun wieder freie Sicht nach innen und außen.

„Joey, Merlin sei dank" rief Remus erleichtert, als sich die Helligkeit verzog und das Kokon wieder durchsichtig wurde.  
„Komm schnell" sagte Sam, griff Remus am Arm und schleifte ihn zu der schluchzenden Joey, die Harry´ Körper sanft hin und her wog.  
„Er hat es geschafft" murmelte sie immer wieder an seiner Wange.  
„Warum hat er so geschrieen?" die Frage konnte sich Remus nicht verkneifen.

„Er musste sich erst als Würdig erweisen" gab sie von sich und nahm den leblosen Körper Harry´ mit einem Ruck auf ihre Arme.  
„Lass mich" sagte Sam.  
„Nein" erwiderte Joey hart.  
„Ich mach das schon" setzte sich etwas ruhiger hinzu.  
„Lasst uns gehen, Harry braucht Hilfe" entschied Remus und ging voran.  
Gefolgt von Joey mit Harry auf dem Arm und Sam als Letzter.

Als sie aus dem Raum der Erkenntnis kamen, verschwand das Kokon ganz und die normale schwarze Tür erschien wieder. Auch das geheimnisvolle Funkeln leuchtete unter der Spalte zwischen Boden und Holz für kurze Zeit auf. Ein Zeichen das die Aufgabe Gottes erfüllt war. Er hatte seinem Schützling nun eine besondere Macht zukommen lassen. Er hoffte das er damit klug umgehen würde. Nur wer die Erkenntnis der Liebe versteht, besitzt die Macht den Einen mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zu holen.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**!!ACHTUNG TASCHENTUCHALARM!!**

****

****

**_34. Kampf mit sich selbst_ **

Joey brachte Harry sofort in den Krankenflügel. Poppy war ja informiert und hatte die ganze Zeit wie auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen. Joey bat Sam die anderen am Grimmauldplatz zu benachrichtigen und ins Schloss zu holen. Das war sie ihnen schuldig, sie hatte es versprochen und Albus gab mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung. Sam machte sich mit Remus, der ihn unbedingt begleiten wollte, nun auf den Weg um den Rest zu holen. Albus vergewisserte sich, das Harry derzeit in fürsorgliche Hände war und verschwand um den Orden zu benachrichtigen.

Die Einzigen die jetzt noch im Krankenflügel waren, waren Joey, Severus und Poppy. Joey hatte Poppy ihre Hilfe angeboten, diese hatte aber dankend abgelehnt und gemeint, sie solle sich ausruhen. Severus der das genauso sah, schleifte Joey sofort zu einem Bett und setzte sie darauf. Nun begann die Zeit des Wartens, dachte er und zog sich einen Stuhl heran um sich zu setzen. Joey hatte sich nicht gewehrt und saß nun den trüben Blick auf ihre Hände gerichtet auf dem sterilen Bett und grübelte vor sich hin.

Was würde jetzt wohl passieren? Sie hatte Harry geholfen so gut sie konnte. Sie wusste ja auch nicht, das dort eine Energiekugel war. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, das Harry all diese Schmerzen über sich ergehen lassen musste. Doch eigentlich hatte sie es ganz tief in sich gespürt. Als sie in den Raum mit den Türen kamen, beschlich sie ein unbekanntes Gefühl des Erkennens und Verstehens. Sie wusste plötzlich wie die Tür zu öffnen war. Sie wusste was sie machen musste, welche Formeln nötig waren.

Dieses Wissen hatte sie die ganze Zeit mit sich rumgetragen. Hätte sie es doch bloß schon vorher gewusst, das dies schon in sie steckte. Dann vielleicht, dann vielleicht hätte sie Harry eine bessere Hilfe sein können. Ihm einen Teil der Schmerzen zu nehmen. Auch sie hatte Schmerzen gespürt, wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie fast Blind vor Schmerz, doch Harry musste es schier unmöglich gewesen sein diese Schmerzen zu ertragen. Wenn sie daran dachte zog sich ihr Brustkorb unangenehm zusammen und sie bekam nur noch schwer Luft. Mit einem Seufzer schlug sie sich die Hände vor die Augen und hoffte gleich aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen.

Severus der Joey die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, wusste nicht was er machen oder wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Er sah ihren trüben Blick, wie sie ihre Hände knetete oder sie zu Fäusten ballte, das ihre Knöcheln weiß wurden. Er wünschte sich, ihr einen Teil des Kummers und des Schmerzes abnehmen zu können. Er würde nichts lieber tun, wenn er wüsste wie, würde er nicht lange überlegen. Doch wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Als sie die Hände vors Gesicht schlug zerriss es ihm fast der Herz. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es in ihrem Inneren derzeit aussah.

Langsam lehnte er sich nach vorne, zog sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hände weg und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Erst verkrafte sie sich, doch als sie sich wieder entspannte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und atmete tief durch. Severus umarmte sie so fest er konnte. Ihm tat es selber so weh, dies alles mitzuerleben. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihre Haare und pflanzte immer wieder hauchzarte Küsse auf ihr Haupt. Als er nach rechts sah und Poppy beobachtete die sich um Harry kümmerte schien sein Herz für einige Momente auszusetzen, bevor es mit voller Wucht wieder zu schlagen begann.

Er hatte Harry noch nie in solch schlechter Verfassung gesehen. Der Junge war völlig weiß im Gesicht, seine Augenlider flatterten als müsste er einen Kampf um Leben oder Tod ausfechten. Er schien Muskelkrämpfe zu haben, den immer wieder zuckten seine Arme oder Beine. Poppy hatte ihre liebe Mühe, Harry einige Tränke einzuflößen, doch sie schaffte es. Sie fühlte seinen Puls und schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. Severus vermutete, das er ziemlich schwach war. Es tat ihm selber in der Seele weh, dies mit ansehen zu müssen.

Schließlich schloss Poppy die Untersuchung nach weiteren 20 Minuten ab und wollte sich nun Joey zuwenden, diese aber winkte ab und ging nun zu Harry.  
„Joey lass dich untersuchen" bat Severus in ruhigem Ton.  
„Ja später" antwortete sie monoton und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, griff nach seiner Hand und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen drüber.  
Ihn so sehen zu müssen schmerzte ungemein, dachte sie und versuchte die Tränen die sie spürte nieder zukämpfen.

In dem Moment ging die Flügeltür auf und Draco, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Ann, Minerva und Molly stürmten herein. Severus flick wie ein Fuchs, hielt sie auf und erklärte ihnen, das nicht alle auf einmal zu ihm dürften, was sie nach längerem hin und her auch akzeptierten.  
Joey riss sich von dem blassen jungen Mann los und ging zu den anderen die sich leise unterhielten. Als Draco sah wie fertig und erschöpft Joey wirkte, ging er zu ihr und ohne lange Vorreden, umarmte er sie einfach.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er leise.  
„Es geht" erwiderte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange, worauf ein zarter rosè Hauch auf seine Wangen trat.  
„Joey? Alles okay?" fragte nun Hermine, die mit Ron und Ann im Schlepptau auf sie zukam.  
„Ja, es geht schon, macht euch keine Sorgen" sagte sie nun leicht lächelnd.  
„Wie geht's euch?" fragte Joey nun und musterte sie genau.  
„Es geht" antwortete Ann traurig an Draco Brust.

Joey nickte verstehend und gab mit einem Wink ihre Erlaubnis, das sie zu Harry dürften.  
„Erschreckt euch bitte nicht" flüstert sie, bevor die Vier an ihr vorbei gingen.  
Joey atmete tief durch, straffte ihre Schultern und schritt nun auf Minerva, Severus, Molly und Ginny zu.  
„Joey" rief Ginny leise aus, stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie.  
Joey schloss die Augen und spürte die Tränen darin. Sie bedauerte das Versprechen was sie Ginny vor dem Aufbruch gab, nicht wirklich eingelöst zu haben.

„Schon gut" antwortete diese nun an ihr Ohr.  
Sie schien die Frage gespürt zu haben. Joey lächelte leicht als ihr Gehirn die Information zu verarbeiten schien.  
„Ich bin dir nicht böse. Danke das du dein Bestes gegeben hast" wisperte Ginny und drückte sie noch einmal ganz fest an sich.  
„Kein Problem" lächelte Joey nun traurig als sie sich lösten.  
Auch ihr gab sie mit einem knappen Nicken zu verstehen, das sie zu Harry konnte.

„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte Molly besorgt und umarmte sie kurz aber fest.  
„Ja ich denke schon" sagte Joey und bemühte sich zu lächeln.  
Minerva schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was Joey jedoch nicht wirklich anzustecken schien. Jetzt traten Albus, Sam und Remus in die Krankenstation, was Poppy mit einem teuflischen Blick abtat.  
„Alles okay soweit?" fragte Sam.  
„Ja Boddin" antwortete Severus mürrisch.

Sam wollte schon etwas erwidern, spürte allerdings einen Ellenbogen der Remus gehörte in seinen Rippen. Als dieser sich zu ihm drehte, verzog Remus das Gesicht, das ihm sagen sollte: „Halte mal die Klappe!". Also schluckte Sam sein Kommentar runter, küsste Joey auf die Stirn und ging dann auch zu Harry Bett rüber.  
Nach und nach sah jeder nach Harry, drückte ihm die Hand, sagte er solle wieder gesund werden oder vergoss wie in Hermines, Anns, Ginnys und Mollys Fall Tränen.

„Hast du dich schon untersuchen lassen?" fragte Remus, der grade von Harry kam.  
„Nein noch nicht" antwortete sie.  
Remus, Sam und Severus setzten nun ihre besten einschüchternen Blick auf, die sie überhaupt zu bieten hatten. Abwertend hob Joey ihre Hände und schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich geh ja schon" jedes einzelne Wort betonte sie giftig.  
Doch konnte sie den dreien nicht sauer sein, sie wollten doch nur, das sie sich durchchecken ließe.

Poppy die schon auf sie gewartete hatte, bugsierte sie sofort zu einem Bett, wo sie sich auch bereitwillig und ohne zu murren hinlegte.  
Poppy zückte ihren Zauberstab und begann mit der Untersuchung. Schnell war sie an ihrem Unterleib angekommen und sah das ihr ungeborenes Kind wohl auf war. Sie war Anfang fünften Monat schwanger und Poppy wunderte sich, das noch nichts zu sehen war. Nur ein winzig kleiner Bauchansatz, doch weiter nichts.

Das kommt noch, dachte die Heilerin und grinste sich ins Fäustchen bei der Vorstellung Joey mit einem dicken runden Bauch durch Hogwarts laufend, das darf ich nicht verpassen.  
„Was grinst du so?" fragte Joey, die Poppy wohl beobachtet hatte.  
„Nichts, nichts" antwortete diese schnell.  
„Du hast es noch niemandem gesagt?"  
„Ähm...nein" gab Joey ehrlich zu und wich nun ihrem Blick aus.  
„Schon gut" meinte Poppy und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat" lächelte die Heilerin, „doch Severus hat ein Recht darauf."  
„Ich weiß. Ich will nur den richtigen Moment abpassen" meinte Joey beschämt.  
Poppy nickte, drückte nochmals ihre Hand und flößte ihr einen Stärkungstrank der Stärken Sorte ein, vorbei sie vor Ekel das Gesicht verzog.  
„Na Kleines, alles klar?" tauchte plötzlich Sam Kopf hinter dem Vorhang auf.  
„Sicher" quetschte Joey hervor.

„Sieht aber nicht so aus" feixte Sam.  
„Ach halt die Klappe" fauchte Joey nun.  
„Schon gut" meinte Sam beschwichtigend und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
„Wirklich alles okay bei EUCH" flüsterte er nun und deutete zur Hilfe auf ihren Bauch, als sie ihr Gesicht zu einer unverständlichen Grimasse verzog.  
„Ja" sagte die dann, als sie verstand.  
„Schön" grinste er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Joey saß eine ganze Weile mit Sam und erzählte. Immer wieder kam jemand vorbei um sich nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand zu erkundigen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde saß Sam und Severus an ihre Seite. Poppy hatte ihr so schonend es ging beigebracht, das sie Joey eine Nacht im Krankenflügel behalten wollte, worauf Joey sich verkneifen musste, nicht das ganze Schloss zusammen zubrüllen. Als Albus dies hörte, musste er sich wegdrehen um sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen, worauf er die stechenden Blicke im Rücken spüren konnte.

Joey willigte ein, die Nacht im Krankenflügel zu bleiben und scheuchte jeden raus. Eine Person hatte die Erlaubnis von Poppy und ihr bekommen da zu bleiben.  
Ginny saß auf dem Stuhl neben Harry Bett und hielt immer noch seine Hand fest.  
Ihr war es anzusehen, das sie innerlich tausende Tode starb. Joey litt mit den beiden, sie verstand nur zu gut was sie grade durchmachen mussten, wie sehr es schmerzte den anderen Kämpfen zu lassen und ihm nicht helfen zu können.

Doch wusste Joey, wer und was Harry wieder in das Reich der Lebenden holen kann. Doch dies muss sie alleine rausfinden, dafür gab es kein Buch und auch keine anderen Hilfsmittel, dachte sie traurig und schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf.  
Sie musste alleine drauf kommen sonst wird das unvermeidliche Eintreffen und Harry wird sterben. Dies wollte Joey nicht zulassen, doch durfte sie sich nicht in Gottes Werk einmischen, sie durfte nur zusehen, nichts tun. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das sie seit dem Moment spürte, als Harry bewusstlos zu Boden schwebte.

„Du musst stark sein" flüsterte sie Ginny zu.  
Joey stand nun am Bettende und hatte sie die ganze Zeit Still beobachtet. Hatte gesehen, das die Tränen unaufhaltsam ihre Wange hinunterflossen, ihre Hand die von Harry hielt. Ihm zeigen wollte das sie da war und ihn nicht alleine ließ, nicht jetzt, niemals! Joey hatte die stille Kommunikation gesehen und es zerriss ihr das Herz zu sehen wie sehr Harry zu kämpfen schien. Seine Augenlider flackerten immer noch. Sie konnte sich den inneren Kampf kaum vorstellen den Harry grade ausfocht.

„Es ist so schwer" sprach Ginny leise in die Stille.  
„Ich weiß" nickte Joey und trat nun hinter Ginny.  
„Es tut so weh" flüsterte Ginny und sie begann zu schluchzen.  
Joey drehte Ginny zu sich um, zog sie direkt in ihre Arme, wollte ihr einen Teil ihrer Wärme und Kraft geben, um den Schmerz den sie empfand zu lindern oder einfach nur für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen. Und die junge Frau in ihren Armen weinte. Weinte um ihren Freund der kämpfend im Bett lag.

Es war schwer für sie beide, dies durchzustehen. Zu hoffen und zu bangen. Nur wenn Harry will, wird er leben, mit Hilfe eines geliebten Menschen.  
„Ich will ihn nicht verlieren" krächzte Ginny an Joey Brust.  
„Kämpfe" flüsterte Joey und streichelte ihre Haare.  
„Kämpfe um euch beide. Glaube daran und du wirst Siegen über den Tod!" wisperte Joey und spürte die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Ginny löste sich langsam aus der klammernden Umarmung.

Sie sah Joey in die Augen, Ginny verstand nicht was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie in die Stille.  
Joey lächelte sanft, streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte Ginny Wange. Sanft streichelte sie darüber, wischte ihre Tränen hinfort.  
„Hör auf dein Herz, es wird dich leiten. Durch die Tiefen der Dunkelheit wird es dir deinen Weg zeigen. Vertraue dir selbst und höre was dein Herz dir sagt" flüsterte Joey, lächelte traurig und drehte sich dann weg um zu ihrem Bett zurück zukehren.

Ginny starrte Joey verständnislos hinterher. Sie konnte nicht wirklich mit dem Gesagten was anfangen, doch ging es ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken, griff nach Harry´ Hand und starrte auf sein Gesicht, doch sehen tat sie nichts, sie war tief in ihre Gedankenwelt versunken und suchte nach einer Antwort.  
Wäre Joey noch geblieben, wäre sie in Tränen ausgebrochen, dies wollte sie Ginny nicht antuen. Langsam schritt sie zum Fenster, betrachtete den Sternenhimmel und tat etwas, was sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie begann zu beten!

Harry spürte wie ihm jeder einzelne Knochen, jede einzelne Muskelfaser in seinem Körper schmerzte. Es war einfach nur noch grausam. Die Schmerzen die er gespürt hatte, waren so stark, das er sich mehrmals gewünscht hatte zu sterben. Nur noch sterben und keine Schmerzen mehr zu spüren, zu empfinden, ertragen zu müssen. Wer hätte auch wissen sollen, das er sich als Würdig erweisen musste. Und diese dümmliche Energiekugel, dachte Harry. So was von sarkastisch und großkotzig. Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

Doch je mehr er grübelte, je mehr spürte er wie es an seinen Schläfen zu pulsieren begann. Eine Schwerelosigkeit nahm von ihm Besitz und er fühlte sich wie auf tausende weiche Federn gebettet. Weit driftete er davon und die Schmerzen waren für ein Moment vergessen. Geräusche wie durch Watte drangen in seine Ohren, doch sie zu identifizieren war ihm nicht möglich. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben, nichts weiter. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie weit die Dunkelheit schon fortgeschritten war, bereit ihn in Empfang zu nehmen.

Harry merkte nichts mehr, nichts von dem Geschehen um sich rum, noch von den Gesprächen, noch um die Sorgen die den Menschen die soviel für ihn empfanden ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er schwelgte in einem Komatösen Zustand und war nicht bereit für sein Leben zu kämpfen. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch da, doch nahm er sie nicht mehr wahr, er driftete immer weiter in der Schwerelosigkeit und merkte nicht die Dunkelheit die auf ihn wartete. Er stand auf der Schwelle des Todes, die schon lange auf ihn gewartete hatte.

Plötzlich spürte Harry Wärme um sich rum. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Geborgenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Ihn erfasste eine Welle der Zufriedenheit, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch dann kamen die Fragen wieder. Was ist das? Wo bin ich hier? Was soll das sein? Wo sind die Schmerzen hin? Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, doch irgendwie kommt es mir sehr verdächtig vor, dachte er und versuchte angestrengt zu überlegen, was ihm nicht gelingen wollte. Sein Gehirn hatte schon abgeschalten und lief nur noch auf Sparflamme.

Panik stieg in dem jungen Mann auf. Er wusste nichts mit dem was ihn in eine Art weichen Kokon einwickelte anzufangen. Er hatte Angst! Große Angst. Was sollte er tun? Und mit diesem Gedanken schossen die Schmerzen auf ihn ein, wie niemals zu vor. Die Intensität war so stark, das sie ihn blendete und er versuchte angestrengt nicht zuschreien. Seine Knochen fühlte sich an, als wäre jeder einzelne von ihnen gebrochen, seine Muskel waren völlig hart und schmerzten sobald er sie bewegen wollte.

Eine Hitze unerkannter Größe schwoll ihn seiner Brust heran, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm und er begann zu keuchen. Oh nein, wimmerte Harry in Gedanken, ich will nicht mehr. Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Er war am Ende mit seinem Wissen und seiner Kraft. Kurz davor aufzugeben, seinem Leben ein Ende zu machen. Er konnte und wollte einfach nicht mehr. Nie wieder dieses Schmerzen, diese Demütigungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Wer zum Teufel hasste ihn denn so dermaßen? Musste er den nicht schon genug aushalten? Hatte er sich denn nicht schon als Würdig erwiesen?

Die Schmerzen brachen erneut wie eine große Flutwelle über seinen Körper herein und nun war es passiert. Harry schrie in Gedanken so sehr, das sein Hals, sein Rachen nach kurzer Zeit weh taten. Doch das war ihm egal, er wollte seinem Leiden einen Ausdruck verleihen. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, seines Willens. Der Todeswunsch in seinem Inneren verstärkte sich zusehends und seine Energie nahm immer weiter ab. Tausend Stiche, die Harry gleichzeitig am Körper spürte waren nichts gegen das was Gott mit ihm in diesem Moment tat. Es hasste ihn dafür, das er ihn so leiden ließ. Keuchend schwebte er weiter in die Schwerelosigkeit hinein, sein Herz schlug immer schwächer in seiner einst so starken Brust.

5 Tage später

Die Schule hatte wieder begonnen, überall auf den Gängen hörten man Schüler Lachen, Scherze machen und wie die Wilden im Korridor rumtrampelt. Der Unterricht war für unsere Freunde eine Qual. Ginny wurde beurlaubt, so das sie sich den ganzen Tag um Harry kümmern konnte. Poppy hatte eines der anderes Krankenbett an Harry heran geschoben, sie meinte Ginny´ Wärme würde ihm zeigen das er nicht alleine war. Ann, Draco, Ron, Hermine und Joey schauten jeden Tag vorbei.

Doch jeden Tag schein Harry etwas blasser zu werden, seine Lippen waren mittlerweile schon leicht bläulich und seine Pupillen reagierten nur noch gering auf Lichteinflüssen. Tränke schlucken stellte sich als großes Problem dar hatte Poppy vor zwei Tagen Joey erzählt. Harry schluckte nur noch erschwert die Flüssigkeit hinunter. Remus und Sam saßen am Tag für einige Stunde am Bett und erzählten Harry immer wieder Geschichten seiner Eltern und von Sirius. Ginny ruhte sich in der Zeit etwas aus.

Ihr war es anzusehen, das es ihr nicht gut ging, Joey kam oft Nachts in den Krankenflügel und sah nach Harry. Ginny lag meist im rangeschobenen Bett und schein Alpträume zu haben, doch einen Trank zu sich nehmen wollte sie nicht. Jeden Tag kamen mindestens an die 10 Besucher und brachte Harry kleine Geschenke. Hermine organisierte ihm jeden Tag frische Blumen, heute waren es weiße Orchideen die in einer Vase auf seinem Nachtschrank standen und ihren süßlichen Duft verströmten. Ron und Draco hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Mädchen zu trösten und ihnen Mut zu machen, doch langsam glaubten sie selbst nicht mehr an ihre eigenen Worte.

Joey traf dies verdammt schwer. Harry Freunde waren kurz davor aufzugeben, aufzuhören ihn zu unterstützen, an ihn zu glauben. Dies versetzte ihr einen Stich mitten in ihr Herz. Sie war noch lange nicht bereit aufzugeben an ihn zu glauben, doch ein anderer Teil von ihr, wusste es besser. Joey ging jeden Tag nach Unterrichtsschluss draußen Spazieren, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Klappen wollte es nicht so richtig! Sie war verzweifelt, betete jeden Tag und jede Nacht zu Gott und bat ihn darum Harry nicht sterben zu lassen, ihn ihr nicht wegzunehmen. Doch ob er ihre Gebete erhörte, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Das letzte Quidditchspiel rückte näher und so konnten sich unsere Freunde etwas ablenken. Hermine saß dann meistens mit Joey, Remus und Sam und wachten über Harry, erzählten leise miteinander oder betrachteten den jungen Mann einfach nur Still. Sie versuchten ihn mit einer einzelnen Geste, einem einzelnen Lächeln wieder zurück zu holen. Doch funktionieren tat es nicht. So gut wie jeder ihm Schloss litt. Severus verbrachte die Unterrichtsfreie Zeit in seinem Labor und versuchte sich an neuen Tränken, die Harry vielleicht helfen konnten. Geschafft hatte er es noch nicht.

Minerva und Albus wälzten bis spät in die Nacht uralte Bücher in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden womit sie Harry eine Hilfe sein konnten. Doch immer mehr verfestigte sich die Erkenntnis, das sie hilflos waren. Warten mussten was passierte. Das sie einfach nur noch Glauben konnten. Die Verzweiflung und die Hilflosigkeit zog durch alle kleinen Ritze in den Schlossmauern und ergriff jeden einzelnen Bewohner darin. Ginny, Draco und Ron trainierten mit der Mannschaft Quidditch, doch auch hier schien nichts mehr wie es war. Joey litt mit allen anderen und immer wieder stand sie Abends am See und weinte sich den ganzen Schmerz von der Seele.

_Kämpfe!_  
Was war das? Dachte Harry und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Was war das für eine Stimme? Und was hatte sie gesagt? Er hatte den genauen Wortlaut nicht verstanden.  
_Kämpfe!_  
Da schon wieder, dachte er und drehte sich im Kreis. Doch weit und breit sah er nichts als tiefste Dunkelheit um sich rum.  
_Kämpfe!_  
Hörte er es wieder. Harry versuchte angestrengt zu lauschen, doch nun war alles Still. Totenstill.

Er begriff nicht was das sollte. Und was es war wusste er schon gar nicht. Immer wieder drehte er sich im Kreis, doch die Dunkelheit wollte nicht von ihm weichen. Eine ungeahnte Kälte ergriff Besitz von ihm. Langsam stieg sie über seinen Rücken Richtung Kopf hinauf und ließ seine feinen Nackenhärchen zu bergen stehen. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Ein leichter Brechreiz machte sich in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar und der Schwindel den er verspürte machte es nicht leichter einen klaren Gedanken zufassen.

Erschöpft griff er sich an die Stirn, versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Der Brechreiz verschwand nicht, das Schwindelgefühl wurde immer stärker.  
_Kämpfe!_  
Nun hatte er es gehört. Kämpfen? Wozu? Er wollte nicht mehr Kämpfen. Er hatte genug erlebt und genug Schmerz und Leid erfahren. Harry hatte die Nase voll davon. Warum nicht jetzt einfach aufhören.  
_Kämpfe!_

Wieder diese Stimme. Die er nun endlich verstand und den Sinn des Wortes in sich aufnahm und verarbeitete. Soviel wie er in seinem Leben schon gekämpft hatte, würde es für 20 Leben ausreichen. Doch ein anderes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Es war so unbeschreiblich und wunderbar zu gleich. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Brust hob und senkte sich nur noch sehr langsam. Er fiel auf die Knie, keuchte, versuchte dadurch mehr Luft in seine lechzenden Lungen zu bekommen. Sein Kopf tat weh, der Brechreiz wurde schlimmer, ihm drehte sich alles.

_Kämpfe!_  
Diese eine Wort mit soviel Zuversicht und Vertrauen ausgesprochen, ließen es ganz warm um sein Herz werden. In Harry Inneren kämpfte ein Sturm der einem Orkan alle Ehre machen würde. Was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er sich entscheiden? Für welche Seite sollte er stehen? Würde es etwas nutzen wenn er sich zum Kämpfen entschließen würde? Was würde wohl dann mit ihm passieren?  
_Kämpfe!_

Nun schwang ein neues Gefühl in diesem einem Wort mit. Es klang so unendlich Warm und Entschlossen. Was war es nur? Harry versuchte zu überlegen. Doch der mangelnde Sauerstoffverlust trug nicht grade dazu bei.  
Plötzlich wurde sein Blut mit einer ungeheueren Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern gepumpt, das er nicht anders konnte als sich zu übergeben.  
Der Schwindel ließ etwas nach, sowie der Brechreiz, doch dieses warme Gefühl in seiner Brust blieb.

_Kämpfe, Harry Potter! __Kämpfe so wie du noch nie in deinem Leben gekämpft hast!_  
Die Stimme wurde immer deutlicher und lauter. Das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust immer intensiver. Der Brechreiz verschwand gänzlich, der Schwindel blieb. Die Luft wurde immer knapper und Harry drohte Ohnmächtig zu werden.  
_Kämpfe! Kämpfe für das an was du glaubst!_  
Die Stimme war nun so sanft und lieblich, das Harry nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln. Dieses Lächeln erreichte sogar seine ausdruckslosen Augen und gaben dem Herren ein Versprechen wie es Worte niemals vermocht hätten zu können.

Langsam rappelte er sich auf, Harry hatte nun begriffen. Sein Ziel war noch lange nicht erreicht. Der Weg noch nicht beendet und der Kampf lag noch vor ihm. Er hatte erkannt welches Gefühl sich in seiner Brust befand, was ihn beflügelte wieder aufzustehen. Er hatte es erst lernen müssen, doch es war etwas was er nie wieder in seinem ganzen Leben missen wollten. Dieses Gefühl war Stärker als alles anderen was er je kennen gelernt hatte. Es konnte Berge versetzen und Menschen dazu bringen die verrücktesten Sachen zu machen. Es war verdammt nochmal stärker als der Tod und so verdammt wichtig. Es war die Liebe die er fühlte.

Die Liebe zu einem ganz besonderem Menschen. Einem Menschen der alles für ihn war. Mit dem er Lachen und Weinen konnte. Dem er alles erzählen konnte, für die er sein elendes Leben geben würde, nur um ihr zu beweisen wie wichtig sie ihm ist und was er für sie empfand. Er würde nicht zögern, sollte sie das irgendwann mal verlangen. Harry hatte ihr sein Herz gesenkt und sie hatte es auf roten Rosen gebetete und behütete es, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Doch er brachte ihre Hilfe dafür. Er hoffte nur das sie das selbe für ihn empfand.

Das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren und ein Name manifestierte sich ihn seinem Gehirn.  
Langsam griff er sich ans Herz und spürte die unendliche Liebe darin. Die so stark war, das es Tote zum Leben erwecken konnte, wenn man es auch nur wollte.  
„Ginny" flüsterte er leise.  
Sein Kopf der leicht gesenkt war, hob sich. Eine Träne trat aus seinen Augenwinkel und begann mit einer Intensität zu leuchten, das die Dunkelheit langsam verdrängt wurde.  
„Ich liebe dich" sagte Harry mit soviel Liebe in der Stimme, dass das Leuchten an Kraft nur noch zunehmen konnte.

Ein weiterer Tag war vergangen und Harry Zustand hatte sich für kurze Zeit verbessert. Doch nun hatte er starkes Fieber bekommen. Poppy flößte ihm jede Stunde ein Fiebersenkendes Mittel ein, wirken tat es nicht. Severus versuchte sein Bestes, doch die Tränke schienen nicht mehr anzuschlagen, keiner von ihnen. Joey war verzweifelt, mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Albus und Minerva hatten alles versucht was sie konnten und wussten, nicht einmal die stärksten Heilzauber brachten was. Ron, Draco, Hermine, Ann und Joey versuchten ihm Teile ihrer Energie zu geben, doch Harry nahm sie nicht an.

Als sich der Tag dem Ende neigte, brach Ginny schluchzend über Harry leblosen Körper zusammen und weinte wie sie in ihrem Leben noch nie geweint hatte. Poppy und Joey wussten einfach keinen Rat mehr. Die anderen saßen still in einer Ecke und sahen mit traurigen Gesichtern und ausdruckslosen Augen auf das Szenario was sich ihnen bot. Keiner wusste weiter, keiner hatte die Lösung. Joey schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte nicht eingreifen, sie durfte nicht Gott spielen. Sam und Remus traf dies besonders. Ihr Versprechen konnte sie, wie es schien nicht einhalten, dies zog sie zusätzlich runter.

Harry war kreidebleich im Gesicht, die Lippen blau angelaufen, sein Herzschlag sehr schwach. Sein Brustkorb senkte sich so langsam, das man glaubte er hatte schon aufgehört zu Atmen, doch das Fieber stieg immer noch unaufhaltsam an.  
Seine Stirn war schweißnass, ein kaltes Lappen lag darauf. Albus hätte schwören können, das man es leicht zischen hörte wenn man ihn drauf legte.  
Es war einfach schrecklich und grausam zugleich mit ansehen zu müssen wie jemand starb. Jemand dem sie nicht helfen konnten, der ihr bester Freund und kleiner Bruder war.

Ginny lag immer noch halb auf Harry und weinte bittere Tränen, sie war verzweifelt und wollte ihrem Schmerz der tief in ihrer Brust saß einen Ausdruck verleihen.  
„Harry, bitte komm zurück" schluchzte sie immer wieder.  
Immer wieder wurde sie von heftigen Schluchzern gepackt die sie durchschüttelten. Sie begann zu zittern und ergriff seine kalte, fast starre Hand.  
Langsam erhob sie sich wieder und sah auf ihn hinab, doch sehen tat sie ihn nicht, ihre Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam in kleinen Sturzbächen.

Joey und Poppy scheuchten die anderen hinaus. Sie wollten Ginny die Möglichkeit geben sich von Harry zu verabschieden. Poppy konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun, was sie ziemlich zusetzte.  
Hermine und Ann begannen zu weinen und ließen sich von ihren Freunden trösten. Albus und Minerva standen in einem Abstand mit Remus und Sam zusammen.  
Joey hatte sich an eine Wand gelehnt und rutschte langsam an ihr hinab und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme. Das konnte es noch nicht gewesen sein, dachte sie verzweifelt und kämpfte erneut gegen ihre Tränen an.

Das konnte er einfach nicht tun. Er konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht später. Verdammt, er konnte ihn ihr doch nicht einfach so wegnehmen. Warum tat er das? Um sie und die anderen leiden zu sehen? Verdammt hatten sie nicht schon genug gelitten? Was mussten sie denn noch alles durchmachen? War das der Ausdruck von Nächstenliebe? War das der Dank dafür, das Harry seit dem er auf Hogwarts war und kämpfte, einfach so starb? Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Doch sie durfte es Ginny nicht sagen.

Ginny saß immer noch da und hielt seine Hand. Die Tränen waren nun versiegt, aufgebraucht. Sie hatte schon keine Träne mehr die sie Weinen könnte. Die Tränen haben nur noch ihrem Schmerz, Trauer und des Leides platz gemacht. Es war so verdammt unfair, dachte sie. Wie konnte jemand der sich als Gott bezeichnete nur so grauenvoll sein? Wenn es das es selbstlose Tat verstand, war er nicht besser als Lord Voldemort. Wie kannte er dies bloß zulassen?  
Immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, streichelte sanft mit ihrem Daumen Harry Handrücken.

_Hör auf dein Herz!_  
Hörte sie Joey Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte dies vor etlichen Tagen mal zu ihr gesagt. Doch was meinte sie damit?  
_Hör auf dein Herz!_  
Ja und wie? Fragte sie sich jetzt schon zum tausendsten Mal. Wie war das gemeint, hör auf dein Herz. Kann sie nicht einmal sagen was damit gemeint ist und immer in Rätseln sprechen.  
_Höre auf das was dein Herz dir sagt!_

Aha, jetzt bin ich aber schlauer, giftete sie ihn Gedanken. Und nun? Fragte sie sich wieder und sah nun auf Harry hinab. Seine Augen hatte aufgehört zu flackern, sie griff ihn an die Stirn. Immer noch heiß, dachte sie, doch irgendwie anders. Nein, bitte. Oh nein!  
„Nein Harry. Nein das kannst du nicht tun" ihre Stimme zitterte.  
Ginny saß auf seinen Brustkorb hinab und beobachtete ihn still. Nichts tat sich. Erneute Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und drohten ihren Blick unscharf zu machen.  
„Nein Harry, wach auf" sprach sie hysterisch und schlug sanft gegen seine Wange.

Kalt, dachte sie verzweifelt und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Doch sie fand ihn nicht. NNNNEEEEIIIIIINNNNNNN! Schrie sie unaufhörlich in Gedanken. Bitte, lieber Gott wenn es dich gibt, bitte nein. Flehte sie ihn in Gedanken an.  
Harry Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nicht mehr. Sein Herz hatte seine Arbeit getan. Es schlug nicht mehr in seiner Brust. Seine Augen würden niemals mehr vor Freude funkeln und jeden anstecken. Keiner würde mehr sein Lachen hören, keiner würde mehr mit ihm Lachen, Scherzen machen oder Weinen können.

Harry Potter hatte für immer seinen letzten Atemzug getan. Er hatte bis zur letzten Minute nicht aufgegeben zu kämpfen und nun war es doch passiert. Keiner würde sich mehr mit ihm streiten können, keiner würde mehr seine grandiosen Fänge beim Quidditch mehr zu jubeln können. Harry Potter hatte so auf gesiegt, doch nun hatte er verloren. Das Verloren was ihm immer so wichtig war. Das Verloren was ihm am meisten bedeutete. Das Verloren was er so geliebt hatte. Harry Potter, der Junge der einst den dunklen Lord besiegte, seine Wiedergeburt nicht verhindert konnte und sich immer wieder Kämpfe mit Todessern lieferte, war Tod.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

**So hier müßte ich eigendlich Schlußmachen!! Ich weiß das wäre gemein, aber genau das war die Schreiberin dieser FF!!! Sie hat einfach eine Woche Pause gemacht und uns alle fast an die Decke gehen lassen! WIE KANN MAN NUR!!! **

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Ginny brach über den bewusstlosen Körper ihres Freundes zusammen und weinte, wie man um einen Menschen, den man grade verloren hatte, nur Weinen konnte. Die Tränen flossen wie kleine Sturzbäche ihre Wangen hinab und benetzten Harry Brust. Angestrengt versuchte Ginny ein kleines Herzklopfen zu vernehmen. Doch ohne Erfolg!  
„Nein" flüsterte sie immer wieder, gepackt von Schluchzern.  
„Bitte nein, Harry warum tust du mir das an?" fragte sie verzweifelt gegen seine Brust und streichelte ihn abwesend durch sein schwarzes Strubbelhaar.

Leise ging die Tür auf und Poppy kam rein. Langsam ging sie näher ans Bett und als sie Ginny dort so liegen sah, spürte sie die Tränen in ihre Augen brennen.  
Sie stand eine Weile dort, versuchte ein Lebenszeichen von Harry zu beobachten, doch auch hier hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Leise drehte sie wieder um und ging zu den großen Flügeltüren.  
Sie musste den anderen Bescheid geben, ihnen sagen was sie gesehen hatte. Es ist so unfair, dachte die Medihexe und spürte die Tränen laufen. Wegwischen tat sie sie nicht, nein, sie würde nur für Neue platz machen.

„Harry du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen!" schluchzte Ginny und hob ihren Kopf.  
Sie hatte sich seitlich aufs Bett gesetzt und streichelte unablässlich seine Wange, die immer noch heiß war. Seine Lippen waren zwar noch blau, doch sahen sie so weich und verführerisch aus, das sie nicht anders konnte, als sich vorzulehnen und ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu legen. Als sie den Kuss löste, sah sie ihn aus traurigen, verweinten Augen an. Ihr Kopf war nur wenige Zentimeter von den seinen getrennt.

„Harry, du sagtest du liebst mich und würdest mich nie alleine lassen", wisperte Ginny, „doch du hast es getan. Hast mich zurückgelassen mit all diesen Schmerz den ich in meiner Brust spüre, der mich von Innen auffrisst", sie stockte, schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter, „Harry Potter mein Herz schlägt für dich und wird es immer tun. Ich liebe dich, wie man einen Menschen wie dich, nur lieben kann" hauchte sie nur und küsste ihn abermals auf die Lippen.  
Immer wieder wurde sie von Schluchzern gepackt die sie schüttelten und zum Zittern brachten. Ihr Herz schien gebrochen zu sein, so sehr schmerzte es.

Ihre Lippen lagen immer noch auf denen von Harry. Ihre Tränen die aus ihren geschlossenen Augen liefen, fielen auf Harry Augen.  
Und in dem Moment wo Ginny Harry ihre Liebe gestand, wurden die Gebete aller Menschen erhört. Der nächtliche Sternenhimmel verfärbte sich für wenige Sekunden in ein zartes Grün. Und dort wo Ginny Tränen Harry berührten, ging ein starkes Kribbeln durch seinen und ihrem Körper. Ein grünes Licht um beide erschien und gab ihnen Kraft, neue Energie. Dieses Grün ging in ein dunkles Rot über und die Macht der Liebe berührte sie sanft, küsste sie in ihren Herzen.

Harry spürte einen mächtigen Ruck durch seinen Körper fahren. Mit soviel Kraft und Energie, das es ihm schwer viel vor Überraschung nicht zu schreien.  
Er spürte Lippen, sanfte warme Lippen, die leicht zitterten auf den seinen. Ein leichter Duft nach Rosen und Frühling stieg in seine Nase und nun wusste er welche Person ihn dort so sanft und liebevoll küsste. Ginny! Dachte er erfreut. Ein tiefen Atemzug nehmen erwiderte er ihren Kuss mit aller Liebe und aller Leidenschaft die er im Moment für sie aufbringen konnte.  
Langsam bewegte er sein Hand, vergrub sie in Ginny Haaren und zog sie dichter an sich.

Ginny Tränen wollten nicht trocknen, flossen immer weiter, benetzten Harry Augen. Ihre Lippen lagen immer noch auf den seinen, doch war etwas anders. Ein Gefühl der Zuneigung, der Geborgenheit, des Friedens mit sich selbst und der Liebe schien sie zu umfangen. Es war so unglaublich. So mächtig und einfach nur unbeschreiblich tiefgründig.  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Bewegung, eine Bewegung unter ihr, langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah durch einen Spalt, das Harry Wangen wieder einen normalen Teint hatten, seine Lippen plötzlich weich und zart waren.

Sie wollte sich grade lösen, als sie seine Hand in ihren Haaren spürte. Das konnte nicht sein? Schoss es ihr ständig durch den Kopf. Doch als Harry ihren Kuss so leidenschaftlich zu erwiderten begann, gab sie sich dem voll und ganz hin.  
Ihre Armen schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, hielten ihn fest, wollten ihn nicht mehr los lassen. So groß war die Angst, jeden Moment aufzuwachen und zu sehen, das alles nur ein Traum war. Sanft spielten ihre Zungen miteinander. Fingen, Neckten und Flohen wieder voreinander. Doch nun mussten sie sich lösen, der Sauerstoffmangel wurde zu stark.

Poppy schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, langsam drehte sie sich um und sah in die hoffnungsvollen Gesichter. Die Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam, sagen konnte sie nichts, stattdessen schüttelte sie nur leicht mit dem Kopf und senkte den Blick. Sie wollte die traurigen Gesichter nicht sehen. Ann und Hermine brachen in den Armen ihrer Freunde zusammen. Doch auch bei Ron und Draco flossen nun die Tränen. Ihr bester Freund war gestorben, hatte gekämpft und diesmal verloren. Sam und Remus sahen sich beide an, es sprach soviel Leid aus ihren Augen.

Albus nahm sanft Minerva in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Hielt sie einfach nur und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. Doch auch bei ihm hatte die Nachricht ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Seine sonst so funkelnden Augen, hatten jeden Glanz verloren, starr starrten sie grade aus, waren auf die Situation vorbereitet, doch nun...nun war es also passiert. Harry war für sie gestorben. Er konnte den Schmerz in seiner Brust kaum ertragen. Stumme Tränen traten aus seine Augen, liefen an seinen Wangen hinab und versanken in seinen langen weißen Bart.

Joey hockte immer noch auf den Boden, mit starren Blick gerade aus. Er war Tod! Er war Tod! Er war Tod! Immer wieder hallten diese Worte wie ein Echo durch ihren Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben. Wollte es nicht glauben. Nein Harry gab nicht so einfach auf. Niemals! Doch eine andere Gewissheit machte sich nun in sie breit und raubte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Ginny war nicht auf die Lösung gekommen, Harry war gestorben, gestorben für sie, gestorben für den Frieden auf dieser Welt. Ihre Augen, die immer vor Freunde fast übersprühten und jeden schelmisch ansahen, hatten nun eine glasigen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Joey...Kleines" wie durch Watte drang Severus Stimme in ihr Ohr.  
Endlich hatte auch er es geschafft. Doch als er in den Gang einbog und alle in dieser Verfassung sah, wusste er das es Harry nicht geschafft hatte. Das Harry tot war!  
Schnell hielt er Ausschau nach Joey. Schließlich sah er sie, an einer Wand hinunter gerutscht und den Blick grade aus starrend. Schnell lief er zu ihr, wollte bei ihr sein. Wollte sie in der schweren Zeit unterstützen, ihr helfen und beistehen. Nur langsam hob Joey den Kopf und sah in Severus besorgten, schwarzen Augen, die soviel Mitgefühl und Schmerz ausdrückten.

„Komm her" flüsterte er, kniete nieder und zog sie in seine Arme.  
Joey ließ es mit sich machen, wehrte sich nicht, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, weinte an seiner Schulter. Und es tat gut, die Tränen zu spüren, den Schmerz für einen kleinen Moment auszublenden. Immer fester klammerte sie sich an Severus Körper, wollte ihn spüren und nie wieder gehen lassen. Severus tat es im Herzen weh, zu sehen wie sehr alle litten. Er selber spürte einen unsagbaren Schmerz in der Brust. Er hatte diesen Jungen geliebt, geliebt als wäre es sein eigener Sohn.

„Ich muss zu Ginny" flüsterte nun Joey und löste sich langsam von ihm.  
„Ja, geh nur" sagte Severus sanft, lächelte sie an und küsste sie zart auf die Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich" erwiderte Joey nach dem Kuss, was Severus mit einem Nicken quittierte.  
Langsam ging Joey auf die Flügeltüren zu, blieb davor stehen und atmete tief durch. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türen und schritt hindurch, ließ sie offen und bewegte sich immer weiter Richtung Bett.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht, dachte sie. Ein leichtes grün- rötliches Leuchten erhellte den Raum, gab soviel Wärme und Liebe ab, das es Joey erfasste und einfach mitriss.  
Was war das? Fragte sie sich. Ihre Beine bewegte sich immer langsamer, bis sie stehen blieben und auf die beiden sich Küssenden im Krankenbett sah.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie von dem halten sollte, was sich hier offenbarte. Wenn es das war, an was sie glaubte, spürte sie ein leichtes Ziehen an ihrem Bauchnabeln.

Hatte es Ginny doch noch geschafft? Hatte sie das Rätsel was Joey ihr gegeben hatte gelöst? Sie konnte es nicht glauben, doch sah sie Harry Hand, die immer wieder Ginny Rücken streichelte. Sie schienen leise zu flüstern. Joey spürte in dem Moment, wo ihr Gehirn die Szene vor ihr realisierte soviel Glück und Freunde, das sie nicht wusste, ob sie Weinen oder Lachen sollte. Schnell wandte sie den Blick zur Seite, Severus hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht und erreichte sogar ihre ausdruckslosen Augen.  
Schnell winkte sie alle herbei, sie sollten näher kommen und sehen was sich hier für ein Wunder vollzog.

Schnell kamen die anderen in den Raum gestolpert. Alle hatten tränenverschmierte Blicke, ausdruckslose Augen sahen sie fragend an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum Joey sich so freute, doch als sie um den Vorhang sahen und sahen was dort gerade passierte, konnte auch sie nicht anders als zu Lächeln.  
Severus umarmte Joey sanft von hinten, drückte ihren zarten Körper an den seinen und flüsterte ihr immer wieder ins Ohr wie sehr er sie liebte. Ron und Draco strahlten beide um die Wette und die Mädels wischten sich verzweifelt die Tränen aus den Augen.

Selbst Minerva zeigte ein breites Lächeln, was man bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte. Albus Augen wiederum begannen zu strahlen und funkeln, das sie selbst die Sternen am Nachthimmel in den Schatten gestellt hätten. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein allwissendes Lächeln, was Sam und Remus nur erwiderten konnten. Nun standen alle um das Krankenbett herum und warteten darauf, das die beiden sich endlich voneinander lösen würden, doch dies schien wohl nicht so schnell zu zutreffen.

Beide waren wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft, das sie ihre Umwelt schon gar nicht mehr wahrnahmen. Beide wollten den anderen nur noch festhalten, ihn spüren, nie wieder los lassen und was das Wichtigeste war, niemand der beiden, wollte die Liebe zueinander jemals wieder so auf die Probe stellen wie bei dieser Aufgabe.  
Langsam lösten sie sich abermals und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Harry strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne hinter den Ohren und flüsterte immer wieder wie sehr er sie liebte. Ginny lächelte unaufhaltsam und erneute Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Tränen des Glücks und der Freude.

Poppy stürmte aufgeregt in den Krankenflügel, sie war Molly holen gegangen, um Ginny zu trösten, doch als sie sah, das sie alle hier drin waren, funkelten ihre Augen bösartig. Wie kann man nur so dreist sein und der Kleinen nicht mal Zeit geben um sich ausgiebig zu verabschieden!? Meckerte sie in Gedanken und lief an alle vorbei, bis sie nun ganz vorne stand und sah warum alle so strahlten.  
Ihr Kiefer fiel Richtung Boden, ihre Augen traten hervor. Völlig ungläubig stand die Medihexe dar und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Chrm...chrm" rüsperte sich Sam nun laut um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erwecken.  
Ginny drehte sich erschrocken um und als sie sah wer dort stand, lächelte sie wie eine Verrückte, sprang auf und fiel Ron um den Hals, danach Draco, Hermine, Ann, bis sie alle durchhatte. Harry lag in seinem Bett und grinste nur vor sich hin als er alle erkannte.  
„Hast dir verflixt viel Zeit gelassen!" meinte nun Sam der näher getreten war.  
„Na ja weißt du, wollte euch etwas zappeln lassen" krächzte Harry.  
Sofort reichte Remus ihm ein Glas Wasser und wuselte ihm danach durch seine Haare.

Joey wurde grade von Ginny erdrückt. Als Ginny von ihr abließ, rieb Joey sich die Rippen.  
„Oh Sorry" meinte Ginny leicht verlegen.  
„Schon gut Gin. Ich wusste das du es kannst" erwiderte Joey leise.  
„Ja, aber es war schon fast zu spät" meinte Ginny leicht traurig.  
„Nein, war es nicht. Gott hat für uns alle etwas vorgesehen und deine Aufgabe war es, Harry wieder zurück zuholen indem du ihm sagst wie sehr du ihn liebst" sprach Joey lächelnd und drückte sie noch einmal an sich.

Poppy stand immer noch da und wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Hand auf ihrer Schulter, schnell klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu.  
„Aber...ich hab...gesehen" stotterte die Medihexe und deutete immer wieder auf Harry und Ginny. Ein leichtes Glucksen flog in ihre Ohren.  
„Poppy, wie es scheint gibt es mehr zwischen Himmel und Erde, als wir alle im Stande sind zu begreifen oder auch nur zu erahnen" erklärte Albus sanft und als Poppy sich mit verständnisloser Miene zu ihm drehte fügte er hinzu, „ Die Liebe Poppy. Ich spreche von der vermutlich stärksten Macht im Universum. Nur die Macht der Liebe war imstande Harry wieder zurück zuholen".

Poppy schien nun zu verstehen, ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie nickte. Albus schlenderte nun auch zu Harry rüber und drückte seine Hand.  
Molly kam in den Krankenflügel gerannt und blieb genauso verblüfft stehen wie Poppy noch wenigen Minuten zu vor. Doch Minerva erbarmte sich, ging zu Molly und erzählte in Kurzfassung was vorgefallen war. Als Molly verstand liefen ihr die Tränen, schnell ging sie zu ihrer Tochter, die immer noch bei Joey stand und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
Lächelnd standen Joey und Severus immer noch dort und umarmten sich. Wollten das Bild das Glücks, der Freude und der Ausgelassenheit genießen, in sich aufnehmen und einfangen.

Als der größte Ansturm auf Harry vorbei war, lösten sich beide aus ihrer Starre und gingen nun ebenfalls zu ihm.  
„Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt" meinte Severus und setzte sich auf die eine Seite des Bettes. Joey nahm auf der anderen Seite platz.  
„Ginny hatte es vorher nicht verstanden" sagte Harry und griff nach Joey Hand.  
Beide nickten, denn sie wussten was er damit meinte.  
„Ja die Liebe kommt oft auf Umwegen und ist nicht immer so deutlich zu erkennen, nur zu erahnen" grinste Sam hinter den dreien und wich sofort den stechenden Blicken von Severus aus.

Joey und Harry begannen zu kichern. Hatten sich weggedreht um keinen Lachanfall bei diesem Anblick von den Gesichtern zu bekommen.  
„Was ist?" knurrte Severus nun ungehalten.  
„Nichts" sagten beide schnell.  
Langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder, vermieden es aber in Severus Richtung zu sehen.  
„Wehe du machst so was noch einmal, Harry" meinte nun Joey und umarmte ihn fest.  
„Versprochen" erwiderte er und lächelte sie voller Liebe an.

Joey erhob sich und ging zu den anderen, doch Severus blieb sitzen, sah Harry an, er wollte etwas sagen, doch er spürte wie seine Stimme nicht wollte. Ein Kloß in seinem Hals saß und es ihn nicht ermöglichte Luft zu holen. Harry blieb ruhig aufrecht sitzen und sah zu Severus. Er spürte das ihm was auf dem Herzen lag, doch was es war, wusste er nicht.  
„Hör zu" begann nun Severus stockend, „du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt, du hast MIR einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Mach das nie wieder, hörst du" sagte er nun ernst und sah ihn an.

Harry schluckte, erkannte was er sagen wollte. Sah es in seine leuchtenden schwarzen Augen.  
Stumm nickte er, seine Stimme würde ihm jetzt nicht mehr gehorchen, zu groß war die Angst, jetzt etwas Falsches zu sagen.  
„Ich mag dich Harry, das weißt du. Doch als ich her kam und die anderen sah, in welcher Verfassung sie waren, wusste ich das du...das...du...na ja, du weißt schon. Und ich spürte wie etwas in mir zerbracht, verstehst du? Ich meine ich will niemals wieder so etwas spüren, hörst du, nie wieder" doch Severus schien noch nicht fertig zu sein.

Harry merkte wie schwer es ihm viel. Wollte nichts sagen, aus Angst, das Severus seinen Mut verlor, das zu sagen, was ihm auf der Seele brannte.  
„Ich hatte Angst um dich Harry, große Angst, denn ich hab eines erkannt, ich...ich liebe dich wie meinen eigenen Sohn" ratterte er runter.  
Wenn er es jetzt nicht gesagt hätte, hätte er es vermutlich nie getan.  
„So nun kannst du Lachen" meinte Severus noch und senkte seinen Blick.  
Harry lächelte leicht, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn einfach an sich, umarmte ihn schnell aber fest.

„Ich lach aber nicht. Und weißt du warum? Verdammt Severus, ich mag dich. Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen das jemals zu können und nun? Nun, ich denke ich liebe dich auch, so wie einen Bruder...oder vielleicht auch Vater" murmelte Harry und sah verlegen weg.  
Severus konnte kaum glauben was er da hörte, doch als Harry ihm wieder in die Augen sah, wusste er das es nur die Wahrheit war und nichts weiter.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, schnell zog er den Jungen wieder in eine Umarmung, drückte ihn fest an sich.  
„Mach mir nie wieder solch große Angst, Harry Potter" flüsterte Severus nun.  
„Ich versuch es" erwiderte Harry leicht lächelnd und drückte ihn.

Nun machte die Schule und die Prüfungsvorbereitung fast doppelt so viel Spass, ja aber nur fast. Davon abgesehen, das ihnen die Lehrer ständig in den Ohren lagen, das sie ja fleißig Lernen und Aufpassen sollten. Natürlich wussten sie, das sie Lernen mussten, doch es gab wichtigeres zu tun, selbst Hermine sah man nicht ständig mit einem Buch unter der Nase. Harry war nun viel wichtiger als jeder Stoff aus dem Lehrbuch. Ginny war immer noch vom Unterricht freigestellt um sich um Harry zukümmern.

Nachdem beide Morgens immer gefrühstückt hatten, begannen sie mit den Stoffwiederholungen oder machten die Hausaufgaben zusammen, die die anderen immer mitbrachten. Gelegentlich gönnten sie sich eine Pause, in der sie erzählten oder einfach nur nebeneinander im Bett lagen und die Nähe des anderen genossen.  
Ron hingegen, machten sich Sorgen, wer nun am kommenden Wochenende für Harry als Sucher einspringen konnte. Sie hatten keinen Ersatzsucher, weil dieser auch noch nie gebraucht wurde.

Doch Harry war lange noch nicht wieder Fit, doch das Training ging eben weiter. Ron hatte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umgehört wer denn Interesse hätte und diejenigen zum Training eingeladen, doch keiner kam annähern an Harry Leistungen ran. Er brauchte dringend einen Sucher, doch wer sollte diesen Job so kurzfristig übernehmen? Es waren noch gut zwei Tage bis zum Spiel. Doch das wäre nicht das Schlimmste, wenn er nicht noch nebenbei ein großen Haufen Hausaufgaben erledigen müsste. Er hatte Joey im Hilfe gebeten, diese hatte sofort Ja gesagt und hatte plötzlich solch ein geheimnisvolles Funkeln in den Augen gehabt.

Am Donnerstagabend gingen alle zusammen zum Krankenflügel. Sie wollten Harry besuchen und gucken wie es ihm geht. Doch wussten sie, das Ginny gut für ihn Sorgen würde, sie hatte sich nicht um sonst beurlauben lassen. Draco und Ron gingen voran und unterhielten sich leise über das Sucher- Problem. Hermine und Joey gingen mit einigem Abstand hinter den Beiden. Joey schielte die ganze Zeit Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Ann hatte sich gestern Nachsitzen bei Minerva eingehandelt und hockte jetzt im Pokalzimmer um diesen mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

„Was ist?" fauchte nun Hermine und starrte Joey aus funkelnden Augen an.  
„Nichts, was soll denn sein!" meinte Joey unschuldig, doch ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
„Das frag ich dich ja" sagte Hermine giftig.  
„Was habt ihr denn?" fragte Draco genervt, da er bei seiner Unterhaltung mit Ron unterbrochen wurde.  
„Es ist nichts Mine, ehrlich" grinste Joey immer noch und hob abwertend die Hände.  
Hermine funkelte sie immer noch todbringend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Die Jungs stießen die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und gingen hinein.

Hermine folgte ihnen mit einen genervten Schnauben übers Joey ständiger Grinserei. Joey hingegen, schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und folgte den anderen.  
Oh Mine, du wirst dein Talent schon bald unter Beweis stellen, dachte Joey und schritt nun zu Harry Bett rüber. Ginny und Harry waren grade dabei sich gegenseitig zu füttern, was bei den Anwesenden ein Lächeln auslöste, doch die zwei schienen sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Erst als Ron sich rüsperte, zuckten beide zusammen und drehten sich erschrocken um.  
„schuldigung für die Störung" grinste Draco und setzte sich auf Ginny Bett.

„Hey alles klar bei euch?" fragte Harry der sich über den Besucht sichtlich freute, selbst wenn sie ihre kleine Fütterorgie einstellen mussten.  
„Sicher, na ja fast" meinte Ron und setzte sich neben Draco.  
„Wieso, was ist denn?" fragte nun Ginny und trank einen schluck Kürbissaft.  
„Hast du das schon wieder vergessen" tat Ron empört, „das Spiel am Samstag. Uns fehlt immer noch ein Sucher, verdammt".

„Oh, das hatte ich tatsächlich vollkommen vergessen" erwiderte Ginny und sah nun zu Harry.  
„Poppy lässt mich nicht hier raus" meinte Harry.  
„Wir würden dich auch nicht Spielen lassen" sagte Draco.  
„Wieso?" fragte Harry überrascht.  
„Du bist noch lange nicht gesund und auch nicht in Form" mischte sich Joey nun ein und klaute Harry eine Kartoffel vom Teller.  
„Tut mir leid" sagte Harry nun.

Er wusste wie wichtig das Spiel war und er bedauerte es zutiefst nicht mitspielen zu können. Zumal es auch das letzte der Saison war und er nächste Jahr nicht mehr hier sein würde.  
„Schon gut Harry, du kannst nichts dafür. Hauptsache du wirst wieder gesund" sagte nun Ron und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Ich würde trotzdem gern Spielen" antwortete Harry.  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage" protestierte Poppy, die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.  
„Is ja gut" erwiderte Harry nun kleinlaut und aß weiter brav sein Essen.

Joey grinste vor sich hin. Ja Poppy würde Harry nicht so schnell aus ihrer Obhut entlassen, obwohl es im körperlich und seelisch schon wieder einwandfrei ging.  
„Konntest du was erreichen?" fragte nun Ron und sah sie mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an, der ihr Lächeln nun noch verbreiterte.  
„Na ja, wie man es nimmt, würde ich sagen!" antwortete Joey.  
„Sagen wir es mal so, diese Person weiß noch nichts von ihrem Glück" setzte sich noch hinzu als sie die verdutzten Mienen ihrer Freunde sah.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ginny"  
„Na ja, es gibt gewisse, talentierte Flieger unter uns, die einfach nicht den Mut haben sich dazu bereicht zu erklären" holte Joey nun aus.  
„Ja aber von wem sprichst du? Ich hab mit jedem Gryffindor gesprochen und noch extra Trainingsstunden vereinbart, keiner kam nur Ansatzweise an Harry Leistungen heran" sagte Ron niedergeschlagen und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Das mag vielleicht sein, Ron. Doch du hast jemanden übersehen" Joey Lächeln war nicht mehr zu übersehen.

„Wenn zum Teufel meinst du?" fragte nun Draco.  
Joey erwiderte nichts und sah nur in Hermines Richtung. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, war ganz Still gewesen und hatte ihren Gesprächen gelauscht. Doch als das Thema zum Quidditch kam, hatte sie ihren Blick gesenkt um bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
„Du meinst" kam es von Ginny, die total verblüfft schein.  
„Oh ja" antwortete Joey und ihre Augen begannen wieder so geheimnisvoll zu funkeln.  
„Hermine, du?" fragte Ron ungläubig und sah immer wieder zwischen Mine und Joey hin und her.

„Oh nein" knurrte Hermine gleich drauf los, den Blick wütend auf Joey geheftet.  
„Du kannst Quidditch spielen?" fragte Harry.  
„Ähm" antwortete Hermine eifrig.  
Ihr war ziemlich unwohl in ihrer Haut, sie wusste nicht, das jemand sie beobachtet hatte.  
„Mine du?" kam es immer noch verblüfft von Ron.  
Ginny saß immer noch mit aufgerissenen Mund und Augen da und starrte auf Hermine, deren Wangen sich langsam etwas rot färbten.  
„Ähm, na ja...also wisst ihr" begann sie, doch irgendwie wollte ihr eine Erklärung nicht einfallen.

„Ich hab sie Fliegen sehen" sprach Joey nun wieder.  
Hermine starrte sie ungläubig an, Harry war völlig hin- und hergerissen. Hermine und Quidditch spielen, das passte irgendwie überhaupt nicht zusammen.  
„Und sie ist verdammt gut!" fuhr Joey nun fort und nickte bekräftigend als sie Draco fragenden Blick sah.  
„Nein also so wird ich das nicht nennen" murmelte Hermine und senkte wieder ihren Blick.  
„Ach hör doch auf Mine. Verkauf dich doch nicht unter deinem Wert. Verdammt ich hab dich Fliegen sehen und du bist verdammt gut" brauste Joey nun auf.

„Aber..." begann Hermine.  
„Nichts aber, Mine.  
„Ich hab dich Üben sehen, deine Flugmanöver, ganz ehrlich, mir blieb die Luft bei diesem Sturzflug weg. Wieso dein Talent verplempern. Nur dieses eine Spiel, diese eine Einzige. Tu es für Gryffindor, tu es für die Mannschaft" sagte Joey aufmunternd und lächelte ihr zu.  
„Nein" sagte Hermine fest entschlossen.  
„Nenn mir einen guten Grund?" sagte Draco als er den Schock überwunden hatte und begann zu schmunzeln.

„Na weil... weil...ich" stotterte sie.  
„Doch Mine, du schaffst das" sagte Ginny und schloss ihren Mund, der schon ganz trocken geworden ist.  
„Ich kann das nicht" flüsterte Hermine.  
„Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?" fragte nun Harry ruhig.  
Er verstand immer noch nicht. Mine hatte immer Angst gehabt vor dem Fliegen, nur Joey konnte ihr diese Angst etwas nehmen. Doch bezweifelte er nicht Joey Aussage. Sie mag vielleicht kein Quidditch spielen, doch verließ er sich auf ihr Urteil.

Hermine haderte mit sich selbst, was sollte sie sagen? Sie kam sich völlig blöde und fehl am Platze vor. Hermine könnte Joey dafür umbringen. Hätte sie nur gewusste das Joey sie beobachtet hatte! Deswegen hatte sie am dem Tag auch die ganze Zeit so gegrinst. Oh man Mine, da hättest du auch früher drauf kommen können, meckerte sie mit sich selbst in Gedanken und sah nun auf.  
„Mine, warum hast du nie was gesagt?" fragte nun Ron, der sich sichtlich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Weil ich Angst hatte. Weißt du, seit dem Joey uns das Fliegen ohne Besen beigebracht hat, habe ich mich immer wieder nach diesem unglaublichen Gefühl der Freiheit gesehnt. Ich habe angefangen heimlich zu fliegen, zu trainieren. Ich wusste nicht, das ich dabei beobachtet wurde" murmelte Hermine mit dem Blick auf ihre zitternden Hände.  
„Ich versteh was du meinst, Hermine. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach unbeschreiblich!" strahlte Harry nun und bekam so einen komischen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Wirst du es machen?" fragte Joey wieder.  
„Nein auf keinen Fall" erwiderte Hermine, ihre Augen panisch geweitet.

„Komm schon Mine, das eine Mal. Das eine Mal den Schnatz fangen, das Publikum explodieren hören" sagte nun Draco.  
„Ich kann das nicht, ich kann es einfach nicht. Die ganzen Leute die auf den Tribünen sitzen und mich beobachten" innerlich schüttelte sie sich.  
„Habe keine Angst, Mine. Lass dich von deinem Herzen leiten" flüsterte Harry liebevoll und griff nach ihrer Hand, die er leicht drückte.  
Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah in seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die ein Funkeln darin hatte, das unbeschreiblich wirkte.

„Also ich weiß nicht" erwiderte sie immer noch skeptisch.  
„Och bitte Süße" meine nun Ron, der aufgestanden war und nun vor ihr stand, „tu es für mich, für Harry, für uns alle" flehte er nun und nahm ihre Hände, die Harry hielt, in seine.  
Hermine sah in seine blauen Augen, die sie so bittend ansahen, sie sah zu Joey, die lächelnd nickte, zu Harry, der ihr aufmunternd zu zwinkerte, Ginny die den Daumen hob und Draco der ihr in die Seite kniff.  
„Okay, ich mach's, aber nur dieses eine Mal" ließ sie sich breitschlagen, worauf alle begannen zu jubeln.

„Du bist unmöglich, Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore" rief Hermine und umarmte Ron.  
„Ich weiß" meinte Joey lachend, „dafür steh ich mit meinem Namen".  
Harry entriss Hermine aus Ron Armen um sie zu umarmte. Er freute so sehr, das sie eingewilligt hatte für ihn zu spielen und er vertraute ihr da voll und ganz.  
„Danke Mine. Danke" flüsterte er glücklich und drückte sie nochmal.  
„Kein Problem, Mister Potter, doch sie sind mir was schuldig" meinte sie in bester McGonnagal Manier.  
„Ja Madam" erwiderte Harry und begann schallend zu lachen.

Die zwei folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und Hermine wurde zunehmend nervöser. Sie hatten noch einmal kurzfristig ein Training eingeschoben um zu sehen wie gut Hermine war. Und Ron musste feststellen, das seine Freundin weitaus mehr konnte, als das Lesen in Schulbüchern. Das komplette Team war beeindruckt von Hermines Flugkünsten. Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund gespielt, da sie einfach nicht glauben konnte was sie da sah. Warum hat sie ihr Talent die ganze Zeit vergeudet, ging es Draco immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Dennis und Collin Creevey dachten sie sahen nicht richtig, als sie Hermine auf dem Besen erkannten. Sie flog Loopings und Schrauben, als wenn sie ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan hätte. Dennis war so fasziniert, das er nicht mal mitbekam, das der eine Klatscher mit dem sie spielten, ihm vom Besen schlug. Gott sei Dank fiel er nicht tief, doch erwachen aus seinem Traum tat er auch nicht. Dean war genauso von der Rolle, als er den Sturzflug Hermines sah. Anerkennend pfiff er durch die Zähne und staunte Backpflaumen. Ron flog vor den Torstangen hin und her und war mehr als nur Stolz auf seine Freundin.

Warum hat sie vorher nichts gesagt? Dachte er immer wieder. Wenn Harry sie sehen könnte, dachte Ginny und ein breites Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht.  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, erwachten sie langsam aus ihrem Traum, Hermine hatte den Schnatz gefangen und das Training konnte weitergehen.  
Und nun war es soweit. Es war Samstag früh, 9 Uhr und das gesamte Team saß in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Ron schaufelte, wie immer eigentlich, fröhlich sein Rührei. Draco aß nur ein Toast, Ginny ebenfalls, doch Hermine saß da, leicht grün im Gesicht.

„Ich kann das nicht" murmelte sie immer wieder und starrte auf ihren Müsli, der sich immer mehr in der Milch auflöste.  
Joey grinste nur vor sich hin, doch sie bekam auch keinen Bissen runter. Keiner wusste das Hermine Harry Posten eingenommen hatte. Ron nannte sie in seinen Gedanken, die Geheimwaffe. Er machte sich weiter keinen Kopf, doch als er zu seiner Herzensdame rüberblickte, kam ihm das ziemlich bekannt vor. Harry hatte vor seinem ersten Spiel genauso dagesessen und hatte ebenfalls nicht runter bekommen.

„Mine, du musst was Essen, nur ein bisschen" ermunterte sie Draco leicht lächelnd.  
„Ich kann nicht. Mir ist übel" sagte sie mit einer Grimasse und zwang sich wenigsten einen Kamillentee zu trinken.  
„Mine du brauchst keine Angst haben. Es passiert schon nichts" meinte nun Ginny aufbauend, doch so wirklich schien Mine das nicht zu glauben.  
„Klar, ich kann nur vom Besen fallen, mich bis auf die Knochen blamieren und den doofen Schnatz nicht fangen" sagte Hermine voller Argwohn in der Stimme.

„Hey, nun Mal ma nich den Teufel an dich Wand" empörte sich Ron.  
„Hermine, es ist egal ob wir gewinnen oder verlieren. Hauptsache wir waren dabei, oder? Es ist doch nur ein Spiel" meinte nun Draco beschwichtigend und drückte ihre Hand.  
„Du hast Recht, trotzdem hab ich ein ganz ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend" erwiderte Hermine nun.  
„Na dann solltest du was Essen" mischte sich Dean mit einem breitem Grinsen ein.  
Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus, doch konnte sie wieder Lachen. Sie schnappte sich ein Toast und begann daran zu knabbern.

Eine Stunde später war sich Hermine überhaupt nicht mehr sicher. Auf was hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen, dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten Harry Umhang so verzaubert, das nun hinten Granger draufstand. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an und ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell in ihrer Brust. Wenn ich das überlebe, kann mich nichts mehr so schnell aus der Bann werfen. Ron kam aus der Kapitänskabine und sah sich um. Seine Spieler saßen auf den Bänken und unterhielten sich leise, nur Hermine hatte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben und schüttelte immer wieder ihren Kopf.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ron sie leicht lächelnd.  
„Nein" meinte sie und hob ihren Kopf.  
„Du schaffst das" sagte Dean aufmunternd.  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" erwiderte sie darauf.  
„Mine, schick deine alte Skepsis in den Urlaub. Du bist gut, verdammt gut. Wenn Harry dich sehen würde, wäre er verdammt stolz auf dich" sagte Draco und umarmte sie kurz.  
„Danke" flüsterte Mine und schaffte sogar ein Lächeln.

„Also Leute, unser letztes Spiel diese Saison. Hufflepuff hat sich ganz schön verbessert, doch wir können gewinnen. Spielt einfach wie ihr noch nie gespielt habt, es wäre schön noch einmal zu gewinnen, bevor der größte Teil der Mannschaft geht" rief er laut und Hermine schreckte heftig zusammen. Die anderen brachen in lautes Jubeln aus, schulterten die Besen und marschierten zum Spielfeld.  
Hermine war sich noch unschlüssig was sie machen sollte, Ron schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte und schob Hermine mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum.

Auf den Tribünen war die Hölle los, die ganze Schule war da, ebenfalls alle Lehrer. Ein Jubel und Applaus empfing Hermine, das ihr die Luft vor Erstaunen weg blieb.  
Die Hufflepuffs standen alle auf dem Feld und warteten auf den Rest des Gryffindorteams. Ron bugsierte Hermine ohne Gnade Richtung Feld und ließ sie dann hinter den Greeveybrüdern stehen.  
„Viel Glück, Kleines. Du schaffst es" flüsterte Ron und küsste sie flüchtig.  
Schnell stand er Ernie McMillan gegenüber, der ihn anlächelte, Ron erwiderte es und reichte ihm seine Hand.

Madam Hooch die dieses Spiel wieder als Schiedsrichter fungierte, blies in ihre Pfeife und schon schossen die 13 Besen in die Höhe. Hermine war immer noch so überwältig von dieser Aussicht, das sie den Anschluss völlig verpasste. Schnell schwang sie sich auf Harry Besen, den er ihr geliehen hatte, unter der Bedingung, ihn nicht kaputt zu machen, und rauschte in die Höhe. Ron der dies gesehen hatte, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und flog zu seinen Torstangen hinüber, er verließ sich auf seine Mannschaft, er wusste das sie es konnten.

„Bitte Poppy, lass mich zum Spiel" bettelte Harry die Medihexe an.  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, junger Mann" beharrte sie.  
„Bitte, mir geht's doch schon ganz gut. Ich meine ich will ja nicht Spielen, nur zu gucken. Bitte Poppy, lass mir die Freude. Ich will sehen wie gut Hermine wirklich ist" schmeichelte Harry der Krankenschwester.  
„Sie ist verdammt gut" schmunzelte Joey nun, die an der Tür lehnte und sich das Schauspiel aus der Entfernung ansah.

„Trotzdem bleibst du im Bett, Harry James Potter" machte Poppy ihren Standpunkt klar.  
Joey stieß sich ab und schritt zu Harry rüber, der mit hängenden Schultern aufrecht im Bett saß. Joey grinste immer breiter als sie die Enttäuschung in seiner Haltung sah. Wie kann man nur so verrückt nach Quidditch sein? Dachte Joey und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lass ihn Poppy, ich pass auch auf ihn auf" versuchte es nun Joey und sah zur Krankenschwester.  
Poppy wollte grade zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen, als Sam hinter ihr auftauchte.  
„Danke Poppy, du bist die Größte" sagte er freudig und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Aber" meinte Poppy.  
Joey grinste, Harry verstand und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.  
„Wir bringen ihn nach dem Spiel sofort wieder zurück" versicherte Sam immer noch lächelnd, ging zu Harry, nahm ihn auf den Arm und teleportierte auf die Lehrertribüne am Ouidittichfeld. Joey zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern und folgte Sam.  
Harry saß mittlerweile neben Albus Dumbledore, der ihn mit seinen fröhlichen Augen zu zwinkerte und eine Ruhe ausstrahlte, die Harry schon immer an ihn bewundert hatte.  
„Das habt ihr eingeübt, oder?" fragte Harry nun.

„Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen" meinte Sam und grinste schelmisch.  
Joey setzte sich nun neben Severus, der eine Reihe vor Harry und Albus saß und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Na alles ausgeführt" grinste dieser und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Jep, alles klar" erwiderte sie.  
Severus drehte sich um und sah Harry mit Albus erzählen. Als er sah, das Harry immer noch seinen blaugestreiften Pyjama trug, musste er Lachen. Harry schreckte auf und sah Severus wie einen Irren an, da er nicht verstand was so komisch war.

Auch Sam und Joey begannen nun zu lachen, als sie verstanden warum Severus sich so gut amüsierte.  
„Oh Harry, wenn du mich fragst" begann Albus, „mir persönlich wäre es in diesem überaus hübschen Pyjama etwas zu frisch".  
Der alte Zauberer zauberte schnell einen dicke Decke und reichte sie Harry, der sie mit roten Wangen entgegen nahm.  
„Danke" murmelte er und wickelte sich darin ein.  
Sein Blick hob sich und er sah Severus wutentbrannt an. Seine Augen funkelten unheilverkündend.

„Du hättest ruhig was sagen können" meinte Harry bissig.  
„Tut mir leid, aber dieses Bild...dieses Bild" versuchte Severus sich zu rechtfertigen.  
„Ja, ja schon gut" schnaubte Harry und wendete seinen Blick nun in den Himmel.  
Seine Augen suchten den Himmel ab um Hermine zu sehen. Doch sie hetzte grade mit einem Affenzahn dem Schnatz hinterher, Brian war ihr dicht auf dem Fersen.  
„Wow" entrann es Harry Kehle, als er ihren Looping sah.  
Sie musste einen Klatscher ausweichen und der Schnatz verschwand. Trotzdem hatte sie einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Harry hinterlassen.

Lee Jordan der immer noch den Stadionsprecher machte, kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus. Nicht nur weil Hermine für Harry spielte, sondern weil sie sich schon drei verbissene Kämpfe mit dem Gegnerischen Sucher der Hufflepuffs, Brian geliefert hatte.  
Der Punktestand betrug 80:30 für Hufflepuff. Sie hatten sehr hart trainiert und sogar das erste Mal nach 9 Jahren Slytherin besiegen können. Ashley Smith und Antony Mond beide aus der Fünften, konnten verdammt gut mit dem Klatschern umgehen. Viele der Spielzüge der Gryffindors wurden durch sie vereitelt.

„Thomas am Ball, wirft zu Malfoy, der taucht unter Abott ab, gibt an Weasley und da kommt McMillan und nimmt ihr den Ball ab, rauscht auf die andere Seite, Pass an Finch- Fletchley..." brüllte Lee ins Megafon.  
Völlig aus dem Häuschen, das die Gryffindors heute nicht wirklich zum Zug kamen. Seine Augen huschten von der einen Spielfeldseite auf die andere, wie beim Tennisspiel.  
Harry hatte es sich in seiner Decke gemütlich gemacht und analysierte mit Dumbledore die Spieltaktiken. Sam mischte sich mit Vorliebe ein, Remus hingegen, verfolgte aufmerksam das Spiel und lauschte nur gelegentlich den Ausführungen.

Joey saß einen Platz weiter vorn mit Severus. Beide verfolgten sehr aufmerksam das Spiel. Joey hatte immer Hermine im Auge und spürte bei jedem Sturzflug, jeden Looping den sie machte, eine starke Aufregung in sich.  
„Sie ist wirklich gut, verdammt gut" meinte Severus neben ihr und beobachtete wie Hermine sich grade in die Kurve legte und etwas tiefer tauchte.  
„Oh ja. Ich weiß nicht wieso sie früher schon nicht gespielt hat" sagte Joey geistesabwesend und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ein Klatscher Draco aus der Flugbahn brauchte und er darauf den Quaffel verlor.

„Aber dein Lieblingsschüler hat heute wohl einen schlechten Tag erwischt" grinste Joey nun und sah Severus von der Seite her an.  
Dieser verzog bei der Nennung von Draco eine wahnwitzige Grimasse und atmete tief ein. Joey grinste nur noch breiter und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Harry verdammt, warum hast du nicht schon früher im Krankenflügel gelegen. Hermine könnte einen Haufen Gold mit den Flugkünsten machen" ereiferte sich Sam und deutete auf Hermine, die grade eine Schraube vollführte am einen Klatscher auszuweichen.

„Vielen Dank, Boddin" giftete Harry.  
Sam drehte sich darauf um und wuselte ihm durch seine abstehenden Haare und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
„War doch nicht so gemeint" sagte er und schlug Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Ja, ja" gab Harry zurück und widmete sich wieder dem Spiel.  
Minerva die dies gehört hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte leise, was Albus nicht verborgen blieb. Doch dieser lächelte nur allwissend und nahm ihre Hand in die Seine.

Hermine flog nun ganz oben und besag sich das Spiel genauer. Sie wusste gar nicht warum sie solche Angst gehabt hatte, sie fühlte sich einfach nur prächtig hier oben, über den anderen.  
Ginny hatte grade den Quaffel, gab an Dean ab und dieser machte endlich ein Tor. Nun stand es 40: 130 für Hufflepuff. Sie musste unbedingt den Schnatz vor Brian fangen, damit sie noch gewinnen konnten.  
„Wo bist du nur" murmelte sie und suchte mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen das Spielfeld ab. Doch nirgends sah sie ihn. Der Himmel hatte sich etwas zugezogen und dicke Wolken hingen vor der Sonne. So konnte sie ihn nicht einmal Glitzern sehen.

„Verdammt" fluchte sie nun und hauchte mit der Faust auf dem Besenstiel, aber so doll, das dieser sich dem Erdboden zuneigte und Hermine in einen noch nie da gewesenen Sturzflug begab.  
„Oh Scheiße!" rief sie laut aus und stürzte in die Tiefe.  
Lee der glaubte, Hermine hätte den Schnatz gesehen, konnte seinen Augen nicht mehr von sie abwenden.  
„Oh ich glaube Granger hat Schnatz gesehen. Mit einem wahnsinns Tempo rast sie auf die Erde zu...doch wo ist der Schnatz?" Lee wunderte sich, nirgends konnte er den Schnatz ausfindig machen.

Hermine kam nun wieder zu sich, sie hatte sich so erschrocken, das sie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte. Brian war ihr dicht auf dem Fersen, er vermutet wohl wirklich ich hätte den Schatz gesehen, grinste Mine in Gedanken und zog den Besen wieder leicht nach oben.  
Die Menge hielt den Atem an, Harry, Sam, Remus, Joey, Albus und Severus waren aufgestanden um besser sehen zu können.  
„War nur ein Scherz" murmelte Hermine und flog von dannen.  
Ron warf ihr verwirrte Blicke hinter her, er konnte sich auch nicht erklären was das sollte.  
Ginny schnappte sich schnell den Quaffel, die Hufflepuffs hatten aufgehört zu spielen um Hermine zu zusehen.

Mit einem rasantem Tempo raste sie auf die Torstangen zu, gab an Draco ab, dieser an Dean und Dean versengte ihn.  
Nun stand es 50: 180 für Hufflepuff. Wir müssen unbedingt was tun, dachte sich Ginny und flog zurück um Abott den Quaffel abzujagen, was sich aber als schwieriger heraus stellte, als es ist.  
Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, alle sahen sie schief an, doch sie hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Irgendwo musste er sein und sie behielt recht. Er flog grade an einer Tribüne, dich an den Lehrer vorbei und sauste nun Richtung Himmel davon.  
Das war ihr Startzeichen. Schnell sah sie sich nach Brian Hopkins um, dieser war zwar hinter ihr, beobachtete jedoch grade seine Mannschaftskameraden.

Na dann mal los, dachte Hermine und sauste davon. Dicht presste sie sich auf dem Besen, immer schneller flog die dahin, wich gekonnt einem Klatscher aus, der direkt auf sie zukam, flog mit einem Affenzahn an Dean vorbei, der beinahe vom Besen fiel und versuchte immer weiter den Besen anzutreiben.  
„Diesmal bin ich mir sicher, Leute. Granger hat den Schnatz gesehen und ist ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Hopkins versucht aufzuholen, doch hat er eine Chance gegen den Feuerblitz, den besten und schnellsten Besen überhaupt..." jubelte Lee ins Megafon und handelte sich ein strenges Rüspern von McGonnagall ein.

Hermine flog immer schneller, der Wind pfiff ihr dermaßen in den Ohren, dass sie Lee Kommentar und den Lärm, der entstanden war völlig überhörte. Die Menge war aufgestanden und jubelten und riefen ihr zu, doch an Hermine flog dies regelrecht vorbei. Hopkins hatte nun aufgeholt und war ihr dicht auf den Fersen, als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihn siegessicher Lächeln. Von was träumst du Nachts, mein Freund, dachte Hermine verbissen und spornte den Besen immer mehr zu Hochleistungen an. Der Schnatz flog eine schleife, Hermine reagierte Blitzschnell und flog ihm hinter her, doch Hopkins hatte sich so sehr auf Hermine Hinterteil konzentriert, das er aus der Flugbahn geriet.

Grinsend griff Hermine nach dem Schnatz und umklammerte in fest mit ihrer Hand. Sachte bremste sie mitten in der Luft ab und sah noch oben. Das Publikum hatte den Atem angehalten, alle sahen auf sie hinab, selbst Lee hatte nicht genau gesehen was passiert war und wartete nun das ihm jemand was sagte.  
Hermine grinste, hielt den Schnatz gut sichtbar hoch und damit war es besiegelt. Madam Hooch pfiff tönte übers Spielfeld, das letzte Spiel der Saison, das letzte Spiel für unsere Freunde war vorbei. Der Aktuelle Punktestand lautete, 200: 220 für Hufflepuff.  
„Hufflepuff hat Gewonnen" schrie Lee ins Megafon, die Menge applaudierte.

Gryffindor hatte vielleicht nicht gewonnen, doch dies war auch nicht wichtig. Hermine hatte ihr erstes Mal in ihrem Leben eine Sache gemacht, die sie vorher gehasst hatte.  
Sie hatte es geschafft, sie, Hermine Jane Granger hatte den Schnatz gefangen und das Spiel beendet. Mit einen breitem Lächeln flog sie mit den anderen zurück. Sie landeten auf dem weichen, grünen Rasen und fielen sich in die Arme.  
Ron drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte ihr immer wieder ins Ohr, wie gut sie war. Draco und Ginny lagen sich in den Armen, Dean und die Creeveybrüder begannen begeistert zu singen.

„Klasse Fang" sagte plötzlich jemand hinter Hermine.  
„Harry" schrie sie überrascht und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Du hast wunderbar gespielt, Mine. Besser als ich es könnte!" strahlte er.  
„Übertreib mal nicht" sagte sie lachend.  
„Nein war mein Ernst" sagte er nun und drückte sie nochmal an sich.  
Hermine wusste gar nicht was sie sagen oder machen sollte. So viele Leute standen um sie rum, reichten ihr die Hände, schlugen ihr auf die Schulter und riefen ständig „Gut gemacht".

Lächelnd kam Albus mit dem Pokal in der Hand von der Tribüne und überreichte ihn den Hufflepuff. Die gesamte Schülerschaft applaudierte laut, schrieen wie die Wilden und jubelten was das Zeug hielt.  
Dann fassten sich die Teams an Herz und beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig. Die Hufflepuff zu ihrem Sieg und den Gryffindors zu solch einem glänzenden Fang. Hermine hatte eine leichte rosa Färbung auf den Wangen als das Schlimmste vorbei war, doch sie war glücklich, sehr sogar.

Professor Sprout war völlig hin und weg als die Mannschaft ihr den Pokal hinhielt und sie ihn mit zitternden Hände entgegen nahm. Sie war so gerührt, das ein paar Tränen flossen und die Menge nur noch lauter jubelte wie so schon.  
„Es wird mir fehlen" meinte Ron wehmütig und legte einen Arm um Hermine.  
„Ja, ohne euch wird das nicht mehr so sein wie sonst" sagte Ginny und kuschelte sich unter Harry Decke.  
„Tja Leute, wie siehst aus, machen wir unsere eigene Mannschaft aus und lassen sie gegen die Großen antreten" meinte Draco, der nun Ann leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Sagt mal Kidings, seid wann seid ihr Größenwahnsinnig geworden?" fragte Joey so ganz nebenbei und handelte sich einen Haufen böser Blicke ein, die sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit in schallendes Gelächter wandelte.  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Schloss zurück. Lachten und machten Witze, sie wollten die Zeit noch genießen bevor der Kampf los ging. Denn die Zeit wurde knapp, es war allen stehst bewusst. Die dunkle Seite sammelt ihre Kräfte und bereite sich auf den Finalen Kampf vor, doch die Seite des Lichts hat eine Waffe, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt.


	35. Chapter 35

_**35. Der Eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben** _

Nach einer Woche strenger Pflege konnte Harry aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden. Ginny und er hatten ein langes Gespräch mit McGonnagal, ihrer Hauslehrerin über den verpassten Unterrichtsstoff, doch wusste sie, das sich die Anderen darum gekümmert haben und die Hausaufgaben sowie neue Zauber den beiden überbrachten.  
Das Schuljahr ging mit den langen und schwierigen Prüfungen zu ende und alle waren froh, das dies endlich vorbei war. Erschöpft saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich die eine oder andere Prüfungsfrage noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Doch dies war nebensächlich geworden, jeder spürte das es bald soweit sein würde. Harry war viel am nachdenken, überlegte sich irgendwelche Taktiken oder starrte einfach ins Leere. Er wollte keinen seiner Freunde verlieren, um keinen Preis der Welt, doch sie befanden sich im Krieg. Krieg durch jemanden ausgelöst, der Größenwahnsinnig war, der unbedingt die Weltherrschaft haben wollte, jemand der schlicht und einfach nur verzweifelt war und Aufmerksamkeit suchte. So kam es Harry jedenfalls vor. Immer wieder in den letzten Tagen grübelte er darüber wie jemand wie Voldemort so Machthungrig sein konnte, Antworten fand er wie immer keine.

Auch den Anderen war anzusehen, das sie angespannt waren. Doch sprachen sie nicht darüber, jeder einzelne von ihnen wusste, wie der jeweils andere darüber dachte. Joey sahen sie in den letzten paar Tagen wenig. Sie meinte immer, sie hätte noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen, doch was sie genau machte, wusste keiner.  
Sie saß jeden Abend bis spät in die Nacht bei ihren Onkel im Büro und diskutierte mit ihm, wie und wo es am Besten wäre, doch beide wussten, das Tom wenn es den soweit war, Harry ein Zeichen, ein Signal senden würde um ihn aufzufordern, in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Die Anspannung lag auf dem ganzen Schloss, jeder Schüler schien zu spüren, dass das Ende bald nahte. Einige der ehemaligen DA- Mitglieder hatten sich bereit erklärt Harry im Kampfe beizustehen, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Leben seiner Mitschüler riskieren wollte. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn alle im Schloss blieben und nur er im Kampf gegen Tom dort draußen wäre. So hätte er wenigstens die Gewissheit, das es allen gut ginge und keiner in Gefahr wäre. Doch wusste er, das sich seine Freunde nicht damit zufrieden geben würde, einfach nur rumzusitzen und abzuwarten. Dafür waren sie einfach nicht geboren worden und Harry fühlte jähe Vertrautheit und Entschlossenheit um so öfter er daran dachte.

Er saß oft mit Sam und Remus zusammen, doch reden taten sie selten. Dieses stumme Verstehen der Drei, machte dies zu etwas besonderem, zu etwas einzigartigem. Harry spürte jedes Mal wie ihm die Kraft durchströmte, wenn er einfach mit Menschen zusammen war, die ihn liebten und die er liebte. Aber er machte sich Sorgen, große sogar, doch dieses laut auszusprechen, traute er sich nicht.  
Er wusste das er sich auf jeden einzelnen verlassen konnte, dies hatte sie mehr als nur einmal bewiesen. Sie waren immer für ihn da, egal was kommen möge, denn sie hielten zusammen, in schlechten, sowie in guten Zeiten.

Tom Riddle, ein großer Mann, mit eingefallenen Gesicht, die Nase aus Nüstern, wie bei einer Schlange und blutrote Augen schritt unruhig durch sein Raum. Er hielt sich zur Zeit in einer alten Burg auf, besser gesagt das was davon übrig geblieben war. Doch das Erdgeschoss war noch sehr gut erhalten und ein ideales Versteck für jemanden wie ihm.  
Im Kamin brannte ein munteres Feuer, einige Kerzen erhellten den dunklen und nach Moos riechenden Raum. Seine Schlange Nagini lag zusammengerollt in einer Ecke und gab nur ab und zu ein gezischten Laut von sich.

Tom Stirn lag in Falten, sein Gesicht war zu einer komischen Grimasse verzogen. Und immer wieder drehte er seinen Runden, ließ mal hier und da sein Fingerknochen knacken und einmal war sogar so was wie ein Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen zu sehen. Doch es war kein gewöhnliches Lächeln, nein, es war ein siegessicheres Lächeln was er zeigte. Er war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher, hatte Hunderte von Todesser um sich gescharrt, die Dementoren von Askaban sind auch auf seiner Seite. Selbst einige Riesen haben nach kurzer Zeit nachgegeben und sich ihm angeschlossen. Was sollte ihm denn schon groß passieren?

Er wollte endlich Potter. Ihn ein für alle male erledigen. Das vollenden was er vor mehr als 15 Jahren begonnen hatte. Die Zeit war gekommen, den entschiedenen Schlag auszuführen. Tom Riddle, einer der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt, stand kurz vor seinem Sieg über die Seite des Lichts. Doch er wusste er durfte es sich nicht zu einfach machen. Potter war stärker geworden, müsste bald seinen Abschluss machen und seine vermaledeiten Freunde waren auch nicht besser. Als Tom daran dachte, stieg unweigerlich Wut in ihm auf und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Nagini, die die Unruhe ihres Herrn und Meisters spürte, hob ihren Kopf und zischte etwas, was Tom aufblicken ließ.

Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg durch das Zimmer fort. Ja dies konnte er nicht bestreiten, Potter war um einiges Mächtiger geworden. Doch was ihm wirklich Sorgen bereitete war nicht der Tod Potter, sondern ein anderes Übel, was er schon seit Jahren versuchte aus dem Weg zu schaffen, doch immer wieder war sie ihm entwischt, hatte einfach nur Glück oder seine Leute waren einfach nur dämlich. Doch musste auch er sich eingestehen, das sie mächtig war. Das sie ein Macht besaß, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte und er wusste was für eine Macht dies war. Sie machte sie fast unsterblich! Er konnte sich nur zu gut an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen erinnern.

Ein höhnisches Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht, doch verblasste es ganz schnell wieder, als er daran dachte was passiert war. Sein wohl treuster und langjähriger Anhänger hatte sich als Verräter entpuppt. Dieser Schwächlich, dachte er voller Abscheu. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich von einer Frau einwickeln lassen, einer Frau die er beschatten sollte, als er, der große Lord Voldemort hörte, was Albus Dumbledore mit seiner Nichte, Jocelyn vor hatte.  
Dumbledore war ihm noch so ein Dorn im Auge, welche der beiden war egal. Er verstand nicht, wie man jemanden gegenüber Gefühle zu teil werden lassen konnte, für ihn war dies unbegreiflich.

Was war das schon. Er hatte so etwas nie zu spüren bekommen. Seine Mutter starb bei der Geburt und sein nichtsnutziger Muggelvater starb durch seine Hand. So etwas wie Liebe ist nichts für ihn, nein auf keinen Fall. Liebe ist nichts als Schmerz, dachte er.  
„Pah, Liebe. Liebe ist etwas für Schwächlinge!" fauchte er wütend, seine Augen glühten.  
Das Feuer im Kamin züngelte hoch, zerfraß regelrecht die Holzscheide, bevor es sich nach wenigen Minuten wieder legte.  
Erschöpft schritt Tom zu seinem Sessel, der Nagini gegenüber stand, dort ließ er sich hineinfallen und starrte in die Flammen.

Der große Lord Voldemort, hatte noch nie etwas für Liebe übrig. Sein Gesicht verzog sich angewidert nur bei dem losen Gedanken daran.  
Nein auf keinen Fall würde er sich eines Tages auf dieses Niveau herunterlassen und für irgend jemanden so etwas wie Zuneigung empfinden. Das ist doch lächerlich, fauchte er in Gedanken, das Feuer züngelte abermals hoch, doch diesmal ließ sich Nagini nicht stören, diese Wutausbrüche hatte ihr Meister in letzter Zeit öfter.  
Aber er, Lord Voldemort, ein Namen den sich die wenigsten trauten auszusprechen, wird dem bald ein Ende bereiten, die Zeit ist gekommen.

Es wurde Morgen und Harry saß schon seid Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss sah er Tom vor ihm, mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, löste sich vorsichtig von Ginny, zog sich an und schlich aus dem Schlafsaal. Die leuchtende Sonne schien mit ihren wärmenden Strahlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gab ihm Wärme. Harry jedoch nahm dies nicht war, auch das viele seiner Mitschüler nun langsam aufstanden und sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machten.

Es war Samstag, nach den Prüfungen, es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung, doch traf man immer wieder auf kleine Schülergruppen, die tuschelnd in einer Ecke standen. Sogar die Slytherins, die dieses Jahr verhältnismäßig ruhig waren, sah man immer öfter zusammen stehen und zusammen flüstern.  
Doch dies schien Harry nicht zu interessieren, er lebte nur noch in den Tag hinein. Der Kampf würde stattfinden und er hatte Angst. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er riesige Angst. Sie war mit nichts vergleichbar. Nicht mal vor der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte er solche Angst gehabt.

Doch er war gut vorbereitet, das wusste er. Jeden Tag hatte er stundenlang trainiert. Meditiert, seine innere Ruhe gefunden, hatte wieder neue Kraft schöpfen können und jedes Mal hatte er diese starke Macht der Liebe in sich gespürt, die ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue durchflutete und ihm dann Gefühlen gaben, wie nichts anderes es konnte.  
Nie hätte er sich Träumen lassen, solche starke Macht zu empfangen. Er lächelte traurig, schüttelte den Kopf und schritt nun zum Fenster. Ließ sich von den Sonnenstrahlen berühren, genießerisch schloss er die Augen um die Wärme um sich rum besser spüren zu können. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch dies half ihm irgendwie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und wieder tief durchzuatmen.

Ja alles hatte mit Joey auftauen angefangen, von da an war nichts mehr normal, nicht im geringsten. Doch wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dankte er Gott jeden Tag auf´ Neue, solch wunderbare Frau kennen gelernt zu haben. Sie hat ihm geholfen wo sie nur konnte. Immer wieder hatte er sich gefragt wie er das alles verdient hatte! Doch er war Dankbar für ihre unerschütterliche Hilfe, für ihr Verständnis und ihre Liebe.  
Harry schwelgte in Erinnerungen und merkte nicht wie der Tag an ihm vorbeizog. Ron, Draco, Hermine, Ginny und Ann sahen ihn dort stehen, ließen ihn aber in Ruhe.

Sie wusste er wollte alleine sein, spürten wie es in ihm aussah und wussten, das nur er die Macht dazu hatte, sie alle von diesem Übel zu befreien. Mit einem Lächeln gingen sie zum Mittagessen und waren in Gedanken bei Harry, unterstützten ihn.  
Harry merkte das er von seinen Freunden beobachtet wurde, war ihnen mehr als nur Dankbar, als sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, keine Fragen stellten und ihn auch so zu verstehen schienen. Solche Freunde würde er nie wieder finden, da war ihr sich hundertprozentig sicher. Sie waren einzigartige Freunde, die er nie wieder hergeben wollte.

Joey hatte die Nacht bei Severus verbracht. Stundenlang hatte sie sich in den Armen gelegen und immer wieder waren leise geflüsterte Liebesbekundungen zu hören. Beide lagen vor den Kamin, hielten sich fest wie zwei Ertrinkende. Joey wusste das dies der letzte Abend war, der letzte Abend vor der finalen Schlacht. Severus hatte dies gespürt, sie noch enger an sich gezogen und geflüstert „Es wird alles wieder gut!" Joey hatte ihm einen Kuss gegeben und sich in seiner Umarmung geschmiegt. Immer wieder hatte er über ihren gewölbten Bauch gestreichelt, als wüsste er, das sie eine Kind von ihm erwarten würde.

Joey hatte sich geschworen es ihm zu sagen, ihm zu sagen das er Vater werden würde, sie konnte es kaum noch verstecken, die Wölbung wurde immer größer, es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, das Severus selber noch nicht gefragt hatte. Die Schlacht stand bevor, ihre größte Angst war ihn zu verlieren, ihr Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, was keinen Vater hatte. Verdammt sie könnte sich selber Ohrfeigen. Sie würde sich lieber Tom gegenüberstellen als Severus zu sagen, sie wäre Schwanger. Doch wovor hatte sich eigentlich Angst? Vor Zurückweisung? Vor Schmach? Wahrscheinlich. Was war sie doch für ein Angsthase.

Auch sie hatte die Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Nach endlosen Stunde wachliegends hatte sie sich angezogen und sich ans Bettende gesetzt. Severus beobachtet wie er ruhig schlief, sogar dabei lächelte und sich in die Kissen einkuschelte. Auf einer Art hatte Tom schon Recht, dachte sie. Liebe macht Angst, Angst vor Verletzungen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ja da musste sie ihm leider Recht geben. Doch es zählte das hier und jetzt. Die Sonne ging auf und schien in die hohen kleinen Fenster in Severus Schlafzimmer. Völlig müde und erschöpft schlurfte sie ins Badezimmer und nahm eine lange, ausgiebige Dusche in der Hoffung, ihre Gedanken wegschmämmen zu können.

Als Severus wach wurde, ging sie auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und murmelte wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Severus wusste nicht was in ihr gefahren war, doch zog er sie eng an sich, gab ihr die Wärme, den Halt den sie grade brauchte. Sie war eine der stärksten Frauen die er je kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Auch er hatte Angst vor dem finalen Kampf. Es wäre das erstemal seit seiner Enttarnung die er wieder seinem alten Herrn und Meister gegenüber stehen würde. Er musste auf der Hut sein. Es gab genug Anhänger des Lord die ihn Tod sehen wollen, doch so einfach würde er es ihnen nicht machen, auf keinen Fall.

Severus stand auf, zog sich an und verschwand kurz im Bad. Joey saß vor dem Kamin und sah in die noch glühenden Überreste des gestrigen Feuers. Sie mussten es einfach schaffen. Sie wollte ihrem Kind eine sichere Zukunft bieten, ohne Qualen, ohne Schmerzen und Angst. Sie würde es schaffen, sie würde Harry unterstützen. Als Severus wiederkam, gingen sie Arm in Arm zur großen Halle um Mittag zu essen. Es waren nur wenige Schüler da, es war Samstag und noch verhältnismäßig früh am Tage. Viel bekam Joey nicht runter, jedoch den heißen Tee ließ sie sich nicht entgehen, erhob sich danach und verschwand Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Unterwegs kamen ihr die Anderen entgehen, kurz blieben sie stehen und unterhielten sich. Dann schritt Joey weiter und die anderen setzten ihren Weg zur Halle fort.  
Langsam lief sie mit gesenktem Blick durch die Gänge, wich mal da Schülern aus, rauschte dort durch einen Geheimgang und stand letztendlich vor dem Portrait. Leise murmelte sie das Passwort und schritt durch den engen Durchgang. Sie fand Harry dort wo sie ihn vermutet hatte, immer noch stand er vor dem Fenstern und sah in den strahlenden Himmel hinaus.  
Sie schritt um die Coachgruppe herum und blieb einige Meter hinter ihm stehen.

Tief atmete er ein, senkte den Kopf. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er nun da, spürte Joey Anwesenheit, traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen.  
Stumme Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab und benetzten das steinerne Fensterbrett. Joey schritt langsam auf ihn zu, fasste nach seine Schulter, die er gleich wieder aus ihrem lockeren Griff wandt. Doch Joey dachte nicht dran aufzugeben, sie wusste wie verzweifelt Harry war, wie viel Angst er hatte, wie groß seine Angst vor dem Versagen war. Wieder legte sie sanft ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, diesmal drehte er sie nicht weg.

Langsam zog sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Auch Joey konnte nicht anders, auch in ihre blauen Augen brannten die Tränen, doch sie war fest entschlossen, Tom keine Chance zu geben ihren Freunden weh zu tun.  
„Es frisst mich auf" flüsterte Harry an Joey Ohr.  
„Ich weiß" erwiderte sie leise und drückte ihn noch fester.  
Wie zwei verzweifelt Ertrinkende standen sie da, versuchten sich beide über Wasser zu halten. Beide hatten Angst den anderen los zu lassen und ihn zu verlieren, ihn sterben zu sehen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

„Glaube an dich, Harry" sagte Joey als sie sich lösten.  
„Ich versuch es doch" meinte er völlig verzweifelt und seine Knie brachen.  
Joey ließ sich neben ihn nieder, griff nach seiner Hand, schloss ihre Augen und schickte Harry Erinnerungen. Erinnerung an schöne Zeiten, wo sie alle zusammen saßen und lachten. Späße machten, vor Filch flohen, am See badeten und Ginny. Eine Ginny die vor Harry stand und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.  
Harry packte so eine kräftige Welle, das er erschrocken die Augen aufriss und Joey ansah. Auch sie öffnete die Augen und saß ihn nun mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht an.

„Solange du dies nicht vergisst, Harry, wirst du unsterblich sein" wisperte sie, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Stirn.  
Langsam standen beide auf, Harry wischte sich die Tränen ab, sah Joey voller Dankbarkeit an und zog sie in eine lange Umarmung. Harry hatte begriffen, was sie damit meinte. Solange er dies sich immer wieder vor Augen hielt, wäre er unverwundbar. Tom hielt es nicht lange in seinem Körper aus, weil er für seine Freunde und seine Freundin soviel Liebe empfand, wie ein Mensch es nur konnte.

Er verstand es und dies gab ihm die nötige Kraft wieder nach vorne zu sehen. Tom hatte seine Eltern und Sirius auf den Gewissen. Viele Menschen waren wegen ihm und durch ihn gestorben, dies musste ein Ende haben und Harry würde ihm ein Ende setzten, da kann kommen was da wolle. Er hatte seine Freundin zu verteidigen, seine Liebe, seine Freunde, die Menschen die ihm am Herzen lagen.  
Ein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck machte sich bei ihm breit, seine Augen hatte sich verhärtet, ließen keine Gefühle mehr nach außen.  
Joey legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und schüttelte den Kopf darüber. Harry hatte es nicht begriffen.

„Lass dich nicht von deinem Hass leiten, Harry. Das ist der größte Fehler den du machen kannst. Hör auf dein Herz, hör einfach was es zu dir sagt und vertraue auf dich und deine Fähigkeiten, sie werden dich nicht im Stich lassen" sagte sie mahnend.  
Harry sah sie an und er spürte das sie Recht hatte. Der Hass den er für Tom empfand hatte ihn grade blind werden lassen, doch dies war schwer in den Hintergrund zu stellen, aber er würde es schaffen.  
„Ich danke dir" flüsterte Harry und küsste ihre Wange.  
Joey nickte, wusste nun das er sie verstanden hatte, wusste nun, das er das Richtige tun würde.

Beide setzten sich auf die Coach und hingen einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach, bis Harry sie beide wieder in die Realität zurück holte.  
„Ihr seit den Plan nochmal durchgegangen" sagte er.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie und sah ihn an.  
„Du warst die letzten Tage kaum auffindbar" erwiderte Harry und sah in ihre Augen.  
„Naja, Plan wird ich das nicht nennen" begann sie und fuhr sich erschöpft übers Gesicht und nun sah Harry ihre dunklen Augenringe. Hatte sie überhaupt die letzten Nächte geschlafen? Er war sich darüber im klaren, das auch er nicht besser aussehen würde, doch ganz so dunkle Augenringe hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Es gib keinen wirklich Plan, Harry. Tom wird durch rufen wenn es soweit ist. Ich denke er wird den Kampf auf neutralen Boden ausführen wollen, um danach Hogwarts den Erdboden gleich zu machen. Er will kein Aufsehen erregen, verstehst du? Ja und dann müssen wir los. Der Orden, die Auroren, deine Freunde wird dabei sein. Es wird schwer werden" fuhr sie fort, hielt kurz inne und sah ihn dann an.  
„Er hat einige Riesen auf seiner Seite und die Dementoren. Merlin sei Dank halten sich die Werwölfe aus dem Kampf raus" endete sie, ihre Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren.  
„Wirst du, wirst du zu härteren Mittel greifen?" flüsterte Harry.  
„Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Ich weiß es einfach nicht" sagte sie verzweifelt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Joey...ich" begann er nun, doch wurde er von Joey unterbrochen.  
„Spar dir das, Harry. Sag's mir nach dem Kampf" lächelte sie traurig.  
„Aber..."  
„Kein aber, mein Lieber" blieb sie hartnäckig.  
„Ja aber was ist wenn ich nicht überlebe" fauchte er nun, er wollte nicht schon wieder unterbrochen werden.  
„Du wirst Leben, Harry. Vertrau mir, du wirst es schaffen" sagte sie eindringlich und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Was Harry dort sah, ließ ihn erschrocken zurückweichen. Er hatte plötzlich Angst vor ihr, ihre Augen hatte für einen kurzen Moment, dunkel aufgeleuchtet.

„Egal was du ihm Kampf von mir siehst, Harry, bitte habe keine Angst vor mir. Der Krieg bringt die schlechtesten Seiten eines Menschen zum Vorschein" antwortete sie auf seine stumme Frage.  
Harry schluckte hart und nickte mechanisch. Sie hatte Recht, er verließ sich auf sie und wusste, das Joey dies nicht gerne tun würde, noch nie gern getan hat und sich sogar selber dafür verabscheute es ihm beigebracht, ja sogar gezeigt zu haben.  
„Konzentriere dich nur auf Tom, versuche ihn hinzuhalten, rede mit ihm, doch versuche ihn nicht wütend zu machen" gab sie ihm den Hinweise.

Harry nickte abermals, lehnte sich zurück und sah nun seitlich aus dem Fenster, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Es war Nachmittag geworden ohne das er dies mitbekommen hatte. Vögel flogen draußen am Himmel entlang und keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen.  
Seine Narbe begann zu schmerzen, instinktiv schlug er sich die Hand auf die Stirn und rieb vorsichtig drüber, sie brannte wie Feuer.  
Joey hatte dies mitbekommen, sah ihn an und schickte eine Nachricht an Albus. Er solle sofort den Orden benachrichtigen und die Auroren verständigen. Der finale Kampf hatte begonnen!

Harry und Joey gingen mit zügigen Schritten Richtung große Halle. Harry hatte den alten Kampfumhang seines Dad angezogen, den Remus ihm einst zum Geburtstag schenkte. Darüber hatte er den Kampfumhang von Draco geworfen. Sein Schwert steckte in der für ihn vorgesehenen Scheide und hing fest um seine Hüften. Sein Haare hingen ihm in der Stirn, immer wieder pustete er sie beiseite, ohne viel Erfolg.  
Joey hatte ebenfalls ihren Kampfumhang übergeworfen und ihr treues Schwert hing auch an ihrer zierlichen Hüfte. Unter dem Umhang hatte sie Pfeil und Bogen, sie wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Damit konnten sie gegen die Riesen ankämpfen, die Pfeilspitzen waren aus besonderem Metall gefertigt worden und wurden zusätzlich von ihr noch in ein wirksames Gift getränkt, was sie vor kurzem mit Severus entwickelt hatte. Joey Gesichtsausdruck machten allen Schülern Angst, die sie unterwegs auf den Korridoren begegneten. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ausdruckslos, ihre Augen sprühten vor Macht und Geheimnisse, das Harry neben ihr unweigerlich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Doch auch er konzentrierte sich nun auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Seine Gesichtszüge zeichneten sich nun hart ab und seine Augen sahen starr gerade aus. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den 17 jährigen jungen Mann, der einst Lord Voldemort besiegte, er erinnerte eher an einen Krieger.

Endlich kamen sie unten an, mit steinernen Gesichter sahen sie in die Runde und kamen neben Albus und Minerva zum Stehen.  
Draco, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Ann, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Dennis und Collin Creevey, Lavender, Pavati, Remus und Sam mussten hart schlucken als sie die zwei die Majortreppe herunterkommen sahen.  
„Ihr könnt noch umdrehen wenn ihr wollt" sagte Harry ernst und richtete seinen Blick auf seine Mitschüler.  
Jeder einzelne schüttelte den Kopf und dachte nicht daran jetzt einfach davon zu laufen. Nein auf keinen Fall, sie würden helfen.  
„Ist alles soweit erledigt?" fragte Joey ihren Onkel, der sofort nickte.

Auch er hatte einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen. Seine Augen blickten hart in die Runden, ließen kein Gefühl nach außen dringen, funkelten nicht, sondern sahen richtig stumpf aus. Joey sah sich um und sah grade Severus aus den Kerkern eilen, er hatte an alles gedacht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Schnell küsste sie ihn noch einmal.  
„Sie werden uns in Hogsmeade erwarten" sagte Albus.  
„Gut" erwiderte Harry und fixierte noch einmal seine Freunde.  
„Vergiss es Harry" meinte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf, auch er hatte den selben Umhang an wie Harry.  
„Wir werden dich nicht alleine lassen" meinte Ginny hart und schritt auf ihn zu. Blieb vor ihm stehen und sah tief in seine Augen.

„Niemals" flüsterte sie und küsste ihn.  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, was danach aber gleich wieder verblasste. Liese murmelte er was, doch keiner verstand, bis auf einen. Sam sah in durchdringend an und nickte kaum merklich. Harry hatte ihr einen undurchdringlichen Schutz gegeben, er wollte auf keinen Fall das ihr etwas passierte.  
„Ich will ja nur ungern stören, aber hier sind einige Tränke, die ich noch gebraut habe, nimmt sie wenn ihr zu wenig Energie habt, oder zu sehr verletzt seid, sie werden euch helfen" sagte nun Severus emotionslos und reichte ein Haufen Tränke herum, die sich alle in die Taschen steckten und vorher noch mit einem unbrechbaren Zauber belegten.

„Also hört zu", begann Joey und sah jeden der Reihe nach an, „Harry ich mache dir den Weg frei, damit du genug Energie hast um dich Voldemort zu widmen" doch Joey wurde unterbrochen.  
„Ich werde dir helfen" meinte Sam.  
Joey nickte nur und sah wieder in die Runde. Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet und blickten sie entschlossen an.  
„Die Anderen sind vorsichtig, auf euren Umhängen liegen Zauber, alte Banne, die fast alle Flüche reflektieren, doch verlasst euch nicht immer drauf" sagte sie eindringlich, ein Nicken folgte dem anderen.

„Harry und bitte vergiss nicht, habe keine Angst, egal was du siehst, egal was ich tue" flehend sah sie ihn an.  
„Und egal was passiert, du wirst dich Tom stellen" setzte sie hinten dran.  
Sie wusste Harry würde sonst die Angst packen wenn sie ihm es nicht sagte. Sollte er sehen wie sie gefoltert würde, würde er versuchen sie zu retten. Joey verfluchte seinen Meschenrettungtrieb und nickte allen noch einmal zu.  
„Filius, du bleibst doch hier, oder?" Joey wartete keine Antwort ab und redet gleich weiter, „Ich bitte dich, egal was passiert, lasst niemanden ins Schloss. Ich und Sam werden hier rein teleportieren" wiederholte sie nachdrücklich.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick nickte und wünschten ihnen alles Glück der Welt. Albus sagte noch leise etwas zu ihm und danach brachen sie auf. Harry erhielt schon wieder den Ruf des Lord und teilte dies Joey per Telepartie mit.  
Draußen vor den Toren Hogwarts blieben sie noch einmal stehen. Joey und Albus fassten sich an den Händen und verbanden ihre Macht. Dieses Schauspiel, sah so mächtig aus, denn die Auren der beiden begannen in einem unheimlichen Licht zu strahlen, bevor sie einen der mächtigsten Zauberformeln sprachen. Das Schloss würde nur zu öffnen sein, wen beide ihre Kräfte wieder vereinten. Die Schlossmauern würden erkennen, wer mit guten und wer mit bösen Absichten kommen würde.

„Auf gehts" sagte Harry entschlossen und schritt voran.  
Am See blieben alle wieder stehen, wünschten sich stumm viel Glück und scharrten sich um Harry, Sam, Joey und Albus.  
Als sie wieder auftauchten, sahen sie den Orden versammelt, nach kurzer Zeit stießen die Auroren, die vom Ministerium entbehrt werden konnten dazu. Es waren nicht viel, nur 36 Mann doch besser als gar nichts.  
Sean, Ashley, Jamie, Alex und Natalie kamen sofort auf Harry zu, schüttelten ihm die Hand und wünschten ihm viel Glück.  
Harry konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, das sie heute da waren.

Er hatte sie ihm Kampf bei dem Angriff über Monitor verfolgen können, sie waren verdammt gut. Schnell wurde noch einmal von Albus der Plan erläutert, in der zwischen Zeit erhielt Harry einen erneuten Ruf. Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer, Joey schob leicht seine Haare bei Seite und sah, das ein feines Rinnsal Blut daraus hervor quoll.  
Sanft legte sie ihre Finger darauf, murmelte kurze, unverständliche Formeln und versiegelte sie auf magische Weise. Gleichzeitig nahm sie ihm den Schmerz, Harry würde nur noch den Ruf spüren, nichts weiter.  
„Du bist ein Schatz" erwiderte Harry auf ihren fragenden Blick.

„Ich weiß, du alter Charmeur" feixte sie und drückte seine Hand.  
„Sind alle soweit?" rief Albus über alle hinweg.  
Einstimmiges Nicken kam von jedem und schon scharrten sich alle wieder um Harry, Sam, Albus, Joey und diesmal auch Draco, der dies zum ersten Mal machte.  
Joey nahm Severus bei der Hand, nannte sich ihm stillen einen Feigling und teleportierte mit den versammelte Mannschaft.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffneten, sah Joey das sie auf einer großen Klippe standen, unter ihnen das raue Meer brauste.

Und da waren sie. Todesser, wie tausende Ameisen standen sie da und durchbohrten sie mit ihren Blicken. 6 Riesen standen dahinter und die Dementoren flogen um sie rum. Von Lord Voldemort war noch keine Spur zu sehen, doch Joey spürte seine dunkle Aura.  
„Sei vorsichtig" flehte Severus und zog Joey in eine Umarmung.  
„Das werde ich. Bitte pass auf dich auf" flüsterte sie an seiner Brust.  
Auch als sie sich lösten, gab ihm Joey diesen unbrechbaren Schutz mit, doch machte sie einen Fehler bei der Aussprache der Formel, bekam dies aber nicht mit, weil alles zu schnell ging.  
Ein letzter Kuss wurde ausgetauscht, dann verschwand er zwischen den Anderen.

Auch Joey machte sich auf den Weg zu Sam, Albus, Harry, Draco, Remus und Minerva. Joey blieb bei ihnen stehen, schenkte Minerva ein Lächeln, drückte die Hand ihres Onkel und wünschten ihnen Glück. Dann lösten sich Harry, Sam und sie aus der Menge und traten vor.  
Die Dementoren warteten nur noch auf ihr Zeichen angreifen zu können, die Riesen schwangen mordlustig ihre Keulen durch die Luft und die Todesser standen alle mit gezückten Zauberstäben bereit zum Kampf. Der Einzige der sich noch nicht gezeigt hatte, war Lord Voldemort selber. Joey sah zum Himmel hinauf, dieser hatte sich verdunkelt, die Wolken hingen tief und ließen keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahl mehr durch. Selbst der Himmel scheint sich gegen uns verschworen zu haben, ging es Sam durch den Kopf, als er ihren Blick folgte.

Dann ging es los, die Todesser stürmten auf sie ein, sie wussten das sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren und hielten dies für ein Kinderspiel, doch sie hatten die Rechnung ohne sie gemacht. Blitzschnell hatte Sam ein Schild heraufbeschworen, das kein einziger Fluch zu ihnen hindurch dringen konnte.  
Die Anderen taten dies genauso, alle kämpften sich in kleinen Gruppen vor. Überall zuckten verschieden farbigen Flüche aus den Stäben. Die Dementorengruppen, die aus zahlreichen DA- Mitgliedern und Auroren bestand, schickte ein Pratronus nach dem anderen.

Joey, Harry und Sam konnten es sich nicht nehmen lassen und schon brachen aus ihren Stäben, ein riesiger Phönix, ein silberner Hirsch und ein Einhorn.  
Dann ging es los, Sam nahm das Schild runter und schon waren sie dabei und schossen mit Flüchen nur so um sich. Viele der Todesser fielen bewusstlos zu Boden, wurden gefesselt und verwundet. Fred und George haben wieder einige ihrer Scherzartikel an alle verteilt, die auch schon bei einigen zum Einsatz kamen. Es wurde immer dunkler auf dem Schlachtfeld, Schreie ertönten, Flüche flogen und man musste sehr stark aufpassen nicht getroffen zu werden.

Draco, Ron und Dean kamen gut voran, bis Dean von drei Flüchen gleichzeitig getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging.  
„Nein" schrie Ron, rannte auf ihn zu und fühlte seinen Puls.  
„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Draco, der nun schnell mit einem Stupor zwei Todesser schlafen schickte.  
„Er ist K.O. gegangen" meinte Ron erleichtert.  
Draco nickte sah sich um, wehrte einen Fluch der für Ron bestimmt war ab und atmete heftig.  
„Danke Mann" meinte Ron und erhob sich wieder.

Sie mussten Dean dort liegen lassen, in der Hoffnung, das ihm nichts weiter passieren würde. Die Dementorengruppen schien gut zurecht zu kommen. Sie hatten sie ihm Griff, doch die Riesen waren ein größeres Problem. Draco sah das Joey mit ihren Pfeilen unerbittlich nach den Riesen schoss, doch es fast unmöglich war einen von ihren zu treffen.  
Draco schien Ron völlig vergessen zu haben und rannte los.  
„Hey" rief Ron ihm hinterher, wollte auch los, doch weit kam er nicht.  
Ein Crucios streckte ihn nieder. Schreiend lag er am Boden, windete sich im Dreck.  
„Ja, nun siehst du Kleiner, was man mit Blutsverrätern macht" höhnte eine Stimme über ihn, die er nicht kannte.

„Ach wirklich" meinte Remus verächtlich und schickte dem Todesser, der hinter Ron gestanden hatte, einen Erstarrungszauber auf den Hals.  
Schnell nahm er den Fluch von Ron und half ihm hoch. Ron wirkte blass, seine Augen sahen ihn ausdruckslos an.  
„Geht's?" fragte Remus.  
„Ich denke schon" sagte Ron geschafft und atmete heftig.  
Schnell fesselte Remus den Todesser und ließ ihn einfach liegen, er musste Ron unbedingt aus der Schusslinie bringen.

„Wo sind Harry und Sam?" rief Draco als er bei Joey angekommen war.  
„Keine Ahnung, wir wurden getrennt" rief sie zurück und feuerte einen Pfeil mit all ihrer Wut auf einen der Riesen.  
Treffer, der Pfeil traf genau dort, wo das Herz saß, tief drang er unter die dicke Haut und das Gift begann sofort zu wirken.  
„Vorsicht" schrie Joey als der Riese ins Schwanken geriet.  
Schnell sprintete sie los und schlug Draco aus der Bahn. Sie sah hoch und konnte im letzten Moment ihre Beine wegziehen.

Als der Riese mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden ging, konnte man die Erschütterung noch Meter weit spüren.  
Ein lautes Nein wehte ihr vom Schlachtfeld entgegen, sie wusste genau das Tom dies gesehen hatte.  
„Ja mein Lieber, leg dich nicht mit mir an" murmelte Joey und rappelte sich auf.  
Als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, sah sie nichts anderes als Verwüstung, Chaos, Leichen, Flüche die übers Feld schossen, ohne jedes Ziel und sie spürte eine Art Genugtuung als sie die Dementoren fliehen sah.

Die Patroni hatten es geschafft sie zu verjagen, schnell drehte sie sich zu Draco um, der immer noch am Boden lag. Joey warf ihm ihren Köcher und ihren Bogen zu.  
„Du weißt wie man damit umgeht?" fragte sie überflüssigerweise und ihre Augen wurden so dunkel wie die Nacht, die mittlerweile hereingebrochen war.  
Schnell beschwor sie ein Schild um Draco, Todesser stürmten auf sie zu. Joey grinste ein todbringendes Grinsen. Blitzschnell zog sie ihr Schwert aus der Scheide, sammelte ihre Kräfte und setzte Energie frei. Um sie herum schien alles nur noch in Zeitlupe zu laufen.

Ihre Haare wurden Pechschwarz, ein leuchtendes goldenes Schild umgab sie und verströmte Macht, die die ersten Todesser umfallen ließen, nicht mehr fähig einen Atemzug zu tätigen.  
Doch die Anderen ließen sich dadurch nicht abhalten, auch wenn sie den ersten Moment verschreckt waren, doch ihr Befehl lautete eindeutig, jeden zu töten, der sich ihnen wiedersetzte.  
„The Show must go on" lachte Joey kalt auf und schon fielen die ersten Todesser schwer verwundet oder sogar Tod zu Boden.  
Draco konnte nicht glauben was er dort sah, das war nicht Joey, oh nein, dachte er. Schnell griff er sich den Köcher und den Bogen und rannte was das Zeug hielt.

Diese Person machte ihm doch wirklich Angst. Schnell warf er sich den Köcher über, schnappte sich einen Pfeil, spannte den Bogen und traf den nächsten Riesen mitten ins Herz, dieser ließ seine große Kehle fallen, traf noch 7 Todesser, die darunter begraben wurden und stürzte zu Boden.  
Draco kämpfte ununterbrochen weiter, schoss Pfeile auf die Riesen, doch auch auf Todesser. Flüche die ihn trafen und sogar schwer verletzten, nahm er nicht war, er wollte helfen, wollte Harry eine Stütze sein.

Harry unterdessen kämpfte gegen 6 Todesser gleichzeitig. Eine große Platzwunde zierte seine Stirn, sein Narbe trat puderrot hervor, doch Schmerzen verspürte er keine. Er machte sich grade erst warm, obwohl der Kampf schon mehr als drei Stunden andauerte.  
Ohne jeden Skrupel setzte Harry die Flüche ein, doch immer mit Bedacht, nicht die Unverzeihlichen zu wählen, davor graute ihm schon, als er daran dachte.  
Doch langsam wurde es ihm zu langweilig, die Todesser schienen verletzt zu sein und atmeten schon heftig, mit einer starken Durchwelle schickte Harry sie schlafen. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken traf.

Nicht darauf vorbereitet flog er drei Meter weit und landete ziemlich unsanft auf dem harten Boden. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah zwei Todesser auf sich zukommen. Doch hatte sein Kopf etwas abbekommen, im Moment tanzten vor seinen Augen weiße Sternchen und er sah alles doppelt. Keine besondere Hilfe, dachte er und rappelte sich auf, viel darauf aber gleich wieder hin, sein Rücken schmerzte ungemein. Was war das für ein Fluch? Dachte er sich und spürte wie schwer ihm das Atmen fiel.

„Na Potter" grinste ihn einer der Todesser an.  
Auch wenn sie dieses verdammten Masken trugen, konnte sich Harry dieses höhnische Grinsen vor seinem geistigen Augen vorstellen.  
Harry hob langsam den Kopf und merkte, wie die Sternchen immer weniger wurden. Mit neuer Kraft die er in sich spürte, sprang er Blitzschnell auf, verpasste dem einen eine rechte Grade und dem anderen schlug er das Knie ins Gesicht, beide gingen zu Boden. Mit einer Handbewegung hielt Harry ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und brach sie entzwei.

Severus stand an der Seite des Schlachtfeldes, von 9 Todessern umzingelt. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er verloren. Alle 9 standen da mit erhobenen Zauberstäben, Severus wusste, wenn ihm nicht gleich etwas einfallen sollte, hätte nun sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen.  
„Na Snape" spuckte Nott vor seine Füße.  
„Endlich haben wir dich" fauchte Avery.  
„Verräter" sagte Angelika, eine neue Todesserin unter ihnen.  
„Ach denkt ihr wirklich" gab Severus kühl und reserviert zurück

„Komm tu doch nicht so" meinte nun ein anderer, „Wo ist dein Zauberstab?" soviel Spott lag in seiner Stimme, das Severus, Mcnair gerne eine reingehauen hätte.  
„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders klug, was?" fragte Nott voller Abscheu in der Stimme.  
„Ich halte mich nicht nur für besonders klug, Nott. Ich bin es im Gegensatz zu dir" zischte Severus gefährlich leise.  
Severus spürte das leise Erschaudern, was durch die Reihe ging. Dabei hatte seine Stimme noch nie versagt.  
„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht" fluchte Angelika und hetzte ihm den Crucios auf den Hals.

Sofort lag er am Boden, wandt sich unter starken Schmerzen. Spürte das Feuer in seinen Adern brennen und wünschte sich nichts anderes als seinem Schmerz einen Ausdruck verleihen zu können, doch diese Genugtuung für diese Idioten, niemals!  
Plötzlich sah er Lichtblitze durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider hindurch. Rote, blaue, gelbe und weiße schossen an ihm vorbei. Er öffnete die Augen und Sam nahm grade den Fluch mit einem gemurmelten Finite Incantatem von ihm.  
„Danke" keuchte Severus und ließ sich von Remus aufhelfen.  
„Kein Problem" meinte Sam diesmal todernst und musterte ihn.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte er.  
„Ja, ich denke schon" antwortete Severus und stützte sich auf seine Knie ab.  
„Wo ist Joey?" fragte er nun.  
„Keine Ahnung, wir wurden wohin getrennt" sprach Sam lauter aus, das Kampfgeschrei schwoll immer weiter an.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ihr wird es gut gehen" sagte Remus zuversichtlich.  
„Ich hoffe es" erwiderte Severus, holte nochmals tief Luft und seinen Zauberstab zu sich.  
Er lag nur wenige Meter neben ihm, das er darauf vorhin nicht schon gekommen ist.

Nach weiteren zweieinhalb Stunden, sah das Schlachtfeld schon erheblich anders aus. Viele Verletzte lagen am Boden, krümmten sich vor Schmerzen oder schrieen um Hilfe. Leichen zierten den Boden wie Blumen. Dazwischen standen Kämpfende und beschossen sich unaufhörlich mit Flüchen jeglicher Sorte. Es war ein grauenhaftes Bild was sich Albus Dumbledore, Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley offenbarte.  
Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit tapfer gehalten, hatten zusammen gekämpft. Mine und Ginny wurden vorhin von ihrer Gruppen getrennt und liefen Dumbledore über den Weg und blieben bei ihm.

In der Zeit hatten sie sich gegen unzählige Todesser durchgesetzt, mitgeholfen die Dementoren zu vertreiben und Draco bei den letzten Riesen geholfen. Harry und Joey hatten sie unterwegs nicht getroffen. Doch der Direktor machte ihnen immer wieder Mut, versicherte ihnen, das sie wohlauf waren. Sie glaubten ihnen, weil sie es selber spürten.  
Und schon kamen neue Todesser die sie schon von Weiten angriffen.  
„Aufgepasst" rief Ginny und schleuderte ihnen einen wirksamen, schmerzenden Furunkelfluch auf den Hals.

„Oh sehr beeindruckend, Miss Weasley" meinte der Schulleiter schmunzelnd und knockte den nächsten Todesser mit einem lässigen Schlenker seiner Zauberstabes aus.  
„Dieses Kompliment, kann ich nur zurückgeben" meinte nun Ginny und lächelte gezwungen, der nächste Todesser war schwieriger, doch zusammen mit Hermine schafften beide es ihn zu Entwaffnen, seinen Stab entzwei zu brechen und ihn zu fesseln. In der Zeit, nahm es Albus mit weiteren drei Todessern auf.  
„Die langweilen mich" sagte nun Hermine und schockte einen der dunklen Gestalten, als die Nächsten auf sie zukamen.

Joey tobte immer noch wie ein kleiner, mächtiger Wirbelsturm übers Schlachtfeld, erledigte Todesser, suchte die Leichen dieser ab und zerbrach die Zauberstäbe. Von Weiten konnte sie Severus sehen, wie er mit vereinten Kräften und mit der Hilfe von Remus und Sam zahlreiche Todesser niederstreckte.  
Dann sah sie Harry, der sich einen verbitterten Kampf mit zwei Todessern lieferte. Doch sah und wusste sie, das er ihnen weitaus überlegen war. Flüche schossen zwischen den dreien hin und her. Harry erinnerte nicht mehr an den Jungen-der-lebte, sondern an einen ausgebildeten Auroren.

Da traf Joey ein Fluch seitlich in die Rippen und schon ging sie zu Boden. Was das für ein Fluch war, wusste sie erst, als der Schwindelanfall vorüber war und sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt, der Umhang hing nur noch an einigen dicken Striemen Stoff. Furchtlos sah sie sich nach ihrem Angreifer um und entdeckte Nott und Avery, die beide ihre Kapuzen abgenommen hatten und nun zwei Meter von ihr entfernt standen.  
„Oh, Hallo Jungs, es freut mich außerordentlich euch zu sehen" zischte Joey leise und gefährlich.  
Als sie aufblickte, konnte sie das blanke Entsetzten, was den beiden in den Gesichter geschrieben stand, fast nachempfinden.

„Was ist?" fragte sie scheinheilig.  
Doch wusste sie genau, welches Bild sie abgab. Sie mit ihren dunklen Augen, dem schwarzen gewellten Haaren, dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht und dem leuchtenden goldenen Schild um sich herum.  
„Hat es euch die Sprach verschlagen" meinte sie und grinste sie an.  
Avery und Nott sahen sich an, warfen vor Schreck ihre Zauberstäbe weg und rannten was das Zeug hielt. Sie hatten unweigerlich Angst.  
„Schade" murmelte Joey.

Doch ließ sie sich die Freude einfach nicht nehmen, schnell rammte sie ihre Schwert in den Boden, und schickte ihnen zwei Stupor Flüche auf den Hals. Sofort wurden sie gelähmt und kippten vorn über. Ihre Stäbe hob Joey auf, brach sie entzwei und warf sie wieder weg.  
„Es hätte so lustig werden können" und ihre Augen begannen unheilverkündend zu funkeln.  
Sie hob nun ihren Kopf, sah über das Schlachtfeld hinaus und da war er. Der große Tom Riddle ließ sich endlich blicken. Wenn Joey richtig lag, konnte sie einen kurzen Moment, Entsetzen aus seinen roten Schlangenaugen ablesen, bevor sich Albus ihm in den Weg stellte.

Sie sah zu Harry und den Todessern, mit einem lieferte er sich noch einen verbitterten Kampf. Ron war schon dabei mit Hermine und Ginny das Schlachtfeld abzugehen um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Severus, Remus und Sam unterstützten die Auroren beim Kampf gegen die letzten Todesser und Harry schlug sich prima.  
Joey zog ihr Schwert mit einem leichten Griff aus der Erde und sah sich genauer um. Sie entdeckte Draco, der von drei Todessern eingekreist wurde. Sein Zauberstab hatte er nicht in der Hand, auch schien er stark verletzt, das seine Kraft nicht mehr für die stablose Magie reichte.

Joey überlegte nicht lange und rannte los. Ihre schwarzen Haare flatterten im Wind, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Keiner vergreift sich ungestraft an meinen Freunden, dachte sie wütend, ihre Augen waren so schwarz, das sie das weiße zurückdrängten und keinen Aufschluss mehr zuließen, was sie dachte, noch was sie fühlte.  
Sie sprang über Leichen hinweg, Verletzte riefen nach ihr, all das ignorierte sie gekonnt, hatte nur Draco im Blick, der grade mit einem Crucios niedergestreckt wurde, diese Feiglinge, schrie Joey in Gedanken.

Ein Todesser sprach ein Fluch, der auf sie zuraste, schnell hatte sie ihr Schwert erhoben, reflektierte den Fluch, der auf seinen Urheber zurück schoss und dieser mit ausdruckslosen Augen zu Boden ging. Er war Tod!  
Sie rannte was das Zeug hielt, sprang in die Luft, hob das Schwert über ihren Kopf und in dem Moment wo der Todesser der Draco bedrohte, den Zauberstab hob, fuhr Joey ausgestrecktes Schwer auf ihn zu und spaltete seinen Körper in der Mitte durch.  
Blut spritzte mit einer riesigen Fontäne aus ihm hervor und beide Seiten seines Körper fielen mit einem leisen Klong zu Boden.

„Joey?" fragte Draco, Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Hab keine Angst, Draco. Alles wird gut" sagte sie nun sanft, ihr Aussehen veränderte sich. Sie hatte wieder strahlend blaue Augen, ihre blonden Haare fielen in kleine, fast feinen Locken über ihren Rücken.  
„Du machst mir Angst" sagte er ehrlich und richtete sich etwas auf.  
„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid" sagte sie aufrichtig und hockte sich neben ihn hin.  
„Wo ist dein Stab?" fragte sie.  
„Weg, hab ihn verloren" sagte er.  
Joey nickte, streckte ihren Arm aus und schon folg sein Zauberstab in ihre Hand, mit einem Lächeln überreichte sie ihn.

„Bitte Draco, hab keine Angst vor mir. Ich werde dir nichts tun" sagte Joey nachdrücklich und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.  
Draco sah sie lange an. Er wusste das es die Wahrheit war, doch wenn Joey sich verwandelte, war sie mehr als nur furchteinflößend. Er hatte dann wirklich Angst vor ihr und er, Draco hatte schon viel gesehen, sein Vater war schließlich Lucius Malfoy gewesen.  
„Das werde ich nicht" erwiderte Draco hart, griff nach ihrer Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen.  
Ihre Hand glitt in seinen Umhang, holte zwei Tränke hervor und gab sie ihm.  
„Trink die, dann wirst du dich besser fühlen" meinte sie.

Draco nickte und tat was sie gesagt hatte. Mit einem vor Ekel verzogenen Gesichte stürzte er die Inhalte der Tränke hinunter, spürte jedoch gleich eine Besserung.  
„Helfe bitte Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Ann und Parvati" sagte Joey nun wieder mit einer kühle in der Stimme, die Draco eine Gänsehaut verpasste.  
„Und hab keine Angst" lächelte sie noch, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon stürmte um dem Aurorenteam zu helfen.  
„Sie kann einem Angst machen" sagte Ron und hielt seinen linken Arm dicht an seinem Körper gepresst.

„Wem sagst du das" mischte sich nun Hermine mit ein.  
Sie haben gesehen was mit Draco passiert war und waren zu ihm gegangen als Joey wieder davon rannte.  
„Was ist mit deinem Arm?" fragte Draco.  
„Ach nichts weiter, nur gebrochen" meinte Ron, winkte ab und suchte nach weiteren Verletzten.  
Draco schritt humpelnd auf Ann zu und umarmte sie so fest er konnte. Auch sie war verletzt, doch hielt es sich in Grenzen.  
„Autsch" kam es leise von Ann.

Draco ließ sie sofort los und sah sie besorgt an. Ann sah zu ihm auf und winkte bloß geschlagen ab.  
„Meine Rippen tun nur weh, kein Grund zur Sorge" meinte sie und beide halfen nun den Anderen.  
In der zwischen Zeit lieferten sich Albus und Tom einen verbitterten Kampf. Sehen konnte man nicht viel, Staub wirbelte auf und verdeckte die Sicht auf die Kämpfenden.  
Harry war nun auch zum Aurorenteam gestürmt und trennte grade eine paar der Todbesser aus ihren Reihen und half die Letzten noch übrig gebliebenden Todesser zu überwältigen.

Doch waren sie immer noch in Kampflaune und es viel ihnen verdammt schwer. Sie waren zwar nicht mehr zahlenmäßíg überlegen, doch waren viele der Auroren verletzt und geschwächt. Joey sprang hoch, wirbelte in der Luft herum und begann sich zu drehen. Stetig sank sie tiefer, wie ein Racheengel metzelte sie regelrecht die Todesser in ihrem Umkreis nieder. Viele wurden bloß verletzt, doch bei einigen trennte sie den Kopf von den Schultern und das Blut bespritzte sie nun wieder.  
Severus der dies sehr wohl registriert hatte, schluckte hart und schwor sich, sich nie wieder mit ihr anzulegen, Joey hatte nie ihre wahren Kräfte offenbar.

Und sie war verdammt blutrünstig, ein anderes Wort fiel ihm dafür nicht ein. Er sah Harry nun auf sie zustürmen- er hatte die anderen Todesser schlafen geschickt-, auch er stoppte als er sah was Joey machte. Seine Augen starrten wie paralysiert auf sie und konnten nicht glauben was sie sahen. Auch er schien geschockt über die Frau, die er seid zwei Jahren seine Freundin nannte. Jedoch fing er sich wieder, zog nun seinen Zauberstab und half Severus und Remus, die von 5 Todesser gleichzeitig angegriffen worden. Joey hatte die Blicke auf sich gespürt, hatte sie wahrgenommen und sie wusste, das keinem gefiel was sie sahen. Doch was sollte sie machen, diese Menschen hatte ihr soviel in ihrem Leben angetan, dass sie sie nur noch treffen wollte.

Ihnen Schmerzen zufügen, genau so wie sie es bei ihr immer und immer wieder getan hatten. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass das nicht richtig war, doch hier und jetzt in diesem Kampf kam ihre mit abstand dunkelste Seite in ihr zum Vorschein.  
Und wie sie darüber einen kurzen Moment nachdachte, traf ein Fluch sie in den Rücken. Vor Schmerzen, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, brach sie zusammen und windete sich auf den Boden, der voller Blut getränkt war.  
Kurz bevor sie aufgeben wollte und ihren Schmerz in die Welt hinaus schreien wollte, hört es auf.

Sam hatte den Todesser der ihr das angetan hatte, mit dem Avada Kedavra zu Fall gebracht.  
Er war in diesem Moment weiß Gott nicht stolz darauf, doch er konnte nicht mitansehen wie Joey sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Sie hatte genug gelitten, hatte er sich gedacht und nicht lange überlegt. Schnell ging er auf sie zu, kniete sich nieder und strich ihr einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie waren immer noch Schwarz, doch als sie sich umdreht und ihn ansah, hatte sie stahlblaue Augen, die so voller Leid waren, das er sie einfach in den Arm nahm und sie für einen kurzen Moment an sich drückte.  
„Alles Okay?" fragte er nun.

„Ja, ich denke schon" meinte sie und holte tief Luft, langsam klangen die Schmerzen ab, doch ein niederträchtiges Stechen in ihrer Brust blieb.  
Nun sah Sam ihre zahlreichen Wunden an ihrem Körper, Blut quoll aus ihren hervor und lief an ihrem Körper hinab. Besorgt sah er auf sie hinab, fackelte nicht lange und mit einer Beschwörung stoppte der den Blutfluss und mit der nächsten Handbewegung war ihr Umhang wieder heile.  
„Ich Danke dir" sagte sie leise und rappelte sich hoch.  
„Kein Problem, Kleines" sagte er sanft und lächelte sie an.

„Runter" brüllte Joey nur noch und drückte Sam runter, ein Todesfluch schoss über sie hinweg.  
„Woah" kam es von ihm.  
„Alles klar bei euch?" rief Sean und sah kurz zu ihnen rüber.  
„Ja" rief Joey und sah sich um.  
„Die sind echt nicht klein zu kriegen" sagte nun Sam geschafft.  
Joey sah sich um und sah, das sich die letzten Todesser immer noch einen verbitterten Kampf mit den Auroren lieferten.  
„Ja, ziemlich zäh" kicherte Joey plötzlich.  
„Spassvogel" meckerte Sam und knuffte sie in die Seite.

„Autsch" entfuhr es ihr.  
„Was hast du?" fragte er besorgt.  
„Ach nicht weiter schlimm, hat mich nur ein Fluch getroffen" sagte sie schnell und winkte ab.  
Sie sagte ihm nicht welcher Fluch es war. Eine klaffenden Wunde zog sich an ihrer linken Seite entlange, Blut floss ungehindert aus ihr hinaus. Sam Heilzauber hatte dort nicht gewirkt! Doch Joey war dies ihm Moment egal. Schnell zog sie ebenfalls zwei Tränke aus dem Umhang und kippte sie in Sekundenschnell hinunter.  
Wenn Severus noch einmal solch furchtbar, schmeckende Tränke braut, bring ich ihn um, meckerte sie still in Gedanken und beteiligte sich wieder am Kampf.

Zusammen mit Harry schlugen sie 6 Todesser nieder, brachen ihre Zauberstäbe entzwei und fesselten sie. Sam wurde von zwei gleichzeitig angegriffen und ein verletzter Todesser, der hinter ihm lag, zückte den Zauberstab und sprach einen Fluch, doch bevor dieser zu ende geführt worden konnte, verpasste Severus ihm einen Stupor und entriss ihm den Stab.  
Joey sah sich um, sah das die Anderen, das Schlachtfeld nach Überlebenden und Verletzten absuchten. Gut das sie auch einfache Heilzauber mit ihnen geübt hatte, dachte sie. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Tom und Albus. Und was sie dort sah, ließ ihr Herz für mehrere Sekunden aussetzten, bevor es heftig wieder zu schlagen begann und sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen.

Plötzlich wurde Albus von einem Zauber getroffen, der ihn durch die Luft schleuderte und er dort wo er aufkam reglos liegen blieb.  
„Nein" murmelte sie, zückte ihr Schwert und teleportierte neben den leblosen Körper.  
Schnell hatte sie ein Schild herauf beschworen, womit sie sich gegen Toms Flüche absicherte.  
Sie überprüfte sein Puls, der immer noch kräftig genug schlug, tief atmete sie aus, sie hatte nicht wahrgenommen, das sie die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Auch ihm flößte sie schnell die Tränke von Severus ein, die er ohne Widerworte schluckte.

„Es wird schon wieder" sagte Joey zuversichtlich und lächelte erschöpft.  
„Das hoffe ich doch" sagte Albus schwer atmend, doch voll da.  
„Wehe, du lässt mich alleine" schluckte Joey schwer.  
„Das werde ich nicht" versprach er.  
Joey spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Sie war froh, das er bei Bewusstsein war.  
„Ich habe getan was ich konnte" schmunzelte Albus und sah sie an.  
„Das weiß ich, keine Angst, es wird alles wieder gut" flüsterte sie.  
Schnell beschwor sie einen Portschüssel und schickte Albus damit aus die Gefahrenzone.

Nun richtete sich Joey wieder auf, nahm das Schild runter und fixierte Tom mit schwarzen Augen. Tom starrte genau so kalt zurück, keine Gefühlsregung war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sein Zauberstab war erhoben.  
„Heute endet es" zischte Tom.  
„Mit Sicherheit" erwiderte Joey, steckte ihr Schwert weg und nahm die Kampfstellung ein.  
Und schon flogen die ersten Flüche, wie Joey auf den ersten Blick sah, war er bereits verletzt.  
Onkel Albus, du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet grinste sie und schickte diese Nachricht an ihn.

´Ich sagte doch, das ich mir Mühe gegeben habe kam es belustig zurück.  
Also wenn er schon wieder Witze reißen kann, geht's ihm nicht ganz so schlecht, dachte Joey sarkastisch und wich grade noch so einem Crucio aus. Joey sah Voldemort roten Augen vor Wut dunkelrot aufblitzen.  
„Crucio" rief er laut.  
„Protego" meinte sie gelangweilt und das goldene leuchtenden Schild wehrte den Fluch mit Leichtigkeit ab.  
„Komm schon Tommyboy, das ist nicht alles was du kannst" meinte Joey nun.

„Wie du willst" grinste dieser höhnisch, schwang seinen Zauberstab und Blitze tanzten über seinen Körper, diese bündelte er und warf sie mit einem gekonnten Schlenker auf Joey.  
Joey rieb sich die Hände und dachte, na endlich, schon trafen die Blitze sie. Die Entladungen tanzten über ihren Körper, doch ihr war nichts passiert. Mit einem enttäuschten Gesicht sog sie diese kalt mit ihrer Hand ab und schickte sie Retour. Tom konnte grade noch so ausweichen, in dem er sich wegrollte und sofort wieder zum Stehen kam.  
„Also wirklich. Tom du langweilst mich" gähnte Joey demonstrativ.

Toms Nüstern bebten vor Wut und Zorn, doch dann breitete sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht aus. Joey schien schon gespannt was nun kommen möge.  
„Senza Respiro" brüllte er ihr entgegen.  
Joey hob ihre Hand, sie war so überrascht davon, das sie kaum noch Zeit hatte zu reagieren.  
„Das kann ich auch" bemerkte sie trocken, als sie den Zauber abwerte.  
„Riaga Rifornimento" murmelte sie leise.  
Tom musste nicht wie ihm geschied, als ihm der Fluch traf und zu Boden warf. Tausende Schnitte klafften an seinem großen, doch dürren Körper.

„Was is? Entsetzt das ich die dunklen Künste beherrsche?" fragte Joey und sah auf ihn hinab.  
Tom gab ihr insgeheim Recht, wusste er es doch, hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet. Und das sie den Fluch nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, hatte ihn nicht darauf schließen lassen.  
„Ach Tom, du wirst alt" meinte Joey und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Das werden wir sehen" fauchte dieser, sprang auf und schickte einen Crucio auf sie.  
Der Fluch traf Joey mitten in der Brust. Langsam ist aber wirklich genug, dachte sie wütend.  
Sie war zusammen gesackt und kniete am Boden, sah ihn jedoch aus hasserfüllten schwarzen Augen an.

In dem Moment sprang Harry mit seinem Schwert dazwischen, reflektierte den Fluch auf Tom, der ihn traf und dieser wiederum zu Boden ging. Doch der Schmerz in seiner Brust ließ rasch nach, er war der Urheber, Potter hatte ihn nur reflektiert.  
„Wurde auch Zeit" meinte Joey und erhob sich.  
Sie versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, was anfangs auch gut klappte, doch nun durch den Fluch immer schwerer wurde.  
„Er gehört mir" zischte Harry gefährlich.  
Auch seine Augen hatten ein leuchtendes dunkelgrün angenommen, ihm umgab ein mächtiges goldenes Schild, was man flimmern sehen konnte und wenn man leise war, es sogar hören konnte.

Joey ob die Hände, nuschelte etwas von „kein Problem" und nahm etwas Abstand um erst mal wieder tief durchzuatmen. Doch blieb sie in der Nähe um Harry wenn nötig helfen zu können. Blitzschnell hatten beide Kontrahenten die Kampfstellung eingenommen, flogen auch schon die ersten Flüche. Joey bekam große Augen, der Junge hatte wirklich sehr hart trainiert, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ging noch weitere 4 Schritte zurück.  
Wieder wirbelte Staub auf, verhinderte den Blick auf die beiden. Man sah nur noch dies Glimmen der Flüche. Die Grünen überwogen eindeutig, doch Harry schien ihm immer wieder auszuweichen. Doch nun fiel Joey etwas entscheidendes ein, sie hatten kein Anti- Apparier- Schutz erstellt.

„Man bist du blöd" sagte sie sich selber und begann mit einer langen und komplizierten Beschwörung. Ihre Hände machten komische Bewegungen über ihren Kopf, doch das Schild stand schon nach wenige Sekunden. Ein leichter Goldschimmer war am Himmel zu sehen und Joey legte ihre Hände auf die Knie und keuchte als wenn sie Meilenweit gerannte wäre. Sie hatte sich deutlich etwas zu sehr verausgabt, doch das wird wieder, sagte sie sich selber, im Moment bangte sie um Harry.  
Und wie auf Befehl legte sich der Staub und gab wieder freie Sicht auf die Kämpfenden. Beiden atmeten schwer. Tom hielt den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet, Harry hingegen hatte aus dem Fehler aus dem vierten Jahr gelernt und ließ seinen stecken.

Nun begann er mit einer fremden Beschwörung. Tiefrote Blitze begannen über seinen Körper zu wandern. Den übrig gebliebenden Lehrerin, Schülern und Mitstreitern stellten sich die Nackenhaare zu berge. Was hier geschah, war mächtige Magie, zweifellos, Magie die soviel Kraft in sich hatte, das Blitze die über Harry Körper tanzten, in den dunklen Himmel schossen und das Schlachtfeld erhellten. Keiner kämpfte mehr, bis auf Harry und Voldemort, der finale Kampf hatte begonnen und es wird nur einen Sieger geben. Harry´ Stirnnarbe war wieder aufgeplatzt und warmes Blut rinn seine Nase hinab und tropfte zu Boden. Doch dies schien ihm nicht zu stören.

Harry sammelte die Energie, Tom versuchte unterdessen alle möglichen Zauber auf Harry anzuwenden, doch er vergas, das er der Eine, der Auserwählte war. Das er eine Macht besaß, die der dunkle Lord, er nicht kennt. Und in diesem Moment erkannte Tom, das er kaum eine Chance gegen den Goldjungen von Gryffindor hatte. Joey hatte Recht gehabt, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Harry bewegte seine Arme so ruckartig nach vorne, das der Blitz der dadurch entstand mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf Tom zuraste und ihn mitten in der Brust traf. Tod war er allerdings noch nicht, nein Harry hatte ihn nur weiter geschwächt, nichts weiter. Das war einfach nur pure Energie, die sein Körper freigesetzt hatte, nicht mehr.

Tom lag am Boden, rührte sich nicht. Joey ging langsam auf Harry zu und fixierte immer weiter Tom.  
„Alles Okay bei dir?" fragte Harry sofort.  
„Ja, alles Bestens. Und bei dir?"  
„Mir geht's ganz gut" meinte dieser, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und verschmierte sein Blut nur noch mehr.  
Sam und Severus kamen langsam und vorsichtig näher, sie wussten das Voldemort noch nicht Tod war, doch wollte sie den beiden helfen.  
Tom Augen schlugen wieder auf und eine ungeahnte Welle des Zorn lag darin.

Ruckartig sprang er auf, hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Severus und brüllte einen Fluch quer über das Schlachtfeld.  
Der grell blaue Fluch raste auf Severus zu, dieser hatte nicht mehr die Zeit auszuweichen, der Fluch traf ihn hart in der Brust. Hoch wurde er in die Luft geschleudert und kam mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Boden auf. Er blieb reglos liegen, doch noch atmete er.  
Als Joey dies sah, blieb ihr Herz stehen, etwas in ihr schien zu zerbrechen. Ihre Augen waren schreckerfüllt geweitet. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, dachte sie und dreht sich nun mit zornfunkelnden Augen zu Tom um.

Blitzschnell hatte sie sich wieder verwandelt, das weiß aus ihren Augen wurde verdrängt und das Schwarz machte dem Blau seinen Platz.  
„Das Tom, wirst du bereuen" spuckte sie ihm voller Hass vor die Füße.  
Das Schild um sie wurde heller, Harry Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er schluckte hart. Er hasste es wenn Joey dies tat. Doch Harry realisierte dies erst langsam, was grade passiert war, unwillkürlich begannen seine Augen dunkelgrün zu leuchten, seine Haare flatterte wild um seinen Kopf.  
Er hat Severus weh getan hallte es immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.

Beide wussten was nun zu tun war, sie sammelten ihre Kraft, versuchten den Wut, den Zorn, den Schmerz der tief in ihrer Brust saß und die Trauer die sie beide über die Jahre hinweg immer wieder zu spüren bekommen haben außen vor zulassen. Es viel ihnen weiß Gott nicht leicht, doch sie versuchten ihren Hass, das Grauen was sie gesehen und miterlebt hatten in nichts als Liebe, Hoffnung und Frieden zu verwandeln. Ein mächtiges rotglühendes Schild umgab beide, versperrte die Sicht und gab keinen Aufschluss was dahinter passierte.  
Tom stand reglos da, sah zu ihnen rüber, sah zum Schlachtfeld, alle seine Verbündeten waren gefallen, verletzt, gefesselt oder geflohen.

Es begann überall zu knistern, Bäume die vereinzelt auf der Lichtung standen bogen sich unter der Last der Magie die hier nun herrschte. Große Rasenstück wurden aus der Erde gerissen und flogen mit einer Geschwindigkeit in den Himmel, wie eine Rakete, beim Start. Diese Liebe die nun ringsum zu spüren war, versetzte allen Beteiligten eine Gänsehaut, die sie nicht mehr so schnell verlieren würden. Es war so mächtig, das selbst der selbsternannte größte und mächtigste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten hart schlucken musste. Nun wusste er definitiv was ihm sein ganzes Leben gefehlt hatte und wieder musste er Joey leider Recht geben.

Das Schild erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, Blitze schossen in die Höhe, erhellten das Schauspiel und ließen es so unwirklich aussehen. Doch dann lichtete es sich wieder, Joey griff nach Harry Hand, drückte sie und ließ sie noch bevor Harry die geballte Ladung an positiven Empfindungen Richtung Lord Voldemort schleuderte, los.  
Der große Tom Verlost Riddle stand einfach nur da, konnte sich nicht bewegen, dies war so mächtig, so einzigartig, das er nicht anders konnte als dem zu zuschauen. Er sah den geballten Fluch auf sich zurasen, konnte nicht ausweichen, seine Gliedmassen schienen wie festgefroren.

Und in dem Moment wo der Fluch ihn traf, hört man einen Schrei. Einen Schrei, an dem nichts menschliches mehr war, ein Schrei der so erlösend klang, dass keiner bezweifelte das Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort ein für alle male besiegt war. Das Apparierfeld fiel in sich zusammen, vom Himmel schossen Blitze auf die Erde nieder und dort wo sie einschlugen hinterließen sie kleine Krater. Der Fluch hüllte Voldemort ein, verdichtete sich und zeigte keinem was im Inneren passierte. Immer noch waren Schreie zu hören, die Erde erzitterte. Jeder hatte das Gefühl das sie jeden Moment auseinanderreißen könnte und alles in sich verschlang. So etwas hatten noch keiner der hier Anwesenden jemals in ihrem Leben erlebt.

Und dann war es vorbei! Der Fluch verpuffte einfach in kleinen Wölkchen und gab nun freie Sicht auf einen leblosen Körper der am Boden lag und nicht mehr atmete. Doch Harry ging auf ihn drauf zu, zog sein Schwert und rammte es in sein schwarzes Herz. Als er wieder das Schwert aus Tom toten Körper hinaus zog, ergoss sich schwarzes Blut aus der klaffenden Wunde. Nun war es vollbracht! Harry Potter, der- Junge- der- wieder- einmal- überlebte, hatte es geschafft. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt! Und somit kehrte für die nächste Zeit Frieden auf Erden ein. Die Narbe auf seine Stirn verschwand und nur die leichten Umrisse ließen noch erahnen, welch mächtiger Fluch ihn einst vor Jahren traf.

Er wandte sich ab und steckte sein treues Schwert zurück in die Scheide, sah zu Joey die ihn aus traurigem Blick versuchte aufmunternd zu zulächeln. Schnell ging er auf sie drauf zu und nahm sie ohne ein Wort in den Arm. Fest hielt er sie umklammert, wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Er verdankte ihr soviel. Als sie sich lösten sahen sie sich in die Augen, keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort. Sie verstanden sich auch so und dieser Blick sagte mehr als Worte es je gekonnte hätten.  
Sanft entzog sich Joey aus Harry Umarmung, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schritt nun mit festem Blick auf Severus zu. Ginny rannte verletzt aber überglücklich auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn immer wieder.

Sam war bei ihm und hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss gebetet. Er sah Joey auf sich zukommen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart, aus ihren Augen sprach die abgrundtiefe Trauer die sie in diesem Moment empfand. Sam legte Severus Kopf sanft auf dem Boden und ging zu den Anderen. Er wusste nicht welcher Fluch Severus traf, er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Mit hängenden Schultern humpelte er zurück zu den Anderen, ließ sich von seinem Vater umarmen und erkundigte sich nach jedem befinden. Langsam schritt die Gruppe auf ihn zu. Albus hatte schon angeordnet, das Medihexen und die magische Polizei informiert wurde um die Todesser abzuholen, ob nun Tod oder Lebendig, war ihm egal.

Joey Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie versuchte nicht einen Schluchzer der Tief in ihrer Kehler brannte an die Oberfläche gelangen zu lassen. Erschöpft und mutlos ließ sie sich auf die Knie plumpsen, ignorierte den dadurch ausgelösten Schmerz, ignorierte die tausend Wunden an ihrem Körper. Nur eins zählte noch: Severus! Joey strich ihm sanft über die Wange, die einige blutige Kratzer vorzuweisen hatte und heilte sie in Sekundenschnelle. Seine Atemzüge waren flach und unregelmäßig, doch eine tiefe Wunde wo ihn der Fluch traf, konnte sie nicht erkennen.

„Severus, du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach alleine lassen, ich liebe dich doch. Bitte mach deine wunderschönen dunklen Augen auf und sieh mich an" sagte sie flehend über seinen leblosen Körper gebeugt.  
Die Anderen waren auf einen sicheren Abstand herangekommen. Auch ihnen standen die Tränen in den Augen. Keiner von ihnen konnte es ertragen, Joey am Boden zerstört zu sehen.  
„Du kannst mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach so gehen, Sev! Nicht jetzt, ich werde das nicht durchstehen, verflucht" nuschelte sie leise und hob ihren Kopf und sah in sein regungsloses Gesicht.

Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, immer mehr bahnten sich nun ihren Weg über ihre geröteten und verletzten Wangen.  
Es schien als wenn die Welt unter Joey Füßen sich auftat und sie einfach verschluckte. Nein, sie wollte nicht das er stirbt, nicht jetzt. Sie sah in den nun wieder klaren sternenklaren Himmel hinauf und flüsterte ganz leise „Mum, Dad, Brian bitte helft mir!".  
Doch nichts passiert, hierbei konnte sie ihr nicht helfen, dies ist Gottes Werk. Joey senkte ihren Blick, sah in das Gesicht von Severus, das so entspannt wirkte, das man vermuten könnte das er nur schliefe.

Joey hatten ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt, die immer schwerer die Luft einzog und sie wieder ausstieß. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf seine noch roten und warmen Lippen. Eine kleine Regung schien durch seinen Körper zu gehen, doch Joey nahm sie nicht war, doch dann lief ihm ein kleine glänzende Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und tropfte auf den Erde.  
„Lass mich nicht alleine, das darfst du nicht. Nicht jetzt Severus, bitte. Ich erwarte doch ein Kind von dir" schluchzte sie nun verzweifelt an seiner Brust.  
Gepackt von Weinkrämpfen, zitterten ihre Schultern, sie hatten schon so viel durchgestanden, das ist einfach nicht FAIR, schrie Joey in Gedanken.

Was sie nicht mehr sah, war ein kräftiges Leuchten, ein grell grünes Licht, was sich von der Stelle, wo die Tränen, die seine Lippen berührt hatte, ausbreitete. Diese starke Leuchten wanderte immer weiter an Joey Körper hinab und bei ihrem Bauch hielt es inne, wurde dort sogar noch stärker, noch kräftiger. Severus ganzer Körper leuchtete nun und ließ das Schlachtfeld plötzlich so unwirklich erscheinen. Die Anderen beobachten das Schauspiel mit offenen Mündern. Nicht nur, dass sie sagte, sie würde ein Kind erwarten, nein, nicht nur das ließ sie alle verdutzt aus der Wäsche gucken. Nein, denn das was grade mit Severus Snape passierte, war einfach unbeschreiblich mächtige Magie, die Magie der Liebe, wovon alle schon einmal vor kurzem Zeuge geworden waren.

Plötzlich gab es einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Alles drehte sich zur Quelle des Geräusches, sie sahen Ron, der anscheinend bei dieser Nachricht einfach den Halt verloren hatte und nun mit verblüfftem Gesicht auf dem Boden saß und zu Severus und Joey rüber sah.  
„Sie is Schwanger" presste er hervor.  
Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Soweit hatte er gar nicht gedacht, doch hatte er sich schon des längerem gewundert, warum Joey eine Wölbung am Bauch hatte. Das war die logischste Erklärung gewesen, dachte er. Die Anderen sahen in sein verblüfftes Gesicht und grinsten nur vor sich hin.

Als das grüne Leuchten nun verschwand, atmete Severus wieder gleichmäßig und ruhig. Langsam machte er die Augen auf und spürten einen schluchzenden Körper halb auf ihm liegend, sanft strich er ihr über die nun wieder blonden Haare, die kleine Blutspitzer aufwiesen, doch dies war nun nebensächlich.  
Hatte er dies grade richtig verstanden? Oder hatte ihm doch sein Verstand ein Streich gespielt?  
„Joey" krächzte Severus und versuchte ihren Kopf sanft anzuheben.  
Abrupt hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte in die dunklen Augen die sie fixierten und aus denen soviel Liebe sprach, wie sie es bei noch keinem gesehen hatte.

„Du hast mir einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt!" schluchzte sie ungehalten und schmiss sich in seine Arme, die sie liebvoll umfingen und ganz fest an sich drückten.  
„Ich hab mir selber einen Schrecken eingejagt" flüsterte er in ihr Haar und zog ihren betörenden Duft tief ein.  
Langsam lösten sie sich wieder und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Severus ließ es sich nicht nehmen und wischte sachte ihre Tränen hinfort.  
„War das dein Ernst?" fragte er dann und lächelte sie liebvoll an.  
„Was meinst du?" fragte sie verdutzt.

Joey wusste wirklich nicht was er meinte, doch seine Augen verrieten es ihr. Verrieten die stumme Frage, vor der sie die ganze Zeit schon immer Angst gehabt hatte.  
„Ja Severus. Dies war mein Ernst. Du wirst Vater" sagte sie leise und sah dann weg.  
Aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion, aus Angst Abscheu in seinen Augen zu lesen, aus Angst, das er sie einfach von sich stoßen könnte.  
Doch Severus lächelte immer noch, legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie somit, ihn anzusehen.  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?" fragte er.

„Aus Angst vor deiner Reaktion" meinte sie zerknirscht und wich immer noch seinem Blick aus.  
„Seit wann weißt du es?"  
„Oh schon verdammt lange" gab sie daraufhin zurück.  
„Poppy meinte, um Weihnachten müsste es passiert sein" sagte sie leise.  
Severus konnte nicht anders, als sie an sich ranzuziehen und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Die Anderen um sie herum brachen in lautes Jubeln aus, hatte sie doch die ganze Zeit zugehört. Sam hatte unweigerlich die Luft angehalten als Joey sagte, sie würde ein Kind von ihm erwarten und war schon ganz blau angelaufen.

Remus schlug ihm daraufhin auf den Rücken, wodurch sich Sam verschluckte und begann wie ein verrückter zu husten.  
„Danke" quetschte er mit Mühe und Not hervor.  
„Gern geschehen" grinste Remus neben ihm und fing sich eine direkte Kopfnuss von Sam ein.  
Joey und Severus lösten sich, holten tief Luft und sahen sich freudestrahlend an.  
„Joey?" kam es von Severus.  
„Ja" erwiderte sie.  
„Du hast mich grade zum glücklichsten Mann auf dieser Gott verdammten Welt gemacht" sprach er freudig.

Eine kleine Träne der Freude schaffte es nun über seine Wange zu kullern. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, er wird Vater! Die Anderen traten nun langsam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern an sie ran.  
„Magenverstimmung" kam es belustig von Hermine.  
„Ja" sagte Joey und grinste sie verlegen an.  
„Meinen Glückwunsch euch zwei" meinten Harry, Ron und Draco im Chor, worauf hin alle zu lachen anfingen.  
Sam reichte Severus die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen und ihn zu beglückwünschen.

„Ach komm schon her" meinte Sam und nahm Severus kurz in die Arme.  
Völlig verblüfft über die Situation, drückte Severus nun seinerseits vorsichtig zu.  
Die Anderen hielte die Luft an und warteten was noch kommen würde. Als sie sich lösten strahlte beide, was die Anderen die Luft angestrengt wieder ausatmen ließ.  
„Aber, dass das nicht zu Gewohnheit wird" kam es zischend von Severus.  
„Bestimmt nicht" meinte Sam glucksend, worauf hin alle anfingen zu schmunzeln.  
Remus nahm Joey liebevoll in die Arme und gab ihr einen behutsamen Kuss auf die blutverschmierte Stirn.

Aber auch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen um Severus kurz aber fest zu umarmen, was nicht nur Severus sondern Remus selber verblüffte.  
Tonks war so entzückt, das sie Joey sprichwörtlich die Luft abdrückte. Erst als Draco Tonks beruhigend einen Arm auf die Schulter legte, ließ sie von Joey ab.  
Nun trat Albus an Severus heran und sah ihn durchdringend an, er hasste diesen Blick, Joey tat das auch immer wenn er was nicht erzählen wollte, doch bevor er sich versah, nahm Albus ihn strahlend in die Arme. Minerva stand hinter ihm und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, so gerührt war sie.

Doch Joey hatte ihre liebe Not mit Ginny, Ann, Hermine und Tonks, die sie mit hunderten von Fragen regelrecht bombardierten.  
„Hey Leute, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden", mischte sich Ron nun ein, „Lasst sie doch erst mal zu Luft kommen".  
Doch ehe sich Joey versah, befand sie sich in eine herzige Umarmung von Ron, der sie sachte drückte, aus Angst dem Kind irgendwelchen Schaden zu zufügen.  
Auch Harry nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm, drückte sie so fest er konnte.  
„Danke für alles" flüsterte er.  
„Für dich, jeder Zeit wieder" erwiderte Joey.

Viele wurden verletzt, doch waren sie schon auf dem Weg ins St. Mungos Hospital. Auch waren einige Tote auf ihrer Seite zu verzeichnen, doch hielt es sich Merlin sei Dank in Grenzen. Langsam kehrten sie alle dem Schlachtfeld den Rücken zu, fasten sich alle an den Händen und teleportierten zurück nach Hogwarts direkt in die Krankenstation. Doch hätten sie sich wohl vorher ankündigen sollen, den Poppy erschrak sich so sehr, das sie prompt von ihrem Stuhl fiel und alle einen bösen Blick zu warf.  
Severus ging in der Vaterrolle sofort auf, brachte Joey zu einem Bett und redet immer wieder auf sie ein, sich ja gründlichst untersuchen zu lassen.

Joey gab nach einer Weile diskutieren auf und schlug resigniert die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Das war ja jetzt schon nicht mehr zum aushalten, dachte sie und zog eine Schnute.  
„Ja richtig so" meldete sich Sam.  
Pah, dachte Joey, der hatte sich anscheinend auch noch mit Severus verbrüdert, na wunderbar, fluchte sie laut in Gedanken.  
Poppy schien mehr als nur schadenfroh zu sein, den Severus durfte bei der Untersuchung dabei sein und sah zum ersten Mal sein Kind.  
Poppy hatte ihren Bauch so gut durchleuchtet, das man durchsehen konnte, doch irgendwas stimmte da nicht, dachte Poppy und begann zu schmunzeln.

Doch sagen wollte sie noch nichts, Severus schein so überwältigt von diesem Anblick, das Tränen in seinen Augen schimmerten und er Joey voller Liebe ansah.  
„Wir werden Eltern" murmelte er immer wieder überglücklich.  
Albus und Minerva saßen beide auf einem Bett und hörten was dort hinter dem Vorhang los war. Den Arm hatte er sanft über Minerva Schultern gelegt und beide konnte nicht aufhören zu schmunzeln.  
Der Krieg war vorbei, das Leben kehrte zurück. Harry Potter war seiner Bestimmung gefolgt und siegte über das Dunkle. Stellte den Frieden auf diesem Planeten vorläufig wieder her.

Joey griff nach dem herumhüpfenden Severus und zog ihn an seinem Umhang zu sich hinab.  
„Wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, Klatscht es, aber keinen Beifall" grinste sie verstohlen.  
_Und in dem Moment in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten, da teilten sich ihre Seele und es wurde klar, dass nicht der Tod die stärkste Macht ist, nicht der Tod alleine kann die Seele spalten, sondern nur die Liebe. Die unsterbliche Liebe zweier Menschen! Und es ist kein Akt der Grausamkeit, sondern das hellste Licht in der Dunkelheit, das den Weg der Liebenden für immer erleuchten wird. Denn die Unsterblichkeit der Liebe, ist niemals die Unsterblichkeit unserer Existenz auf Erden, sondern jenes reine Gold, das wird die Unendlichkeit des Universums nennen._

Auf dem Schlachtfeld, blieben nur die Leichen der Todesser, der Riesen und die des dunkelsten und mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zurück, kurz bevor sie alle teleportierten, sprach Joey noch einen leisen gemurmelten Zauber und alles ging in einem großen Flammenwirbel auf. Als alle Leichen zu Asche verbrannt waren, wuchsen in Sekundenschnelle Blumen und der Rasen grünte wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nichts erinnerte nun mehr an den blutigen, schweren Kampf, der hier noch vor Stunden geherrscht hatte.  
Alle Spuren die darauf hingewiesen hätte, waren beseitig und nichts deutete mehr auf das schreckliche Schauspiel hin. Die frische raue Brise die hier wehte, trug sanft die Asche der Leichen über den Ozean hinfort.

Tom Verlost Riddle wurde besiegt. Von zwei starken Kriegern, die viel durch ihn verloren hatten. Sie hätten ihn niemals mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen können, nein es musste etwas sein, was er zutiefst verabscheute und hasste wie die Pest.  
Die Liebe ist eine unsäglich starke Kraft, die den Menschen stärken, aber auch schwächen kann. Doch sollte nie vergessen werde, wie Mächtig sie ist und was man mit ihr alles erreichen kann. In jedem von uns ist sie Zuhause, kein Mensch wird böse geboren.  
Kein Mensch auf dieser Welt vermag zu wissen, was tief in seinem Herzen verborgen liegt, doch in der Stunde der Not, kommt die Erleuchtung.


	36. Epi

**_36. Das Wertvollste der Welt_**

Viele Jahre sind nach dem Krieg vergangen. Der Junge, der einst Lord Voldemort besiegte wird selbst heute, nach so vielen Jahren noch als Held der Zaubererwelt gefeiert. Aber nicht nur er, alle die beim Kampf dabei waren, wurden geehrt, jeder hat für seine Tapferkeit, seinen Mut und seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn einen Orden der Merlin erster Klasse bekommen.  
Doch hatten auch viele Menschen und vor allem unschuldige Menschen ihr Leben lassen müssen. Sie starben durch die Todesser oder der Hand Voldemort selber. Selbst heute laufen noch einige Anhänger der dunklen Seite frei herum und treiben ihr Unwesen.

Doch die Auroren tun alles was in ihrer Macht steht um diese zu fangen und nach Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis zu bringen. Als die Nachricht über den Tod des dunkelsten Zauberers Britanniens, Lord Voldemort durch die Presse ging, konnte man überall ein Aufatmen hören, selbst in der Muggelwelt. Harry James Potter von dem alles abhing, der diese schwere Last seit seiner Geburt auf seinen Schultern trug, war nie jemand gewesen, der gerne im Rampenlicht stand, doch musste er verschiedene Interviews geben, Fragen beantworten und das lästige Knipsen der Kameras aushalten.

Als sich der größte Trubel gelegt hatte, verschwand er erst mal mit Ginny in seinem Haus in Godrics Hollow. Nur vereinzelte Leute wussten wo sie sich regelrecht verschanzt hatten. Albus Dumbledore, der von vielen, als größter und mächtigster Zauberer angesehen wurde, hatte nur ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht gehabt, als Harry im dies mitteilte. Er hatte nur genickt, sich eines seiner heiß geliebten Zitronenbrausebonbons genommen und Harry viel Spass gewünscht. Doch das strahlende Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters war dem Jungen-der- den dunkelsten- aller Zauberer- besiegt- hatte, nicht entgangen.

Ja es war selbst die ersten Jahre nach dem Krieg ein schweres Leben für alle gewesen. Der Krieg hatte sie verändert, keiner konnte sich auf anhieb mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wieder frei zu sein, wieder jeden Gedanken laut aussprechen zu dürfen und tun und lassen zu können was man wollte. Dies sickerte nur langsam in die Gehirne aller Hexen und Zauberer.  
Aber wie sagt man so schön, das Leben geht weiter. Sieh immer nach vorn, hebe den Kopf und blicke nicht zurück. Mach was du willst und stehe dazu, denn dieses Leben das lebst nur du. Es war schwer, verdammt schwer, doch die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.

Es war für viele ungewohnt, doch mit der Zeit, ging alles wieder seinen geregelten Gang. In der Schule, so auch in der restlichen Zaubererwelt. Man versuchte Muggel mehr in ihre magische Welt zu integrieren, ging freundlicher mit ihnen um, um so was, wie den letzten Krieg aus dem Weg zu gehen. Man überlegte im Ministerium für Zauberei sogar fieberhaft, ob man sich nicht eine Menge von den nicht magischen Menschen abgucken könnte. Viele Dinge wurden so auch dann in ihrer Welt eingeführt. Kindergärten, Vorschulen und Fernsehen waren nur einige dieser, doch großartigen Einführungen in das magische System gewesen.

Doch an diesem Abend interessierte sich keiner für diese Dinge. Ein Haufen von jungen Frauen saß im Wohnzimmer des Fellowanwesens um den Kamin. So haben sich die Frauen vorgenommen, mal wieder nach langer Zeit einen gemütlichen Weiberabend zu machen. Ihre Männer hatten sie losgeschickt, oder mit den Kindern zu hause gelassen.  
„Man(n) gönnt sich ja sonst nichts" hatte Ginny grinsend gesagt.  
Und, sie hatte Recht, vollkommen, dachten sich die anderen und stießen, jeder mit einem Butterbier zusammen an.

„Joey alles okay mit dir?" fragte Hermine und musterte ihrer Freundin.  
Joey schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen, der jungen Frau, die links neben ihr saß.  
„Ähm...ja sicher, ich war nur in Gedanken. Tut mir leid!" meinte sie schuldbewusst und senkte leicht den Kopf.  
Die anderen sahen sie durchdringend an und prusteten los. Joey einmal so wortkarg. Das waren sie von dieser Hexe gar nicht gewöhnt.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig" brummte Joey dann und sah auf.  
Die anderen hatten aufgehört zu lachen, doch als Joey sah, wie rot ihre Gesichter waren, da sie sich nach Kräften bemühten nicht wieder los zu lachen, prustete sie auf einmal los.  
Die anderen Mädels sahen sich an, sahen wieder zu Joey und stimmten dann laut stark mit ein. Ginny Potter hielt sich krampfhaft an ihre beste Freundin Ann Malfoy fest, diese stützte sich am Boden ab um nicht umzufallen. Hermine Weasley lehnte sich sicherheitshalber gegen die Lehne des Sessels, da sie Gefahr lief, schräg nach hinten zu kippen.

Joey lag mittlerweile schon auf den Boden und kringelte sich vor Lachen. Ashley sowie Natalie hatten sich aneinander gelehnt, um so zu verhindern, das sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machten.  
„Hört auf" jabste Ann nach Luft.  
„Mein Bauch tut weh" wisperte Hermine und holte tief Luft, doch als sie Joey am Boden liegen sah, prustete sie gleich wieder drauf los.  
„Ihr seit unmöglich" grölte Ginny, da Ashley und Natalie nun doch, aneinander vorbeigerutscht sind und nun am Boden lagen.

Als sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und grade dabei waren, sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, holte Joey den Feuerwhiskey und den guten hauseigenen Met raus.  
„Oho" kam es von Ashley, die schon ganz roten Wangen hatte.  
„Willst du uns betrunken machen?" fragte Ginny.  
„Wer ich?" meinte Joey und sah sie gespielt verblüfft an.  
„Ja genau du" gab Natalie von sich.  
„Nun hört mal, ich bin Mutter von drei Kindern, traut ihr mir das wirklich zu?" fragte sie nun und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

Die anderen sahen sich alle an, grinsten und meinte dann im Chor, „Oh ja!", was Joey schmunzeln ließ.  
„Du magst vielleicht Mutter von 3 Kindern sein, doch hast du es Faustdick hinter den Ohren" sagte nun Hermine.  
„Erzählt Severus bloß nichts davon, der bringt mich um" gestand Joey und setzte sich dann wieder und die Flasche Feuerwhiskey ging nun durch die Reihe.  
„Oh kriegt die kleine Joey, dann vom bösen, ungerechten Zaubertrankmeister haue" witzelte Ginny und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, worauf sie lauthals zu Husten anfing.

„Nein, aber ich muss bestimmt Nachsitzen" meinte Joey todernst, musste aber doch Grinsen.  
„Siehst du," kam es von Natalie, die Ginny ungestüm die Flasche aus der Hand riss," kleine Sünden bestraft der liebe Gott sofort" vollendete Ashley den Satz.  
Alle sahen sie scharf an, Ashley sah zurück, nahm den Met und trank einen Schluck.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie unwirsch.  
„Deine Sünden will ich gar nicht wissen" meinte nun Hermine.  
„Oh ja" bestätigte Ann.  
„Wieso?" fragte Ashley nun.  
„Na ich will nicht wissen, was du alles mit Sam anstellst" gab Natalie von sich.

„Obwohl wenn ich es mir recht überlege" begann Joey und sah an die Decke, als würde sie überlegen, „hat er es nicht anders verdient", grinste sie nun wieder in die Runde.  
„Hört, hört" sagte Ginny.  
Alle hoben nun ihre Gläser, und stießen freudestrahlend an, es interessierte keinem, das der halbe Inhalt überschwappte und auf den schönen Teppich landete.  
„Stößchen" rief Hermine und begann zu kichern.  
„Prost ihr Süßen" rief Ginny.

Und alle tranken den Rest des Inhaltes aus, danach verzog jeder sein Gesicht zu einer schaurigen Grimasse, der Feuerwhiskey brannte in der Kehle und setzte regelrecht den Magen in einen wahren Flächenbrand. Doch dies war ihnen so ziemlich egal. Heute dürften sie mal wieder nach langer Zeit über die Stränge schlagen und dies taten sie mit dem größten Vergnügen. Keiner nahm auch nur ansatzweise Richtsicht auf die Verluste. Jedem war klar, das sie Morgenfrüh mit einem wahnsinns Schädel aufstehen würden, doch, no risk, no fun!

7 Feuerwhiskeyflaschen, 10 Liter hauseigenen Met, Sangria, Rum, Butterbier und Goldlackwasser später, sah man den sechs Frauen an, das sie mehr als über den Berg waren.  
Joey lag schon auf den Rücken und versuchte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, die Schneeflocken die draußen fielen zu zählen. Hermine hatte sich im Sessel wie eine Katze zusammengerollt, mit einer Butterbierflasche im Arm und schlief wie ein Baby. Ginny und Ann inspizierten ihre Hände sehr genau, warum sie dies taten wusste keiner. Natalie und Ashley hatten sich wieder Schulter an Schulter gelehnt und waren kurz vorm Pennen.

Ja es war nicht zu empfehlen, solch große Mengen an Alkohol am brennenden Kamin zu trinken. Plötzlich viel Ann zur Seite und blieb regungslos liegen, sie war im Sitzen eingeschlafen und nun doch umgefallen. Ginny durch den Aufprall aus den Gedanken gerissen, sah sich um. Ein Funkeln trat in ihre Augen und ein wahnwitziges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesicht aus. Sie sah Joey am Boden liegend die Schneeflocken durch das Fenster beobachten und wollte aufstehen.  
Aber ihre Gliedmaßen wollten nicht mehr so wie sie wollte. Sie saß so schnell wieder auf den Boden, das sie gar nicht erst den Versuch unternahm, zu überlegen, wie sie so schnell wieder zum Sitzen kam.

Sie kratzte sich angestrengt am Kopf, legte diesen schief und betrachtete Joey. Ihre Pupillen waren extrem geweitet und ihre Augen glasig. Ein klarer Fall für den Arzt! Doch Ginny gab nicht auf, sie kämpfte sich tapfer über die Berge von Flaschen, Gläsern, kaputten Chips, Salzstangen und Konfetti. Wo das allerdings herkam, wusste sie nicht.  
Langsam robbte sie immer dichter an ihre Zielperson, die sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Joey fixierte immer noch wie eine Besessene die Schneeflocken als würde sie diese töten wollen.  
Ginny hatte es fast geschafft, die Flaschen mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung räumte sie einfach zur Seite, der Lärm der dadurch entstand hielt die anderen 4 aber nicht davon ab weiter zu schlafen.

„Wasch machsten dddaaa?" fragte Ginny keuchend, endlich bei Joey angekommen und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
„Flochen schälen" antwortete sie.  
Joey merkte das sich alles zu drehen begann, das war nicht gut, oh nein. Doch die Übelkeit die sie kurz verspürte verflog auch so schnell wie sie gekommen war.  
„Wasch?" fragte Ginny und hob den Kopf.  
„Schnäflochen schälen" meinte sie nochmal, ganz deutlich wie sie meinte.  
„Wasen dat?" fragte Ginny völlig verblüfft.

„Na dasch da" sagte Joey und deutete mit dem Finger aufs Fenster.  
Ginny drehte langsam ihren Kopf, fixierte die Schneeflocken und haute sich dann die Hand vor die Stirn.  
„Asch scho, Schnäfocken...warum saschten dasch nisch gleisch" antwortete sie und sah Joey, wie sie glaubte durchdringend an.  
Joey begann zu kichern und versuchte nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als sie den Blick ihrer Freundin sah.

„Habsch doch gesacht" gab sie unter Glucksen von sich.  
„Pff" machte Ginny und drehte wieder ihren Kopf zum Fenster.  
Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, versuchte Ginny nun angestrengt zu zählen, doch nach etlichen Minuten hob sie resigniert die Hände und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
„Dasch geht nisch. Die schind zu schnäll" murmelte sie und war kurz vorm einschlafen.  
„Sach isch doch" gab Joey Antwort.  
Auch ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Es war so schön warm, das Kaminfeuer brannte noch munter vor sich hin und nun fanden auch Joey und Ginny ihren erholsamen Schlaf.

Alle sechs Mädels lagen verstreut in Joey Wohnzimmer und schliefen. Nur eine hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum. Einen Traum der ihr die letzten Jahre noch einmal sehr genau vor Augen führte und ihr zeigte, wie sehr sie das Leben zu lieben gelernt hatte. Viel hatten sie alle erlebt, gesehen und zu spüren bekommen, doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem was Joey in den Jahren nach dem Krieg passiert war, würde sie eintauschen wollen. Um keinen Preis dieser Gott verdammten Welt.

Lord Voldemort war vor drei Monaten besiegt worden. Der Junge- der- einst- überlebte, war der Held der gesamten Zauberwelt und darüber hinaus. Alle feierten ihn und diejenigen, die so tatkräftig im Kampf dabei waren und ihr Leben riskierten und riskiert hatten, um sie von diesem wohl größten und schlimmsten Übel zu befreien!  
Nach diesem Kampf war die magische Welt nicht mehr die, die sie einmal war. Sie hatte sich verändert, in mehr als nur einem Sinn. Die Menschen gingen respektvoller miteinander um, versuchten sogar die Muggelgeborenen als jene zu betrachten, die genauso wie sie, einen wichtigen und hohen Wert in dieser einen Welt hatten.

Das Wort Schlammblut galt nun als böses Schimpfwort und sollte es sich einer jemals wagen, dieses Wort je wieder öffentlich zu nennen, würden ihm 24 qualvolle Stunden in Askaban dem Zauberergefängnis sicher sein. Man wollte keine Unterschiede mehr machen, jeder sollte gleichberechtigt sein und die gleichen Chancen kriegen, wie jeder andere auf dieser Welt. Es war ein schweres Unterfangen, doch wenn man nur daran glaubte und daran festhielt, es befürwortete und als gutes Beispiel voranging, würden die Jahre zeigen, ob man etwas damit bewirken konnte.

Als unsere Helden nach ihrem Krankenflügelaufenthalt wieder völlig genesen waren und auch soweit alles Wichtige geklärt war, sollte eine Feier der im Kampf gefallenen Helfer und Mitschüler stattfinden.  
Albus hatte sich persönlich darum gekümmert und viele Schüler hatten sofort ihre Unterstützung angeboten, was dem Schulleiter nur gelegen kam. Schnell wurde die Halle verwandelt, die Haustische waren weg, nur die Bänke standen in vielen Reihe nach vorn zur Lehrerempore ausgerichtet.

Dort waren die Bilder der Toten aufgestellt worden, überall hingen schwarze Schleier, doch auch weiße und hellgrüne waren zu finden. Blumen, große, kleine, dicke, dünne, farbenfrohe und einfarbige standen in Vasen, hingen in der Luft oder die Blütenblätter rieselten von der Decke. Als Albus die Halle nach getaner Arbeit ansah, stiegen warme, heiße Tränen in seine Augen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, das doch so viele ihr Leben für sie geopfert hatten. In den Kampf gezogen waren und vermutlich wussten, das sie nie wieder einen Fuß über die Schwelle dieses Schlosses setzen werde.

Die Eltern der Kinder trafen ein, Albus begrüßte sie freundlich und sprach ihnen sein Beleid aus. Es war ihm immer wieder ein Graus dies zu tun, doch nun war es geschehen und er konnte und wollte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Denn er wusste, es sollte so sein. Nachdem die Eltern begrüßt wurden und sich die Hauslehrer nun um sie kümmerten, gab er den anderen Schülern durch die Hauselfen die Erlaubnis sich in die Halle zu begeben. Jeder einzelne unter ihnen, hatte die besten und teuersten Sachen, Umhänge und Schleier rausgekramt. Auch sie wollte den verstorbenen Mitschülern ihrer letzte Ehre erweisen.

Langsam gingen sie in die Halle, viele der Mädchen wurden durch einen Freund gestützt, weinten wegen dem Verlust eines guten Freundes oder Freundin. Dem Bettnachbarn, den Gefährten, den Quidditchspieler und sie waren einfach nur bestürzt über die Sache, wie weit Menschen gehen können. Zu was sie alles fähig waren, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten. Es war einfach grauenvoll, dieser Bilder, die sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf abspielten, doch Albus versuchte sie immer wieder schnell zu verdrängen, zu wichtig war der Anlass, zu wichtig war die Aufgabe, seinen Schülern seinen Dank zu erweisen.

Als die Schüler alle saßen, sich leise unterhielten, zu den Familien gingen, ihnen ihr Beileid aussprachen, war es soweit. Harry, der Ginny an der Hand hielt kam langsam die Marmortreppe hinunter, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine, dahinter Draco und Ann, Minerva, Fred und George, Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, Neville, als letztes folgten Joey und Severus, Hand in Hand. Beide hatten harte Gesichtszüge aufgesetzt. Zu tief saß der Schmerz über den Verlust. Zu frisch waren die Wunden des Kampfes. Albus konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

Als sie so gefolgt die Halle betraten, geschah etwas, womit keiner der Anwesenden gerechnet hatte. Alle Schüler Hogwarts standen auf, sahen auf die Neuankömmlingen. Einige fingen an zu klatschen, und alle setzten mit ein. Harry stockte einen Moment, war überwältig von dem was er sah und hört. Wenn der Anlass nicht so traurig gewesen wäre, hätte man fast glauben können, er würde auf den Weg zu seiner eigene Hochzeit sein, doch so war es nicht, als er die Schüler sah, mit ihren traurigen Gesichtern und Tränen in den Augen.  
Als sie weiter nach vorne kamen, sahen sie die Slytherin, die auch aufgestanden waren und klatschten und einige verbeugten sich nun auch. Wollten so ihnen ihre Dankbarkeit erweisen.

Ginny war so gerührt in diesem Moment, das ihre Augen feucht wurden, Harry der dies bemerkte, drückte die Hand seiner Freundin gleich etwas doller um ihr so die Kraft zu geben die sie brauchte. Auch Draco, Hermine, Ron, Severus, Minerva und Joey waren beeindruckt von der Anteilnahme, für die stille Dankbarkeit die sie so ausdrückten, nicht zuletzt Albus hatte ein trauriges, doch durchaus aufmunterndes und dankbares Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Als sie vorne ankamen, setzten sie sich in die vordersten Reihen, in der sich keiner getraut hatte Platz zu nehmen. Molly und Arthur kamen sofort auf sie zu und umarmten ihre Kinder, ließen Harry, Hermine, Draco, Ann und Joey nicht aus, selbst Severus war über die plötzliche Umarmung durch Molly ziemlich überrascht. Arthur lächelte leicht und reichte ihm die Hand.

Als dies erledigt war und endlich wieder Ruhe in die Halle einkehrte, blickte sich Albus Dumbledore, der nun oben auf der Empore stand, genau um. Schluchzer waren zu hören, Hagrid schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase und schniefte danach Gottergeben. All dies würde der Direktor seinen Lebtag nicht vergessen. Er wartete, gab den Menschen die vor ihm saßen noch etwas Zeit, bevor er erst die Stimme erhob und zu alle sprach.  
„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um von treuen Freunden, Mitschülern, Kindern, Patenkindern, Geschwistern, Enkeln und Gefährten Abschied zu nehmen" sprach er ruhig.

In seiner Stimme lag eine Traurigkeit, die keiner wusste zu deuten, doch Joey verstand ihn nur zu gut. Dies alles erinnerte ihn daran, wie er seine eigene Frau zu Grabe getragen hatte, ebenso wie seinen Enkel, seine Schwester und dessen Ehemann. Auch für sie war es nicht leicht, doch auch sie wollte den Verstorbenen ihre letzte Ehre erweisen.  
„Kriege führen dazu, das Menschen vergessen, welche Erziehung sie genossen haben, das sie vergessen, was wichtig ist im Leben, das sie vergessen wie es ist sein Leben zu leben und aus allen Fehlern die man begeht zu lernen und darüber hinweg zu sehen.

Der Krieg verführt Menschen dazu, grausame Dinge zu tun. Zu foltern, zu vergewaltigen, zu verraten und zu morden und sei es noch die eigene Familie. Doch Menschen, die begriffen haben, was wirklich wichtig im Leben ist, die begriffen haben, das der Tod nicht das Schlimmsten der Welt ist, verdienen einen Orden, einen Orden der Erkenntnis. Viele haben ihr Leben für euch, für uns gegeben um uns zu helfen, um die Welt wieder in ihre richtige Bahn zu lenken, um uns zu zeigen, das es sich lohnt für eine Sache zu kämpfen, das es sich lohnt sich für etwas zu opfern, das Bestand haben wird, nämlich das Licht.

Auch wenn es viele unter euch gibt, die das jetzt noch nicht verstehen, die dies noch nicht wahrhaben wollen, so werdet ihr es eines Tages verstehen lernen. Denn die Menschen die euch genommen worden, sind nie wirklich weg, ihr könnt sie nur nicht sehen, vielleicht nicht mit ihnen reden, doch sie sind immer da" sagte er leise, doch seine Stimme reichte auch in den letzten Winkel der Halle und viele hatten Tränen in den Augen, weinten um ihren Schmerz einen Ausdruck zu verleihen, „in euren Herzen" endete Albus und legte sich seine Hand auf die Brust, genau dort hin, wo sein Herz so wild schlug.

Er senkte den Kopf. Schweigen erfüllte die Halle, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, schickte ein stilles Gebet in den Himmel oder rief sich einfach die Person in Erinnerung, die ihm genommen wurde.  
Severus drückte fest die Hand von Joey, die den Druck nur zu gern erwiderte. Ginny weinte still an der Schulter von Harry und selbst ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen. Bei Ron und Hermine sah es nicht anders aus und auch bei Draco floss die eine oder andere Träne. Minerva saß neben Tonks und Remus, auch bei ihnen blieb kein Augen trocken.

Nach etlichen Minuten hob Albus den Kopf, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien eine kleine, doch recht lange Liste in seiner Hand und schon begann er die Namen der Verstorbenen leise vorzulesen. Kingley, Diggle, die Patil Schwestern, Chang, die Greevey Brüder, Montage, Taylor, Sean, Adrian, Moody, waren nur Einige die den Krieg nicht überlebten. Als dies beendet war, erhob sich Harry und Joey von ihren Plätzen und schritten langsam nach vorne. Sie hatten ausgemacht auch noch ein paar Worte an die Hinterbliebenen zu richten. Severus nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, versuchte ein Lächeln, was kläglich scheiterte. Auch Ginny versuchte ihr Bestes um Harry etwas Kraft zu geben, doch auch hier wollte es nicht so wirklich gelingen.

Als die beiden oben ankamen, stoppten sie, hielten einen Moment inne, sahen sich in der Menge um, bevor Joey Luft holte und begann.  
„Man weiß nie, was man in solch einer Situation tun soll" begann sie und lächelte traurig zu den Eltern hinüber, „ein unerträglicher Schmerz sitzt einem tief in der Brust und nimmt einem die Luft zum Atmen. Doch kann man dagegen nichts tun, es gibt kein Heilmittel, kein Kraut was gegen diesen seelischen Schmerz gewachsen ist. Wenn ich Ihnen nun sagen würde, das es mir leid tut, würden Sie mich vielleicht nicht ernst nehmen, doch werde ich es versuchen.

Die Menschen die wir hier heute verabschieden, ihnen die letzte Ehre erweisen, habe ich alle persönlich gekannt, ich habe sie lieben gelernt und ihr Verlust ist für mich wie ein endloses, tiefes schwarzes Loch. Doch eins weiß ich, sie hätten es nicht gewollt, das wir uns selber zerstören, sie hätten nicht gewollt, das wir zu sehr um sie trauern. Sie wollen uns lachen sehen, uns lieben sehen. Es ist schwer, ja, das mag keiner bestreiten, doch werden sie immer bei uns sein, nicht nur ihn unseren Herzen, sondern auch in unserer Erinnerung" endete nun auch Joey, Tränen verweigerten ihr die scharfe Sicht, doch sie hielt tapfer den Kopf aufrecht.

Harry rüsperte sich, wusste er nun nicht mehr so recht was er sagen sollte. Er sah hilflos zu Joey, diese nahm seine Hand, die angefangen hatte zu zittern und drückte sie sanft.  
„Als ich hörte, wer alles sein Leben gelassen hat" fing Harry an, ließ seinen Blick schweifen und merkte wie brüchig seine Stimme war, „ ergriff mich ein Schmerz, der mich schier auseinander reißen wollte. Auch ich habe die Verstorbenen kennen und lieben gelernt, deswegen war es ein ziemlich großer Schock für mich als ich die Nachricht erhielt. Immer wieder wurden mir Menschen genommen, die mir wichtig waren, die ich geliebt hatte, nie hat dies aufgehört und Voldemort hat dies Spass gemacht, mich damit zu quälen.

Und wieder hat er es geschafft, ein riesiges Loch in mein Innerstes zu reißen. Ich kann ihre Trauer, Ihre Wut, Ihren Zorn und den Schmerz sehr gut nachvollziehen. So wie Joey schon sagte, würden sie es uns nicht glauben, wenn wir Ihnen sagen, wie sehr uns dieser Verlust ebenfalls schmerzt, den dies wird einem im Leben immer wieder begleiten, wie das Leben, gehört auch der Tod dazu, doch auch wie das Nehmen, gehört auch das Geben zum Leben. Glauben sie mir, sie werden ihre Söhne, Töchter, Kinder, Patenkinder, Freunden und Gefährten nie vergessen, weil die Erinnerung an sie in uns weiterlebt.

Es tut uns allen sehr leid was geschehen ist und mir noch mehr, das ich es nicht zu verhindern wusste" hier hielt er inne, spürte die heißen Tränen seinen Wangen hinablaufen und seinen Blick unscharf werden. Wieder einmal gab er sich die Schuld an den Tod so vieler Menschen, obwohl er wusste das dies falsch war, doch vielleicht wird es sie alle trösten, dachte sich Harry und senkte seinen Kopf. Joey drückte sanft seine Hand, streichelte mit ihren Daumen drüber, sie wusste das es Harry genauso schwer fiel wie ihr selber.  
„Doch ich kann Ihnen eins versprechen, das der Schmerz, der tief in ihrer Brust sitzt, sie zu erdrücken versucht, nie ganz aufhören wird, doch wird er mit der Zeit erträglicher.

Und sie werden verstehen, was die Verstorbenen schon längst erkannt haben, nämlich das es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt, für die Hinterbliebenen, die sie zurückgelassen haben. Sie werden immer bei Ihnen sein, vergessen Sie das nie" seine Stimme war so leise geworden, das Joey befürchtete, das Harry jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde, doch hielt er sich tapfer, hob wieder seinen Kopf und sah in die Menge.  
„Sie haben großartige Töchter und Söhne in die Welt gesetzt. Sie haben ihnen das Leben geschenkt, was ihnen zu früh wieder genommen wurden, doch vergessen Sie nie, da wo Dunkelheit ist, wird auch immer Licht sein und ihren Weg erleuchten. Sie alle" und Harry deutete hinter sich auf die vielen, großen und kleinen Bilder "haben ihr Leben für uns gegeben, den es ist ein Triumph des Bösen, wenn die Guten nichts tun" schloss der Schwarzhaarige seine Rede.

Harry sah zu Joey, auch wenn er sie nicht richtig erkannte, fühlte er, das sie genauso darunter litt wie er. Mit einer innigen Umarmung, einen Kuss auf die Stirn, gingen sie zu ihren Plätzen zurück. Ginny umarmte Harry, gab ihm Kraft, gab ihm Wärme, auch ihr waren bei seiner Rede die Tränen geflossen.  
Severus umarte Joey seitlich. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, atmete tief durch und versuchte wieder zu Ruhe zu kommen, für das Kind war es nicht gut, dachte sie und streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch.

Severus sah diese kleine, fast unscheinbare Geste, doch langsam legte er seine starke, warme Hand auf die Ihre und streichelte ebenfalls mit seinem Daumen über ihren kleinen Bauch. Er spürte wie sie sanft lächelte und seinen Hals zu küssen begann, wobei er genießerisch die Augen schloss.  
„Es sind auch Minderjährige unter den Trauernden" meinte Sam angeschlagen, doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Gesicht.  
Joey löste sich von Severus, sah in Sam Gesicht, sprang auf und ihm um den Hals. Sie hatte ihn vermisst.

Auch wenn es nur wenige Tage her waren, wo sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Er war ein fester Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden.  
Severus schnaubte nur, auch wenn er eine gepfefferte Antwort parat gehabt hätte, erinnerte er sich ganz schnell daran, das dies eine Gedenkfeier war.  
Als Albus den Offiziellen Teil auflöste und nun ein schlichtes, kaltes Büfett erschien, stieg der Lärmpegel unaufhörlich an.  
Leise wurde miteinander gesprochen, Umarmungen und Erinnerungen wurden untereinander ausgetauscht.

Ein trauriger Anblick, doch wie Harry schon sagte, gehört zum Leben der Tod. Als sich die meisten schon wieder verabschiedeten, lösten sich einige Slytherins aus den Reihen und schritten auf unsere Helden zu.  
Harry starrte ganz verdattert auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, die Blaise Zabini einem Slytherin gehörte als er aufsah.  
„Danke" flüsterte dieser deutlich und wartete das Harry seine stille Entschuldigung, ihn über die Jahre als Schwindler hinzustellen, annahm.

Harry sah ihn aufmerksam an, studierte sein schönes, makelloses Gesicht und konnte in seinen Augen nur Aufrichtigkeit und Wahrheit erkennen.  
„Gern geschehen" sagte nun Harry und schlug ein.  
Der Feindschaft, die schon seit Jahrzehnten zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin, im Wege stand, wurde durch diesen Handschlag nun völlig zerstört.  
Blaise machte den Anfang, alle anderen zogen mit, als sie bei Draco ankamen, hielten sie länger inne.

Er war mal einer von uns, schoss es ihnen immer wieder durch den Kopf. Doch er hat genauso viel für den Frieden getan wie alle anderen, dachte sich Blaise, reichte seinem ehemals besten Freund die Hand und sah in seine sturmgrauen Augen.  
„Freunde?" fragte Draco mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Die Besten" antwortete Blaise ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
So wurden in dieser Nacht feine, zarte Bande zwischen den Häusern geknüpft, ein neuer  
Anfang für die folgenden Jahre geschaffen.

Nicht nur Joey, Albus und Minerva beobachteten mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln dieses Geste, den noch einer schien mehr als nur zufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Krieges zu sein.  
Severus Snape stand an der Seite seiner Liebe und sah mit großen Augen auf die Schüler und vor allem seine. Er war erstaunt über den Mut, welcher wohl doch in seinen Slytherins steckte, doch konnte man ihm ansehen, wie stolz ihn dies machte.  
Es war ein kleiner Schritt in die richtige Richtung, doch ein großer für das Schlangenhaus. Doch er als Hauslehrer, wollte ihnen nicht im Wege stehen, sondern ihnen beistehen, den er hatte schon längst erkannt, das diese Feindschaft, nur ausgemachter Blödsinn war!

Ja, als sich Joey im Schlafe daran erinnerte, huschte ein kleines, doch fast irres Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte eindeutig zuviel Alkohol getrunken. Mit diesem Lächeln drehte sie sich auf die Seite und spürte etwas Warmes, sie dachte gar nicht weiter nach, und kuschelte sich so richtig darauf ein. Ginny spürte eine Bewegung und nahm nach einigen Sekunden eine wundervolle Wärme wahr. Auch sie dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, legte ihre Hand auf Joey Kopf und begann ihre Haare zu streicheln. Beide schliefen mit einem breiten Lächeln weiter als wäre nichts geschehen. Doch dieses Bild war einfach unvergesslich süß!

Und wieder braute sich in Joey Gedächtnis eine weitere Erinnerung zusammen. Eine die ihr in schmerzhafter Erinnerung geblieben sein muss. Denn dies wird sie ihren Lebtag nicht vergessen, dachte sie sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was Ginny veranlasste zu murren.  
Doch es war egal, Joey konnte nichts dagegen tun, ihr Gehirn hatte sein Eigenleben und tat nach dem erheblichen Maße des Alkohols sowieso was es wollte und so bescherte es ihr weitere Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle.

Die Gedenkfeier fand im Juni, kurz vor den Ferien statt, anschließend sind die Schüler alle nach Hause gefahren. Wurden in die Ferien entlassen und versuchten das Beste draus zu machen. Doch Joey hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit prächtig entwickelt, oder sollte ich eher sagen, ihr Bauch hatte das Ausmaß eines Fasses angenommen.  
Sie war nur noch am Nörgeln, Reizbar, schimpfte die ganze Zeit nur rum. Severus war mittlerweile am verzweifeln und versuchte Joey so weit wie möglich zu helfen, doch Joey hatte ihren Stolz und war ein verdammter Dickkopf.  
Poppy hatte drauf bestanden, das Joey einmal die Woche zur Untersuchung kam, sie selber hielt das für etwas übertrieben, doch gegen Poppy konnte sie sowieso nichts ausrichten.

Wenn Joey bei der Untersuchung war konnte Severus einmal aufatmen, er hatte nicht gewusst, das eine schwangere Frau so verdammt anstrengend sein konnte. Anschließend machte sie meinst einen langen ausgedehnten Spaziergang um den See, die Zeit nutze er um mal durchzuatmen und sich auf die neuen Attacken seiner Zukünftigen zu wappnen.  
Poppy hatte bei dieser Untersuchung jedoch gestutzt, sie hatte doch gesehen, das es vielleicht Zwillinge werden können, doch nun war nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Die Medihexe tat dies einfach ab, obwohl sie dies doch ziemlich merkwürdig fand.

Joey lag ganz ruhig da und versuchte keinen Wutanfall zu bekommen, ihr dauerte dies alles schon wieder viel zu lange. Also lag sie einfach da und drehte Däumchen.  
„Fertig" sagte dann Poppy strahlend.  
„Wird ja auch Zeit" kam von Joey, die sich nun wieder anzog und mit Mühe und Not den dünnen Pullover über ihren Bauch bekam.  
„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern" meinte nun Poppy und betrachtete den dicken Bauch ihrer Patienten mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Dem Himmel sei Dank" antwortete Joey.

Sie war es leid, ständig Heißhunger zu haben und sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen zu können. Zu allem Überfluss kam der verdammte Hormonhaushalt dazu, der einfach verrückt spielte und Joey bei Kleinigkeiten einfing zu weinen und sie nichts dagegen machen konnte.  
„Ach Joey, es ist doch keine Krankheit, du bist doch nur Schwanger" sagte die Medihexe lachend.  
„Kann ja sein, Poppy, aber sieh dir das an. Der Pullover passt nicht mehr, ich musste ihn heute schon wieder größer Zaubern. Ich hab ständig Heißhunger und die Tritte des Kindes sind auch nicht zu verachten" meinte sie und sah in das strahlende Gesicht.

„Willkommen in dem Leben einer werdenden Mutter" sagte Poppy theatralisch.  
„Ach nun hör doch auf" erwiderte Joey leicht lächelnd und rappelte sich vom Bett hoch.  
Poppy grinste sich ins Fäustchen und half der Schwangeren aufzustehen und begleitete sie noch bis zu den Flügeltüren, danach ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und prüfte den Trankvorrat und Joey begab sich auf den Länderein, sah bei Hagrid vorbei, grüßte ihre Einhörner am Waldrand und lief dann weiter um den See.  
Es war mittlerweile Ende Juli und in anderthalb Monaten sollte es soweit sein.

Wenn Joey ehrlich mit sich selbst war, freute sie sich riesig auf das Baby. Sie hatte schon unzählige Kindersachen gekauft, das Zimmer im Fellowanwesen war schon fertig gemacht worden und Severus war in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch, so geheimnisvoll. Sie würde gerne wissen wollen was er plante, doch aus ihm war nichts rauszukriegen. Schade eigentlich, dachte sie, lächelte und streichelte liebevoll über ihren großen Bauch.  
Oh ja und wie sie sich freute, eigentlich konnte sie es kaum noch abwarten bis es endlich los ging, doch trotzdem hatte sie auch ein bisschen Angst.

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Der Sommer war auf Hogwarts Länderein eingekehrt und eine wahnsinnige Hitze machte sich im Schloss breit.  
Joey machte dies noch mehr zu schaffen, in den Kerkern war es angenehm kühl, doch wenn sie ihrem Onkel einen Besuch abstattete und in den ganzen Korridoren rumlaufen musste, war sie danach erschöpft, als hätte sie einen 45 Meilen Dauerlauf hinter sich.  
So hatte sie es sich heute draußen am See bequem gemacht. Sie lag auf einer Decke, mit einem Buch in der Hand, es war der 19 August und die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel.

Joey hatte sicherheitshalber einen Sonnenschutzzauber gesprochen um sich keinen Sonnenbrand zu holen und dem Kind nicht zu schaden.  
Doch mit der Zeit wurde es ihr zu heiß und sie stand langsam und umständlich auf. Vorsichtig kam sie auf die Beine und schritt zum See hinüber und wartete wie ein Pinguin ins kühle Wasser. Ah eine Wohltat, schoss es durch Joey Kopf. Doch würde sie sich besser fühlen wenn Severus auch hier wäre, doch er hatte sich vorhin mit „Hab noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen" verabschiedet.

Pff, wer nicht will der hat schon, dachte Joey und ging bis zu den Knien ins Wasser. Das Ende ihres Sommerkleides hing schon im Wasser, doch dies würde wieder trocknen, so stand sie eine ganze Weile dort und sah auf den See hinaus, sah den Riesenkracken im Wasser spielen und hörte die Vögel wild zwitschern.  
Mit einem Mal spürte sie ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib, sah auf ihren Bauch und streichelte sanft drüber. Das Ziehen verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und Joey dachte sich nichts dabei.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten wackelte sie wieder an Land und rüber zur Decke, setzte sich schwerfällig darauf, stützte sich mit den Händen etwas weiter hinten ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Herrlich dieses Wetter, dachte sie und schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
Plötzlich spürte sie etwas nasses zwischen ihre Beine, ruckartig bewegte sich ihr Kopf.  
„Oh nein, nein, nein, nein" murmelte sie immer wieder, sah das ihr Kleid durchnässt war und dies war mit Sicherheit nicht durchs Wasser und da war wieder dieses Ziehen im Unterleib.  
„Shit" spuckte sie förmlich aus und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse.  
„Du kannst doch jetzt noch nicht kommen" meinte sie zu ihrem Bauch.

Joey wartete bis die Wehe vorbei war, rappelte sich hoch und watschelte wie ein Pinguin in Eile zum Schloss hoch.  
Doch der Weg war länger als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, zumal sie immer wieder anhalten musste um die Wehe abzuwarten und wieder Luft zu schnappen.  
„Womit hab ich das nur verdient, das du dir einen Tag aussuchst, an dem dein lieber Vater sich mal wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hat" fragte sie ihren Bauch, der gab allerdings keine Antwort, mit der sie auch nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Mit wem erzählst du da, Jo?" fragte jemand hinter ihr.

Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und sah in Sam strahlendes Gesicht. Doch als er ihre Verfassung sah, wusste er, irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung.  
„Was ist los?" fragte er alarmierend.  
„Dich schickt der Himmel" gab Joey von sich.  
„Was ist los, spucks schon aus" meinte nun Sam ungehalten, schritt auf sie zu und griff ihr unter die Arme.  
„Das Baby kommt" meinte sie schlicht und sah ihn an.  
„WAS?" Sam war kreideweiß.

Joey nickte nur und deutete auf ihren Bauch und ihre Kleid. Sam verstand, unternahm aber nichts weiter.  
„Jetzt schon?" fragte er verdattert.  
„Ja, ich kanns mir ja nicht aussuchen" meinte sie leicht aggressiv.  
„Entweder, du hilfst mir jetzt oder lässt es bleiben" gab sie mürrisch von sich.  
„Komm ich trag dich" sagte Sam, mit einem Ruck hatte er sie auf seinen Arm und trug sie Richtung Krankenflügel.  
„Wo zum Teufel ist Schniefelus?" fragte Sam in die Stille.

„Wenn ich das wüsste" keuchte Joey, einen erneute Wehe peitschte durch ihren Köper und ließ sie vermuten, das dies ihren Unterleib auseinander sprengen würde.  
„Das is ja mal wieder typisch" giftete Sam.  
Das verstand er nun wirklich nicht. Die ganze Zeit wuselte er nur um Joey herum und wenn es soweit ist, ist er nicht da. Der soll mal nach Hause kommen, dachte der junge Blonde und schlug die Türen zum Krankenflügel auf.  
Albus und Poppy unterheilten sich grade freudestrahlend, als die Türen aufsprangen und Sam mit Joey auf den Arm zu ihnen kam.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Albus besorgt.  
„Baby kommt" sagte Sam kurz angebunden und legte Joey auf das nächste Bett.  
„Was? Jetzt schon!" kam es völlig konfuse von Poppy  
„Allerdings" schnaufte Joey und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.  
Albus stürmte sofort auf sie zu und hielt ihre Hand. Besorgt sah er sie an, doch seine Augen hatten so ein lebendiges Funkeln angenommen, das Joey schlimmes ahnte.  
„Tief durchatmen" begann er plötzlich und machte es vor.  
„Ähm, Onkel Albus, die Wehe ist schon vorbei" sagte Joey und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Oh" war es leise zu vernehmen und er begann auf einmal zu Lächeln.  
Poppy wuselte um sie herum, sprach Zauber, untersuchte sie durchgehend um auch gar nichts zu übersehen.  
„Deine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt" sagte sie fachmännisch.  
„Ach wirklich, deswegen bin ich hier" gab Joey sarkastisch von sich, kniff die Augen zusammen und begann zu hecheln, die nächste Wehe raubte ihr den Atem.  
Sam und Albus standen da, sahen Joey schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und litten offensichtlich mit ihr.

Als die Wehe wieder abgeklungen war und Joey wieder Luft holen konnte, watschelte Poppy davon und holte einen Schmerzstillenden Trank.  
Joey sah auf, in die Gesichter der beiden Männer, die nicht hätte blöder aussehen können. Sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, irgendwie sah es lustig aus, wie sie so da standen und mitlitten, doch andererseits drohte ihr Unterleib mit jeder Wehe mehr dem Explodieren näher zu sein als dem Kind die Freiheit zu schenken.  
„Seht bitte zu, das ihr den vermaledeiten Vater des Kindes findet und ihn zu mir bringt" versuchte sie ruhig zu sagen, was nicht ganz klappte, den beide nickten ohne Widerworte und Poppy grinste zufrieden.

Nun hatte Poppy einen Teil des Krankenflügels in eine Art Kreissaal eingerichtet. Joey lag auf der Liege, die Beine angewinkelt, unter dem Rücken drei dicke Kissen und versuchte grade ihre nächste Wehe zu überstehen. Auch wenn sie kurz vorm kapitulieren war, hielt sie sich tapfer, heuchelte wie ein Hund und ließ sich dann erschöpft in die Kissen fallen.  
Ihr tat alles weh. Die Augen waren geschlossen, auf der Stirn stand der Schweiß und ihre Hände hatte sie in das Bettlacken gekrallt.  
Die Medihexe wuselte aufgerecht um sie rum, durchleuchtete mal ihren Bauch, tupfte ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn und maß ihren Puls.

Doch Joey wurde dies langsam alles zu bunt. Alles ging ihr auf die Nerven, selbst das Vogelgezwitscher, dass heute lauter war als sonst.  
„Poppy, hör auf damit" fauchte Joey förmlich die Medihexe an.  
„Bleib ganz ruhig, Joey" sagte sie abwehrend und nahm ihre Hand von ihrem Handgelenkt.  
„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Wo zum Teufel blieben die nur?" zischte Joey und griff nach einem Glass Wasser. Kinder kriegen macht durstig, dachte sie und trank in einem Zug das Glas leer.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, doch ich denke, sie werden jeden Moment hier sein" versuchte Poppy die junge Frau im Krankenbett zu beruhigen und tastete ihren Bauch ab.  
„Was machst du da?" fragte nun Joey leicht gereizt.  
Das Glas was sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, zitterte verdächtig. Als würde sie sich zusammenreißen müssen um es Poppy nicht an den Kopf zu werfen.  
„Gucken ob das Kind richtig liegt" antwortete sie prompt.  
„Macht man das nicht vorher?" meinte Joey skeptisch, darüber, ob es doch richtig war, sich in die Hände von Poppy zu begeben.

„Ja schon, doch es kommt auch vor, das sich das Kind während der Geburt noch einmal dreht. Doch es liegt tief genug, genau so wie es sein soll" sagte sie und lächelte seelig.  
„Dir scheint es ja ein riesen Spass zu machen" gab Joey sarkastisch von sich, bevor sie wieder heftig zu hecheln anfing, da die nächste Wehe kam.  
Diese war jedoch so stark, so intensive, das Joey das Glas in ihrer Hand sprichwörtlich erdrückte. Ein Scheppern war zu hören und viele kleine Scherben vielen auf den Schoß der jungen Frau.

„Was war das?" hörte Joey eine ihr bekannte Stimme sagen.  
Die Wehe klang ab und Sam sah um den Vorhang der ums Bett gezogen wurde und lächelte Joey an, was Joey die Tränen des Zorns in die Augen trieb.  
„Boddin, du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr das weh tut" jabste Joey angestrengt nach Luft.  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das ihr die unzähligen Scherben, die in ihrer Hand geblieben waren, sich langsam aber sicher in ihre Handflächen gruben und dort tiefe Einschnitte hinterließen, die mächtig bluteten.

„Joey, Kleines" hörte man nun den werdenden Vater aufgebracht sagen, der nun an ihrer Seite erschien und sie besorgt musterte.  
„Zeig mal her" meinte Poppy, öffnete ihre Hand, mit einer Pinzette entfernte sie die Glassplitter und heilte die Wunden mit ihren Zauberstab.  
„So gut wie Neu" sagte sie strahlend.  
Doch keiner hörte ihr zu. Joey starrte wütend zu Severus hinauf und Severus wusste den Blick der jungen Frau nicht zu deuten. Nur Albus und Sam, die vor dem Bett standen und die Szene beobachteten, grinsten sich ins Fäustchen, wobei Poppy schon wieder dabei war und sah, wie weit der Muttermund geöffnet war.

„Wo zum Henker warst du?" versuchte es Joey ruhig, doch ihre Nasenflügel bebten, ihre Hände krallten sich wieder ins Bettlacken.  
„Ich musste noch etwas besorgen. Ich hab doch nicht geahnt, das es heute soweit ist" rechtfertigte sich Severus und streichelte Joey liebevoll über ihre Wange.  
„Sag mal..." begann sie und eine weitere Schimpfbrigade ging über Severus nieder.  
Sam sah ihn so mitleidig an, das man fast meinen könnte, er tue ihm leid, doch dies sah wirklich nur für einen Moment so aus.  
Der Blond hatte schon tief Luft geholt um etwas auf Joey Ausbruch zu erwidern, denn so ging es ja nicht, doch wurde er von Severus mit einem „Wag es dir nicht" aufgehalten.

Albus pfiff leise ein Lied vor sich hin, ging noch einmal zu seine Nichte, sprach ihr Mut zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Schweißbedeckte Stirn.  
Anschließend schnappte er sich Sam, der sich immer noch todbringende Blicke mit Severus lieferte und zog ihn aus dem Krankenflügel.  
„Oh verflucht" keuchte Joey, griff nach Severus Hand und drückte so fest sie konnte.  
Eine erneute Wehe brach über sie hinein und diese war mit Abstand die Stärkste, die sie heute hatte.

Severus versuchte tapfer die Schmerzen, die Joey ihm bereitete auszuhalten, doch war er kurz davor zu schreien. Seine Hand war mittlerweile blau angelaufen und schon ganz taub. Joey dachte gar nicht daran ihren Griff zu lockern, denn die Wehe war noch lange nicht vorbei.  
Einen Aufschrei unterdrückend, hielt er nun die Luft an und wünschte sich der dunkle Lord komme zurück um ihn für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen. Dies war bestimmt angenehmer als diesen Griff ausgesetzt zu sein.  
Doch als sich ihre Griff mit einem Mal lockerte, blies er die anbehaltende Luft wieder aus und öffnete seine Augen.

Joey sah ihn fragend an und sah dann auf seine Hand. Ein entschuldigender Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, gefolgt von einem „Entschuldige".  
„Schon gut" sagte er sanft, küsste ihre Wange, „aber nächste Mal sagst du Bescheid" feixte er.  
Joey Gesicht verdunkelte sich auf dieser Aussage hin, ihre Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. Severus schluckte. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder getan? Poppy schien sich des Lebens zu freuen, den ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Gesicht, was nicht hätte deutlicher sein können.

„Freund" fauchte Joey gefährlich leise, „wir können gerne die Rollen tauschen, denn ich denke nicht, das du eine Ahnung hast wie sehr dies schmerzt und dann beschwere dich mal nicht, wenn ich meinen Schmerz irgendwo abgebe, dies wirst du schon überlegen".  
Severus nickte wie versteinert und blickte hilfesuchend zu Poppy. Diese lächelte unaufhörlich und schenkte Severus einen Blick, den er nicht deuten konnte.  
Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wie man mit einer in den Wehen liegende Frau umgeht, geschweige den war dies sein erstes Kind was auf die Welt kam. Also bitte, dachte er, etwas mehr Nachsicht!

Die Zeit verstrich endlos langsam, Joey lag schon seit dreieinhalb Stunden in den Wehen und kein bisschen hatte sich getan.  
Severus war am verzweifeln, er wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Joey war total komisch. Mal war sie total aggressiv und im nächsten Moment standen Tränen in ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen. Er kam sich so verdammt hilflos vor, doch Poppy hatte ihm im vorbeigehen zugeflüstert, das er dies prima mache. Nach wunderbar, davon kann ich mir auch nichts kaufen, hatte er gedacht. Im Moment stand er an Joey Seite, streichelte ihr die nassen Haare aus der Stirn und küsste sie immer wieder.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem ging einigermaßen gleichmäßig, doch ihr Gesicht war total schmerzverzerrt.  
Poppy sah noch einmal nach dem Kind und dann nach dem Muttermund. Die nächste Wehe kam und ein Stöhnen von Joey war zu hören.  
„Ich denke, jetzt geht's los" meinte Poppy ernst und machte sich zwischen Joey Beinen bereit.  
„Na endlich" kam es von allen beiden, was Severus leicht Grinsen ließ, doch als er sah, wie sehr Joey drunter litt, hätte er liebend gern mit ihr getauscht.

Wieder hatte sie seine Hand genommen, die sie fest umklammert hielt, war leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Ihre Augen waren zugekniffen, der Mund leicht geöffnet und die Zähne zusammengedrückt.  
„Schön pressen" gab Poppy von sich.  
„Atmen" meinte wiederum Severus.  
Joey verdrehte innerlich die Augen, zischte „Klappe" und presste, wie Poppy ihr es gesagt und gezeigt hatte.  
Sie meinte ihr Unterleib würde sich jeden Moment verabschieden, so sehr zog es und es schien nicht nachlassen zu wollen.

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten, hatte Severus seinen altbekannten Umhang abgelegt, hechelte mit Joey mit und Poppy stellte wohl noch Theorien auf so wie es aussah.  
Hoch konzentriert hockte sie zwischen Joey Beine und versuchte mal das eine und dann das anderen gedanklich abzuwägen.  
Als die nächste Wehe kam und Joey sich einen Aufschrei nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, trat auf Poppy Gesicht eine erleichtertes Lächeln.  
„Es kommt" sagte sie strahlend.  
„Pressen" setzte sie trotzdem noch hinterher.

Severus dadurch völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Nur die Worte „Es kommt" hatten gereicht um ihm nun noch einmal vor Augen zu führen, dass er jeden Moment Vater wird.  
Doch Joey erneuter Aufschrei brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
„Das machst du super, Kleines" flüsterte er nun liebevoll und küsste ihre Wange, wobei Joey noch immer mit der Wehe kämpfte und Poppy mit ihrem" Schön pressen" ihr so was von auf die Nerven ging, das sie am liebsten alle eine geknallt hätte.

„Ich sag dir eins," begann sie gezischt, ihre Stimme bebte vor Schmerz, aber auch vor Wut, „wenn du verdammter Mistkerl mir so was noch einmal antust, ich schwöre dir, ich bring dich um" endet sie, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen.  
„Ich kann das Köpfchen sehen" meinte Poppy liebevoll.  
Severus völlig verdutzt von dieser Aussage und Joey scharfen Worten, wusste nun nicht mehr was er tun oder machen sollte. Ein letztes Stöhnen von Joey und man hörte einen lauten, aber kräftigen Schrei. Das Kind war geboren, Joey lächelte seelenruhig und Severus stand da, sah auf Joey hinab. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

Poppy nahm den kleinen Erdenbürger und legte ihn sofort auf die Brust der Mutter.  
„Mein Baby" hauchte Joey erschöpft aber überglücklich und streichelte dem Kind vorsichtig über den Kopf.  
Das Schreien hatte aufgehört und es atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig auf der Brust der Mama.  
Severus völlig hin und weg von diesem Anblick, standen die Tränen in den Augen. Er war so überwältigt von allem und wusste nichts zu sagen.  
„Ein prächtiger Junge" meinte Poppy und wischte sich verlegen Tränen aus den Augen.  
Langsam streckte Joey ihre Hand aus, umfasste die von Severus und drückte sie leicht. Severus schreckte auf, sah in die müden Augen der jungen Mutter und begann unter Tränen zu lächeln.

Poppy nahm das Baby wieder an sich, gab es einem freiwilligen Helfer aus dem St. Mungos der gerufen worden war, zur Unterstützung.  
Joey spürte wieder ein kräftiges Ziehen im Unterleib und konnte einen kleinen spitzen Schrei nicht unterdrücken.  
Poppy war sofort wieder in Alarmbereitschaft und sah nun nach dem Auslöser dieses Schreies.  
„Wann hört das endlich auf" jammerte Joey schon fast, doch sie war erledigt und völlig fertig.

„Ich schätze, es kommt noch eins" sagte Poppy wage.  
„Bitte?" kam es von Severus und Joey gleichzeitig.  
„Ich hab bei einer Untersuchung noch einen Herzschlag wahrgenommen und mir war so, als hätte ich noch einen dritten Arm gesehen, doch beim nächsten Mal war nichts mehr da. Also dachte ich mir, ich habe mich geirrt, doch ich sehe das Köpfchen, des nächsten Babys" sagte sie ruhig und lächelte wegen den entrückten Gesichtern.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" meinte Joey unter Schmerzen.

„Oh doch, Jo. Mein voller Ernst" sagte die Medihexe ruhig.  
„Noch ein Baby? Das heißt ich werde noch einmal Vater?" fragte Severus nun mit leicht geöffneten Mund.  
„Mit anderen Worten: Ja!" erwiderte Poppy.  
Wehen setzten ein, Joey rappelte sich hoch, griff nach Severus helfender Hand. Sie presste, hechelte und schrie. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr tapfer zu sein. Zwillinge! Womit hatte sie das nur verdient. Fragte sie sich innerlich und da war es schon passiert, der Druck und die Schmerzen waren weg und ein erneuter und noch kräftigerer Schrei drang in ihre Ohren.

Auch dieses Baby legte Poppy Joey direkt auf ihre Brust und seufzte zufrieden. Eine Zwillingsgeburt, wann hatte sie dies auf Hogwarts schon einmal erlebt.  
„Und wieder ein Junge" murmelte sie mehr zu sich als zu den beiden anderen.  
Joey konnte einfach nicht mehr, ihre Nerven lagen blank, ihr tat alles weh. Sie war sich sicher, tierischen Muskelkater davon zu tragen, doch dies war ihr erst mal egal.  
Severus hatte sich hinunter gebeugt und küsste sie immer wieder auf die Stirn und murmelte wie sehr er sie liebte. Das Baby atmete ruhig, es war wieder eingeschlafen. Auch für die zwei war es ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

„Joey?" fragte Severus nach einer Weile, in der sie, den Kleinen mit einem Finger vorsichtig gestreichelt hatte.  
„Hm" kam zurück.  
Severus holte tief Luft, schloss noch einmal die Augen, griff in seine Hausentasche und holte etwas kleines, verpacktes hervor.  
„Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore, willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte Severus leise.  
Joey Kopf schoss so schnell herum, das einige Halswirbel knackten, doch dies interessierte sie im Moment nicht.  
Hatte sie eben richtig verstanden? Hatte Severus ihr grade einen Antrag gemacht? Um Gottes Willen, dachte sie, begann jedoch zu strahlen, als ihr klar wurde, das sie nun der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden war.

„Ja" flüsterte sie leise, „ja das will ich" lächelte Joey.  
Severus begann zu lächeln, öffnete das Schmuckkästchen und entnahm den wunderschönen, silbernen Ring. Er hatte einen wunderschönen Diamanten in der Mitte, der im Licht in allen Farben strahlte. Als er ihn ihr an den Finger steckte, spürten beide, das sie durch noch etwas verbunden wurden, ihren Seelen hatte bereits, seit langer Zeit, Ja gesagt!  
„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Severus und küsste sie.  
„Und ich liebe dich" antwortete Joey.

Ein leisen Seufzen war zu hören, beide lächelten zufrieden und sahen auf Joey Brust. Das Baby hatte den Kopf in die andere Richtung gedreht und leise und zufrieden geseufzt.  
Nun kam Poppy, nahm das Kind an sich, schickte Severus zu den anderen, ihnen die Nachricht über eine erfolgreiche Geburt, in mehr als einem Sinne zu berichten.  
Joey ließ ihren Kopf erschöpft nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, was nicht hätte heller sein können.  
Sie war glücklich, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, war sie mehr als nur glücklich. Sie waren nun eine richtig kleine Familie.

Der Erste der Zwillinge wurde auf den Namen Jasper Ryan Snape Dumbledore getauft und der Zweite, jedoch größere der Beiden, trägt den Namen William Robin Snape Dumbledore.  
Einen Monat nach der Geburt der Zwillinge, hatte Joey wieder ihre ungefähre Figur, nur ihre Brüste waren um einiges Größer, was Severus aber nicht störte, Joey aber meinte, das sie einer Kuh locker Konkurrenz machen könnte.  
Die Zwillinge wurden am 19 August in Hogwarts geboren und ihre Namen fügten sich automatisch der magischen Liste zu.

Am 24 Dezember fand die nächste Feier in Hogwarts statt, die Hochzeit und die Taufe. Die große Halle war brechend voll gewesen, erinnerte sich Joey im Traum und die Elfen hatte sich mal wieder bei der Wahl der Gerichte selbst übertroffen.  
Ihr Kleid war ein Traum aus weißer Seide, mit einer langen Schleppe und einem wunderschönen weißen Schleier. Severus trug natürlich einen schwarzen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd, mit extra großen Kragen, der später am Abend, wo man es mit der Kleiderordnung nun nicht mehr so genau nahm, weit über dem Jackett hinausragte und ihn noch geheimnisvoller wirken ließ.

Joey drehte sich nun auf die anderen Seite und wurde langsam etwas wach. Sie öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah sich verdutzt um. Als sie ihren Kopf hob und merkte wie schwer dieser war, legte sie sich lieber wieder schnell hin, schloss ihre Augen und schlief auch wieder ein. Sie hatte nie gefragt wo Severus am Tag der Geburt der Zwillinge war, doch ihr Gespür verriet ihr, das er die Ringe kaufen war. Er war ja Tage zuvor schon so geheimnisvoll gewesen und wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, hatte sie diese Entscheidung nie bereut. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, spielte sich nun die nächste Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf ab.

Die Zwillinge waren zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als sie noch einmal schwanger wurde. Als sie dies von Poppy erfuhr, hatte sie Minuten lang geschockt auf eines der Krankenflügelbetten gesessen und starr geradeaus geguckt. Nur ganz langsam versickerte die Information über ein erneutes Kind. Doch sie hatte sich gefreut, sehr sogar. Joey war nach Hause teleportiert und hatte freudestrahlend Severus die Nachricht überbracht.  
Dieser hatte sie stürmisch in den Arm genommen und sie geküsst. Er liebte seine Jungs über alles, doch wünschte er sich, ganz tief in seinem Herzen ein Mädchen.  
Und diesmal wurde sein Wunsch auch erfüllt.

Neun Monate später, am 14 Februar kam dann Zoe Celine Snape Dumbledore auf die Welt.  
Diese Geburt ging so schnell, das Joey dachte Das wars schon!. Ihre Fruchtblase war geplatzt, sie wurde zu Poppy gebracht und eine Stunde später hörte man einen kräftigen Schrei. Als sie an das kleine, verschmitzte Lächeln dachte, das Zoe im Gesicht hatte, als Joey die Kleine das erste Mal im Arm hatte, musste sie im Schlaf unwillkürlich Lächeln.  
Ja die Kleine hält jeden auf Trab, doch war sie Sam kleiner Liebling. Und sie verstand es ihren Patenonkel um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.

Sie hatte Joey blonden leicht gelockten Haare, doch Severus dunkle Augen. Ein kleiner Engel könnte man denken, wenn sie nicht so gewitzt und manchmal auch hinterhältig wäre.  
Die Jungs waren ja schon manchmal schlimm, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten waren schon so gut ausgeprägt, das Severus oder Joey an manchen Tagen nicht wussten wo ihnen der Kopf stand, doch Zoe übertraf alles.  
Jasper, war eher der ruhige Pol. Er hatte schwarze Haare und die stahlblauen Augen der Dumbledore. Doch war auch er gerissen und wusste wie man Mama oder Papa dazu bekommt, das zu machen was er will.

William war der Spassvogel der Familie. Severus meinte immer, man merkte, woher er dies hatte und schielte dann immer zu seiner Frau. Frechheit, dachte sich Joey und nickte im Schlaf. Doch kam er vom Aussehen ganz dem Papa gleich. Nur das seine Haare, die er gerne etwas länger als Jasper trug, leicht gelockt waren, so wie Joey.  
Wenn die drei sich mal vertrugen und tuschelten, wussten Joey und Severus Bescheid, das sie mal wieder etwas ausheckten. Fred und George waren in einigen Dinge, nichts gegen die Drei.

Mittlerweile sind die Zwillinge 7 und Zoe 4 Jahre und hielten die ganze Familie auf Trab und belustigten alle, die sie kennen und lieben lernen.  
Joey kuschelte sich grade an etwas weiter ran und merkte das dieses ziemlich hart und kalt war. Abrupt machte sie die Augen auf und sah eine leere Feuerwhiskeyflasche vor sich liegen.  
Verstört starrte sie die unschuldige Flasche an, bis Erinnerungen an den Weiberabend in ihr Gedächtnis drangen und sie merkte wie sehr ihr Kopf dröhnte.  
Gott sei Dank ist Severus mit den Kinder in Hogwarts, dachte sie und setzte sich schwerfällig auf.

Sie ließ ihren recht unscharfen Blick über das Schlachtfeld schweifen und sah Hermine im Sessel schlummern, Ginny lag ja neben Joey selber. Ann kuschelte am Kamin mit einer leeren Chipstüte und Ashley schlief mit einem Fuß von Natalie im Arm und Natalie benutzte Ashley Beine als Kopfkissen.  
Joey grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und sah dann hinüber zum Fenster, es schneite immer noch große Flocken. Als sie eine ruckartige Bewegung machte, merkte sie das sich alles drehte und ihr Rücken wahnsinnig schmerzte.

So entschied sie, die lange Reise durchs Haus zu unternehmen um im Bett ihren wohlverdienten Schönheitsschlaf nachzukommen.  
Gesagt, Getan! Doch so einfach wie sie sich das gedacht hatte, war es nicht. Schon das Aufstehen war eine Qual und das grade Stehen noch mehr.  
Ihre Beine verweigerten ihren Dienst und fühlten sich mehr wie Gummi an, doch sie versuchte tapfer eins vors andere zu setzten und wackelte zur Tür hinüber.  
Dort legte sie eine Pause ein und lehnte sich erschöpft an den Türrahmen an. Joey schloss die Augen, überlegte, wer oder was sie dazu geritten hat, soviel Alkohol zu trinken.

Den Schuldigen fand sie leider nicht, so stieß sie sich vom Türrahmen ab, bedachte den ziemlichen Alkoholkonsum nicht und fiel prompt der Länge nach auf die Nase.  
„Schit" lallte sie dem Boden zu und drehte sich schwerfällig auf den Rücken.  
Mit einem Kopfschüttler versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurichten, was absolut nicht gelangt, so robbte sie vorsichtig aus der Tür, in die Eingangshalle zur Treppe.  
Dort angekommen zog Joey sich am Geländer hoch und versuchte sich einigermaßen aufrecht hinzustellen.

Doch auch hier versagte sie kläglich, die Kraft hatte sie verlassen und so hing sie mehr über dem Geländer als das sie stand. Sie wunderte sich im Stillen, noch Links und Rechts zu unterscheiden und zu wissen wo Oben und Unten war, doch die Treppe hinauf zu kommen, könnte eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen. Die Hände fest um das Treppengeländer geschlungen hangelte Joey sich nach oben. Von unter sah es so aus, als würde sie üben, um den Mount Everest zu besteigen, doch dies interessierte sie nicht.  
Als sie nach Stunden so kam es ihr vor endlich oben angelangt war, kam ein schwierigeres Problem auf sie zu.

Der Korridor hatte für Joey, viel zu vielen Türen. Sie konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr dran erinnern, wo sich ihr Zimmer genau befand.  
Also schwankte sie erst einmal auf die erste Tür drauf los. Joey brauchte die gesamte Breite des Korridors und riss beinahe eine Rüstung vom Sockel.  
„Immer langscham Kumpel" sagte sie mit trüben Blick und hielt ihn an den Armen fest.  
Mit einem letzten, sehr langem prüfenden Blick, watschelte sie zur Seite und riss die Tür auf.  
„Dasch is nischt mein Schimmer" nuschelte sie, als sie merkte, das sie die Bibliothek entdeckt hatte.

Weiter geht's, dachte sie sich, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich an die Wand, atmete tief durch und rannte an der Wand gelehnt zur nächsten Tür.  
Auch hier stellte sich heraus das sie wieder nicht ihr Zimmer gefunden hatte. Schade eigentlich, schoss es ihr doch den Kopf.  
Joey bog um die Ecke, sah den Gegenstand vor ihr nicht am Boden liegen, stieg drauf, rutschte mit einem „Woah" drauf aus, flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft, machte eine Drehung und kam mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zum Liegen.  
„Autsch" vernahm man eine leise, gequälte Stimme.

Doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder aufgerappelt und starrte nun unentwegt das Skateboard ihres Sohnes an. Jasper war einfach zu verrückt nach dem Muggelzeug, dachte sie und fixierte das Stück Brett mit den vier Rollen.  
„Wenn isch du wäre, würsch isch verschwinden" faselte sie mürrisch, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand schnell über ihre Kehle, nickte dem Stück Brett zu und rappelte sich wie ein hingefallenes Kleinkind wieder auf.  
Der Schwung war allerdings so doll, das sie gegen die Wand lief und sich grade noch so am Wandvorhang festhalten konnte.  
„Nanu" kam es glucksend von ihr, bevor sie ihren Weg schwankend fortsetzte.

Das Haus hat eindeutig zu viele Türen, dachte Joey und schwankte zur Nächsten. Doch sie begann zu straucheln, fiel gegen eine erneute Rüstung und beide landeten am Boden.  
„Isch will nisch mehr" maulte sie nun dem Stück Metall zu und verzog ihr Gesicht.  
„Warum muschten du auch Schubsen!" giftete sie die Rüstung an und schob sie mit einer herrischen Bewegung zur Seite.  
Langsam robbte sie zur Tür, hielt sich am Knauf fest und zog sich vorsichtig dran hoch.  
„Nie wieder scho viel Al...alko..hol" brummte sie erschöpft die Tür an.

Sie lehnte am Türrahmen und versuchte ihre Kraft zu finden um den Knauf rumzudrehen. Doch irgendwie ging heute gar nichts mehr. Sauer und voller Wut starrte sie die Tür an, als wenn sie dafür was könnte. Dann beugte Joey sich nach vorne, legte die Hand auf den Knauf. Drehte mit einem Ruck, riss die Tür auf und rannte mit einem Schwung durch.  
Doch weit kam sie nicht. Joey verhedderte sich hoffungslos in ein paar Klamotten, die am Boden lagen, machte eine Drehung, stolperte Rückwärts weiter und fiel direkt aufs Bett.  
„Och, hier bleibsch isch liegen" meinte sie mit einem irren Lächeln, drehte sich auf die Seite und begann zu schnarchen.

Am nächsten Morgen gegen 9 Uhr, wurde sie durch ein leises Plopp geweckt. Minx war grade dabei, die saubere Wäsche in den Schrank zu räumen.  
„Boah" stöhnte es aus einem Deckenberg, der sich nun bewegte.  
„Mein Kopf" hörte man es gedämpft.  
Minx drehte sich um, hüpfte zum Bett und zog vorsichtig die Decke zurück. Ihre Meisterin sah nicht gut aus. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe, leichte blutunterlaufene Augen und ihre Haare gleichen einem Vogelnest.  
„Minx wünscht Joey einen Guten Morgen" piepte der Hauself.

„Ob es ein guter Morgen ist, werden wir erst heute Abend wissen" stöhnte Joey erschöpft und öffnete langsam ein Auge.  
Minx grinste ihr entgegen und wackelte mit ihren fledermausartigen Ohren, das Joey leicht Lächeln musste.  
„Wie geht's den anderen?" fragte Joey leise.  
„Minx denkt, das sie eine schwere Nacht hatten" flüstert Minx aufgeregt.  
„Ja, so kann man es auch nennen" murmelte sie und rappelte sich hoch.  
„Geht's Joey auch wirklich gut?" fragte Minx besorgt und musterte seine Herrin.  
„Es ging mir nie besser" kam es Joey sarkastisch über die Lippen.

Für Minx war dies genug und schon wackelte sie zurück zum Schrank und sortierte weiter die Wäsche ein. Joey schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und merkte das sich alles drehte, hinzu kam noch eine leichte Übelkeit, die Joey aus dem Bett ins Bad trieb.  
Nach einer halben Stunden, einer gepflegten Dusche und einmal in die Kloschüssel gucken, sah sie schon etwas besser aus. Mit erstaunen musste sie feststellen, das sie keine Kopfschmerzen hatte, sondern nur ihr Gleichgewichtssinn leicht getrübt war. So war sie an diesem Morgen schon etliche Male gegen die große Badewanne gelaufen und hatte sich das Knie gestoßen.

Nun war sie allerdings auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Joey konnte sich noch wage erinnern, doch sie gestern dort gesessen hatten.  
Als sie durch die Tür kam, sah sie, das die anderen schon wach waren und eine Tasse Kaffee nach der anderen tranken. Zum Glück hatten Minx und Knax schon aufgeräumt und die unzähligen Flaschen waren verschwunden.  
„Morgen Mädels" rief Joey grinsend in die Runde und sah wie Ginny, Ann und Natalie die Augen zusammen kniffen und „Nicht so laut" flüsterten.

„Ja Mädels, Alkohol du böser Geist" sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen die anderen aufzuziehen. Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter als sie Hermine sah, die ebenfalls leicht lächelte.  
„Wieso bist du so gut drauf?" fragte Ashley zerknittert.  
„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Hatte die Nacht einen merkwürdigen Traum nach den anderen" schüttelte sie den Kopf und goss sich Tee ein.  
Nach weiteren sinnlosen Konversationen, kam Knax und räumte das Frühstück ab. Die Frauen machten sich nun fertig, es sollte nach Hogwarts gehen.

Albus hatte alle zum Weihnachtsfest eingeladen, denn Heute war der 24.12. Joey teleportierte schon, den die anderen waren mal wieder noch nicht soweit. Ginny und Hermine würden die anderen mitnehmen. Ann wollte es nicht mit dem teleportieren versuchen, dazu ging es ihr zu schlecht.  
Joey erschien auf den Länderein, nahe dem See. Auch hier schneite es große Flocken und überall war es weiß und ließ es wie verzaubert aussehen.  
Aus Hagrid Schornstein stieg Rauch und Joey wusste, er würde nachher auch da sein. Und schon merkte sie, das die anderen kamen und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, den schon erschienen die Mädels da, wo Joey grade noch gestanden hatte. Hermine, Ginny und Ann liefen schon voraus. Doch Ashley stützte Natalie etwas, ihr ging es wirklich miserabel.  
„Severus müsste noch eine Ausnüchterungstrank da haben" sagte sie und griff Natalie unter dem anderen Arm.  
„Das hoffe ich" stöhnte sie und versuchte so weit wie es ging alleine zu laufen.  
Ashley grinste nur zu Joey rüber und beide mussten sich wegdrehen um sich den Lachanfall abzuwürgen.

Als sie auf dem Schulhof waren und das Schlossportal in Sicht, hörten sie schon aufgeregte Stimme, die Joey als die ihrer Kinder identifizierte.  
„Aber wo ist Mum?" fragte Jasper aufgebracht.  
„Ist Mum noch zu hause?" ereiferte sich nun Zoe.  
„Habt ihr sie vergessen?" kam es traurig von William.  
„Nein natürlich nicht" sagte Ginny schnell, „eure Mum wird jeden Moment hier sein" versuchte sie die Drei zu beruhigen.  
Wenn sie ihre Mutter einen Tag nicht sahen, vermissten sie sie so sehr, das mit ihnen nichts mehr anzufangen war.

Joey lächelte als sie dies hörte und grinste zu Ginny rüber. Harry würde sicher mit dem Baby im Schloss spazieren gehen. Der Kleine war grade mal 4 Monate alt und wollte nur durch die Gegend getragen werden.  
Als Joey nun mit Natalie in der Mitte und Ashley durch das Portal trat, kamen Jasper, William und Zoe auf sie zugestürmt. Schnell breitet sie ihre Arme aus und umfing sie herzlich.  
„Na meine Süßen, habt ihr mich vermisst?" fragte sie liebevoll und drückte jedem einen Kuss auf, doch William wehrte sich strickt dagegen.  
„Ganz dolle" antwortet Jasper, Mamas Liebling.

Zoe hatte sich so dicht an ihre Mama gekuschelt, das die Jungs erst mal von ihr abließen, den sie wussten, das ihre Schwester ein kleiner Schmusekater war und nun holte sie sich ihre Streicheleinheiten.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Mum" nuschelte Zoe an Joey Brust.  
„Ich weiß mein Schatz. Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb" sagte Joey strahlend und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Hey Kleines" hörte Joey eine ihr bekannte Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern.  
„Sam" erschreckte sich Joey ein bisschen und sofort war Mama vergessen, denn nun wollte Zoe von Sam betuttelt werden.

„War ja klar" sagte Joey etwas eingeschnappt, doch nun nahm Jasper seine Chance war und sprang Joey sprichwörtlich auf den Arm.  
Natalie hatte sich am Fuß der Treppe niedergelassen, Harry war mit Ryan aufgetaucht, den Ginny nun im Arm hatte. Ashley hockte bei Natalie und Ann gab Draco grade einen Kuss.  
Hermine suchte vergeblich nach Ron, bis ihr Harry sagte, das er mit Remus und Tonks bei Albus sei.  
„Und wo ist Raphael?" fragte sie.  
„Der wird sicherlich mit den silbernen Instrumenten spielen" grinste Harry.  
Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zu Ginny und Ryan rüber, der mal ausnahmsweise wach war und seine Mama mit großen grünen Augen ansah.

„Es freut mich, das ihr kommen konntet" hörten sie die Stimme des Schulleiters von der Marmortreppe.  
Oben stand Albus Dumbledore in einem blauen Gewand, das über und über mit Monden und Sternen bedeckt war. Remus und Tonks stiegen grade die Treppen runter im die anderen zu begrüßen und Ron mit Raphael auf den Arm unterhielt sich mit Severus.  
„Ein ganz neues Bild" sagte Sam leise zu Joey.  
„Allerdings" erwiderte sie mit Jasper auf den Arm.  
Es war bekannt, das die zwei sich zwar akzeptierten, doch stritten sie ziemlich oft. Eigentlich könnte man die Beziehung der Beiden mit Sam und Severus vergleichen.

„Wo ist William schon wieder?" jammerte Joey, ihr Jüngster der Zwei war verschwunden.  
In dem Moment hörte sie auch schon „Dad, Mum ist da" rufen. Als Joey nach oben zur Treppe sah, konnte sie sehen wie William an den Ärmel seines Vaters zog um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, das Besuch da ist.  
Als Severus sich umdrehte und sich ihre Blicke trafen, strahlten sie eine Wärme aus, die Joey eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Sie hob ihre Hand und winkte mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln zurück. Jasper, Zoe und Sam sahen sich an und grinsten. Sie wussten wie sehr sich ihre Eltern liebten.

„Hey Schatz" flüsterte Severus leise als er vor ihr stand.  
„Bist du mit den Dreien zurecht gekommen?" fragte Joey und grinste.  
„Na hör mal" ereiferte er sich und schnaubte.  
„Dad" meinte William auf seinem Arm, „sag ihr nicht was wir gestern gemacht haben" sagte er leise, doch Joey verstand jedes Wort.  
Jasper und Zoe kicherten, Sam sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. Das ist nicht gut, wenn die Drei sich so ansehen, dachte er und huschte nun mit Zoe auf dem Arm zu Ashley, gab ihr einen Kuss und ging mit ihr in die Halle.  
Nur noch Joey, Severus und die Zwillinge waren noch da, die anderen waren verschwunden.

Doch die Jungs hielten dies jetzt nicht mehr aus. Sie kannte die Blicke die sich ihre Eltern zuwarfen sehr genau und so krabbelte sie an ihnen hinunter und verschwanden zu Albus, der an den Flügeltüren zur Halle stand mit Minerva an der Seite.  
„Hast du mich vermisst?? fragte Joey.  
„Jede Minute" hauchte Severus zurück.  
Seine Stimme war so weich, so sanft. Joey hätte dahinschmelzen können, doch sie hielt sich zurück.  
„Hast du mich denn vermisst?" fragte nun er.  
Joey schien gewaltig zu überlegen, mit den Augen zur Decke gerichtet und einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn stand sie da.

„Nun" kam es schon etwas ungeduldig von ihm.  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen" grinste sie und fiel ihm nun um den Hals.  
„Ziege" sagte er liebevoll und zog sie in einen nicht enden vollenden leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Als sie sich doch voneinander trennte, lächelte sie beide um die Wette. Sie waren nun schon fast 7 Jahre verheiratet und noch immer sahen sie wie zwei frisch Verliebte aus.  
„Lass uns gehen" sagte nun Severus, fasste nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit.  
Joey hatte gar keine Wahl gehabt als ihm hinterher zu traben, so schmiegte sie sich an seine Seite, er legte einen Arm um sie.  
„Was habt ihr denn gestern gemacht?" fragte sie wie beiläufig.

„Das sag ich dir nicht" beharrte Severus und küsste ihre Stirn.  
„Ach büdde" bettelte Joey sehnsüchtig.  
„Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk vorbereitet" wisperte er, so das ihn keiner weiter verstand.  
„Das braucht ihr doch nicht" begann sie.  
„Oh doch" mischte sich Severus wieder ein.  
„Nein, den ihr seit mein schönstes Geschenk was man kriegen kann. Du, Jasper, William und Zoe seit das Wertvollste was ich habe" sagte sie und sah ihn von der Seite her an.  
„Ich liebe dich" sagte Severus darauf und blieb stehen.  
„Und ich dich" erwiderte Joey noch bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss vereinten

* * *

**So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen habt und ihr mir nicht mehr alt zu böse seit, weil es so lange gedauert hat!!**

**bis dann euer Bärchen**


End file.
